Indebted
by Velf
Summary: Set a few years after the film, based mainly on that and the first anime. A sweeping epic, with drama, action, adventure, angst, humour and romance. Original Characters. M for a small amount of mature content. A joke fic that got out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**First...**

**I will be honest with you all, this started as a joke. My beta had been bugging me to write a FMA fic for weeks as I was such a huge fan. In retaliation to this I decided to write rubbish and pick up on all the worst FF clichés. I made it non-cannon (to start with), flooded it with OC's and had my two main characters as sisters. How many times has that been done? ;-) **

**Then I started to write, and write and write. I could not stop, I fell in love with my OC's and my plot became more and more complex. In the end I gave in and started to take the story seriously; this is the result.**

**So now I have ostracised myself from my readership, this is my fic. It is set a few years after the film and is mainly based on that and the anime but I will make an occasional nod towards the manga _(which I love)._ Its going to be a bit of a sweeping epic, with drama, action, adventure, angst, humour and just a smidgen of romance_ (very advanced fluff warning!)_ Yep I had to much time on my hands over summer. **

**One word on language; I will not be putting in Japanese terms. I personally like them in fanfiction but I know many people only watch dub so will have no idea what I am writing about. I have however, tried to maintain speech patterns where I can, for example Al will nearly always call Ed "brother" rather than by his first name, as he does in the sub. Also a word on spelling of names and places; it varies greatly from sub to sub. I know of four different spellings for Rizembool alone. So I'm just sticking to the sub I own for the sake of continuity. Like it or lump it.**

**So after all that, here it is. You have been warned if you don't like fics like this don't read this.**

**Indebted **

_**Chapter one… in which something washes up on a beach and general nonsense ensues... **_

Anna skipped along the beach. The salt wind whipped her dark hair out behind her like a banner. The chill waters of the ebbing tide pulled at her ankles, but Anna did not care. She was free. It was the school holidays and her sister had told her to _"get outside and give her peace for an hour_."

It had been raining for the first three days of the holiday so Anna had been stuck in watching the television. Now it was balmy and hot. Days of cabin fever fell away from Anna as she ran; she had left her sandals behind her in the dunes and she probably would not be able to find them again. She was so enthralled in her sprint that she forgot that the sheltered bay had other inhabitants. Her foot hit something fleshy and bony. It moved beneath her sole. With a squeal she lifted her foot, and the slightly squashed flat fish swam away apparently unharmed. Standing on one foot in the crashing surf however was not the most stable position. Anna toppled backwards. She landed rump first in the water, her white sun dress soaking up the brine. She sat for a moment in the chilly water, wracked with silent giggles.

Suddenly something white caught her eye. The small waves were tossing something shapeless and white towards the beach. She reached for it, despite being warned by her sister not to bring home any more "rubbish." She scooped up the thing, which turned out to be a sodden white glove. She frowned at it. It was well made, and the stitches in the seams were tiny. But the material was well worn and grubby, and there was a hole in one finger. It was too big to be a woman's glove but Anna slipped it on anyway, she wiggled her fingers in it experimentally.

"_I bet this belonged to a magician working on one of those luxury cruise liners,"_ she thought. _"He was pulling the rabbit out the hat, it bit him and it pulled the glove off which blew away."_ Happy with her back story, Anna stood up and tried to get the wet sand off her dress. She gave up; her sister would still tell her off sand or no sand. The water marks alone would tell her that Anna had fallen in the sea, again.

"_My sister is so boring now,"_ she thought at the glove. _"She thinks she is some sort of domestic martyr. It's not as if I don't help out at home!"_

Granted she did not do as much as her sister, but she still felt that her contribution should be recognised. She sighed and started to walk up the beach, then stopped in her tracks. Something else had caught her eye. A brown and white shape. She frowned. There was yellow on it too. It was at the other end of the bay, washed up in the surf. She skipped towards it.

It turned out to be something rather ordinary, but not the sort of thing you expect to run into on a beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie was annoyed, very annoyed. She seemed to be in a permanent state of disgruntlement lately. She pulled the bed sheets from the washing machine with much more force than was necessary. She took the damp sheets outside and shook each out before pinning them to the line. She did this with more energy than was needed too, and each sheet made a satisfying whip crack of a noise. Normally she found hanging out the laundry quite therapeutic, especially on days like today. The sky was a lovely hazy blue and the sun was warm on her back and shoulders. The sea twinkled in the sunlight shifting from grey to green then back again. It was a fantastic day to be outside; Anna had been gone for hours. Gabbie was not worried. The girl was well known for roaming the beaches; she was probably collecting more junk.

Gabbie smiled briefly. The cottage was full of shells and fossils. Her sister even had a piece of seaweed tied to the inside of her bedroom door so she could tell if it was going to rain. When Gabbie had pointed out that looking out the window was more reliable, her sister had sulked in her room until tea time. Gabbie could hardly complain, she had been the same at her age; emotional, eccentric and curious about everything. Her mother had often told her off for getting dirty and told her time and time again to be more _"ladylike."_ Gabbie had never listened so she did not bother trying to rein in her little sister. The girl would become more stable and less wild when she was ready. At 15 she had all the attributes of a full grown woman and a number of her peers already had boyfriends. Indeed one of the girls her age at school was pregnant. Anna however, showed no interest in the opposite sex at all. Gabbie was glad of that; she had enough to deal with at the moment.

She looked up when she heard a creak and the object of her musings wondered through the driftwood gate that Gabbie and their mother had built, to try and use up some of the things her sister had collected. Anna looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Her dark brown tresses were matted, and she was covered in sand. Her white dress was stained with sea water, and her sandals were missing altogether. On her right hand was a dirty white glove. Gabbie gave a long suffering sigh.

"You're back early," her fingers as well as her mouth said. Anna shrugged.

"_**I got wet,"** _her fingers said back.

"Never bothered you before," retorted Gabbie.

"**_I was hungry too; can I make some food and take it back out with me?"_** Gabbie frowned, suspicious for a moment, then smiled.

"It's the holidays, why not? I'll put something together for you, or you'll just fill up on rubbish." Gabbie disappeared inside.

Anna looked over her shoulder to check that the man with the gun was still hiding in the bushes, and then followed her sister indoors to urge her to hurry. The man seemed confused and desperate; Anna had no idea what the man wanted beside food, but he was clearly unwell and had no one but her to help him. She told her sister she was ravenous and took the small picnic back to him and waited to see if he needed anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie woke with a start. The rain was rattling against the windows, and she could hear the sea industriously pounding the beach below the cliffs their tiny cottage was built on. Lightning flashed and illuminated the small room briefly. Gabbie sighed; yet another nightmare about that man. If she ever saw him again she would personally thank him for all these sleepless nights by inserting a carving knife into his carotid artery. Wiping the sweat from her face and pushing her clammy red hair back, she swung her legs out of bed and stood.

It was a familiar routine; she would get up, have a milky hot drink while waiting for her heart to stop pounding and the gruesomely detailed flashbacks to cease their procession across her mind. When she was calm again she would wash her face, tie back her long hair and return to bed and hope she did not dream again when the darkness closed back in on her. As a child she had forced herself to remain awake for days at a time. Her doctor had given her tranquilisers in the end, but she never took them. That would mean giving into her nightmares. She was convinced the dreams would stop eventually, and that if she was still having them then she was still not over what had happened to her. She shrugged off her gloomy thoughts, straightened her pyjamas and slipped on her bunny slippers. She plodded across the ancient stone floor to the kitchen and as she turned down the hallway she noticed something odd. Anna's bedroom door was open.

Thinking that the strong winds blown past the window may have created enough of a draft to open the door, Gabbie turned to close it again; after all Anna would not have heard it rattle open. Gabbie peeped around the door to check on her sister. Her sister was not in her bed, nor was she sitting on the windowsill, another favourite place of hers. An alarm bell began to ring in Gabbie's head.

Anna had been unusually quiet these last few days, and had been eating her meals outside or in her room if the weather was bad. Gabbie had also noticed a few things missing from the cupboards, mainly tinned meat. She wondered if her sister had found a kitten or a puppy and was hiding it somewhere. Gabbie loved animals and had no objections to a pet, even if their budget was stretched tight. She had been waiting to catch her sister red handed in the act of theft, but the girl could easily take up crime as successful career.

"How can someone who is stone deaf be so quiet?" Gabbie muttered. She searched the cottage but as she suspected her sister was not home. Even her boots were missing from the doorway.

Swearing, Gabbie wondered if she had been wrong to indulge her sister's wanderlust. On a night like this even Anna could get lost. She pulled on her jeans over her pyjamas and then pulled on her rubber boots. She grabbed her fishing jacket and shrugged it on. The heavy garish orange rubber jacket was a match for any Atlantic storm. She opened the door and the wind nearly ripped it from her hands. She closed it with difficulty and struggled up the garden path against the howling gale and driving rain. If she was struggling then Anna really would be having a hard time; the scrawny girl could be blown over on a night like this!

Gabbie squinted into the blackness and tried to tune out the pounding ocean to hear if her sister was calling her. Anna could speak if she chose, but disliked the reaction people gave to the pitch-less nasal tones she spoke in. She relied on signs and writing notes; it was another thing that Gabbie probably wrongly indulged her in. She could hear nothing above the whistling wind and the roaring sea. There was, however, one advantage to living in an area so remote that it had no street lamps; any light could be seen for miles. Gabbie could see one shimmering through the black night. She guessed it was coming from the old barn about two fields away. She turned, and with the wind behind her she began to trudge across the sodden fields, scaring sheep as she went. She knew these fields like the back of her hand, so she did not need the torch in her pocket. Besides that would let Anna know she was coming.

"I won't get angry," Gabbie said to herself. "I'll find out what this is all about, and then bring her, and whatever it was she was feeding, home. I'll even let her sleep in my bed if the lightning is bothering her."

Gabbie arrived at the barn; it was built out of stone and missing most of its slate roof. It was probably as old as the cottage, but the sheep did not seem to mind their rough accommodation. She felt around the coarse blocks of grey rock and crept up to the open archway that served as a door, and lent around it. A small camp fire was burning on the hard earthen floor, and her sister, not even wearing a decent coat was sitting near it warming her hands. Gabbie sighed, walked up to her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Anna jumped and turned to her sister, brown eyes wide with surprise.

"**_What are you doing out here! You're soaked through and I bet…"_** Gabbie signed, not bothering to shout over the wind. Anna's cold hand grabbed her sister's stilling them.

"**_Go away,"_** her shaking hands said. **_"Turn around and go before he wakes up. He's sick and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here."_**

"**_Who?"_** Gabbie's hands flicked back at her frightened sister.

It was then Gabbie heard the unmistakable sound of a cocking gun. The cool barrel against her temple confirmed what her ears told her. A voice breathed in her ear, speaking in clipped consonants and too many Z's. She was sure it was German.

"Ich spreche kaum Deutsch," she whispered while raising her hands slowly. It was the only German she knew, apart from how to swear.

"I said… tell me who you are, and what you are doing here…" Gabbie wet her lips and looked at her sister. Anna had her hands pressed to her mouth and seemed frozen with fright. The man remained behind Gabbie; she could tell by his voice that he was probably young. Her fingers moved slowly on her right hand, forming the letters. **_"I"_** and **_"OK."_**

"Don't talk to her!" the voice growled and the gun pressed against her head a little harder. Gabbie squeaked and bit her lip, trying to stay calm.

"I was just telling her I was alright… she… she is…"

"Quiet," rasped the voice. "I know she can't hear or speak, but I do know what sign language is. Unfortunately I don't know how to speak it, so she is hardly any use to me." Gabbie eyed her sister; so she had been playing dumb; clever.

An arm wove around Gabbie's middle pulling her against her assailant, Gabbie nearly bit through her lip.

"_Breath, just breathe,"_ she told herself silently_. "You'll be alight; just give him what he wants and this will all be over." _

"What do you want with us?" she asked at last.

"Information," the voice rasped. She could feel him breathing behind her, the rise and fall of his chest was rapid, a little too rapid. He grunted as if in pain and she felt him shudder. The hand holding the gun shook. "Where is this?"

Gabbie was taken aback by the question.

"C… Cornwall," she stammered. The man sighed and spoke very carefully, as if talking to a child.

"And where is Cornwall? Apart from in the middle of nowhere…" Gabbie's brain was not normally slow but it gradually dawned on her that the gunman was foreign. She could not place the accent with its clipped vowels and rolling R's, but the perfect English he spoke had confused her, like it was his first language.

"Britain," she whispered.

"Britain," he repeated then seemed suddenly angry, she felt his body stiffen behind her and his grip tightened. There were way too many muscles pressed up against her back. Even if he was sick he was very fit, it was probably his stamina that was the only thing keeping him going.

"I guessed this was Britain from the way you speak!" he snapped irritably. "Don't play games with me I…" he shivered again and seemed to make an effort to calm himself. She could feel the heat of his body even through her coat.

"You have a fever," she murmured.

"Shut up and answer my questions!" he growled, contradicting himself. "How far is this place from London?"

Gabbie almost laughed. "France is closer."

The gunman was quiet for a moment, and then a bitter chuckle escaped from him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" said Gabbie boldly. She reasoned if he had not shot her by now then he could probably be talked to. After all, her sister seemed to have been feeding him for the last few days and had come to no harm. But she had to get her sister away from him. Even if he was not a real threat he still had a gun and a raging fever; that was a dangerous combination.

"You're ill too," she continued. "I was training to be a doctor a couple of years ago. I know enough to help you. Just let my sister go."

"No," came the firm reply. "If she goes now, there is nothing apart from me tying you up or shooting you in the foot to keep you from running off. Neither method appeals to me as it will slow me down. If your sister stays, you stay. I see how things are between you." Gabbie's mouth thinned as she pressed her lips together. Anna shook her head almost imperceptibly, knowing that hard look in her sister's green eyes too well.

"I'm going to let you go," said the gunman. "Then you can prove your medical skills by telling me why I can't seem to keep any food down. You help me out and in a few days I'll be gone for good. But only if you co-operate." Gabbie nodded; playing the meek hostage came easily to her. The arm slackened and then slipped from her and the pressure of the barrel was gone from her head.

Before she had time to talk herself out of it, she elbowed the man hard in what he had told her was a tender stomach. He doubled over coughing. Gabbie grabbed Anna by the arm and shoved her out of the archway into her stormy night. Something caught at her ankle and pulled hard. She fell backwards, hitting the back of her head hard enough to daze her for a moment. Her hands were pinned above her head and a weight settled on her legs, easily pinning them to the floor. Wheezing painfully above her, the gunman swallowed as if he was feeling nauseous.

"Your sister has the brains in the family; that was not only risky, it was stupid." The flashes in Gabbie's eyes cleared and she looked up at his face. She caught her breath; she could not help it.

"Weird eyes!" she breathed. Just like a large cat's, a lion or tiger perhaps, the gunman's eyes were a feline yellow. She had never seen eyes that colour before anywhere, not on a human anyway. His hair was blond and long. He had it scraped back into a pony tail at the back of his head; pieces had escaped and hung around his face. The hair was dirty and crusted with salt. He had obviously had a prolonged dunking. His skin did not look that healthy either; there were four or five red welts on what would have been quite an attractive face. She thought they were burns of some sort. She glanced at his neck and there was another mark, definitely a burn this time, and it looked bad enough to be second degree. She had imagined some ugly brute of a man, especially as his voice was quite low. But he was small and compact and probably not much taller than herself. He was also younger than she had thought, perhaps barely out of his teens.

"Oh, we are getting into the personal insults now, are we? I would indulge myself but I'd probably make you cry," he drawled.

"_Humour?"_ Her brain was having trouble with all this. A moment ago he had been the scary kidnaper, now he seemed a little unsure of what to do with her_. "Either way he is still armed and dangerous,"_ she thought.

"You said you trained as a doctor?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"For a year."

"That will have to be good enough." He coughed and Gabbie notice blood spotting on his lips.

"_Burns? Blood in the airways? Nausea? What the hell…?"_

Behind the blond man Anna was signing frantically.

"**_Help him! He's not a bad person, just sick and confused. He has not hurt me and I wanted to help him. If he stays out here he will die!"_**

Gabbie looked back up into those intriguing yellow eyes again; they looked slightly glazed and she thought her sister might not be exaggerating. She made a decision, one she thought she would probably regret. She relaxed and felt him loosen his grip on her hands. One of his hands was oddly cold under the glove he wore.

"Despite threatening her with a gun my sister is concerned for you," Gabbie said, the yellow eyes flicked to Anna for a moment.

"I did not hurt her." He gasped as he started to cough again.

"So she tells me," said Gabbie with an imperious air. "I suggest you get off me now. You're not fooling anyone; you're about ready to drop."

The eyes narrowed and his jaw muscles twitched. "How do I know you won't just run off?" he hissed.

"You have the gun," Gabbie spat. "Also when you become a doctor they make you swear a pesky thing called the Hippocratic Oath. If I say I'm going to treat you, I have to do just that and cause no harm in the process. I think that covers leaving you for dead too."

The man, who seemed more boyish to Gabbie now, frowned, making one of the burns on his forehead weep clear fluid.

"Help me and I'll pay you," he said at last. "I don't have any British money but I do have gold. I have enough to keep you and your sister in comfort for the rest of your lives."

"What am I going to do with gold?" Gabbie snapped.

"**_Please!"_** Anna's gestures were huge, as if she was shouting.

"Oh alright," Gabbie sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

The blond hung his head for a moment, his hair almost hiding his face. He looked relieved. She felt a twinge of sympathy and squashed it ruthlessly. He let her go and shifted to one side. Gabbie scrambled up.

"Bastard!" she yelled at him. "You could have just asked for our help instead of threatening us!" But the man/boy was coughing so hard he could not speak. Anna tugged on her sister's sleeve, eyes pleading.

"I know! Stop nagging me, I said I'd help him and I will. And I'm going to have words with you later about keeping secrets from me, young lady!" Anna flinched back; her sister was furious with them both. Gabbie unbuttoned her coat and draped it over her patient, helping him put it on. As she did so, Gabbie noticed his strange clothes but said nothing.

"Thank you," he breathed. It would have melted any normal woman's heart to see such a pitiful creature genuinely thank her for a small act of kindness. Gabbie however was not a normal woman and sneered at him.

"Well mister would-be kidnapper; we don't live far away…"

"Edward," interrupted Edward.

"Oh, so you do have a name?" said Gabbie apparently uninterested. "Is there another name that goes with it?"

"Elric," he gasped.

"Elric; what is that? Swiss? German?"

For someone who was not interested, Gabbie was asking a lot of questions. Edward just chuckled and struggled to his feet. He came up too quickly and swayed, Gabbie caught him. She put an arm around his middle and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He was strangely heavy for a small person. What was he, 5 foot 7 inches? Yet he felt as if he weighed about 18 stone.

"I'll get you to our house; you need rest and fluids. After that, I'll start figuring out what's wrong with you." He nodded, saying nothing and they shuffled out of the shelter of the barn.

Edward hissed as the wind and rain battered him, but the girl's grip on him was strong and she supported him through the muddy fields, though his progress was slow. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen anyone with such dark russet hair before; plenty of dogs but no humans. Jean Havoc was the closet he had ever seen to her colouring, but hers was much darker and richer. Here eyes were small, but a striking shade of vivid green. She was barely shorter than him, maybe by half an inch or so, and was much boarder in the shoulder than her thin willowy sister and a lot curvier, the sort of hourglass figure that Winry had always grumbled that she wanted. Thinking that his mechanic and this girl should definitely never meet, he chuckled

"What are you giggling at?" snapped the redhead who had rather rudely not even given her name. Edward was about to make up something vaguely insulting when he fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Note- That's it for now. Plenty more to come, and for those that know my other stories I'm still updating them so don't worry. One thing, for you American folk, there are 14 pounds in the stone so that means that Gab is being rather insulting and saying Ed weighs 252lb. I will be using metric mesuments later on too and I won't always have time to convert things for you ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 …In which Edward gets his kit off… and Gabbie and Anna see something they have never seen before..._**

When Ed came to, he was warm. He had not been warm for days. His fever had made him feel hot and clammy but somehow still cold at the same time, making him shiver. He opened his eyes and looked about him. He was in a small room with a log fire crackling in the hearth. In the corner was a black square box with opaque glass in the front of it. Edward frowned at it, not sure what it was for. There was one small window and on the sill were dozens of different shells of all colours and shapes. He was lying on a large comfy sofa that took up most of the space in the room and there was a thick blanket draped over him made of a soft fluffy material he did not recognise. In a corner where the roof sloped down was another box with a screen, this time it was white. It was switched on and it looked like it was some sort of mini home cinema but instead of pictures there were words on the screen. There were photographs on the walls. It looked like a woman and her daughters, two daughters who looked vastly different from each other.

"_Where am I?"_ he wondered. _"Who are these people?"_ His memory of being separated from his brother and ending up in the sea was hazy.

He and Alphonse had been chasing that insane scientist for years. They had finally tracked him down in Bulgaria, where he was about to flee to the U.S. who had promised him sanctuary. In a panic, the scientist had somehow managed to open another gate. Edward was not sure how, but it involved the slaughter of his 12 fellow researchers. Alphonse had been too close to the scientist and had been sucked through with him. Edward had been left outside the gate with the only remaining sample of the scientists work. He remembered hearing high pitched laughter as he pounded on the gate, then black tendrils looped around him and pulled him away. Edward had looked around to see an identical gate behind him. He struggled but he was pulled through, the high squeaking voices demanding a toll for his passage. The little hands snatched the sample from him and opened the sealed container. A million screams ripped through his ears and a million eyes closed in pain. The sample was shoved back at Edward and he fell and kept falling.

When he hit the water he must have passed out. The sample of Uranium must be at the bottom of the sea by now. He had woken up on a beach with a pretty young girl shaking him. Without knowing where he was or even what world he was in Edward had thought about taking her hostage. But all he had to do was indicate to her what he needed; shelter and food, and she willingly provided it to the best of her ability. Edward felt guilty using the girl so, especially when those bottomless brown eyes shone with questions he could not answer. However, he thought that if he had some food and rest he would be okay. He had been wrong, twelve hours later burns appeared on his skin, some were like open sores. He could not eat without vomiting, then the fever started. The girl kept pulling at him, indicating to the cottage she lived at. But Edward could not risk getting caught. He had nothing to identify himself with and if he sought help questions would be asked. The deaf/mute girl had tried her best to help him, bringing him medicine and money that she had probably stolen. Edward had been touched and felt even guiltier.

That stormy night she had come out to check on him and her sister had followed her. Edward could hardly believe they were blood relatives. The deaf girl was tall, perhaps slightly taller than him despite her years, and very slim. She had tumbling dark locks of brunette hair and was as doe eyed as they came. She was obviously very kind and probably very naive. She reminded Edward of Roze when he had first met her.

Her sister was as different from her as night was from day. A red haired, green eyed shrew of a woman who might as well have _"don't mess with me"_ written on her forehead. She had the same sharp chin and high cheekbones her sister had, but her skin was much lighter and freckles covered her nose and cheeks, where as her sister had a golden tan. The deaf one was classically beautiful, but the red one was striking. Edward hoped he had not rattled the red one too much with his ill advised kidnap attempt; he was sure she was the type to hold a grudge.

Edward struggled to sit and a wave of nausea swept over him. It seemed someone had anticipated his need as a large red bowl sat by the sofa. He knew that there was nothing in his stomach, but that did not stop his stomach trying to empty itself. He spat and dribbled clear greenish fluid that burned his mouth and his eyes watered.

"_Am I dying?"_ he wondered. He had died before, it was an easy thing to do really, and he was not frightened by the thought. But he had to get to his brother or at least try.

Cool, dry, surprisingly soft hands smoothed over his cheeks and pulled his hair back gently.

"Breathe through your nose," said Red's calm voice which was quite soothing when she was not angry. "Your stomach may be empty but it's irritated." The sickness passed and Red helped him to sit up. She handed him a glass of water. "Drink it all; if you were in hospital I would have you on a drip so we would not have to tax your poor stomach. But, for whatever reason, I'm sure you wish to avoid hospital or any other official place for that matter, otherwise you would not have been hiding in that barn," she prattled. He frowned at her by way of an answer. There seemed to be a fashion in this place for women to wear men's clothes. It was not unheard of in his world, but here it seemed to be the norm. Red had some sort of blue trousers on and a figure hugging jumper that had seen better days. Over everything she wore an apron which he thought was odd.

"You're annoyingly perceptive, but also right. You have my thanks," he said throatily.

"Drink," she demanded. "You're dehydrated." Edward did as he was told, for once.

When he had finished she took the glass off him, she glared at him, green eyes narrowing till she looked almost piggish with her nose wrinkled up. She grunted as if deciding something and then grabbed Edward by the hair forcing his head back.

"Tell me, Elric, are you a terrorist?" she demanded.

"Oww, what are you talking about?" Ed protested weakly.

"You wash up on a beach with no ID or driving licence on you, you coerce my sister into helping you through means she will not reveal, and you're displaying the classic symptoms of radiation poisoning… Just who are you?" she hissed.

Edward wanted to squirm under those hard eyes. "What happened to that Oath about not harming your patient?" he snapped. Red smirked at him.

"I dropped out of med school before they made me swear it," she said, letting him go. "If I find out you've been putting together a dirty bomb or something I'm going to finish the job the radiation started," she threatened. Edward just stared at her blankly. Red put her head on one side and considered him.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Edward said nothing and looked away. "Come to think about it there are a number of things that don't add up about you," said Red putting her hands on her hips petulantly. "You've come into contact with a radioactive substance but you seem to have no idea about radioactivity. Your clothes look as if they are straight out of the 1930's. No one your age would be wearing a linen shirt and a waist coat out of choice. Then of course there is this…"

Edward made a surprised noise when she held up his gun. "This is an antique, and yet despite it getting dunked in the sea it is in incredible condition, as if it was new…" Her face split with a wide grin. "You do know that they work better with bullets don't you?"

"I'm not paying you to ask questions, I'm paying you to heal me," Edward growled.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," she laughed.

"Just get me back on my feet and keep your suspicions to yourself. As soon as I'm well I'll be gone and you and your sister can go back to your quiet little existences," he growled.

"Fair enough," sighed Red. "I'll do as you ask, however tempted I am to nag the truth from you."

"The truth would scare you," he retorted.

"Perhaps, but I don't scare easily," she said glibly. Edward just wanted to go back to sleep and was not up to a verbal sparing match with the waspish woman.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Glad you asked," she said with a sardonic smile. She handed him a printed piece of paper. "I pulled the info off the web for you. I assume you can read?" Edward had no idea what spiders had to do with all this, but he took the paper from her and began to read.

"_Radioactive materials decay to produce ionising radiation, which has sufficient energy to strip away electrons from atoms or to break some of the chemical bonds. Any living tissue can be damaged by ionising radiation. _

_Health effects from acute exposure to radiation usually appear quickly in the form of radiation sickness, which, if the dose is high enough, can kill. The symptoms include weakness, hair loss, burns (both internal and external), nausea, laboured breathing due to lung damage and diminished organ function."_

"Don't worry," said Red brightly returning to the room with a large fluffy towel. "You've only had a mild dose by the look of you; your airways are already on the mend, though we have to decontaminate you before I can make you more comfortable. I know you're tired but it must be done."

"Huh?" said Edward feeling very stupid, an unfamiliar emotion for him and he did not like it.

"We need to scrub you down and get rid of your clothes, then I'll have to get rid of mine and the blankets on the sofa that you're lying on. The risk of contamination to us is low, especially if you have been in the sea, but I'm not taking any chances. I do not want to leave any substances happily omitting alpha, beta and gamma particles into my home if I can possibly help it. I've already sorted Anna out, now it's your turn."

Edward had no idea that uranium, even when it was not made into a bomb, could be so dangerous. He nodded mutely and Red helped him to stand and shuffle out the room into the hallway.

"So," said Red conversationally with an impish grin. "We are going to get to know each other really well because I'm going to have to scrub your back."

Edwards's already shaky footsteps faltered. "Is that really necessary?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is if you want to be contamination free. It's your choice who does it; me or Anna," she said mildly.

"You," said Edward without hesitation. He could only imagine what it would do to the poor girl to see him strip off; she would probably faint. Red was definitely the lesser of the two evils. In fact, having an anonymous doctor was starting to irk him.

"Shouldn't I at least know your name before you see me naked," he said with just a hint of suggestion in his voice. Red obviously appreciated this as her grin broadened and she chuckled.

"Gabbie. Gabbie, short for Gabriella, if you want to know."

"I think I prefer Gabriella," murmured Edward.

"You can call me whatever you like as long as you do as you are told, and disappear leaving us suitable remuneration," said Gabbie in a flat tone. Edward nodded.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of gold. My brother gave it to me before we got separated from each other and…" he trailed off. He thought that he must be really sick if he was letting his mouth run away with him. Gabbie stored that particular nugget of information for away another day and helped Edward into the bathroom.

They passed a wet headed Anna on the way. A brilliant smile lit up her face and her fingers flicked excitedly.

"What is she saying?" asked Edward.

"She says that you look better already," translated Gabbie.

"She can lip-read?" he asked giving the pretty girl a sharp look.

"Every word as long as she can see your face," said Gabbie. "She can read and write too, in English and French," added Gabbie proudly.

Edward glowered at the girl. "You had me fooled; you pretended you hardly understood me at all."

Anna made a noise; half snort, half bray. It could almost have been a laugh if she had not strangled the sound. She covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes widened in horror. A red flush crept over her cheeks and neck. She stood stock still for a heartbeat, then turned around and ran to her room.

"Err… Did I say something wrong?" asked Edward, a little confused.

"It's not you," sighed Gabbie as she opened the bathroom door and ushered him in. "Because she can't hear herself she has no control of volume or pitch of her voice. People at school teased her about it, now she barely makes a sound at all, even to laugh."

Edward swore and not just from the pain involved in lowering himself down to sit on top of the lid of the toilet.

"My thoughts exactly," said Gabbie. "She has a beautiful voice but prefers people to think she is mute." She sighed and rubbed her hands together then started to fiddle with a ring on her right hand, twisting it round and round while she thought. "These burns of yours," she said at last. "Are they all over or just on your face and chest?"

"Mainly chest and stomach but I have a few on my legs too," said Edward weakly. A look of concern flicked over Gabbie's sharp freckled face.

"I know you are tired, but as soon you're clean and I've dressed the bad burns, we can get you into bed and you can sleep as long as you need to."

Edward nodded mutely and started to unbutton his brown waistcoat. His un-gloved hand had burns on it too and his blistered swollen fingers kept fumbling.

"Here let me," offered Gabbie leaning forward.

"I can do it myself!" Edward snapped, yellow eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Fine," said the redhead holding up her hands, a little smirk on her face. "You're not shy are you? Believe me; you have nothing I haven't seen before."

"_That's what you think!" _thought Edward. He stubbornly worked at the buttons and shrugged off the waist coat, and started on his shirt from the bottom up. _"Save the best for last,"_ he thought sardonically. As he opened the buttons he revealed a particularly horrible burn on his stomach, exactly where the gate had shoved the sample at him.

"That's nasty," said Gabbie with sympathy. She knelt before him to get a better look. "Second degree if I ever saw one; any bigger and you would need a skin graft. Keeping infection down just got a little trickier; I'm going to need some serious supplies…" Gabbie's mouth dropped open. Edward had pulled his shirt off; he felt a little self-conscious under that green stare and it irritated him.

"What? Do I have something you haven't seen before?" he growled sarcastically. Gabbie did not even realise he was throwing her own words back at her, she just nodded. Edward held his right hand up, stripped the glove off and shoved it closer to her face, making her lean backwards

"Have a closer look, Doctor," he said loudly. Instead of intimidating her as he had intended, she took him at his word. She grabbed his hand and moved every finger joint with glee. She moved up his arm to the elbow and prodded her index finger into the gears making Edward jump.

"That's sensitive, cut it out!" he barked.

She stood running her questing fingers over the metal with something approaching reverence. She lifted his arm above his head, seemingly fascinated by the artificial ligaments visible under his arm. She ran a hand over the plating on his chest; he pulled away from her when her fingertips brushed the knotted scar tissue around the edge of the plating.

"Yes, I'm unique," he bit out. "You've never seen anything like it before, I can tell, but do you think you can curb your curiosity? I'm cold. My left leg is the same and I'd appreciate it if you did not examine that; it's not working as well as it used to." He glared up at her but she seemed reluctant to let him have his arm back.

"Who put this on you?" Gabbie breathed. "It's far in advance of any prosthetic I've ever seen."

"You agreed to ask no more questions." For a moment Edward thought he would get a slap because the redhead practically vibrated with frustration.

"Alright," she ground out and dropped his arm as if she had lost interest in it. "I'm sure you can hop into the shower on your own. Leave your clothes in the bath; I'll bury them later. When you wash yourself scrub the healthy skin as hard as you can. Try not to irritate the burns if you can, but you must be thorough or you could end up…"

"I get the point," said Edward prissily. "I'll call you when I'm done." Gabbie was about to snap a reply but the murderous look Edward was giving her along with his general demeanour of weariness made her swallow her words. She turned around left him without another word, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

Gabbie lent her back against the bathroom door, still a little stunned.

"I've never seen anything, like…well like that…ever," she whispered. After a few observation shifts on a ward, Gabbie had thought she had seen most parts of the human body and most of the things that could go wrong with them. She expected her career as a family doctor to be variations of the same with a few occasional cases that challenged her.

She had not expected to drop out of med school, and she had not expected her mother to die. Most of all she had not expected to be nursing a patient while unqualified, especially one who had radiation poisoning. It had taken her hours of flicking through text books while he slept to piece together the symptoms he presented into a diagnosis. Also if the last twelve hours had not been weird enough, her patient had multiple amputations with the missing limbs replaced by biomechanics. The mobility alone had shocked her. She would have never of known if she had not seen beneath his clothes.

Thinking back to when he had held her at gun point, she had thought that the arm he wound around her must have been all muscle as it was very hard against her. Then again, she had not had time to ponder it. The barrel pressed to her temple had occupied her mind more than her assailant's anatomy.

"_What? Do I have something you haven't seen before?" _That scornful comment in that strange rolling accent made her bristle now that she was not staring at a metal arm. She remembered the apprising look in those strange yellow eyes.

"_The bastard was testing me to see what my reaction would be; he did not even give me a warning!"_ Gabbie had an almost irresistible urge to stamp her foot childishly. Instead she spun the ring around on her right middle finger. Eventually she sighed and disappeared into her bedroom. After locating a dusty box in her wardrobe she extracted a slightly musty pair of boxers. She could have washed them first, but she decided he did not deserve the luxury. She took up her post by the door again and waited for him to call her.

* * *

When Edward's redheaded tormentor left the room he sighed with relief, he looked at his metal arm and remembered the insolent smirk on Gabriella's face, which melted into curiosity.

"Why does everyone think I won't mind being inspected as soon as they see my automail?" he grumbled.

In truth he had not really minded the redhead looking at him that much; she had been a lot gentler with him than most people. Then again, he was her cash cow and perhaps she did not want to offend him. Edward was sure the sisters were far from rich; even the strange technology in their home looked well used. He was still not sure where he was. Britain, obviously, but which Britain? Was this another world? Or the same world but a different time? Pondering this, the alchemist turned engineer shed the rest of his clothes and put them in the bath. He slipped into the shower and nearly wept as the barely warm water set his burns on fire. He was standing with a slight list too. The calf cover of his automail leg was missing, exposing the pistons and artificial muscles. But he had grown too and now he had one leg longer than the other. He guessed by Gabriella's reaction that there were no automail engineers here either. He let the water play over him and began to clean himself as best as he could. It felt good to wash the salt off him; it couldn't have been good for his skin. It did not really matter where he was, all he had to do was find a gate, Difficult without alchemy, but not impossible. Then he would find Al.

"At least we stopped that maniac," muttered Edward to himself. "That weapon he was working on will never…" Edwards train of thought came crashing too a halt. "If we stopped him, then how does Gabriella know what I am suffering from?" All the blood drained from Edwards face and extremities. "No way, it can't be… it can't be for nothing?" He shuddered and clenched his hands into fists.

"You've go to be kidding me!" he suddenly shouted and slammed his fists against the tiled wall.

* * *

Gabbie could hear water running and decided her patient would be alright for a moment. She walked down the hall and wiggled the door to Anna's room back and forward a few times to let her know she was coming in. Anna was sat on her bed knees tucked up to her chin. She had been crying. Gabbie perched on the bed, facing her sister and pushed her dark glossy locks from her tear stained face.

"Why the tears?" asked Gabbie softly.

"**_He heard my ugly voice,"_** Anna's hands gestured despondently. Gabbie smiled.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about; he thought you sounded perfectly normal."

"**_Really?"_** Anna's face brightened.

"You really have taken a shine to him haven't you?" Gabbie chuckled. Anna blushed attractively.

"**_He told me I was pretty when he thought I could not understand him."_** Anna's blush deepened and Gabbie's grin broadened.

"Uh-oh, I think someone has a little crush," she teased.

"**_I do not!"_** protested Anna, mortified.

"Oh no? Then why do you care so much what he thinks about you?" she asked slyly.

Anna gave her sister the universal double fingered sign for _"go away and leave me alone you annoying sibling." _

"I cheered you up though, didn't I?" laughed Gabbie. She ruffled her sister's hair and was rewarded with a small smile. "Besides, you have taste; apart from the obvious personality defect and irritating air of mystery, he's a handsome boy."

"**_He's not a boy!"_** Anna protested.

"Oh please, he can't be more than 18!" Gabbie snorted at her sister.

"**_He said he was nearly 22!"_** Anna corrected her indigently.

"He is?" said Gabbie, genuinely surprised. _"I guess all that metal has could have stunted his growth if he's had it for a while,"_ she thought.

"Anyway," said Gabbie, standing. "I have to dress the worst of his burns and attempt to keep them from getting infected, but I'm not hopeful." Anna looked worried at her sister's prognosis.

"Don't fret; that one is as tough as they come," Gabbie reassured her. "Give me half an hour, then you can take him to bed. He can have mine, I'll take the sofa." Anna nodded. "After that, help me wash; as far as decontamination goes, it's the best we can do without specialist equipment."

"**_Where did he get the poisoning?"_** asked Anna. Gabbie shrugged.

"He won't say and as long as he…" the rest of the sentence was lost to Anna as her sister's head snapped around and her fingers froze.

"**_What?"_** asked Anna.

"Nothing," said Gabbie with a strained smile. "Knock on the door before you come in, ok?" Anna signed an affirmative and Gabbie left. When she got into the hallway, her steps quickened; she was running by the time she got to the bathroom.

* * *

Edward heard her come in; he should have guessed that his outburst would have brought her back to check on him. His metal fist had cracked tiles where he had punched the wall.

"Edward, are you alright? What happened?" she asked, voice high and a little unsteady.

"_She must be concerned if she is calling me Edward,"_ he thought absently.

Gabbie closed the bathroom door and approached the shower cubical hesitantly. It had a glass door that was conveniently frosted in a band across the middle. She could see his normal and metal legs, braced apart and broken bits of tile littering the shower try. His hands were flat against the wall and she could see the back of his shoulders; he seemed to be hanging his head and the water was playing over his shoulders and neck. She could see the muscles moving in his back; he was tense and upset. She said nothing, just waited for him to fill the silence.

"There was a war wasn't there? I knew there would be… I was in Germany. People were so poor, so desperate. I did not like their politics but I could understand it; they wanted to blame someone, restore their pride and make their own place to be…" he fell silent for a moment then sucked in a shuddering breath and spoke again. "I've been all over Europe; ten countries in four years, always coming so close… then having our quarry slip past us. I thought it was my purpose, why I was here. It drove my brother and I to try and spare this place that madman's ideas…. We failed… it was all…" He lifted his head up and his now much brighter blond hair spilled down his back.

"The war, after the war they called the "Great War", after the Treaty of Versailles was signed… when did it start?" he asked quietly.

Gabbie burned to know why he was asking her this, but she felt an answer was much better than another question.

"If you are talking about the Second World War then 1939."

Edward gave a bitter bark of laughter. "That must be what I mean," he whispered.

Gabbie found herself spinning her ring and stilled her hands: his dark mood worried her. After all she did not know him at all, and only had her infatuated sister's word that he was "a good person."

"Who won?" he asked suddenly.

"W… We did. I mean the Allies; Britain, America and Russia, along with other countries like Canada and India," said Gabbie stumbling over her words a little.

"Good for you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How many died so you could win?"

"Too many," she whispered. "It was an ugly war; I had a grandfather who fought in it. He was part of the forces that liberated the concentration camps. He was not the same when he came home."

"_Grandfather?"_ Edward was becoming more and more suspicious that it was not a question of where he was, but when.

"Concentration camps?" he queried softly. Again Gabbie ached to know why he had huge gaps in his knowledge.

"There were many of them; my grandfather helped liberate Belsen. The Nazis used people as slave labour and then killed them on an industrial scale; 6 million Jews, 500,000 gypsies and other non Aryans, probably more," she replied.

"Noa," whispered Edward and swallowed. "And how did it all end?" he asked at last.

"Germany surrendered; Hitler killed himself in 1945." Gabbie was impressed she remembered her high school history.

"That's not what I meant," he said, shattering her moment of triumph. "Was there some event that took place for the first time? Was a new kind of weapon used?"

"Oh!" said Gabbie, understanding. "The atomic bomb; it forced Japan to surrender. Supposedly there is some debate as to whether they would have surrendered anyway, but I don't think anyone truly knew how deadly it was at the time. I guess we will never know now."

A shudder seemed to pass through the blond man. "Was this weapon used by the Americans?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," Gabbie replied uncertainly. Edward threw his head back and laughed hollowly. Gabbie flinched at the sound.

"The bastard sent his research notes ahead of him, we were too late…"

Such an air of crushing defeat settled on him that Gabbie could not help but feel sympathy. She felt the pressure to inject some light into the darkness.

"Err, things did get better. Progress was slow, but it did happen. Japan rebuilt itself and prospered. Europe did the same," she stepped closer. "I have no idea what this is about… but we need to concentrate on getting you better. Maybe these things were fated to happen, who knows? The war was a long time ago." She picked up a sponge and had her hand on the door when he spoke again.

"Are you really that desperate for money that you are going to ignore everything I've just asked you?" he whispered.

"I probably would have ended up helping you anyway, Edward, whether you had money or not," she said softly.

"Liar!" he growled with a vitriol that would have stung anyone. To Gabbie, however, it was like water off a duck's back; she had been called much worse by people who were a lot less sick that he was. She knew she had to get him horizontal soon; if he kept distressing himself he could go into shock. She opened the shower door and rubbed soap into her sponge.

"You don't know me well enough to make a judgement like that, Edward," she said simply.

With those quiet words, all the anger and frustration seemed to drain from him. Gabbie saw his muscles slacken and she began to wash his back with quick businesslike strokes, heedless of how wet she was getting. He had no burns on his back; as she had hoped the dose had been low.

"Do you believe in fate?" he asked softly.

"I think everything we decide to do is our own choice," said Gabbie firmly. "I am not religious so I don't believe in divine guidance or anything that abstract. But sometimes it almost seems as if some things are meant to happen; coincidence and chance just don't seem to quite cover things. Call that fate if you like," she sighed and dropped her sponge into the shower tray.

She stepped away from the shower. There was hardly any point her putting an apron on, she was already soaking. She got a towel and shut off the water by reaching round Edward. He seemed to have no intention of moving so she wrapped the towel around his waist for him. He hissed as the course fabric brushed a burn on his leg.

"Sorry," she mumbled and left him in the shower to get what she needed from the medicine cabinet. She looked at the shelves and sighed; she would need more tape in the morning. There were only about 5 or 6 burns that needed dressing, the rest would be better off kept dry and clean in the open air. The one on his stomach really bothered her.

She turned, hands full, to find him standing behind her. She gave him a brief smile and tried not to look into his haunted eyes. She knelt and started to dress the burn on his thigh. She could think of nothing to say, so she worked in silence. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time; it was enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. She attended to the burn on his stomach last. She could see from the redness around the area that it was probably already infected. Fluid wept from it and some of the damaged tissue was already looking slightly yellow. She layered it with antibiotic cream as gently as she could, knowing it was not enough to stop the infection, but she was playing for time. It might help slow it down.

He did not make a sound, even though she knew it must be agony for him. She decided she was going to need to redress his burns four times a day until he started to heal. She was just finished taping on a very thin layer of gauze when his left hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up and she could see a sheen of sweat on his face; how he kept silent she did not know as it was clear he was hurting. He was tough, just like she told Anna; his mental state was another matter.

"Please," he almost begged. "Tell me what year it is."

Gabbie swallowed; his eyes had a feverish shine to them. The infection was already jacking up his temperature; she was sure his blood pressure was the same. She had hoped his fever had been due to exposure to the elements, something warmth and fluids would cure. This was so much worse. The hand on her shoulder squeezed a little tighter.

"Please tell me."

"2003," she said gently.

His mouth dropped open; Gabbie got the impression that this was the latest big blow in what was turning out to be a very bad day for him. Giving up all pretence that all was well, Gabbie walked way from him and opened the bathroom door to find her sister waiting on the other side.

"**_Help me now, and don't make a fuss about what you see,"_** Gabbie signed to her. Anna, seeing how serious her sister was, hurried in behind her without question. She froze when she saw Edward, flushing scarlet at his state of undress, then turning very pale when she saw his arm and leg. She could see why her sister needed her too; Edward was practically swaying where he stood. With Anna under Edward's left arm and Gabbie under his right, they guided him to the bedroom. Anna pulled the blankets back and Gabbie helped Edward sit on the bed.

"**_Out now,"_** she signed to her sister, and Anna scuttled away.

"You're very protective of her," Edward commented suddenly. Gabbie shrugged by way of an answer. She grabbed his feet and swung him onto the bed in one smooth movement. She covered him with the lightest sheet she could find so his damaged skin could breathe and turned up the radiator to keep him warm. She reached under the sheet and carefully removed his towel. Edward did not seem to notice, his eyes were closed. She leaned over him and drew the curtains to shut out the daylight so he could rest properly, then she folded the sheet under his chin. She made to leave but something caught at her, it took her a moment to realise it was his metal hand that gripped her wrist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, eyes still closed.

"It's alright," she said removing the steel fingers and laying his hand back down on the bed. "It takes more than a half mad mystery man to frighten me. Just rest; you need all you can get. I think you're in for a bit of a rough ride."

He smiled, it was the first genuine smile she had seen on his face.

"I know you'll do your best; I'll try not to die on you," he said with a sigh. Gabbie left the room to get a shower and face a sister who was full of questions that she could not answer.

_Note- nice large chapter to get things moving. The two gates idea is something that occurs in the manga, so I pinched and "velfed" it. I'm a bit of a WW2 history geek too, not by choice, my dad loved war films I picked up the info by osmosis. Sad but true. This will make little sense if you have not seen the film, If you want a summary of the film there is a link to a good site on my live journal, see my profile ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 …In which Edward sleeps and Gabbie sings…**

After very little sleep and a night spent checking on Edward every hour, Gabbie rose at 5am and buried the clothes she, Edward and Anna had been wearing before decontamination. Unusually, Anna was up at dawn. The sisters sat in the tiny little kitchen sipping coffee.

"**_What do you think happened to his arm?"_** Anna asked.

"I don't know," said Gabbie tiredly. She had said the same thing over and over again last night, but still Anna pressed her for information.

"_**Is he mad?" **_

"I don't think so, just fevered and exhausted. It would make anyone seem a little crazy," replied Gabbie.

"_**Where do you think he comes from?" **_

"No idea, and I'm not even going to try and guess," yawned Gabbie. She gulped the rest of her coffee hoping the caffeine would kick start her system. "When the pharmacy opens in the village I want you to buy the things on the list pinned to the fridge. Use the phone bill money," she instructed. Anna nodded and Gabbie returned to flicking through a dog eared note book.

"_**Why do you have the old phone book?" **_

"I'm going to phone an old friend," sighed Gabbie. "I just hope I can catch her before surgery starts."

* * *

With Anna out of the house and Edward still sleeping, Gabbie dialled the London number. He room mate at university had been a few years older than her and had graduated just as she dropped out. Emma Norton was now working in one of the most prestigious cosmetic clinics on Harley Street. Well, her mother did own the company. 

Gabbie was passed to three different receptionists before she finally heard the voice she remembered.

"Hello, Dr Norton speaking."

"Hi, Emma. It's me; Gabbie Marsh," said Gabbie hesitantly. The sharp, professional voice underwent a complete transformation.

"Gabbie, darling!" she exclaimed. "It's been too long! Why didn't you call me at home? Gosh, it must be 9 months since I spoke to you. Are you still living in that hovel by the sea? Or have you decided to re-enter civilisation? You know we have some excellent schools here for your sister. You could finish your training and not have to worry about her. You only have a few more years to go; it was not as if you were destined for surgery like me…"

"This is not a social call, Emma," said Gabbie when she could get a word into the flow of chatter.

"Oh?" said her old friend. "How delightfully interesting; I take it you want a favour. So what's it to be? Free liposuction for your thighs? Or breast augmentation for your sister? I always told you she would grow up to be flat chested…"

Gabbie decided that calling Emma once a year was one call too often.

"Nothing like that. I need you to write me a prescription for some controlled substances."

"Uh huh, what are you addicted to? Want methadone? I don't blame you, of course, with all you have been through I'm surprised you did go off the rails sooner."

Gabbie kept the fixed smile on her face, but happy thoughts of poisoning Emma's tea with strychnine and watching her die in agony floated across her mind.

"I have a patient," she announced. "A man washed up on our beach and let's just say he would like to avoid hospital."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Is he hot?" asked Emma at last.

"Emma!" Gabbie exclaimed.

"There must be a good reason for you to be protecting him; you always had a weakness for the pretty ones. Look at Carl; he was a bastard, everyone knew that, but you worshiped the ground he walked on."

"This is business, he's hiring my services." explained Gabbie defensively.

"So he is hot! If you cared about money at all, you would not be eking out an existence in the back of beyond arranging flowers for a living."

"Floristry is a respectable trade," Gabbie sniffed.

"But it is not what you were born to be, darling, you know that. Still, needs must, family first and all that. I can understand. So what do you need?"

"Antibiotics; strong and lots of them. Saline drip and stand; he is dehydrated and nauseous. A burns kit and as much morphine as you can let me have without suspicion; he is in agony."

"That's an interesting list," said Emma. "What exactly is wrong with him?"

"Radiation sickness."

"Are you insane? You can't cope with something like that! Besides, it's grade one reportable; you can be jailed for concealing a case," hissed Emma.

"I know, but he is the only one exposed and all that's standing between him and a slow death is me. He won't go to hospital."

"You always got the interesting cases," moaned Emma.

"You would still have them too if you had not gone into the family business," Gabbie chuckled.

"Yeah, but the hours and money are so much better," Emma sighed. "But I do get sick of following my mother around; she only lets me do the bare minimum. I know I'm not a qualified surgeon yet but I'm sure I could do the odd procedure on my own. But the proceeds of this game have just bought me a house in Chelsea so I can't complain."

Gabbie smiled. Emma's mother was a formidable woman; just what Emma needed to keep her ego in check.

"Well I have surgery to observe, again. I'll put the prescription through to your local hospital; you can pick it up there. I'll even bill my mother for it, she won't notice."

"Thank you," Gabbie sighed.

"Not a problem, my dear; I still owe you for pumping my stomach after I ate too much of that "special cake" at a party. Thanks to you I was not kicked out of university for being a dope fiend."

"Emma, I nearly perforated your gullet and you could hardly speak for two weeks!" said Gabbie incredulously.

"Yes, but it's the thought that counts; a friend in need and all that. Right, must go. Money to make and egos to stroke. Don't leave it so long next time. Drop me a line and let me know how things go."

The phone went dead. Gabbie felt like she had just been lobotomised purely through the use of sound. She consoled herself with the fact that she had what she needed.

She checked on Edward; he was asleep. His temperature was up again and his pulse was a fast, thready beat. She lifted back the sheet and looked at his stomach. His abdomen was hot to the touch and felt tight. The dressing on his stomach was already looking yellowish and she had only changed it an hour ago.

"Shit," she whispered.

"When the doctor starts swearing, the patient starts worrying. Didn't they teach you that in doctor school?" said Edward's rasping voice. Gabbie started and looked down into pair of very awake, yellow eyes. "You obviously did not cover bedside manner in your studies," he said with a lop-sided grin.

"If you can backchat me like that then you must be fine," retorted Gabbie. He chuckled then hissed as his airways paid him back for his over indulgence earlier. His throat was red raw because he had shouted.

"I'll have to make sure that you and the woman who fitted my arm and leg never meet; you could take over the world together," he croaked.

"I don't think that me meeting anyone you know is very likely, from what I gather, Elric," said Gabbie with a sigh.

"You're right," he muttered, his eyes sliding closed. "I have a problem and I'm hoping you can solve it for me," he said while she checked the other dressings. "If what I think has happened, has happened, then I truly am alone here. But there may be a way for me to get back."

Gabbie's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"To prove this theory at all I need to get to Munich and find a building that was destroyed in 1925." His eyes opened again. "That is a problem in itself. But travelling is going to be difficult for me… there are many things I am not familiar with; I realise that it would be almost impossible for me to leave the country as a normal person would. I have no way of proving who I am to those who would have a mind to check and I have no local currency."

Gabbie stood pulling the sheet back over him. "So you are basically asking me to find a way to smuggle you to Germany?"

"Yes," he replied, watching her. "I know it's a difficult thing to do, I would not ask but…"

"Not a problem," interrupted Gabbie.

"What?" he exclaimed, frowning.

"It's not a problem; I can get you to Germany."

His frown deepened. "How?" he asked sceptically. She patted his metal hand, forgetting that he would not be able to feel it.

"It's not what you know, Elric, it's who. Now go back to sleep and let me sort it out."

* * *

Gabbie's patient deteriorated overnight. He broke out in a sweat and lost consciousness. He would not lie still and some of the burns that had begun to heal started to weep again. Fever raged through him and he began to hallucinate. The things Gabbie needed would not be available until the next day; small hospitals did not have the resources to produce her wish list immediately. Anna was getting a lift from a neighbour first thing in the morning, under the pretence that it was medication for her ears but she would not be back until mid day. For now, Gabbie would have to cope with what she had. 

More than once, she thought about calling an ambulance. When he started to call for his mother, she had her hand on the phone before she convinced herself she could manage. He was counting on her. He seemed to be apologising to his mother for something. Gabbie's heart ached for him; she was obviously dead.

"I just wanted to see her smile again, that was all," he moaned. "How could I have known the price we would pay?"

Gabbie sat with him through the night, sponging him down, trying to get him to drink as often as she could. Anna kept her mug full of coffee and got no sleep herself. She left at dawn to hurry her lift along.

Edward grew quiet from sheer exhaustion in the early hours but he started to mumble again around mid morning.

"The dragon should still be there. He was not used up in opening the gate. He was too strong; the strongest and most destructive of the sins. We destroyed the building because we could not seal the gate. But it was almost certainly sealed on the other side… I have no idea were it would have come out… I have no idea where Al would have ended up… He could be in Xing for all I know!"

Gabbie listened intently; she knew she shouldn't but she could not help it.

"This place is strange," he rasped. "I almost want to stay longer to learn more about it… I want one of those white information machines, but I doubt they would work in Amestris."

He fell silent again, leaving Gabbie to ponder exactly what he was going to do in Munich. _"Getting him to Germany is easy, but he has to travel almost the length of the country. How the hell is he going to do that? He can't even get a train ticket without ID,"_ she thought.

"One problem at a time, Gab," she murmured to herself. "He's not going anywhere just now." She looked down at him; his yellow hair was plastered to his face and matted behind his head. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through it untangling it and straightening it.

"I never liked long hair on men, but on you it does not look that bad; you obviously look after it," she said absently. He muttered something she could not hear and sighed, seeming to relax a little. "I'd love to know who you are," she murmured wiping his face gently with a wet cold cloth. "And were you come from is even more interesting."

"I was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist… Now I am Edward Elric, expert in rocket technology. What I will be next… I don't know." he whispered. Gabbie dropped her cloth.

"_Alchemist?"_ she thought. "_Rocket scientist? What on earth?" _She had come up with all sorts of theories for his identity but she had not even been close. What was an alchemist anyway? Those idiots who tried to turn lead to gold a few hundred years ago only to drive themselves mad with mercury poisoning? Somehow she was sure he was not one of those.

"I come from Rizembool, but I don't live there anymore," he croaked.

Gabbie was going to ask more questions, just in case she got more answers, but Edward's mind was wondering again.

"I'm sorry, Winry," he whispered. "I broke my automail again. But it's lasted me four years this time. I really tried to look after it; it was her last gift to me," he sighed. "She knew I would leave again as soon as she fixed me; I always do. I don't deserve a friend like her," he panted, getting distressed again. "I always make her cry."

He grew a little quieter as Gabbie rested a hand on his forehead and shushed him. She managed to get him to drink some water. Only enough to wet his lips really, but at least it was something.

"I need to leave this place before I make Gabriella cry; I've already made Anna cry," he breathed, quietening as she sponged his face again.

Gabbie smiled sadly at him. He would be furious later if he knew he had said all this. She decided to keep it to herself.

"Don't worry about us," she said to him, as reassuringly as she could. "Anna cries at nearly everything." She sat back down in her chair and continued to stroke his hair in an effort to soothe him. "As for me; I never cry, so you have nothing to worry about." He seemed to relax a bit more, lying still as if listening to her. Gabbie sat back, feeling bone weary. How long had it been since she slept?

"I did not even cry at my mother's funeral," she murmured, looking out the window. It was a beautiful summer morning and the sea was a dazzling blue.

"Neither did I," Edward whispered back.

* * *

Anna returned to find her sister sitting right where she had left her that morning. She looked so tired; her green eyes had circles beneath them. Her hair had come loose and ringlets bounced around her face, making her look much younger. 

"**_I had to wait around for a while; they did not like the idea of giving morphine to a minor. In the end they called Emma. From what they said, I think she called them 'inbred wankers'."_**

Gabbie rolled her eyes. Emma's people skills were abysmal; luckily in surgery the people were mainly anaesthetised so it did not matter. Anna handed Gabbie a large bag containing all she needed. Gabbie took the bag and bit her lip; it was now or never. If she asked for her sister's agreement, there would be no going back on her word. She looked at the sleeping man and her resolve hardened.

"I have a favour to ask," said Gabbie wearily. "I think I already know what your answer will be but I want to be sure."

After a very one-sided conversation, in which Gabbie asked the questions and Anna said 'yes'. The younger Marsh sister turned her attention to Edward, who was sleeping soundly again. Her soulful brown eyes softened.

"**_He will be okay now, won't he?"_** she signed. Gabbie chuckled at her love-struck sister.

"Don't worry; your Prince Charming will get better, but he may kill me in the process." She shooed her sister away and smirked at her sleeping patient.

"Quite the ladies man, aren't you? You don't even need to try. Just flash them your metalwork and the girls melt." She set up the stand, hung the saline up and prepped it with intravenous antibiotics. She lifted his left hand; he did not move

"_So far; so good. Now let's see if I can still put a line in properly," _she thought. _"It's been a while since I did this."_ She gave the hand a cursory inspection. The redness of the abused hand was receding and the blisters were starting to heal. That at least was a good thing. "You definitely don't work that hard for a living; this hand has no rough skin or calluses," she chuckled. "But you must do something to keep fit; I'd say you've been in the army or something."

Not knowing that she was quite close to the truth, Gabbie returned her attention to the hollow needle in her hand. The veins in his hand were easy to see, but Gabbie knew that they could easily move. She took a deep breath and pushed the needle into the skin. Edward shifted a little but otherwise remained still. She connected him to the drip and gave him a shot of morphine, setting an alarm clock to remind her when his next dose was due.

"That's the best I can do; it's all up to you now, Elric," she said to the sleeping young man. She sat down and watched over him, just like she had with her mother two years before.

* * *

A major feature of his more lucid moments was Gabriella. She must have got no sleep for the entire time the fever had him in its grip. He remembered waking once and scratching at his hand. 

"Don't touch," her voice warned and a cool soft hand rested on his forehead. "It's making you better, Ed."

He trusted that voice, though he was having trouble remembering the face that went with it. He did as he was told. Another time he woke to singing. She was looking out of the window at the half moon. What she was singing seemed to be a lullaby of sorts. Her voice was beautiful, rich and warm like molten dark chocolate. The words were meaningless but the simple tune was hypnotic.

"Abi abi wockling,

Abi abi sing,

Abi abi sib and sow,

Abi wockling abi sing."

The simple nonsense was repeated over and over. Edward felt himself drift back into the blackness.

The last time he remembered waking, his left hand was touching something soft but slippery. He craned his neck. Gabriella was resting her head on the bed. She had probably only meant to doze but she was fast asleep despite still sitting on her chair and leaning over onto the bed. She would have a stiff back when she woke. Edward absently buried his fingers into her hair. It was such a strong colour of red, shot through with gold. Edward heard someone sigh and looked up. Anna was watching him from the door way. The girl took off her jacket and put it over her sleeping sister's shoulders. Her hands flicked a message to him in slow deliberate gestures. Edward may not have been able to understand the gestures but he got the message.

"_**She has exhausted herself caring for you; you owe her your life." **_

Edward nodded. "I know," he whispered. "And I won't be able to thank her properly; as soon as I'm better I'll have to leave."

The grin Anna gave him was full of secrets. Her hands said something but he did not understand.

* * *

Note-Now you know why I uped the rating from the word go! If you don't know what a **_wanker _**is then google it, but lets just say it's brit slang. These quick updates are all down to my beta who is completely addicted to this story and had over 300 pages of text to work through and has been doing so at work when her boss it not looking. So a chibi Ed to her. Emma is actually based on a friend of mine who lives in London; she really does talk like that ;-) Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far I'm so glad you are enjoying this. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ... in which Edward is much more like his old self and the sisters react in vert different ways...**

In all, Edward was in the fever's grip for four days. After that, he began to improve, his temperature dropped and his fever broke. Two days later he began to notice his burns healing. Even the one on his stomach was looking less angry.

"You'll have a nasty scar there," said Gabbie as she dressed it.

"I'll add it to my collection," he sniffed.

"Oh, come on, men don't worry about scars. The girls love them, especially the younger ones," she winked at him and her green eyes danced.

"They never did me any good," said Edward, quite sure he was being teased.

"Well, that depends on the sort of woman you want." Gabbie put her head on one side and looked at him. "Unless it's men you like?" Edward nearly swallowed his tongue as well as the water he was drinking and ended up having water coming out of his nose. "Guess not," chuckled Gabbie.

"You're supposed to be healing me, not half drowning me and asking me ridiculous questions," he growled. Gabbie just laughed.

"Ever think your standards might be too high, Elric? Women of quality, charm and intelligence, such as myself, don't get our heads turned by a bit of metal and a pretty face. You need to be more engaging and moderate your attitude if you want someone worth keeping," Gabbie said with an almost straight face.

"How do you know I'm even single? I could be married for all you know!" Edward snapped.

"I don't think so," said Gabbie a little patronisingly. _"He has 'virgin' written all over him," _she thought to herself and could not help laughing. Edward's face darkened. He did not like being ridiculed like this.

"What about you?" he growled. "You're obviously single, and no wonder; any sane man would run a mile from you!"

Gabbie stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm hurt, Elric," she said with a pout. "What a terrible thing to say to poor innocent little me, I'm shattered. No, really, I am beyond consolation." The upturned corners of her mouth ruined her little speech completely.

"Are you finished?" he asked, pointing at the new dressing on his stomach.

"Yep," she replied happily.

"Good. Now get out so I can sleep in peace."

"How rude!" Gabbie exclaimed with a laugh as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, little boy, I won't tease you anymore." She turned to leave but Edward was fuming.

"_Little? Boy? She can't be more than two years older than me!"_ His anger made him cruel.

"Where did the man go whose clothes I'm wearing?" he asked with a sneer in his voice. "I bet he gave you that diamond ring on your right hand too. Did he come to his senses before he married you? He's probably still congratulating himself on his escape!"

Gabbie froze in the doorway. The rational side of her brain told her that he was still sick and obviously a sensitive soul. He was in pain and not even eating properly yet. She had stopped his morphine too, so he was probably suffering mild withdrawal symptoms. The vindictive part of her mind screamed at her to teach him a lesson. Luckily, there was a middle ground available to her.

Guilt trip.

After more than a minute of complete silence with her back to him, she slowly turned around and the smile she wore was brittle and chilling.

"Firstly, Elric, I have observed many things about you over the last week but I have had the good grace not to point them out." She stepped closer to the bed. Edward's yellow eyes were locked with hers and she could see he had no intention in backing down. "For example," she continued, "you said some very interesting things about your mother while you were hallucinating. What happened to her, Elric? Why do you feel so guilty about it that you beg her to forgive you?" Edwards's eyes widened but he did not look away. If anything he looked even more furious; his eyes narrowed and he glowered at her. "We both have topics we would rather not discuss; I would appreciate it if you would remember that in future." She said coldly and stepped closer.

"Secondly, I am hiding you in my own home and breaking the law in doing so. I'm also paying a small fortune for your care. I've saved your miserable life, so I think a little good will on your part is not too much to ask." She took another step towards him.

"Thirdly, you should be a little nicer to the person you have asked to smuggle you out of the country. I hope you can swim, because that's the only way you are going to get to Germany without my help." Edward was beginning to feel rather abashed but he still did not look away. He was nothing if not stubborn.

"Fourthly, if you can't take someone gently poking fun at you at your age then there is something wrong. Perhaps you still have a lot of maturing to do? I could have been much more spiteful to you, for instance, I could have made a comment that you seem a little on the short side for someone your age."

That touched a nerve. Edwards's whole body became rigid and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"**I'm not short, you redheaded hag! Besides you're a…!" **A hand clapped over his mouth.

"Now what did I say about being nicer to me?" Gabbie sighed as if disappointed. "If the reasons I have just discussed with you are not enough to make you temper your attitude then I'll give you one more. You are not going anywhere for about another two weeks and even then you will be hardly fit to travel. In that time, if you ever say something so mean to me again, I will shave your hair off while you sleep." She paused and a wicked grin spread across her face. "… And I'm not just talking about the hair on your head." She removed her hand and Edward glared at her.

"You would not dare!" he growled. But there was definitely a slight flush across his cheeks. Whether it was embarrassment or guilt that was bothering him she was not sure. Gabbie went in for the kill. She leant forward so her mouth was very close to his ear.

"Try me," she breathed, her warm breath tickling his ear lobe. Then she spun on her heel and was out the door before he could think of a response.

Edward groaned and threw himself back on the sofa. Two more weeks with these women! One looked at him like he was a feast that she was desperate to devour; she made him more than uncomfortable but he did not want to hurt her either. The other one had quite clearly adopted bitchhood as a life choice and had developed it to an art form. What really rubbed him up the wrong way was the fact that she was right. He had gone too far and he did owe her his gratitude.

"Well, she could have just told me instead of making a speech and then threatening me with baldness," he grumbled to himself.

"_Try me."_ The lightly spoken words would not stop echoing around his brain and the feel of her breath tickling his ear made him want to squirm. Had she been any closer then her lips would have touched him. Was it just him or was it hot in this room all of a sudden?

"I need to get out of here," he sighed.

* * *

After the minor battle of wills between doctor and patient, things seemed to settle down in the Marsh household. Edward slept most of the time and improved a little every day. By the end of the week he was eating properly and Anna became like a thing possessed in the kitchen. She created cakes and pastries en mass for their guest, who accepted them with relish. 

Gabbie was finishing a bit of research on the net when more delicious smells began to emanate from the kitchen. She followed them and peered into the oven. Four pain au chocolate were sitting on the top shelf. Her stomach growled. She was opening the oven door when her hand was slapped away.

"**_They are for Ed,"_** Anna signed with agitation. **_"Hands off!"_**

"He's getting all four? And when did you start calling him Ed?" Gabbie exclaimed.

"**_He likes them!"_** Anna protested. **_"And just because you won't call him by his proper name does not mean I have to do the same!"_**

Gabbie shrugged. "He has not complained and I'm sure he is going to like the hardened arteries you're going to give him. He's supposed to be getting proper food; plenty of fresh veg and fruit. He needs wholesome stuff to help build up his shattered immune system, not a heart attack in cake form!"

"**_You're just jealous because you're not getting one!"_** Anna ranted. **_"It has butter, sugar and chocolate in it. Everything he needs to make him feel better. Besides he's not got an ounce of fat on him; he needs building up."_**

Gabbie laughed. Anna really did make it too easy for her. "How would you know what he looks like? You've only seem him unclothed once. Have you been peeking at him while he's asleep?" Anna's outraged gestures would have been a lot more convincing if she had not been bright red.

"_**You peek at him all the time!" **_

"In a purely professional capacity," said Gabbie primly. "Male anatomy holds no mystery for me, I've seen enough naked men to last me a lifetime." She put her head on one side. "You, however, are 15, hormonal and smitten. When I was your age I would have been tempted too."

"**_I did not peek at him,"_** signed Anna, her pretty face growing even redder. **_"And I am not smitten."_**

"Really? Then why all the creativity in the kitchen? Why are you trying to impress him?" Gabbie sniffed the air. "I think they're burning, by the way."

Anna yanked open the oven and would have taken out the piping hot pastries with her bare hands if Gabbie had not handed her some mittens. She pulled out the tray with four slightly burnt pastries on it and slammed them down on the counter and burst into silent tears.

"_Gah!"_ thought Gabbie. _"When will I learn to keep my mouth shut! This could be much more serious than I thought."_

"They're only slightly crispy!" she pointed out. "He won't even notice." More tears rolled down Anna's cheeks and her shoulders shook.

"Oh, Anna, I'm sorry," Gabbie sighed and wrapped her sister in a bear hug. Anna wept into her sister's shoulder, but the tears soon stopped and Gabbie wiped her face with her sleeve. "You really like him don't you?" Anna nodded miserably and shakily began to sign.

"_**I know he is too old for me and I know that he would never look at me twice at an ugly girl like me, but he's always so nice to me. When he smiles I feel like…"**_

"Hey, what's all this ugly nonsense?" said Gabbie sitting her sister down. "You're beautiful!"

"**_And you're biased,"_** retorted Anna.

"Damn right I am! I have the most gorgeous sister in Britain. If I did not love you so much, I would hate you out of pure envy!" That raised a small smile. "Besides if he is so nice to you then you must be doing something right. He called me a hag the other day." Anna forgot herself and giggled. "A hopeless crush on someone is nothing to be ashamed of Anna," said Gabbie more seriously. "They kind of test out our feelings so we know what we are in for when we fall in love properly."

"**_Did you have a crush on anyone?"_** Anna asked tentatively.

"Loads of people," Gabbie laughed. "Boys at school, the paper boy, even the milk man! Various film stars, and members of boy bands but I kept that quiet because I thought it was uncool. At least you've got taste!"

Anna smiled. **_"Then there was Carl." _**

"Yes," agreed Gabbie. "Then Carl came along." There was silence between them for a moment.

"**_Do you hate him?"_** asked Anna.

"It would be much more simple if I could," sighed Gabbie. "But thinking back, he dropped me so easily that I think that us breaking up was probably a blessing in disguise." Gabbie smiled warmly at her sister. "I got my heart broken but the good thing about hearts it that they do mend." Anna started to cry again.

"What now? What did I say?" gasped Gabbie. Anna sobbed and flung her arms around her sister and squeezed her hard.

"All right, there is no need to feel sorry for me!" Gabbie laughed. "It was not as if it was not nice while it lasted, you know?"

"**_He did not deserve you!"_** Anna signed. **_"And he changed you; you used to be much more optimistic!" _**

"You're optimistic enough for both of us," chuckled Gabbie. Anna nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"_**Gabbie?" **_

"What?" Gabbie asked, but could guess what was coming.

"_**What if it's not just a crush? What if it's more?" **_

"Then you are in trouble," she laughed. "I'll just have to kill him and send you to a convent." Anna grinned at her. "That's better; now take those things to him before I eat them." Anna nodded and disappeared with her pastries on a plate. Gabbie could hear Edward's voice rumbling next door.

"_I'm taking this all very well,"_ she decided. But strangely, she trusted her sister not to do anything too silly, and even more strangely, she trusted Edward to be alone with her.

Not wanting to over analyse her psyche too much, Gabbie returned to the computer. She got lost among the web pages and barely even looked up to wave Anna goodbye when she stood before her and gestured that she was going for a walk. Gabbie finished with the route planner page and closed down the tourist information guide. The blank box of the Google search engine flashed up once again. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

"You're being stupid, Gabbie," she told herself. "You won't find anything." But her fingers were already pressing the keys.

"EDWARD ELRIC" she typed and pressed return. Numerous sites were suggested. Elric was apparently a popular name in mainland Europe. Finally she stumbled across a French scientific reference encyclopaedia. The paper that the link brought up was all about jet **propulsion**. Gabbie's French was very hazy but in scrolling through it she caught what the search engine had hit on. E. Elric. She carefully read through the paragraph. She wished Anna had not gone out; her sister could have translated it in under a minute. Finally, with the help of her old school French to English dictionary, she puzzled out the paragraph.

"_Going back even further, the roots of this field can be traced back to inter-war Europe, specifically a pair of young scientists working in Munich in the 1920's, A. Heiderich and E. Elric. The pair are credited with the first proven use of a safe fuel delivery system that regulates the oxygen to fuel ratio precisely, giving maximum thrust for most economic fuel use. All subsequent delivery systems are based on this model…" _

Gabbie blinked a few times and then re-read the passage a few times to be sure she had translated it correctly. _"It can't be him,"_ she thought, but the words he had spoken in his delirium rattled around her head.

"_I was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now I am Edward Elric, expert in rocket technology. Who I will be next, I don't know…" _

There was a subscript number at the end of the paragraph and Gabbie scrolled down to the relevant footnote. It took her another 15 minutes to translate it but it was more than worth her time.

"_Alphonse Heiderich was shot at the age of 18, during the beer hall putsch. (Nov 8 1923.) The motive for his murder is unknown. Edward Elric produced no more published work. There is no record of his birth or death."_

"Oh… My… Holy… Lord." Gabbie whimpered. Her mind raced. The clothes… The lack of knowledge of anything that happened after World War 1… His fascination with the television and the computer, and the antique gun that looked like new… "But his arm and leg?" Gabbie muttered. "They are far in advance of any of our technology." It did not add up, not at all.

"Who the bloody hell are you, Elric?" she hissed.

"Even when you ask so nicely, I can't tell you," his voice drawled. Gabbie spun around in her computer chair to find her patient sitting on the sofa. He was dressed in Carl's old clothes but the jumper and jeans were too big for him. He had braided his blond hair at the nape of his neck with the shorter hair hanging over his face. It was an odd look but he seemed able to carry it.

"Having fun?" he asked, his yellow eyes full of suspicion.

"How long have you been there?" she asked in a squeaky, incredibly guilty tone.

"If you were having problems with your French, you should have asked. I speak it fluently, along with German, Italian and English," he said modestly.

"_Too long,"_ Gabbie thought.

"So what does your computer say about me?" he asked, cutting through the banter.

"I don't know if it is you, but this says that there was an Edward Elric who was a famous rocket scientist and disappeared in the twenties without a trace," muttered Gabbie.

"Famous, you say?" He got up and spun her back around in the chair. "Show me." He seemed pleased and there was a hint of a smug smile touching his lips. Gabbie pointed to the passage and he squinted at it. His eyes ran over the words. He was obviously translating as he read; Gabbie was impressed. "Bah!" he said at last. "I designed the system, he just put it together, and he even gets his name first!" He smiled wistfully at the screen. "He really did leave his mark on history, just like he wanted to."

"So it is you," Gabbie whispered. Edward just smiled. "Was… was he your friend?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied his smile fading. "Almost a replacement brother. We were close, but he was sick. I was looking through your text books; I think he had TB but I can't be sure. It was almost certainly a death sentence then and he knew it. We got into a dangerous situation and he gave his life in order to let me live. I had to stop a war and close something that should never have been opened. He is buried in Munich."

The last words Alphonse had spoken to him had never left Edward. They were almost branded into his heart. Those blue eyes, the only difference between Heiderich and his brother, had seemed to almost look through him.

Edward had woken to find himself strapped into one of the rockets he designed. "This one-manned rocket will travel at over 11km a second. The rocket will break past the gate and its side effects. So Prof Haushofer says," said Alphonse with a dreamy smile.

"Wait!" Edward had cried. "Who said I want to go?"

"I want you to," said Alphonse simply.

"Am I in your way, Alphonse?" Edward had asked quietly. The two of them had fallen out over the sponsors of their work. Edward had not wanted Alphonse to build rockets for people whose politics he despised. All Alphonse had wanted to do was see all his hard work bear fruit before he died. Alphonse had covered Edwards's left hand with his own.

"This world, this place, is not something that exists in some dream of yours…" That had shocked Edward, he had had no idea that Alphonse knew that he felt like the world he lived in was unreal, as if he was in a coma back in Amestris and this was all some complex hallucination. Alphonse had never believed his stories of the world he had come from.

"…Even if I am dying, I am who I am and I know I exist. Don't forget me."

With that, Alphonse had closed the canopy and sent Edward back to his world. Edward had not seen who shot Alphonse. When he returned, heart heavy from leaving the people he cared about behind, he had seen Noa cradling Alphonse, both covered in blood.

When Edward had been taken in by the Marsh sisters he had told himself that it would be better if they knew as little as possible about him. People who got too close to him in this world usually end up getting hurt or killed… or they betrayed him.

Edward straightened up. "So you've been checking up on me…" he said, looking down at Gabriella.

"Yes," she replied, feeling extremely guilty. "You would not tell me anything, but this does not make sense. You can't be from the 1920's or whatever…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Time travel like you're suggesting is impossible. You only need to read up on Einstein for that," she mumbled.

"I always thought Einstein was a bit fishy, even if he has turned into the god of physics; I always thought his math skills were weak."

Gabbie just shook her head. It was such brazenly arrogant statement it was off the scale, but she could not comment, this was all far beyond her.

"I hated physics at school; I preferred biology," she sighed.

Edward smiled again though his eyes still looked a little haunted.

"Makes sense for someone who wanted to be a doctor. As for checking up on me, I don't blame you; if our situations were reversed I would have been on this wonderful machine inside 24 hours." He grinned and Gabbie found herself grinning back. "So, I bet you are desperate to know how someone who vanished in the 1920's washes up on your beach with radiation poisoning, but with these, that were definitely not put on in the 20's." He held up his right hand and wiggled metal his fingers.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't" said Gabbie. "But I bet you are not going to tell me either."

"I can't," he said gently. "There really is no reason for you to know, I'll be leaving soon and you and your sister can go back to your normal lives."

"Did you tell him?" asked Gabbie pointing to Heiderich's name on the screen.

"In a roundabout way," said Edward. "He would not believe me until right before he was shot."

"Maybe I really am better off not knowing," mumbled Gabbie.

They fell silent for a moment; Gabbie suddenly very interested in her jeans and Edward's eyes running over the rest of the text on the screen.

"Don't … don't feel that you have to run off immediately," said Gabbie haltingly. "I'm going to have a heart broken teenager on my hands when you go and I'd like to keep her sweet for as long as possible."

A soft smile touched his lips. "And what about you? Won't you be glad to see me gone?" he asked.

"Yes and no," said Gabbie honestly. "Yes, because once you're gone I won't have to feed you anymore; you're eating us out of house and home. I will also get my bed back. But no, because when you are gone I'm just going to worry about how you are getting on and I've actually enjoyed your company."

"Really?" said Edward, surprised.

"Well, you've been a bit of an idiot from time to time but I've generously put that down to you being sick," said Gabbie crisply.

"That's kind of you" said Edward with a frown.

"I know," said Gabbie without missing a beat. "But it's been nice to actually talk to someone for a change. Anna won't speak and when I'm at home I hardly ever see anyone. At work, I'm in this tiny room, all alone with only the flowers to talk to. I don't even see the customers. It's a wonder I'm still sane!" She started to fumble with her ring. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can stay for as long as you like. It's nice having another human being around," she said quickly, suddenly interested in her jeans again.

Edward had no idea what to say for a moment. He was touched that the prickly woman would worry about him at all and even more gratified that she did not find him merely an annoyance. But he also felt that he could let things go no further. He could not become friends with these women.

"I have to find my brother," he said at last. "He is the only family I have and he has no idea where I am or if I am alive or dead. Knowing him though, he will be counting on the former; he's nothing if not an optimist."

Gabbie nodded, understanding. If it was Anna that was alone she would be trying every way she could to get back to her. "Is he older or younger?" she asked.

"Four years younger," said Edward, not wanting to bother confusing Gabbie with the complex details that meant that his brother was only born a year after him, but was now barely 17.

"So you're the older one. Is he taller than you yet?" she asked with a grin.

"Oi!" said Edward, his voice deepening and his face darkening. "We are having a nice conversation here; don't spoil it."

"Sorry," said Gabbie, trying not to laugh. "I have a mean streak."

"Really?" said Edward, folding his arms. "I would never have guessed."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Elric," said Gabbie.

"Yes but it takes someone as intelligent as me to apply it appropriately," he countered.

Gabbie could not help but laugh at his audacity.

"So," he said guiding the topic away from his stature. "Has your computer worked out how I am getting to Munich?"

"It's all taken care of," she said breezily. "And you should be resting," she almost scolded. "Being up and about is all very well, but don't push yourself too hard or you will take longer to heal up." She stood. "I'll put the TV on for you, I'm sure there will be something on that you can watch and it has the added advantage of keeping you in the same place for more than 10 minutes." She brushed past him but he caught her arm as she did so.

"I've told you a little bit about me, now it's only fair you tell me something… I believe you would call it a fair trade," he said quietly.

She gave him a hard look. "And what would you call it?"

"Equivalent exchange," he said, with a strange look in his eyes.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted to tell him anything personal.

"Why are you here?" he asked looking straight at her. "You should be finishing your training. Why is it you who is looking after your sister?" The question was not as personal as it could have been. Gabbie stepped away from him and he let go of her.

"There is nobody else who can. Our mother died," she said simply and shrugged.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"I have not seen him since I was nine; he's probably drunk himself to death by now," she growled. She picked up the remote and pushed it at him. "Rest," she ordered and scuttled into the sun drenched garden to bring in the laundry. It was not even properly dry, but she took it down for the wont for something to do.

"_What the hell are you so rattled about? He just wanted to know a bit more about you, idiot!" _she thought angrily to herself But it did not matter; her hands were shaking as she removed the pegs. _"Stupid girl, you haven't grown up at all, you're even still afraid of the dark."_

It was not Edward's fault, of course it wasn't, but that did not stop Gabriella being angry at him. She had been so preoccupied recently she had not even had a nightmare.

"Stupid man! With his pretty eyes and stupid pretty hair!" she muttered. "I'm going to have a bad night now because of him."

And she did.

**-note-**

**So, another instalment, we are rattling along! Anyway this was fun to write, Ed acting a little more like himself and I got to work more on my OC's. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far especially for my poem Ashen Rose, all your questions will be answered later on in the story. And thanks to agent000 for picking up on the historical stuff, I do try.**

**It has been suggested by a number of readers (yes you too Dandelion Breeze,) and my beta that I need a much better summary, (I'm not going to tell you what she called it.) Anyway, as I really suck at summarys and my beta was useless too, so I thought I'd see if any of you would like to write one for me. Just a few lines about the first few chaps. It would be good to get other peoples perspective on this as I know what is going to happen and I'm far too tempted to give things away. So PM me or email me and we will see how it goes and if we can get something a little more suitable. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 … in which Edward learns of Gabriella's plans for him… **

Edward was angry. It had been two weeks since he had recovered from his delirium and he was still clueless about how he was going to leave. It was not as if he had not asked, but every time he brought the subject up he felt as if he was being ungrateful, and Gabriella was a master at talking him around. The woman should have gone into politics, not medicine. All she had to do was fix him with those cursed green eyes of hers and quietly tell him that he could leave whenever he wished, but he was still very weak and his health would suffer on the trip and he did not want to make Anna and her worry about him, did he? He would find himself agreeing with her even though he itched to leave. When she was being stubborn, or even vindictive, he could deal with her. When she was kind and her voice and eyes softened, Edward was at a loss.

He had never been that good with women anyway. He lacked the social skills his brother had to converse with them easily. He knew he appeared brash and arrogant, even annoying and immature, because of his temper, but he could not help it; even as a child he had been moody. He was hardly going to change now. All those years he had spent working for Mustang and none of his legendary luck with women had rubbed off on him. At 16, those things had not been important, but at 21, adopting a few womanising tendencies had much more appeal.

In reality, Edward knew the reason why women were such a mystery to him. Apart from Winry and Noa, he had never really spent any time with the opposite sex. In his teens there had been no time for fun; he had always had something that needed his full attention. First, the Philosopher's Stone. Then, finding a way back to his brother. Then, chasing a mad scientist... Now he was back to finding his brother again. Alphonse weighed heavy on his mind. Was he alright? Did he make it back to Amestris? Or was he trapped between the worlds?

Edward knew he was getting more and more short-tempered and irritable as a result of his inaction. When he had snapped at Anna the previous day, he felt as if he had kicked a puppy. The large brown eyes had misted with tears and he had tried to apologise but she had run to her room. He was determined that he would pin Gabriella down to a day, or at the very least find out what she had sorted out for him.

He found her weeding in the small vegetable patch in the garden. She was singing to herself while on her hands and knees among the onions. Her russet hair was tied in a knot at the base of her neck and then tucked under a hat that only had shading for the face; the rest of it looked rather like a skull cap. Edward had decided that there was something to be said for the boys' clothes that seemed to be the height of women's fashion in 2003. They showed off the feminine form almost as much as a well cut dress, but were far more practical. At the moment, Gabriella was displaying the top of the red underwear she had on as the red lace peeped above her jeans. He could also see a good portion of her lower back where her top had ridden up as the worked. She seemed unconcerned by it, and the sun had kissed her pale skin with freckles. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed; he bent forward and yanked her top back down.

"You have no shame," he commented blandly. His automail leg vibrated as Gabriella turned and tapped it with her trowel.

"Something happened in the 1970's, Elric," she intoned. "It was called 'feminism.' There are some very good books on my shelves on the subject, should you wish to read them. You may as well; you've read nearly everything else in the house, including Anna's teeny nonsense magazines."

Edward's mouth thinned in irritation. The two of them had fallen out a few days ago because Edward had picked up the glossy magazines that he had seen Anna browsing through and had seen things like _"My night with a rent boy,"_ and _"10 tips to turn him on."_ He had thought it was disgusting that a 15 year old was allowed to buy such things. Gabriella had not seen the problem, even suggesting he should give it a chance; he might learn something. It had turned into an argument with Gabriella standing up for her sister's right to read whatever trash she liked and Edward taking the more traditional view that she was far too young for anything so sleazy. Anna was completely oblivious to the altercation, as she was watching the television and could not hear the heated debate behind her. Edward was not sure who won, but he was sure he had not lost either. He sighed and tried to keep his mind on the task he had set himself.

"Well, about the amount of time I've been here, I…"

"You want to leave?" asked Gabbie, making things much easier for him.

"Yes," he replied, surprised.

She sat back on her feet, heedless of the mud in which she was kneeling, squelching around her knees. She dusted her hands and looked up at him, pushing her hair back and smearing her cheeks with mud as she did so. She squinted up at him as if thinking hard.

"I suppose you are fit enough to go now," she sighed at last. "You'll need to keep an eye on the burn on your stomach, but other than that, you're fine. You should probably rest for another week, but if I keep you any longer you'll probably explode. You've been like a caged animal these last few days."

"I don't like to sit around doing nothing," he said defensively.

"Evidently," said Gabbie dryly, and stood. "I have arranged with a boy I went to school with for a little fishing trip on his boat, via Germany. He will drop us off on the coast and from there we will walk to a small town called Norden. From there we will get a bus to Bremen, a much bigger town in the north. From there we will get a train to Munich. The train will take about 10 hours to go from one end of the country to the other."

It took Edward a moment to take all this in. She had neatly solved the problem of getting him out the country. Not only that, but she had planned a route for him and she had probably already bought the tickets with that marvellous machine of hers.

"That's great! It's just what I needed. You really are amazing!" he gushed.

Gabbie waited for the full implications of what she had said to sink in.

"I could not have done it better myself, and it's only going to take 10 hours to get from the north to the south! How fast does that train go? It would have taken me three days when I was there before. I can't wait to see how it's all changed; I bet the city is amazing now and…" He blinked owlishly and frowned. "Did you say 'us'?"

"I did," she admitted. Edward stared at the redhead as if she had suddenly grown horns.

"You did not think I would let you go alone, did you?" she said seriously. "I've slaved to get you patched up. I'm not letting you cross the channel and gallivant across Germany on your own; you'll just let yourself fall ill again. Besides, you have no idea about modern travel; you've never seen an escalator, let alone used an underground system before. You have no cash, no credit cards and you even need I.D to buy coach tickets these days. Most Europeans have identity cards. You don't even have a passport!"

"**You can't even speak German!"** he roared. "You're not coming with me! I don't know what put the idea into your head that I even needed your help beyond what I asked for, but you can forget it right now. No! Never! Not happening!"

Gabbie sighed and folded her arms. "This is not up for debate, Elric. You either come with us or you find your own way there. Anna and I have not had a holiday for years. We can do the tourist thing and you can do what you need to when we get to Munich."

"This is not a happy week away for me," he hissed. "I'm trying to find my brother and last time I was in Munich a number of powerful people tried to kill me. You will be putting yourself and Anna in danger if you do this!"

"Pah! Anyone who was chasing you will be dead or demented by now," scoffed Gabbie. "I think we will be safe."

"You're not coming," he refused stubbornly.

"If you are going to find what you are looking for, Elric, then you are going to need help," said Gabbie calmly. "Just think about this; Munich was rebuilt after the Second World War. The place you are looking for is probably under something else by now. You will need help to locate it speedily and we will be there at your disposal."

She left him in the garden. Anna had watched the whole discussion from the kitchen window. Her sister joined her in watching the blond man pacing the garden, apparently furious.

"**_Do you think he will make a run for it?"_** asked Anna.

"Probably," replied Gabbie. "He's angry enough to try something stupid."

"_**You've considered that?" **_

"Of course I have," replied Gabbie. "You should have more faith in your sister."

* * *

It was three in the morning when Edward got up and slunk silently into the kitchen. He passed Gabriella sleeping soundly on the sofa on the way. All he could see of her was a shock of dark hair on top of the white covers. He paused for a moment and listened to her breathing. He had the almost irresistible urge to scoop her up and put her back in the bed that he had borrowed for the last three weeks. Mentally slapping himself, he crept on into the small kitchen. He silently opened cupboards, looking for food. There seemed to be nothing fresh, just tins. 

"_Odd,"_ he thought, but it was not important, he could always find some food somewhere. He had never really gone hungry for more than 2 days in either world. He was very aware that he was abandoning the people who had helped him, but he could not risk them getting involved in his affairs any further. Trouble dogged him wherever he went and the last thing he needed was two defenceless females to think about when it found him again.

He took a small velvet pouch from his pocket, half full of illegally transmuted gold coins. Roy Mustang had given them to Alphonse before he stowed away on the aircraft to follow Edward to this world. They had used the first half of it in their travels. No matter where they went, gold always had value; sometimes it was the only currency that still had value. Edward had given ten coins to Noa when it became clear they had cornered the madman and she could not help them anymore. She had travelled with them for years and her knowledge and experience of life on the road in Europe had been invaluable to them. Edward thought that she stayed with them out of a sense of obligation. He had been angry with her for a while but he did not have it in him to hate her. He understood her motives. Her own people had sold her into bondage; to one of the Romany, the people you lived with were your home, not a place. All she had wanted was acceptance and people to call her own. But what she had done still stung even now, more for the reading of his mind than the betrayal to the Thule Society. She had seen everything while he slept; every triumph and failure; his joy and despair. She had never discussed what she had seen with him, correctly guessing that it would just remind him of what she had done. There had been that one night when he had let his guard down a little. Then again he had had three entire bottles of wine to himself that night. Then he had done something really stupid, but not even his brother knew about that. Maybe that night was the reason she accepted the money he offered so easily. She knew he could never trust her on the level she wanted him to.

"_Am I behaving any better than she did?"_ he wondered. _"This is rather cowardly, not even facing them,"_ he looked around the darkened room. He and Noa had become friends despite everything, and the thought that she may have been caught up in the holocaust Gabriella had mentioned chilled his blood. _"She'll be dead by now, even if she did avoid it,"_ he thought, and felt his heart ache.

Edward put the gold on the counter where Gabriella would find it. The fridge hummed and outside in the darkness a fox barked mournfully. It was easy; all he had to do was walk out the door. This place and time was not his and his brother waited for him through the gate. He liked this world and had tried to make it his. Also, being unable to use alchemy was almost a relief. He might not be as useful as he once was, but he could still fight and the knowledge of where the power came from was a burden that had been lifted from him. He was no longer the Fullmetal Alchemist; he had left his heavy name behind. It was this world's gift to him; it had let him be merely 'Edward Elric.'

Crisis of confidence over, Edward turned and opened the back door. The kitchen light clicked on. Blinded for a moment, Edward spun around and nearly lost his balance as he did so. Standing in the doorway to the sitting room was Gabriella. She was fully dressed and her unruly hair was tied back neatly with a head scarf. She was smiling but it was not a happy smile. Her almond shaped green eyes that normally sparkled with annoyance, or more often amusement, were intolerably sad.

"_She knew,"_ he thought. "_She knew I would try to leave."_

"Going somewhere, Elric?" she asked casually. She strode into the kitchen and picked up the bag of gold. "Not even a note? Well at least you kept your word about paying us; I suppose that was all we were really entitled to." She grabbed hold of the belt of his jeans, dragging him towards her. Edward gasped to feel her cold fingers on his skin. Gabbie pushed the gold into the pocket of his jeans and let him go. "The time to give me that is when we get to Munich." Edward opened his mouth to argue but Gabbie's chilly fingers touched his lips. "No need to thank me, shorty, we're all packed up and the boat is waiting for us at the marina in the village."

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face. "I'm taller than you are!" he hissed.

"By half an inch!" she retorted. "Pity the woman who made your prosthetics did not have access to titanium; the weight of the steel you are carrying has stunted your growth." Edward was so angry he could hardly speak. He was well past the age when he could get away with pulling her hair but he was sorely tempted.

"You're just abnormally tall in this cursed country! I may be short but you're ugly! I can grow but you'll still be ugly!" The insult did not have the effect he intended. Gabbie laughed in his face.

"Poor_ little_ boy," she said, patting his cheek. "I really get to you, don't I?"

There was a scuffling and Edward looked up to see Anna in the doorway. The girl had a back pack slung over her shoulder and her long hair was pinned up. Her delicate features were twisted into an angry and very unbecoming frown. She stalked across the kitchen and pushed him backward with one hand on his chest. Edward let her push him against the wall. Once there, her hands were a flurry of activity. He had no idea what she was saying but he was sure it was not complimentary. Finally, with a trembling lip and a dry sob, Anna pushed past him and slammed the back door on her way out.

Edward gave Gabriella a lost look. "What did she say?" he asked. Gabbie rolled her eyes.

"You can guess most of it, I'm sure; mainly it consisted of calling you a coward. She is hurt that you would leave without saying goodbye."

"Oh," Edward sighed.

"You may be an idiot, Elric, but you're not blind and no one could accuse you of being stupid. You must know that she likes you," said Gabbie.

Edward nodded. "I never did anything to encourage her," he said slowly.

"Do you think you I would have let you stay in this house if I thought you had?" snorted Gabbie. He just stared at her. "Take it as a compliment and treat her gently. If you do, she will remember you with fondness for the rest of her life."

"I'm not very good with girls," Edward muttered. Gabbie patted him on the shoulder as she passed him.

"I would take the time to figure out how to get back on her good side if I were you, or it's going to be a very uncomfortable trip for you. An apology might be a good place to start." She walked into the garden. "The boat is waiting, Elric, and we have to walk to the village. I suggest you follow us or you'll get lost."

Edward followed her, closing the door. "What about the house?" he asked.

"The neighbours are going to keep an eye on it for us. I've told them we're going back packing around Europe for a few weeks," she replied.

He caught up with her. "What about your job?" he asked.

"I was fired," she muttered.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"I've had three weeks off; what did you think would happen? It was not what I wanted to do anyway, so it's no great loss," she shrugged. "I'll find something better when we come back."

They walked in silence for some time. The moon was full overhead and they did not need the torch strapped to Anna's back pack to find the way along the narrow lane.

"I don't know what you hope to find in Munich," said Gabbie breaking the silence. "But I have a feeling you will be leaving as soon as you find it. When you do leave, have the courtesy to say goodbye to us properly… I understand you wish to do this alone, but you have no choice. Have the grace to accept our company."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," he grumbled. "I do appreciate that you want to help me but…"

Gabbie walked a little faster and caught up with her fuming sister. The two only talked to each other in signs. They did not even look back to check if he was following. They did not have to, they knew he had no where else to go really.

* * *

**Note- Sorry if you get this twice, FF was having a bad day. Oh like you did not see this plot development coming from eons away! Of course they had to go with him! It would be no fun for me or you otherwise. As for the summary I will choose a new one before my next chapter, thanks for all the suggestions so far, if you've not had a say this is your last chance! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6… in which everyone takes a boat trip, and Edward provokes some strong feelings…**

The little marina in the village of Fishwick had seen better days. It was around 70 years old, and in that time, the timber frames the boats were moored to had probably only been replaced once. This was not a place that serviced yachts; this was a place that was littered with nylon rope of varying hues and disused lobster pots. There were two wooden jetties with around half a dozen berths for small fishing boats, only two of which were occupied. The entire place had an air of under-use about it. Even the cottages built on the quayside looked as if they were unoccupied most of the year. Edward looked around; he found the place to be quite charming. Amestris was a land locked country; there were plenty of lakes but no coastline, thus he had a fascination for all things nautical.

"Do people not eat fish anymore?" he wondered, more to himself than anyone else. Gabbie sniffed at the comment. Anna hunted in her bag and pulled out a pad of paper with a cord around it and hung it around her neck. She scribbled on it with a pencil and shoved the pad under Edwards's nose.

"**_Don't get her started on fish. My sister feels very strongly about the way the fishing industry treats the world's oceans. Half the fishermen in this village won't talk to her." _**

"Oh," said Edward, not really understanding. Gabbie strolled down a jetty and climbed on board one of the dilapidated vessels. She started having a hushed conversation with the boat's owner, who was out of sight behind the helm housing. Anna was obviously following the conversation from reading her sister's lips. Edward tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are they saying?" he asked. Anna gave him a stony look and scribbled on her pad.

"**_If you want to know, go and ask her."_** Clearly this meant that he was not forgiven yet. He was not sure how to placate the girl, apart from saying he was sorry. But he was not really sorry; he still thought he should be going alone and the words seemed to stick in his throat. He shrugged at the irritating female and walked down the jetty. His automail leg was almost starting to give him a limp. Edward decided that if he got back, his second priority would be finding an engineer. Preferably Winry, but anyone would do. He approached the boat and came within ear shot of the conversation.

"It's not illegal; I am an EU citizen and can go where I damn well like within the EU. You don't need to know why we need to go; just get us there," said Gabbie's voice.

"If you were in some sort of trouble you would tell me, wouldn't you?" said a low, rough, masculine voice, sharp enough to scrape the barnacles off the keel.

"I'm not in trouble; I'm helping someone out," said Gabbie, with a long-suffering sigh.

"Who?" asked the voice. Gabbie looked up and caught Edward's eye. An evil grin spread across her features.

"_What is she up to now?"_ he wondered.

"Edward?" she called out softly. "Come and meet our captain."

Edward obligingly climbed aboard. He came 'face to face' with their captain. The first thing he noticed was that the man towered above him; he must have been well over 6 feet. When Edward looked up from the belt buckle that was almost at his eye level, the face he saw was clean shaven and the man was generally very neat in appearance, even in his overalls. His long brown hair was slicked back into a pony tail and his brown eyes were fixed on Edward with a disconcerting intensity.

"Edward, this is Evan," said Gabbie, taking the man's arm possessively. "Evan, this is Edward." The man held out his hand; Edward did the same. The man's hand swallowed his. Edward could hardly believe this man and Gabbie had been in school together; he looked like he was in his 30's. There were already crows feet around his eyes, and his hands were callused and rough from working at sea.

"Cute," said the man, letting Edward's hand go. "Is he yours?" he asked, turning to Gabriella who was still hanging off his arm.

"Oh no," she said sweetly. "He is just a family friend who needs to get to Germany with no questions asked."

The man nodded. "Even better," he grunted. Anna got on the boat to stand between Edward and the man, as if shielding Edward. The corners of the man's lips turned up.

"What, you don't want to share, Anna?" he asked. Anna shook her head vehemently. The man grunted again and opened the door to the helm housing still with Gabriella hanging off him.

"Don't tease her, Evan!" she scolded and the door shut behind them. Anna gave a long-suffering sigh. She held her pad up and wrote one word across a clean sheet, filling it.

"_**SLUT!" **_

"Who?" asked Edward shocked at the girl's reaction. "Is your sister involved with him?" Anna shook her head.

"**_My sister thinks you are clever, but you must be dense if you can't work this one out."_**

Edward frowned and Anna sighed again.

"**_Figure it out on your own. If you really are clever you will be able to get off this boat in Germany with your honour still intact."_**

Edward's frown deepened. Anna shouldered her pack and threw herself on a wooden bench at the bow, leaving Edward to ponder what she had said. It was no good, he could not figure out what she was getting at. He despised being kept in the dark, so as he passed the enclosed helm housing he put his ear to the wall. Anna gave him a scathing look from the bow but he just shrugged at her.

"…no really, she is infatuated with him," he heard Gabbie chuckle. "She hates him right now but that will only last a few hours; as soon as he apologises she'll be all doe eyed again."

"And how do you feel about that?" rumbled Evan's voice.

"Fine; he's nice to her and she'll get over it in a few weeks, I'm sure."

"You don't just get over a body like he's got. There is only one way to get someone like that out of your system…" Evan's voice drawled suggestively.

"Not everyone is as perverted as you are, Evan," said Gabbie in a mock serious voice. The boat engine roared into life and as they began to move, Edward lost what the two were saying for a moment.

"… you really don't have to pay me now," rumbled Evan. "You don't even have to give me cash. Just lock blond and cute in here with me for an hour; that's all the payment I need." Edward paled, but continued to listen.

"Don't even think about it, fish boy," laughed Gabbie. "Firstly, Anna would never forgive you, and secondly, I thought you liked your partners willing?"

"I do," said Evan, "But I'm willing to make an exception when they are as cute as he is."

"I'm saying this as a friend, Evan," said Gabbie seriously. "Don't even try coming onto him heavily; flirt by all means, but Edward could have you for breakfast and ask for seconds. Don't provoke him; I only have one first aid kit." Edward felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach at the roundabout compliment but it soon faded.

Evan laughed heartily at her words. "That tiny little boy? You're pulling my leg, Gab!"

Edwards's eyes narrowed.

"Shhhh," Gabriella hissed. "Whatever you do, don't tease him about his height! I may be able to get away with it, but he's old fashioned and does not hit women. Well, not unless they hit him first, I suppose. Actually I would not put it past him to…"

Edward pulled his ear away from the wall, not wanting to hear the rest. He felt like kicking something. For some reason, Gabriella having a low opinion of him bothered him. Well, he guessed he had hardly covered himself in glory while being cooped up in the cottage, but now he was on the move he felt much better, even if he was on a boat with a man who was contemplating molesting him. Edward almost wanted him to try; he had not had a good fight for weeks. Then again, he had no idea how to sail, so beating the captain bloody might not be the best idea. Besides, the man was probably not serious.

Deciding to be the model of maturity on the voyage, Edward walked to the bow and sat next to Anna. She looked away from him, not wanting to see anything he had to say. Edward sighed but was not going to let a little thing like being ignored get in his way. He took hold of the note pad around her neck and with her pencil, scribbled on it.

"**_I'm sorry."_**

Anna sniffed and continued to stare out to sea. He tipped the pad up and tapped her cheek with it. The corner of her mouth turned up.

"**_I'm sorry,"_** he scribbled again.

Still she ignored him. Edward sighed. He sat back and leaned against the bow, almost completely closing his eyes, ignoring the girl who was ignoring him. He had used the same trick on his brother many times. As he predicted, Anna turned to look at him to see if he was going to pay attention to her. He watched her through the merest slit between his eyelids. Eventually she dropped the act and poked him in the ribs. He opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"**_I'm sorry,"_** he signed to her. Anna looked surprised. "I've been watching you and your sister; it's not hard to pick up a bit here and there," he said. Anna found herself smiling in spite of herself.

"That's better," he chuckled. "Now I would appreciate it if you would hurry up and forgive me, I was… wrong… I should not have tried to run off on my own." The words were slow in coming but they did come. Of course he thought nothing of the sort, but he was not going to tell Anna that and have her mad at him again. Anna's smile widened and perfect white teeth peeped at him. "I am going to need your help on this voyage," he said gravely.

"**_Really?"_** she wrote. **_"How?"_**

"Our captain is stunned by my good looks and manly ways; I'm going to need your protection," he said with an almost straight face. Anna covered her mouth with both hands and her shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"Hey, this is not funny!" said Edward mock seriously. "Your sister could be selling me to him, for all I know." Anna pointed to the glass front of the helm housing where Gabriella could be seen still talking to Evan.

"**_She has been warning him off you,"_** wrote Anna. **_"She is all the protection you need."_** She sat back and scribbled. **_"Evan is one of Gab's oldest friends, he's a big softy, he would never even harm a flea that bit him but my sister says he is not picky about who he sleeps with."_** Anna blushed pretty as she wrote**_. "As long as they are male and have a pulse they are fair game as far as he is concerned."_**

Edward made no comment, not wanting to embarrass the girl further. Evan was watching Edward through the glass. Gabriella slapped him on his arm and he turned back to her. Edward decided Anna really had been reading too many of those magazines; she seemed a lot more _"aware"_ of the facts of life than any other girl her age he had met, even if she was still innocent with it. Granted he had not met many, but she seemed far too grown up for a 15 year old. Anna tapped Edward on the hand with the end of her pencil.

"**_Be nice to my sister today,"_** she wrote.

"I'm always nice!" he protested.

"**_Be extra nice,"_** Anna scribbled. **_"Today is the day she would have got married."_**

"Huh?" said Edward.

"_**This is the date she was going to get married on, after she had graduated, it was all arranged."**_

"To who?" asked Edward, trying not to sound too interested.

"**_A guy called Carl, he dumped her when she dropped out of med school. It turned out he was really attached to the idea of having a Doctor as a wife. A housewife looking after her younger sister did not fit in with what he wanted." _**

"Bastard," swore Edward.

"**_Yep"_** wrote Anna. **_"He broke her heart. She's never dated since then. She uses me as an excuse but she still wears his ring."_** Anna frowned at Gabriella laughing at something Evan had said. She caught Anna's eye and waved. Anna waved back.

"**_People in the village say she needs to get out and get a man,"_** she wrote.

"You shouldn't say that about your sister," he muttered.

"**_It's what the whole village thinks. Why? Are they wrong?"_**

"You should not spread village gossip," Edward found himself almost scolding the girl. "Your sister's love life is her affair and no one else's." Anna gave him a strange look but said nothing. Rizembool had been the same; everyone knowing everyone else's business and having an opinion which they were quite willing to share. Edward had been on the receiving end of village gossip more than once. He could sympathise with Gabriella.

"I'll try to be nice to her, but she does not make it easy for me," he mused.

"**_Stick with it,"_** wrote Anna. **_"She_** **_is like that with everyone at first. She finds it difficult to trust people, so keeps them at arm's length by being mean to them." _**

"I'll remember that." said Edward thoughtfully. Then turned to the girl and gave her a winning smile. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked cheekily.

Anna blushed scarlet and dropped her eyes to examine her walking boots.

"**_Yes,"_** she signed.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun rose over the English Channel. Edward was always surprised by how long the days were in this part of this world. He knew it was all to do with seasonality and the tilt of the earth, but the long lazy summer days seemed idyllic to him. Of course, there was the down side; incredibly short winter days. Edward did not know whether he could handle all those dark days. He preferred it further south where it was warmer and the weather was much more predictable. Gabriella stood on the starboard side of the little boat, staring out to sea. Edward had just woken to find himself curled up in the prow with a heavy blanket over the top of him. That, and a pretty, dark haired girl practically in his lap. Anna had obviously cuddled into him after he had fallen asleep and had shifted closer and closer as the boat rocked. He tried to move her, but she sighed and made a groaning sound. He probably should have just shoved her off him, but he did not want to do that to the sensitive girl. After all, he had already apologised that morning and it was not an experience he enjoyed.

"Gabriella!" he hissed. The wind snatched his words away. "Gabriella!" Then he remembered that Anna could not hear him anyway and shouted.

"GABBIE!"

She turned and chuckled to see the situation he was in. "Help me!" he pleaded.

"Just push her off," she laughed. Edward pulled a worried face.

"But…!" he almost whined.

Gabbie sighed and walked towards him. "She has you eating out of her hand, Elric; you really are a sweetie, aren't you?" she said, still with a laugh in her voice. She grinned and Edward ignored her. She lifted the blanket off him and sniggered to find her sister's hands under his jumper.

"Good job she did not touch that burn; you would have shoved her away from you no matter how chivalrous you intended being." Again, Edward ignored the comment, even if he was tempted to snap a reply. She lifted his jumper and slowly removed her sister's hands from his abdomen.

"The trick is: no sudden movements; if she moans or her eyes flicker, stop for a second, then carry on." Resting her sister's hands in her lap she took her by the shoulders and shifted her to sit upright against the bow. While she was tucking her sister back in, Edward stood up. The dawn light was painting the sisters' skin a pale pink. Gabriella's hair flashed and shone, whereas Anna's gleamed darkly. They were almost negatives of each other. Edward saw the softness in Gabriella's green eyes as she made sure her sister was warm and reasonably comfortable.

"_More like a mother than an older sibling,"_ he thought to himself.

Gabbie stood and returned to her post on the starboard side. Seagulls cried overhead and on the horizon something jumped out of the water with a blue flash. The sea was constantly shifting, grey to green and blue, and the dawn coloured the foamy wave topes pink. Edward stared and found himself standing next to Gabriella.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said suddenly. He nodded, agreeing. She turned to him and looked him up and down critically. "You should have a coat on. If you catch a chill then…"

"Hush," he interrupted then stretched and gave a jaw cracking yawn. "You'll worry yourself into an early grave." To his surprise, she gave him a warm smile.

"My mother used to tell me that all the time." The smile faded and she stared back out to sea. Her fingers found her ring and she spun it round and round her finger, deep in thought.

"When did she die?" he asked, wanting to keep her talking but not sure what to say.

"When I was 21," she replied. "When did yours die?" The question blindsided him; he stiffened for a moment then answered.

"When I was 11," he said quietly. Gabbie gave him a sympathetic look.

"And your father?"

"Dead too; when I was 18," he murmured.

"So we are both orphans. Well, I might as well be," she said, continuing to look at the waves and fiddling with her ring.

Edward remembered what Anna had told him about that ring. Suddenly he felt irritated, not at the man who had given it to her, but at Gabriella. She still obviously remembered him with fondness.

"It may not be any of my business," he said as blandly as he could. "But do really think you should be wearing that?" Gabriella blinked; it was such a blunt statement she was having trouble understanding what he meant.

"Get lost," she said at last. "It really is nothing to do with you!"

"Well, you did not marry the guy, so why do you wear it?" he said, sounding almost cold. Gabriella was so taken aback that she could not even get angry.

"Do you always try to solve people's personal problems that you know nothing about? Or is this a new hobby you have just adopted?" she bit out at him.

He held is hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm only saying you don't seem the type to get all sentimental about someone who treated you badly." he said with a slight frown.

"He didn't treat me badly!" she exclaimed.

"So leaving you because you were going to look after your sister is respectful and loving behaviour?" he asked, sarcasm creeping into his tone.

"Shut up!" she yelled, furious now. "Being beaten black and blue is bad treatment! Having your face shoved in someone else's vomit, that is bad treatment!" She poked him in the chest with a finger; even now, careful to avoid the sensitive areas. "He treated me like a princess and I loved him. That's why I wear this ring; to remind me that there was someone who once thought I was worth loving. He was going to marry me and I was going to be happy!" She turned away from him and looked back out at the waves, fighting to keep control of her temper. When she spoke again her voice was much steadier. "But things changed. My mother died and I had to step into her shoes. Even when it became clear he did not want me anymore he was still pleasant to me. He was a gentleman and worth remembering."

Edward frowned and scratched his head. He might have little experience in the matters of the heart but her words struck a chord in him. She was living in her past, constantly regretting what she had lost. Edward had burned his house down to avoid that happening to him. He sighed. She was probably going to slap him for this, but he could not help himself.

"How do you expect to move forward when you have that thing on your finger, holding you back?" he said in the most logical tone he could muster.

"Move forward?" she echoed, confused.

"Move on; get on with your life!" he elaborated irritably, his eyes narrowing. "Stop being held back by someone who wanted you for what you were going to be and not you, the person. Even Anna thinks you should forget him."

Gabriella just looked at him hopelessly.

"You have two perfectly good legs; walk forward and don't look back. What's past is past; you're not going to get it back. Live, and be happy with what you have now," he said, almost exasperated with her.

Gabriella bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment as if calming herself. When she opened them her green eyes looked almost dead, as if she had purposely sucked all the emotion from them, leaving them lifeless.

"So you and Anna have been planning my life out for me," she said flatly. "Well, I expect it of her, but you…" She sighed and shook her head. "I know you mean well, Edward," she said, using his first name for once. "But you are a little younger than I am and those years perhaps make a difference. The world is not black and white; it's shades of grey. I don't want to forget… I have nowhere to move forward to." She looked at the ring glinting in the sunlight on her finger. "Thank you for the advice, but I think it would be best if you left me alone for a while." She leaned on the rail that surrounded the little boat and continued staring out to sea. It was a dismissal if Edward ever heard one.

"At least think about it," he muttered awkwardly, before moving away to the bow again.

"As if I ever do anything else," Gabriella murmured to herself. The truth was she was probably still a little in love with Carl.

After what had happened to her as a child, Gabriella had made a pact with herself that no man would ever dominate her again. She had met Carl at university and had not liked the blond, blue eyed young man who lived in the same building as her. He had seemed far too full of himself when she kept bumping into him at lectures and anatomy classes. He was popular and always surrounded by women. Maybe it was the fact that she almost completely ignored him that piqued his interest in her. He joked about asking her out for a date, which a few months later turned into multiple offers of dates. He wore her down and in a weak moment she said yes.

She was shocked to discover that away from his fan club he was well mannered and charming. She fell for him instantly. They were engaged within three months and he had whisked her away to Paris for the weekend to propose; he gave her the ring on the top of the Eiffel Tower. There had been no doubt in her mind when she said _"yes" _that she was going to marry the person she was meant to be with. Her mother had cried when Gabriella had told her over the phone.

She had found herself slipping easily into the role of fiancée; she asked his opinion about everything, even to the point of what she wore. Emma had warned her about relying on him too heavily and about losing her identity. But Emma was not in love; how could she understand? The date of the wedding was set for two months after Gabbie graduated. It would be a long engagement, but it was worth the wait. Gabbie's pact with herself was long forgotten. She had someone to protect her now; she did not need to be so strong anymore.

Four months later, her mother fell ill. She was diagnosed with cancer of the stomach and she quietly faded away from the world. She was a quiet sort of woman, who never made a fuss, and it was a fitting end to her life, Gabbie supposed. Anna was distraught and Gabbie could see what was needed. The night she told Carl that she was going to drop out of med school he had held her, and told her that she must do what she thought was right.

Moving back to the cottage was hard but Gabriella got used to it. Anna had never talked much, but now she hardly made a sound. The silent house seemed to close around her; the only bright moments were when Carl visited. At first his visits were frequent; every other weekend and on holidays. But as time went on, he began to make more and more excuses for why he could not come and see her quite so often; he was so busy, his finals were not far off, he had a report to get in. Gabbie understood and so did not question his motives. He was, after all, aiming to be a surgeon; he needed the best grades. Then his phone calls became less frequent, and she had to call him more and more often which she really could not afford to do. This worried her slightly. With hindsight, the alarm bells should have been tolling wildly at that point, but she loved him and trusted him.

One day out of the blue, she got a phone call from Emma. Emma preferred to communicate by e mail but the occasional call was exchanged.

"Gabbie, darling, I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just cut straight to it…" She had seen Carl with another woman. If Gabbie's heart had been a little chilly since her mother's death, it became permafrost that day. When she spoke to him that night she was calm and civil. She had not even lost her temper, which she was famous for. She had told him she was disappointed he had not talked to her if he wanted to see someone else. He should have respected her enough to end it. He had apologised told her he had not meant to hurt her, but he just could not handle the long distance thing. She had a sister to look after now and he did not think she would ever finish her training.

"It hurts me to see you trapped in that place when you could have been so much more."

Not even that had got through to her; she was as cold as the winter snow. They had said their goodbyes and he said she could sell the ring. She had not. She had taken it off and put it on the other hand; she was no longer engaged, but it was still there. It reminded her of what could have been, and it had been a source of comfort to her until Elric had opened his big mouth.

She glowered at him sitting at the bow. He was leaning against the rail, hands behind his head, yellow eyes half closed in the sunlight. He looked like the cat that had just eaten all the cream; self satisfied and happy.

"Swine," she said to herself, but she knew she was being unfair. She had saved his life, and on Planet Elric that meant he felt obligated to help her sort hers out. It was strangely flattering and incredibly patronising at the same time. She looked down at her hand, and felt the first stirrings of something she had not felt in quite some time; sadness. A plunging, lonely sadness that crept up on her suddenly, and warmed the ice a little.

"_You have two perfectly good legs; walk forward and don't look back,"_ he had said. She supposed he thought it was a profound thing to say as he had false limbs.

"_You're wrong, Elric; sometimes you must look back and accept your past and your mistakes,"_ she thought. _"We are the sum of our pasts."_

"_But dwelling on it does no good either_," a treacherous, long ignored voice in her heart said. Perhaps the right way was the middle ground. She eased the ring off her finger and examined it. It was looking worn and it was getting thin at the back where her palm rubbed against it. The single diamond flashed in the sun; it was a smallish one, and probably only a few carats.

"_Flashy, but lacks true quality, just like him,"_ she thought sourly.

She clenched her jaw and hesitated; did she really want to do this just because Elric had muttered a few trite words at her? But they did not seem trite when he said them; there was a conviction behind them that made her believe he knew exactly what he was talking about. Her eyes flicked between him and the ring and she sneered at both.

"Bloody men!" she hissed and then threw the ring out to sea.

It flew out in a wide arch and the sun caught the diamond which sparkled once before it fell. Gabbie poked her tongue out at it and smiled as the choppy waves clamed it without even a splash. She spun on her heel and went to grumble at Evan. As men went, he was very much in touch with his feminine side, even if he did not look it.

She needed a hug.

Through his shaded eyes, Edward caught the glint of the thrown ring and smiled.

* * *

Note- Evan is my little nod towards all the slash writers out there. I don't see the Roy Ed or the Ed Envy thing myself, but I know there are a number of good stories written with those pairings. I got another poem! Squeeee thank you ashen rose. Oh and watcherandreader transmutation will come in later. A lot of you seemed to enjoy the differing attitudes Of Edward and the girls, it is something I plan on developing later. As for my new summary thank you everyone! I really was stuck, reading your ideas really helped me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _…In which our terrible trio are unleashed on an unsuspecting German public…_

A few hours later, Edward caught his first glance of land. The little boat was not fast but it seemed reliable enough, and it had got them across the channel. It would still be 24 hours before they reached Munich though. He was disappointed that they could not have flown; apparently it was cheaper by air, too. Anna had explained to him on her pad about terrorists hijacking planes and the security used before you got on a flight. The metal detector would have been a problem; that and he had no ID. Still, he was going to get on a train, and they were probably much faster than he was used to. Edward had no idea how much Anna knew about him but if she took after her sister in any way then she was probably full of suspicions. Perhaps Anna was just better at hiding it then Gabbie was, or maybe she did not care. He leaned on the rail at the prow and squinted at the land, tying to see some features, but it was just a greenish haze on the horizon.

"It's France," rumbled Evan's voice. Edward whipped around to find the mountain of a man standing directly behind him. "Jumpy aren't you?" chuckled Evan.

"A little," said Edward. Evan put a hand on Edward's shoulder and turned him around to face the coastline.

"We follow the coast for another 50 miles or so; after that I'll drop you off."

"Thanks," said Edward blandly, not really appreciating the fact that Evan's rather large body that was inches from his back. Evan's hand was still on his shoulder. The man noticed the strangeness of the appendage, and squeezed it a little tighter as if to check he was right.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked.

"I lost it," said Edward, not wanting to be more specific.

"How careless of you," drawled Evan, and the man trailed his fingers up Edwards's neck. "Poor lad," he muttered. Edwards's eyes widened and a number of obscenities crossed his mind, but he uttered none of them. He remembered that he was trying to act his age for once.

"Em…" he said turning and trying to look the large man in the eye. "I'm not…"

"I know," interrupted Evan softly. "But you can't blame me for trying." Suddenly his face broke into a friendly grin. "All the good ones are straight!" He seemed to think this was hilarious and laughter rumbled through his chest. He looked back down at the small blond man. "You do realise that if any harm comes to those girls through whatever you're involved in, I will kill you," said Evan offhandedly.

"_You could try,"_ thought Edward darkly, but to Evan he just nodded. "I did not want them to come; they gave me no choice," he said quietly.

"Did Gabriella blackmail you? She is good at that," Evan said, stepping away and giving Edward back his personal space. "Also she is as sharp as a tack; they both are. Never play chess with Anna and never play cards with Gabbie."

Edward could not help but grin at the man. The trip may not be too boring after all; he would not go easy on them just because they were women either.

"You have such a nice smile," sighed Evan. "Are you sure you won't spend a few days with me? I may not be what you're used to but that does not mean I can't make you happy." Blood rushed to Edward's face. The man sounded so sincere and hopeful he felt really bad about turning him down. Edward could easily imagine where Evan got his reputation from. He was a man-eater hidden by a friendly face.

"I don't think so," Edward said firmly. Evan shrugged.

"It was worth asking; you never know…" He patted Edward on his metal shoulder. "If you change your mind you know where I am." The man wondered away into the helm housing to use the radio.

Edward had never been so relived to see the back of someone.

* * *

The boat was brought as close to the coast as it could be without being scuttled. Evan launched his tiny life boat and the girls piled into it along with Edward. It was a squeeze, but Edward had experienced much more uncomfortable forms of transport. Being sandwiched between two young women was not that bad. Evan sculled across the choppy water, his muscles under his overalls bulging. The boat ran aground in no time and Edward obligingly hopped into the knee high surf, which was freezing, even at this time of the year, and he hauled the boat up the beach a little. Anna was looking at the water dubiously. She could not swim and this was a little bit beyond her paddling depth. Edward gestured to his back and Anna's face lit up. She clambered onto his back and he tucked his hands under her knees. He got her to the shore and she slipped off him with multiple gestures of thanks. Gabbie was still talking to Evan when he waded back out.

"This is my mobile number; if you get worried you can ring me; we should be no more than a few weeks. I'll text you the address of the hostel we are staying at."

Evan just nodded. There was a look of grim acceptance on his face. "Just be careful," he muttered.

"It's Germany, not Somalia; we will be fine," she said hugging the man tightly.

She turned to Edward. He sighed and rolled his eyes theatrically, turning to offer her his back and holding his hands out for her legs. The expected weight of her clambering on him never came. There was a splash and she waded past him heading purposely for the shore without even a backward glance. Edward was almost angry; here he was trying to be nice and she did not even have the good grace to turn him down verbally.

"Oi, blondie," grunted Evan. "Give us a push." Edward threw his weight against the boat, easing it into the surf. He moved to let go of the boat but a hand covered his, preventing him.

"Take care of them," Evan growled. "Remember what I said." Before Edward could ask if he was talking about the death threat or the proposition, Evan leant forward and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Edward was so shocked, all he could do was stand there as the man sculled away. Belatedly, his brain kicked in and he hurled obscenities after the man who waved at him now he was safely out of Edward's reach. Edward turned around to face his audience. Both women wore disapproving frowns.

"Did you see that? Did you see what he did!" fumed Edward as he waded towards them.

"I know," said Gabbie. "All I can do is apologise for him; he probably thought it was funny." Anna shook her head. Mollified by their sympathy, Edward gave the man in the boat one last scathing glance and then passed the sisters and started to trudge up the beach.

Gales of laughter erupted behind him. He closed his eyes and listened to Gabriella laughing so hard she could barely draw breath and Anna trying and failing to laugh without making a sound. He turned around and glared at them. This only made the situation worse. The girls took one look at his face and laughed all the harder.

"If I was a woman, you would not find this funny," he growled. Gabriella did not seem to hear him and Anna looked a little shame faced but was still helpless with laughter.

"I hate you both," he muttered and marched up the beach, leaving the still giggling sisters behind.

* * *

It was barely 2 hours walk to the small town of Norten. The sign announced that it was a city but the population read 25,000.

"That would not have been a city even when I was last here," Edward grunted. He turned to Anna. "How many people are there in London?"

"**_10 million,"_** Anna scrawled across her pad.

"10 million!" he squeaked. "Are you sure about that?" Anna nodded. "Pity I did not get the see the place," he grumbled, walking past the sign.

"You were the one who wanted to leave in such a hurry," commented Gabbie from behind him. "Besides, you're not missing much; it's large, smelly, unfriendly and full of tourists."

"**_That's not fair!"_** Anna scribbled.

"How do you know? You've never been there," sniffed Gabbie. "I lived there for a year and I think am well within my rights to say it's a nice place to visit but I would not want to live there."

"**_But you did live there!"_** Anna signed.

"And now I don't and hope never to again," Gabbie countered. Edward rubbed his temples and tried to tune out the bickering. It did not work.

"Cut it out, you two!" he snapped. "Don't make me regret letting you tag along!"

"If anyone's tagging along, it's you!" exclaimed Gabbie, speeding up to draw level with him, making her backpack rattle. "You don't even know where you are going!"

"I know better than you do; I travelled all around Europe for 4 years," he said imperiously.

"Europe's a big place and has probably changed a lot; I bet you've never even seen an autobahn!" Edward refrained from asking what an autobahn was. The redhead waved a colourful piece of folded paper in front of him. "And I'm the one with the map!" she announced proudly. "So keep your mouth closed and play follow the leader… Hey!"

Edward snatched the map from her hand held it above his head. Gabbie tried to snatch it back but it was maddeningly just out of reach even if she jumped. Edward grinned at her; it was nice to be taller than someone for once. Resorting to underhanded tactics, Gabbie aimed a kick at his shin. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect "O". She had kicked the wrong leg.

"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Edward, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," she breathed, hopping back from him.

"You of all people should remember which leg is which," he mumbled, glancing over the map. But Gabbie had not given up. She swiped at the map but Edward was too quick for her; he dodged away easily and continued running into the town.

"**_Aren't we going to follow him?"_** Anna signed, her brown eyes following the rapidly disappearing figure. Gabriella was watching him too.

"He's far too fit to be an engineer; look how fast he can run, and that is with a damaged leg too." She shook her head. "Engineers are called Dave, have pale skin, a facial tick and are fat from all the hours they spend designing stuff."

"**_Sister!"_** Anna pleaded.

"Don't worry, he won't go far."

"_**But he has the map! He could just leave again."**_

"He won't, trust me," groaned Gabbie as she began to limp in the direction Edward had run off in.

Anna just stared at her.

"I have the tickets, Anna. Without us, he's walking to Munich." Anna smiled brightly at her sister. "Besides, now we are with him, he won't leave us. I don't think he was very happy about leaving us at home without a word, but now we are his companions, he will see us as his responsibility. He seems to have a _"maiden in distress"_ complex."

"**_Huh?"_** Anna was utterly confused. Gabbie turned to her and took her arm as she hobbled towards the town.

"Just something he said when he was sick got me thinking, that's all. Well, to be honest, everything he said got me thinking. He is either from another time or he is a very convincing hoaxer, in which case he deserves a free trip to Germany."

"**_Do you think he is some sort of time traveller?"_** asked Anna. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, it's more than that. I don't think he meant to come here, not just this time… maybe not even this world."

"_**He's an alien!" **_

"NO!" scoffed Gabbie. "I can assure you he is human. Maybe Elric's right; maybe you should stop reading that trash and try a little classic literature or something, broaden your mind a little."

Anna pulled a face.

"Well, I'm not explaining the parallel dimension theory to you," Gabbie sighed.

"**_You think he is from another world? That's crazy!"_** signed Anna.

"I did not say I believed it!" Gabbie protested. "The possibility just crossed my mind. It's better than your theory that he is some sort of secret agent."

"_**You thought that too!" **_

"And now I don't," she sighed. Gabbie began to hobble a little less as the pain in her toes receded. "I have no idea who or what he is really, all I know is that he irritates me and his secrets irritate me even more."

"**_You like him really,"_** signed Anna with a grin.

"Probably, but don't tell him that, he would be even more annoying if he thought that. But at least I don't moon over him like you do!" Anna stiffened, slightly insulted.

"_**I don't moon!" **_

"Whatever," muttered Gabbie. "I need a coffee; let's find a café and wait for metal man to find us. I'm sure he'll come back when he is hungry."

The town was quite charming; cobbled streets and Wilhelminian architecture, buildings with traditionally red tiled roofs that sloped down to almost the first story. There were many wooden buildings too, some of them hundreds of years old. It was a pleasant change from the sombre stone buildings of the sisters' homeland, and the morning sun was warm. It was going to be a scorching day.

Gabbie made a beeline for the nearest pavement café, of which there were many. She flopped down in a white plastic seat and struggled to order some coffees and Danish pastries. The matronly waitress smiled as Gabbie stumbled through the menu with her phrase book.

"English?" she asked when Gabbie had finished. Gabbie nodded.

"I can always tell you English types!" she chuckled and disappeared into the café, still giggling like a school girl.

"And they say Germans have no sense of humour," said Gabbie with a shrug. "Though I can understand what she means; look what all the idiots who follow football do when England are playing here." Anna winced. She had seen the pictures on the news of drunken football fans roaming the streets of Berlin, left arm held before them, marching the Nazi goose-step and screaming "Heil Hitler" or singing less than savoury songs about Hitler's genitals.

"**_I'm surprised they don't still hate us,"_** Anna signed.

"Hitler never intended to invade Britain," said Gabbie with authority. "We just got involved when it became clear he planned to take over most of Central Europe. He even thought we might help him out, being Aryan and all."

"**_Well, you are, I'm not," _**pointed out Anna.

"I am not blond or blue eyed, but I don't know if that counts. Maybe I am for all I know," she shrugged and smiled.

The waitress came with their coffee and a mountain of pastries and what looked like enough butter to feed a family of four for a week. A stream of German erupted from her and she patted Anna on the shoulder.

"Guten Appetit," she said at last with another chuckle. Gabbie frantically flicked through her book.

"She said you are far too thin and she hopes we enjoy our meal," Anna pouted. Gabbie took a swig of coffee and sighed.

"British coffee pales in comparison; how do the Europeans do it? It's just roasted beans and water but they do it better, especially the Italians."

Anna took a sip. **_"Seems the same to me." _**

"Philistine," mumbled Gabbie.

"Your coffee may be like mud, but your tea is second to none," said Edward. Anna nearly choked as hand fell on her shoulder. Edward was flushed from running but smiling happily to himself.

"What are you so pleased about?" asked Gabbie.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin. He looked at the plate of food between the sisters. "You were going to eat without me?"

"Shut up and order something, and remember our money has to last us," snapped Gabbie. He nodded and sat. When the waitress came out he called to her.

"Entschuldigen sie bitter frauleine!" The woman had evidently not been called "frauleine" in a long time and after a brief exchange she brought him a huge plate of black rye bread and cheese of all types and colours. Gabbie's eyes widened.

"Oooo, what's that?"

"Breakfast," he answered. The sisters looked at each other and grinned. Before Edward could stop them they both had taken a slice of bread and piled it with cheese.

"Mmm, this is great," said Gabbie, with her mouth full. "I'm going to have cheese for breakfast everyday from now on." Anna nibbled delicately at her bread, but found its strong nutty taste not to her liking. She put it back on Edwards's plate with an apologetic smile and returned to her pastries. Edward was too busy glaring at her sister to notice.

"What?" asked Gabbie, feeling his eyes on her.

"I would have given you some if you had asked," he said, irritated.

"Ooo, you're scary when you're angry," said Gabbie obviously less than intimidated. "Besides, I'm paying for it." She smiled sweetly at him.

Edward was wondering if murder was legal under such provocation. He pulled his plate onto his lap and started eating.

Gabbie contemplated sticking her tongue out at him but decided that she was not 10 anymore and it would look stupid instead of cute.

Anna looked at the two of them; she worried a little about the tension between them. Anna knew that her sister knew much more about Edward than she did, more than Edward was probably comfortable with, so he frequently lost his temper with Gabbie. Knowing her sister, Anna thought that she was probably frustrated Edward would not volunteer more information, leaving her to guess at who and what he was. She was far too proud to ask him outright, and thus there was a stalemate between them. Either that or they enjoyed needling each other. Anna was not sure what to do; they would be good friends if only they were not so stubborn. She decided to act as peacemaker for the time being, until they got used to each other, or she would start bashing their heads together.

"**So when does our bus leave?"** she scribbled on her pad for Edward's benefit.

"An hour. It's lucky we were not held up; the next one does not leave until 5pm. We would have been stuck here all day," said Gabbie, her mouth full of stolen cheese. Edward muttered something under his breath. Gabbie might not have heard it but Anna certainly knew what he said. She gave him a reproachful look and to his credit he looked a little ashamed. Gabbie did not notice the exchange at all; she was counting out the euros to cover the bill plus a few extra cents for the jovial waitress.

"God bless the exchange rate!" she gushed. "I've just fed us all for a fiver!" She turned to her travelling companions. "Lets head for the bus station; we should be in Bremen for a late lunch."

Congratulating herself on her organisational skills, Gabbie shouldered her pack and headed down the main street, the others trailing behind her. She stopped at a crossroads looking left and right. She felt for her map in her pocket then remembered who had it.

"Left here," said Edward, "then right. It's on the edge of town."

She nodded, accepting the directions and turned left.

"_There is hope for them yet_," thought Anna happily.

* * *

**Note- Ok a German lesson**

**Guten Appetit- enjoy your meal. **

"**Entschuldigen sie bitter- excuse me please, a polite way to get someones attention. **

**Frauleine- A young, unmarried woman. So Ed was actually being very complementary to the waitress. **

**Wilhelminian architecture- traditional German architecture dating from the time of William the first of Prussia 1870's (ish.) **

**A few people are worried about my other story. As I have said on my blog Indebted as been half written since the summer I just did not post it for a while, the chapters come as my beta finishes with them so this story is updated quickly. Resilience is a different matter, I write that a chapter at a time and then post it as soon as I can so my readers don't lynch me, so the process is much slower. Sorry folks but Velf needs to earn a living ;-) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 ... in which Edward is introduced to modern trains...**_

It was hot; too hot. Ishaval had been hot but that had been a dry heat. This was a heavy, humid heat that covered everyone in a sheen of sweat. The bus was airless and the driver had told Edward that the AC was broken, which Anna had told him meant the air conditioning which cooled the air. She was fanning herself with the map, looking very attractive even when her hair was damp with sweat. She was drawing glances from all over the bus and Edward almost wanted to tell her to put a jacket on, but as he was unable to remove his he thought he would spare her the discomfort he was going through.

Edward would have liked nothing better than to strip down to his trousers, but his automail would have grabbed even more attention than the wilting English Rose sitting next to him. Wearing gloves in this weather looked ridiculous too, but it could not be helped. In complete contrast to her sister, Gabbie looked like she was ready to melt. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat dribbled down her face and her wavy hair hung limp and also stuck to her face. She would have been more comfortable if she had not refused to remove her denim jacket, but she said she had forgotten her sun cream and would crisp, so she suffered on and to Edward's surprise she did not complain. She was asleep now, face pressed against the glass and neck at an angle he was sure was uncomfortable.

All the windows were open but the bus was not moving. At least Edward knew what an autobahn was now. Six lanes of road completely clogged with more traffic than Edward had ever seen in his entire life. At first he had been awed by the spectacle, but that soon wore off after he had inhaled exhaust fumes for two hours. It was a national holiday over the weekend, the driver had told him. Everyone in the north was going south for the better weather and everyone in the south was going north to get away from the heat. Munich would not be too bad in the height of summer; being quite high up itself and surrounded by mountains, it always had a breeze even on the warmest of days. But for now he had to suffer. Gabbie snorted and stirred.

"Mumph." She looked blearily out of the window. "Haven't we moved yet?" she asked.

"**_You've only been asleep twenty minutes,"_** signed Anna. Gabbie grunted and whipped a bottle of warm water out of her bag.

"If this goes on for much longer, it's going to muck up our schedule. If we are not at Bremen train station for 6pm, we will be stuck."

As if hearing her, the bus began to creep forward. Gabbie began to rummage in her bag again. She pulled out a puzzle book and handed it to Anna who accepted it with glee. She then pulled out a blue square thing that Edward had seen plugged into her computer.

"iPod," she said when she saw his interest. A small smile touched her lips. "I bet you don't know much about modern music, do you?"

"I watched your television. I know a bit," he said stiffly. "It was never something I was interested in."

"Oh," said Gabbie, settling back. "Well, I was going to let you borrow this, but as you are not interested…" She began to put the instrument away.

"I said I was not interested in music, but the machine is another matter," he said sheepishly. Gabbie chuckled and handed it over to him.

"See if you can figure it out. There is about 4 hours of music on there, if you can."

Working the device was easy enough once he discovered that the little circle at the front responded to his touch. He ran through the play lists one by one. He found that he quite liked songs written by someone called Andrew Lloyd Webber and the play list called "80's Power Ballads" had some good songs that had his toes tapping. The play list entitled "Heavy Metal" intrigued him, but when the first song came on, he ripped the earpieces out. Far too much to listen to at once, and people screaming? That was just noise, not music, as far as he was concerned.

"What's the matter?" Gabbie asked. "More of a 20's jazz man, are you?"

"I never liked jazz; it has no rhythm and I see no artistry in something people make up as they go along," he grumbled.

"Obviously you never saw anything about rave music when you were glued to my TV," chuckled Gabbie. "Then you would have something to complain about." She leaned over her sister, grabbed the iPod and scrolled down the lists for him. "It's not your fault you're old," she murmured.

"I'm not old!" he protested. "I'm younger than you are!"

Gabbie gave him a wry look. "By my calculations, if you were in your late teens in the 1920's that makes you around 80." She handed the iPod back to him. "That should be more to your taste, old man; won't offend your ears too much."

"Mozart?" he said, his accent rolling pleasantly over the name.

"I think it's more you; another young genius."

Edward gave her a hard look, yellow eyes narrowing. He deliberately put the earpieces in, leant back, folded his arms and closed his eyes. Anna poked her sister in the side, making her sit up.

"**_You're not going to get him to tell you anything if you keep annoying him,"_** Anna signed. Gabbie pulled a face at her and Anna just looked at her.

"Don't give me those eyes! If he did not keep secrets I would not aggravate him."

Anna frowned at her sister. **_"You are being incredibly childish. He hardly knows us; why should he confide in us? He will tell us when he wishes to, not before."_** Gabbie sighed and looked out the window at the now slowly moving traffic, but her sister was not finished. She tugged on Gabbie's limp hair making her turn to her.

"**_Have you ever thought that what he keeps to himself may not be worth sharing? You have not told him about our father, I bet."_**

Gabbie stiffened and her small eyes widened a little.

"**_Leave his secrets as his own and be content."_**

Gabbie put her head on one side and signed very carefully. **_"When did you grow up so much?"_**

Anna smiled. **_"I think since we took in our fugitive," _**she replied. Gabbie nodded at her.

"You're right, I'm being very childish." She glanced at the young man sitting next to her sister. He had dozed off, his hair falling forward and hiding his face. He looked so much younger as he slept, without those hard yellow eyes telling one and all to go away. "I won't bother him about it anymore. It's not like it really matters anyway. He could be a serial murderer for all we know and we are still helping him." She yawned and fanned herself with the bus tickets. "That either makes us incredibly nice people, or incredibly gullible." She glanced at Edward again. "And I have not decided which we are yet."

* * *

Edward was rudely shaken awake in the middle of pleasant dreams with The Magic Flute as the soundtrack. 

"Sorry, Elric," said Gabbie apologetically, looking a little cooler now the bus was in the shade somewhere. In fact it looked like it was parked in another depot. "But we have an hour to get to the train station and if we don't catch this train…"

This was familiar territory to Edward, considering the number of times he and his brother had been late for trains, and sleeping in stations was really no fun, even in the summer. He nodded once and stood. He smelled terrible but that was to be expected as he had been mildly poached in his own sweat. Gabbie seemed to be in the same state but her sister looked only mildly less gorgeous than normal; even dry sweat looked good on her. Edward knew he only had a few changes of clothes in Gabbie's bag; he would have to ask about purchasing something in Munich if the sisters' limited resources would allow. At least he might get something that fitted him.

The girls were hurrying off the bus and Gabbie suggested getting a taxi, though most of the passengers seemed to have the same idea and a queue for the available cars was already forming.

"Hold on a moment," said Edward glancing at the map. "If we run, we can be there in 30 minutes." The sisters looked at each other.

"Can you run for 30 minutes?" Gabbie asked her sister. Anna shrugged.

"**_I suppose I could,"_** she signed.

"Well, I can't. I doubt I could run for 10! Working in a florist's does not give me much opportunity to keep fit."

"Nonsense" said Edward. "Everyone can run. It's just over a kilometre; you can do it, I'm sure." He took her by the arm and dragged her from the bus depot. Once outside, he broke into a trot and turned down a narrow street. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder. "You want to catch this train or not?"

Anna jogged beside her sister easily, her long legs carrying her gracefully up the pavement. Gabbie, however, struggled; her legs were sluggish and the heat was doing her no favours. She began to pant and a stitch developed in her side. Edward looked back over his shoulder again and slowed a little.

"Concentrate on your breathing," he said kindly. "Your legs can do this, they are just lazy. Make your breathing irregular and you won't get a stitch."

"It's all right for you; you're partly made of metal that does not get tired!" Gabbie panted.

Edward smiled. "Your legs work perfectly well. Don't be so easily discouraged."

Gabriella gritted her teeth and continued to force her legs to move. Anna slowed down too and together she and Edward motivated her grumbling sister into more than a slow jog.

"**_I am not wearing the right bra for this!" _**Gabbie signed to her sister, making her almost laugh out loud. "Humans are not meant to run!" she complained a few moments later between wheezing breaths. "If we were, we would not be so good at walking!"

"We are over halfway there," said Edward. "Stop talking and you will be there before you know it."

Gabriella had never been so glad to see a train station in her life. "I'm saved!" she gasped and slowed to a walk.

"**_25 minutes left,"_** signed Anna. **_"Well done, sister!"_**

"Sod off," Gabbie growled. "I can't believe we are even in the same family! How can you look so good even when you're tired? You're no sister of mine! A real sister would be fat and ugly so I would look like the beautiful one. It's very selfish of you." Anna shrugged and grinned. Edward wisely stayed quiet.

Once inside the station, Gabriella splashed out on ice cold water and three ice cream cones. Edward was acting as if he was some country bumpkin who had never been in a station before. He gaped at the electronic boards and the automatic barriers and the touch screen ticket machines. He was still wondering around in a daze when Gabbie returned from getting their pre-booked tickets. He had ignored his ice cream and let it melt all over his hand. Gabbie took it off him and pulled a hankie from her pocket. She grabbed his hand and wiped the melted mint ice cream from his glove, tutting as she did so. Having his automail vigorously rubbed got Edward's attention, even if he could not feel what Gabriella was doing. Gabbie felt his eyes on her and she looked up. He had his head on one side and was watching her as if considering something. Gabbie felt her cheeks heat a little; she had not even thought about what she was doing. He was an adult and she was treating him like a four year old.

"Sorry, Elric," she muttered, her words almost drowned out by the tanoy spewing arrival information in German. "Old habits die hard. I see sticky hands and…" She let go of his hand and his fingers curled into his palm. "Sorry," she said again stiffly. "I did not mean to mother you."

"_And since when did I feel like I had to start mothering him?" _she wondered. _"It's not as if he needs me to_." It was possibly a hangover from nursing him. She had seen him vulnerable and defenceless and felt the need to continue to care for him. Maybe that was the reason she was travelling with him too. It was a complex emotion and one she could well do without. Edward shrugged and scratched the back of his head, a gesture the sisters were learning meant that he was either embarrassed or unsure of himself.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "I don't mind really." Anna could not help but smile at her embarrassed sister. It was not often her shameless sister blushed.

"Well, we better find our train," said Gabbie with false brightness. She led the way, following the signs that said their train was on platform 14, on the other side of the concrete box of a station. Anna drew level with her sister with a still awed Edward trailing behind them.

"**_Stop grinning," _**signed Gabbie.

"**_Why? Your face was a picture when you realised what you were doing,"_** Anna signed back. Gabbie pouted and wished the tiled floor would open up and swallow her. After cursing herself internally she sighed.

"**_Does it annoy you when I mother you?"_** she asked her sister. Anna shook her head and slipped an arm through her sister's. Gabbie noticed that her sister was now a tiny bit taller that her.

"_What am I going to do when she leaves home? What will there be for me to do? No one will need me anymore!"_ It was the first time she had really considered the future without her sister, and it scared her; she did not want to be alone but it would be wrong to try and clip Anna's wings. Gabbie wanted her to fly where she wished, but where would that leave her? She would have to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and build something of her own, something she had avoided doing so far.

The train was taking on a stream of passengers when they arrived. The sleek, aerodynamic machine was like nothing Edward had ever travelled on. He was excited and bubbling with boyish enthusiasm, his earlier discomfort forgotten.

"It's beautiful! How fast does it go? What powers it?"

The sisters had no answers for him. It was an overnight train, so Gabbie had booked them a place in the sleeper carriage. Edward, again, could hardly believe the luxury in which he was going to travel. There were four bunks in their little cabin-like room, which folded up against the wall, and the lower ones became seats. There was also their own bathroom with a shower. It was a little cramped but he did not mind. He was not the only one impressed.

"**_This is LOVELY,"_** Anna scribbled on her pad as she tucked her bag under one of the beds. **_"Why don't we have trains like this back home?"_**

"You don't need them," muttered Edward. "Your country is smaller so it does not take that long to get from one end to the other." Anna nodded. Gabbie sprawled on the opposite seat.

"This is costing me a fortune but it's worth it. I'm so tired." Then she sat up again. "I'm first in that shower!" she announced. She poked her head into the tiny bathroom. "They even have towels!" she exclaimed. "That's it, I'm never going home! A country that has showers on its trains is obviously where I was meant to live."

"If that's the case, you will have to learn German," muttered Edward as he sank down on seat. Gabbie grinned.

"I could do that; I have you to teach me!"

Edward snorted and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again, the train was moving. They were already out of the city and the scenery was streaming by in a greenish blur. He stood, making sure he did not disturb Anna, who was sprawled out on the opposite seat, fast asleep. He pressed his hands against he cool glass and watched the world race by.

"Incredible," he breathed. The sliding door rattling back alerted him to Gabbie leaving the bathroom; that and the peach and jasmine scents of whatever she had washed herself with tickling his nose. Edward had never liked perfume that much, one scent in particular, but he was now predisposed to dislike most perfumes. This, however, was light enough not to annoy him too much.

"Doesn't everything we have here tempt you to stay?" Gabbie asked. He turned and looked her over. Her wet hair was already beginning to curl and her skin positively glowed from being pelted by hot water. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"A little perhaps, but it's really not that different from what I left behind; things just happen faster here." He folded his arms. "Why? Are you trying to tempt me to stay?"

"Nothing so sinister," she chuckled. "I was just wondering what someone like you thinks about this place."

He shrugged at her. "Some things are better here, some things were better before, some things are better where I come from. No place is perfect." And Gabbie had to content herself with that as her travelling companion shut himself in the shower.

The promise she had made Anna about not asking him anything personal was hard, especially when he was deliberately evasive. Gabbie pulled down her bunk and hastily changed into her pyjamas while she was free of male company. She shook Anna awake and told her to get a shower. Anna replied that she was far to tired for a shower and cuddled herself into the foetal position and dragged a blanket over herself. Gabbie knew she should probably insist her sister get changed, but she was exhausted herself and her legs were beginning to ache from running. Edward came out of the shower after about 15 minutes, still vigorously scrubbing his hair, dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Do I have any clean clothes?" he asked.

"In Anna's bag. I'll get you some new ones when we get to Munich and I'll find a laundrette," sighed Gabbie from her bunk. She glanced at his stomach. "You still need to keep a dressing on that," she mumbled, swinging herself down and getting her first aid kit from her own pack. Edward stood there, expectantly waiting for her to dress the half healed burn. Gabbie's lips quirked into a half smile. _"No wonder I want to mother him,"_ she thought. _"He can be so cute when he wants to_." But she knew it was time to take a step back. He would be gone soon after all. She handed him the first aid kit. His yellow eyes blinked owlishly. _"It's so nice to be taken for granted,"_ Gabbie thought sarcastically. "You know how it's done, off you go," she said cheerily. "Then I suggest you get some sleep." She scrambled rather ungracefully back onto her bunk. He was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Is this anything to do with ice-cream?" he asked carefully.

"_Damn him and his IQ,"_ Gabbie thought grumpily. Men were not supposed to pick up on the subtleties of female motivation. They were supposed to blithely move through life accepting all at face value and never look deeper. Edward was apparently different.

"Just sort yourself out," she sighed at last. "You need to be able to do it for yourself when you get to wherever it is you are going anyway." There was a long silence. Gabbie closed her eyes and turned over, not so subtly letting him know that the conversation was over.

"Amestris," he said at last.

"Huh?" she asked.

"That is were I am going," he said to her back.

"Oh," said Gabbie, trying desperately to feign disinterest. "I don't think I've heard of it before."

"No, you wouldn't have," Edward murmured and returned to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later dressed in Carl's old tracksuit. It hung off him and was far too long in the leg, obliging him to roll the bottoms up. Gabriella stifled a giggle when she turned around. He glowered at her but said nothing.

He picked the bunk above Anna and swung himself up with a lot more ease than Gabbie had. He yawned and settled himself under the blankets. Gabbie listened to the click-clack of the train and her sister's deep breathing and she was beginning to doze off when Edward broke the relative silence.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" sighed Gabbie.

"Saving my life," he said softly. "It occurred to me that I had not even thanked you…" he trailed off. Gabbie smiled to herself.

"You're welcome," she whispered. "It's been interesting if nothing else."

"We have a saying where I come from," he said conversationally. "That if you save someone's life you are responsible for them."

"We have that here too, but I don't think anyone believes it," Gabbie said with a grin. "It would take someone with the patience of a saint to take you on as a responsibility."

Edward smiled too. "Yeah, and we both know you don't win any prizes in that department," he said dryly.

Gabbie laughed in spite of herself. They fell silent again and Edward was almost asleep when Gabbie murmured.

"I hope you find what you are looking for in Munich, Elric."

"Me too," he whispered. "And you really should stop calling me by my last name," he yawned. Gabbie ignored his request and pretended be asleep.

* * *

Note- sorry if you get this twice folks FF has been up to it's old tricks again. No email alerts at all and this story has been updated for three days! So this is a repost GRRRR 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **_…In which Gabbie broadens her pallet and Edward has enough of her… _**

Anna awoke feeling sticky and dehydrated. It was very early and the sun was just colouring the blinds on the window. It did not help her that the first things she saw were two feet hanging over the bed above her. One perfectly normal, if a little rough skinned, the other made of steel. Anna could see what fascinated her sister so; the metal was jointed and moved just like a normal appendage but it was shiny and a little more blocky. She could see that the left leg was shorter than the right one; it must have been a real problem for him. She carefully sat up and put out her hand to touch it, just to feel if it was cold or warm; it was not as if he would feel it anyway. Just at the last moment the foot was pulled away and replaced by an upside down, grinning head.

"Got you!" he chuckled. Anna smiled and blushed.

"Are you bored by any chance, Elric?" Gabbie yawned.

"Maybe," he grumbled, looking up.

"Anna can entertain you; I'm going back to sleep after your snoring kept me awake all night!" the redhead huffed and turned over.

"I don't snore!" he growled. Anna pulled on his sleeve and scribbled on her pad.

"**_I need a shower. There is a chess set in my bag. Do you play_**?"

Edward grinned and nodded. "I'm quite good at chess," he said modestly. Anna disappeared into the small bathroom.

"You will lose, Elric," murmured Gabriella sleepily.

"Oh, you think so?" he yawned, standing and stretching the lazy warmth from his muscles. "Care to make things more interesting?" he asked casually while touching his toes.

Gabbie sat up. He was peering at her through his hair, and his yellow eyes were dancing. "Have a bit of a competitive streak, don't you?" said Gabbie, putting her head on one side. He grinned by way of response. "Fine, I'll bite, but you can hardly wager money," she pointed out.

"Money is for amateurs; chess is a game of kings and this is a wager of honour," he declared, straightening.

"Alright," smirked Gabbie. "If you win what do you want me to do? And you better keep it clean." He chuckled at her; the sound rumbled pleasantly, almost a purr. Gabbie found herself laughing with him.

"If I win, you have to dress like a woman for the rest of the time you travel with me," he declared.

"Now you are showing your age," Gabbie laughed. She felt like she should be offended but she wasn't, she knew he was just trying to rile her. "I do dress like a woman."

He shook his head. "Skirts and dresses only, if I win."

It was an absurd thing to ask, but he could think of nothing else that would be difficult for her to do. Besides she could be a little more feminine. She reminded Edward of Klose, the girl he met before he was a state alchemist. It was also in that village that he killed someone for the first time. Even if it was an accident, he had still killed. He had not even entered his teens and he had stained his hands with blood. He pushed that thought aside. Gabbie was having much less trouble thinking up a penalty.

"If my sister beats you, which I am sure she will, you have to tell me what you are looking for in Munich."

"How original," he grumbled.

"That's what I want," she said defensively.

"Alright," he sighed. "You are going to find out sooner or later anyway, I suppose." Then his face brightened. "Besides, I don't plan on losing!" Gabbie snorted at him and rummaged in Anna's bag for the plastic chess set. Once located, she handed it to him and held out her hand.

"So it's a bet?" A cool metal hand engulfed her hand and shook it firmly. The door to the bathroom rattled back and Anna took in the view of Edward and Gabriella shaking hands.

"**_This is friendly!"_** she signed innocently.

Gabbie smiled and started to fold up the bunks. Edward and Anna perched on a seat, chess set between them, and Gabbie sat on the floor, legs crossed.

"Ready to be beaten?" asked Edward as he pulled his hair back and deftly braided it. Anna nodded solemnly and moved her white plastic pawn.

What followed was the quickest game of chess Edward had ever played in his life. The girl seemed to have already played the game out in her head, predicting his moves and easily backing him into a corner. She had his queen in 5 moves. What was worse, she did not even watch him make his moves; she looked out the window at the world rushing by as he sweated and pondered. Gabriella yawned. Clearly she had seen this all before. After only a dozen moves or so, Edward had lost half his pawns, his knights, one bishop and had had to castle twice to save his king.

There was no expression on Anna's face. Her eyes drifted around the room and occasionally focused on the board. Edward was not fooled, he knew she was concentrating deeply but being deaf and not inclined to speak she internalised everything. Suddenly Edward saw his chance; it would involve sacrificing his other bishop but in two moves he could get his pawn to Anna's side of the board and by the rules they were playing that meant he would get his queen back. When Anna took his bait, he experienced something akin to euphoria but did his best not to show it. His pawn hit the last square.

"HA!" he cried. "You did not see that coming."

She handed over the queen with a small smile and made her move. Edward's mouth dropped open. She had been baiting him, not the other way around. She had offered him a supposed way out and he had been so focused on it that he had not paid attention to his king. Now the black king was blocked by a white piece on every conceivable escape route.

"I don't believe it!" he breathed.

"**_Checkmate_**" wrote Anna with an apologetic smile. Edward nodded, still a little stunned at how easily he had been beaten.

"You played well," said Gabbie getting up. "She has strategies that can beat someone in 6 moves; at least you avoided that." Edward said nothing and was very quiet while the sisters packed up their things and got ready to leave once the train finally arrived. Gabbie thought he was possibly sulking but then she saw what he was looking at.

They were approaching Munich from the north and Gabbie's investigations on the internet had told her that Munich was very industrial on the north side. They were passing the BMW headquarters; huge glass buildings and fields of tarmac full of cars of every possible colour. Gabbie realised he was not sulking, he was quite possibly panicking. There was obviously nothing like this when he was last in Munich.

"This was all forest," he whispered.

"Things have changed," Gabbie said quietly, and sat beside him. Anna was pouring over guide books, checking her sister's plans for their arrival. Not that she did not trust her sister, but Gabbie was not the best map reader in the world. She did not notice the change of mood in their small cabin. They passed the sprawling concrete Compaq factory and started to slow down.

"I was wrong," said Edward, still looking out of the window.

"How so?" asked Gabbie.

"I think I _am_ going to need help." He turned to her, eyes serious. "I am glad you have come." Gabbie nodded but felt no sense of victory. The difference in the place he had once known had clearly shaken him and it was sad to see. Whatever his expectations had been, this was clearly a million miles away.

"What are you looking for, Edward?" she asked softly.

"A villa that belonged to a professor of the University of Munich. It has probably been built on by now."

"It could still be there," said Gabbie. "This is just the outskirts of the city; the middle is still fairly untouched."

Edward shook his head. "It will have been built on; it was not far from the city,"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Gabbie.

"Because I demolished it in 1923," he replied.

"Ah," said Gabbie, understanding.

He was close to despairing; she could almost feel it in the air. He was so sure of himself most of the time the change was unsettling. She had only seen him go off the deep end once and she did not want that to happen again. She needed to reassure him.

"Well, if you know who owned the land the villa was on, there will be a record if the land was sold for development. This is the age of information so the library or even the university will be our best chance of finding out anything."

He nodded, feeling a little better, and waited for the question he knew was coming.

"What is in this place we are looking for, Elric?" she asked carefully.

"A dragon who wants to kill me and an inter-dimensional gate that is supported by the alchemical catalysts that reside in his body," he answered flatly. Gabbie did not dare disbelieve him; she could see in his face that he spoke the absolute truth.

"Where does this gate go to?" she asked in a whisper.

"The world I come from, where my brother waits for me," was the answer. Gabbie swallowed and her eyes flicked to her sister who was pouring over maps and oblivious to Edward's revelations.

"Don't tell her yet," he said pulling her attention back to him. "I don't want her to be upset."

Gabbie nodded. Anna would be upset if she realised that they were looking for a way to send him home and she would probably never see him again if they were successful. She covered his flesh and blood left hand with her own and squeezed it gently. He almost jumped at the contact. He was used to her touching him when she was cleaning and dressing burns but this was different, this was a much more human sort of contact.

"We will find it," she reassured him. "You will go home and if that dragon gives you any trouble I'll talk to him; I'm up for a fight." She grinned impishly, though she doubted how effective she would be against a dragon. What was she going to do, scold it to death? Edward, however, appreciated the sentiment. His fingers curled around Gabriella's and he squeezed her hand in return.

"Thank you," he whispered with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna watched the blond man and her sister and felt her heart sink. It was not just the fact they thought they had to protect her from the truth that hurt either. She watched Edward smile at her sister and jealousy burned in her. She did not want to be jealous and she did not like feeling jealous, but she was jealous all the same. He treated her nicely because he thought she was a cute little girl who had a crush on him. That had been enough, but now he was talking openly with Gabbie and even confiding in her. They were beginning to become friends. Anna had wanted this, but now her sister had his attention and she felt a little ignored. She wanted him to treat her as he treated Gabriella; like an adult woman. Maybe before he left them he would see her as he saw Gabbie. She would earn his respect, just as her sister had. It was all she could hope for.

* * *

Edward was truly awed by Munich. Though it was not even a big city by modern standards it was beautiful. Plenty of green spaces, parks, and tree lined avenues. He decided that he liked the latest fashions in architecture; plenty of glass and curves. Such buildings stood out like beautiful crystals next to the concrete monstrosities of the 1960's. But the new strangely complimented the older buildings and they sat well together. Gabriella was right; there was plenty of the old city left. Edward found he actually recognised most of the city centre, which eased his fears somewhat. The city was still around ten times bigger than when he lived there and much more alive. 

In 1923, Munich had been a dark, austere place that had suffered in the war and was limping bravely on as best it could. Most of the people Ed had known were barely getting enough to eat and the mark had been worthless, even though most people's wages were paid in it. Now the city had a new lease of life. It was bursting at the seams with people and colour. You could not go half a kilometre without passing at least 10 cafes or restaurants. There were shops selling just about everything, and most of them horridly expensive. Edward passed a woman's clothing store that seemed to charge more, the less material the garment consisted of. Five hundred euros for a skirt that was more of a belt was far from his idea of a sound investment.

They found their hostel. It was on the east side of the city in a reconditioned 19th century mill and they got a key for a bare room with four military bunk beds. It was not luxury but it was all they needed and it was clean and cheap, though Gabbie could not help mentioning that the frowning hostel owner was obviously a former member of the KGB or SS. The woman was 60ish, very fit to the point of having bulging arm muscles, and had her grey hair plaited down her back. She had glanced at Edward and Gabriella and told them she wanted no "funny business," as they were obviously unmarried.

Edward had smoothed the situation over by claming to be Gabriella's brother, but Gabbie was still giggling about it nearly an hour later. Edward's pride stung a little bit.

"It's not _that_ unlikely!" he burst out suddenly as there was another fit of titters behind him. This only seemed to make things worse, as Gabbie snorted and burst out laughing again.

"**_Ignore her,"_** Anna scribbled on her pad. **_"She gets like this sometimes. She does it to stop herself getting embarrassed."_**

Edward sighed and tuned out the laughter by trying to concentrate on what he wanted to buy. They were clothes shopping for him, but so far there was no sign of somewhere that catered for people on a modest budget. Anna was nonetheless enjoying herself, scribbling to Edward all about what she liked and if she could afford it what she would buy and a detailed breakdown of why.

Edward desperately wished his brother was there. He could have left well-mannered Alphonse with Anna and Al would have listened and nodded appreciatively at the girl and may even have contributed. That way Edward could have wondered off and got something to eat and left the increasingly annoying and derisory laughter behind him. As it was, he could not even pretend to have an interest in what Anna was saying. He grunted every now and again when an answer was required, but had no idea what the girl was writing about half the time. He was beginning to get a headache.

There was another giggle behind him and his patience ran out. He turned around and shouted one word at the infuriating redhead.

"Enough!" Gabbie took a step back, and seemed almost frightened for a moment. Everyone on the street had turned to look at them. Gabbie recovered her composure quickly and her green eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't shout, Edward, you are making a scene and it's embarrassing," she said coolly, before brushing past him. She and her sister moved off together and the people in the street lost interest in them. "All men get like this," he heard Gabbie murmur to her sister. "Take them shopping and they flip. Carl was exactly the same; perfectly amenable most of the time, but take him shopping and he turned into a snarling monster."

"Don't compare me to that bastard!" Edward growled, fitting Gabriella's analogy nicely.

Gabbie looked over her shoulder at him, her small sharp eyes taking in his face and general posture.

"Uh-oh, we have a Y-chromosome overload behind us," she muttered to her sister. "There it only one known cure," she said over her shoulder.

"What?" snapped Edward.

"Food," she replied. And without another word she turned and grabbed him by a white gloved hand and dragged him into a rather upmarket restaurant.

She asked for a table in her broken, heavily accented German and the well trained waiter ignored the fact that two of them were dressed in worn jeans and one of them had obviously slept in his clothes. He showed them to a table and pulled out the chairs for the girls. Gabbie got his attention and he helped her through the menu. He spoke a little English which helped her greatly. Edward remained silent; if she wanted him to help her she would have asked him. What she ordered for herself caused him to raise an eyebrow, but not as much as the expensive bottle of wine.

"**_Can I have some?"_** asked Anna. Gabriella grinned.

"We are not in Britain anymore, so the drinking laws are not the same; even children drink wine and beer here." Anna clapped her hands in delight. "But only half a glass," warned Gabbie. "And you can water that down; you're not used to it."

"The waiter will have a fit if you water down Niederhauser Hermannshohle," mumbled Edward.

"My, my. A wine snob too!" exclaimed Gabbie. "You are just full of surprises."

"It's an old wine," he muttered, looking at the tablecloth.

"So the waiter told me. The family have been making it since the 1900's. I was interested to see if you recognised it."

Edward said nothing and remained silent until a huge plate of sausage and sauerkraut turned up with rich gravy drizzled all over it. His mouth watered. Gabbie smiled to herself as Edward began to eat hungrily, not even waiting for the girls' food to arrive.

"_I was right,"_ Gabbie thought to herself. _"It was all because of a lack of calories. I guess we know not to skip breakfast again."_

Anna's steak tartar turned up. The French dish was mainly raw beef and onion but it was what she had asked for, and she ate it without hesitation. Gabbie's plate was put before her, a thick slab of some pink looking meat and some delicately arranged baby vegetables. She thanked the dark haired water, who opened the wine to let it breathe and left to attend to some other diners.

Edward watched Gabbie sample the tender meat, and remark to her sister how good it was. The waiter returned, and as was traditional poured a small amount into Edwards's glass. Ed was not really sure what to do. A piece of paper was pushed into his hand. He glanced at it under the table.

"**_You are supposed to taste it_**," Anna's writing declared.

Edward was uncomfortable having all eyes on him, but he lifted the glass and took a swallow of the blood red wine. The tart liquid tingled on his tongue at first, then slid silkily down his throat. It almost tasted smoky. It warmed him all the way down and settled in his stomach where it faded into nothing. He almost wanted to let his eyes roll back and let his body melt into a puddle on the floor. It was VERY good wine, possibly the best he had ever tasted, and after 4 years travelling around Europe, he had tasted a lot. He nodded to the waiter, who filled Gabriella's glass and half filled Anna's at Gabriella's request, before he filled Edward's last.

"Err, why did I have to taste it?" he asked.

"You're the only adult male at the table so it had to be you," said Gabbie, quaffing from her glass. She closed her eyes for a moment and ran the tip of her tongue over both lips.

"Sublime," she murmured. "German wine is so underrated."

"And why should it be a man?" asked Edward.

"Old tradition," muttered Gabbie. "I think it has something to do with checking it for poison. It's ok if you die; us poor girls will live and mourn you but have many children." She winked at him. "If you had died, I'd have called my first son 'Edward.'"

"I'm flattered," he said sarcastically. Anna grabbed her glass and tilted it to her lips.

"Water first, miss," chuckled Gabbie. Anna frowned but did as she was told. She took a gulp and nearly choked.

"**_It's horrible!"_** she signed.

"It's an acquired taste," said Gabbie in an aloof tone. "Not all enjoyable things in this world contain added sugar." Anna shrugged and said she would stick to her water.

Gabbie returned to her food. Edward knew he should not say anything as she was clearly enjoying it, but he could not help himself.

"Do you know what you are eating?" he asked suddenly. Gabbie considered what was on her plate.

"Not really, but it's good. Do you know? It tastes like pork but not quite like it either. The waiter said it was a delicacy."

"It's horse," he muttered.

Anna's mouth dropped open. Gabbie looked from her food to Edward then back to her food. She held her head on one side as if considering something, then picked up her knife had fork and resumed eating.

"**_SISTER!"_** Anna signed.

"What?" she asked.

"**_That used to be a pony!"_** Anna signed, horrified.

"So? I had snails and frogs legs in France; this is no different," said Gabbie evenly. "It's very tasty actually. I wonder why we don't eat horse in Britain?"

Anna was incensed. **_"They are beautiful and majestic creatures, that's why! Companions to human kind! It's like eating a dog!" _**

"I've heard dog is good too," said Gabbie thoughtfully. "Horses may be wonderful creatures, but that does not stop us shooting them when they break their legs while racing for our enjoyment, and then grinding up their bones for glue," said Gabbie glibly.

Fascinating as the discussion was, Edward felt no urge to share his views; it was much more amusing watching the sisters.

"Besides," continued Gabbie, "you're eating what was once a cute little calf. It was probably under a year old when they slaughtered it; the meat gets tough if it's too old."

Anna paled and pushed her plate away. **_"I've just decided to become vegetarian!"_** she scrawled on her pad.

"You've tried that before too," said Gabbie finishing her meat. "A week later you had a bacon sandwich and that was the end of that phase."

"**_It was not a phase,"_** Anna signed.

"Well, I do admire the people who chose it and stick to it for religious or personal reasons," said Gabbie thoughtfully. "You, however, lack the willpower. You're an omnivore. Accept it and eat your food before I do; it's expensive."

Anna looked to Edward, her big brown eyes pleading for assistance.

"Don't drag him into this," laughed Gabbie, rescuing Edward from having to take sides. "Have the courage of your convictions and become a true vegetarian or eat the meat." She pushed the plate at her sister. Anna wavered for a moment but hunger won her over and she started to eat sulkily.

"Why did you choose something so ridiculous, anyway?" asked Gabbie. "Raw meat on an empty stomach?"

Anna shrugged and wrote that she thought is sounded exotic. Gabbie returned to her wine and Edward and Anna finished their food. With a full stomach and half a bottle of excellent wine in him, Edward felt much more congenial about the prospect of shopping, and indeed about life in general.

"My, don't you look better!" chortled Gabbie, receiving a lazy smile for an answer. "I'm sorry if I was annoying earlier," she said kindly. "I forget sometimes that you have been very ill and your body is still recovering. That would make anyone short tempered." The waiter returned and Gabbie handed him a bit of plastic.

"It's nothing to do with being ill," said Edward. "I have a temper; I'm quite famous for it." Gabbie studied him for a moment.

"_I think he might be ever so slightly drunk!"_ she thought, highly amused. _"Than again he is a small person; not quite so much blood to carry the alcohol around."_ She stood and signed a slip of paper the waiter handed her along with her credit card. She was feeling light headed herself, but it had been good wine; it would go soon and with no ill effects. She was always very careful around alcohol. She enjoyed it but had never ever drunk so much that she was unaware of what was going on around her. After all, she was the daughter of an alcoholic; she had seen what it could do to people who abused it, thus treated it with respect.

"**_We are using the credit card?"_** asked Anna.

"How else are we going to pay for it?" said Gabbie.

"**_But you don't have a job!"_** she scribbled.

"But we will have gold, which I plan on selling in a number of German jewellers as we travel home," said Gabbie. "That should clear all our debts with some left to put away. If you decide to go to university, it will be there for you." Anna threw her arms around her sister and squeezed. "Careful!" Gabbie cried. "I'm full of horse." Anna gave her sister a hard look then smiled and they left the restaurant and stepped into the late afternoon sun.

Anna skipped ahead, peering in the windows and admiring the designer clothes.

"You don't plan on using any for yourself?" asked Edward suddenly.

"Huh?" said Gabbie dreamily.

"The money I will give you," he clarified.

"What's there to use it on, except Anna?" she shrugged. "She has a future and I want to make it as bright as possible for her."

"You have a future too," said Edward softly. "You could finish your training; you would make a wonderful doctor."

Gabbie smiled wistfully. "I'm too old for all that rubbish; the student life, living on my savings, hour after hour of study. I don't think I could do it now."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"You're doing it again," Gabbie chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"Trying to fix my life. First, telling me off about Carl, now this."

"Am I not allowed to be concerned?" he asked slightly sharply. Gabriella looked at him, suddenly serious.

"My life is not yours to fix. Be concerned for me if you want, in fact it's quite touching, but I will live my life as I see fit."

"It's wrong to live through your sister; your hopes and aspirations are not hers," said Edward sternly.

"The only hope or aspiration I have is her happiness," said Gabbie, looking after Anna fondly. "She can live as she pleases, as long as she is happy." Edward shook his head, frowning.

"Why does this bother you so much?" she asked with a frown.

"Because it's such a waste!" he burst out. "A person should take advantage of and make the most of their talents. You could be so much more!" he said, frustrated.

"Now you sound like my ex," she said dryly. "He said I was wasting my life too. In fact, it was his excuse to go off and sleep with another woman."

That shut Edward up. His teeth clicked together and he swallowed his words. Anna came bouncing back up to them.

"**_I found a shop for Edward,"_** she wrote, and gestured for them to follow.

Round a corner was a slightly dilapidated shop called "Pero" with huge orange signs in the windows in German.

"Closing down sale," read Edward. "50 off designer labels."

"Will still be expensive," murmured Gabbie.

"**_So says the woman who just blew well over 100 euros on a meal,"_** signed Anna tartly. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Gabbie thought her sister had a point.

"Sod it, let's spend!" she cried and the sisters marched arm in arm into the store.

It was packed full of bargain hunters, and people seemed to actually be fighting over particular garments. It was hot as well and smelled of too many hot bodies and leather.

"Get me a tape measure," murmured Gabriella to Edward.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just get me one," she replied. "We need your size, unless you want to spend hours trying everything on." Edward asked one of the harassed shop assistants with his best smile. The object was shoved at him without a word.

"Friendly in here. Are we sure we want to give them our money?" he grumbled.

"Beggars can't be choosers," mumbled Gabbie and indicated to a quiet spot by the wall and took the tape measure off him.

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously. Without even an explanation Gabriella passed the tape around his neck.

"Wha!" And he tried to pull away.

"Stay still," she hissed and tightened the tape around his neck, using it as a collar to stop him moving. "This is important, stop fussing!"

Her fingers flicked to her sister, who scrawled numbers onto her pad. The tape was whipped across his shoulders, down his arm, round his waist and across his chest. Then she crouched before him and ran the tape down the outside of his leg.

"Are you done yet?" he hissed feeling decidedly uncomfortable at being manhandled.

"One more," she muttered. Without warning, a hand slipped between his legs.

Edward's eyes widened and his entire body became ramrod straight. She parted his legs slightly and held the tape at the top of his inner thigh and ran it down his inside leg.

"_I'm going to kill her,"_ thought Ed, closing his eyes. _"This is the single most embarrassing moment of my life… The woman is publicly assaulting me!"_

"All done," said Gabriella brightly, standing up. She took the pad off her sister. Edward spoke only when he was sure is voice would be steady.

"Was that entirely necessary?" he asked icily.

"Yes," said Gabbie browsing over the pad. "Wow," she said, looking at him. "We might have to go into the children's section, judging by some of these measurements."

It was too much. Edward spun on his heel and had nearly shoved his way out the shop before Gabbie got hold of him.

"Sorry, really I am sorry!" she said hanging off his automail arm. Hard yellow eyes bored into hers. "I know I'm a bitch; I'm the worst woman you have ever met! Just come back and I will be on my best behaviour, I promise," she begged.

"Not the worst woman," said Edward, thinking of a certain German woman who had tried to conquer his world. He allowed himself to be pulled back in.

Anna had already started picking things out for him. She held them up for his approval. To his surprise she had chosen quite well. The sisters did let him choose his own clothes, of course, but they also had plenty to say about what he should wear.

"Err, who is Calvin Kline and why do I want his name all over my underwear?" he asked, holding up some black boxers.

"It's branding, Elric, you will get used to it," laughed Gabbie.

"What? Like branding cattle?" he asked with a frown.

"Almost, actually," snorted Gabbie.

Once he accumulated a week's clothing, Gabbie totted up the price in her head and handed him nearly all the Euros she had in her purse. He paid for his clothes, with which he was quite pleased. He had always liked to look a little different and he had found things that suited his taste. He met up with Anna at the door, and she had also made a few purchases. Eventually Gabbie joined them, bags in hand.

"**_What did you get, sister?"_** asked Anna as they walked back to the hostel.

"Undies," said Gabbie, turning to her. She opened her bag and pulled out a bra that was black and practically see through, the lace was so fine. She held it up against herself.

"**_Cute,"_** signed Anna. Then Gabbie pulled out the second part of the set. They were the briefest briefs Edward had ever seen; well, they would hardly cover, well, anything!

"I thought I'd get something sexy for a change. Not that anyone is going to see them," she chuckled, holding them against herself for her sister's inspection. Edward tried to focus on something else apart from the conversation the girls were having, but it was difficult.

"They are not that practical, but they stop the panty line showing through when I wear tight jeans. As comfortable as granny pants are, I don't want the whole world to see them." He sister nodded and flicked a message. Gabbie turned around to find that Edward had walked off on his own. The blond haired man disappeared around a corner, obviously intent on going back to the hostel alone.

"**_Did we insult him?"_** asked Anna.

"Not exactly _insult_. I just don't think he's used to girl talk," murmured Gabbie. As funny as she found the situation, Gabbie decided to tone down the girly stuff for his sake. She did not want him to think she was a hussy, after all. She put her underwear back in the bag and the sisters trailed after him.

"We should go to the library tomorrow and start looking for this villa of his," said Gabbie with a sigh. "The sooner we track it down, the better."

"**_Are you that eager to get rid of him?"_** asked Anna huffily. **_"I thought you liked him?"_**

"I do like him," said Gabbie gently. "He's a sweetie when he wants to be, but this is not his time or place." She took her sister's hands. "He does not belong here Anna; the fact that he is partly metal should tell you that." Anna frowned. "He has family waiting for him; we need to help him and help him quickly. You know that, right?"

Anna sighed and nodded.

"Not that I'll be much use tomorrow," muttered Gabbie. "I can't read German."

* * *

**Note- few points**

I hold my hand up now; I have had both frog's legs and horse. I liked both, though the frog's legs had a strange texture. Never gone as far as snails however, yet.

**KGB**- Russian secret service.

**SS**- short for Schutzstaffel, the military wing of the Nazi party. They were heavily involved in the "final solution." They were declared a criminal organisation at the Nuremberg Trials. People you really did not want to mess with.

**Sauerkraut-** pickled cabbage and it is yummy.

**Niederhauser Hermannshohle,-** A reasonably expensive German wine, sampled it personally at the age of 13, first time I got a bit tipsy, highly recommended ;-)

Big thanks to beta for this HUGE chap. She spent three days on it. Hugs and sloppy kisses darling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10**_… in which Gabbie improves her German and Anna gets her 2 euros worth…_**

The librarian at the central Munich library spoke reasonable English, so she was able to help the sisters locate the correct boxes of microfilm. They would have to check newspapers for spring 1923 and beyond in the hope they might stumble across something. Anna helped Edward set up his viewer, explaining that the tiny pieces of film had hundreds of newspapers on each one; all he had to do was turn the two knobs to move from page to page. The blond man settled himself and began to read. The sisters were not idle, however, Edward had given them both a list of words to look for as they scanned through the incomprehensible German. If they found things like "Hushoffer", or "villa collapse" then they were to let him read it.

It turned out "Hushoffer" was a popular name and Edward was reading over the sisters' shoulders every fifteen minutes. He did not complain, and seemed to have infinite concentration, never wavering from his task, even when the words began to swim before Gabbie's eyes. After two hours, he was still reading intently. It probably helped that he could understand what he read, but the bright viewer was giving Gabbie a headache. Anna was fairing no better. She had a crick in her neck and kept rubbing it and her eyes were fluttering shut too. None of them had been sleeping well in the hot muggy nights, and while the library had air conditioning, they were all still tired. All except Edward, it seemed. Gabbie got up and handed her sister a few euros.

"Get us a couple of coffees," she murmured.

"**_This is a library, you can't drink in here,"_** Anna signed.

"No, but we can in the toilet where we can't be seen; we are both flagging here."

"**_What about Edward?"_** signed Anna.

"Does he look even slightly tired?" whispered Gabbie. "He's fine. We, however, are human and in need of a break."

Anna sighed and nodded. She rose gracefully, smoothed down her white sun dress and meandered away, flip flops slapping the carpet tiles. Gabbie settled back down. They had not even moved beyond 1923 yet. She fiddled with the dials and knobs on the viewer, now randomly glancing at pages of old print.

"If only this was on the computer!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I could put the words in the search box, click, and we'd be done in an hour."

Edward's lips curved up slightly, but that was the only indication he gave that he had heard her. He was looking rather dashing today, Gabriella noticed. Dark jeans, with a thick black belt, black Doc Martens on his feet and a dark, open necked, loose shirt that hid his automail. It was a shame he had to cover up so much in the heat, especially having to wear gloves in this weather. Gabbie could not help wondering if the metal heated up at all and if it did, did it hurt? She looked down at herself; faded old jeans and a sleeveless white vest top. She felt a little outclassed. Edward was a walking advert for Calvin Kline and Ben Sherman; she did not even know who had made her clothes.

"_Should have bought more than just underwear yesterday,"_ she mused.

She twiddled knobs aimlessly and then something caught her eye; two words; "Hashoffer" and "villa" in the same headline. Excitement thrilled through her. There was even a picture of a pile of rubble on the brow of a hill; the place had been razed to the ground. Gabriella was impressed; he and his brother had done that? With what? Did they have C4 in 1923?

"Err, Elric," she said, trying to keep the excitement from her voice in case she was wrong. Edward rose and leant on the back of her chair to read over her shoulder.

"This is it," he whispered. His eyes scanned quickly over the print. "It's the results of an inquiry into why the villa collapsed on Nov 8th, the night of the putsch."

"The beer hall putsch?" asked Gabbie. Edward looked at her, taken aback.

"I remember my history," she said defensively.

"It was resolved that the traitors had demolished it to avenge themselves against Hashoffer, a known Nazi supporter, who had promised them aid that never materialised. Hashoffer was shot, but did not die until two weeks later," he mumbled.

"Did you shoot him?" asked Gabbie, sharply.

"I've never shot anyone," Edward murmured. Gabbie understood what he was not saying. Not shooting anyone did not mean he had not killed anyone. She did not really want to know more, so did not ask.

"Hashoffer donated the land his villa was on to the university," said Edward, speed reading the article.

"That was nice of him," whispered Gabbie.

"Don't you see!" said Edward, suddenly excited. "If we can find out what the university did with that land, we will find the gate!"

"What if they destroyed the gate when clearing the land?" Gabbie asked.

"It was in a cellar underground and it's not that easy to destroy. If it was, my brother and I would have done it," he replied.

Gabbie nodded, not really understanding. "So our destination is the University of Munich tomorrow?" she said. He nodded. "Err, have you any idea how big it is now?" she asked softly.

"Enlighten me," he sighed. Gabbie rummaged in her bag for the relevant tourist paraphernalia and she finally located a pamphlet.

"Munich University is Germany's largest university. There are 40,000 students on our roll and our faculty buildings and grounds cover over 2000 hectares."

"Alright," he said, spinning her around in her chair. "Any bright ideas?"

"You're supposed to be a genius; you think of something," she retorted.

Even a week ago he might have lost his temper with her, but he was learning that that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Instead he just looked at her steadily.

"I know you must have looked into this; you've known for a good 48 hours that we might have to go to the university. Cut the nonsense and tell me what you've planned," he said coolly.

Gabbie actually stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun anymore," she grumbled and handed him the leaflet. "There are four tickets on the back for a free tour of the university. I suggest we go and accidentally-on-purposely get lost, like helpless tourists do, and see what we can dig up."

"Good idea," he said with approval.

Anna returned with a paper bag containing three cups of coffee.

"You are hopeless," Gabbie sighed.

Anna shrugged and flicked a reply to her sister.

"Don't swear at your sister," Edward growled. Anna blushed; she was going to have to be careful what she said in future, he was learning the signs very quickly. "If my brother had said that to me I would have punched him," he said darkly.

"Are you sure he wants you back?" chuckled Gabbie.

They told Anna what they had found, and their plan as they exited the library.

"**_I got my fortune told!"_** wrote Anna on her pad excitedly. **_"There was this old woman selling flowers and she read my palm. She did not speak English so she wrote it down for me." _**She handed Edward a scrap of paper. He glanced over it and grinned. Anna was practically hanging off his sleeve, desperate to know what it said.

"You are on a long journey," he began.

"My, how did she work that one out?" exclaimed Gabbie.

"Hush! Let me finish!" Edward said, glaring at her. "It will take you to unexpected places and you will meet your soul's mate."

Gabbie snorted but otherwise kept quiet.

"You will marry young and have many children," continued Edward. "Your life will be happy but eventful as the people around you will rely on you to aid them in times of need. You will be the stability in their lives and their protector."

"Wow, that's cryptic!" said Gabbie sarcastically.

"You don't believe in fortune telling?" asked Edward.

"It's a lot of rubbish; no one can see the future!" she said firmly.

"Not the future, perhaps," said Edward, handing Anna her piece of paper, which the girl clutched to her, seemingly thrilled with what it said. "But I've met people who had perceptions and powers which go well beyond the ordinary."

"I would not think someone like you would believe in things like that?" said Gabbie, genuinely surprised.

"The people I have met changed my mind," he said flatly.

"Alright then," said Gabbie with a sly smile. "Anna can take us to this woman, and we will see what she tells us," she said, taking her sister's hand. "I can be open-minded too!"

The lady was still standing in a small cobbled street that ran behind the main shopping area. She had a basket of red roses at her feet and was knitting something in thick green wool. She was bent and wizened and obviously of a great age. Her clothes were simple, but well made and covered in little brass disks. She looked like a gypsy. Her small brown eyes focused on Edward and she sighed and put away her kitting. She said a few clipped words in German and smiled at Anna. Her smile transformed her whole face. She seemed overjoyed to see the girl again.

"She said she is going to hire Anna as her PR woman," translated Ed. There was a brief conversation between the woman and Edward.

"She said it's 10 euros for the both of us," he translated. Anna opened her mouth to tell Edward that she had only paid 2, but he gave her a conspiratorial wink and her mouth snapped shut. The money changed hands and then the old woman took Gabbie's hand.

As soon as the papery skin touched young, firm flesh the woman's face fell. The woman's eyes flicked from Edward to Gabbie then back.

"Poor child, you have suffered much," Edward translated. Gabbie stiffened and paled a little. Anna looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. The woman looked over Gabbie's palm and a grin cracked her face.

"You are on a long journey too, but you have further to go. You must accept yourself and move forward; try not to look back too much or you will drown in your own memories. You must allow others to protect you and fight for you at times. Be mindful of your pride."

Gabbie's bottom lip trembled and she snatched her hand back when Edward translated for her. Edward frowned, but the woman was finished with Gabbie and grabbed his right hand. He panicked for a moment, but all she did was hold it. She raised an eyebrow, obviously feeling the metal under the glove. She said one sentence in German and then dropped his hand. He stared at her for a moment, then he bent to the basket and picked out two roses which he had also paid for. He handed one to Anna, who blushed scarlet, and another to Gabbie who accepted it without even looking at it. She seemed to be very distracted by what the old woman had said.

Edward thanked the woman and shooed his companions up the street. He grabbed a now cold cup of coffee from Anna's bag and downed it. Anna bounced and skipped up the pavement, her brunette hair flying behind her. She spun and signalled to her sister that she was going to buy a vase to put her rose in. She ducked into a cut price store leaving her sister and Edward to catch up.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward, looking at the redhead, whose eyes were fixed on the middle distance.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised; what she said struck a cord." She smiled to herself. "I guess you could say I am a convert to your way of thinking." He nodded and they stopped outside the store. "What did she say to you?" asked Gabbie, while examining the rose in her hand as if she had just noticed it.

"She said that she had nothing to tell me that I did not already know," he said softly. Gabbie ran a finger over the velvet soft petals of the rose.

"Is she right?" she enquired softly.

"Probably," he muttered.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, that's not much of a fortune for ten euros!" Gabbie burst out.

Edward laughed and the dark mood affecting them both lifted.

* * *

Note- Just a little chap for the weekend. Wow we are ripping through this! You never know we might be onto another story arc for Christmas. And 80 reviews! Thank you everyone, that is great, especially as this all started as a joke, and it's very different from my other stories. I'm glad people are enjoying this. As for chess rules in the last chap, I always played with castling twice, as long as they had not been moved, but rules do vary. And yes Dimac, all Envy needs to sort him out is a stern talking too ;-)

Lets hope FF is working this week!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11… in which the sisters receive an education at Munich University. _**

The University of Munich had not really changed that much since Edward had last been there. There were new buildings, but the old heart of the university was just the same. The party of tourists was large and comprised many nationalities. Edward had already excelled himself that morning by calling a Canadian a "Yank," then there was an incident with the young Australian man not long after. The poor boy had sidled casually up to Gabbie and caught her attention with a friendly "G'day!" and followed the greeting up with, "What brings a good looking limey like you to Munich?" Before Gabbie could even open her mouth, Edward practically stepped between them.

"We were trying to enjoy the sights," he growled. He had to look up at the young man, which seemed to irritate him even more. The two males stared at each other; Gabbie thought she could practically smell the testosterone in the air. The Australian held his hands up and a nervous smirk pulled at his lips.

"Alright, mate. I did not know the lady had a guard dog!"

Before Edward could draw any more attention to himself, Gabbie pulled gently on his arm.

"Down boy," she whispered in his ear. It was then her turn to be pinned by those furious yellow eyes. Unfortunately it was far less effective on Gabbie than it had been on the poor Australian, who was now as far away from Edward as he could get without leaving the group. "You are really are not a people person, are you?" grinned Gabbie. "You're going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person one day and then you are going to be beaten black and blue."

"_Please!"_ thought Edward fervently, while looking at the blue sky. _"Anything would be better than looking after these infuriating women."_

"Don't worry," said Gabbie patting him on the arm. "You have nothing to be concerned about; he was not half as good looking as you are. No need to be jealous."

"Jealous?" he almost shouted, causing their guide to stop his lecture on the attributes of the main fountain and the beautiful grounds surrounding them and give the young people a cold look. Edward yanked his arm away from Gabbie and stormed down an alley between two buildings. Gabbie smiled apologetically at the group and she and her sister followed Edward down the alley.

"When I said 'create a diversion,' I did not mean start picking on people!" ranted Gabbie. "The way you were acting you could have started a fight, and you should have told me what you were up too!" she half growled.

"It worked so stop complaining," he snapped. "No one is going to come after us because they don't want to get involved in our argument."

Gabbie frowned. "If it was all an act then why are you still so angry?" she asked, angry herself that she had been forced to play the apologetic simpering girlfriend role without even being warned.

"I'm not angry!" he yelled. Anna clapped her hands and signed that if they did not calm down she was going to bash their heads together. Disgruntled but obeying her sister, Gabbie pulled out a map, still muttering the odd expletive under her breath.

"The main library is just around the corner. We have to go through the main atrium to get to the university's own archives. We will probably either have to bribe a student for a password for the computers or see what we can find in the part that is open to the public. You never know, we may get lucky."

"We would be better off just checking the public section," murmured Edward, having simmered down a little. "Most students have rich families, in my experience; bribes will mean little to them." Gabbie and Anna stared at him.

"Hardly!" Gabbie scoffed. "This is 2003, Elric; a degree is no longer the preserve of the privileged. I borrowed money off the government to fund my course. It's not much but you don't starve."

"The government lent you money? That was generous of them," said Edward, a little puzzled.

"**_He's not getting it is he?"_** signed Anna. Gabbie shrugged.

"**_It's not important,"_** Gabbie signed back, and started to walk through the alley.

The main library was part of the university buildings built in the 1700's. They were grand and gothic; more like a cathedral than a hub of German education. The building had open access to the public so the trio signed in at the desk and started to walk through the great glass roofed atrium area. There had once been exotic potted trees in the area, but now there were little gift stands and a coffee shop. Anna's mouth watered, she could almost inhale the calories from the strawberry cheesecake she could see and smell on the display counter.

Gabbie was more interested in the surroundings. Marble columns and staircase shouted Old World grandeur. All there needed to be was a chandelier and the place would have looked like a ballroom. There was some sort of weird mosaic on the floor, all curves and sharp angles. A large brass plate on the wall declared in three languages that the mosaic was the work of a former student, now a famous modern artist. More writing below it, in German, no doubt talked about the piece. Anna tugged on her sleeve and indicated to the cheesecake.

"How can you eat so much and stay so thin?" complained Gabbie. She turned to Edward to ask if he was hungry, _"Stupid question,"_ she thought. _"He is always hungry."_ But the words died on her lips.

Edward was standing rigid; he did not even look as if he was breathing. His face was pale and his yellow eyes were fixed on the mosaic floor. His fingers twitched as if he was desperate to do something with his hands but forcing himself to stay still. A small thrill of something akin to fear shivered up Gabriella's back. She shoved her purse at Anna and told her that they would need coffee and food ASAP. Anna was reluctant to leave Edward, but she did as she was told. Gabbie stood beside the blond man and tried to see what was bothering him about the floor. From that angle she could see the entire mosaic; it was one big circle filled with geometric patterns and some words she could not read.

"Is that Latin?" she said to herself.

"No," rasped Edward's voice. "But just as ancient."

"You can read it?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked. A small, rather cynical smile pulled at his lips.

"It is less what it says and more what it does," he whispered.

"Alright," said Gabriella slowly. "What does it do?"

"Confines, concentrates and directs alchemical power, though in this world a transmutation circle is almost totally useless."

"This is something from your world?" asked Gabbie in a half awed whisper. He nodded and finally looked at her.

"It was this exact circle that opened the gate between our worlds in 1923."

"Is that when you came here?" she asked.

"No, I was already here. It brought my brother here."

"I thought your brother was waiting for you in the other world?" she breathed.

"He is," replied Edward. Gabbie felt like her head had exploded, none of this made sense.

"So what is this "transmutation circle" thing doing here if the gate is elsewhere?"

"Now that," muttered Edward, "is a very good question."

"There is German on the wall about this mosaic I think," said Gabbie. Edward stalked across the circle and his eyes scanned over the brass plate, reading in English as he went.

"The inspiration for this piece is from some strange and complex markings found in the cellars of the new biology laboratories that were built on the site of old student accommodation facilities. The markings could well be connected to the Thule Society who possibly operated out of this university in the inter-war years. There is a definite occultist feel to this piece even though it is beautiful in its complexity…" The wall plate went on to detail how many tesserae were in the mosaic and how long it took to make but Edward had the information he needed.

"You and I are going to find these labs and see if we can find a way into them tonight," he said firmly.

"I don't know how to break into a place like that!" protested Gabbie. "And what about Anna?"

"She is a big girl we can leave her on her own for a few hours," he said.

"We can't do this! We need plans of the building; we need to find out exactly where it is. This is not something you can spontaneously decide, you know!"

"Why not?" he asked seriously.

"It will be alarmed, and I bet you if there are any sensitive experiments going on there will be extra security. Give me two days to plan this Elric, and then all of us will go and see if we can get you home."

He looked at her steadily for a moment then nodded. "Two days," he agreed and then let himself be led to a table.

He sat down and tucked into his cake with relish, suddenly much more like himself. Anna was full of questions most of which he seemed inclined to answer.

"_Perhaps he is starting to trust us,"_ thought Gabriella.

"**_What did you say that thing on the floor was?"_** asked Anna after he had tried to explain a little about the world he came from. Both Edward and Gabriella had been surprised that she already knew that he was not from her world. Even more shocking for Edward was the fact that she did not care. **_"You look human enough, and you are a good person. I don't mind if you are from another place."_** She grinned up at him as she wrote. **_"And, sister, you should know better than to try and keep secrets from me, I always find them out."_** Gabbie smiled and let her sister talk.

"It's a transmutation circle," said Edward for the third time. "It's a tool that people from my world use to manipulate matter."

"**_And these people who can do this are called alchemists?"_** Anna asked. Edward nodded; she was finally starting to understand him.

"**_And you were one of them?"_** Again he nodded. **_"But you can't do it here?" _**

"No," he replied. "This is the world the power comes from; our worlds are linked in some way that I don't understand. Alchemists are born with the ability to use this power and train for many years in how to use it."

"**_And you change and make things with it? Anything you like?"_** scribbled Anna.

"Almost; there are laws."

"**_Like what?"_** Anna asked. Edward sat back and scratched his head.

"It's quite hard to grasp; are you sure you want to know?" Anna nodded so he sighed and tried to make the concept as basic as he could. "It might seem a bit like magic to you but it's not, it's a science. You can't just draw a circle and make whatever you want. It's nothing like that. A substance can only be created from the same type of substance, for example if something is mostly water I could not turn it into a lump of lead. Whatever I created would have to have similar attributes and elemental make up as the substance I started with. Also, what I create has to have the same mass of what I started with, no more and no less. There are three steps; first you have to analyse the substance so you know what it is made of, then decompose it to its molecules, then reconstruct it in the form you want. When you get good enough, the whole process should take about a second."

Anna looked a little lost but did not want to ask anything else in case she looked stupid. Gabbie however was suddenly interested.

"So, you take something apart and reform it?" she piped up.

He nodded. "Essentially, yes, but it's not the only thing an alchemist does."

"Does it work on all substances?" she queried. He nodded again.

"Can you make gold?" she asked slightly sarcastically. He grinned and jingled the pouch in his pocket.

"Where do you think this came from?"

"So it is possible to turn lead into gold?" Gabriella was sceptical.

"It is; it's a question of tweaking atomic bonds. It's difficult and also illegal where I came from. It's seen as counterfeiting, though in truth the gold alchemists make is probably better quality than the treasury ever get their hands on."

Gabbie mulled this over. "So that means you can fix things too; someone breaks their hammer, you can just patch it back up at an atomic level as if it never broke."

"It's a useful skill," he said airily, but secretly pleased that she was interested in what he had been.

"Can you use it on humans?" she asked, suddenly excited. "You know, draw a circle and set a bone?" Edward's face paled for a moment but he did answer her.

"There are doctors that use alchemy, but not so many in my country. In the country east of us, Xing, their whole alchemy tradition is based on healing."

"So why could they not make you a new arm and leg?" she asked. Edward seemed to be getting rather uncomfortable.

"It does not work that way; you can fix what is already there, but making new bits of human is forbidden."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it can go horribly wrong," he said quietly. Gabbie decided it was time to drop the subject; she wanted to make sure she understood exactly what he was. It fascinated her, the ability to manipulate matter; you could even clean clothes with it!

"So you can make anything you like in your world as long as you have the same mass and similar attributes and you can use this power?"

"The substance has to be of equal mass and similar elemental composition, yes. If you try to go against the laws you can really hurt yourself, even die. The main law that is set in stone among alchemists is the Law of Equivalent Exchange. To make something, something of equal value must be lost. We use it as a life philosophy as well as an alchemical principle."

"Equivalent Exchange?" mused Gabbie. "Seems awfully simplistic as a principle to base your life on."

"Yes," said Edward quietly. "My brother and I found that out the hard way."

* * *

Note- Another short but sweety. Next one will be BIG to make up, but this is a nice little chap that moves things forward. Thanks for the poety ashen, and dimac you are more than forgiven for your beta's oversight. I don't think people care about the odd slip as long as you keep working your way through the mountian of text I have provided you with and keep the updates coming...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12…** **_in which Gabbie finds out a little more about Edward than he would like… _**

Finding the location of the labs was easy; the university's own maps told them that. Edward could tell at a glance that he would have never recognised the place now; it had been swallowed by sprawling urbanisation. The entire area was housing and manufacturing, so he was glad Gabriella had talked him into waiting. Getting the plans was another matter. The next day they headed back to the library; the librarian gave them a strange look when they asked for the plans to the labs. Thinking quickly, Edward spun a story about being an architecture student. Seemingly satisfied, the librarian told him it was the municipal planning offices he needed and they were closed in the mornings. It seemed the city only staffed them for the public two days a week and only then in the evenings. That meant that they would have to wait. Luckily it was a Thursday, so the office would be open that evening. That meant they had the day to themselves for once.

"I think I would like to do a bit of exploring," said Gabbie. But she seemed to be the only one enthusiastic about wondering the city. Anna was tired from all the running about they had done in the past few days and signed that she would rather go back to bed; it was hot already and it was barely 10am. Edward said that anything worth seeing in the city he had probably already seen and he was willing to go back with Anna to the hostel.

Gabbie was grateful to him for that and just before the two left her to her own devices she elbowed her sister gently in the ribs while Edward's back was turned.

"**_Behave yourself; I don't want to hear later that you've been flirting with him,"_** she signed with a grin.

"**_Why, sister, I would never!"_** Anna signed, all mock innocence. **_"I would just be treading on your toes and sisters should never fall out over a man." _**Gabbie laughed, making Edward turn and frown at her. She patted her sister on the head.

"You have learned much, grasshopper, but you are young yet," she said in her best Chinese accent; it did not matter if Anna could not hear it. Anna bowed floridly.

"**_I will continue to learn from you, oh insult and sarcasm guru,"_** she signed.

"Alright, get to bed," Gabbie chuckled. The two walked away but Gabbie could not resist one more parting shot.

"Make sure you get into bed alone, Anna!" she called across the crowded street. Anna did not hear it but Edward certainly did. His head whipped around and he gave Gabbie such a cold stare she actually felt like shivering. She was gratified, however, that when he turned around there was a red flush creeping up his neck, complementing his blond braid beautifully. Gabbie grinned to herself.

"_He is cute,"_ she thought._ "Shame he is so bad tempered, and stubborn with it. It's such a turn off; no self respecting woman is going to put up with his nonsense unless there are some pretty big side benefits."_

Blaming the darker turn her thoughts then took on the heat, Gabbie happily meandered around the old city. She was used to her own company, and while living at the cottage had been lonely at times, it also gave her time to think and just be herself. Munich was beautiful but she was looking forward to going home; her little home by the sea was very dear to her and it was the place her mother had died too. But she knew since Edward had burst into her life she was going to have to change how she lived. She was hiding from life, not living it, and while that might have been necessary after the double blow of losing her mother and Carl, it was necessary no more. She needed to start living for herself again or she would have nothing when Anna decided to leave home in a few short years.

Gabbie bought an ice cream and walked the route of the old city wall. She shuffled through Marienplatz Square which seemed to have a flower market on in it; the riot of colour and scents drove all thoughts of her future from her head. She took a few photos with her phone and sent them to Evan and immediately received a text message back, demanding to know when she was coming home. At mid-day, Gabriella thought she should head back for the hostel before her pasty English skin frazzled in the sun. It was starting to get muggy too; she felt like she was beginning to eat the air rather than breathe it.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand took her arm. Her foot stubbed a cobble and she would have fallen over if the hand had not tightened its grip and pulled her upright. She turned to see who her assailant/saviour was.

"Gypsy woman!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"We prefer to be called Roma or Romany," the crone said in a cracked, throaty voice in near perfect English. Gabbie stared at her. "I need to know," said the old woman quietly. "The young man you travel with, his name is Edward Elric, is it not? What is he doing here?"

Gabbie felt like telling her that she was the fortune teller so she surely knew. But the woman seemed so intense she dared not.

"How do you know him?" asked Gabbie. "Why did he not recognise you? Why did you not say something when you read our palms? Why did you not speak to us in English?" The questions almost slurred into each other. The woman smiled weakly.

"We should talk," she said, and without waiting for Gabbie to agree she pulled her down an alley and through a curtained door. It was gloomy inside the little room, but cool. There was a Turkish teapot sitting on a small charcoal burner that sat upon a small mahogany table. There were red curtains covering the wall and there was a crystal ball on a stone plinth in the corner.

"This is where I tell my fortunes when the weather is not so good. Also, my old joints can't support me like they used to. I prefer to sit more and more these days," said the gypsy. She eased herself into a chair and winced as she did so.

"Arthritis?" asked Gabbie. The wizened old woman nodded and the bangles on her arms jingled as she arranged her dress around her.

"Please sit." She indicated to a chair opposite her. Gabbie did so and bit her lip nervously.

"Emm," she started. "I'm not sure what this is about. I've learned not to ask questions, as for as Edward is concerned. But whatever it is you want to ask me, please don't read my fortune again; it was bad enough once." The old woman smiled sadly.

"I only saw a little bit, but it was enough for me to understand. Does Edward know your history?" she asked kindly.

"No," said Gabbie quietly. "I prefer to keep it to myself."

"You will have to share it sooner or later; he will want to know why you have so many nightmares. He has probably already noticed that you sleep badly," said the crone.

"There is no need for him to know, he is going home soon," said Gabbie. The woman's sharp brown eyes widened.

"He is going to the other place? He found a way to go home? I had thought he had given up. What of Alphonse? I have not seen him with you."

"I don't know who Alphonse is," said Gabbie, confused. The woman sighed.

"Just like him; he has told you virtually nothing."

Gabbie could not help smiling. "So you do know him!"

The woman hunted in a corner near her chair and pulled out a tattered carpet bag. She rummaged in it for a few moments before pulling out a battered picture frame that had long ago lost its glass. The photograph within it was sepia toned and faded, but the three people standing amongst a row of poplar trees were easy to see. One of them was definitely Edward; younger, probably not even old enough to drag a razor over his cheeks, but the cheeky grin and sharp face was definitely him. He was shorter too; he really must have been small back then.

There was a boy standing next to him, with his arm thrown around Edward's shoulders, obviously keeping Edward before the camera. He was the same height as Edward but clearly younger, probably Anna's age. He had a bright friendly smile and an open honest face. Gabbie found herself smiling back at the boy. The family resemblance was striking; they had the same chin and cheekbones and the same build, though Edward was a little heavier. But the boy had darker hair and eyes. The brothers were a bit like her and Anna; their colouring was completely different.

"His brother," she breathed.

"Alphonse," the old woman said with fondness.

There was a girl standing apart from the brothers, watching them with a small smile. She had large sad eyes and long dark hair. She was dressed like a gypsy and was absolutely gorgeous.

"When was this taken?" asked Gabbie weakly.

"1924" said the woman, taking then photograph back. "And as you have probably guessed, the girl in the picture is me." Gabbie looked at the woman. It was hard to tell, but the eyes were the same; dark, sharp and sad.

"We were in Tuscany; beautiful place, if hot in the summer. We were still clueless as to where that madman was back then. We travelled randomly, following rumours. I honestly thought those brothers were dead, as they quite evidently failed in their mission since the Americans got hold of the atom bomb."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sorry," mumbled Gabbie feeling really confused.

"Of course not," the woman said as she placed a small tea glass before Gabbie and put a fresh mint leaf in it. "He was never the trusting type; his history has made him like that. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to know why he is here and looking not much older than he was in 1926 when I last saw him." She poured thick, treacle-like tea from the pot and minty scents filled the room.

"It will cool you down," said the woman with a smile. "You look as if you are not used to the heat; you are English, aren't you?" Gabbie nodded. "I spent most of the war there," the woman continued. "I escaped the holocaust then returned to wonder Europe in the late 40's. I hoped I might find a trace of the Elric brothers, but they had vanished." She sipped her tea and Gabbie tasted hers; it was surprisingly sweet and the mint refreshed her.

"Why are you helping him?" asked the old lady suddenly. It was a question that Gabbie had asked herself many times.

"He washed up on a beach not far from my home; he had radiation poisoning and was in a bad way. I struggled to fix him up and during that time I guessed he was not even from our world. Little details gave him away. He admitted it eventually, but apart from telling us he was an alchemist, I know next to nothing about him. I guess I help him because I saved his life; I feel responsible for him now and don't want to see him come to harm. I also know that if it was my sister waiting for me in the other world I would be desperate to get back to her."

The woman nodded. "So Al is in Amestris," she murmured, then she held out her hand. "My name is Noa and I travelled with the brothers for four years." Gabbie shook the hand. "Out of a sense of obligation, just like you," Noa continued. "But in my case it was a sense of guilt; I wanted to atone for what I had done to Edward and I felt responsible for Heiderich's death."

"Alphonse Heiderich?" asked Gabbie

"So he told you about him?" said old woman. "I felt like I was to blame for his death. I was there the night Alphonse was shot and the night Edward and his brother, who was Heiderich's doppelganger in the other world, were reunited." Noa went on to tell Gabbie all about her involvement with the brothers; how she had been saved by Edward and how Edward had clashed with the Thule Society. She also told Gabbie how she had drugged his drink and read his mind and seen a significant amount of his past so she could give the information to the Thule Society.

"I wanted to go there; to a place where I would be "Noa" and not just a gypsy. I was stupid and naive. I did not stop to think that I would cause Edward great pain at seeing his past. His has been the hardest of roads, but he has survived; he and his brother are both strong." She told of the night of the putsch and the bothers' resolve to catch the scientist from their world.

"I went with them, helping where I could; I wanted to ease their burden after everything they had suffered. I had not seen everything in Edward's head, but like you, enough to know the worst of what had happened to him and enough to know most of what he did about alchemy. He never really forgave me for it, and I never really forgave myself. So I trailed after him across Europe, not sure if I was even a real help but it did not really matter to me as I was madly in love with him; I just wanted to be near him."

Gabbie nearly choked on her tea.

"He sent me away from him in Bulgaria. We finally knew where the scientist was. I would not leave him voluntarily, so he and his brother left while I slept. I awake alone, but a lot richer than I had ever been. I shed many tears but I accepted that I would only get in his way. I headed north and never saw them again," sighed the woman.

"He tried the same thing on me," Gabbie said. "But I stayed awake all night and caught him trying to leave." Noa smiled.

"That must have vexed him," she chuckled. Gabbie shrugged.

"At least now I know where he got the poisoning from," said Gabbie. "But how did he shift through time instead of going home?"

Noa shook her head. "Only three people know the answer to that and two of them are in Amestris. Edward probably is not even sure himself. I know from seeing his mind that there are a lot of people in this world that resemble people from his own. They are different people of course, with different personalities but they look exactly the same. He thought perhaps he was in a dream at first, that he was lost in a coma or something and was making us all up. But he slowly came round to the idea that the worlds were the same but with slight differences. Maybe Amestris is connected to this world at more than one time period? I can only guess."

The woman fell silent and sipped her tea. Gabbie waited for her to fill the silence and her patience was rewarded.

"I never told him how I felt of course; I did not feel worthy enough. He was not really interested in anything like that anyway; he was so focused on his goal. I could have cursed him for being so stubborn but I loved him too much. Damaged men are easy to fall for; they inspire maternal instincts and the urge to protect which soon turns to something quite different. It's the same with damaged women; they may be easy prey, but it is because of that vulnerability that they move men to protect them."

"You are talking about Carl, aren't you?" muttered Gabbie into her tea.

"You honestly think that man felt the urge to protect you?" asked Noa sharply.

"Not really," sighed Gabbie.

"I saw what he was through your eyes. He preyed on your loneliness because he saw you as wife material rather than bedding material," said Noa decisively. "Marital stability would have furthered his career. But you were stronger than he thought and tore yourself from him when your mother became ill. He saw this and his confidence in controlling you was shattered, so he moved on."

"You saw all that?" asked Gabbie.

"Your mind was like an open book to me," said the gypsy woman. "Strange, as your sister was much harder to read; I almost had to fight for information on her. Walking your past was like walking down the street."

Gabbie felt uneasy that the woman had been poking around in her head. It did not occur to her to disbelieve her. She could understand how Edward must have felt; it would have been a deep betrayal.

"Why tell me all this?" Gabbie asked at last.

"Because I see myself in you; you might be following for different reasons but Edward is one of these people who sweeps others along with him. I just wanted to give you some of his background; help you to understand what you have gotten yourself into," said the old woman with a smile.

"I have not gotten myself into anything," said Gabbie firmly, feeling slightly patronised. "I'm helping him so he does not do something stupid and make himself ill again. That and I thought the modern world might be a bit more of a challenge for him than 1920's Europe. He will go home in a few days and that will be it; the end of a strange, frustrating but interesting acquaintance." She folded her arms and glared at the old woman. "I'm nothing like you," Gabbie declared. "I have no feelings even close to what you felt for him. I think he's a moody idiot most of the time. It's my 15 year old sister that likes him, which I can tell irks him greatly and I find great amusement in this. He will go home and so will we, end of story."

To Gabbie's surprise the old woman cackled with laughter.

"Huh?" said Gabbie confused again.

"Is he on his own right now?" Noa asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"No, he took my sister to our hostel for a nap," replied Gabbie. The woman sighed and laced her fingers before her.

"There is a graveyard on the edge of the city. Take a bus there and you will find him there, I guarantee it. If you leave him on his own for too long he will brood. You of all people should know that it does you no good to dwell on the past."

Gabbie rose; she had clearly been dismissed.

"Well, Noa, this has been very strange; the strangest so far perhaps," the redhead said with a slight frown.

"I meant what I said; you have a long road to travel, maybe as long as Edward's," said Noa. "Keep your spirits up. It's your resolve that will win over all."

"I thought you only saw people's minds? How can you predict the future?" said Gabbie sceptically.

"My gifts have grown as I have aged; I have seen flashes of your fate and that of Edward and your sister," said Noa simply.

"Then why did you not tell him?" asked Gabbie, a little angry. "You just fobbed him off with a cryptic comment."

"I provide guidance; I do not tell you your fate," said Noa firmly. "Edward is the type that if you tell him one thing he will do the opposite. He needs no guidance from me. You, however, are different. He seeks your approval and values your opinion. You can guide him and you have wisdom; use it."

Gabbie shook her head; the woman was clearly half demented. She made it to the door before something occurred to her.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked, turning back to the sad old woman. "I'm sure he would love to know you still live." The saddest of smiles crossed Noa's wrinkled features.

"You may be too young to understand this, child, but this is a man I loved when I was in my teens. I want him to remember me as I was then, not as I am now." Gabbie felt the first stirrings of sympathy for the old woman; it must have shown on her face.

"Don't pity me, child!" snapped Noa. "I've had a good life. I've outlived two husbands and three of my five children. I have more grandchildren than I know what to do with. I have not wasted my years waiting for Edward Elric to come back."

Chastised, Gabbie made to leave.

"Wait!" said Noa in a kinder tone. She pushed a carved wooden bangle into Gabbie's hand. "Give him this when you see him," she said softly. Gabbie held it up. It was dark wood, carved with ivy leaves. It was beautifully made but far too slim to fit over her hand.

"Do you want me to tell him anything?" Gabbie asked.

"Tell him I lived; just like he wanted me to. I took his money and I lived," said Noa with a small smile. Gabbie nodded and stepped out into the sun-drenched street and caught the next bus to the south side of the city.

* * *

The cemetery was huge, the graves there dated from the black plague right through to the present day. However, this being a German graveyard, it was once again proven to Gabbie that the Germans were the most organised race of people on the planet. The graveyard was practically in chronological order. The oldest graves were at the bottom of a green hill and closest to the city. As time had gone on, the graves had been made further and further away from the city and further up the hill. Gabbie could see a blond head standing about three quarters of the way up the gentle slope.

It took her about 15 minutes to walk to where he was. She made no secret about the fact she was there; she walked up, humming softly to herself, just to let him know he was not on his own anymore. It was a wasted effort. Edward did not notice her; it was only when she stood beside him and read the name on the stone that he knew she was there.

"Heiderich," she whispered. Edward jumped and eyed her warily. He looked as if he had just been woken from a dream and was unsure as to where he was. He looked around him as if to check the graveyard was still there.

"How did you know I was here?" he blurted out, his voice sounding a lot throatier than it normally did.

Gabbie could have told him all about her encounter with Noa and that she knew practically everything about his travels in Europe, but she did not. It did not seem right to chatter away in this place where the thousands rested; it was disrespectful somehow. She felt guilty for encroaching upon his grieving and wanted to leave as soon as she could, but she had an errand. She took the bangle from her pocket and handed it to him. He did not recognise it at first. Gabbie watched as he ran his fingers over the leaves and she saw his eyes widen and he sucked his breath in with a gasp. Those strange yellow eyes fixed on her for a moment, then he bent and placed the bangle on the grave. Gabbie turned to leave but he called her back.

"I thought it was her. I could not be sure but I thought it was. I mean, how many people in this world have a gift like that?" he said, almost to himself. Gabbie turned around, her heart aching for him. He was staring at the bangle on the grave, his hair hiding his face.

"Al made her that for her 18th birthday… Did…" He sighed and tried again.

"Did she say anything? I mean, I know she does not want to see me… It would be too strange for her I guess, but…"

Gabbie knew what he wanted; he wanted to know if the lovely gypsy girl he had left bore him ill will. It was barely a few months for him; it was a lifetime for her.

"She does not hate you, Elric," Gabbie said softly. "She understood. She told me about your travels but no more. She would not betray you again to anyone; I'm sure you know that."

Evidently Edward did not know that because when he turned to look at Gabbie, relief was written all over his face.

"_What could he have done to cause him so much shame?"_ Gabriella wondered. Whatever it was, it clearly still hurt him to remember it.

"She had a message for you," she said quickly. "She said she took your money and lived." Edward just looked at her. "She… she said she had had a full life; she married twice and had five children." Edward still just looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked at last.

"You think it was cruel of me to abandon her, don't you," he murmured. It was a statement not a question.

"No," said Gabbie sharply. "You did what you thought was right; you wanted to protect her. I understand that."

"Then if you understand that," he said quietly, stepping a little closer to her, "why did you not let me do the same thing for you in England? Why did you not let me leave you and your sister in safety?"

"_Crap,"_ thought Gabbie_. "He has a mind like a steel trap."_

"Because…" she said slowly, her brain whirring to find an answer that did not make her sound sappy and over protective. "I wanted to make sure you did not ruin your recovery," she settled with. She turned away and began to descend the hill, wanting to leave him with his thoughts and to say goodbye to his dear friend. But he followed her and opened his stride to walk beside her.

"You should have let me leave you," he said seriously. "You have no idea what we will find in that lab and yet you want to bring your sister along too. Nether of you can fight and…"

"I know what waits in that place," growled Gabbie. "A dragon that killed your father."

"If you know that then why…?"

"Because I decided that something that had an inter-dimensional gate made out of it is not exactly going to be fit to do much else but sit there," said Gabbie, raising her voice. She turned to him, hands on hips, her temper yanking on the reigns, just itching to be let go. She clamped down on it stubbornly. "I decided to follow you here and I think we can both agree that myself and Anna have been more of a help that a burden to you."

"That's true," he said slowly, "and I thank you for that, but I cannot allow you to be endangered by this. Get me into that lab and then leave; that is all I need. Go home, Gabriella, and you will stay safe," he said firmly.

"No," she said shaking her head. "We… No, not 'we', _I, _need to see this to the end. I want to be there when you step through that dragon gate thing."

"Why?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Because you have completely turned my life upside down that's why, Edward!" she yelled. "And it's not a bad thing either; I _like_ the fact I'm going to go home and don't have a clue what I will do with myself. I'm exited, glad even, and it's all your fault." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You've changed me, just by being you. Now I'm putting my foot down and I will be there when you go, because I refuse to be like Noa. I refuse to always wonder what happened to you and if you made it or not. I will shake your hand and make sure you go, and you will give my poor infatuated sister a kiss before you do, because you own me that much!" Gabbie realised she had been shouting and had been poking him in the chest with her finger as she did so. Exceedingly embarrassed, she stepped back. "Now you've made me lose my temper," she growled. "All I wanted to do was give you that damn bangle! And you have me shouting at you in a graveyard!" She spun on her heel and marched down the hill.

Edward had no idea what to think; had he been chastised or thanked? He was not sure; perhaps both. He ran Gabbie's rant back through his head.

"_She called me Edward,"_ he realised_. "She must have been angry with me to make a slip like that!"_

A small lop-sided smile pulled at his lips. They wanted to say goodbye to him. He should be uncomfortable with that; it was dangerous and it meant that the sisters were more attached to him than he would like them to be. But strangely, he was glad. It gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he realised that he wanted them there too. He swore and chuckled to himself then caught up with her.

When they got back to the city, Edward insisted that he be taken to Noa. Gabbie dutifully took him to the little room down the cobbled alley. It was empty; even the red curtains had been taken down, revealing flaking plaster walls. Noa had gone. There was a note in English on the back of the door that was only two words long.

"I lived," Edward read and he smiled.

* * *

Well how is that? Nice and long for the weekend, though I would hate to keep people from their homework/assignments/housework ;-) Big hugs to my beta for using her evening to go through this 14 page chapter. The next one will be long too and finally a little bit of action, just to shake things up. Oh and one more thing. I GOT 100 REVIEWS. _Velf does the 100 reviews dance._ I never expected so much at this stage, especially in a category that has so many stories. Thanks one and all. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13_… unlucky for all… especially Gabbie._

After a brief stop at the hostel, Gabbie realised that her sister was not tired but suffering from mild heatstroke. However, Anna was a sensible girl and had drunk plenty of water and rested. Gabbie gave her some paracetamol for her splitting headache and was going to arrange food for a night in, but Anna told her not to be ridiculous and that they would have to wait four days for the planning office to open again. She practically pushed Edward and Gabbie out of the door.

The planning office was a low, grey, utilitarian concrete building, just like the old woman who staffed it, really. The snippish bespectacled woman sighed loudly at their request and came back with a ream of papers, not all of them terribly useful. They spent an hour in the office sorting through road maps and street plans until they came across the plans they needed. They were highly complex blueprints and it took them another hour of squinting at them to work out how to read them.

"We don't even have to break into the labs," Edward breathed. "The place has an old bomb shelter that shares a wall with that cellar; all we have to do is break through."

"How?" asked Gabbie, trying to keep her voice down so the woman did not overhear them, even though they were speaking English. Edward grinned boyishly.

"Give me some credit; I demolished this place single-handedly eighty years ago."

Gabbie gave him a suspicious look.

"Ok, Al helped… a bit," he grumbled. "But I can do it again. Want to try this at midnight tomorrow?"

"Why midnight?"

"I'm old fashioned; it just sounds good, ok?" he hissed. "Why do you have to question everything? You've never done anything like this before, so leave the breaking in to me; just follow and keep quiet." Gabbie nodded. There was no sense in arguing with him, he was right. They returned the maps and paid a small fortune to have the small section of the blueprint they were interested in photocopied. It was well past 10pm when they got out of the office; Gabbie was surprised the woman had not kicked them out because she locked up and left as they did.

It was a hot, muggy night, and even Edward found it unpleasant.

"This humidity is no good for me," he complained. "It makes me feel so heavy and I'm heavy enough as it is."

"Well, a good few kilos of steel will do that to you," said Gabbie. "I can only imagine what it must be like carrying all that around in this weather." Then a thought occurred to her. "Is it waterproof? I mean I know you can take a shower but how about a bath? Can you go swimming with it? You were in the sea for a while; did that damage it?" she asked in a rush.

"You're as bad as your sister; she is fascinated by it. I have to keep showing her bits of it," Edward laughed.

"It could be she just wants to see you with your shirt off," chuckled Gabbie.

"Why do you tease her so much?" asked Edward with a sigh. Gabbie considered his question for a moment.

"Guess I'm jealous." Edward's eyes widened. "Not of you, you idiot!" she laughed, guessing what he was thinking. "Of her; of the way she is. I'd like to just run across someone and openly moon after them. But I can't, I'm not built that way. I can't wear my heart on my sleeve like that."

"She does not moon after me!" he protested. "She is fifteen!"

"Sixteen in a few weeks," said Gabbie. "And you clearly know nothing about young women even though you travelled with one for four years."

"Noa was different," muttered Edward. "She was like a sister."

"And just how many of these "sisters" have hung around you over the years, Elric?" asked Gabbie with a smirk.

"Huh?" he asked, nearly tripping over his feet. "What are you talking about now?"

"You are dense!" Gabbie exclaimed. "If you opened your eyes you could have a lot more fun."

"I never had time for fun," said Edward in a monotone.

"Obviously," said Gabbie looking over him. "If you had you would be much less highly strung." Edward got the impression he was being gently mocked. There was far too much subtext to this conversation.

"Well, what about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I've had fun; I was engaged, remember?" she laughed.

"You call that 'fun'?" he asked cynically.

"Well, it was fun sometimes." She ran her thumb over her lips, thinking. "Actually, it was not all that fun at times; he could be kind of selfish, if you know what I mean." Then her face brightened. "But I did not have that much to compare him to, and I did not want to be too needy; he hated that," she laughed. "That's probably why he liked me; no experience so he did not have to try too hard. Surely that should be the other way around? He should be aiming to impress me?"

Edward knew the sisters were from a time and a place where discussing such matters was done openly and considered quite normal. But he really did not want to participate in the discussion. He wished he had never asked. Besides, she certainly knew more about such matters than he did, so why was she asking him? But it seemed she did not need an answer. She fell silent and was content to walk beside him.

Somewhat relieved, but also a little disappointed that she did not really want his opinion, Edward looked at her with a slight scowl. She was still wearing jeans, even in the heat, but she had a short sleeved top on that fit her snugly and did not really cover her stomach, leaving a band of flesh exposed around her midriff. It looked good on her, he had to admit. Her skin, which she complained was "pasty", was just very pale as far as he was concerned and quite sought after by the high class ladies of Amestris. If you had a tan it meant you worked for a living, so the paler you were, the richer you were. Gabbie looked like she was worth a lot of money. Her hair it seemed was rare even in England; it had darkened rather than lightened in the sun, and was now the deepest, most gorgeous shade of red. She caught him watching her.

"What?" she asked, her emerald eyes narrowing at him.

Edward was not sure what to say. _"I just noticed that you are actually an attractive woman" _would probably crash and burn like a shot down Zeppelin._ "Sorry it took me over a month to notice, but it's just not that obvious."_ She would probably hit him. Luckily for him he was saved answering.

A man stepped before them. He was tall and heavily built and had the slightly olive complexion that marked him as southern European. Edward frowned at him and he tried to pass him, but again the man stepped before them. Edward immediately became wary as he heard footsteps behind them. Three more, he guessed. He did not look around but Gabbie did; her head snapped round to find three leering youths. Two were probably German but one looked almost Asian.

"I think we are about to be mugged, Elric," she said in a small voice and unconsciously stepped closer to him. Edward swore. Now it would have been very easy indeed if Gabbie had not been there but as it was, he would have to be careful.

"English girl," said the man, in an Italian accent that confirmed Edward's suspicion. "Money," he demanded.

Carefully putting her hands where the man could see them, Gabbie reached for her purse in her pocket.

"If he takes your money, how are we going to live for the next few days?"

Edward asked casually.

"I'll figure that out when we get out of this," she hissed back.

"How about you don't give him your money?" he suggested calmly, watching the man. Gabbie paused for a moment.

"You are insane, Elric? Don't do anything stupid, please; I want to live at least till I'm 30."

The robbers were growing impatient. The man pulled out a 12 inch hunting knife and pointed it at Edward.

"Money," he said again.

"Didn't anyone tell you; it's not the size, it's what you do with it that counts?" said Edward in perfect Italian. The man was amazed to be spoken to in his native tongue and the response amazed him even more. The pair did not look drunk and he could see no other reason for the young man's cheeky statement except that he had a death wish.

The Italian mugger laughed heartily and then slashed at Edward. He blocked the clumsy attack easily with his automail arm and sparks flew as metal met metal. Edward had not been in a good fight for a while, which meant he was not as quick as he once had been. Or at least that was what he judged as the man caught him under the chin with a fierce upper cut that snapped his head back and sent him sprawling.

"Edward!" Gabbie shouted and was at his side in a moment trying to help him back to his feet. "Edward, are you alright? Edward?" Edward shook his head and grinned at her; he felt a million times better. This was something simple for him to take care of, rusty or not. But he had to prioritise; Gabriella first, then man with knife.

"Don't worry," he muttered to her while keeping an eye on the gloating Italian. "Just stay out the way."

He sprang to his feet in one smooth movement and at the same time shoved Gabriella away from himself and the men. Her momentum carried her backward and she thought she would slam into the wall but there was an alley behind her. Her feet could not keep up with her and she skidded into the alleyway on her rump. Winded, she could not even swear at the stupidity of her male companion. He obviously intended her to make herself scarce, but at that moment all she could do was sit there, gasping for air like a landed fish. She watched helplessly as all four men closed in around Edward. She wanted to look away, but couldn't bring herself to. Having ducked a few half hearted punches, Gabbie watched as Edward's metal fist rammed into the Italian's belly. The man doubled over only to meet Edward's metal knee. The appendage crunched into the man's face and blood spurted from his shattered nose. Gabbie watched in awe as her former patient leapfrogged over the Italian as he collapsed. Edward turned, pirouetting on one foot, fists up, ready for the next soul brave enough to come at him.

The breath Gabbie was trying to get back stilled in her lungs as she watched in wonder. She shuffled backwards; concealing herself in the dark alleyway. The other men were much more wary of Edward now and held back, considering the small man. The would-be muggers now had their backs to Gabbie; she had been totally forgotten about, which was probably Edward's plan. But as she looked at his face Gabbie could not be sure he had a real strategy. His yellow eyes danced and there was a small, confident smile on his lips. He was high on adrenalin, Gabbie decided. Personally, she would much rather he ran away. He could outdistance them easily, but that would leave her on her own and she knew he would not do that.

A well placed metal foot snapped German #1's knee the wrong way and Gabbie shuddered as he howled in pain and fell to the ground, hugging his leg. Edward helped him stay down by kicking him twice more in the delicate kidney area.

Gabbie felt sick. It was all happening so fast. Her heart pounded and she shook. It had been under a minute and two men were on the ground. The remaining two did not seem to want to give up; they were furious and anger was making them stupid. They came at him together but they seemed unable to land a blow on him. He danced and wove between them, evading punches and kicks with ease.

It occurred to Gabbie that even though she was doing the typical girlish thing and just hiding in the shadows like an idiot, he really did not seem to need any help. She really would get in his way if she tried. Feeling mature but sick with worry for Edward, it took all her willpower to stay still. She was desperate to go and beat bloody those who would harm her and her friend, but she knew she probably get hurt. She thought her days of getting hit had ended and the thought of being hit again terrified her. She gritted her teeth and stayed still.

Unfortunately for her, being sensible did not pay off. German #2 was punched twice in the stomach and then kicked in the head, sending him flying. It was a lightning quick combination of movements and was very well practiced. Gabbie was more than a little impressed at Edward's skill, despite the nauseating feeling in her stomach. The heel of Edward's left hand smashed into the mouth of the Asian man and he ducked the man's wild retaliatory punch and swept the legs out from underneath him. But the man was on his feet again quickly, clearly giving Edward more trouble than he had expected. The Italian knife man was crawling away from the fight, hand covering a flattened nose. He was heading towards Gabriella's hiding place.

"_I could rush out and kick him while he is down,"_ she thought frantically. Even her platform sandals could be deadly if applied with enough force. But the man struggled to his feet and continued to stumble towards her. _"Or I could just run!"_ she thought, panicking. But her feet refused to move. _"Oh crap, oh crap!"_ she thought, her mind whirring. _"Why the hell did I stop going to those judo classes when I was 11?"_

Edward noticed what was going on, but his last opponent had more skill than the others. The Asian could mostly defend himself from Edward's blows and had even landed a hit on Edward's delicate stomach.

"Run! Don't just stay there!" Edward yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here on your own!" Gabbie yelled back, instantly alerting the reeling Italian to where she was. The man turned and grinned at her frightened face, half hidden in the shadows. He stumbled towards her and held out a hand to grab her. Gabbie saw the huge, stubby fingered hand reaching for her and something in her snapped. Some ancient instinct asserted itself as it had once before in her life. She screamed in terror and lashed out at him.

Her fist connected with his jaw in a punch that had both power and a will to damage behind it. But she had no idea how to punch properly and her hand made a nauseating popping sound. Pain blinded her for a second and the man hit her back. Large knuckles smashed into her cheekbone and her knees gave way. A hand grabbed her and pulled her upright. She was as limp as a rag doll. The man was laughing at her and creatively called her a pig-dog, though she may have mistranslated it as the stars dancing before her eyes concerned her more.

The sight of the redhead in the Italian's clutches made Edward catch his breath but he did not panic. He calmly employed a much dirtier tactics. He stamped on his opponent's foot with his metal one and while the man was off balance he grabbed him by the neck, lifting him a little so he was on his toes. One quick press on the vagus nerve in the neck and the man fell limply at Edward's feet. He turned to rescue the oldest Marsh sister, only to find his services were no longer required.

Gabriella gritted her teeth and used her good hand to grab the Italian between his legs. She tried not to think about what she had in her hand, and squeezed hard. The man screamed like a little girl and let her go, falling to the ground in the foetal position. Gabbie went with her first idea and kicked the man in the gut, hurting her toes. She viciously stamped on his head; once, twice, three times. He was unconscious but she did not care, she was beyond reason; shaking and so very angry. She aimed another kick at him but a hand grabbed her arm. She was pulled against a hard body, pinning her arms in front of her. She yelled and squirmed.

"Calm down," Edwards voice snapped. "You keep kicking him, he is going to die!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, reason still a stranger to her.

"Yes, you do," he replied coolly. "You've just had a fright. Be still and you will calm down." She looked over to where she had seen him last. One man was on the ground, moaning; the other two had apparently slunk off.

"You won," she gasped, amazed.

"Of course I did!" he sighed. "I may be a little out of practice, but four on one is even odds as far as I am concerned. I've been fighting since I was a child."

"You're so arrogant," she said slightly dreamily. Her head and hand hurt terribly, but she felt light headed and almost euphoric, so could ignore the pain. She knew it was the adrenalin and any minute it would wear off, but if she felt so good, why did her knees not want to work properly? Edward slipped her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Your legs will steady in a moment;" he said reassuringly. "It's just what fear does to you when you don't know how to deal with it properly."

"I was not frightened!" she argued, her words slurring a little.

"And that's a result of the blow to the head you've had," he said with a sigh. "I'll get you to a doctor." He helped her pick her way down the street and away from the defeated robbers.

"Don't take me to a doctor; I don't have health insurance," moaned Gabbie. "I'd have to pay for it," she whined. Her legs were getting steadier. She slipped away from him to walk on her own.

"See? I'm fine," she said, careful to make her sluggish tongue form the words.

Edward rolled his eyes, but he did not really have time to argue. "Alright, but we need to hurry."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I've just repeatedly hit four men and you decided to tap dance on the fourth one's head. I don't know much about this time, but back in the 1920's the police would have become involved at some point and I would rather not be there when they find our handiwork."

Gabbie nodded and trailed after him as fast as she could.

* * *

They snuck their way into the hostel, so not to wake the hostel's rather overbearing owner. They opened their room to find an anxious Anna, who was on the verge of going out to look for them. She took one look at the state her sister was in and the soft hearted girl burst into tears.

"Don't cry!" said Gabbie gently. "It looks worse than it is; I'll have it sorted in no time." She bent for her pack and the room spun. She put her hand to her forehead and steadied herself against the wall. Firm hands took her by the waist and practically lifted her to sit her on a bottom bunk of one of the two sets of bunk beds in the room.

"You are going to stay right there," Edward said firmly, rummaging in her pack while answering Anna's scribbled questions. When she had the basic story, Anna signed to her sister.

"_**What the hell possessed you to get involved?" **_

"I did not want to," answered Gabbie weakly. "The guy came at me."

"**_Ed told you to run, you didn't!"_** signed her sister, her face darkening.

"He pissed me off so I hit him," said Gabbie, not really wanting to say that it had been panic that drove her; anger had come after she had floored the man. Anna sighed and threw up her hands. Edward, however, was in a much more constructive state of mind. He located the first aid kit and tossed it onto the bed beside Gabbie.

"Don't berate her too much, Anna; she may just throw up on you out of spite," he said absently. He crouched before the redhead and tilted her face to the light with his right hand. The green eyes watched him wearily.

"I know what I'm doing, Gabriella," he said with a small smile. "I may not be able to fix radiation poisoning like you, but I'm pretty good with cuts, bruises and broken bones. My teacher made sure I knew how to patch people up as well as kill them."

"He must have been a formidable man," Gabbie muttered.

"_She_ was formidable and I was terrified of her, but she was fair too and I respected her for that." He touched her cheek bone and she hissed and pulled away. "Nothing broken," he said cheerily. "But you are going to have a very attractive black eye. The punch caught you on the temple too, which is why you are dizzy."

Gabbie nodded, agreeing with him, and wished she hadn't as the room spun again. Edward asked Anna to raid the hostel freezer for ice to take the swelling down and the girl tip toed softly away.

"Okay," he said very business like. "Show me your hand." Gabbie raised her right hand. Her index and forefinger were bent at a 20 degree angle away from her ring and little finger. Edward winced in sympathy.

"They dislocated, aren't they?" she mumbled.

"Classically so. It happened to me twice when I was training," he agreed.

"They don't hurt that much now," she sniffed.

"Now, doctor, you should know that its not the popping out of a joint that really hurts, it's popping them back in," he said lightly.

"I never relocated a joint," murmured Gabbie.

"Well, it's a good thing I have," he said, smiling at her reassuringly. "Just remember next time you punch someone; don't go for the jaw unless you know what you are doing. It's the strongest bone in the body. Don't bend your wrist either." He held up his left hand to demonstrate. "You should use your first two knuckles and the flat of your fingers." He slammed his left hand into his metal hand with no apparent ill effects. "If you do it limp wristed, all the force is on your knuckles and that's when they pop out of joint. You can also fracture your wrist." He tapped left hand into metal right hand much more gently so she could see what he meant.

"What do you mean 'next time'?" she growled at him. "I don't plan on hitting anyone else in the near future."

"That's a shame," he said, taking her hand. "It was a beautiful right hook; you just need practice." Then before she could think about it, he grabbed her injured fingers and yanked them towards her good fingers.

There was a crunch of bone scraping against bone and Gabbie felt like he had just cut her fingers off with a blunt knife. She would have screamed had she not remembered the hostel's owner was in the room above them. She bit her lip, squirmed and drummed her feet on the carpet, all the time trying not to make too much noise. Edward held her hand in his real left hand and was working the joints with his fingertips and thumb, rubbing them to ease the pain.

"It will lessen in a minute," he told her softly.

"You could have warned me!" she hissed.

"It would not have made it hurt any less," he countered. "If you're going to fight you have to expect to get hurt."

"I did not want to fight," she grumbled. What he was doing to her hand was helping and the pain was easing a little but the joints still throbbed like they were going to burst.

"Yes, you did," chuckled Edward gently. "I could see you watching me, your eyes following everything I did. You were desperate to start breaking faces, but you had the good sense to stay away until that guy came at you and you panicked."

"I did not panic," she muttered. Edward gave her a look that clearly said he did not believe her. "Besides, how was I to know you were some sort of fighting expert?" she grumbled. "I thought you were going to get your head broken!" She sat up straight, suddenly worried. "Let me see that burn! Damn it, Ed! It was not even healed properly! If your shenanigans have ripped it open again, I'll…"

Gabbie could not think what she was going to do with him, so she glared at him. He sighed and let go of her hand so he could roll up his shirt. To her surprise, the nasty burn looked fine. It was almost completely covered in scar tissue with only a small area in the centre that was still to heal and it had nicely scabbed over.

"See?" he said. "Does not even hurt." She sat back with a grunt of satisfaction but did it too quickly and nearly fell off the bed. "Still a bit punch drunk, aren't you?" Edward said worriedly as he caught her by the arm. He slipped a hand over her shoulders to steady her. Gabbie swallowed and tried to tell herself she did not feel sick.

"What was that thing you did?" she asked, trying to sit up again, not liking being quite so close to him. She did not want his sympathy.

"What thing?" he asked, amused at her attempts to prove to him that she was feeling better. He let her shift away from the support of his arm but was ready to catch her if she got dizzy again.

"The 'grab by the neck' thing," she muttered.

"Oh, that. It's a useful technique but tricky to acquire. It's also very dangerous for both parties."

"How so?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Squeeze too hard you can break the neck or damage the nerves permanently," he said gravely. "Squeeze in the wrong place, or not hard enough, then you are wide open to attack. I rarely use it, but it's helpful when you need to despatch someone quickly."

Anna returned with ice cubes wrapped in a tea towel. Her heart nearly burst when she saw Edward leaning toward her sister, talking to her softly. His normally hard eyes had softened too; it was almost as if he found the situation amusing, but did not want to antagonise Gabriella while she was half concussed. He said something to her, but was turned too far away from Anna for her to read it. Her sister's lips pulled up in a small smile and she chuckled even though she was giddy.

Anna knew that Edward humoured her because she was young. But he had no such scruples around her sister, yet the two of them seemed to have gotten much closer somehow. Anna had wanted them to get on, she really had, but now she wished they still disliked each other. She felt jealously drag its sharp fingers over her again; how could such a cold emotion make her burn so hot? She wanted to claw at her sister's beautiful green eyes and shave off her gorgeous auburn hair.

"_I want him to treat me like her!"_ her heart screamed. She had never envied her sister anything, but this she coveted. She wanted Edward Elric to see her as a valued comrade too.

Edward helped the nauseous redhead into bed, pulling her shoes off and putting a light sheet over her.

"I'm not going to bed in dirty clothes," she grumbled.

"If you want me to undress you, just say so," said Edward, giving Gabbie a taste of her own medicine. He took the ice from Anna with a small smile of thanks.

"You're not funny," said Gabbie. She tried to glare at him, but one of her eyes was starting to swell shut. He handed her the ice and she gingerly applied it to her face. He bandaged her hand and told her to put the ice on that too.

"This is like having a hangover without the fun bit," she sighed. Edward and Anna disappeared to the bathrooms to get ready for bed and when they returned, Gabbie was asleep. Edward took the makeshift ice pack from her limp fingers and threw what remained of the ice out of the window.

"**_Should we be letting her sleep?"_** signed Anna, worriedly.

"She'll be fine; she won't be pretty in the morning but that is to be expected." He shook his head incredulously. "Your sister is quite insane; I hope you know this," he said to Anna, who appreciated the comment.

"**_What about you?"_** she said, reverting to her pad. **_"Were you hurt?"_**

"The odd bruise; nothing bad. My jaw hurts a bit but it will go away." He grinned to himself. He stretched and winced; he had pulled a few muscles too. "Let's go to sleep," he yawned. "We have a lot to do tomorrow night."

"**_You found a way in?"_** wrote Anna.

"Yes," he said, his face unreadable.

"**_I don't want you to go!"_** Anna scrawled frantically on her pad.

"I have to," he said gently. The poor girl was visibly upset but forcing herself not to cry. Her doe eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"**_Then take us with you!"_** she begged.

That hit him like a knife to the heart. The painful image of Noa holding her arms out to him, begging him to take her with him as he flew through the gate filled his mind. He shook off the memory, but it reminded him of another problem that he had been avoiding. How was he going to counter the gate's effects this time? He was hoping that Envy would provide the answer. If he could just persuade the homunculus to do what he wanted then they could both go home. Well, Envy had been stuck in a cellar for over eighty years, he should be willing to listen to reason if it meant a way out. Edward was not sure if this would work, but it was the only option he had. The girl was waiting for an answer from him, clutching her pad to her chest.

"It's dangerous, Anna; if it were not for your sister insisting, I would not even be letting you near that gate. You can't come; this is where you belong." The girl's face fell. Edward had no idea what to say to her. He wanted her to smile again, but he could not offer her what she wanted. "Get some sleep," he said, patting her shoulder awkwardly, then he turned and swung himself into the bunk above hers.

Anna fell upon her bed, utterly miserable, but sleep did come to her at last; quicker than it came to Edward that night, and he was not asleep for long.

The town hall clock was chiming two when he awoke to moaning. For a moment the thought Anna might be crying but it wasn't Anna. In the gloom he could see Gabriella in her bed; she was hopelessly tangled in the sheet he had put over her. The night was hot and airless so being restless was natural, but this was not normal restlessness. Gabriella's swollen face was wet with tears. It was a shock; he had never known her to cry. She wriggled as if trying to free herself and sobbed quietly.

"Leave her alone, please, just leave her alone…" she begged. She was obviously trapped in some vile nightmare; the girl Edward knew would never beg anyone for anything. "Don't hurt her again! Please, not again!" she began to cry harder. "Please!"

Edward had heard enough. He swung himself down from his bed, but he was stiff from the fight and landed awkwardly; his left leg nearly gave under him. He desperately needed to get it fixed. He watched the dreaming young woman for a moment; Anna was practically snoring behind him, oblivious to her sister's distress.

"_I could leave right now,"_ he thought_. "I could be home even before they wake up. There is no need for them to be involved anymore."_

But the thought of the sisters waking to find him gone stopped him. Anna would be heartbroken, and Gabriella? Well, she would probably be very angry but also bitterly disappointed in him. She had told him she wanted to be there and even though he could tell her 'no', the truth was he wanted them to be there too. Anna was a lovely girl, kind and gentle but played chess like a ruthless demon. Gabriella had initially been the bane of his life, but he had needed her so he had put up with her. He was glad he had; she had become a good friend to him and he owed her a lot, including his life. He bent down to her and smoothed her hair back from her swollen face. It was thick but so soft. He did his best to untangle her from the sheet, remembering how she had moved Anna on the boat without waking her. She muttered under her breath and whimpered.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He rested his left hand on her cheek hoping to calm her, like his mother had when Alphonse had suffered the night terrors.

"Carl," she breathed and smiled. She turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. "I've missed you," she sighed.

Edward's first instinct was to rip his hand away from those soft lips that thought he was someone else, but he just could not bring himself to do it. His palm tingled where she had kissed it but it was not an unpleasant sensation. She snuggled into his hand and slipped into a deeper, more peaceful sleep.

Edward carefully pulled his hand away and frowned at her inflamed but serene sleeping face.

"I wish you would get that guy out of your head," he growled. "It's not as if he deserved you." But Edward knew it was hopeless; the human heart was a strange thing. She would forget him when she was ready to; not before. He got back into his bed and tried to sleep. Below him, very awake brown eyes had seen everything and Anna burned. She did not want to say goodbye to him tomorrow. He had changed her, and her sister certainly smiled more around him. It was not fair. She wanted to continue with him on his journey; have an adventure. She could not stomach the thought of returning to her small life in Cornwall. She wanted more and was awake most of the night wanting, but knowing she could not have. Anna decided that "if only" was the saddest phrase in any language, even in sign language.

* * *

A/N- ahhh city planning offices. They are to be experienced to believed. As a poor student I often spent an evening in one of those places. Not through choice I might add, is it any wonder I love the net so much?

And what's wrong with playing in grave yards o beta? My granny always said that "it's no the deed' one's you have to worry about pet, it's the live uns'" Sage advice.

I wrote a fight scene, he he, well I cold not resist and I'd like to thank Daishar for a few pointers when I wrote it a few months ago.

Whew, what a chapter. 16 pages! I love my beta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 _…in which Edward goes home…_**

Edward had been the sisters' alarm clock for well over a week. He was an early riser, but not a gracious one. He had a tendency to snap and grumble until he had a cup coffee in his hand. Gabbie had given up telling him to make his own and now just made him one as part of her routine. She would get a grunt of thanks but it was worth it for hostel room harmony.

So it was a surprise for her to awake to find that she was not being prodded in the ribs by a metal hand. She blinked and glanced at her watch. It was past 10am in the morning and the sun was streaming in through the moth eaten blinds.

Her face HURT. It throbbed and did not appreciate her gentle, exploratory touching. Her cheek bone felt as it if was three times its normal size. The area around her eye was puffy too. She was lucky the man had had no rings on, or she would have had cuts and possible scarring on her face. She knew from experience that she was not as swollen as she felt. She needed something to bring out the bruising, then in a few days her face would be back to normal. She struggled to sit. She had forgotten about her hand and she used it to push herself up. She yelped as pain shot up her arm and cradled her hand to her. When the hurting subsided she flexed her fingers; it was painful but she could make a fist.

"No permanent damage," she breathed. She looked around the room. Anna and Edward's beds were empty. Gabbie swung her feet over the side of the bed and felt her body ache.

"I really should think about getting fit when I go home," she said to herself. "I feel like I've pulled every muscle in my body."

"Is it normal in this time to talk to yourself?" asked a smug, throaty, masculine voice.

Gabbie muttered an expletive to herself; she was not ready to face Edward yet. She looked up to see him leaning on the door frame of the entrance to their room. He looked immaculate in black jeans and shirt. His yellow eyes were dancing with amusement and his hair was braded back as always with straight blond pieces framing his face.

"_He spends half a minute in the bathroom every morning and comes out looking like that!"_ thought Gabbie sourly. _"Does he never have a bad hair day?" _

"Do you ever dress in any other colour?" she asked grumpily.

"I like black," he retorted, folding his arms. "I will occasionally wear other colours, if forced." He grinned at her and she grinned back even though it hurt.

"Why did you not wake me up?" she asked, yawning.

"Anna and I both agreed that you needed to sleep after your adventures with me last night," he answered glibly.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked, flaring up. "Stand there like the classic damsel in distress and scream for help and wave my hands when that man came at me?"

"Yes," said Edward more seriously.

"You started the fight!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I just wanted to hand over the money!"

"I was stupid; I'm sorry," he said with a shrug.

"What?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"You heard me, don't make me say it again," he growled.

Gabbie said nothing; what could she say? He had apologised and that was that.

"I got you a present," said Edward, moving from propping up the door frame and stepping into the room.

"Really?" she asked. "How could you afford…?"

"I raided your purse. Sorry, but it was an emergency." Before she could even draw breath to tell him that if he ever did that again she would gut him, he tossed a white paper wrapped package into her lap.

"Open it," he demanded. Gabbie sighed and unwrapped the packaging as best she could one handed. In it was what looked like half a cow.

"Steak?" she queried. "Do you expect me to eat this?"

"No," he replied, obviously less than amused. "I expect you to lie back and put it on your face."

"There are modern methods to deal with bruising, Elric," said Gabbie. "If you had just asked before you rushed out I could have…" Edward's face darkened and Gabbie realised that she was being very ungrateful. He was just trying to look after her, and she was throwing it back in his face.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. He nodded and watched her painfully lie back and lay the meat over her face. "I'm going to smell," she moaned.

"Just don't move for an hour," he grunted.

"What about breakfast?" she asked.

"Anna is seeing to that. It will be late but she says she is making enough to keep us going until tonight." Gabbie nodded and began to drift back to sleep.

"I'll wake you when it's nearly ready," said Edward. "So you can grab a shower and won't smell of beef blood."

She nodded and closed her uncovered eye. Edward watched her. She was so different from the fragile, frightened creature she had been the previous night. It was like two different people. He found himself wanting to know what had happened to her to make her dream things that made her cry. She was obviously used to being comforted by her ex-fiancée at such times, which is why she probably still thought well of the bastard. She was a strong person, but she had used Carl as a crutch and the man had let her so she could be totally reliant on him. At least, that was what he and Anna had decided when they had talked about Gabbie's nightmares earlier that morning. It sickened Edward; it was not his idea of how a relationship should be. Then again, what did he know? He'd never been in one.

After fending off Anna's questions for an hour about what exactly he planned to do that night, it was almost a relief to gently prod her sister awake. Gabbie's face did look a little better but also a little more purple. After a shower she declared that she felt almost human again. Anna had prepared a mammoth breakfast of German sausage, black bread and bacon and put maple syrup over the top of it all.

"I think I am going to be sick," declared Gabbie.

"It's great," said Edward with his mouth full.

"Elric, you would eat pig swill if it had enough sugar in it," Gabbie sighed. Anna signed to her to stop being so rude and to eat; she needed her strength for tonight.

"Did you have to put the syrup on mine?" Gabbie asked eyeing her plate doubtfully. Edward put down his knife and fork and signed to Anna.

"**_Don't listen to her; it's delicious."_**

"You're getting good at that," said Gabbie with cool approval.

"Anna's been giving me lessons," he said proudly.

A dozen possible retorts swam to the surface of Gabbie's brain; the innuendo just begged to be exploited. But this was the last day Anna had with him so Gabbie shovelled some sausage into her mouth; it was not too bad. She managed to get through half of it without feeling sick at all.

Though it was a lovely summer day, the three were going to stay indoors. The police could be looking for Gabbie and Edward. It was unlikely, as the people Edward had beaten were muggers, but they could not be too careful. Edward was jittery and full of nervous energy. He was so close to his goal he could almost taste it. To take his mind off things he attempted to play chess with Anna again and was resoundingly beaten, twice. She went easy on him the third time but still beat him inside an hour. He persuaded Gabbie to play with him but he beat her easily.

"I have no head for strategy," she yawned. "I can't think three and four moves ahead like Anna can. I'm much better at cards; it's random. The only thing you have to do is concentrate on what you are doing and the probability of certain cards coming up. You can guess what the others have but it does not always help." Her eyes were unfocused as she spoke and her mind was seemingly far away. "It's like a meditation; the cards get dealt out and as long as you keep calm and focused you may just win. Then again, you may not. You can't read minds but you can read your opponent. The body language gives away so much…"

"Alright, I'm convinced," snapped Edward. "Get your deck out and I'll lose to you."

And lose he did. They played five card poker with match sticks. The game lasted over three hours. The girl was good. She played with a straight face and with perfect concentration. There was not even a twitch of the mouth or her fingers when she had a winning hand. Her green eyes were blank, and her face was completely impassive.

Edward squirmed under the pressure. He desperately wanted to win. He could cheat of course, but he had a feeling that she would know if he did. She also legally concealed cards with ease. He quickly forgot the queen she had picked up that was slapped down before him as part of a royal straight flush, but she remembered what he picked up and bet accordingly. She cleaned him out of one batch of matches and one pack of cocktail sticks.

"You should hustle a bit more," he announced as he folded for the last time. "You could have won ages ago if you had encouraged me to bet big." Gabbie blinked a few times and looked around as if she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Winning's not the point; it's the playing that's important," she murmured. It struck Edward as an odd thing to say but he refrained from commenting. He looked at the clock; it was heading towards 7pm.

"We should get ready," he mumbled. There was silence in the room. Finally Gabbie stood and without a word began to pack their things. The sisters would not be coming back to the hostel after they had seen Edward off. They had booked their train tickets and would be heading to Berlin tomorrow morning. Anna clasped her hands in her lap to stop herself saying anything stupid and went to the bathrooms to get changed into her old clothes.

"What will you do when you get home?" he asked the silent Gabriella.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be flower arranging," she replied. They were silent again. Edward wanted to fill the silence, it was too unnerving.

"I wish that…"

"Don't," she interrupted him.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Offer us platitudes. Don't say you wish you could stay or that you wish things could have been different." She paused in her work and straightened. The green eyes pinned him down where he sat. "You are glad to be going home to your family; to what is familiar. You should feel no shame about that, don't feel a need to lie to us." She smiled a bright smile. "We will survive without you, Elric, there is no need to fret like an old mother hen. My heart won't break because I'm never going to see you again. Anna's might, but only temporarily." She bent back to her work and realised what she had said might seem a little cold. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough Edward was staring at his knees trying desperately not to mope like a spoilt child. Gabbie decided to give into him this once.

"But I will be sad to lose a good friend," she added.

"We're friends?" he asked, sitting upright.

"Well, what would you call us?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his head. "But 'friends' does not seem to cover it. You've done so much for me; more than I wanted you to, but…" He shrugged, lacking the vocabulary to explain. "'Friends' will do," he decided. Gabbie finished her packing and stripped the beds with Edward's help.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind too," he said at last. Gabbie shrugged.

"You have to do what you have to do; family comes first. You don't belong here and you were never meant to belong here." She turned to him. "You have a gift, Elric; you should go to where you can use it to help others."

He looked at her steadily. "You have no idea who I am or what I am," he said.

"I don't need to know," she said simply. "I know that my sister was right all along. You are a good person."

Edward could hardly remember a time when he felt so complimented. He practically glowed at her words. She thought he was someone good, someone worthwhile. Of course she did not know his past and she would probably think differently if she did know. But it was nice to know he leaving behind people who thought well of him. He smiled and helped her fold the sheets, much happier with the silence now.

* * *

A quick trip on the underground and a bus ride later, they were outside the laboratories. They were built from the rubble of the ancient villa that had once been there. Old, grey granite blocks had been lovingly cleaned and used to build the two low square buildings. There was a high razor wire topped fence surrounding the facility, which impinged upon the old world charm the architect had tried to capture in his choice of building material. 

"This is not on the map!" Gabbie complained. "We did not even bring wire cutters!" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and made a noise that Edward had come to learn meant _"I am so stupid."_

Edward eyed the fence. "They must have had problems keeping their experiments safe," he mused.

"Probably using animals and the students don't like it," muttered Gabbie. "If they had to watch a loved one die in agony they might think differently."

Anna threw up her hands. Like the fishing industry, her sister had plenty to say about the rabid wing of the animal rights movement.

"It does not matter," said Edward, interrupting Gabbie before she could warm to the topic. "I just need to borrow someone's shoulders." Gabbie looked up and down the fence and did a rough calculation in her head.

"You'll still be too short to make it to the top." The stern look she received told Gabbie that she knew nothing. He took her by the arm and positioned her beside the fence. "Why do I have to be the one stood on?" she hissed. "I've already suffered enough bruises on your behalf." She indicated to her now purple but much less swollen face; it had caused quite a few glances in her direction on the underground.

"Because if I used your sister I might snap her," Edward replied. He flashed the irritated looking Anna a quick smile of apology.

"Fine," Gabbie muttered and braced herself against the fence. He grabbed her by the shoulders and put his real foot against her bent knee.

"Don't move," he said by way of a warning. He was up and standing on her shoulders in one nauseatingly easy movement, but he was very heavy. Gabbie's knees trembled but she stood firm.

"Hurry up," she gasped.

Using his automail hand he took hold of the top of the fence and jumped. He swung his body over the fence and somersaulted in mid air to land on his feet on the opposite side. He dragged half the razor wire loops down with him so the top of the fence was bare in a small section. He untangled the wire from his metal arm, quietly bemoaning the rips in his clothes.

"**_No one likes a show off,"_** Anna signed.

He sighed and asked for the bag of the things they had brought. It was fairly light. The girls had had no idea what it took to break into a building so had left everything to Edward. The only thing he had asked them to pack was rope and they had spent half an hour at the local supermarket purchasing cleaning fluid and sugar, then onto a DIY store to get a masonry drill and a torch. It was an odd combination but Edward did not feel like enlightening his co-conspirators. Anna threw the bag and he caught it. He pulled out the rope and then threw one end over the fence.

"I'll pull you both up," he announced. "Just grab on and put your feet on the fence." Anna and Gabbie looked at each other. The links in the fence were so close together there was not even enough room to get a toe into. Edward would really have to pull them over all on his own.

"If he rips an arm off, I'm not fixing it," muttered Gabbie as she tied the rope around her sister. Her hands were shaking a little as she tied the knots. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and was convinced there were hidden cameras watching their farcical attempt at breaking and entering. Anna, now tied with the rope, began to move slowly up the fence, feet braced apart to keep herself stable. Edward did not make a sound as he hauled on the rope save that he breathed more quickly. When Anna got to the top she swung a leg over the fence so she was straddling it. She looked down at Edward and shrugged her shoulders; without the use of her hands she could not ask him what to do next.

"Swing your other leg over then hang and drop," he instructed.

She struggled a little and had to bend her leg so it did not catch on wire as she swung it over. She held onto the top of the fence tightly and slowly lowered herself so her feet were only six feet from the ground. Gabbie watched, heart in mouth, as Anna squeezed her eyes shut and let go. She landed lightly, bending her knees just as Edward had done when he had landed. She stood and almost laughed out loud as she felt a little thrill at getting over the high fence. She untied herself and Edward threw the rope back over the fence.

"I suppose this is not a good time to mention that I loathe heights," muttered Gabbie as she tied the rope around herself.

"Do you want to be left behind?" asked Edward. Muttering, and cursing her unsteady hands, Gabbie knotted the rope securely.

"Relax," said Edward. "We won't get caught; we are not even going into the labs. Once you are over the fence, that's the hardest part over."

"I'm heavier than Anna," murmured Gabbie. "You sure you can pull me up?" In the half light provided by the street lamps she saw him grin through the links of the fence.

"Trust me; there are advantages to having a metal arm."

Gabriella braced her feet against the fence and Edward pulled. He grunted but apart from that he made no noise. Anna was not idle; she took a position behind him and pulled with him. Gabbie rose faster than Anna had so she lost her footing and had to hang like a dead weight, scraping her shoulder and hips against the fence as she rose. She remained silent apart from the odd indignant hiss. She got to the top and swung her leg over the fence like her sister and caught her breath.

"It's at times like this I am very glad I'm not a man," she whispered.

"Stop playing around and get down here!" Edward whispered back.

She shakily swung her other leg over the fence, over balanced and fell. She landed on her feet but not correctly and ended up sitting in the dew soaked grass with a very sore rump. She looked to the sky, trying not to lose her temper at her own clumsiness. Anna pulled her to her feet. The girl's shoulders were shaking with mirth. Edward beckoned to them and they followed him around the building as quietly as they could.

They finally found what they were looking for in the darkness; a set of concrete steps that were sunk into the lawn beside the building. Anna was signing frantically by this point and pulled at her sister so she would pay attention.

"Good point!" gasped Gabbie. She grabbed the back of Edward's shirt.

"How are we going to get back out again?"

"Already thought of that," he whispered. "The cellar is vast, that is why they never filled it in. I think it would have cost too much money. There are a number of passages that lead off it; one will take you to the river Isar. It was how my brother and I got out when we demolished this place."

Gabbie nodded, relieved. At the bottom of the steps she could just make out a heavy wooden door. Heavy chains glinted dully at her. It was very securely locked.

"Err, how do you plan on…"

"Shhh," he interrupted. "Just stay up here."

Gabbie frowned. One bottle of cleaning fluid in one hand and a handful of sugar in the other, he limped down the steps; his leg must have been bothering him. There were a few strange sounds then a few blue sparks. Edward sprinted up the steps then there was a sound of fireworks going off. Gabbie ducked as small pieces of hot metal whistled towards her.

"Elric!" she hissed. But he was already at the door again. Two kicks and it was open. The girls moved to follow him.

"Stay there!" he said. There was no point in keeping quiet now; he had made too much noise. If anyone came he would deal with them; he was about to make even more. He vanished into the blackness leaving the sisters to wait and fret about discovery. Orange light streamed through the door. He had turned the torch on to see what he was doing. The masonry drill buzzed loudly but not for long.

"He can only have drilled a few holes," said Gabbie to her sister. Anna shrugged. She was just as clueless.

Then he was sprinting up the stairs again, torch slung around his neck. He grabbed a girl with each hand and dragged them around the corner. Backs flat against the wall, he started to count down from ten.

"Cover your ears," he hissed. Gabbie did so, as did Anna, even though she had no auditory function to protect. There was a rumble under their feet and then an almighty bang, like a clap of thunder. Dust showered them and a sulphurous smell filled the air.

"What the hell did you do?" coughed Gabbie. "The entire district will have heard that!"

"It does not matter; you will be gone by the time anyone works out where it came from," he said confidently. Dogs barked and car alarms wailed. The top of the steps was missing, leaving a gaping hole in the lawn.

"Too much sugar," Edward muttered. He jumped down the hole, motioning for the sisters to follow.

"This is insane," Gabbie hissed. But Anna was clearly enjoying herself and was grinning from ear to ear.

In the tiny concrete bomb shelter, the left hand wall had collapsed, or rather had been blown to smithereens. The bricks behind the concrete had become powder and there was very little rubble. They stepped through the wall into a chasm of darkness. The torch beam showed no opposite wall; it just faded away, eaten by the blackness. Edward shone the torch upwards. There was a low ceiling above them.

"We are under the building. It used to be as big as a cathedral in here; they have done a great job. They must have constructed an entire platform for the labs to stand on so they did not subside into this space at a later date…" he said in awe.

"We are not here to admire the architecture," said Gabbie. "Let's do this before someone comes!" The torch shone in her direction, blinding her. Edward could see that she was terrified but doing a very good job at trying not to be.

"It won't hurt you," he said reassuringly. "It was sealed by the people who caught it. It's nothing I can't handle."

Gabbie nodded and wet her lips. Her mouth seemed so dry. Above ground the whole dragon thing had seemed very unreal. Now a twelve foot fall and two explosions later, her nerves were getting to her. In this place the atmosphere was oppressive; she felt claustrophobic with the building above her head too

"_This is where Heiderich died,"_ her mind unhelpfully reminded her.

Edward had the torch, sweeping the beam across the broken stone floor. He was looking for the transmutation thing that had inspired the artist who made that beautiful mosaic, Gabbie guessed.

Sure enough, after what seemed a small eternity, the torch came across a sweeping black arc. With no light to fade it, the marks were just as clear as they had been eighty years before. Edward felt a chill run up his spine as he stepped onto those painted marks. In the darkness Anna was practically mute so she could not ask the questions that she ached to. Luckily her sister was thinking the same things.

"Is this the gate?" she asked, whispering even though she did not need to. The darkness ate her words. There was no echo.

"No," he replied. "The gate is the dragon; he was made into it. When he forms a circle around this transmutation circle and the circles are activated then the gate will be complete." His yellow eyes were rapidly scanning the marks. "I need to make adjustments if this is going to work," he muttered.

He pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket and began to draw. He was quick and precise. He added loops of the exact same size and distance apart around the outside of the circle and then started to write in that strange dead language that only he could read. The sisters watched, enraptured.

"He must have studied since he was a child to do this," Gabbie said in an awed whisper. Anna clung to her arm; her sister's nervousness was spreading and she began to feel a little bit afraid. It was dark so she could not talk or read lips and the alien marks under her feet seemed a little sinister to her. Her sister's eyes were riveted on Edward, who was bent over his work, hair hiding his face while his metal hand handled the chalk with the dexterity of any artist. Gabbie's panic lessened a little. She remembered what she had heard him say while he was delirious.

"_I am Edward Elric… I was the Fullmetal Alchemist…" _

He knew what he was doing and she trusted his expertise. Finally he stood. There were now as many white marks on the circle as black ones.

"It's done, now all we have to do is draw the dragon here," he murmured. "I don't have the time to go searching for him." He put away the chalk and shone the torch into the pale faces of the sisters. "Stay close to me and don't move; you could smudge the circle." They nodded in tandem and picked their way over chalk lines to stand beside him. This was not how either had imagined this farewell would be, and both were questioning the wisdom of insisting on being there with him.

"It's alright," he said to them with a tight smile. "I would never have let you near here if I did not think I could protect you."

"We gave you no choice," said Gabbie.

"I had a choice; I could have left you over the other side of the fence," he said softly.

"You would not have done that," Gabbie said shaking her head. He gave her a steady look that told her without words that she was very wrong.

"I left my own brother in Amestris; he would have been all alone with no family to care for him. I did it because I thought he was safer there and I did not want to bring him to a strange world. I left him, but he gave me no choice, he stowed away." He reached into his jeans pocket and took out a small pen knife while still looking at her. "It would not be a mistake I would make twice," he said while unfolding the blade. "If it came to knocking you both unconscious I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Gabbie would have never guessed that those hard eyes could be so cold. Anna shivered beside her. Again Gabbie realised she knew nothing about him, and judging by those eyes it would take her a lot longer than a month to get to know him. She dropped her eyes, silently acknowledging this. Anna gasped beside her and Gabbie looked back up. Edward had just drawn the small knife over his palm. Blood welled up and dripped onto the floor. The sisters watched in silence, not wanting to interrupt. He put his hands together and spread the blood over both hands. He knelt, oblivious to the eyes watching him, and pressed his palms to the edge of the circle. Light flared around the sisters' feet, as every single line and curve glowed with blue light. Gabbie and Anna forced themselves to stay still. The light was cold and generated no heat but it did partially illuminate the space. Gabbie's eyes swept the now barely visible walls of the huge space. In the northwest corner, something stirred.

"Edward?" she breathed.

"I see it," he whispered. "We are safe in the circle; he cannot touch us for fear he will be transmuted into the gate again." The circle continued to glow and Edward did not move. "If that happens without my help…" he said, raising his voice. "He will cease to exist altogether."

"Short…y?" rumbled a very human sounding voice. Edward may have been sensitive about his height but he was not about to do anything stupid so close to his goal. Not even Envy would be able to goad him into moving his hands.

"You've come back to let me kill you again?" said the voice. Something moved again. There was a dry papery sound of scales moving over the stone floor.

"You could not kill me before; what makes you think you have any chance now when you are a shadow of your former self?" said Edward coolly.

"Ahh! But you can't use alchemy here, bean boy. You can barely activate that circle using your own blood," hissed the voice from behind them. Gabbie's head whipped around in that direction. Now she saw why Edward had left them in the middle of the circle.

"You brought women?" said the voice, sounding amused. "The redheaded one looks tasty…"

The voice had moved again, over to the south side of the room. Gabbie could see the merest suggestion of dull green scales around the edges of the circle. It seemed it was more like a snake than her lizard-like idea of a dragon.

"Maybe I should do to her what I did to our father. What do you think, shorty?"

Edward closed his eyes and stamped on his temper. He had the sisters to think about; he was not going to move an inch. He could almost feel Gabriella's eyes boring into him. He knew what she was thinking. The words _"our father" _would be branded in her brain. Envy had killed his father. Envy was also technically Edward's older half brother, or he would have been if he had not died a few hundred years ago and then been raised as a homunculus. If Envy thought he could get at him that way he was wrong. As far as Edward was concerned he only had one brother and his father barely deserved to be called such, even though in the months before his death Edward had actually been able to talk to him without the urge to hit him. They had reached an understanding of sorts, but Edward still thought he had used his mother terribly.

The dragon thing slithered around the periphery of the circle, hoping to scare the sisters into running. Edward knew they would not; even when the dragon's head charged at the circle to just stop short of it, they did not move a muscle. The brown and green eyes were wide with fear as they took in the large violet eyes, lizard-like head and horns. The green scales were much duller than Edward remembered; more olive than green. The dragon was in bad shape.

"What are you doing here, shorty? Are you that much of an idiot that you think you can defeat me?" The dragon bared its teeth, its nose inches from Edward. He could feel its fetid breath on his skin.

"I look much better than you do after eighty years, don't you think?" taunted Edward. The dragon blinked at him.

"It has been that long?" it asked, clearly taken aback. It eyed Edward suspiciously; obviously he had hardly aged. "How?" it asked, with a snap of its jaws.

"Do you want to stay a dragon forever?" said Edward, deliberately not answering. "We can quite easily leave you here to rot…"

He left the statement hanging. In truth, Edward had no idea how he was going to get himself and the girls across the room without having to kill the dragon first and possibly get eaten in the process, but he did not think for one minute that Envy would turn him down. Having been exploited and weakened then being left in the cellar of a collapsed building for eighty years, Edward knew Envy would be half mad and ready to accept his terms. Well, the homunculus had never been that stable to begin with.

"Explain," demanded the dragon.

"Eat me and you lose the one chance you have of returning to our world," said Edward firmly. The violet eyes narrowed with saurian anger.

"You did not come down here to offer me this out of the goodness of your heart, shorty. What do you want?" it snapped.

"I will create the gate with parameters that do not use you up. Once your energy has created the gate you will be a free entity, not part of the gate. I will do this on one condition."

"That is?" snarled the dragon.

"You take me through the gate with you," said Edward.

"Why should I do that?" sneered the dragon. "What's to stop me just using it and leaving you to take your chances with the gate's inhabitants?"

"You can't do that, because I will destroy this circle and close the gate. You would be lost between the worlds."

Again this was not strictly true, but Envy was no alchemist and therefore could not know that Edward had no idea what would happen if he erased the circle.

"What about them?" snarled the dragon. "Did you bring them to sweeten the deal?" The dragon's pink tongue ran over his canines as he eyed the two girls.

"They are off limits and are not coming," snapped Edward. The dragon backed away a short distance.

"So I need you and you need me?" drawled the dragon. Edward nodded.

"Very well, but you even look at me in a way I dislike, I'll rip your other two limbs off," it snarled. Again Edward nodded and the dragon slithered around the circle so its nose met its tail.

Edward did his best not to sigh with relief. He stood and removed his hands, plunging them back into darkness. He fumbled with the torch and the beam of light fell on the sisters. Anna was hugging Gabriella and Gabriella's arms were pulling the girl into her side protectively. Gabbie's green eyes fixed on him.

"Is it time yet?" she asked, her voice high and unsteady.

"Not quite," he said. "I have to make the gate first."

He walked over to the mid section of the dragon and placed his palms flat on the scales. They were cold and any true lizard would be dead at that temperature. The skin glowed and the shapes on the floor were echoed on the dragon's skin. Even though he was only activating these circles, the energy it took from Edward was significant. This was a world where no such power should exist; he was pitting himself against natural law. If he tried to do much more he could theoretically kill himself. The runes on the dragon sapped his strength and he felt like he was trying to think through treacle. If Envy attacked now he would be defenceless. But the dragon was not aware of anything it seemed. It glowed with pink light and the creature roared.

"Step out of the circle," said Edward over his shoulder and the sisters dutifully backed carefully away until they stood between the dragon's body and the circle's edge. The circle began to glow too, blue and pink light bled into each other. Gabbie thought she got the briefest glimpse of something through the light. Green, like a summer pasture, but it was swallowed by the light. The dragon flashed bright pink and vanished. Edward stumbled back from it, breathing hard. Where the great serpent-like dragon had been was another creature. Still like a dragon but much smaller and shorter, about a quarter of its former size but still bigger than them all put together. It was grey in colour and thin looking and its ribs could be counted under the scales. It stood and shuffled to the circle. The circle itself was a well of yellow light; the gate was complete. The dragon did not seem capable of speech. It stood on the edge of the circle and waited.

Edward turned to the sisters and heaved a tired sigh.

"Time to go," he said gently. He shuffled up to them. "Without you both, I… This would have never been possible." He put his right hand to his chest and bowed deeply to them both. "You have my thanks," he whispered.

Gabbie's arm was wet; her sister was crying. Anna wiped at her eyes angrily. She did not want to cry at a time like this. She had just witnessed things that no other person in her time had ever seen. She should have felt privileged, but she did not; she just felt sad that the beautiful man who had brought so much colour to her life was leaving. She straightened, determined to face him as an adult. Edward smiled at her. He approached and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You will go onto great things, Anna, I know it," he said firmly, making more tears flow down the girl's face and her lip tremble. "Keep an eye on your sister for me," he said, his eyes flicking towards Gabriella for a moment. "We both know that you're the sensible one." Anna smiled through her tears.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" he asked, yellow eyes watching her intently.

"_A kiss?" _The thought came to her mind, unbidden, and made her blush furiously. Her hands trembled with the effort to keep them still; she would not be such a child! Fortunately Edward already had an agreement with her sister dating back two days. He saw the girl blush and for once had an insight into the female mind. He bent forward and without a word pressed his lips to Anna's forehead.

Gabbie's jaw dropped; she had not thought for one moment that he would actually do as she requested. It was more of a brotherly gesture than anything else but Gabbie looked at her feet not wanting to spoil her sister's moment by gawping. The soft lips pressed to her skin made Anna tremble and cry with abandon; she held her hands to her mouth to stop making a noise and her shoulders shook.

"Hey now! It was not supposed to work that way!" he said stepping back, lowering her hands.

"**_I don't want you to go!"_** Anna signed. He ran a hand over her chestnut hair and smiled at her.

"You will be a beautiful woman soon, and you're going to make someone very happy." He could think of nothing else to say to her, she seemed beyond consolation. Crying women had always made him panic and Anna was no exception. He moved towards her reassuringly dry eyed sister. Gabbie looked at him as he stepped before her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"That's what I was going to say," he replied as he looked towards the bereft girl.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Of course she will, but she will never forget you either," said Gabbie kindly.

They fell silent for a moment, awkward, both looking for the right words. Edward had put on a show for Anna and said things he would not normally say. If his brother ever found out he would never live it down. But the redhead before him was different. With no inspiration forthcoming, Edward dug in his pockets and found the bag of gold.

"This is yours," he said and pressed it to her hand. Gabbie hefted the coins and then put them in her own pocket. The dragon stirred impatiently.

"You better get going," she said with false brightness. He nodded and held out his metal right hand. A handshake seemed like fairly safe option.

Gabriella looked at the offered hand and then at his face. Anna was watching them and still wracked with sobs. Gabbie knew should just take the hand and leave it at that, but she wanted to be a little more selfish. Just for once she was going to disregard her sister's feelings and go with what she felt was right. Besides, he had changed her life too; she could not end this with a simple handshake. Too much had happened to her.

"Oh please, Elric!" she said rolling her eyes. "You really are emotionally repressed. Have you no sense of occasion?"

"Huh?" said Edward, very articulately. Gabbie tutted and grinned at his confused, slightly vexed face. This was not the reaction he had been expecting from her at all.

"Men!" she complained and threw her arms around his neck.

Edward froze. She squeezed him tightly to her and he could feel the contours of her body pressed against him through his clothes. His mind went blank; he was not used to being hugged. He felt embarrassed but at the same time pleased, in a strange way. His hands came to rest stiffly on the small of her back. She smelled delicious; he had never really noticed that before.

"Be safe," she said into his ear. "If you come crawling back to me needing patched up again, I'll have your guts for garters!"

He chuckled and Gabbie felt the pleasant sound rumble in his chest. She did not want to notice anything else because that would make it even harder to let go of him. She would have to step back very soon or this was going to start looking much less like a friendly embrace. She unlocked her hands letting her palms glide lightly over his shoulders and arms. There were far too many pleasant feeling bumps in his left arm she decided and it contrasted sharply with the smooth streamlined metal of his right arm. She moved back and he let her go. She quickly glanced at Anna who seemed in no worse a state than before Gabbie had hugged him. She motioned to her and Anna latched onto her, burying her face into her top, not wanting to see Edward leave. He backed away from them and grasped the dragon's tail.

"You try to loose me in there; I'll kill you," he warned it. The beast growled but seemed to be conserving its energy for the battle with the gate. Edward looked back at the Marsh sisters one last time.

"Don't die," said Gabbie.

"I won't," he replied.

The dragon lunged forward, pulling Edward with him. Gabbie watched as the yellow light swallowed the dragon and turned Edward to a golden silhouette.

"NOOOOOO!"

The scream tore through Gabbie's ears which made her wince away from its source; her sister. Anna's dull, toneless voice ripped through her throat and she was running towards the gate.

"Anna! Stop!" cried Gabbie. But the deaf girl could not hear her.

She ran towards the indistinct shape of Edward; she needed to go with him. Without him, her life here would be dull and grey once more. She could not bear the thought that she would never see or hear from him again. Her pace quickened and her sister desperately tried to catch her. Anna ran into something soft and latched onto it. Gabbie missed grabbing her by the merest inch.

There was a flash of yellow light in the cellar and all became blackness.

When the police later found the site of the midnight explosion, they found strange markings on the ground that appeared to have been graffitied recently. They also found a bag that contained empty bottles of cleaning fluid, half a bag of sugar, two British passports and tickets to Berlin that had not been used. Gabriella and Anna Marsh were searched for, as was the unidentified young man who had stayed with them in the hostel they had resided in. After six months, the case of the exploding cellar was closed. It was concluded that the three had left the country.

END OF PART 1…

* * *

A/N- Ok who did not see that blindingly obvious plot twist coming? _Velf puts up own hand._ Well me actually, I was intending to end this story with Ed going home, but my muse had other ideas.

So more to come, much more, enough to keep my beta going till Armageddon. I had a busy summer. So big thank you to beta, longest chapter yet, 22 pages! She is a gem. So what happens now? Where will our poor sisters end up? As usual I'm not telling. May get another update in before Christmas, you never know all depends on glorious beta-sama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2 – Through the Gate.**

**_Chapter 15… In which Edward loses his temper and Gabriella loses blood…_**

"Ahhggg," said Edward, sounding to his own ears rather like a walrus yawning. It was dark. He blinked, but it was still dark.

"_I've gone blind,"_ he thought. He was rather calm about it, mainly because he was concentrating on breathing too much. It was very hard to breathe for some reason. Slowly, the realisation dawned that something was pressed to his face. He pulled himself up. There was a neat, face shaped depression in the mud in front of him. He wiped the muck from his face and coughed up what he had inhaled.

"Ahhggg," he said again.

He knew this feeling well; he always felt a little queasy when he travelled between the dimensions. That thought rapidly brought the world back into focus for him. He was in a small clearing in some woodland and judging by the colour of the leaves, it was autumn. He looked around frantically and then movement caught his eye. He stood shakily; his arm was not responding very well and his leg could barely take his weight. Well, his automail arm had clung to the tail of a dragon, it was to be expected that it would be damaged and his leg had been getting progressively worse for some time. Also, he had been carrying Anna. When the girl had clung onto him he had tried to push her away, but it was too late. He had grabbed her, knowing that if she was lost in the gate it would demand a toll, just like it would of Gabriella. The older Marsh sister was nowhere to be seen. Edward remembered her running after her sister and there had been a brief moment when Edward thought she would catch them. But they were moving too quickly and Gabbie had been left standing at the entrance to the gate. Edward had seen the black tentacles coming for her; she had screamed as they latched onto her.

The nausea in his stomach increased; he knew exactly what would happen to her. The gate would demand something for her passage and that meant flesh. He was sick with worry, but also incredibly angry. He was furious at himself for being powerless to help the girl who had saved his life and extremely angry at her sister for acting so rashly. It did not matter about the girl's motives; she had endangered her sister by being thoughtless and selfish. Edward reached the leaves and bent to shake the girl. She moaned and sat up, her hair covered in leaves and her clothes smeared in mud. She shivered and looked around her, as if not remembering what had happened. Edward clapped his hands in front of her face, making her blink.

"Snap out of it! You're the other side of the gate," he growled. "I hope you're satisfied." She looked around and realisation dawned on her. She made one small sign.

"_**Sister?" **_

"She was caught by the gate," he snapped.

Anna could tell he was livid, his eyes snapped with cold fire and he was looking at her as if she was the lowest life on the planet, and she felt like she was. She remembered being very upset; her heart felt like it was breaking. She had had very little male influence in her life and to suddenly think she was going to lose Edward… He made her feel safe; protected. He talked to her and even tried to listen to her when she prattled about things he had no interest in. He had tried to learn her language; so few ever did, expecting her to write everything for them. He had kissed her goodbye. It had been the first time anyone had kissed her. She had been upset before that, but when her sister hugged him and said her goodbyes, an idea had come to Anna and refused to go away. She was a burden to her sister; Gabbie could have been a doctor by now but she had given it all up to look after her disabled sibling. Anna did not want to hold her back any longer; her sister had suffered enough on her behalf. Anna knew that if she went with Edward she would be safe and her sister would know it too. Her sister would be upset of course, even angry, but she would eventually see that Anna had done it out of love for her. That, and Anna would be with Edward. She looked up blankly at Edward.

"**_Gate?"_** she asked. **_"What was she doing in the gate?" _**

"She came after you!" Edward roared. Anna flinched back but he felt no inclination to soften the blow. Her sister may have sheltered her from the world but he would not. "Because she could not reach us, the gate caught her." Anna's heart stilled for a moment. Edward saw the realisation dawn on the girl's face. She paled and her hands fluttered to her mouth.

"**_She is stuck there?"_** she haltingly signed. She had not seen her sister come into the gate; her face had been pressed into Edward's chest.

"It will probably spit her out somewhere if she pays the toll," Edward barked.

"**_What toll?"_** asked Anna. Edward held up his hand. It took quite an effort but it did move.

"You think I cut these off myself?" he growled. "If the gate catches you, it demands payment. The dragon took us through too quickly for it to catch us. I saw it catch your sister; she has probably lost a limb, possibly more."

"_The dragon!"_ The thought came crashing into his head. He left the traumatised younger Marsh sister and looked around. It was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the sky looking for its shape; nothing.

"Looking for someone, shorty?" drawled a voice. Edward did not think he could have gotten any angrier. He was wrong. He looked in the direction of the voice to see Envy lounging on a high tree branch. He had changed back to the form that Edward remembered; long, spiky, black hair, odd black clothes and pale skin. The eyes were the same though; violet and hard with a slit of a pupil down the middle. The homunculus still looked weak and underweight. Edward could see the bones in his arms and his ribs beneath his clothing.

"Well?" asked Envy, casually. "Was it me you were looking for? Or the redhead you so callously left behind?" he asked with a smirk.

Edward was about to launch into a full rant about idiotic sisters and how he was not small anymore, but he bit his tongue. The homunculus knew something, he was sure.

"So sad about that; she was not an ugly girl, shame she should be maimed for life," drawled Envy.

Edward stayed quiet, but Anna had been watching the homunculus and had started to cry. Envy shook his head at her.

"Yes, it is all your fault, little girl. I would not be surprised if she never forgave you," he laughed.

Anna howled at the homunculus's words. Edward clenched his fists and practically shook with rage, but he stayed silent; the homunculus was in no condition for a fight. If Edward killed him now he would stay dead and they both knew it. He was trying something else; he wanted to infuriate Edward so he would do something stupid, for example climb a tree to get at the smug bastard. With his automail in the condition it was, he could easily incapacitate himself. He would not let that happen. Envy rolled his eyes, clearly coming to the same conclusion.

"What, no tantrum? You really are no fun anymore, shorty." The homunculus yawned and stretched, acting like a cat that had just found a patch of sun. "Let's liven things up a little, shall we?" he said. "I saw a light in the sky over there," he said, pointing south west. "I think she has been dumped not two miles from us." Edward wanted to collapse with relief but he did not; the homunculus would not be offering this for free, he knew Envy was still bent on making him suffer. The homunculus hopped lightly down from the tree, still agile despite being painfully thin.

"If I find her first, I'm going to keep her," Envy said airily. "I may even kill her and persuade some idiot alchemist to raise her as a new sin. Which one would she be, do you think?"

Edward had heard enough. He clapped his hands and power flowed through him. It felt so good to be able to feel that rush again; he had missed it, even though it was a heavy burden to carry. His automail arm became a wickedly sharp blade and he charged at the homunculus but Envy was too quick for him. He sprang into another tree with a taunting laugh and then sprang to another and another. Edward gave up and headed back to the clearing to find Anna still wracked with sobs. Quickly reforming his automail, Edward dragged the girl to her feet.

"Get up," he snapped. "We have to find your sister before he does!" The girl stood and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Luckily for us, your sister will know how to stop herself dying of blood loss before we can reach her," said Edward to himself.

What he was going to do when they found her he was not sure, but he had to find her first. He broke into a limping run and Anna kept pace with him. They followed the direction Envy had taken, both hoping they would be the first to locate the wounded redhead.

* * *

"Mumph," said Gabbie.

She was lying on the ground, trying not to move. She had landed on her back, but the fact that she had been unconscious when she fell had saved her from serious injury. She wanted the sun to go away; only one sun, reassuringly, but she still knew she was in another place altogether. She was dressed in dark clothes that would be a little too warm on a balmy German summer night. Now she was freezing, as a biting autumn wind blew over her. She hurt all over, especially her head. This was the biggest migraine she had ever had. She had vomited twice and had had to turn to do that, making her muscles throb and her vision fade from Technicolor to monochrome. She knew she did not have a head injury, she had checked, she could find no cause for her utter exhaustion and the agony between her ears. She rolled away from the sharp smell of her stomach contents, and crawled on her hands and knees at a snail's pace to the nearest tree. She collapsed against it, but managed to wiggle until her back was propped against it. It had been a monumental effort and she sat against the tree, panting.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ she wondered. It had taken her nearly twenty minutes to remember her own name; her mind had been completely blank when she had come to. Now she remembered with painful clarity, but it had been slow in coming back. She had flashes of what had happened, but they had been jumbled and out of sequence. Finally her head spliced the images together into something coherent.

She had run after her sister and found herself falling short of catching her. Edward had tried to get rid of Anna at first, but when it became clear they were inside the gate he had held her tightly. She had to complement him on his quick thinking if she saw him again. Of course, that meant he did not have an arm free to reach for Gabbie. Not that it mattered; by that point he was too far away. She had just stood there, and watched them speed through the tunnel of yellow light. It was then that something touched her. She jumped and looked to see a thin, black, shadowy tentacle latch on to her foot. She pulled away but it did not let go. Another wrapped around her wrist and another around her neck. She struggled, but they just tightened their grip. She thought she screamed but she could not really remember. Suddenly everything was black, and there were thousands of eyes watching her; some small, some impossibly large. There were voices and they were laughing at her. A sound like the hiss of television static echoed in her mind but she understood it.

"Toll?" she breathed. "What toll?" The voices laughed louder. Then she understood. Whether it was the gate that told her or whether she guessed, she was unsure, but an image of Edward's automail arm flashed in her mind.

"No!" she yelled, struggling. "You're getting nothing from me!" But they were already trying to take it. There was a tingling and there was yellow light around her left foot.

"NO!" she shouted. "I have to find my sister!" Her voice echoed back at her mockingly. Eyes blinked and voices laughed. It was useless and Gabbie knew it. She hung limp in the black tentacles and waited for them to take what they wanted. She would survive, she knew she would; Edward did perfectly well with only one leg. That was when it happened. Blue light flashed, blinding her, and her head felt as if it was about to explode. She was in so much pain she could not even scream, but the things around her certainly did. They dropped her and she fell.

She had awoken flat on her back with no idea who or where she was. Now she remembered who she was, but the where was much trickier. Even Edward had not known where he would end up. He had hoped his country as it seemed to be the place that these gates often linked to, but he had admitted that he had no guarantees.

Gabbie knew that the best thing to do was stay where she was and wait to be found. It was not as if she could move anyway. Her left foot stung but she did not want to investigate it; there was blood oozing out the top of her shoe, dying the white canvas red. She did not care; she was not going to bleed to death from losing such a small amount. She sat there for quite some time; not even a brief shower of icy cold rain moved her. She wanted to sleep but the pain in her head would not let her. Her thoughts wondered. She thought about Anna; her poor stupid sister was probably in bits emotionally by now. Gabbie was sure she was with Edward, and she was also sure he would have lost his temper with her by now. She knew he was the type not to tolerate fools, and her sister had been very foolish. Anna was only fifteen, however, still a child really, in Gabbie's eyes.

"_I think I may have spoiled her,"_ she mused_. "But she seemed to be getting more mature recently."_ Gabbie sighed to herself and shifted a little against the tree. She was so cold. _"I guess anyone could have a relapse," _she thought. _"I'm hardly a paragon of maturity myself, most of the time. I guess as a role model, I suck. No wonder she wanted to go with Elric."_ She closed her eyes; she was feeling sick again. The sun was starting to descend towards the horizon. It would get much colder with nightfall but there was not much she could do about that.

Twigs cracked under a foot, rousing her from her daydreaming. She opened her eyes to see a shape moving through the trees. She did not call out; she had learned that lesson the hard way in Germany. Until she was sure who it was she would just sit and watch. The shadowy shape moved and resolved into a familiar profile.

"Edward?" she called weakly. The shape immediately turned to her and she could see his face in the feeble sunlight. It was him, blond hair sticking out all over the place and covered in mud. He grinned with relief and jogged lightly towards her.

"Where is Anna?" she asked before he could even speak.

"She is fine; we split up to look for you. Envy is looking for you too so we thought we would cover more ground this way. Don't worry; we will meet up with her soon." Gabbie nodded. Edward seemed to be looking over her intently. His eyes fixed on her red shoe with the little pool of blood around it. "Did it only take your foot?" he asked incredulously.

"Not even that," she rasped "Or at least I can still feel it, but I can barely crawl so I think it has done something else to me."

Edward gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I could not help you," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said. "You did the right thing and saved my silly sister."

He rolled his eyes, obviously still irritated. "She has done nothing but cry about it," he complained, Gabbie chuckled at him. He looked up and around the woodland. "We better get out of here. I don't know where that maniac is and I don't want him running into your sister while she is on her own."

"You should not have left her alone!" Gabbie squeaked.

"Don't fuss, she is fine," he said soothingly. Gabbie was still anxious but closed her mouth and refrained from further criticism.

He slipped an arm under her legs and another around her back and lifted her from the ground with ease. Gabbie clung to his neck. As her hands brushed his bare skin, a jolt, like electricity, shot through her, and she knew. Her green eyes fixed on his face and he looked back at her with a frown.

"You're not him," she said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" he asked laughing.

"You're not him," she repeated. "You are not Edward."

"You're talking nonsense," he said with a reassuring smile. "You must have hit your head; I'm going to take you someplace safe." He hefted her to get a better grip and started walking.

"You can pretend all you like, but I know you are not him," she said flatly.

"How?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure… you just don't… feel…" she trailed off.

"You see; you've bumped your head, you're not thinking straight," he said and continued to walk.

"Put me down," she demanded in a stronger voice that made her head throb.

"No," he replied.

"Put me down, now!" she shouted and squirmed so he almost dropped her.

"Be still," he hissed. "This really is nonsense; you're coming with me and…"

"I suggest you let the lady go," interrupted an identical voice.

Gabbie stared. Another Edward had emerged silently from the undergrowth and his automail arm was now a blade pressed to the arteries in the other Edward's neck. The impostor Edward stood still.

"That was not a request, Envy," said the second Edward and the blade pressed into the flesh of the first Edward's neck, biting into the skin and causing a trickle of blood to run down the blade. The Edward that held Gabbie did not even flinch.

"You will die if I open your arteries, Envy," growled the second Edward. "You killed me once. Dragging me through the gate does not even come close to paying for that…" The blade bit a little deeper. "Put… her… down," demanded the second Edward.

Envy sighed and looked at the young woman in his arms. His eyes flicked from her face to her breasts. Gabbie's eyes widened. She would have crossed her arms if they were not around Envy's neck. She wanted to slap him but knew that would probably get her killed.

"Lust," Envy chuckled out loud, still using Edward's voice. "She is smaller but she has the right shape. Lust needs to be a woman, and needs to fill a dress."

With that, he dropped Gabbie and she fell to the ground. She landed at Envy's feet.

"Pervert!" she hissed. She began to back away, but she was painfully slow. That was when Anna came crashing from her hiding place in the bushes. She put her hands under her sister's arms and dragged her sister out of the way. There was a crackle and a flash and Envy returned to his preferred form.

"Who's the cross dressing lunatic?" Gabbie asked her wide eyed sister.

"**_Envy. He was the dragon that brought us here,"_** she signed. It made no sense to Gabbie at all. Dragon to man? Her poor brain was having a hard enough time with two Edwards.

The homunculus stood with its hands on its hips, in very effeminate way of displaying of displeasure.

"So, are you going to kill me, shorty?" he asked tartly.

"I owe you for two deaths," hissed Edward darkly.

"That you do," said Envy, mock seriously. He put one pale finger to his lips as if thinking. "But I am no alchemist… I don't feel like abiding by the laws of equivalent exchange." With that, Envy ducked away from the blade, narrowly missing having his ear sliced off. He was so quick he blurred in Gabbie's vision. He crouched and tried to sweep Edward's legs from beneath him, but the alchemist jumped and lightly hopped backward, landing with his blade and fist up, ready for the homunculus to come at him. Envy laughed and jumped back, then turned and ran. He sprinted away into the woods without as much as a backward glance.

"Coward," Edward muttered, but he did not give chase; he had other people to think about.

He reformed his automail and felt the hairs rise on his neck; he was being watched. He turned to find the Marsh sisters staring him; eyes wide, mouths open. He had worn that expression plenty of times in their world, now the tables had turned and they would see things that made them gawp like carp. He shrugged to himself, secretly enjoying their stares but he had things to attend to. For one thing, he was freezing; his thin black shirt was no match for this wind, and for another, they needed shelter, and it looked like Gabbie was going nowhere at the moment. He had been relieved to see that she was intact, for the most part. The fact that she was in one piece puzzled him, but he could find out about that later.

The feeling of relief had been almost totally obscured by rage when he had seen her in Envy's clutches; he had nearly just stabbed the homunculus outright. But mindless killing had never been something he had indulged in.

"Err, would you mind telling what is going on?" asked Gabbie weakly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he said, glancing at the sky. "You'll get used to these things."

* * *

**A/N - A little Christmas/Yuletide present for all my lovely readers. So we now embark on part two. I'm excited, I really enjoyed writing this section of the story. So, Rain, is the space time continuum restored?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- …in which Anna gets yelled at and Gabbie sleeps… lots…**_

With Edward and Anna's help, Gabbie was propped against a tree. Gabbie would have normally felt very bad about sitting while others worked around her, but her head hurt so much she really did not care. She just wanted to be left alone. How much time passed, she was not sure, but it was dark when Edward came back for her. He leaned forward and peered into her face.

"Can you walk now you have had a rest?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, much more cheerfully than she felt. She struggled to her knees using her good hand but got no further; she just did not have the strength to get her feet under her. Edward gave her a withering look.

"Alright, you win; I am not well. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so bad in my life," she grumbled.

He nodded and without a word wound his arms around her middle and pulled. She helped him as best she could, but she seemed to have no sense of balance. She yelped when she put her bloody foot to the ground, but gritted her teeth and slowly hobbled forward with Edward supporting her. Edward was very quiet; he said nothing as he guided her to the small lean-to shelter he and Anna had made out of tree braches. They had piled and woven bundles of ferns over the tree branch frame making it windproof and reasonably waterproof.

"You've made one of these before," Gabbie mumbled as he sat her in the shelter. The ground was damp but she was not complaining because there was a roaring fire before the shelter.

"There is no food," he said as he covered her with a green blanket. "But there will be some by tomorrow, hopefully; I've set snares."

"Where did you get this?" Gabbie asked, indicating the blanket.

"The same place I got the twine that binds the shelter and the blade that trimmed all those branches," he said with the smallest of smiles.

"_Alchemy,"_ thought Gabbie.

Anna crawled into the shelter and sat in the corner, hugging herself. Edward wordlessly passed her a blanket. Anna shook her head miserably.

"Don't be such a martyr!" he snapped irritably. Tears sprang to Anna's eyes but he ignored them. "Get some rest," he said dismissively. "I'll need you to help me in the morning as your sister quite clearly can't."

"I'm not totally useless," said Gabbie from under her green blanket, which she was sure was some sort of plant fibre. Her left hand poked above the green fabric and waved at Edward. "This still works," said her muffled voice.

Anna could not even bear to look at her sister. She had never seen her so weak, she still had bruises all over the right side of her face and the bandage on her right hand reminded Anna that she had been injured even before she ran into the gate. Anna had feared she would find her sister missing an arm or leg, blood pouring everywhere and Gabriella close to passing out, if not already dead. She had been so happy when she had seen that Gabbie was whole, but she was far from healthy. She looked so tired and drawn, even the sparkle in her eyes was gone. The gate had done something to her sister and it was all her fault. She would make it up to her; she would find a way somehow. She curled up in a little ball in the back of the shelter and began to cry silently. She fell into a wretched sleep not long after.

Gabbie peered from beneath her blanket. She was starting to warm up. Her sister was already asleep. The girl was probably tearing herself to shreds, especially with the man she idolised being less than kind to her. She could not blame Edward for his attitude. This was something the two of them had to work out themselves and she felt it would be wrong of her to intervene. Her sister would come round. Gabbie had already forgiven her; once Anna realised this she would be happier. Edward would come round too, eventually; he was probably not that happy he was having to baby-sit when he had expected to be on his own. He was using a twig to stir something in an iron pot suspended above the fire on a branch and twine tripod. He had wrapped a blanket over his shoulders and was cave-manishly staring into the dancing flames. He had probably got the pot from the same place he got the blankets. Gabbie wondered if he had used the metal in the local stone or whether it was part of his automail. She closed her eyes and tried to rest but her head still would not let her.

"Don't go to sleep," said Edward.

"I wasn't," she muttered, eyes still closed. She listened to the fire crackle and spit and could just hear the sound of bubbling water. There must have been a stream near by.

"_Never figured him as the boy scout type,"_ she thought to herself_. "Not that I'm not grateful." _She heard him shuffle toward her and opened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on his face. He looked tired. "Is alchemy hard work?" she asked.

"It is when you have not used it for four years and then start doing things like opening gates and making blankets and cooking pots," he muttered. She nodded as if she understood but did not really.

"Foot," he demanded, holding out his left hand. She poked her foot out from beneath the blanket. He unlaced the shoe and eased it off. It took her sock with it as it the blood had stuck it to the shoe. Gabbie looked at the bloody mess that was her foot. She was missing half her little toe.

"So they did get some of me," she mumbled. Her head hurt so much she had not really noticed the pain in her foot till she had walked on it. Edward said nothing, but tore off a small section of her blanket and used it and the water he had just boiled to clean the blood from her foot. Once clean she could see the white knuckle bone of the toe and the raw flesh around it.

"Fantastic," she muttered sarcastically, looking at it. Now she could see it, it really hurt her; the mind was a wonderful thing. "They did not even give me enough skin to stitch over it!"

"They don't amputate for our convenience," muttered Edward, wrapping more plant blanket around her foot like a bandage. "You got off exceedingly lightly," he whispered.

Gabbie said nothing, deep in thought. Had he really lost an arm and leg to that dark place full of eyes and malice? In truth she had no idea what Edward had done to lose his limbs but she suspected it was not moving from world to world. He had done that more than once and had learned how to do it for free. He could have just had a normal accident after all, but the idea that it was something to do with the gate refused to leave her mind.

"The gate can take mind as well as flesh," he said quietly, and gently tucked her foot back under the blanket. "It can drive people insane; I've seen it happen."

"I was insane to begin with," yawned Gabbie, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You have a headache; you can barely see or walk. It must have done something else to you," he said in a monotone.

He sat close to her, crossing his legs. "Tell me everything that happened," he whispered. It was not a request; Gabbie could see that he was burning to know. His eyes barely concealed his hunger for information. That thirst for knowledge must have got him in trouble many times, Gabbie decided.

"_Curiosity killed the cat,"_ she thought dryly, but she told him anyway.

He questioned her closely on what the gate said to her and what she saw. The bright light intrigued him, and he asked her to describe it to him twice. She persevered even though her head felt like it was coming off her shoulders. He went back to the fire and returned with a small cup of some watery green liquid.

"Pine needle tea," he said to her unasked question. "Tastes disgusting but it will warm you up."

She took the cup in her hands; it was black, squat and ugly.

"_Well, he is an alchemist, not an artist,"_ she thought in his defence. The tea was bitter, sharp and quite revolting, but it was hot. He sipped from his own mug, watching her over the rim.

"I did not know the dragon was a person," she said at last. "He had me completely fooled; I really did think he was you until I touched his skin."

"How did that tell you he was not me?" asked Edward, interested.

"I… I… don't know," stammered Gabbie. "I can't explain it," she laughed nervously. "He just did not feel like you."

"What do you mean? Was he cold?" asked Edward.

"Nothing like that," she sighed, frustrated she did not have the words to explain. She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to remember how she felt. "It was like touching something dead. He was living and breathing; I could feel his pulse, but there was… nothing… something… something missing. I mean he looked like you, sounded like you, had the same mannerisms and body language, even smelled like you, but something told me he was not you."

"You know what I smell like?" said Edward with a wary frown.

"We've been practically living together for a month, Elric, of course I know what you smell like," Gabbie muttered. Edward was almost tempted to ask what he smelled like but decided against it; he might not like the answer.

"He tried to persuade me that he was you, of course," continued Gabbie. "But I knew he was not even human…" She trailed off and looked at Edward with a frown. "How would I know something like that?" she asked, raising her voice.

Edward knew that aside from demanding payments for passage and forbidden alchemical processes, the gate could work the other way and give things. The first time he had seen it; those laughing beings had forced a huge amount of information into his head. He thought he was going to die. Images flashed before his eyes and it had given him the key to bringing his brother's soul back, as well as giving him more knowledge of alchemy than many acquire in a lifetime. It had taken him years to sort it all out in his head, but coupled with his natural ability it had made him one of the best alchemists in the country.

The gate had also put other images into his head. Some of them made absolutely no sense, but others were very relevant. The image of the massive mushroom cloud had been what had driven him to travel for four years to try and save a world that was not his. It had not occurred to him that a world could survive the advent of such a weapon, especially not the war torn version of it he had been in. Perhaps the gate had done something similar to Gabriella; given her something as well as taking. It had obviously wanted her whole leg, but had stopped at half a toe. What had stopped it was bothering him. Something had risen to her defence and now she was sensing things that she should not. There was no way she could know that a homunculus was a living being with no soul, but that was what she had tried to describe to him. But why would the gate give her something she could use to fight it with? It had only happened when she had surrendered to her fate, when she had stopped fighting. He was not sure his theory was even right; could the gate bestow a power on someone that they did not already have? But this was something he could check quite easily.

He took the chalk from his pocket and on a flat stone drew the most basic of transmutation circles, one circle with a small triangle in the middle. Just because it was simple, did not mean he did not have to be precise. Once done he handed her the stone.

"I should wait till you have rested before I try this, but I'll just wonder about it all night," he said scratching his head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"Just touch the circle, we will see what happens," he said, Gabbie shrugged and put her middle and fore fingers on the circle's edge. Nothing happened.

"Emm?" said Gabbie, not sure what she was supposed to see.

"Well, at least we know one thing," said Edward, taking the stone from her. "You have no alchemical aptitude at all." He touched the circle and felt the tiniest stirring within him and the circle glowed with blue light. He threw the stone into he bushes.

"How would that happen?" asked Gabbie. "I come from a world where there is no alchemy."

"It was just a theory," he mumbled. "Get some sleep." He stood.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Someone has to keep watch," he replied.

"You think he will come back?" she whispered anxiously.

"It's unlikely, but I don't want to take chances. He used a lot of energy pretending to be me; he will need to rest and he will need to find more red stone."

"Red stone?" she asked, feeling more and more confused. "What is he?"

"I'll explain tomorrow," said Edward. "Sleep," he ordered. He moved to the fire but she called after him.

"What did he want me for?"

"To make me suffer," he said over his shoulder. "It's what he lives for; he envies all humans and so likes to see them suffer, me especially."

"Why?" she whispered.

He knelt at the fire and was so quiet she did not think he was going to answer her. She shifted and lay on her side, pillowing her pounding head on her arm. Finally the yellow eyes stopped looking at the fire and looked at her instead with an unreadable expression.

"He envies me most of all. He was supposed to be me," he sighed and looked back to the flames. "All that I am… he wants… because he came first. He thinks he deserves it. But he died. He is nothing to do with me really, but he still thinks…" He trailed off.

Gabbie did not ask him anything else, mainly because her head felt worse lying down. She sat back up and tucked the blanket around her. He was watching her again, he caught her eye and she smiled at him uncertainly.

"I told you you should have stayed at home; people always get into trouble around me," he said sardonically.

"I think you are overestimating your importance in the universe, Elric," Gabbie sniffed, and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard him chuckle to himself. It was a bitter chuckle, not a nice sound at all. "Besides," she said from under the blanket. "It's my sister that's in trouble, not us."

"That I agree with," he said, and he laughed again, this time sounding much less harsh.

* * *

Gabbie did eventually sleep, but could not be woken in the morning. Even with both Anna and Edward shaking her she did not stir. Her eyes remained firmly shut and her breathing was shallow but regular. Anna was almost hysterical with worry.

"**_What are we going to do? She won't wake, she is going to die!"_** her hands flicked in Edward's face.

"Calm down," he snapped. "She will do no such thing. She is breathing and her pulse is strong. Leave her to sleep; we have no idea what that gate did to her, or what it will take for her to recover." He checked the sleeping girl's foot. The toe was red but it had stopped bleeding. Anna watched as he cleaned and bandaged it.

"**_Will it heal?"_** she signed.

"Probably not," he replied. "She knows it too; we have to find a doctor who can take the rest of it off. That means moving her, which we can't do right now." He stood and washed his hands in the bloodstained water he had used to clean her foot. He needed to make a decision soon.

For the rest of the morning, Anna was the camp dogsbody. Edward only had to suggest that something needed doing, and it was as good as done. When he checked the snares and brought back two dead rabbits she nearly burst into tears. One look from Edward had her biting her lip and the snivels stopped, practically before they started. He skinned and cleaned the rabbits and soon had them roasting over the fire.

"There won't be much, but it will keep us going," he said to himself as he turned the branch spit the rabbits roasted on.

"**_Do you know where we are?"_** Anna asked tentatively.

"The sky looks right; all the stars were where I remember, last night. We are in Amestris, somewhere the east I think." He put another branch on the small fire. "Lucky for us I know this part of the country quite well. I doubt if it has changed much in my absence."

He fell silent, poking the meat with his metal fingers to see if it was cooked properly. He looked up to see the young girl sitting next to her sister, watching him. Once his eyes were on her she held up her hands and signed carefully.

"**_I am so very sorry, Edward." _**

"It does not matter," he mumbled. "Being sorry is of little use now."

Anna's face fell. She knew it would take much more than an apology to make things right, but she had hoped for a little more understanding.

"_**Even so, I am very sorry." **_

"Then why did you do it?" he growled, glaring at her. "This was never part of the arrangement; even your prying sister knew where to draw the line!"

"**_I was confused,"_** signed Anna. She bit the inside of her cheek, determined not to cry. **_"I thought that…"_**

"I know exactly what you thought," said Edward ignoring the rest of her sentence. "You were pitying yourself because you would have to go back to normal. Well, I hope you are pleased with the result." His eyes flicked to her still insensible sister.

"**_I never meant to involve her like this,"_** said Anna carefully.

"You underestimate your sister if you thought she would let you abandon her," Edward snorted.

"**_I was not going to abandon her!"_** said Anna, barely maintaining her resolve not to be emotional. **_"I was setting her free; she would not have to look after me anymore."_**

"How noble of you," sneered Edward, poking the rabbit much harder than he needed to. "If you had wanted to do that, why did you not run off to some city and get a job? Why did you have to follow me? Or is the thought of doing something as mundane as working for a living not as appealing as travelling to another world?" He wiped his hands on his trousers and gave the girl a furious look. "Stop giving me high handed excuses. You were thinking of no-one else but yourself when you grabbed me, and you should be mature enough to admit it if you are trying to apologise." He stood and gave her a disgusted look. "I'm going to have a look around, do not even think about fallowing me. You have your sister to look after; she is your responsibility."

Anna hung her head; he was right. He may have been saying those things to make her feel bad, but he was right. She had been selfish. Selfish and childish. Hadn't she wanted this man to see her as a woman and a comrade? Now she was demoted to someone he could hardly trust to watch over her own sister. It had all gone horribly wrong; she had never intended this.

Edward took the rabbits off the fire to cool and then vanished amongst the trees. Anna hardly noticed. She tucked the blanket around her sister and tried to pass a little water between her lips. Gabbie swallowed half a mouth full, which was an encouraging sign to Anna.

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered to her sister in her cracked, toneless voice. "Please wake up, I still need you!" she whimpered. But Gabbie slept on, oblivious to her sister's distress.

* * *

**A/N Anyone feel sorry for Anna yet? He he. Ooo lots of shiny reviews last chapter, one or two that warrant replies. **

**Antyem- My beta lives in the next town, I met her at university. I've never had an internet beta so I can't really answer your question ;-) Either would be good I'm sure. **

**Agent000- yeah FF been really bad lately. Thanks for taking the time to review a second time round! Your questions will be answered later I promise!**

**Baddtothe…etc…- Of course I'm going to bring in other characters, lots of them. Oh and the alchemist your thinking of is Roy Mustang, he'll be in it later too.**

**Daishar- Yes Anna is a twit, but a likable one, and the object of her stupidity is understandable, i.e yummy man. Steamy self-defence lesson?** _Velf hunts for bucket of cold water_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17… in which Gabriella wakes up and Edward meets some old friends… **_

Edward returned in a much better mood. He hummed to himself and did not move silently through the woodland at all. There was no need; he knew exactly where he was.

He entered the makeshift camp to find Anna really had not moved from where he had left her. Gabbie was still asleep. It soured his mood a little to find her still insensible, he had hoped she would have woken up by now. Anna signed unnecessarily that there had been no change. He sat by the fire and wondered what he should do. He had many more options than he had had a few hours ago. He could get help; leave the sisters and come back for them, but he did not want to do that. He wanted Gabbie to at least be awake before he left at all. Then again, she could get worse. There was of course another way. He could not carry her far, but he could make up a little traverse to put her on, he was sure he could drag her the distance. He could even make some little wheels to go on it.

Happy with his plan, he peeled the cooled meat from the rabbit's bones and put some aside for Gabbie. He then tore into his own portion, still on the carcass. Anna picked delicately at hers; she was starving but could not stand bad manners. She overlooked Edward's eating habits; he could do what he liked. It would be dark again in a few hours; she was not looking forward to another night in the shelter with Edward mostly ignoring her. She wished her sister would wake. Edward would not be half so angry if he could see that Gabbie had recovered. Anna guessed that he was blaming himself a little as well as her for what had happened to Gabbie, and she was a convenient way for him to vent his frustration. Anna knew that it would all blow over; she may even be able to laugh at her own idiocy one day, if only her sister would wake.

She had brushed her sister's matted hair back and cleaned her face; the bruising was beginning to fade. She had taken the filthy bandage from her hand and used strips of her own blanket to rewrap the hand. It was not even swollen anymore. She did not know what to do with her sister's foot, so she just left it. Gabbie had taken a little more water but apart from that had not moved. She did not stir in her sleep, she did not even sigh. It was more of a coma than a natural sleep. Anna fussed around her, making sure she was as comfortable as she could make her.

They settled down for the night, Anna insisting on keeping watch for half the night as Edward had not slept since he was in Germany. Edward had not argued; he would not be able to move Gabbie if he did not rest. No sooner had he curled up at her feet then he fell asleep. He awoke some hours later with a pain in his head. He rolled out of the shelter and onto his knees, immediately awake and alert. The same could not be said for who he had left on watch. Anna was sitting by the dying embers of the fire, her head resting on her knees with her blanket over her shoulders. She was snoring gently.

"You are hopeless," he sighed at the sleeping girl and pulled the blanket further over her. He wondered what had woken him up. As if in answer there was a scuffling in the shelter. Gabbie's legs jerked and she whimpered in what was obviously a much more normal sleep.

Edward had never been so glad to have been kicked in the head. He crouched beside her and shook her gently, softly calling her name so not to startle her. She stirred, groaned and her eyes flickered open. She focused on his face and frowned.

"Is it time to get up?" she asked with a yawn. She sat up and looked around her. "Crap, I'm still in the woods. I was hoping it was all a bad dream." She stretched and crawled around the staring Edward and shakily got to her feet.

"I feel so sleepy," she sighed. "And I'm really thirsty." She pointed to an iron pot full of water. "Can I drink that?" she asked, hobbling towards the fire. Edward nodded. "What's the matter with you?" she asked with a frown and gulped down the contents of the pot.

Edward's brain was still playing catch up. She was better, completely better. Well, her foot was still damaged, but apart from that she was back to her normal self.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just you've been completely unconscious for well over a day."

Gabbie pursed her lips and looked around her. "Well, I feel fine now," she said, limping into the trees. "Back in a moment," she called over her shoulder. "I need to give the trees some extra nitrogen." She returned quickly, hobbling but apparently happy.

"You got any food? I'm ravenous!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on her stomach. He wordlessly held up the meat he had saved for her. "Rabbit," she said, sniffing a strip and popping it in her mouth. "Cooked well too, my compliments to the chef," she said grinning at him. She sat down by the fire, careful not to hurt her foot. She put a few more branches on the flames and the fire kindled up to lick at the wood.

"So," said Gabbie, chewing on her rabbit. "You two happy campers yet?" she asked, gesturing to her sister.

"No," said Edward moodily. He shrugged his blanket around himself and sat opposite her. "And don't try to defend her, she was stupid."

"That she was," said Gabbie, looking at her sleeping sister fondly. "But she is still young. I bet you did plenty of brainless and irrational things in your teens. I know I did," she added, looking at him with just a hint of reproach. Edward gave a long suffering sigh. He was too tired for this.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Gabbie asked, finishing the last of her rabbit.

"Walking; lots of it," he mumbled. He drew his knees up and rested his chin on them. "Think you can do ten miles in a day?" he asked.

"Ordinarily that would not be a problem," said Gabbie. "But I shall have to hobble." She wiped her hands on the grass.

"It's likely we will get a lift on a cart. It's a little late in the season but there should still be plenty of farmers using the road," Edward mumbled.

"You know where we are?" asked Gabbie excitedly. A small, slightly smug smile pulled at his face.

"We are not that far from the village where I was born," he said.

"Wow," said Gabbie. "Someone up there must like you, Elric."

"Unlikely," he muttered darkly. "And stop calling me by my last name, it's childish," he grunted.

"Alright, Edward," she said with a smirk. "Now is it "Edward" you like or "Ed"? I want to get it right, it's evidently important to you and-"

"Forget it!" he snapped. "You were much more pleasant in a coma!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" she said holding up her hands. He glared at her and she grinned disarmingly. "I'm sorry. You look really tired. Get some rest; I can keep my beady eye on things until morning. I'm not really that tired now."

Edward nodded and curled up with his back to the fire. The night was still and dry and he decided he did not need to be in the shelter to sleep. He sighed and felt himself relax. He began to doze. The fire crackled behind him and Gabbie was humming to herself.

"El… Edward?" asked Gabbie, stiffly.

"What?" he groaned.

"We can't go home, can we?" she asked. He thought about how to answer her for a few moments and decided he was better off being honest.

"No, not unless we find someone like Envy to make a gate from, and there is no guarantee you will get back to your time." She was silent but he was sure she had more to ask. "Just say it so I can sleep," he grumbled.

"What… err… what are we going to do here? I mean know nothing about … well… anything," she said unsteadily.

"I have no idea," he replied sleepily. "I don't even know what I am going to do; I'm making this up as I go along. I have no real priorities beyond finding Alphonse. After that I'm as clueless as you are."

There were no more questions forthcoming and Edward fell gratefully asleep.

* * *

Things moved quickly in the morning. Edward and Anna cleaned up the camp and disposed of the rubbish. Gabbie sat watching, having been ordered not to move by her overjoyed, but far too protective sister. Anna would not let her lift a finger, so Gabbie looked after her foot. She cleaned it and wrapped it again, though it did not look good. The flesh was starting to recede around the exposed bone; she would need attention within the next 24 hours or she could start to develop gangrene. She kept it to herself, she did not want to worry the others. After all, she only had to go ten miles then she could find the local doctor. If things came to the worst she could remove the toe herself, but it would not be a good idea. If she was in pain she would not cut cleanly and it was bound to get infected as she did not have the right equipment. She was a big baby anyway, she was not sure she could actually make herself cut her own toe off, even if half of it was already gone; it was still her toe. It had served her well for 24 years; it would be disloyal. She shoved her shoe back on to stop herself empathising any more with her toe; it was a little bizarre, even for her. Once their impact on the woodland had been minimised as much as possible, they traipsed out in the direction of the rising sun.

"That was very considerate of you, Edward," complimented Gabbie. "You even scattered the fire ashes and buried the fire pit. I wish more people thought like you in our world."

"I did it in case we were followed. Standard practice; leave as little trace of yourself as possible," he said flatly.

"Oh," said Gabbie, her praise shot down in flames. "My mistake." She dropped back a little and walked next to her fussing sister.

"**_Is your foot okay?"_** Anna signed worriedly.

"I'm alright," said Gabbie. "If 'hop-along' over there can make it on his leg I'm sure my toe can go the distance."

Edward really was limping quite badly; his entire leg felt heavy and stiff. Just because he was limping did not mean he liked it pointed out to him. He gave the redhead a stern glance over his shoulder.

The day was cold but clear, and there was the slightest sheen of frost on the leaves that crunched beneath their feet. Their summer clothes really were no match for the weather, so each had a ragged blanket draped over them. It was so quiet, not even birds sang in the trees. Gabbie found it eerie and decided she needed to fill the silence.

"So no more visits from my admirer while I was out of it then?" she asked.

Anna shook her head and Edward did not even bother answering. If Gabbie did not know any better she would think he was worrying about something. Well, they were going to the place of his birth, a place he had not seen since his teens. She supposed she would be apprehensive too. She knew his mother and father were dead, but someone must have raised him. It was probably them he was going to.

"_What would you say in a situation like that?"_ she wondered. _"Hi, it's me; I disappeared a few years ago, sorry about that, mind if I come in?"_ She decided to take his mind off things, hopefully not by making him angry, but that would work too.

"Hey," she said hobbling up to him. "You never did tell me who that cross dressing psycho was. I tend to like to know who the people are that try to kidnap me."

Edward looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she could almost sense him calculating how much to tell her. She guessed she would not get an explanation why Envy had used the term _"our father"_ but anything was better than nothing.

"He's a sin," said Edward at last. "One of seven; the only one left."

"The seven deadly sins? How original," said Gabbie sarcastically.

"It is fitting," said Edward turning to her. "Since it is human sin they are born from."

"Okay," said Gabbie slowly. "I take it you are not talking about the normal, so-called sin people are born out of?" she asked dryly. "Care to expand on that statement? Or is a mere mortal like me not worthy of such knowledge?"

"Why must you trivialise everything?" he barked.

"Why do you insist in talking in riddles all the time?" she countered. "It's infuriating. Just tell me straight; if I don't understand, I don't understand. No need for all the drama."

He glared at her and she glared back at him.

"Fine," he sighed giving up. "Envy is a homunculus, which is a creature created through highly advanced alchemy. They can be raised intentionally but more often they are a result of failed human transmutation."

"That's the thing that you are not allowed to do isn't it?" she asked. He nodded gravely. "So if you use alchemy on humans they become a humunc… thing," said Gabbie, her tongue twisting over the term.

"Not in the case of _live_ humans," he muttered. Gabbie's green eyes widened a little with understanding.

"Alchemists can raise the dead?" she breathed.

"They try, but have always failed so far. When that happens, a creature that is flesh and blood but little else is born."

Gabbie blinked a few times. She knew what he was talking about; there was something missing from Envy. She had felt it, like a yawning nothing where something should have been.

"But he had power…" she said thinking out loud.

"That comes from what they feed on; they cannot use alchemy and can easily be killed unless they get a supply of the red stone."

"I take it the red stone is not a naturally found thing?" said Gabbie shrewdly.

"It's something else alchemists can make," he said quietly. "It can come in a number of forms but the red stone is the strongest. There is a stronger substance but it's so hard to make it's not worth mentioning. Red stone is basically concentrated human lives. Usually five or six in a good sized crystal."

Gabbie felt a little sick; her stomach was still not strong enough for this topic of conversation.

"So these things feed off these stones that some alchemist makes, and then have to play nice or get cut off from their supply?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward nodded.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "I mean no wonder he's a psycho if he has had to dance to someone's tune for years on end…"

"You are not actually feeling sorry for him, are you?" asked Edward incredulously.

"Well, a tiny bit," muttered Gabbie. The dark look on her companion's face prompted her to explain very quickly. "I mean, he dies, gets resurrected, snacks on red stone, gets power and is then told he can't have any more unless he serves some alchemist. It's like a pimp addicting his prostitutes to heroin."

It was not the most delicate of analogies but Gabbie felt it fitted. Edward was still just looking at her, quite clearly incensed.

"Look, I know he's an evil, murdering, bastard, I don't deny that. I'm just saying that I can understand why he is one, that's all. I'm not making excuses for him."

The yellow eyes regarded her a little less harshly. Besides, Gabbie thought, it must be very difficult to be angry with someone who was limping badly, had a slightly bruised face, a bandaged hand and was being perfectly reasonable.

They continued walking and hit a wide dirt road around mid morning. Gabbie took that moment to clamber onto the stone distance marker by the roadside to take the weight off her foot for a few minutes. She looked at what was written between her legs.

"Rizembool 5an"

"It's about four miles," said Edward. He sat on the ground next to the stone so he could stretch his cramping legs out. Anna sat the other side of the stone.

Gabbie had been reasonably quiet since talking to Edward. She had had a lot to think about. Until now she had thought of the strange half science called alchemy as a useful tool. But after learning about Envy she felt almost afraid of it. Humans turned into evil servants and alchemical fuel. It was macabre and shocking. She also knew that this was probably only the tip of the iceberg. She supposed like any power it could be used for either good or evil; she had been very naive about all this. She thought that another world might just be a little nicer and safer than the one she had come from. It was not; it was just as bad. They might not have Trident missiles in this world, but it seemed they were just as inventive at finding ways to kill each other.

"_Human nature is the same wherever there are humans,"_ she thought. She would have to learn quickly about this place her sister had brought her to; she could not afford to be ignorant and naive. She glanced at the lounging young man to her left. Even stained with dried mud and with leaves in his hair he still looked good, damn him. Gabbie yearned to know how he did it; maybe it was because he did not care what others thought about him? Maybe not; he certainly cared about his height. Whatever it was, if she could bottle it and sell it, she could live here very comfortably for the rest of her life. Either way, Edward Elric did not look, or even sound like someone who could use a power that could make creatures from the dead. It must be a heavy burden to bear for him, and by the look of his body he had fallen foul of it at some point.

"_That is pure conjecture,"_ she told herself stubbornly. Her sister was kneeling quietly beside her. Now she had stopped fussing Gabbie, she did not speak at all.

"Well, I must say you two are thrilling conversationalists." Gabbie sighed and got up. Her foot was very sore indeed, but she knew that if she stopped for a decent rest she would not get going again.

"And where is this cart we were going to get a lift on?" she asked the world at large.

"I said we might get a lift on one," said Edward, rising to his feet. Anna trotted after her sister and took her arm. Gabbie smiled at her but Anna looked at her feet.

"I told you to stop that nonsense," she said. "I'm not angry with you."

"I am," muttered Edward behind her. She ignored him.

They did get to ride on some bales of hay for the last two miles. The chatty farmer's wife driving the small cart was bemoaning the early frosts, and how she was already having to feed fodder to the goats. Gabbie chatted to her enthusiastically, she had been worried that she would not even be able to converse with the people of this world. Apart from remarking on Gabbie's hair and accent the woman seemed more interested in her goats than Gabbie's origins. She dropped them off at the tiny village train station, a single track with two platforms. The countryside was rolling cultivated hills with the odd tree and a few Germanic looking houses, wooden, with sloping roofs. The sisters could literally feel the waves of tension coming from Edward. They were both about to say that the little village was idyllic, and what a lovely place to grow up it must have been, but they saved their comments.

Edward started off up a dirt track road without explanation. The track was steep and Gabbie was obliged to drop back a bit. Anna clung to her arm, nervous herself. Gabbie kept her distance, wanting to give Edward some privacy when he met whoever it was that was making him so ill at ease. A yellow painted wooden house appeared over the brow of the hill. There was a large wooden sign outside declaring that that this was Rockbell's Automail. As they got closer, a large black dog started to bark happily. It came trotting out of the open front door. It was an old dog, it moved slowly, and it had a metal foreleg. The dog came up to Edward, slowly wagging its tail.

"Den," said the blonde man fondly. "You're still here," he sighed.

"Hello," said and old cracked voice. "Can I help…?"

A tiny old woman with grey hair had stepped onto the porch. She stopped mid sentence as Edward looked up from stroking the dog. Gabbie thought she could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. The tiny beady eyes looked over him from head to foot.

"Auntie," said Edward slightly awkwardly. Gabbie stopped on the path a good few yards from the house. She doubted anyone noticed her anyway. Anna waited with her, anxiously biting her nails. The tiny old woman squinted at Edward and finally spoke.

"Winry told me you were alive," she said, her voice a little unsteady. "Even when Alphonse turned up on our doorstep a few weeks ago, I never thought to lay eyes on you again." She came off the porch, shuffling down the steps.

"Alphonse is here?" he asked excitedly.

"No," said the woman. "He is on his way to Central, but I'm sure he will come straight back when he hears that you are here." She squinted up at him. "You're still short," she announced. Gabbie had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing. Even Anna was smiling. Edward frowned but was secretly pleased. Nothing had really changed. He was about to offer a cutting retort when there was a clatter, making everyone look up.

There in the doorway stood a young woman. She was in mechanic's overalls but even the shapeless garment could not hide the feminine figure beneath it. She had long blonde hair that was pinned neatly to the back of her head, a heart shaped face, and the most beautiful baby blue eyes Gabbie had ever seen. She was gorgeous. Behind her, half hidden in the shadows, stood another woman, perhaps slightly older. Gabbie could only see large violet eyes and what looked like pink hair, but she could not be sure. The younger woman stumbled into the sunlight. She had a large smear of oil over her cheek and had just dropped a very large wrench. She almost fell down the porch steps, her eyes fixed on Edward.

"You came back," she whispered. "Alphonse thought that you couldn't!"

"Well, I found a way," he said quietly.

"I guess you did," beamed the blonde woman and threw her arm around his neck. "Welcome home," she said and started to cry.

Gabbie smiled; he still had people who loved him here. She was happy for him and felt the blonde woman's heartfelt tears pull at her own heartstrings. He had been sorely missed. Would anyone miss her that much back home? There was Evan perhaps, but he was far too pragmatic to get emotional about such things. Gabbie found herself envying Edward a little. The girl did not hold him long, she stepped back sniffing and wiping at her face. Edward just stood there, a small awkward smile on his face.

"Thank you, Winry," he said quietly. Gabbie's eyes moved from the happy reunion to the shape in the doorway. Suspicious violet eyes were watching her. She met them and raised her hand in a small greeting. The watcher did the same; a small delicate hand was raised into the sunlight for a moment and was then swallowed by the shadows. The woman's skin was a warm golden brown, like honey.

"_Is everyone in this house beautiful?"_ Gabbie wondered sourly to herself. _"At least Anna will fit right in."_

Her attention was drawn back to Edward when she heard the blonde woman make an exasperated howl.

"Look at the state this is in!" she yelled, holding up Edward's right hand. "I slave to give you my best work, something that should last you at least ten years, and you wreck it in four!"

"It's not wrecked!" he retorted with gusto. "And it would not have lasted me ten years, I've grown!" he declared, poking himself in the chest with his thumb.

The little old woman was chuckling at the two young people, glad to see them together again. Winry had never quite got over the fact that Edward had left without even saying goodbye. That was nothing unusual, he usually came and went as he pleased, but this time had been final, there would be no more waiting and hoping for Winry. Pinako's eyes fell upon the two young women standing on the path. One was favouring her left foot and obviously in pain.

"Shorty!" snapped out the small woman. Edward stopped trying to push Winry away from him; she was determined to get at his leg, even if that meant removing his trousers.

"You can talk, bean woman!" he snapped back.

"Introduce us!" she ordered, indicating to the Marsh sisters. "You've certainly learned no manners while you have been away!"

This gave Edward the perfect excuse to hop away from a now very embarrassed Winry. She had not realised that they had company. He gestured for the sisters to come over and Gabbie limped towards him, trying not to wince.

"Edward!" Winry almost shouted. "You left that poor girl standing there all this time!"

"_Girl?"_ Gabbie thought. She did not know whether she should take that as a compliment or insult.

"This is Gabriella and Anna Marsh," said Edward a little formally. "They have been my travel companions and helped me to return." He turned to the tall blonde and the small grey woman.

"This is my adoptive Auntie, Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter Winry." Hands were shaken all around.

"Well, we can't have these people standing in our yard, please come in. Any friend of Edward's is welcome here," said Pinako. "Roze!" she shouted. "Put the kettle on, we have company, and let's have dinner early. These folks need a hot meal in them."

The shape melted from the doorway. Gabbie caught Edward's surprised expression at the name. His eyes followed the shape as it was swallowed by the shade and Gabbie may have detected even the smallest of blushes creeping up his neck.

"_Interesting,"_ thought Gabbie. She realised Winry was watching her. The blonde was openly curious about the people Edward had brought with him. Gabbie grinned at her. The smile she got in return was genuine and lit the blonde woman's entire face.

Anna still clung to Gabbie tightly, her dark eyes a little afraid.

"**_Don't worry,"_** Gabbie's fingers flicked to her sister. **_"I think we will be fine here._**"

* * *

A/N- _(Velf rubs hands with glee)_ he he, I brought Roze and Winry in at the same time… yes I am evil to Edward. He's going to be stuck in a house full of women. Oh the possibilities! 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18… In which Edward loses limbs and Gabriella bids goodbye to her toe…**_

Inside, Gabbie was guided to a chair beside a rough dining table and she looked around the room. It evidently doubled as a work room, judging by the tools left on surfaces and spare parts neatly stacked in the corners. Other than that, the room was Spartan, but cosy. Everyone was talking at once. Edward was sat in a chair opposite Gabbie and gave her an apologetic look. Winry was rolling his trouser leg up and bemoaning the condition of his automail.

"Look at this! Most of the ligaments are shot and the muscles have perished from water seepage," she cried.

"You built it," said Edward defensively. "It's not my fault if it's not up to spec."

Winry's lovely face darkened. Then she raised a hand and slapped Edward on the crown of his head making his teeth clack together. Gabbie snorted with laughter and Anna grinned.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Edward yelled, practically bristling. "You can't treat me like this!"

"I can treat you however I wish!" retorted Winry just as angrily. "If I'm going to fix you up on credit then you better be nice to me!" Edward's mouth snapped shut.

"Just as I thought," grumbled Winry. "Not a sen to your name and you expect me, one of the most sought-after mechanics in the country, to just drop everything and fix you. You already had automail for free from me, or don't you remember?"

"I remember," muttered Edward moodily. Winry began to take measurements and assess what she could salvage. Pinako began to ease Gabbie's shoe off without even asking.

"Err, I think I need-"

"Quiet, child," said Pinako.

"_Child!"_ thought Gabbie. _"That's worse than 'girl!'"_ But she bit her lip; she was far too hungry and tired to argue. Anna was sat by the fire, warming her hands and stroking the old dog that had collapsed beside her.

"Mmm," said Pinako, looking at Gabbie's foot. "This needs to come off."

"I know," sighed Gabbie.

"Not a problem; I'll take you to our little surgery and we will have you fixed before dinner."

"Emm," said Gabbie still a little unsure who these people were exactly. "Are you a doctor?" The old woman's beady eyes fixed on Gabbie.

"I would not be much of a mechanic if I did not have medical training, child," she said abruptly.

"I did not mean to offend!" said Gabbie quickly. "There are no automail mechanics where we come from."

"Clearly," sniffed Pinako, her eyes on Edward for a moment. "Come with me; we will see to this now, then you can have some tea and food. This is best done on an empty stomach."

Gabbie nodded and rose to follow the tiny woman. Anna made to go with her sister.

"Stay, child," said Pinako firmly. "Your sister will be fine without you looking over her." Gabbie flicked her fingers with a reassuring message and limped after Pinako.

"Don't worry," said Winry kindly to the silent girl. "Auntie will look after your sister." Anna nodded but still looked worried.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked the girl, wanting to take her mind off her sister. Anna approached slowly, eyeing Edward apprehensively.

"What have you done to this girl, Ed?" asked Winry angrily.

"Nothing," he huffed.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he is a pussy cat really," said Winry while patting Edward on the head. Edward actually almost growled at her. This was bad enough without being patronised. Anna timidly stepped forward to stand beside Winry.

"I need to get this leg off but it's jammed. Looks like salt corrosion, but I can't be sure."

Anna made a sign automatically with her hands.

"Huh?" said Winry.

"She's deaf, Winry," muttered Edward. "She talks with her hands."

"Oh," said Winry her eyes widening with understanding. "I thought you were a bit too quiet."

Anna shrugged. This was the part she hated about meeting new people. Any minute now she would get a pitying look and Winry would say something like _"what a shame,"_ or _"oh, I'm sorry."_ To Anna's surprise, Winry did none of those things.

"Oh, well," was all she said. "Can you write?"

Anna nodded. Winry took a note book from her pocket and a pencil from behind her ear.

"**_He was in the sea,"_** Anna wrote.

"Ahh!" said Winry. "That makes sense, the water would easily chemically corrode the joints with the water proofing in such poor condition. Now what do you think we can do to get this off?"

"Stop talking like I'm not here," said Edward. Winry ignored him.

"**_Oil?"_** Anna wrote.

"Close," said Winry. "The best thing in this situation is goose fat. It melts at just below body temperature so we smear it on and as it melts it will penetrate the joints far better than just oil."

Anna nodded and Winry led her to the kitchen. There was another woman in there who seemed intent on the saucepans bubbling on a wood burning stove.

"Kettle's boiling, Roze," said Winry absently as she hunted along the well-laden shelves. Roze removed the kettle and started to spoon tea into a large tea pot. Jar of goose fat located, Winry and Anna returned to Edward who seemed a shade less moody and was actually sitting upright in his chair instead of slouching.

"It's the smell," murmured Winry to Anna. "He has not changed at all; food always made him happy."

Winry smeared the area where flesh met metal with two handfuls of congealed goose fat.

"There," she said, wiping her hand on her overalls. "Now all we do is wait for the-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Gabbie's voice.

Winry seemed to hardly notice and continued talking to Anna as if she had not heard. Edward jumped, and was nearly out of his chair before Winry firmly put a hand on his head and pushed him back down.

"Don't move," she ordered.

After a few minutes, Winry and Anna both pulled sharply on the leg and it came off with a pop. Anna eyed the leg in her hands, fascinated by it. The leg seemed to plug into a specially made metal socket that was permanently fixed to Edward's stump.

"He will have to make do with the spare while we fix this," said Winry taking the leg from her. "It will get him around but it has no nerve connections, just springs. He will have to be one armed for a week too."

"Great," muttered Edward.

"Quiet, shorty. Unless you can pay me for overtime, it will take five or six days. I have paying customers who need my services too."

Edward muttered an insult under his breath that only Anna caught. She gave him a reproving look and he groaned. The white, plastic-looking spare leg was clamped onto the metal socket. Winry was adjusting the length of it when Gabbie hobbled back in, a snowy white bandage covering her left foot. She looked pale and a little shaken.

"What's wrong?" Anna signed.

"**_No bloody local anaesthetic!"_** Gabbie signed. **_"You either get put to sleep or high on laughing gas. I am not going to a dentist here."_**

"**_You had your toe cut off with no anaesthetic!"_** Anna signed. **_"Oh, how brave of you!"_** she exclaimed and hugged her sister fiercely.

"I howled like a baby," Gabbie muttered, but Anna could not see her face to read her lips.

"You alright?" asked Edward.

"Now I am; it hurts less than it did before, and your Auntie is very skilled with a knife." She eyed the white leg, and Winry, now working on getting his arm off. "You alright?" she asked.

"I will be," he sighed. "But I am going to be one arm down for a few days."

"I take it that means no magic tricks too?" asked Gabbie sitting back down. Winry snickered.

"You're right," said Edward crisply. "I can't use alchemy without a circle. I would advise you to use the correct terms for these things or you are going to look like a total barbarian."

"Don't be so pompous," said Winry pulling on his arm. It popped off much more easily than his leg had. He looked strange with only one arm, starkly asymmetrical. Gabbie had to physically force herself not to stare. Anna had no such scruples, it seemed. She openly ogled the blond man.

"You'll get used to it," said Winry kindly. "Then when you put the arm back on you have to get used to that again." Edward wisely said nothing.

Roze came into the room with a heavy tea tray packed high with mugs and biscuits. Anna stepped forward to help her, but Roze took a step back from the girl. Gabbie frowned; the woman seemed very nervous of strangers. Now she was in the light, Gabbie got a better look at her. She did indeed have pink hair but it was only the hair that framed her face, the rest of it was dark, almost black. She was wearing dungarees and her feet were bare. Clinging to her leg was a child with the same violet eyes and golden skin. He was about 5 or 6, she guessed, and was eying her seriously, with his thumb in his mouth. Gabbie was not the only one to stare at the child, Edward's eyes were glued to him. Yellow, serious eyes met violet, serious eyes. The child frowned and then giggled, his face breaking into a toothy grin. Roze put the tray on the table and began to pour the tea.

"How do you like your tea, Edward?" she asked softly. Her voice was high and had a different accent from Winry and Edward; softer and she over pronounced her t's.

"Sugar, and plenty of it," answered Winry with a chuckle.

"And you?" Roze asked Gabbie.

"Milk, no sugar," she answered. Roze paused.

"Milk?" she said uncertainly. "You drink tea with milk in it?" Gabbie had the uncomfortable feeling that she had just made her first social blunder.

"I do at home, but as it comes will be fine!" she said brightly. Wordlessly, Roze handed her a mug and Gabbie sipped it sheepishly. It tasted vile to her with no milk but she drank it anyway. Edward was grinning into his mug.

"_It's alright for him, he hates milk_," Gabbie thought. Still, the tea was hot, it soothed her and it was better than pine needles. The child was pulling at Roze's dungarees. She bent to listen to him.

"Mama," he whispered loudly. "Why does that lady have orange hair?" Gabbie nearly choked on her tea.

"Shh, Edward," said Roze kindly. "It's just another colour."

Everyone's attention was suddenly on the older Edward, who was looking a little shell shocked. He glanced from Roze to the child and back again. He flushed bright red, as did Roze.

"I… well… I thought you were dead at first," Roze stammered. "You… you saved us… I just wanted to…" She sighed and sat, pulling the frowning child onto her lap. "He was four months old and he still did not have a name!" Roze blurted out at last. "I just thought that…"

"It's a good name," said Edward at last. He smiled wistfully at Roze and the child was grinning at him again.

"He's funny," he said pointing at Edward.

"He's smart like me too," chuckled Edward and patted the child on the head.

For one brief moment Gabbie toyed with the idea that the child was his, but she discounted it almost immediately. He had only been in his mid teens when he had left this world; a little early for fatherhood, though still not unfeasible. Also, she was guessing Edward had never been in that sort relationship. She could be wrong, but she just had a feeling he had not.

Another thing was nagging Gabbie. Roze looked almost identical to the photograph of Noa she had seen. The gypsy woman had mentioned something about doppelgangers, but Gabbie had not really thought about it till now. Perhaps the worlds really were parallel; if that was the case maybe there was a way for her and Anna to get home.

Little Edward had clambered onto bigger Edward's good knee and was in the process of sharing the alchemist's biscuits. Well, little Edward was more reducing the biscuits to crumbs than really eating them, but bigger Edward hardly seemed to mind.

"_These girls better make a move soon if they want him,"_ thought Gabbie to herself dryly. "_Good looking and good with children? He'll be off the market in months. Or he would be, except for that temper of his."_ The thought of Edward actually married nearly made her laugh out loud. Winry seemed to suit him well, but they acted more like siblings than possible spouses. Roze seemed far too gentle for him, but Gabbie knew well that opposites did indeed attract and Edward seemed to treat her differently from everyone else. There was an extra something to Roze though that was bothering Gabbie. The young mother was beginning to relax a little now the strangers were not so strange, and was smiling at the two Edwards' antics.

Little Edward took a half eaten biscuit and shoved it into larger Edward's mouth.

"That's a good one," said Edward with his mouth full. "But this one is nicer with the cream in the middle. Here, have some." He took a bite out of it himself and gave the rest to the child who tried to fit it all in his mouth.

Gabbie finally figured out what was bothering her about Roze. Roze reminded her strongly of herself in her early teens. Not timid exactly; there was backbone there; but there was an inherent mistrust of everyone outside her acquaintance. Even now, Gabbie found it difficult meeting people for the first time, but she had learned to deal with the emotions over the years. She wondered what had happened to Roze to make her so suspicious.

The biscuits were removed from the Edwards so they did not spoil their meal. Gabbie thought they were both about to have a tantrum but a stern look from Pinako, who was the family matriarch in every way, stilled any protest.

"Don't complain; its beef stew," she snapped. Edward nearly melted into his chair; it could not get any better than Rockbell stew.

Dinner was served almost two hours early. As they waited for Roze to work her miracles in the kitchen, the family got to know their guests. When Anna first scribbled that they were from beyond the gate, Winry's expression darkened.

"You mean those terrible people who invaded Central?"

"They are from a different country to those people," said Edward, rescuing the confused sisters. "They know nothing about that. In fact, they were at war with those people."

"We were?" Gabbie asked, and received a swift but painless kick to her right shin.

"I mean, we were," she recovered quickly. Edward caught her eye and almost imperceptibly shook his head. Gabbie got the message.

"_Don't tell them everything."_ She wondered why she had to keep secrets but she trusted his judgement.

"So why did you come here?" asked Winry. Again, Edward answered for them.

"We had a bit of an accident; it was a miscalculation on my part."

Anna nearly fainted with relief. She clasped her hands and her eyes shone; she was forgiven.

"You poor people!" Winry exclaimed. "You're stuck here?" Anna and Gabbie nodded.

"Well, you can stay here until you are on your feet. We have a long tradition in this household of helping Edward clean up his messes."

Winry had not meant the statement as it sounded. As soon as it was out of her mouth the atmosphere in the room changed. The Marsh sisters were completely in the dark. Everyone was suddenly so sober looking; it made them both feel extremely uncomfortable.

"_Family secrets,"_ thought Gabbie knowingly. She could sympathise with that. It was time to play the blithe guest.

"That's so kind of you, Winry!" she gushed. "I must admit I had no idea what would happen to us, I really was so worried. We will pay for inconvenience of course."

"Not at all!" said Winry weakly

"I insist!" said Gabbie firmly. "Edward, after all, paid us for our hospitality."

"Really?" said Winry suddenly interested.

"Yes, he was recuperating at our house for over three weeks."

"What was wrong with you?" Winry asked Edward sharply.

"I was poisoned," said Edward simply.

"Poisoned?" asked Pinako. "With what?"

Edward tried to explain but Gabbie saw the glazed looks when he started mentioning alpha and beta particles.

"You cured him of this?" Pinako asked and Gabbie nodded. "You're a doctor?"

Gabbie explained that she had had some training and went on to relate the story of how she had met Edward. Soon the women were laughing and Edward was scowling. Gabbie mentally patted herself on the back for purging the bad atmosphere. Then it was dinner time.

The stew was delicious and Edward cleared his plate three times. He was nearly falling asleep at the table when the dishes were cleared away.

"Your room's ready," said Winry. "Get out of those odd clothes and into bed. When Al calls we will tell him to get you some new ones on his way back." Edward nodded sleepily. "Auntie and I will get the bath set up too so you can all get clean in the morning," said the blond woman with a smile. "It would take too long to heat the water right now, and I doubt you want to use the shower outside in this weather."

Edward groaned, mourning the loss of the on demand gas boiler in the sisters' house. He stood and walked slowly across the room, still getting used to a leg that he had little control over. The springs in it lifted the foot when he shifted his hips but if he mistimed it, he could end up on his face. Running anywhere was not an option.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Winry said to the tired looking sisters. "And I'll make sure you get the bath before he does in the morning." Gabbie smiled with appreciation.

Down a wooden panelled hallway that led off the kitchen, Winry showed the sisters to the room at the very end.

"Roze is next door; she comes here for a holiday from the heat of Lior every now and again," said Winry brightly. "Edward and Alphonse, when he comes back, are in the middle, and I am at the far end, with Auntie opposite."

Gabbie nodded, knowing she would immediately forget who was where. Winry opened the door for them to reveal a bare room with two single beds against opposite walls and a window in the middle. It was almost dark outside. Anna sighed and threw herself on the left hand bed.

"You want to help me tomorrow too, Anna?" asked Winry. Anna nodded tiredly but enthusiastically. Winry beamed at her.

"You be careful," warned Gabbie with a chuckle. "If you get her interested in this she might never leave you alone." Winry chuckled too, but suddenly her face turned serious.

"Now he is not here, I want to say something," she said in a low tone.

"Alright," said Gabbie a little apprehensively.

"There are things that have happened, before Edward disappeared. Most of it painful for all of us; I think you've already noticed," Winry almost whispered. Gabbie nodded. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we don't want to make you uncomfortable but these are things we can't tell you. We don't even tell each other. There are things that I know that Roze does not, and things Roze knows that I do not. We don't discuss it."

"I understand, Winry," said Gabbie. "Don't think we will take offence; I learned very early on not to ask questions as far as Edward is concerned. He will tell me what he wants me to know." Winry's relief was palpable.

"It's difficult, isn't it?" she said smiling weakly at the redhead.

"Very," agreed Gabbie.

"Thank you," said Winry.

"For what?" asked Gabbie with a yawn.

"For bringing him back to us. From what you said, he could have died if you had not helped him." To Gabbie's complete surprise, Winry hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered. "We have missed him so much; he is family." She let go of Gabbie. "We can never repay you, but we can offer you a place here whenever you need it."

Gabbie was so humbled by the blond she could barely bid her goodnight. She crawled into her bed and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Yay, I love writing all these girls ;-) It's like one big sleep over. At least Edward has little Edward to keep him company, he he. Plenty more awkwardness and misunderstandings to come, ok it's a bit like a soap opera at the mo but I enjoyed writing it. Also I'm laying the ground work for the next story arc.

A few review shouts,

Thewatcherandreader- you've been around my stories for a while, how could you underestimate me? Lol.

Sherbet mayhem- thanks for your lovely review, I always liked Liverpool. What are you talking about? Edward always had a Germanic accent, well in my head he did. lol.

Antyem13- I wrote 3 parts during the summer, beta has them all so the updates come as she works through them. Been picking away at this story ever since. Currently half way through part 6 and no end in sight. I told you it would be long ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19… in which Edward claims to have head lice. **_

The next morning Winry woke the sisters. They both still felt ridiculously tired, but they were much heartened to see a large bath of steaming water waiting for them in the bathroom.

"We are fairly far out here, and are lucky to have any indoor plumbing at all." said Winry apologetically. "If we want a lot of hot water I have to switch the power supplies and run the household electrics on a generator. There's a shower outside that I made, and it _is_ reasonably warm, but it's far too cold outside right now. Plus...you'd have to wear your underwear, because it's not exactly private."

Gabbie smiled and thanked her; it was perfect as far as she was concerned. She decided to let Anna go first, but to her surprise Anna insisted that she go first and would not take no for an answer.

She stripped off and put her hand in the water. It was very hot; too hot for comfort really, but there were other people to come and it would cool quickly. She looked down at her foot. Ten neat stitches held the skin together over the area where her toe had been. It looked like it was healing nicely. There was very little inflammation, and it only stung when she walked too fast. The other toes had already started to spread out a little when she walked, so her balance was not even affected.

"A few seconds more and I would have lost the foot." she mumbled to herself as she slipped into the water. She gasped, but moments later she might as well have been liquid herself. This was the most relaxed she had been in days. She washed her hair with some foamy stuff that had no scent (she guessed it might be shampoo) and the rest of her body with a bar of rose scented soap. It was not as luxurious as the things she was used to pampering herself with, but it was more than welcome.

Once clean she struggled out. She wrapped herself in a towel and glanced around. Her clothes were gone; one of her well-meaning hosts must have been in while she was washing. She sighed and dragged a bone comb sitting by the sink through her hair. Without modern hair products, this seemed to take an age. Her unruly hair knotted and tangled and a lot of it seemed to be gnarled in the comb's teeth by the time she'd finished. She was going to have to start tying her hair back if she wanted to keep it neat.

Borrowing a hair band she found on the windowsill, she did something she had not done in years. She braidedher hair. She even worked in the little pieces around her face and soon she had a thick, neat reverse French braid running from the crown of her head down to the nape of her neck. After that she kept going; she had really let her hair grow too long. The braid reached the top of her back and was almost as thick as her wrist.

"I'm getting this mop shaved off as soon as I can," she growled at her reflection. She thought she looked a little strange, with her hair pulled back, and it seemed her forehead looked too big.

"Sod it," she muttered to herself. A big forehead was hardly a crippling defect. Cleaning one's teeth in Amestris seemed to consist of putting a spoonful of pink powder in your mouth and mixing it with your saliva until it started to bubble, and then rinsing your mouth with the concoction. It made the eyes water and seemed to have a raw alcohol base, but it did clean the mouth beautifully.

She left the bathroom clutching the towel around herself, and headed back to her room. Anna was next into the bathroom, telling Gabbie that Roze had left clothes out for her. On Gabbie's bed was a garment that made her heart sink.

A dress.

It was a modest one; white, with a squire neck line and long sleeves. The hem was long, falling to just below her calf muscles. The underwear was not too dissimilar from what Gabbie was used to, but more practical than aesthetically pleasing. Granny underwear seemed to be all the rage here, still it was comfortable. Once she had the dress on, there was a pair of fluffy woollen house socks to put on her feet. Gabbie almost wanted to skid up the hall in them.

"_I am the wife of old MacDonald,"_ she thought, looking down at herself. Now that she was dressed, her stomach reminded her that she had been asleep for the best part of twelve hours. She headed for the main living room. Winry was tinkering with wires at a table in the corner of the room, and Pinako and Roze were no where to be seen. At the table sat Edward, dressed in what appeared to be his underwear and a shirt that was far too big for him. His hair was for once a total mess, sticking out at odd angles and hanging in his face. He was half asleep, coffee in hand. He looked up when he heard her come into the room. His yellow eyes narrowed a little, and then he burst into laughter.

"Like you're dressed any better! You're not even decent!" snapped Gabbie, folding her arms.

"Edward," said Winry in a warning tone. "You will be getting a cold shower if you don't behave yourself, and I'll scrub you with the yard broom."

Still sniggering, the alchemist sipped at his coffee. There was more to be had on the hob in the kitchen, and Gabbie gratefully poured herself some, still a little disgruntled at being laughed at. Alright, she was dressed as if she was about to attend a barn dance (all she needed was straw in her hair and the look would be complete) but she didn't look all _that_ bad. The dress was too tight over her chest, but completely shapeless after that. Gabbie was, however, handy with a needle, and if she had to wear it again could take it in at the hips and waist. She returned to the table to find that her sister had replaced Edward. Anna was tall and slim enough to wear Winry's clothes, so had on a pair of canvas trousers and a white blouse. Upon seeing Gabbie, she could not keep a straight face either.

"I know, I'm the entertainment around here today," muttered Gabbie sourly, sitting opposite Anna to drink her coffee.

"We didn't have many clothes that would fit you I'm afraid," said Winry. "Well, we have some more men's clothes but…"

"They will do fine," said Gabbie quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Winry, hesitating.

"Very sure," replied Gabbie.

Roze came in with breakfast. It seemed to be mainly a thin milky porridge with pieces of dried fruit. It was not what the sisters would normally choose for breakfast, but they found it quite tasty and satisfying. Edward soon joined them and tucked into his porridge, made with water not milk. Anna was still a little fascinated by him having only one arm. It was not something she was proud of, but she could not help looking at him.

"Next time, I get the bath first," said Edward between mouthfuls. "A luke warm bath full of red and brown hair is not all that pleasant."

"Consider it reparations for laughing at me," said Gabbie unsympathetically.

"Even you must realise how ridiculous you look?" chuckled Edward. Five women glared at him. Anna passed him a message written in French, that said for the sake of his future health, wealth and happiness, he should _never_ tell a woman again that she looked ridiculous, even if she did. That way he would live longer. Gabbie laughed the statement off, but she actually was more than a little hurt. A grudge was beginning to take root in her, and thoughts of petty revenge filled her head. His one saving grace was that he was not being malicious; he was just being Edward.

With breakfast over, and with most of the females in the house giving him reproachful looks, Edward was a little unsure of what to do with himself. Alphonse had promised to call the Rockbell house when he reached Central. He was on his way to see Roy Mustang, who, it seemed, was now very high up in the military due to his actions during the invasion of Central. There was a parliament in Central now too, which had really surprised Edward. Nationwide elections had been held two years ago, and the interim parliament set up after the disappearance of the Fuhrer had become a fully established government. Of course there had been many problems; corruption was still rife, and there were many allegations of vote rigging, but things were moving in the right direction as far as Edward could see.

However, the military still held a large amount of power, although that power was, for the time being, split up into factions who were all clawing for the top job: Field Marshal General. This was a position that only parliament could select the candidate for, and had so far been reluctant to. The whole thing sounded like a bureaucrat's dream come true. Edward was glad he had not been there. The last thing he wanted was to be a pawn in a power struggle.

Gabbie had taken a history book from the shelf, and was already starting to familiarise herself with the place she found herself in. Winry and Anna were lost in a box of false ligaments, and Winry was explaining that the different colours meant different strengths and thicknesses. Roze had gone for a walk with her son, and Pinako was with a patient in the surgery room, giving him a check up. Gabbie turned a page and the chatter in the corner turned to the subject of Rush Valley, and how Winry went there every summer and earned five times in a mouth what she earned here.

"Of course it means working eighteen hours a day, but it means I can take it easy the rest of the year," she explained. "But that never happens; I've even had people from other countries come to visit me here. My automail is very much in demand," she said with pride.

"However," she continued, glancing over her shoulder, "Some people completely take my services for granted." Edward rolled his eyes and his hair fell into his face for the forth time in twenty minutes. He angrily pushed it back.

"I can braid it back for you if you would like," said Winry quietly.

"Its fine, thanks," said Edward into his second cup of coffee. Winry nodded, a little disappointed; she had only ever managed to get her hands on his hair once. It had been died black at the time and had looked quite becoming. It was not as though she wanted to feel that silky hair in her fingers again; that was not it at all. The fact of the matter was that he simply could not do it for himself at the moment. She just wanted to help him, that was all. Anna was looking at her; her brown eyes seemed to be far too knowing. Winry flushed and started to chatter about Rush valley again.

"I miss TV," said Edward with a sigh.

"I don't," murmured Gabriella. "Most of it was trash."

"There are theatres that show movies in the big cities, but I guess we are a good seventy years behind the time when everyone has a colour television," Edward moaned, pushing his hair back again.

Bored, and getting the feeling he was being ignored, Edward got up and went out onto the porch. It was chilly; especially since he was not properly dressed, but it felt good to be outside. He flung himself into a rocking chair and tried to ignore the goose bumps on his leg and arm. He had only been in the house for a day and he already felt the need to leave. The fact that he was the only mature male in the house was part of it. There were too many women fussing over him, or correcting him, or telling him he was being rude.

The main problem was, however, that he had no idea what to do with himself, which meant staying in one place for now. Nothing was more likely to make his feet itch than the fact that he could not come and go as he liked. There was just something in him that hated to be confined unless it was on his own terms. Alphonse was different; he probably would have never left the village if Edward had not insisted on leaving to learn alchemy. It all seemed like a very long time ago now, but the thought that his brother could have had a normal quiet life if he had not loved him so much still stung Edward. Alphonse should be nearly twenty-one years old by now, but he was seventeen, and that was Edward's fault too. It had not really affected their relationship at all, but Edward still felt guilty for what his brother had gone through.

There was a giggle that interrupted his brooding. 'Little Edward' was standing at his feet, pointing at him; his other hand was clinging to his mother's. Roze was frowning at him, her lovely face creasing in a way that did not become her.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" she asked. "Your hair is still damp; you'll catch a chill."

"You can't catch a cold from being cold," he said stubbornly. "That's a medically proven fact." Reading all those medical journals at the cottage had had its uses.

Roze sighed, and pushed her son gently into the house, where he ran screaming down the hallway and clambered all over the long suffering, very tolerant Den. Roze clasped her hands before her and regarded Edward steadily.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting forward with concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Roze with a small smile. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Edward did not need to ask what she was thanking him for. Roze had been the last person to see him before he brought back his brother and travelled to the other world, rather than dying as he had been expected to. He had saved Roze from being the next in a long line of people used by the woman who lead the Seven Deadly Sins; the Homunculi. She had wanted Roze's body, and in a round about way she had wanted Edward's too, but not for the same reason. The woman had been a man eater, and even used the lovers she outlived in her experiments.

"You don't have to thank me," he said quietly. "I didn't even know you were there until I saw you in that theatre. If I had, I would have been there sooner."

Much of what had happened to Roze was hazy after she was captured in Lior. She remembered discovering she was pregnant and feeling delighted. The child was not to blame for what had happened to her. After her release she had found herself with nowhere to go. And she could not speak; the words just would not come at all. She had been in labour down a filthy alley when Scar found her. He had been kind, and for some reason Roze had not feared him. Scar had used her to gain favour with the people of Lior, and she had let him, believing that the military deserved everything they got.

She had forgotten Edward was a part of the military, and had been belatedly grateful to the boy who had opened her eyes and told her to find her own way in life. But she was not strong like him; she had not been strong since she lost Kain in that accident. She let Scar use her, and then she let Lyra use her. But Lyra was not a friend, and at the time Roze was finding it more and more difficult to live in the real world. She daydreamed for long periods of time, and occasionally her mind would shut down completely; she would be oblivious to all but her baby's cries.

And then, Edward had returned, and she had been the one to strengthen his resolve by speaking for the first time in months and throwing his own words back at him.

"_Stand and walk forward," _and he did; he saved her from Wrath. Then Lyra had led her to that dead city.

Roze remembered vividly dancing in a beautiful theatre. She had thought she was in some heady dream again; it was not real so she could savour it. Edward had walked into that room, and she had been overjoyed. She had pulled him close to her and started to dance with him. Looking back now Roze realised how worried he must had been, and how close to the edge she must have appeared to be.

But he had danced with her all the same.

"_Roze why are you here?"_

"_I've been waiting for you forever Edward, I…"_ she had trailed off. This was a wonderful dream. It felt so good to hold him, and he was blushing too, which was so endearing. Of course it did not last. He firmly pushed her away, then her baby had started crying. She remembered her baby being taken from her and trying frantically to get him back. She had gone a little numb when Edward returned him to her arms. Then he had vanished, right before her eyes. It was only later that she discovered the mark on her baby's body; it had taken weeks to wear off her poor child's skin. But Edward had fought his way back from the other place, only to face the one who changed forms. He had killed Edward. Suddenly Roze knew she was not dreaming... there was so much blood and a gaping hole in his chest... she had screamed his name, but he did not move. But Alphonse did. The great suit of armour bent at his brother's side. There was a flash of blue light and all that was left was Edward.

He had awoken weeping. As if his heart had known what had happened before his mind did. Roze had the sad duty of telling him that his brother was gone, and she saw his heart break inside those expressive yellow eyes. But he was whole again; he had his own body back. He had told her to leave, taking Wrath with her. He was going to destroy the place. She should have guessed what he intended. Alphonse returned, and Edward did not. She thought he was dead, sacrificing himself for his brother; an equivalent exchange.

She named her baby "Edward" in memory of the most brave, most courageous person she had ever known. She had mourned him and stayed with the Rockbells for almost a year. Alphonse had made it hard for her; he had refused to believe his brother was dead. Roze had been relieved when he had left with his teacher.

But she had been wrong. Winry had seen Edward briefly in Central, as had Seska. She couldn't really believe it until she saw him standing in the yard yesterday. She had been thrilled, but also very nervous; he was older and bigger than she remembered, but also just as beautiful. She should not have worried. He was the same, except he was missing an arm and a leg again.

She realised she had been openly staring at him for some time. What was worse was that he was letting her, patiently waiting for her to come back from wherever her mind had wandered. Luckily, she remembered what they were talking about.

"It does not matter when you were there." she said, embarrassed at her lapse. "The fact was that you were there and you saved me, even after everything else that happened."

Edward searched for a response.

"You're very welcome," he said at last. Seeing that Roze's mind still wandered bothered him, but she was much better than she used to be, and he supposed that there were some wounds that even time could not heal.

"There was just one thing I wanted to know," said Roze at last. Edward waited, guessing what was coming.

"What was it like...dying?"

It was a self indulgent question, yet it was not every day she talked with someone who had come back from the dead.

"It hurt at first," said Edward, slowly. "But that is just because of the way I died. Then I felt nothing. I was just upset that I would never see Al again, thinking that I'd had failed him."

He stood, shivered, and pushed the hair from his face. "It was nothing scary. But I didn't really die, so my soul did not really have time to move on. You know as much as I do as to what happens after that." He smiled at her.

"You're right, it is cold. Let's go inside."

He moved back into the living room, still careful to walk steadily. His balance really was off because he was so much lighter now.

Gabbie was still reading at the table. She had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a shapeless shirt and trousers that looked like they were cut for a man; they were very tight over her hips but were very loose around her legs. It rather accentuated parts of her that Edward thought he really shouldn't be looking at. He felt a small twinge of remorse that he had told her she looked ridiculous. He was sure she had changed because of what he said, but she looked much more comfortable in the shirt and trousers. Edward sat down with a sigh and got a mouth full of his own hair. He pushed it back with annoyance.

"Do you want me to tie it back for you?" asked Roze. "It will just keep getting in your way."

"Its fine," he said as gently as he could while being irritated. Roze smiled and went to find her son before he broke something.

"It's no good Edward," said Gabbie, her nose still in the book. "You're in a house full of women; it's the ancient grooming instinct. They will bug you about it until you give in."

"I know," groaned Edward pressing his forehead to the table. "I wish they would just leave me alone."

As if to prove Gabbie's point, Anna came wandering in to the room, and quickly made a bee-line for the table, knocking on the wood to get the alchemist's attention. He looked up and she was holding a bone comb and a band.

"I have head lice, go away," he said in a monotone. Anna shrugged and left the implements on the table, clearly intending to try again later. Edward let his head fall back to the table; but he did it too quickly, and the wood hit his head harder than he had expected.

"Ouch," he said, without much enthusiasm.

"It would be different if they did not care, Edward," said Gabbie with an amused smile. "If you want to be left alone, don't go out of your way to stand out so much."

"Huh?" he said looking up at her.

"The way you look and dress, present attire accepted. It's a little ostentatious for a country boy, don't you think?" Edward just stared at her.

"If you don't want people to notice you, then don't be so noticeable." She grinned at him. "It's not rocket science, as you well know. Cut your hair and you won't have female fingers itching to get hold of it."

Edward blinked several times.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice dripping with contempt. "But I think that is absolute…"

"You swear at me I'll tell," interrupted Gabbie with an impish grin. Edward swallowed his words; his Auntie would quite possibly wash his mouth out with soap.

"How old are you? You're acting as though you're twelve years old!" he retaliated sharply.

"I am aren't I? I think I may have regressed ten years," Gabbie replied calmly. "I'm not used to having people look after me, so I feel a little bit like a child again." She turned a page in her book. "Its quite liberating actually."

With that, Gabbie was lost in the history of Amestris once more.

Edward looked at the comb, and then at the complex braid Gabbie had wound her hair into. An idea came to him; it really was the lesser of four evils but it was still choosing evil as far as he was concerned. It could not be helped.

"Your hair looks nice," he said as casually as he could. His compliment was completely ignored.

"Umm," he floundered. "I don't suppose... you could…?" Green eyes fixed on him.

"Never mind," he muttered, giving up. Gabbie sighed and stood. She moved around the table, grabbing the comb and band as she did so. She pulled his shoulders back firmly, making him sit up straight. Small hands covered his ears and gently tilted his head down slightly. She dragged the comb through his hair, untangling it as best she could without pulling too hard. It had been years since Anna had needed help with her hair and Gabbie had always enjoyed styling it. Men's hair was different. Edward's hair was rather like Carl's, though Edward's was a richer shade of blond than her ex fiancées had ever been. Carl had always had short hair too. Edward's was quite thick and a little course towards the ends, but was smooth and in good condition despite everything it had been through.

She divided the hair into three and started to weave the hair down his neck.

"You don't have to do that," Edward said quietly. "Just tie it back."

Gabbie didn't answer, as she was almost finished. Edward wanted to close his eyes; he had not thought she would be so gentle. He had seen how she treated her own hair and had expected the same. He realised that she must have had practised on her sister, and her fingers moving deftly through his hair was actually quite relaxing. She patted him twice on the shoulder startling him out of his musings.

"All done," she announced. She sat back down and picked up her book. He ran his hand over the neat braid at the back of his neck.

"Thank you," he said, not stiffly or sarcastically, but genuinely grateful.

"I'll do the same tomorrow if you don't bother me too much," she muttered into her book.

"I'd like that," he replied.

At the doorway, three disbelieving faces peered into the room, wondering what on earth the redhead was doing that they were not to receive such an honour.

* * *

A/N Like to thank Sherbet Mayhem for betaing this, Dimac needed a rest, she's been doing every piece of writing I've posted since half way through Courage. So I put my foot down and delegated. Both claim to enjoy it! Nutters.

Anyway, more silliness, I could not resist. Alphonse turns up next chapter, yay!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20… In which the brothers are reunited…**_

That evening the phone rang. This was nothing unusual in the Rockbell household, but it was _late_; 9.30 in the evening. They all knew it could only be one person.

"Well, someone answer the damn thing!" snapped Pinako. Winry got up from her work table and picked up the phone. All eyes were upon her.

"Hello, Rockbell automail," she almost whispered.

"Winry?" said an unsure voice on the other end. "It's me, Al."

Winry smiled down the phone. "I'm glad you called," she said kindly.

"You told me to call!" chuckled Alphonse.

"We have a surprise for you," she said quickly. "Are you calling from a pay phone?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm just outside Central station."

"Put some more money in," said Winry, grinning. "This may take a while."

There was a reassuring clicking of money being fed into a phone.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Alphonse asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all! There's just someone here who wants a word with you." She held out the phone towards Edward, who seemed a little apprehensive. But he stood and took the phone, not comfortable with so many people watching him.

"Hello Al?" He said a little weakly. The phone went completely silent on the other end.

"Hello?" said Edward again.

"Brother?" said Alphonse in a hushed whisper. Then phone just about exploded with noise.

"Brother! Oh Brother! You found a way back! You really are amazing brother!"

Edward held the phone away from his ear with a wince. Gabbie sighed contentedly; she picked up her book and motioned to her sister.

"**_We are intruding,"_** her fingers flicked. **_"Lets leave him be for a while."_**

Anna nodded reluctantly. Winry's eyes followed the sisters and decided that they had the right idea.

"Come Roze," she said. "There are dishes waiting for us." Roze followed Winry into the kitchen. Pinako left the room without even an explanation, closing the door behind her. Edward watched them go; the whole gaggle of them were as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"… I'm getting on the next train back east, there should be one going before the station closes and…" prattled Al happily.

"How much money do you have?" asked Edward suddenly, interrupting.

"Err," said Alphonse, derailed a little. "Winry gave me enough to cover accommodation for a few nights in Central."

"Perfect," said Edward. "I need a favour."

Once he had asked for what he wanted, Edward had to explain about who had come through the gate with him. He glossed over the part about Anna. If Alphonse noticed he did not say anything. Alphonse was fascinated that Edward had effectively been to the future of the world they had spent four years in. Also the gate letting Gabbie go puzzled him. He was sad to hear about Noa and felt great sympathy for the sisters.

"But we are going to help them aren't we brother? I mean we owe them so much!"

"Of course we are," Edward almost snapped. "You think I would abandon them?"

"No," said Alphonse with conviction. "I just wanted to make sure you did not give them to Winry to look after. They are our responsibility, not hers."

Al could be annoyingly moralistic at times, but Edward had not intended for Winry to look after the sisters.

"We will figure something out." He muttered. "Meet Mustang like you planned to, but whatever you do... _don't_ let him talk you into enlisting. There is no need for us to be in the military now."

"State alchemists are different now, brother," said Alphonse gently, "Brigadier General Mustang managed to get parliament to completely rewrite the remit of the state alchemists. Parliament agreed that state alchemists should work for the people and not be used as human weapons. State alchemists can only be called to war if there is a direct threat to the security of the country and that decision is taken by parliament."

"I see Mustang's already spoken to you about this," groaned Edward. "I might have known!"

"But he has done a good thing brother! State alchemists either partake in humanitarian missions now, or research, both of which are regulated by parliament."

It did sound like a better deal for the alchemists who enlisted. At least they would not be quite so hated. However, Edward doubted the term _"dog of the military,"_ would fall out of use any time soon. People would always be suspicious of power that was little understood being controlled by the military. They did not seem to realise that alchemists needed to find a way to make a living too. He was sure it would do Roy Mustang no harm at all if one...or even _both_ of the famous Elric brothers decided to work for him.

"I don't care if he is offering a million sens a month and unlimited access to his harem! Don't enlist!" said Edward gravely.

"Brother!" laughed Al.

"I'm serious. Don't even think about it. Go in, say hi, and get out."

"I'm not enlisting; I'm coming back to Rizembool. You worry about me too much brother," said Al.

"Yeah, well, someone has to," muttered Edward with a smile. There was a bleeping on the line.

"Oh! I'm about to run out of money," said Alphonse in a hurry. "I'll get some change and call you back."

"It's alright. I'll see you in a couple of days Al. Call if you run into trouble."

"I will," said Alphonse. "I'm so pleased that you're back, brother I really thought that…" The phone cut off.

Edward was actually glad. Any more of that sort of talk from his good-natured brother and Edward thought he might have choked on the lump in his throat. He really had missed his brother; he could not wait to see him again.

* * *

The next day, Gabbie decided that she had had enough of sitting around the house. After breakfast she insisted in helping Winry with the laundry.

That was until she saw how Winry did the laundry.

One large tub of hot soapy water for washing, another with cold water for rinsing. Winry smothered each garment in soap and then scrubbed it against the washing board. Gabbie froze; it would be easy enough to get down on her hands and knees and scrub until the lunch time. Her hands would be red raw but she could do it. However, Winry was a highly skilled engineer; surely she could've thought of a more efficient method of washing by now? Gabbie had seen the electric oven Winry had designed; it looked very much like a modern oven. Winry was in the process of selling her prototype to a manufactures in Central, and if her idea took off, she would be a rich woman.

"_It can't hurt, surely..."_ thought Gabbie. _"Just give her one idea; she has been more than kind to us."_

"What's the matter?" asked Winry, adjusting her black head scarf. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Not afraid of hard work are you?" she asked, her voice overly sweet.

"I am when it is unnecessary work," said Gabbie jumping in with both feet.

"We need clean clothes," said Winry in a matter of fact tone. "Go back inside if you don't want to help me."

Winry was a little bit annoyed, Gabbie could tell. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and she scrubbed the clothes with more vigour than was needed. Of course it was not really the laundry that had riled her.

"Go and bother Edward," she muttered. "He only ever seems to talk to you anyway. The rest of us are an irritation."

"_Ouch!"_ thought Gabbie_. "Do I detect a hint of the green eyed monster here?"_

Anna had told Gabbie last night that she thought Winry had had a "thing" for Edward when the two were in their teens. Gabbie thought she might not know the alchemist all that well, but one thing she did know was that Winry would have probably had to write her feelings for him in the sky before he noticed.

"_Nothing burns so appealingly as an old flame,"_ thought Gabbie to herself, borrowing a quote from her friend Emma.

She knew what had sparked this off too. Edward and herself had gotten into a discussion about the advent of Alchemy in Amestris, as it seemed to be a large theme in her history book. She was having difficulty understanding how a society could be based on alchemical progress rather than technological advances. Edward had explained that it was a little like the invention of electricity in her world's terms. It had changed the entire country. Suddenly, so many things had been possible. Alchemists were this world's scientists. Most advances, such as automatic weapons, were invented by alchemists. There were vast labs in Central and other cities where all people did was work on research. Alchemists understood matter in all its forms so they made ideal inventors and researchers.

Gabbie now realised their discussion might have been a little exclusive. They had certainly been the only ones talking. Winry must feel like she was monopolising Ed's attention. Edward had grown into a man in her world, and in that way, Gabbie had more in common with him than Winry did. This had evidently irked the mechanic.

Gabbie sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did so many women have to be bitchy when they were hurt (herself included)? She marched over to the quietly fuming Winry and grabbed her hands, lifting them from the caustic soap and scalding hot water.

Winry was a little taken aback. She had expected the redhead to storm off, not grab her with an amused chuckle.

"I am not trying so shirk the housework Winry; I'm trying to help you."

"Huh?" was all Winry could think of to say. People from the other place were clearly unhinged.

"People where I come from have machines to do this task for them," said Gabbie calmly.

"Machines?" said Winry. Gabbie watched, feeling just a little smug as Winry's eyes shone.

"You… you would not happen to know how they worked, would you?" she stammered and clutched at Gabbie's hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I know a little, the rest I am sure you can work out." smiled Gabbie.

The laundry was abandoned and coffee was drunk in large quantities.

For most of the day all of Winry's chores were abandoned. The work table was cleared and the two sisters advised while Winry drew up plans.

"Now, there's a stainless steel drum with perforations to let the soapy water in and out," said Gabbie as Winry's pencil flew across the page.

"**_The soap can be much stronger too because you don't have to use your hands,"_** scribbled Anna excitedly.

"There is a belt attached to the back, and a motor underneath that spins the drum." said Gabbie, grabbing the pencil.

"Wait a moment. If this motor is powerful enough to spin theses clothes so you don't have to wring them out, what stops the machine bouncing across the house?" asked Winry.

"Concrete," said Gabbie, "I know because I threw my back out trying to move our washing machine last year."

"You _do_ realise that you could be introducing technological advances that this place is not ready for?" drawled Edward, unable to keep quietly reading any longer.

"**_It's a washing machine, Ed. Not a nuclear weapon,"_** Anna signed at him.

"Yes, but what's going to power this thing?" he said, standing and peering over the sisters' shoulders. "The electricity supply here is still rudimentary and inconstant, and even in the big cities most people use it only for lighting and heating. You're taking it for granted that there will be a ready power supply for this machine, but there is not."

The sisters glowered at him.

"I'm just stating the obvious," he said defensively.

"No, you just don't have faith in my mechanical genius." said Winry, staring at her drawings. "You're just sour that I'm not fixing your arm right now."

Edward sniffed and left the room, and shortly afterwards they heard him captured by his tiny namesake.

"Big brother! Play with me! I have new cars!"

Gabbie grinned to herself. The poor alchemist was having a bad day: no automail, the cold shoulder from Winry, and a child clamouring for his attention every five minutes.

"Don't worry about what he said," Winry grinned. "I already worked out the power supply problems, a small generator or even a small diesel engine will work just as well...though a diesel engine would be noisy...but cheaper."

She performed some rough calculations and worked out a budget for her project. That done, she turned to Gabbie.

"If this takes off I want to have everything on paper before we start."

"Oh?" asked Gabbie, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I will draw up a contract with you; you supplied the idea, and so you can get six percent of the profits."

"Six?" said Gabbie, incredulous. "More like twenty!"

"Twenty? You are not even going to help build it!" said Winry with some indignance.

"I am the _creative genius_, not the mechanical genius, I want a worth while commission from this!" said Gabbie breezily .

"This is not your idea!" Winry argued. "You didn't even invent it!"

"As far as this world is concerned I did," the redhead countered. "It will be your name and mine in the history books…"

Anna decided that it was time to leave. The two women were evidently enjoying arguing too much for the haggling to end any time soon. She left them and went to the kitchen; there was no one to be seen so she took a piece of bread and cheese to gnaw on. Roze was outside silently finishing the laundry that Winry and her sister had abandoned. Her son was in the hallway with Edward, playing with toy cars. The game seemed to involve smashing cars into each other more than anything else. The two Edwards looked up as they heard the floor boards creak, and waved in unison.

"Finished making history?" The larger of the two Edwards asked sarcastically.

"**_Yes,"_** she signed with a grin. **_"Winry and Gab are arguing over commission and contracts."_**

"That will keep them happy," said Edward warily. Little Edward held up his chubby hands and flicked his fingers, making up total gibberish. He did not seem to realise that the hand movements meant anything. He had dubbed Anna "waving girl." Roze had scolded him at first but Anna did not mind.

He went back to his cars, demanding Edward's attention. They were to have "races" up the hall way and little Edward was going to win because he had the red car, which was fastest.

Anna drifted away and had the sudden urge to go outside. She had hardly explored the outside of the house at all, and was starting to feel a little claustrophobic being under the feet of so many people all the time. She pulled on Winry's rubber boots and coat and left. The air was crisp and clear but the sky was grey, threatening to rain. She traipsed up the track; boots a little too big and threatening to fall off her feet. She trudged slowly, hands in her pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold breeze. Rizembool was a big wool producer, but there were plenty of other agricultural activities. The fields she passed were still full of dead maze stalks, and down the hill near the river, the winter wheat was already planted and just starting to green the fields a little. By the spring it would almost be ripe. Apparently winters were not hard here. Back home they would never contemplate planting in the autumn.

She plodded up another rolling hill and was faced with rows of white grave stones. The little grave yard was in a lovely position; she could see the entire valley from here. She meandered among them, reading names and dates.

Anna had come through the gate wanting to adventure with Edward. She had not expected to find herself in another tiny village in the middle of nowhere. The sun was beginning to paint the clouds pink as it set. In this world, the sun rose and set quickly. Night seemed to descend especially rapidly. Anna could see the lights on in the Rockbell house already. She really should get back; dinner would be ready soon and they were expecting Edward's brother back sometime tonight. Edward had wanted to wait at the station for him but could not really walk the distance with the spare leg on; or, rather, he would ruin the spare leg and not be able to go anywhere while Winry fixed _that_ and _then_ his automail. He had made a song and dance about it, but he had been 'persuaded' by Winry and his Auntie.

Anna turned to make her way out from among the graves when something caught her eye. There was a man in a long brown coat laying flowers on a grave nearby; she was going to have to walk right past him. She did not want to disturb him so she walked as quietly as she could, hoping to pass without being noticed.

Her hopes were dashed when he looked up. She stood stock still, and could not even apologise to him. She was going to look like a complete ignoramus.

But he was not angry. He looked at her inquisitively, waiting for her to say something. Anna could not have replied even if she wanted too; her tongue was nailed to the roof of her mouth and she couldn't even swallow. She had thought Edward was one of the most handsome men she was ever likely to meet.

She had been wrong.

This man had dark blond hair, cut short, and large, iron grey eyes, just like the colour of the sea back in Anna's home. These striking features were softened by the small smile his lips had curled up into.

"Hello," he said. It was not the first time Anna fervently wished she could hear what someone's voice sounded like. She smiled in return, still unsure of what to do. She could hardly walk past him now. He could not be that much older than she was, she decided, but then again he had one of those faces that would look young even when he was well into his seventies.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, turning to her, his eyes twinkling at her with amusement. She sighed and took her hands out of her pockets. She hated this part. She put her hands over her ears and shook her head then she put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. To his credit, he understood immediately.

"You'll be Anna then," he said. Anna was shocked - how on earth could he know her name? Unless he was…?

He stepped forward extending his hand.

"I'm Alphonse," he said confirming her suspicions. She took the hand and blushed. She could not help herself, and knowing she was made her blush all the more. He was very different from his prickly brother; she could tell that immediately. _"Charming"_ was the word that crept into her mind without asking.

"I got some flowers when I changed trains; I thought I better put them here before they wilted."

Anna's eyes shifted to the grave.

"**Trisha Elric"** the stone announced.

"_That's right,"_ she thought. _"Edward's Mother and Father are dead. That means his brother's an orphan too." _

"Well," said Alphonse. "That's Mother kept happy," He patted the head stone fondly.

"How about you escort me back to the house?" he asked, shouldering a large pack that he had left on the ground. "I have presents for everyone," he said conspiratorially. Anna could not keep the stupid grin from her face.

They walked down the hill together and Alphonse chatted about his journey.

"The trains are better here than they were in Europe. With the fuel shortages, you could never guarantee you would get to where you wanted to be."

They were spotted from the house by Roze. Almost instantaneously, the whole Rockbell household came piling out of the front door. Edward almost lost his balance and had to lean on Winry for support for a moment. Anna walked to her sister's side. Gabbie was coolly assessing the newcomer.

"**_Good looking family aren't they?"_** her fingers said. **_"Both pretty boys, their mother must have been gorgeous."_**

Anna did not answer; her heart was hammering too hard as she watched. The brothers regarded each other for a brief moment; then, Alphonse grabbed his brother and hugged him hard.

"Alphonse! Stop making a scene!" squawked Edward but was hugging his brother back just as hard with his one arm. Winry was crying and Roze seemed in danger of doing the same thing.

"Cheer up!" said Gabbie flinging an arm over the blond woman's shoulders, "This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" This made the blond girl cry all the harder.

"Welcome back brother," sighed Alphonse and let his brother go. Gabbie smirked when she noticed Alphonse was an inch taller than his brother and he was young enough to grow quite a bit more.

"Did you get the things I asked you to?" Edward asked Alphonse in a less than steady voice.

"Yes. I just hope I got the right ones," he replied.

"Great, now I won't get murdered in my bed for my lack of tact one night," said Ed warily.

"Brother have you been making a nuisance of yourself?" asked Alphonse suspiciously as they entered the house.

"Maybe," Edward muttered. "But I intend to bribe my way back into everyone's good graces." Alphonse rolled his eyes and the family and guests headed back into the house for dinner. Edward pulled at his brother's arm, holding him back from the rest.

"What happened to the scientist?" he asked under his breath.

"He is dead," said Alphonse.

"Was it you?" asked Edward, hoping it wasn't for his brother's sake.

"No," said Alphonse. "I don't think he sacrificed enough people to the gate for it to let two people through. It grabbed him and let me pass. We were both dumped in a field outside Rizembool. He bled to death. It took too much of his flesh for him to survive."

Edward nodded and followed his brother into the house. There was no need to worry about nuclear weapons being invented in Amestris for a few years yet.

* * *

**A/N- There, brothers back together, so sweet. Al is so much fun to write. Next chapter things take a slightly darker turn, of course they do, I can't stand to have everyone happy for long ;-) **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21… In which only Winry, Pinako and Alphonse get a good nights sleep… _**

Anna threw herself onto the bed. She had only picked at her dinner, and now she couldn't sleep. She stared at the wall and hoped to be finally set free from the most tortuous day of her life so far. Her sister had still not come to bed, and Anna still felt guilty. She knew her sister was good at hiding her feelings, but she had not suspected how much Gabbie was suffering.

After dinner, everyone had settled down in the sitting room, around the warm fire. Pinako had opened a few bottles of reasonable red wine and everyone had enjoyed some apart from Anna, who just shook her head. There were not enough chairs to go round so the two young men and Winry sat on the rugs on the floor. Alphonse was delightful, talking to everyone and enquiring politely after the sisters. He seemed concerned that they might not be coping well with the loss of their home. Anna had written that she was fine with the change, but her hands had been a little shaky when those grey eyes fixed on her, and her spelling was atrocious. He had smiled gently, and understood what she meant, reassuring her that she would like it here, and if she had any questions, she should just ask, even if they seemed silly.

He directed the same thoughts to her sister. Gabbie had been chattering to Roze about something and the quiet young woman was grinning from ear to ear. Gabbie could always get a smile out of Roze. But her face grew serious when she heard Alphonse's question. She looked at her feet for a moment and then forced a smile.

"It's lovely here Alphonse. I think it will feel more like home when I've seen a bit more of the country."

Alphonse agreed, and moved the subject on to what Central was like. Anna only half listened. She was watching her sister.

Gabbie was staring at the wine in her glass, eyes dull. It almost hit Anna like a physical blow when she realised her sister was desperately homesick, and the worst of it was that it was all Anna's fault. Anna had always felt her sister was wasted in the life she had chosen, but what she had failed to realise was that her sister had chosen her path willingly, and had never regretted it. She might not have enjoyed how she made money, but she had loved her home and where she lived. Besides Anna, the cottage had been all Gabbie had. And now it was gone, she would have to choose another path; perhaps one she may not be so content with.

Her sister had brightened up when Alphonse had opened his bag and started distributing presents. To Winry he gave a screwdriver and wrench set. The blond just about had a fit.

"Al! How did you get these? They're made from the newest alloy using an element discovered just last year!" She stood and squeezed him in a fierce hug. "I didn't even know these were available to the public yet!"

She caressed the tools as though they were the most precious and beautiful of flowers. "It's so light and strong! When this titanium becomes widely available it will revolutionise the Automail industry! It's almost completely corrosion resistant - even in sea water!"

Leaving Winry to play with her tools, Alphonse moved to Roze. He had jewellery for her; a pendant and earrings made from some sort of beautiful crystal. Unfortunately, Roze did not have pierced ears but she did not mention this to Alphonse. He also had a toy solder to give to little Edward in the morning. Anna watched Roze force a smile of thanks. Strangely, it was the other Edward who took it for her; she seemed to not to want to touch it. Alphonse frowned and gave his brother a hard look. Edward just shrugged, and made some comment about the little boy bothering him so much that he merely wanted ammunition to tease him with. Rolling his eyes, Alphonse handed over some bottles of wine to Pinako and then turned to his brother.

"The clothes you wanted," he said with a smile. Edward had been hovering around the house all day in a pair of trousers that completely covered his feet. He had refused to role them up until Pinako threatened to pull them off him and cut them down to size. The clothes Alphonse handed over were mostly black but there were a few navies and browns. Alphonse next turned his steel eyes to Gabriella.

"I hope these are the right size; brother was a little hazy on the details,"

Gabbie could have bowed down at his feet and worshipped him. He had several pairs of black slacks, various blouses and pullovers; mainly in brown and green to suit her colouring. They were a little more feminine then she was used too, but infinitely better than what she had suffered so far. There were a pair of black thigh length boots too and stockings and underwear.

"I never bought girls clothes before," Alphonse chuckled, scratching the back of his head in an eerie echo of his brother. "It was a little embarrassing actually, but the shop assistant was really kind."

Gabbie hugged the pile to her. "You're not married are you Alphonse?" she asked with a grin.

"No," he replied, laughing.

"Girlfriend?" she pressed.

"No, nobody like that," he said a little awkwardly.

"Good. Because I think I'm about to propose. Men as considerate as you are very rare. I want to put my bid in before the fighting starts." Gabbie chuckled. "Thank you so much!"

Alphonse was completely unsure how to react. She had said it so naturally, as though talking about the weather. He stammered a few times.

"He does not understand your twisted sense of humour, Gabriella," said Edward, still admiring his new clothes. "You've embarrassed him."

Gabbie frowned and then smiled sweetly at the confused boy.

"Pay no attention to me Alphonse; I talk rubbish 90 percent of the time. It was a bad joke."

"Oh," said Alphonse, still feeling he had missed something. He handed over another pile of clothes to Anna; there were mainly skirts and dresses but there were a few garments similar to her sister's.

"**_Thank you,"_** she said with her hands, sure he would be able to work out what she meant. He gave her a radiant smile and then bent towards her.

"Show me how to say 'you're welcome'," he said. She showed him, _hand on the heart_, followed by _hands clasped_, then _arms open_ as if about to take someone into them. He repeated the gestures faithfully.

"**_You're welcome, Anna."_** She was taken aback that he had already leaned the signs for her name, just from watching herself and her sister. He was as quick as his brother. She could not even smile. She just looked at him, hands clutched in her lap. He completely misread her face.

"Don't worry; I'll get better at it, if you help me."

She nodded once and he smiled again. She wished he would not smile at all; it made her heart hurt. The conversation moved on, but both Roze and Gabbie were still quiet. No one noticed that Anna was quiet too. Anna was always quiet.

Anna looked at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. Her sister really should be in bed by now, but Anna did not have the inclination to question Gabbie's nocturnal timetable. There was too much going on in her brain. Anna sighed and resigned herself to postponing her rest. She was not sure what ailed her, but she was fairly confident that it had something to do with a pair of grey eyes and a heart warming smile. Anna groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. If she were lucky, she would suffocate and not have to suffer the indignity of having _yet another_ crush.

"_At least I'm consistent,"_ she thought bitterly. "_They are both in the same family." _

She shuddered and pulled the pillow down onto her face. This was wrong on so many levels. She had never thought she could be so fickle.

"_There'd better not be any more of them,"_ she thought as she waited for sleep to come. _"Or I'm in trouble."_

* * *

Gabbie breathed in the wet air. The rain was lashing the ground. She stood under the porch roof and watched the fat drops strike the earth. She had always watched the rain as a child; it enchanted her. Some people said they could see pictures in the fire. Well, Gabbie thought she could see pictures in the rain. Indistinct shapes took form as her brain strained to make meaning of what her eyes saw. The optical illusion had scared her at first, and she had told her mother that there were ghosts in the rain. Her mother had not scolded her or told her she was seeing things. She had told her if she saw ghosts in the rain, then they were letting her see them so she would not be afraid of them. 

Gabbie loved the smell of the wet ground, and the moisture laden air tickled her throat. She had the urge to step off the porch and get thoroughly soaked, but she was not at home, and could not do foolish things like that while she was here. She would appear very strange indeed, and she knew the effort it took to clean and dry the clothes after.

Gabbie gradually became aware that she was not alone. She could soon see Edward standing beside her out of the corner of her eye. He was watching the rain too, yellow eyes following the water dripping from the porch roof. He did not question what she was doing; he simply stood there, as if understanding she needed time with her own thoughts.

"You should come in," he said softly at last, "Everyone's in bed."

"I will in a minute," she murmured. She stared out at the deluge in the dark night and felt terribly alone for a moment. Homesickness gnawed at her heart.

Edward made no move to leave; he was waiting for her to tell him what she was thinking. She obliged him. He was a friend.

"I miss the sea," she whispered. "I miss the sound of the waves, the sting of the salt in the air. I miss waking up knowing that the day will be in a totally different mood than yesterday."

Edward said nothing. He could offer her no comfort. He had no home; he had not had a home for years, and so could not really empathise. But as he listened to her he understood a little, realising she had lost something she had loved.

"The garden will be full of weeds," she continued in the same small voice. "My carrots will be ruined. The tree we planted for my mother should be alright at least…" she heaved a sigh. "I wonder what will happen to the place when they realise we are not coming back."

"Come in soon," he repeated after a heavy pause, finally satisfied he knew what had put the sadness into her eyes after his brother had arrived. He had been waiting to find out what was wrong with her all evening. Not that he was worried about her.

He turned to go.

"Edward?" she said, in a much less dreamy voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is something wrong with my hands."

He moved towards her, expecting to see a rash or blistering, but her hands looked normal… until she turned to him and held her hands up against the dark man's shirt she was wearing. Her very finger tips had a faint blue glow surrounding them.

He just stared for a moment. Not quite believing his eyes.

"I take it this does not happen to normal people here?" she said weakly. He shook his head, still transfixed by the slight luminescence.

"Any ideas?" she asked, looking at him, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

"None," he whispered. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Hesitantly, she slipped her left hand into his. Weak yellow sparks crackled. She tried to snatch her hand away but he grabbed hold of it, preventing the motion.

"It doesn't hurt," he reassured her with a faint smile. The sparks died and the glow faded. She inspected her other hand. The light was gone from that one too.

"What did the gate do to me?" she whispered, her green eyes more than a little frightened and her hand trembling a little in his.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I don't even know if it was the gate." Gabriella blinked owlishly at him.

"Then what is it?" she asked. "Surely if this is not the gate's doing then it would be happening to Anna too?"

He shook his head, his brain suddenly moving up a gear. This was a mystery to solve, but he would not be the only one to have his curiosity aroused by this.

"I have no answers for you," he said as soothingly as he could. "But I can tell you this much. Have a care who you talk to about this. You could very well end up in a laboratory. They might be government run these days but I still wouldn't trust them."

Gabbie nodded and slowly took her hand back from is warm grasp.

"Perhaps… it would be best… if only you knew about it for now," she said haltingly. He nodded. Gabbie's eye was caught by a shape moving past the window inside the house. A pinkish blur registered in her sight. Roze was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"I thought you said everyone had gone to bed," she mumbled. Edward looked over his shoulder.

"They had," he said with a frown. Gabriella pushed past him and entered the house.

"Roze?" she called gently. "Are you alright? Is little Edward awake?"

She came into the kitchen to find Roze in her night gown, shivering and looking around her. She jumped when she caught sight of Gabbie.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to know where I am," she said shakily, still looking around.

"We're at the Rockbell house," said Gabbie neutrally. Roze might seem perfectly lucid but Gabbie knew from experience that her mind was far away. The violet eyes looked through her, not at her. She was the most dangerous kind of sleepwalker. One that thought she was awake.

"The military get you too?" Roze asked her. Gabbie was not sure if she should play along or not. She went with her instinct.

"Yeah they did," she muttered. Roze swore so violently that Gabbie nearly squeaked with surprise

"They'll leave you alone when you get pregnant," she said bitterly. Gabbie's heart sank. She had suspected, but she had hoped she was wrong. How could anyone hurt someone as lovely as Roze? She heard a scuffle at the door, it was Edward. He looked intolerably sad, yellow eyes haunted.

"Roze," he said, his voice almost caressing her name. "It's late. You should go back to bed."

It was the wrong thing to say. Roze backed away from him, her hands feeling behind her blindly.

"Stay away from me," she breathed. "I swore none of you would ever touch me again!" She was hissing the words, with venom. Her hands found the bread knife on the kitchen counter and she held it before her. Gabbie thought she would threaten them with it, but she turned it in her hands and pointed it towards herself.

"Stay away from me!" she spat, the blade wavering, tip pointing at her neck. "I'll do it this time, I swear!"

Edward was moving before he had time to think about it. Gabbie stepped in front of him shaking her head vehemently.

"But--!" She clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything," she whispered quickly, "It's your voice she is reacting to. She doesn't see you, and the last thing she wants to hear right now is another man's voice."

She let go of him, and he swallowed, visibly holding himself back. Gabbie held her fingers up, indicating they should communicate silently.

"**_If she makes a move for me or herself then try something, but we need to snap her out of this, without hurting her if possible,"_** she signed to him.

"**_I know how!"_** Edward signed back after a sudden flash of inspiration. **_"I'll be right back!"_**

He walked away as quickly as he could and Gabriella turned her attention back to Roze.

"He's gone Roze," said Gabriella gently. The young mother visibly relaxed but would not let go of the knife. She did however drop her hands so it was not pointing at her anymore. She looked completely lost.

"I'm so frightened all the time…" Roze whispered desperately. "So frightened and ashamed… I feel like my heart will burst because of it…" She sobbed, her chest being to heave. "It never does… and wish it would," she whimpered. She looked directly at Gabbie.

"How will I endure this?"

"You just will," said Gabbie firmly.

"How do you know?" Roze wailed.

"Because I do," said Gabriella, hoping Edward would get back soon. Roze's lip trembled and the knife clattered to the ground. The lovely violet eyes swam with tears.

"I'm so tired," she whispered. Slowly, carefully, Gabbie eased the knife away with her toe and took the lovely young woman's arm.

Edward appeared at the kitchen door. Roze jumped when she saw him and clutched at Gabbie.

"Mamma?" said a tired voice. Little Edward's dark head peered around big Edward's leg.

"Are you dreaming again Mamma?" he asked in a small voice. Gabbie was about to question the wisdom of dragging the child into this when Roze brushed her aside.

"Edward!" she cried, immediately moving back to reality and scooping the child into a fierce embrace. She started to weep, heart sore, gasping sobs ripping through her as she clutched the child to her breast.

"Don't cry Mamma," said Edward into her neck. "Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I'm so very sorry!" Her weeping ceased with her son's comfort; she shushed him and took him back to bed. Edward heaved a sigh and propped himself against the kitchen counter. He made to fold his arms but remembered he couldn't; he scratched his head instead.

Gabriella was pottering around the kitchen, humming to herself, still full of nervous energy. She hunted in the pantry and came back with a saucepan full of milk, adding a few spoonfuls of honey and some vanilla pod seeds.

"What's that?" asked Edward quietly.

"For Roze, tried and tested concoction for nightmares," Gabriella replied breathily.

Roze came back into view at the kitchen door.

"It's probably best that I go to bed now," she said looking at her feet. "I'm very sorry to trouble you both." Her voice was heavy with shame.

"Please wait a minute," said Gabbie. She indicated to the pan. "It will be ready in a moment. It will help you sleep."

Roze hesitated and looked at Edward. He shrugged, not about to tell her what to do. Roze finally nodded to the redhead. Just before the milk boiled, Gabbie took it from the hob and poured it into a mug. She guided Roze to the sitting room table and handed her the drink. Roze shivered and sipped at the drink.

"This is good," she whispered.

Gabbie was itching to help her; desperate to tell her she knew what she was going through. But that would be little help Roze and it would possibly frighten her. This had to be on Roze's terms.

"I'm so sorry," Roze said at last. "I have not walked like that for months."

"Don't apologise," said Edward. "Things like this happen."

"I thought I was past all this," Roze mumbled. "But when Alphonse brought that toy out…" She looked at the table, her lips pressed against each other. "I was just a toy, but I felt myself tense right up…" she swallowed and looked at Gabriella. "I've seen four different doctors and they all just gave me sleeping pills. But I still dream whether I'm drugged or not."

Gabbie nodded. With modern medicine, she had been prescribed enough Prozac to numb everything she had suffered from. But it did not solve things for her. Only she could do that.

"It can help to talk to someone," Gabbie said gently. "There are people in this house who know you well, who will surely listen…"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Roze firmly, cutting her off. "I don't want to drag it all up again."

"But if you ignore it, it will never go away; it will just get worse!" Gabriella protested. She had gone too far, she knew it as soon as she saw Roze's face. She could almost feel the metaphorical door slamming shut in her face as the violet eyes hardened.

"How do you know?" asked Roze sharply. "You don't know me! How can you pronounce judgement on what I should do? You who smile, gossip, and joke the day away. How can you _possibly_ advise me?"

"_Crap,"_ thought Gabbie, her heart sinking. She was not a trained councillor or psychologist, but she knew enough about the mind to know when someone was bottling their pain up. She knew what would happen to Roze if she did not face her demons. She had the scars to prove it.

"Roze," said Edward quietly. The violet eyes turned on him, challenging him. "Gabbie is… well… she was going to be…" he struggled. Roze raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"It's alright Edward," said Gabbie quickly rescuing him. "It's a reasonable question." The last thing Roze needed was to talk to another doctor. She did not need to be reminded what Gabbie was going to be. Gabbie was not attempting to diagnose and treat Roze; she merely wanted to show her she that was not alone.

Edward pushed back his chair, feeling out of place. He was just making things worse. He stood.

"Oh, please stay, Edward," said Roze a little caustically. "I'm sure you want to hear this too." He glanced at Gabbie, who shrugged easily; she did not mind him hearing really, not anymore. He sat back down, still looking as if he wanted to run out the door. Gabbie smiled at him, trying to ease his awkwardness. Then she began her story.

"I've suffered from nightmares ever since I was six, Roze," Gabriella sighed, shortening things as much as possible. "I just wanted them to go away too, but they didn't. In fact when I hit my teens they got a lot worse. I started walking in my sleep. One night I got up, got dressed and walked out of the house. My mother found me in the garden the next morning…" She hesitated but knew she had to prove that she was speaking from experience, though with Edward watching she was a little apprehensive. She stood deliberately, slowly, never looking away from Roze. She rolled up the tattered man's shirt, baring her stomach, and then her ribs.

Both Edward and Roze gasped.

Across her ribs on the right hand side, just below her chest, was a lattice of thin red scars, crisscrossing her milky white skin. It looked like child had taken a red pen and drawn random straight lines. Gabbie's green eyes bored into Roze's.

"I had taken a knife from the kitchen," she continued in a low tone. "I got so distressed in my sleep that I cut myself. I was unaware of any damage until my mother woke me." She covered herself back up, pulling the loose, shapeless shirt down firmly. She could feel Edward's eyes on her. She ignored him completely; it was not his concern.

"I was only fifteen," Gabriella said a little more loudly. "But I realised when I woke up that morning that I had to do something other than take pills to numb the pain. I could not afford to ignore my hurt any longer."

She sat down and waited for the young woman's reaction.

"What happened to you?" asked Roze in a small voice. Gabbie had been dreading the question as soon as she started the conversation. But Roze was not going to trust her if she did not have faith in return. She would keep it brief; she would not be able to talk about it indifferently otherwise.

"My father was an alcoholic," she muttered, looking at the table. "And when he drank he got mean. It started with my Mother first. He would always be so sorry when he sobered up, and he would beg forgiveness, and she would give it to him," Gabriella shook her head at the sour memory. "When I was your son's age, old enough to be annoying, he started on me."

Roze and Edward were silent.

"He was rarely sober by this stage," sighed Gabbie. "And he did not ask for forgiveness anymore. The nights he put his rings on were especially memorable." She gave a resentful chuckle, but reigned herself back in. This was not about her pain. Edward was openly staring at her, and Roze could barely meet her gaze. Gabbie inhaled. It was the next part that haunted her dreams. Even after all this time it still chilled her.

"Then Anna came along. He did not trouble her at first, even when she cried. But she got to about two years old and started to irritate him…"

"He struck her when she was that young?" hissed Edward, appalled, eyes flashing.

"She wasn't born deaf, Edward," whispered Gabbie sadly, leaving it at that. There was no point going over all the details, it would serve no purpose. The image of Anna screaming with blood pouring from her nose and ears would never leave Gabbie's memory for as long as she lived.

"Your mother left him then?" asked Roze faintly.

"No. There was nothing really left of my mother; he had completely broken her," said Gabbie in a small voice. She cleared her throat and stole a look at Edward. She could not read his expression exactly but she could see he was disturbed. She took a breath and finished her story.

"It was my actions that forced us to leave…" she murmured, her words dried up. She did not know what else to say.

There was complete silence at the table. Neither Edward nor Roze wanted to ask what Gabriella had done to make the family leave, and Gabbie did not feel like enlightening them. They all had secrets they would probably never share; they understood not to press her.

"Forgive me," said Roze carefully. "With the way you act, I never thought for one minute…" a tear trickled down her golden cheek, she dabbed at it. "Forgive me," she whispered again.

"I hide it well, that's all," said Gabbie wryly. "I've done my best to try and live day to day without it affecting me. You can spare yourself what I went through Roze; you can stop your nightmares getting so bad that you hurt yourself or someone else. You should talk to someone. It was my sister that I turned to, even though she was younger than me and hardly remembered what happened. She listened to me; she let me get angry and she let me share my fears. I grew stronger through her."

"That explains why you are so close," mumbled Roze. "I've envied you both that." Gabbie grinned at her.

"We are just sisters; I still hate her guts on occasion. As I'm sure Edward hates his brother from time to time."

Edward smiled at her words.

"Talk to someone, Roze," said Gabbie patting the smooth hand resting on the table, "It will feel terrible to start off with, but it will get better, little by little." She stood and yawned.

"It's very late; we should all get some sleep." But Roze did not move; instead she wrung her hands as if griped by indecision. Then she looked up at the redhead.

"It's not what happened to me that I dream about, really," she said quickly, as though she had to say it hurriedly or she would not say it at all.

Gabbie sat back down. She should have guessed that after she had gained the woman's trust that _she_ would be the one Roze spoke to. She felt sorry for Edward, he was sitting here and having to listen to all this when it really had nothing to do with him.

"It's the waiting… waiting for them to come and get me," whispered Roze. "I feel so frightened. I want to run but I can't. Then I see shapes and I hear voices… I get so scared…"

Gabbie knew the scenario well; she had felt that paralysing fear that could choke you and made your stomach turn. She said nothing and let Roze talk.

"That…that, and I dream of one man in particular, the man who captured me. General Hakuro," she said in a dead voice.

Edward nearly swallowed his tongue. It was a huge effort to remain silent but he did.

"He was the one who ordered to have me 'interrogated,' as he called it," said Roze acrimoniously. "They wanted me to tell them where the Lior resistance was based. These were people I had grown up with. I was not going to betray them to the military."

Her eyes shone. "I had no real sympathy with either side but I would not tell them what they wanted to know. They… made me suffer because of my loyalty..."

Roze wiped at her now streaming eyes but her voice was steady.

"Hakuro never hurt me, but he always watched… and laughed… he was always laughing at me. I hear that sound in my dreams and I feel like I'll die of fright," Roze swallowed and hugged herself. "The sound follows me," she whispered, "I can't escape it… I know what it means and I know what will happen to me…" she looked at Gabbie tearfully.

"I'm not strong! I can't win against this! My son is the only reason I'm still sane!" she cried.

"But you are strong!" Edward and Gabbie said in unison. Edward nodded to Gabbie and let her go ahead; this was her area of expertise and he recognised that. The redhead took the young mother's delicate golden hands again and squeezed them gently.

"You are strong Roze," she said softly. "You never gave up or gave in; you have a wonderful son whom you adore, good friends and a good life. You won, you survived; despite everything, you maintained your dignity and pride."

Gabbie rubbed the delicate hands that rested in hers.

"That has to be worth something Roze," she said sincerely. "You lived on, and that took courage."

Roze began to weep in earnest. Gabbie moved around the table. It was probably the wrong thing to do; she should probably be objective and distant. But this was far too close to her own experience for her to keep her distance both physically and emotionally. She slipped her arms around Roze so the young mother's head rested on her shoulder. Gabbie rubbed her back reassuringly and started to unconsciously rock her from side to side as she wept, just like her mother had done to her when she had needed comfort after a nightmare.

"I'm damaged goods," Roze sobbed into her shoulder. "No one is going to want me the way I am!"

"Rubbish," said Gabbie firmly. "You just concentrate on yourself, pick up the pieces and the rest will come." She took Roze's head in her hands and brushed pink wisps of hair back from her tear stained face.

"It's not easy Roze. I won't lie to you. I still have a few screws loose myself and I've been trying my best to get over my childhood for years." Gabbie pulled a face, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out as if to prove her insanity. Roze chuckled between sniffs.

"The way I see it is there is so much ahead of me to be enjoyed, that I refuse to let the evil of others blight my life. I suppose I'm just stubborn like that." She took the young woman's hands again.

"That's enough for tonight. Let's get you back to bed," she said with a small smile. Roze nodded mutely, stood, and left the room with Gabbie, still sniffing but visibly more calm and collected.

Edward told himself not to think about what he had heard; there was nothing he could do to help Roze really, even by knowing the name of her interrogator. He could do nothing to help Gabriella; she seemed to know the path she should follow and was following it as faithfully as she could, even to the extent of guiding others. There was nothing he could do… but if that was the case then why did he feel so _angry_? Rage burned in him, white hot with no outlet. There was one of two things he could do about the emotion: punch something, or find a way to relax. He chose the latter, though would have preferred the former.

In the back of Pinako's pantry was a special reserve bottle of brandy. He had developed a taste for the spirit in Germany, though he could only purchase it on the black market there. He poured a measure into a mug, downed it, and poured another, sipping it this time as the smoky spirit spread its warmth through his body. He felt so much better as the tension drained from him, and at least now he could go to bed and sleep properly.

He heard footsteps and knew Gabriella was back. The redhead was still wearing those idiotic men's clothes that did not fit her; the shirt had slipped off one shoulder, though she didn't seem to care. The image of the scars hidden underneath that shirt marring her beautiful skin made his temper flare again. He swallowed more alcohol and the flames dampened a little.

"I'm going to bed now," she announced tiredly. "Or I will never get up in the morning." Hard yellow eyes met hers; she could tell her was annoyed, and for a moment thought it was directed at her. She steeled herself.

"Here," said Edward handing over his mug. "This is my tried and tested method of helping people sleep when they have had a rough night." Gabbie smiled with relief; he was not upset with her. He was probably just disturbed by Roze's pain. She inspected the amber liquid in the mug briefly then swallowed it.

"Gah!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "Even for brandy that's strong!" He smiled and said nothing; just watched her, as she fanned her tongue. She caught him looking at her.

"What?" she asked, her green eyes demanding him to explain himself.

"Nothing," he said casually. "Just thinking."

"Thinking what?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, getting defensive quickly now she had laid part of her past, and herself, before him. She felt quite vulnerable. The emotion was unexpected. It was only Edward, after all.

Edward could see she anticipated a sarcastic comment from him; he was pleased to disappoint her.

"I was just thinking that once we sort out your finger discolouration problem, you could possibly be an asset to this world," he said offhandedly.

"Beg your pardon?" whispered Gabbie, confused. He stepped forward and took the mug from her. A quick grin flashed across his features; he found it endearing that she did not know how to take a compliment from him.

"What I mean is that in the time I've known you, I've noticed something," he clarified. "You seem to have a gift for helping people." The grin broadened. "Whether they like it or not. You could find a way to use that gift here."

He looked straight into her face and saw her register his kind words, gratified to see the tiniest of flushes cover her cheeks.

"It's sound advice," he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You said almost the same thing to me a week ago in your world."

Gabriella was still speechless. Edward decided to go for a big finish.

"You could have made a wonderful doctor in your world, but fate conspired against you. You have a fresh start here…" he was speaking softly now. He moved a little closer and pulled her shirt up over her freckle kissed shoulder.

"Take the hint, Gabriella. Very few complete accidents occur in either of our worlds. Maybe in this place you won't have to fight quite so hard to make your way."

The green eyes gave him a piercing look, and he could see she wanted to say something but was still unsure what. Edward decided to quit while he was ahead. If he said much more he'd probably end up insulting her somehow.

"Get some sleep," he ordered and left her standing in the kitchen.

He gratefully went to bed with a smug smile dancing over his lips. He had done a nice thing, and it felt good. Not that he was going to make a habit of it, but he could be nice… occasionally. Not too nice. He had made that mistake with Noa and ended up leaving her sleeping in a barn, while he and Alphonse snuck away to deal with the scientist. He was not going to repeat that mistake. He had to look after the sisters, and abandoning them was not an option, no mater how convenient it might be in the future.

"_Besides,"_ Edward thought as he closed his eyes. _"Al would never let me."_

He fell asleep still pondering what could cause Gabriella's fingers to glow.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_So a character development chapter, and as promised a little angst thrown in to spice things up._**

**_Few shout outs._**

**Decidedly odd-**Welcome to the wonderful world of FMA. I have a policy of not giving my plot lines away but I will say that this story will be longer than my pervious 3, PUT TOGERTHER. So I'm only really getting warmed up.

**Keetra-** Roy will be in this, but not for a while.

**Turquoise alchemy-** There will be arm fixing soon yes, and leg. But it's fun to have Ed confined to the house too.

**Adventure Addict-** Depends on what you like in a boy I suppose… lol Anna certainly knows which she likes better.

**Marine maiden-** Its just that she's young, she'll grow up.

Big hugs to **Sherbet Mayhem** for going over this when she had a very busy week, and to **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1** for reviewing every chapter as she read it over this last week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22…_ In which Gabbie contemplates her sister and farm boys_…**

Things settled down in the Rockbell household, and the newcomers fitted easily in with the family's routine. Everyone rose early, and after breakfast applied themselves to the chores. Even Edward was pressed into service, washing dishes and folding the laundry he could with only one arm. It kept him busy even though he complained bitterly. Anna and Winry were getting very close; they often spent hours together, tinkering with automail. Winry knew her business well, and Anna was keen to learn about it.

Gabbie could often be found chatting quietly with Roze, little Edward bouncing on her lap. That, of course, was when he was not playing with the Elric brothers. Gabbie and Anna had both noted how family orientated the people in the household were. It was a marked changed for the sisters, having come from the country that invented the phrase "children should be seen and _not_ heard." It eased Gabbie's homesickness a little that she had been so easily accepted. Anna however, seemed on edge most of the time and it took Gabbie nearly three days to work out that the source of her sister's discomfort was the grey-eyed younger Elric brother. She had been amused at first, and had joked with Roze and Pinako about teenager's affections changing as easily as the weather.

But then she saw them sitting together on the porch one evening.

She walked past the window that looked out onto the porch; it offered a view of the valley below, and she wanted to see if the river had risen again. She stopped in her tracks when she saw how close Alphonse and Anna were sitting. She peeped at them around the drapes; she knew Alphonse was insisting Anna teach him sign language, and he was picking it up faster that Edward had, practising with Anna and Gabbie whenever he could. At that precise moment Alphonse was having trouble stringing sentences together; his signs were not distinct "words", and thus he was having problems making himself understood. Instead of getting frustrated as his brother would, he was laughing at himself and lampooning his own clumsy gestures.

"**_It doesn't matter,"_** Anna told him.

"What was that?" he asked. She repeated the gesture and wrote down what it meant.

"Like this?" he said running his right hand slowly over the back of his left hand. It was almost correct. Anna grinned and took hold of his wrists, moving his hands correctly for him so he could get a feel for the gesture.

"I'm such a dunce," he chuckled and enclosed her hands in his own. "Thank you for being so patient with me," he said sincerely. Anna looked at her knees and shrugged, unable to say anything with her hands captured by his.

"Don't do that!" protested Alphonse suddenly. He let her hands go and tipped her chin up with one finger. "How can you see me say 'thank you' when you won't look at me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"**_It doesn't matter,"_** she said making the gesture a little shakily.

"**_It matters to me,"_** he signed back, smiling. Anna smiled back at him, her brown eyes shining.

"Oh... here we go," muttered Gabbie. This was not a crush on a sweet boy. Anna was looking at Alphonse like he was the only person in the world, oblivious to everything else. She had never looked at Edward that way; not that Gabbie knew of at least. If she had, she would have sent her sister to a neighbours while she nursed the blond man.

"We are in trouble," Gabbie muttered.

"It would seem so," chuckled an old cracked voice. Pinako had crept up on her; the woman was good at that. She was peeping around the other curtain, making Gabbie feel a little less guilty for spying.

"The poor child has barely eaten for three days," said Pinako. "Slept even less I imagine. You didn't notice?" The small piercing eyes behind the spectacles almost seemed to pin her against the wall. Gabbie was ashamed to say she had not; she had been too involved with others in the household to pay much attention to her poor sister.

"It is a difficult age she is at," muttered Pinako. "She is wise beyond her years but still young. She is trying her best to fight against herself, I suppose; liking one brother and then falling for the other does not look good, even for a teenager."

The tiny old woman cackled.

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Gabbie quietly.

"Yes," said Pinako. "And not entirely one sided either." Gabbie bit her lip. Anna would be sixteen in three weeks; it was still awfully young to be getting into anything like that. Alphonse was a lovely boy - great boyfriend material... but the Elrics had too many secrets for Gabbie to be comfortable with.

"He won't take advantage," said Pinako kindly to the worried young woman, seeing her expression of concern. "He is just like Edward was at that age; blind as a bat."

"You mean Edward isn't blind now?" asked Gabbie with a smile, thinking of two women in the household who gave her dirty looks every time she did his hair for him. There was not just one woman waiting for Edward Elric to take notice of her. There was a veritable queue forming.

Pinako grinned at the two out of the window. "Alphonse is not like his brother. Edward sees and ignores, because it suits him not to keep anyone but his brother close. Alphonse... is just young, and blind. In time he will notice that young women like him, but, unlike his brother, it will not terrify him. He's wanted to fall in love since he was a child."

Gabbie smiled at that. She was rapidly growing fond of the boy.

"If you want an old woman's advice, I'd say let things be. Talking to her would neither help nor hinder, but warning her off would just make her stubborn."

Pinako raised a finger and pointed at the redhead. "But don't you tease her about this, Gabriella! You will trample on her fragile heart, and make her ashamed of how she feels." With that warning, Pinako walked away.

Gabbie shuffled into the deserted kitchen and sat on a counter to think.

She knew it was not an ungrounded accusation. She had been horrible about her sister's crush on Edward; but this was a different case entirely. She would take Pinako's sensible advice. She would not tease; if Anna wanted to talk to her then she would listen. Perhaps her sister would talk to Winry, if not herself? The blond mechanic had a good bit of sense about her, even if she did have a vile temper at times. True, her mood swings were mostly Edward induced, but not always. Gabbie suspected it was the way Edward treated herself that riled Winry into froth.

Winry would occasionally simper over him then be on the edge of hitting him because he told her to leave him alone. Gabbie was the same, except when she irritated him, she either walked away or ignored him entirely. Thus, she was treated like a human, whereas Winry was hardly tolerated at times. It was not fair of him, in Gabbie's opinion. She had found herself trying to defend the blond woman in arguments that had nothing to do with her, and it was not appreciated by either party. She felt like she wanted to bash their heads together, or scream for at least one of them if not both to get laid; anything to get rid of the slight atmosphere of unresolved sexual tension when the two of them started arguing. It was enough to make her sick.

"It's not fair," she grumbled to herself sourly. "Those two clearly have no idea what they are missing. It makes those of us who _do_ jealous." With hindsight she knew Carl had not been the most giving lover, but that did not mean she did not miss having someone so close. And now her sister was mooning after another Elric brother, and she was left to watch and worry. Alright - she was a little envious too; she was woman enough to admit it. Still, a man would just complicate her life right now, especially with the blue lights occasionally flickering on her fingertips. But she could not help grinning to herself. She was sure there was a nice farm boy around here somewhere that she could nibble on. But she had never been a roll in the hay kind of girl. She took sex far too personally for that. She would just have to grin and bear it she supposed, just like Roze had too. Gabbie was sure that the pink haired young mother had feelings for Edward too, but with a child to think about, plus her history, she could not bring herself to even admit it right now. Gabbie ached for her, but there was little else she could do right now apart from listen to her. The Rockbell household was like a soap opera in miniature. Unfortunately for Gabbie she was just an observer.

At that moment, one of the objects of her musings strolled into the kitchen closely followed by his mechanic. Edward was furious. His eyes were hard and his jaw muscles twitched.

"Well, what did it say?" asked Winry in a high pitched, urgent tone.

"It doesn't matter what it said. I'm not going to enlist no matter what that moron offers me," he growled. He shoved the piece of paper he held into the bin and stormed out of the kitchen.

Winry bit her lip and then bent to retrieve the piece of paper. She smoothed it out and read the neat handwriting on it. Having heard the commotion, Roze hurried into the kitchen. Winry handed the letter to Roze, who looked over it.

"They want him to become a state alchemist again?" she whispered. The two women looked at each other.

"They can't force him," said Winry, but she did not sound so sure. Gabbie had been listening with interest and was not about to be left in the dark.

"What's a 'state alchemist'?" she asked. The two women turned to her.

"It's an alchemist that works for the military," said Roze quietly. "They used to be used as human weapons."

"They don't do that anymore," continued Winry. "Edward became one at the age of twelve, the youngest ever."

"Twelve!!" exclaimed Gabbie. "And they let him fight?"

"Edward is exceptional. I'm sure you already know that," said Winry almost proudly. "He was famous. Nearly everyone had heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist by the time he disappeared. Because he and the Fuhrer vanished at the same time he became even more famous," Winry was warming to the subject, her speech becoming rapid and her baby blue eyes shining. "People began to say that the Fullmetal Alchemist must have uncovered something and killed the Fuhrer to liberate the people. Then he appeared at the invasion of Central and helped save the city. He's a hero!"

Gabbie felt sorry for the young woman, she clearly still carried a torch for Edward. "Why Fullmetal?" she queried.

"All state alchemists get a new name," said Roze. Gabbie remembered Edward muttering that name when he had been delirious. It had made little sense then. It was an ironic name to have to carry; maybe even a little cruel.

"I take it he did not kill the Fuhrer?" she asked. Both women nodded. Gabbie was beginning to understand.

"But with a reputation like that attached to that name, it would do the military no harm at all to have him working under them again," said Gabbie thoughtfully.

"Brigadier General Mustang sent this letter. It's a formal request for him to enlist under the new state alchemist's agreement." said Winry in a small voice. "He also sent one to Alphonse, but Al would never consider it unless Edward did."

"That doesn't seem likely to happen, Winry," said Gabbie jumping from the counter.

"No... but Mustang is a very clever man." Winry said worriedly. "They call him the Flame Alchemist. He is very dangerous and will find a way to use Edward now he has returned. I am sure of it." She was suddenly angry, eyes flashing. Gabbie got the impression that Winry did not like Mustang. She wondered what he could have done to the blond to make her loathe him so much.

"Fullmetal Alchemist! Flame Alchemist!" scoffed Gabbie, trying to lighten the mood. "Sounds like one big boy's club to me." Winry and Roze grinned. "They could at least have better names," she continued. "For example, if I lowered myself to join their little club I would be the Pasty alchemist! Hater of all tanned people!"

She pointed to Winry with a grin. "You would be the Wrench Wielding alchemist, bane of technophobes, and fixer of all!" she said dramatically with an irreverent bow. Winry chuckled at her.

"What about me?" asked Roze excitedly.

"That's easy," said Gabbie. "The Lily alchemist."

"Huh?" Both women were staring at her.

"Well, Rose alchemist would be far too predicable," said Gabbie with a wink. Both women smiled back.

Gloomy atmosphere exorcised, Gabbie headed to her room. She passed the brothers' bedroom on the way. The door was open and she could not resist peeping in. She was terribly nosy and she new it.

"I've missed my calling," she muttered. "I should have been a spy."

The room was very neat, both beds tidy and clothes folded. On Edward's bed was a leather bound book. It looked old. She stepped in and picked it up.

"The secret book of Artephius," Gabbie muttered reading the title. "Not very secret if it tells you exactly what it is," she muttered glibly.

The pages were yellowed and the book smelt slightly damp. She turned the pages slowly. She didn't understand a word of it. As she flicked through, something caught her eye; a particular symbol that she had seen before and knew well. She read the text around it; it seemed to have nothing to do with the symbol, as if the picture had just been put on the page randomly. She read aloud to herself, hoping it would make the convoluted text more understandable.

"Antimony is a mineral participating of saturnine parts, and has in all respects the nature thereof. This saturnine antimony agrees with sol, and contains in itself argent vive, in which no metal is swallowed up, except gold, and gold is truly swallowed up by this antimonial argent vive. Without this argent vive no metal whatsoever can be whitened; it whitens laton, i.e. gold; reduceth a perfect body into its prima materia, or first matter, viz. into sulphur and argent vive, of a white colour, and outshining a looking glass. It dissolves, I say the perfect body, which is so in its own nature; for this water is friendly and agreeable with the metals, whitening sol, because it contains in itself white or pure argent vive."

"No wonder Elric is the way he is if he has spent his childhood reading this tripe," Gabbie muttered, glaring at the incomprehensible book.

"Now, is that a medical or personal opinion?" asked Edward's voice. Gabbie spun around to find him propping up the door frame, his left thumb looped through his belt and an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

Gabbie had almost gotten used to the shiny black clothes he liked to wear. They were apparently made of a very hard wearing, easy-to-clean material favoured by travellers. Gabbie did not believe that for a second. To her it looked flimsy and thin and she was sure it came in other colours than black. She was certain it did not have to be quite so _tight,_ either. Not that the one modelling the outfit was ugly, but it was a little distracting when her eyes kept following the line of a firm thigh and buttocks, not to mention a particularly nice one armed torso; well muscled but not over-developed either. Just far too damned attractive for someone who had been contemplating seducing farm boys not minutes before.

Wasn't Ed a farm boy?

She hastily shoved that thought aside.

"What do you want, Elric?" she asked testily.

She closed her eyes for a half second, in order to dispel all improper thoughts and images. When she opened them, again Edward's golden eyes appeared to be laughing at her, and his grin had broadened.

"This is my room," he said nonchalantly. "And I thought I asked you not to call me Elric anymore?"

Internally Gabbie swore. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "By this point you should really be explaining what you are doing in here, or at least be apologising," he said, apparently highly amused by the situation.

"I'm snooping and reading this very strange book," she replied without any shame at all.

"One that you can't understand but are still stubbornly trying to." He laughed. "For future reference I think I should tell you that most alchemical texts are written in code."

"Oh," she said glancing at the book in her hands. "Well that makes me feel a bit better. What is it talking about?" She was genuinely interested. Edward came into the room and looked over her shoulder at the passage she had just read.

"It's talking about how to make a mercury-gold amalgam. It makes the mercury safer to work with. It's a basic book but I've had it a long time; it's almost like an old friend."

He said it seriously, his breath ghosting over her ear. Gabbie understood how he felt about his books; her old anatomy books were like friends she could turn to in a crisis when she was having problems at medical school. There was just something soothing about reading information in print that you knew by heart. It cut out the noisy chatter in the brain and let you focus on the problem. She wondered what he had been puzzling over...probably her blue fingers. She just wished he would not stand quite so close to her back; he was making it a little difficult to concentrate.

"I know this symbol," she said, pointing at the picture in the book, glad to find something to keep her mind away from the pleasant warmth she could feel behind her. She could almost sense him frown at her back.

"It's a medical symbol," she clarified. The picture was of a crucified serpent, often seen on medical documents and some ambulances. "I guess it proves our worlds really are parallel," she rambled. "It's called a 'flameli'. It's a symbol rediscovered by a man named Nicolas Flamel, who claimed to be an alchemist in the middle ages. He was a good man, apparently. He claimed in his writings to make the philosopher's stone and used the money he got from making gold to build hospitals in Paris. The hospitals had this symbol painted on the walls and it became synonymous with medicine."

"It's the symbol for my particular branch of alchemy in this world," Edward muttered thoughtfully. "and there is no way someone from your world could make the philosopher's stone." He spoke with conviction and took the book from her.

"How do you know?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Because I do," he mumbled.

"You mean that thing actually exists in this world?" Gabbie asked, he nodded at her.

"And it turns lead into gold? Like Flamel said it did?" she asked eagerly. He smiled at how naive she was.

"Any advanced alchemist can do that, but the purity of what is produced gives it away as created. Mined and smelted gold has impurities within it. Alchemically created gold is just pure gold and nothing else. An alchemist knows immediately which is which. If an alchemist is caught with created gold it can lead to a lengthy spell in prison. I told you all this in Munich, remember?" he said, his eyes shining with laughter again.

Gabbie didn't remember, and so ignored the light teasing tone he spoke to her in.

"So what does the stone do?" she pressed.

"Anything you have a mind to do with it. It concentrates an alchemist's power almost limitlessly while it lasts. But they are made at a terrible cost," he said, his voice slipping into softness, and the amusement vanishing from his expression.

"Let me guess," said Gabbie, "Human lives?"

He nodded again, his face grave. "A massive amount of them," he muttered, snapping the book shut. "I was present when the last one was created. Eight thousand people disappeared in the blink of any eye and that was one that had been already half completed," His eyes stayed fixed on the book. Gabbie gulped. Losing eight thousand people was not trivial. Wars had started over less in her world.

"That is why I want to keep what exactly you are a secret," he said, looking hard at her. "Especially the fact that you have survived the gate with minimal injuries. It's something I can't even trust the people in this household to know; it could put them in an awkward position with the military sniffing around me again." He threw the book onto the bed.

"Alchemists are greedy creatures; always wanting to know more even to the existent of letting others suffer. If what you are and what is happening to you was known by either the government or the military, they would take you away for research in the name of progress." His insistent tone was starting to unsettle Gabbie. It sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You would be seen as less than human anyway," he continued. "Especially as people from your world attacked Central, you are technically a threat to security." He smirked at that, as though finding the notion ridiculous. "The Thule society invaded a while back, and they used aircraft, something not even thought of here. This world has nothing like the technology in your world. Even without your finger problem, if the military knew where you were from, they would lock you up and make you tell them everything about your home using whatever means they could. As I said, some alchemists value knowledge more than they value morality."

Gabbie wet her lips nervously and rain began to pelt the window, making her jump. She didn't know how to respond. She had begun to feel more at ease in this loving household. The people here were just like in her own world; good, welcoming people who would take in strangers. He was now telling her that she should hide things from them, because she might put them in harm's way. She thought about the washing machine idea she had given to Winry. Would that be something that came back to haunt her? She hoped not. He could see what she was thinking.

"I'm not asking you to be dishonest," he said quickly. "Just be careful what you tell to whom."

Her green eyes narrowed at him.

"_You're_ an alchemist, Edward. And you know _exactly_ who I am. What you are effectively saying is it is only you I can trust, and that my life is in your hands."

She was more than a little angry with him. She felt trapped and isolated. He was making perfect sense, of course, but she did not like being so reliant on him for her safety. He offered her a gentle smile.

"My life was in your hands, once," he said quietly. "I trusted you to look after me. Why can't you do the same?" His yellow eyes looked almost hurt. He was right again. He had been completely at her mercy and trusted her entirely; because he had to. Now she had to do the same...she didn't like it but she had to.

"Just don't do anything stupid on my, or my sister's, account," she muttered stiffly, "Promise me that, and I will trust you and do as you tell me."

"Exactly as I tell you?" he asked with a grin, eyes glinting.

"Maybe," she muttered non-committally.

"It's a deal," he said with a smirk. "Of course," he added, the smirk growing, "I expected nothing less."

A number of insults floated into Gabbie's mind but she uttered none of them. She would possibly have to rely on this man's good will for months. It would be a good idea to be nice to him when she could.

* * *

A/N- Ahh the sweet fluff, nice after all the emotion of the last chap. Little more action in the next one though. 

The 'secret book of Artephius' actually exits. It was written in the 12th century and details how to make gold from the philosophers stone. Old Nicky Flamel also existed and in his diaries (if he wrote them himself, which he probably didn't,) he claimed to make the philosophers stone and rendered gold from it. (JK did her homework.) Whether this is true or not Flamel did build hospitals with the crucified serpent symbol painted on the walls, which is why the symbol is now synonymous with medicine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 _…In which Edward gets his automail fixed…_**

It took Winry another two days to complete Edward's automail, mainly because a train accident victim came in for an emergency repair. The poor boy had lost both legs above the knee. The diminutive six year old was carried into the house by his father, who looked younger than Gabbie was.

With the lack of religion in Amestris as a whole, people did not feel the need or pressure to get married, as they had in Gabbie's world at around the same time period. Still, most of her peers would at least be thinking about settling down with a family by now, especially in the country. She was relieved that there were many career women out there, which was impressive for the nineteen twenties, but the woman's traditional place was still raising her family.

The young father fussed around his son. The little blond boy was less than impressed by the attention. His foot was completely mangled, stamped on by one of the family's milking cows.

"Please fix me up Miss Winry!" he begged.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly, scooping him up and carrying him to the surgery room. "I always make spares for my accident prone customers."

Pinako supplied the father with a coffee.

"I hate this part," he said, cradling the cup. "He forgets quickly but..." A scream ripped through the house, causing Gabbie to wince. It had been Anna that had told her of the down sides of automail in their room last night.

"**_The surgery is extremely painful. The patient must be conscious and all the major nerves in the amputation site have to be connected to one of these."_** She handed a small, blue, gel-filled cube to Gabbie.

"**_The nerve endings go in these, and the gel packs are placed around the automail socket when it is fitted. They conduct the nerve impulses into pure electrical impulses, which are then conducted from the socket to the appendage. That way a person can eventually unconsciously move their limbs like a normal person. It's easier the younger you are; it's a question of training the mind to use the limbs not the body. Your brain has to learn how to operate the new appendages. It normally takes years to master."_**

Gabbie looked at the small cube in her hand. Conscious nerve surgery without local anaesthetic would be excruciating, but she supposed the benefits outweighed the pain.

"**_Every time the limb is changed it causes disruption to the gel packs. It's fine when the limb is removed but when they are reconnected…" _**Anna shrugged. **_"Edward once told Winry that the pain was like having his limbs cut off with a dull blade."_**

"I don't think I could do what Winry does," muttered Gabbie. "I would not be able to cause the people in my care that much pain when I knew it was not to save their lives."

"**_But it is making their lives so much better!"_** protested Anna.

"I wasn't criticising, Anna," said Gabbie. "I was just saying I couldn't do it."

She handed back the gel pack to her sister.

"**_I could,"_** Anna signed. **_"I think what Winry does is amazing. If there was such a thing as automail ears I'd have the surgery in a heartbeat." _**

Gabbie smiled sadly at her sister. "Do you think you've found something you might like to do with yourself here?" she asked, attempting to speak brightly.

"**_I think I could be good at it. I can't even hear the pain people are in,"_** Anna grinned at her sister. **_"For once, being deaf could be an asset!" _**

Anna was in the surgery comforting the boy at that very moment. Gabbie wondered if Winry would have the time to formally train her sister; for a fee of course. Once the child was dealt with and sent home with a brand new right leg, Winry sat at her work table to finish Edward's leg and arm. She worked long into the night without a rest, determined to finish her work. Anna kept her supplied with coffee long after the household had gone to bed.

She came stumbling into the sister's room at about 3am.

"**_They're finished,"_** she said with a big grin. **_"Winry says we can put it on him tomorrow after the morning chores."_** She glanced at the window; it was pelting with rain again. **_"She also said there will be a flood if this rain keeps up. It will be bad for the farmers."_**

Gabbie nodded and sat up sleepily.

"I want you to ask Winry something for me," she yawned.

"**_What?"_** asked Anna.

"How much it would cost for her to take you on as an apprentice."

Anna's hands fluttered to her mouth. **_"But what about you?"_** she asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sticking with Edward for the time being. I have to go where he goes. You, however, might have found your niche. It's an opportunity you can't afford to miss if it's something you feel you would be good at."

Anna's eyes swam with tears. **_"But we've not been apart for years!"_** she signed.

"There's a first time for everything," whispered Gabbie. She gathered her sister to her. "You're a grown woman now. It's time you spread your wings. I'm pushing you before you can jump, perhaps but you will thank me later."

"**_But where are you going?"_** asked Anna. **_"Why can't you stay here too? There is a doctor in the village; you could finish your training." _**

Gabbie sighed. She owed Anna an explanation at least. She held up her hands and focused on her fingers. This was the first time she had tried to do it on purpose; she was surprised how easy it was. Her fingers felt warm and then her entire hands were surrounded by dull blue light.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. Anna looked frightened. "It doesn't hurt, see?" She touched her sister's hand and yellow sparks rippled over their interlaced fingers.

"W…What is it?" Anna asked with her voice. Gabbie blinked; it had been a while.

"Edward has no idea, but this is something he advised me to keep secret. I've told you because I think we are going to travel for a bit to find out what exactly what this is." She looked at her hands and shook them back and forward hoping the light would leave her. To her surprise, it did. "I know he is doing it out of a sense of a twisted responsibility, but I can think of nothing better to do with myself."

"**_Will Alphonse be going?"_** Anna signed.

"Where one brother goes the other follows, I've heard. So probably." Anna's face fell.

"But this is as much of a home as those brothers have." Gabbie continued. "They will always be stopping by here. Their own home was just over the brow of the next hill. They burnt it down when Edward left to be a State Alchemist," She glanced out of the window. Anna had heard that too, but neither sister knew why they had done it.

"Choose your moment, and then ask Winry. We still have that gold Edward gave us; I have no idea how much it is worth here but it should keep you right with Winry until you can earn your keep." Anna nodded and the sisters settled down for the night. But Anna had one more thing to say. She had spent a lot of time with Winry and had learned a few things that were not automail related.

"**_Winry really cares for him, you know that?" _**she signed.

"**_I know,"_** signed Gabriella.

"**_She is very envious of you, but doesn't want to be. She is very ashamed that she loses her temper with you sometimes."_**

Gabbie grinned in the darkness. **_"I know that too. She really has nothing to worry about. I'm not about to steal him from her."_**

"**_But you already did, sister,"_** Anna's hands said. **_"You have his loyalty. He is leaving here because of you; you may not be able to tell everyone why but they will all guess. What motivates him is _you_. They will all guess that he is protecting you from something."_**

Anna was right, but Gabbie would not apologise for stepping on Winry's sensibilities when there really was no other choice for her. Let the woman get as jealous as she liked; it would not get her what she wanted. Gabriella felt sorry for her, but she also felt that the woman was stupid for yearning after a man she could not have. At least Gabbie had had enough self respect to get rid of the man who toyed with her heart as soon as she knew what he was up to. She probably should have done it before that, when she first suspected he did not love her any more, but she had done it in the end. Winry was waiting for something that may never happen, and to Gabbie's straightforward way of thinking, she was wasting herself. She saw no romance in unrequited affection; only pain for one party and awkwardness for the other.

"_Maybe I'm being a little bit hard on her,"_ she thought more charitably. All the more reason for Anna to stay; Winry would need someone around who understood, and Gabbie would have someone to fight _her_ corner so that Winry did not build her up to be a total monster in her mind out of possessive spite.

"_**Look after her when we go. It won't be for a few weeks yet but she will need support. She has not seen him for years and he is suddenly rushing off again I guess I would be pissed off too."**_

"**_You're a good person sister,"_** signed Anna. **_"Not everyone is as hard hearted as you. It's good that you can see that." _**She was teasing.

"**_Shut up and go to sleep,"_** came the reply.

* * *

The next morning it was still raining. The river that ran through the valley was already accessorised with sand bags to protect the fields and low lying houses. The river was a muddy, pounding torrent, moving tree branches and boulders down its channel. There was someone watching the river all day and night now, ready to raise the alarm if the river should try to burst its banks. Gabbie's eyes watched the rain pouring from the sky and hoped that it would stop soon. The reality was, however, that this river was prone to flooding, and kept the soil next to it fertile. People were willing to risk the floods to reap the benefits.

After breakfast Winry presented her finished work to Edward proudly. He smiled and thanked her, but it was a hollow sentiment. Everyone knew that he would not be really grateful until he stopped hurting afterwards.

"Okay," said Winry, rubbing her hands together. "You want to do it here or in the surgery with the bed?"

"Right here is fine," he sighed looking around the bare room. "This sofa and I are old friends." Winry chuckled.

Edward pulled off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear without any embarrassment. Gabriella guessed he had grown used to people seeing him in his underwear over the years. She was always surprised at the amount of scaring on his chest, and not just around the automail plating. There were stab wounds and jagged cuts that had healed badly all over him, including the now healed radiation burn on his stomach. The scars were symbols of a hard life, which only made her want to know more about the young man that carried them. She had seen those scars every day when she was nursing him but they still sent a sympathetic chill running down her spine when she looked at them.

He sat in a high backed chair with the air of a long suffering martyr. Winry docked on the new arm and removed the spare leg to put on the new one.

Roze got up gracefully and took her protesting son out of the room; he wanted to stay to see what was going on. Winry handed Anna a key tool.

"Put that in the dock like I showed you, and turn it ninety degrees to the right when I say so. It's easier if it's all done at once," she instructed.

"No it's not. You just like making me suffer," grumbled Edward. If he was afraid, it didn't show on his face. His expression was steely.

"Hush, or you will end up biting your tongue," said Winry seriously.

The tools were fitted into his limbs and he took a deep breath. Gabbie wrung her hands. She knew this was going to disturb her but she could not bring herself to leave the room. Alphonse saw her distress.

"Don't worry, Gabriella," he said, his voice rolling reassuringly over her name. "Winry makes it as painless as possible for him. Brother is strong; he recovered from his surgery in one year, when most people take three." His hand squeezed her shoulder. "I hate to see it too, but I know it's necessary."

Gabbie covered his hand with her own. The boy was delightful, and she could see what her sister was attracted to.

"On three," said Winry bringing her attention back to Edward. The yellow eyes fixed on Gabbie for a moment, and then he winked at her. Gabbie almost laughed. She was here, hoping she could help in some way, and he was trying to make her feel better. Alphonse chuckled at the astonished expression on her face.

"One..two..three."

Winry and Anna both turned their keys. Static electricity ran all over the metal appendages like mini lightening bolts. The limbs jerked. Edward arched his back; teeth clenched, half shouts forcing their way out of him. Every muscle was ridged and taught as the nerves in his body paid him back with interest for his interference with them. He was immediately soaked with sweat. Drops ran down his brow and the hollow of his back.

Alphonse helped Winry lift his brother onto the white couch. Winry put a damp towel on his forehead. His whole body convulsed again. It took Gabbie all her will to stay where she was. Winry knew what she was doing.

"_Why doesn't he cry out?"_ she thought. _"Why does he have to fight the pain so? It would be so much easier on him if he didn't!"_ Winry draped a light sheet over him.

"Right everyone out, it's best to leave him alone," she ordered.

"But..?" Gabbie protested. Alphonse took her by the arm and guided her out. She looked back over her shoulder. She could not believe everyone was just going to leave him in that condition, but she allowed Alphonse to pull her away.

"Your sister is obstinate," Winry muttered to Anna as she closed the door behind her. "Does she not trust me to know what I am doing?"

Anna frowned at Winry. It was the truth, but sisterly pride did not allow others to remark upon it in such a tone before her. She was actually furious for the first time she could remember. She yanked her pad from her pocket and let her pencil vent her venom.

"**_She saved his life. It has bound them together in a way we cannot comment upon,"_** Anna scribbled on her pad. **_"I saw her fight to save him, I saw her refuse to give up, and so did he." _**She turned rapidly to the next page, warming to the subject. Winry was going to get a piece of her mind. "**_My sister cannot be blamed if she is distressed seeing one she has invested so much in hurt so badly. Envy them that if you wish, Winry, but don't expect sympathy from me if you attack her out of spitefulness." _**

Winry was taken aback by Anna's words. The girl was usually so even tempered. Winry was an only child, and often failed to understand siblings; she had frequently felt shut out from Ed and Al. Now it seemed the same thing was happening with the Marsh sisters. Blood was much thicker than water, but it still hurt to be pushed out.

"And I have not invested myself in him at all?" she growled back.

"**_My sister only wanted to save his life. He was a stranger to her then and she never expected anything else to grow from her aid. The same cannot be said for you, I think, at least not now." _**

Winry was gob smacked. Her mouth hung open as she tried to think of a response.

"Is this what you think of me Anna?" she breathed at last.

"_**I think you care for Edward deeply, and it's made you a little daft that's all. Other people can care for him too without you having to dislike them. You were here first, that is true, but friendship does not work on a first come first served basis." **_

"I don't dislike your sister," murmured Winry after a pause. "She is a nice person; she is so good to Roze…" Winry trailed off. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "I did not mean to make you mad at me. I'm acting like a child and I know it. But it's been so long. I told myself not to wait for him to come home, but I did anyway." She hung her head. "I know he will go soon, and I'll go back to waiting." Anna patted her hand and they went to the kitchen.

"**_Edward makes fools of a lot of people; he's just that sort of person. He attracts people because he does not really need them. Or at least that's how I think it works," _**scribbled Anna.

"You might be right," muttered Winry, looking out at the grey morning. "The only person he ever really needed was his brother. He would give anything to keep him safe." She put the kettle on and watched Gabbie pace back and forward past the open door of the kitchen. She was chewing her thumb nail and appeared to be thinking hard. Alphonse's grey eyes followed her pacing. His face was straight but he was amused and touched by the young woman's fretting.

"And he goes through this every time he has his automail fixed?" she asked him.

"Every time he has the limbs replaced," said Alphonse. "He is used to it."

Gabbie crossed he room again and looked out the window. "If I had known, I could have easily brought some pain relief," she muttered darkly. "Then again... I did not expect to be here." She hitched up her trousers and smoothed her green blouse down. "He should not have to suffer that much pain!" she cried when she reached the other side of the room.

"He would take nothing you could have brought; he would see it as giving in." said Alphonse gently.

"What crap! I could have jabbed him right before and he would not have felt a thing!" she ranted.

"Brother hates needles," chuckled Alphonse. "He would have run a mile before he let you do that."

Winry came into the room. She said nothing to Gabbie, but just shoved a cup of camomile tea in her hand. The blond sat at the table, trying desperately to think generously about the redhead. Gabbie sipped her tea and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Winry. I had this problem in training too. I was told I empathised too much with my patients." She took another sip of the sweet tea. "That's why I wanted to be a family doctor; plenty of routine things to fix. Anything more complex I could pass onto a hospital." She looked into the blond's baby blue eyes. "It's no criticism of you. It's my problem. I guess I would have made a very stressed doctor."

Winry had not known she had made her displeasure so obvious. She felt abashed but vindicated with the ready apology.

"It's alright; I guess I should have explained what would happen," she conceded.

"My sister already did," said Gabbie proudly. Anna was sitting next to Alphonse, who was taking the opportunity to practice his sign language.

"I think she might have a gift for automail, not just the construction, all of it. In time even the bloody bits," said Winry. Gabbie nodded.

"I think you may be right." She did not mention the discussion she and Anna had had. It was for Anna to ask when she was ready.

"I have something to ask you," said Winry. "Auntie is busy and I would do this myself but…" She slipped off her shoe. "I dropped a large bearing on my foot last night and this morning it looked like this." She pulled off her sock. Her big toe was a swollen black looking mass with the nail threatening to peel off.

"You've been walking around on that??" squeaked Gabbie. "You should have had your foot up!"

"I needed to fix Edward!" said Winry defensively. She looked down at her blood filled toe. "I know it needs lancing but I've done it myself before and not cut it cleanly."

"You don't need to lance it," said Gabbie with a smile. "I can do this for you and I can do it painlessly."

"Alphonse?" she called over her shoulder. "Could you get me a clean towel, a paper clip, a candle and some matches?" The good natured boy smiled and nodded, even though she was interrupting him. He did not even ask what the items were for.

Gabbie knew Winry could probably easily handle the injury herself, but was deliberately taking her thoughts away from the yellow eyed young man sweating and shuddering a few rooms away. Gabbie did not mind; she relished the opportunity to show off a little. Alphonse came back to the table with the items she requested. Gabbie put the towel on her lap and Winry's foot on top of it. She lit the candle on the table and unfolded the paper clip.

"You said this wouldn't hurt, right?" said Winry a little nervously.

"You won't feel a thing I promise. Just relief when I take down the swelling."

She put the wire in the candle flame to heat it. She then pushed the hot wire into Winry's toenail. There was a hiss and the smell of burning nail. Blood spurted from under the wire hitting Gabriella in the face.

"That always happens!" she laughed. The blood flow soon slowed to a steady oozing from the tiny hole. Winry sighed.

"Oh that feels better, it's been throbbing so!" she sighed.

"I told you," said Gabbie setting her foot down. "I love doing this sort of thing. No pain, no drugs, and an instant result," she smiled happily. "You'll lose the nail but it will grow back."

"Well the next time I drop something on my foot I'll save it for you" said Winry, sipping Gabbie's tea. Gabbie smiled at her, glad that she had been forgiven.

Roze returned and Gabbie cleaned and bandaged Winry's foot when it stopped bleeding. Lunch was served and everyone was talking about what seemed to be a now imminent flood. Gabbie's thoughts were never far from Edward, but she did not want to ask about him and give up all the ground she had just gained with Winry. She wanted the blond to like her; it was important to her for some reason. Maybe she wanted to help her like she was helping Roze, or perhaps she just thought that she needed friends here, and the less people she ticked off the better, even if she did think Winry needed her head examined. Then again... was _she_ any better?

After lunch, everyone settled down to various tasks. Alphonse went out to chop fire wood. Roze was knitting and Winry and Anna were at their places at the work table, though Winry was taking a back seat and letting Anna tinker with the equipment. The blond did look tired from her late night. Gabbie tried to concentrate on her book (the natural history of Amestris this time), but she soon gave up.

"_It's no good,"_ she told herself. _"You are a thoroughly annoying busybody who can't keep out of anything."_ She closed the book and left the room without a word. No one asked where she was going; there was no need too.

She stood at the door to the room he was in, still a little indecisive. She thought about knocking but he could be asleep. She opened the door silently and peered in. He was still lying on the sofa. His face was calm but his hands were balled into fists. He looked like he was resting. The towel had slipped from his forehead and was lying in a damp heap on the floor. Gabbie tip toed in and dunked the towel in the bowl of water next to the sofa. She wrung it out and placed it on his head.

"What time is it?" he asked, golden eyes still closed, voice cracking a little.

"Half past two," she replied.

"Damn," he muttered "I lost."

"Lost what?" she asked.

"I had a bet with myself that you would be back in here to check on me inside two hours," he said his eyes sliding open. "I guess Winry got to you first."

"Alright," said Gabbie with a small smile. "Point taken, I'll leave you alone."

The yellow eyes narrowed a little. "Is that blood on your face?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought I got it all off," she murmured. "Where is it?" He pointed under her chin with his left hand, it shook a little. She rubbed the dried blood off.

"May I ask whose blood it is?" he said with a sigh.

"Winry's," she replied. The grin that split his face brought a flood of relief to her. He was fine; still in pain, but fine.

"Well I wish you two had told me you two were going to fight over me; there is plenty of mud out there in the yard. Al and I could have sold tickets and made a fortune," he said, chuckling a little to himself weakly.

"That's it I'm going," Gabbie laughed and turned away.

"What, no lullaby like the last time I was sick?" he called after her. "I feel so cheated!" A flush touched her cheeks, but she had it under control when she turned around again.

"Only _you_ could go from female mud wrestling to lullabies inside a minute. Your intellect is dizzying, Edward," she said crisply.

"I liked the lullaby," he said more seriously, his eyes hooded. "It was a kind gesture, and you have a nice voice." He winced as his nerves jangled a little.

"See? That's God paying you back for being horrible to me," she said, mock seriously.

"I don't believe in God," he hissed.

"Neither do I," she said with a shrug and turned to the door.

"Gabriella?" he called.

"Yes?" she said without turning around.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much," he said, sounding worried himself.

"You're welcome, Edward," she said, still facing the door. He might not have thanked her with his words, but she heard it in his voice.

She left the room and took her place at the table again. No one said anything; they were all suddenly very interested in what they were doing did not even have time to look at her. It was Pinako who gave in.

"So...how is shorty?" she asked. Gabbie did not look up from her book.

"Sarcastic, but pleased to be the centre of attention, even if he can't enjoy it properly on the sofa," she said casually.

"Cheeky then," said Pinako. "That means he's fine; it's when he doesn't smart mouth you that you should worry."

Gabbie nodded with a smile and kept reading... or rather she pretend too. Now she was not worrying about Edward she could feel something else; a head ache. It was like the pressure in the air was building, but she knew that could not be right because the barometer in the hall had been dropping all week. No, it was something else, and it made her edgy. She turned a page and noticed her fingers were glowing again. She hid her hands under the table until the light disappeared.

* * *

**A lot of you appreciated the alchemy text I shoved in the last chap. With that in mind here are a few shout outs.**

**Agent000- true it's not code, it's just old. But it sounded coded so I bent that particular fact ;-)**

**Liah Cauthon- Your reply is on my Live journal. It was too long to put here :-0. (bit fot Tamar too)**

**Decidedly odd- Oh they will meet, and there will be plenty said ;-)**

**Bar-ohki- you're on my live journal too- link is on my profile.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 -** **_In which Edward and Alphonse fight. _**

Edward was back to his normal self again by dinner time. He joined everyone at the table with the declaration that he was starving, and proceeded to wolf down three helpings of stuffed chicken in the time it took Gabbie to eat a single one. Anna would have picked at her food again if her sister had not glowered at her. Young love was all very well and good, Gabbie decided, but starving yourself was taking it too far. Alphonse showed no loss of appetite but was not as greedy as his brother.

"Where do you put it all?" wondered Winry out loud as she watched Edward eat. "There just doesn't seem to be enough room in you to store it all!"

Edward almost managed to ignore the thinly veiled height-ist remark, but not quite. He gave Winry a dirty look and swallowed the chicken in his mouth before retaliating.

"I'm a _genus_; my brain uses all the energy I consume. I can understand why someone like you would not understand that." Before Winry could turn the banter into an argument Alphonse stepped in.

"Brother, it will be dark soon; if we are going to do the usual we should do it now."

"No," scowled Winry flatly. "You've just eaten and I've just fixed one of you up." She gestured to the window. "It's poring out there! The fields are all mud! Act your ages for once!" The brothers grinned at each other, made their apologies, and left the table.

"Don't come crying to me when you have indigestion!" Winry shouted. "You idiots!"

"What are they going to do?" asked Gabbie, her eyes following the retreating brothers. Winry held her head in her hands, pouting prettily.

"It's a tradition," she grumbled, sounding disgusted. "Whenever Edward gets fixed up they spar with each other."

"Ah," said Gabbie, a small smile pulling at her lips. The idea of two young, fit men pitting themselves against each other was rather appealing to her on a certain level.

"So it's a male bonding, testosterone-filled friendly slap-about…which could turn into ugly warfare," said Gabbie dreamily. Winry nodded, though she did not understand half of what Gabbie had just said. It sounded like the redhead grasped the boys' situation.

Anna grinned at her sister; Gabriella obviously like the idea of the brothers fighting each other. She snapped her fingers to get her daydreaming sister's attention.

"**_Want to watch?"_** she signed.

"Of course I bloody do," Gabbie chuckled. "I'm only human!" The redhead and brunette got up from the table.

"Don't encourage them!" protested Winry.

The sisters both excused themselves and hurried out the door.

"If they get a cold from showing off in front of you, it will be _you_ treating them, Gabriella, not me!" Winry shouted after them.

"I want to watch too, Mama!" piped up little Edward. Roze's eyes flicked to Winry for a second, pleadingly.

"Go on, get out of here," The blond muttered, giving up.

Roze and little Edward joined the sisters on the porch. Anna lifted the child, sitting him on her hip so he could see what was going on.

In the mire that was the yard, the brothers were squaring up to each other. Alphonse had his hands before him in a relaxed defensive stance, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Edward was at the opposite end of the yard in a similar pose, but looked a little more aggressive to Gabbie's untrained eye, automail arm held high as if he was going to clobber his brother around the head with it. The brothers were already soaking, hair and clothes sticking to them attractively.

"This is going to be good," Gabbie said rubbing her hands. "I wish we had some popcorn. Who do you think will win?"

"Alphonse was always the better fighter," said Roze. "Edward can't always keep a cool head."

"I'll bet you two baked cakes that bean boy decks him," muttered Gabbie out the side of her mouth, eyes on the men.

"You're on!" Roze chuckled shaking her hand. "If Al wins you return the favour."

"Fine, but I suggest Anna does the baking. I'm rubbish," laughed Gabbie. "I'll supervise."

"**_You can't gamble with my time!"_** protested Anna, juggling little Edward so she could free her hands.

"But I just did," said Gabbie taking the child from her and lifting him onto her shoulders. "Sorry! Wager is made now; you can't back out."

Anna swore at her sister, only to have little Edward repeat the gesture back at her.

"Stop teaching this child bad habits!" reprimanded Gabbie. All eyes turned to the mock battle below them.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, brother. Not just because you stuffed yourself," said Alphonse, wiping his dripping hair from his face.

"I never expected you to," said Edward with a grin. He bounced on his toes, testing the slick ground, and then he ran at his brother.

Alphonse moved back two paces to give himself a little extra room and aimed a low punch at his brother, just to test his reflexes. Edward ducked easily and danced in close, almost landing a blow on Al's chest. But Al was too quick for him and grabbed his arm, smoothly throwing his brother over his shoulder.

"On second thoughts, you can back Edward, and _I'll_ back Alphonse," said Gabbie while watching Edward sail through the air.

"Too late," said Roze with a grin. But Edward was far from beaten; he twisted in the air and landed on his hands, using them to spring gracefully onto his feet. He slipped a little, but once he had his balance back he was running at his brother again.

"They're really trying to hit each other!" said Gabbie with surprise. The two were already covered in mud; Edward even had it in his hair. It did not seem to be slowing them down at all. There were more punches and kicks aimed at each other, though it seemed Alphonse was doing the punching and kicking and Edward was just dodging. Al's fist sailed past Ed's ear again and he brought his metal arm up to block Al's other fist. Alphonse's fist connected with the metal and the force of it actually pushed his brother back, making trails in the mud. Gabbie winced, knowing what it felt like to hit something hard with your bear hand, but Al seemed completely unhurt. He simply grunted. Another low kick and Ed was forced to his knees. But he was nothing if not nimble, and sprung sideways on all fours, attempting a sweep at his brother's legs once he landed. Alphonse sidestepped elegantly and grabbed his brother's leg. Edwards face was a picture of pure irritation as he braced himself to be thrown again.

Alphonse threw him sideways and Edward did not land on his feet this time. He landed on his back and slithered a good few metres.

"Damn it Al!" he swore, struggling to his feet.

"You're rusty, brother," chuckled Alphonse. "You're usually better than this!"

Edward wiped the mud from his eyes; he was covered in it, and could not tell the difference between his skin and his clothes anymore. To add insult to slight injury his once appreciative audience were starting to heckle him.

"Hey Edward!" shouted Gabbie, hands cupped around her mouth. "I could have sold tickets!" The joke made no sense to anyone else but him. "Get moving, I have cakes riding on you!" she half shouted, half laughed.

"They're gambling on us?" said Alphonse, looking over his shoulder, slightly affronted.

"Where are you looking?" said Edward throwing a large handful of mud at his brother. Alphonse's eyes narrowed as he wiped the mud from his jaw.

"You must like flying through the air, brother," he growled.

"Oooo," said Gabbie, bouncing on her toes, "Now it's getting good." She did not mind if she lost anymore. She was enjoying watching the brothers pit themselves against each other.

"I think I've developed a violent streak," she said to Roze, and the pink haired young woman burst out laughing.

Suddenly, pain bloomed within Gabriella's forehead. She shivered, and felt cold, a tingle shivering up her spine. The pain in her head increased, almost blinding her. She blinked and swallowed, trying to remain upright.

"Oh dear," she whispered, and her knees buckled.

Mild pandemonium ensued as Roze cried out and snatched her falling son from Gabbie's shoulders. Two very mucky brothers leaped over and tried to haul Gabbie to her feet, but were beaten back by a concerned Anna and Roze. Anna was pleased to see her sister had not fainted, but her legs did not seem to want to move. That… and her _hands were glowing_. Gabbie tried to hide them in her pockets but Roze had already seen them.

"You're an alchemist?" she squeaked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward grabbed Gabbie's hands, despite her and Anna's protests. He turned them so they were palm up, and squinted at them, smearing her fingers with grey mud.

"It's her entire hands now, and the light is stronger…" he muttered, worry in his eyes. He looked at Alphonse and passed Gabbie's hands to his brother.

Alphonse gave the perplexed redhead a smile and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"I've never seen anything like it," he said absently. "It's sapping her strength too, but it is not a transmutation reaction." Edward nodded, agreeing with his brother's assessment. Gabriella was not listening to either of them. She was staring down the valley, at the rising river in the fading light. It was still contained by its sandbag levees, but only just.

"So full," she whispered dreamily, her green eyes far away. "It needs to get out…" she frowned. "No…" she corrected herself. "It wants to get out…" She blinked twice, slowly.

"What…?" she asked as if listening to something. The glow around her hands brightened. Alphonse dropped her hands, alarmed at the reaction as though it would infect his own hands. Little Edward clung to his mother, and Roze watched Gabbie with large, frightened violet eyes.

"Brother…this is nothing like alchemy at all!" whispered Alphonse. Edward clapped his hands before Gabbie's eyes, making her blink. She turned to him, colour coming back to her white face.

"Landslide," she said weakly, shaking. "Upstream…it will be here soon." She struggled to stand and Edward helped her, slipping an arm around her middle and pulling her to her feet. She clung to his mud encrusted shirt, her green eyes wide and frightened. She swallowed as nausea gripped her.

He shushed her and attempted to pull her towards the house. Her legs were still not taking her weight however, and she was desperate for him to listen to her.

"Landslide," she said again, more strongly. "You have to believe me!" She looked straight into his face, her eyes pleading with him, voice begging. "I know it Ed, the sandbags won't hold it back… lots of mud… very bad," Gabbie was gasping, distressed. She began to tremble against Edward and her legs threatened to buckle again.

Edward believed her, as did everyone else who saw her face. They knew she spoke the truth. She looked so certain.

"We'll shore up the channel," said Alphonse soothingly. "Just in case."

"Make it as high as you can," said Gabbie, turning to him. She shifted her uncooperative legs and found her balance again. Edward indicated to Roze with his free hand. Roze gave her now very quiet and frightened son to Anna. She pulled Gabriella's arm over her shoulders and slipped her arm around the redhead's back, just above Edwards. Edward gingerly let Gabriella go, reluctant to leave her while she was still so unsteady.

"Get her into the house and make her rest," he muttered to Roze. "Don't tell a soul about this. Just say she got dizzy." His orders were firm as he glared at Roze and Anna, the worry on his face evident. They nodded.

The young men sprinted away from the house, heading for the river. Back in the house, Roze sat Gabbie in a chair at the living room table and got her to drink a cup of hot sweet tea; she even put milk in it for her. Winry came into the room and Gabbie tucked her still dirty hands into her pockets, just in case. Winry flung herself into a chair.

"Is the fight over so soon?" she asked. "They usually go at it longer than that. It must be this weather." She sat up as something akin to an air raid siren wailed up from the valley.

"The river," whispered Winry, eyes wide.

"Here it comes," murmured Gabbie, wincing at the sound.

* * *

The brothers dashed down the hill, fear quickening their pace.

"What is happening to her, Brother?" shouted Alphonse over the noise of the pelting rain and howling wind. "How can she know that there has been a landslide?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Edward shouted back. "But whatever it is, it told her Envy was a homunculus. If it can do that, then I see no reason why it can't predict a landslide." The warning siren split the air.

"Hurry brother!" said Alphonse pulling ahead. Edward quickened his pace in response, but still lagged behind. He was carrying too much steel to be as swift as Al. That was why his brother always had the edge over him when they spared.

Half the men in the village had already lined up along the river bank. They had given up on saving the fields on the other side of the river but there were houses on the flat land, not far from where they were standing. More sand bags were being filled and piled on top of the levee, but the water was already starting to leak through and the brothers knew they would never hold the torrent of mud and debris that Gabbie predicted would descend at any moment.

The brothers were instantly recognised, especially Alphonse. Alphonse had only left the village a few years ago, and Edward had not greatly changed in appearance since he was last there either. The men around them hushed as the brothers approached the wall of sandbags.

"You people up there, get down!" Edward roared, pointing at the men piling up sandbags. He was instantly obeyed.

"I could get used to this," Edward said, low enough so only Alphonse could hear him over the pounding torrent. "I didn't even have to be polite. Shouting at them like that would have earned me a whack not so long ago..." he grinned smugly.

"Concentrate brother!" snapped Alphonse, rebuking Edward sternly.

The alchemists clapped their hands in unison, and blue light flared around them. They crouched, burying their hands in the mud. The mud hid the transmutation reaction so for a moment it looked like nothing was happening. Men stirred behind them restlessly. Then the ground erupted in a shower of mud and rocks and soil. An earthen wall grew rapidly before the brothers, feet thick at the base but tapering towards the top. It spread up and down the channel, shoring up the sandbags already there and topping their height by at least six feet.

"That's enough!" Edward barked at his brother. "Any taller and it will be unstable." The light died and the brothers stood to admire what they could see of their creation in the now dark evening. The earthen wall ran parallel to the river for well over four hundred yards, protecting the populated area of the bank.

There was a rumble, like thunder on a hot summer night. A wall of liquid sludge came surging down the river channel. The sandbags on the far bank burst outwards and mud and water covered the fields. The brothers' wall held, but only just. Large cracks appeared in it and it started to leak water. It was also not quite tall enough. The wave of sludge crashed over the top of it and the sky rained a deluge of mud. Everyone was covered from head to toe in grey-brown muck.

This suited the brothers quite well; they could slip away unnoticed from the villagers who were singing the praises of the Elric brothers. When they turned up back at the house, Winry would not let them over the door step until they had showered the mud off themselves, no matter how heroic they had been. Dripping wet and bone weary they traipsed into the house and went immediately to bed after giving Winry a brief outline what had happened at the river.

Anna, they discovered, had put bed Gabriella to bed, but she assured the brothers she would let them know if she felt any worse over night. The redhead had convinced Winry that she had a tendency towards fainting fits. Winry was concerned but not overly worried. Edward was relieved; he did not want Gabriella's secret to be widely known. But Roze's eyes were full of questions; he would ignore her for now, as he knew he could depend on her discretion. He also knew they would all have lots to do tomorrow; there was a lot of mud to clean up. Edward was just happy no one had been hurt.

Well, no one except Gabriella.

* * *

The finger thing seems to be annoying a few of you. Well I'm not telling ;-) Let's just say that it's going to be a big part of the plot. Oh and the hot wire through the nail thing does work, I've had it done. I have a new fanart site and there are a couple of indebted ones on there already, as well as lots for Spirited away. http // velf .deviantart. com /

I've not updated SA for a while becasue I lost my notes for it. However I think I can pick up the thread and carry on, it's just going to take time. My live journal will tell you how I'm getting along.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-** **_in which Gabriella does a little gardening._**

Gabbie rose at dawn with the rest of the household. She was pale but had her balance back, if not her sense of humour. Edward was practically vibrating with frustration at her all morning. Not only did she appear to be going out of her way to irritate him with cutting remarks and moody glares, but he could not question her about the landslide with the entire household and several neighbours crammed into the house.

The truth was that Gabbie didn't really want to talk about it. She hardly knew what happened herself, and she lacked the words to describe her feelings. So she avoided Edward, deliberately annoying him and staying close to the ignorant Winry. She ignored the dark looks she got from him and the pleading ones from Alphonse. Edward had been perfectly right in his assessment of those who partook in his profession. Alchemists were greedy creatures, and the brothers would just have to go hungry for the moment.

The house emptied just before lunch. Even Anna went to help clear the fields. Only Gabbie and Pinako were left. Gabbie felt fine, but her sister and Roze insisted she stay and rest. She peered out the window at the shapes moving in the fields. The entire village had to be out there.

"The crops are ruined," muttered Pinako gloomily. "They would be better ploughing that stuff into the ground rather than clearing it off."

That seemed to be what one or two farmers were doing. Giving up and starting from scratch, large horses were pulling ploughs through the slurry furrowing it and draining off the water to leave the fertile silt on the field.

"Even if they do that Auntie, it won't help them this year," murmured Gabbie.

Pinako smiled at being called Auntie by the young woman, but she did not comment on it.

"No, it won't," the old woman agreed.

"Will people go hungry?" Gabbie asked.

"This is Amestris, girl. Nobody will starve. But most farmers don't earn much; they would be relying on the profit that early wheat would have generated." Pinako shook her head and sighed. "It will be a tight year for most after this. One or two may go bankrupt but we all help each other and the government will provide food if needed. This is an important wool area. It would not do if the army run out of felt."

Gabbie nodded. She was still feeling like she should be doing something. All the twenty first century farming knowledge that she had in her head was useless, and she could think of nothing. She frowned out of the window. The wall the brothers had erected was being demolished and the sand bags removed. She felt no building tension like she had last night; in fact all she really remembered about last night was the feeling of wanting to vomit. _Not_ what the Elric brothers wanted to hear, she was sure.

"Why don't you get out there and help? You look fine to me," said Pinako brightly. "Blame me if you have to, but I'm not having you hanging around the house moping. Just don't do anything stupid."

Gabbie smiled down at the diminutive woman.

"Thanks Auntie," she said and rushed to her room to change.

Most of the suitable clothing had been borrowed, so Gabbie resorted to the ill fitting men's clothes she had originally worn in the house, and the calf length boots Alphonse had bought her. She tied the shirt around her middle to keep the tails out of her way and scraped her hair back in a pony tail. She was out the door in five minutes, jogging down the road, careful to place her feet firmly in the muck.

The day was sunny but had a chill breeze to remind her that it was late October here. It should have been her sister's birthday months ago but they would just have to cope with the time distortion as best they could. Anna had agreed they would go by their world's calendar until the end of the year, so her birthday was still a few weeks ahead by the sisters' reckoning.

She made it to the river; miraculously the bridge was still standing and structurally sound, just covered in sludge. She crossed onto the side of the river that had not been protected. It was a complete mire right up to the hillside, and most of these fields had been covered with a haze of green. The mud sucked and pulled at her feet and she slipped a few times but didn't fall. She couldn't see anyone she knew, but most people were so covered in grey brown mud that she couldn't even tell male from female. She made it to a field where a farmer was ploughing. The Shire horse pulling the plough was caked with mud to its knees, but the man standing on the back of the plough was not whipping the animal and the child leading it was chattering to the massive horse encouragingly. Gabbie stepped as carefully as she could over the water filled furrows but finally took a tumble, landing on her hands and knees.

Cursing warmly she pushed herself up. Her fingers sparked with light.

"Bloody stop that!" she shouted at them. "You've been weird enough! I get it! There's something going on with me! Now go away until I figure it out!"

But the light remained.

"Please, stop it," she whined. Then something in the mud on her hands shifted. She held her hands away from her, looking on in horror as the things moved, wriggling like a nest of thread worms in the grey muck. White hairs burst from the mud followed by pale green points.

"Plants?" she muttered. "What the hell?" She brought her hands to her face again. Sure enough, the mud had six or seven seeds in it that had sprouted on her hands.

"This is so bizarre that it's off the scale," she muttered grumpily to herself. She picked the seeds from her hands.

"Must have been the dormant ones that didn't sprout," she sighed, glaring at the half born seedlings. "Though why my hands are making you guys wake up is beyond me". She poked holes in the mud with her finger and put each seedling in a hole.

"There," she said to the little row of seedlings while rubbing her hands on her shirt. "Back where you belong."

A half formed idea occurred to her. It was stupid, and probably wouldn't even work, but if it did…? It could save at least _some_ people a lot of trouble. That was what she wanted to do after all; help people. Even Edward thought she was good at it. She was possibly desperately seeking approval too, to make herself feel worthwhile but for now she ignored the psychology of her particular brand of insanity. Besides, how could she learn what the gate had done to her unless she experimented a little?

Mind made up, Gabbie plunged her hands back into the mud.

"Right," she told herself, "do something useful."

Nothing happened.

"Now you're just being lazy," she muttered. "I'm kneeling in the mud talking to myself; I'd better get a result to make up for this or people will think I'm crazy."

Still nothing happened.

"Great, I can grow things by accident but fail completely when I try deliberately; I see the universe still has a sense of humour," she growled sarcastically. She tried something different; she closed her eyes and put a lid on her frustration. She attempted to remember how she had felt when she knew the landslide was coming. It had been an odd feeling; something in the water pouring from the sky: something stirring in her blood, almost as if she had smelt a scent that triggered a memory. She took deep breaths, inhaling the scent of wet ground and feeling the cool air on her cheeks. Her shirt had slipped off her shoulder again. Her hands were cold. She let the observations drift into her mind and drift away again.

Then she felt it, a spark, to her left, near her thumb, very faintly warm. She focused on it and it grew warmer and flared. She laughed out loud, but there was another, and she did the same; there were a group of three further on and she nudged them all at once. She giggled again, giddy with her success. She moved a little deeper; there were thousands of sparks. Undaunted and elated she stirred them a few at a time. It was like breathing a little bit of life into each, a little bit of her. She could manage groups of ten with ease and it took just a thought to wake them.

There was someone behind her. How she could see behind her she did not know, but she saw the person as a large yellow light with a vague human shape. It was talking to her, trying to shake her. She ignored it; there were too many sparks in the soil to stir. More lights gathered behind her, all talking at once. She wished they would go away. It was getting hard to concentrate; her head was throbbing and she could not feel her legs, but she pushed harder.

There were so many sparks that needed her attention. They wanted her to waken them; they never would wake on their own. She got a little thrill of pleasure from each one she touched. It was mildly addictive; she wanted to go on, touch more. There was a large blue rush of light before her now, and it throbbed and pulsed, but she could see more sparks needing attention beyond it. If she could get over it, or through it then she could touch them, but she was tired, so tired. Her head pounded and the distractions were more numerous than ever. Three shapes pushed to the front of the people gathered. One was a slightly different shade to the other lights, more of a mustard yellow; the other two were deep red. Someone was pulling her, trying to physically lift her from the ground, but her body was rigid and she was still trying to get past the blue light. There were voices but she ignored them. One in particular she felt she should probably pay attention to, but if she did not hear them she could not disobey them.

Happy with her reasoning she pushed a little further. The rushing blue light could sweep her way, it told her that, but she was sure she had the strength to push through it.

"Sister?" said a dull voice that rasped and guttered over the simple word.

"S…sister…that's enough," it struggled.

"**ANNA!"** the name blazed across her mind. She pulled back, moving away from the forlorn sparks and through the forest of tiny lights she had touched. It was like looking at the stars. The pain in her head increased and she felt sick. She did not want to go back to that, but she understood on a basic level that the power in the sparks had to come from somewhere. There was no one else but herself for it to come from. With one last tired push she could feel herself again. Her heart was beating very slowly, and she was barely breathing.

She gasped, sucking in as much oxygen as she could, and her blood began to pump faster. It was like coming to the surface after being nearly drowned in icy water. She gasped for air, and she was shocked and cold. Someone draped something over her shoulders, and then someone was holding her, talking to her calmly, pushing the hair from her face and telling her to concentrate on her breathing, nothing else, just her breathing.

She blinked and opened her eyes; she couldn't see properly, and after-images of the lights were all she could focus on. The people around her glowed yellow, and the ground danced with a multitude of sparks. Her sister was just to her left; the light she had in her was more golden colour; there was a blood red light next to her that had its arm comfortingly over Anna's shoulders. The features of the light resolved into grey eyes and dark blond hair.

"Alchemists are red," she gasped.

"Never mind that. Just breathe," said a voice she recognised in her ear.

"I am breathing," she wheezed.

"Then breathe better," it said soothingly. "Slow down and control it."

Gabbie did as the voice asked; she was having a little trouble remembering the voice's name, but that hardly mattered. The lights were fading from her eyes but her vision was still blurred. She had her chin resting on a shoulder and someone was rubbing her back as if they were winding a child.

"I'm alright," she muttered sitting back on her haunches and nearly falling backward.

"No you're not," said the reddish person before her as they grabbed her. She blinked a few more times to try to clear her vision. Yellow hair and eyes revolved before her.

"My head hurts," she whinged, wincing as the daylight penetrated her retinas painfully.

"That happens when you do something as ludicrous as you just have!" snapped the yellow headed alchemist.

"Not ludicrous," she mewed, rubbing her forehead. She closed her eyes again. "I woke them up,"

"Yes," he said testily, almost barking at her. "But you did _not_ have to do every single scrap of ground this side of the damn river!"

"Did I?" she murmured.

Hands covered either side of her head and rotated her head gently; she opened her eyes and squinted so she could see the land stretching to the river. Everything was covered in a haze of green, including the spoil heaps of mud removed form the fields. There was not a patch of bare mud anywhere.

"Too much," she mumbled. "…will be better next time."

"Next time?" said the voice scathingly, making her turn to him sharply. His yellow eyes were livid. "There is never going to be a next time! I'm never leaving you on your own again! You could have killed yourself!"

"Edward," she mumbled, finally remembering his name.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm tired…please don't shout at me," she implored in a small voice.

She closed her eyes; they were starting to water with the effort of her trying to use them. She wiped at her face, and it must have looked like she was crying because the arms that were still holding her to stop her falling over tightened round her a little, trying to provide comfort as well as support.

"I'm cold, too," she muttered, and snuggled up against him. He was beautifully warm. She nuzzled into his neck, feeling soft warm flesh against her cold lips and nose.

"I just need to sleep," she whispered against his skin. Oh, she had missed that scent; men smelt so nice…Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin and she groaned.

"Not here! You can sleep back at the house!" he squeaked, almost sounding panicked.

"Better get her to bed alchemist!" drawled a rough man's voice to her left. Edwards's entire body stiffened.

"Shut up!" A woman's voice roared. "The poor girl has half killed herself to help you out and you stand there making coarse jokes! Shame on you!"

"_Winry,"_ thought Gabbie. Arms tightened around her and she was pulled to her feet.

"I feel sick," she murmured.

"If you're sick on me you can walk back yourself," Edward muttered in her ear.

Gabbie kept her eyes closed; her head hurt a little less if she did not use them. She was lifted onto something wooden; Edward sat next to her and kept her upright by slipping an arm around her shoulders. The wooden thing she was on bounced and bucked beneath her, making her feel much worse. Resting her head against a metal shoulder was not the most comfortable thing, but it was better than sitting up straight. She almost dozed off.

"No sleeping yet; I'm not carrying you to bed," he said gruffly.

"You mad at me?" she slurred.

"Very," he replied. His voice was still dark with emotion.

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"Because you frightened ten years off my life expectancy! That's why!" he shook her roughly so she opened her eyes, metal fingers curled around her chin, tilting her head up. She focused on his face. He really was angry, as angry was she had ever seen him. The yellow cat-like eyes were cold and hard, and his face was tight with tension.

"Never, _ever_, try something like that again without talking to me first…" he hissed, and the worry cracked through his voice. "Promise me that!" He tightened his grip on her face a little.

"Okay," she sighed. He let go of her and her head fell and hit his shoulder.

"Oww," she whimpered, and her head throbbed so badly it nearly blinded her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on not being sick. The cart stopped; she was scooped up and her feet set on the ground. She could put one foot before the other now with someone to help her balance. With Edward's help she stumbled up to the house. Pinako was standing on the porch, arms folded, her mouth set in a grim line. She was almost as angry as Edward was.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!" she ranted. Gabbie winced away from the noise.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and was then noisily sick.

* * *

**Hopefully fanfiction won't still be sick when I post this! **

**A little shorter than normal but the next is much larger and all about the fallout from gabbie's "gardening." **

**Right off for my lunch. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26… **_in which the brothers show great diplomacy…_** (No really!)

Edward sat on the porch watching the wind blow over the now green fields. He could see someone walking up the path, hunched against the breeze; probably another well wisher. Half of Rizembool had visited the Rockbell house over the last two days.

Gabriella had only been awake for minutes at a time before she was pulled back into an unnatural sleep that she never stirred in. She was as still as death, as still as when he had found her kneeling in that field, things sprouting all around her. She had looked so peaceful to him at first, eyes closed and a little smile on her face. Then he had touched her. She had been deathly cold and she was hardly breathing.

He had panicked a little, and had called to her and tried to lift her from the mud, but it was as if she was anchored into it. Minutes had ticked by and the green had spread over acres of ruined fields. It was an amazing, chilling sight. Edward knew the power must be coming from somewhere, and he suspected it was her. Equivalent trade may not be an all encompassing natural law like he had first thought, but it applied to many things; this included he was sure. After all, energy could only be conducted, not created from nothing. Her breathing had stopped altogether for a few seconds. Edward had grabbed Anna and pushed her roughly into the mud beside her sister.

"Talk to her!" he ordered. The girl shook her head.

"Talk to her! This is no time for pride! Let her hear your voice." He reasoned that if Roze could be brought out of nightmares by her child's voice, then Gabriella could be brought back by her sister's. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Brother!" Alphonse protested angrily, "Anna can't!"

"She can when she wants to," he ground out. "Talk to her Anna; it may be the only thing to reach her now."

Anna had opened her mouth and called to her sister. The reaction had been almost instant. Colour had flooded back into Gabriella and she started to choke and gasp for air. Edward had pulled her from the mud and had done everything he could think of to help her breathe. He had not thought about how it would look to the astonished audience. She had gulped and wheezed and even argued with him, but finally started breathing normally. She did not seem to know where she was, or even to be able to see anything. After the relief that she was alright flooded him, his temper flared up.

She was supposed to be in the house resting, she had already done enough for this village. He suspected it had been less about helping the village and more about seeing what would happen to satisfy her curiosity. He would have told her how foolish she was, but she started looking for a way inside his clothes. She had nuzzled against him, shivering, pulling at him to get closer to his body heat. Her icy hand had wormed its way under his muddy shirt and her cold face had pressed to his neck. It was of course only natural that his body would react to that. The words had died on his lips, and he could hardly blame himself for the shudder that had passed through him, or the fact that he had tightened his grip on her; she had been ill after all. The crass comment from one observer had heated the flames of his anger again and he had remembered whose fault it all was.

Once he had gotten her into the house he had been completely sidelined. Winry, Roze and his Auntie had tended to Gabbie while his brother had kept her sister company. Edward was left to deal with the flood of well wishers all wanting to thank the "Lady Alchemist," for helping them. He managed to piece together that Gabbie had not just got the old dormant seeds of past crops to grow; she had got everything in the soil to grow. The fields held complete mix of crops and weeds, but the farmers were still grateful. It was much better than having empty barren fields and it could all be sorted out at harvest time.

A lot of farmer's wives came to talk to him too. They were very courteous, and usually brought food for him. They delicately questioned him as to what his relationship with the young woman was. When he told them flatly that she was a friend (and single) the woman would usually tell Edward about her wonderful son who was very eager for an introduction. Edward knew that any girl who could save an entire crop was very hot property on the rural marriage market. He toyed with the idea of setting Gabbie up with half a dozen of Rizembool most eligible bachelors, but discarded the idea. As amusing as it would be, they really should move on as soon as possible. The locals may have been fooled into thinking she was an alchemist, but as soon as anyone who really _was_ an alchemist heard what happened, questions would be asked. Natural alchemy was rare; Edward had only ever met two people who could manipulate living plants and he very much doubted that even both of them working together could do what Gabriella had done instinctively. Edward knew that in the countryside good news travelled almost as fast as bad news. It would not be long before some official took interest in her handiwork.

It was the _not knowing_ that Edward found so frustrating, not knowing what was happening to her, and not knowing where to start finding the answers. He could take her to some natural alchemists, he supposed, but he only really knew two and he did not relish renewing an acquaintance with one in particular. The only other thing he could think of was to talk to foreigners. Xing had a completely different brand of alchemy than Amestris and the secretive Drachma Empire to the north had no alchemical tradition at all. There were a few border tribes that traded with Amestris, but the country had been attacked so many times by its neighbours, especially Amestris under the orders of the Fuhrer, that it was now very xenophobic and rarely admitted outsiders. The problem dogged him; he did not want to ask for help because he was not sure who he could trust. Alphonse had no more insight then he did. If Gabbie had not been asleep he could have at least have a picture of what had happened, and then maybe make a decision. She had woken a few times, but Winry had kept him away from her.

The person he was watching battled up the hill, pulling his coat around him. He was a small, dark man, stocky but not with muscle. He did not look like a farmer to Edward; he looked like even less of a farmer when the wind blew his coat open to reveal blue clothing beneath. Edward swore loudly.

"Brother?" said Alphonse, coming to the door.

"We've got a visitor," said Edward, pointing at the man.

"Well we should let him in; I'll put the kettle on. He probably wants to ask after Gabriella," said Alphonse wearily.

"He's wearing a military uniform," said Edward, his voice flat.

"Oh," said Alphonse, closing the front door and leaning against it casually.

"Well I'm sure we can get him to leave. They can't make us enlist."

Edward was not so sure. He may be being paranoid but this felt like it had Mustang behind it. A personal visit from some rural outpost bureaucrat was not normal; the military did not pay social calls to encourage alchemists to enlist.

The man strolled into the yard and sneered at the homely Rockbell abode. Edward immediately disliked him. The man probably lived in reasonable luxury by inflating the taxes in his district and creaming off a nice monthly bonus for himself. Edward lounged back on the bench, trying to look as relaxed as his brother did. The man's dark beady eyes fixed on the brothers as he strolled forward. Edward watched him out of the corner of his eye; even his posturing walk irritated him.

"Evening," he said, his accent sounded like he was northern. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing the Elric brothers?"

"You do," said Alphonse, folding his arms and fixing the small man with his grey gaze. "What do you want with us?" he asked in a chilly tone. The man had clearly not been expecting hostility; someone had severely misinformed him if that was the case.

"I…" he cleared his throat and fixed an obsequious smile on his face. "I have a message for you from Central high command," he said proudly. Edward had been picking at his nails till now; he finally looked up at the man.

"So what's wrong with using the telephone?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Err well, it was felt that this was better delivered personally," the man floundered. "Brigadier General Mustang sends his regards to you both and it is my happy duty to invite you both to Central command where he would like to offer you both the title of state alchemist. You will not even need to be assessed, your skills and competence has been proved many times in the past and it is felt that…"

"Sorry," yawned Edward, cutting him off. "We're not interested."

"But it's such an honour!" The man protested. "Why, the salary alone…"

"Does not interest us," said Alphonse firmly.

"The Brigadier General thought you might not feel worthy enough to receive the honour," the man sighed sadly. Edward rolled his eyes, Mustang had not changed.

"That is why he asked me to also extend the invite to the young lady who I believe is responsible for all the greenery," he gestured to the fields. "The Brigadier General thought it an extremely impressive feat. Such a young woman could be a real asset to the state." The looks he got from the two brothers could have frozen a river.

"She is not interested either," said Edward crisply.

"Well if I could talk to the young lady in question then we shall clear all this up," said the man. He stepped onto the porch.

"I don't remember inviting you in," said Edward very quietly.

"Come now, mister Elric...sir, there really is no harm in me talking to her," he tried to push past Alphonse. The tall young man smiled down at him.

"I'm afraid that if you try to get into this house you will get hurt." said Alphonse lightly. "Breaking into a property is a very serious offence." The man backed away.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, sirs," he said his eyes flicking from one brother to the other. "My orders specifically state that…"

"We don't care," said Edward. "You're trespassing. Leave. Now."

He stood and the man backed away from them again, nearly falling down the porch stairs. Edward grinned to himself; there was something so satisfying about threatening bureaucrats.

"But sirs!" the man protested, looking truly horrified. "You really don't understand, if you will permit me to explain!"

"What is there to explain?" asked Alphonse. "You've invited, we've refused."

"But the young lady…"

"We refuse on her behalf," snapped Edward. "She is not well, and is seeing nobody."

"But she_ can't_ refuse!" the man shouted, getting extremely flustered.

"What do you mean 'she can't'?" growled Edward, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"She has been called to Central as a witness in the official investigation into the flooding."

"What?" said both brothers.

"There were hundreds of witnesses; why her?" asked Alphonse.

"I was not informed of the particulars," the man explained quickly. He hunted in his pockets and finally extracted a crumpled letter. He held it out to Edward with a shaky hand. Edward jumped off the porch, splattering mud all over the man's fine woollen coat. He snatched the letter from the man and glared at him while opening it.

There, in Roy's neat handwriting were a just a few words.

"Refuse my offer if you want, but that girl will be investigated. Agree and come to Central with this grunt or I will send Colonel Hawkeye and a platoon to remove her from the house. I suggest you cooperate before someone else takes an interest in this case."

Edward screwed the message up into a little ball and threw it at the bureaucrat's feet.

"Alphonse, can you escort this gentleman off the property please?" he said, much more calmly then he felt. He spun on his heel and returned to the house, leaving his brother to deal with the man.

Winry stopped him in the hall.

"Was that a soldier?" she asked.

"In the broadest sense of the word, yes," scoffed Edward, but then his face turned serious.

"Is she awake?" he asked. Winry had not let him in the room to see her at all; not just him, but Alphonse too. Apparently it was not "proper". Edward had asked why but she had refused to answer.

"She is, but she's weak," said Winry quietly.

"Perfect," he muttered and strolled down the hall.

"You're not going in there Edward!" Winry squeaked trotting after him.

"Sorry," said Edward. "But I have to get her out of here now." Winry got ahead of him and blocked the door.

"You can't go in," she reiterated.

"Winry, I have no time for this! I really have to…"

"Stay here or so help me I will _never_ fix you again!" she shrieked.

"Look! I don't have time to deal with prudish females! Get out the way!" he growled.

"Edward she has _no clothes_ on! Don't go in there! You'll embarrass her!"

Winry evidently did not know much about the world Gabbie came from. Gabbie would probably not be embarrassed if he saw her completely naked.

"Get some clothes on her. You've got two minutes," he muttered grudgingly, face flushing a little. Winry nodded and vanished into the room. Edward stood still, thinking about where they should go. South was probably best for now; it was an area he knew...or maybe even Lior. Armstrong was the overseer of that city, and was one of the few that Edward thought well of when he was in the military and he knew he and Gabbie would be dealt with honestly. But he probably should avoid all military contact for now. He would have to borrow money from Winry too.

He could hear Gabbie's voice from behind the door. She did not sound best pleased. There was a brief argument then the door was thrown open. Winry stood there with a dark expression.

"She won't be reasonable, and she said you can go to hell. I suggest you leave her alone Edward. She is still sick." Winry warned him, hands on hips. Edward brushed past her and entered the room, closing the door on the protesting blond.

Gabriella was sitting on the bed, sheets wrapped around her. She was rubbing her eyes and grumbling to herself. Edward found he could ignore her bare shoulders and the glossy hair falling attractively round her face. What he could not ignore was her, looking up at him, blinking sleepily and pouting. She looked… well...'adorable' was the right word, he supposed. Suddenly, all his protective instincts got a lot stronger; she was weak, she needed him.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped, completely shattering his perception of the situation. "You've scared Winry half to death! I'm not moving until you explain!" She pushed the hair from her face so she could glare at him more effectively. She was not adorable, she was downright grumpy.

"We have to go now," he said. "The military are coming for you because of the little stunt you pulled." He bent down and started pulling her neat piles of clothes out from under the bed.

"Whoa there feller!" A four-toed left foot attached to quite a shapely leg pushed against his chest, preventing him grabbing her clothes. "You're on page 42 but I'm not even past the front cover."

She scooped her clothes back under the bed with her heel. He wanted to give her a good shake; fling her over his shoulder and catch the next train out of the east, but she was massaging her temples and wincing. He remembered belatedly that she was probably still in pain.

"Sit," she ordered patting the bed beside her. He groaned but did as she said.

"Now start again, from the beginning," she said gently. He told her about the visitor and she giggled at how he and his brother had dealt with him. But she stopped when he explained about the note.

"And you have a history with this...Mustang, I take it?" she said at last.

"Yes," he grunted. "He was my direct superior when I joined the military."

"Oh," said Gabbie rubbing her head.

"Don't say "oh" like that," Edward snapped. "The guy used me to get ahead, right until the day he had a crisis of conscience and torched the Fuhrer."

"Ah, so he killed the Fuhrer," she said, understanding. "I'm surprised they let him back in the army. " She looked back at the alchemist. "But you're still touchy about him or you would not be trying to run now," she pointed out.

"I'm not running," he bit out. "I'm trying to save your ungrateful hide from spending the rest of your life in a laboratory."

Gabbie smiled at him sleepily.

"I'm not ungrateful Edward; I just don't think you've thought about this. I have nowhere else to go. You could not hide me forever and I would not want to keep running."

"So what do you suggest?" he said sarcastically.

"We wait a day, until I stop feeling like I've got a new year's hangover. After that we get a train to Central," she said with a yawn.

"That's the worst idea you've ever had," he snorted and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to her feet. "We're leaving - now. You've got five minutes to get some clothes on or I'll do it for you."

"I'm not going!" she snapped back. "What is it that has you so rattled? You're Edward Elric, best damned alchemist in the country!" she freed her self from his grasp. "Or so everyone keeps telling me. What is it about one little jumped up Hitler wannabe that's got you running for the high ground?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer her, but found he couldn't. He did not really know why he did not want to meet Mustang again, but he just had a gut feeling that it would not go well for him.

"I don't know," he muttered. "But he's very good at using others, or at least he was when I knew him. He will use you, and probably me through you... and my brother through me." He shook his head. "I'm no politician; I don't know what will happen if you go there, but I know I can't trust him."

She sat back down on the bed her sheets slipping a little, she yanked at them irritably.

"I'm not running from this Edward; I've done nothing wrong. This whole mess is my fault. If I hadn't…" she rubbed her head and whimpered.

"Well as you said I was stupid...not that I intended to do so much - it just happened... I had little control over it! I don't even remember getting back to the house." she looked up at him, still squinting. "I got me into this; I will get myself out of this. I will go to Central and meet this Mustang. Two can play the politics game; it's just like cards really."

"I can't let you go alone," he muttered.

"Why?" she asked. "You don't want to go and you don't have to. Indeed, the fewer people that get dragged into this the better." Edward scratched his head, she was right but he would just worry about her if she went alone. He had also promised his brother that they would both look after these women who had been so kind to him. But that was not the real reason he did not want her going alone. She must have seen something in the expression on his face.

"This doesn't have something to do with the rumours I've heard about this man, does it?" she asked slyly.

"What rumours?" he asked, already knowing exactly what she had heard.

"That he is a renowned womaniser," she chuckled.

"Well he is one," muttered Edward sourly. She smiled at him patronisingly.

"I'm a big girl Ed. I can eat men like him for breakfast and ask for seconds." she patted him on the arm. "I know the type well; I was going to marry someone just like him. Don't worry about me in that respect, my honour does not need protecting from the likes of him."

"I… I wasn't worried about that at all!" he said, colouring a little. But she laughed quietly, not believing him.

"Let me get some rest, Edward. I'll see you in the morning. Then you can talk me through where I need to go and how I am going to get there." She flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Edward stood there unsure if he should agree.

"Go on Ed, you know I'm making sense. You don't need to worry about me anymore," she turned over and sighed again. Edward clenched his fists; this was not how the conversation was supposed to have gone. He was supposed to be at the train station by now. He knew there was no other way; she had made up her mind, and short of kidnapping her he would have to go along with her plan. He opened the door to find the whole household hovering outside the door, they had probably heard everything. He closed the door quietly.

"You're not going to let her go to Central alone, are you, brother?" asked Alphonse.

"Of course not," Edward sniffed.

"**_I'm coming too,"_** Anna signed.

"It would be better for you to stay here," said Alphonse quietly.

"**_Why? Because I would get in the way?"_** she signed back angrily. **_"I am going to help my sister, it is not your place to tell me what to do."_**

Alphonse was taken aback by her anger and more than a little hurt. She saw the hurt on his face and her heart melted.

"**_If it was your brother in trouble would not you go no matter what others told you to do?"_** Alphonse nodded, knowing she spoke the truth, but he had one more ace up his sleeve.

"What about the apprenticeship you and Winry discussed?" he asked quietly. Anna turned directly to Winry.

"**_Is it alright if I go and come back? Can you wait for me?"_** Winry smiled at her sadly.

"Of course I can. I'm very good at waiting."

"_Ouch,"_ thought Edward. _"I know that was meant for me. She certainly knows how to stick the knife in."_ But he knew he was doing the right thing. He could not stay and let Gabriella face the vultures of Central alone; she would be ripped to shreds no matter how savvy she thought she was.

"It's settled then," he declared looking at Winry. "The four of us will be on the evening train to Central."

The brothers headed to their room to pack while Anna slipped into her room to silently gather her and her sister's things.

Winry stood in the corridor and hugged herself, her lip trembling a little. A hand slipped into hers. It was Roze.

"He'll come back. He always does eventually." she said kindly.

"Yes," said Winry, "but I'm getting very tired of waiting. I'm always waiting."

She sniffled forlornly.

"I'm still here," said Roze quietly, "I know it's not the same but…"

"No," said Winry. "Nothing is really the same now. They've all grown up and I've been left behind." She held herself a little tighter and squeezed Roze's hand. "Maybe I should grow up too...otherwise I'll find myself all alone one day."

Roze squeezed her hand back. "Want to talk about it?" she asked. "I tried tea with milk in it the other day. It's actually quite nice." Winry smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to miss the Marsh sisters." she said with a sigh. "Especially Anna, she made the best tea I ever tasted."

* * *

**Ah so we are all off to Central. Don't worry, I've handled all the arrangements, our tickets are booked and out bags are packed. You just have to sit back and enjoy the ride!**

**Next Chapter is the end of part 2, can you believe this story is over 100,000 words already? I'm only just getting warmed up!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27_… in which Edward gets hurt…_**

Gabbie was not that pleased to learn that she wouldn't be going alone. She argued with the two alchemists and her sister for a good half hour as they ate breakfast. Eventually Edward laid an ultimatum before her.

"Go with us, or don't go at all," he said with his arms folded.

"You can't order me around like that; I still have my own money!" she said, patting the pocket of her slacks. "This is my problem. I will solve it, and I want no one else to take responsibility for." Edward sighed and hung his head.

"You always have to make things so difficult," he grumbled.

"You're a fine one to talk," she retorted. "You're…" Edward stood and strolled purposely around the breakfast table. "What do you think you're going to do?" squeaked Gabbie standing too.

"Nothing much," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You try anything funny and I'll _zap_ you," she threatened. "If it worked on the gate it will work on you!"

"Empty intimidation is tiresome Gabriella," he yawned. "Your hands have not even glowed once during your recovery." He stepped a little closer, invading her personal space.

"I'd say you're all out of juice." he almost purred. Gabbie opened her mouth to invite him to find out, but he had already done what he had intended. Edward clapped his hands lightly together and an automail hand fell on her hip where her pocket was. Static crackled and a tiny light flared.

"There," said Edward with a smug grin, his yellow eyes dancing with mischief. "Now you can't go anywhere without us."

Gabbie wanted to slap him so badly that her hand tingled to feel his flesh against it. But she didn't. Instead, she used a much more subtle weapon to exact her revenge. She looked down at the hand still resting on her hip. She reached down and lifted up his metal thumb between two fingers. She held his hand out before her like it was a filthy rag, a sneer on her face.

"Please don't touch me with this," she said quietly. "It makes my skin crawl."

She dropped his hand and gave him a triumphant look. She saw her sharp comment hit home, and watched it draw blood. He actually took a step back from her. He looked at his hand and then at her face, his eyes now wide and uncomprehending. He was speechless and hurt; so hurt he did not even lose his temper with her. Little barbs of guilt prickled Gabbie's conscience instantly, but she did not apologise. She turned slowly, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Edward looked lost, and Alphonse seemed just as stunned as his brother. Anna was furious. Losing her temper seemed to be happening a lot to her lately; the slightest little thing would have her boiling with rage. She knew it was probably something to do with her hormones, or maybe she was just gaining a little confidence. She was ashamed of the way her sister had acted, but she understood it too. Her sister was afraid, afraid something was happening to her, and even though she had bounced back from the latest bizarre incident, Anna knew that her sister was rattled, despite appearances. Also, she was frightened by the company she would be forced to keep. The Elric brothers would be best left behind as far as she was concerned, because she did not want to see them used because of her. That fact, however, did not excuse her actions.

Edward sat at the table, completely silent.

"She is probably still tired brother," Alphonse murmured.

"Yeah," said Edward gloomily.

Anna slapped her hands on the table in frustration. **_"Don't be so easy on her!"_** she signed. **_"She went too far, and she's a coward! I'm going to go in there and…"_**

Edward caught her hands, careful to use his left hand.

"Let her be," he said quietly. "I do understand how she feels." He let go of the enraged girl and looked at his hands again. Winry did her best of course, but his left hand and arm still looked completely different from his right. His left hand was warm, and he could feel things with it: hot, cold, smooth and rough. His right hand, though it was just as dexterous, was a cold lump of metal. He could feel nothing with it; he had not even been able to feel the contour and warmth of Gabriella's hip when he transmuted the gold in her pocket. That meant he could not have felt any shudder of revulsion that might had alerted him to her feelings. He had accepted the fact that he would probably use automail for the rest of his life, but that did not mean others were comfortable with it. He had not thought for one moment that Gabbie was one of those people who disliked automail; she had seemed fascinated by it when she first saw it.

"_Maybe it's me,"_ he mused. But Anna was banging on the table again.

"**_Stop taking it so personally!"_** she signed angrily. **_"It really was nothing to do with you; she was angry that she could not have her own way and said something she knew would hurt you. Ignore her. She will be apologising to you in a few hours once she has cooled off." _**

Edward brightened a little - it did sound like something Gabbie would do. His pride began to sting and Anna watched with satisfaction as his expression changed from hurt to irritation. At least now her sister would have to deal with him in a much less reasonable frame of mind. He got up and went to take his frustration out splitting logs. It was raining again, but he didn't care.

Anna sighed and sank into her chair. Alphonse was pushing his porridge around his bowl with the tip of his spoon, his grey eyes focusing on it. Anna tucked her chestnut hair behind her ears. She had been so busy watching over her sister she had barely spoken to either of the brothers. She felt like she wanted to apologise to Alphonse for her sister too, but that was ridiculous, so she kept her hands still. The stillness just about killed her, but her tact was rewarded.

"Brother always was a little nervous about his automail. He never told me, but I know he dislikes shaking people's hands. He was never particularly outgoing to begin with, and when he got his new arm and leg I thought he might come out of himself a bit. But I was wrong. The opposite happened."

He pushed his bowl away from him. "Your sister must have noticed too." He frowned a little, and Anna watched him deliberately unclench his hands. He was angry, but hiding it well. He saw her watching and smiled brightly.

"Not that Brother doesn't go too far himself sometimes…"

"**_Don't defend her,"_** gestured Anna. **_"I'm angry with her too." _**Alphonse laughed nervously.

"Well, she was fairly cruel to him. I felt like I needed to defend him, but I can't say things like that."

"**_Why not?"_** she asked.

"Well she… she is older than me…" he said lamely. "…and she has had a hard time. I don't know how I would feel if something was happening to my body like that". He looked beyond Anna for a moment, deep in thought. "I thought she was going to die in that field," he murmured. "She looked so pale. I think I would be very frightened if I were her."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled much more naturally. "Then again, I'm a big coward." Anna shook her head, smiling back.

Alphonse drummed his fingers on the table as if trying to decide something then he signed to the girl.

"_**Why did you not tell me you could speak?" **_

The question blind-sided her. She had felt so self conscious kneeling in that mud, knowing he would hear her voice. No one had mentioned the incident to her, rightly guessing that it would make her uncomfortable. Alphonse's curiosity had obviously got the better of him. She looked up into his open face and felt her cheeks heat a little; it should be crushingly embarrassing for her to even discuss this. She had once laughed at Edward and had dissolved into ashamed tears. This was different; she knew Al was no more likely to make fun of her voice than her sister was. She opened and closed her mouth twice, but could not make the words come with him watching her. She gave up and used her hands.

"_**I hardly ever use my voice. It's hard to concentrate on making the right shapes with my mouth and tongue. I know I sound horrible, so I prefer to use my hands to talk."**_

He smiled at her winningly.

"I remember the sound of your voice, but I don't remember being at all horrified by it," he said with just a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. "It would be nice to hear it a little more often, but your hands do talk for you so beautify."

Anna was a little unsure of herself, and with anyone else she would be sure he was flirting with her. But this was Alphonse, and he did not seem to have a flirtatious bone in his body. He just was himself, and he was complimenting her earnestly, she could see the sincerity in his expression. She didn't even blush; she glowed at his words and felt warm in her chest and belly. She liked being complemented by him; she knew Alphonse's words were never empty. He was honest to a fault, and she liked that too.

"_I like all of him,"_ she thought. _"I would really like him even if he was not so attractive... how on earth can he not be with someone?"_

She was determined not to wear her heart on her sleeve this time, and had learnt from her little crush on Edward that she should be more guarded with showing her affections. Besides, this could subside just as it had done with his brother; she was going to be cautious. But Alphonse was everything she had liked in Edward, minus the prickly personality that made her feel like she had to tread on eggshells when she talked to him. All this could mean that she was in very deep trouble. Deeper even than dragging her and her sister to another world, Edward still had not quite forgiven her she was sure. Alphonse sighed, picked up the dishes, and took them to the kitchen. Her eyes followed him, sweeping over broad shoulders and a strong back admiringly. Her heart ached. She bit her lip until the feeling went away.

* * *

Gabbie sat in what would be her room for only a few more hours, glowering at the contents of her purse. Twenty dull pieces of lead sat in her palm. She wanted to throw them across the room, but she knew she would only have to pick them up again. She had hoped that as her fate had been taken from the brother's hands, that she would not have to rely on Edward Elric any more. It seemed Edward had other ideas, and was not willing to give up his hold on her yet. That had made her angry to the point of cruelty. She knew she had been brutal, but the rage kept the guilt at bay. As long as she stayed angry she would not have to apologise. Staying angry forever was infinitely preferable to the grovelling apology she would have to offer. 

There was a knock at the door; she ignored it, knowing that Anna would not hear her shout to go away. The door opened, it was not Anna. Violet eyes, wisps of pink hair and a pouting full mouth greeted her.

"Anna told you what happened," Gabbie growled.

"Be glad it was not Winry she told. You would have had a well deserved slap by now if she had," said Roze.

"Edward's a big boy, and he doesn't need his fan club to defend him," Gabbie snapped. Roze frowned a little, but came into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sat gracefully on the bed, arranging her blue dress daintily. She waited.

"I'm not apologising to him," Gabbie said firmly, folding her arms. "He was showing off and needed to eat a little humble pie." Roze looked disinterestedly out of the window.

"You think this reverse psychology crap is going to work on me? Forget it!" Gabbie snapped.

"It works on my son. Why should it not work on someone who is acting his age?" said Roze quietly. "You went too far and you know it, that's why you are angry." Gabbie fell silent, there was no point in denying it, it was perfectly true.

"He is more fragile than he seems Gabriella. He has come to rely on you, and your opinion matters to him," said Roze softly. "All he wants to do is keep you safe. Swallow your pride a little and let him help you."

Gabbie looked at the lead in her palm and felt her anger start to wane. As she had predicted, guilt quickly replaced it. She closed her hand over the lead and put it in her bag that was packed under the bed. She sat with Roze for some minutes, trying to figure out in her head what to say.

Roze was glad to be able to turn the tables a little and help the redhead, instead of Gabbie always being the one offering advice. It was gratifying to know that the redhead could be unstable and unreasonable at times. Roze did not trust people who seemed overly virtuous, with very good reason. To her Gabbie had started to fall into that category. It was good to know she was human, as it meant that the friendship developing between them would not be one sided.

"I'm horrible," Gabbie muttered at last. "I wish I could control my tongue better."

"You're human," Roze said. "And prone to make mistakes; now stop stalling and go and apologise."

"I don't know where he is," mumbled Gabbie

"He's chopping a years worth of wood, I think. Your sister is like you, she could not resist stirring things up."

"Great," muttered Gabbie. "So if I say the wrong thing I'm liable to get an axe thrown at me."

"Let me put it this way," said Roze, turning to her a bit more. "It will be a very awkward journey to Central in a few hours if you don't wipe the slate clean now."

"Good point," murmured Gabbie as she stood. "I guess I'll just have to sacrifice myself on the altar of humiliation in order to save my sister and Al's sanity on our travels."

"Grovel," agreed Roze, "Lots." Gabbie gave her a half smile.

"I can grovel when I want to," she chuckled. "The trick is to make it sound sincere."

* * *

She found him cutting logs, just at Roze said. He was not doing it very well. His objective seemed to be to hit the wood blocks as hard as possible, rather than split them efficiently. Consequently, the axe repeatedly stuck in the wood, obliging him to put his foot on the wood to leaver the axe back out. He was sweating heavily, and, even though he could not have been doing it more than half an hour, had taken his shirt off, despite the chilly air. The rain had only recently stopped and his hair was damp with it. It was slightly jarring to see him out of doors with his metal arm on display. Then again, he did not have to hide his automail here like he had in her world. She could see the scaring around the plating clearly in the weak sunlight; it had been a while since she had had a good look at him up close. She was not the only one looking either. Down on the path a young milkmaid had stopped leading her cow to whatever field she was supposed to, and the animal was now happily grazing on the verge as she ogled the muscles sliding under pale but scared skin. Gabbie cleared her throat and was ignored. 

"Err," she began.

"Save it!" he hissed, and the block of wood got smashed into kinderling by a particularly vicious blow. He bent, leaning on the axe haft to collect the wood.

"I was just going to tell you that you have an audience," said Gabbie with a small smile. He looked up, pushing his hair back and squinting down the path. The poor girl squealed when he glared at her and yanked on the cow's rope. Soon both cow and girl were sprinting for the valley.

"That was smooth Ed," Gabbie sighed. "Probably scared the poor girl for life."

He stacked the split wood against the house.

"Either help or go away," he growled.

"Fine," she said and snatched the heavy log-splitter axe from his hand.

"I meant gather wood!" he barked, eyes flashing with anger.

"You're not doing it right! You're mangling the wood," she said calmly, determined to keep her temper no matter what he said. She took the axe and hefted it; it was a little heaver than her one at the cottage, but she would manage. She popped a log on the chopping block, and could feel him watching her, arms folded, eyes narrow and unfriendly. It was enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. No wonder the poor milkmaid fled for her life.

She got a firm grip on the axe and swung it back and forward twice to gain momentum, then brought it over her shoulder and down, letting its own weight carry it. The log cracked and split into two, and she then split the two smaller halves.

She straightened to get another log; he was still just watching her, eyes a little less unkind. In fact she thought he may be mildly impressed.

"It's not muscle, its technique," she said to the next log and swung the axe again. Even if it was technique, it was still hard work and she had not chopped wood since the winter. She was soon sweating. She got to her fifth log and swung the axe again, but it did not come down again. She looked up to find her blond headed log-gather had caught the axe head in his metal hand.

"That's enough. Don't push yourself. Say what you have to say and get inside. It's cold out here," he muttered.

She let go of the axe and let him take it. Her eyes dropped to his taught stomach for a moment. The shiny scar there was large but completely healed; she remembered when it was an oozing open wound that refused to close. It all seemed months ago, but it was in reality only a few weeks. He stood there, taking her scrutiny with a long suffering sigh.

"You should put your shirt back on. You might be working hard but you'll get a chill in this weather," she said absently.

"Yes doctor," he retorted sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion," she said, stepping back from the block. "And I'm sorry for what I said."

She slipped the apology in so slyly he almost did not realise she had said sorry. He swung the axe so it stuck in the chopping block.

"I beg your pardon? I must be a little deaf," he said leaning toward her while cupping a hand to his ear. "What did you say?" She lent forward too, so there was no way he could pretend to mishear what she said.

"I said I was very sorry," she breathed into his ear. This close she could feel the heat coming off him, and he smelt good too; she knew fresh sweat had a lot of pheromones in it, and only later, when the bacteria had fed on it would it become offensive. Nature was trying to play tricks on her.

He straightened with an undecided look on his face, then shrugged and got a new log.

"Is that it?" she asked surprised.

"If you want to get on your knees I won't object, but it's not going to make either of us feel better," he said flatly.

"_Oww,"_ she thought. _"This is harder than I thought."_ Her comment must have cut more keenly than she had intended; in fact, he was still bloody from it. Her mother always told her that she would end up cutting herself with her tongue one day. Gabbie was inclined to believe her.

"I really am sorry, it's all my fault," she said sounding a little desperate.

"So we have established," he said splitting a log into four with a grunt. "Go back inside; it's going to rain again soon."

Gabbie sighed feeling utterly defeated. She wanted to be forgiven properly, not have this incident rumbling under the surface for days. Then again she could try begging, but not on bended knee.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked testily, missing his log so the axe embedded itself into the soft ground.

"I'm not finished yet," she said. "So just stand there and listen for a minute."

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. He was about to fold his arms again when she clasped his metal hand.

"I don't hate your arm or leg; actually I think they are quite marvellous," she said quickly.

He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I do!" she cried. She took the metal hand and placed it against her cheek, covering it with both hands to prove she did not find it in the least repulsive.

He blinked, a little surprised at her actions. He looked around, if anyone saw him now it would only add fuel to the Rizembool rumour mill. Gabbie chuckled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to further wreck your already shattered reputation,"

He turned back to her.

"Alright, you've proved your point," he said with the slightest of smiles. "Apology accepted."

He tried to pull his hand away but she would not release it. It felt cold against her skin and smelt faintly of oil. She could hear it creak slightly as his fingers twitched a little. It was the right size and shape, but felt completely alien against her flesh.

"You really can't feel anything with this?" she asked, tapping the back of his hand with her finger. He shook his head. The fingers twitched again, as if wanting to stroke the warm skin they knew should be there but could not feel. "Then how do you know how much pressure to use to hold things?" she asked.

"Practice," he replied quietly. "I mashed a lot of apples and metal mugs before I could even let myself touch someone with this hand." He said looking at her solemnly. Gabbie felt her heart sink; it made what she had said so much worse.

"Edward ...I am so desperately sorry," she breathed. She took the hand from her face and curled his fingers around her right hand so he was holding it gently. "I didn't know, or I would never have…"

"It's alright," he said softly, looking at her hand in his.

"No, it's not," she said, squeezing his hand even though he would not know what she was doing. "I think what you go through to have this is amazing."

She looked at her feet. "I don't think I could do it. I don't like pain."

"Neither do I," he said wryly. "But I do it because I have to."

She nodded and let go of his hand.

"Well...just too formally finish this apology off... I think you are the bravest person I know," she said firmly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She saw his face change a little and saw her complement repair some of the damage she had done. "Am I forgiven?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he grumbled. "Now get inside."

He moved back to his work, dismissing her again. She grinned impishly. It was good to know she could still turn on the charm when she wished. She practically skipped back indoors, her heart feeling a million times lighter.

Edward watched her go over his shoulder. He turned to his log with a pleased smile on his face. He eventually chuckled to himself.

"_She is going to drive Roy Mustang insane,"_ he thought. He felt a lot better about going to Central all of a sudden. In fact it might even be entertaining to watch the sharp redhead and the ambitious man lock horns.

"I should sell tickets," he muttered to himself dryly.

* * *

**END OF PART 2!!! Yes this is the end of the second part of the story. Next part is Central. Our poor foursome are about to become embroiled in the political storm that is gathering in the military. **

**I also have a holiday in 7 short day's time, so I will be updating Resilience soon. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 3- Central**

**Chapter 28…** **_In which Gabriella discovers steam trains and silk stockings…_**

Stream trains were highly overrated, Gabbie decided. When the six o clock train had come chugging slowly into the tiny rural station, Gabbie almost felt like the scene should have been in black and white. It was such a romantic thing to see; the pistons hissed and flooded the platform with warm, damp steam as the train ground to a halt.

"It's just like an old movie," Gabbie muttered.

"None of that sort of talk," Edward muttered back. "Keep in mind which world you are in and what year it is here. You can't afford to draw more attention to yourself."

Gabbie sighed and nodded.

Three hours later, she decided that the trains in her world may lack romance, but they were certainly more comfortable. The wooden benches were hard and had no cushions, meaning she had to squirm every now and again to avoid a numb rump. The carriage had no form of heating so they were all obliged to bundle up as if on a hike, in their thick coats and other woollies. Gabbie quite liked the long pure wool black coat Winry had given her. It was a little too long for her, but, after a short time with a needle and thread, she let it out at the hips and chest but took up the hem. It fit her almost perfectly now, and her sister had already put in her bid in to borrow it. Sometimes Gabbie wished she had had a younger brother. At least then her clothes would be her own.

The goodbyes on the platform had been heartfelt. Roze had invited Gabbie to visit her in Lior when she had a chance and Anna had firmly promised Winry she would keep in contact. Winry had given Gabbie a wonderful hug but her parting gesture to Edward had been a little more strained. He accepted her hug with his usual bad grace but when she kissed him on the cheek his whole body stiffened as if he had stuck his finger in a socket.

"Come see me soon," she had said tears starting to tumble down her face.

"You never stay long enough!" she cried.

"Why do you always have to cry?" said Edward, rolling his eyes. Gabbie did not know what was wrong with the boy. If she looked like Winry she would wander around naked all day. Perhaps growing up with her had blinded him to what a beautiful woman she was.

The train clattered around a bend in the track, waking Gabbie from her musings. She shifted in her seat; there was another problem with steam train travel, in that there wasn't a toilet on the train. That meant, as you had to make sure you took advantage of the rest stops, she should probably do so at the next stop. The train would spend roughly half an hour at each station and you could use the stations facilities in that time. Of course that meant that there was always a queue for the ladies toilet. At one station it was so bad that Anna nearly missed the train. Had not Alphonse and Edward practically grabbed her from the platform she would have been left behind.

Anna was at a real disadvantage now. She could not hear whistles or announcements and so had to try and stay close to Gabbie. The train was so slow compared to what the sisters were used to. It took until ten at night to get to the town of Yansall, where they changed trains and got the sleeper to Central.

The sisters discovered that the sleeper did not even have beds. It was exactly the same as the last train they were on except they could hire blanket and pillows for a few sens. The currency confused Gabbie. Amestris clearly did not believe in decimalisation. There were one hundred and twenty three cents in a sen, and a sen did not seem to be worth that much. There was paper money in the larger denominations, starting at ten thousand sens, which Gabbie worked out was probably around twenty pounds sterling. A lot of things could still be paid for in gold too, which to Gabbie's mind meant the economy must be fairly unstable. It also meant that the system was open to mass abuse with all these very clever people running around the country who could make gold.

Edward had told her that alchemist's finances were regularly reviewed and any gold they used was tested. If it was too pure and was obviously not natural gold, they could wind up in prison for a very lengthy spell. It seemed there had been a number of very famous fraud cases, which the brothers talked about at length when Gabbie brought the subject up. Gabbie curled up with her blanket and propped her pillow against the window. She was sure the conversation was riveting, but it was just that she could hardly understand what they were talking about. Too many terms that had no meaning for her to hold her interest. She fell asleep with her head on the window.

She awoke with a start at round about four in the morning, or so her trusty watch told her. She shifted; her neck was stiff. Sprawled out on the reminder of the bench was Edward, his feet sticking inconsiderately out into the aisle. His blanket was on the floor and he was snoring gently. He had his stomach out again; it was a characteristic sleeping pose of his. She had noticed this at the cottage too; he would throw off his bed clothes and his shirt would inch its way up to reveal his stomach. It had been rather convenient when she was nursing him, as she could sometimes change his dressing without even waking him up. On a train that was freezing cold, it was not the best way for him to sleep. She carefully lent over and pulled his shirt down; brown this time instead of black, but still morbidly dark. She bent to retrieve the blanket and laid it over him carefully, and was about to tuck it around him when she discovered that the yellow eyes were open and watching her with interest.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, pulling her own blanket up. "You like having a fuss made over you really. Now go back to sleep before I say something I'm going to have to apologise for later." But he was not really listening to her. His eyes were on the opposite bench. Gabbie turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ahh, that's cute," she sighed. Alphonse was fast asleep in the position Gabbie had been in, face propped against the window. He had kindly given Anna the rest of the bench, but that had not been enough for the girl. Her head was in his lap, a small satisfied smile on her face as she slept. Her long hair had tumbled all over her shoulders and probably had fallen in her face. Alphonse must have woken at some point and pushed her hair back because his hand now rested over the side of her face, his fingers buried in the chestnut locks.

"Our mother had hair that colour," muttered Edward. That little bit of information clicked home nicely in the picture Gabbie was slowly building of him. If Anna reminded him a little of his mother, perhaps that was why he had treated her so gently at the cottage. It made sense to Gabbie anyway.

"I hate to tell you Ed, but I think you have been replaced by your own brother in Anna's affections," said Gabbie with a smile.

"Good," he muttered, tucking his hands behind his head. "She can bother him all she likes; _he'll_ never lose his temper with her." Gabbie looked down at him; he was not seeing the whole issue, but she did not feel like informing him further. He would figure it out sooner or later.

"I know she was a bit of a nuisance, but was it not just a little bit flattering too?" asked Gabbie trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Maybe a little," he glanced at the girl again. "A very little."

Gabbie rested her head against the back of the bench.

"You know," she said casually. "For someone who claims to have no luck with women, you seem to attract quite a few of them."

He gave a derisory snort. "Then, of course, you open your mouth and it all goes downhill," she winced as soon as she spoke. She really could not keep her own big mouth shut. But he laughed softly instead of flying off the handle.

"You're probably right," he sighed sleepily.

Gabbie grinned down at him.

"There are some fairly hefty benefits if you could be just a little more…" she searched for the word.

"Like Al?" he ventured. Gabbie had to cover her mouth so she did not laugh out loud.

"You would need serious brain surgery to be like your brother," she chuckled, snuggling into the window. "Forget what I said. Most of the people close to you like you just as you are."

"Does that include you?" he asked after a short silence. Gabbie's eyes slid closed.

"I'd like to think so," she whispered.

* * *

They were at Central by six in the morning. Anna was nursing bruised knees and was in a hideous mood. She had woken to find her head pillowed on Alphonse's lap and the young man was gently shaking her awake. She had sat bolt upright only for the crown of her head to smack into Alphonse's chin. The blow had not been hard, but it had been enough for her to lose her balance on the narrow bench and tumble to the ground on her hands and knees. Her sister and Edward had dissolved into fits of laughter. Alphonse had been a perfect gentleman and helped to her feet without a single chuckle, though is eyes twinkled at her telling her he was desperate to. She sulked through the breakfast Edward bought for then in a café outside the station, and only ate when Alphonse asked if she was feeling ill. Her sister and Edward then had a slight disagreement over what to do next. Edward wanted to get the meeting with Mustang over as soon as possible. Gabbie wanted a shower and to change first.

"I am not meeting that man looking like this and feeling like my brains have been shaken out of my ear," she said firmly.

"It doesn't matter what you look like," said Edward. "What's going to happen is going to happen. It's best to figure out where we stand, and then we can decide how to get you out of this mess."

"This is a game Edward; you have to play by the rules. I am not meeting the person who could very well be deciding my fate without looking smart and feeling on top form," she declared. Edward eventually gave in and they had travelled across the city on foot to a small hotel not far from the city centre. The city itself was sombre, built mainly of grey stone, and the buildings had a planned, regimented look about them. Alphonse was quite quiet and almost seemed to wince when Gabbie mentioned that there were a lot of new buildings towards the centre.

"The city was invaded. Noa told you that," said Edward quietly.

"Oh yes," she said blithely. "With aircraft from my world that you helped design. Bet that was annoying."

"Incredibly," he agreed. "The invaders made a big mess here, and a lot of people died. That is why it would probably be best if people did not know where you came from. They might think you were the same."

"It was only four years ago," said Alphonse in a barely audible voice. "People are still worried that the aggressive people from the other place will come back." Gabbie finally picked up on Alphonse's discomfort and stopped asking questions.

At the hotel, the boys and Anna were left to their own devices while Gabbie took herself and her luggage into the bathroom. There was a cry of joy from behind the door.

"My God! A _real shower_!" Edward grinned and pulled out some clothes for himself. The redhead may have her priorities wrong but the idea had merit. She was in there quite a while. When the door finally opened the scent of roses hit him first. He really did not like it and wrinkled his nose. Then Gabbie walked out, head down, trying not to be too noticeable.

"**_You're next,"_** she gestured to Anna. Anna nodded, hiding a smile, brushed past her sister and closed the bathroom door. Gabbie busied herself with her baggage, ignoring the two staring males. But there was only so much empty silence she could take. She turned around, arms folded, looking crossly at them both.

"What?" she snapped. Edward was lost for words; luckily his brother came to the rescue.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella," he said softly. Gabbie looked down at herself.

Of all the borrowed clothes she had got from the residents of the Rockbell house, these she was most reluctant to wear. The knee length black pencil skirt and jacket made her look like she was some sexually repressed librarian. She had tried to liven it up a little by wearing a green chemise underneath it. Then there were the stockings. No nylon in Amestris, they were silk with seam up the back of her leg. The shoes were old and too tight, but she had given them a bit of a polish. She hated wearing heals, but now wore them out of necessity. They were practical rather than stylish, so she was unlikely to fall over in them. The sleeves of her jacket were a little short, but apart from that it fit her quite well. She had even managed to tame her hair into soft waves rather than the undulating mess it normally was. She had found lipstick in the jacket pocket and used it; the colour was a little stronger than she would choose herself, dark blood red, but it did not clash with her hair, which was the main thing. What really made her uncomfortable was the fact that these were a dead woman's clothes. Pinako had slipped then into her bag, saying curtly that they had been her daughter in law's, and she had no use for them. It was only later that Gabbie had realised that they must be Winry's mother's clothes.

She scowled at the young men before her. She let Alphonse off the hook easily enough, but Edward's continued silence was highly irritating.

"I have legs," she said with a hard edge to her voice. "Get over it." Edward swallowed and finally found his voice.

"You are not really going to see him looking like that, are you?" he said weakly.

"Yes," she replied feeling more self conscious by the moment. "I have nothing else smart." She looked a little apprehensive, and her teeth worried her red bottom lip.

"Why? Will I look out of place?"

"That you can't help," muttered Edward.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried.

"I mean there are not many people with red hair here," he said quickly.

Gabbie frowned at him.

"You should have said something. I could have dyed my hair," she grumbled. It had not been something Edward had thought of, and he mentally kicked himself. She turned back to her baggage and Edward could not help his gaze following the seam up the backs of her legs. It was a perfectly normal way for a young career woman in Central to dress, nothing unusual to him. What was unusual was seeing her dress like that. The only thing apart from jeans and slacks he had ever seen her in was that terrible dress she had borrowed. This was different. Now she looked like a "real" woman, not that she hadn't before but… he shook his head, as he was thinking in circles.

Anna came out of the shower to find Gabbie chatting to Alphonse and Edward staring out the window. She did not have to even announce that she was finished; Edward grabbed his clothes and practically knocked her over as he entered the bathroom. Anna had tried to dress in her best too. Winry, unlike her sister, did have feminine clothes in her closet, and had given Anna a figure hugging pinafore dress that put at least three years on her, or so Anna thought. She twirled for her appreciative audience.

"Very nice," said Gabbie with approval. "But if you try to get served at a bar I'll still drag you out by the ear." Anna snickered audibly and covered her mouth. She looked sheepishly at her sister and Alphonse. Both were smiling at her warmly, she smiled back.

Edward came out in his usual black.

"We're going to look like we are going to a funeral!" Gabbie exclaimed, looking him up and down. That shiny stuff really did have a leather-ish look to it, and she guessed he was trying to do the bad boy thing. Shame he was so short, or he may actually look threatening. Then again, she knew he could take care of himself. Maybe it was only courtesy to give the opposition a warning first. His hair kind of spoiled it; lovely at it was, he really should cut it if he wanted to look at all intimidating. He sat on a bed and looked over Anna.

"You're letting her near that man looking like that?" he asked.

"She looks great!" said Gabbie proudly.

"That's the problem," he muttered darkly.

"**_Don't worry,"_** signed Anna. "**_I'll play dumb, just like I did for you,"_** she grinned.

"Besides, Winry said Mustang was in his thirties - he's a little old to turn on the charm with a fifteen year old!" pointed out Gabbie.

"I wouldn't put it past him," growled Edward.

"Brother, that is unfair," said Alphonse as he grabbed his clothes, not black to Gabbie's relief. "The Brigadier General may have used you in the past, but he helped you too, and you always had a certain amount of freedom working for him. Even when he was ordered to capture you he covered for you."

Edward could see Gabbie grab that nugget of information and squirrel it away. She really did miss nothing. She would work it all out if he was not more careful. When Alphonse returned looking delightfully spruced the four left the hotel and made their way to Central command headquarters.

* * *

**Sorry this is a little later than normal folks. Sherby's Laptop had a meltdown.**

**So a little intro to part 3. Much more to come...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29…** **_In which Gabbie gets a gilded cage… _**

Gabbie did her best to appear calm, but she was very nervous. She hadn't been _this_ nervous since she had left home to start university. Central command was an impressive building, but still sombre, like the rest of the city. The main part of the construction was built like a tower block, but had fewer windows than a residential building. A huge, rampant lion, with a fish's tail, was emblazoned on a flag that was draped over the front of the building. Gabbie couldn't help wondering how they kept it so clean, as not even one pigeon dropping marred it. They probably had some long suffering alchemist living on the roof somewhere whose sole mission in life was to remove bird droppings from a flag. The idea appealed to Gabbie.

They were stopped well before they got onto military land. They gave their names to the old haggard looking soldier at the check point and were briefly searched for weapons. Finding nothing, the soldier wrote out passes that would only get them to the reception of the headquarters, and if they did not check in there within twenty minutes, they would be found and arrested. Passes firmly in hand, the foursome walked briskly up the road. They had to dodge a few military vehicles, but apart from that the road was empty.

"Civilians don't have much to do with the military, so rarely have a need to visit the barracks," said Alphonse quietly when Gabbie commented on the inactivity. "And when it's quiet that means everyone is working. You should see this place when the guard changes; it's like a bee hive."

They made it to the headquarters within the time limit. Inside the headquarters, the décor showed that whoever had designed the place was not strictly utilitarian. The walls were painted bright white and the wood work a matt brown. The fixtures and fittings had a very Victorian look to them; the lights were made of brass and coloured glass, and the desks were simple in design but made of mahogany, as were the filing cabinets and bookshelves that lined the walls behind the reception desk. There were twelve guards standing around the walls of the hallway. Gabbie quite liked the blue uniforms, though they looked like they would be a little hot in the summer, and the long tails attached to the trousers might be a little inconvenient in a combat situation. It was the weapons they had that surprised her. They looked like modern Kalashnikovs, and were magazine fed. Very advanced for a culture that was supposed to be eighty years or so behind her own. Gabbie thought that maybe there was something to be said for these alchemist researchers Edward had mentioned.

One of the pretty receptionists got up from her mound of paper work and eyed them suspiciously.

"And whom, may I ask, are you here to see?" she intoned. Gabbie could see Edward practically bristle at the girl's sharp tone. But, to his credit, he kept his cool and only showed off a tiny bit. She could forgive him the slight indulgence; she would have probably done the same.

"We are here to see Brigadier General Mustang," he said crisply.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the woman, obviously believing they did not. Edward handed her his pass. She read the name and gasped, looking back at him incredulously, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. Edward's lips quirked up in a small, self-satisfied smile.

"Tell the Brigadier General I am here, and you will find I don't need an appointment," he said smoothly. The woman swallowed, fumbled for her telephone and made a hushed call.

The phone exploded in what sounded like a sharp rebuke for the receptionist. She put down the phone, now beet red with embarrassment.

"You may go on up, Sir," she said respectfully. "The Brigadier General would have sent a car for you and had you escorted in properly if you had only called to tell us of your visit..." Edward walked past her, not even bothering to answer. Gabbie grinned; he could be so conceited at times it was almost endearing.

"I can get someone to show you up," squeaked the receptionist.

"No need," he said over his shoulder. "I remember the way." Gabbie, Anna and Alphonse trotted after him. Gabbie considered the small man strolling purposely ahead of her. Yes, he was arrogant, but not without foundation; she knew he was famous but it was starting to dawn on her just how famous. He was a legend in his own short lifetime, and it was not surprising that the military wanted him back.

Alphonse and Anna were silently conversing behind her; she followed it out of the corner of her eye. Al said to her sister that when Edward had become a state alchemist he had been given an automatic rank of Major.

"_A Major at the age of twelve?"_ she thought. _"That's crazy; if he had been the type and stayed in this world he could have quite easily been running the country by now." _

Edward led them to an elevator, and then up a long white washed corridor. He stopped before a heavy oak door. On a brass plate it read Br G. Roy Mustang.

"Remember," said Edward to Gabbie softly. "Watch what you say. The less he knows about you the better." Gabbie nodded and Edward knocked on the door. It was opened by a blond headed woman in military uniform. She was not tall, but slim, and quite pretty... or she would have been if her brown eyes had not been so fierce. Gabbie did not know how she knew, but her gut told her that the woman was dangerous.

"Alphonse, Edward." said the woman and inclined her head to them.

"Major," said Alphonse taking in the pips on her shoulders and neck. Hawkeye had evidently been promoted. Al politely inclined his head to her in return.

"This is Gabriella and Anna Marsh," he said, pointing to the sisters in turn.

The woman looked over them both. Gabbie was glad she had made an effort with her appearance, as she felt like she was being measured up.

"I am Major Hawkeye." said the woman in her accent-clipped tone. "Which one of you is the witness?" Gabbie resisted the urge to put her hand up like she was in class.

"That would be me," she said, much more steadily than she felt.

"Very well, come in." said the Major. Everyone stepped forward.

"Just the older Miss Marsh for now," she said stiffly, "The rest of you can wait in the Mess room downstairs."

Edward shook his head.

"I'm not waiting," he muttered, and walked into the room without another word. Riza sighed,

"He hasn't changed," she murmured. She indicated for Gabbie to follow her.

"**_Sister, be nice,"_** Anna signed. **_"You can charm birds from the trees if you put your mind to it." _**

Encouraged, Gabbie walked after Riza. Edward was waiting at another door, made of frosted glass this time. Riza opened the door and let them in. The room was dark; the window to the outside world was tiny. The green wallpapered walls were lined with shelves and cabinets. In the middle of the plush green carpeted floor was a heavy wooden desk with a green glass and brass desk lamp, and ream upon ream of papers stacked upon it. Behind the papers was a green leather chair, on which sat the man who had nearly sent Edward on the run from just the threat of getting a hold on him. Gabriella was impressed in spite of herself. The man was around average size with short but immaculate black hair that gleamed in the light coming from the small window behind him. He was pale, but his face had a slight oriental look to it, especially around the eye. She could only see one eye, as the other was covered by a black eye patch. The visible eye was locked on Edward, but soon moved to her. The dark, sharp eye looked her up and down, and quickly disregarded her.

"_Fine by me. I like being underestimated_," she thought, although her pride stung a tiny bit. Especially since the man was stunningly handsome; it was not nice to be thought of as inconsequential by good looking people. But Mustang had an air about him that said he knew exactly how well favoured he was. She was inclined to dislike him for that. Also Gabbie knew this was all about Edward, and _she_ was an excuse to get him in this room. Hawkeye had probably told him not to come in, knowing full well he would do the opposite. No doubt Mustang thought her case was interesting, but not as interesting as the Fullmetal alchemist.

"So you are here," Mustang muttered.

"Yes," said Edward curtly.

"How old are you now?" asked Roy casually.

"Twenty-one," came the reply.

"Oh, really?" he said, smirking. "I would have expected you to be…"

"Say one more word on that subject and I walk out of the office now and never come back," Edward growled and folded his arms. It was not an empty threat; Gabbie knew he would do it, and so did Roy, it seemed. The General sat back a little and motioned for his visitors to sit in the wooden chairs before his desk.

"Very well then," said Roy. "I will dispense with the niceties. I was about to ask you where you have been the last four years, but Alphonse already told me that."

"_Oh, Al,"_ thought Gabbie. _"You are lovely, but completely clueless."_ Edward's face gave away nothing.

"I was also going to say it is good to have you back, but I doubt you would believe me," Roy laughed. It was a nice sound; it shivered down Gabbie's spine very pleasantly.

"So, to business," he continued, his face turning serious. "You are back but you have nothing: no home, no money, no plan. I'm sure Alphonse informed you of the changes to the state alchemist's modus operandi. As you are here now without replying to my letter, and having threatened one of my staff, I think you are probably here to turn me down."

Edward nodded once, yellow eyes wary.

"I am prepared to negotiate salary and the terms of your signing up," said Roy in a less than hopeful tone. "As my man told you, you would not be tested; there is no need, the military knows exactly what you are capable of. You are a hero of the invasion of Central, as is your Brother."

"As are you," said Edward dryly. Roy smiled and looked at his nails.

"I must admit it did me no harm, I was reinstated to the old rank that I held under the Fuhrer. Quite handy that he promoted me just before he tried to have me killed," he chuckled dryly. "It's a shame I knew what he was up to and killed him instead." The black eye flashed and never left Edward. "But it's at your door that _that_ particular murder was laid. You both disappeared on the same day, and in the public's eyes, that means you had something to do with it. Luckily for you, this hasn't blackened your name at all. The public like to think the best of the Fullmetal alchemist, the state alchemist who sides with the people, the dog of the military with a conscience."

Roy chuckled to himself again.

"So, I'm in line for a promotion thanks to the myth attached to your name. The people could not stand to have a murderer like me in a command position if they knew the truth." Gabbie had some idea that King Bradley had been a warmonger, and nearly bankrupted the country. But looking at Mustang, she thought there must be more. He was choosing his words carefully.

"_More secrets,"_ she thought. _"And I'm living in something like a police state, I'm going to miss the free press. Maybe I can set myself up as a journalist? No, that wouldn't work; no computers here, and I'm not accurate enough for a typewriter."_ She was not really concentrating on the two men any longer.

"So that's why you want me. To secure your promotion and push you upwards?" said Edward in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't the main reason," said Roy casually. "The military still doesn't have a leader, and there are a number of people competing for the top job who could make real chaos of this country again if they got into power. Parliament is still weak, and corruption is rife, so while they build their strength they will need military backing and support. And the last thing we need is some power crazed general trying to return this country to 'the good old days'. We have only just called truce with Creta, the last of those threatening our borders. We cannot afford to have all those negotiations undermined. Amestris must be seen to be stable,"

He almost sounded credible to Gabriella. Edward, however, remained unmoved.

"So you are going to be the one to lead the military to a bright new future?" he asked sarcastically. Roy nodded. Edward frowned at him and then burst out laughing.

"That's the sort of reaction I would expect from you." said Roy, with only a hint of displeasure in his voice. "But that brings me to my second reason for wanting you; alchemists are meant to help the people, so it is said. I have so many humanitarian requests for aid on my desk that I don't even have time to file them properly. This country has been through a massive upheaval and I simply do not have enough alchemists at my disposal to help the people that ask for it."

That seemed to give Edward pause. But he only considered it for a moment.

"Is that everything?" he asked sharply. Roy nodded again. Edward stood and held out his hand to Gabbie.

"We're leaving," he said sternly.

Gabbie made to take his hand but Roy interrupted.

"I don't think my man made the young lady's situation clear to you," he said silkily. "She is an important witness and will be a guest of Central headquarters until we have investigated the matter to our satisfaction,"

"_Bastard!"_ thought Gabbie, and decided to start making her presence felt.

"You're not interested in what I saw; you're interested in what I did," she said quietly. The black eye fixed on her, reassessing her.

"Your gardening skills in particular intrigued me, Miss Marsh." Roy confirmed. "It's like nothing I've ever heard of before."

He leant forward, resting his chin on his hands. "Tell me, are there many like you where you come from?"

"_Oh he's good_," thought Gabbie. There was no way he could know she was from the other world, he was guessing.

"You're going senile in your old age," snapped Edward and grabbed Gabbie by the arm, pulling her to her feet. "We're leaving."

"You can leave, but Miss Marsh stays," said Roy firmly.

"You can't keep her here!" Edward shouted, losing his composure at last. "She has done nothing wrong!"

"Unless I am quite mistaken, Edward, Miss Marsh is not a citizen of this country," sighed Roy. "In fact, I'm betting that after a few checks, we will find both her and her sister to be illegal immigrants. If that is the case I can hold them both as long as I wish." A hint of a smile graced his features.

Before Edward could explode Gabbie stepped away from him and stood before the desk.

"If I stay, will you leave my sister alone?" she asked. Roy smirked.

"I should bring her in with you, but I see no reason why we can't be civilised about this." He sat back looking at the fuming Edward, not Gabbie.

"The girl I place in your care, Edward. You may visit Miss Marsh of course, but you will make an appointment next time. If everyone co-operates this will all be over in a month or so. You have sufficient funds to stay in Central till then, I assume?" Edward clenched his fists; he was going to do something very stupid if Roy provoked him further. But he had lost enough ground already. Gabbie was not about to let him indenture himself any more. Roy had her, and he had no hold on Edward except through her. If they held firm he may lose interest.

"_And pigs might fly too,"_ she thought wryly, but it was all she could do for the moment. No point fighting against what she could not change. She turned and stood before Edward. Standing between the Flame alchemist and the Fullmetal alchemist was probably not the smartest move in her life, but it would be much worse if Edward gave into his temper.

"Well, this is another fine mess you have got me into, Elric!" she cried. "This is your fault! If we'd have run for it like I wanted to we could have been almost out the country by now!" Edward was so surprised him mouth hung open. But Gabbie's hands were moving as she ranted.

"Of all the all ill-conceived, stupid, naive plans…"

"**_I want you to leave. Take my sister and go,"_** He shook his head as if denying her accusations.

"…I blame you entirely; you've not only placed me in a precarious position, but my sister too!"

"**_Go, now, please. We can think of something later, but for now play by the rules." _**

He looked so torn, and she found herself smiling as she ranted.

"Just get out of my sight! You're no help to me; you're worse than useless!" she yelled. He gave her one last penetrating look and left, slamming the door behind him.

She turned on Roy Mustang.

"I hope you're satisfied," she growled.

"I'll be satisfied when I have him under my command again." he said, standing. "He is not the easiest of people to work with. In fact, he was nothing but a loud mouthed brat before. I doubt he has changed much." He came around the desk. "It seems I may have found a little leverage, however. You are much more than I could have hoped for, Miss Marsh."

He opened the door to his office and indicated for her to follow him. He took her through various rooms and along an almost deserted corridor that echoed.

"You will be well treated here, have no fear of that. You are a guest after all," he said over his shoulder. Gabbie did not answer. Her mind was whirring, but so far she had thought of no way to try and get the better of Roy Mustang.

"Your case does interest me. As soon as I heard what happened I knew it was unlikely you were an alchemist," he continued mildly. "You did not use a transmutation circle or any ingredients to do what you did. I've only met three people who could transmutate without a circle. One of them is dead, and you are travailing with the other two." He stopped at a green painted door with a very sturdy lock on it. He took a key from a pocket and opened the door. "This is regrettable; I don't normally have to lock up the young ladies I escort."

Gabbie peered into the room. It had a large comfy looking double bed, a desk, a shelf with a number of books and newspapers and there was another door to the left of the bed which she assumed was the toilet. But there was no window at all.

"Well if I have to be in a cage at least I get a gilded one," she muttered. She turned to the alchemist. "You won't get him to enlist just by keeping me here; it will take much more than that," she warned.

Mustang smiled.

"Perhaps, but most things are just a question of pressure and time." He gestured to the room. "We will talk tomorrow. I am sure you are tired after your journey and I have a feeling you will not be without visitors for long."

Gabbie walked into the room and turned around to face her new nemesis.

"I will find a way out of this; I won't let you use him," she declared.

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"I look forward to dealing with whatever you come up with, Miss Marsh. Things have been far too quiet around here lately." The door closed and the lock rattled.

Gabbie kicked her shoes across the room and flung herself on the bed.

"Shit," she muttered at the ceiling. "Brain, you'd better get working or we might be here for a while." She looked around the room. "This may call for a little lateral thinking." She needed to get out of Mustang's clutches so he could not use her against Edward. He was just the sort of person to enlist if it meant saving the damsel.

"Ed was right," she said closing her eyes. "Coming here was a bad idea. Why did he have to bloody follow me?" but her brain gave her no answers. "I got dressed up for nothing," she grumbled.

* * *

Ah, back off hols, refreshed and ready to write. Thanks to Sherby for the super quick betaing of this 12 page chap. ;-) 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30… **_**In which Mustang lays his cards on the table and Gabriella calls his bluff.**_

Anna was never so glad that someone had taken the time to learn her language. Without her sister she would have been back to pen and paper, but both Alphonse and Edward had a working knowledge of sign language now. Alphonse was better than his brother, but he had made an effort to practice more.

The mood in their small hotel room was morose to say the least. Edward had done nothing but pace, fuming. He had come up with numerous ideas to "rescue" Gabbie, most involving trashing the headquarters. Luckily Alphonse was there to talk him out of any of his increasingly ludicrous plans.

"Gabbie is a clever person, brother. Let's see if she can think of something less…" he searched for the right word and finally settled, "…invasive."

"_**My sister got you half way across Europe and would have tracked down that villa herself if she could have read German,"**_ signed Anna. "_**You must let her think, or at least let the dust settle for a few days."**_

Raging alchemist placated, everyone had settled down for the evening. Alphonse had bought food, mainly bread and cheese. They had no idea how long they would be here, so the less they spent the better. Edward had stuck his nose in a book and had fallen asleep in his chair not long after. Anna had draped a blanket over him. She and Alphonse had played cards, with Alphonse regaling her of tales of his brother's cheating, and the time he had bet all his sweets and lost them to Al.

"I could not eat them," he chuckled. "But I would not let him have them back either. I won them fairly. He chased me half way across Central before he gave up and went back to the barracks." Anna grinned; the brothers had had a lot of fun together in their strange life. But something puzzled her.

"_**Why couldn't you eat them?"**_ she asked. Alphonse looked a little confused.

"_**The sweets,"**_ she clarified.

"Oh, well…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was sick at the time, I did not eat much," he finished evasively. Anna clapped her hands together as inspiration hit her.

"_**That's why there are no photographs,"**_ she signed.

"Photographs?" he asked.

"_**At Winry's house. There are cute photographs of you and Edward when you were younger, but none of you after you left Rizembool. If you were sick I suppose you would not want your photo taken."**_

Alphonse nodded, clearly uncomfortable. Anna frowned. There was something else that was bothering her but she was not sure if she should voice her suspicions. Her eyes flicked to the sleeping Edward, she knew it was easier to talk to Al when Edward was not around or he was unconscious. Maybe she was taking advantage of Alphonse's good nature, but she was as curious as her sister was about the brothers past. She was just more subtle in her nosiness.

"_**In those photos…"**_ she began, already struggling under those gentle iron eyes. _**"You don't look how young you are… I mean, you looked only a little younger than your brother."**_ Alphonse frowned. It looked so unnatural on him that she wanted to take back her words just to see him smile again. He gathered their discarded cards, eyes never leaving her face. He put them in a neat pile then sat back, deep in thought. After an agonising silence he spoke.

"It is difficult. I don't want to lie to you, but there are things that…" he shook his head. "There is much I can't say, but I will tell you this. I was born only a year after my brother."

Anna looked from one brother to the other. Edward was clearly a lot older than his brother, and yet Alphonse was saying that they were only a year apart. Something else did not fit. If Ed had become a state alchemist at twelve, that would have made his brother only eight, as they were now. She could not imagine an eight year old being allowed to live with his brother in the military, no matter how special Ed was. If what Alphonse said was true then he would have been eleven when he left Rizembool. But how could that be? There was a much larger gap between them than that. She shook her head disbelievingly, her brown eyes questioning him without words. He looked at the table, not wanting to be tempted to say more. She rapped lightly on the table to get his attention.

"_**We all have our secrets,"**_ she signed. _**"Maybe one day you will be able to tell me why things are as they are."**_ Alphonse smiled sadly at her.

"Or you'll guess," he said, his smile broadening. "You definitely have your sister's nose for trouble," Anna's face fell at the mention of her sister.

"She will be alright," said Alphonse, patting her hand reassuringly. "Mustang is not a bad person; he has his reasons for this, I am sure. She will be safe."

His eyes fell on his sleeping brother, filled with concern. "It's not your sister he wants really."

Anna nodded, knowing he spoke the truth.

"_**But my sister has a soft spot for your brother,"**_ she signed. _**"She may do something risky to try and spare him." **_

"She saved his life," said Alphonse sternly. "When something like that happens it ties you to that person. She wants to keep him safe and he wants to repay a debt he never can," he yawned and stretched. "Brother has saved my life on a number of occasions and I have tried to do the same for him... though sometimes I think I just annoy him." He grinned at the pretty girl. "I guess you could say we are stuck with each other."

Anna nodded, understanding.

"_**It is the same for my sister. She always looks after me, and she saved me once too." **_

"Really?" said Alphonse. He knew the sisters were close but he did not think the reason behind it was anything so dramatic.

"_**I was too young to remember, but I would have died if she had not stepped in. She looked after me and she looked after our mother."**_

Tears pricked at the corner of Anna's eyes. _**"She never complained, but I felt so guilty for what she had to do, and what she had to give up to look after me,"**_ she wiped angrily at her eyes. _**"I thought she would be better off without me… I wanted to…"**_ She wiped at her now streaming eyes again. It was hard to talk and try not to cry at the same time_**. "It's all my fault, everything! Even when we were children, it was all my fault!"**_

She screwed her palms into her eyes, willing herself not to cry like a baby. When she took her hands away Alphonse was not in the chair opposite her. She looked around, he had moved to the chair beside her. She jumped.

"Sorry," he murmured. He had a handkerchief in his hand and he gently dabbed at her eyes with it. He did not ask her to stop crying, he just wiped her face. The hanky was folded over her nose.

"Blow," he said with a small grin. She chuckled audibly and took the hanky from him and wiped her nose.

"_**Thank you,"**_ she signed. He was so kind; she felt her heart hammer as he brushed a stray lock of chestnut hair from her face, his fingers running lightly over her cheek and ear. His beautiful grey eyes were thoughtful.

"It's not easy being saved," he said at last. "I understand how you feel, but you were worth the effort. Do not feel unworthy of what your sister did for you. I'm sure it was done out of the deepest of love." He sat back from her a little and she felt like she could breathe again. The tears started to trickle down her face once more as old hurts stung at his words.

"It's not easy being saved," he repeated, looking at his brother. "Not easy at all."

* * *

Gabbie was curled up with one of the books from the shelves when there came a knock at the door. It was actually quite an epic novel and she was enjoying it. She was just getting to the good bit in the middle where the hero was about to find out that he was actually related to the woman he had been lusting after for fifteen chapters… when she was disturbed. She sighed and shoved the book under her pillow.

"Who is it?" she asked testily.

"It's Major Hawkeye," came the muffled reply.

"If I tell you to go away it's not going to stop you coming in, is it?" Gabbie asked without hope.

"No," was the un-amused reply.

"You better come in then," said Gabbie. She door rattled and the woman marched in. She placed a pile of clothes on the bed.

"I have brought you fresh clothing," she announced unnecessarily.

"So I see," said Gabbie, eyeing the freshly pressed uniform. It was like a shapeless beige overall.

"Prison clothes. So I am inmate Marsh now?" she asked disdainfully as she picked them up.

"It would not be appropriate for you to wear military uniform; these were the only other clothes I could find for you," said Hawkeye.

"My mother always said I would end up in prison if I did not mind my manors." Gabbie sighed, shaking out the shapeless garment.

"I am to escort you to the Brigadier General at zero-nine-hundred hours. That should give you time to change," said Hawkeye, stiffly.

"This will be a thrilling morning I see," Gabbie mumbled and opened the door to her tiny bathroom. Ten minutes later she was back out. She had braided her hair neatly, and put on her lipstick again. The look was jarring with the prison clothes that hung off her, which is what she had intended. Hawkeye raises an eyebrow at her appearance.

"Psychological warfare," said Gabbie with a grin and a conspiratorial wink. "So I feel less like a criminal. I've done nothing wrong and I'm going to make your boss' life hell if I possibly can."

Gabbie might have been mistaken, but she thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross the stern woman's face. Looking at her, Gabbie thought she could not be much older than herself, but had probably been in the military since her teens; she certainly had a regimented demeanour.

"_Definitely not a woman's woman."_ thought Gabbie. "_But she seems alright; she must be a saint if she works with Mustang. I'm surprised she hasn't shot him yet."_

Off to the office they went. Hawkeye naturally fell into a swift march and Gabbie traipsed after at a brisk trot. The building was much busier at this time of the morning. Gabbie kept her head up and shoulders back. She was not going to plod around this building like some miserable captive in front of the soldiers and admin staff. She had done nothing wrong… yet. She had been thinking hard with all the time she had had to herself. One idea she had toyed with was setting fire to her room and slipping away in the confusion, but she would probably end up dying of smoke inhalation before anyone was aware of what she had done. There was also no window in her room. Another idea was the blue light; if she could make things grow then maybe she could suck the life out of things too? She could test her theory on Mustang if he pissed her off too much. Then she would be dressed appropriately for the aftermath.

"_May as well get hung for a sheep as for a lamb,"_ she thought cynically. She knew that her only option was to obey the rules. Even if she escaped, what then? Go on the run? That was not what she wanted; she would officially be a fugitive. Just because she had decided to not become a criminal for the moment did not mean she was going to be nice to Mustang.

When they came into the main hallway Riza inhaled sharply. She stiffened, her back straightening and lengthening. Mustang was in the hall and he was talking to someone who seemed to have quite an entourage. There were six men lined up behind a tall, well built man with grey hair. He was probably in his late fifties but still had a trim figure. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he was talking to Mustang. Gabbie could not believe it was the same person that she had met yesterday. Mustang was acting so deferential towards the man that he was practically licking his boots.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you general; I did not believe the matter was worth bringing to your attention. It was an oversight on my part, and it will not happen again." Mustang said and bowed. The man nodded with satisfaction.

"You will of course share your reports with me," the general said crisply.

"Of course," said Mustang. One of the general's minders taped him on the shoulder and pointed to Gabbie.

"Crap," she muttered. "Why does this not look good to me?"

"Just say nothing," whispered Riza. "It would be best for you not to arouse his interest."

"I agree," muttered Gabbie and tried to cultivate a blank expression. The man marched up to her. He was even bigger than he had first appeared. She was looking at the middle of his chest when he stood before her.

"You would be Gabriella Marsh?" he asked in a half amused tone.

"Yes sir," she said demurely keeping her eyes down. A very large hand grabbed her by the chin, her body stiffened and she forced a little voice of panic down. He made her look up, and kept pulling at her until she was on her toes. His dark eyes devoured her face.

"Interesting hair and eyes," he muttered. "Not seen one like this before," he said over his shoulder to one of his aids. Gabbie ached to kick him where it hurt; she wanted his clammy hands off her so badly she was almost willing to risk becoming a real criminal. He must have seen her outrage because he squeezed her jaw and ran his thumb roughly over her lips. She squeaked indignantly.

"Just you behave yourself when you are here," he purred. "Then you will not need to see me too often," He smiled at her coldly, leaning a little closer.

"But I will be keeping an eye on you. Remember that," he let her go and she rocked back on her heals, nearly falling against the wall.

"Carry on Major," he said to the saluting Riza. Gabbie almost ran after Riza and got into the relative safety of Mustang's office.

"Who the hell was that?" she shouted. "And what right has he to go manhandling me like that?" Mustang sunk into his chair and Hawkeye stood beside him.

"That, Miss Marsh, is someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of. General Hakuro."

"Hakuro!" she yelled, a vision of Roze's tear stained face flashed before her minds eye. "That bastard is Hakuro?"

"Ah I see his reputation precedes him," said Mustang dryly.

"He touches me again I'm going to hit him!" she growled.

"That would be understandable but unwise," said Mustang. "You could be charged with treason."

"How can I be a traitor when I'm not a citizen?" she snapped sharply.

"Good point," he mused. "But you would be charged with assault at least."

"Do you know what that man did to his captives in Lior?" Gabriella shrieked, her blood now burning hot at the memory of Roze's pain.

"Yes," Mustang said calmly. "And that is just the tip of the iceberg. Now perhaps you understand why I can't let someone like him gain control of the military."

Gabbie sank into a chair, deflated.

"Your visit comes at an awkward time, Miss Marsh," sighed Mustang, as he rubbed his forehead. Gabriella hoped he was getting a migraine.

"The top job in the military is being fought for," he continued. "And not with battlefield experience and honours gained in war. We are in an uneasy time of peace, so this particular battle is a battle for political power and public favour. The weapons of choice are slander and counter slander. Whoever comes out looking the cleanest and with the most powerful friends wins the game and parliament elect them Field Martial General."

"And the Elric brothers are as powerful as they come," murmured Gabbie.

"Not politically," said Mustang with a small smile. "But they do carry a lot of weight with the people. If I get even one working for me it will tip the scale in my favour."

"Why not just blacken the General's name then? Dig up as much filth as you can on him and give it to the press." Gabbie suggested. "I'm sure there are plenty of incidents to choose from."

"Unfortunately we lack evidence, Miss Marsh. We can find no one willing to speak publicly against him... people have been known to disappear if they let their tongues wag about him," said Roy darkly.

"You don't need evidence," said Gabbie brightly. "Just sneak a few reporters a few stories and make sure you pay them enough so it actually does end up on the front page."

Roy scratched his chin.

"It is an idea I have considered. There are a number of journalists that have no love for the military and are just itching to write something that will hurt us." He sat back, lacing his fingers before him.

"But again we face the same problem. Without evidence no one is going to go to the presses or they may just find themselves in prison." He sighed.

"So I am back to using the Elric brothers. I would prefer not to. If I get Edward to enlist under duress he will never let me forget it." A small smirk pulled at his face, and he adjusted his eye patch. Gabbie thought that Mustang might even enjoy the trouble Edward would make for him. Riza cleared her throat and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"What? Oh, you're right, we'd better get on with this," he said absently to himself.

"_Now that is interesting,"_ Gabbie thought, giving Riza an apprising look. _"Behind every great man is a great woman. It may be worth my while getting to know this one better." _

Mustang handed a pad of paper to Riza and she sat beside Gabbie, for all the world like a secretary about to take notes.

"That's not in a Major's job description I am sure," Gabbie muttered. A tiny smile pulled at Riza's face.

"Now tell me," said Roy leaning forward. "What exactly happened the night of the flood?"

Gabbie took great pleasure in lying, and did not even bother to make her lies plausible. There was no point, really; he probably knew exactly what had happened. What he really wanted to know was how she saved the crop. Then he would really have something to threaten Edward with. An illegal immigrant, with a strange power, from a world that had invaded this one. It would not go well for her if it was all made official, and _that_ was what Mustang would use to bring the Fullmetal alchemist to heel dragging with him his brother. With that in mind, Gabriella did not feel like sharing. She may be naive about this place but she was not stupid.

"So the fields just spontaneously grew themselves?" said Roy sarcastically.

"Must have been something in the water," she said merrily. "Got any food around here? Your people have not fed me yet." Riza got up silently and left the room.

Roy put his feet on his desk, creasing official documents under his boots as he did so.

"I'm not a soft touch Miss Marsh," he said in a warning tone. "You may have heard I have certain… weaknesses, but I don't let them get in the way of what I want."

"I would not call it a weakness," laughed Gabbie. "From what I've heard you have been through half the female staff of Central HQ and Central hospital. That requires stamina," she said, not mincing her words.

"An exaggeration, I assure you," said Roy breezily. "Those rumours hold as much water as your testimony does." She shrugged, unconcerned.

"If you don't co-operate, Miss Marsh, then I will revoke your privileges. I will not allow visitors to see you," he said coldly.

"If you want Ed to hate you go right ahead, he'll be even less likely to do what you want if you treat me like a prisoner." she snapped.

"Oh is that so?" said Roy yawning. "You're that important to him?" Gabbie wanted to cut her tongue off. "What exactly is your relationship with Fullmetal?" he asked smoothly. "I heard various accounts from Rizembool, but I don't see him taking up with a woman like you."

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Gabbie asked, offended.

"You're too fiery for him," said Roy with authority "He would need someone a little more reserved, someone he can look after."

"And this has _what_ to do with floods in Rizembool?" she asked brusquely.

"Nothing. Just making conversation," he said in a low tone.

"No you're not. You're trying to make me lose my temper so I give something away you can get your claws into." Gabriella folded her arms, crossed her legs and glared at the dark haired man.

"I saved Edward's life, that's it. I am friends with both him and Alphonse," she said firmly.

Roy smiled.

"Everyone likes Alphonse, myself included," he yawned again. "But you are quite right; we are getting off topic and I could do with a nap," Gabbie looked at the clock. It was quarter past ten in the morning.

"Not the most diligent of workers, I see," she mumbled.

"Miss Marsh! I am hurt that you would think that," said Roy, smiling a smile that had probably broken hearts all over the city.

He sat up and papers fluttered from his desk.

"If you do not start telling me the truth, I will have no choice but to bring a researcher here and have you examined," he said casually. Gabbie's heart leapt into her mouth. She did not want that, she really wanted to avoid that at all costs. If they found there was something strange about her she could be in a lab for the rest of her life. However, she could not back down before Mustang either.

"If that's the way you want things," she said quietly.

Riza returned and Roy nodded to her.

"The Major will take you back now. You have two days to think about things, I will speak to you again tomorrow," he declared. Riza took a very quiet Gabbie out of the office.

Roy knew that what he had threatened had concerned the redhead. If he did bring the research department into this he would have to cede control to them if they found something interesting. That he had no wish to do; losing the girl meant losing the brothers. He was bluffing and after some thought the girl might realise it. She may however take him seriously and back down; alternatively she could do something incredibly stupid. That in mind, he made a decision.

He picked up the phone.

"Get me Asha Curtis at the daily news please," he said to reception.

This was a risk, but if the girl was as stubborn as he thought she was, he needed all his angles covered. He could not lose and leave the military in the hands of Hakuro, the butcher of Lior. Roy had killed one despot already; he did not want to have to slaughter another. He would ensure that it was himself that got to the top, and once he was there he would give parliament his full support. He had lost all ambition of becoming a ruler years ago. He just wanted what was best for Amestris and her people.

"Asha Curtis," said a cool voice in his earpiece. "What do you want Mustang?"

"I have a favour to ask," said Mustang softly. "If you do this favour for me it will give you the biggest news story of your career."

"I'm listening," said the voice.

* * *

**400 reviews, weeee that's almost as much as some of the yaoi fics LOL**

**Thank you so much everyone, there is much more to come, not even near the half way stage yet.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31_… In which Gabbie shows her hands…_**

Gabbie had been rattled by Mustang's threat, and Edward had been worried enough by the prospect of the research department getting hold of her to contemplate leaving the country. She had met a few researches at med school most were perfectly human, but one or two had been cold, calculating machines, that would do practically anything to get published. She did not know what to do; she paced her room, chewing her thumb till it bled. The tinny taste of blood in her mouth made her cease her pacing. She looked at her hands. They had not glowed since Rizembool. It could be that she had used up whatever was inside her. In _that_ case, she had nothing to worry about. However, she had to be sure, so she concentrated, emptying her mind and forcing herself to focus. It was hard, so unbelievably hard. She could not reach it...that state where she was hyper aware of the world around her, but she knew the power was still there. She could feel it inside of her, like a spark, waiting insidiously within her.

"Damn it," she hissed and slapped her hand against the wall. She tried to think rationally, but couldn't. She was frightened and alone. She rested her forehead against the wall.

"This is so unfair. All I wanted to do was help those people," she whispered. There was a knock on the door, but she didn't answer. Hawkeye came in with some sandwiches. She looked at the young woman with her face pressed to the wall and relented a little.

"Mustang would not let the research department have you," she said quietly. Gabbie looked up; she was a pitiful sight, frightened green eyes and her lipstick smudged across her face. Riza handed her a handkerchief and indicated for her to rub her mouth.

"General Hakuro is who you should really worry about," she said quietly. "He is ruthless, and he is already asking questions. I don't think it will be long before he hears things we would rather he didn't." Gabbie handed the red stained hanky back to the woman.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I want you to be aware that it is not just Edward who is at risk here. It is also you, Gabriella. The brigadier General did not expect you to arouse the General's suspicions. You are just a political tool after all; most of the generals have them."

Gabbie swallowed.

"So what did I do to interest him?" she asked.

"You did not show fear when you should have done," said Riza quietly, after a moment's pause.

"But I didn't say anything!" Gabbie squeaked.

"It was all in your eyes," said Riza, "He knows you hate him. So now he wants to know who you are and what Mustang is up to." She set down the plate on the wooden desk. "It would be wise to tell us what you know before someone else makes you talk."

"_Now this is clever. They're using the 'good cop bad cop' routine." _Gabbie thought sourly._ "Sorry, but I'm not falling for it. I may be a coward but I'm keeping my trap shut for once."_ Besides, she had observed a few things, and was not without ammunition. She sat on the bed and eyed the stern blond woman.

"Put yourself in my position for a moment, Major, if you will. I'm just trying to protect those dear to me. Do you really think I'm going to say anything that will make it easier for them to be manipulated?" she asked earnestly.

Hawkeye's hard brown eyes softened. Gabbie felt a little thrill that the woman understood. She also could guess _why_ she understood; she was protecting someone too, probably Mustang. She might be a Major, and he might treat her like a glorified secretary, but in reality she was probably more a body guard. It was the first thing that had gone right for Gabbie in nearly two days.

"Giving the Brigadier General what he wants is better than the alternative," Hawkeye said sympathetically. "The military will have Edward Elric back in its ranks no matter what you try. Would it not be better to support someone who would treat both you and he fairly?"

"There is nothing fair about this Major," sighed Gabbie. "I won't be used like this."

"You are being used already," said Riza.

Gabbie actually laughed.

"You're right, and it's making me very angry. That's not the best frame of mind to make life changing decisions."

"I suggest you make one while you still have the freedom to choose." said Riza. The blond woman turned and left without another word.

Gabbie tore into the sandwiches, knowing she would think better on a full stomach. She was still gobbling them when there was another knock at the door.

"Go away, I'm eating!" she yelled. The door opened and a pretty head that had long, brunette hair and large, beautiful brown eyes peered around it.

"Anna!" Gabbie cried. The sandwiches were abandoned and she hugged her sister tightly. Behind her stood Edward, with a very dark look on his face. He was even possibly grinding his teeth. Gabbie was glad to see him. She felt better just knowing he had come to visit her.

"Been to see Mustang, by any chance?" she asked, letting go of her teary eyed sister.

"How did you guess?" he grunted with sarcasm, rolling his yellow eyes comically.

"You have twenty minutes," said the sandy haired guard that had escorted them. Edward opened his mouth to no doubt insult the guard, but Gabbie grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

"No time for that," she snapped. "We have to talk." She slammed the door on the perplexed guard and turned to her visitors.

"What on earth are you wearing?" said Edward, looking her over a little disapprovingly.

"Latest fashion for political prisoners," she retorted, sitting them down on her bed. She saw Edward eyeing her half-finished sandwiches and passed him the plate.

"_**Alphonse was out getting us breakfast when the message came that we could visit you this morning,"**_ gestured Anna. "_**We had to leave him a note."**_

"Well, thank you for coming," Gabbie said, hugging her sister again. "I've really needed to see a friendly face." She knew she was gushing but did not care.

"So what did Mustang say?" she asked Edward, who had a sandwich in each hand.

"The usual," he said with a mouth full of food. "Veiled threats about what might happen to you if I don't enlist and make him powerful enough to get you assigned to him."

Gabbie bit her lip. He had not taken Mustang seriously. That was good, because it meant he was unlikely to sign on the dotted line. But it also meant she could not talk to him. If she worried him he may just buckle under the pressure. She wanted him free of that. She had not watched him struggle to return here, only to get dragged into doing something he clearly did not want to do. She would spare him that even if it meant having to talk to the research department.

Her sister was not fooled by the fixed smile she put on her face. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously but Gabbie waggled a finger at her.

"_**No."**_

Anna understood, but was suddenly even more concerned. He sister was taking everything upon herself again, something she had an annoying habit of doing. Gabbie had yet to learn that asking for help was not weakness. Anna would not let her shoulder this alone if she could help it.

Edward grumbled on, about Mustang, and about Hawkeye, who had spoken to him in private.

"Can you actually believe she told me just to give in because it would be easier on you?" he snorted.

"They tried that on me too," said Gabbie with a smile. Anna chattered about the card games and the boredom, trying to take her sister's mind off things. But Gabbie's green eyes were far away. She was not really listening.

Too soon the door opened again.

"Time's up," said the guard. Gabbie hugged her sister and bid a grumbling Edward goodbye with a fond smile. When the door closed her face fell; she suddenly felt terribly lonely. Maybe that had been Mustang's intention in telling them to come and see her. She knew the privilege would be rationed. She sighed.

"Where has your backbone gone, Gabbie?" she muttered. "Time was when you would have had Mustang's guts for garters." She knew she was close to giving in because the man had latched onto her Achilles' heel; people she cared about. It would be so much easier if she had no one else to think about. Then again, her life would be fairly empty without these people.

"Therein lies the rub," she quoted. She frowned at the empty plate still on the bed.

"I won't let them win," she growled. She felt immediately better that she was resolved at last. She had stumbled a little but she had not fallen.

"Not yet," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

Gabbie called Mustang's bluff, and, sure enough, the researcher never materialised. Though she was given a minder, Jenny Oscar who followed her everywhere; the woman had dark, almost black hair that was scraped back severely from her face. She was in her thirties, and had the same look around her dark eyes that Mustang did. Gabbie had learned that people from south east Amestris generally had an oriental look to them. Jenny spoke even less than Riza did, so was not much company. But every time Gabbie stepped out of her room, Jenny was there. She talked to the woman anyway, chattering about how unfair this all was and how she was bored but not going to give in. The woman never commented. 

She saw Mustang twice in four days, and each time she made up more and more fanciful lies about the flood. She was tempted to slip in a little bit of truth to see if he noticed, but it was much more fun to make up stories of super donkeys that brayed on the fields to make the crops grow, then sprouted wings and flew away. She could see Mustang was starting to lose patience with her, but she didn't really care. After that particular interview, she was left in her room for two days straight, with not even Jenny to talk to. If he thought it would soften her up he was wrong. It gave her time to plan for the worst case scenario. She was not allowed any more visitors. She questioned herself all the time; was she doing this for the people she wanted to defend? Or was she being unreasonably stubborn? Every time she came back to the same answer. She just had to keep quiet until someone forced her hand. It really was just like a game of cards.

After a week, Mustang finally cracked. She was marched into his office by Jenny and she flung herself into her customary chair.

"Morning," she said cheerfully. He glowered at her, dark eye snapping with temper. He was a very beautiful man, she had to admit, and making him angry made him even more dishy. It was the eye patch, she decided; it gave him an air of mystique. She would have drooled, but she had just eaten.

"Let us cut through the rigmarole this morning, Gabriella," he said, using her first name for a change. "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"No," she said frankly. Mustang rubbed his temples.

"You are making this so much harder than it needs to be," he sighed.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I did tell you I was going to give you a rough time," said Gabbie sweetly.

"Yes, you did," he sighed. "I admit that I may have made a mistake, but I have committed myself to this now, I will get what I want from you." He spoke in a delicious warning tone that sent a shiver up her spine and put evil thoughts in her mind.

Jenny shifted at Gabbie's side. Mustang looked at her and nodded. From a pocket Jenny took a letter; it had Gabbie's name on it. Gabriella took it and opened it, noting the brash military seal at the top. She scanned through it quickly. Mustang could see from the look on her face that the implications of the letter were not lost on her. When she had finished she smiled and placed the letter on his desk, appearing to be unconcerned.

Roy slapped his palms on the desk, temper finally fraying.

"Enough of this!" he shouted. "Your stubbornness has involved you far more with this situation than I ever intended! Tell me the truth so I can send a report out to placate these people!"

Gabriella looked at him flatly, almost pleased she had pushed him so far.

"If these people take me from your jurisdiction, then the fault lies with you, Mustang, not me," she said quietly. "You took a risk to try and gain more ground. I know your motives are not all selfish, but that doesn't concern me and the people I care about." She crossed her legs and tried not to think about what the letter had said. "What _does_ concern me is safely out of your reach – and everyone else's - as long as I stay quiet."

"You don't understand," sighed Mustang, sinking back into his seat. "That is a formal summons to the council of Generals. They will have heard the rumours by now. They have already informed the research department about you."

Gabbie stood and came around the desk. She cheekily perched herself on it, pushing papers aside to make room for her.

"I called your bluff, General. Now we both have to face up to the consequences," she said absently while she looked out of the window behind him. It was nice to see that the world still existed outside. She looked back to the troubled man who was watching her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, eye narrowing. She frowned at him, and then realised he was right. She had decided what she was going to do.

"If I'm going to be forced to show my hand...then I'm going to do as much damage as possible," she murmured.

"Care to share how you are going to do that?" he asked, not hopeful.

"Promise me you won't put any more pressure on Edward and I will," she replied.

"That's not an option," he said, almost sadly. "If I am going to have to hand you over, _he_ is the only good thing I can possibly gain out of this situation."

"Spoken like a true politician," Gabbie muttered. She watched the people marching in the paddock below. The sky was grey, and it looked as if it was going to rain. She wondered how her sister was doing.

"Alright, I have another proposal," she said, swinging her legs. "It's my sister's sixteenth birthday next week. Let her spend the afternoon with me."

"What do I get in return?" asked Roy, his eye narrowing suspiciously.

"You will walk away from this without a stain on your name," she said flatly.

Roy's eye flicked to Jenny for a moment and then looked back at Gabbie.

"Now you are bluffing," he said.

"Perhaps," she said with a smile. "But can you afford to take the risk over such a small request? If so, call me out, and let the chips fall where they may." Green and black eyes glared at each other.

"You owe me for dragging me into all this, Mustang," she said quietly. "And I owe Edward for not listening to him about coming here."

Her smile was cold.

"Get him if you can, but he will hate you for it."

"I am aware of that," said Roy. "It does not matter. What matters is keeping the 'butcher of Lior' from acquiring any more power." He stroked his chin carefully.

"I agree to your request, on one condition," he announced at last.

"And that is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you _show me_," he said in a hushed tone. She did not need to ask what he wanted to see. She remembered Edward's comment on how all alchemists craved knowledge. But in doing this would she not be admitting to everything she had refused to tell him? Could he use that in a report to keep her in his hands? Possibly, but she doubted the council of Generals was going to ignore her now just because Mustang claimed to have finally got her to talk. It was all such a mess, but she knew she had no choice...well, no other choice she was willing to take.

She closed her eyes and tried to reach that annoying little spark. It remained just out of reach, and she prodded in its direction moodily. To her surprise it flared up, as if losing its temper with her in return. She looked at her hands, her fingertips glowing faintly blue.

"That's all you're getting," she said sharply, holding her hands up. "I have very little control over it and it's not done much since Rizembool." Roy blinked and his hand hovered near her fingers.

"I feel nothing," he whispered almost reverently. "It really isn't alchemy."

She shrugged and shook her hands. The light died.

Roy looked at her in wonder. "What are you?" he asked in hushed tones.

"No idea," she shrugged. "It only happened since I came here."

"If the research department see this…" he whispered.

"I know," she replied, and then grinned at him impishly. "But I have a cunning plan."

"I'm not sure I should let you go ahead with this," muttered Roy, folding his hands back into each other.

"You have no choice," said Gabbie quietly. "Just like you gave me no choice."

"Touché," whispered Roy with a small smile. "I guess I will just have to see what you come up with. But I'm not backing down either. I have too much at stake."

"I'd be disappointed if you did," said Gabbie, smiling in return.

* * *

**A/N- Just to show what a geek I am… most of the military personal in FMA are named after WW2 aircraft, Mustang, Havoc, Fury… I carried on that with Jenny's name… Oscar was also a WW2 plane, used by the Germans.**

**A chibi Ed to who can tell me which Shakespeare play Gabbie quotes from. (It won't be the only time either; she's a bit of a show off…)**

**_Gets on knees_ "I pray to the gods of the internet... Please let FF be working this week!"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**_**… In which Anna hears…**_

Anna sat on her bed; the brothers had been very strict about sleeping arrangements in their cramped little room. Meaning she got one bed and they took turns in sleeping in the other bed or on the floor. Edward was out; he had taken to walking in the mornings. Getting out of the room seemed to make him less volatile and he had been a lot easier to deal with since. He hated the waiting, and had fallen out with his brother twice over small things, like who's turn it was to wash the dishes. Anna had been surprised to find that Alphonse was not always the calm peacemaker. The atmosphere must have been getting to him too, and when his brother started to niggle at him he responded with sharp words. It had almost come to blows once, and Anna had got between them and roared at them.

"Cut it out!" The brothers were so shocked they had actually listened to her, quarrel forgotten.

Anna had yesterday's newspaper spread over the bed. She had read it already, but it did not matter. Edward usually bought a paper on his morning jaunts. He had given no reason for the purchases, but they all knew why he did it. He was looking for any sign that Gabbie's case had become official. So far there was nothing, and no news was good news. But they were all in the dark as to what was happening to Gabbie. Anna knew she could take care of herself, but just from reading the news she knew her sister was stuck in the middle of a massive political struggle. Gabbie had been in the head quarters for over a week and they had only been able to see her once. Anna couldn't forget Gabbie's face as she listened to Edward during their short time with her. Something in what he had said had made her clam up completely, her striking green eyes turning hard and secretive. She was up to something, Anna was sure.

Anna sighed and stood. She had washed all their clothes in the sink down the hall yesterday, and now the small room had laundry hanging from the ceiling, windowsill and bed heads. Socks were lined up on the back of chairs and the tiny wooden table had a couple of black shirts hanging off each end. That shiny black stuff Ed wore really did dry fast, and now Edward was the only one who had clean clothes. Gabbie's things were tucked under Anna's bed. Anna had washed them anyway and now her slacks hung from the window. Anna was wearing her sister's boots, but she was sure her sister wouldn't mind. It was her birthday after all.

She was sixteen; this was supposed to be the biggest day of her life so far. Instead, she was alone, checking the laundry in a chilly room. She pushed the damp slacks to one side and stared out the window. It was a crisp autumn day, and there was a little sparkle of frost on the bricks of the building opposite her. If she had been back at the cottage it would be high summer... the sea would be a hazy green blue and the dolphins would be paying their annual visit to her coastline. She would usually sit on the cliffs and watch the ocean for hours, just to catch a glimpse of those happy go lucky creatures.

They would have probably had a picnic on the one of the many deserted beaches to celebrate, or maybe even a barbeque. Evan could have given them some fresh fish; mackerel and prawns were both wonderful cooked over the charcoal. They may have invited neighbours, or it could have been just her and her sister. As the sun went down over the water they could have lit a driftwood fire. Her sister might have gone swimming; Gabriella loved to swim, especially with no clothes on, though if Anna ever told anyone that she knew Gabbie would be deeply embarrassed. Anna always thought that swimming in the sea looked more like a battle against the waves, and she did not like the idea of getting out of her own depth. She would have just watched her sister swim in the moonlight, returning shivering but happy. They could have curled up next the fire and waited till morning, telling stories and toasting marshmallows.

Anna found the bricks before her eyes blur a little. She sniffed the tears away. Her sister's situation was much worse than hers, and she was sure Gabbie was not crying. But Gabbie never cried.

She sighed and felt the socks to see if they were dry. No luck. It was too cold in the room for anything to dry today. The door rattled and Alphonse strolled in, fresh cold air sweeping in with him and making Anna shiver. He smiled at her in greeting, she smiled weakly back. She wished she had mentioned to the brothers that it was her birthday, because they evidently did not know. Alphonse put the breakfast he had bought on the table; more cold meat and bread, but at least he had listened to her request for fruit, and he placed a few slightly green oranges on the tiny table.

"_**Edward is late,"**_ signed Anna.

"_**He'll come soon; he can smell the food from half way across the city**_," signed Alphonse back. Anna grinned and sat at the table. She blunted her hunger with some dry bread, but wanted to wait till Edward returned before she ate properly.

"Never mind manners, get it before Ed does. He could clear all this and ask for more," said Alphonse, pushing the bread towards her. "Once I saw him eat enough for three people. Then he got food poisoning." The boy's eyes twinkling with mirth at the memory. "I had to practically hold him down when he found out that he had to have a shot. But the nurse was very beautiful and that calmed him down." Anna snickered into her glass of water. "I think we both had a bit of a crush on her. That was before we found out she was a thief and taking advantage of us." Alphonse chuckled. "Brother caught her in the end – he really is very skilled." Anna nodded. He would have to be for the military to want him so badly.

"But he does have one flaw," said Alphonse thoughtfully.

"_**Oh?"**_ asked Anna.

"He has no eye for the aesthetic. Most of his transmutations are quite ugly," Alphonse chuckled again and hunted in his pockets. "Which means that even though I don't have his strength, I have the advantage when it comes to making birthday presents for pretty girls," he added with a slightly rakish grin.

Anna covered her mouth with her hands to avoid a squeak of joy. They had known all along! Alphonse put a small brown paper wrapped gift on the table and shyly pushed it in her direction.

"You can open it now if you like."

He was not even looking at her. His hands were tucked nervously between his legs. She grasped hold of it and slowly picked free the wrapping. There was a polished wooden box under the paper with a brass catch. She flicked it open with her thumb and pushed up the lid. Inside, sitting on the bare wood, was a solid silver bangle. She picked it up, almost frightened to touch it. Around the outside there were rambling roses embossed into the shining metal. It was so detailed she could even see the thorns on the stems. She could not think of a thing to say to Alphonse. 'Thank you' did not seem to be enough. She slipped it over her hand and the cold metal settled on her wrist; it fit her perfectly.

"If you don't like it, I can always break it down and make something else," said the young man worriedly, fishing for her opinion. Anna looked from the bangle to the handsome boy who had made it for her. Using her hands did not seem right somehow. She swallowed and hoped her throat was up to the task.

"T…Thank you, A..Alphonssse,"

She knew she had mispronounced his name, but the look on his face made her effort more than worthwhile. His grey eyes shone and he laughed with delight.

"So you do like it!" he enthused. "I was worried; I really could not think what to make for you…" He stopped mid sentence. Anna's face had fallen. A tear trickled from her right eye. She dashed it away but others followed.

"Anna?" he asked, "What's wrong, have I upset you?" She shook her head vehemently. How could she possibly tell him that this was the nicest thing anyone had given her? It was even more wonderful because he had made it himself! She was moved to tears by his kind gesture, and now could not stop crying.

She knew it was just the stress she was under, but it did not matter; she didn't want to be crying on her birthday of all days. Try as she might, the tears kept flowing and Alphonse's face was just a blur. She gave in and covered her face with her hands so he would not see her nose run and her eyes turn red. That also meant she could not see Alphonse's attempts to try and calm her. Without her sight she truly was deaf. She had unwittingly left him with only one way to comfort her.

A hand settled between her shoulder blades and rubbed her back gently, up and down. Anna started at the unexpected contact, but did not raise her head from her hands. The hand shifted across her back, and the fingers curled around her left shoulder. She was slowly pulled sideways and the right side of her face settled against something warm. Another hand quietly found its way between her fingers and pulled her hands gently down from her face. She blinked her blurry eyes and hiccupped forlornly. Alphonse was crouched beside her chair, and had pulled her against him. It took her a moment to figure out why.

Her right ear was at the base of his throat, and though she was deaf there was one thing the virtually useless bones in her ears could still pick up; strong vibration. Alphonse had put her in the one place where she could hear what he was saying. Not the words, but she could get an idea of the tempo and rhythm of his speech. She grew quiet to listen, his pulse throbbed under her cheek and his voice rumbled in his throat and chest. It was a nice voice. Not too low, he spoke quickly, as if telling her something important. She could feel that his breath was quite rapid. She pressed her face closer and she felt him swallow. Both her sister and mother had done this for her as a child. She would curl up on their chests and listen to them read stories to her. She could not hear the words but she got an idea of their tone of voice. Then, like now, it calmed her.

Alphonse dabbed at her face with a hanky and rested his chin on the top of her head. His voice changed, becoming lighter, and a chuckle bubbled up from his chest, making her want to laugh too. He was so warm; she felt like she just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep like this, but her body would not quite let her relax that much. This was because as she calmed down, she became more aware of the taught muscles under Alphonse's shirt and the interesting contours of the arm that was wrapped around her back. She had seen him fight his brother, and was sure he had a physique to match Edward's. The thought sent a blush creeping over her cheeks. She felt Alphonse twitch as if something had startled him. He carefully pushed her back up into a sitting position. She looked at his face; he was blushing scarlet, but was not looking at her. She followed the direction of his gaze.

Edward was standing in the doorway, newspaper in hand. He looked almost shocked; his yellow eyes were wide and his mouth was open as if he had been going to say something when he walked in. Anna could see he was at war with himself. He was desperate to make some sort of comment that would no doubt make both her and Alphonse even more mortified.

"You're late, brother," said Alphonse, hurriedly stepping away from Anna. Edward's yellow gaze flicked to Anna, taking in her tear stained face and the bangle on her arm. He lifted his newspaper up as if examining it, but Anna could swear he was hiding a grin.

"I had to queue to get a paper," he said at last. He walked into the room and placed the newspaper on the table, along with a wrapped parcel no bigger than Anna's index finger. He winked at her and popped it into her hand.

"Happy birthday," he said.

Glad to have something to take her mind off her blushes, Anna tore the little package open. Out fell two hair clips, made of hammered silver with roses on the ends of them.

"I didn't make them, I'm afraid," he said with a sigh. "I'm sure Al told you that my transmutations can be a little…" He scratched his head, thinking for the word.

"Scary," supplied Alphonse.

"That's not nice," Edward muttered moodily. "They are unique. I never did figure out why most of the things I make turn out with skulls, horns or dragons on them."

"_**I like dragons!"**_ Anna protested and pined her hair back with the clips.

"_**They are beautiful,"**_ she signed.

Edward grinned and started to make himself a triple layered sandwich. Anna picked up the paper.

"_**You might want to look at page four,"**_ a pair of hands signed, pushing themselves between her face and the paper. One was made of metal so it was easy to tell who it was talking to her. She did as he suggested. Her eyes scanned quickly over the headlines; there was nothing wildly interesting she could see. A metal finger taped on an article in the bottom left corner.

"_Council of generals meets on the ninth,"_ read the headline. _"An unscheduled meeting of the council of generals has been called. What needs to be discussed so urgently is as usual unknown. This is just a further symptom of the current turmoil this countries military is in, with parliament continuing to drag its feet over nominating a leader. Could it be that parliament would feel their position would be weakened by a strong military leader, and so have avoided choosing someone to oppose them? If this is so, their stratagem is working and the military remains in uproar." _

The article went on to criticise the parliament's handling of the situation, and to even suggest that some weaker military candidates had paid parliamentarians to hold off on their decision, so they would have time to gain power. Anna looked up at the blond man who was wolfing down a very large ham sandwich.

"_**I don't get it,"**_ she signed.

"Well, what do we know that might be going on in Central HQ right now that may call for a meeting of the Generals?" he asked.

"_**This has something to do with my sister?"**_ she asked, frowning at the paper. _**"But it's you they want,"**_ she added, confused.

"Mustang wants me; the rest of the military would like to have me working for them but have no leverage." Edward said gravely. "I think Mustang has been rumbled and others are wanting in on the game. Either that or…" he sighed and took back the paper.

"_**Or what?"**_ asked Anna tentatively.

"Or they know what Gabriella did in Rizembool, and they all want to see what they can gain by controlling her." said Alphonse, finishing his brother's train of thought.

"A few years ago, she would have been investigated by the research department, and that would be an end of the matter," said Edward. "But now, even a small advantage could turn things for those in command positions. They will all want to have control of her case." He flung the paper onto a bed.

"This is all Mustang's fault," he growled. "I swear if he lets her fall into the wrong hands I am going to…" A knock on the door interrupted him mid flow. Anna got up and answered it. Riza Hawkeye stood outside.

"What do you want?" asked Edward rudely.

"To invite you to visit Miss Marsh this afternoon," she replied.

"This sudden invite has nothing to do with the council of generals at all, does it?" asked Alphonse quietly.

"I will be sending a car at one o clock," said Riza, ignoring Alphonse's question. She turned to leave, but Anna reached out and tugged on her sleeve. She signed to the Major slowly, but Riza just shook her head, not understanding. Anna clasped her hands and looked pleadingly at the brothers.

"She wants to know how her sister is," growled Edward.

"She is in good health," said Riza kindly. "She is giving us all much more trouble than we anticipated." Anna grinned. Riza looked at Edward.

"You should talk to her; she has some plan in mind that she won't share with any of us."

"Can't say I blame her," snapped the blond alchemist, but he did look thoughtful. Riza inclined her head to them, and left.

"This must be in your honour, Anna," Al said with a smile. "Your sister has managed to brow beat the military into throwing you a birthday party."

* * *

**A little shorter than usual but I've posted early, thanks to speedy beta Sherby. (grovels.)**

**There are a few shout outs on my Livejournal, the link is on my profile. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has looked at my fan art site and commented, it has become quite popular which is good for the artists who take the time to create art for my stories. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33_... In which everyone parties..._**

The car came at one, and the brothers and Anna piled into it. A tall man, with slightly reddish hair sat in the front. Edward recognised him straight away, even though he was not smoking like he usually was when Edward had first known him.

"Major Havoc!" said Edward in a friendly greeting, carefully checking the man's uniform to make sure he had not been promoted.

"Well well," said the tall man, getting out of the car. He still towered over both Edward and Alphonse. "You two have certainly shot up! You must be in your twenties now Edward." Edward smiled happily at being complimented on his height for once. The blue eyed man turned to Anna.

"And this lovely lady must be the birthday girl," he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making the girl blush. "Congratulations," he said winking at her.

Edward would normally have been annoyed by such a gesture; Havoc was twice Anna's age, but he noticed the band of gold on the Major's left hand. As Havoc guided the embarrassed girl into the car, Alphonse gave Havoc a stony look and followed her.

"I'm still not used to seeing Alphonse like that," Havoc sighed, shaking his head. "He used to be even taller than me." Edward looked to Anna, but she was talking to Al and not following the conversation.

"So where did you find these girls?" Havoc asked getting into the drivers seat. Edward got in the front passengers side.

"They followed me," he muttered by way of an answer.

"Well, that redhead of yours has the barracks in chaos!" chuckled Havoc. "I've never seen so many men wanting to take HQ guard duty. Everyone wants to get a peek at the girl who has Mustang in so much bother."

"She is not my redhead," Edward growled.

"Really?" said Havoc starting the engine. "That's not what I heard." Edward rolled his eyes. "Then again I also heard that Mustang had been sniffing around her," Havoc laughed. Edward's head snapped around so quickly the vertebrae in his neck cracked in protest.

"_What_?" he spat.

"It's just a rumour," said the Major pleasantly. "She has spent a lot of time in his office. You know what the place is like. Half the secretaries have a wager that they will elope."

Edward snorted.

"Well, time was I would have been hanging around the VIP detention level myself, but I'm a married man now," Havoc said proudly.

"I noticed," said Edward dryly. "Who was the lucky woman?"

"I'm one of the Armstrong family now," Havoc said with an air of superiority. Edward stared at him blankly.

"But I thought Armstrong's sister turned you down flat," he said cheekily.

"Well she did at first," Havoc muttered. "But I was shot in the leg in the invasion of Central, and she was a volunteer in the field hospital I recovered in. She got to know me better and… ahh" he sighed happily. "My dear Catherine is a darling - she is pregnant too, with our first child."

Edward thought he was going to be sick. Havoc's turn of phrase reminded him of someone else he had known a long time ago who had been family obsessed, and his gut twisted with old grief. Edward wondered how Elysia was doing; he had been there when she was born, after all. Suddenly a thought struck him and he burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Havoc testily. "Is it wrong for a man to have pride in his wife?" Edward got control of himself and toned his laughter down to a chuckle.

"That means you are Alex Armstrong's brother in law!" he snorted.

"Yes…well… he is a very… caring person," said Havoc carefully.

"He's a vain fool," muttered Edward.

"I seem to remember him being very good to you in the past," said Havoc with a slight smile.

"Yeah," smiled Edward softly. "He was."

"Besides, he is the governor of Lior now; not even part of the military anymore," said Havoc, slowing down the car as they approached the base. "They don't like the military in Lior, and with good reason."

Edward nodded; he had seen the place at the height of the civil war. They did not call Hakuro "the butcher of Lior" for nothing.

They were driven past the check point and the car stopped just outside the HQ.

"Here we are," said Havoc with a smile. "Tell the young lady I said 'Hi' when you see her," Edward nodded but had no intention of playing errand boy. The threesome were rushed through the building by a now very helpful secretary. She led them to a room on the mid levels, with a small window, a small table and four chairs. The table was piled high with food. Edward's eyes took in chicken, bread, beef, doughnuts, cream cakes, three cheeses, fruit, nuts, fried fish and chocolate. There were three bottles of red wine on the windowsill, as well as two bottles of elderflower cordial. Edward was suddenly famished. He was at the table before he knew it.

"Brother!" chastised Alphonse. "Wait for Gabriella." Edward muttered a curse under his breath and sat, trying not to drool.

Gabbie was not far behind them. A strange dark haired woman opened the door, and her sharp dark eyes keenly watched the redhead as she walked into the room. The door shut firmly behind Gabbie making her jump. She looked over them all smiling.

"You're all still here then?" she said in a small voice. She was then assaulted by her sister, with a hug that threatened to break ribs. She chuckled and her green eyes slid closed as she returned the hug.

"Happy birthday," she signed, and plucked at her beige uniform. "As you can see, I'm still here at the military's pleasure. I'm sorry, Anna, but I couldn't get you a present." Anna just shook her head.

"_**Being here is present enough,"**_ signed Anna.

"Stop it, you'll get so syrupy you'll rot your teeth," chuckled Gabbie, taking her arm.

"Well, dig in!" she said, gesturing to the table. "We'd better start before Edward chews his fingers off," Edward frowned at her and stopped biting his nails.

Anna helped herself and Edward practically fell upon the beef.

"Oh, this is good," he said with his mouth full. Gabbie nibbled on a cake and watched the three of them attack the food. She knew they had been limited in their diet due to their lack of funds.

"How did you arrange all this?" Alphonse asked.

"The threat of having your name dragged through the mud can be a wonderful motivational tool," she replied cryptically. "But this is a birthday party, let's not talk about the gloomy stuff," she added cheerfully.

She sat on the floor and chatted to her sister and Alphonse. She wanted to know what they had been doing and what the city was like. Edward felt a little left out, and chewing on a doughnut did little to help. He was being a tad childish; it was her Anna that Gabbie wanted to see after all, and Al had not been with them on their last visit. Gabriella must have picked up on his mood. She rose and left her sister and Alphonse eating and talking. Deftly, she picked up a bottle of red wine and handed it to him.

"They seem to have forgotten the glasses and the corkscrew," she said casually. "I would be grateful if you could…" Edward grinned. He put the bottle on the table and clapped his hands. He touched the bottle and a small amount of power sparked around it. The neck of the bottle started to melt like a burning candle. Rivulets of glass dripped down it and burnt holes in the table cloth. When the neck had shrunk enough, Edward yanked the exposed cork out. He handed her the bottle. She touched it gingerly; it was cold.

"It's just a matter of making some particles vibrate faster - solid then changes to liquid." he said proudly.

"Thanks," she said, patting him on his left shoulder. She took a swig from the bottle; the wine was a little rough but drinkable.

"You'd think Central HQ could have done better," she muttered, squinting at the green glass encrusted label. She handed it back to Edward who took a long pull from the bottle.

"Steady," she scolded, snatching it from his lips. "We have all afternoon."

"After the week I've had, I need a drink," he scowled, snatching it back. Gabbie shrugged and sat on a chair opposite him. It was not as if he had to drive himself home.

Alphonse had taken a pack of cards from his pocket and was playing with Anna.

"Need another player?" asked Gabbie. They both shook their heads. "You're just sore losers!" she laughed. Anna poked her tongue out at her sister. Edward noted that the girl was more relaxed now that she had been in days. The tension had just fallen from her when she had seen Gabbie. She must have been much more worried than she had let on. Edward admitted he had been quite worried himself, but Gabriella seemed in good health; a little tired, perhaps but in good spirits. The prison uniform did her no favours, as it bagged in all the wrong places, and she did not seem that comfortable in it. She yanked at her waist again and nearly slipped off the chair.

"Leave it alone," Edward snapped, taking another drink.

"It's alright for you," she retorted. "You and your brother wander in here looking like you've just stepped off a catwalk in Paris! Anna is just as bad and here I am in an overall that is about four sizes too big. I feel like a right hag." She pouted prettily, looking quite attractive for a self confessed hag. Edward smiled around the bottle at his lips. He could be nice, just this once... not that he would make a habit out of it.

He passed her the bottle.

"You're far from a hag," he said, looking at her sceptically.

"Well, you called me one not so long ago," she muttered into the now half empty bottle.

"I don't remember that," he said with a frown.

"I do," she muttered. "But you were in pain, and on morphine, so I forgave you."

"That was magnanimous of you," he said dryly, while creating another sandwich for himself.

"I know. I'm a modern day saint," she said, following his example and piling a slice of bread with beef and layering on tomatoes and mustard.

"Then I apologise for what I can't remember saying," he said with a bite of his sandwich. He cocked his head to one side and grinned. "You can actually be quite pretty when you want to be," he said semi-seriously, with his mouth full.

Gabbie blinked at him, and he sheepishly took another bite of his sandwich. Being nice was harder than it looked. A small smile pulled at the corners of Gabriella's mouth.

"Was that a compliment?" she asked, green eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps," he smirked.

"Don't worry," she chuckled, "I won't let it go to my head."

"Good," he replied firmly.

Possible embarrassment sidestepped, he melted another bottle of wine and then a bottle of cordial for those who could not, or did not want to drink. Gabbie managed to persuade them all to finally play cards with her. They all sat on the floor, legs crossed, facing each other. Gabbie won the first two hands even with Edward cheating outrageously. His brother frowned disapprovingly every time he sensed the tiny amount of power Edward used to change the faces on the cards before him. But as the others folded and Gabbie gradually cleaned them out, he got greedy. He had held his own so far, but he wanted to win. He made one change too many.

"Royal flush!" he said triumphantly when she called him out. She raised one auburn eyebrow.

"That's very strange Ed," she said and placed her hand down. Four aces looked up at him accusingly. There was an ace of diamonds in his hand and one in her hand.

"I think one of us has been taking advantage of the fact I've had a bit to drink and I'm not as sharp as I would normally be," Gabbie said coldly.

"That's slander!" exclaimed Ed, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You're the cheat, not me!"

Gabbie looked at her grinning sister and nodded.

"Alphonse?" she asked sweetly. "Is your brother ticklish?"

"Very," he said with a wicked grin.

"Traitor!" cried Edward, cowering.

"Get him," said Gabbie to her sister. Edward could have easily avoided the two females who launched himself at him, but he did not really want to. Gabriella tackled him by wrapping her arms around his middle, using her weight to force him onto his back. She swung a leg over him and straddled his stomach and pinned his hands above his head. He struggled a little, just to keep up appearances. Anna's chilly fingers slipped under his shirt and instinctively found his weak spots. He howled and squirmed but Gabriella would not let go. Alphonse watched the spectacle, laughing almost as hard as his brother.

"Alphonse! Help!" squawked the blond alchemist.

"No!" he replied. "You deserve it." Edward kicked his legs, trying to shake Gabriella off. She tightened her grip with her knees and grinned at him impishly.

"Now now, be a good boy and take your medicine," she chortled.

Edward decided that while this was all fun, it could go a little too far. He was starting to get a stitch from laughing so hard. Gabbie saw his face change and knew that he had had enough. She was surprised the normally moody alchemist had played along with them anyway. She figured he was probably indulging them as it was Anna's birthday. She did not want to make him angry when he was being so nice.

Gabbie relaxed her grip just as Edward tensed and pushed himself upwards. He met no resistance and sat up far too quickly. Gabbie slid down his stomach and ended up across his lap. She would have toppled backwards if he had not grabbed her. She was laughing hysterically, which was all very well and good, but she was pressed against him and her anatomy did some very interesting things when she laughed that hard. She pulled away a little, levering herself back by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Edward!" she said huskily. "Why didn't you tell me this how you felt?"

Edward's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He could think of plenty of things to say that would put her in her place, but none of them actually seemed to want to come out of his mouth. He could not stop staring at her; her face was flushed from a little too much wine, and her green eyes were shining. She was biting her lip in an effort to try and stop giggling; he wanted her to stop doing that, because her lips looked far too soft to be mangled by her teeth. He was at a loss for what to do. Pushing her off would just be rude, but she could not stay where she was either.

She must have seen his confusion as she gave him a pitying look and stopped laughing.

"I'm only teasing you," she said kindly. "There's no need to be so self-conscious with me." She ruffled his hair, her fingers scratching his scalp pleasantly. He relaxed a little; she was right. This might be a compromising situation but it wasn't really that bad, as they were friends. She slid sideways and slipped off him, giggling a little. He sat there with a perplexed look on his face, trying not to listen to his brother's sniggers. He was having a few problems actually thinking, as if his brain had suddenly decided to switch off. A grinning Anna held out a hand. He took it and she pulled him too his feet.

The incident was forgotten by everyone except Edward, who found his mind returning to it often. The table was nearly cleared of food, and Edward and Gabbie had drunk one and a half bottles of wine, but left the rest; it was not polite to get drunk on someone else's birthday, especially when that person was perfectly sober.

Anna was so happy. Everyone was having a good time, and her sister was making a real effort to try and make everyone forget why they were having to do this in a military building. Inevitably the conversation did turn to what was to become of her. Predictably, it was Edward that brought the subject up. Gabbie was lying on her belly, building a card house with Al's cards, knees bent, and bare feet in the air. Her tongue was poking out of the side of her mouth as she carefully propped the cards up on the forth story.

"So…" Edward began. "This meeting of Generals has something to do with you I suppose," he said slouching on his chair. The card house collapsed as Gabbie's hands shook a little.

She swore and sat up with a sigh.

"There is an embargo on the gloomy stuff remember?" she said in a vexed tone. He just looked at her, his yellow gaze penetrating her.

"Alright," she said giving up. "I've been summoned before them."

Edward sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"And you were planning to tell us this when?" he asked, his yellow eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Well...never, if I'm honest," she muttered.

"_**Sister!"**_ Anna signed.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it, so there was no reason for you to know," Gabbie explained.

"I could do something about it," said Edward in a half whisper.

Gabbie sat bolt upright from her relaxed lounge on the floor and fixed him with a furious look.

"Don't even think about it Edward. I have not wracked my brains to think of lies and strategies to keep you out of this for you to ruin it all."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that not my decision?" he asked quietly.

"No," she retorted heatedly. "It's not. Just keep out of this; it is my mess so I'll deal with it." She flopped back onto the floor. "If things work out I won't spend the rest of my life in a lab and I'll fling so much manure at a certain person he will never wash the stink off." She rolled onto her back and smiled at her worried looking sister. "It's the best I can make of a bad situation."

"Are we not even allowed to know what you plan to do?" asked Alphonse.

"I hardly know myself what I'm going to do! It's just an idea, but it's better than being Mustang's way to get you two to enlist, and it's much better than doing nothing at all," she frowned at the ceiling.

"I don't like being told what to do," she muttered.

"_**Tell us something we don't know,"**_ signed Anna. Gabbie smiled.

"Don't worry about me, things will work out, they always do." Edward was not taken in by her optimism. She was normally a realist. Perhaps not yet a jaded cynic like him, she was rarely one to advocate the silver lining. She was not lying to them, but she was keeping the truth from them, probably because they would not like it. The clock on the wall struck six. They all looked at it. Their time was up.

"So soon," Alphonse whispered.

"Time flies when you're having fun," said Gabbie despondently. There was a sharp rap on the door. All the party goers were surprised when Roy Mustang opened the door.

"Your time is up Gabriella. Any longer and people will start to wonder where you have been," he warned.

"A promise is a promise," said Gabbie. "Just give me five more minutes, please," she was almost begging.

"You have three," said Mustang, sighing as he closed the door.

She turned to her guests.

"Okay goodbyes quickly please, or I may get Mustang in hot water."

"What's wrong with that?" grumbled Edward.

"I'm hoping he is going to feel guilty enough about all this to help me out after the council. If I anger him he may not want to stick his neck out for me," said Gabbie quickly.

"Don't hold your breath," muttered Edward darkly.

Gabbie hugged her sister.

"_**Be patient,"**_ she signed, _**"And eat properly; I don't want to have to worry about you as well as everything else."**_ Anna nodded, her face serious.

"_**You did not promise that man something terrible to get all this, did you?"**_ she asked hesitantly.

"_**What do you take me for? Of course I didn't,"**_ Gabbie signed and smiled at her solemn sister. _**"Did you have a good time?"**_

Anna nodded vigorously.

"_**Then it was all worth it,"**_ said Gabbie happily. She hugged Alphonse next. "Take care of her," she whispered in his ear, Alphonse nodded, his grey eyes grave. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. She moved on to his irritated brother.

"You're going to do something idiotic, aren't you?" he sighed, in a matter of fact tone.

"No," she lied.

"I don't believe you," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Then there isn't much I can do about that," she said, proceeding to hug him over his folded arms, metal digging into her chest. "Take care," she said in his ear. "Don't let them get to you… you must promise me you won't enlist!" she insisted.

"I can't and I won't," he said in a soft tone, yellow eyes downcast.

"Just don't do it," she said firmly and stepped back. The door opened again and Mustang strolled into the room. Edward practically fizzed when he took Gabriella by the arm.

"Time's up! We have to go." Mustang ignored the other occupants of the room completely. He pulled on Gabbie's arm and she docilely trotted after him.

"I'll see you all soon!" she said over her shoulder. No one really believed her

* * *

**Sherby beta has been on fire this week so another early update. THANK YOU SHERBY! **

**There has been more fanart added to the shrine. This time of Anna by Kyasarin131... she's SO cute. The link to the fanart site is on my profile. (Though I think the site is under repair at the mo) **

**Oh, and you will get this twice, uploaded the wrong file, I still had Sherby's corrections and comments all over the chap so I had to take it down, even though I love sherbys comments they kinda show how dum I am LOL! (Hits self... and grovels before beta.) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**_**… in which Gabriella learns of Roy's ambitions…**_

Gabbie was left alone for another two days; she knew Roy Mustang was working like a man possessed to present both her, and by proxy _himself_, in the best possible light. Gabbie's minder was sent to "help" the research department prepare for the council, and if Mustang got any information out of the silent woman, he was not sharing. As Gabbie had predicted, the vultures of Central started swooping in the day before the council meeting. She had a flood of visitors. Most were in lower command positions, or were weaker alchemists from the research department. She did not bother remembering the faces or names, as they were all small fry and they all said similar things.

"_If you ask to be assigned to me I will look after you; no invasive procedures. Just observation…" _

"_If you lend me your support at the council, I will ensure you retain most of your freedom… You will report to myself only and give me access to all research conducted on you…"_

She blatantly ignored most of them, and after some grovelling that made a begging dog looked dignified, they left. Only one truly angered her: a bureaucrat of mid-rank that came to see her last, with a comb over and the stench of cologne.

"Dear lady," he began, bowing so low he could have licked his own boots.

"What do you want?" she sighed, lounging on her bed. The man licked his large messy lips. "I know General Hakuro very well…" he said.

"Get to the point," she said moodily.

"Things could turn out very well for you if you would cooperate with him; he is a powerful man."

"He is also a psychopath," she replied glibly.

"Miss Marsh, please!" cried the man, losing all pretence of propriety. "Deliver the Fullmetal Alchemist to us! If you can make him sign under General Hakuro then your reward would be…"

"Get out," she interrupted, her voice low.

"E…Excuse me?" he whispered.

"You, heard me," she hissed, springing off the bed and raising her voice. "Get out!"

"But…!" squeaked the man.

"'But' _nothing_!" she yelled, advancing on him. "I would rather have my eyes gouged out with a blunt instrument than let Edward work for that murder!"

The man backed toward the door, which opened for him. Mustang was in the hallway.

"Get him out of here, before I suck his miserable life out of him!" she growled to the taller of the two men.

"Major Aldridge, Miss Marsh has had many visitors, and she is overwrought. I suggest you return to the mess hall with all the others who have been to see her today." Mustang said sharply. It was a command if Gabbie ever heard one. The Major saluted his superior and marched away. Roy's dark eye followed him.

"I think he noticed your hands," he said flatly. Gabbie looked down to see that her entire hands and forearms were glowing slightly.

"Great," she muttered. She rubbed her hands over her arms and the light faded.

"Does it always happen when you become emotional?" Roy asked slyly.

"Not always. There is no real discernible pattern to it." She sighed and slumped back on the bed.

"Can you really suck the life out of someone?" he asked sceptically.

"No idea," she yawned. "But I can think of a few people I would like to test my theory on," she rubbed her eyes. "Will I be getting any more hangers on before tomorrow?"

"Not if I tell them you are asleep," he said with a crooked grin. Gabbie found herself smiling back in spite of her mood. _"The man IS handsome... so sue me for having a heart." _she thought. _"But he is out of luck. I prefer blonds."_

Instead of thinking about Carl, it was Edward's face and hard eyes that popped into her head, blond braid falling over a metal shoulder, one arm folded over the other and a frown creasing his brow. She almost chuckled to herself. _"Stop it,"_ she told her brain. _"You're not playing fair!"_

She thanked Roy and he was about to leave when he turned back to her at the door.

"The Council will try to provoke you into compromising yourself, and they may well succeed. Are you prepared for that?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Are you worried about me or your promotion, Roy?" she asked tiredly.

"Both," he answered honestly.

"I am prepared; in fact I am kind of counting on it," she said with another yawn. She looked at her hands. "As long as the blue glow does not get stage fright."

* * *

The day of the council meeting arrived, and Gabbie had an agonising wait until after lunch for the council to convene. Jenny, her minder, was back, and Gabbie spent the morning in Mustang's office, chatting to both Riza and Jenny, although she got little response from either of them. Mustang ignored her for the most part, trying desperately to work through the pile of memos on his desk. Some were over a week old Gabbie noted.

Riza bent over his desk to remove the papers he was finished with. The tails on her jacket parted to reveal a very shiny looking gun tucked into her belt.

"Nice bit of ammunition you have there, Major," said Gabbie. Riza looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Is it a semi automatic?" asked Gabbie. Riza nodded. "I don't suppose I could have a look at it?" the redhead continued eagerly. Riza removed the gun from her belt and released the magazine.

"It's not chambered," she said, handing it over. "Feel free to have a good look." Gabbie hefted the gun; it looked just like something that you could rob a bank with. Hand guns were banned in her country, so this was the first time she had really seen one up close.

"That's one of the latest models to come out of ballistics research," said Riza proudly. "It has a double action so I don't even need to cock it and automatic magazine ejection when the clip is empty." It was probably the longest string of words that Gabbie had ever heard from the woman's mouth. She was obviously a gun freak; quite the useful person to know.

"I know hardly anything about guns," said Gabbie. "But I'd like to know how to use one at some point."

"If things were a little different I could take you down the range now. There is no better stress reliever," said Riza with a small smile that did much to soften her stern face.

"Major, you don't have time for small talk," said Mustang, dumping more paper before her. Riza rolled her eyes, it was the first human gesture she had seen the woman use. _"Maybe she is not as straight laced as I thought,"_ wondered Gabbie. _"Just repressed...I'll bet Mustang would loosen her up if there was not that damn fraternisation between the ranks thing in the military. Not that I think it bothers him at all from what I have heard, but it would bother her." _Head spinning with matchmaking possibilities Gabbie idled away an hour before she had some paperwork pushed her way.

"Just put my name on all these," Roy snapped.

"A fine Field Martial you're going to make," scoffed Gabbie. "You could be signing declarations of war and not even know it."

"When I am at the top of this army, Miss Marsh, I will have a fleet of secretaries in mini skirts to take care of all these trifles," he said pompously. Riza sighed and noisily opened a filing cabinet.

"Why stop there?" muttered Gabbie. "Why not just have them all wandering round in bikinis with a pole dance scheduled every half hour?" Both Riza and Jenny snorted with laughter. The redhead signed the next memo in her hand "Mickey Mouse." Roy threw down his pen.

"If you are bored, Gabriella, feel free to wait in your room for the next two hours," he growled. She saluted him sarcastically with a wink. But she preferred to keep busy, so tried to avoid needling him further. The time did indeed fly.

Roy dropped his pen on his final pile of finished documents. Ink spattered over white paper and he swore.

"General, please do not use such language," chastised Riza. He grumbled something under his breath. Gabbie glanced at the clock.

"Yes, it's finally time, Miss Marsh," he sighed and stood, wiping his ink stained hands on his trousers.

"Well," said Gabbie, rising. "I'd better face the inquisition." She was nervous, but apart from looking a little pale she was in control of her nerves.

The group walked from the office and down two levels. The corridors here were wide; oak panelling was everywhere in that part of the building and the carpets shone a thick luxuriant red. Crystal chandeliers illuminated the windowless corridors, and at the end of the widest of the corridors, two huge white painted oak doors stood ajar.

"I'll go first, with Riza, and then you will be announced. Jenny will show you where to go," said Roy in a low tone. Gabriella nodded. Roy turned and bowed to her, and she blinked owlishly at him.

"Good luck Miss Marsh. I hope you will forgive me for putting you through all this," he said formally.

"Forgive, perhaps," she said thoughtfully, giving the handsome man a piercing look. "Forget? Never. I don't like being used."

"We're all used from time to time," said Roy as he straightened. "But knowing we are being used is better than being manipulated in ignorance." He turned and marched smartly into the room, Riza two sharp paces behind him.

Gabriella looked around her. She could make a run for it now; there was no one but Jenny, but she knew she would never make it out of the building. She heard her name called by someone inside the dim room ahead. She counted to five slowly in her head, calming herself. Jenny shifted beside her.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't worry," she muttered.

"_Walk forward, Gab,"_ she told herself, echoing Edward's words to her on Evan's boat. _"You have two perfectly good legs."_ She walked straight ahead, eyes focusing on what lay before her. The ominous shadows in the room quickly swallowed her.

* * *

**I know, cliffy! But the next chap is large so I had to break here… and I've updated early... please don't hate me! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chap, you all seemed to like it ;-)**

**A special thanks to Beboots too, I've really enjoyed all you reviews and most of your questions will be answered soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**… _**In which Gabbie makes a new friend**_…

The dim room seemingly had only light source. From the ceiling a beam of light shone down upon a golden chair that appeared to defy gravity and stood on one slim leg with three tiny feet beneath it. In front of the chair was the council of Generals; a long row of desks and benches where around a dozen people sat. Gabbie could just make out Hakuro in the middle. She guessed that the seating must have been rank based. There was only one woman at the right hand end of the desks. The other generals were all men. Aids and entourages were stood behind the seated generals.

Gabbie stood with Jenny in the shadows. She did not like having so many eyes on her; she wanted to fidget anxiously, but forced her hands to stay put.

"Miss Marsh," came a rasping voice of a general to her right. "You have been summoned here before us to answer to some disturbing rumours we heard coming out of the small village of Rizembool in the east."

"I would have thought such a small place would be beneath the notice of Central command," said Gabbie, making her voice as clear and audible as she could without raising her voice too high. She was aware she sounded very English in doing, but the crisp cold accent helped her stay calm.

"There is nothing in this country that is beneath our notice," said the woman on the end. "Brigadier general Mustang has done the right thing in bringing you to our attention, Miss Marsh. An obvious immigrant with the power to regenerate an entire crop is the sort of thing that state alchemists should be investigating under their new remit."

"_Well played, Mustang,"_ Gabbie thought, hiding a smile. _"Let's just hope all your good work can benefit both of us. I would really like to avoid using my plan if possible." _

Gabbie could think of nothing to say so remained silent, her gaze travelling over the assembled generals, trying to see their faces in the dim light.

"The chair before you is used in the testing of state alchemists." said a low voice somewhere in the middle. "If you have any power in that direction the chair will support you. If not, you will fall to the ground." A hand pointed to the gold filigree chair. "Please take a seat, and we will all see for ourselves what you are."

Blinking, Gabbie stepped into the beam of light. She could not see those before her at all now. She lowered herself as gracefully as she could into the chair. Her rump made contact with nothingness. She stood before she fell. The chair behind her looked firm enough, and the gold sparkled at her mockingly. She held out a hand to touch it and her hand passed straight through it. It was like touching smoke; it was warm but she felt nothing else, no resistance at all. The generals before her were muttering and whispering to each other and the aids behind them.

"Satisfied?" said Gabbie, bringing their attention back to her. A general at the opposite end to the woman cleared his throat and spoke in a high nasal voice.

"I propose to the council that the young lady demonstrate her power to us."

"I must point out to you, Major General Sheldon," came the familiar voice Mustang, very crisp and sharp, "that Miss Marsh has little control over her power."

"I have informed the research department of your quandary, Mustang," said Sheldon. "And they have been busy devising a way to stimulate the young lady into showing us what she is capable of. With the council's approval, I would like to bring in Colonel Ryder, one of our top state alchemist researchers."

"_Not good!"_ thought Gabbie frantically. The situation was rapidly being taken out of her control and there was not a thing she could do about it… yet. The vote was unanimous, and even Mustang raised his hand, to her displeasure.

"_Bloody bastards!"_ she thought sourly.

"The decision is unanimous. We will allow the Melding alchemist to conduct his experiment," said a voice that Gabbie recognised as Hakuro's.

The doors were opened and a man in a white coat entered, pushing a squeaky steel trolley. On the trolley was a wooden box with holes drilled in it, as though it contained some sort of animal. The trolley was pushed before Gabbie. The man stepped into the light; he was short and dark, but perfectly formed. He had short black hair and large ebony eyes that looked over her coolly. His skin was pale from not seeing enough sun, but he was hardly some lardy lab rat. He was fit and had probably seen years of active service before turning his hand to research. He had a nondescript face but was not unpleasant to look at. He bowed to her respectfully.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Marsh," he said formally. His voice was low and held no warmth. "I made numerous requests to have you transferred to my facility where we could look after you properly, but Brigadier General Mustang felt he could better cater for your needs." The stab at Mustang did not go unnoticed by Gabbie.

"_'My needs'_ would be better catered for if I was free to go," Gabbie muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Marsh. While you are still unquantified you could hurt yourself and others through sheer ignorance. You are not safe to go without supervision," said the alchemist dismissively. Gabbie fought the urge to slap him, and added his name to the growing list of people she wanted to test her power on for adverse affects.

The alchemist bowed to the assembled generals.

"When I first heard of Miss Marsh's abilities, I was greatly reminded of an old story about the secretive people of Drachma. My observations thus far have confirmed the rumour that Drachma has no alchemists, and with the border being so closely guarded they are unlikely to allow any in." The generals all made noises of agreement.

"They are not without power, however. What I have heard is that the people of certain tribes would receive immigrants from "another place." To but a few of these people they gave the name "Depswar." Depswar, roughly translated, means "life giver". I always assumed this was a sign that some sort of rudimentary form of natural alchemy that had crept into their culture from abroad. That was until I heard of the Rizembool incident." He turned back to Gabriella. "Not even Fletcher Tringham could have done what you did to those fields, Miss Marsh, and he is the most skilled natural alchemist I have ever met."

She said nothing and waited, folding her arms and trying to look confident but displeased at the same time. The dark eyes of the alchemist were amused.

"I would like to ask you where you are from Miss Marsh, both your name and accent are unknown to me, but I doubt you would answer honestly. I will simply move on to the test."

"_Pompous ass,"_ Gabbie thought to herself. _"You think you have it all figured out."_

He stepped up to his trolley and opened the box.

"This is one of my previous experiments; I was going to terminate it until I heard of Brigadier General Mustang's problem."

He put his hand inside the box and something hissed. He pulled out the most grotesque little creature Gabbie had ever seen. It was about the same size and shape of a small racoon, but that was where the similarities ended. It had scales with sparse, downy brown fur growing between them, with an alligator-like face and a mouth full of very sharp teeth. It had stubby legs with long claws protruding from mammal-ish looking paws. A long, muscular tail with a wisp of brow fluff on the end lashed back and forward.

It was its eyes that were disturbing. They were not the impassive eyes of a cold blooded creature. They were a mammal's eyes, dark and frightened of what they saw. The creature whimpered, its reptilian mouth mangling a sound it was never meant to make. It was a pathetic site to see, dangling, held by a handful of fur at the nape of its neck.

"Do you know what a Chimera is, Miss Marsh?" asked the alchemist. Gabbie nodded, unable to take her eyes off the creature. It looked so wrong to her, and yet it was just a frightened animal.

"Of course you do. No doubt the Elric brothers have told you about such creatures." said the man crisply. "This is a combination of an iguana, a cat and a rat."

"A three part Chimera, wonderful!" gasped a general behind the alchemist.

"What do you think of my creation Miss Marsh?" asked the alchemist, his dark eyes shining.

"I think you are sick," she said with as much derision in her voice as she could muster. "How can you possibly justify playing with life like this?" her voice rose in outrage. "What possible scientific purpose can it serve?"

"Not scientific, Miss Marsh. Military," corrected the alchemist. "Imagine the havoc a dozen of larger versions of these creatures could cause on a battlefield. Unfortunately this combination is not aggressive enough for that purpose, so I was going to dispose of it."

"You mean kill it," she corrected flatly.

"It is my creation. Why should I not terminate if it no longer serves a purpose?" asked the man.

Gabbie swallowed, and looked at the small creature struggling pitifully, suddenly detesting the man who held it, deep burning hatred settling in her heart and demanding that she act. She did nothing however; she would not be provoked into falling in line with what the man wanted.

"My, my," the alchemist said with a chuckle. "For a female you are cold. Well, I suppose you really don't care what happens to this creature." From his pocket he pulled a glinting scalpel, and in one swift movement he drew the blade across the animal's right foreleg. Blood spurted from an artery, soaking Ryder's white coat with red. The animal honked and its limbs pawed at the air.

"Stop it!" Gabbie cried.

"I calculate that this animal has approximately ten minutes to live, Miss Marsh. What will you do?" he asked, flinging the chimera at her. She caught it instinctively. It was wild with pain and its razor sharp teeth latched onto her arm. Gabbie yelped.

Pandemonium broke out in the chamber, people were talking all at once. She could hear Roy's voice above the others arguing that this was not a method that anyone approved of. Gabbie ignored them, she could feel the hot blood starting to soak through her uniform from the animal's wound, and her arm stung as it bit down harder. She lifted her free hand and touched the animal on its serpentine head.

"You hold onto me if you like," she said to it in a kind voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." She sat on the ground, with her back to the hubbub. She gently lifted the damaged foreleg. The blade had bit deep, but had cut cleanly. The little creature had already lost a great deal blood; it would be unlikely to survive if she merely applied pressure. It would need a transfusion if it was going to live. She did not see any of the council letting her do that, and she doubted she would be able to get chimera blood donated to her either. She ran her fingers over the scales and soft downy fur. Was it worth it? Giving herself away over a sad, mutated creature? Had she not planned to be forced into giving herself away anyway? Her mind made up, she closed her eyes and tuned out the noise behind her.

The power came easily, as if sensing her need. She could feel the creature's pulse, and its heart was hammering to push its limited blood around its body. She saw it as a small yellow light behind her eyes, as bright as a human's, just smaller. It whimpered as if it sensing her looking it.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered. The needle like teeth slipped out of her arm. "Good boy," she murmured, sure it was a boy, but not sure how she knew. She could feel the flow of the leaking blood. She nudged at the broken artery and the flow slowed to a trickle. She looked deeper, she could see the cells, bright little lights just like the seeds in the fields, except these were packed tightly together and talked to each other; she could see the tiny electrical signals jumping between them. Very, very gently she told the artery that it was broken and it needed to heal itself. The reaction was immediate, the artery closed itself. But now she had a problem, the entire foot was starved for blood. There was nothing she could do about that. She felt the spark in each of the suffocating cells and shifted it rapidly into the ones that still had a blood supply. All it took was a thought. This strengthened the living tissue and hastened the end of the dying cells, indeed they vanished entirely, nothing left of them but a small amount of saline.

The creature stirred in her arms.

"You'll still have three perfectly good legs," she cooed at it. "At least you will live." It gave a confused honk. The dead cells were gone and Gabbie was beginning to feel ill. It was not nearly as bad as it had been in Rizembool, but it warned her that she was pushing herself. She opened her eyes, blinking at the lights swimming before her. She struggled to her feet, cradling the now drowsy animal.

The room was in complete silence. Everyone in the shadows was watching her and the animal that now had a perfectly healed stump just above the ankle. Ryder was looking at her with something approaching reverence.

"I see why you were so secretive," he said quietly. "This power…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "I will need the Chimera back now, Miss Marsh, and you will have to submit to a thorough physical examination," he stepped forward.

"I'm not giving you this animal back," she said hugging it to her.

"But you must Miss Marsh. It will further our understanding of you if…"

"Get away from me you slimy toad!" Gabbie spat. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I'm afraid you must," insisted the alchemist calmly. "You are now under the jurisdiction of the research department."

"That is not correct, Colonel," said Roy, standing up. "I am the highest ranking state alchemist, so technically she is under my jurisdiction," Gabbie felt a flood of relief, it was short lived.

"You forget yourself, Mustang," said a low voice that sent cold shivers down Gabbie's spine. "While she does fall into your jurisdiction, she is also in mine as the highest rank in this room. We must reach a consensus on what to do with her. For now I think she will be best in Ryder's care."

Hakuro, how she hated that man.

Roy opened his mouth to protest.

"I must insist on this Brigadier," said Hakuro. He nodded to Ryder and the man reached for the chimera.

"I said _get away from me!_" Gabbie growled, the chimera roused itself and snapped at Ryder's hand.

"I will restrain you if I have to," said Ryder calmly.

"Try!" she challenged.

She was angry. She could feel it bubbling in her veins, and the Chimera had picked up on it. Now it was bristling and growling at the alchemist. The man sighed.

"I'll fix the floor later, Generals," he said apologetically, and pulled a glove off his right hand. Tattooed on the back of his hand was a complex transmutation circle. Power crackled trough the air around her and the floor moved beneath her feet. Fear rose within her, but it fed her temper rather than incapacitated her.

"I am not going!" she yelled and blue light flashed. It was the same light she had seen when the gate tried to take her leg, but instead of letting it out wildly she concentrated it, shaking with the effort of not letting it all go. She held it back just using the minimal amount she could. She held her palm up in Ryder's direction and aimed the light at him. It shimmered from her hand and hit him like a shock-wave, disrupting his transmutation and sent him flying across the room, crashing into a wall.

Her vision swam but she swallowed the bile in her throat. The creature she clutched to her purred and yawned, settling back to sleep now the danger was gone. She juggled it into the crook of her left arm and faced the amazed generals.

"I am now a security risk. I suggest you arrest me," she said imperiously. "There is nothing but my own will keeping me from picking you all apart cell by cell." She swayed a little. "And get me a place with a bed. I need a lie down," she moaned, her head throbbing.

Roy Mustang was glowering at her; he was probably annoyed that her plan was to get herself formally arrested. But her thinking was that if she was carried off in chains then she would have to be tried publicly and the military would have no hold on her at all. They certainty would not be able to keep the incident quiet, someone was bound to run to the papers. That meant Edward would be safe from them. But Hakuro was not going to let her go that easily.

"If you had killed the Melding alchemist then you would be a security risk; however, he is only stunned." The man was groaning in the corner of the room. Gabbie had one more ace up her sleeve, not one she wanted to play, but she had few options left. Besides, she was good at insulting people, and she would push Hakuro where she wanted him to go and then let Mustang do what he did best. She juggled the creature in her arms again; it was heavy and snoring happily.

"So. The butcher of Lior is going to tell this council what to do?" she drawled. "And there was me thinking everything had to be done by consensus in this room." There were a few gasps from the aids at her words. She could not see the General's face, but she was sure he was livid.

"Have I shocked you?" she said sweetly. "I've not said anything that the people sitting next to you have not thought, General."

"Have a care Miss Marsh," he growled.

"Or what, you'll throw me to your underlings? I hear they only play with you until you are carrying one of their by-blows!"

"Gabriella!" snapped Mustang.

"It's true! You can't silence me like everyone else!" she cried pointing an accusatory finger at Hakuro. "Deny it if you dare!"

"I have no wish to deny it!" he spluttered angrily. "What does a child like you know of duty? I am a patriot! I want this country to be strong. I was authorised to use those unsavoury interrogation methods in Lior and they worked. I would do it again if needed."

"And what of honour, General?" said Gabbie quietly, her anger lulling momentarily. "A great bard from my country wrote that _"when lenity and cruelty play for a kingdom, the gentler gamester is the soonest winner…"_

Gabbie realised that no one would know what she was talking about, and she grew angry at herself for losing her focus. She concentrated on staying angry to hide her embarrassment. "Look at the mess you left behind!" she hissed. Can you honestly tell me that such interrogation methods were justified in the long term?"

"I do not need to justify myself to you…" The general growled, rising.

"YOU WILL SIT AND LISTEN!" she roared at the top of her lungs. The creature in her arms growled and snapped its jaws twice to emphasise her point. Her eyes flashed and swept across the faces hidden by shadow. To everyone's astonishment Hakuro lowered himself into his chair.

"I met one of these girls you _'interrogated',_ General," Gabbie said quietly, weary after her outburst. Her head rang and throbbed; she needed rest and soon. "She was only seventeen years old when you threw her to your wolves. She never gave you any useful information, mainly because you were asking her to betray people she had grown up with, people she loved. She was not a member of the resistance, and her knowledge was limited anyway, but you interrogated her all the same." Gabbie's voice grew in strength. "She has a five year old son and is raising him alone, like many young women in Lior today." She took a deep breath and muttered a silent entreaty to her body to stay upright just a little longer. "Flinging girls to the savage underlings that you keep is only one thing General. I'm sure most here know what you have done." She shuffled forward, standing in the beam of light where the one legged chair stood. She was sure she made quite a picture, her uniform stained with blood and a sinfully ugly chimera sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"But I know something your colleagues do not General; you did more than sully your hands with these methods. You watched these interrogations. You enjoyed them," she whispered.

"Ridiculous I…"

"The girl I know sees you in her sleep every night!" Gabbie shouted over him. "She sees you watching her pain and humiliation, she hears your laughter."

The chamber was deafeningly silent.

"I, for one, do _not_ want a sick pervert like you running this military," she hissed, she swayed and stumbled a little. "What would your wife think?" she asked, feeling sorry for the woman.

"Arrest her!" Hakuro snapped. Gabbie was so relived to hear those words she almost fell over.

As the guards came for her she heard a noise, like someone clicking their fingers. Flames sprang up from the ground in a tight circle around her, shielding her from the big men with guns. She stood perfectly still, not wanting to move lest she set herself on fire. The chimera slept on, oblivious.

"MUSTANG!" Hakuro roared.

"Forgive me, General, but this girl is now under the protection of the state alchemists," said Mustang's voice.

"Stay out of this!" she heard Hakuro shout over the flames. Her vision blurred a little more, but she did not feel that nauseous, as things were looking up. This had not gone according to plan at all. She should be safely in a public jail by now, awaiting a trail where she would be vindicated as she had committed no real crime. This was different. She had been forced to hand control of things to Mustang trusting he would use the opportunity she had given him.

"I'm afraid I can't," said Mustangs' voice. "While your conduct is in question, General, this young woman must be placed in neutral custody. Procedures will be immediately instigated in order for you to regain your good name. I will keep the girl and try and ensure this unfounded slander goes no further."

Mustang allowed himself a small smile. "I'm sure this matter will be cleared up soon, and then you may have Gabriella placed back in your hands."

The jet-haired man looked around him. "Unless anyone on the council has an objection?" he asked, his dark eye scanning the other faces. No one contradicted him. Most were still either appalled at the young woman's revelation or still in shock at her demonstration of power.

"There will be no investigation into my conduct," hissed Hakuro. "The testament of one girl is nothing."

"We shall see," said Mustang. "I think you will find that despite my best efforts the public will get wind of this, and may have a different opinion on the matter. We must be seen to be doing the right thing."

"There is no evidence!" the General cried, "You can associate nothing with me! No one outside this room will believe the wench. It will just be another rumour that a leech like you is trying to exploit."

"We shall see," repeated Mustang. The flames around Gabbie died. She blinked and tried to focus on the chaos that was the hall. The chimera whimpered and stretched. She smiled at it.

"Major Hawkeye, please escort Miss Marsh back to her quarters. We have seen enough of her for today," said Mustang with a smirk. Gabbie looked around; her minder Jenny was gone. Riza stepped forward and took the young woman by her free arm. Gabbie let herself be guided away, as there was nothing else she could do. Mustang had her in his grasp.

"_I'm sorry Edward,"_ she thought miserably. Mustang and the other generals would decide her fate, but at least she had slung enough mud at Hakuro for it to stick. A half victory for Roze and others like her... but not for Edward. Gabbie knew she was unlikely to disappear like others who had been willing to speak out against the butcher of Lior's crimes. However, she would have to think of something else to save Edward from a life as a state alchemist.

What are you going to call it?" asked Riza suddenly. Gabbie looked at the sleeping lizard thing in her arms.

"Is Stump a little too cruel?" she asked.

"Yes," chuckled Riza. "You will give it a complex."

"You think I will be able to keep him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think he will let anyone take him off you. He seems to have adopted you. I certainly don't want to be on the wrong end of those teeth," said Riza kindly. Gabbie smiled at her tiredly.

"How about Iggy?" she asked.

"Maybe something more grand," said Riza "I called my dog black Hayate."

"I think I'll stick with Iggy," murmured Gabbie. She finally got to her room.

"I'll probably sleep for a long time, and you won't be able to wake me," she told Riza at the door. "Don't worry. It always happens. I will wake up eventually." Riza nodded and seemed to want to say something else, but didn't. Gabbie opened her door.

"Gabriella," Hawkeye said stiffly.

"Yes?" Gabbie replied tiredly.

"What happened in there… what you did…" she stumbled, searching for words.

"I've never seen anything like it… it was… beautiful."

"Beautiful?" echoed Gabbie. Riza nodded.

"You glowed, all of you, in this lovely soft light…" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Sleep now if you need to. Mustang will take care of everything."

"That's what I'm afraid of," whispered Gabbie, stumbling into her room with Iggy. She fell upon the bed, not even removing her blood stained uniform. Iggy settled himself on her pillow. "Make yourself at home," she whispered. "We could be here for some time."

And she fell into and exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Don't say I am not nice to you! Two updates this week. Okay I felt guilty for the evil cliffie too. Sherby worked miracles with this chap, beta-ing it in a matter of hours, all 14 pages of it! **

**I have new Indebted fanart too. Ashen Roze has drawn Gabbie. The picture is on my DA page. Link is on my profile. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36...** **_In which Edward makes a choice..._**

Edward had a cold. It was just a sniffle and a headache really, but Anna acted as though he was dying. Hot soup for just about every meal, followed by tea...so much tea he could have swam in it. She would not let him go out for his paper in the mornings either, saying the biting air was not good for him.

"It's hanging around this dank little hole that's made me sick in the first place!" he ranted at her, sneezing. But she had given him that reproachful look with her big brown eyes, and had signed the phrase her sister was so fond of.

"_**It would be different if I did not care."**_ He hated that phrase; it implied he was the one being unreasonable in the face of feminine tenderness. She had done her best to keep his mind occupied and Alphonse had done his bit to keep the peace by buying the paper for him. He was out now. The streets below seemed quite lively for a non-market day but Edward ignored the buzz coming through the window. He and Anna were quiet over breakfast, as they were waiting edgily for the paper. If they were lucky there would be some news about yesterdays meeting of the council of generals. Alphonse had gone out an hour ago.

"I'm going after him," said Edward and sneezed into his brother's hanky. Al seemed to collect them, and always have one on hand.

"_**Stay here,"**_ signed Anna. _**"He will be back soon."**_

"The paper stand is just around the corner!" Edward exclaimed, his voice cracking a little. His throat had started to rasp the day before, and it had done little to improve his mood. He sounded a little like he had when his voice had broken in his teens, hovering between tenor and bass.

"I'm going," he announced standing up.

"No!" snapped Anna using her voice for effect, pushing him back into his seat with a firm hand on his metal shoulder. She frowned as it squeaked under the pressure she applied to it. She must have felt it.

"_**When did you last oil this?"**_ she signed.

"Umm..," he said, thinking back. He looked at her sheepishly. "Rizembool?"

Anna tutted and rummaged in his bag. She brought out a small can of oil that he was supposed to use every week. It was full. She shook a finger at him and placed the oil in his left hand.

"_**Do it now,"**_ she signed.

"I'm too cold to take my shirt off," he grumbled. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a threatening look. If he did not do it, he knew she would try to do it for him. He sighed and peeled off his linen shirt, it was scratchy against his skin anyway.

"_**And your leg,"**_ Anna signed. He was halfway down the joints in his arm when the door burst open. Alphonse stood there, ragged paper in hand, flushed and breathing hard as if he had run.

"Brother…!" he said when he got his breath back.

"What took you so long?" Edward snapped.

"There were hardly any papers left! I had to fight for this one."

"What?" said Edward his throat bubbling with phlegm, he swallowed and winced.

Alphonse spread the paper on the table. _"Hakuro accused!"_ read the headline. Underneath was a black and white photo of Gabriella, pointing a finger at someone off camera. She held something in her arm; Edward immediately recognised it as a chimera. He swore, looking at the photograph. Gabbie looked tired, but the camera had caught the determination in her eyes as she opened her mouth to shout something. His heart lurched when he realised that there was blood on her clothes. He scanned the article. It turned out that there had been a reporter inside the HQ watching Gabbie for over a week.

"_I found Miss Marsh to be over talkative and over fond of expressing to me the unfairness of her situation. But she seemed to genuinely care about the sinister intrigues that are being played out in the military. Not for her own sake I might add, but for the sake of her friends that she wished to keep out of the fray and for the sake of a country that is not her own. The happenings in Lior and Ishival in particular she found disturbing. What follows is an account of what went on at yesterday's meeting of the Council of Generals. What I witnessed I could hardly believe, but I have both photographs from inside the chamber and my voice recorder caught all that was said."_

"_Clever woman,"_ thought Edward_. "No one will try to silence her with the glut of evidence she has." _

Edward tuned out the discussion behind him; Anna and Alphonse were already trying to think of something they could do. Edward wanted to read everything this undercover reporter had to say before he made up his mind. There were a number of images on the next page. The quality was not magnificent as they had been taken by a hidden camera. One of Gabbie's hand passing through the testing seat, and another of her with a shocked look on her face as the chimera was mutilated before her eyes, were the ones that stood out. Edward found his hands shaking with anger. The watch chain disappearing into a pocket of the alchemist taunting her did not escape his notice. He added the Melding alchemist to his list of people he wanted to strangle with his left hand.

He turned the page. The next image was of Gabbie with her back to the camera, surrounded by a radiance that he knew would be blue in colour. His heart sank; they had made her show what she was. She had saved the pitiful chimera. Of course she had; he knew she could not have watched it die. The other images were too hazy to work out what was happening but the text explained what the reporter had seen. Edward's jaw dropped when he read about Ryder being thrown against the wall and grew even more angry when he realised what Gabriella had been up too. She had tried to get arrested. Of all the idiotic things to try! This was not her world and the courts of Amestris were heavily influenced by the military. Mustang had not allowed that to happen, and with Hakuro's name now the curse of Central, he had taken advantage of the situation. Gabbie was back to square one as far as gaining freedom was concerned. The reporter seemed concerned about this too.

"_What is to become of Miss Marsh now she is in the hands of Brigadier General Mustang? He assures me that she will be well treated. However I cannot help but worry that he is more concerned with political advantage than this troubled young woman's welfare."_

Edward agreed wholeheartedly, he nearly swallowed his tongue when he read who had written the article.

Asha Curtis, his teacher's sister. Izume had said little about her sister in Central, but she had been proud that she was a reporter who was known for her forthright views and unwillingness to compromise. It seemed Asha had as much love for the military as her sister had. He handed Anna the paper and pulled on his shirt. He was surprised how calm he was considering he wanted to kill quite a number of people.

"What are you going to do, brother?" asked Alphonse, his grey eyes worried.

"Something," was the only response Al got. Ed pulled on his jacket and headed for the door.

"Don't go," said Anna quietly, one word slurring slightly into the other.

Edward shook his head; he was beyond being dissuaded by that pleading, brittle voice. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Edward!" Anna called starting after him, but Alphonse took her arm.

"Let him go Anna," he said gently. Anna's brown eyes scanned his face.

"He does not want us to see," Alphonse explained. Anna did not understand what he meant.

"_**But sister…"**_ she signed.

"_**She will be asleep right now,"**_ signed Alphonse. _**"Brother is making sure she can rest peacefully. She will appreciate what he has done,"**_ he said with forced smile.

"_**No she won't,"**_ signed Anna. _**"She will blame herself."**_

* * *

Mustang heard the commotion well before Edward Elric made it into his office. He had known as soon as he had seen the article that "Jenny" had written that Edward would be at his door within hours. He was not disappointed. His door burst open, the glass shattering as it struck the wall behind. An icily calm Edward Elric entered the room. He was not even breathing heavily. Roy waved away the twenty or so soldiers that had followed him. 

"How many men have you incapacitated to get in?" asked Roy mildly.

"Seventeen," came the throaty reply.

"Any broken bones?" asked Roy, not really interested.

"One broken arm," grunted Edward. "But he tried to shoot me; you now have a new wall in corridor three with a few bullet holes in it." Edward leaned his elbows on the desk, holding his hands up before Mustang.

"Pick one," he said.

"Why?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whichever one you pick I will hit you with," he said casually. He balled up his metal fist. "I really can't decide. This one will shatter your jaw quite easily, but I may prefer this one," he held up his left hand. "That way I can actually feel it when your jaw breaks." He shrugged, "but I'm not unreasonable. I'll let you choose."

"Sit down," said Roy carefully. "Beating me can wait for a while yet." Edward sank into the seat and sneezed irritably.

"You have a cold?" asked Roy.

"Get to the point!" Edward snapped, his temper heating now he was not dodging guards.

"Gabriella is under my jurisdiction now. The council unanimously voted in my favour for me to decide how she was to be dealt with; with the exception of Hakuro of course. He has no vote while his conduct is in question."

"That must be convenient for you," said Edward sarcastically.

"Yes, it was," said Mustang a little smugly. "Gabriella has done me a great favour, and it all turned out almost as she hoped, Hakuro will never be trusted by the public now. That would have happened even without Miss Curtis there. The information would have been seized by Hakuro's enemies and the rumours would have done the work. Asha Curtis simply sped things up."

Roy laced his fingers together. "Gabbie did not succeed in getting arrested, however. A public trial would have almost certainly looked very bad for the military; the politicians would have had a field day, and, of course, Gabriella could have negotiated her release with the Central press watching her closely."

Edward raised an eyebrow, he had not thought of it that way. Seen in that light her idea might actually have had a little merit.

"It was a clever idea," said Roy with a smile. "And not one I had anticipated, but by discrediting Hakuro she had strengthened me. I took advantage of that."

Edwards grip tightened on the armrests of his chair, making the wood creak. Roy stood and looked out of his window.

"However, I have involved the press. And in doing so I have made a rod for my own back. I cannot deal with Gabriella as I would like. I have to be seen to be doing the right thing." He turned back the simmering Edward. The yellow eyes had not left him once. It was disconcerting.

"Because of this, I must have Gabriella investigated as I said I would, and leak regular updates to the press. It's part of the deal I made with Miss Curtis." He sat back down with a sigh. "I have to be seen to be fair and not show favouritism, so I have decided to hold a competition."

"Competition?" said Edward, forgetting to glare at Mustang for a moment.

"Yes," said Mustang. "The press will love it. A test of strength and skill in alchemy. The winner will have Miss Marsh as their research project."

"Sign me up," said Edward without even thinking.

"There is a catch," said Mustang with a sly smile. "I am only admitting applications to compete from state alchemists."

Edward gave Roy a defiant stare, yellow eyes burning as hot as any flame Roy could create. "State alchemists still have a bad name," Roy continued. "And our tame redhead seems to have become a bit of an icon overnight. It would do a great deal for their image if she worked with one of them. If I send her and her keeper on a few humanitarian missions it would do much to improve the reputation of the dogs of the military." Roy smiled coldly at Edward. He did take pleasure in the feeling of bending someone to his will, enjoying the thrill, even if it _was_ somebody he liked. He felt slightly guilty, but could ignore the emotion quite happily.

He pushed a piece of paper toward the livid young man.

"Decide, Fullmetal," he said firmly. "Is the woman who saved your life worth the sacrifice?"

Edward eyed the contract as if it was a ticking bomb. Gabriella had begged him not to enlist, and had done her best to keep him out of the intrigue. But could he really leave her to such an uncertain fate? He already knew the answer.

"I have a condition," he announced, echoing the words he used when he first became a state alchemist almost ten years ago. Roy smiled.

"I'm listening," he said smugly.

* * *

**So yes, Ed will enlist, not the happy conclusion most of you wanted but I am Velf and I am evil. (Laughs evilly.)**

**I have more fan art to share. Yael had done a lovely picture of Al and Anna from Chapter 28. Daishar also did me an amazing picture months ago. (Being friend of the author she sees stuff early.) But it was a major spoiler so we agreed not to post it till the story posts caught up with it. I now let it loose onto the internet… Link is on my profile.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37…** _**In which there is slapping…**_

Gabbie woke to the sound of honking.

"Get away from me," hissed a voice she knew. It took her a moment to remember the name but she remembered when she saw the face. The handsome blond man was pined against the wall by an ugly furry lizard. The thing was gnashing its alligator jaws and bearing its teeth, threatening to nip at his legs.

"Iggy," she called gently, remembering the thing's name. It honked happily and hobbled over to her bed on three legs, holding the paw-less one off the ground. It leapt onto the bed and clambered up her to lick her face with its large wet tongue.

"Eww, get off," she chuckled, struggling to sit. The chimera honked happily and sat in her lap.

"You should have let the research department have that thing back," grumbled Edward as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed.

"You know what happened?" she asked, surprised.

"Turns out your minder was a reporter that Mustang let in. The entire city is buzzing about you," he said wearily. Gabbie groaned. She had a vague memory of what she had said, but most of it had been unplanned. She had said plenty that she probably should not have. Calling the general a pervert was probably not the smartest move either. She rested her head against the wall behind the bed, hoping it would stop aching so she could think. Edward leaned forward and pulled up the blankets around her, she was obviously wearing no clothes under them and it would not do for her to… he dragged his mind away from that thought. If this was Rizembool, Winry would kill him for even being in here whilst she was still half asleep. She smiled at him dreamily. The chimera snapped at him.

"Stop that," said Gabbie firmly and the thing growled at her.

"Iggy!" she shouted, her voice rasping. The chimera backed away from her tone and whimpered. "We do not bite people. That's your first lesson."

"You are not going to keep that thing are you?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she replied and patted its alligator like head. "He just needs a little training. He's just like a puppy." Edward eyed the ugly thing sceptically. Gabbie looked down at herself with a frown.

"I don't remember getting undressed," she mumbled.

"Riza has been looking after you," said Edward quickly, just in case she thought something else.

"Oh," said Gabbie, wincing as her head throbbed. "So I suppose what I said is splashed all over the papers?" she ventured.

"Yes," he replied gravely.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Well you were hardly complimentary, but I thought the quote from _Henry the Fifth_ was a nice touch...although it will be totally lost on the good people of Central. There's no Shakespeare here." A small smirk pulled at his face. "I knew I shouldn't have let you handle this on your own. You can't resist getting yourself into trouble. You have a flair for the dramatic, too, and it does you no favours."

Gabbie smirked, but frowned when he sneezed. His normally pale skin was flushed and he had been sweating.

"Are you ill?" she asked.

"No," he lied. She gave him a flat look. Her hand shot out and captured his chin. She bent his face towards her.

"I'm fine!" he protested, his voice croaking.

"Sure you are," she said, peering in his watery eyes. Her right hand settled on his forehead and she pursed her lips.

"You have a temperature," she announced. She then grabbed his left hand fingers, finding the pulse in his wrist. She counted using the clock on the wall. Edward submitted to her ministrations fairly easily. It was unlike him but she did not find it suspicious. "Blood pressure is up a little. It's official. You're sick." Her green eyes roved over his face. "You need to be in this bed more than I do."

"So...you saved a miserable chimera and sent the Melding alchemist crashing into a wall. I'd say you burned a fair amount of energy to do that..." He said, radically changing the subject and shifting her focus from himself. He did not feel worthy of her concern, not after what he had done.

"It's not as bad as it was in Rizembool." she sighed. "I didn't vomit and I was barely out twenty-four hours. I could get up now really." She looked at her right arm, noticing it was bandaged. She remembered Iggy biting it. "I seem to have done nothing but hurt myself since I came here," she grumbled. She looked at him enquiringly.

"Where are the others?"

"Back at our room." He replied. "We are moving out of it today and getting a better one."

"That's good." She mumbled, suddenly feeling tired again. "I'm surprised Mustang let you visit me with all the upheaval that is going on."

"I gave him no choice," said Edward quietly. Gabbie grinned, imagining a totally different confrontation to the one that had taken place, but the smile soon faded.

"Do you know what he is going to do with me?" she asked in a less than hopeful tone.

"Actually, I do," said Edward seriously and explained about the competition in such a way he hoped she would not find too insulting. He could tell she was unhappy about it; a small frown furrowed her brow.

"So I'm to be handed over to the biggest alchemy geek with the largest ego," she muttered. "I think I would have preferred prison." Edward coughed, his throat burning. He did not want to do this but it was better coming from him than Mustang.

"I was hoping to win the competition myself. At least that way you won't end up with someone like Ryder," he croaked.

"How is Ryder?" she asked, not picking up on his hint.

"He is quite possibly developing an unhealthy obsession. He was calling Mustang every hour at one point until the competition was announced this morning," he said with a sigh. Gabbie shuddered and hugged the chimera to her. Edward waited, hoping he would not have to spell things out for her.

Her tired brain did eventually catch up.

"Well, thank you for the sentiment. It's very chivalrous of you," she said, kindly patting his metal hand where it rested on the bed. "But I don't think Mustang will let you compete unless you…" She stopped talking, her tongue falling limp in her mouth. She looked at him disbelievingly. He could not meet her gaze so he looked down to where her hand still rested over his.

"Edward… please tell me you didn't," she breathed.

"I did," he whispered and finally looked at her. "I am the Fullmetal Alchemist as of this morning." Gabbie shrank back from him, her hand jerking back from his as if the metal had suddenly grown hot.

"Edward how could you...?" she whispered her voice breaking. "After everything I…?"

"There was no other way," he said interrupting.

Her face changed, her expression moving rapidly from hurt to anger. She pulled the covers around her and wriggled off the bed, sending her chimera yelping to a corner of the room. She stood, just managing to keep her balance and maintain her modesty at the same time. She shuffled to her small bathroom.

"Gabriella?" he called after her, his rough voice strained and concerned.

"Go away," she whispered, opening the door.

"You should get back in bed! You're not strong enough to…"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled. She passed a shaking hand over her face, forcing away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked weak enough without crying like a child. A metal hand fell on her bare shoulder.

"Go back to bed," he pleaded.

"Leave me alone," she hissed refusing to turn around and face him.

"No," he said stubbornly. "I won't leave while you're upset. I…"

Gabbie's temper snapped, she spun around, aiming the flat of her hand at his exasperatingly calm face. He moved more quickly than she ever thought he could. His left hand locked around her right wrist, preventing her from hitting her target. He paused a moment and glanced at her hand and raising an eyebrow at her, golden eyes flashing. She glared back at him obstinately, her other hand was still free and it itched to hit his skin; never mind that she would lose her blankets. Edward guessed what she was thinking.

"Oh no you don't," said softly. He changed his grip on her wrist, slipping his hand into hers and he lifted her arm up straight above her head. He spun her, forcing her to pirouette gracefully, for all the world like she was dancing with him. It was all she could do to hold onto her blankets with her free hand. He killed her momentum by pulling her against him, and her back slammed into his chest, taking her breath. She was dizzy and gasping for air. His flesh and blood arm settled around her waist, still holding her right hand in his fingers, effectively trapping her.

"Just take a few moments to cool off," he said bending his head so he spoke into her ear. "I never thought _you_ would ever raise a hand to me," He sounded disappointed. "I've maimed people for less than what you just did," he murmured lightly.

"Then the military deserves you," she growled between gasps.

"Take this as a friendly warning," he said almost soothingly, as if still wanting to calm her even now. "Don't do it again." She gave up. She could not stay angry at him when he refused to lose his temper. She tried to step forward.

"Not yet," he said, tightening his grip on her fingers. It hurt a little so she stayed still. "You haven't got your breath back."

"I hate you," she muttered weakly and relaxed against him.

"I know you do," he said with a small chuckle.

"I won't forget this," she said in a mildly threatening tone.

"Neither will I," he replied. "If you had hit me it would have hurt. I expected better of you. Especially after the childhood you had."

His comment cut her to the quick; had not her father just lashed out when he was angry? She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself dissolving into ashamed tears.

"Don't try and take the moral high ground," she muttered at last when her voice was steady. "I tried so hard to…"

"I know you did," he said softly, despite his sore throat. "And I will always appreciate what you tried to do for me. But this is my choice. I will not stand by any more and watch you struggle for my sake. I can't do it."

"I don't need to be saved," she said, breathing normally again, but not really ready to go yet. Her treacherous feminine side was enjoying the feeling of the hard body at her back, and with the temperature he was running he was warm to lean against too. A lethal combination for someone who had just woken up and was feeling more than a little lonely after long days on her own. Luckily for her, it seemed that he was not ready to let her go either, though he did release her hand. She could step away when she liked, his fingers were resting on her stomach and she knew he would not stop her now. But she could not bring herself to move.

"You _do_ need saving," he replied a last. "You saved me once; I will help you until I repay that debt."

"I'm not your responsibility," she countered.

"I'm making you my responsibility. You might as well accept it now, or we are going to be very uncomfortable working together." he said, narrowly avoiding sneezing in her ear. It did much to alleviate the tension between them. Gabbie finally stepped way from him, though part of her wailed at the loss of the feeling of warm man flesh so close to her. She looked at the state of her attire. She was well covered at the front but the blankets had slipped down her back to settle at her waist. He was ginning boyishly at her.

"Edward!" she growled.

"It's not what you think," he said holding his hands up. "I just didn't know your freckles went all the way down your back." She ignored his comment as best she could.

"You could help instead of gawping," she snapped. His metal hand grabbed the blanket and gave it a yank. She knew he could not feel her skin, but she could certainly feel the metal move rapidly up her back. She repressed a shudder, hoping he would not notice. He would probably take it the wrong way after what she had said to him in Rizembool. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you be so sure we will be working together? If you lose this competition your gallant sacrifice will be worthless," she said sarcastically.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said confidently. "Of course I will win."

"Conceited bastard," she muttered, shaking her head.

"I've told you before; it's only conceit if you're not the best," he said glibly and pointed to the bed. She rolled her eyes and stomped over to it, sitting herself down on the edge of it huffily. He grabbed his chair and sat on it with the back facing forward so he could rest his elbows on it. He watched her has she tried to regain her composure. She bit her lip and her shoulders dropped at last.

"Fine," she said tiredly. "I'll be the damsel in distress; I'll just wait patiently to be rescued."

"Good," he said with a small amused smile.

The chimera bounced onto the bed. With such stumpy legs it did not look as if it should be capable of such agile leaps.

"You can tell that things part cat," Edward mumbled putting his metal hand out to it. It growled at him and honked.

"I never liked cats," he said with a frown. Gabbie scooped up the animal and tickled it under the chin.

"Just be firm with him. He will come round; he's had a hard time."

"How are you going to manage with that thing if we are travelling around?" he asked.

"I'll get him to walk on a lead," she said, clearly unconcerned. "And there is that "we" again. I still think you're being too sure of yourself." Edward shrugged at her words.

"You've really seen nothing to compare me to. You'll soon see that I'm not exaggerating." They fell silent for a moment, but Gabbie was still not satisfied about Edward's decision.

"What about Alphonse?" she asked. "Where you go he will follow."

"I know that," he said soberly. "I knew that when I enlisted this morning. Al knew what I was going to do when I left our room. What he does is his choice. If he enlists I will have to accept it." He leaned back a little, making the chair squeak in protest. "Mustang knows that too; he had another contract ready under the one that I signed."

Gabbie's heart sank into her feet. Alphonse was not cut out for a life of a soldier. And yet Edward had still signed up anyway, fully aware that his brother, his only living relative, the person he loved above anyone, would do the same. She did not know whether to be complimented or cry in frustration. Her sister would be upset.

"Once you're assigned to me, it would be best for your sister to go back to Rizembool." said Edward, who had been thinking along the same lines. "I can give her enough money for the trip, for her apprenticeship and to cover the cost of my new automail," he said quietly. "No matter what the outcome, she will be taken care of."

"Thank you," Gabbie said softly, glad he was finally admitting the possibility that he may fail. "You'd better win, Edward. She won't leave if I'm not with you or your brother."

"It will be easy," he reassured her. "And even if it's not I'll still win." He coughed and sneezed in quick secession.

"And what if you come down with the flu and can't compete?" she asked seriously. He cocked his head and frowned. The possibility had not occurred to him.

"Then I'll just have to kidnap you," he said with a grin.

"The papers would love that," she muttered. Edward blew his nose by way of an answer.

* * *

Alphonse brought Anna to Central HQ later that day. The girl had been very quiet. From what his brother said, she had been a bit of a spoiled cry-baby before coming to Amestris. He could hardly think that of her now, she walked beside him, her head coming to just above his shoulder. She looked older than her sixteen years. She had been using her voice more and more as the days wore on in the little room they shared. It made him feel warm inside to hear her. It meant she trusted him. But now she had hardy said a word all day. Her eyes were far away and while she did not look worried, she did look as if she was thinking deeply.

Alphonse had asked his brother a few days ago if he thought the Marsh sisters were attractive. It was an innocent enough question, though his brother did not seem to think so. He nearly choked on his coffee.

"Why did you want to know that?" he had spluttered.

"I just do," said Alphonse. "I think both of them are very pretty," he sighed.

"Anna is," said Edward into his coffee mug.

"Don't you think Gabriella is too?" asked Alphonse.

"You think all girls are pretty," Edward muttered. "You can't stand to find fault with anyone."

"You don't like her?" Alphonse was shocked. "But you get on so well with her!" Edward had made no comment and stuck his nose in the paper.

"Well, I think she is quite lovely," he announced. "She has lovely hair and her eyes are shiny when she laughs. She sings all the time, and her voice is…"

"Quiet Alphonse," Edward grumbled. "I'm trying to read the paper."

Alphonse could not understand his brother's attitude. At Winry's house, his attention to Gabriella had bordered on the exclusive. He was always talking to her. Al had understood he was just trying to familiarise Gabriella with Amestris but even Al had felt a bit left out. When the two of them had put their heads together they would notice nothing else around them. But when Alphonse talked about her Edward would always change the subject. Alphonse had thought that perhaps they had fallen out, but he was wrong again. His brother had enlisted as a State Alchemist that morning in order to help Gabriella. She had helped him so Edward wanted to help her; that much was clear, but the rest made Al want to scratch his head. He had no idea what was going on, and he really was tired of being in the dark. He had brought the subject up with Anna she did not really find anything odd about the situation.

"_**Let them get on with it. If they're not arguing then it's fine with me."**_ Al decided that she was probably right; he had given up on understanding his volatile brother years ago.

It was Mustang's office they were escorted to. Alphonse opened the door for Anna and she gave him a quick smile. The eye patched general was sitting at his desk, but did not seem that active. He was leaning on his elbow, doodling on official documents.

"Busy I see," said Alphonse with slight disapproval in his voice. Roy's eye fixed on him.

"I am a great thinker," he said defensively. "You should have more respect for your brother's employer."

"Forced employer," added Alphonse.

"It's for his own good," said Roy. "What would he have done with himself anyway? This is all he knows."

"He could have at least had the opportunity to find another path," said Al his grey eyes looking as angry as they ever got, which was very mild indeed compared to his brother.

"I did what I had to, Alphonse," was all Mustang said. "I'm looking at the bigger picture. If I have to use people like your brother then so be it." Roy's eye flashed at Alphonse with an almost fanatic zeal in it's black depths. "I will get to the top." He said carefully. "I will put an end to the corruption in this great military. The country will stabilise and the likes of Ishival and Lior will never happen again." Alphonse was impressed despite his hatred of the situation. He knew Roy had the best of intentions, he just did not think the ends justified the means. Anna appeared affected too by Roy's fervour. She was frowning at him, her brown eyes confused. "And now you have to decide what you have to do Alphonse," Roy added in a more normal tone, sitting back.

"They younger Miss Marsh is free to go. She is still not a citizen, but we have no business with her." Alphonse was relieved that at least one of them was going to get out of this unscathed. "But you, Alphonse Elric, have a choice before you. You can follow your brother as a travelling companion, or you can enter into the profession with him. You will nearly always be on mission together, and two state alchemist's salaries would come in very handy for when one of you decides to settle somewhere."

Alphonse knew that Roy was deliberately appealing to what he wanted. He wanted to be with his brother, he wanted to be useful. He also wanted to settle down one day and have his own family. But he had made his mind up when his brother had left that morning. HQ was still cleaning up the mess that had been left by the Fullmetal Alchemist's visit.

"I will join my brother," he said, straightening.

"You really aren't like Fullmetal," chuckled Mustang. "He argued for a good half an hour before I agreed to his condition and he signed the contract.

"What was his condition?" asked Al with a frown.

"That he did not have to return to barracks when off mission. I think he is planning on winning the competition for our resident redhead. If that happens, it means your sister will be free to visit you, little Miss." He said turning to Anna.

"What competition?" asked Alphonse. Roy quickly explained. Alphonse was sickened.

"She is a person, not a thing you can give away!" he exclaimed. He saw Anna pale out of the corner of his eye. She would not be happy with this outcome.

"_No wonder brother enlisted,"_ thought Alphonse. _"I would have done the same in his position."_ Roy sighed.

"I find it just as distasteful as you do Alphonse. But it is better than the research department turning her into a lab rat. I have every confidence that full metal will win." He pulled a piece of paper out of a draw and pushed it across the desk to Alphonse.

"Sign if you are going to," he said firmly. Alphonse glared at the contract. The name he would be given surprised him.

"Soul Splitting alchemist?" he queried.

"A good name for you, I think," said Roy proudly. "But will you carry it?"

Alphonse grabbed a pen and scribbled his signature on the contract. Something fell on the desk with a metallic ring. Alphonse looked up to see Roy had thrown a silver pocket watch at him. It had the lion crest embossed on the front cover, trapped in a rudimentary transmutation circle. He remembered it well.

"Look after it," said Roy. Alphonse picked up the watch, his heart heavy.

"Now you can do what you like for a couple of days. You will be billeted here with your brother, and the younger Miss Marsh can stay in her sister's quarters until she is assigned an alchemist."

"That alright with you, young Miss?" he asked. Anna gave him a blank look.

"Oh, and both you and Edward better get to the quartermasters at some point and get measured for your uniforms."

"Uniforms?" asked Alphonse, bewildered.

"You are no longer children; I am not having you running around the barracks in whatever you wish to wear. When you are in Central you will dress appropriately. What you do on mission is your own choice," said Roy sternly. Alphonse saluted Roy, but it did not feel right somehow.

"You'll get used to it," said Roy with a smile. Anna made a number of signs.

"Oh, are you sure?" said Alphonse. She nodded.

"Anna wishes to give you something in return for treating her sister so well." Alphonse quickly translated.

Mustang's face brightened.

"That's very kind of you, young lady," he said standing. "Few would appreciate how much I have done for your sister. It's refreshing to meet someone who can see my point of view."

Anna smiled sweetly. Mustang came around the desk and perched on the end of it, waiting expectantly. Anna approached him, Mustang smiled encouragingly and bent his head to her level. The general probably thought he was going to get a kiss on the cheek. Alphonse did not know how he could be so gullible; then again, Anna was a pretty girl, and General Mustang did indeed seem to have a weakness in this area. The slap echoed through the office, Mustang grunted but apart from that did not react to being hit. An angry red mark bloomed on his face. Anna glared at him with something close to revulsion.

"Well thank you for putting your point forward so...eloquently..." Mustang said quietly. "Now I think Alphonse should take you to your sister before I sign you up to spend a night in the brig." Anna sneered, at him in an eerie echo of her sister. She spun on her heal and marched out the door with Alphonse following.

"Oww," said Roy, his hand flying to his face. "That girl is much stronger than she looks!"

"Can I get you some ice General?" said Riza Hawkeye's voice. She was standing in the doorway, his afternoon coffee in hand.

"That won't be necessary Major" he said, straightening his eye patch. The woman's face was perfectly straight. There was not even a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. But he knew she was laughing at him.

"Women!" he growled and snatched his coffee off her, spilling it over his hand. He swore.

"Please moderate your language, General," said Riza sharply, closing the door on him. With the door shut she let one single chuckle escape.

"I heard that!" Mustang shouted from behind the door. Riza smirked, she was glad that he had.

* * *

**I updated again! I rock LOL. Ok I've had a four day hol so I've used the time wisely. Written a new SA chapter too, it is with beta and should be posted in the next few days. I'm so good to you all ;-) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38…**_**In which Edward loses his appetite…**_

Over the next few days, things settled down at Central HQ. The papers still speculated about what was going on, but apart from leaking out the news of the competition there were no more revelations for the gossip hungry public, apart from one.

The Fullmetal alchemist had returned.

It was a very trying time for Edward. Half the barracks could not believe that such a small man could have such a fearsome reputation, and the other half were constantly wanting him to demonstrate his prowess. He tried his best to ignore everyone. Gabriella made things a bit easier for him in that she now had the freedom of the Mess and other communal areas. She would sit with him and share her food with her ugly Chimera, who snapped at anyone it did not like the look of. She already had it walking to heel on a lead. It would trot after her on its three legs and honk happily.

Edward's cold subsided, and he felt much more able to deal with those who bothered him. After one fight in the Mess hall where he broke his opponent's nose he was generally left alone. It was worth losing the week's pay just for the peace. Alphonse, on the other hand, was well liked by all the ranks, and he was always surrounded by a gang of recruits. He never even had to lift a finger to defend himself from the odd bully within his own rank; people fought for him behind his back, never letting him know. After two days Roy finally had to order Edward to the quartermaster. He was measured, and a few comments were made by the quartermaster about having to wait for adjustments to be made in the leg length. He would be in uniform in a week.

Anna stayed in Gabbie's room for the most part, but she was coaxed out at meal times. The chimera had taken a shine to her too, and especially to Alphonse. Edward was sure it was because it was part cat. It would rub the young man's legs until Al picked it up. It still did not like Edward very much, but at least it didn't try to bite him every time he was anywhere near Gabriella. He had to hand it to her; she did not tolerate bad behaviour from the little creature. Which was good, because Edward was sure it was still young and not at its full size yet.

He really only saw the Marsh sisters at meal times. They were not allowed in the men's dormitories, and he was not allowed in their room any more for appearance's sake. He found himself looking forward to meeting up with them, as his days would have been very dull without them. He had never appreciated before how much freedom Mustang had let him have as a child. He had the automatic rank of Colonel under the contract he signed, and could have had his own office if he so wished. But Edward made it perfectly clear that he had no intention of staying in Central, and he had no ambition for promotion. So he worked under Mustang, which meant he did what all the General's subordinates did. Roy's paper work... with a little physical training in the mornings to keep him sharp. One small benefit was that he did outrank his brother, who was now a Major. Of course he would never order Al to do anything, but the option was there. He could him put in the brig for back chatting him, if he was so inclined.

When he finally did get his uniform he found he attracted much less attention, as if his commission and rank were now official because he was wearing the blue dyed fine wool and white linen. And, of course, the silver watch was hooked to his belt. He dreaded what Gabbie would say when she first saw him, and indeed she did a complete double take when he sat beside her at lunch.

"Well!" she exclaimed, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips.

"I know. I look ridiculous," he moaned, tucking into his soup.

"Not at all!" she said, eyeing him up and down, her grin broadening. "It's sexy," she said huskily, half closing her eyes for effect.

"Huh?" he said, almost dropping his bread roll into his soup. She chuckled at his reaction.

"You look really good in it," she continued. "Don't go anywhere near the secretaries looking like that; you won't come back alive."

Edward was unsure how to react. He was pleased, and the compliment made him smile although he was not sure if he was being teased. He decided to take her words at face value and hope for the best.

"Then again, I always was a sucker for a man in uniform," she said, winking at him.

"Now I know you're teasing me," he grumbled.

"No I'm not," she said more seriously, dipping some bread into her soup and tearing off a piece for Iggy, who was under her chair. "It's nice to see you in something other than black." He could not keep the smile from his face; she could be as kind as her sister when she wished to be.

His mood altered drastically at her next words.

"I do have a little bit of gossip for you. I've got a date!"

"Date?" he said, his eyes widening. "How can you have a _date_?"

"Err... someone asked me, and I said yes," she said, with a displeased frown.

"I didn't mean that," he said quickly. "I mean you're supposed to be confined to quarters! Even coming to the Mess is pushing things." She grinned at him and lowered her voice so other diners could not hear her.

"Sneaking out onto the parade ground after lights out is easy enough. Besides, it's not a real date. Frank just thought it would be good for me to get a little fresh air; he's bringing food, and we shall have a picnic."

"Frank?" he asked.

"You wouldn't know him; he's just a lowly warrant officer. But he meets me every day in the corridor when I take Iggy out. He knows I'm getting a little edgy waiting for the date of this competition to be announced so he suggested I should have a little time to myself, with supervision of course."

She crumbled up more bread for the chimera.

"I've not been out like this for ages; in fact I don't think I did at all before I met Carl," she said, still smiling at him happily.

"I feel like a teenager. I'm actually nervous!" she spooned up the last of her soup.

"Well, I'd better get back. I promised Anna I'd take her to the library and then Riza is taking me to the shooting range... but don't tell Mustang that."

She patted him on the shoulder. "See you later." She walked away, the chimera hobbling at her heels.

Edward had suddenly lost his appetite. He pushed his soup around the bowl with his spoon. He only looked up when Alphonse joined him.

"You've finally got your uniform, I see," said Al. He was dressed identically, but because of his more normal proportions he had got his uniform two days ago.

"Yeah," said Edward.

"You not hungry?" asked Alphonse, eyeing Edward's half full bowl.

"Not really," he muttered.

"You only go off your food when something is bothering you," Alphonse said sagely. Edward said nothing. "Anything I can help with?" his brother ventured.

"Not unless you know a warrant officer called Frank," Edward muttered, scowling into his soup.

"Oh, you mean Frank Golb?" said Alphonse. "Nice person; comes from a large family up north, wants to go into the mechanics core." Edward shook his head at his brother. "If you were a little bit more sociable, Brother, then maybe you would…"

"Don't start." muttered Edward. "What's the point of making friends here if we don't plan on staying? As soon as Gabriella is assigned to me we will be put on missions. Even if we had a choice I'd still request out of Central service."

"Yes, I know that, but…" Al struggled to keep up, but Edward continued ignoring him.

"It's not fair on the people you are going to be leaving behind, and it's irresponsible," said Edward.

"We are not talking about you any more, are we?" said Alphonse with a sigh.

"Never mind," muttered Edward and forced down his soup under his brother's suspicious eyes.

* * *

Anna could not sleep. She had been to the library that afternoon and had borrowed a stack of books, but she did not want to read any of them. It was eleven at night, and her sister had been gone for well over an hour. Anna had been pleased that someone had asked her sister out, and even more pleased that she had said yes. She guessed it had more to do with her sister being flattered than a genuine attraction on her part. Still it was a good thing, a very good thing, Gabbie was slow to trust normally, Amestris was changing her. But for all her good wishes for her sister, Anna felt a little isolated. There were no other girls her age at the HQ, and whereas her sister could easily brush off suggestive comments she got from some of the soldiers, such things made Anna very uneasy. She did not venture out of the room without her sister, and even then was uncomfortable eating in the Mess without one of the brothers there. No one bothered her when Alphonse was there because he was well liked, and no one bothered her when Edward was there because he hit hard.

While Alphonse and her sister were making their way at HQ, she and Edward seemed to have retreated into themselves. Nether of them were happy with the situation, but were bearing it for the sake of siblings and friends. Anna stood and pulled on her clothes. She had taken to wearing what her sister did. Pretty dresses did not seem appropriate, even if she could dress as she pleased. She pulled on some slacks and a red woollen pullover that sat snugly on her hips. She refused to sit here and wait like some fretting mother hen. It was not good for her to be so dependent on her sister; after all, they would have to part ways soon. Anna was not looking forward to that; just the thought made her feel like crying. At this time of night the Mess would be empty, but there was always coffee on a hot plate for those working through the night. She was not going alone, of course.

"Iggy?" she called, her voice rasping. Her tongue still felt heavy in her mouth, even though she used her voice more now than she ever had. Luckily the creature did not seem to have an ear for pitch. It came bounding out from under the bed. Her sister said the chimera made all sorts of strange noises, and Anna vaguely remembered the noise a cat made, so thought it might be similar. Anna scratched its scales; they were green and shiny but incredibly hard. The chimera had surprised them all by shedding its skin yesterday. Luckily Gabriella had guessed what was happening when the animal's eyes had clouded over and had helped peal back the paper fine layer to reveal the new skin beneath. Anna ran a hand over its sparse brown downy fluff that poked between the scales. It was such a pitiful creature, but it did not seem to feel sorry for itself at all. She looped the rope lead around its neck and tightened it. She opened the door, and the chimera pranced happily, falling into step beside her.

She only met one guard on the way to the Mess hall. He bid her a stern "good evening" and went about his business. Unfortunately for Anna the Mess was not unoccupied; there was a uniformed man sitting at one of the tables, nursing a cup of coffee. She thought about leaving, but Iggy must have made a noise. He looked up. With a blond braid and yellow eyes, it could only be one person.

"Anna!" he said, surprised, concerned. "Is anything the matter?"

She shook her head and smiled warmly.

"_**Shouldn't you be in bed?"**_ she signed. _**"I thought you started early these days?" **_

"I do," he grumbled looking into his coffee mug. "But I couldn't sleep."

"_**Me neither,"**_ she signed, and sat opposite him.

"What makes it worse is Al snoring in the other bed; he could sleep through a minor earthquake." Edward muttered; he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"_**You should not be drinking coffee if you want to get to sleep,"**_ said Anna.

Edward shrugged.

"Want some?" he asked. She nodded and he got up and brought two full mugs back. "No sugar," he said apologetically. "And more importantly for you, no milk."

"_**Bugger," **_she signed.

"Oi, no swearing," he said in a warning tone.

"_**You swear all the time!"**_ she protested.

"Do as I say, don't do as I do," he replied firmly.

She poked the tip of her tongue out at him. He appeared to have a problem resisting the urge to return the gesture, he pursed his lips then smiled at her.

"Your sister not back yet?" he asked as casually as he could.

"_**No,"**_ she replied, shaking her head. He frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late," he muttered.

"_**She did not say when she would be back, but just that she would not be long."**_ Anna sipped her coffee and her face brightened. _**"She must be having fun." **_

"Maybe," Ed muttered and glanced at the clock again.

"_**Do you think we should worry?"**_ signed Anna.

"Not really… but." He stumbled looking for the right words. "I don't know…" he sighed at last, looking more than a little miserable to Anna. Iggy jumped onto the bench that Anna sat on, and then right onto the top of the table. It trotted across to Edward and tentatively licked his right hand. Anna almost burst out laughing when the animal stuck its tongue out with a disgusted look on its face. Iggy obviously did not like automail. Edward did not seem to notice.

"She's out there on her own," he grumbled more to himself than to Anna. "I mean, if anything happened we wouldn't know…"

Understanding finally hit Anna. She wished her sister was here; she would know how to handle such a situation. She thought that Edward might just be a shade jealous; she could see he was trying to ignore the emotion and it was making him feel awful. Anna could empathise with him; she had been quite deeply in envy's grip not so long ago. It was a horrible feeling, especially when you knew it was unreasonable. Edward had been the focus of Gabbie's attention for some weeks now, but something had changed. Ever since he had enlisted, she appeared to want to put a bit of distance between the two of them. Edward was sulking because of this. Anna thought it might actually do him good. The only other significant women of his own age in his life waited on him hand and foot and craved his attention (not that he noticed). Winry would glow at a kind word from him, and Roze felt safe with him. Gabriella had been like that to start with, and after nursing him she seemed to almost want to become a surrogate mother.

Anna thought she comprehended her sister's motives. Edward was part of the military now, and was in the place and time he belonged. She could do no more for him. She had said to Anna that she hated the fact he had signed up because of her. She was going to be a mill stone around his neck from now on. Anna thought her sister was being a little harsh on herself, but it seemed that Gabbie really did think the Fullmetal alchemist was better off not being so friendly with her.

"_Idiot,"_ Anna thought. She did not know how to negotiate this particular minefield; she suspected anything she tried to say would backfire. So she gave the subject a wide berth instead.

"_**Do you know the date for the competition yet?"**_ she asked.

"It was announced today; it's a week from now," he said absently.

"_**What do you have to do?" **_

"Impress the judges... who just happen to be all those Generals your sister threatened to _obliterate_. It's just like the state alchemist's exam; they give us the materials, and we have to make the most spectacular thing we can out of them."

"_**Do you know what you will do?"**_ she asked, exited despite the gravity of the situation.

"No," he replied moodily. "And I'm trying not to think about it."

"Edward!" she exclaimed out loud.

"Well there's no point!" he said, flaring up. "I don't know what materials they will give us, and it depends what the others do. I just hope I'm not first, because I will have no idea what I have to pit myself against."

"_**Oh,"**_ said Anna.

"Alphonse has put his name down for it too," said Edward, his lips quirking up. "Like he has a chance of beating me!" he scoffed.

"_**Be nice,"**_ said Anna_**. "He may not be as skilled as you, but the things he makes are much more pleasant to look at. You can't impress people with ugliness."**_

"Who's side are you on?" he huffed.

"_**Alphonse's,"**_ she said with a grin._** "I think he'll win."**_

"Well as long as one of us does, that's fine," he grumbled. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"_**And what about me?"**_ she gestured. _**"Are you all going to pack me off to Rizembool to keep me out of the way?"**_ she asked bitterly.

"You don't have to go," he said as kindly as he could while feeling worried and annoyed all at the same time. "I travelled the length and breadth of the country at your age. But I did not do it alone. It's very likely that we will be sent on missions to harsh places filled with dangerous people." He sat forward a little, pinning her with his yellow gaze. "Come if you wish, and we will do our best to protect you, but you are defenceless, Anna. Even Gabbie can defend herself after a fashion, with that blue stuff that is inside her. Can you honestly say you will be able to help us?"

Bitter disappointment burned in Anna but she knew he was right.

"You are free; it is _we_ who have to do as others tell us. Do something that makes you happy, and just be yourself for a little while," he said gently.

Suddenly he lifted his head.

"_**What is it?" **_she asked. The smallest of smiles pulled at his features.

"Your sister is coming this way." The smile broadened. "She's singing."

Gabbie's velvety voice grew stronger. She was singing a nursery rhyme or folk song that he was not familiar with. Anna remembered her sister's sweet singing voice well; it had been the last thing she had ever heard.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a maiden sing in the valley below,_

_Oh, don't deceive me, oh, never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so?"_

She passed the doorway of the Mess and skidded to a halt when she saw them. She was carrying her shoes, so her socks slipped on the tiled floor. She lost her balance and landed on her rump.

"Oww!" she grumbled, picking herself up. Anna was hiding a grin behind her hand and Edward was chuckling.

"What are you two doing up?" she growled, rubbing her behind.

"_**We could not sleep,"**_ said Anna. Gabbie frowned at the two of them, her green eyes narrowed with slight disgruntlement. She sat down next to her sister and picked up Edward's mug, taking a gulp without asking. He did not mind; he was still laughing at her falling over. She put her shoes on the table and Anna put them back on the ground.

"_**It is unlucky to do that,"**_ said Anna.

"No, those shoes are unlucky! I'm not used to heels any more. I almost twisted my ankle," Iggy was rubbing around her feet, honking. She picked him up, absent-mindedly scratching his snout. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had mud stains on her black slacks and white woollen pullover. She took another gulp of Edward's coffee. The alchemist and her sister sat in silence, both burning to ask what her date had been like, but not wanting to appear overly concerned about her.

"I can read them both like books Iggy," Gabbie said to the chimera. She eyed them with a smirk.

"Let me put you both out of your misery. Yes, I had a nice time. Yes, Frank is a lovely young man. No, I won't be going out with him again, and no, I didn't even get a kiss, more's the pity."

She stood up with a long suffering sigh. "I think Frank likes his ladies a little more lady-like. Little wife happily attending to his every need and bringing up his children. Me falling over in the dark was just the icing on the cake." She shrugged. "I'm eighty years ahead of my time; I'm destined to stay single forever in this place, but with everything that's going on with me right now that is probably a good thing." She grumbled.

"I'm going to bed," she announced moodily and left the Mess, Iggy trotting after her.

"_**Oh dear,"**_ said Anna. _**"That will probably be the last date she goes on for a while. Poor sister, I had hoped she would have a nice time."**_

Edward was not in the least bit upset by Gabbie's bad date. Suddenly he was tired… and hungry.

"I'll take you back," he said to Anna, offering her his arm. She grinned and rested her delicate, slim fingered hand in the crook of his elbow. She noticed Edward was in a much better mood already, confirming her earlier suspicions. He _had_ been jealous.

"_You better be careful Edward,"_ she thought at him with a smile.

* * *

Thanks as always to Sherby beta! She's a marvel. 

Have more scummy indebted fan art in my Deviant art shrine, this time form Caspercat22 who had done two lovely pictures.

One of Anna and Gabbie the other of Ed and Gabbie from chap 37, go have a look! Link on profile page.

Putting shoes on the table used to throw my Gran into a fit, very bad luck aparently. She would not have statues of birds or peacock feathers in the house either. Strange woman. Guess I must take after her ;-)


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**… _**In which Iggy bites… Though Gabbie does not mind…**_

Gabbie heard in the Mess hall the next day that Roy Mustang's promotion had been confirmed. He was not ascending just one rank either. He would be a Lieutenant General in a few short weeks, the highest ranking state alchemist ever. Neither the Marsh sisters nor the Elric brothers felt like offering him congratulations. As the competition day crept up, Gabbie became very introverted, spending quite a lot of time with her sister. It was as though she were terrified that the brothers may not be able to keep their promise to her, and she would be given to someone who would never allow her to see Anna.

The papers were full of the competition; most of the press in Central had been invited to view the spectacle, from a safe distance. Only the articles written by Asha Curtis questioned the ethics of the proceedings of the "Alchemical jousting tournament." Gabbie had read with relish that Asha was less than happy about the whole arrangement.

"_Are we still confined to times where women are traded like property? This young woman is to be a reward to the greediest of the state alchemists. Should she not have control over her own destiny? Let her choose the person to investigate her power; preferably someone outside the military." _

"That's a little unfair," grumbled Edward, reading over the article at breakfast.

"It depends on your point of view, Edward," yawned Gabbie. "You may not be the greediest of them, but I would prefer to choose myself."

"Oh?" he said looking at her. "Then who would you choose if you could?"

Gabbie could tell by his over casual tone that she was treading on thin ice, but she could not resist.

"Alphonse, of course," she said with a straight face. Alphonse snorted and choked on his coffee. "No offence, Edward, but he has better manners."

Alphonse was trying very hard not to laugh, and failing. Edward's mouth turned down at the corners.

"Do you want me to save you or not?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," she said. "But given the choice…"

"I get it!" he snapped.

It was the last time in the run up to the competition that Gabbie remembered being at ease. The waiting began to get to her, and she spent more time down the shooting range under Riza's supervision, turning up for meals looking sombre and smelling of fresh air and gunpowder. According to Hawkeye she was a bit of a natural and had a feel for marksmanship. Edward, strangely, did not seem to approve of her time spent down the range. He looked almost sad when she talked about perhaps getting her own firearm.

"Only something small, just in case," she said thoughtfully at dinner two days before the competition. Anna was in the sister's room with Iggy, and Alphonse was helping Mustang with yet more paper work, so they were dining alone, with the exception of the other few hundred people eating in the same place.

"I don't think getting a gun is a good idea," Edward said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't like guns," he said awkwardly.

"You're in the military Edward. That is not a good profession for someone who dislikes projectile weapons," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "And I seem to remember you holding one to my head not so long ago."

"That was not loaded," he said defensively. "I don't mind other people using them, and I've used one on occasion; I just don't think you should."

"Why?" she said getting annoyed. "Do you think I wouldn't have the courage to pull the trigger?"

"I'm sure you could. That's why I don't want you to have one," he said, looking at the table.

"I'm afraid you've lost me Edward," she said, her anger fading into confusion.

Edward looked around the other diners, and when he was sure he was not being observed he hid his hands under the table. Power crackled but the reaction was obscured. When he brought his hands back up above the table, his metal hand was now a short, wicked looking blade that had an edge as sharp as a cutthroat razor. She noted that it was not actually the hand that he transmuted, but the metal cover plate on his forearm, and she could see his fingers curling into a fist beneath the blade.

"Why do you think I use this when I fight?" he asked. It was something Gabbie had never considered.

"Convenience?" she ventured. He shook his head.

"With this I have the most control over how much damage I inflict. I can choose whether to impose minor injuries, open arteries or aim for the vital organs. A gun is a lot more random. You can as easily kill someone as miss them, unless you have a lot of experience." He hid his hand again and returned it to normal. "You should not have a gun," he reiterated.

"But I could defend myself with it!" she protested. "You would not have to worry about me because…"

"I would worry _more_ if you carried a firearm," he interrupted. He finished the last mouthful of his meal. "Get some rest," he said firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She watched him weave his way through the Mess, leaving her feeling utterly perplexed. She pursed her lips and ran through the conversation in her head.

"_Does he not trust me?"_ she wondered. _"Does he think I'll shoot him by accident? Or maybe even myself?" _

She got up and trotted through the Mess, determined to catch up with him. He was crossing the parade ground, on his way back to the male dorms when she caught sight of him. She shouted after him. Edward considered ignoring her; he could plead that he had not heard her and would be in the dorms before she caught up with him. But knowing Gabriella as he did, she would probably come in after him and shamelessly admire the half dressed men on her way in. She may even get another date offer out of it. He stood still and turned around, waiting for her to catch up.

"You know, technically you are only allowed as far as the Mess," he said mildly.

"Who's going to tell on me?" she said, gesturing to the deserted cobbled paddock.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"I want to know why you don't trust me with a weapon!" she said in a vexed tone. Edward sighed and wished he had said nothing. "It's not as if I wouldn't be careful with it," she continued, warming to the subject. "Riza has told me all about…"

"I do trust you," he said interrupting. "I just don't want you to have one."

"Why not?" she cried, exasperated.

"Because someone like you shouldn't have one," he said carefully.

Gabbie stared at him. She would have been insulted if he had not looked so sincere. While she was quiet, Edward took the opportunity to explain, before he made her angry again.

"Someone who was willing to risk herself to save a dying chimera should not have to stain her hands with blood," he swallowed and took a deep breath, as if willing himself to go on. "There are others who can bear that burden for you, and are glad to do so."

Gabbie's lips parted just a little; she wanted to say something but could barely articulate what she felt. She was flattered by his attitude. He wanted to protect her from the ugly part of the life that they may have to lead, but she was also a little hurt that he thought she was not strong enough to shoulder her part of the burden. She wanted him to rely on her as much as he did his brother. She did not want to be protected; she did not want to be weak and useless. Besides, he was mistaken. She licked the tip of her tongue over her dry lips, looking fondly into those feline yellow eyes and gently correcting him.

"My hands were stained with blood long before yours ever were, Edward," she said, as steadily as she could.

He tilted his head a little, looking through her, not at her.

"Your Father?" he ventured. She nodded, a little disturbed by the depth of his insight. How could he have guessed that her nine year old self had picked up a kitchen knife and plunged a quarter of the blade into her father's back while he beat her sister? The sight of her daughter covered in blood and her other daughter screaming with fear at the silent world she was plunging into had finally roused their broken mother. She had taken Anna to hospital. Gabbie had sung to her sister in the car to calm her. It might have been the last thing her sister heard. Gabbie and her mother had spent the night in a shelter. The sisters never saw their father again.

"Defending yourself and others is very different from killing someone," Edward said, his low voice breaking through the memories that threatened to swallow her. "I don't want to have to see you do that. You are meant to save people, not rush them to their ends," he whispered.

Gabbie bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling. How could he be like this? How could he be so irritating that he drove her crazy, and yet so gentle underneath it all?

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing the tears that filled them to go away.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," she said, her voice breaking.

"I know you aren't weak, Gabriella," he said, his voice caressing her name. "You're strong and it's your compassion that makes you so. It's a trait both you and your sister share. You shouldn't have to compromise that through a wish to make things easier for me."

"But I can help you!" she insisted. A single hot tear trickled slowly down her cheek, surprising her.

"You've done enough," Edward said with a smile. "You don't have to define yourself by how useful you are. Friendship does not work that way." His metal hand gently touched her cheek, his thumb wiping away the salt water that marred her pale, freckled skin.

"Let yourself be looked after for a little while, instead of looking after others all the time." His hand left her face and settled on her shoulder.

"It makes the rest of us mere mortals look bad with you trying to fix everything by yourself."

She gave a watery chuckle at his words.

"That's better," he smiled, and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright. You've convinced me," she said sniffing away the moisture that still threatened to spill from her eyes. "I won't get a gun." The blond alchemist grinned at her. "But next time we have a difference of opinion, can we just argue about it, please?" she said with a small smile. "I'm not very good at this poignant stuff."

"I won't make a habit of it," he said with a chuckle. "I have a reputation remember."

"Or you did before I started hanging around you," said Gabbie, glancing over his shoulder at the onlookers that had collected in the windows of the men's dormitories. "And I thought hospitals were bad for gossip!"

Edward studiously ignored what she was looking at. He wanted to get back to the way they had been talking a moment ago. It had been nice; no teasing, no bravado, just talking. Gabriella, however, clearly did not.

"Well I'd better take your advice and go back and rest. I have to take Anna her lunch too." She gave him a quick smile and left him standing there. Edward tried to disregard the feeling that he should have at least got a hug out of being so nice. He almost wished they had argued, when he argued with her he did not feel like his arms were so terribly empty afterwards.

* * *

The day before the competition, the headquarters were buzzing. Gabbie and Anna decided to stay out of the way. They spent the day together in their little room, reading and talking. Gabbie had been lent a racy novel by one of the secretaries. The sisters amused themselves after lunch by turning to the "good bits" and giggling through the love scenes. It was exceptionally badly written book.

"He ran his fingers down her exposed flesh, arousing her into a pulsating frenzy?" read Gabbie with an unbelieving chuckle. Anna rolled her eyes.

"_**Isn't this the man who killed her father a few paragraphs back?"**_ she signed.

"She obviously found it a turn on," muttered Gabbie, making her sister giggle.

"Oh, god, it gets worse," groaned Gabbie "He massaged her _orbs of pleasure_!" she read out in a disbelieving tone. "What utter crap! I'm sorry, but this book is staring to verge on the pornographic; I'm not reading it to you any more. It'll ruin your innocence," she said between chuckles.

Anna was laughing so hard that tears were rolling from her eyes. Gabbie grinned at her; this had all been instigated by the gloomy morning they had had.

The competition was weighing heavy on both their minds. Edward may have been confident, but the sisters could not share in his assurance of victory. On top of this, Gabbie had met the Melding alchemist when she had gone to get breakfast for them both. Iggy had growled and snapped at him, forcing her to pick the chimera up. The dark haired man smiled at her.

"It has been a while, Miss Marsh," he said with a shallow bow. "I see I may have been mistaken about my creation's suitability for combat. It seems they need handlers to form an attachment too before they will show their mettle."

Gabbie ignored the man and tried to walk past him. He caught her arm, sending Iggy into a frenzy of howls. A few other soldiers in the corridor turned to see what was ailing the creature, but they went about their business when they realised it was Colonel Ryder causing the disruption. They did not want to get involved.

"Unless want to get intimately acquainted with another wall, I suggest you let go of me," growled Gabbie.

"I know you are counting on the Fullmetal alchemist winning this competition," he said tightening his grip, his dark eyes flashing with pure avarice as he looked at her. "But he is a has-been. I will be the one gaining your investigation rights."

"Edward will wipe the floor with you, Ryder." Gabbie scoffed, and tried to pull her arm away. He held her tighter and moistened his lips.

"I will not allow that," said the man with a certainty that chilled Gabbie.

"I will have you as mine. Fullmetal will not investigate you…" he paused, she was sure it was for effect. "…as fully as I would."

"You sound very sure for a man who just sticks bits of beasts together," she hissed. He laughed at her.

"You are delightfully naive; there is no comparison between me and the Fullmetal alchemist."

You're right," said Gabbie, letting Iggy savage the man's fingers. He jumped back with a curse. "Edward has a heart."

She spun on her heel and ducked into the Mess. He did not come after her. She had told her sister about the incident and it had tainted their morning together. Gabbie had been determined not to let the man ruin her afternoon too.

She flung the book across the room and flopped down on the bed.

"_**Realism and reserve is not meant to be the point of romance novels,"**_ signed Anna. _**"If the heroin told the hero she had a headache all the time it would not sell."**_

"I suppose," murmured Gabbie. "But it gives the wrong impression about it."

"_**How so?"**_ asked Anna.

"We had the "sex" discussion when you were ten," said Gabbie. "I'm sure you still have the mental scars, considering I was a virgin too at the time. I'm certain I screwed you up."

"_**You didn't"**_ Anna signed with a blush and a chuckle. _**"But there was no one else to ask; mum would never have talked about it."**_

"You're right," said Gabbie sadly.

"_**So?"**_ asked Anna, still blushing, but wanting to see how far she could push her protective sister.

"You can find out for yourself whether the book's got it wrong," said Gabbie. "But not until you're forty-five."

Anna giggled.

"I'm serious," said Gabbie, with an expression on her face that was anything but. "Back then I knew the basics, but now I know the truth. I know what goes on in boy's heads. You're not ready to be subjected to that for years yet." Anna snorted. Gabbie sighed and her face turned solemn.

"Have fun by all means, Anna, but just be careful. Sex can be much more complicated that people think it is." Anna looked at her sceptically.

"Not that part!" said Gabbie, pushing Anna onto her back with a friendly shove. "But even that is not easy to do well without practice," she said more thoughtfully. "I'm talking about the emotional stuff; it makes you very vulnerable, being with someone that way. It's not something you can take lightly in my view. I never understood people who slept around. I couldn't do that. I need to trust the person I'm with."

She looked at her right hand, where her engagement ring used to be. She had not thought about Carl for a while. Her life in the cottage seemed very far away now, and Carl seemed almost ancient history. She had loved to watch his face before she slept, but now she could barely recall it; just a vague image of blond hair and blue eyes. Had the gate taken some of her memories? Or had she been so wrapped up in recent events she had forgotten to remind herself about the man she had once worshipped? Either way, he had quietly slipped out of her mind without fanfare.

"_**There is such a thing as sharing too much,"**_ said Anna with a disgusted look on her face. _**"I don't want to think about you like that!"**_

"Don't play innocent," teased Gabbie hitting her sister with a pillow. The name 'Alphonse' was on her lips, but she remembered what Pinako had said. She swallowed her words. Anna threw the pillow back at her sister and an impromptu pillow fight ensued. Once they had beaten each other around the head for a few minutes the fun went out of the activity and they lounged back on the bed. Iggy peeped from beneath the bed and jumped onto Gabbie's stomach when he saw the sisters were still again.

She shifted him to her lap; he was heavy.

"I suppose I better fight my way through the halls and get us some dinner." Gabbie moaned, not looking forward to the experience.

"_**I'll go this time,"**_ Anna signed.

"It will look like I'm hiding if I don't go out," murmured Gabbie.

"_**So?"**_ asked Anna. _**"Who cares?"**_

"You're right. Get lots; I'm hungry," she ordered.

Anna did indeed have to almost fight her way to the counter in the Mess. It seemed everyone wanted to be at HQ for the competition tomorrow. By the time Anna got back the food was cold and her sister was asleep. Anna covered her up, and let her sleep while she ate alone. Gabriella had a big day of doing nothing but watching tomorrow. Anna knew it would be a very difficult day for both of them, even with a positive outcome.

* * *

**  
**

**So competition looms, Some review shout outs on my livejournal. Link on my profile.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40…**_**In which Edward gets his chance to show off… Though does it too well…**_

Gabbie was awake early. She was dressed and waiting when Anna woke. Neither wanted breakfast, and they just waited, quietly sat on the bed with the odd word exchanged. There was nothing they could do, so nothing they could say. It was Roy Mustang himself who came to collect them.

"It's time, ladies," he said politely to the two morose young women. He was dressed to kill; war medals on chest and perfectly placed eye patch so it did not snag his gleaming dark hair.

"You'd never know the press were coming," muttered Gabbie to her sister.

"I take pride in my appearance Miss Marsh. Is there anything wrong with that?" said Roy crisply.

"Nothing, General," she said sweetly. They were shepherded out into the parade ground. Gabbie's mouth went dry and she gaped at the spectacle before her. There was a barrier around the extreme edge of the parade ground. Soldiers were standing behind it, twenty deep. Some had climbed lampposts to see more easily, and secretaries and female warrant officers had found shoulders to sit on. The thick band of blue surrounded the parade ground on three sides. The side nearest the headquarters was reserved for the panel of generals sitting on a raised platform, with a blue canvas marquee above them to shelter them from the light morning drizzle. The press were on another raised platform adjacent to the generals. There must have been about fifty photographers and journalists all braving the early winter weather to record the exhibition of skill.

Gabbie swallowed and Anna's hand slipped into hers. The press noticed Mustang and the thunder struck sisters. Flash bulbs blinded Gabbie.

"I should have worn something better," she grumbled, looking at her black trousers and white pullover. Her sister nodded; she would have worn a dress if she had known the event was so formal - so what if she would freeze in the chilly air? They trailed behind Mustang, who marched smartly towards the seated Generals. He stopped at the platform, turned sharply, and mounted the wooden steps. The sisters followed. Anna glanced around, trying to take everything in. Gabbie kept her head down, not wanting to acknowledge the gravity of their situation. This was very much Roy Mustang's opportunity to shine; he bade the sisters sit in two vacant chairs to the general's right. They did so, gaining a splendid view of the grounds.

The materials for the competitors to work with were arranged in the middle. It was a very odd mix; there appeared to be a small melting glacier, gleaming dully in the watery light. There were several pine trees lying on their sides and what looked like half a cliff face of dark rock. There were a few buckets that Gabbie guessed contained rarer elements and there were two pens containing animals, lions, apes, cows and sheep. She was glad she had left Iggy in her room. Roy stood before the assembled Generals and saluted them, although, due to his imminent promotion, he probably didn't need to salute half of them. Gabbie could see the gesture was appreciated. He turned smartly and stepped up to the microphone. An expectant hush fell over the parade ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "Esteemed members of the press, and fellow generals. Welcome to this event. I hope you will find this not only entertaining, but as a sign that we state alchemists are now much more transparent about how we conduct our business." A ripple of applause greeted his words. "Thirty-two alchemists put themselves forward for the opportunity to compete. We narrowed that figure down to twenty based on previous assessments and known skill levels, to leave us with the best." A small smile pulled at the eye-patched man's face. "Perhaps we would not have had quite so many applicants if the research project did not come in such an attractive form." Gabbie was assaulted by knowing laughter from every direction.

"I'm going to kill that man!" she hissed. "Slowly! I don't care how Edward feels on the subject. This is a justified murder." Anna patted her hand sympathetically. She wished she had hit Mustang harder when she had had the opportunity.

"The alchemists may use the materials before them, and transmute them as they wish. The transmutation that shows the most skill and complexity will win," continued Mustang, his voice ringing out over the grounds. "The running order has been randomised and the individuals will compete in the following order." He read out the list; Alphonse was right in the middle and Edward was last, preceded by the Melding alchemist.

"If that's random then I'm a flying pig!" spat Gabbie, loud enough to be heard by the generals at the table.

"_**Edward wanted to be last, sister,"**_ gestured Anna. _**"Perhaps Mustang is trying to help him." **_

"He's doing it to heighten the tension, Anna," Gabbie growled. "To make a better show for the press."

"And now, without further ado, I call forth the competitors."

The chosen twenty marched out onto the parade ground. They stood in a straight, perfectly formed line before the platform and saluted sharply. Alphonse caught Gabbie's eye and shattered military etiquette by giving her an encouraging smile. She grinned back at the lovable boy and wondered if her sister's pulse was racing a little now. Alphonse was very dishy in uniform. It suited his frame and complimented his grey eyes. He'd even combed his normally unruly hair for the occasion. Gabbie was tempted to change the grip she had on her sister's hand and press two fingers to her wrist, just to check. Her eyes scanned the other faces. There were at least four alchemists from the research department, all with white coats over their uniforms. The rest ranged in age and height greatly. The oldest looked about sixty, though the youngest was probably Alphonse. Colonel Ryder was glaring at her hungrily. He was not a tall man, and Edward standing next to him was a good inch shorter. Gabbie thought he may be the shortest there; that would put him in an excellent mood.

The blond young man was as immaculately turned out has his brother. His blond hair was neatly braided, with the shorter pieces around his face hanging just where they should. Gabbie thought he might use alchemy on his hair; she could never get it looking that neat when she had done it for him in Rizembool. The brass buttons on his uniform gleamed and his boots were like a looking glass. He was glaring at Mustang while holding a perfect salute with his gloved hand.

"_He __IS__ in a bad mood, then,"_ she thought. _"Well it might help him focus."_ A tiny smile touched her lips as his eyes looked in her direction for half a second_. "Yes, I can see you,"_ she thought at him. _"Don't worry, I'm watching."_

As one, the alchemists turned to face the materials they would work with. The first alchemist stepped forward, withdrawing a piece of chalk from his pocket as he did so.

"_Amateur,"_ Gabbie thought unkindly. But she had seen that Edward could draw a transmutation circle just by clapping his hands. He really only needed one for complex transmutations anyway. Most things he could do with just a sharp clap. He had tried to explain that by clapping, he was forming a transmutation circle with his own body. She did not really understand but she had seen it work. The first contestant drew his circle and power crackled. A massive, if crude, representation of General Mustang grew out of the ground.

"An obvious attempt to flatter," said the General sitting next to Mustang.

"Indeed," Mustang replied. "And it really looks nothing like me."

"_**It's not that bad,"**_ Anna signed. _**"The face is a little flat but the proportions are right."**_ There was another reaction and the statue crumbled to a massive pile of rubble. The alchemist looked utterly exhausted; he staggered back into rank with the others.

Over the next hour Gabbie saw two other statues; one a giant swan, the other a giant dog. The crowd was impressed and cheered uproariously as each creation came into being. Then the contestants started to get a little more ambitious. One of the female researches made a paper and wood representation of one of the flying machines that had that had invaded Central. She had probably been studying them; Gabbie knew the race was on to see who could work out how the machines flew. Edward could make a lot of money out of helping them if he so wished. The finished paper aircraft looked like an ordinary world war one biplane, but before anyone could really admire it, the wind picked up and the aeroplane flew away… upside down. It impressed the crowd none the less.

Alphonse finally stepped forward. He was the first Alchemist that did not need a transmutation circle at all. He used the rubble from the previous statues. Clapping his hands, power crackled all over; the debris grew, reformed and became a twenty-foot tall horse. It was perfect in every detail; it had a foreleg raised and Gabbie could even see the individual nails in the shoe and the individual hairs all over its body. It was definitely made of stone, it was all grey, but something in the way it was sculpted breathed life into it. The mane was shaped as if a stiff breeze had blown it back, and the muscles in the legs looked as if they were ready to twitch and move. It was awe-inspiring.

"Anatomically correct, and beautiful," said a General. But the Soul-Splitting alchemist was not finished. He walked up to his creation and closed his eyes. Gabbie squeaked when the nostrils of the statue flared. The horse shook its head, and the stone tendrils that made up its mane flowed in the breeze, grating against each other. It lowered its foreleg, placing its hoof down lightly. Its stone eyes looked around the crowd, and then it trotted forward. Gabbie's jaw dropped; the horse must have weighed tonnes, and yet it cantered gracefully up to the platform, the ground shaking beneath its hooves. It stopped before the generals, looking down its nose at them. It bared its teeth comically and the generals laughed nervously. The huge head turned to the sisters and the velvety looking nose was pointed at them. Anna reached out a hand, and despite the warm look of the nose, all she felt was cold stone. The horse snorted and a huge tongue licked her hand, sandpapering it. She pulled back with a gasp.

The horse swung round and cantered away for a lap of honour around the parade ground, its hooves pounding the ground and making the platforms vibrate. The press were practically euphoric. Flash bulbs went off continually. But the horse's life was short. It stopped before its creator, who smiled at it fondly. Anna watched his lips; he patted the stone creature and thanked it as if it was alive. The horse snorted and stilled, once again a statue, then it crumbled to a fine dust that blew way in the morning's chill wind. The crowd was silent, knowing they had seen something close to magical. Alphonse strolled back to the rank of alchemists, waving at the sisters as he passed the platform. His uniform was wringing with sweat, but he did not seem otherwise affected by the feat he had just performed. Only when he stood among the other alchemists did the crowd show its appreciation. The roar was deafening. Mustang had to call for order three times before the next contestant was permitted to try.

It was an incredibly difficult act to follow, and the poor mid-ranking researcher completely choked. He produced a stinking black jelly in the middle of his transmutation circle. The crowd booed and hissed, and it did not go unnoticed that a few animals had disappeared from the pens. It was a complete waste of life. Gabbie felt sick; she could feel the wrongness in the black ooze and the smell did not help. Roy Mustang commanded the man to step back and snapped his gloved fingers. The ooze was consumed in a white hot blaze, giving off barbeque scents that further turned Gabbie's stomach. She knew she was probably going to have to endure much worse.

When the Melding Alchemist stepped up to the cages with the animals in, she braced herself. He removed his white gloves, bearing the transmutation circles on the backs of his hands. A huge transmutation circle flashed into being on the cobbles. Power crackled and when the transmutation reaction subsided the circle was full of butterflies, butterflies of every colour of the rainbow. Gabbie felt her heart chill. She was beyond nausea, and even though the sight of the thousands of little creatures taking to flight should have been breathtaking, she found no joy in it.

"Perfect species conversion," said one general to Mustang. "Can Fullmetal beat that?" Roy said nothing. He was watching Gabriella. She had paled visibly and she was clinging to the armrests of her chair so hard that her knuckles were white.

A stray black butterfly brushed past her, and she drew back from it as if stung. It landed on her hand; Gabbie felt its legs tickle the hairs on her hand and tried not to scream in fear. The butterfly was heart achingly beautiful, but she did not want it near her. It was dying; she could see the contorted and twisted greyish light with in it fading slowly. When it died it ceased to exist altogether. The light within it unravelled into separate threads of yellow light, and it blew apart, no longer able to hold the form it had been forced into. There was an audible pop and it vanished. She felt like bursting into tears. It was so wrong; thousands of twisted forms of life were dying everywhere. She wanted to run, to hide; she did not care what people thought. She looked frantically around her, ignoring her sister's entreaties as to what was wrong. The Melding Alchemist was watching her with interest. Was he conducting research on her even now? Butterflies popped everywhere.

"Shame it never lasts long," said a general. "No one has been able to make a permanent species conversion, but this is the longest I've seen one held. Most impressive."

Gabbie was seconds away from bolting when her eyes fell on Edward. He was watching her as closely as the Melding alchemist was.

"_Greedy bloody parasites!"_ she thought. But it was concern, not curiosity, that was written on the Fullmetal alchemist's face. He brought his hands together and made a single sign that only four people on the entire parade ground would understand.

"_**Stay."**_

Gabbie did not want to listen to him. Her body was physically beginning to hurt. But if she ran, the Melding alchemist would have succeeded in disturbing her, and she would miss what Edward was planning to do.

Edward held her in place with his gaze. He could see that every fibre of her was telling her to run. If she had given into it, it would have made little difference, but he wanted her there, he _wanted_ her to see his triumph, and he wanted to her to see him humble the man who was deliberately tormenting her. She swallowed and nodded. She would stay.

Edward knew it would not be easy; he had left his decision right up until he saw what the Melding alchemist made. Everyone had either gone for beauty or size, apart from his brother; he had done both. Edward had been impressed and proud of Al, but sickened by Ryder. When the alchemist stood at his side once more he sneered down at Edward.

"Improve upon that if you can, Fullmetal," he jeered.

"I have no intention of bettering you in your area of… expertise," replied Edward calmly. "But you've forgotten something."

"What?" asked the alchemist testily.

"The military appreciate shows of might more then they do beauty." He eyed the dark man coolly. "What are we, if not tools to bring more strength to those above is? You are shielded from that in your dark laboratory. You have forgotten your place."

He stepped forward, leaving the man to grind his teeth. The crowd was immediately quiet; it was the rapidly melting ice that Edward approached. He looked at it thoughtfully, picturing in his mind what he wanted to make. It would not do for these things to turn out ugly, but they did not have to be beautiful either. He clapped his hands and the ice melted with a puff of steam, flooding the parade ground with water which he quickly froze. It was all basic stuff, but the crowd was already clapping. He clapped his hands again and more water sloshed on top of the ice which he again froze.

"Condensing water out of the air; very clever," said a general in an undertone.

With the ground now covered with ice that was four foot thick Edward performed another transmutation. The ice bulged and cracked at his command, and things started to form from it. Out of the ice rose a soldier. Edward had focused on getting the uniform right, so the head that protruded from the uniform was featureless, like that of a mannequin. The soldier had a rifle propped against its translucent ice shoulder, and was standing to attention. It looked like glass rather than ice, so pure was the substance Edward had created. But impressive as the perfect ice sculpture was, he was far from finished. A duplicate ice soldier was created next to it, and another and another. Edward gritted his teeth and pushed himself, pulling more and more power through him. His body shook. When he got to fifty ice soldiers he stopped. He wiped his sweat soaked hair back from his face and stood. The crowd clapped and cheered, thinking he was finished.

He clapped his hands again and light danced all over his creations. The left over ice melted, leaving fifty ice sculptures standing on the wet ground. As one expressionless unit, fifty faceless heads turned towards the generals.

"General Mustang" Edward shouted, his voice barely audible over the crowd. Roy was taken back. "What is it Fullmetal?" He asked into the microphone, silencing the crowd.

"I give them to your command," replied Edward, bowing dramatically with a smug grin playing across his face. "Just tell them to form up."

"Clever," Mustang muttered away from the microphone. Edward saluted him sharply and stepped into the middle of the grounds.

"Soldiers," commanded Mustang. "Fall in."

Fifty transparent soldiers moved in eerie silence to form ten ranks before the generals.

"Sublime," whispered a general. "Do they obey by proxy commands? Or is Fullmetal controlling them directly?"

"Quiet and watch," said another.

"Attention!" Mustang's voice rang out. Each individual snapped to attention.

"In open order, quick march."

The ranks spread out a little and marched in perfect time and formation, light reflecting from them wetly.

"Right turn," shouted Roy, getting into his role as drill instructor. The soldiers turned sharply ninety degrees.

"Double time," Roy snapped; the soldiers flawlessly picked up speed and had almost completed a lap of the grounds when Edward shouted…

"Officer passing your front, salute!" All the faceless heads turned towards Mustang saluting sharply as they marched. Gabbie felt a little thrill within her; he had won, she was sure he had. Mustang was inviting other generals to take a turn to command the ice troops, and Edward was bounding towards the barriers that held back the spectators. Stunned faces stared at the alchemist as he melted the barrier before them.

"Who wants some extra drill practice?" he asked with a rakish grin. People pushed to be let through and Edward had to melt another barrier to prevent a crush. The ice soldiers were joined by a further hundred real soldiers. It was an ingenious way to compare the two, and as they were commanded into a slow march there was no discernible difference between the movement of the created soldiers and the soldiers that had endured drill practice for years.

Each general took a turn at commanding the ice soldiers. They presented and sloped their arms, halted, turned, and double timed exactly as the soldiers behind them did. But all the movement was warming the ice, and the soldiers were starting to melt. Edward happily returned to his rank, soaked through with his own sweat but grinning. There was no way he could have lost. He happily watched the generals drill his toys into pools of water. Then the tiredness hit him. He could hardly keep his eyes open; his entire body felt like lead and his legs threatened to buckle.

"How did you do it?" hissed an angry voice in his ear. The Melding alchemist was furious, visibly trembling with rage. "No one can hold an inanimate creation in a state of animation for that long, and you have fifty of them! You must be cheating!"

"I'm not cheating," said Edward, sounding hurt.

"You must be! There is no way you could do it alone! You're bending the laws of equivalent exchange somehow!" roared the man.

"Accept it Ryder! You lost," said the alchemist next to him.

"No!" The Colonel snarled.

"I think the pressure has shaken loose a few screws in you," said Edward worriedly.

"I promised him! I promised him that I would get her! I can't fail!" Ryder yelled, spittle flying from his lips.

"Who?" asked Edward, puzzled.

"The one that thought me to make these," Ryder laughed manically, and held up a small stone the colour of blood.

"_Red stone_!" Edward's blood ran cold, and he hissed, grabbing Ryder by the collar.

"Bastard!" he snarled, "How many humans are in this?"

With the ice parade nearly melted, Gabbie's eyes turned to its creator. He seemed to be getting into a fight.

"_Typical!"_ she exclaimed, and pulled at Mustang's sleeve.

"Your dogs are snapping at each other," she said blandly. Mustang sighed. Both he and Gabbie frowned at the altercation. That was when they saw the small hunting knife slip from Ryder's sleeve.

"Edward!" Gabbie shouted, but she could not be heard over the crowd. Roy acted quickly; fire blazed, but Ryder had already moved away. Blinded by the flames Edward staggered back, and dizzily dropped onto one knee. Blood bloomed on his uniform.

"_Oh,"_ he thought absently. _"I've been stabbed."_ It was ironic that a relative weakling like Ryder had bested someone with as much combat experience as himself. He had been so angry at the man that he had not considered his own safely. Stupid really. For a man who concentrated lives into a stone, murdering one rival alchemist would be nothing. His brother was suddenly at his side, pressing his hands over Edward's in an effort to staunch the blood leaking from just below his ribs.

Gabbie yelled wordlessly with outrage and fear. She did not remember jumping off the platform and twisting her ankle. She did not remember fighting her way through confused soldiers; she did not even really remember Ryder grabbing her. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off her feet, almost as if he was greeting a lover. Gabbie's brain was mostly on autopilot, but she knew on some level that while he had hold of her Mustang could not fry him.

"You're coming with me, Gabriella. I made a promise," said Ryder softly. A transmutation circle appeared beneath his feet. Gabbie growled like a feral cat and spat into his face. When that did not work, she smashed her forehead into the alchemist's nose. It hurt; it hurt more than she ever thought it would. Skin split, and blood oozed into her eyes. Ryder gave a gurgling cry and released her. She did not bother stopping to see if Mustang finished him off. She was running again. She skidded to a halt beside the brothers, falling to her knees while still moving. Her trousers tore open and she skinned her knees on the cobbles. She did not notice.

"Hello, Gabriella." Edward panted. He lifted his head and grinned at her, peering from beneath his hair. "I told you I would win." Blood soaked his uniform and his face was pale.

"Quiet," she snapped at him. There was a circle of onlookers gathering.

"Step back and give us some room!" she roared. "And someone get a doctor here!"

"Oh, you'll do," said Edward hazily. She looked at his worried brother, hands pressed to Edward's side.

"I need to look, Alphonse," she said gently. "I need you to let go." Alphonse swallowed and slipped his red hands away. She placed a hand behind Edward's head.

"Jacket!" she growled at a hapless onlooker. She placed the folded jacket behind Edward's head and eased him to the ground.

"What happened to your head?" he asked.

"Never mind that," she said vaguely as she started to unbutton his uniform and lifted the linen shirt beneath. He hissed.

"I know that hurts. Don't worry. I'll take care of it," she said reassuringly.

"Can I have your shirt Alphonse?" she asked quietly. He hurriedly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled the snowy white shirt over his head.

"Tear it into strips for me," she said. He did better than that; a quick transmutation and the shirt became a pile of clean linen strips. There was more alchemy going on beyond the onlookers.

"I need you to find Anna for me," she pleaded to the grey eyed boy. He seemed torn for a moment. "It will be okay Al," she said seriously. "I'll look after him. Please. She is on her own." He nodded and melted into the crowd, still bare chested and covered with his brother's blood.

Gabbie dabbed at the wound. It was bleeding freely but it did not appear to be as deep as she feared. However, there was still a risk that the knife had punctured his lower lung. She folded a strip of linen over the wound and pushed down hard. He whimpered in pain.

"Sorry. I have stop the blood," she explained, and he nodded weakly, yellow eyes clouded with pain.

"I'm just going to have a listen to your breathing," she said, leaning over and putting her ear to his chest. She could hear his heart drumming. It was beating quickly but too quickly, he was not tachycardic. But his skin was cold and clammy beneath her cheek, a sign that he could be going into hypovolaemic shock. Considering the amount of blood she could see on the ground it was to be expected, though he was still in the very early stages. However, his breathing was clear; no tell tale bubbling.

The lung was not punctured so there would be limited internal bleeding and little chance of him developing a haemothorax. She was relieved; she was not sure she remembered how to put a chest drain in, which would have been a problem if he had needed one. He had been extremely lucky. Well, apart from getting stabbed in the first place. She raised her head to find him smiling weakly at her.

"You really are going to ruin my reputation," he said weakly, his eyes closing.

"Stay awake," she said in a warning tone. "At least until this bleeding is under control."

"I'm so tired," he whispered.

"I'm not surprised, after the display you just put on," said Gabbie covering him as best she could with a jacket someone handed her, he had to keep warm. "You'll be fine, just don't move until the real doctor gets here," she said firmly.

"I won," he said again. Though it had not been confirmed Gabbie knew there was little doubt. It had been a spectacular feat.

"Yeah," she said softly. "You did it, just like you said you would." She pushed sweat soaked strands of blond hair out of his face with her free hand. A camera flashed.

"Get him the hell out of here!" she snapped at the onlookers, who bundled the photographer away.

"Down girl," Edward said with a tired chuckle.

"Stop laughing," she said sternly. "You'll make yourself bleed more."

"Hey! You have to do what I say now, not the other way round," he complained.

"That's not really going to happen now is it?" she said with a small smile.

"No," he said, closing his eyes. "But I'd like to pretend that you would obey my orders… at least… for a little while."

Gabbie swore as he lost consciousness, but she was sure it was more from the energy he had expended than the wound he had received.

The doctor finally arrived and declared the fullmetal alchemist to be as well as could be expected. He agreed with Gabbie that there was minimal internal bleeding. Edward was getting hastily stitched by the time Alphonse returned, arm around Anna and a borrowed jacket slung over his shoulders.

"He'll be alright," Gabbie reassured them, dashing more blood from her eyes. "He's just tired."

"_**What happened to your face?"**_ Anna gestured.

"Ryder grabbed me; I used my head on his nose," she replied. Alphonse winced.

"I see you've tried it before," she said looking down at the sleeping alchemist.

"It really hurts," Alphonse said sympathetically. A stretcher arrived for Edward and the insensible young man was lifted onto it.

"Ryder got away," said Alphonse.

"What?" she exclaimed. "There are soldiers everywhere! How could he get away?"

"He used a special technique. He transported himself away," said Alphonse.

"_**One minute he was running from Mustang, the next he was gone,"**_ signed Anna.

"He had a transmutation accelerator," said Alphonse. "He would not have been able to do it otherwise. It's a rash thing to do; not to mention illegal. You de-construct and reconstruct yourself at a pre-determined place. One small mistake in the reconstruction can be disastrous."

Gabbie did not want to think about the things that could go wrong with rebuilding yourself from an elemental level. It did not sound like it should be possible.

"He's very likely to be dead," said Alphonse hugging Anna a little closer to him.

The stretcher was lifted and Edward was borne away.

"We are taking him to Central hospital," announced the stern military doctor. He eyed Gabriella. "You're the girl from the paper," he said coldly.

She nodded.

"If that's the case then why did you not heal him like you did that chimera?" asked the doctor, almost jeering at her. Gabbie was stumped; she had been really worried about Edward, but at no point had her power manifested itself. It had not helped her out with Ryder either. It was the doctor that answered his own question.

"He was in no danger. I suppose he did not need that level of help and perhaps you need time to recharge." He looked at the young woman with a frown. "You're coming too," he said, taking her none too gently by the arm. "That head wound needs stitching." Gabbie let herself be dragged off without a struggle. Alphonse and her sister had the sense to follow later. Besides, Iggy would need feeding. She was bundled in the back of an ambulance with the comatose alchemist, half blind from the photographer's flash bulbs.

* * *

**BIG chapter! I can be nice when I wish to be. **

**I have a buddy map on my Livejournal. It would be interesting to see where you all are, click on it to put yourself on it. Link is on my profile. Gabbie may have done some training as a doctor but for the rest of us there are few explanations of the terms she uses on my lj.**

**Also have some indebted fan art to share. Iggy this time, link to the DA site is on my profile too. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41_…_** **_A large chapter with a bit of everything so the author can tie up some loose ends…_**

As the transmutation reaction faded, Colonel Ryder knew something was amiss. He was breathing shallowly; his lungs could not get enough air into them. His breath bubbled and blood spattered his lips. He had reconstructed his nose perfectly after the red-headed bitch had broken it, but there was something else he must have gotten wrong.

"Help!" he cried weakly and fell to the ground gasping like a dying fish. Something moved in the shadows.

"Well, well," drawled a voice. "I don't see a red-headed young woman with you." A figure stepped into the transmutation circle. Tall and lithe, with long midnight hair that fell into long spikes. The creature crouched down beside the breathless man. "You are an alchemist," said the figure. "You believe in equivalent exchange." The figure leaned forward and purple eyes glowed. "I gave you the secret of the red stone, the closest someone can come to the philosopher's stone without using a large number of lives. I even provided the human ingredients, carefully selected so we would cause no suspicion."

Envy's fingers slipped into the man's hand and removed what was left of the red stone. He looked at it thoughtfully then threw it into the air. It flashed dully in a beam of light coming from the broken warehouse roof. When it fell back Envy caught it in his mouth, crunching on it like a boiled sweet.

"If you have no girl, then what did I gain by sharing my knowledge with you?" he asked sadly.

"I made stone for you to consume," gasped the alchemist and coughed, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. "I restored you."

"Any alchemist could have done that!" snapped Envy. "I chose you because I wanted the girl." Envy's ethereal face changed into a ferocious snarl. He grabbed Ryder by the front of his uniform and dragged him into a sitting position. Blood poured from the dying alchemist's mouth.

"Tell me how I am going to make that bastard suffer without a girl that can survive the procedure?" he yelled. "We've tested the formula on dozens of people and every one of them perished. If what you observed about her powers are true she could regenerate from its affects. I want to see shorty's face when I show him how I can twist someone he gave a damn about into a monster. This is not possible without her! Don't you understand?"

He shook the man and let him drop back to the ground.

"I wanted you to beat shorty. I thought you were powerful enough to compete against him, but even with the red stone you failed," hissed Envy.

The alchemist shook his head.

"He… must have… cheated… too much power," he croaked.

"You mean you underestimated him," scoffed Envy. He stood over the alchemist and grinned down at him, baring his sharp teeth. "You failed me." He drawled. "But the situation is not disastrous. I will bide my time and wait for the girl to expose herself to me. I don't fancy a run in with shorty. I will not make your mistake and underestimate him."

He knelt on the man's chest and Ryder squirmed feebly.

"Unfortunately for you, I will be finding another alchemist to help me in my project." Ryder gasped and wheezed under the weight of the homunculus. "You are no longer of use to me," he said spreading himself out over the man and putting his full weight on his chest.

"I think you were a little slap-dash in the reconstruction of your lungs, Melding alchemist. Now it will be my pleasure to watch you die," purred Envy. The man shook his head and wriggled pitifully under the sprawling homunculus that pressed on top of him.

"Shh," Envy whispered pressing a delicate finger to the man's blood stained mouth. "Have a little dignity as you face death; it's not hard to do - just lie still until your heart stops." He trailed the fingers over the man's face almost lovingly. "Such warm flesh, so alive. How I crave it, and how it disgusts me," he breathed. Ryder gasped once more and choked, gurgling and drowning in his own blood.

"Farewell," said Envy. "If you happen to run across my Father, tell him what I plan to do to his golden boy." Envy smiled happily. "Who knows? When I have broken him I may work on the other one; it helps to have an ambition in death, don't you think Colonel?" But Ryder had stopped breathing. Envy put an ear to the man's chest and felt the man's heart slow, quiver, and finally halt.

He sat up with a satisfied smile.

"Your death is far from in vain, Colonel," said Envy to the still warm corpse. "You will live through your formula. I will perfect it and use it on Gabriella Marsh." He stood and pushed the body with his foot. "I won't even have to kill shorty. When I'm finished with her, the red-head will do it for me."

* * *

Edward stared at the light above him. Its bulb was flickering a little. He slowly remembered the events of the competition. His left hand touched the now stitched wound beneath his rib cage. His hand was knocked away. 

"Leave the stitches alone," a sharp voice that he recognised spat at him. He turned his head.

"Gabriella," he said with a smile.

"Yes, me," she replied shortly with a note of complaint. "I've been sitting here watching you sleep peacefully for the past nine hours." He blinked and finally brought the redhead into focus. She had changed and was wearing what looked like a military exercise kit. Thick baggy cotton pullover, and tight black cotton leggings. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded. She would have looked very cross indeed if she had not been smiling at him, her green eyes shining warmly. Her hair was loose for a change, and tumbled over her shoulders in russet waves. Edward thought she should wear it down more often; it suited her. He seemed to have a problem; he could not stop his eyes running up the curve of her legs. It was a nice sight to wake up to, he had to admit.

She took his sleepy staring in completely the wrong context.

"I know, it's vile," she said, pulling disgustedly at the garment. "But I had to change into something. I was covered in blood." He struggled to sit and she leant forward to help him, firmly shifting his hips up the bed so he would not have to squirm. Edward could not really ignore the feeling that shuddered through him when her small hands gripped his waist just above his underwear to help him move. It was cold, but warm at the same time, and sent a flush over his cheeks. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

"If you split your stitches I'll be annoyed, Edward," she warned him, pronouncing his name crisply, pulling the blankets around him and smoothing them over his stomach. He nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady. Did the woman not know what her small warm hands were doing to him? It wasn't fair; he had just woken up. He was not ready to deal with the red hair falling into her face attractively, or the feel of the warm breath on the skin of his chest as she fussed over his blankets. Suddenly he remembered the reason why she would have her hair down. Before he could stop himself he brushed his metal fingers through her hair, sweeping the auburn strands from her face. She stiffened at the contact and the green eyes widened a little in surprise. Across her forehead, not far below her hairline, was an ugly gash with six stitches holding it together.

"What happened?" he cried.

"I had a run in with Ryder," she said offhandedly.

"You hit him with your head?" came his voice, cracking in disbelief.

"My arms were pinned to my sides at the time! It was not as elegant as something you would come up with, perhaps, but it worked," she said, shrugging.

His left hand gently probed the stitches. She let him look. Edward's chest tightened a little; she was going to have a nasty scar.

"My hair will cover it up!" she said brightly. "It's just like my toe; no one is going to know." He frowned at her, his yellow eyes stern.

"Err… Edward," she said at last. "I think your hand is caught in my hair."

He blinked and tried to tug his metal hand away. Sure enough Gabbie came with it.

"Oww!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "Hold still. I'll sort it out." She pulled gently at the strands that had snagged in the joints of his fingers. "How do you manage to do your own hair without this happening?" she asked, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"Practice," he mumbled, staring at the sheets that covered him. There was another healthy blush creeping up his neck. Here he was, just woken up to be greeted by a good-looking woman, who had incidentally been the one to aid him when he got stabbed, and he now had his cursed hand stuck in her hair. All he had wanted to do was show a little sympathy. The fact that she had covered up the wound already meant she was sensitive about it. Women worried about scars, and a scar on the face was very visible. But, as usual, things had gone wrong for him. Gabbie worked the last of her hair from his knuckle joints and let his hand drop.

"There," she said. "No harm done." She swept her hair over to one side so the stitches were hidden once more. "Alphonse will be back in a moment. He's been here all day too, but it was his turn for a coffee run."

She chattered happily about how kind all the nurses had been, and how she had had a blazing row with one of the doctors about wound dressings. She also told him what happened to Ryder. Edward thought the man quite mad; using a transportation transmutation on yourself was pure folly. Few ever survived it. Also the fact he knew how to make red stone was worrying, Edward could take a good guess at who had taught him that. Alphonse returned a few minutes later.

"Brother! You're awake! I thought you would sleep the night through!" he enthused, passing a coffee and the evening newspaper to Gabbie. "I told you that you should not use so much of your own power!" said Alphonse, waving a finger at him. "That was the point of sharing, so we did not tire ourselves too much!"

"Huh?" asked Gabbie. The brothers grinned at each other impishly. "We had an arrangement before the competition," said Edward. "Just to help us a little." Alphonse lifted his foot. On the sole of the boot was a transmutation circle made of what looked liked moulded silver that was sunk into the rubber.

"Brother had this too," said Alphonse conspiratorially. "It meant we could share our power with each other."

"You cheated!" gasped Gabbie.

"Only a little," said Edward, holding his hand out for a coffee cup. Alphonse handed him his own.

"I borrowed Ed's power to help make my transmutation more refined," said the boy brightly. "But brother only borrowed a small amount of my soul transfer skills. He did the rest himself," said Alphonse with a frown. "You're such a show off, brother!" he complained. "There was no need for you to exhaust yourself! If you had used me more then maybe you would have been thinking clearly enough not to get stabbed!" Edward ignored his brother and took a gulp of coffee, he then held out his had to Gabbie.

"Paper," he demanded.

"You don't want to see this," said Gabbie evasively with a slight flush covering her pale cheeks. Taking into consideration her reaction, Edward definitely wanted to see the paper. He lent forward and snatched at it.

"Edward, your stitches!" she squeaked.

"Than give me the paper," he said reasonably. She handed it over and got up to look out of the window at the cold, wet evening. The headline was very original.

"_The mad alchemist!"_ it declared, and taking up most of the page was a photograph that made Edward catch his breath. It was him lying on the ground, looking pale and ill, with Gabbie bent over him, holding a linen strip that had once been Alphonse's shirt over his stab wound. The photographer had caught her profile perfectly, her hair coming loose from the band she had it in and sticking to her face. Blood was trickling down her forehead and cheek, and there were more dark stains on her white top. It was her eyes and mouth that made him pause.

She was talking to him, a small soft smile pulling at her full lips. Her eyes were not really done justice by the black and white photograph, but the picture did show how she was looking at him. Her eyes were gazing straight into his with a tenderness that made his toes curl. At the time he had been too tired (and losing too much blood) to notice, but he noticed now. He could see why she would be embarrassed, with the whole of Central now witness to what she might consider a moment of weakness. It was hardly the expression a professional doctor would wear when tending to a patient.

The article was sensationalist nonsense questioning how many other alchemists there might be in the military that were unhinged and dangerous. It was hardly the impression of the state alchemists that Roy Mustang was trying to cultivate. The following pages he would have liked better, detailing the competition and praising the level of skill. It turned out that Alphonse's horse had been the favourite among the reporters, but it was not them making the decision. It was Edward's ice soldiers that had entranced the Generals.

"You should have got the daily news, Alphonse," said Edward quietly. "It would be interesting to see what "Jenny" has to say about all this." Gabbie hunched her shoulders by the window; it was only later that Edward discovered that Asha had gone for the "human" element in all this (in other words, she had speculated wildly on Gabbie's relationship with the Fullmetal alchemist). He never mentioned the article to Gabbie, and she certainly never brought it up.

Edward was released the following morning. He had to fight his way to the dorms through all the people who stopped to ask him how he was, and to congratulate him, some with knowing looks. He thought Gabbie may maim Asha Curtis if she ever met her again. When he got into the billet he shared with his brother, there was an envelope resting on his bed. He opened it and inside was a gilt edged card.

"_Brigadier general Mustang invites Colonel Edward Elric to a gathering in celebration of his elevation in rank,"_ he read, and swore with a chuckle.

"Like I'm going to go to that!" But underneath the printed card was a hand written note.

"_Come, or I will tell the press the Elric brothers cheated."_ It was signed simply "Roy," Edward tore the note into little pieces.

"I hate him," he sighed, and lowered himself onto the bed.

He later discovered that Alphonse had an invite too, as had every state alchemist, as well as a few select members of the press. Roy was obviously trying to repair the damage Ryder had done to the state alchemist's reputation by presenting their civilised side. When Edward found out the sisters had been invited too, he felt a little better about it; he could get by the mind-numbing small talk and ignore the sycophantic social climbers if there were 'normal' people there he could talk too. That was until he discovered that Gabbie would not be going without new dresses for her and Anna and that he was paying for them.

* * *

Anna had forgotten that Gabbie had never really seen Central. "It's like an old European city!" she said enthusiastically. "Some places in Germany and Austria look very similar." Anna trailed along the street behind her bouncing sister, who seemed full of the joys of freedom. Edward was also frowning at Gabbie's back, obviously less than enthusiastic about clothes shopping. 

Anna had been writing to the Rockbells every week throughout Gabbie's crisis, and had received appreciative letters back. Winry was overjoyed that Anna was coming back soon, but Anna was less than enthusiastic about it. Roy Mustang would not be drawn on where he was planning on sending the Elric brothers, but everyone knew they would be sent out soon. When Edward had been released from hospital she had been surprised that Alphonse had brought the subject up...

"Is Winry expecting you back?" he had asked, as they walked to the Mess. She had nodded. "It will be better for you to be there. You will have plenty to do. It will be safer than anywhere we are going," he had said kindly. It had been too much. She threw a minor tantrum and stormed off to the parade ground and sat on a windowsill, arms folded, watching the regular soldiers clean up the debris left by the competition. She inhaled the fresh, damp air and hoped her temper would cool. She should have known Al would not leave her alone.

"_**What is it, Anna?"**_ he signed, sitting next to her. _**"What did I say to offend you?" **_She glared at her hands, holding back, not wanting to say anything. She was ashamed she had lost her temper with him. She had even called him and 'idiot,' by rights he should be seething, but he was not.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"_**I resent being sent away,"**_ she signed, so quickly he could barely read her hands. _**"I resent being parcelled off and forgotten about while everyone risks life and limb, and has a fine old time while they are at it!"**_ Her dark eyes flashed at him. _**"I know I'm useless but that does not mean I like it!" **_

"You're not useless!" he replied, shock written on his face that she thought such a thing.

"Then why can't I go with you?" she exclaimed, slurring her words badly.

"Because you are too precious to us to be put in harm's way," he replied calmly. He reached for her hands and realised belatedly that she could not talk properly without them. He smiled and rested his palms on her knees instead. It was an innocent enough gesture, but it sent a hot wave of emotion rippling through her. She almost gasped; she had never felt anything close to it before.

"We go because we have to, not because we choose to. If it was possible we would all be going to Rizembool with you. We don't seek out adventure for the thrill of it; living like this is dangerous! Just look at what happened to brother and Gabriella only yesterday," he said, wholly unaware of the effect he was having on her.

"_**You don't understand,"**_ she signed to him.

"Then make me understand," he said, his beautifully sincere grey eyes gazing at her.

"_**I came here for that… for adventure**_, _**to get away from my tiny dull life," **_she signed hesitantly.

She sighed and gave in, her shoulders dropping. He may as well know the level of stupidity she was capable of. _**"It was not your brother's fault that my sister and I were trapped here. It was mine,"**_ she confessed. She thought he would look at her with pity, or even anger, but his eyes stayed impassive, she ploughed on.

"_**When I met your brother I thought he was the most wonderful person on earth,"**_

"My brother?" said Alphonse with a chuckle. "Are you sure about that?" Anna nodded, smiling a little.

"_**He was wonderful; he was so nice to me, though he argued terribly with my sister." **_

"That certainly sounds more like him," muttered Alphonse.

"_**But he had a secret; there were so many things he would not tell us. It was like this dark shadow hanging over him. I had been perfectly content with my little life until he came into it. We journeyed with him and my eyes were opened, and suddenly I wanted… things!" **_

"Things?" asked Alphonse with a frown.

"_**I wanted to do things! I wanted to see the world, meet different people, learn new things. Your brother was so well travelled, and I envied that." **_

"Was that all?" asked Alphonse with a knowing smile.

"_**Alright,"**_ she signed with a slight blush. _**"I may have had a small crush on him." **_

"Only a small one?" asked Al, teasing gently.

"_**Who've you been talking to?"**_ she asked, pouting.

"No one; my brother is just a bad liar. I guessed from the things he would not talk about."

"_Oh,"_ thought Anna, surprised and thankful no one had been gossiping about her. _"He's much more perceptive than he lets on."_

"So you ran after him through the gate?" Al asked. She nodded miserably.

"_**I kidded myself that I was setting my sister free from a burden; it was nothing to do with that. I just wanted something more exciting than the life I led."**_

Alphonse nodded knowingly.

"At least you admit your mistake, and that is the mature thing to do," he said sagely. Then the teasing smile was back on his face. "I bet my brother was not quite so nice to you on the other side of the gate."

"_**You're right; he was like a different person,"**_ she agreed. _**"I was cured of my crush very quickly."**_ Alphonse laughed. _**"Then I found out what this place is really like,"**_ she signed, her face thoughtful.

"Not what you hoped for?" he asked. She shook her head.

"_**I've been cold, frightened, hungry, and nearly always confused,"**_ she shrugged. _**"But despite all that I still want to help my sister. She liked her life, as small as I thought it was. She would not be here if it was not for my foolishness. But she is different here too, more of herself than she ever was back home. But there is all the strangeness as well; I want to support her and be there for her."**_

Alphonse's hands tightened on her legs a little. He probably meant to reassure her, but there were more butterflies in Anna's stomach than there had been in the parade ground for the competition.

"You would not be any sort of sister if you didn't feel that way," he said soothingly. "But your sister wants to keep you safe too. She has practically raised you, has she not?"

Anna nodded.

"Then you should trust her in this. You can make her proud by doing well and giving her somewhere safe to go if she needs it." Anna nodded again, gloomily.

"Cheer up Anna; it's not all bad! You may have had a rough learning experience, but my teacher always said that teachings which do not speak of pain are meaningless. You have matured through this, and have been a source of strength for all of us," he said, looking at her steadily.

Anna swallowed; Alphonse's words were very close to what Noa had predicted in Munich. If this much was true... was the part about meeting her match also true? Judging by the infernal insects in her stomach, it could be accurate.

"You also got to meet me!" said Alphonse brightly. "I'm not a bad thing."

"_**Far from it,"**_ she signed, smiling.

"Well there we go," he said. "And I'll make you a promise, when you do go to Rizembool I'll escort you back myself."

"_**Just you and me?"**_ she asked her heart hammering.

"Unless you want the crazy people to come too?" he asked. "Should make for an interesting time at the Rockbell household; especially since they will have seen the Central newspapers by then."

"Alphonse!" she exclaimed out loud.

"What?" he asked mock innocently. "I have no involvement whatsoever in that particular situation, so I get to sit back and watch the fireworks. It's all brother's fault; if he was honest with people instead of ignoring what he doesn't like, then I'm sure his visits would be a lot more serene, but less fun for me and Auntie," he said, winking at her. He stood and offered her his arm.

"Now if you would be so kind, lady, I'm famished, and brother has probably eaten my share."

Anna wordlessly took his arm and hoped her thudding heart would get control of itself. If she was going away, there was little point in feeling this way. Unfortunately her body did not listen to reason…

Gabbie stopping dead outside a shop window brought Anna out of her musings.

"Now _this_ is the sort of place," she said, waving. Anna and Edward looked at each other and shrugged.

"Umm, that's a bespoke dressmakers, Gabbie," said Edward carefully. The redhead frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"And so what if it is?" she asked in a dangerous tone. "Alphonse told me how much you earn; I expect you not to be mean with your funds now that I have to rely totally on you."

"Thank you, Al," muttered Edward, looking at the sky.

"Besides! I am not going to that party looking anything less than my best. If Mustang is forcing you to go, then we will all go. We will drink his wine and eat his food and have a marvellous time, and if at all possible we will not embarrass ourselves before the press... although that _does_ has the hidden benefit of embarrassing Mustang." She pointed at the shop. "This is war and they will make the ammunition. It's alright for you; all you have to do is put a little extra polish on your buttons."

"Alright," he sighed. "But the party is in four days. They will never…"

Gabbie had already walked into the shop. Anna and Edward trailed after her.

Inside, there was a woman behind the counter with a tape measure around her neck. She was probably in her thirties and smiled at them warmly, until she saw Edward or more specifically his uniform.

"If this is another request for a rush job for that general's party then you are out of luck. We are booked solid, and have no time to spare!" she said a little testily. Gabbie raised an eyebrow and Anna guessed what she was going to do.

"That's a shame," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," the woman said apologetically.

"It's alright," Gabbie said and grinned at Edward. "I guess we will have to spend the research bonus you won elsewhere Edward," she sighed.

The dressmaker's eyes widened.

"You're…?" she left the statement hanging.

"It is a pity," sighed Gabriella sadly. "Especially since your work would have been showcased in most of the papers the next day."

Edward decided that there were advantages to being a well-known name. He was seated in a comfortable chair with a cup of coffee while a fleet of assistants descended on the Marsh sisters. They were measured and spent a happy hour choosing materials and accessories. They did not even ask him for his opinion, which was great because he really had no clue about women's clothing. Having worked his way through two coffees and a plate of biscuits, Gabbie handed him the bill. It was not half as bad as he thought. The dressmaker had even taken money off for "advertising", which Edward thought was a wonderful idea. The dresses would be ready the morning of the party, they were informed.

* * *

Over the next few days, life moved into an easy routine. Roy heaped as much of his workload onto his subordinates as he could get away with, because he had "organising" to do. It was two days before the party when Edward realised he really should talk to the sisters about getting ready to travel. He tried to locate Alphonse, but his brother was absent from most of the normal places he would choose to slack off in. Ignoring the ever growing pile of work on his desk, Edward decided a visit into the girl's room was necessary; besides, it was better than paper work. He thought he may have to sneak in, but it was a case of less sneaking and more strolling as he sauntered onto the guarded floor. Guards saluted him sharply; no one thought to question why he was there. 

As he approached the sister's rooms (they had one each now) he thought he heard music coming from Gabriella's. As he got closer, his ears confirmed it. It sounded like formal dance music, with a regular beat keeping the violins and flutes singing in time together. The crackle of the gramophone record gave away the source of the noise, but did not account for the hilarity coming from behind the door. He knocked, but was not heard, and his brother's chuckle echoed dully behind the wood. Edward frowned; they were all having fun without him. He carefully opened the door. Gabbie was winding an antiquated looking gramophone; apparently she did not know you could wind the machine up until the spring was taught, and was continually turning the handle to keep the music going. She was giggling away at her sister and Alphonse. A space had been cleared at the end of Gabbie's bed on which Iggy sat, watching the scene before him with interest.

Alphonse was dancing with Anna; he had removed his jacket and his shirt was un-tucked. He had his arm around the slender girl's waist and was patting the small of her back in time to the music with his index finger. Edward realised it was to give the girl a clue to the beat of the music which she could not hear. He was leading her in a simple waltz, stepping slowly and deliberately, giving her plenty of time to know when he was going to turn. Anna was looking up at him with a small self-conscious smile on her face. He turned again and she missed the timing and stepped on his foot. Everyone laughed, including Anna, who looked down with a slight blush.

"What did I tell you?" Alphonse chuckled. He let go of her hand and tilted her face back up. "Don't look at your feet! Look here," he pointed at his eyes. "You look at your feet, you'll get dizzy."

She smiled again, her eyes shining. "And don't worry about my feet. I have steel toe caps in these boots; stamp on them as hard as you like." Anna laughed, her giggles sounding almost normal now she did not feel she had to choke them back. It reminded Edward how a baby would laugh before it learned to speak; joyful and completely endearing. It certainly affected his softhearted brother. Alphonse's lips tilted up in a tender smile, and the arm around the girl's waist pulled her slightly closer.

"Now, let's try again. Remember, don't look down," he instructed. She nodded, he tapped on her back again, and led with his left leg.

"_Wonderful,"_ thought Edward sarcastically. _"This is all we need!"_

Gabriella had mentioned to him that she thought Anna may have feelings for his brother; he had not thought that it might be mutual. Thinking about it, it did make sense. Alphonse was charming and Anna was a little shy. She was also vulnerable, which brought out his brother's protective streak. It did not help that she was very easy on the eye either. Alphonse had also learnt the girl's language quicker than Edward had; Edward had not thought to question until that moment why his brother had been so determined to communicate with the near silent girl.

But Anna was not silent anymore. She now used her voice on a daily basis, which Edward suspected was to do with his brother too.

"_Now I'm going to have to baby-sit love struck teenagers as well as a cantankerous redhead,"_ he grumbled internally. The redhead in question noticed his presence.

"Hello," she said, waving him in. He edged around the room to stand beside her, his eyes still on the dancers, who were unaware he was even in the room.

"Aren't they cute?" she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

"Not the word I would use," he grumbled.

"Then what word would you use?" she asked.

"Trouble," he replied.

"Don't be such a kill-joy!" she remonstrated quietly. "Have you no soul?"

"I'm just being practical," he whispered back. "You're not the one who is going to have to deal with the broken hearts when it all turns sour; it will be me and Winry."

"Such a pessimist!" she hissed. "You're writing it off before it has even gone anywhere."

"They're too young for it to be serious," he hissed back.

"Rubbish," she chuckled. "Just because you were not with someone at that age doesn't mean it's the general rule for everyone." She looked at the happy dancers. "Don't be horrible about this Edward," she pleaded. "I think it will turn out well."

He sighed and gave up. What was the point of being realistic in the face of such feminine romantic idealism? He took the gramophone handle from her and stopped the record so he could wind it up properly.

"Brother!" exclaimed Alphonse, back to reality now the music had stopped.

"I did not see you come in," he said blithely.

"Evidently," muttered Edward.

"Be nice," Gabbie hissed.

"Gabbie told me at lunch that she did not know what kind of dancing there would be at the party, so I was showing her." Al said, scratching the back of his head and feeling a little awkward in front of his stoic brother.

"So I saw," said Edward coolly. He set the record going again form the beginning.

"Well, I really wanted to practice too," said Alphonse with a nervous chuckle. "I've not done this since Winry taught us how to dance, and that was a very long time ago now." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to dance at these things," he muttered.

"But as an officer we are supposed to be well versed in social etiquette," mumbled Alphonse.

"You've been reading that handbook again," Edward scoffed. "I told you to ignore most of it."

"And I think Alphonse should ignore _you_!" said Gabbie, heatedly pointing a finger at him. "If you want to be a wallflower for the entire night, be our guest, but the rest of us plan on having a good time at Mustang's expense."

She stood up and curtsied gracefully to Al, holding up an imaginary gown from her feet. Alphonse grinned and bowed.

"May I have this dance, good Sir?" she asked.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask," he said with a smirk.

"Pah, if I waited to be asked to dance all night I'd have no fun at all," she said self-depreciatingly.

"Nonsense," said Alphonse, settling an arm around her waist. "I fully expect you to be exhausted by the end of the night."

She laughed at him good-naturedly.

"So how do we do this?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Whatever you do, don't try to lead; you'll insult your partner," he said sternly.

"What crap!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want to learn or not?" he asked with a teasing note in his voice.

After a few false starts, Alphonse got Gabbie moving in time to the music. Anna edged her way around them to stand beside Edward, who was glowering at his brother and the redhead who were beginning to spin elegantly around the tiny improvised dance floor.

"_**I hope there is no milk around here,"**_ Anna signed.

"What?" he almost snapped at her.

"_**Your face will sour it,"**_ she gestured. He narrowed his eyes at her, but his head snapped back when Gabbie's laughter filled the air, as his brother pirouetted her under his arm, then spun her back into him so quickly she almost lost her balance.

"_**Are you really going to stand there all night at this party and dance with no one?"**_ Anna asked.

"I don't like it," he grumbled.

"_**Or maybe you think you are not very good at it,"**_ signed Anna. _**"How hard do you think it is for me?"**_

He grunted at her non-committally.

"_**You'll be very bored,"**_ she warned. _**"We are all well known people now, even me. We will have to talk with others."**_

"Talk fine, dance no," he growled.

"_**Your choice,"**_ she signed. _**"I just think you could risk it with people you know."**_

"No," he replied sternly. She shrugged at him and gave him a pitying look. He left his brother and the sisters not long after. Watching them all enjoying themselves was just like rubbing salt in a paper cut. Travel arrangements could wait for a bit longer.

He was not looking forward to the party at all.

* * *

**Miss me? LOL a big chap to make up for the late update. **

**More fan art! this time of the four main characters, link is on profile. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who signed my buddy map. It's full of bugs and will not load at all some days but it's free ;-) It's facinating to see where you all are. **

**I love the internet!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42…**_**In which Edward gets very drunk…**_

Alphonse picked up the dresses and other things the sisters needed on the day of the party. Edward stayed away from them, throwing himself into paperwork. It was starting to get dark when Mustang came out of his office and found that Edward was the only one still working.

"As touching as your commitment to the smooth running of this office is, Fullmetal, could you please get out of my sight? My date will be here any moment." Edward sighed and started to pack up his things. "Something tells me you are not enamoured with the night of entertainment I have arranged for you," said Roy mildly.

"This is for yourself and no one else," snapped Edward, bordering on insubordination. As always, Roy took Edward's attitude in his stride.

"You could at least pretend to be civilised for one night, instead of acting like a wild dog I've recently leash trained," sighed Roy, looking bored.

"But that's exactly what I am!" Edward nearly shouted. "I don't want to be here! I don't want to be in the military! And I certainly don't want to go to this party!"

"Put it all down to experience, Edward." said Roy with a patronising smile. "You can do one of two things; advance yourself so you don't have to take orders from me any more, or make the most of the considerable freedoms you have already." Roy pointed at the door. "Now get out. And if your uniform is not perfect, I'll introduce you to some of my ex-girlfriends who are attending. I'm sure you will have a delightful evening when I tell them that you work so tirelessly for me."

"That might be interesting," said Edward thoughtfully. "I can repay the favour by introducing them to your date. I'm sure they will have plenty to say to each other."

"Out," snapped Roy, still grinning. "That's an order." Edward gave a lacklustre salute and left.

His brother had already polished his boots, pressed his uniform and rubbed his brasses to a high shine by the time Edward got to their billet.

"Hurry brother!" he said excitedly. "You have an hour to get ready."

"I know," he muttered, grabbing a towel and heading for the showers.

"Ever heard of being fashionably late?" he said over his shoulder.

"This is the military," countered Alphonse. "Only the civilians will be late."

Edward showered quickly; when he came back his brother was nearly ready. Edward really couldn't be bothered to spend time sprucing his uniform. Fortunately a little subtly-applied alchemy worked wonders.

"Teacher would slap you for being so lazy," chuckled Alphonse.

"You're the one who wants to make it on time," said Edward. "Besides, I bet the girls will be late."

"They left an hour ago," said Alphonse uncomfortably.

"Without escorts?" asked Edward, eyebrows raised. Al nodded.

"Well that will cause a stir from the start," mused Edward with a sigh. "Didn't you warn them?"

"I tried…!" protested Alphonse.

"But Gabriella would not listen," Edward finished for him.

"She said she had swallowed more than her fair share of patriarchal dictates for one decade," said Alphonse with a frown. "Any idea what she meant by that?"

"It's nothing personal, Al," said Edward, lacing up his boots. "She won't be content till she starts a revolution."

"What's that got to do with turning up to a party without an escort?" asked Alphonse, hopelessly confused.

"It's a thing from her world that's all; it's easier to let her have her way," sighed Edward.

"I forget they are not from here sometimes," said Alphonse thoughtfully. "They've adapted well, considering everything they have been through."

"I haven't," grumbled Edward. "I miss television. I was really starting to enjoy _Days of Our Lives._" He knew his brother would not get the joke, but it didn't matter.

"You ready?" asked Alphonse, looking at his pocket watch.

"Yes," grumbled Edward.

* * *

The party was being held in a rather exclusive hotel in Central. The brothers' car pulled up at the front of the ornate glass doors, attended by half a dozen well-dressed service staff.

"They did not ask for our invitations," said Alphonse as they walked through the plush lobby.

"That's because they know who we are," said Edward gloomily.

The top floor was entirely open plan and specifically designed for entertaining. There was a dark wooden bar at one end where state alchemists and their guests were already making a dent in Mustang's drinks budget. There were three tables groaning with finger food, the sight of which gladdened Edward's heart. The whole floor was carpeted in rich red carpet, apart from an area of wooden flooring to one side, close to which a chamber ensemble were already playing low key, unobtrusive music. One wall of the room was almost completely made of glass, and the windows looked out over a rain washed roof terrace. Edward could almost make out the shapes of familiar buildings hiding in the shadows of the winter's night.

The brothers drifted over towards the bar, and Edward soon had a drink in his hand. Alphonse was engaged in conversation with other state alchemists almost as soon as they reached the bar, leaving Edward to peruse the room. He recognised a few faces, but there was no one he really wanted to talk to. As Alphonse had predicted, most of the military personnel had already arrived, and it was the invited civilians that were the latecomers. The room was reasonably full when Mustang himself arrived. The date he had earlier mentioned nearly made Edward swallow the ice cubes in his drink. Major Riza Hawkeye had her arm possessively through the General's and her hard brown eyes were glaring around the guests as if daring them to say something. What Edward found most difficult to believe was that she was dressed in a low cut pink silk dress.

"Guess the fraternisation regulations don't matter when you're as high up as he is," said someone on Edward's right.

Edward wondered if Mustang may have had another motive (besides his role as self appointed saviour of the military) for seeking promotion. Having known Riza since he was twelve Edward realised he had never really thought of Hawkeye in terms of being female, which he admitted was unfair of him. She was quite an attractive woman really. Her blonde hair was shimmering in the light and her figure was curvy in all the right places. He frowned to himself internally; it still felt odd thinking of her as attractive. He almost felt guilty for it, as if he was objectifying someone he knew as a kind and giving person, if strict. She had been very kind to Gabriella over the last few weeks and more than kind to him over the years.

Thinking of the Marsh sisters, he realised he had not seen either of them yet. His eyes scanned the room and he ignored the little welcome speech Roy was making.

"I thought I told you to come back!" snapped a voice behind him. It took Edward a moment to recognise the tall, blond, blue eyed young man who stepped before him. He had grown even taller, and his skinny frame had filled out. He was also in uniform, and the silver chain attached to his belt told Edward all he wanted to know about how Russell Tringham had spent the last few years.

The young man grinned and held out his hand.

"Better late then never," Edward said taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Besides, you only stipulated I had to be alive; you didn't say when I should return."

Russell laughed and ordered them both drinks.

"So," he said causally. "Want to tell me where you have been all this time?"

"Not really," replied Edward cheekily; he and Russell may have reached a truce before Edward faced Dante, but they had not been friends. Edward did not feel the need to tell him of his inter-dimensional travels.

"Not that I really want to know," said Russell. "But etiquette states I should show an interest," he chuckled dryly.

"You always did care what people thought of you," muttered Edward.

"As opposed you, who never cared. Have you ever thought that the world would be a little less harsh on you if you presented it with a more accommodating demeanour?" asked Russell casually, already attempting to needle his old advisory. Edward shrugged and drank what Russell had put in his hand.

"Interesting articles in the Central newspapers recently," said Russell, switching tactics. He took a sip of his drink and sighed contentedly. "I thought about putting my name forward for that competition myself."

"Why didn't you?" asked Edward disinterestedly.

"Well, the whole thing seemed in bad taste to me. I was surprised someone like you was involved. Then I read in the papers that you are personally involved with your research." He laughed at the ugly look Edward gave him.

"Not that I believed it; a woman like that is probably just playing baby sitter to someone like you."

"Seeing you once every six years is once too often," said Edward coldly, finishing his drink.

"Well, the feeling would be mutual, except that I actually may need your help," said Russell, his face turning sombre.

"What, the people of Xenotime have finally figured out that you are a third rate fraud after all?" asked Edward with a grin. Russell ignored him.

"The town turned itself into one of the biggest lemon producers in the country," Russell said proudly. "Then we ran out of water."

Understanding hit Edward.

"You want Gabriella to do the same thing for you as she did in Rizembool?"

Russell nodded.

"Impossible," said Edward, shaking his head. "She could hardly breathe after she pulled that particular stunt. We don't even know how she did it, or what this power she has actually is. I'm supposed to study her. I will not let her risk her life for people who should have moved on when the gold ran out."

Russell blue eyes hardened.

"Unfortunately for you, I have gone above your head. Your next mission is Mustang's decision. I am here to try and apply some influence."

"Try all you like, but Mustang will send me where he thinks I will make the greatest headlines for him. A small town in the wasteland does not really have enough panache," said Edward into his empty glass, he did not even know what had been in it.

"You may be right," said Russell in an unconcerned tone. "But I was also hoping to speak to the lady herself." Edward's chest tightened. If Gabriella did hear his tale of woe, then she could well be sympathetic enough to appeal to Mustang on Russell's behalf. There was not a lot Edward could do to prevent the determined young man from speaking to her, unless he was willing to drag her out of the party. The press would love that.

He had to talk to her first.

He rudely walked away from Russell and circled the room as unobtrusively as he could. It was Anna he found first. Alphonse had latched himself on to her and was talking to her animatedly, having introduced her to some other guests. She was wearing midnight black satin that complimented her pale complexion, and made her doe like eyes seem even larger. The dress was a halter-neck, so it covered her quite well at the front, but it was backless, showing the curve of her shoulders and the delicate hollow of her back. Small wonder Alphonse was hovering over her protectively.

Edward drifted past, not wanting to intrude, but the girl saw him and caught at his sleeve as he passed. Her blood red painted lips smiled at him and she pointed towards the windows.

Edward turned, and his heart skipped a beat.

Gabriella was talking to the Mayor of Central, but that was not made him feel like he was having a minor heart attack.

She was stunning.

Dark purple brushed velvet covered her in a dress that hugged her every contour. It was split up her right leg, showing a shapely thigh, and it was cut to show just enough cleavage to tantalise. Edward made a small noise in the back of his throat. She laughed at something the Mayor said and her green eyes sparkled. She had her hair down to hide the scar he knew was on her forehead, and she had rather formal shoes on, to hide the loss of her toe. She had been right; no one would notice. No one would even think to look for such defects. Anna poked him in the back; reminding him that he wanted to talk to her, not just look at her. He strolled forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and her shiny pink lips turned upwards into a dazzling smile.

"Edward," she greeted him. "Have you met the Mayor of Central?" Edward did not really want to be introduced to the fat, balding man, but he managed to stumble his way through a conversation while all the time being hyper aware of the vision at his side. She tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, showing off amethyst drop earrings in perfectly rounded ears. He shortened his words and made his sentences sound clipped. The Mayor took the hint and made his excuses.

"Honestly, Edward!" she exclaimed turning to him with a frown. "Anyone would swear you hated the human race."

"Apart from a few select members, I do as a whole," he countered. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He wanted to tell her how good she looked; he wanted to say those courteous things that his brother said so easily. But he couldn't, his tongue refused to shape the words. Frustrated, he turned to business.

"Russell Tringham is looking for you,"

"Who?" she asked.

"An alchemist, reasonably skilled, oversees a small town in the wastelands. He wants to use your talents." He gave her a brief outline of Xenotime's problems, leaving out the parts that might arouse questions he could not answer.

"And you have a problem with this... why?" she asked.

"Well…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I… I'm your… I mean…" he gave up.

"It's just a bad idea," he growled. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. It takes more than arrogant alchemist to make me do something stupid," she laughed when she realised what she had said. "You, however, don't count; I seem to have a stupid fetish as far as you are concerned." Edward was not sure if it was a compliment; it almost sounded like one. As if guessing what he was thinking she grinned and looked him over from head to toe.

"And I don't mind saying you look particularly dashing this evening, even if your brother tells me you used alchemy."

"_I will kill him one day,"_ Edward thought angrily.

Again he felt he should say something, but after a brief internal battle all he managed was a curt "thanks." Gabriella did not seem to be offended; Winry would have certainly hit him with a wrench by now.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Russell's spotted you."

She turned to see the tall blond man making his way towards her from the other side of the room.

"Wow," she breathed. "You missed out the part about him being young and handsome." Edward frowned at her. He watched her eyes follow Russell and decided it would _really_ be a good idea to stay away from Xenotime. Russell bowed to Gabriella, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Miss Gabriella," he said softly.

"You must be Russell," said Gabbie in an unimpressed tone, taking her hand back. "You really do not have to turn on the charm with me. Just ask and I will listen."

Edward could have kissed her himself. Russell glanced at him for a moment and a sly smile slid across his features.

"I see you have already been informed of my request. I will not repeat it. However, I would like to inform you of our needs in a little more detail, but I see no reason why we can't dance while we talk." Gabbie raised an eyebrow at him.

"I must say, that is the most obtuse way I've ever been asked for a dance. Really, points should be awarded for originality," she said bursting out laughing. Edward was about to tell Russell where to go, when she extended a hand towards the tall young man.

"But a dance would be lovely," she conceded. Edward could have imagined the look of triumph in Russell's eyes, but he certainly did not imagine the cheeky wave Russell gave him as his arm slipped around Gabriella. He led her to the dance floor, taking her hand and slipping an arm further around her. Russell was not the best of dancers to Edward's relief, and he did for the most part seem to talk to Gabbie. By the end of the dance they were still in deep discussion. Edward glowered at them as Russell took Gabbie to the bar.

The music played on, and there were plenty of young women who accidentally brushed past him, hoping he would ask them to dance while their husbands/dates talked business. Alphonse had managed to drag the shy Anna onto the dance floor, and led her through a waltz. She must have practised hard; she only stepped on his toes once. Alphonse kept his antisocial brother company for the next few dances, talking pleasantly about whom he had met, and Anna's excellent dancing. Eventually Gabbie came trotting over to them, free of Russell at last.

"You have some persistent friends!" she exclaimed.

"We are far from friends," said Edward. The music started up again after a brief interlude.

"Come on, Ed," she said, taking his left hand in both of hers and pulling gently. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. Dance with me."

"I don't think so," he said, feeling his temper rising slightly. Why should he do her any favours when she had been off enjoying herself?

"Oh come on," she said, smiling, tugging a little harder. Edward noticed she was attracting attention; women did not ask for dances in polite society, let alone demand them from unwilling partners.

"Do I have to order you to leave me alone?" he asked mildly.

"Brother!" exclaimed Alphonse. Gabbie's smile melted away, and for a moment she seemed for a loss for what to do. She carefully let go of him, uncurling her fingers one at a time.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Colonel," she said quietly. She didn't sound angry at him, just disappointed. Edward felt a small stab of guilt, as the green eyes regarded him uncertainly.

However Gabriella was nothing if not quick on the rebound. She held out her hand to his brother.

"Good sir?" she asked. Alphonse grinned, pushed his drink at Edward, took Gabbie's hand, and led her to the dance floor. Edward looked at the two drinks in his hands, and swore under his breath.

"Problems, Fullmetal?" said a drawling voice. Edward rolled his eyes. Mustang was the last person he wanted to speak to.

"The only problem is me being here when there were a dozen more important things I could be doing," growled Ed, not even looking at the man standing beside him.

"Such as?" asked Roy, eyeing him.

"Sleeping," snapped Edward.

"Surely the thought of dancing is not so terrifying as to unman the Fullmetal alchemist?" laughed Roy. "Alchemists show no fear at any time, remember?"

"Don't you have dignitaries to suck up to?" asked Edward.

"Unfortunately, yes, but before I go I will leave you with some sage advice," said Roy, pompously placing his hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"Not interested." said Edward.

"Smile and the world smiles with you; you're going to get wrinkles before your time if you keep frowning like that," intoned Roy.

"That's your advice?" said Edward incredulously.

"That, and I order you to dance with _someone_ before the end of the evening; the press have yet to get a photo of you enjoying yourself."

"You can't order me to do that!" Edward hissed.

"One day, we will have a little talk about that attitude of yours," said Roy pleasantly. "But for now do as I tell you. It's for your own good, and I will not have grim faces at my party." Roy moved away with a smug smile.

"_Bastard!"_ Edward thought after him. Even Xenotime was starting to look better than Central.

Alphonse was still dancing with Gabbie, but the dance was coming to an end. Edward could see plenty of young men waiting for partners to become free for the next dance, and the poor wallflower women standing around the dance floor had to wait to see if someone would finally ask them to dance. Perhaps Gabbie's idea might catch on. Edward thought it was all nonsense anyway. Most of the world did not operate this way; why did people with money and power think up these ridiculous and unnatural ways to behave? The dance ended to the sound of polite applause. Edward swore to himself, put down his drinks and headed towards his brother.

Both Alphonse and Gabbie stared at him. He held his hand out to the redhead.

"Dance with me," he ordered. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking from the offered hand to his face.

"No," she replied in a small voice. She walked past him but he caught her arm.

"Please," he said, looking at his feet.

"Why? Because you've been ordered to look happy by Mustang?" she said, glaring at him. She must have seen Mustang talking to him.

"No," he replied. "Because I would like too." Alphonse took that opportunity to leave, not wanting to embarrass his brother. Edward looked back up at the redhead; she had an undecided look on her face, hovering between irritation and amusement.

"Please," he said again. The truth was he just did not want to see her in Tringham's or anyone else's arms again. It was a bit juvenile of him; it was not as if he owned her, but he did not like the feeling in his stomach when Russell had danced with her. She relented, her face breaking into a smile.

"Well, as you've asked so nicely," her hand slipped into his. The music had already started but they found a space. He slipped his right arm around her back, his left hand holding hers. This was odd as he was naturally right handed, but he felt more comfortable feeling her hand in his rather than her waist beneath his palm. She let him lead, to his surprise, and stepped into rhythm with him easily. Her eyebrows shot up when they spun for the first time, and he grinned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied cagily.

"Admit it," he accused. "You thought I couldn't dance at all."

"No," she replied. "I knew you could dance." She said, looking at him steadily. "Roze told me you are a beautiful dancer."

Edward was speechless. He had no idea that Roze would share such a detail with Gabbie. If she had said that much then maybe she could have let other details slip. Gabbie saw his discomfort, but did not smile or find it amusing. Instead she tried to alleviate it.

"She did not tell me anything else, Edward," she said kindly. "Your secrets are your own and no one else's." He turned her again, he was thinking so hard he nearly missed a step. She would not be nearly so accepting of him if she knew the truth.

"You probably wouldn't believe what has happened to me, even if I did tell you," he said, catching her as she stepped back into him.

"Well, you won't know that until you try," she said with a small smile. The music stopped and they stood still for a moment. Edward did not feel inclined to move away, and Gabriella seemed content to be held. She looked around at couples leaving and stepping onto the wooden floor.

"Another?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. After all, he had nothing better to do.

The music started again; a slow rhythm with plenty of violins and cellos, and a rolling beat.

"Not sure I know this one," said Gabbie, cocking her head, listening. "I'll have to tell your brother he was lacking in his teachings."

"I know it," Edward replied, not feeling like telling her what she had let herself in for. "It's easy. All you have to do is hold on." He showed her where to put her hands, one behind his back and the other at the top of his shoulders.

"Put your shoulders back," he instructed. She did so, her body pressing against him. She looked at the other couples to check if she was holding herself correctly. He grinned and stepped between her legs, pushing her back a little but still supporting her. Her eyes widened.

"Well, this is different!" she squeaked as they straightened and turned together. Once they had turned, he showed her that she had to spin away only to spin back and press herself up against him for a few steps more, only to have him step between her legs once again and push her backwards a little before they turned again…

"I bet the birth rate went up when this dance was invented!" she exclaimed, laughing a little nervously. "I can feel practically all of you!"

Edward nodded with agreement but did not join her banter. It was all he could do not to groan when her inner thigh brushed against his. Her observation was correct, he could feel everything. He was fascinated with how soft she was, and the way she curved in the places he did not. But he did not blush, or feel uncomfortable; he simply wanted more. He held her closer, pulling her tightly against him in the next turn; she gave a little gasp, looking at him questioningly. Finally he found his voice.

"I didn't tell you earlier," he said in a low whisper. He leaned forward a little as he pushed her backwards to ensure she heard him over the throbbing music. "You look fabulous." She blinked, her eyelashes fluttering adorably.

"Th… thank you," she stammered, her colour rising a little. Edward felt the urge to pull her closer still. She was not even wearing any perfume, maybe because she knew he did not like it. Well, that was just asking him to get closer; he already had a hint of her warm scent in his nostrils, so surely it wouldn't hurt just to dip his head a little and appreciate it? Perhaps even press his lips to the pulse he could see beating rapidly in her pale throat...

His higher brain kicked in just in time. He had drunk quite a bit, and it was starting to have an effect on him, lessening his inhibitions somewhat. Also, he remembered belatedly that the press were in the room. But what really brought him back to reality was Gabriella. Her hand had moved from middle of his shoulders to his neck, and was trembling against his skin. He looked at her sharply; he had never known her to show fear. She usually converted the emotion to anger. But he searched her bright green eyes and saw it there; not panic, not yet, but nervousness, and wariness. He guessed he was acting a bit unusually. He pulled back a little, giving her as much space as he could in the intimate dance. He did not like the idea that he had frightened her, but that was what he had done. She relaxed immediately and the music ended soon after. He stepped away quickly.

"Thank you," he said formally and bowed.

"You're most welcome," she said with a false brightness. Edward left her for the next man to take her in his arms. He shied away from that thought. It made his blood run hotter than it already was.

He had little idea what had just happened, and did not really want to examine it. He would be a man and blame it on the alcohol if it ever came back to bite him. It had worked for him before. He pushed a certain incident from his mind; he had been stupid back then. This was something else entirely; this was something he wanted while still reasonably sober. It was not something he wanted to remember.

He headed for the bar, which his brother was propping up. Alphonse eyed his brother, iron grey eyes amused.

"Say one word and I'll gut you," growled Edward. He ordered and downed a brandy. He felt its warmth soothe the flames in his blood. Two more brandies later, and Edward's memory of the rest of the evening became very hazy indeed. He did remember his brother telling him it was time to go home. But away from the bar, Edward found it difficult to walk. He was vaguely aware that he had probably got very drunk; his head seemed clear enough, but his legs did not seem to agree. Alphonse had to practically carry him outside.

"You know you have little tolerance for alcohol," Alphonse remonstrated. "Why did you drink so much?"

"It was better than the alternative," said Edward cryptically. Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks to you, I've missed the chance to escort Anna back to the barracks. Russell kindly offered to take both her and Gabriella back."

Edward groaned.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Alphonse sharply.

"Nothing," said Edward rubbing his forehead. "Sorry Al." he sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"I know that," said Alphonse with a chuckle. "But I can tolerate you."

Alphonse bundled his inebriated brother into a waiting car. Edward passed out in the back of it.

* * *

Gabbie closed the door and leaned on it. She rubbed her hand over her face and sighed. Anna smiled at her and pirouetted happily.

"_**Isn't Russell a nice person?"**_ she signed.

"I'll give him credit for wanting to help the people of his town, but his attitude irritates me," said Gabbie bluntly.

"_**You mean he was rude?"**_ asked Anna.

"No," replied Gabbie. "He just seemed to want to convince me that he was right and Edward was wrong. I don't think they like each other much."

"**Why?"** asked Anna. _**"They seem very alike."**_

"Yes," said Gabbie with a laugh. "That's probably why they don't like each other." She took off her earrings and sat on her bed. "Russell has a little more polish, but Edward is…" she searched for the word.

"_**Your friend?"**_ Anna finished for her. _**"And no one likes it when people speak ill of their friends."**_

"I should have told him to shut up," grumbled Gabbie. "But I did want to hear about his town, so I nodded and listened." Anna shrugged. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not that my evening matters to you, young Lady," Gabbie said cheerfully. "How many times did you dance with young Major Elric?"

"_**Five,"**_ replied Anna and giggled. Gabbie smiled, forgetting her troubles for a moment in the face of her sister's enthusiasm.

"My, this is serious," she laughed.

"_**Don't tease me!"**_ signed Anna.

"I'm not," said Gabbie gently. "I don't think I've teased you about this once." Anna blinked and cocked her head to one side.

"_**No, you haven't. Why is that?"**_ she asked.

Gabbie bent to take off her shoes, massaging her four-toed foot; it still ached on occasion.

"Tell me Gab," said Anna with her voice. Gabbie looked up sharply. Anna very rarely used her name in sign language; "sister" was quicker to sign than spelling out her name in letters, even if it was abbreviated. Anna coloured a little under her sister's gaze.

"You've just demonstrated the reason," said Gabbie at last. "Ever since you met that boy you've bloomed. You talk more, you're more confident, and you laugh more. I would never ridicule such a thing. I like hearing your voice too much." Anna's lip trembled.

"Don't start that!" Gabbie exclaimed. She stood and hugged her sister, who started to sob into her shoulder. _"What is this all about?"_ Gabbie wondered. But it seemed Anna wanted to tell her at last what had been perfectly obvious to Gabriella.

"_**I really like Alphonse,"**_ she gestured. _**"I mean... REALLY like him, but I don't know what to do about it..."**_ Gabbie smiled gently.

"Makes you feel awful, doesn't it?" she said. "Your heart hurts and you act like a total idiot whenever they are around."

Anna nodded.

"Well, there are two things you can do," said Gabbie. "First do nothing and hope he notices. I don't recommend that one; you could be waiting a while. Alphonse is sweet but I doubt he would pick up on anything too subtle."

"_**You underestimate him,"**_ said Anna with a frown. _**"What's the other one?"**_

Gabbie grinned at her sister rushing to Al's defence but did not comment.

"Pick your moment and tell him how you feel," she said simply. Anna stared at her as if she had gone stark raving mad.

"Trust me," said Gabbie seriously. "You will find out exactly where you stand and it will cut short the period of time you will have to feel like this. There is nothing worse than not knowing."

"_**What if he does not like me?"**_ Anna asked.

"Alphonse is nice enough to let you down gently; he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. It's best to know, even if your feelings are unrequited."

"_**I can't do it,"**_ Anna signed. _**"I can't just tell him like that."**_

"Then you will suffer needlessly," said Gabbie. "It's your choice. I just don't want to see you go through the wringer over this. Think about it at least." Anna nodded. "You should go to bed; it's been a long day," said Gabbie with a yawn. Anna nodded and squeezed her sister again.

"_**I'm sorry you did not have a good night,"**_ she signed.

"Well, it was not awful, it was… interesting," said Gabbie carefully.

"_**I had no idea Edward could dance like that,"**_ said Anna thoughtfully. _**"He's quite good."**_

"_More than good,"_ thought Gabbie but she shoved the idea away.

"Well, you've seen how he fights; dancing is not that far away from fighting. You have to have the same control, precision and rhythm," she said aware she was babbling, she stopped herself and grinned at her sister. "Which means Alphonse should be amazing."

"_**He is,"**_ Anna signed. "_**It's me that fouls it up."**_

"Out, now," chuckled Gabbie. "I will not have such twaddle spoken in my room." Anna left, dry eyed and grinning once again.

Gabbie got changed. Her velvet dress had served her well; it had been comfortable but she still had looked nice in it.

"_I didn't tell you earlier… you look fabulous."_

Edward's softly spoken words echoed around her head.

"He was drunk," she said dismissively. She had seen Alphonse putting him into a car. She had almost rushed to help, but then had thought he might not appreciate her seeing him like that, or he may be even more "friendly" than he had already been.

She wiped off her make-up, scrubbing vigorously as if she could erase how she had felt. She had wanted to dance with him; it had all been her idea. She had got much more than she bargained for. She brushed her hair and switched off the light. She fell into bed, not bothering with her nightgown. She rolled under the covers and sighed. She curled up in the foetal position and tried not to think, but her mind would not stop replaying the evening's events in her head.

The first dance had been pleasant enough; she had been angry that he had only asked her to dance when there had been no other option. It hurt her pride. But he had practically begged her, and Edward very rarely asked for something more than once. She had no idea what had changed, but she had liked it, it was flattering. He had slipped his arms around her, and she had discovered that Roze had been correct. He was a wonderful dancer. She guessed it did not really suit his angry alchemist image to have a talent like dancing; he was certainly reluctant for others to see it. The music had stopped and she had stood still, waiting for him to let go of her, he hadn't. She was not adverse to the idea of another dance with him; it was a much more pleasant experience than most of the dances she had had that night. Nearly all her partners had used dancing with her as a way to try and sway her opinion on some issue or other. Only Alphonse had danced with her for the fun of it. The boy really was delightful.

She should have guessed when the music had started again why Alphonse had not taught her that dance. It was slower, and the beat throbbed in an almost rumba like way. She had wondered why an impish smile had crossed her partner's features. He had known exactly what she was about to have to do. Holding him that close, she really could feel every hard muscle under his uniform. His steel arm dug into her a little but she did not really notice.

When he had stepped between her legs, her eyes had nearly popped out of her head. She had to catch her breath, and her blood pressure had sky rocketed. She had tried to make a joke out of the intimacy of the dance, but her partner did not respond to her humour. In fact, he had pulled her closer. She had looked at him sharply, wondering if he was angry at her. What she saw burning in those yellow eyes was far from anger.

It had been a long time since a man had looked at her with that much heat in his eyes, but it had the same effect on her now as it had a few years ago. Her hands began to shake. It was a nervous response and she hardly ever fell prey to it any more, but it was _Edward_ that was looking at her that way. A stranger she could have handled, but this was a man she had cared for, argued with and laughed with. He was a good friend, but friends did not look at each other like that. If they were really just friends... then why did she want to feel him even closer? Why did the sensation of his thigh brushing hers send blood rushing to places it shouldn't?

It had frightened her, and he saw it. His mood changed so rapidly it made her head spin. His body stiffened and he loosened his grip, almost forcing her from him. Blessedly, the dance was almost over. His eyes turned hard and Gabbie relaxed; this was the person she knew. He really was angry now, but whether it was with her or himself she could not say. The dance ended and he could not get away from her quickly enough. Had he been embarrassed? She wasn't sure, but she found herself looking for him often for the rest of the night. He was always in the same place, at the bar with a drink in his hand. She did not disturb him; she suspected that anything she said would not come out right. Besides, she was a coward and did not want to face him.

She turned over and pulled her knees closer into her. She knew what would happen. They would be a bit awkward for a few days, but they would slip back into each other's good graces, and the incident would not be mentioned. That was good; they had to work together now and it would not do to have an atmosphere between them. But part of her rebelled against the easy company he would be for her again. For one brief moment as they had danced, she had wanted him; she had wanted him _badly_, and she had known that her feelings were reciprocated. She bit her lip and felt like bursting into confused tears. How long had it been since she had been aroused that way? If she could not remember it must have been a long time indeed. She was still young, she still had urges, and she still felt lonely at times. She had always been able to ignore such things before, but so much had happened since then that she was almost a different person.

But this thing, whatever it was, was not happening. She would not let it. It would be an extremely large complication that she could well do without. Besides, Edward was a friend. If only her body would listen to her good sense. It took her some time to get to sleep, and she dreamed so much she got little rest. Her dreams may not have been nightmares, but they disturbed her in another way. In the end she sat up in bed and read till morning. She had one small consolation; after the amount he had drunk, Edward would not be his normal handsome self in the morning.

* * *

So there you go. a HUGE chap to make up for the late update last week and I'm back on time. I thought it was about time for some fluff, not too much, but some ;-) 

Last chap of part 3 next week...

I fiddled with this chap a bit after sherby had worked her magic on it. If there are any mistakes they are my fault entirly!

(Sorry sherby had to change a few bits that did not read as smoothly as I wanted them too.)

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**_**… In which Gabriella chooses a mission and the sisters say goodbye…**_

In the Mess hall the next morning Gabbie, was proved right, although Edward was far from the only one who looked as if he had overindulged. Bizarrely his reputation amongst the rank and file troops seemed to have gone up because he had got roaring drunk. She watched him weave his way through the tables, and he was greeted on numerous occasions.

"Heard you had a good time Colonel… You look like you had a good night Sir… There is plenty of coffee this morning Sir… Serves Mustang right for having a free bar, doesn't it Colonel? A man gets thirsty in such company." Gabbie would never understand soldiers.

"I hate them all," Edward muttered as he sat down opposite Gabbie. He didn't look very well; there was a distinct grey pallor to his skin, and he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"They're just being friendly," Gabbie muttered. He looked at her blearily.

"Your sister still in bed?" he asked. Gabbie nodded.

"Alphonse?" she asked.

"He had PT scheduled for six a.m," he said. "Though I doubt that many will turn up even if it means a pay cut." He rubbed his temples.

"You need water," said Gabbie.

"I need coffee," he whined.

"No," she said firmly. "Alcohol dehydrates you, resulting in a hangover. It's worse if you are sick too."

Edward paled.

"Water Ed, lots of it," she said firmly.

"Yes doctor," he sneered. She gave him a dark look.

"Don't take it out on me that you puked all night," she said in a chastising tone.

"It was your fault," he grumbled.

"Oh, really?" she said. "How so?" He didn't answer, but rubbed his head and looked at her piteously.

"Don't ask me stupid questions when I am dying," he whinged.

"You're not dying," she scoffed. "Just drink water."

"I want something hot," he mumbled.

"Make it hot water," she said without sympathy. "Milk would be good too," she said thoughtfully. He really did look sick then.

Major Hawkeye entered the Mess. She was back in uniform, as if her night in pink had never happened. She was assaulted on all sides by wolf whistles and jeers. She looked around the room, her eyes boring into the noise makers. When that did not work she calmly removed her semi automatic from her belt and shot the ceiling three times so plaster rained down on those near her. Edward covered his ears and groaned. Hawkeye stared around the room gun in hand.

"Anyone got anything else to say?" she asked the Mess at large.

No one said a word.

"Good. I suggest you all hurry up and get back to work before I have your breakfast time halved."

"Can she do that?" asked Gabbie.

"I have no idea," grumbled Edward. No one seemed to want to call the Major's bluff and returned to their breakfast or left. Riza caught Gabbie's eye and marched over.

"Nicely handled, Major," Gabriella said with a sharp salute. A small smile touched the blonde woman's lips.

"I hope Mustang told you how good you looked last night," Gabbie continued.

"As a mater of fact he did," said Riza with a small smile. Edward did not want to hear the rest of the conversation. He rose and excused himself.

"Wait a moment, Colonel," said Riza sharply. "I have a message for you."

Edward sat back down.

"Lieutenant General Mustang wants to see you and your ward this afternoon at fifteen-hundred hours."

"What's a Ward?" asked Gabbie.

"You're Edward's ward; he's the one looking after you," explained Riza. Gabbie eyed the hung-over alchemist.

"You sure about that?" she asked cheekily.

"I can easily hand you over to the research department," Edward snapped, and winced as his head throbbed.

"You had breakfast yet?" Gabbie asked the woman.

"I usually eat in my room," said Riza stiffly.

"Have some coffee then," said Gabbie. "I'm not letting you get away till I have some gossip." Edward groaned and left.

Gabbie prized the information she wanted from Riza. It turned out she was being very gently courted by Mustang; only a kiss on the cheek so far. Gabbie was pleased for the woman. She was just the sort of person Roy needed if he was going to make it to the top. She would support him and keep him grounded at the same time.

Gabbie returned to her room and woke her sister at around eleven. She did not tell her about the meeting; she would see what Mustang wanted first.

The hours ground by, and Gabbie lost patience. At one o'clock she was knocking on Mustang's office door.

"Come in," said his voice through the door. Gabbie was not that surprised to see Edward was already there, slumped in a seat before the heavy wooden desk. He looked much better, though still pale.

"Ahh, here is your other half," said Mustang warmly. Edward glared at him.

"Tell me where you are sending us," he growled.

"I have not quite decided yet, Fullmetal," said Roy smugly, gesturing for Gabbie to take the other vacant seat before him. "I was going to ask your ward for her opinion. I believe a number of petitioners managed to claim her attention last night."

Gabbie swallowed, and sat on the edge of the offered seat. She had heard only one urgent case last night, and Edward would not like it. She looked at his face apologetically.

"Russell Tringham was saying that…" the words were barely out of her mouth when Edward's face darkened.

"No," he interrupted. "Someone else can help him."

"How Edward?" she asked. "What can another state alchemist do what Russell has not already tried?"

"Well what can you do?" he asked sharply.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But at least I could try something."

"No," he repeated. "You half killed yourself at Rizembool."

"But I'm getting better at it," she insisted.

"I don't care," he retorted. "The town there was no longer viable when the gold ran out. They don't have the money to import what they need any more, so they turned to scratching a living out of the dirt, and now the land cannot support them." He sneered and gave her a derisory look. "If five-thousand people suddenly start trying to farm in a semi arid environment this is what happens. What is the point in propping up an old mining town? Best the people left."

"You would abandon them?" she asked. "Just because they want to try and save their town?" She looked at him disbelievingly. Roy Mustang sat back with his arms folded and waited for the pair to sort out their differences, a small crooked smile pulling at his lips.

"The military could evacuate them I suppose," Edward muttered.

"How can you be so callous about this?" asked Gabbie incredulously. "This is their home. Can't you understand that?"

Realisation hit her. He had burned down his home; he had not had a home for years. Edward had grown very quiet, as if her words had struck a chord with him.

"_He's been homeless since he was twelve,"_ she thought. _"No wonder he thinks attachment to a place is unnecessary."_ She relented, her temper cooling; she would not argue, she would just tell him he was mistaken. She was going to have to tell him exactly how she felt, that meant she was going to have to get sappy. Her toes curled with embarrassment but she forced herself to speak.

"I've lost my home Ed," she said quietly, looking at her feet. "It was a place that had a claim… well I guess on my soul," she said haltingly. "In losing it, I lost a bit of me," she sighed and made herself look at him, resenting the embarrassment she felt about speaking so candidly. He needed to know what she felt like, he may understand then.

"I'm beginning to forget the details. I can't remember what I planted in the garden… or remember what tins were in my cupboards… or even where I put my ironing board." She put her head at an angle, looking at his closed face. He was letting nothing show, but he was listening to her. "It hurts that I'm forgetting," she continued, "And it hurts that I will never see it again. I would have spent the rest of my life there."

She smiled sadly.

"My little cottage by the sea was everything to me. It was not just a house Ed; it was where I wanted to be, where I felt at peace…" She left her words hanging. Edward was silent. He returned her gaze with a scowl, finally he turned to Mustang.

"Send her where she likes," he growled. He then stood, turned on his heal and marched out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Not even bothering to salute.

Gabbie closed her eyes.

"What have I done now?" she breathed.

"Is going to this place worth the hassle?" asked Mustang quietly.

"Do you have anything more urgent?" she asked seriously.

"No," he replied.

"Then send me there," she said decisively. "Edward will come round."

"He and Russell have a history, you know," said Mustang.

"I guessed," she laughed.

Mustang explained briefly about Russell stealing Edward's name so he could finish his father's research into red water.

"He also has a brother who is a very talented natural alchemist; he may be worth talking to about your abilities," said Mustang with a sigh. "I'll give you five days to sort yourselves out and get your sister to Rizembool."

Gabbie nodded, stood and turned to leave herself.

"Are you going to go after him?" asked Mustang.

"Should I?" she said with a frown.

"I think so," said Mustang with a small smile.

* * *

Edward was almost to his dormitory when he heard her call after him. He ignored her, and walked into his dorms.

Predictably, she followed him.

"Don't mind me," she said sweetly to his fellow astonished residents. "I know you boys probably only have one sort of woman in here." She chuckled, pushing past some towel-clad lieutenants, fresh out of the showers. "Let me assure you that you could not afford me." That raised a nervous laugh from most of Edward's fellow soldiers. He stood waiting at his door, his temper heating as she caught up with him and grinned mischievously. She knew she was annoying him.

"You're not allowed in here!" he snapped.

"The Lieutenant General said I should go after you. I can't disobey an order like that," she said mildly, looking at her nails as if completely unconcerned that she was pushing him to the very edge of rage.

"Elric, get that red bitch out of here!" a Lieutenant Major shouted from the other end of the corridor.

Edward's temper boiled over. Not listening to Gabriella's appeals for him to remain calm, he fought his way through the suddenly crowded corridor and punched the very surprised Major in the mouth without even the slightest warning. He could hear Gabbie calling but he was beyond being reasoned with. Enemy on the floor pleading for forgiveness, Edward pushed back through the now packed corridor towards the redhead.

No one questioned his actions; no one dared. He grabbed the fuming redhead roughly by the arm and pushed her into his room. He slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she ranted at him, pulling out of his grip and poking him in the chest with her index finger. "You might have a hangover but that is no reason for you to…" he clapped a metal hand over her mouth. He had never appreciated silence so much. She glared at him from behind his hand but gave him the quiet he needed to order his thoughts and get a reign on his temper.

"What is done is done. You can't go back!" He hissed at her.

He was not just talking about punching the Major, he realised, and so did she.

"It was my home Edward!" she exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"And now your home is here," he growled. "Move on and forget it."

"Wait a moment," she said, folding her arms. "Are you honestly angry with me for being homesick?"

"It's not your home now," he snarled. Even he did not understand why he was angry at her, it was unreasonable and selfish but he did not care, he wanted to be angry at her so he let himself. "Your place is here, with me," he growled, then blinked, shocked by his own words.

Her green eyes stared at him, she frowned.

Edward's brain caught up with his mouth and he backtracked as quickly as he could. "The only way back for you is too difficult, and it is extremely questionable ethically. If you want me to find Envy and use his body to make a gate, I will do it, but it's unlikely you would be let through again without toll," he babbled.

He congratulated himself on his recovery. He really was going to have to watch his tongue around her. She seemed to be able to pull words from him that he had no intention of saying. That was dangerous; he could possibly say things he did not want her to ever know.

"You would do that for me?" she asked softly.

"If you really wanted to go home that badly, then yes," he replied just as softly.

"Then what's the difference between helping me and me helping the people of Xenotime?" she asked slyly.

Edward realised he had just walked into an artfully constructed trap. His mouth hung open as he waited for an opposing argument to come into his head, it never did.

"Fine," he sighed, his shoulders slumping, anger draining away. "Xenotime it is."

She smiled at him, but did not revel in her victory, he was grateful for that much.

"You need to apologise to that man you hit," she said, face turning stern.

"He called you a bitch!" he said defensively.

"You've called me worse," she said with a small chuckle. Edward was about to tell her he did not remember calling her anything like that when arms folded around his neck, and a warm body pressed up against him briefly. He didn't even have a chance to put his arms around her before she stepped back.

"Thank you for understanding Ed," she whispered.

He grunted that it was time for her to leave. He opened the door for her, letting her back out to fight her way through the people packed around his door. He closed the door and shivered. It was the second time in twenty-four hours she had been that close to him. It was a sensation that would be very easy to get used to. Very easy indeed.

But he was still not going to apologise for that punch, no matter how much he liked being hugged by her.

There were some things that not even Gabriella could reasonably expect him do.

* * *

Gabbie delivered the news to her sister that they would be leaving for Xenotime in five days.

"_**When do I have to leave?"**_ she asked.

"Soon," said Gabbie. "And Alphonse has already spoken to me about taking you." Anna coloured a little.

"It will be a pleasant journey without us, I'm sure" Gabbie chuckled. "Besides, I have research bonus money to spend on provisions. Do you know how hot it will be in Xenotime, even though its winter? And I'm a world away from a bottle of sun block." Anna giggled at her sister. Iggy jumped onto her lap eager to be a part of the amusement.

Anna hugged him. She was going to miss the ugly chimera that had caused so much trouble. Gabbie sat back on her bed.

"Will tomorrow be too soon for you?" she asked. Anna shook her head. If she had to go it would be better to be sooner than later, and Alphonse had to make it back to Central to leave with Gabbie and Edward.

"_**Get me the first morning train,"**_ she gestured. Gabbie nodded.

"Consider it done," she said sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Anna was packed and ready to go by six a.m. She wanted to keep busy, so stripped her bed and folded her sheets. Her sister came to get her just as she was finishing. Gabbie said nothing about the very clean room, and merely picked up her sister's bag.

"The boys will meet us at the station. The car's waiting, so let's go." Anna trotted after he sister. Apart from meeting a few sleepy soldiers she saw no one she knew. It was a bit of an anticlimax; she had lived in the city for weeks and it was only Edward, and her sister that were coming to the station to say goodbye. It was a depressing thought.

In the car the sisters said little to each other, content to watch the city wake up around them. Anna made a promise to herself that she would not cry when she finally left, she was an adult now.

They got to the station twenty minutes before the train left. They waited on the platform for the brothers to arrive. Anna sat on her luggage and read over her last letter from Winry again. The young woman's letter was brimming with happiness at Anna's imminent return. She was also very pleased that Anna would be bringing the money Edward owed her. She folded the letter away when her sister tapped her on the shoulder. Edward and Alphonse were strolling down the platform towards them. The brothers looked very out of place in uniform among so many civilians. Edward's hands were in his pocket, and he was glaring at the people who jostled past him. Alphonse lifted his hand in a friendly wave.

"Why did you pick the early train?" Edward grumbled. "I've missed breakfast." Anna giggled and her toneless voice drew glances from passers by, but she didn't care; she wondered now why she ever did care.

"We've got ten minutes, so you'd better get yourself settled," said Gabbie. She handed Anna's bag to Alphonse, who slung it onto his back with his own.

"I'll find our seats, come when you are ready," he said to Anna.

"I'll see you two in a few days," he said to Gabbie and Edward. "Try not to wreck the barracks or murder Mustang while I'm gone. I know you love the attention you get from the press but…"

"Be gone, vile boy!" said Gabriella, pointing to the train. He laughed and vanished inside the locomotive.

Without warning Anna flung her arms around Edward.

"Hey, any harder and I'll need repairing!" he said, his face breaking into an easy smile.

"_**Thank you for everything,"**_ she signed, stepping back. _**"You've done so much for us." **_

"No more than you both deserved," he said kindly. "It's an equivalent trade for all the cakes you made me when I was sick." She grinned at him.

"_**You better come for your six month check up, Edward, or I'll have Gabbie drag you to Rizembool by the hair," **_she threatened.

"Don't even joke about that!" he hissed, peering over her shoulder at her sister. "She's bad enough as it is." Anna laughed.

"_**I'll take care of her,"**_ he signed to her, his moving hands hidden from the redheads view by Anna. He looked at her intently, eyes deadly serious. _**"You have my word on that.**_" Anna hugged him again by way of an answer.

"Oh, he gets all the hugs?" said Gabbie, when her sister turned to her. "And I, your sibling, have to play second fiddle! Well _that's_ gratitude!"

"_**Shut up and hug me,"**_ Anna signed. Gabbie did not need to be told twice. She held her sister close, and rocked her back and forward like she had when she was little.

"Now you listen to Winry," Gabbie said, her voice wobbling. "Ed's paying your apprenticeship fee so don't get into trouble or I'll hear about it!"

"_**I'll do my best,"**_ Anna promised.

"I will visit," said Gabbie, hugging her sister again.

"You'd better, Gab," Anna said in her ear. She thought her sister might have sobbed but she was not sure.

"Get on that thing before it goes without you," sniffed Gabbie. Anna squeezed her hard one more time and got on the train. She found the right bench and sat opposite Alphonse, looking out the window. Her sister found the window she was sat at and waved. Gabbie jumped; the guard's whistle must have gone off.

Anna looked at the young woman who was both mother and sister to her. She didn't want to go; she did not want to leave her. How could she ever have thought she could live without her sister? It had been total arrogance on her part; they were blood and belonged to each other no matter what happened in the future. Anna put her palm to the window and her sister placed her hand over Anna's on the opposite side of the glass. The hands were the same shape and size; green eyes looked desperately into Anna's.

"_I love you,"_ Gabbie's lips said.

Anna's face collapsed and she broke the promise to herself, and shed hot tears.

"I love you too," she said, back using her voice. "Be safe." Gabbie nodded, her lip trembling and nose wrinkling. Her fingers stroked over the glass affectionately. The train started to move. She kept pace with it, hand still over Anna's against the glass, but she ran out of platform and was left to wave frantically at the end of it. Anna waved until she lost sight of Gabbie.

Anna collapsed sobbing into her seat. A warm hand took hers and a white handkerchief was given to her.

"She'll be fine," said Alphonse. "I promise." Anna nodded, and blew her nose. It took her some time to stop crying but Alphonse helped. He held her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them soothingly.

"Think of it as an adventure," he said trying to be helpful.

"Alphonse, if I never have another exciting day it will be too soon," she said with a watery chuckle.

Back on the platform, Gabbie let her hands drop to her sides. The train was gone, and so was her little sister. She stood for a while just watching the empty train line and waited for the tightness in her chest to lessen. She hiccupped forlornly, and another dry sob bubbled up from her. A hand fell on her shoulder, heavy and unyielding.

"She's gone, Gabriella," said a low, rolling voice. It always seemed like he took such care over pronouncing her name, rolling the "r" in a way that made her want to melt.

"I know," she sniffed.

"We should get back," he said blandly.

"I know," she said again.

"Winry will take care of her," he added gently.

"I know! I know all that!" she croaked, turning to him. "But why does it feel like I'm abandoning her?"

"Because she's your sister," he said simply. Gabbie sniffed again and swallowed another sob. She had not actually cried properly, that was one good thing.

"Come on," Edward said, holding out his right hand. "There is much to do." She nodded and slipped her left hand into his metal one.

"You lead, and I'll follow," she whispered with a small smile.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, squeezing her hand a little, yellow eyes dancing.

"No," she replied. "But it's the sentiment that counts."

* * *

Yay, end of part 3. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me so far! I have more fan art! lin 13 did a great pic of the last chap. Link to DA site is on my profile. There is also the latest SA fan art on there. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Part 4… Xenotime**

**Chapter 44…** _**In which the author cleverly uses flashbacks to tell what Al has been up to, while at the same time still moving the story forward… **_

_(Alright it wasn't intentional but it turned out okay.)_

Alphonse woke with a start. He grimaced as he realised that he had been drooling down his chin in his sleep. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and swallowed. The ever-prepared Gabriella had placed a glass bottle of water by the bench he rested on. He gratefully unscrewed the top and took a swig of the luke-warm water. The train carriage was stifling; after the chill of Rizembool and Central, the wastelands were still firmly in the grip of a late heat wave. However, it was still supposed to late autumn and when the sun went down the temperature dropped by as much as twenty degrees, to the point where the morning dew, what little there was, would freeze.

The sun was setting, and it would be much cooler soon on the harsh yellow and red plains. The sparse, thorny vegetation was painted briefly pink and purple by the dying light. Alphonse wondered why anyone wanted to live in such a place, even if there was gold here. Surely not even being rich could make up for the fact that you lived in such a desolate landscape. Maybe he was just being naive; his brother was always telling him that he had a much too simple outlook on life. Alphonse smiled. Gabriella often told his brother the exact same thing.

"_The world is in shades of grey Edward, not black and white."_ Alphonse could almost hear her imperious tone. If she knew what he and his brother had really lived through, she would probably think differently. Alphonse knew that his brother was worried about Gabriella finding out about their pasts. She was clever, and knew she had not been told much, but seemed for now to be content to ignore the fact that they could not be honest with her; both Alphonse and Edward were grateful to her for that.

Gabriella herself was fast asleep. She was curled up on the opposite bench; her head was near the window and was pillowed on her arms. Her dark lashes cast shadows on her cheeks, and her unruly hair fell around her face and shoulders in dark russet waves. She was so unlike her sister. The shape of her face was similar, as were the size of her hands, but that was all he could see that would mark them as family. He pushed aside thoughts of Anna; he was still very puzzled over what had happened in Rizembool. It would take a while for the events there to sink in. He sat up.

His brother was also asleep. Out of uniform, Edward looked much smaller somehow, although Alphonse would never tell him so. Back in his favoured black, he looked younger and closer in age to Alphonse again. Alphonse did remember those four years of travelling with his brother in search of the Philosopher's stone, but it was like they happened to someone else. It was as if he had been shown a film of those four years and remembered it in detail. There was nothing tangible about his memories; there were no sensations associated with them. He had touched, tasted and smelt nothing in that suit of armour, so his memories were very linear. He mainly remembered being frightened and lonely. He was grateful to his brother - of course he was - it had been better than death. But he had been so frustrated, not even able to sleep or eat. He had watched his brother start to become a man, while he had been frozen in time.

It had all worked out in the end, though Alphonse still felt at first that he had lost some of the closeness with his brother. Edward was now quite a few years older, and at a different stage of his life to Alphonse. It had created a small distance between them. Travelling around Europe with Noa had done much to bring them back together. It was just like their adventures in Amestris, but this time Alphonse could engage with the world around him. They had become brothers in truth once more, but it was the young woman sleeping across from him that had brought home to Alphonse that things could not remain as they were. She and her sister were very close, and yet their lives had taken them in different directions. They had accepted that, but it had hurt them badly that they had to part. Alphonse foresaw the same thing happening to himself and his brother. They wanted different things, and their personalities would no doubt soon lead them onto different paths in life.

That was as it should be. His brother was an adult now, and Alphonse would soon be one too. While Edward may not mind having a rootless existence for the next decade, Alphonse wanted something more mundane. A home would be a good start, and hopefully someone to share it with; in time maybe even children.

He watched his brother as he slept; he was slouched against the hard wooden bench, head tilted back. He had gallantly insisted Alphonse have a bench to himself, and Gabriella, being smaller, shared the rest of his bench. The red-head's bare feet had wormed their way onto Edward's lap. Alphonse could not help looking at the space where her little toe should be. It was perfectly healed now, but it still looked odd to Al, as she normally had shoes on, concealing it.

His brother was not as deeply asleep as Alphonse had thought. Gabbie shifted in her sleep, murmuring something unintelligible. Her right heel jerked into Edward's stomach. Alphonse waited for his brother to push her feet away, or even jump up and rant. He did neither of those things. Instead he smiled, eyes still closed. His left hand gently gripped Gabriella's ankle and shifted her foot back into his lap. His fingers trailed over the top of her foot and found the space where her toe should be, and a frown crossed his features. But his light touch had calmed the redhead, and she stilled and slept more restfully.

Alphonse blinked. How had he not noticed this before? Since when had his brother become so tolerant? Alphonse suspected his tolerance only extended as far as the young woman sleeping next to him. Edward's eyes slid open; he stared at the ceiling for a moment, as if waiting for the rest of himself to wake up. Alphonse reflected that Edward did resemble their father quite strongly; the same eyes and hair, although Edward was considerably shorter than their father had been, he had his automail to thank for that.

Alphonse was a little envious that Edward had been with Hoenheim in the other world. Al would have liked to have known his father better, though Edward had never really forgiven him for leaving their mother, no matter how good the reason may have been. It was part of the darker side of his brother; he held grudges and let them fester with time. Edward blinked and his fingers stroked the scar tissue on Gabriella's foot. His chin tilted downwards and his eyes focused on the feet in his lap.

"She's flat footed," he murmured sleepily to no one in particular. "So that's why she can't run properly." It was not something that Alphonse had noticed, but looking at the feet now he could see that Edward was right. Gabriella had very little instep. Edward looked up and blinked at his brother.

"You're awake," he said groggily.

"Yeah," said Alphonse with a small smile. Edward obviously realised he was still stroking Gabbie's feet and stopped himself. Al guessed her feet must be cold now, the temperature in the carriage was starting to drop at last. He sat forward and pulled a blanket from Gabbie's bag, handing it to his brother who draped it over Gabbie and her feet in his lap. It did not seem to occur to Edward's drowsy brain to move her.

"You've been asleep since we got on this train," said Ed softly to Alphonse, keeping his voice low so not to disturb his sleeping ward.

"I was tired," sighed Alphonse. "I've done a lot of travelling." Edward sat up a little and pushed Gabbie's bag towards his brother with his foot.

"We saved you some food; you should eat," he grunted. Alphonse took out the limp sandwiches and nibbled at them, but he really was not that hungry.

"How was Winry?" asked Edward suddenly in a tone Alphonse knew well. Whenever Edward asked about his mechanic he tried to sound as casual about his enquiry as he could. He never quite managed to hit the total indifference he was aiming at however, and usually ended up just sounded abrupt. Alphonse smiled to himself, when would his brother learn he could not lie to him?

"Fine," Al replied. "She wanted to know everything that had happened, so Anna told her."

"Ahh," was all Edward said. There was silence for a moment. "She had not seen any papers from Central, had she?" he asked as offhandedly as he could.

"She did the day before I got there," said Alphonse quietly. "The one about the competition arrived not long after we did."

Edward swore under his breath. Alphonse frowned, and hesitated to say what was on his mind. Edward hadn't been there to see the affect Asha Curtis's article had had on Winry after all.

Her hands had shaken a little when she finally snatched the paper off Anna that morning. The picture of Gabbie tending to his bleeding brother probably was a bit of a shock to her. Alphonse had assured her that the article implying Edward was involved with his new ward was utter nonsense, and Anna told her that her sister was very embarrassed by the report. But while this was the truth, the picture on the front page told a different story. The look in Gabbie's eyes in that photograph said more than Asha Curtis' words ever could. Winry had been over talkative and worked very hard that day, but the bright smiles did not fool Alphonse; they were all false. Roze had smiled sadly at the picture but had not commented either. She seemed much more resigned.

Then the paper covering Roy Mustang's party had been delivered the next day. There was only a small picture of Edward and Gabriella dancing, as the majority of the article focused on Riza and Roy. But it was enough; no one mentioned that the dance the pair were engaged in was the most risqué that polite society allowed. Alphonse tried to smooth things over, joking about how drunk Edward had been that night.

"Looks like a fun party," was all Winry had said, but her features were frozen in a permanent smile for the rest of the day. It was clear to Al that Winry was suffering, she always tormented herself whenever Edward was away, and now there was this extra agony of yet another woman trailing after Edward. It did not matter whether she was a willing participant or not, she was travelling with him and that hurt Winry. Alphonse could not keep quiet about the situation any more.

"When are you going to tell Winry how you feel, brother?" Alphonse asked.

Edward ignored him, pretending he had not spoken. He looked out the window at the darkening plain and scowled.

"You should talk to her next time you are there," pressed Alphonse. "It's not fair to ignore her this way. She has done so much for you, and never asked for anything in return!" He felt himself getting irritated, but he remembered to keep his voice down. "There will be more articles and more speculation the longer you travel with Gabriella. It's not fair on her, brother; you know very well how she feels about you!"

"I never encouraged her!" Edward whispered back angrily, also trying to keep his voice down.

"It does not matter," said Alphonse. "We both know that she has loved you since we were children." Edward swallowed and glared at his brother. "She is still waiting for you," said Alphonse, carefully now he was pinned under his brother's hard eyes. "And she will always hope that you will come back to Rizembool to be with her unless you say something."

"I've never given the stupid girl any reason to presume that!" Edward spat, his face darkening. "If she wants to day dream her life away, that is her problem, not mine!"

Alphonse was incensed; he was on the verge of shouting at his brother when Edward cried out in pain. Gabriella, who must have woken up as they argued, sat upright after kicking Edward in the stomach with her heels.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said sweetly and patted him on the head. "I must have moved in my sleep."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I still have stitches," he hissed.

"And I'm the one who is going to remove them," said Gabbie with a dramatic yawn. "But I'm sure it won't hurt; in fact, someone as unfeeling as you should be able to take them out yourself," Edward glowered at her but appeared to have no reply.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered at last. He stood, hands still covering his stomach and strolled to the next carriage.

"Nice try, Alphonse," said Gabbie with a sigh. "But you brother seems to be very good at ignoring things he is not comfortable with." She looked at him fondly with a sad smile.

"I feel for Winry," she whispered, "I know some of this is my fault."

Alphonse was impressed that Gabbie could sympathise with a woman who probably viewed her as a rival. Gabbie may not be aware how threatened Winry felt by her, but she at least understood on some level that she had made a bad situation worse just by being close to Ed.

"Was Winry okay when you left?" she asked.

"She was… well…" Alphonse had not really been thinking about Winry when he left. He had just made it to the Central train on time and had only two hours rest between trains before he was on his way to Xenotime with his brother and Gabriella.

He had slept most of the time and had not had a chance to talk to either his brother or Gabbie about his trip. Gabbie saw the boy flounder and a smile pulled at her lips.

"Or should I be asking how my sister was when you left?" she said slyly.

Alphonse looked at her sharply; how long had she known? He guessed Anna must have talked to her. But his fears that he may be ruthlessly teased were unfounded.

"As long as she is happy, I don't care what she does, Alphonse," Gabbie said, sitting forward and patting his cheek in a motherly fashion. "If something happened then that is between you and her. You will get no rebuke from me." She smiled at him encouragingly. Alphonse felt himself smiling back; it was nice to have approval from Anna's only living relative, even though he was not sure exactly what she was approving of. It was nice all the same.

He had stayed in Rizembool two days. All had been well apart from Winry's hopes taking a battering every time a paper came through the door. Roze had fed him and Auntie had scolded him for being too thin.

"You want to stay in one place for a while and get some meat on your bones!" she said with her hands on hips. Alphonse had just laughed.

Anna had begun to help Winry almost immediately, determined to do her best, just as she had promised her sister she would. The fields around Rizembool still had a healthy green shroud of new shoots in them. Gabbie's miracle held; there would be an early crop. There were many enquiries after Gabbie, and Alphonse told them all the same thing: she was in good health and about to go on a mission with himself and his brother. Winry was far from happy about them being in the military again and Roze had barely spoken to him for the first day he was there, although he did not know why she was so angry with him.

Roze had read the paper about the council of generals the day before Alphonse arrived. Apparently she had burst into tears, though Winry would not say why. Alphonse had always suspected that little Edward was a child of violence rather than love. But he never wanted to confirm those suspicions. It seemed that Gabbie knew all, and had taken Roze's side. Winry spoke about Gabbie with renewed respect, even though Al was sure it was painful for her to do so.

It was such an emotional mess in the house that Al was pleased he was leaving. But he was not pleased about leaving Anna. As the hours ticked by on his last day in Rizembool he realised something. He was going to miss the dark haired girl. A lot. She had such a quite, peaceful presence about her that he always felt he could relax and be himself around her. In fact, sometimes he was too relaxed; he would find he told her things he never meant too. She was a great listener, despite being unable to hear. Then there was the fact that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Large dark eyes and full expressive lips that always had a ready smile for him. Her hair was just a shade darker than his mother's had been, and he invented excuses to touch it, just to check it was still as soft and silky as the last time he had felt it. It was forever falling in her face, so he had plenty of opportunities. It was not something he was proud of, but he could not seem to stop himself either. She was so sweet and so terribly vulnerable because of her condition that he really was loath to leave her, even in Winry's capable hands.

Alphonse well remembered the time in that dank little hotel room when she had burst into tears on her birthday. He had held her close and been surprised; she smelt wonderful. It was not the perfume she wore either, but something else, something just her. He had told her not to cry, that her sister would be fine. He had told her how beautiful she was and that he hated to see her cry. She could not hear him of course, but she did listen to his voice. He had liked having her close. It made him feel… well… happy... content even, but something more too. Alphonse did not really want to explore that emotion, he was a little embarrassed about it. It was only natural he would feel that way. She was after all very pretty, but she was so gentle and innocent too. It almost seemed wrong to think of her in those terms.

That was until he left.

He had hugged everyone, relieved to be going back to his brother, but still having to battle his reluctance to leave Anna. He saved his goodbye to her for last. He was a little awkward about where to put his hands when he hugged her, her shoulders was too high, but her waist seemed too intimate. It had not been a problem for him before; he had danced with this girl without such hesitation, but now it seemed important. He settled for the middle of her back. She squeezed him tight, apparently having no such dilemma.

"_**You will have to visit often,"**_ she signed, her lips trembling.

"I will," he assured her. "And I will drag my idiotic brother here for a check up too," he said winking at her.

"_**You'd better write to me,"**_ she warned with a frown.

"I will," he promised. "But I'm sure your sister will keep you posted too."

Anna nodded. She seemed to want to say something; her mouth opened then she closed it again. He waited patiently, realising that the others were not used to hearing Anna's voice so she may be a little self conscious. But his patience was rewarded.

"Be safe, Alphonse," she said, and hugged him again. She looked like she meant to say more, but decided against it. He turned and lifted his bag. He waved at the assembled women from the path and headed down to the train.

He was uneasy. About what, he was not sure, but it had something to do with the look on Anna's face. She had meant to say more but had stopped herself. It was the first time she had done that with him and he did not like it. He hefted his bag and squared his shoulders. Not that it really mattered. She was safe now, and that was a weight off his mind.

He was nearly to the station when he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He turned to see Anna running down the hill after him, and he grinned. Her momentum would have carried her straight past him if he had not grabbed her. Panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly against him, she held up her fingers so she could talk.

"_**I wanted… well I needed… sister said I should tell you… you're going to be away for some time and I needed to…"**_ she shook her head, frustrated, and stamped her foot, losing her temper with herself. He had not let go of her, and he saw no reason why he should until she said what she wanted to and calmed down.

"It's alright," he said kindly. "Take your time, the train won't be going for five minutes yet and…" his sentence was cut off by a pair of lips settling softly over his own. Small hands touched his cheeks and tilted his head down to her. The kiss was feather light and achingly sweet. His eyes widened in surprise. Was this what she had wanted to tell him? She drew away from him with a nervous chuckle.

"_**I'm not good with words,"**_ her hands said haltingly. She looked up at him shyly, her face colouring while waiting for a reaction. She bit her lip nervously, just as her sister did at times.

He smiled.

Her face lit up. Had she honestly thought he would reject her? Just to show her how wrong she was he bent his head and kissed her back, softly, but not like she had. His fingers found their way into her glossy chestnut hair, and his eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips to hers more firmly. She made a noise, half squeak half sigh. It made him smile against her lips.

The trains whistle sounded and he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Damn," he muttered with a laugh. "If you had told me this earlier…" She shrugged and grinned.

"I'm coming back to talk to you about this young lady," he said in a mock serious tone.

"Make it soon," she said, and stood on her toes and kissed him swiftly one last time. Then she was gone, running back up the road with a skip and a giggle. Alphonse had nearly missed his train.

He looked at Gabbie and blushed again. Just thinking about the incident made his arms feel so empty. He also wondered at his own boldness, but he had had no time for fine words and promises. Besides, Anna had kissed him first, that really was bold. She had probably been wanting to tell him how she felt for weeks and he had blithely ignored any hints she may have tried to give him. He was stupid, stupid and naive, but he really had never thought a girl as lovely as she was would look at him twice. Now he knew, but he had no time to spend with her. If he had only known even a day earlier his visit could have been much more pleasant. His flaming red cheeks deepened in colour at the thought of how he might have spent his time.

"Why can't your brother be more like you?" Gabbie sighed wistfully, obviously finding his blushes endearing. Alphonse gave her a knowing look.

"You like him the way he is," he said firmly.

Gabbie laughed.

"He keeps me on my toes, I'll admit that," she said looking at her feet. "All nine of them." She shivered and wrapped the blanket Edward had put over her around herself.

"You should not worry about Ed and Winry," she said at last. "He will talk to her eventually, but you know better than I do about his temper. He will just get stubborn about it if you nag him."

"But he is being unfair!" protested Alphonse.

"They both are, Al," she said quietly. "It's wrong of him to ignore her, and it's wrong of her to expect so much from him when he has never promised her anything."

"Are all women as wise as you in your time?" asked Alphonse, slightly sarcastically.

"Only the red-headed ones," she said with a wink. "Just leave them be. It will all work out, trust me."

She yawned and stretched.

"How much longer till we get there?" she asked.

"Eleven hours," he replied.

"Bugger," she muttered earning a reproachful glance from him.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," she said as she lay down. She tucked her feet under her blanket.

"Tell your brother he's not looking after me properly. My feet are cold," she grumbled. Alphonse smiled.

"Tell him yourself; he's coming back."

Edward sat next to his brother with a huffy sigh.

"This train is too small," he growled. The fact that he was speaking to Alphonse meant their disagreement was over. Gabbie grumbled and shifted on her bench.

"What's wrong now?" he snapped at her.

"Cold feet," she said, pouting. "My human hot water bottle stormed off in a sulk."

"I don't sulk," he retorted. She stuck her four toed foot out of the blanket and pointed it at him.

"FEEL!" she demanded.

Edward looked from his brother to the foot before him. He sighed a long suffering sigh, and got up to sit next to his research project. Her feet were immediately back in his lap. He yanked the blanked over them and placed his hands on top of them.

"This is going in my report on you," he growled. "The subject is unreasonable, demanding, and can't seem to keep her own body temperature at a constant level. She also lacks common sense,"

"That's harsh," she grumbled sleepily.

"Where are your socks?" he asked.

"It was hot, so I took them off. They're at the bottom of the bag," she replied.

"And you can't put them on now?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You're warmer," she said, grinning up at him.

Alphonse ignored the bickering. He knew they enjoyed it. He lay down and closed his eyes.

He was asleep again in minutes.

* * *

**Yay, part 4, we rock. Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far. Over 700 reviews, wow! Much more to come folks, I know I keep saying that but there is. **

**This part was SO much fun to write, you'll all see what I mean later... I was even going to take a bit out that I thought only I would like, but Sherby beta thretened many nasty things if I removed it, so it stays even though it was written as a pure self indulgence. As I said, I had fun. **

**  
Also for you SA fans who also read this the latest chap should be with beta by tommorow.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45…** _**In which Gabriella uses underhanded techniques… **_

Gabbie blinked in the harsh morning sunlight. She looked around the station platform and felt thirsty. Dry yellow dust spun in little eddies along the paving stones. At her feet, Iggy sneezed, and honked in confusion. He had been in a crate in the baggage section for the entire journey. He was not happy and was quite probably sulking as he was so quiet. The air was already begging to heat up, even though it was only nine in the morning. Gabbie wished she had got changed at the last station; her black slacks and light blouse were just not suitable for this heat. She needed cotton, preferably white, and a hat. She had all that with her but it was in her bag. Iggy honked miserably and Alphonse picked him up. The animal snuggled into the young man and eyed Gabbie spitefully.

"Suck up to Al all you like," she muttered. "Just don't bite anyone."

"You should have left it behind," yawned Edward. He stretched and the sun gleamed off his hair and shiny black clothes, but he did not look hot at all. Alphonse wore something similar, but his shirt was brown with a white stripe down the arms. Iggy honked sleepily.

"You made it," said a tired voice. Gabbie turned to face Russell Tringham and was shocked. The young man looked positively ill. His blue uniform hung off him as if he had lost weight recently, and his suntanned skin looked almost grey. The wool was far too warm for the climate, but it seemed Russell was making an effort for his guests. There were large bags under his eyes they seemed to have lost much of their sparkle. His blond hair was limp and untidy, and his uniform looked none too clean. Russell took their surprised glances in his stride.

"You have arrived not a moment to soon Miss Marsh. I'm about at my limit," he said in a flat tone.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" asked Edward, not sounding that sympathetic.

"I'll show you," he grunted, and turned on his heel, obviously expecting them to follow. Edward glanced at Alphonse, who shrugged and lowered the chimera to the ground. Gabbie took Iggy's lead and the brothers shouldered the baggage.

They trailed after Russell, their feet kicking up little puffs of dust as they walked. The sun beat down upon them and a hot breeze began to stir. Gabbie thought she would melt if she did not change soon. Russell led them up a dusty path that had a slight incline. It was lined by what looked like ancient olive trees. They were all leafless. Gabbie could feel no stirring in the ancient wood when she placed a hand on it; the trees were dead.

A metal hand closed over her wrist and pulled her hand away from the gnarled wood.

"We've just got here," said Edward in an undertone. "Save yourself for later." He let go of her hand and narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think of trying anything without talking to me first," he warned.

Gabbie opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her. "If I have to watch you every second of the day to stop you doing something stupid I will," he growled.

"Brother, that's enough," said Alphonse quietly. Gabbie glared at Edward, green eyes flashing.

"Don't even think about it Gabriella," he said, pointing a finger at her. Iggy growled at him. Gabbie rolled her eyes and turned her back on him to walk after Russell.

"Why are you being so hard on her?" asked Alphonse.

"Because I know how she thinks," said Edward. "She really could end up doing herself permanent damage if I let her try to use whatever it is inside her to heal this place. We have to know the situation first. Then I will decide if and when she will use her power."

"If you dig you're heels in too hard, brother, she may just go around you and try something even more rash," pointed out Alphonse. "Explain your concerns to her. Don't just tell her no." Edward sniffed but appeared to have listened to Alphonse.

They entered the town of Xenotime, and it was just as Edward remembered it except more paint was peeling from the stone buildings and more houses stood empty. The buildings provided shade from the sun, however, for which they were all grateful. They came upon the central plaza of the town; it was thronged with silent, tired people. They all had some sort of container with them, ranging from clay jars to steel buckets.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Alphonse.

"Water," Russell replied over his shoulder. "This was the last well in the town to run dry. Now my brother and I are the only ones who can fill it. We only had to create the water once a week at first, but now it's twice a day."

"You're creating a well full of water twice a day?" said Alphonse disbelievingly.

"It's the only way to keep those who have not left alive, but it is only a temporary measure." Russell looked at the faces around him. "The crop has failed, and soon we will be reliant on food aid. None of us want that, and the water we create seeps into the ground faster and faster. Soon we will be unable to refill these wells at all. There are tanks that we could fill but we would have to condense huge amounts of water from the air and…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"_No wonder he looks tired,"_ thought Gabbie_. "He has been draining himself trying to pull moisture from the ground into this well."_

Edward was thinking the same thing. He nodded to his brother and Alphonse rested a hand on Russell's shoulder. He was nearly as tall as Russell and would probably be taller when he stopped growing.

"Now there are four of us who can refill this well," he said with a smile. "Edward and I will give you a few day's rest, and then we can take it in turns; a day each."

Russell nodded, relief written all over his face.

Edward approached the interlocking yellow stones of the well. He clapped his hands and a transmutation circle spread over the stones. It flared blue, and Edward grunted. When he stood he was panting, as if he had run a great distance. "There is hardly any moisture left in that earth!" he gasped. He looked at Russell with grudging respect. People began to move forward, muttering their thanks to the alchemists who had come to help them. There was a splash and water began to be drawn up from the well in a large bucket.

"There was always water before," muttered Russell. "When we noticed the level going down we tried to conserve it but it never seemed to replenish itself, no matter what we did. We are using less now than when the mines were in operation. There is still some surface water around but it is not fit for drinking. It's poisoned from the mines."

"Gold mining uses mercury," said Edward. Russell nodded.

"You've probably drained the water table," said Gabbie suddenly, thinking out loud. All three men looked at her.

"What's a water table?" asked Russell. Gabbie picked up Iggy.

"Show us where we are staying and I'll tell you when you have had a cup of tea," she said sternly. "You look awful."

For the first time in days, Russell smiled.

* * *

There was a small cottage on the edge of the town that had been prepared for the supposed saviours of Xenotime. People stared as they crossed streets and followed alley ways, guided by Russell. A few called out friendly greetings and Gabriella and Alphonse would wave enthusiastically.

"Do they know who I am here?" asked Gabbie, drawing alongside Russell.

"Luckily no," said Russell. "It will be weeks before newspapers with you in them make it out here. Even when they do, few can afford to buy them. I put it about that you were an alchemist. There are none here that would be able to contradict me, even if they saw you at work." Gabbie nodded. It was nice to know that she had her anonymity back. It was a weight off her mind. The same could not be said for Edward and Alphonse. They were household names and had been here before, though that was years ago.

"It's still strange to see Alphonse looking like that," muttered Russell. Gabbie was about to ask him what he meant, but a small voice inside her said it may be best to pretend she was clued in.

"Mmm," she said as if agreeing.

"The last time he was here I got a crick in my neck from looking up at him," said Russell. "You'd never think something that big and bulky could move as fast as he did. I thought he would be a monster when I first saw him, but he was as soft hearted as my own brother." Russell laughed. "Being trapped in a body like that must have been tough on him; I don't know how he stayed sane." Russell looked over his shoulder at the grey eyed young man, who was looking at the dilapidated houses around him. "Restores my faith in the universe to see him normal again, even if he is younger then he is supposed to be," sighed Russell. "Maybe Equivalent trade really does exist."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Edward from behind them.

"_Damn, rumbled!"_ thought Gabbie, barbs of guilt already stabbing at her. _"Why couldn't he have kept your mouth shut for one more minute Ed?"_ she screamed internally. She had been so close to such a massive piece of the Elric puzzle that she had been practically drooling. She swallowed and smiled sweetly at her minder.

"Nothing much," she said between clenched teeth.

"Just about Alphonse last time he was here," said Russell, innocently dropping Gabbie up to her neck in hot water. The brother's stopped in their tracks. Alphonse was giving her a surprised look; his grey eyes were not angry, but hurt.

"_Ah I'm a horrible human!"_ Gabbie thought. She did not want to look at Edward, but she could feel those yellow eyes on her, demanding acknowledgement. She looked up at him. The look in his eyes was so chilly it made her shiver. The cold fury seemed to come off him in waves, and Gabbie swore the air temperature dropped. But it was not just anger she saw on his face. It was fear. He was frightened by what Russell may have told her. She swallowed again. Had she not told him she was content to wait until he was ready to tell her? It had been a lie. She wanted to know, she _burned_ to know. What was it that these brothers had been through that could strike fear into one of the bravest people she had ever met? The terrified look on Edward's face was fleeting. His face darkened.

"I see your promises are as empty as your head, Gabriella," he said quietly.

"Brother," said Al weakly. "There is no need for insults."

Russell had the unpleasant feeling of being caught in a mangle.

"You don't know about Alphonse?" he asked looking at Gabriella questioningly.

"She knows nothing," confirmed Edward.

"Forgive me," said Russell, turning and bowing to them both. "If I had known I would never…"

"It's my fault entirely," said Gabriella quickly. "I led you on."

"_This is another fine mess your curiosity has got you into, Gab!"_ she thought at herself furiously. She had to rebuild the bridges she had just burned, rapidly. Or this would be a very uncomfortable mission.

"I am sorry," she said to the three young men. "Alchemists are not the only people who prize information highly," she demurely looked at the ground.

"I did not think." She looked back up at the three disapproving faces. "Can we just forget this, please?" she said in a wheedling tone. Russell nodded, quickly forgiving the woman who could possibly save his town; the last thing he wanted was to make her want to leave. He turned and led the way to where they would be housed. Gabbie followed, her chimera trailing after her. She knew that at least one of the brothers would not be so quick to forgive her.

Alphonse walked next to his fuming brother. Edward had a temper but even Alphonse rarely saw him in such a rage. He was trembling, his fists clenched and his jaw locked. Al could see the cords standing out on his neck and his pulse thudding. Al knew anything he said to try and placate his brother would not help, so he had to give him an outlet.

"As soon as we get settled we should do the usual," he said firmly. "We are both in need of practice."

Edward nodded, once, and appeared to relax a little, but his eyes still followed the sheepish redhead.

"I keep forgetting how devious women can be," he growled. Alphonse said nothing, but could not help a smile pulling at his lips. Yes, women could be underhanded in a way that may never occur to someone like his brother, but the benefits of having one around surely made up for such weaknesses. Alphonse hoped his brother learned this soon, or he could end up being a very lonely person.

The cottage Russell led them to was constructed in rough stone and had only one story.

"It may not look much," said Russell. "But it's cooler than most of the buildings in this town and it has an outhouse that uses the water from one of the contaminated streams," he shrugged. "It's better than the pits in the ground most people make do with now," he said tiredly.

"It's fine," said Gabbie, ducking into the house. By the time the brothers got in she was already building up the small stove to heat water that stood in a massive iron pot in the kitchen.

"You must boil the water before you drink it," sighed Russell. "Of course, that means having a stove on during the day when we are stuck in a very late heat wave."

"We can cheat just this once," said Alphonse. He made sure his still fizzing brother was seated and then gently shooed Gabbie away from the stove. A clap and the water in the pot was bubbling merrily. Gabbie filled a tea pot she found in a cupboard, but there was no tea in the cottage. There was, however, plenty of dried lemon, which she popped into the pot, and there was sugar too, which would make it much more palatable. She placed the tea pot before Edward, hoping the lemon scented steam would help calm him down. His eyes followed her around the room.

"_Alright, I know I deserve your anger, but there is no need to make me feel like you want to strangle me,"_ she thought at him moodily. She sat opposite him, determined not to be intimidated. She poured the tea for Russell and Alphonse, Edward glared at her when she asked him if he wanted any. She took his silence as a no.

"So what was this table thing you mentioned?" asked Russell, in a vain attempt to clear the atmosphere in the room.

"Water table," she said, sipping her lemon tea. It was not half as bad as she thought it would be. "In the soil and rock under us are air spaces filled with water. It's called the water table where I come from." Russell frowned at her, she tried another explanation. "Think of it like digging on a sandy beach, the sand is dry at the top but you don't have to go far before you hit wet sand. Dig deep enough and the hole you make will fill with water, just like a well."

"So you are saying we have used this ground water up?" asked Russell. "I could have guessed that much."

"Yes, but the point is this water does not replenish itself overnight," said Gabbie, almost snapping at the tired alchemist's sharp words. "It rises and falls naturally with the seasons, but if you take too much it can take years to replenish."

"Years?" breathed Russell his eyebrows rising. He obviously had not thought his situation quite so grave.

"It gets worse," said Gabbie. "With the water gone, there is almost a vacuum beneath us. Something else could move in instead of fresh water."

"Salt water," muttered Edward, unable to remain silent despite his mood.

"But we are hundreds of miles away from the sea!" exclaimed Russell.

"It doesn't matter," said Gabbie. "If this land is anything like the one I came from then at several points in its history it would have been covered by salt water. When the land rises this water does not always dry up, it seeps into the rock and is stored there. But when there is a lack of pressure above it…" she shrugged. "I only know it can happen, and if it does, the soil will be contaminated with salt. You won't be able to grow anything."

"You're speculating," growled Edward.

"Yes," she replied mildly. "But it is good to plan for the worst case scenario."

"Can you do anything about it if it does happen?" he asked, yellow eyes blazing. She shook her head. "Then don't waste time thinking about it," he hissed. He was looking to provoke her, but she would not rise to his bait.

"You're right," she said calmly, and took another sip of her tea. "I guess we won't know what is going on until I try and have a look."

"You'll be looking with your eyes only," he warned.

"I know, until you say otherwise," she said sweetly. This seemed to irritate him all the more and he finally lost his temper with her.

"You'd better not be lying to me!" he shouted. "If I even suspect you have been experimenting without supervision, then I will…" Gabriella was up and out of her chair so fast it fell backwards. She marched round the table and stood behind his chair. She then clapped both of her small hands over Edward's mouth, stopping the angry flow of words and pulling his head into her to rest on her stomach. A muffled gasp forced its way between her fingers. Russell stared and Alphonse blinked, unsure what the redhead was up to and dreading how his brother would react to being manhandled by her.

"Clam down," she said to the enraged alchemist in a firm voice. Her hands slipped from his mouth allowing him to speak again.

"I'm perfectly calm!" he said heatedly "And I'd appreciate it if you would stop treating me like I was some… oh." Gabriella's fingers had wormed their way into Edward's collar and pressed firmly onto the tense muscles where neck met shoulder. The muscles immediately turned to butter under her touch. Edward swallowed; he was still furious with her, but it was difficult to vent his anger while she was rubbing his shoulders.

"Your point is noted, and I am going to listen to you," she said reasonably. "But you are not thinking straight; you're hot tired and no doubt hungry." Edward raised an eyebrow. She was right, but that did not mean he had to admit it. "And you're making an ass of yourself by shouting at me," she said, tightening her grip so rather then arguing with her he had to repress a groan.

What she was doing felt wonderful; he had not realised how achy and tense he and been. Her fingers moved in small circles and were surprisingly strong. He wanted to put his head back against her and melt into the chair. Of course he knew that was why she was doing it; to stop him blowing a fuse.

"It's rather rude to have an argument in front of our host, too," she said conversationally. "You need to learn tact. Such things can wait until we don't have company any more." She smiled apologetically at Russell.

"Would you mind coming back later?" she asked cheerfully. "We all need a rest." She slipped her fingers away from Edward and he almost whimpered for her to come back. It wasn't enough. His neck might feel great, but his back was still like a ridged plate of steel. He tried to stir up his temper to compensate, but it had drained away from him, leaving only frustration and hurt. He was hurt she had tried to get his past from Russell. He really had thought better of her. He had trusted her.

Russell stood and made his excuses, warily eyeing Edward and promising to return that afternoon. Alphonse was openly grinning at his surly brother. Gabriella really was underhanded, she had not played fair.

"Take yourselves into the yard and let off some steam," she sighed at them. "I'll have scraped together some breakfast by then."

Edward did not need to be told twice. He marched out of the house and spared with Alphonse for an hour. Because he was angry he made a lot of mistakes and when the two came back in Edward looked like he had been rolling in the dust more than he had been fighting.

Breakfast turned out to be plain rice, and there was no cutlery so they were obliged to use their fingers. The brothers tucked in hungrily, swigging water between handfuls. It was only when they were nearly finished that they realised Gabbie had not touched her food. She had been watching them both eating, a small smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Edward rudely, she was still far from forgiven.

"I was just thinking," she sighed, "...what it would have been like if I had not met you both." Edward stopped eating. Was she regretting saving him? He had, after all turned her life upside-down, and he still felt responsible for how things had turned out, even if it was not directly his fault.

"I'm glad I met you," she said, looking at Edward more than his brother. "Despite the mess I'm in, I'm glad I know you both." Alphonse beamed at her and Edward frowned.

"This thing… this secret you share..." she floundered but pressed on. "It annoys me… I can't pretend otherwise... but it was wrong of me to mislead Russell, no matter how curious I am." She looked at the table. "Forgive me," she asked quietly. "I know it's something big and I know it's something painful, but I can't help…"

"You're only human," grunted Edward. She looked up at him, surprised. She had expected to do a lot more apologising before he would even talk to her civilly again. He scooped up the last of his rice and stood up.

"I'm going for a nap," he announced, and vanished into one of the cottage's tiny bedrooms.

"Wonders will never cease," breathed Gabbie. Alphonse shrugged and smiled at her.

"We are glad we met you too," he said. "And I'm very glad I met your sister." Gabbie laughed and Alphonse coloured a little. "Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, holding his fingers up and miming rubbing Edward's neck. "It's ingenious. It's the only thing other than fighting and food that I've ever seen calm brother down."

Gabbie smiled and got up.

"There are bundles of nerves that run over the muscles in the shoulder and neck and connect directly to the hypothalamus," she explained.

"What's the hypothalamus?" asked Alphonse.

"A very primitive part of the brain, well it's actually directly under your brain but it still counts as brain." she replied. "Stimulating the nerves that connect to the hypothalamus has a calming effect on nearly everyone." Without warning she thrust her fingers into Alphonse's collar and pressed firmly at the back of his neck. Alphonse made a surprised noise, and then his eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh…that is good," he sighed.

"Don't get used to it," she laughed, and pulled her hands away. "You'll turn me into an utter megalomaniac, and I'll start using it as a way to win every time I have an argument with your brother."

"I don't think he'd mind," said Alphonse, opening his eyes and smirking up at her.

"You have an evil sense of humour, Alphonse," she said, smiling back.

"You learn how to do that in Doctor training?" he asked, interested.

"No," she said her smile fading. "I just figured out why it worked when I was in training."

"Oh," he said, and waited, not content with her answer. It seemed even Alphonse was not immune to the alchemist's hunger for information; or maybe he was just thinking of treating her sister to a back rub the next time he saw her. Gabriella was certain the two were an item; they were just keeping very quiet about it. She could not lie to the boy, not when he was looking at her so expectantly. Untruthful words would just not come.

"I discovered how to do it when I was seven," she said at last. "It was sometimes the only way I could stop my father hitting my mother when he was drunk." She saw his face cloud over and looked at her feet. "Though it did not work all that often," she whispered. She turned to collect the dishes but Alphonse caught at her sleeve.

"You're a good person, Gabriella," he said simply. Gabbie looked into those sympathetic grey eyes and felt like bursting into tears. How could such ordinary words make her feel so raw?

"Thank you, Alphonse," she said with a sad smile.

* * *

I love Al!!! Ok updating a day early because I may not be able too next week, am moving house and the net will not be connected in new place. May be offline for weeks! GAH! So to make up for that I have replied to EVERYONE who reviewd last week. Replies are on my blog. Also have more fan art on my DA sight. Go have a peep! Links to both blog and DA are on my profile.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46… _in which Iggy disgraces himself and Anna plays with wires_**_…_

Edward emerged an hour later, refreshed and wearing clean clothes. Gabbie had changed too, and was whistling to herself in the kitchen when she heard him shuffle in.

"If you're hungry, I'm afraid it's more rice," she said to the bowl of dried lemons she had her hands in.

"You're wearing a dress!" he exclaimed, startled to see her in something so feminine. Gabbie looked down at herself; the simple white cotton dress she had bought in Central did have an air of the farmwife about it, but it fit her properly and it was much cooler than her slacks.

"Why, so I am!" she said as if surprised, and turned to him. "How an earth did that happen? It's a good job you are here to tell me about these things."

He pulled a face at her.

"Sarcasm does not suit you," he grunted and sat down. She placed a pot of lemon tea before him.

"I do occasionally wear women's clothes Edward," she said primly. "You were at Roy's party; you even paid for the dress I wore that night."

How could he forget? That purple dress had nearly turned him into a dribbling idiot. The dress she was wearing now was having a much more subtle affect on him. It fit snugly over her hips, leading his eye from her waist and down. The hem only came to her calves so he could see her pale legs to the back of her knees as she bent over the table. It was a shame the dress had sleeves; he would have liked a peek at her freckled shoulders.

"_Snap out of it!"_ he told himself. _"You're letting the heat get to you!"_

Iggy was shuffling around his feet looking for crumbs. Gabbie bent down to pick the animal up, and as she did so, her hair fell over her face. Edward held his hand out to push it back, but realised what he was doing and stopped himself before he could get it caught in her hair again. She looked up at him, her green eyes questioning the metal hand hovering inches from her face. Iggy growled.

"I'm going for a walk," Edward announced and stood, abandoning his tea.

"I'll come with you," she offered. "I haven't been over the door step since we got here."

"I'm not going to see anything," he said hoping to dissuade her. "I just need some exercise."

"Sounds good to me," she said with a friendly smile. Edward resigned himself to being tormented for the duration of the day.

They did not enter the town. Alphonse had gone to check on the water level in the well and refill it if it was needed Edward did not want to distract him. They walked over the parched, cracked land, dead shrubbery crackling under their feet. Iggy chased flies. The lizard like attributes of the chimera were perfectly suited to the heat, so he hobbled around them in circles, his three paws racing hither and thither over the dusty ground.

"Any idea where we are going?" Gabbie asked her silent walking partner.

"South," came the grunted reply. Gabbie grinned, Edward obviously did not want to talk to her, so she grew quiet, content to walk beside him.

A lizard bolted from under a rock and Iggy raced after it, tongue lolling out of his alligator mouth. He chased it down and snapped it up, flinging the little creature into the air and pouncing on it as it landed.

"IGGY!" Gabriella screamed. She ran after her pet, who was looking at her expectantly. It honked and laid the half dead lizard at her feet. The chimera wagged its tail and slunk around her feet. The yellow skink that he had caught writhed in agony; its back was broken.

"Bad Chimera!" Gabbie scolded. Iggy shrank back from her, confused.

"It's part cat, Gabriella," said Edward catching up with her. "Cats kill for the fun of it," he looked at the whimpering pitiful animal. "It does not understand why you are angry with it." Gabbie's green eyes flashed at her disgraced pet. She picked up the lizard and her hands were immediately glowing blue.

"Oh thank goodness," she breathed.

"Don't," said Edward urgently.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him.

"It's a lizard," he said, hoping she would see sense.

"And it's in pain," she retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not worth it," he said quietly. "You're here to help people. How can you do that when you are draining yourself by saving lizards that Iggy will eat by the dozen?" She looked at him steadily, at war with herself. Her eyes fell back on the writhing skink in her hands.

"Give it to me," he said gently. She bit her lip, still indecisive. "You said you would listen to me," he reminded her. She glared at Iggy again and held the injured creature out to him. His mental fingers closed around it and he lifted it away from her light filled hands. Yellow sparks danced and then faded. He turned his back to her, not wanting her to see. One quick twist and the lizard was lifeless in his hands. The chimera danced around his feet, his scolding forgotten. Edward handed the lizard to Iggy with a sigh. It swallowed it whole and honked happily, and then gambled away, chasing more flies.

Edward turned back to Gabriella, who was looking at him with her head on one side.

"I could have done that," she said quietly. He shrugged, not knowing how to answer her.

"You can't shelter me, Edward, and you shouldn't try," she said in a slightly stronger voice. "It will just mean that I won't know how to fend for myself when you are not around. I don't want to have to rely on you that way."

"What's wrong with relying on me?" he asked, affronted.

"It's… just not … well a good thing," she stammered.

"Why?" he asked. He knew he was being pedantic but he was still in the mood for an argument. Yet Gabbie was not listening to him. She was staring off into the distance; she squinted and her nostrils flared.

"I can smell something," she said absently. Edward sniffed but detected noting but dusty, dry air.

"This way," she pointed to the west. She walked westward and he followed her, intrigued. They had only been walking ten minutes when Gabbie began to look pale, a little further on and she was tottering a little as she walked. The blue glow on her hands had not receded and it appeared to be getting stronger.

"It smells like chemicals," she said, coughing. "But something else too,"

Finally Edward called a halt. Something was affecting her, that much was obvious, and there was a small puddle of muck up ahead that seemed to be what was drawing her. She swallowed, feeling nauseous, and coughed again.

"You stay right here," he ordered. Iggy was rubbing at her feet, worried and whimpering to be picked up. "You too," said Edward to the chimera. Gabbie nodded, her hand over her nose, her eyes watering as if there was thick smoke in the air.

Edward jogged up to the puddle. He could still smell nothing, and it looked ordinary enough; still, stagnant water. But the land was dry and barren, so where was it coming from? Then he noticed that he was breathing shallowly. He followed Gabbie's example and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He could breathe much more easily. He put his metal hand into the puddle and scooped out some of the water. He looked over his shoulder to check on his research project; she was coughing and her hands were glowing, but otherwise she seemed fine. He looked back at his hand. The mud had settled out of the small amount of water he held, revealing that it was light pink in colour.

"What is it?" Gabbie called between coughs.

"Trouble," he called back, letting the water run away between his fingers. With his research project acting up and the discovery of red water contamination, Edward knew that he would have a lot of paper work to do that evening. Not that Mustang would read any of it.

* * *

Anna sighed, sat back in her chair, and rubbed her neck. She had been soldering since the morning, and now the sun was high overhead, but the illumination it provided was weak, having to filter through heavy rain clouds. Anna had to work with a desk lamp so she could see properly. It was not as if the work was hard; it was just time consuming. Winry had explained that Anna would have to start at the very beginning.

"That means I can offload all the mind numbing stuff onto you," she had said, blue eyes twinkling. "We will start with wiring. If your wiring is not perfect, your automail won't last a month, and we are not in the business of causing people unnecessary pain. People think of us like dentists. They know we are going to hurt them so prefer to see us as little as possible." Anna had taken it all in, she did not mind the dull work, but the simple repetitive tasks gave her mind time to wander. Invariably she always ended up thinking of Alphonse, lose concentration and then she would burn herself with the soldering iron.

She admired her work; twenty metres of intricate wiring of different gages and quality, all prepared for use, all neatly rolled up and stacked in a box. Winry would need it for a new build that had just been applied for; she had taken the measurements of the six year old's lost leg a few days ago. The girl had stepped on a mine in Ishival. The military, wanting to present its new "cuddly" image, was paying for the child to be fitted with automail. Relations with the desert people were still strained, but through such acts, hope was gradually seeping back into Ishival. The city was being rebuilt, Anna had seen the pictures in the newspaper. The first temple to their god had been finished. Of course, that was the same newspaper that had had the photographs of Mustang's party in them.

Anna felt very awkward when Winry had snatched that paper off a reluctant Alphonse. Her hands had shaken a little as her eyes scanned over the images, then she paled visibly. Anna knew what she was looking at. Anna had seen her sister and the Fullmetal alchemist dancing together. Gabbie loved to dance, and she seemed pleased that Edward had finally put his pride aside and had asked her. But it was the second dance they shared that really raised eyebrows. Edward had probably meant it as a joke, not telling her sister that she was about to engage in the high society equivalent of the Lambada.

Indeed, Gabbie had laughed, at first. Their expressions had changed as the dance went on. In the photograph in the paper, Edward was bending the redhead backwards, his arms possessively clamped around her shoulders and waist. Gabbie's face was a picture of confusion, and she almost looked frightened. Anna guessed Edward had said or done something that she had probably not expected.

"_He should have kissed her,"_ she thought wickedly. _"That would have really sent her off the deep end!" _She moistened her lips with the end of her tongue. No, she would not think about_ him_ again.

She instead turned her thoughts to Winry's reaction. Anna felt torn; her sister had done nothing wrong. It was not as if Edward was spoken for, and Gabbie seemed to have no particular interest in him that way. But there was something between them. Alphonse thought it was because Gabbie had saved Edward's life, and, in turn, he had become a state alchemist to save her from a life in a laboratory. They were indebted to each other and so were bound to each other in a way it was difficult for outsiders to define. Alphonse understood and Anna thought she did too, but Winry did not. Anna had eavesdropped on her arguing with Roze later that afternoon. She had not meant to of course; she has simply wanted a cup of tea. But when she peeped around the kitchen door she discovered Winry and Roze talking to each other animatedly. She stood still and watched them. She could tell they were trying to keep their voices down but that did not mater to her. She just had to see their faces.

"You're jumping to conclusions," said Roze. "He was drunk; Alphonse told you that. You know as well as I do he has no tolerance for alcohol."

"He does not look drunk in that picture," Winry said, pointing at the newspaper.

"Why does it disturb you so?" asked Roze, her violet eyes focusing on the blonde's face. "Every time you see them in the news you act like it's a personal attack on you."

"Because it will all happen again!" said Winry, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" said Roze, her eyes narrowing.

"They're off having fun and I'm left here working and…" she trailed off, trying to calm herself.

"And waiting," Roze supplied.

"Yes," muttered Winry. "I miss… well… that sort of life."

"They're on a mission to a drought-stricken region. I really don't think it will be fun for them," said Roze.

"It's better than waiting here for them to come back," growled Wriny.

Roze sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No one has ever asked you to wait, Winry," she said sharply. "You did so because it suited you; don't complain about the burden when it was self imposed. You're ignoring the reality of the situation. You and Edward different people now, and the paths you are on parted ways a long time ago. He's been away for years and you have grown apart. You can't expect him to abide by hopes you had as a teenager just because you've waited patiently for him to mature and take notice of you." Anna winced; the idealistic blonde would not like being told she was wasting her time. Winry's face changed. Her beautiful eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled up.

"You have no right to talk about reality!" she spat at Roze. "You've spent so little time in it over the last few years I'm surprised you recognise it!"

"_Oh Winry,"_ though Anna sadly. But the blonde was too angry to take back her words, even if she knew she was wrong to say such things. But Roze had been better recently; even her dreams seemed to trouble her less. Little Edward had told Anna that his Mama had slept much better since she talked to her sister.

Roze smiled at her good friend.

"You were not raped repeatedly by twelve men, Winry," she replied calmly. "If you had been, you would perhaps have preferred fantasy to reality too." She cocked her head and looked fondly at the now very sheepish looking blonde. "I used day-dreaming to escape my reality. I would imagine that I lived in a nice house with my son, and a man that I knew to be his father." She smiled sweetly. "I imagined my child had been conceived in love, with a man whose face is very similar to someone we both know well." Winry actually blushed; Roze had never spoken so openly about her experiences before. "That fantasy saved me Winry," she whispered. "He saved me, whether he knows it or not." She took the blonde's work-hardened hands and patted them in a motherly way. "But I never supposed he would ever truly be mine Winry, even in my wildest of dreams. I always knew that I had no true claim on him. He's not the sort that should be claimed by anyone, he would resent it. If you are not careful he may start to resent you. Treat him like an adult and see what happens, it's all you can do." Winry's lips trembled and she burst into impassioned tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" she wept and flung her arms around Roze. Roze held her tightly and let the blonde woman sob into her shoulder.

"You have to let go," Roze said, gently rubbing the blonde's well muscled back. "For your sake and his," she whispered. "It's part of growing up. Stop clinging to him, what is meant to be is meant to be."

"I don't know how," Wriny sobbed. "He's family above everything else. I couldn't believe my luck when he came back. I thought we would all be together again, I hoped for more from him but did not really expect it." She wiped at her eyes angrily. "And now he's off playing the hero again and I'm left to worry. He may not even be in this world when he finishes his mission. I may never see him again! I miss him so much..!" she trailed off miserably.

"So do I," whispered Roze. "But he has a different way to go to all of us. He's special. Be glad he has people to share that way with him. Be glad he is not alone."

Anna had pulled away from the door to find Alphonse standing next to her. His face was grave. He had heard everything.

"I will talk to my brother," he had said determinedly.

Anna wondered how it had gone. Edward had probably ignored him. Her sister also probably had an inkling that she was stirring up old hurts and fanning flames through no fault of her own. Well maybe a little bit was her fault. She did not really need to dance with Edward; she must have known it would get back to the one waiting for him to come home.

Anna pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She was thinking too much again. She needed a break and some coffee. She got up and sauntered into the kitchen, nearly tripping over one of little Edward's toy cars. Coffee was always on the hob in the Rockbell household. Everyone worked hard; even Roze, who kept house for the mechanics while she stayed. She was outside right now, weeding the small garden so the soil would be rested over the winter. But Roze would be gone soon to, back to Lior, where she had a little apartment in the centre of the recently reconstructed city. Anna now realised that the world she had so willingly thrown herself into had been in turmoil till very recently.

Alphonse had told her as much as he could about Amestris, including his discovery that the Furher was actually a homunculus, and that the whole country had been manipulated in order to obtain the philosopher's stone. The wars had made people desperate, and they would search for the thing of legend to aid them. Then, when they had obtained it, the people ruling the country planed to take it from them to use it for their own purposes. Anna burned for more information. She wanted to know how Al knew all this, but she knew he would keep his secret.

Anna gave up. There seemed to be no respite for her; she was just going to have to resign herself to the fact she was a very silly girl, and she was indeed mooning after the youngest Elric brother.

She had never intended to kiss him. She had stood her ground on the Rockbell porch and bid him goodbye, squeezing him hard when he hugged her. Oh, he had felt so nice up against her, but she had let go and avoided turning the embrace into anything more. She watched him walk away, a happy smile on his face. He turned on the path and waved back to them all. Anna felt her heart sink; it could be months before she saw him again. She heaved a sigh and watched him walk away. Roze and Pinako went back into the house, but Anna could not leave until he disappeared from her sight. She was not the only one who felt that way. Winry stood at the opposite end of the porch, arms folded, a blank expression on her face. Alphonse vanished over the brow of the hill.

"Let me give you some advice," said Winry, turning to Anna so she could see what she was saying. "Don't wait till he returns. Tell him now." Anna blinked at her; had she been that transparent? Did everyone know that she felt weak at the knees whenever Alphonse smiled? She had thought she had hidden it well.

"The longer you leave it, the harder it gets," said Winry. "Trust me. I know." The blonde had given her a sad smile and retuned to the house, leaving Anna alone.

"_Easier said than done,"_ thought Anna. She could not just go up to him and tell him she thought about him all the time and lived for the moments when he was close to her. But he would be gone, possibly for a long time depending on what they found in Xenotime. Could she really wait that long without knowing?

Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, and before she knew it she was racing down the path after him. She caught up with him just before the station and he had grabbed her so she did not run past him. She had been panting so much she had not been able to order her thoughts properly. She had tried several times to tell him but she did not know where to start. He was holding her, waiting patiently for her to talk to him. Kissing him had been an act of sheer desperation; she had not known what else to do. Her heart had hammered as her lips touched his and her already ragged breath hitched in her chest. It was not much of a kiss; she had just wanted to let him know. She pulled away from his soft lips and resisted the urge to lick her own, so she could know what he tasted like. He was looking at her, stunned, his adorable grey eyes wide and not comprehending. But he had not pushed her away either. If anything, he had held her tighter. She had signed to him, hoping to gauge his reaction. She had not expected to find his lips on hers again, and she had not expected to be softly kissed to the point that she felt like she was going to faint.

Then that damn train whistle had ripped through the moment. She might not have heard it, but she felt him jump at an unexpected sound. It had the same affect as a bucket of water. They had laughed about it and he had promised her that they would "discuss" the situation when he retuned. She had run up the path giggling. She was so happy! He liked her! She had practically skipped into the kitchen to find the other three female residents of the house grinning at her.

"Did you tell him?" asked Winry. Anna nodded.

"What was his answer?" asked Pinako. Anna was sure they could all guess from the state of euphoria she was in. She giggled and signed.

"_**He said he felt the same."**_

Well, technically he had not said it, but his kiss had told her all she needed to know. The women did not understand the signs but they knew what she meant. Anna Marsh was very obviously in love.

* * *

**Ahhh, it's all so sweet, well apart from the red water that is. I'm back, my phone is working and I got BB today YAY. Have another update comming in a few days to make up for my silence. Enjoy. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47…** _**in which the author finally gets around to posting a chapter with Fletcher in it, just to prove she has not killed him off… **_

Edward stretched and propped his feet up on the table, only to have them knocked back to the ground by Gabriella.

"Those feet have been on contaminated ground all day. I don't want them on my table," she declared imperiously as she walked past him.

Undeterred, Edward kicked off his black boots and sweat socked sock. He replaced his feet on the table, and his flesh and blood foot crossed over his automail foot.

"There," he said with a cheeky grin. "Happy?"

"No," she replied, frowning at him. "You smell. Go for a bath."

"I'm not bathing in that water! We tested it yesterday it's full of mercury," he said indignantly. "And I _don't_ smell."

"It won't do you any harm as long as you don't drink it," Gabbie said in a reasonable tone. "If I can bathe in it, so can you."

Over the last few days the brothers had followed Gabbie's instinctive promptings and found four more pools contaminated with red water. When they took her to the local spring she had barely got within a few metres of it before she declared the water unsafe. It looked normal enough; no red water tainting it. But the locals only ever used this spring for washing. The water came from directly below the mines. With a few implements borrowed from Russell's lab, Edward tested the water for mercury. The water was full of methyl-mercury, a toxic mercury derivative. The compound could send a person insane if they consumed enough of it. But Gabriella had forced herself to wash in it, even though the water made her feel slightly ill.

"I'd rather be clean and run the risk of madness," she continued. "You are going to wind up with some sort of infection if you keep working outside all day and don't wash," she stated, putting some water on the stove to boil.

"You're insane anyway," Edward retorted.

Gabbie frowned again at his tanned face but slowly found herself grinning at his dancing yellow eyes. He really did love to goad her, and if she was honest, she liked it too.

"I must be mad to work with you Edward," she said with a chuckle. He snorted but grinned at her.

"Brother, you really should take a bath," scolded Alphonse, coming into the room from hanging up their laundry in the yard.

"I'm clean enough," Edward said flatly. "I use some of my water ration."

"You're supposed to drink that," said Alphonse sternly. "If you get dehydrated you will be of little use and then there will only be myself and the Tringham brothers transmuting the water." Edward sniffed but apparently had no reply.

They were waiting for the Tringham brothers to arrive. They were going to give them a progress report and Edward had marked all the areas of contamination they had found so far on a map. Edward had given Gabbie a sketchy outline of what red water was, but he was hazy on the exact details himself. The best person for her to talk to was probably Russell though it galled him to admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie met Fletcher Tringham at last when she and the brothers went into town for supplies. She had wondered previously if Fletcher was avoiding her as she was the only one of the group not to have seen him yet, both Edward and Alphonse had seen him when they had gone to transmute water.

Gabbie felt a bit odd walking around the town flanked by a brother on either side of her. But she understood why they shepherded her everywhere. They had been here before and the town's people knew something she didn't. The threesome were stopped twelve times on the way to the store by people wanting to know how they were getting on. Alphonse was elected 'Public Relations Facilitator' by Edward... which meant he had to do all the talking. The locals seemed to like him and had plenty to say on his appearance. Gabbie was still feeling vaguely guilty about tricking Russell into giving her information on the Elric's. She decided to steer clear of the intriguing conversations, though she burned to know what they were all about.

At the store Gabbie had dropped some tins of condensed milk she had found at the back of a shelf. She was on her hands and knees picking them up when a stranger bent to help her.

"Thank you," she said with a ready smile for the boy before her. He was a pretty boy, with untidy blond hair and big blue eyes set in a sweet, almost chubby face. She guessed he was in his mid teens, a little younger than Alphonse.

"You're welcome, Miss Marsh," he said, looking at his feet and blushing under her scrutiny.

"_Aww, he's a little darling!"_ she thought, resisting the urge to pat him on the head. He probably wouldn't appreciate being mothered. But he was so cute, she wanted to hug him and then cook him a hearty meal. He looked a bit skinny.

The boy shuffled his feet, his colour rising.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked in the smallest of voices.

"You could tell me your name," she said kindly.

"Fletcher," he replied. "Fletcher Tringham."

"_No way!"_ she thought. This boy could not be the famed natural alchemist she had heard so much about. _"Edward was a state alchemist at twelve,"_ she reminded herself_. "Ability in this field apparently has nothing to do with age. Just how many strange books you are willing to waste your time reading."_

She thought, remembering Edward's illegible books. She held out her hand and the boy haltingly shook it. He was painfully shy.

"You do look very like your brother," she commented, now seeing the resemblance to Russell. "But you certainly don't act like him." That raised a smile from the blond boy.

"My brother speaks very highly of you," he said in a slightly stronger voice. "We both hope you can help us."

"So do I," she replied. "Your brother is meeting us tomorrow evening for a progress report - will you be coming?"

"I'm not a state alchemist," he replied.

"Neither am I," she said. "But I'm going to be there anyway. I'd like you to come, if it's convenient."

"Well… I… my brother does not…"

"Do I have to make it a formal invite?" said Gabriella with just the slightest hint of displeasure in her voice.

"No," he replied, looking panicked. "I'll come, but I'm afraid I won't be much help."

"If you bring some proper tea that is all the help I need right now. I'm getting sick of hot lemon," she said with a bright smile.

She was going to get to feed him after all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sniffed the air.

"What are you baking?" he asked.

"Something I had to trade an entire bag of rice and my earrings to get the eggs for," Gabbie replied.

"Cake?" he asked, his mouth watering. After days of rice, the prospect of something different was more than welcome.

"Lemon meringue pie," she corrected. "And don't go looking in the oven either; it has to stay at the right temperature."

It was not a dish the brothers were familiar with.

"More lemon," grumbled Edward. He had wondered why the cottage was stiflingly hot. Even with the doors open he was sweating. But the sun was setting and it would cool down rapidly when it did. He would be glad of the extra heat by then, and the expectation of something sweet was still good, even if it was lemon.

"I'm sure it will be lovely," said Alphonse, echoing his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" said Russell's voice. Edward was tempted to say no, but his brother answered for him.

"Of course you can!" he said with a chuckle. Gabriella took off her apron and smiled at the newcomers. She shooed the Tringham brothers into seats. It was nice to see Russell out of uniform. He appeared to be much more comfortable in the linen shirt and corduroy trousers he now wore.

"We can talk about the important stuff after we've eaten," she announced. It sounded good to Edward. She busied herself around the kitchen while Alphonse talked to Fletcher.

Russell's blue eyes followed the redhead around the kitchen, and she began to sing softly to herself as she drained and washed the rice. Edward knew what Russell was looking at. After a few days in the sun, Gabriella's skin was a riot of freckles. He face and nose were plastered with them, as were her arms and shoulders. She was fairly pragmatic about it, and had joked that if she stayed here long enough then maybe they would all join up and she would be left with a golden tan. She had her hair tied up for once, to keep cool. Russell's sharp eyes had already taken in the angry red scar across her forehead, but his eyes were more drawn to the back of her neck and shoulders, places the sun had kissed her more than most. Edward found it distracting too, but that did not mean he liked Russell looking at her like that. In fact, he knew exactly what would be going through his old rival's mind, and he didn't like it at all.

"She wants to know everything you can tell her about red water," said Edward suddenly, pulling Russell's eyes away from the perspiring redhead.

"It's a little complex," said Russell in an offhand tone. "I'm not sure I could simplify it for her." Edward raised an eyebrow, but decided to let Russell find out on his own how sharp the redhead was. She would pick his brains to pieces.

Gabriella handed out the rice. With a gleeful smile she put a bottle of soy source on the table.

"Where did you get that!" squeaked Alphonse.

"It's a secret," she said with a dramatic wink. "Farmer Evham certainly did not give it to me, and he certainly did not request that I apply to the Elric brothers to fix his land first."

"You accepted a bribe?" said Fletcher, looking shocked.

"No," said Gabbie sitting down. "I took an old fool for a ride for the sake of my taste starved palette." Iggy honked under the table.

"Can't you tie that thing up when we are eating?" asked Edward. Fletcher peered under the table and gasped. Iggy saw the opportunity to make a new friend who might feed him something more than rice; not that the chimera lacked for meat. It was killing at least three lizards a day. It hobbled up to the boy and Fletcher shrank back from it.

"It's just a chimera," scoffed Russell. Gabbie gave him a stern look. She slipped off her chair and called the animal to her. It jumped into her arms, licking her face.

"Eww, stop that," she chuckled. Holding the ugly thing to her she gently took Fletcher's hand.

"He won't bite," she said encouragingly.

"Much," muttered Edward into his bowl of rice. Gabbie ignored him and guided the boy's hand over the scales on the chimera's back.

"Use your nails," she instructed. "His skin is so think he can't feel anything unless you scratch hard." Hand trembling a little, Fletcher did as she instructed. Iggy purred and tuned to lick the boy's hand.

"There," said Gabbie with a smile. "Now he knows your smell he will recognise you in the future."

"If you're lucky," mumbled Edward. Gabbie put her pet down where he rubbed around Fletcher's legs.

Do you have a problem with Iggy?" she asked. He shrugged and finished his rice.

"He took a snap at me," he said defensively.

"That was weeks ago, brother," said Alphonse gently. "And he's never bitten you."

"We mutually dislike each other," said Edward pompously. Gabbie rolled her eyes and shared a grin with Alphonse.

She went back to the kitchen and removed her pie from the oven. All four males nearly drooled at the smell. She placed the pie on the table. It was a little burnt on the top but other than that it looked delicious. The stiff spiky top was something none of those at the table had seen before.

"Now you usually eat this with cream or ice cream," said Gabbie apologetically.

"I'm sure it's fine," said Russell, wetting his lips. She sliced up the cake and the two sets of brothers tore into it. It was sweet and crunchy and absolutely scrumptious.

"Are you not having any?" asked Fletcher as Gabbie sat beside him with just a cup of the tea he had brought.

"I don't like meringue," she replied. Fletcher guiltily finished his pie off.

There were compliments all round to the chief and then the power went out. Every home in Xenotime was prepared for this however, and the candles were quickly located and lit. The doors and windows were closed against the chilly night air to keep the insects out. Edward spread his carefully constructed map on the table.

"We've found Red water contamination in these areas." He pointed to a large area of land at the south side of the town and one small area to the west.

"You've covered that much ground in three days?" said Fletcher in wonder. Edward shrugged.

"Any theories on why it's coming to the surface?" asked Russell.

"One," said Alphonse. "You remember what Gabbie told us when we first got here?"

"The only thing I remember is your brother throwing a tantrum," said Russell mildly. Fletcher flinched. Edward glared at Russell, in danger of losing his temper again.

"Well, let me refresh your memory," said Gabbie lightly. "You're pulling the very last drops of moisture out of the ground every time you transmute water into that well in town. The ground below us is now just full of air; there is no pressure and I told you that you might get ancient salt water creeping in." Russell nodded.

"Well it seems it's not salt water that has crept in, its red water."

"But the all the red water we made was either taken up by trees or buried," said Fletcher quietly.

"Exactly," said Gabriella turning to him. "It has just been lying below ground. The pressure of the water table has kept it in check until now, but with the water is gone it has seeped through the rocks that contained it and begun to pollute the little water you have left."

"But why is it coming to the surface?" asked Russell.

"That, I don't know," said Gabbie. "I only have a passing interest in geology. I never studied it properly. I can only imagine that it's the lack of pressure, and that red water is less dense than normal water."

"It is," confirmed Fletcher. "And it boils at a much lower temperature."

"So it's the unseasonable heat that's doing it too," mused Edward, now following the conversation.

"Well," said Russell, sitting back. "It's a good bit of detective work but it does not solve our problems." Edward frowned at him, Russell was effectively riding rough shod over all the work they had done in the blistering heat over the last few days.

"It's a start," said Alphonse, just as indignant. "We have to know what is happening before we can think of a way to help you."

"If you had used Gabriella's talent you could have known the existence of the red water poisoning on the first day," Russell said severely. "We are running out of time; there will soon be no water left."

"And whose fault is that?" asked Edward. "You should have sought help as soon as you noticed there was a water shortage. Things would have never got to this stage if you had."

Under the table Iggy growled.

"Cut it out, the two of you," snapped Gabriella, green eyes glaring at them both. "Russell, if I had used whatever it is inside of me on the first day it would have taken me two days to recuperate, and we would be no further forward than we are now. And Edward, you should not criticise a situation you know nothing about," she scolded. "As it is, I am well rested and I think it would be best if I pin pointed the source of the contamination so it can be neutralised."

She turned to Russell. "I assume that can be done?"

"If you find it, we can destroy it," he confirmed. "But that does not solve the water shortage."

"We have to get the ground decontaminated first. Then we can think about how to get the taps back on. It will be no good if the wells are filled with pink water," she said in a firm tone.

"Just how are you going to find out where the source of contamination is?" asked Edward, a little suspiciously. Gabbie wiggled her fingers at him.

"Magic, of course," she said.

"I won't allow it," he said in a voice that brooked no disagreement. Alphonse got up to pour himself a cup of tea; it was going to be a long evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See, alive and well. To those people who sent me worried PM's I thank you for your concern but even I would not kill off the little cutie that is Fletcher. Though I must admit, the scenario on reader suggested… that I had turned him into red water… did have merit. A plot line worth being explored but not by me. No there will be angst aplenty in this story and deaths but not yet ;-)


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48_… in which Gabbie reflects on the previous night…_**

It was dawn, and four people were bundled up against the chill, walking out into the wasteland around the town of Xenotime. There was a companionable silence among them, but also an air of tension left over from the night before. It was Russell's turn to refill the wells, so he would not be there to witness their success or failure. Gabriella yawned, her breath misting in the cold air.

She could still hardly believe she had persuaded Edward to agree to this. He had been so vehemently against the idea last night. But Gabriella had sat him down near the stove and let him air his grievances. As she suspected, most of it was over protective nonsense stemming from the fact he did not know what was inside her. Gabriella could tell that the mystery of her power really irritated him. But he did have one valid point; she was highly allergic to red water.

After listening to him, she put her own case forward. She had come here to help. If she did not stop this contamination people would start to sicken and die.

"I don't plan anything like what happened in Rizembool," she explained. "I have a bit more control now; I just want to find the stuff. I will leave how to deal with it to the military's finest state alchemists," she grinned at him. "It should be easy for you, if you can avoid arguing with Russell, that is."

Edward's eyes flicked to Russell, who was dozing, with his feet propped up near the stove. "While I'm recovering, you can fix the problem," she said gently. "This is better if we work together, agreed?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "But if I even suspect there is the slightest danger…"

"I will listen to you. I won't go so deep this time," she promised.

The rest of the evening she had spent pumping Russell for information on red water. He had warned her that it was a complex subject, but she grasped the concept straight away.

"So it's basically a runny soup of amalgamated life energies assimilated from dead beings?" she surmised.

"Yes," Russell said, surprised.

"I've been around alchemists for weeks," she said. "I've picked up quite a bit from the Elrics."

"We never used people," he said guiltily. "Magwar wanted us to use the old and the sick to make a stronger product. We refused. We used animals; hundreds of them, and made so much water that we had to store it in Magwar's cellar."

"And the fumes made people sick," said Gabbie, having heard the story from Edward.

"Yes," he said, his blue eyes not meeting hers. "But it was not strong enough on its own. We had to concentrate it. We did quite well; the crystals we grew got quite large."

"But it was not enough for your patron," said Gabbie. Russell nodded. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Fletcher made me see that my father's work was something that should not be pursued," he said quietly. "That, and Magwar contacted Central to check up on us. He did not like that we lied to him."

Gabbie could feel a small amount of sympathy for the handsome young man, but she also took a lot of pleasure in the fact he had got his comeuppance.

"What Edward may not have told you was how Magwar wanted to concentrate the water," he said suddenly. Gabbie raised an eyebrow. "He wanted us to force feed it to pregnant women. The water would concentrate in the placenta, forcing a miscarriage. The foetus and placenta would be full of large red crystals."

Gabbie paled, she had never heard of something so vile.

"And the mothers?" she asked weakly.

"Would be poisoned," said Russell looking at his boots.

"This place is sick," Gabbie growled. She was glad Russell had stopped short of using the despicable concentration method, but the fact that it was even considered made Gabbie's blood chill.

She had got up and left the sleepy, well fed young men, and walked out into the yard, not wanting to disrupt the peace with her black mood. She sat on the low stone wall and looked at the star lit sky. She felt her throat close over. With the power off, there was no street lighting competing with the stars. It reminded her strongly of her home. She had been quite the astronomer in her younger years, knowing the positions of the planets and all the major constellations. It made her feel so small, so insignificant, but it was that very feeling of awe that got her through the long nights when she couldn't sleep. It made her own problems seem inconsequential when she looked into that never ending blackness.

But here it was different. This sky was not the sky she knew; the groupings were completely different, and there was a relatively large yellow light just above the horizon that she suspected was the nearest planet. It was not Mars - it was in the wrong place, and was the wrong colour. Amestris as a whole seemed to have very little interest in the skies at all. It was another major difference between this world and her own.

She should have guessed Edward would come looking for her.

"It's freezing out here," he complained as he sat on the wall next to her.

"Then go back inside," she said blandly.

"The only one still awake is Russell," he grumbled. "He thinks he's upset you."

Gabbie smiled up at the sky. His thinly veiled concern was touching.

"Tell 'Russell' I'm fine," she said. "And he did not upset me really. I was just a little repulsed at what he told me."

"And what was that?" he asked. Gabbie told him, and he nodded with grim understanding.

"I'd heard of that method before I came here the first time, but only used on animals. Crystals formed in humans would be stronger, however."

"Why is this stuff so bloody important?" she said, asking him with an exasperated expression on her face.

"It increases alchemical output," he said with a shrug. "People are never satisfied with what they have. It's human nature to want more."

"But at such a price?" she whispered.

"Many alchemists would pay it gladly," he replied.

"Would you?" she asked, green eyes looking at him intently. Edward looked at her steadily for a long moment, she thought he was not going to answer her at all. Then he swallowed nervously, moistened his lips and spoke.

"I thought about it once," he said softly. "I had the chance to create the philosopher's stone, the most powerful of all enhancers. The one who possesses it can ignore the laws of equivalent exchange. It was something I had been searching for, something I needed very badly. All the hard work had been done for me; there was concentrated red water everywhere, made from humans, as powerful as it could be... All I had to do was transmute twenty or so prisoners and I would have what I wanted."

Gabriella swallowed, almost frightened to ask.

"What happened?" she breathed staring at him, wide eyed.

"I couldn't do it," he replied with a sigh. "Those people meant nothing to me. They were scum, and I needed the stone to save someone close to me. Compared to that it should have been easy, but it wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to put my hands on the transmutation circle." He hung his head, blond hair hiding his face, and sighed. "I thought I was a strong person until that moment. I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Gabbie in a no-nonsense tone. "You did the right thing; you listened to your conscience and you knew that you would be murdering those people! What would the person you were trying to save have thought of you if you had gone through with it?" Her voice was high and a little squeaky with emotion. He shrugged, still hanging his head.

Gabbie frowned at him. He was usually the one to see things in black and white; why could he not see that he had done the right thing? Then an idea came to her.

"How old were you when this happened?" she asked gently.

"Fifteen," he replied.

"Fifteen?" she echoed in a shocked half whisper. That put a whole different spin on the issue. If he was that young then he would still have been reasoning like a child. Sacrificing a few criminals to save a loved one must have seemed extremely easy. Couple that with his arrogant attitude and phenomenal level of skill… she was surprised he had actually stopped himself; it was a credit to him that he had.

She had no idea why he had chosen to tell her this painful little detail of his past, but she decided not to question his motives.

"Doing the right thing is not easy…" she said with a sigh, then grimaced, her words sounded so trite. Edward did not seem to mind, he merely nodded mutely still looking at his knees.

Gabbie patted his automail hand and then realised he could not feel it. He looked up and frowned at her. She reached over and patted his knee instead, giggling quietly at her own stupidity. She looked up to find him smiling softly at her. He really should smile more often, she decided; he was almost irresistible when he did. She felt her pulse quicken slightly. She was so used to having him around that she sometimes forgot how good looking he was. His eyes spoiled his face somewhat. They were eyes that had seen too much far too young, just like her own she supposed.

But at that moment his yellow eyes were not harsh at all. They were warm. Gabbie swallowed and felt something melt inside her, and a similar warmth replace it. She tried to think straight. She was staring at him, she realised that, but she could not think of anything to say.

He broke the silence for her.

"So… are you going to take my stitches out for me, or do I have to do it myself?" he asked, his soft smile turning into a rakish grin. This was much firmer ground for Gabbie; they were back to playful banter.

"I don't know; you were vile about Winry on the train," she said, sitting back and folding her arms.

"Winry is my concern," he said firmly. "You and Al should keep your noses out of my business."

"Well if that's the case," she said, standing huffily. "You can do your own bloody stitches." A metal hand caught her arm.

"Please, Gabriella," he asked with a small chuckle, his accent rolling over her name in a way that still made the hairs rise on the backs of her arms and neck. She could not refuse him when he asked so nicely. She almost hated him for being polite.

"I'll get my first aid kit," she said with a resigned groan.

She retuned shortly, a wooden box in her hands. She propped it on the wall and opened it, complaining that half of its contents should be in a museum, Edward chuckled at her. She found the wickedly sharp, curved stitch cutter blade and snapped it onto a wooden handle.

"Shirt up," she demanded. Edward eyed the blade that looked like a mini scythe.

"Is this going to hurt?" he asked.

"Don't be such a baby," she retorted. "You endure having your automail replaced with hardly a sound."

"Doesn't mean I like pain," he said moodily, but he rolled his shirt up for her, revealing his tight stomach, complete with shiny pink scar form the hideous radiation burn he had nearly died from. Gabbie could not resist prodding it gently. He flinched back.

"That shouldn't hurt," she said worriedly.

"It doesn't," he replied looking down at her, "Your hands are cold." She snorted at him and placed the stitch cutter handle between her teeth so she could rub her hands together.

"There," she said, resting the back of her fingers against his cheek. "Is that a better temperature for you, Sir?"

"Don't tease me," he growled.

Gabbie bent to the neat row of stitches on the right side of his lower chest. The curved blade cut through the stitches easily, but that was not the part that smarted. With a pair of tweezers she grabbed one of the sutures and pulled.

"Oww!" he cried. A little blood ran from the holes left by the suture, but apart from that all looked well. He was a fast healer, it seemed. She quickly removed the remainder of the stitches and cleaned the half healed wound with a little alcohol.

"There," she said standing up. "All better. Just don't do any heavy lifting for a while or you may open it up again."

"Yes doctor," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I wish you would not call me that!" she hissed irritably as she packed up the first aid kit.

"Why?" he asked curiously. "Had circumstances been different, it's what you would have been."

"Perhaps," she muttered, and snapped the wooden case shut. He waited, not commenting until she explained herself. She ran her fingers over the polished wood of the case. "I can't help thinking that if it was truly my calling I would not have been able to abandon it so easily." She looked up at her former patient. "I would have found a way to continue my training if it was really in my blood. I'm too stubborn to give up on something I really want. When I dropped out… it was almost a relief. I was much happier at the cottage, even though I was lonely."

"You're right," he said thoughtfully. "It does not sound like you to give up so easily."

She shrugged and picked up the box.

"Maybe I knew in my heart it was not for me," she said looking at the sky. "Or maybe someone somewhere had other plans for me."

"Like a God?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

"More like fate," she said looking at the yellow planet near the horizon. "Maybe I was meant to come here."

"That's a lot of very far fetched maybes," he said, his voice tinged with scepticism.

"Perhaps," she said smiling at the sky. "But if I'm meant to be here then why do I miss my home so much?" Her question was greeted with stony silence. "I don't expect you to understand," she said softly, and entered the house without a backward glance.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N- Yep I know most of this chap was a flashback and I know it's a small one for me but I could not find a better place to break it up, not even I can justify posting a chapter that is 25 pages long, you'll all end up with eye problems form squinting at FF's tiny text.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49… _in which Edward lets a secret slip_...**

About a mile away from the town, not far from Magwar's ruined mansion, Gabbie called a halt.

"Here is as good as any place. The source has to be close to the cellar it was originally in I think," she said with another yawn.

"Sounds reasonable," said Alphonse.

Gabbie rubbed her chilly hands together; it would warm up soon enough then she would be far too hot. She never seemed to be at comfortable temperature.

She took a long drink from a glass bottle of boiled water and knelt on the hard ground.

"What will you do?" asked Fletcher.

"I only plan on taking a look," she said with an encouraging smile. "But I would appreciate it if you all moved back a bit. I have discovered that Alchemists are very distracting when I do this."

Alphonse and Fletcher did as she asked.

"You too Ed," she said absently, already looking intently at the ground. She could almost taste the tinny flavour of chemicals on her tongue. It was not a pleasant sensation. The boots before her did not move. Instead Edward crouched down to her eye level. He stared at her for a long moment, eyes unreadable.

"Behave yourself," he said at last. "No heroics, Gabriella."

"I know," she said. "But please go away now." She could already see a simmering red outline around him, and there was a blue glow to her elbows. He nodded gravely and stepped back.

Gabbie inhaled and rested her palms on the ground. The ground was cold, and as hard as a stone. Not even dust stirred under her palms; the top soil had completely eroded. She exhaled slowly, her breath fogging a little. She became aware of the red concentration of energy to her left; alchemists, three of them, though one was more of a magenta colour the other two were bright blood red. They were distracting. She wanted to look at them properly, especially Fletcher the fact he was a different colour to Ed and Al intrigued her.

"What is she doing?" whispered Fletcher. Gabbie's body was completely still. Only the slight movement of her stomach gave away that she was breathing. The colour had drained from her face and hands, and her eyes had slid shut. A blue glow was starting to steadily creep over her entire body. It was faint - more like a suggestion of colour above the surface of her skin and clothes.

It was then that all three alchemists felt a shudder pass over them simultaneously. It was not the chill air that caused them to shiver, but the feeling of something touching them. It was warm, and very alien. A bit like being nuzzled by an affectionate electric eel; not unpleasant but certainly unexpected, with the added possibility of getting a shock. It could have been Edward's imagination, but he thought he saw a small smile pull at the redhead's lips.

"Stop it," he growled under his breath. But the sensation had already passed; she had lost interest in them.

Gabbie looked; there were no sparks in the parched ground, no signs of life at all. Everything was dead, and it was an insidious vapour that had sterilised the soil. Even without water there should be life at a single celled level, but there was nothing. It made her head hurt. She ignored the pain and concentrated on that chemical taste. Eager as a blood hound she followed it. It took her further and further down; she wanted to gag. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth and there was too much saliva. She pushed on, eyes watering from the fumes.

She found a small concentration of it. She knew it to be red in colour, but to her it was a dull grey. Thousands of strands of life all twisted together in a form they were never meant to be in. Like the Melding Alchemist's butterflies, it terrified her. She reached out to touch it, to release the tortured energies, but she stopped herself. She had made a promise to someone, she couldn't remember who now. How could she show the alchemists behind her where the source of this grey mess was if she was too weak to tell them? She scrunched her eyes shut and moved on.

Edward watched. He watched her breathing get shallower and her lips turn blue. He longed to make her stop, but there really was no one else who could do this. He watched her energy drain away into the ground she knelt on, and the blue glow grew stronger. It was arresting to watch her; so still, so peaceful. Almost a part of the land herself. She was using a power that operated outside the principles of alchemy, where it was the user that bore the burden of being their own power source. She could offer nothing but herself in payment.

"_Or perhaps it is equivalent exchange in its highest form?"_ he thought suddenly. _"She does nothing that she does not pay for herself, with her own strength,"_ It was a beautiful concept, something that possibly transcended natural alchemical law.

"_No,"_ he thought, watching her hair stir in the now warm breeze. _"__SHE__ is beautiful, beautiful… and unique."_ As that surprising thought crossed his mind, he watched her face change. She frowned then screwed up her eyes.

"Is she alright?" whispered Alphonse. As if answering, Gabbie whimpered. It was such a pitiful and pathetic noise that it disturbed them all. Edward stepped forward, determined to bring her back from whatever had upset her, but Alphonse grabbed his forearm.

"Wait, brother," he said softly, grey eyes still on the kneeling redhead. "Let her be a little longer." Heart in his mouth, Edward listened reluctantly to his brother. Gabbie's face had stilled again, and her features were set as if in stone. All they could do was wait.

"_Just like Winry does,"_ thought Edward guiltily.

Gabbie could hardly breathe. The chemical taste and the rancid smell of the trapped lives in the water assaulted her every sense. She even felt as if it burnt her skin, though she knew her body was nowhere near the contamination. She pushed deeper, feeling tired and ill. Then she found it; a vast grey reservoir of pure corruption. She gasped and swallowed, but her lungs barely moved. It was seeping out of the rocks around it, a slow exodus to the world above that called it, killing as it went. It was not evil, just piteous. It was heading for the warmth and the sun of its own accord. It had its own simple and confused consciousness, and she was going to have to lead others to it that would destroy it.

She could do it herself; right now, and she would be much more gentle than the alchemists would. She could separate the strands with care and let each finite energy go free. It would take time, but she could do it, she knew she could. The alchemists would obliterate it, but she had promised.

"Gabriella?" the voice breathed into her ear. It was tense and worried.

"That's enough," the voice said. "Even if you have not found it, I want you to come back."

She looked at the grey mass before her eyes, aching for release.

"_Sorry,"_ she thought at it. _"I'm so sorry, but I promised."_ She had broken too many promises recently. This one she would keep.

She moved back, becoming more and more aware of herself. Her blood was like ice, despite the heat that now pounded down on her from above. She shivered and groaned.

"That's it," said the voice, full of relief. "Come back to us." Someone was rubbing the cold skin of her arms and shoulders, creating friction that got her sluggish blood moving. It was one of the alchemists. If she could only remember his name… There were other voices, one high and worried, bleating questions. The other was reassuring and strong. She tried to control her breathing, sucking in a little more air with every breath, trying to avoid gulping at the air as it would only make her feel more sick.

"Come on," the voice closest to her said. "You're doing well. How about opening your eyes?"

"But… I ...can see you," she said sluggishly.

"But you don't know who I am," said the voice shrewdly.

"I do," she muttered. "You're the one who takes care of me." There was a splutter of laughter from one of the other alchemists.

"You sure you got that the right way around?"

"Shut up!" snapped the voice closest to her. To avoid further conflict Gabbie struggled to open her eyes.

"Edward?" she said uncertainly when she looked at the fierce blond man crouched before her.

"That's me," he said with a small relieved smile. She shifted. Her body felt so weak, but she was not that dizzy and the sickness was manageable. She had gotten stronger.

"Help me up," she ordered in a small voice. Edward slipped his arms under her shoulder and levered her to her knees as though she weighed nothing. She caught her breath, resting her forehead against his stomach, not caring about the dozens of social protocols she was probably breaking by doing so.

"You'd better not try to get inside my clothes this time," Edward said mildly.

"Spoil sport," she muttered at his shirt. "I was looking forward to that bit."

"Well, if you can back chat me you must be fine," he said with a slight edge of amusement in his voice.

"Who's back chatting?" she said with a tired smile. "I was just being honest."

The arms under hers strained and pulled her to her feet. It was a little too quick for her confused senses, and she had only just got her footing when she swayed with dizziness. Her arm was thrown across a pair of strong shoulders, and a metal arm around her waist supported her. She looked at the grinning Alphonse and the still worried looking Fletcher. She winked at the boy.

"I'm alright," she reassured him. "It's just like being drunk without the fun bit."

Edward turned and began to slowly walk in the direction of the cottage.

"Not this way!" she complained. "It's over there!" she said, her voice wobbling as she pointed south.

"And it can stay over there," he said firmly. "You're going straight to bed."

"But…!"

"Don't argue with me," he said, turning his head so he could glare at her.

"But it's in pain!" she protested. The hard yellow eyes softened.

"It's been there for years Gabriella. A few more days will make little difference." The metal arm supporting her tightened a little. "You've done well, but now it's time for you to rest. The water can wait a little longer before we destroy it." Gabbie's footsteps haltingly began to follow his again.

"Be gentle with it," she whispered. "It's suffered."

"Only you could sympathise with a toxic substance," he grumbled. Gabriella did not answer. She merely concentrated on getting back to the cottage.

Gabriella was so drained by the time they got back to the cottage that she had an Elric brother under each arm. Edward was at a loss for what to do. Winry had taken care of her last time she had been this weak. She clearly could not put herself to bed in the dust stained clothes she was in. With his brother's help Edward got her through the front door of the cottage, she tottered on her toes, all sense of balance now gone. Edwards resolve hardened. She was his research project, so he would have to make sure she was provided for. He shooed his brother and Fletcher away with a few sharp words and yelled at the ecstatic chimera that was bouncing around his feet.

"Please Edward," sighed Gabbie. "Don't shout." He got her into her room and closed the door. He felt immediately better now that he had no one watching him except Gabriella. He knew that this was going to be rather embarrassing for him but he was determined to be adult about the situation.

She needed him.

He sat her on the bed and crouched before her to pull off her boots.

"I could do this myself," she said quietly.

"You'd probably fall asleep before you were finished," he replied blandly, unlacing her other boot. She sighed with irritation, he guessed she would not give into him so easily. There was a brief silence and he was sure she was up to something, tired as she was. He concentrated on her boot and waited. She did not disappoint him.

"Have you ever undressed a girl before, Edward?" she asked huskily. Edward's hands stilled on her boot. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. So she was trying to embarrass him into leaving her alone? Well she had picked the wrong way to go about it.

"Not that it's any of your business, Gabriella Marsh, but yes. I have," he said imperiously. He felt gratified when Gabbie's green eyes almost popped out of her head in surprise. That would teach her to make assumptions about him!

"No way!" she gasped, losing her breath for a second in her shock. "Who?"

Edward's mouth thinned and he pulled off her boot, ignoring the question, knowing it would annoy her.

"Go on, you can tell me," she pleaded eagerly.

"I have no wish to tell you," he said stiffly and pulled off her socks, his fingers unintentionally trailing over were her toe was missing.

His evasiveness only increased Gabbie's curiosity. She began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse, as if determined to show she was not helpless. But her coordination had left with her sense of balance. After watching her struggle Edward gently pushed her hands away.

"Let me," he muttered.

"So was it Winry?" she asked, slurring the name slightly. "That would explain a thing or two." He rolled his eyes and tutted at her.

"Roze then," she offered. He looked at her sharply.

"Guess not," she sighed. He finished with the buttons and opened her blouse to reveal her coffee coloured lace vest. She would never have worn such a modest garment in her own world, he was thankful she was wearing it he had pictured something much more revealing. It made things easier for him. He slipped the cotton blouse over her shoulders, ignoring the tantalising freckled skin of her shoulders. He had forgotten to undo the cuffs and when he pulled at the blouse it turned itself inside out, trapping her hands.

He sighed loudly trying his best to stay clam, this was no time for him to lose his temper. He leaned forward, pulling her hands around so he could fiddle with the buttons.

"Was it Noa?" she asked. He ignored her again but something must have given him away, or maybe it was just that infernal phenomenon called 'female intuition'.

"It was Noa!" she said triumphantly and yawned. "So what happened? You both get a little drunk under the stars one night?" Edward was eternally glad she never guessed how close to the truth she was.

"This did not have something to do with you leaving her behind, did it?" she asked slyly. Her intimation was greeted with stony silence; he was not going to talk about it, especially not with her. He wished he'd never started talking about it. He freed her hands and his fingers moved to the top of her slacks.

"I can do this bit," she muttered, moving his fingers.

"Why?" he asked, getting his turn to taunt. "You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"A little," she admitted ruefully looking up at him through her dark eyelashes. "If I knew this morning I was going to be undressed by you, I would have worn matching underwear." He laughed despite his mood. He couldn't help it! She was shamelessly, delightfully and ridiculously honest at times. She undid the catch on her slacks but again the buttons gave her trouble. This time he waited for her to ask, grinning at her fumbling fingers and mounting frustration. He did not have to wait long.

"Alright," she grumbled, leaning back on her hands so he could get at the slacks more easily. Edward reflected that this would normally be a very alluring pose, but the look of disgruntlement on her features ruined it for him somewhat. Nevertheless, he would not be human if a half clad attractive woman did not stir his blood a little. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

He undid the buttons and maintained a blank expression. It was a little more difficult to keep his composure when he curled his fingers into her slacks and began to pull them down, getting an uninterrupted view of her white cotton underwear. If Gabbie noticed the colour rising in his face she did not say anything. Her legs were pale and shapely if not particularly long. There was a beauty spot mid way up her right thigh, and he could not resist "accidentally" running a metal finger over it as he pulled the material down her legs, wishing fervently that he could feel the warm soft flesh he knew was there. His left hand was tingling with the touch of the silky skin against the backs of his fingers. He had known she was soft and warm from dancing with her and he already knew she smelt good, but the texture of her skin was another surprise. His pulse quickened and he almost sighed with relief when he pulled the slacks over her flat feet. He realised she was watching him. He thought at first she might have guessed what he was feeling, but her green eyes had a glazed look to them and he realised she was not really looking at him, but was close to passing out.

A different emotion immediately replaced the building tension inside him. He cooled off more quickly than he would have if he had been dunked in ice water.

"Almost ready," he whispered urgently and slipped his arms around her, getting her to stand one more time so he could yank the covers back. She rested her head on his metal shoulder with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to tease you about Noa," she murmured into his neck.

"I know," he whispered and sat her back down on the bed. He slipped an arm under her knees and twisted her, supporting her back as he lay her down.

Her vest did not seem to want to cover her any more and rolled up as she lay down. The red criss-crossing of scars just above her stomach caught his eye.

"Ugly, aren't they?" she whispered. "Just like the one on my head." Edward pulled the covers over her, hiding soft curves and freckled skin from his hungry eyes.

"Well, you've got to have a few imperfections. The other women would not have a chance otherwise," he said glibly with what he hoped was a charming smile.

"You've borrowed that off your brother," she accused but smiled sleepily back at him.

"Actually, my father must take the credit for that one," he said with a grin. "He was very good at talking to women, something I've apparently not inherited."

"I think Al got those genes," she murmured confusing him, the term was unfamiliar. What he did know was that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep," he said soothingly. "You've done well. As soon as you're rested, you can show us where to dig." She nodded and let her eyes slide closed. He straightened and turned, but her voice called after him.

"You do know that Noa loved you, don't you?" she breathed. Edward closed his eyes, not wanting to remember the hurt on the lovely gypsy girl's face. He had known, of course he had. But it had not been convenient, attachment like that was never convenient.

"I guessed," he admitted quietly. "But it was not mutual."

"Oh," sighed Gabbie. "Poor you."

"Poor me?" he queried, turning to look again at the red-headed young woman lying perfectly still on her small pallet bed.

"Broken hearts mend, but you will always feel guilt at causing her pain," she breathed. "It's the sort of person you are." Edward swallowed. How could she know him so well when she knew almost nothing about him?

"Maybe I deserve to feel pain," he whispered in return, feeling the familiar shadow of his past creep over him again, darkening his thoughts.

"Is that why you fight the pain of having your automail changed so much?" she asked in a slightly stronger tone. Edward wondered how long she had kept that deduction to herself. She saw too much, that was what worried him.

"If you accept that you are in pain and give into it, it passes more quickly," she whispered.

"I know that," he replied. She fell silent; he turned to leave, thinking she had at last succumbed to her exhaustion.

"Thank you Edward," she sighed. "You really do look after me." He felt a lump in his throat. If she had known what he had been feeling like only moments before she would not be thanking him. Still, her words were touching.

"You're welcome Gabriella," he said over his shoulder.

He closed the door gently behind him and sat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his hand over his face and scratched his head. It was still early, but he felt like he had done a full day's work. Alphonse tapped him on the shoulder. Edward looked into his brother's open face and cursed the fact his brother knew him all too well.

"Tea?" he asked meekly, but his eyes danced.

"Do you have anything stronger?" asked Edward dryly. Alphonse shook his head not able to keep the smile from his face anymore.

"Then tea it shall have to be," Edward muttered.

"I'll make it extra strong," said Alphonse with a chuckle.

"You know, I hate you sometimes," said Edward pompously.

"I love you too," laughed the irrepressibly cheerful boy and made the best tea he could for his clearly frustrated brother.

* * *

Edward did not want to remember the night he had got a little drunk with Noa. He had almost put the shameful incident behind him. How long had it been? Months? Perhaps five months, and yet it seemed like ancient history. Even after two of Alphonse's cups of stew like tea he still could not get two images out of his head. One was very recent and fresh. Gabriella, half undressed, leaning back on her bed and pouting moodily because she could not even undo her own slacks. It was an image that was going to haunt him he was sure. How he had restrained himself and not grabbed her and kissed away that pout from those soft lips was a mystery to him, and he certainly felt more than capable of such foolishness now. He told his annoying sibling that he was going to finish his reports for the day. Like Mustang, he had no intention of doing any work. He closed his bedroom door firmly and flung himself down on his bed. It creaked in protest.

Noa's face would not leave his thoughts either. Edward decided that he was not going to stir from this room until he was in a more reasonable frame of mind. It did no good to dwell on either incident. Gabriella was his research project; he was in a position of trust and it would be wrong to abuse it. Besides, he was sure that she had no inclination towards him and anything other than friendship with her would be highly complicated. Besides, she was a little older than he was and certainly more experienced, she was going to be married once. She would probably laugh if she knew how he was feeling about her. Also he knew that under all her cutting remarks and perky personality she was still fairly fragile. He could seriously hurt her if he got stupid about all this. She trusted him.

His thoughts turned to Noa, she was an old woman now; or was she? He was back in Amestris after all. Technically, he had gone back in time as well as changed dimensions. He was just confusing himself. Best to think of her of having lived her life, and she had made it perfectly clear she did not wish to see him. Edward could not blame her; he had treated her terribly. His thoughts wondered reluctantly to the night he and his brother left her.

They had finally tracked that mad scientist to a research facility in Bulgaria. This time they knew he would remain there until the end of the week, as he was due to be transferred to America, a country very interested in his claims of harnessing the power of the atom. There was nowhere for the scientist to go. Europe was about to descend into chaos; all the signs were there of a coming conflict. Hitler's book, "Mein Kampf", had turned a lot of heads and a lot of very reasonable people were starting to think very unreasonably. The millions who had died in the first war were seemingly forgotten, and Germany was once again a member of the League of Nations. Edward could see hard times ahead, but all he could think of was preventing "that weapon" ever being made.

His quest consumed him; the gate had showed him the devastation the weapon could cause. His brother was content to follow him anywhere, even if he did not have Edward's knowledge (and therefore drive). He trusted his brother was not on some fool's errand. Edward had not stopped to think why Noa continued to help them; her debt was more than repaid as far as he was concerned. But she remained with them, a constant, steadying influence. They all got along well, and it suited Edward not to notice the longing glances she aimed in his direction, or how she always seemed to end up sleeping close to him when they camped for the night.

On that particular evening Alphonse found a black market stash of vintage French red wine in a hay barn they were preparing to spend the night in. They broke open a few bottles in celebration; they deserved it! Their long quest was nearly at an end. Edward soon proved to himself yet again that he had no tolerance for alcohol. The ever sensible Alphonse had stopped drinking when he got sleepy, and was soon curled up in the sweet hay, fast asleep. Noa seemed to be immune to alcohol, and only the fact that her dark eyes were over bright gave away that she was intoxicated. She sat beside him and asked what he wanted to do once they had dealt with the scientist.

"I have not thought that far ahead," he muttered. "Something where I don't have to travel so much." Noa laughed as he did. But soon her face turned serious and her large eyes fixed on him; she really was adorably pretty, and sitting far to close to him. Her elbow was practically in his lap.

"I think you will always travel," she said at last. "It's in your blood as much as it is in mine."

He shrugged, grinning stupidly.

"Maybe you're right," he murmured, suddenly gloomy. "People like me don't deserve a home."

"What are you talking about!" she said shrilly. "You've done so much for so many people I really think that…" Edward pressed one metal finger to her generous lips. He indicated to his brother who was sighing in his sleep. Noa nodded and lowered her voice.

"If anyone deserves peace and quiet, it's you," she said firmly.

"I never said I wanted peace," he chuckled. "Just a nice place to stay from time to time."

"What about a wife?" she asked sharply.

"Wife!" he half yelped, forgetting his sleeping brother for a moment. "I hope not!" he laughed. "Besides, no woman I know would put up with me."

"I put up with you," said Noa quietly. Edward's inebriated brain could not think of anything to say, so he tactlessly changed the subject.

"What about you?" he asked. "What will you do when all this is done?"

"I will go where you go," she announced, slipping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you want a home of your own?" he asked, flattered and enjoying the feeling of the warm body next to him.

"You are my home," she replied. That he could not let pass. He sat up and levered her away from him by gripping her shoulders.

"You need to find your own way sooner or later," he said, slurring a little. "You should think about your future more carefully."

"I do nothing but think about my future Edward," she whispered. "I've been with you all this time. Why can you not accept that I'm meant to stay with you?"

He was speechless his mouth hung open as he tried to construct a reasoned argument against the whole concept of her following him around for the rest of her life. But Noa took that moment to decide that she had waited long enough for him to notice her.

She jumped into his arms, knocking him backwards into a loose pile of hay. Edward laughed, thinking she was joking around. Then lips covered his own and his breath and heart stilled. He could hardly believe that Noa was kissing him! He was even more surprised when he started to kiss her back. A little voice in the back of his mind told him what he was doing was wrong; he did not feel about this woman the way she did about him.

That was very easily ignored when her hands slipped under his shirt and she sighed his name.

Why should he not take what she was offering? He was human and had needs as much as anyone else. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her underneath him, not even caring that his brother slept across the other side of the barn. He deserved this. After all this time he ached to be touched and caressed; he craved the intimacy she could provide, he had just never let himself give into such emotions as he deemed them unimportant. But he was lonely, so lonely. He just wanted to ease it and, if only temporarily, he wanted to feel needed.

She nibbled on his ear and gasped when he pulled at her clothing. After all these years on the road with her, he had a fairly good idea what she looked like under all the material she wore. But when he finally pulled the wrappings from her shoulders and slid them to her waist, he discovered that she was even more beautiful than he had thought. Her skin was a gorgeous honey brown, and her dark hair fell around her shoulders like a wave of pure midnight. Her breasts were not generous, but perfectly formed. He swallowed, and sat back from her, wanting to look at all of her. She smiled at him coyly, blushing a little. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her, not thinking which hand he should be using.

His automail, hand must have been cold, because when his fingers trailed over her soft flesh, she shuddered. He pulled his hand back quickly, thinking for one sickening moment that he had hurt her. She frowned at him; one of the things she had apparently not seen in his mind was how sensitive he was about his automail.

"Edward?" she whispered, confused. But after his brief moment of panic Edward's head was starting to clear. This was Noa, and he was about to rip her clothes off her and lose himself in her. While that would be more than welcome, he was aware that she had never been with another man before. Surely the first person to touch her like this should be someone who worshipped the ground she walked on?

Edward just wanted to be with someone; any good-looking woman would have done really. He did not love this woman, and she deserved better. He cared about her; he should not have even contemplated using her to satisfy his lust, being drunk was no excuse, he knew better.

When he reached for her again it was to pull her clothes back over her shoulders.

"This is not a good idea," he said, his voice rough with repressed emotion. "We've had too much to drink."

She had stared at him disbelievingly.

"But… I thought you wanted…"

"I did," he replied, voice still strained. "But it's not fair."

"But I don't care," she whispered, slipping into his arms again and kissing his neck in a way that made his blood burn. It would have been so easy to give in, he wanted to give in… badly… but like his brother he was cursed with a strong sense of fair play. He just did not listen to it quite so often.

"No," he said gently, slipping reluctantly back from Noa's grasping hands. He shakily fastened the buttons on his shirt, getting half of them in the wrong holes, all the time wishing he was taking his clothes off… He looked sheepishly back at Noa who now had her arms folded across herself defensively. He knew she would be embarrassed and angry, he had just turned her down even after he had seen her half naked.

"Why don't you want me?" she breathed. "Why won't you forgive me? I've tried everything… but I know you still blame me for Hedrick and…"

"Go to sleep," he said, gruffly interrupting her, his ardour cooling rapidly at the mention of his dead friend's name. "That's the wine talking."

"You're a coward!" she hissed angrily. "You're terrified of getting too attached to anyone but your brother! Not every woman in this world is going to leave you like your mother did Edward!" Her dark eyes flashed at him and a tear trickled down her lovely face, a face that was so like a young woman he had first met in Lior. He would have never dreamt of treating poor Roze like he had just treated Noa. Suddenly he felt queasy; he knew they were different people; Noa had not been abused like Roze, but…

"I curse the day I met you!" Noa whispered harshly, her voice breaking with sobs. She threw herself into the hay, weeping. He left her there to cry herself to sleep. He never could handle women crying. He walked around the farmland till dawn.

Noa was right; he did stop anyone from getting close to him. Winry and Roze had both tried and he had made sure they had never got very far. Noa had almost succeeded, but he had not wanted to admit to her that it would have meant little to him if he had bedded her. He would have been using her for his own gratification, that was all.

At dawn he woke Alphonse. Noa was still sleeping where he had left her a few hours ago. It had not taken Edward long to persuade his soft hearted brother that Noa could go no further with them; it was too dangerous.

In truth, he did not want his brother finding out what an idiot he had been. Alphonse would probably punch him. But he also knew that Noa would never voluntarily leave them either. She would follow him into the jaws of death and beyond. He did not want that; she deserved so much better. Like Anna Marsh had done, he talked himself into thinking he was setting her free. His one saving grace he supposed was that he had fully intended to find her again when the scientist was dealt with, say his goodbyes to her properly before they went their separate ways. As it was, it had turned out to be a good idea to leave Noa sleeping in the hay with a note, supplies, and ten gold pieces. She would have certainly been caught by one of the gates inhabitants had she faced the scientist with them. She would have had to pay the toll and could have very easily died.

Just as Gabriella could have.

Edward's mused that the mystery of the redhead's power was what drew him to her. If he was honest with himself, which was rare, he knew that he had entered that competition not only to save her, but to have the chance of satisfying his curiosity. He had got more then he bargained for. He was attracted to her, and not just physically. He liked most things about her; even her cutting humour and annoying habit of beating him at cards. This was not a good thing he decided. He was meant to protect her, not ogle her tantalisingly freckled shoulders. If he was not careful he would repeat his mistake with Noa. But, knowing Gabriella, she would probably chuckle at any drunken seduction attempt, and tell him he was doing it all wrong. A grin pulled at his face. Not that being told what to do by her was a bad thing in that respect.

He shook his head to clear it; his mind really was mired in the depths. It was unlike him to be so reflective about his mistakes; his own motto was "_move forward_," but it was Gabriella that had pointed out to him that people were the "_sum of their pasts_." Edward hoped fervently that she was wrong; if she was right that meant he did not add up to much. He finally decided that he could do nothing about his state of mind. He was just going to have to be careful. Then again, there was that annoying little voice at the back of his head again. Would it really be so bad if he acted on how he felt? That's what normal people did after all. He could try his luck, just to see what happened. He gritted his teeth; he was not going to tear his mind to bits over this. He had decided to do nothing and he would stick to that… Probably.

He sighed and pulled out a book from his hold all. He got lost in the text, decoding as he read. When in doubt, study. Alchemy had many answers to many problems. He was sure that if he read enough, he would find a way to stop being such an idiot, and maybe one day discover a way to make himself taller.

* * *

Well you all whinged about the last short chap, this is 19 pages long... I demand review love in return! LOL!!! Right off to write some SA... 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50…** **_in which the red water dies…_**

Digging, for an alchemist, was easy, especially when there were four of them available to do it. Gabbie stood with Fletcher, watching Alphonse, Edward and Russell work. Fletcher had refilled the well that morning and his brother had decided he should save his strength. Such "normal" alchemy was not that easy for the diminutive boy. Gabbie was still weak, but after barely twelve hours of death like sleep, she had got up, got herself dressed, and scared Alphonse when she tapped him on the shoulder as he made breakfast. Both he and Edward had been fussing about her ever since. They had wanted her to rest more before she showed them where the water was, but she was driven, and needed to see its end.

She was still far from well again; she felt tried and irritable. Even Iggy's gentle honks at her feet grated on her. She had not eaten anything either; her stomach was just not ready for food yet.

Alphonse clapped his hands and a complex transmutation circle was etched into the hard yellow ground.

"Wait a moment," said Russell, looking much better from when he had met them at the train now he had help creating the town's water. He turned and opened a green nap sack he had brought with him. He removed five face masks.

"We should all wear these," he declared. "Especially you, Gabriella," he added firmly. "You out of all of us seem the most sensitive to the fumes." Gabbie nodded and Russell handed her one of the heavy green masks that would cover her nose and mouth. She fitted it over her face but the straps gave her tired fingers trouble, she was still clumsy.

"Let me help you," said Russell kindly, his normally hard blue eyes were sympathetic.

"I can do it!" snapped Gabbie, her voice muffled by the mask. She realised that some of her irritability stemmed from the fact still felt a little uneasy about Edward having to put her to bed. It was not that he had to undress her; she had seen him with much less on in the other world. It had been a necessity, she understood that. It was that she had been so helpless. It made her want her curl her toes with embarrassment. She must have seemed so feeble to him; she did not like the idea of him thinking of her that way.

Russell sighed, and without warning grabbed her head. Two quick pulls and an indignant squeak later the mask was securely fastened to her face.

"I told you I could do it!" she spat, her temper fraying.

"I do not have the time or the energy to argue with you," said Russell placidly. "You obviously could not do it for yourself. There is no shame in needing help." He said his tone growing even more gentle. He patted her on the shoulder and walked away. She sighed, accepting defeat. Fletcher was putting on his own mask and was hiding a small smile. Gabbie could not get angry at the boy. So his brother had put her in her place? What did she care? She felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck, and turned to see Edward glaring at her, yellow eyes burning with barely repressed anger.

"_What have I done now?"_ she wondered. She glared defiantly back at him, and she would have poked her tongue out and smiled disarmingly but she had the mask on. It smelt of old feathers and dust. She wondered what was in it to filter out the fumes.

Edward turned to his brother and they both knelt at the circle with Russell opposite them. Gabbie watched with interest. She had not seen alchemists work together in a group before, but it seemed they could pool their power easily when they wished. The circle flared with blue, then yellow light. A depression appeared in the middle of the circle and got wider, and when it was nearly to the alchemist's hands it began to deepen. It was as though some giant was taking bites out of the ground. Entire boulders were cut smoothly in half and gravel and sand vanished into nothingness.

"Where is it all going?" Gabbie whispered to Fletcher.

"They are transmuting it into sand and clay particles," said Fletcher quietly. "It's blowing away."

Now he had said it Gabbie could see that the air around the alchemists was beginning to look a little yellowish. She was glad she had her mask on, red water or no; the air was not good to breathe. There was a crash and the sound of rubble splashing into water. They had broken through into the cavern where the red water had lain undisturbed for nearly seven years. Red mist began to rise from the hole. The alchemists peered over the edge.

"I would have never guessed there was so much of it left," said Russell, his awed voice muffled. The Elric brothers nodded.

Russell stood and opened another bag. From it, he removed a large bottle of clear viscose fluid.

"What's that?" Gabbie asked Fletcher.

"It's a sort of antidote," said the boy. "We developed it in the event of spillages. It binds the water together and solidifies it into a gel, and it's easier to get it off you that way or clean it up."

"But it does not destroy it?" she asked. Fletcher shook his head.

"There are only two ways we know to destroy it," he said sadly. "Use it up or burn it."

"Burn it?" said Gabbie her heart sinking. Fletcher nodded.

"It's still an organic based substance, so heat kills it. The last time we used trees to soak up what spilled out of the cellar, but there are none in this area and with the drought most of them are dead anyway…" he trailed off. Gabbie moistened her lips. She was beginning to sweat behind the mask and the salt was stinging her lips. She should have worn a hat; the sun was fierce even in the morning.

The liquid was poured into the hole and hissed. Gabbie shuddered. Was it just her, or were there sounds coming from that hole? Iggy whistled and pressed against her legs. It was not just her.

"Are you alright?" Fletcher asked nervously. Gabbie nodded, but she felt very edgy. She knew she was not going to like this. The next thing to be poured into the hole was two cans of kerosene. Gabbie bit her lip.

"_I should have done it myself!"_ she thought. _"This is wrong! This is not the way it should be done!" _Edward was glaring at her again, as if expecting her to do something stupid.

"_**Stay put,"**_ his hands said. She had promised him, but she had not known how they planed to deal with the water. They had probably not told her deliberately. But a promise was a promise. She would watch and endure what she knew was coming.

None of the alchemists had a gift with fire so they had to resort to matches. Three matches fell in to the hole and the kerosene ignited with a whoosh. Nothing happened at first. Gabbie thought her fears may have been unfounded; she could smell nothing through the mask and she began to think it may not affect her.

She was wrong.

She began to hear high pitched inhuman screaming. It was bearable; she swallowed and tried not to listen to the sound of anguish. It rose and fell, getting higher then suddenly stopping only to start again. Then the wind changed and some of the grey smoke from the fire burning far below her feet billowed past her. It was like being pricked all over with millions of icicles. She could see all the life strands around her in the smoke separating under the pressure of the heat and spinning away into nothingness with a cry of pain. It hurt, it hurt so much. There was death all around her and she was the only one aware of it.

Fletcher was tugging at her sleeve, his high voice calling to her as she stood ridged. The others were watching the fire burn, not knowing the agony they were causing. She could not bear it. With a little cry of distress she ran. She needed to get away, far away. Away from these people who did not understand and who used life for their own amusement. Iggy ran beside her, honking worriedly at her. She just ran. She had no idea where she was going, but she just had to go. There were footsteps behind her. Someone was calling her. She did not care; she ran harder. She ripped the mask off her face and threw it to one side, breathing the hot air that smelt slightly of burning meat; she gagged but pushed herself on. Sweat poured from her, soaking her clothes. She was shaking all over and was still exhausted. Disgusted with her own fragility, Gabbie's eyes misted with tears. She would not give in, she wouldn't! She was grabbed by the shoulders.

"I said STOP!" said an angry voice behind her, annoyingly hardly out of breath. Panting, she leaned forward, sweat dripping from her face onto the parched ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward ranted. "You're in no condition to be running anywhere!"

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, pulling away from him. "Leave me alone!" She looked up at him; he was angry, but not nearly as angry as she was. His face changed as he looked at her. He was pitying her.

"Go to hell," she growled and ran again. She had not gone two steps when he grabbed her arm. She pulled but there was no fighting with automail.

"You're running into the wastes," he said quietly, his voice almost stifled behind the green mask.

"I DON'T CARE!" she roared, turning on him. The others were catching up, expressions varying from sympathy to worry.

"Well, I care, even if you don't," said Edward evenly. "I'm taking you back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she hissed, finally pulling away from him. Iggy whimpered with confusion.

"You make me sick," she said unsteadily. "All of you do!" Russell face hardened. Alphonse looked hurt and Fletcher was looking at his feet. She ignored Edward entirely.

"What you two did to make that water was despicable," she hissed pointing at the Tringham brothers. "It's been down there, suffering, for years, and only when it becomes inconvenient do you do something about it," she panted. "Then you kill it in the most painful way possible!" she shrieked. The brothers said nothing to defend themselves.

"And you two," she said, finally meeting Edward's gaze. "Why did you not tell me what they were planning to do?" she asked in a half whisper.

"Because we thought you might refuse to show us were the water was," said Alphonse quietly.

"And we thought you might try to deal with it on your own," said Edward in a muffled voice behind his mask. He slipped it off and rubbed his mouth.

"You're not strong enough to deal with it yet," he said reasonably. "And we are here to help the people of Xenotime. This was Russell and Fletcher's mistake, and it was for them to fix it in their own way. It is not for you to judge them Gabriella."

"I speak as I find," she hissed. She looked straight at Edward and said very carefully. "You're a monster – all of you are - and it sickens me just to be near you right now." Her lip trembled a little and her eyes misted over again. She sniffed away the tears. "And you can put that in your report to Mustang, because he's the same as all you… you… GAH!"

She gave up, unable to think of a word strong enough for the young men before her. How could she sum up how disappointed in them she was? They had such a capacity to do good, and all she had heard about since she came to this world was the selfish misuse of alchemy and the frightening results of it.

She spun on her heel and marched away from them, this time towards the town. She need to remind herself why she was here, and a brief wander around Xenotime she was sure would restore her resolve. She just needed to see how much these people needed her.

Edward watched Gabriella try to stride away angrily, but her tired body turned it into more of a dragging walk. At least this time she was not running out into nothingness. Her criticism had not really stung him that much, _"Monster"_ might be a little extreme, but it was not completely undeserved. None of them had a flawless reputation; they had all done things they should not have. Perhaps it was best for Gabbie to think of him as a monster. That way, if she ever did find out what he had done… he shook his head and sighed.

"Let's get that hole closed," he said heavily.

"Does she really hate us?" asked Fletcher, his blue eyes wide and pleading. Edward shook his head.

"She doesn't hate any of us; she just sees things differently to us. She can see the life in things we can't," he said as kindly as he could, wanting to sooth the sensitive boy. Fletcher reminded him strongly of his own brother when he was younger. Irritatingly Edward noticed that the boy was almost as tall has he was. Fletcher was going to be just as tall as Russell if not taller in a few years.

"Let her cool off for a bit," Edward sighed. "She'll be feeling better by tomorrow so she is more likely to forgive us all for being bull headed alchemists."

Fletcher frowned, thinking, his face wrinkling up.

"Is she Depswar?" he asked. It was Edward's turn to frown.

"Depswar?" he asked, it was an unfamiliar word.

"They are people who come from Drachma," the boy explained. "I don't know much about them but it's said that they have a power similar to mine in that they can manipulate plant matter. But I also read they can see life as a physical entity." Edward caught his breath.

"Where did you read that?" he asked, his curiosity rising.

"I read it on one of my father's texts," the boy replied.

"Show me," Edward demanded.

"What about the hole?" Alphonse asked.

"You and Russell are more than capable of sealing it," said Edward blithely to his now frowning brother.

"_This is more important,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Gabbie had wandered through the town and seen enough hungry hopeless people to reaffirm her resolve ten times over. She was tired to her very bones but she still raised a smile for those who enquired after her progress. She had good news for them; they had destroyed the source of red water contaminating the land, though the bile rose in her when she said it. It was all she could do to keep the smile on her face. 

She wandered out of the town and into the vast lemon groves that surrounded it. Most of the trees were barely of fruiting age. Gabbie guessed they had all been planted when the town invested the last of its money in farming after Magwar was killed. There were rubber hoses everywhere. The town had not wasted its water, the irrigation system looked as efficient as any Gabbie had seen in the dryer parts of Europe. It was just they had used more water than the land had to give. It was a sad sight: row after row of trees, all leafless. The brown leaves crunched under her feet. All these trees were dead. Even if she could somehow restore water to this town, how would they survive? Would the same thing happen again six months from now? She kicked at the dusty ground. She may have a considerable amount of power but she could not work with what was not there. She was not an alchemist; she could not change matter.

Gabbie's mouth twisted. She had been a little unfair to the Tringham brothers and perhaps slightly unfair to Edward and Alphonse. Maybe she got what she deserved for tying to get information on them from Russell. Maybe they felt like they could not trust her anymore.

The sun was at its zenith and there was no shade. She was burning, and could feel the heat in her shoulders and face, but she did not want to return. Not yet. The leaves she walked on emitted a tiny amount of lemon scent, it was pleasant to walk in the groves, even if the trees were dead. Ahead of her the trees changed, from young saplings to grand old twisted giants. These lemon trees were old, but just as lifeless. The original settlers of Xenotime must have planted them. She smiled up wearily at the old trees. The thicker branches cut out some of the sun. She stood beneath one and sighed, enjoying the relative shade. She leaned back against the tree and slid down the trunk to sit on the roots. Her eyes slid closed and she slipped into a light doze.

She could feel something behind her, a small stirring. The tree was not dead; the sly old thing had dropped its leaves as soon as it became stressed, thus saving itself. It was waiting for the water to return. It could not wait much longer, but it was alive, just dormant. Gabbie wanted to keep it alive; she would give it a little help, not much; just a little extra energy to keep it going. She focused on the light in the old tree and fed it a little. She almost cried at the warm feeling she received back as the light grew a little brighter.

"Gabriella?" said a voice.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?" asked Alphonse.

"I'm building a suspension bridge to China," she said glibly. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You'd better not be using your power. Brother will get mad," said Alphonse worriedly.

"He can get as mad as he likes," she sighed and opened one eye. Alphonse was shimmering slightly with red light but she could see him, worried grey eyes included. "I'm still mad at you two so I don't really care."

"Well… I guess we owe you an apology," said Alphonse scratching the back of his head. "We should have warned you."

"Yep," she said opening her other eye.

"Will you come back now, please?" he asked sheepishly. "Brother has been looking everywhere for you. He has some news for you."

"Is it good news or bad news?" she asked suspiciously.

"Its interesting news," said Alphonse. "Apparently he might have a clue about what you are."

"I'm me," she replied sarcastically. "I could have told him that."

"Please," said Alphonse holding out his hand.

"Oh alright," she sighed. "But only if you don't tell him what I was doing."

She let him pull her up, finding her feet a moment later. Alphonse gave her his arm. They walked in silence through the grove.

"I'm sorry I got angry earlier," Gabbie muttered. "Was Edward very angry with me?"

"Actually, I don't think he was angry at all," said Alphonse with a twinkle in his eye. "I bet you could even call him short and live to tell the tale! Brother has one set of rules for you and one set for everyone else."

"And you are being sneaky, young man," said Gabbie with a tired smile. "Don't think I don't know what you are up to."

"Me?" said Alphonse innocently. "I'm just trying to help you two live together in harmony." Gabbie gave him a look that said she did not believe him.

"Remember, a letter to my sister in Rizembool and it could all be over between you two," she threatened. Alphonse looked horrified.

"I'm only teasing you Al!" chuckled Gabbie, "Besides Anna never listened to me before she's not about to start now!" she laughed. "Have you written to her since we go here?"

"I was going to tonight," he mumbled.

"Say hi from me," said Gabbie "I sent her a letter last week, but tell her I miss her."

"I miss her too," murmured Alphonse.

"Cheer up," said Gabbie brightly and patted his hand. "We'll be back to Rizembool before you know it."

* * *

**  
Ok a short chap at only 11 pages LOL. Daishar has an offer for you all… she wants to do more fanart but can't decide what. If you have an idea what you would like her to draw, review and make a suggestion. I'll be asking the SA lot to do the same when I post the next chapter of theirs. So get thinking, my DA site needs more loveliness ;-) If you don't know here work, follow the link on my profile and take a peek.  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**_**… In which letters are received and written…**_

Anna was practically bouncing on her toes; she had waited at the mail box every morning for the mail to be delivered. Today, the ancient postman had thrust a thick yellow envelope into her hands. It was addressed to her and written in her sister's neat, bold handwriting. Anna squeaked with excitement and kissed the bewildered old gent on the cheek. She skipped into the house waving the letter; Roze was the first person she bumped into, brushing her whinging son's hair in the hallway.

"Oh, so you got a letter at last," said Roze with a kind smile. "I bet it's from Gabriella; it would be too much to hope it would be from one of the boys. Did Pinako tell you that in all the time they travelled she only got three letters from them? And Winry got only two." Anna nodded with a grin. It was one of Winry's favourite complaints. Anna kicked off her shoes and slid up the polished wooden floor of the hall. Her woollen stockings made great skis, she nearly slipped past her bedroom door. She ducked inside and closed the door with a sigh.

He room was plain and beginning to look more and more like Winry's, i.e. it was full of tools and spare parts. At least Anna's "mess" was neatly stacked in one corner. Winry's room looked as though a bomb had hit it, with parts and tools everywhere, even on the bed. Anna sat on her windowsill and eased open the heavy envelope. Inside was yellowed paper covered in her sister's handwriting. There were three sheets of it; Gabbie clearly had plenty to say about her fourteen days away from her baby sister.

"_Dear Annie"_ (Anna hated to be called that),

"_Well, we arrived and Russell immediately showed us what dire straights the town was in. A bit of overkill, as we had just spent nearly four days on the train, but the man was nearly falling over where he stood…"_

Anna read on, her eyes appreciatively scanning over he sister's words. It seemed that Gabbie really did have her work cut out for her. She was frustrated by Edward's embargo on using her power, though she thought that he might relent now that they had discovered red water contaminating the land. They were all going to have a meeting that evening and discuss what was to be done; Gabbie would let her know how it went.

"_Alphonse is in good health, and is an absolute godsend; so kind and sensible. You have my permission to like him (not that you needed, it and you've liked much more unsuitable people... take Edward for example…)" _

Anna could almost picture her sister browbeating Al into telling her what had happened when he left Rizembool. Poor Al was no good at lying, and her sister probably knew everything. Anna grinned; her sister was never going to let her forget that crush she had had on Edward.

"_Speaking of fullmetal shorty, he is his normal charming self. There is definitely some bad blood between him and Russell_.

_Hope the automail making is going well and that Winry is not working you too hard…" _

Anna was quite satisfied with her work. It was repetitive and quite mind numbing, but she did it well and Winry never kept her on the same thing for more than two days. At the moment she was grading and labelling screws for the new build. It was a time consuming job, but it needed to be done. Winry was busy smelting the metal and preparing the moulds. She built everything by hand, even selected her own raw materials. That was why she was known as one of the best.

The only thing that really annoyed Anna about living with Winry was the liberties Winry took with her. She treated Anna as if she had known her all her life, and Anna had been elevated to "valued friend" and "confidant" in a record space of time. Anna suspected that the blonde was lonely and she did not mind providing company for Winry, but the confidant bit was hard to deal with sometimes. Winry loved to talk and at times forgot who she was talking to; she had been showing Anna how to prepare the false ligaments when she had launched into a tirade about Gabbie. How she should have played up to the press less, and she really should think of her image, travelling alone with two young men. Anna had gently pointed out that Winry had done the same in her teens, to which the blonde took umbrage, but mercifully fell silent.

Anna felt as if she had to defend her sister when she was not there to defend herself, but it made things uncomfortable when she did so. Her sister came first, Winry had to realise that, but then again, perhaps she did not; she was an only child after all. Apart from those moments she was a wonderful person to work for; always bright, cheerful and enthusiastic. She had a wicked sense of humour too, and Anna found that she was frequently being subtly and gently teased. The most recent example of this was the tool cupboard incident.

Anna had been quietly soldering for a few hours when an oily and tired looking Winry wondered in. She shrugged off her overalls from her shoulders and tied the sleeves around her waist. She quite frequently wondered around the house in this manor, her breasts just covered by the black strapping she wore when she was working. She flung herself into a chair before the fire and kicked off her shoes to warm her feet before the grate.

"_**Anything I can help with?" **_asked Anna, still writing things down while the household learnt her language.

"Not really," sighed Winry, and then a small smile tugged at her lips as she gazed into the fire. "Actually, could you grab me something from the tool cupboard? I'm going to get back to work ten minutes."

"_**Sure,"**_ Anna signed.

"Could you get me a rubber hammer?" she asked sweetly. Anna nodded and traipsed up the hallway to the cupboard in the surgery.

She hunted over the shelves; there were hammers but no rubber ones. She frowned. Winry might be untidy but she always knew where things were. She returned to the sitting room to find the blonde in a half doze.

"_**I could not find it,"**_ Anna wrote on the pad tied with string around her neck.

"Really?" said Winry, sounding surprised. "I put it there yesterday; it should be next to the long weight." Anna shrugged. "Could you check again?" asked Winry. Anna smiled and willingly visited the cupboard again. No rubber hammer, and though she cleared off some of the shelves, she could not find a weight of any sort either.

Perplexed she came back the grinning blonde.

"No?" said Winry. Anna nodded.

"But I thought I put them there," sighed Winry dramatically. She sat back and closed her eyes. "I suppose my tin of elbow grease has also gone missing," she yawned.

It was at that moment that Anna realised she had fallen for another practical joke. What possible use would a rubber hammer be? It was like fireproof matches; useless. And of course, while she had been looking for it she had been wasting time… a lot of it… a long wait. She had tutted loudly and gone back to her work feeling naïve and stupid. Winry had given her a cup of tea half an hour later with a note.

"_I actually went looking for the elbow grease when I was your age."_ Anna felt immediately better and found the funny side of the prank. She would have to tell her sister about it when she wrote back to her. She was nearly at the end of the letter.

"_I'm actually getting on quite well with the short one; who would have thought it? He can be quite accommodating when he wants to be. He still has his moments, but he has also been quite talkative and amiable at times."_

That was high praise indeed from her sister. Edward must have made a real effort not to annoy her.

"_I miss you terribly, I have no one to talk to who understands my point of view, people keep misunderstanding me…" _

"_Oh Gabbie,"_ Anna thought, _"I would be there if you would have let me come."_

"_Al misses you too. He has said as much. You have that poor boy wrapped around you're little finger…" _

Anna chuckled and found her eyes misting over. She missed her sister, Al and Edward terribly too.

"_Now don't be all over Alphonse when I get back; you'll make me jealous…"_

Anna could almost see her sister's green eyes dancing when she wrote that.

"_But seriously, I'm happy for you. I would give sisterly advice but as a relationship screw up I would not presume to do so…" _

"_It was not your fault!"_ thought Anna indignantly.

"_I'll bring him, myself and his idiotic brother back to you as soon as I can. I think I can help the people here. I just have to have an idea about where to start. I can't wait for a decent cup of coffee. _

_All my love, dearest sister... Keep safe and learn lots. _

_Gab."_

Anna's lip trembled and she folded the letter. She felt very lonely for a moment, and may have indulged the emotion had not little Edward crashed into her room.

"WAVING GIRL!" he yelled, flapping his hands. "Winry needs you!" Anna smiled at the boy and nodded. The new build they had needed to be finished in two weeks, and it would be tight with all the half completed orders they had going at the same time. Then, of course, there was the possibility of an emergency coming in. Such cases could be at the house for weeks, just as Edward had been. If that happened, all other work was suspended. Anna sighed and stood, tucked Gabbie's letter under her pillow, and decided she would read it again when she went to bed.

* * *

Alphonse stared at the piece of paper; across from him Gabbie was sitting darning his brother's socks by candle light. There was another power cut and the only sound was the hum of the desert insects and the loud snoring of the chimera curled up on Edward's lap. Edward was also snoring gently, head resting on the back of the chair, feet propped up to warm against the stove. The night was bitter outside but the little cottage was cosy; at least, the kitchen was cosy, but the bedrooms were icy. However, Gabbie had already put hot bricks in their beds. They would be warm and welcoming by the time they retired.

Gabbie's green eye flicked to the indecisive Al, his pen hovering over the paper, and a smile crept over her face. To Alphonse's relief, she did not say anything. He forcibly put pen to paper. How to begin? "Dear Anna" was too formal, "dearest Anna" too informal. He settled for a simple "Anna". Now that he had some ink on the paper words came more easily to him.

"_I hope you are well and all at Rizembool are doing well,"_

He winced. That was not really what he wanted to say but he supposed the letter should start with the niceties.

"_We are all well here, except your sister, who is terribly sunburnt. She is hurting badly but we really do have nothing to ease her discomfort. The pharmacy shut three months ago."_ He went on to tell her about the finding of the red water and how Gabbie had ended up getting sunburnt by walking the groves while she was angry.

"_I don't know whether I deserved to be called a 'monster'. Perhaps I am… there are things I have not told you… many things. Maybe the time will come when I will tell you everything, but that is not now. Please understand. It's not that I don't trust you, but this does not concern just myself. This is my brother's affair also…"_ Alphonse rubbed his forehead. He had not meant to say that either; why was he apologising? Anna had never pressed him for information on his past, unlike her sister. He wanted to start again but decided that it would be too much of an effort; besides, paper was not in plentiful supply.

"_We have had some other news. My brother read a journal that belonged to the Tringhams' father. There was a very brief mention of a rumour he had heard while researching in the north. The country to the north of us, Drachma, has no alchemy, but they apparently do have people who use some sort of power. Nash Tringham had written that amongst the numerous tribes to the north, only a handful of people were given the title "Depswar." The word means "life giver"; they are people blessed with a connection to the land and see life as a physical entity. They can manipulate life at this "spiritual" level but at great cost to themselves." _

Al smiled. He had not seen his brother so excited in a long time; he had scoured the streets of Xenotime looking for his research project, her earlier words to him forgotten. Alphonse had found her sitting perfectly still under an ancient lemon tree. She had been so unmoving that he guessed she was up to something. When he took her back to the cottage, Edward had not even given her time to rest; he had thrust the coded journal at her lent over her and talked her through the passage.

"_The Depswar, or life givers, are reputed to be a people of great power. However, there are large limiting factors on that power that, at first glace, make them appear inferior to alchemists. _

_The have very little control over their power no matter how many years they spend trying to master it, though it can be directed it can never be commanded. It is as if the power chooses when to be used and the user is merely a conduit for it. The power will only reliably manifest itself at times of great need, either when a life is in danger or something within the flow of life energy within the environment needs correcting. It is also triggered emotionally, if the user feels threatened or under great stress the power will attempt to preserve them. Where this power is generated from is a mystery and it is apparently very rare even in Drachma." _

The redhead had been utterly under-whelmed.

"So? Ryder told me something similar," she yawned. Edward tried to impress on her that two confirmed reports of this rumour meant there may be some truth in it.

"And so what if I am one of these people?" she snapped. "What good does it do me?" Alphonse thought his brother would explode. Instead Edward had spent the rest of the evening sulking in front of the stove and Gabbie had taken it upon herself to darn his socks as a mute apology for being insensitive. Not that Ed could not fix them himself, but Al did not want to tell Gabbie that.

Alphonse returned to his writing, determined to say something more meaningful than he had managed so far.

"_I feel a bit left out of all this. I help where I can but I feel as if I'm more of a hindrance than a help. I make water when it's my turn, and I helped with the red water, but the rest of the time I am not doing much apart from eating and sleeping. Russell is very busy trying to administer to this dying town. Fletcher is much in demand too; the people here love him and trust his judgement despite his years. Brother is either writing reports or helping your sister, and your sister is wracking her brains for a way to help these people but she still has no clue how. She is going to have another walk around the town tomorrow, even though she should be resting…"_ he stopped writing. He was rambling again; he should just come to the point and write what was on his mind. He swallowed and glanced at Gabbie out of the corner of his eye. She was not looking at him.

"_I can't get the thought of you out of my head. I miss you so much and I keep wishing that we had had more time. Why on earth did you wait this long to let me know how you felt?" _he wrote, almost angry at her_. "It never even crossed my mind that someone as beautiful as you would ever want to even spend time with someone like me. I don't know how to write how I feel but I miss your face, and I long to feel you in my arms again." _

Was that too strong? Would he frighten her off? In truth he wanted to say more; he wanted to tell her how he ached with loneliness at night and how he craved the touch of her lips on his. She had been cruel. Two kisses were not nearly enough to leave him with. The strength of his own emotions surprised him, but those kisses had been full of promises. He wanted to make sure they were kept.

"_I want to hear your sweet voice more than anything,"_ he added with a smile, knowing she would blush when she read that.

"_I'll be coming back as soon as I can,"_ Now, how to end it? Yours? No, far too formal. Al? Again, it did not sound right. Love? Too soon for that, no matter what his heart told him. He settled for _"Alphonse"_ and blew on the ink to dry it.

"All done?" asked Gabbie brightly. Alphonse nodded.

"Get it all sealed up and I'll post it for you tomorrow if you like," she offered kindly.

"Emm…" Alphonse struggled. "I really would like to do it myself… I mean…"

"I understand," she chuckled. "It's personal."

"Yes," he said with a relieved smile. Edward snorted in his sleep and Iggy honked, disturbed. Gabbie laid Edward's neatly darned socks to one side.

"Bed time I think," she yawned. "Goodnight lover boy," she said with a sisterly smile, she rose and patted Al's shoulder as she passed him. Alphonse smiled but could not help a blush creeping up his neck. Living with your girlfriend's sister had some major drawbacks.

* * *

**Awww, so sweet!**

**Thank you everyone who provided fanart idea's. Daishar has enough to keep her going for years! Have French SA fanart to share (for those who don't know, Courage is almost fully translated into French.) Go to my DA site to see them (one up now one going up in the next few days) , link is on my profile page.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52…**_**In which the heat gets to everyone…Especially Alphonse.**_

"It's too bloody hot!"

Gabbie moaned and looked at the azure blue sky with disapproval. It was mid day and she was near the old gold mines, chaperoned by Alphonse. It was Edward's turn to make water so he was in town. The alchemists were pulling less and less water from the ground with each transmutation. They were refilling the well three times a day and people were starting to get desperate. It had been a week since they had destroyed the red water and so far they had made little progress on how to return water to the land. The nearest river was forty miles away, and the drought was dragging on much longer than expected. The people here were prepared for drought; Russell had been in close contact with the former Major Armstrong. He had sent Russell the plans for the irrigation system he had invented. Russell had dutifully installed it, but it had been too late, as the water table had already been drained. Gabbie knew that if it rained heavily for long enough then the groundwater would return, if the people were very careful.

The climate seemed to be based on a monsoon cycle. A dry season and short sharp wet season. The wet season was very late this year, and no big storms had reached very far inland yet. There were sometimes tantalising glimpses of clouds on the horizon but they never came closer. It would have to be one almighty monsoon this year if the town was to have a chance of survival.

The people of the town were beginning to plead with her in the streets. Beg her even, to do something. They wanted to keep their autonomy, and did not want to have to be administered by Central. They feared that some corrupt official would replace Russell and they would be worse off than they were now. Everyone was still getting enough to drink and eat, but Gabbie knew the constant pounding heat could turn people. The town's residents were not desert people; there were settlers in a hostile land. Everyone who had the means to had already left. The people who now inhabited Xenotime were those who had no where else to go. If things got really bad the government would evacuate the town. That meant the residents would lose their land and property with no hope of compensation.

Gabbie squinted at the sky and huffed. She hurt; her skin was lobster red on her face, neck and back. It was tight, and blistering over her shoulders. She was more careful now, wearing a linen shirt and large floppy hat, but it was swelteringly hot. She was inspecting the towns only above ground water source for the third time. She did not know what she hoped to do, but the deep gleaming pool of ice cold water was too tantalising to ignore. She knew if she drank it she would be very sick, and she knew she had no hope of decontaminating it. Even the alchemists would not relish the prospect of decontaminating so much as a bucket of it.

Edward had told her that they would have to solidify the heavy metals and mercury in it, by changing its molecular composition into something less toxic. Either that, or evaporating it and re-condensing it before it blew away to make pure water, but that would leave the toxic substances in the air. Either way, it was all very time consuming, and would sap their strength much more quickly than pulling water out of the parched ground did presently. They would exhaust themselves within twenty-four hours.

Gabbie eyed the water with disappointment. She always thought she would have a bright idea when she looked at it, but she never did. She knew time was running out and she could think of no way to use her power to help. Maybe the time would come for evacuation but she would like to try something first, anything! If she could just think what! Edward seemed to be gently preparing her for the worst, dropping into conversion how long he thought it would be before the well ran dry and possible places of relocation Central would consider. She appreciated his concern, but she was not ready to give up, not yet.

"Thinking of going for a swim?" said a cheery voice. Gabbie turned to see Russell had snuck up behind her while she had been lost in thought.

"It's tempting," she said with a friendly smile. "But if I got in there I would not want to come back out," she gestured to her sunburnt face. "It would feel too good; I would never to want to leave."

Russell chuckled at her.

"Fletcher told me you might be feeling a little uncomfortable. He said you were practically glowing a few days ago." Gabbie shrugged at the tall blond man. He had been so busy that she had not seen him for five days, at least. He reminded her a little of Carl she guessed; the same height and build and the same classic good looks, but Russell was lacking a little of Carl's charisma. She felt nothing when she looked at him, just a vague sense of familiarity.

"Where is your guard dog?" he asked, suddenly looking around.

"If you mean Edward then he is in town. Probably getting fed by another briber. He accepts food from them shamelessly," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"As do you," said Russell in an amused tone.

"Only the worthwhile ones," she said, winking at him, but wincing soon after as her skin was too tight for such an expression. Alphonse was the opposite side of the pool, Iggy walking at his heel.

"I see you are not alone, however," said Russell mildly.

"I'm a ward of the state alchemists," she sighed irritably. "I'm not permitted to be on my own."

"I'm a state alchemist," said Russell casually. "How about a change of body guard for a few hours?"

Gabbie knew he was probably only offering to provoke Edward. The two loved to rub each other up the wrong way. Gabbie found the whole alpha male contest amusing, but she did not appreciate being dragged into it. She was about to refuse when Russell spoke again.

"Well maybe not now, but it would be nice to talk with you at some point without your minders." Gabbie shrugged. She did not mind talking to Russell, and she kind of owed him for using him to get information on Alphonse.

"That reminds me," he said suddenly. From a pocket he took a small glass vial of what looked like olive oil. He handed it to her.

"Err…?" said Gabbie, not wanting to appear rude, but she had no idea what the oil was for.

"Smell it," he said, saving her having to ask. She took the cork out of the vial and the most wonderful fragrance filled her nostrils.

"Oil of lavender," she breathed. For sunburn there was nothing better. She immediately tipped a small yellow puddle into her hand and smeared it into her face.

"Oh, that's good," she sighed, her greasy face already looking less red. "I wish I had had this four days ago when it really hurt."

"I would have given it to you sooner but I forgot," said Russell apologetically. "My girlfriend Carrie left it behind." Gabbie stared at him. He had kept that quiet. "She left a month ago," he said to her unasked question. "She did not want to stay here any more. I've not heard from her since." He forced a grin onto his lips but his blue eyes held no amusement. "I think I've been discarded… but I'm still not sure." He laughed but Gabbie could tell he was still hurting.

"_Ooo, handsome man on the rebound,"_ she thought darkly. _"If only I actually liked him I could have some serious fun while staying here. Pity. Guess my standards are too high." _

She smiled at him sympathetically. She offered no advice or words of comfort. She remembered all those people who had tried to help her when she split up from Carl.

"_You're better off without him," _

"_He was not right for you," _

"_He was a waste of time," _

"_There will be others," _

They failed to see that by insulting him they were insulting her. Was she so stupid that she had loved a man who was so unsuited to her? Had she been so blind that she had not seen all those faults that were so obvious to all around her? Why had they not told her these things before anyway? The words had been meant to help her, but they had made her feel so much worse.

She rubbed more of the precious oil into her neck and a little into her slightly burnt forearms. It felt wonderful. It stung the broken skin on her shoulders, but she did not care. The heat in her skin died wherever the oil was smeared. She could not reach down between her shoulders however; she loosened her collar and tried again. It was no good. Her arms were too short, and she was going to end up wasting oil.

She could ask Alphonse to help she supposed, but she wanted to spare the poor boy's blushes. There was another option. It wouldn't hurt to ask, surely?

"Listen Russell… I err… I need to… well, I don't want to be rude but…" she stamped her foot in frustration. This would have not disturbed her at all if she was at home. She blamed Edward and all his warnings about her "unladylike" behaviour; he had twisted her mind up into knots.

"Damn! I'm no good at this!" she finally exclaimed. She sighed and looked at the sky. How could she ask without sounding like a total harlot by the standard of the day? All the rules for women were alien to her.

Luckily Russell guessed what she wanted and was not at all affronted. He was a country boy, with no high bred manners. He took the vial off her and indicated she should turn around. With a sigh of relief and a smile of appreciation she faced away from him. Alphonse was occupied with chasing Iggy away from helpless lizards; he would not see.

She undid some buttons on her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. She probably should have warned Russell that she was wearing no underwear. She couldn't, her burnt back hurt too much. It served her right, really, for wearing a strap-top the day she lost her temper. She heard the young man clear his throat to cover a splutter of surprise. It was no good. She really was going to end up with a reputation for being a complete hussy.

"_It's not as if he can see anything,"_ she thought in her own defence. _"I'm covered; it's just shoulders and a bit of back."_ She rolled her eyes at the unfairness of the universe dumping her here. She could cheerfully kill for a pair of jeans and some spray deodorant.

A warm hand smoothed over her shoulders. Russell was very gentle over the blistered skin, only using the tips of his fingers. It felt good; so good it should be illegal. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed as his hand spread oil further down her back. If she was lucky, she might not even peel, but if she did, the oil would take away the maddening itch that came with the shedding skin. She pulled her hair over her shoulder so it did not get in the way. He applied a little more oil and she shivered as the cool liquid touched her heated skin.

"Sorry," muttered Russell awkwardly.

"Don't be," said Gabbie dreamily. "This is just what I needed… it's been so sore." Russell grunted in agreement. He was just covering the last of the damaged skin when she heard Alphonse call out.

"Hello brother!"

Gabbie stiffened.

"_SHIT!"_ she brain screamed. She knew how things would look. She was technically fraternising with the enemy as far as Edward would be concerned. He was not the most understanding of people, especially when angry. She did not want to look up to see those hard eyes glaring at her. She had done nothing wrong! Determined not to be intimidated, she straightened and deliberately shrugged back into her shirt, slowly doing up the buttons while humming to herself.

She turned to Russell. He was not even looking at her; he was watching Edward walk slowly around the contaminated spring.

"Thank you Russell," she said cheerfully and loudly. "You were a great help."

She hoped Edward was listening as she did not want to get Russell in trouble. Why would there be trouble anyway? It was not Edward's concern! But she knew there would be; the two of them had been looking for an excuse to hit each other for days… The constant heat and lack of progress had made them both irritable. That, and of course she now knew that Russell was nursing a broken heart. It was enough to make any man want to lose himself in a little mindless violence.

"_Damn it Gabbie!"_ she thought to herself. _"When will you grow a brain?"_

Edward walked towards them, his face impassive but his jaw set as if he was grinding his teeth. Gabbie's heart fluttered like a small bird and nervousness clutched at her. She did not want this to happen. Fighting people who wanted to hurt you was one thing, but fighting out of rage frightened her. She could feel the tension in the air as the two men looked at each other.

But Gabbie was not alone. Alphonse was there too, and if needs be he would calm things down. He looked as worried as she did. His eyes flicked to her for a moment, questioning. Gabbie gave him a helpless look; she had not meant to start anything! He nodded, and started to trail after his brother. Edward was feet from her now, she had never seen his eyes so cold. They were usually full of warmth, be it anger or amusement. This was different. He was angry but the anger was icy, not hot. Gabbie swallowed, her mouth was dry.

Russell was standing his ground, smirking down at Edward and wiping the oil from his hands with a handkerchief. He handed the oil vial to Gabbie with a forced smile.

"Glad to be of help; it's obvious that you were in pain. It was a simple thing to get hold of really," he said more to the alchemist now standing before him than Gabbie.

Gabbie's brain went blank. Russell seemingly had a death wish. The atmosphere between the two young men was making her feel ill, and her hands shook a little.

"You were in town a long time Ed," she said casually, her voice sounding brittle to her own ears.

"I was held up," he said in a monotone, still eyeing Russell.

"Snacking on bribes," said Russell scornfully. Gabbie really thought Edward would hit him at that point. His hands did clench into fists but he remained still. She wished he was yelling or letting off steam, anything than the chilling fury she could feel coming off him. This was not right! He should not be so angry! He had not even looked at her once. His yellow eyes were locked on Russell.

"Alphonse," Edward said calmly. "Could you take Gabbie back? I think she has had enough fun for one day." Alphonse opened his mouth to say something but Gabbie interrupted him.

"No," she said in a small voice. Edward blinked and finally did look at her, one eyebrow raised. His golden eyes glinted at her.

"I want you to go," he said carefully.

"I won't," she said in a slightly louder voice.

"And why not?" he asked, just as carefully.

"Because if I do, you'll lose your temper," she said.

"I think you are overestimating your own importance in this matter," he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Gabbie ignored the cutting comment. She did not care how it looked any more. She felt like she was a child again; there was a familiar feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. She did not like being reminded what it felt like to be that helpless. But she was a grown woman now, and she was far from helpless. She would not let herself be used as an excuse for them to hurt each other. She knew the two probably would not hurt each other much, and she also knew that after a few cuts and bruises they would both probably let bygones be bygones. But she could not stand to be mixed up in it. It was too close to her childhood for comfort. She reached out and grabbed Edward's left hand with both of hers.

"I want _you_ to go back now," she said quietly. "This is nonsense and you both know it." Edward looked from her hands to her face and she let him see; she let him see how frightened she was. Her hands trembled on his and her haunted green eyes searched his. It galled her to do this, to let him see her weakness, but it was all she could think doing of to defuse the situation.

"Russell's not himself moment," she said softly. "He is not in the right frame of mind to deal with you as he should. You know he is irritating you deliberately."

Russell snorted.

"Think that if you like, Gabriella, but really I just want to put shorty in his place. We have an old score to settle," he said haughtily.

Edward did not stir. He was still looking at Gabbie as if he had not even heard the insult. She was ignoring Russell too.

"He was helping me," she explained reasonably. "It's nothing to get angry over."

"Oh, '_helping'_, so that's what you call it?" he said, his tone warming a little. So it _was_ Russell having his hands on her that had set him off. She guessed that as she was his research project, and he was bound to be wary of other alchemists sniffing around her. If he thought that Russell was trying to take her off him he would be angry. She was his prize. He had fought for her and she was his mystery to solve. Either that, or he was just downright jealous, which was sweet, but carried its own problems. In that light Gabbie preferred to go with her first theory. Either way she had to get him away from Russell so he could cool off.

She pulled at his hand. Alphonse was hovering behind her, silently backing her up. She appreciated his support.

"Please Edward," she said in a half whisper.

"Why?" he finally snapped, the icy melting as his anger surfaced. "This is nothing to do with you!"

"You're lying," she replied gently. "You're using me as an excuse," she swallowed and tried one last gambit. "And you're both scaring me," she whispered.

She hated the fact she was admitting her fear of violence, even if it was not directed at her. She wanted to ignore everything and just let them hit each other and clear the air between them. But the sick feeling in her stomach would not permit her to do that, there were too many painful memories associated with people mindlessly hitting each other for her to simply stand back and watch. Self defence and sparing had no affect on her, why she was frightened made no sense to her. She just knew she had to stop them, for herself and her own peace of mind.

Russell laughed coldly at her words.

"So you need women to protect you now Fullmetal Alchemist?" he jeered at Edward. But he was again ignored, he was entirely sidelined. Edward's eyes softened at Gabriella's admission.

He nodded once, and then he was striding away, curling his hand around hers and pulling her with him. He did not look back. She trotted after him for a moment in silence. Relief flooded her, it had worked. The tightness in her stomach eased.

"Thank you," she said to Edwards back, almost weak with her gratitude towards him.

"I'm only doing this because you asked," he said brusquely. "Any other time I'd…"

"I know," she said with a sigh.

He pulled her along, still quietly furious.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked timidly.

"Not you," he replied. "You could not see."

"See what?" she asked.

"How he was looking at you," he almost growled.

"Oh," was all she said, her mind emptying for a moment.

"That's it?" he said stopping and turning to her. "That's all you've go to say?"

"What else can I say?" she replied softly, then smiled. "It's actually kind of flattering."

Edward shook his head.

"It's not flattering Gabriella it's obscene!" he declared.

"So someone finding me attractive is obscene?" she asked, insulted. The feeling of gratitude towards him withered.

"That… that's not what I meant," he struggled.

"I mean I know that I'm not an oil painting" she continued in an undertone. "But I would like to think that I may be moderately attractive to…"

"If that guy looks at you like that again, I'll kill him!" growled Edward furiously, eyes flashing.

Gabbie own eyes widened, she was rendered speechless by the vitriol in his voice. This was bad, he should not still be angry… maybe it wasn't the heat, their lack of progress or even Russell goading him… maybe he really was just jealous. Her mind immediately tried to slide away from the idea, but it refused to go away. Looking up at Edwards flushed face, set jaw and smouldering eyes she could not dismiss the idea. She would ponder it later; for now she still had a very angry alchemist on her hands.

"You can't go around acting like you did in the other world, Gabriella!" he ranted. "The men here don't expect it and…"

She grinned and put a finger to his lips.

"I get the point, Edward." she said with a fond smile. "You were just looking out for me. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I faced up to Mustang and did not melt into a girly heap. Do you really think Russell is any problem for me?" she took her hand from his lips and patted his shoulder, pressing her advantage while he was silent. "He was helping me out. If he was admiring my sunburnt back while he was doing it then he is more of a fool than I suspected." Edward said nothing, but seemed mollified. "Now take me back," she said, offering her hand again.

That was when the commotion broke out behind them.

After Alphonse was left standing with the older Tringham brother, he decided to have a word with him.

"Was that entirely necessary?" he asked with a disapproving frown.

Russell shrugged, unconcerned.

"He got on my nerves," he said with another shrug.

"You deliberately aggravated him," Alphonse accused, feeling more than a little angry himself.

"Everything aggravates him," Russell growled. "Had it not been for Gabriella I would have had the satisfaction of trimming down that huge ego he has." He looked at Alphonse, his face still hostile and angry. Al was not sure what was going on, Gabbie had said Russell was not thinking straight. That could explain his irrational behaviour… He was tired and under unimaginable pressure… but to Al's mind even that did not excuse what he said next…

"So what is it with them anyway?" Russell asked, glaring at Gabbie and Ed, who were deep in discussion just out of earshot. "She has to be warming his bed at night to have that much influence over him," Russell sneered. Alphonse was horrified, but Russell was not finished. "She has a sister. I saw her at the promotion party. Lovely thing. Shame she is not here. Especially if she takes after her sister in the moral department at all."

Alphonse did not think. He simply balled up his fist and sent it crashing into the underside of Russell's chin. The alchemist was caught completely off guard and was sent sprawling in the dust.

"Alphonse?!" came Gabbie's surprised squeak. She was dashing towards the fallen Russell when Al grabbed her by the wrist.

"Leave him be," he said coldly. "He is not worthy of any attention at the moment."

"But…!" she protested She looked terrified, her green eyes wide and fearful. But Alphonse refused feel guilty for what he had done.

"Leave him!" said Alphonse firmly, grey eyes hard as stone. Edward grabbed Gabriella by her other arm.

"Shall we?" he asked his brother, grinning from ear to ear, obviously immensely proud. Alphonse nodded and they dragged the complaining redhead towards their cottage.

"What's gotten into you both?" she shouted at last, fear receding into anger. She craned her neck to see Russell slowly pick himself up. She tried to dig her heels into the ground but the brothers simply dragged her along. Iggy danced around her scrabbling feet, snapping at her boot laces and almost getting kicked once or twice.

"He's the administrator of the town," Gabbie squeaked. "You just struck an official Alphonse, and someone who outranks you!"

She got no response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" she finally screamed. "YOU ARE IN A WHOLE HEAP OF TROUBLE!"

"There were no witnesses," said Edward, pulling her roughly forward, "I did not see a thing." He looked at his ward steadily. "If there were no witnesses, it's Russell's word against Alphonse's, and that won't wash with any of the higher ups."

"But…?" Gabbie looked at the still angry boy beside her and relented. Alphonse did not get angry over nothing. Russell must have really said something vulgar for him to react like that. She gave up fighting and put her feet down to walk between them properly.

"I did not see anything either," she sighed. Alphonse grinned at her, his temper dampened.

"You two are a bad influence on me," she muttered. "This was a bad way to deal with this."

"Says the woman who was practically half dressed and getting rubbed with oil not ten minutes ago!" shot back Edward.

"I was not half dressed!" she countered. "I was covered up and you know it!"

Alphonse smiled and sighed. Things were back to normal, though he was worried about his brother; Edward's reaction to the situation had been more than a little out of proportion. But his hand hurt too much for him to really want to think about it. Besides, he had hardly been the model of restraint himself. He missed Anna even more; he wanted to tell her what had happened. She would disapprove, of course, but then he would tell her his hand hurt and then… he happily lost himself in daydreams.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53… _In which there is sleeping…_**

Gabbie woke with a start. She was covered in sweat, though the night was cold. It was typical that she, who was plagued by nightmares, would end up sleeping in an icebox of a room. In a cold room you were more likely to have bad dreams, proven fact. She pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face and shivered. She should have known that the stresses of the day would have made her dream of "that man," again. She refused to call him father any more. He had just donated half of his chromosomes to her. He had not inputted anything vaguely parental for as long as she could remember. He was either in bed, 'looking for work' (she scoffed), watching the TV or drinking or down at the pub. He was no father in the real sense of the word. That had been one of the things that had attracted her to Carl. Despite his downsides he would have been a good and loving father to any children they may have had.

She shrugged off her musings and got up, collecting her fire bricks as she did so. She would heat them up again so she had a warm bed to come back to. They smelt slightly of hay. The stove burned dried dung instead of wood or coal; it was strictly rationed by Russell as it was imported, but it was the cheapest fuel available. The fire did not smell of anything except burning grass. Gabbie did not know why more people did not use it. She shrugged on her dressing gown and pulled some warm socks on her feet. She opened the door to her bedroom and jumped.

Edward filled her doorway, metal fist raised as if he had been about to knock. His hair was loose, and he looked as if he had got dressed in a hurry. The buttons on his shirt were in the wrong holes and his feet were bare despite the cold floor.

Heart still pounding from her shock, Gabbie swallowed and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply. He slowly lowered his hand and blinked at her sleepily.

"I thought you were having a bad dream," he mumbled.

"Go back to bed. I'm fine," she said quickly and pushed past him. She knew she probably did not look fine but she was not up to explaining to him what she had dreamt. He'd probably guessed anyway. She just needed to get something warm to drink and forget so she could sleep again. She stacked her bricks around the stove to warm up. Edward leaned over her and put some water on the stove to boil, anticipating what she needed. He yawned and stretched.

"I said go back to bed," she said a little more kindly to the sleepy alchemist.

"It's alright," he yawned. "I'm awake now."

"Hardly," she muttered but let him be. She sat on the moth eaten sofa, placed not far from the stove. She tucked her feet up and pulled her nightgown over them; she was freezing. Edward sat beside her, saying nothing.

"You're still half asleep Edward," she said primly.

"Am not," he replied groggily, resting his head against the back of the sofa and letting his eyes slide shut.

"Look, I can do this myself," she said trying one last time to shoo him away. "I'm sorry if I woke you but this is something I've been dealing with for a long time. I don't need help."

"It wasn't your dreaming that worried me," he said quietly. "You were calling for me. I thought I better check on you even if you were still asleep."

Gabbie looked at her feet, embarrassed. She felt a blush creeping over her face. Luckily the sunburn hid the change in colour of her skin. She had never called for anyone in her sleep before when she was distressed, not that she knew of anyway, so why had she started calling for Ed? The kettle whistled and she moved to get up.

"Stay there," he said softly and pushed her back with a light touch on her shoulder. He made two cups of strong tea for them both. He handed her a chipped mug and she thanked him quietly. He sat down and sipped the hot beverage with a sigh.

"Besides, I thought it was probably my fault you were dreaming anyway. I know I was not the model of maturity this afternoon," he conceded looking at his mug rather than her. It was probably all she could expect by way of an apology.

"Actually you were very mature, I thought you were going to hit him," she muttered into her mug. "It was a nice surprise."

"Thanks," he muttered dryly.

"Not as much a surprise as Alphonse though," she said with a frown.

"Ah, well he tells me that Russell not only insulted me, but you and your sister," said Edward with a small grin.

"Ahh," said Gabbie understanding. "If that was the case I would have probably hit him too, but I would have almost certainly dislocated my fingers again." She wiggled the fingers of her right hand, her adventures in Germany seemed an age away.

Edward shrugged and put his tea down on the floor and rested his head on the back of the sofa again, eyes half closed.

"What did Russell say?" asked Gabbie, really wanting to know what could have possibly sent his placid brother into such a rage. Edward ignored her.

"Oh, indulge me just this once," she said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. The yellow eyes flicked to her face.

"You won't like it," he said in a warning tone.

"But I want to know!" she said with a grin. Edward rolled his eyes and slumped further down in the sofa, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"He insinuated that you and I were "an item", and because of that I backed off when you asked. Though he did not put it that nicely. Then he said he wished your sister was here, as she would probably have the same moral standards," said Edward in a monotone. There was silence from his research project. He opened one eye to find her trying to hide a very large grin behind her hand.

"It's not funny," he said crisply. Gabriella burst into fits of helpless laughter; Edward had to take her tea off her to stop her spilling it. She covered her mouth in an effort to stifle her giggles but she was forced to double over with the effort to repress her amusement.

"I…I would hope… that if we were… were…" she had to catch her breath for a moment, "If we were involved like that… you… you would…"

"What?" he snapped. But she could not finish her sentence.

"You're hopeless," he grumbled, but he was smiling when he said it.

Gabbie hugged herself and finally got herself under control, though her eyes still shone with amusement.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just such a stupid insult. I can't wait to tell Anna. I wish I could have seen your brother's face when Russell said that too, oh, it would have been priceless." She chuckled again and settled back on the sofa, watching the flames dance behind the little glass window in the stove. "Thanks, for telling me. I feel much better now," she whispered at length.

There was no answer, her gallant tea maker had fallen asleep. She put her head on one side and watched him, chest rising and falling steadily, eyes closed. His face was much softer when he slept; no scowl or furrowed brow, no hard eyes or lips thinned in irritation. He sighed and licked his lips in his sleep. Gabbie had an insane urge to chase that little bit of tongue she had seen with her own.

"_Gah! Sexual frustration alert!"_ she thought to herself with a grin. How long had it been since she had kissed a man anyway? Not that she was into kissing girls… She could not remember. She tucked her hair behind an ear and smiled at the sleeping alchemist.

"You really are easy on the eye, and it's a very good thing that you don't seem to know it," she muttered. She then yawned, tired herself now, she glanced at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. She should wake him so he could go back to bed and she should collect her warm bricks and go to her own bed. But her bed would be cold, as would his be. This room was warmer and there was a beautifully warm sleeping body right beside her.

Aware she was taking huge liberties, but feeling rather bold at the same time she shifted closer to him. She tucked her feet under her night gown again and slowly let her head rest on his flesh and blood shoulder. One arm slipped around his middle and another around his back. She settled herself, wriggling a little bit; she was quite comfortable resting against him. She let her tired eyes close. He was delightfully warm, and the heat of him helped her relax more fully than any hot drink. He smelt good too; she knew the biology of it, but that did not take away from the fact that she was tempted to bury her face in the crook of his neck just to get more of his scent into her lungs. She settled for a deep breath, which she almost swallowed as his left hand came to rest on her waist. Her eyes snapped open.

He was awake!

She raised her head but he grumbled and almost pouted. She put her head back down, smiling softly. He was just reacting to her warmth, nothing more. He quietened, and she began to doze as she listened to his steady heart beat. She would only rest like this for an hour or so, then she would go to bed and he would be none the wiser of her indulgence, or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

Alphonse padded across the living room on his way to the outside bathroom just before dawn. He stopped in his tracks when he saw where his brother and Gabriella had fallen asleep. Gabbie's face was hidden by her hair but her cheek must have been resting on Edward's chest. Her right hand was under his shirt and resting on his stomach, and the other was lost behind his back. Edward's arms were wrapped around her tightly, his left arm over her shoulders and his right hand holding onto her upper thigh, which he had pulled into his lap. Alphonse was tempted to leave them like that and watch the fun and games later in the morning when they woke up. But it was not in him to take much pleasure from his brother's and his friend's discomfort. He stepped forward and gently shook his brother awake.

"Naggh," said Edward blinking stupidly. The candles had gone out in the room, but there was a grey light seeping through the drapes, enough to see by.

"I'll give you a few moments to untangle yourself," Al said with a smirk, and left. It took Edward's sleepy brain a moment to figure out what his brother meant, and then he realised he was holding something warm and soft. He looked down and caught his breath. He had not remembered falling asleep, He was briefly annoyed at himself; he had wanted to make sure Gabriella got back to bed. He had been so worried when she had started to call for him; he had got hurriedly dressed in the darkness, even though he was exhausted from making three well-fulls of water that day. He remembered making her tea and making her laugh, but he did not remember half pulling her wonderfully sleepy body into his lap.

As he became more awake, he became more aware of her. Her breath was warm against his neck, and her fingers were lightly curled and resting against his stomach. The hand behind him had slipped down his waist band. Her fingers twitched, making his breath hitch and his heart pound. Her knee was really where it should not be, and that was his fault because he was keeping it there. He closed his eyes for a moment and just felt her closeness. It really wasn't fair; he had enough problems waking in the morning, but having her so close tempted him to close his eyes again and slip back into a blissful sleep. He was being idiotic but she was so warm, so very warm.

He repressed a disappointed groan and let go of her leg. Her knee slipped back to rest near her other leg. Slowly, he managed to pull her hands from him and wiggle away from her. He was just lying her down on the sofa when his brother came back, still grinning.

"She had a bad dream," hissed Edward by way of explanation.

"I'm surprised she stayed near you so long; you've not had a bath since we got here," whispered Alphonse. Edward ignored him, went to Gabbie's room, and pulled the blanket from her bed. He draped it over her sleeping form on the sofa, and she sighed contentedly. If his brother had not been there he would have pulled the hair from her face and smoothed the covers over her, but Alphonse seemed to have no intention of leaving until he himself did.

Edward straightened, and grunted to his brother that he would see him in a few hours. He closed the door of his bedroom and glared at it. He could still smell her on his clothes, lavender from the oil on her skin and something else, something warm and spicy that was just her. He did groan then. Maybe he really should get a bath; her smell was going to drive him wild when he was more awake. He pulled off his clothes and he slipped into his bed. It was freezing. The metal in his arm and leg cooled quickly, he tried not to think about the sleepy young woman on the sofa.

An image of Russell trailing his fingers over the skin of Gabriella's back flashed across his mind again, and he ground his teeth, his temper heating at the memory. He had been so angry, and he was willing to admit that it had been jealousy driven. The thought of anyone touching her like that made his blood fizz. He did not like how he felt, but he could not seem to help himself. He had told himself enough times that he was protective over her because she was a friend and she had saved his life. The debt between them still stood, but this was something more.

He wanted her.

That thought struck him like a lightning bolt. That couldn't be! She was his ward. He had a duty of care towards her. But that did not seem to matter to him anymore, as an excuse it was starting to wear thin. He felt so damn lonely just having her in another room from him! He practically ached to get back to her, even if she was asleep... He decided to blame his tiredness and the heat. Even Gabbie had said it could change behaviour. He was determined not to make the same mistake with her as he had with Noa. He would keep his distance from her for a while; it would help him cool off a little.

"_Not that she will let me,"_ he mused. _"She would be asking me all day what was the matter with me." _It was all so much easier for his brother, his brother did not seem to have any issues with the opposite sex at all. He had fallen hard for Anna, Edward could tell. His brother never could hide anything from him. Was Edward's attraction to his research also plain to Alphonse? Edward closed his eyes; he was thinking in circles. There was nothing he could do. He would look after his ward and hope that he did not do anything brainless. With any luck they would all be out of this infernal desert soon and he would be able to think clearly again. Or perhaps he would then be free to do something about how he felt?

Either way he was not going to rush things, for her sake as well as his own. This was so far out of his field of experience it was ridiculous. He would wait and see if his foolish infatuation passed and if it didn't… well… he would have to come up with a cunning plan... preferably before he drove himself half insane. Just before he fell asleep he realised that he may actually enjoy coming up with a way to push his ward into his arms. It may even be fun…


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54…**_**Which the author was going to delete but Sherby-beta insisted she keep it on pain of a very long drawn out death… **_

Gabbie eyed the sky. There were rain clouds to the north, but, again they did not seem to be heading for Xenotime. It was such a disheartening thing to see when the soil below her feet was now dust and the scrubby vegetation was turning almost into ash. There had been a fire in the groves last night; luckily there was plenty of sand available to put out the flames and the four resident alchemists had worked quickly to dump it on the fire by the half ton.

Gabbie had visited her old friend the lemon tree before dawn. He was a little scorched but still alive, and he gave her hope. She would not give up on the town yet. She passed some girls playing hop scotch in the dust, and they waved to her. She waved back with a smile. Iggy snorted around them, getting in the way of the game. The girls laughed and petted him, brushing his brown tufted fur with relish. The chimera drooled with delight.

"Come here," Gabbie snapped at it with a laugh. Iggy dutifully hobbled towards her on his three good legs.

"Where are you going today, Mrs Alchemist?" asked the smallest of the girls. It was the general perception in the town that Gabbie was the girlfriend/wife of one of the Elric brothers, and she had gotten sick of correcting people about it. It suited her that people thought she might be attached; the local young men left her alone and she had a status in the eyes of the town's women. It also strengthened her story of being an alchemist herself.

She had told Edward, of course. There was no way she was going to let him find this one out from the town gossips. He had nodded and shrugged, saying he had given up correcting people too. He was being very amicable all round recently, she had noticed. She even got up yesterday to discover he had made breakfast for them all. She had no idea why he was being so accommodating, but she guessed it had something to do with the night they had fallen asleep on the sofa together. She had woken up alone with a blanket over her. She had apologised to him later that morning but he had merely smiled and said they were both tired. She had not had a cross word out of him since.

Alphonse by contrast had been remarkably irritating; he had worn a knowing grin for the last four days. She felt like slapping him on occasion but she knew he was just trying to tease his brother more than her; but even to this Edward had not reacted... well... not within her earshot, anyway.

She walked away from the girls towards the spring by the mines, not to brood at the undrinkable water this time, though it was galling that it was so contaminated that it would render the fruit of the lemons inedible if it was used to keep them alive. No, today she was going to have her fourth bath in four weeks.

It was disgusting to her that she had washed so little, but despite telling Edward that the water was harmless unless swallowed, she did not like bathing in it herself. She could feel the wrongness of it, but her reaction to it was mild compared to that of the red water. However, her hair had reached crisis point, and the skin on her shoulders was starting to peel off in long, ragged strips. Alphonse had been peeling them off for her, which was probably the reason she had not lost her temper with him yet. She felt like Iggy; he had shed his skin again last week and had now grown again. Fletcher had been fascinated and stayed at the cottage for four hours and watched the chimera rub itself up against every available hard surface, even Edward's automail leg. Russell had not visited them since Al punched him, though he had apologised to them all when he had seen them in town. Gabbie readily forgave him, as did Alphonse, though Edward predictably looked like he was going to add it to his growing grudge against Russell.

It was midday; probably not the best time to go for a bath, but the people of Xenotime rose early to escape the heat of the sun and retreated indoors for the hot part of the afternoon. Gabbie was doing the opposite, just so she could bathe in peace. The pool the spring made was deep enough to swim in but it was ice cold. Again, the midday sun had the advantage of warming it up a bit. Iggy scampered and honked around Gabbie's feet. The chimera was actually quite a good swimmer, despite missing a paw.

As Gabbie came around the rocks that marked an entrance to one of the mines her heart sank; there was another brave soul at the spring. She peeped around the rocks to check who it was. Hidden like this, she could postpone her bath if it was a stranger or someone who would try to bribe her to bring water to their land first. The man was pulling his shirt off so she could not see his face, but the shiny black clothes gave him away at once, as did the sun glinting off the metal that was uncovered as the shirt was removed. Gabbie giggled to herself; so all that nagging was paying off. Edward was finally taking a bath. She did not want to intrude, and was about to turn away when Iggy came prancing around the corner and gave a honk of recognition and sprinted towards the alchemist.

"Bloody chimera," muttered Gabbie. Edward looked up from undoing his belt. The chimera rubbed around his legs and plunged into the water, sinking like a stone at first, only to bob to the surface. Both rats and iguanas were excellent swimmers, though how the water affected the cat part of him Gabbie was not sure. He seemed to enjoying himself in the water anyway. Edward was glancing around the rocks, looking for her. If Iggy was around then she was more than likely to be. Gabbie sighed and came out from her hiding place with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she called a sheepishly. "We didn't mean to disturb you." He shrugged, his metal shoulder creaking slightly.

"I don't mind," he replied easily as she approached. "You've seen everything there is to see on me anyway." he added with a rakish grin.

"That's not strictly true," she said smiling back at him. "I've not seen EVERYTHING. I tried to maintain your modesty as much as possible while you were sick."

He nodded appreciatively.

"Well," she said, bouncing on her toes for a moment. "I'd best leave you to it." she said awkwardly under his placid gaze. He was so much easier to handle when he was moody or angry.

"You don't have to go," he said unbuckling his belt.

"I think I better," she said, her smile turning nervous. "Who knows what the locals would say if they caught me and you having a bath together!" She chuckled.

"They would not say much," he mumbled, bending to unlace his boots. "It would just help them decide which brother you were married to this week," he said to his shoes.

Gabbie laughed again, but was retreating from the pool. She was trying to look anywhere rather than at the strong muscles in the backs of his legs and rump.

"Actually," he said, straightening and running a hand nervously through his hair, loosening it. "I would like to ask you a favour."

She stopped in her tracks, fixing a grin on her face to hide her unease.

"I can't swim," he said simply.

Gabbie looked at him and the metal he was carrying and then at the water. It was deep; she was out of her own depth in two steps when she bathed. That was not a problem for someone used to swimming in the pounding Atlantic. It was a problem for someone who would sink like a lead weight if he got out of his own depth. Why he had put off bathing for so long began to become clear. He was normally a clean person; it was not what was in the water that bothered him, it was how much of it there was. Gabbie was not sure he was asking the right person, but he had asked and he so rarely asked for anyone's help. She was flattered in a way. The only time she ever seemed to be able to help him was when he was injured. Why was she hesitating over this? He was only asking her to make sure he did not drown.

"Alright," she said, coming to the water's edge. "I'll play life guard and watch you."

"Why not come in yourself?" he asked casually, he indicated to the small cloth bag she was holding that containing her toiletries. "You did come here for a bath, didn't you?"

Gabbie blinked, it was an innocent enough question... or was it? There was a small amount of amusement in those yellow eyes. Was he enjoying the fact that he was making her slightly nervous?

"_Humph,"_ she thought_. "So much for all those lectures on behaving like I'm from this time!" _

"Why not?" she said brightly, reaching for the zip on her dress. "We should invite Russell and Fletcher along too, don't you think?"

He gave her a flat look.

"Point taken," he muttered, and rid himself of his trousers. He sat on the side of the pool in his underwear, looking up at her.

"Oh, all right!" she sighed. "Just stop giving me those "poor me" eyes! It doesn't suit you."

He grinned at her winsomely. She rolled her eyes and peeled off her dress; she was dressed for swimming anyway, with a vest top under her dress and sensible underwear that covered everything. Not the best way to have a bath, but she could still get most of herself clean and she was clothed in case she had to share her bath, like now. She stood at the water's edge and grinned down at the state alchemist, who seemed to be very distracted by her legs.

"I know," she said looking at them. "White as sheets, but they work."

Edward opened his mouth to say that he had not been thinking anything like that. But he did not get a chance; Gabriella dove smoothly into the water and kicked her legs as she did so splashing him with ice cold water. Iggy honked delightedly as his human joined him in the water, and he swum around her in circles, pawing at her. Gabbie was still gasping from the shock of plunging into the bracing water but it was more than worth it to see the look on Edward's face. He was trying to look grumpy but the smile on his face was spoiling it. If he could have he would probably have jumped right in and grabbed her.

"_What is it about water that makes people regress to the age of ten anyway?"_ Gabbie wondered. She swam to the side and found a toe hold on the sloping rock bottom. She held out a hand to him.

"Come in, the water's freezing," she said, teeth chattering. He sat on the edge and eyed the water dubiously. "You won't sink, I promise," she said reassuringly. "In fact I'll teach you how to float in about ten minutes."

"I don't believe you," he said, slipping his feet into the water. He gasped at the temperature.

"Are you insane? How can you stay in there?" he hissed.

"You'll get used to it," she laughed. "It's actually good for you; you'll feel great when you come out." He still did not believe her but he slipped over the edge and slowly lowered himself in. It was extremely cold; goose flesh broke out all over him and he muttered a curse.

"Get all the way in or you will never warm up," she said. He looked at her as if she had just spoken in a foreign language. "All the way," she insisted. "Head wet too." He sighed, exasperated, but this had been _his_ idea, although it had not turned out quite as he had hoped. This was not going to be the pleasant, relaxing experience he had thought it would be, the water was bitingly cold and he really did not like the idea of getting out of his depth. At least he had some compensation; Gabriella scantily clad and wet, but he was too cold to really appreciate anything like that. Besides, she was all business. She let him find his footing and then practically pushed his head below the water. He came back up, glaring at her and shivering.

"Get washed," she said, handing him a bar of soap from her bag. "Then I'll show you how to float, even with all that steel. That way you won't drown if you ever do get out of your own depth in the future." Grumbling, he scrubbed himself vigorously with the harsh soap as Gabbie let the chimera chase her around the pool.

Iggy cut through the water like an alligator, but was not very good at turning. Gabbie was dancing rings around him forcing him to swim in circles. Edward paused to just watch her. She was an excellent swimmer. Her hair had grown longer and trailed behind her in the water. It was much darker when wet and he could easily see the scar on her forehead that she so often hid. He hated to see it; it reminded him of a time when he had been unable to look after her as he should. Her small green eyes twinkled as the chimera became more frustrated, and he saw them soften as it whimpered. She stayed still and let it catch her. It pawed at her face as she trod water and licked her nose.

"Eww!" she exclaimed. "I'm here to get clean, not be slobbered on." she looked over at Edward.

"You finished?" she asked and swum over to him. He nodded, though he had hardly finished his chest. She took the soap off him and it slipped from her hands. She swore colourfully and dove after it, flat feet ending up at his eye level. She resurfaced, soap in hand, and began to rub it over her arms and shoulders.

"On my list of things I miss the most about the other world, shower gel and real shampoo come fairly high up," she said, rinsing her arms and slipping the soap under her vest so she could wash under her clothes. Edward said nothing.

"You're very quiet," she observed.

"It's because I'm cold," he lied.

"You'll warm up in a minute," she laughed. She rubbed the soap over her legs, somehow standing on one leg and propping the other up on the bank while she washed it. Edward could barely maintain his balance with both of his on the bottom and holding onto the bank for dear life with his right hand. Gabbie wrapped the soap in her wash cloth and threw it onto the bank.

"You're not going to learn by holding onto the side, Edward," she said crisply. He ignored her and gripped more tightly onto the rocks.

"Have it your way," she laughed, and stood beside him. "But you're going to have to trust me. You're legs are going to have to leave the bottom." He swallowed, not liking this idea already. "I'm also going to have to pick you up," she said gleefully.

"Huh?" he asked.

"To help you get onto your back," she explained. "You won't be too heavy for me; the water will support you."

Edward could not be the only person in the world who thought that this was odd. Surely it was a complete role reversal? But Gabbie did not seem to mind at all. She bent down and slipped an arm under his knees. He panicked when he could not feel the bottom any more, and squirmed, gripping the side so hard the joints in his fingers creaked.

"Relax," she said, pausing until he got used to the sensation of being supported. She lifted again and her other arm slipped behind his shoulders. He tensed up, but she paused again, just holding him still in the water. "If you don't relax you won't be able to do this," she said gently.

"This was your idea," he complained, still far from comfortable, but he did relax. She pushed him towards the surface of the water instructing him to keep his legs and body straight. He did what she told him but could not help shuddering when her hand ran from behind his knees to rest on the small of his back. He struggled again, legs flailing now that they were unsupported. She held him against her until he relaxed again. Edward really did feel awkward; it had been a very long time since anyone had picked him up.

"I really don't think this is for me," he said muttered. "Metal is not meant to float."

"You're just frightened," she said easily. "Everyone is at first, if feels unnatural."

"I am not frightened!" he retorted.

"Then trust me," she countered. "I've got an idea. Close your eyes." He glared at her. "Just do it! It will work, I promise," she said in a wheedling tone.

She sounded so sure that he found himself obeying without even thinking about it. He lay still and closed his eyes, his head slipping back into the water. As his head went back, his legs rose. He wanted to struggle again but stilled himself. The hands under his back held him easily.

"Well done," she said softly. "Now let go of the bank." He did so and did his best to lie still. "You're still too tense," she chuckled. "Let your arms just sit on the top of the water. It will support you, even the metal one."

Edward internally cursed himself; how had she talked him in to this? He was cold, and this had not been his intention in asking her into the water at all. He was not even sure what his original intention had been; he had just thought it was a good idea at the time. Also, Alphonse was in town and not likely to interrupt. It had taken all of Edward's willpower not to wipe that teasing grin from his brother's face over the last few days. He did not like being taunted about his soft spot for the redhead. The pressure lessened on his back, and to his surprise he did not sink into the water, his metal arm and leg hung lower in the water than his real ones, but he was still floating on his back. Soon Gabriella was using only the lightest touch to keep him afloat.

"I used to do this for my sister all the time," she said quietly. "She was terrified of the water too. She never learned to swim but she did not fear it anymore either after she learned how to do this."

"I'm not frightened," said Edward dreamily. "I just don't like the idea of drowning." He was finally calm now he knew she would not let him sink.

"Besides if I get wet like this I'm supposed to oil my automail later," he grumbled.

"Then we shall have to make sure you do that when we get back," she said firmly. Was it just him or did she sound far away?

"You can open your eyes now," she said with a chuckle. He did so, expecting to see a grinning face above him, but all he saw was blue sky. He frowned.

"Turn your head," she said. He did so, and saw her standing by the bank. The water was so cold he had not felt her hands leave him. He could have been floating on his own for the last five minutes and not realised it. She waved at him cheekily. "I told you it was easy," she said happily.

Edward opened his mouth to give a lazy retort but his mouth filled with water. He panicked and in an effort not to swallow the contaminated water he ended up inhaling it instead. He choked, and lost his precarious balance on the surface of the water. He struggled to stay afloat but the water tugged at his metal extremities, dragging him down, closing over his head. Because he was still choking, he ended up inhaling more water.

Hands grasped him tightly and he was pushed towards the surface. He was grabbed under his chin and tugged through the water as he struggled to breathe. His hands found the bank and he latched onto it. He coughed and spluttered. Gabbie was slapping his back between his shoulder blades and water splashed from his mouth back into the pool around them. He was handed a bottle of water and told to rinse his mouth out. He did so, spitting the precious fresh water into the contaminated spring. He put the bottle on the bank, and waited for his lungs to stop trying to crawl out of his throat.

"Sorry," said Gabbie in his ear, still rubbing his back. "Not one of my best ideas. My sister didn't sink when I did that for her; she floated happily until I had to drag her out of the water."

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Edward, attempting to sound sarcastic but inwardly a little disappointed in himself.

"If you're back chatting me, you must be fine," she said with a sigh. Edward glared up at her only to see her crestfallen face. She really was feeling wretched about it.

"Sorry," she muttered again.

"Getting in here was my idea," he said. "I should have known better." He turned to get a better look at her, maybe say something to cheer her up, but lost his footing. She grabbed him around the middle holding him upright.

"Oh no you don't," she said firmly. "Not again." He got his balance but it was better holding onto her than the bank. She was much warmer, for one thing, and for another the bank was not nearly so soft. He gripped her shoulders and grinned at her.

"This swimming thing really is not for me," he laughed. "I can't even stand on my own."

Gabbie smiled, relieved he was seeing the humour in the situation.

"Alright, let's get out. You must be freezing by now," she said. She could feel his chilled skin through her clothes. "We will put this one down to experience and I'll never let you out of your depth again." Edward decided he was not going anywhere just yet. He wanted to see if he could get a little compensation out of half drowning.

"Actually," he said quietly. "I'm not cold at all right now." Gabbie stared at him. Was he being sarcastic? Looking at him, she though he may be sincere. The yellow eyes were looking right at her, but had warmth of their own. She frowned at him, growing wary of his change of mood, he laughed at her.

"You really should not do that," he said, and touched her cheek with his real hand, running his thumb over her brow. "It wrinkles your nose up." Gabbie relaxed her face but he did not remove his hand. His thumb ran over the scar on her head.

She stiffened, he was not supposed to touch that, in fact he was not supposed to touch her face at all. She wondered what he was up to.

"You're still worried about this, aren't you?" he said his voice as gentle as his touch on the healed gash.

"It's ugly," she said, pulling her face away from him, feeling a little uncomfortable with his familiarity. What was wrong with him? He took no offence at her moving away from him, he was grinning at her. She felt her pulse flutter a little. His wet hair was flashing gold in the sun and spilling over his shoulders making her fingers itch to feel it. There were water droplets glistening all over his scarred but still very attractive torso and she could feel a chuckle rumble through him. He was far too good looking for comfort; he was still smiling at her too, making her want to grin back stupidly.

Gabriella swallowed, wishing for a moment that she was not so close to him. Cuddling up to him when he was asleep was all very well, this was different. Her face was flushing but there was a chill running down her spine that was nothing to do with the icy water. She had not felt like this since Mustangs party… She decided she had to get out before she did something brainless. Fortunately Edward had felt her shiver against him and decided the same thing, though for an entirely different reason.

"No part of you is ugly Gabriella," he said with a chuckle bringing her back to reality, what had she said to him again? Oh, that she was ugly, she remembered now. Without warning Edward grabbed her by the waist and lifted her out of the water and onto the bank.

"Wait, you'll fall over!" she warned. She had to grab him under the arms to keep him upright. But Edward was not helping; he was laughing so hard that he could not keep himself upright, even if he wanted to. Gabbie watched him in wonder as he gripped the bank and tried to pull himself out, only to fall back helpless with laughter. She had never seen him laugh so hard, and she found herself laughing with him. He was funny. Her earlier discomfort was forgotten. Eventually she knelt on the bank and had to help pull him up out of the pool. He lay on his back, gasping for air, still afflicted with chuckles.

"How much of that water did you swallow Edward?" she asked, giggling. He shook his head, still highly amused at his own stupidity and clumsiness. She handed him her water bottle and grabbed the towel from her bag. Iggy honked and struggled to get out of the water. Gabbie was obliged to lift him out of it straining under the animal's weight.

"Bloody hell I hope you stop growing," she complained.

"Iguanas can get up to six feet in length," warned Edward, now he had his breath back. Gabbie flung herself down beside him, patting herself with her towel deciding to let the sun dry her underwear off a bit before she put her dress back on.

Edward was not about to tell her that her wet vest was practically see-through. He looked at the sky instead of her chilled body; he had been distracted by her more than enough for one day. Still, it had not been a total disaster, he had held her and she hadn't gone anywhere. It had been… nice… despite the cold. It was refreshing to actually compliment her, it had thrown her off balance and he decided he liked that too in a way. She hadn't brushed his complement off either, which was encouraging. He stamped down on his wondering thoughts. He had told himself to wait and yet he had practically begged her to come into the water with him. He was briefly annoyed with himself. He had a job to do. He looked around, trying to take his mind from the woman sitting next to him.

He could see the dark clouds on the horizon again, infuriatingly close.

"It's a shame we can't just pull them over here a bit," he said thinking out loud. "Even if we could, I don't suppose we could make it rain," he muttered absently.

"Yeah," murmured Gabbie, looking at the clouds. There was an easy silence between them.

Suddenly Gabbie sat bolt upright with a squeak.

"What?" asked Edward, sitting up too. The dusty soil hid tiny scorpions, and although they were not dangerous, their stings could really hurt. But Gabbie looked like she had seen a ghost rather than been stung. Her face had paled and her every muscle was ridged.

"Gabriella?" he asked worriedly.

"Edward!" she said turning, to him her green eyes wide. Her whole countenance underwent a transformation, her entire face lit up.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY GENIUS!!!" she cried. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with such force that she nearly knocked him backwards. Before Edward could collect his shattered wits she was on her feet, grabbing clothes and rambling to herself.

"How could I not have seen it! … well I suppose it happened only once… but.. gah! I'm such a block head!... all this time the bloody answer is hanging in the bloody sky!"

"Err…?" said Edward, completely confused. "What just happened?"

She stilled for a minute, dress half pulled over her head.

"You just gave me the way to save Xenotime," she said quickly.

"I did?" he said unsure.

"Yes," she said, excitedly yanking down her dress. "The clouds, the water!" she said, her voice breathy. "Damn! If only you'd thought of it sooner!"

"Me?" he said. "All I said was I wished it would rain."

"Exactly," she said shaking a finger at him. "Ahh, there's so much to do. I have to find Russell, then talk to Fletcher, then fill your brother in. The town's folk will have to wait for their water for a day but if this works they will have more water than they know what to do with."

"Gabriella! I have no idea what you are talking about!" cried Edward.

"You will," she said bouncing with energy. She practically dressed him and then took his hand and dragged him towards Xenotime.

Edward was completely nonplussed; he had obviously said something that had given her an idea, but she was so excited that she could not explain herself to him. In truth he probably would not have been able to understand anyway. His brain was still grappling with the fact that she had kissed him.

* * *

**Awww, sweet fluff. I was going to take this chap out as I felt it was a little too sweet. Sherby-beta threatened many things including my death if I took it out. She felt that after 54 chaps the sugar justified. I bended to her will. ;-)**

**Also a big THANKYOU to Captain lupin who is currently reviewing every chapter of this story. I love hearing what you have to say about every chapter, but you've set yourself a huge task! **

**  
We check in on Anna next, she has her own problems to deal with, lack of Al being only one of them.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55…**_**In which Roze goes home…**_

Anna had not been able to keep the smile from her face for two days straight. She reached under her pillow once more and pulled out the letter she had received from Alphonse. He had very neat handwriting for a boy; she supposed that in learning to draw transmutation circles accurately the skill had permeated through to other things. She did not need to read it again. She rested it on her cheek and pressed the coarse paper to her face. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she felt so happy - she felt like she would burst unless she expressed it. Of course, not all of the letter made her heart pound; the part about her sister and the red water had worried her, and she did not think that any of the alchemists had deserved the sharp edge of her sister's tongue. But her sister felt things differently to everyone else, even Edward could not comprehend how she felt, and it seemed he was closest to her these days.

Anna remembered a time when she had wanted to scratch her sister's eyes out for having Edward's attention. Now she wanted to shave Edward bald for being her sister's confidant; that was Anna's, job not his. She sighed and pressed the letter closer to her skin, knowing that jealousy would only make her feel miserable. This was the shape of things to come. Until her sister was free of the military she would travel with Edward, as would Alphonse. Anna would be left to wait, like Winry. They were on different paths now and while they would always be close there would be distance now too. She thought over her favourite parts of the letter again. She would have to get up soon. Light was already starting to silhouette the curtains.

"_I don't know how to write how I feel … but I miss your face, and I long to feel you in my arms again."_

Oh, how that sentence had haunted her. She had been held by him for only a few minutes. That was not enough to sustain her through the weeks; she needed more! That body she had felt under his clothes, all hard contours, how could something like that make her blush so? Those broad shoulders and his wide back, she had hung onto both while he kissed her. Oh that kiss, it had been delicious, how long had it been? Nearly three weeks and she was still giggling girlishly over it. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, thinking about it.

"_I want to hear your sweet voice again,"_ Anna sighed. She did not believe him for one minute but she had wept when she read that. The only person who had ever wanted to listen to her voice was her sister. Now there was a boy whose smile made her melt and whose eyes were as steely grey as the morning that wanted to listen to her too. What did she ever do to deserve all this? Not much; it had always been her sister who had taken care of her, to the point of stabbing their father. Gabbie did not deserve what was happening to her now, but at least she was not alone, Anna would concede that much. She wondered how much Alphonse knew about her past; probably more than she knew about his. She did not really care. Her heart told her that whatever it was that had happened to them she would be able to endure the knowledge when he finally told her. Gabbie was desperate to know, and was almost a little obsessive over it. Edward probably dreaded telling her or dreaded she would find out from somewhere else.

Anna tucked her letter lovingly below her pillow. She got up and stretched. She had taken to wearing pyjamas as it was starting to get cold at night. She padded down the hall and into the bathroom to make herself human. She had taken to tying her hair back too; she had singed it twice recently in the smelting shed while dealing with the hot metal. She also wore a head scarf and overalls just like Winry. Once properly attired for the day Anna strolled out of the bathroom, greeting Winry with a chipper

"Good Morning," as the blonde staggered into the bathroom after her. Winry grunted; she was not always cheerful. Anna wandered into the kitchen to find Roze. The young mother was an early riser. Coming from a desert, it made sense to be up and about before the sun. Anna was about to pour herself coffee when she saw Erik, the farmer from down the road, slipping the latest copy of the Central newspaper into their mailbox. Anyone in Rizembool who went to Central usually ended up buying twenty copies of the newspapers so the people in the village could have an up to date paper for once instead of waiting for well over a week for the papers to be sold in the village. She waved through the window to the old farmer and he waved back. She would probably be sent on an errand later to give him the money for the paper. Anna liked going. The farmer's wife always fed her sponge cake.

Indicating to Roze that she was going for the paper, Anna padded outside over the slightly frosted ground in her bear feet. She glanced over the fields in the valley below her. The crops had stopped growing for the winter but as soon as the weather warmed they would start sprouting again. Gabriella's name was still spoken with great reverence in the Village; she was almost as famous in the surrounding districts as the Elrics were. Anna shivered and hopped from foot to foot as she opened the mail box and pulled out the paper. She glanced at the headline and squeaked. What should she do? She could not possibly hide the paper; the household knew she had gone to get it! With a heavy heart she took it inside. It would be best just to show it to everyone and get it over with.

She pursed her lips when she saw the beautiful desert flower in the kitchen again. Roze had been in fine spirits recently, even helping Winry with her "Washing Machine" project in the evenings. Well, it was more like Winry tinkering and Roze passing the tools, but it was the sentiment that counted. Anna rustled the paper, Roze turned and beamed at her.

"Anything interesting?" she asked blithely. "Have you screened it for content unsuitable for Winry?" she joked. Anna held the paper up. Roze read the headline and paled.

"_Hakuro found dead," _said the headline in big black printRoze took the paper with a trembling hand. Her violet eyes scanned over the text.

"_General Hakuro was found dead in his home at five o clock this morning. Reports from within the military are sketchy but it appears that an investigation led by general Mustang was about to conclude that the general should be tried for war crimes. It is rumoured that Mustang had suggested to the council of generals that Hakuro should be striped of rank and privileges while his reputation was in question. Sources from within the military police believe his death was a suicide. His wife Clair and two children survive him…" _

"Coward," whispered Roze. Tears filled her violet eyes and dripped onto the paper. "He could not face the consequences of what I face every night!" she growled. She dropped the paper to the floor as if it was a soiled rag.

"Where is the justice in that?" she hissed looking at Anna, tears streaming down her face.

"BASTARD!" she shouted, bringing everyone in the house running into the kitchen. Roze actually spat on the photograph of the general on the front cover of the paper.

"Mama?" asked little Ed, his violet eyes concerned.

"It's alright," said Winry, picking him up, "Your mama just needs to let off some steam." She whisked the child away into the back of the house, leaving Anna and Pinako with Roze.

"If anyone had a right to kill him it was me!" said Roze stamping on the paper. "It's not fair!" she yelled.

"Life's not fair child," said Pinako firmly.

"How would you know?" Roze said turning on the diminutive woman. "You live you're idyllic little life here with no troubles whatsoever and…"

"That's enough," interrupted Pinako firmly. "You are not the only one with pain, child. I have outlived three sons and a daughter-in-law because of war. Winry is all I have left. Anna has survived a hellish childhood that resulted in her deafness. We have all suffered, but we do not dwell on it. Trading in pain is useless; it's a currency that only brings heart ache." Roze fell quiet, tears still tumbling down her face.

"Forgive me," she whispered hugging herself. "I forget things…" Anna stepped forward and patted Roze's delicate hand.

"Don't cry," she whispered her voice rasping over the words. "He is not worth the tears." She had said exactly the same thing to her sister after many a nightmare.

"I hate him," said Roze in a small voice. "I never thought I would ever hate anyone, but him, I hate. I hate him more now than I ever did when he lived. How can I have justice now?"

"_**His name will never be spoken with respect ever again. Surely that is a kind of justice,"**_ signed Anna.

"It's not enough," whispered Roze. "When he was still hiding behind his good name I could cope. Now things are different. I was happy he was going to face up to his crimes, but now..." she trailed off, clenching her fists, her face livid.

"Hate is natural. Anyone who tells you otherwise has never cared about something enough to know how to hate when it is damaged or taken from them," said Pinako darkly. "Hate if you wish to Roze, it's an emotion designed to help you get through the days." She took the young mother's other hand. "But do not let it consume you child. You have a beautiful son who knows nothing of any of this. He will want to know what he is eventually; you need to accept his origins and move forward or you will shame him with your bitterness when he starts asking who his father is. That guilt should not be placed on him."

Roze's face collapsed. She sobbed into the tiny old woman's shoulder, having to bend to hold her.

Anna put the kettle on, tea may not solve that many problems but it helped. This was not a good start to her day; she had a full day of polishing leg plating on the angle grinder ahead of her. She put an extra spoonful of tea into the pot to compensate.

* * *

Roze announced that she was going home two days later; she said the four months was a month too long to impose on their hospitality.

"You could stay longer," said Winry, her blue eyes twinkling. "They will be back soon, if that's what you are waiting for."

"You are the one who waits," whispered Roze, not wanting to sound unkind. Winry snorted good naturedly. The fact that she was always waiting for a certain person to return had turned into a bit of a family joke.

"Besides, I want to get back. I am secretary to the governor. He is far too understanding about these "constitutionals" in Rizembool, as he calls them. He only puts up with my absence because he knows what I've been through. He pays me far too much too; I am brazenly abusing his goodwill."

"I'm sure he will understand with everything that has gone on in Central recently," said Winry. "He probably would have sent you here even if you had been in Lior at the time." Roze chuckled. It seemed the people of Lior had great fondness for their pompous ex military governor. Armstrong had rebuilt the entire city, albeit in his own "unique" style, but most of the people happily put up with the décor as they were well looked after and their governor cared deeply about them.

Roze was as good as her word; she left quietly two days later. There was no fanfare, she hugged everyone and little Edward bounced around the porch, excited at going on the train. She thanked Winry and Pinako profusely. She hugged Anna last.

"You must write to me and let me know what is happening. Tell your sister to do the same." Anna nodded. "You should both visit me when you get the chance, though Winry has never had time so far so I doubt you will either," she chuckled.

"_**My sister would be glad to come, I am sure,"**_ signed Anna. Roze beamed at the girl and hugged her again. Then they were gone, lost from sight within moments as the walked over the frosty path to the train station.

The house was much more quiet without the rambunctious five year old and his loving mother. That night, Anna did nothing but solder wires and polish casing. It was good she was free to concentrate but she found she was looking for the pleasant distractions mother and son had provided. There was no Roze cooking in the kitchen, so dinner was made when Pinako had time. They ate late and in almost silence.

"You get used to it," said Winry to her plate when she had finished. "Having people coming and going all the time makes for a lively household, but it's sad when they leave." Anna nodded, but felt like she wanted to cheer up the blonde mechanic too.

"_**They will be back soon Winry,"**_ she signed. _**"All of them, even Roze."**_ Winry shrugged.

"It won't be like this forever though, Anna," she whispered. "Little Edward will grow up; he will start school in Lior soon, so Roze will not be able to come so often. Who knows where the military will send Gabbie, Ed and Al next? They may spend very little time here."

The blonde blinked back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Even you will want to set up on your own in a few years. Where will that leave me?"

"I'm not dead yet," grunted Pinako. "Neither is Den."

"I did not mean it like that Auntie!" Winry cried.

"You were feeling sorry for yourself child," said Pinako unsympathetically. "You have a good stable life here; that is something to rejoice in." she patted Winry's shoulder. "Do not envy those who seem to live more exiting lives than you. If you asked any of our military trio, you know they would say they would rather be living quietly here while they found their own way to go."

Winry sniffed forlornly.

"The Rush Valley season is not far off," said Pinako. "Why don't you go there a little earlier this year?"

"Why?" asked Winry.

"Change of scene and pace; it will do you good. I've told you before that you should set up there permanently," said Pinako with a smile.

"I can't do that," Winry muttered. "This is my home."

"Then just go early," snapped Pinako. "I'm sick of you sitting around here with a sour face. Go after the worst of the winter storms, and maybe you will come back feeling a bit better than you do now." The old woman marched away to the kitchen with a stack of dishes in her arms that was taller than she was. Winry looked at the table, too miserable to react to her only relative practically giving her an ultimatum. Anna taped on the table. The baby blue eyes looked at her.

"_**Can I come with you?"**_ she signed. Winry smiled and dabbed at her eyes.

"I'd like that," she sniffed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 50 something**… **I lost count… Anyway new character in this very small chap…**

As it turned out, the Rockbell's were very busy again within a week. The phone rang out late one night. Pinako answered it and after asking a lot of medical questions and taking notes she told the person on the other end of the line to "Bring her straight to Rizembool," then put the phone down.

"Patient?" asked Winry.

"Yes," replied Pinako. "Double amputee, both legs lost above the knee," Winry hissed in sympathy. "Nineteen year old girl stepped on a land mine in Ishival. Her legs were not able to be saved. It was her brother calling. She has only just recovered from the amputations. He wants her equipped with automail. The best we have; money is not an object. He will pay us an extra ten percent if we do it quickly."

"What about her recovery?" asked Winry.

"The brother said he would need to leave her here for a few weeks anyway, but will pay for her upkeep," said Pinako.

"Well, at least we get time to make sure she does her post fitting exercises properly. If we're lucky she will be able to stand before she leaves," mused Winry.

The Rockbell's actually recommended that "new fits" stayed with them, or in the village for two weeks at least. That way they could make sure the patient knew exactly how to start learning to use their new appendages. It was a long process, and it was normally years before the limb acted like the old one it replaced. New fits needed to exercise daily to train their brains to use the automail. From what Anna gathered, Edward had practically done nothing but the exercises for a year and recovered in record time. What had driven him to that level of dedication Anna did not know. She suspected it was something to do with Alphonse and the illness he had told her about. In fact, both her and her sister had noted that Al had been sick at the same time Ed lost his limbs. Anna pushed the mystery from her mind and concentrated on what the women were talking about.

"Her name is Junji," said Pinako mispronouncing the Ishivalian name.

"But what about travelling here for her check ups?" asked Winry. "Ishival may be peaceful these days but travel is still not easy from there."

"You know as well as I do that patients never come to us as often as they should," said Pinako with a smirk. "We will treat her as a foreign patient. We will give her with an exercise book when she leaves. That way even if we never see her again she can still recover."

Winry was still far from happy, but she was not about to turn the order down just because she suspected the girl would not be able to return for check ups.

"Where do you think the money is coming from?" she asked suddenly.

Everyone knew the Ishivalians were a displaced people who were slowly rebuilding their city. Most of them were living off aid from the government.

"It is perhaps best we don't ask," muttered Pinako. "But if they pay me in gold I will be checking it before I accept the payment."

"Counterfeiting is unlikely," said Winry. "Ishivalians think alchemy is evil."

"Never take anything for granted," muttered Pinako darkly.

* * *

The girl arrived four days later. During that time, Anna had been taken over every instrument in the surgery and shown how to keep everything clean to keep down infection. Carbolic acid was used as a general disinfectant but anything disinfected with it had to dry completely as carbolic acid was poisonous. As for pain relief for the patient, there was none. A mechanic had to be sure that the nerves they connected were still alive. If the patient was in pain it was a good thing; that meant the nerves being used were healthy. If a defective or dead nerve was connected, not only might the automail not work, but the patient would have to endure the surgery all over again. Such a measure may damage the healthy nerves and in the worst cases the patient would not be able to use automail. That had never happened to Winry or Pinako and the surgery bed was accessorised with leather cuffs and straps. Patients usually needed to be held down, especially if they were children.

Anna was nervous. If the girl passed all her health checks she would be in surgery almost immediately. Anna was expected to observe and even assist Winry; she would have to do this on her own one day. She could hardly believe that out of her and her sister, it was she who was going to become the doctor, not only that, but one specialising in bone and nerve surgery.

The girl arrived, carried up the hill by her brother. The young man was tall and lean with brown curly hair and skin that was a few shades darker than Roze's. He was still clad in desert garb, bright yellow and red material wrapped around his torso and shoulder with a brown shirt and trousers beneath. His red eyes gave Anna pause. Not the washed out red of an albino, but a dark maroon red. His nose seemed a little too big for his face but apart from that he was quite handsome.

The young woman he carried in his arms was staring around her. Anna guessed this may be her first time outside the desert. Her hair was long and wavy and just a shade off black. Her red eyes were the same shade as her brother's but her face was sharper and much more delicate. She was slender and would have been tall but her long green dress flowed over her brother's arm with nothing beneath the material. Her arms were latched around her brother's neck and as her face turned to Anna, Anna nearly took a step back. The girl had a tattoo over her face. A black circle etched over her cheeks, eyes and across her forehead. It was intersected on her forehead by two lateral lines near her temples. Where the arch ended on her cheeks, more lines ran down over her cheek bones and ended at her jaw. The tattoo was quite faded; she must have had it for years. She blinked at Anna and Anna saw that the line on her forehead was not broken as it had appeared, the girl was tattooed on her eyelids forming one continuous arc over her face.

"_Who would tattoo a child like that?" _thought Anna. _"Even on the eyelids! It's so dangerous! If she had moved the needle could have punctured her eye."_

The girl caught her staring and the red eyes burned with defiance.

"_And now I've insulted her. Good start Anna,"_ she thought, scolding herself.

"Welcome, Chiyo," said Pinako formally to the young man. "If you could bring Junji in we will see you both get refreshments." The red eyed young man shook his head.

"I must leave immediately," he said in a clipped accent. "I place Junji in you're care I will leave a blank banker's draft. Fill it in when you decide on a final amount." Pinako's eyebrows shot up.

"That is very trusting of you," she murmured. "But you can pay us when you return. I would not like to have such a responsibility unless an error was made."

"You're reputation precedes you madam," he declared. "I know you will not cheat me." He stepped onto the porch and sat his sister gently down in a rocking chair.

"I want you to do everything these women tell you," he said softly, crouching down to her eye level.

"I don't want you to go," said the girl fiercely.

"I must," he said, patting her cheek. "You know why. By the time I come back for you everything will be ready." The girl nodded, resigned.

Chiyo straightened.

"I meant what I said madam," he intoned looking down at Pinako. "I have brought my sister here because you are reputed to be the best; I want Junji to have the best you can possibly make for her." He slipped a hand into his trousers and pulled out a brown envelope.

"The bankers draft. Fill out the amount when you have calculated it. It is already signed," he said gravely. Pinako took the envelope from him and opened it, shamelessly checking it for authenticity.

"These are strange days indeed," she muttered. "I never thought that I would see an Ishivalian's assets endorsed by the bank of Central."

"Times change," whispered Junji. Pinako shrugged.

"We always do our best here young man," she said, almost scolding him. "Your sister would be just as well taken care of if she was a local farmer's daughter." Chiyo nodded and bowed formally.

"I will return in three weeks," he announced and then turned on his heel and walked away. Junji stared after him.

"Well we better get you inside," said Pinako kindly to the girl.

The fierce red eyes turned on her.

"This is the house where the famous Elric brothers grew up, is it not?" she demanded more than asked.

"It is," said Winry stiffly. Ishivalians were well known for thinking of Alchemy as evil, because their religion forbade it.

One dark eyebrow rose up as the girl considered Winry.

"Very well," she sighed. "I had heard a rumour; I was checking its validity."

"There are no alchemists here now," said Pinako gently.

"That's a shame," said Junji. "I would have liked to have spoken with them." Pinako and Winry frowned at each other.

"You thought me a superstitious fool?" accused Junji. "Not everyone with my colouring is a religious fanatic!" she spat.

"Forgive us," said Winry. "I've been to Ishival, and I must say nearly everyone I spoke to disliked alchemy."

"You've been to Ishival?" said the girl sharply. "You are well travelled. I've not been there for years."

"But…" Winry frowned.

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to her face.

"You think this is meant for decoration? I'm an exile. I was living in the land around the city. It's laden with land-mines out there. I thought I knew where they all were." She looked down at her hem blowing in the breeze. "But I was wrong," she muttered. "On the other hand, the war did me very little harm. I was captured early on and lived quite well in a camp; no one was allowed to harm me. But when the policy on my people was reversed I had to go back to living in a hut in the desert."

Winry shook her head; it had not been the first time she had heard how harsh the Ishivalians could be on their own people. Junji hugged herself and shivered.

"Is it always so cold here?" she asked in a much softer voice. "I feel like I've not been warm since I saw big trees." Her eyes wandered the valley. "It is pretty here," she conceded. "So green."

"We'll tell you a story about that when we get you inside," said Pinako who had snuck off and returned with a wheel chair. Junji tutted.

"At least I can say goodbye to these things soon," she muttered easing herself from chair to the other.

"You will need this until you find your balance," corrected Winry. "After that you will need a walking frame for a good few months." The girl shrugged. Winry wheeled her into the sitting room and to a small table close to the fire. Junji looked around the room, red eyes thoughtful.

"It's nice here," she said with cool approval.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 (I remember now)**… _**In which Gabbie teases Russell and gets more than she bargained for**_…

"Let me get this straight," said Russell. "You plan on asking the clouds why they won't come here and then fixing whatever is wrong?"

"That's putting it very simply," said Gabbie. "But basically yes. It has happened before."

"In Rizembool," said Alphonse thoughtfully. "That's how you knew the landslide was coming?" Gabbie nodded.

"I've never tried it since, but the water told me what was happening," she shook her head screwing up her eyes. "No, that makes it sound like it spoke; it didn't, it can't…" she struggled. She was desperate to try and get the very literal thinking alchemists to understand what had happened, but she was not even sure herself.

"It's just water, but I could feel what was happening to it. I was aware of it as if it was alive, even though I knew it wasn't…" she gave up; it was hopeless. The four young men were all starring at her with looks ranging from confusion to concern. There was silence at the small table.

"Do you think you can do it again?" asked Edward quietly. "It's a large investment of power for it not to work."

"I don't know," she muttered. "But it's all I can think of."

"Assuming you can fix the problem and the clouds get here," said Alphonse brightly. "Where do we come in?"

"Well, you are the ones who are going to make it rain," she said with a smile.

"Where I come from we know that we can make clouds drop their water by seeding them."

"Seeding them?" queried Fletcher.

"You mean dumping dust or sand into them," said Edward. She nodded. He had obviously read her copies of national geographic while he was recuperating at the cottage.

"How does that make it rain?" asked Russell sceptically.

"Rain droplets form around a small nucleus, usually a grain of sand or dust," said Edward pompously, enjoying showing off his twenty-first century knowledge. "By loading the clouds with this material it will force raindrops to form and fall."

"So we make it rain," sneered Russell. "Then what? When the storm is over we are back to the same situation, only we are all too exhausted to help the towns people."

"It's better than nothing," said Fletcher. "There is very little water left in the ground. Once it is gone this town is doomed, brother." Russell glared at his brother but said nothing. Fletcher was right. Without water the military would have to evacuate the town.

"Please!" scoffed Gabbie. "If I'm going to provide a miracle it will be a worthwhile one." All four alchemists stared at her. "Once the clouds are here the weather pattern for your monsoon season will be established. More rain will come, but you need more than just a monsoon," she rambled. "You need steady persistent rain for weeks on end to top up the ground water you have lost. You may even end up flooding. I can't guarantee how much you will get. Just be very careful how you use the water after that. I don't want to have to do this next season."

"How?" said Russell. "How can you do all this?"

"She is Depswar," said Fletcher quietly. "Dad's journal says they have been known to change the weather."

"I plan on asking very nicely," said Gabbie leaning towards the sceptical alchemist. A secretive grin spared over her face. She could do this, she knew she could. As soon as Edward had placed the idea in her head, she had been brimming with her own self confidence. She could save the town. Even the doubtful Russell finally crumbled before her enthusiasm.

"I will need a few days to organise things. People will have to be provided for if this does not work. If it half works and it only rains for a day then I want as much water collected as possible. I won't be able to keep this quiet; you will have an audience, if you fail…"

"I won't," she replied, patting his hand. "Trust me, this will work."

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered his blue eyes searching her face.

"I just am," she laughed.

"And how much power will this take from you?" asked Edward, his words dampening her resolve ever so slightly.

"No idea," she said with false brightness.

"What if you ask too much of yourself?" he said darkly. "What if you use too much of what is within you? You could seriously hurt yourself."

"What if this, what if that…" she taunted, mimicking his stern face.

She stood and made her way to her bedroom, patting his metal shoulder as she passed him. "Don't worry Edward, I won't die on you. The paper work I would make for you alone is not worth thinking about," she chuckled and ducked into her room.

There was silence at the table again.

"Are we really going to let her try this brother?" asked Alphonse.

Edward rubbed his forehead with a metal hand. The situation did not sit well with him. But he really did see no other way. He had no alterative ideas, and as crazy as Gabriella's sounded she seemed to know what she was talking about even if they didn't.

"Would you like to tell her not to try?" he muttered. Alphonse shook his head. He was sure Gabriella would eventually listen to reason, but it would break anyone's heart to see her disappointment after being so sure of herself.

"Besides," sighed Edward. "We are running out of time, and none of us have come up with a better solution."

"We really do need a miracle," said Fletcher.

"Miracles she can provide," said Edward to the boy.

"You really think she can do this?" asked Russell.

"She probably can," said Edward worriedly. "It's the state she will be in afterwards that worries me."

"She is your research project," said Russell calmly. "Surely this is an ideal opportunity to find out what her limitations are?"

Edward contemplated breaking a few of Russell's ribs, but he knew the man was just thinking like an alchemist.

"She's not just my research project," he muttered. "She's a friend."

"Then your research will be flawed," said Russell scathingly.

"Brother!" exclaimed Fletcher.

"You're right," said Edward with a rueful chuckle. "But I know for a fact that the reports I write are immediately buried in so much bureaucratic red tape that they will never see the light of day."

"That's hardly conducive to progress," scoffed Russell.

"My commanding officer is a stone's throw away from getting the top position in the military thanks to her," said Edward with a sly grin. "He just wants good publicity; the research side is merely a ruse to keep me in the military. The reports I write are a formality. She will never be investigated as long as I'm the Fullmetal alchemist and not plain old Edward Elric."

"You signed up for her?" gasped Fletcher. Edward shrugged as casually as he could.

"There was a bit more to it than that…" he said trying to not look like a soft hearted idiot.

"How romantic," spat Russell. Both Edward and Alphonse's faces darkened. Neither had forgotten what Russell had said about Gabriella and Anna.

"Oh it was!" gushed a voice behind Edward. Gabbie had emerged form her room with a pack of cards but had evidently changed her plans when she had overheard the conversation. A hand slipped over Edward's shoulder, and fingers trailing possessively down his chest. Her palm came to rest just over his heart and her chin settled on his flesh and blood shoulder.

"And I'm very grateful too him," she said in a husky voice. Edward would have burst out laughing if he had not been preoccupied by her breath moving over his ear. "And Alphonse too of course," Gabbie said, eyeing Russell challengingly. "But not quite in the same way," she purred. Alphonse nearly inhaled the tea he was drinking and spluttered.

"Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I'm quite tired," she said and yawned daintily. Edward thought she had finished taunting Russell but she turned her mouth to his ear and said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Come to bed when you are ready." Then she nibbled the outside edge of his ear. Edward managed not to squeak indignantly; it would have ruined the reputation she had just built up for him entirely. He let himself enjoy the sensation of her warm soft lips opposed by her sharp teeth pulling at his sensitive ear. Then she straightened with a seductive smile.

"Don't be long," she sighed and went to her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Edward wanted to grin from ear to ear. Russell looked like he had bitten on a particularly sour lemon. His blue eyes shone with pure avarice. Playing the game, Edward rose, mumbled his apologies and followed Gabriella, entering her room without knocking. He closed the door behind him.

She gave a hushed chuckle when she saw him and pressed a finger to his lips putting her ear to the door. He did the same, watching her wicked green eyes dance. He could hear Russell making his awkward excuses to Alphonse and leaving.

Gabbie sniggered.

"What an ass," she spat in a hushed whisper. "If your brother had not beaten me to it I would have punched him myself by now. Was he always such an utter prick?" she asked, but obviously did not require an answer as the continued talking. "His one saving grace is that he cares for this town, I suppose," she murmured. "He's had his heart broken, but that does not excuse his attitude!"

Edward gazed at her. She had no idea what she had just done to him. No idea how he felt at that moment, how his pulse raced, and how he wished they were really doing what they were pretending to do.

"You didn't need to defend me," he murmured at last pulling his ear away from the door. It still tingled were she had nibbled him.

"He was picking on you," she said as if it was perfect justification. "Just looking to get a rise out of you. I took the wind right out of his sails," she said with a smug grin.

"You do know this will be public knowledge by the morning?" he pointed out quietly.

"If the people of this town want to think the worst of me, so be it. I don't care any more. Besides, half of them think we are married," she hissed.

"And," she said with a conspiratorial smile "It makes you look good."

"And that's important?" he asked, frowning.

"Not really," she sighed. "But it will hopefully keep Russell's tongue between his teeth long enough for me to do what I have to do and get us out of here."

She shrugged and then she appeared to notice his stern expression. She paled.

"Oh, I didn't insult you did I?" she said, suddenly worried. "I'm sorry Ed," she said taking his metal hand. "He annoyed me. I just wanted to embarrass him… it really irritated me that he was making fun of you signing up to help me… I wanted to make him jealous that's all… He's on the rebound and missing his ex no doubt… I wanted him to be green with envy…" She was babbling, hardly pausing for breath, trying to explain herself out of his potential displeasure.

He found it endearing.

"You really do have a mean streak," he said with a grin. She smiled back at him, relieved he was not angry.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked with glee.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "I think it did."

"Good," she chortled, pleased with herself. But Edward had still not forgiven her; just because she didn't know she had his heart hammering and his blood was burning through his veins like acid did not mean that she should be allowed to get away with it.

"You're playing with fire," he warned gently.

"Oh Russell will get over it," she said airily. "Besides, he…"

"I was not talking about Russell," he interrupted sharply.

Gabbie gazed at him, stunned, blinking so fast her dark red eyelashes fluttered appealingly. While he had her attention he clasped the hand that was in his and raised it to his lips, tenderly kissing the backs of her fingers. She jumped, her green eyes widening, fingers twitching against his mouth.

He smiled mischievously.

"Sweet dreams, Gabriella," he wisped lowering her hand and letting her claim it back. She clasped her hand to her as if it had been scalded, covering it with her other hand.

"If you need me, you know where I am," he said opening the door. He left the stunned redhead gazing after him in confusion, an attractive blush over her cheeks.

He closed the door.

"Now we are even," he muttered to the door with an almost feral grin.

"What did you say?" asked Alphonse who was obviously less than pleased to deal with the aftermath of Gabbie's little stunt.

"Nothing," said Edward happily.

"I hope you had a word with her?" said his brother in a martyred tone. "She should not act like that, no matter how objectionable our host was being, and you should not have encouraged her, brother."

"That's coming from you?" laughed Edward. "You who split your knuckles on his face last week?"

Alphonse swallowed what he was going to say.

"Go to bed," sighed Edward. "It's been a trying day for all of us."

"Pah," said Alphonse "All you've done is take a bath."

"Believe me," said Edward. "That was traumatic enough."

* * *

Back in her room Gabbie sat on her bed and examined the back of her hand. She could hear the brothers talking in the next room; Alphonse was probably disgusted with her. She was a little disgusted with herself. It had not been a very mature thing to do. What would have been wrong with slapping the deck of cards on the table and then bleeding the arrogant alchemist dry? It would have been satisfying in its own way, but probably not as satisfying as the way she had chosen. Russell's eyes really had burned with envy as she cruelly reminded him of everything he had lost. Gabbie had hated being around happy couples when she broke up with Carl. It was like rubbing salt in a wound.

"I really am a bitch," she mumbled to herself. But it was not the guilt at rubbing Russell up the wrong way that weighed on her mind. She had been so happy that Edward had played along with her little game. When he had come into her room they had both been grinning like naughty children. But there had been more to it than that. It was not until he had kissed the back of her hand that she realised those yellow eyes were glowing with a much more troublesome emotion then smug enjoyment.

"_Your playing with fire," _it had been said light heartedly enough, but she was sure he had meant it. Was that a warning? She was not sure.

"I supposed I deserved it," she muttered looking at her hand. She had used him shamelessly. He had just retaliated. She forgot sometimes that he was nearly as old as she was, and to her chagrin she did look down on him a little because of his temper. Perhaps she treated him with a little too much familiarity too, that would certainly explain what had happened when she went for a bath. He was merely treating her as she treated him. He was a full grown man, she sometimes forgot that. She should be a little more reserved around him, stop patting his hands, and legs and the top of his head and hugging him, she'd been doing quite a bit of that recently…

"_Either that... or he wants to play," _she thought, a smile creeping over her face. Perhaps she was looking into his motives too deeply. Perhaps there had been something much more basic behind his little performance. The idea, she was surprised to discover, had much more appeal than it had a few weeks ago. He was a pretty boy and that temper could have a few benefits. She shook her head.

"I really have been without company for far too long," she muttered. "If a simple kiss on the hand can get me thinking like this…" But it had been nice having his lips against her skin, and those eyes had been dancing with mischief.

He had known exactly what he was doing.

She suspected he had just been teasing her, and it had worked. She was thinking herself into a froth. Now she could see what attracted Winry and Roze so. Edward could be quite the scoundrel when he wished to be.

"I won't end up like them," she promised herself. "I refuse to be pathetic about this; he's a good looking boy but he's not for me. He has too many secrets."

"_If you need me you know where I am,"_ the words refused to leave her mind.

"Gah, this is not fair!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

She threw herself on her bed and shoved her head under her pillow.

"If he does this to me again I'm going to kill him," she said into the fabric. "The sooner it rains the better. Things will cool down then."

Then another thought struck her.

"If this goes any further Winry's going to hit me with a wrench," she groaned.

* * *

**So back with Gabbie and the boys. Next few chaps will focus on them but we will be checking in on Anna and Junji once or twice. Nearly the end of this part folks! Sherby beta is working on part 5 this weekend so by the time we have finished part 4 it should be ready. I will give you an advanced warning, it gets a little dark in the next part. **

**I was also going to ask that as the story is insanly long do you think I should start another story, and indebted part 2 if you like... or just keep posting on this one? Or does it not matter as long as I update? ;-) **


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58…**_**In which we see whether Gabbie fixes the weather…**_

Over the next few days the town was a flurry of activity. The streets were filled with large pots, pans, barrels and other containers, all waiting for the predicted rain. Russell and Fletcher worked together and made one last effort to pull as much water out of the ground as possible. The water was gathered into huge tanks and would be strictly rationed over the next few days. Edward and Alphonse had been allocated the fairly easy job of whipping up a small tornado when the clouds arrived to fill them with dust and make it rain.

Edward had laid down the law as far as using Gabbie using her power was concerned.

"I don't want you exhausting yourself," he had said at breakfast the day before the experiment. "If you feel tired, you pull back."

"Alright," she said readily.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not listening to a word I say?" he asked, polishing off his second bowl of rice.

"I am," she reassured him. She was listening to everything he said, but taking his words as advice rather than orders.

"If I have to hurt you to bring you back I will," he threatened darkly, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You don't even know whether causing me pain has any affect on me in that state!" she accused.

"Well it's up to you if I have to find out or not," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes at him and snorted.

"So dramatic," she sighed.

"You may be able to joke about this, Gabriella, but I cannot," he said raising his voice. "Make no mistake; if you push yourself, your life will be at risk." He pushed his bowl aside and glared at her. "Do not be stupid about this."

Gabbie was a little taken aback by this latest flare up. She knew he was far from happy about the situation, but his mood had been very brittle over the last few days. At first she thought he was angry at her for the whole "make Russell miserable thing" she had dropped him in a few nights before. But now she was guessing that he was just worried about her. There was nothing she could do to ease his mind, not really.

"I don't plan on killing myself, Edward," she said sharply. "I have a sister who would be very angry with me if I died."

It was the wrong thing to say. He stood up, gripping the table with both hands.

"You're still not taking this seriously," he growled. Gabbie could see the worry in his eyes, masked thinly by his anger. "You can't predict what is going to happen! Be on your guard; it is easy to get careless!"

"I won't," she said soothingly, not liking the pain she saw in those angry eyes. The situation was disturbing him for some reason. "Really Ed, I won't," she said sincerely. He glared at her and then sank back into his chair, anger ebbing.

"You sound like you know what you are talking about," said Gabbie, watching him carefully.

"I do," he replied meeting her gaze levelly. "You're clever enough to have worked out by now that my automail is a result of no normal accident."

Gabbie swallowed, the questions wanted to leap out of her throat. But she held back, she knew he would reveal nothing if she pushed him. She moistened her lips nervously and chose her words with care.

"It was something to do with the gate, wasn't it?" she whispered. "You struck some sort of bargain with it."

He raised a surprised eyebrow then sat back arms folded, regarding her coolly. She could almost feel him calculating how much to reveal.

"There was a time when I thought Alchemy could solve all my problems," he said at last. "All I had to do was study and train hard enough and I would get what I wanted. I was wrong, and I paid a terrible price for my arrogance." He leaned forward a little. "I see the same weakness in you; whatever this power is you have, it is not the answer to everything. Despite what you have, you are only human and have limits. Do not push yourself beyond them," he said gravely.

Gabbie felt chastised, she had been riding on a tide of her own enthusiasm. She could fix the weather; she would save the town and do a very good thing. Why did she feel a need to constantly define herself by how helpful she was? Surely she should just be herself and make the best of things. He was right, it was a dangerous weakness.

"I won't go too far," she promised fervently. "You have my word on that."

"Good," he said standing. "Because if you do kill yourself, I'll bring you back as a homunculus, just so I can kill you myself for being such an idiot," he growled but there was a hint of a smile hovering over his lips.

Gabbie felt pleased that she had eased his fears a little; an echo of his smile touched her lips.

* * *

After a night of hardly any sleep Gabbie rose before the sun to ensure everyone got a good breakfast. They had decided to execute their plan at daybreak when there was the most cloud on the horizon, and hopefully less people to observe. There was small hope of that; the entire town was buzzing with the news that the alchemists from Central were going to make it rain. 

Gabbie heated up some rice porridge and put out three bowls. Edward was first to appear, looking tired. His hair was as always annoyingly perfect but there were circles under his eyes and he looked pale.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" she asked, pointing a porridge encrusted spoon at him.

"No," he said, his voice rasping. "I've just not had coffee in the morning for nearly a month."

"We've been here that long?" she whispered. He nodded and sat to tuck into his breakfast.

"I'm getting sick of that bed, too," he grumbled. "I could hardly sleep at all last night; it's so lumpy."

"So sleep on the ground," said Alphonse yawning as he sat at the table. "Living in Gabriella's time has made you too soft brother," he added with a grin. "There was a time when you refused to sleep in a bed."

"Really?" said Gabbie sitting down.

"When he was seven, he decided that he wanted to sleep on the floor. Apparently someone had told him that it was good for his back," chuckled Alphonse.

"Ahhh," said Gabbie with a smirk. "Nice straight back may make him look a little…"

"Shut up both of you," Edward growled.

"Our mother forbid him from doing it in the end," laughed Alphonse, ignoring his brother's glowering face. "He was sleeping so little he was permanently in a bad mood."

Gabbie tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. It was a familiar routine; Edward would wake grumpy, Alphonse would wake refreshed and happy. Al had taken to goading his ill tempered brother in the mornings purely for the entertainment value. Edward was too sleepy to retaliate until well after sunrise.

Alphonse washed the dishes and Gabbie wiped down the table with a dry cloth.

They all left soon after, coats on against the chill. The streets were full of people, wandering between barrels and buckets, greeting each other in the pre-dawn light. They took a few side streets to avoid being detained by well wishers. They finally arrived at the other end of the small town. There had once been a park here but now it was just a square of hard, brown ground. The ornamental shrubs and trees that had once grown there had long ago gone into someone's cooking fire. The drought would have probably killed them anyway. It was thronged on all sides by townsfolk.

"Crap," muttered Gabbie.

"It will be alright," said Alphonse quietly. "They won't interfere."

"Yeah, but my performance my be affected with so many people about. They are really going to confuse things," she grumbled.

"As long as they as stay back you should not be too distracted," said Edward, as if he knew what he was talking about.

Russell and Fletcher were waiting for them in the middle of the park, faces drawn and pale from all the transmutations they had performed that morning.

"You look terrible," said Gabbie with a smile. Fletcher chuckled but Russell kept his face impassive. He had been practically ignoring her for the past few days. In retaliation she had sought him out and chatted to him more than ever, forcing him to talk to her. There was no excuse for it. She just liked annoying him. His pomposity riled her.

"Then again, I bet I look even worse in a short while," she giggled. No one said anything. She sighed and shook her head at them. The crowd was beginning to stir.

"Guess it's show time," she said brightly to the sombre faces before her.

Without further notice she sank to the ground, first kneeling but she decided against it and went for the much less lady-like sitting with her legs crossed. She rested her hands on her knees and adjusted the battered straw hat on her head, tucking her hair into it and repining it. She beamed up at the watching alchemists.

"Off you go, back a bit, or you really will distract me," she said. They all moved back as she bid them. Only Edward hesitated.

"Go on, Ed," she said winking at him. "You've warned me enough."

"Just be careful," he said worriedly.

"I will be," she replied. He stepped reluctantly away. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

A baby cried behind her, and a child was begging to be lifted onto his father's shoulders. An old woman was wheezing, dozens of feet shuffled. All the noise was exasperating; she could not still her mind at all. She frowned; it would be no good if she could do nothing at all because she could not concentrate. She opened her eyes again.

"What?" asked Edward, immediately stepping forward.

"Do you have a hankie?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said blinking at her.

"I need a hankie," she repeated with a chuckle. Alphonse came to the rescue, holding out a snow white linen handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said snatching it. She began to tear at the seams with her teeth.

"I know I'm going to regret asking," sighed Edward. "But what are you doing?"

"It's too noisy," said Gabbie around the material in her mouth. Edward grunted with understanding and took the hankie from her. One quick transmutation and the handkerchief was a large ball of cotton wool.

"Oh, that's much better," she said pulling at the fibres in his hands. She pushed two small pieces of cotton into her ears.

"Thank you," she said loudly. She could not hear the brothers' chuckle but she could see the amusement on their faces. They stepped back and she tried again.

It was much easier for her to clear her mind without the noise. When she had saved Iggy she had easily ignored the uproar behind her, but then the chimera had been dying in he arms. There was nothing to concentrate on here, so she needed the silence. She shuffled to get more comfortable. The ground was as hard as stone below her. She was still cold, but she knew the sun would soon start to sizzle her. She turned her face north, towards the grey haze on the horizon. Over there were mountains, and beyond them the sea. Eyes closed she let her mind wonder. She left her physical self behind rapidly this time; not even the concentration of lights all around her diverted her. She flared her nostrils and smelt it. Moisture. She followed the scent.

The crowd grew almost silent as the young woman stilled. Her breathing slowed and colour drained from her face. Russell had not been present when she had found the red water; it was his first time seeing her use her power. He stood, watching her intently. Edward knew what he was feeling. No one could look at her face and not feel privileged that they were witnessing something wondrous. He had seen her use her power three times and he still could not help feeling moved, but also frightened. She was not an alchemist; she could offer nothing but her own self to pay for the equivalent trade. How much would changing the weather cost her? The blue glow surrounded her, growing stronger, and silence descended on the park.

She could feel the water in the air, clouds; they were high up, trying to get over the mountains, following the direction the wind was pushing them. But the mountains blocked their progress and the wind was not strong enough to push them on. They dropped their precious water on the mountains and had nothing left to give when they got over the peaks. The mountains were green and lush. They had an abundance of water they did not need the extra. Gabbie moved further on. She felt so far from her own body, but, strangely, she could still see the yellow lights of the people of Xenotime and the four red lights of the alchemists.

There was a great heaving blue light ahead of her now. Gabbie smiled. It was the sea. The salt air stung her nostrils. She wished she could see this warm ocean with her real eyes. She knew it would be beautiful. But this warm sea was not as warm as it should be; she listened to the rush of the waves.

A large chunk of ice from the north had melted that spring, and the cold fresh water was playing havoc with the local currents. The water was not warm enough to create the monsoon Xenotime and the rest of the wasteland on the borders of Amestris was waiting for. Gabbie was unsure how she could help; she could see the flows of the water but they were so complex and intertwined she hesitated to interfere. She needn't have worried, the water itself knew the patters that it should follow, and it had followed them for centuries with few interruptions. She did not need to consciously change it, just apply a little energy in the right place and the waters would shift. The warmer water currents would return and that would fuel the storms the wastelands needed.

But she was tired, she had invested much in the travelling, her mind was growing a little sluggish. She made an effort and focused on one twisted bundle of brackish water. She poured herself into it, pushing to make those water particles vibrate just a little faster, just like an alchemist would. Her effort was rejected. She reeled back from the rebuke that hit her like a slap in the face. That was not how someone like her did things; she should have known better. She gathered her concentration back and focused again. Instead of forcing herself onto the water, she passively gave energy to it, the water knew much better what to do than she did.

The light around Gabbie was now a bright luminous blue. It was difficult to look at without hurting the eyes. Edward was certain she had grown in strength. He could just see her smiling face behind the glow; he wondered what it was she was seeing. Then she fell back, as if struck. She lay sprawled on her back in the dust, eyes still closed. Edward moved without thinking. He tried to sit her inert body back up, but she was still not in it. She lay ridged on the ground every muscle turned to stone. She was still breathing, but it was shallow.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered. He pulled the cotton from her ears and took the skewed hat from her head. Her russet hair spilled from the hat and fanned over the ground; even her hair was surrounded with blue light.

"Is she alright?" asked Russell weakly. Edward nodded, she was for now.

"Look!" someone in the crowd gasped. All eyes turned to the North. Black clouds were completely obscuring the horizon and seemed to be rushing towards them. Lightening flashed.

"I can't believe it," gasped Russell. Edward smiled down at the woman at his feet. While everyone was distracted by the sky, he bent down, held out his real left hand and ran a finger over the scar on her forehead. Yellow sparks crackled over her face and his hand. Her skin was so cold, like that of a corpse.

Fear gripped him.

"Don't be gone too long," he muttered.

Gabbie poured as much of herself as she could into the water, probably a little too much of herself. She felt sick and finally stopped. There was enough power in that water now to fuel the mother of all monsoon seasons. She tiredly turned around and began to limp back; it would take a while but if she kept going she would get there. She had promised she would after all. She could even remember the face of the person she had made the promise to, but not the name. Her memory always suffered when she did this.

The minutes ticked by and the clouds came boiling and rolling towards the town and the wind picked up; it was cool. People were getting exited, talking to each other, voices getting louder with anticipation. Edward stood, reluctantly leaving his ward; he and his brother had a job to do. The Elric brothers stood side by side, eyes fixed on the approaching storm.

"Ready?" asked Alphonse. In answer Edward clapped his hands and his brother did the same. Power crackled and they added energy to the air around them. The air began to spin against itself. People scattered, already warned what was going to happen; no one wanted to be in the path of even a small tornado. The air span faster and faster and finally began to vortex. Gales tore at their clothes and hair. Edward's hair whipped around his face, but he hardly noticed. The Elric brothers guided their creation towards one of the spoil heaps from the mines. The tornado hit the pile of debris and sucked up all but the largest rocks. The vortex turned yellow from the waste it held. With one last push the vortex was sent spinning towards the bank of clouds. At the last moment the brothers stilled the tornado, its cargo of dust and stone was carried upwards by its own momentum. There was an almighty clap of thunder and yellow coloured lightening danced around the black clouds. Water could be smelt in the air. The sky darkened overhead and the wind began to whistle over the ground, creating little dust devils as it did so.

Edward returned to where his research project lay, quite forgotten by everyone except Fletcher Tringham. The young boy had taken off his coat and tucked it around the young woman.

"She's so cold," he said, looking up to Edward with frightened eyes. Edward said nothing. He knelt beside Gabriella and waited. He had to trust her; she would come back. A drop of rain fell, splashing onto the ground by his foot, then another dark spot on the parched ground to his right, then another and another. There was an almighty clap of thunder directly above them, and then the heavens opened releasing a torrent of dirty rain. People cheered raucously, not caring that they were getting both muddy and wet. Edward could hear the singing and dancing behind him. Fletcher's eyes were shining and he was laughing, blinking up at the sky. A sheet of lightening brightened the dark sky and thunder boomed not two seconds after it. Edward leaned forward hoping, to give Gabriella a little bit of shelter from the pelting rain. His hair dripped on her still face, but she did not even flinch.

"Where are you?" Edward asked. "It's time to come back now," he glanced at Fletcher, but the boy was still enraptured with the storm. "Please," he whispered, leaning forward so no one but she would hear.

Gabbie was nearly back when she heard the voice of the one she had made the promise too. He was worried about her, his voice unsteady. With a monumental effort she used the last of her strength to return more speedily. She passed the groves of lemon trees along the way; most of them dead, but not all. In fact, even the dead ones… but she had promised, he was waiting for her… just one… she would try just one. She focused on a two year old sapling. It was dead. There was no movement in its lifeless wood. Like the water she provided the energy, but this tree was dead it could not use what she gave it. She concentrated a little deeper, stirring the tiny dead cells with their stiff walls. Something sparked, suddenly spreading like a wildfire.

"Gabriella?"

"_Ah I promised!"_ she thought guiltily. She was at the end of her strength, yet here she was playing with trees! She pulled back, rushing to return.

The first sensation she became aware of was cold, penetrating cold. She shivered. Now she could be moved again, arms pulled her towards a warm body. She was cradled like a child, her cheek resting against a shoulder that was far too hard to be flesh. She was wet and shivering, and a warm hand was rubbing her arms and back. He was telling her to breathe normally. She did so, taking careful breaths.

"That's it," said his voice encouragingly. "Keep calm, just breathe." She coughed and spluttered, water running into her mouth. She was so tired she could barely move. She struggled to get her eyes to open. A well remembered face filled her vision; and though the skin and hair was stained with dirty water it was still a nice face to come back too.

"Edward," she croaked.

"Welcome back," he said warmly. His yellow eyes shone with relief. He was soaked to the skin. His hair had come loose and it was plastered to his face. She could not help but reach for it, but her hand would not stop shaking.

"So pretty," she slurred, tucking hair behind his ear.

He laughed, surprised. The sound rumbled in his chest.

"I came when you called…" she insisted. "I really did… I only stopped to look at one tree on the way… I did not even do that much to it…" her words tumbled over one another. Her tongue was sluggish in her mouth and she was sure it sounded like nonsense. But she needed this man to understand. It was vital for some reason that she did not know or could not remember.

"I did come!" she insisted, getting agitated. "You can't blame me for…"

"Hush," he whispered, interrupting her, smiling softly. "You're back. That's all that matters."

"I made it rain," she said weakly. "…I saw the sea." She could scarcely keep her eyes open but she struggled to; she wanted to see more of those warm eyes and more of that soft smile. He really did look stunning, and he was cradling her to him in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"_I'm sure this would be much more enjoyable if I was not quite so tired," _she mused grumpily.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"No," she replied honestly.

He looked around him. People were still dancing and hugging each other in the rain; his brother was nowhere to be seen and even Fletcher had been caught up in the celebrations. He was having the life squeezed out of him by an old lady. They had been quite forgotten.

"Put your arms around my neck," he whispered. She did so without question. His automail hand gripped her shoulders and his real hand slipped beneath legs she worryingly could not feel.

"You can't carry me back," she muttered. "I'm heavy."

"Now if I had said that, you would have slapped me," he chuckled. He stood smoothly as if he was carrying nothing. "Besides," he said, hefting her to hold her more securely. "I... have a lower centre of gravity than most people. That means I'm more stable."

"If I had said that, you would have definitely hit me," sighed Gabbie. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him carry her through the rain to the cottage. She almost passed out as soon as she was indoors.

"Not yet," he said softly. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." She moaned and nuzzled into his neck. "No complaining," he said easily. "Dry clothes first, then bed."

The next thing Gabbie knew, she was having a towel wrapped around her dripping hair and was having it dried vigorously. She said nothing. She must have drifted off into a half sleep because she opened her eyes to find herself in her underwear with a towel around her body. She was too tired to be even remotely embarrassed. Someone had to put her to bed. To be honest, she would rather it was Edward than some strange woman from the town. Thunder was still crashing and booming outside. Edward returned to her room with one of her nightgowns.

"You're still with me then?" he said with a smile as he knelt before her, pulling the nightgown over her head.

"Not for long," she murmured. He pulled her limp arms through the sleeves and pulled the damp towel from her with a sharp yank. "You're getting good at this," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd take that as a compliment, except this is not a skill I want to boast about," he said, obviously amused. Gabbie was too exhausted to banter with him. She fell silent, waiting to be left alone. She was dry and warm now and her body told her that if she did not get horizontal soon it she would fall unconscious where she sat.

"Just your hair left," he said, brandishing a comb at her.

"Leave it," she whispered, eyelids drooping.

"But it will be a mess when you wake up," he warned.

"Like that bothers me," she muttered. It appeared he was not going to listen to her; he leaned forward and pulled her long hair over her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, then she tilted her chin up slightly and kissed him on the forehead in a sisterly fashion. She grinned against his skin when the comb fell from his fingers.

"Do as I ask," she said lightly as she sat back. "I really need to sleep." He stared at her for a long moment, as if trying to decide something.

"Alright," he said at last.

Gabbie had never been so glad to lie down in her life. Her whole body felt as if it had turned to jelly.

"Thank you," she whispered, grateful to him despite his fussing. He nodded, eyes serious.

"Sleep well," he whispered and left, closing the door behind him. Gabbie listened to the rain drumming on the roof above her. She had done a good thing. Mustang would get his headlines, Xenotime would get its water, she would get to see her sister again. It had all been worthwhile. She let the sound of the hammering rain lull her into a death like sleep.

* * *

The rain eased off as night approached, as did the impromptu party it instigated. Though Edward heard wet revellers in the streets till well past three in the morning. Finally his brother staggered home, soaking wet. He threw open the door to the cottage making it crash back on its hinges. 

"Dear Brother!" he intoned loudly. "Where did you sneak off too?" He slammed the door shut. Edward eyed his brother levelly. Alphonse's face was flushed and his eyes were dewy and bright. He also had a very silly grin on his lips.

"You're drunk," Edward announced.

"Shhh!" said Alphonse, putting his fingers to his lips and winking at his disapproving brother. "Don't tell Gabriella," he hic-cupped, hopelessly slurring the name.

"Gabriella's in bed," said Edward crisply. "I'd appreciate it if you did not wake her."

"Bed?" echoed Alphonse. He scratched his head and screwed up his tanned face, then gasped with revelation.

"Brother! You didn't!" he breathed. He walked forward and tried to fall onto a stool by the fire, he missed the stool and ended up sitting on the floor. He did not even seem to notice. His grey eyes were staring at his brother intently.

"I mean, I knew you liked her, that was obvious, but you have to work with her and I think that…"

"Her bed, not my bed, idiot!" snapped Edward, finally understanding.

"Oh," said Alphonse, smiling stupidly. "Bet you've thought about it though!"

"If you were not drunk, I'd smack you," growled Edward, rapidly running out of patience.

"Oh, brother, where is your sense of humour?" laughed Alphonse. He tried to get up but only ended up falling backwards. He snorted and laughed.

Edward looked at the ceiling. If there was a god, he was really pulling all the stops out for him tonight.

Gabriella already appeared to be in a coma. Her breathing was very slow and though she was warm she hardly moved. The second time he had checked on her he had checked her pulse. It had been dangerously slow. Now his brother had turned up drunk, and had obviously been out in the storm enjoying himself while Edward fretted over his ward's condition. He had even done all his paperwork for Mustang. His temper was begging to be set free. Alphonse sprawled on the floor, a little puddle of dirty water collecting around him.

"I'm in love brother," he sighed happily. "I'm in love with a beautiful girl who has a beautiful voice."

"Little early for confessions of love don't you think?" said Edward, standing up.

"But I am!" cried Alphonse. "I knew almost as soon as I saw her… I did not know what it was… but I just felt…" he frowned as Edward bent to pick him up. "…I just… I felt like she was a very important person for me to get to know." Edward grunted and pulled his inebriated brother to his feet.

"I'm going to marry her," said Al decisively.

"Hadn't you better ask her first?" said Edward as calmly as he could.

"I will!" said Alphonse, steadying himself.

"You'll think differently when you're sober," said Edward, and guided his brothers halting steps towards his bedroom.

"I love Anna," Alphonse sighed dreamily. "And I love her sister, and I love you, brother."

"Yeah, you just love everyone," muttered Edward, trying to hold up his brother and get the bedroom door open with his foot. He finally opened the door and subjected his brother to a much more rough drying and changing then Gabriella had received. Alphonse was not subdued at all by being rubbed vigorously with a course towel, he was too busy singing the praises of his supposed future wife.

"She had the most beautiful hair… just like our mother's… her eyes are so dark and deep you could fall into them…" Edward ignored him. Finally he got him into the bed and yanked the covers over him.

"Go to sleep," he ordered.

"You mad at me brother?" Alphonse bleated.

"I'll save your lecture for the morning. It will go much better with the headache you will have," growled Edward.

"When are you going to tell Gabriella how you feel brother?" asked Alphonse while cuddling into his pillow.

"Sleep," Edward ordered and turned to leave but Alphonse called after him.

"You'll have to be careful with her. My lovely Anna said she had her heart broken. She'll be guarding herself too well to work things out alone; you'll have to help her. It could be such a romantic courtship!" he sighed contentedly. "That is if you don't ruin it by being you," he added with a sleepy grumble.

"Shut up Al," snapped Edward, and closed the door behind him. Edward rubbed his forehead and tried to tune out his brothers voice. Alphonse was now singing to himself. Thunder boomed distantly.

Edward opened the front door and watched the rain falling steadily from the sky. It was no longer a torrent, more like a steady down pour. It was hard to believe that a small red-headed young woman with green eyes and a wicked sense of humour had caused all this; it seemed too big for any human. Then again he had successfully brought his brother back from the dead, compared to that changing the weather was not quite as impressive. It was still a staggering feat however as no alchemist could have done it. He would have to ask how exactly his ward had done it when she woke.

"_If she wakes,"_ a little insidious voice in his head said. He shoved it away angrily. Of course she would wake; she would wake and be delightfully sleepy but grumpy for a day then she would be back to normal. He eyed the falling rain. The power she must have used beggared belief. Rubbed his metal arm, phantom pain pulsing through nerves that no longer existed reminded him the cost of such great works could have, even failed ones. Worry clutched at his heart, he hoped Gabriella had not stretched herself too far.

She would pay dearly if she had.

* * *

**Ok, most of you seem to think I should continue posting here, your wish is my command! Back to once a week posting after this, every Saturday if I can. Awwww drunk Al is cute!  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59… **_**in which Anna sees her first automail surgery…**_

Anna bit her lip as Pinako finished the final measurements for Junji's automail. The patient's body was measured first and then through the use of an equation the optimum length of the new appendages could be calculated. Junji was sitting on her chair wearing the same shirt Gabbie had slouched around the house in before Al had bought her new clothes. The girl looked uncomfortable with just her underwear on under the shirt, what was left of her legs poked out from beneath the material and she had pushed the shirt between her legs to hide her modest panties. Her legs were cut off much higher any amputee Anna had seen so far. Junji had barely thirty centimetres of thigh left on either leg. The sockets of her automail would end up being very close to her hips.

Pinako had frankly told Junji yesterday that she would have to be careful.

"When you get yourself a husband, child, you will have to make him aware that bedroom activities should be undertaken with caution."

Anna blushed at the thought but Junji had not seemed in the least bit embarrassed by the subject.

"How so?" she asked, obviously confused. Pinako was happy to explain.

"With steel so close to what is between your legs, if you should get a little over excited it's not just bruised hips he could end up with. That is a common enough problem for female leg amputees; metal legs and flesh hips just do not rub together well. You, however, will have almost totally metal legs; his genitals could end up getting trapped if you should draw your legs together at the wrong moment." Junji's tattooed face frowned as she digested this information, then she burst into bitter laughter.

"As if any man would get that close to me!" she scoffed, red eyes flashing. "I'm ugly enough to scare the ardour out of any man."

Such a deftest statement was too much for Anna.

"No!" she cried. "That's not true!"

Junji frowned. She had been in the house three days and had probably assumed Anna was mute as well as deaf.

"What makes you so sure?" snapped Junji. "Do you think any man would want to look past the tattoo and the metal? Even if one did, what is beyond all that is not really worth having."

Anna shook her head and frantically scribbled on her pad.

"_**But there will be someone for you, there is someone for everyone!" **_

"You are an idealistic fool," sneered Junji.

"Enough!" snapped Pinako, eyeing both girls over her spectacles. She turned to the wheelchair bound Ishivalian and continued more gently. "Child, you have a decision to make. You are fit and healthy. When do you want to be fitted with your automail sockets?"

Junji's tattooed face hardened.

"As soon as you can," she said decisively. "I have things I need to do. I must have legs to do them; I cannot let my brother down," Pinako nodded.

"This afternoon will be best, when your stomach is empty and the stimulants we will give you shall have time to be absorbed by then," she said resolutely.

"Stimulants?" asked Junji.

"_**So you don't pass out,"**_ wrote Anna on her pad.

Junji was given no lunch and injected with enough caffeine to keep an exhausted elephant awake. It also had the advantage of taking the edge off the initial stages of the surgery, though it did have the disadvantage of making Junji hyperactive. She was soon spinning the wheels of her chair in opposite directions, moving the chair in tight circles.

"I will be able to dance again!" she enthused. "I used to love to dance!"

"You will again," said Winry with a smile, "It will take a bit of time but…"

"I don't have time to wait!" shouted the girl, and laughed. "I have a job to do, my services have been hired. The money is fantastic and I'll be doing something I love."

"And what is that?" asked Winry. The chair went over her foot and she yelped in pain. She grabbed the wheels, holding the chair still while she tried to get a surgical gown on the jittery Ishivalian.

"It's a secret!" the young woman chortled. "Brother told me not to tell."

Winry frowned as she tied the gown on. Anna knew she was not happy about where the money was coming from to pay for Junji.

She had voiced her concerns to Anna the night before.

"She said she lived in a shack on the edge of Ishival, yet her brother is paying for all of this on banker's credit, as if he was a millionaire."

"_**They must have come into money recently,"**_ signed Anna.

"If you don't have a rich family the chances of just finding yourself suddenly wealthy are slim," murmured Winry.

"_**You suspect he might be a criminal?"**_ asked Anna.

"I don't know," mused Winry. "And I'm not sure I want to find out either."

At length, Junji was wheeled through to the small surgery, singing softly to herself. Winry and Anna lifted the girl onto the surgery table that looked more like a torture device than anything medical. Junji's eyes were half closed when Winry started to strap her down.

"There is no need for that," she said giddily. "I won't move."

"Everyone moves," said Winry.

"Does everyone scream?" asked Junji, interested.

"I only know one person who did not," said Winry quietly. "But everyone cries, it's ok to cry and scream. I won't listen." Anna knew Winry was trying to comfort the girl, but she really felt her bedside manner needed a little work. Surly she should be trying to distract the girl from the pain she was going to go through? But Winry was an honest person, maybe she wanted to make sure the girl knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I won't scream either," said the girl decidedly. Winry smiled at her and slipped the fleece lined wrist cuffs over the girl's delicate brown hands.

"I won't notice if you do," said Winry. "I've been the surgeon of the family for a while now. I'm used to all the noise and the insults."

"People insult you?" cried Junji disbelievingly as her legs were strapped down. It was important that her legs did not move at all.

"They are in pain," said Winry mildly. "They don't mean it." Junji fell quiet as Winry washed her hands and arms then pulled on her gown and surgical gloves. Anna did the same.

"Your staying too?" asked Junji. Anna nodded.

"You're perfect for this job," chuckled the drugged girl. "You can't hear the patient."

Winry lay out her instruments. The gruesome knives and bone saws glinted under the high intensity light above her. Junji leaned forward as much as her restraints would allow.

"It's best if you don't look," said Winry.

"But I want to!" whined the girl. "I want to see what you are going to do."

Winry sighed and motioned for Anna to prop up the table into a sitting position so Junji could see.

Without any further preparation Winry took a standard scalpel. Junji hissed as the blade bit into her right leg.

After the fist incision Winry worked quickly. She had soon cut around the entire right stump and was hastily peeling away skin that was thick and knotted with scar tissue. Junji watched her, red eyes never wavering from the mechanics hands. Sweat had broken out on her face and her jaw was set. Apart from that she made very little noise; Anna hardly saw her mouth move at all. Skin peeled back Winry inspected the flesh below. It was pink and healthy; Anna was surprised how little blood there was. She had expected a gushing torrent but apart from a few oozing capillaries there was hardly any blood staining the white linen sheets on the table.

Winry examined the leg carefully. Anna knew she was looking for the nerves that ran through the leg in their pink sheaths. They were hard to spot, when Winry found one she used a tiny knife to tease the flesh from the nerve. Junji squirmed and moaned; this was not even the part that hurt the most. Winry tied a small yellow marker around the nerve, like a yellow rubber band. This was the best way to tell one nerve from another as they all looked the same; different colours for different nerves. Anna recited the names of all the nerves needed to be found in her head.

"_Common peroneal, Superficial peroneal, Deep peroneal, Tibial and…" _

"Found the sciatic," said Winry. This was the main nerve that they needed, the largest leg nerve; if the sciatic was damaged or could not be found then leg automail was useless. When Winry tied the green marker to it, Junji's entire body spasmed. Little cries forced themselves from her mouth, but her jaw was locked.

Anna wondered at the girl's resilience. She knew she would be screaming like a child by now.

Winry sat back on her chair and Anna wiped the sweat from her face with a cloth. Winry grinned at her.

"Nerve location done in just over an hour, I'm getting faster," she mouthed so Junji could not hear. Anna glanced from the panting sweat soaked girl to the clock.

"_It feels like I've been here minutes,"_ she thought. Winry laid out the tray of gel packs next. This was the part all mechanics dreaded. The severed nerves had healed themselves over. They had to be cut and the ends immediately placed into the small gel cubes. The pain would be excruciating.

Winry visibly steeled herself. Anna watched the blonde square her shoulders and set her jaw. She remembered what her sister had said.

"_I could not do what Winry does… I could not knowingly cause someone that much pain if it was not to save their life."_ Anna had thought Gabbie was being over critical. Now she realised what her sister meant, it took guts to do what Winry did. Gabriella had been complementing her.

Winry cut a new end to the sciatic.

Junji's body convulsed so strongly that the table rocked. The veins stood out on her neck and she bit through her own lip. Anna's eyes misted with tears and she felt her stomach plunge into her feet. Gabriella empathised with others strongly, she always had. Anna thought she may be similar, her stomach twisted into painful knots as she watched the girl writhe in agony. It was that empathy that Gabriella used as an excuse to keep others away from her, not wanting to bear other's pain as well as her own. She had wanted to go to Central alone for that very reason. She had not wanted to start caring for the Elric brothers; she had not wanted the responsibility that came with them. She had been hurt enough and wanted no more pain. Anna ached for her sister; she was much more vulnerable than she appeared. Anna wondered if she would be able to bear the pain a particular alchemist carried. Just one look into those yellow eyes told the world that he had seen far too much. Gabbie wanted to know his history, but could she cope with it?

"_Can I cope with it?"_ wondered Anna. _"When I finally learn what they hide will I still see Al in the same way?"_ She set her jaw. She was _not_ her sister; she did not fear the closeness of another because it might cause her hurt. Gabbie may be strong in some ways but in this she was weak. Anna knew she was far stronger. She was not like her sister at all.

That was why she was going to be an automail mechanic and her sister was not.

Anna blinked the tears from her eyes and shook her head. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She knew she was trying to distance herself from what she was seeing, she was stronger than that. She was Winry's apprentice and their patient was in distress. She walked forward to the weeping girl.

Winry cut her last nerve and the girl broke her promise to herself and threw her head back and howled. Anna wiped her face and let her cry into her surgical gown. She begged for her mother and father, and begged for brother, calling him by name in-between sobs. Anna smoothed Junji's dark hair back from her face and whispered to her. She probably sounded awful but Junji did listen to her. Anna told the story of how she had met the Edward, omitting the fact it had been in a different dimension. She watched Winry take out a socket and attach the gel packs to the inside of it. Junji moaned and her red eyes rolled, but she continued to listen to Anna. The socket was attached to the leg and Winry began to screw in the pins that would hold it on. Anna had to stop her story when Junji began to howl again, as the pins bit into the bones in her leg.

"Done," sighed Winry. She looked absolutely exhausted and Junji looked about ready to pass out.

"We can do the other one later if you like," said Winry, stripping off a glove to take the girl's hand. "You can have a few days to recover." The girl shook her head.

"Now," she sobbed. "Or I won't get the other one done." Winry nodded, understanding, and began to prepare the other leg.

"Stay with me!" said Junji fiercely to Anna. "You help me!" Anna nodded and patted Junji's hand.

"I'll stay," her voice rasped; she was not used to talking this much.

"Finish the story," whispered Junji. "Did your sister suspect you?"

Anna let the girl cling to her throughout the surgery on the other leg. She told her story and watched Winry work.

Finally Winry stood up.

"It's done," she announced. Junji wept quietly. She touched the two metal sockets on her legs when they freed her arms.

"Thank you, Winry," she whispered shakily.

"Anna will take you to bed," said Winry tiredly. Anna glanced at the clock; she had been in the surgery six hours and hardly noticed it. Though when she went to help Winry lift the near unconscious Junji into her chair, she felt as if she had pulled every muscle in her body; she ached all over.

She wheeled Junji out of the surgery and into her room. Pinako helped her move the girl onto her bed, then left to help Winry clean up the surgery. Anna did not realise Junji was talking to her until she looked up and caught her lips moving.

"… I was an idiot before," she said weakly. "I should not have called you a fool." Anna shook her head unable to speak even if she wanted too.

"You see… there is this man…" said the girl haltingly as Anna tucked a sheet over her. "I want him… I love him… but he does not want me… the only thing I can do is be faithful to him and hope that…" she trailed off and began to cry again. "But… I'm not like you… I don't believe there is someone for me, I'm doomed to love a man who does not want me." Anna patted her hand and stayed with the girl until she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Anna thought about going to the surgery but decided she would get a little fresh air first. It was snowing lightly outside, not enough to cover the ground; that did not happen this far east, but the wind was cold. Junji's words weighed on her mind. Anna felt so lucky that she liked someone who liked her back. Maybe she even loved him, but she was not sure yet. Her sister had been right; there was no romance in unrequited love, only pain.

Anna missed her sister. She missed Alphonse perhaps even more, but it was more a feeling of anticipation with him than a need to talk to him like she wanted to talk to Gabbie. Gabbie always had a way of explaining things that made Anna feel better about herself and her life in general. She wanted to talk about what she felt for Alphonse and what she should do now she had got the point that she had a boyfriend. Her sister would probably laugh, wink and say if she was careful she should have as much fun as possible. Even that would be good advice; she needed to talk to her sister, no one else would do. She shivered and thought of the poor sleeping Junji. She was not much older than Anna, but she had the same look in her eyes as Edward. She had seen too much. Anna remembered her begging for her parents as she writhed in agony as Winry cut the nerves.

"_I'm sorry, I did not mean to shame you! I thought I could make us rich… I did not mean to get exiled… I wanted us to be happy as a family!"_ finally she howled.

"_I HATE THEM ALL! THEY ALL DIED AND LEFT ME ALONE!" _

Anna felt her stomach clench. She leaned forward and retched.

Small, gnarled, papery hands pulled her hair back form her face and smoothed over her forehead.

"It's the adrenaline wearing off," said Pinako when Anna turned to her. "Winry should have not kept you in there so long." The old woman said with a frown. Anna's stomach heaved again, but she only dribbled.

"_**I wanted to stay,"**_ she signed. _**"She needed me."**_ Pinako patted her on the back and Anna finally straightened and wiped at her streaming eyes.

"You need some sweet tea and then you need to go to bed," ordered the old woman.

Anna raised her hands to protest but Pinako stilled her hands by clasping them.

"You have done well, child, but that is enough for now," she said kindly. Anna nodded and mutely followed the old woman into the house.

* * *

Junji woke in pain the next morning. She ate little at breakfast and was very quiet and subdued. Anna spent the next two days with her, showing her how she was helping build new legs. Junji appreciated the company and she was much more amenable than she had been. She would need at least a week to begin to heal from the surgery, but the sooner she had her legs on the better. Winry was working overtime for the girl; both legs would be built by the end of the week. With Anna working on all the mundane and repetitive stuff Winry was free to focus on the gears and ligament placement. The metal shells of Junji's legs were already starting to be filled.

By the third day the girl was feeling brighter and was chatting to Anna as she stretched ligaments on her work table.

"I'm going to a new place to live. No one will know what my tattoo means there, I'll be free." Anna nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"You've not asked me how I got this," said Junji pointing to the tattoo on her face. "You were shocked by it when we first met." Anna shrugged and rolled up the ligament she had just stretched and placed it in a box for Winry to use.

"_**I was shocked,"**_ she wrote on her pad. _**"But only because it had obviously been done when you were a child. I thought it was dangerous." **_

"It was," said Junji quietly. "I had to stay very still while the priests did it."

"_**Priests did this to you?"**_ wrote Anna, shocked all over again.

"I sinned against Ishival for practicing the great art," said Junji bluntly. "It was my punishment. I had to endure it. I was caught with a transmutation circle at the age of five. I'd found an old book in a locked box in the cellar; it said alchemists could learn to make gold. I wanted to help my family." Junji looked at her sockets. "My family moved with me to the edge of the city, but we were driven out by the people there. Eventually we moved to the desert, and then the war started. My parents went to town for supplies one day and did not come back. When the soldiers came to get me I guessed what had happened."

"_**The soldiers arrested you?"**_ asked Anna with a frown. Junji shook her head, her dark hair gleaming in the weak winter light from the window.

"No. My parents got caught in a battle and a building collapsed on top of them. A state Alchemist managed to get my mother out but she died minutes later. She made him promise he would get me." The girl wheeled herself a little closer to Anna.

"You may have heard of him. He was a major then. Now he's the governor of Lior."

"_**Armstrong?"**_ wrote Anna.

"That's right," Junji beamed. "He came to get me and put me in the orphan's camp. He made sure none of the children bullied me and came to see me as often as he could."

Anna smiled at the red eyed young woman; she had heard mixed reports on the former major. Edward did not like him that much, though Anna thought he might be hiding his affection for the man with his usual bluster and bravado. Alphonse and Roze had many nice things to say about the huge man. It seemed he was a bit of a hero to Junji.

"I hope I meet him again," she sighed. "I want to be standing when I do though," she murmured. Anna retuned to her ligaments, but something did not fit.

"_**What about your brother?"**_ she wrote. _**"Could he not have taken care of you?"**_ Junji winced.

"Well… errr…" she struggled looking at her sockets. "He… err… is not really my brother… I met him only a month ago... when I was in hospital... I was recovering from my accident... He saw I had no visitors and started talking to me..."

Anna dropped a ligament.

"He's now my employer," Junji explained hurriedly. "He needs me to help him with his research; that's why he is paying for all this."

Anna decided it was none of her business and did not ask the girl any more questions. Junji took the opportunity to ask Anna about her background.

"I know hardly anything about you," she chuckled. "I hardly even remember the story you told me." Anna smiled, relieved in a way. That particular incident in her life did not reflect well on her. There was also the fact that she could not finish it. Not even Winry knew exactly how they had arrived in Amestris; she did not want to tell Junji that they were from another world. But a brief history would not hurt.

"_**Well my last name is Marsh…"**_ she wrote and got no further.

"Marsh!" squeaked Junji. She looked horrified. Her mouth dropped open and she looked like she was completely at a loss for words.

"_**What is it?"**_ wrote Anna, concerned.

"The woman in the papers… the one with the strange power… she is your…?"

"_**Sister,"**_ Anna confirmed. Junji swallowed.

"I didn't know," she breathed. "I did not know when you said "Gabbie" that you were talking about Gabriella Marsh."

"_**Is something wrong?"**_ Anna wrote.

"No," said Junji, with a brittle smile. "It was just unexpected. I did not suspect I was being treated by the sister of someone so famous."

"_**She's reluctantly famous,"**_ Anna wrote and proceeded to tell Junji a little about herself and her sister. Junji listened but still seemed at ill ease. Anna could not help wondering what it was about her sister that had her on edge.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60…** _**in which Edward worries…**_

It had been raining almost constantly for three days. Edward rose early, as he always did, and padded into the sitting room to began his now familiar morning routine. He put the kettle on the stove and opened Gabbie's bedroom door. He had been greeted with the same sight every morning; she still slept and did not move. The brothers had started to turn her every few hours so she did not end up with pressure sores. It appeared that in her coma her body had almost completely shut down. The only medical person in the town had visited the previous night, a grizzled old midwife. She had declared that Gabriella was not suffering from dehydration or hunger and her body did not appear to need to get rid of its waste either. She did warn Edward however, that if Gabriella was asleep much longer he was going to have to change her and clean her. It was not something he was looking forward to. The thought of undressing and washing her while she was unconscious made him feel like the worst sort of lecher. He shook his head and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. His sleepy brain was being particularly uncooperative and it took him a moment to realise he was still standing in Gabriella's doorway and he had not even checked on her yet.

When his eyes finally focused he peered into the gloomy bedroom he saw something had changed. Gabriella's room was flooded. Water was pooling around her bed where it had leaked in from a hole in the roof. Mercifully the bed was still dry, but she could not be left in there. Edward woke his bother. Alphonse had been suffering from the worst hangover of his life. He had vomited everything he ate for twelve hours and spent twenty-four hours on the sofa looking green. He was much better now but still quiet. He felt incredibly guilty that he had got caught up in the town's euphoria while his brother had taken Gabriella home on his own. Edward had heaped more guilt on him by frequently reminding him just how much energy Gabbie had used to bring about the rain that he had celebrated about. Edward had felt much better after venting his frustration on the penitent Alphonse. But he was still sick with worry; what if Gabriella did not wake this time? He had hardly slept over the last three days and checked on her much more than was necessary. He knew she was just recovering and that would take time, but something in him would not be satisfied until those green eyes were glaring at him again.

The brothers waded through the ankle high water in the corner of the room and took an end of the bed each. Gabriella was lifted into the sitting room and her bed was set down before the stove. She did not stir. Alphonse watched as his brother gently turned her over onto her right side and tucked the covers back around her.

"We should think about taking her to Central brother," said Alphonse quietly. "She should be in a hospital."

"No," muttered Edward. "Her body is just hibernating. I've seen it more than you," he stood and stretched, his automail arm creaking. "She will wake when she is ready. It's nothing to worry about," he said, lying to his brother yet again.

Edward fixed the hole in the roof with a little alchemy and dried out the bedroom by changing the water to steam. The brothers decided to leave Gabbie before the fire, thinking that if she could hear them moving around and talking it might help pull her back from the abyss she had fallen into.

The rain continued to pour from the sky as dawn broke. The Tringham brothers had been making deep shafts in the ground and channelling water into them to help restore the water table. Some of the town was flooded; the main street was like a river with water up to the knees. But people did not mind. They were relieved. The groves of trees were all on the hillsides anyway, so what had survived would not be damaged by the floods. Central had been telegrammed of their success. It was only a matter of time before a reporter turned up.

Edward had taken to helping out in the town during the day, and had ordered his still weak stomached brother to watch Gabbie and stay behind. Edward left not long after breakfast saying groggily that he would be back for lunch. Alphonse busied himself with various household tasks. He had sworn to himself he was never, ever going to drink again… especially anything that was 'homemade.' A tin cup of some strong smelling liquid thrust into his hand when it started to rain. The whole town was drinking it… he toasted the miracle with his fellow revealers but things got hazy after that.

Al thought he had quite possibly drunk moonshine, but judging from the taste it could have been paint stripper. Either way after one drink he had already been intoxicated and had not had the will or inclination to refuse having his cup topped up. He was paying for it now however, he knew Edward was sick with worry for Gabriella and Al was a convenient person to rant at as he had not been concerned about her while he was out enjoying himself. He had apologised of course and he was exceedingly ashamed of himself. Alphonse promised himself again he would never, ever, drink alcohol.

He was so lost in his own personal miseries as he cleaned the dishes that he did not notice the change in Gabriella's breathing, or the flush of colour that had come back to her face. It was only when he heard the thud that he chanced to look over to the bed to find it empty.

"Gabriella!" he gasped, rushing around the bed to find her sprawled on the floor trying, to pull herself along the ground with arms that shook with the strain. She looked up at him, through a rat's nest of russet curls.

"I feel terrible," she whispered. Alphonse turned her over and scooped her up, ignoring her weak protests. She seemed to have no strength at all.

He got her a glass of water and had to sit her up so she could drink it. She gulped at it thirstily, and then softly asked him if he could help her to the outhouse. Luckily, once she was there she did not need his help, so he closed the door on her and waited for her to call him. Of course, being stubborn, she did no such thing, and he found her on the outhouse floor twenty minutes later, almost unconscious from trying to reach the door handle. He put her straight back to bed with strict orders not to move or he would go and get his brother right now and she would explain to him why she was trying to drag herself across the floor.

The threat worked, and Gabbie stayed in bed long enough to fall into a fitful but much more natural sleep. Alphonse wondered if he should get his brother, he would be ecstatic to know Gabriella was awake at last. But looking at her pale and drawn face Al decided he should see to her needs first.

His brother would have to wait.

She was not asleep long, but just long enough for Alphonse to get a small amount of rice porridge made for her. She had eaten nothing for three days; Al knew her stomach would only take a little food. He had to sit her up and her hands were shaking so badly she could not hold the spoon. To Alphonse's embarrassment he had to feed her. She swallowed spoonful after spoonful without complaint.

"Thank you," she sighed when he lay her back down.

"I'm just glad to see you awake; we were getting worried about you. I don't think Ed has slept much over the last three nights," he said happily.

"Bless him," she chuckled weakly. "I thought I was a compulsive worrier but he is worse." Alphonse nodded with agreement.

"How do you feel?" he asked, "Do you need anything?"

"I feel a lot less sick than the last time, but so tired. Like I've not slept at all," she yawned and pulled a face. "And my mouth feels like a well used moccasin." She paused and swallowed. "I still can't feel my legs, but that has happened before too."

Alphonse looked anxious.

"I have a theory, want to hear it?" she asked. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Using my power overloads my nervous system. That's why I go into a coma, feel sick and lose my balance, and or use of my legs...sometimes even my memory. My wiring has to have time to recover." She held up her left hand and it trembled quite badly. "See, I'm still all jittery. After a few days rest I'll be back to normal, but considering what I did I think this is a small price to pay."

"I don't think my brother will agree," said Al carefully. Gabriella ignored the comment.

"Could you do me one more favour?" she pleaded, green eyes fixing on him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take me outside," she whispered. "I want to see."

"No," said Alphonse flatly. "You've just woken. I'm not taking you out there to get wet and…" She touched his hand, twitching fingers slipping between his.

"Please Al," she whispered.

Alphonse sighed. His brother was going to kill him.

He helped her up; he did not have to carry her this time as she could place her feet, but her legs would not take her weight. With an arm over his shoulders she crossed the room at a snail's pace. Alphonse had to wonder at her resolve; if he felt like she did he would have given up after the first few steps. But he could tell from her face that something was driving her. He managed to open the door and cool, moisture laden air blew into the cottage. Gabbie stared at the muddy street; it looked nothing like she remembered. Water gushed from the roofs, and the gutters of the houses and the street had a small brown river running down the middle of it. The rest of the street was a sea of ankle deep mud. The sky was iron grey, just like the eyes of the young man that held her.

She moved forward a little. The rain began to wet her, she turned her face into the warm droplets and closed her eyes, an enigmatic smile spreading over her face. Watching her, Alphonse could see what drew his brother to her. Right at that moment, she looked quite beautiful.

It was then Alphonse's luck ran out. Around the corner came a very familiar rain obscured shape. Edward was cursing the mud, and the rain, and apparently the universe in general. He had not been in a good mood for days and his self imposed sleep deprivation had not helped things at all. That, coupled with his worry over Gabriella, had even Russell treading lightly around him.

"I think we'd better get inside," murmured Alphonse. But the redhead was not listening; her face was still turned to the sky. Alphonse bit his lip. His brother was going to be livid. He saw his brother push his sopping wet hair from his face and look towards them.

"Too late," sighed Alphonse, and got his excuses ready.

He shouldn't have worried. His brother was not even looking at him. Edward stumbled forward, not even bothering to place his feet carefully in the mud. He broke into a trot and was sprinting up the street when Gabbie finally turned her face to find out what the noise was.

"Edward?" she queried, but that was all she was allowed to say. Alphonse was violently shoved to one side as the Fullmetal alchemist abandoned all sense of propriety and trapped his ward in a fierce embrace, lifting her off her feet so they dangled half an inch from the ground.

"Edward!" squeaked Gabbie, half amused, half embarrassed. "Edward, put me down!" she said laughing. She could not even hug him back; her arms were pinned to her sides. Alphonse watched his brother with a small smile. Edward's eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and his face was buried in Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm alright, Edward," said Gabbie more gently. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm alright now," He finally lowered her to the ground. He made to let go of her but her knees buckled and he had to catch her.

"I just can't stand yet," she chuckled.

Alphonse watched his brother's expression darken.

"What are you doing out here?" he snapped.

"Looking," she replied.

"At what?" he asked in a dangerous tone. She pointed a shaky finger skyward.

"I don't believe you!" he cried, exasperated. "You've been as close to death as you can get while still warm for three days, and as soon as you wake you're out here using more of your energy!" He shook her a few times while still being careful to support her.

"Were you dropped on the head at birth? Or does this terminal stupidity just come naturally?" he yelled.

"I did not need to use anything to look, Ed," laughed Gabbie, not at all intimidated by his flare up. "I just did it." That enigmatic smile was back on her face again. With no apology from his research subject, Edward turned on his brother.

"And why didn't you come and get me?" he growled. "You obviously can't be trusted to look after her on your own. What possessed you to agree to her lunacy?" Alphonse opened his mouth, platitudes ready, when Gabbie gave him a huge conspiratorial wink and she "accidentally" lost her footing. Edward grabbed her then yelled at her and swore colourfully. He told the red-head she was not to stir from bed for the next full day or he would tie her down on it. She was roughly picked up and carried inside the house. Gabbie grinned at Alphonse over Edward's metal shoulder, mouthing "_thank you."_ Alphonse smiled back. Exploiting such a situation was probably morally questionable, but she was keeping his brother's anger from him so he did not really care. He shuffled in behind them with a sigh.

* * *

**Short but sweet, nearly at the end of this part folks, only three chapters left! But never fear, part five is almost ready, Sherby beta has spent a lot of time on it for us to have it ready by the time this part was finished.**

**Also had some great fanart posted on my DA site recently. Go to my profile page for the link and go check it out.**

**Sorry if there are any errors in this, had to rewrite a bit I was not happy with after the chapter had been betaed. (smites self)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61… _Which the author has no real excuse for however, it was late, she was tired and high on cold medication…_**

Gabbie woke with a start. It was light and she was still in her bed in the sitting room. She blinked big wake up blinks and her foot twitched. At least she could actually feel her feet now; she wiggled her toes and sighed. It was good to be awake. She had practically had to tell Edward to leave her alone last night; he had seemed perfectly ready to help her out of her wet nightgown. She had patted him on the head when she told him she could do it herself, which seemed to infuriate him.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" he had yelled at her. She had reeled back from him and nearly fell off the bed. He had apologised, of course but she had been troubled about his level of frustration; he must have really been worried about her. The fierce hug he had subjected her to should have told her that. A few weeks ago she would have never thought that the volatile alchemist would be capable of such an open display of affection.

She felt humbled by it.

"You awake?" said the voice of the object of her musings. Gabriella sighed internally, sleeping by the stove was irritating, she had no privacy.

"Almost," she replied sleepily. His head came into her field of vision. He looked a lot better than he had the night before; he must have slept well. The yellow eyes regarded her flatly.

"I have breakfast ready, how are your hands?" he asked. She held her hands out before her. They still shook, and although it was not enough to get in the way of most things, eating with cutlery would be tricky. She struggled to sit and Edward rolled his eyes.

"So stubborn," he muttered.

"Arrange these words into a well known phrase Edward," said Gabbie sarcastically. "Pot, kettle, calling, black, the."

He helped her sit and she reached out for the bowl of porridge he had for her on the kitchen table.

"You really think I'm going to let you spill this all over yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would at least let me feed myself," she said primly.

"Not a chance," he said with a rakish grin.

Gabbie let her hands drop to her sides and let him feed her. This was not worth getting into an argument over. She almost finished the entire bowl when she began to feel a little sick. She told him she was full and as she had given in to him so easily, he repaid her in kind and did not make an issue of the three spoonfuls left in the bowl. Then he held out his hands.

"Grab on. I'll take you to the outhouse, and tonight you can have a proper bath. Water is now no longer an issue," he said sternly.

"Really?" said Gabbie excitedly. It had been over a month since she had had a hot bath.

"Yes, really," he chuckled. "It won't take a moment to heat the water."

Gabbie grabbed onto his metal and flesh and blood hands, and let him pull her to her feet. Her balance was better, but she was still weak. She estimated she would need another two days of rest before she was able to walk across a room without feeling utterly drained. After her ablutions she got changed into a clean night gown, Edward lead her back from the chilly outhouse and sat her on the tattered sofa by the stove with a blanket and a cup of strong sweet tea.

"Don't get used to this," he warned, waving a metal finger at her face. "As soon as you are better, the pampering stops."

"Perish the thought!" exclaimed Gabbie, eyeing him over her cup.

She sat on the sofa for the rest of the day, reading a history book that Alphonse had given her. She caught Edward watching her on occasion when he thought she was absorbed by the very dry book. He usually had a look of thinly veiled concern written over his features. She wanted to get up and hug him, maybe even kiss away the frown that creased his brow.

"_Okay,"_ she thought to herself. _"Maybe not the kisses. He hates it when I treat him like a child."_ Then again, she supposed it depended on the sort of kisses she decided to bestow on him. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye again and her smile broadened.

"_Stop that,"_ she told herself. _"You're enjoying the thought of kissing him far too much."_ But she knew what would happen if she tried; he would protest at first, thinking she was patronising him, but when her lips worked their way down his face to touch his mouth…

"_Gah! Stop it!"_ she thought, slightly alarmed at the turn her thoughts had taken.

She had already admitted to herself that she thought he was attractive; that should have been enough to exercise her Edward-shaped demons. She should be able to admire from afar and appreciate him as a friend who just happened to be stunningly handsome. But it seemed it was her fate to lust after men who were wholly unsuited to her. She shook her head. She was getting tired again. Besides there was also the problem that she appeared not to be the only one drawn to him. There were others in the queue that had been waiting a long time for him to grow up a bit. But her case was a little different; it appeared her feelings were not wholly unreciprocated. Edward liked her, that she knew, but it was possible that he had more than friendship on his mind. That put her in an awkward position. Her eyelids drooped and the book settled into her lap.

"_I will not let this happen,"_ she told herself firmly. _"I may even yet find a way home." _

"**But do you want to go home?"** said a little voice in her head. Of course she did! What kind of stupid question was that?

"**But what is really there for you?"** asked the voice that sounded just like her. She had friends; there was Evan and Emma, both of whom would be worried sick about her.

"**Oh yes, friends you never let get close to you, friends who hardly know the person you really are."** That wasn't true, surely it wasn't?

"**Even Carl, you let him turn you into an adoring little sap over night because you thought you had someone to look after you. Then he discovered he did not want a tame you, he wanted the fiery girl he fell for; it was you who drove him away!" **

No, that was not true at all! She had done everything to please him and he had still chosen another without even doing her the courtesy of saying he did not want her anymore! He had let her down and shattered her trust.

"**You never trusted him,"** sneered the voice. **"You never let yourself. You just tuned into something you thought he wanted so he would not leave you. That is not love, that is not trust."** This was rubbish; what was going on? This reverse psychology crap was not going to work on her!

"**Oh, some back bone? Not before time, but you're still a coward."** How so? She had survived so much; how could she possibly be a coward?

"**Oh yes, you are such a victim,"** said the voice with a bitter laugh. **"Daddy hurt me!"** it taunted. **"That's your excuse for everything that goes wrong in your life. 'I'm damaged, that's why Carl left'… 'I don't deserve to be a doctor'… 'I'll look after my sister instead'… 'I must be a bad person or why did I get hit so often'..? 'If I do good things people will like me'… 'looking after Anna will make me look like such a good sister'…" **

THAT WAS NOT TRUE! She loved her sister, she had needed her.

"**Oh yes she needed you, the only one you ever let be close to you. But she will not want to leave this world in a hurry; she has someone else she needs now. If you find a way to leave you will be doing it alone."**

That was as it should be. She was growing up, and Gabbie knew Anna would not be around forever.

"**But what will you do?"** asked the voice that was her own. **"What will fill the hole in you that she leaves behind?"**

Nothing could do that; she would always love her sister.

"**No? Not even him?"** She knew who the voice was getting at and it was not true either. It was a passing infatuation, nothing more. She was confusing the gratitude she felt towards him with her attraction to him.

"**Oh yes, it would have to be complicated. Nothing could be as simple as falling for someone and having your feelings returned… not for you,"** scoffed the voice.

She had no answer to that.

"**You see how he looks at you; you know what he wants from you. You could help him, it would be very easy."** She could not do that to him, she could not do that to herself. She could not fall for someone who was not right for her.

"**And why is he so unsuitable?"** asked the voice, more gently now.

There was his temper, his rootless existence, the strange things that were happening to her, and his dark secrets. Plus, it would not last, and she would not jeopardise her friendship with him for any stupid fling they could have.

"**So you **_**do**_** care about him?"** Of course she did! He had given up his freedom for her; he was her very dear friend and she loved him.

"**Yes you do, don't you?"** said the voice. **"And it terrifies you."** She did not love him that way, that was ridiculous. What was going on anyway? Why was she talking to herself? Why was she being such a bitch to herself?

"**Nosce te Ipsum,"** said the voice. **"Know thyself." **Someone was shaking her, she was dreaming..?

She jumped and gasped.

"It's alright," said a voice, trying to sooth her. "I tried calling you but you were fast asleep." Gabbie blinked and looked up at the Fullmetal alchemist's face.

"I just had the strangest dream," she muttered.

"Not a nightmare?" he asked anxiously.

"No, but I think it's not one I'm going to forget for a while," she stifled a yawn.

"Tell me about it later," he said with a warm smile. "The bath is getting cold." The smile she treated him to could have powered a small town for a month. She stood shakily and walked across the room unaided. In her bedroom was a steel bathtub three quarters full of steaming water.

"Don't fall asleep in it," he warned. "If you are not out in quarter of an hour or if I hear a big splash, I'm coming in here to check, whether you are clothed or not, and…" She stopped his flow of words by giving him a hen peck of a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop fussing so much, Ed," she said with a chuckle. "I seem to remember you telling me once that you liked me better in a coma."

"Well," he muttered, looking at his feet. "I was angry at the time." She grinned and slipped her arms around him, retuning the violent hug he had given her in the rain. He stiffened with surprise but his hands settled on her waist easily enough a moment later.

"Thank you for looking after me," she said into his metal shoulder.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. Gabbie smiled into the shiny black material that hid his automail. No matter how her head tormented her, she could risk this closeness between them. Nothing more would happen; he was her dear friend and they owed each other so much. She would not endanger this, ever. He was the first _real_ friend she had let herself have. After him there had been no stopping her, there were so many people she counted as friends now. His brother, Roze and even Winry had all rapidly followed. But he had been the first, he had got under her defences and she was glad he had. He cared for her, protected her, joked with her and told her off when she was being idiotic. Her mind was made up, this would be how things stayed.

She let go of him and patted his shoulder twice before closing her bedroom door on him. She leaned against the door and took deep breaths, tying to get his delicious scent out of her nostrils and let the warmth of him fade from her. Just because she had decided not to act on her feelings did not mean that it was going to be easy to ignore them either. The bath helped. The hot water unclenched every muscle in her body. Despite being warned she did nearly fall asleep in the tub, but washed her hair to keep herself awake.

After a good rinsing she struggled to get out of the tub and finally managed to without falling over. She dried herself and picked up the clothes Edward had laid out for her. Slacks and a shirt. She smiled. He even knew what she felt comfortable wearing.

She opened the door to find dinner on the table and Alphonse waiting to dig in.

"Chicken?" Gabbie breathed. It was the first meat she had seen in weeks.

"I fixed a few things around town today," said Alphonse. "I was given a chicken as a reward." Gabbie's mouth watered and she sat down.

"You look so much better," complemented Alphonse. "Even the colour is back in your cheeks."

"I feel much better," she sighed. "Thanks to you and Ed." Al beamed at her. Edward returned from poking the fire in the stove and sat at the table. Everyone ate ravenously, swallowing the meat without even really tasting it. They had all lost weight on the rice diet they had all been on. Gabbie swore she could taste the vitamins and protein. They demolished the carcass and then picked at some rice but they were all full. Alphonse sunk into the sofa while Gabbie scraped the plates and Edward washed them.

Gabbie was nearly dozing off when Edward handed her a bone comb and band.

"You've not brushed your hair in nearly a week," he reminded her. Gabbie raised a hand to her head to feel curls and waves haloing her head. She probably looked a little like a blow-dried poodle. She raised the comb to her head and began to pull; the comb snagged immediately. She teased at her unruly hair, getting more and more aggravated as her arms began to ache and then shake. She put her hands by her side for a moment, resting.

A metal hand plucked the comb from her fingers.

"Are you still so wilful that you can't ask for help?" sighed Edward.

"I was going to have another try first," she whined.

"Hold still," he muttered. He clapped his hands and Gabbie had the unnerving sensation of something crawling over her scalp. Her hands flew to her hair to find it smooth and straight.

"That's your secret!" she cried. "That's why your hair is always immaculate! You cheat!"

"It's not cheating," he said haughtily as he dragged the comb through her now perfect hair and tied it at the nape of her neck. "My automail can catch in my hair, as you well know. It makes sense to use a little alchemy on it rather then rip lumps out of myself." She looked up at him, tilting her head back.

"I never guessed you would be the vain type," she chuckled. Alphonse snorted with laughter on the sofa.

"I'm not vain!" Edward protested at them both.

"Oh really?" she laughed. "Then why does your height bother you so much?"

He frowned at her. "Just an observation," she said, standing up and grinning disarmingly. ""Nosce te Ipsum, Ed," she said, completely confusing him.

"What is that, Latin?" he half growled. Gabriella simply smiled at him and enjoyed not giving him an answer. He pestered her for a good thirty minutes; the fullmetal alchemist did not like being kept in the dark. But all his demands for information were met with silence.

"Just tell me what it meant Gabriella!" he ordered. It was Alphonse that answered.

"It means 'Know thyself' brother!" he snapped angrily. "If you had bothered to pick up a bit of Latin when were in Italy then you would not be feeling like an idiot now!" he ranted. Al obviously did not appreciate having his after dinner nap time ruined by his brother.

"I saw no point in learning a dead language!" retorted Edward, bristling at his brother's tone. "What's the point of a language you can't communicate in?"

"Every good scientist we came across knew it!" hissed Al.

"Every_ Biologist_ we came across knew it," corrected Edward prissily. "I'm a_ physicist_."

Gabbie thought she would burst if she did not let the chuckles out that were building up inside her. She loved it when the brothers started arguing. They were so delightfully childish! She started to laugh.

Edward and Alphonse halted their squabble and watched Gabriella as she doubled over with giggles.

Alphonse looked at his brother.

"What's so funny?" he asked sharply.

"I think we are," muttered Edward, frowning.

"I don't think we are funny," Alphonse declared, almost sounding offended.

"Ignore her," replied Edward with a sigh. "She's weird."

Gabbie decided to take his words as a compliment.

* * *

**H****A HA! Early update _(am on holiday.)_ Only two more chapters in this part to go! I can hardly wait to post them, they're shockers!_ (Velf runs away to figure out a way to torture her SA fans, just so all her readers are in equal misery.)_**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62_… In which Junji leaves the Rockbells…_**

Junji got better slowly. A week after her operation she endured yet more pain by having her legs connected. She did not cry out this time but she did bite through her lip again. Winry warned if she continued to hurt her lip she would get a permanent scar on it. Junji did not really seem that concerned about adding another disfigurement to her face. Anna did not know how someone who had such a low self image could fight so hard. Anna had watched Junji as she struggled for an entire day to try and move her right big toe. She even skipped lunch, earning a sharp rebuke from Pinako. The next day she had got herself up, and dressed, and wheeled herself into the work room to sit with Anna while she tried to move her dead legs. Anna thought she may be able to help.

"_**I'm no expert,"**_ she wrote. _**"But do you think you are trying too hard?"**_

The red eyes glared at her.

"_**I mean, it's not muscle you are trying to move. It's metal, and metal that responds to nerve impulses. Telling it consciously to move is not going to help**_."

"What do you suggest?" asked the young woman with a sigh. "At this point I'm willing to try anything." Anna left her work table and stood behind the Junji. She swallowed and spoke as clearly as she could.

"You need to relax." She put her hands on the young woman's shoulders and rubbed the area at the base of the neck her sister had told her relaxed people. She felt the young woman slump in her chair, immediately melting under her hands.

"Now," said Anna as gently as she could, hoping her harsh voice would not ruin what she was tying to do. "Think about a time when you had normal legs; think what they looked like, how they felt." Junji nodded, and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. "Now think about moving your foot. Don't force it or focus on it. Just move your foot as you would with your own legs. Imagine kicking something or hopping, anything…"

Anna squeaked in surprise. Junji's entire right leg jerked so strongly that it slipped off the wheelchair's foot plate. Anna carefully placed the foot back and looked into Junji's determined face.

"I guess we know they work," Junji said quietly.

Anna smiled at her, secretly thrilled for the young woman.

"So if I can move my legs when I want to, I can start to do the exercises in that book you gave me?"

Again Anna nodded.

"Go back to your work," said the Ishivalian. "I have my own work to do." By the end of the day, she could make both legs jerk on command.

At the end of the week she could stand with help, but she was nowhere near able to walk.

"It will be months before you find your balance enough to walk, and even then it will only be a slow shuffle. You won't be skipping and dancing for a long time yet." Winry warned. Junji was determined to recover in record time however, and in private Winry had told Anna she had never seen anyone so determined to recover since an eleven year old Edward had been fitted.

"She must have something she desperately wants to do." Winry mused.

Anna did not know what Junji had to do but she suspected it was all to do with her "brother." She had guessed that the good looking young man was the object of Junji's affections, and though he cared for her, he did not return her feelings. So the young woman was pushing herself to be as useful as she could to him out of a twisted combination of love and loyalty. Anna almost wanted to smack the man around the head. He was using Junji, and Anna suspected he knew how she felt.

"_An employee that will do anything for you is the best sort of worker,"_ Anna thought sourly.

In between catching up with old work and studying medical text books, Anna liked to go for long walks. She had resumed her old roving habits that she had adopted in Cornwall, and on her one day off a week she could walk miles. Returning from one of her rambles she got back to find Winry grinning and waving a letter under her nose. The address was in her sister's handwriting. Of course, Winry would not let her have it straight away. The blonde enjoyed teasing Anna with her mail, especially when it was from Alphonse. Anna jumped and tried to snatch it from her, but Winry was too quick for her and danced sideways. Anna stamped her foot and snatched at the letter again. Winry held it above her head, grinning as Anna grasped for it, but she was maddeningly an inch too short. Anna took a leaf out of her sister's book and fought dirty. She wrapped her hands around Winry's waist and knocked her to the floor, proceeding to tickle the squirming mechanic.

Winry shouted and cursed but Anna had her pinned beneath her and of course she could not hear the shouts. Finally Pinako intervened.

"Give her the damn letter, Winry!" she snapped. Trying to pout, but unable to for the grin on her face Winry handed Anna the letter.

"_**You have plenty of work to do if you are bored!" **_signed Anna but she was not really angry. Winry stuck her tongue out at her.

"_**If that's the case I'm not going to tell you my sister's news,"**_ she signed.

"That's not fair!" whined Winry.

The only news she got of the trio in Xenotime was through Anna, and Anna edited it for Rockbell sensitive content. She did not want to tell the household most of what Al said to her; it was private, and the three letters her sister had sent her seemed to increasingly consist of what Edward was up to. While Winry liked to hear what he had been doing she may start to get a little green eyed if she knew some of the content of previous letters. Gabbie had said in her last letter that when she had found the red water Edward had to put her to bed. She had naturally joked about it, but Anna had cut that from the version of the news she had given to Winry. She was aware that she was sheltering the blonde, but she did not know what else she could do. Winry had a box under her bed, and had showed Anna its contents. In it were letters from her parents, a lock of her mother's hair, a few milk teeth, the first automail finger she had ever made herself and two letters from Edward. In all the time she had known him he had only ever sent her two letters; one telling her he had become a state alchemist, and one two years later letting her know that he and his brother were in good health and still looking. Anna did not ask what he was looking for. It seemed so trivial; two mundane letters and yet Winry treasured them. It really was unfair.

Anna was getting a little sick of being caught in the middle of the whole would-be triangle thing, but there was little she could do about the situation. The only one who could help was Edward, and Anna guessed he would not be inclined to speak to his mechanic about such matters; it was much easier for him just to leave it and see what happened.

Thinking very uncharitably of her old crush, Anna shut herself in her bedroom to read her sister's letter. It started with the usual hello, asking how she was then launched into the good stuff. Anna liked her sister's letters a little more than Alphonse's sometimes. Alphonse would take four lines to say what her sister could in one; also Al had a tendency to need to work himself up to what he wanted to say to her, Gabbie plunged straight in.

"_Well I did it! Pat me on the back, knight me, and give me a castle in the Lake District. I made it rain."_ Anna cried out with delight. _"It was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I was so tired after, but I was not sick, which was good."_ Anna sighed. She had been a little apprehensive of her sisters plans._"It was raining for the entire time I was asleep, which was three days."_

"Three days!" Anna exclaimed but read on.

"_And it's still raining now but it's getting humid too; I can't win! It was hot and dry when I got here, and now it's hot and wet. If I stay here much longer I will melt."_ Anna grinned, remembering what her sister was like in Germany. _"I was as weak as a day old kitten when I woke, and I've spent nearly a week gaining my strength back. On that note, I dub Edward the "Annoying Alchemist." He's done nothing but pester me since I woke up. Anybody would swear I had been at death's door!"_ Anna giggled; she could just imagine the brash Alchemist rubbing her sister up the wrong way by ordering her to take it easy. He sister's next words gave her pause.

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking while being confined to quarters, and I've also been having some very weird dreams; maybe it's another facet of my own bizarreness, I don't know, but it made me take a hard look at myself. I've realised a few things, things you probably already know but have been kind enough not to point out to me. I'm a bit of an emotional screw up, I guess, and even now, being forced to live a life that is much more complicated and dangerous than anything I ever wished for or imagined, I'm still telling lies to myself."_

"Oh sister," Anna sighed. "We've both lied to ourselves at times."

"_A case in point would be Ed; I care for him a lot more than I probably should do and have for quite some time. There. I've said it, I'm sure I'll be able to hear your self righteous laughter all the way from Rizembool." _

Anna did laugh but it was a happy laugh, she was not going to belittle her sister over this.

"_But I dread turning into a Winry, or a Roze, or even a Noa. I refuse be another casualty of whatever it is that draws women to Edward Elric. My heart just can't take it." _

"**BOLLOCKS!"** swore Anna. She would have given her sister a sound slap if she had been in the room. "Damn it Gab! How can you be so clever and so stupid at the same time?" She growled at the letter.

"_So you're probably fizzing right now, but this is my decision to make and this is what I've decided. I don't know what is going to happen to me but I feel like something is about to change. I can't put my finger on it but I'll talk to you more when we get back to Rizembool, which should be some point next week." _

"Next week!" Anna's heart leapt. She would see her sister again, and, more importantly, she would see Alphonse again. How would she greet him? A hug? A kiss? She knew what she would really like to do but that was really something to do in private. She did not want to shock anyone; besides, kissing like that might not even be done in this world.

"_Good,"_ she thought with a grin. _"Then I can start a trend."_

"_I know what you're thinking young lady!"_ the letter accused. _"But just remember that these are different times and he's a good boy; don't be too hot and heavy to start with because he won't be used to it."_ Anna nodded, agreeing. Her sister may be dense but her advice to other people was usually sound.

"_Now on that happy thought, I better go I have to start organising how to get out of here. I will not be at all sorry to leave, I can assure you. We will have to report in at Central but if Mustang keeps us more than an hour I will drain him dry. Actually I will have to test that theory one day. I'm sure that if I can put energy into things I can take it away too."_ Anna shook her head; such a thing would scare her half to death, but her sister seemed comfortable with what the gate had given her, if it indeed it was the gate.

"_I love you and I'm itching to see you. Oh, and I'm pulling rank, when we turn up on your door step I get first hug. That's an order, not a request."_ Anna sighed and folded the letter. Now she had to figure out what to tell Winry.

"_Very little,"_ she thought ruefully.

* * *

Junji grew in strength and had no post operative problems at all. She still needed help to stand but with a bit more work she would be able to do it alone. She would need a walking frame, but Winry was confident she would be almost walking unaided in a few months. But Junji was ready to leave. When she wasn't exercising, she was sitting on the porch waiting. Anna felt for her, but she had work to be getting on with and could not accompany her. Also she had been very quiet when Anna had given her the news that she may be able to meet her sister and the Elric brothers, as they would be retuning very soon. The young woman had shaken her head and said quietly she planed to be gone by then. 

It was the morning of the third week of the Ishivalians treatment that the Rockbell household awoke to find Junji gone and an apologetic letter explaining that her brother had come to get her and she had not wished to disturb them. She thanked them with all her heart but she would probably not return for checkups.

"As I thought," grunted Pinako, her stiff hair tied back even when she was in her night attire. "Something very strange was going on with that child," she grunted. "Still we can't complain. I cashed in that credit note yesterday. It was honoured, and there was even a large tip waiting for me when I cashed it in. Very strange indeed."

Anna said nothing. She could not; she just prayed her sister would return soon. She had seen who had taken Junji last night, and it had not been her brother.

It had been pure luck that she had been thirsty at around two in the morning. She had got up and padded to the kitchen. She passed the window that looked out over the porch and saw Junji's empty chair. Panicking, Anna opened the front door and ran out into the moonlit night. There was a figure in the yard carrying Junji away from the house. The Ishivalian's metal feet shone dully in the moonlight.

"Wait!" Anna cried. The figure stopped and Junji's arm around his neck tightened. Slowly he turned around. Anna's mouth dropped open; this was not the man Chiyo who had brought her to the house. This is someone she knew, and his face chilled her heart. The last time she had seen him he had been very weak; she looked into those violet animalistic eyes and knew he had regained all his strength.

"Envy," she breathed.

"Oh so you do remember," he said with a smile that chilled her. "I would have come in a different form, but I was planning that we would run into each other." He smiled at her, his sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight. "It is lucky indeed that it is you that has seen me little girl, anyone else I would have killed. They do not suit my purposes." Anna swallowed; she was sure he meant what he said. "I was going to wake you up," he continued. "But my alchemist begged me to leave you out of this. Unfortunately you've now involved yourself so I will use you."

Anna looked at Junji, the girl was cradled almost lovingly in Envy's arms, like she was something precious. Junji was hanging her head, not meeting Anna's gaze. But Anna could see her lips moving.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm so very sorry."

"I have a message for Shorty." Envy announced. "Tell him that I will be seeing him soon. I have everything ready for him and your sister."

Anna could not stop shaking, and it was not from the cold night. Alphonse had told her about Homunculus. They were created humans with no soul. He had said Envy had no pity, empathy or remorse. She was standing before the most dangerous homunculus in her nightgown, with only a glass of water in her hand to use as a weapon. Her brain belatedly reasoned that if Envy was going to kill her he would have done it already. She forced herself to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I can," came the mocking reply.

"Junji?" Anna whispered wondering how the girl could abide being near such a creature. "He is just using you! You owe him nothing!"

"He saved me!" hissed the girl, finally looking at Anna. Her red eyes blazed with defiance. "You have no right to judge me, Anna Marsh! None at all!" she took a shuddering breath. "I did not know who your sister was when I came here, but that changes nothing. Your services are paid for and this is the end of our acquaintance."

Envy smiled tauntingly at Anna. The homunculus was confident in his power over Junji. He had shown her kindness when so few ever had. She would die for him if he asked her to; he was going to exploit that to the full. Bringing her here for automail had probably been a way for the homunculus to test Junji's loyalty to him. He must have known she would discover who Anna and the Rockbells were connected to.

"Let's go," Junji whispered to the grinning created human. Envy looked at Anna one last time, almost leering at her.

"You can tell your lovely sister, too, that I'm looking forward to our next meeting. I have something I want to give her, something you can be sure shorty won't like!"

He laughed and turned on his heel, lightly sprinting away with his prize as if she weighed nothing. Anna felt her heart turn to stone. She decided then and there not to tell Winry and Pinako what had happened. They would have been upset, but also they may have tried to get involved. There were only three people she could talk to about Envy's visit and she waited desperately for their speedy return.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63…** _**The end of part four, which is bitter sweet at best…**_

Gabbie smiled up at the sky. It had stopped raining for the first time in days. The sky was still heavy with cloud but there were breaks in it. She could feel there was much more to come, an entire season's worth if not more, but for now there was a reprieve. She had decided to have a slow walk in the fresh air while she could. They were leaving tomorrow and she would be on the stuffy train for a long time. She wondered if it was snowing in Central yet. It had to be coming close to Christmas; but there were no religious festivals in Amestris at all. She wondered how she would feel when she worked out when December the twenty-fifth should be and the day came and no one marked it. The months in Amestris had similar names, but March was the month that had twenty-eight days, not February (or Feburray as it was called here). She would get used to it all eventually, she was sure.

The groves were bare; there was no life here, and the trees were dead. But she was looking for two in particular. The old giant she had kept going and the one young sapling she had touched when she had been working on the weather. She found the old lemon tree easily. He was on the brow of the hill. The soil was not yet saturated here; the water had run straight off and hardly penetrated. The old tree with its gnarled branches and twisted trunk was still alive and was much less stressed. When Gabbie rested a hand on the rough bark she could feel the sap rising within it. It would be fine.

"Glad you made it, friend," she said with a smile. "Hopefully one or two more wily old things like you made it too." She patted the bark affectionately.

She turned and walked slowly along the brow of the hill. There was a small lake of surface water beginning to form just outside the town in the valley. Gabbie knew that Russell was planning to damn it and turn it into a seasonal reservoir. She had been thanked so many times by him it was getting awkward.

"You are a marvel. I've never seen something so amazing! You have saved us!"

She had pointed out that the crop was an utter failure, but he did not seem to mind.

"Trees can be replanted; we now have the knowledge to manage our groves without exhausting our water supply. Don't worry about the town, we will manage." He had patted her hand.

"You should leave here before the press show up," he said kindly. "The people here will be surprised when they discover you are not an alchemist but they will not hold it against you. Take Alphonse and your lover and get out of here."

Gabbie had to stop herself from contradicting him about Edward. She burned to, but she had been the one to add fuel to the fire of rumour, and she had to put up with the consequences.

She found the other tree very easily. It was the only green thing on the entire hillside. There was also someone sitting under it. Only one person in the entire town wore black clothes and had golden blond hair that was braided down his back. Winry had said that Edward had grown his hair while he recovered from his automail surgery. Gabbie guessed it had some sort of symbolism for him. The little lemon tree was completely covered in new green leaves and fragrant white blossom. It was very much alive, even though it had been very dead. Gabbie smiled, she was not that surprised. Plant cells were easy to manipulate compared to other, more complex forms of life.

"Silly thing," Gabbie tutted as she approached. "The soil is still too dry to support all that new growth." Edward looked up at her from what he was eating.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I found this little fella a few days ago," he said mildly. He pointed to a steel bucket at his side. "I've been coming up here to water it."

"Oh," said Gabbie when she could think of nothing better to say.

"Well, you got the poor thing all excited," said Edward, a wicked smile pulling at his lips. "It would be cruel to let it go thirsty."

Gabbie raised an eyebrow. Since she had recovered the fullmetal alchemist had been in a very magnanimous mood, even getting on with Russell and cracking jokes with Alphonse over breakfast. That, and he had been teasing her quite ruthlessly about their supposed relationship. He had even called her 'darling' the previous day in front of a throng of towns people, knowing she would be unable to retaliate with so many people watching. She had ranted at him later but her heart had not been in it. He had just grinned at her and before she knew it she was laughing. She guessed he was still paying her back for the whole "Russell" thing, but she found his antics amusing most of the time which she supposed only encouraged him.

"_If I had been born here I probably would have slapped him by now,"_ she thought with a smirk.

"Your mouth will get you into trouble one day Edward," she said to him crisply.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, yellow eyes shining. Gabbie rolled her eyes, he really was loving this. The sooner they left the better, then he would have no ammunition.

He patted the ground next to him.

"Sit," he ordered. "You don't want to overdo it."

She sighed dramatically but did so; the ground was damp but still firm, and it was actually almost muddy around the base of the tree where he had been watering it. Gabbie smiled; it had been a nice gesture.

She turned back to him and finally paid attention to what he was eating.

"Is that ice cream?" she asked. Edward looked at the cone in his hand.

"Why, yes it is," he said slightly sarcastically.

"Where did you get that?" she asked her eyes still focused on the cone with its white, slightly melted topping. She watched her companion take a deliberately long lick from his cone. She moistened her lips; how long had it been since she had eaten anything sweet? Not just sweet - it was cold too!

"It's my treat to myself for coming up here with a bucket of water," he said with a grin. "I found the cones at the general store; no one wanted them so the shopkeeper gave them to me. I mixed up some powdered milk and dumped a load of sugar in it and some vanilla essence. A small transmutation later and I get ice cream," he said smugly.

"That's really clever," said Gabbie. "I'm impressed."

Edward frowned at her.

"I've created an entire platoon of ice soldiers in order to save you from the research department, and yet it's making ice cream that really impresses you?" he said, sounding almost hurt, but his eyes were dancing too much for that to be the case.

Gabbie licked her lips again.

"You want some don't you?" he said in a low tone. She nodded and swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth. "What's it worth?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You're not just going to give some to me?" she asked in a whine.

"I'm an alchemist," he said licking the drips that had run down the cone and then running his tongue over his lips. "I live by equivalent trade, remember? You give me something, I'll give you some ice cream."

Gabbie thought that a slap really would be appropriate round about now, but she refused to be bated.

"I don't have anything," she said with a shrug.

"Pity," he murmured, and returned to licking his cone. Gabbie watched his tongue run round the ice cream, slipping into his mouth over loaded with melting milky crystals, forcing him to lick his lips as well as the cone.

"You're doing that on purpose!" she accused moodily.

"Yes, I am," he laughed. He turned to her still grinning. "Sure you don't want some?"

"I saved your life! Now give me some damn ice cream Elric!" she snapped folding her arms.

He held his head on one side, considering.

"Is my life worth a lick of ice cream?" he said, as if thinking out loud.

Gabbie gave up any pretence of indifference and made a swipe for the cone in his hand. He held her at bay with his elbow and lifted the cone out of her reach. "Now, how can I consider this weighty matter when you insist on throwing yourself at me, Gabriella? Really, you twenty-first century girls have no decorum whatsoever," he said with a laugh. Gabbie shoved herself away from him and glared moodily down the valley. "I mean, I know I'm irresistible and we are rumoured to be married," he continued. "But please, try to restrain yourself," he said to his cone.

"I think I prefer you in a bad mood," Gabbie muttered.

"You're just a sore loser," he said licking more drips from his cone.

Gabbie sighed and pressed her hands to the ground ready to lever herself up and let him enjoy his creation on his own. The ice cream was thrust before her.

"Alright, have some," he said in a bored tone. "I must be going soft in my old age." Gabbie wanted to tell him exactly where he could shove his ice cream, but it looked so creamy and cool and sweet, she really did want some. She gave in and opened her mouth to take a good long lick. The ice cream vanished, leaving her with her tongue hanging out.

"Oh no. I don't want your mouth all over this," he said, almost keeping his face straight. "Think of the viruses I could end up with!"

Gabbie resolved that Edward needed to be taught a lesson in sharing.

"Fine," she said in clipped tones. "I will take a bit off with my finger then leave you alone."

"That's acceptable," he said pretentiously, nodding, eyes twinkling. The ice cream was once again held before her. Gabbie poked her finger into it and lifted off a large lump. She made to put it in her mouth but at the last moment she twisted her body.

Her ice cream laden finger got maddeningly within two inches of his nose before his left hand trapped her wrist.

"Now, that is not nice," he said sounding almost hurt. She tried to pull away but he squeezed her wrist a little so she did not fight him. She sometimes forgot how strong he was. He could probably snap her wrist if he chose to; not that he would. He was not like that. "And after I was so generous, too." he said with a chuckle in his voice. He looked at her finger. "Still, shame to waste it," he muttered.

Before Gabbie could collect herself her finger was in his mouth. His teeth held her knuckle in place while his tongue ran over her finger. Gabbie shuddered, not letting her mind dwell on what he was doing. What was he up to? The golden eyes told her that he had not finished toying with her yet either. He pulled her finger from his mouth and examined it.

"I think it might taste even better when it's on you than when it's on the cone," he said, keeping his tone light and teasing. Gabbie opened her mouth to warn him that if he even thought about trying anything then she would disembowel him. But the ice cream cone had already been pushed onto her nose. She gasped indignantly as it chilled her. Now this was really going too far! She lifted her hands to wipe at her face angrily but he grabbed them.

"Edward Elric!" she snapped. "That's enough! If you don't stop teasing me right now I'm going to…!" He leaned forward and his tongue licked the tip of her nose. A confused whimper forced its way from her mouth. Now that really was unexpected! She had anticipated a face full of ice-cream not a seductive lick.

He sat back a little, still clasping her hands. She met his gaze, and felt her heart hammer. His eyes had enough heat in them to melt the ice cream, which now lay forgotten on the ground. She had to force the panic in her down. This was nothing to fear, but she was frightened. But she was an adult too; she would handle this properly, no more denying and no more ignoring. She had brought this on herself, now she would have to set him straight before things went too far.

"You're trembling," he whispered, his voice no longer held any mocking tone.

"I know," she replied unsteadily. "It's something that always happens to me when I get nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked gently.

"Because I know what you're thinking. I can see it on your face," she said softly.

The smallest of smiles pulled at his lips.

"Is it that obvious?" he breathed.

"Not at first no, but in hindsight the recent teasing should have been a big give away," she said. "You're not just doing it for fun are you?"

"I don't know why I'm doing it," he whispered leaning forward a little. "There is just something about you… something that makes me act like a total idiot," he confessed.

"I'll take that as a complement," she said quietly.

"You should," he replied glibly. "Nobody else has ever driven me to distraction as much as you have these past few weeks."

"Likewise," she replied. He let go of her hands and his left hand slipped around the back of her neck and he shifted a little closer to her. She knew what was coming next; it was now or never if she wanted to do the right thing.

"You're going to try and kiss me, aren't you?" she asked frankly.

"I was thinking about it," he said softly, his face the merest inch from hers. "To be honest, I've been thinking about it a lot for some time now."

His breath was warm and smelt of vanilla. She bet his lips tasted of it too. Gabbie liked the feel of his hand on her skin; his index finger had started to gently stroke the nape of her neck, trying to relax her. It would be so easy to give in, but she was resolved; she knew what she had to do.

"I don't want you to kiss me," she said as gently as she could. A small frown crossed his features, and the hand at the back of her neck froze.

"Why?" he asked. "I could be wrong but I thought you…"

"You thought right," she said quickly, cutting him off. "We are attracted to each other, and considering everything we've been through together I suppose it's only natural."

"I don't see the problem," he said his brow furrowing adorably.

"That's because you're not thinking with your head," she chuckled softly. "You're an alchemist; you normally think logically, so you should think logically about this." She took his hand from behind her neck and held it between both of her own. "There is too much going on around us for this to even have a hope of lasting."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused. She had the list ready. She had carefully crafted it over all those bitter nights that she lay awake in bed knowing he was only a room away from her.

"I work with you for one thing. That is not an ideal way to start," she said firmly. "If we fall out it could be very awkward for both of us." He said nothing, just waited for the rest of what she wanted to say. "Then there is the small matter of my occasionally glowing hands and my ability to predict landslides, save crops and change the weather. Neither of us knows what's happening to me and it makes my life very complicated. I already worry you enough as things stand. It would be ten times worse if we were involved." She squeezed his hand again. "Then of course, there is Winry."

"She has nothing to do with this," he almost snapped.

"I think she does," said Gabbie gently. "I like her, and my sister works for her. She is still waiting for you Edward. Taking up with someone without even talking to her would be cruel, especially as it's her home we plan on spending our off duty time at."

"Anything else?" he asked sharply, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Not really," she lied.

"Tell the truth," he growled. "What really concerns you are my secrets."

"I haven't thought about that for a while Edward," she said soothingly. "But as you bring it up, it would be something I would need to know in time if we were together. Would you be willing to tell me?"

There was a long pause.

"I don't want to tell you," he said quietly, looking away. "There is no real need for you to know."

"That's your choice," sighed Gabbie. "I won't push you for that information. You'll tell me when you trust me." His gaze snapped back to meet her own.

"I do trust you," he insisted, his eyes honest.

"Not the way I trust you," she countered sadly. "I've told you everything you've ever wanted to know about me. Even the bits I'd rather you didn't know."

He looked down to where her hand clasped his, defeated.

"So what happens now?" he asked in a dead voice.

"Things go on as they did before," she said brightly. "Except there will be far less tension between us, because we finally got round to talking to each other like adults." She lifted one of her hands and tilted his chin up, making him look back up at her.

"You're my best friend, Edward," she said, pinning him with her green eyes. "I won't risk that for anything. We will stay friends and see where this road we are both on takes us. After that who knows what will happen? But this is not the time."

She moved forward, brushed his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead, smoothing out his frown with the touch of her lips. She sat back and he simply stared at her. There was hurt in those yellow eyes and a small stirring of defiant anger, but predominately there was hurt. She had hurt him badly.

"I'm going to finish the last of the packing," she announced brightly, thinking of nothing else she could say to soften the blow. "It would not do if we got to Rizembool and I discovered that I had left my underwear in Xenotime."

That raised a slight smile from him. She patted him on the shoulder, rose and walked down the hill. She did not look back; she did not want to see those aching eyes again. Half of her was certain she had done the right thing, best to tell him now then possibly hurt him even more later if she had let things continue. The other half of her screamed at her that she had just missed a wonderful opportunity and that she should go back and kiss him senseless before some other woman on the waiting list did.

But her footsteps still carried her away.

"_I'm sorry Edward,"_ she thought. _"But this is for the best."_ She had done the mature thing and at the same time protected herself and him from unnecessary heart ache, though it made her feel like she wanted to cry.

Edward watched her pick her way down the slope. When she was safely at the bottom he grimaced and lay back on the damp ground, his metal hand resting on his chest as if it could ease the tight pain there. He had been turned down and it was agony. How him teasing her had suddenly turned into a discussion about the two of them being together he did not know. All he could think about a few moments ago was how he could steal a kiss from her, short of holding her down. It had been something he had wanted to do for days. Ever since she had recovered, he had been so happy and it had forced him to admit that Gabriella's influence on him was now very great. He'd been burning to kiss her ever since, and because of that had regressed twelve years and taken to joking with her.

He had not planned to meet her up here; it had been chance, but he had thought that while he had her alone he may have been able to talk to her. As it turned out he had only succeeded in annoying her, and it had only been when she started to tremble that he realised what his emotions had driven him too. At that point it had seemed best to come clean and tell her what he had been feeling. It turned out she wanted the same thing, but had already decided against him.

He had been tried and tested in her head already and found to be sub-standard. It wasn't fair. It made him angry that she was not even willing to give him a chance.

He sat up.

Well, he was not going to accept that!

'No' was not the answer he wanted, so he was not going to take it as an answer.

He glared at the red-head as she entered the town.

"_Just you wait, Gabriella Marsh!"_ he thought at her. _"I'm going to have you begging for me by the time I'm through with you! Then maybe I'll be the one telling you no!"_

Course of action decided, Edward hurried after his prey, kicking the ice cream cone down the hill as he did so.

* * *

(Velf hurriedly packs her clothes and make sure she has her tickets to Mongolia.)

Don't hate me!

Part 5 starts next week!


	64. Chapter 64

**Part 5**  
_**Things change.**_

**Chapter 64.**_**.. In which the group get a chill in Central... **_

By the time Gabbie arrived in Central, she had decided that Edward had taken her rejection fairly well. His good humour appeared a little forced at first, and even Alphonse had asked him if anything was the matter. He had glared at Gabbie for a split second then told his brother not to be so foolish. Apart from that she had had no reprisal from him. Either he was being very adult about the whole thing, or his admission to her under the lemon tree had not been particularly heart felt. Gabbie preferred to think the former, as even the thought of the latter made her pride hurt. Besides, Edward was not the type to be reckless with people's hearts.

"_If he was, he would have a lot more notches on his bed post,"_ she thought with a grin. She felt much better about the incident by the second day, especially after she beat the brothers at cards (even though they both cheated). She had clobbered them both with a pillow and one of the trains stewards had been summoned to tell them to stop disturbing the other passengers. There was occasionally still the odd reproachful look on Edward's features by the third day of travel, but she could ignore them quite easily. Things were just as they had been for the most part, and she was glad; she had been terrified he would hate her.

In Central it was pouring with rain. It was not the warm rain of Xenotime but the sleet-laden rain of winter in the middle of Amestris. Gabbie was disappointed. She had wanted it to snow.

"Give it another month," said Alphonse breezily. "There is usually snow on the ground for brother's birthday."

"Oh yes!" said Gabbie, getting excited. "When is that? What do you want? Is it before or after Christmas?"

"We don't have Christmas here," said Al gently, not wanting to dampen the redhead's enthusiasm.

"I know that," she chuckled, bouncing on her toes. "But I just want to know."

Edward put his head on one side and quickly added up a few figures.

"Christmas if we had it here… would be in three weeks… and… two days… my birthday would be… two days before that," he said thinking hard.

"Good," said Gabbie, practically skipping at his side. "I'll sponge some money off my sister and get you something nice."

"I don't need anything like that from you," he said gruffly.

"Oh don't be so stuck up," she laughed, once again ignoring the subtext to his words. It was probably starting to irritate him. "If I can celebrate my sister's birthday while being imprisoned I'm sure we can do something nice for yours now I am a free woman."

"As long as it involves plenty of food, brother will agree to anything," laughed Alphonse. Edward glowered at his brother.

They managed to get a hired cab to the barracks and escape the worst of the weather. Once they checked in at the gate, Gabbie was taken away in another car to HQ, telling the driver to leave her things at reception, including the large wooden box that had her chimera in it. The brothers were left to walk to their billet. They received friendly greetings from fellow soldiers in their dorm and quickly got into uniform. They hurried back across the parade grounds to the headquarters and almost ran up to Mustang's office.

"Say as little as possible," said Edward to his brother. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get out of here." Alphonse nodded; he had no wish to spend any longer than necessary in Mustang's office either.

Edward knocked on the door, and he was let in by a pretty looking secretary, who smiled at him warmly. "Colonel … Major," she said politely to the brothers. "The lieutenant general says you can go straight in …"

Edward rudely brushed past her. Alphonse smiled apologetically. Edward opened the door to Roy's office. Gabbie was already inside, lounging in a chair, looking bored but back in her comfortable slacks and a fluffy jumper to keep her warm. They were all going to have to get used to the change in temperature. The brothers saluted their superior.

"My, don't you two look brown," said Roy dryly. Edward sat down without being asked but Alphonse waited for Roy to gesture to the only chair left.

"So," said Roy, lacing his fingers before him. "You have returned at last. I was wondering if I would have to send out someone to check up on you."

"You got my reports," said Edward stiffly. "You know everything we did."

"Not everything," said Roy with a sly smile. Edward waited with a blank expression on his face. This was familiar territory for him. Roy had a huge information network. He had always caught Edward out with his omissions when the time came for debriefing. That, and there was usually a remark about his height thrown in for good measure.

Roy sat back and regarded the three. They were all itching to be away from him. He could have been nice and let them go without debriefing them, but he was not in the business of being nice.

"Striking a superior officer is a very serious offence Alphonse," said Mustang with a perfectly straight face. Alphonse flushed beet-red.

"Well… I… he…" he stammered.

"I didn't see anything like that happen," said Gabbie with an unconcerned yawn. "Did you Edward?"

"No, nothing," said Edward firmly.

"As touching as your solidarity is," drawled Roy. "It is still a serious matter. As there are no witnesses and no complaint has been made, you've escaped a spell in the brig Alphonse."

Al sighed with relief.

"But I'm still taking a week's pay off you," said Roy.

There were no protests.

"Is that everything?" asked Gabbie, "Or do we have to sit through more of this rubbish?"

"Your attitude has not changed I see, Gabriella," sighed Mustang.

"It was supposed to?" said Gabbie, looking affronted. "Sorry; must have missed that part of the mission. I'll read your paper work more closely next time, general." She eyed him coolly. "Or were you hoping I may have forgiven you for dragging me into all this by now?"

Edward and Alphonse deliberately kept their faces impassive, though Edward did seem to have a twitch afflicting one corner of his mouth.

"No," said Roy carefully. "I was just hoping that as you were Mrs Elric now that you may have mellowed slightly. You are apparently married to one of your travel companions." He sat forward with a smirk. "Though my sources could not seem to decide which brother it was you were sharing a bed with. Apparently you take great liberties with both of them."

If Mustang had thought he was going to embarrass Gabbie he was wrong. Before Alphonse or Edward could jump to her defence Gabriella threw her head back and laughed.

"You know what small towns are like, Mustang," she said with a grin. "I believe you spent a number of years in a very small town in the north after you had been demoted." She saw that her comment carried some considerable weight; Mustang narrowed his eye at her and flames of black anger leapt in it.

"_He should know better to pick on me,"_ she thought triumphantly. She felt like doing a lap of honour around the room - she had finally made Mustang angry with her! The man was also almost irresistibly sexy when angry. Gabbie suddenly wondered how Hawkeye was doing. The woman had impeccable taste.

"_Unlike me,"_ thought Gabbie ruefully. But she was not finished with Mustang yet. She would show him that there was nothing he could do to embarrass her. There were two very uncomfortable looking young men sitting next to her, and she could not resist dragging them into the conflict.

"Besides Ed and Al are both good looking boys," she grinned at them both. "Why should I have to choose just one of them?"

Poor Alphonse's face turned scarlet for the second time. Edward gave her a look that quite clearly said she was treading on thin ice. She ignored him. Mustang glared at her, and she glared back. She almost wanted to poke her tongue out at him, but she decided to quit while she was ahead.

"Okay," said Gabbie standing up. "Now that's all sorted out I think that…"

"Sit down Gabriella!" snapped Mustang.

"NO!" she snapped back at him, her temper starting to edge up her heart rate slightly. "I'm tired, hungry, cold, and unlike these two," she said, pointing to the brothers. "I have no obligation to take this crap from you!" She leaned on the desk, aching to really lose her cool with him.

"Now tell us what we are really here for so we can get on the first train heading out of this god-forsaken city!" she growled. Mustang did not back down; in fact he seemed to want a war of words as much as she did. To everyone's surprise, it was Edward who stepped in.

He stood up and shoved Gabbie's chair into the backs of her legs, making her lose her balance and slump into it. She opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it when she saw his face. He was not angry, which was unusual enough, but he was not pleased with her behaviour either. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say something; she bit her tongue and wrinkled her nose up at him. He pushed her chair backwards with his foot and turned to the suddenly much more composed Mustang.

"Gabriella is still recovering from her exertions in Xenotime," said Edward formally in a low tone. "And, though she expressed it incorrectly, she does have a point. If you could conclude this meeting with all speed, general, we would appreciate it."

Gabbie's mouth dropped open.

"_Okay, where is Edward and who is this person?"_ she thought. Even Al was looking at his brother with disbelief. _"Is he angling for a promotion?" _she wondered. _"No, he has no interest in that..." _Bemused, she watched him as he sat back down. Even Mustang seemed rattled.

"Well, I suppose …" murmured the general. Then he sighed and reached under his desk, still eyeing Edward sceptically. He flung a newspaper at his subordinate. Edward caught it and opened it up. Gabbie braced herself and craned her neck to peer at it. It was not as bad as she thought it would be. On the front was a picture of her little lemon tree, still in full bloom. The headline simply said _**"Town Saved."**_

"Your reports glossed over the fact that your research project brought a dead tree back to life," said Mustang quietly. "Even Fletcher Tringham would struggle to do that. Miss Curtis is in Xenotime right now and making a lot of noise about Gabriella being under the control of the military. There are others in the government who will agree with her." Mustang eyed Gabbie, who was still reading the paper. "It appears you did your job a little too well Miss Marsh."

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Gabbie, her temper flaring again, Maybe Edward was right; she could still be tired from using so much of her power. Either that or she was just cranky from the journey. "We went there to help," she said more evenly. "We did just that."

"No one asked you to change the weather Gabriella, and certainly no one asked you to experiment with reanimating dead plant matter," said Roy with a sigh. "I've had the research department on the phone all morning begging for me to let them talk to you."

"What did you tell them?" asked Gabbie, her face paling.

"I said that you were Fullmetal's responsibility, they would have to ask him," said Roy quietly.

"Answer's no," said Edward from behind the paper.

"You may be able to say that now but if the government get involved…," warned Mustang.

"It's up to you to ensure they don't," said Edward, folding his paper up and slipping it under his arm. "So hurry up and get promoted again so we don't have to worry about these things."

Roy studied him.

"A few more good headlines like that and I think we can all breathe easy," said Roy quietly. His eyes swept over them all. "When that happens I'll offer you all a choice."

"And what would that be?" sighed Gabbie.

"Promotion or demob," said Roy with a smile.

"Demob?" whispered Alphonse. "You mean you would let us go?"

"If that was what you wanted," said Roy. He rested his chin on his hands. "When I get to the top I can afford to be more choosy about my friends. I would rather have my subordinates as willing workers, not grudging half captives. They same would apply to you Gabriella. I would then be in a position to grant you and your sister citizenship. You could live as you pleased after that."

He stood up.

"Is that a genuine promise?" asked Gabbie, still a little suspicious. Roy Mustang could cheat a fox into giving up its prey while at the same time convincing the fox that it was getting the better end of the deal.

"It is," he replied. Gabbie stood also, and wished she was a little taller. Roy was only a few inches taller than her but at that moment she felt small compared to him. She held out her hand.

"If that is the case, then I'll give you my word that I will try and get you as many good headlines as possible. I will do everything I can to make you look good from now on." Roy raised one black eyebrow.

"Is that a genuine promise?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"If she says it is, it is," growled Edward.

"I was not trying to sully your ward's reputation, Fullmetal," said Roy evenly.

"I do that well enough on my own," said Gabbie. "Now are we going to shake on this Mustang? Or are you just going to leave me standing here?" Roy chuckled at the young woman's audacity and firmly shook her hand.

"It's a deal," he said softly, raising her hand and kissing the back of it. "Glad you are working with me at last," he added smoothly. Gabbie could almost feel the malice coming off Edward, but he stayed seated. She removed her hand from Mustang's and grinned at the Flame alchemist.

"You should reserve that stuff for Riza. It's wasted on me," she said. Roy burst out laughing, and then turned to his subordinates.

"You have two week's leave," he announced. "Then I want you back here for your next mission. Now get out."

Both alchemists nodded.

Gabbie and Alphonse were heading for the door before he even finished speaking. Alphonse even forgot a parting salute. There was a crush to get out the door, and finally Gabbie squirmed past the boy and bolted down the hall, shouting she would meet them outside in ten minutes as she had to get Iggy. Alphonse ran off in the opposite direction, heading for the dorms and his brother's baggage and his own.

Edward shook his head with a smirk.

"Was it something I said?" drawled Roy.

"It's more to do with the other Marsh sister," said Edward.

"Ah, I see," said Roy with a smile. "Your brother has succumbed to a woman's charms early. Then again, he's not the type to stay single." Edward frowned at Roy but said nothing. He wanted to rebuke him for his behaviour towards Gabriella, but knew it would do little more than make him look childish. He saluted and headed for the door.

"You've matured, Fullmetal," said Roy seriously.

Edward kept walking.

"Now is this because of your age? Or is it that you're trying to attract the attention of a certain redhead?" asked Mustang blandly. Edward did not answer. He walked out the door and closed it gently behind him, leaving Mustang to his insinuations.

"_Well done,"_ he told himself. He had come close to losing his composure, but his temper had held - just. It had been worth it to see the look on Gabriella's face. She had been flabbergasted. It hurt a little that she thought him so short tempered that he would flare up at every little thing. He would just have to work on proving otherwise. Then, when she started doubting her decision… he smiled to himself as he chased after his brother. He would make her want him yet, and then he would take great delight in completely ignoring her. It was a thought that had got him through the last week, especially on the train when she would often sleep next to him.

Revenge really was a dish best served cold.

He had time.

He was going to make Gabriella rue the day she ever pre-judged him.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**_**… In which the sisters are reunited…**_

Edward had once again tried to be the voice of reason and attempted to persuade his companions that spending the night at the barracks was a good idea. Both his brother and his ward shouted him down. They clambered onto the evening train out of Central without even leaving time to get a shower. In less than twenty-four hours they would be in Rizembool.

Gabbie was full of energy, ecstatic at the thought of seeing her little sister. In contrast, Alphonse had grown very quiet, obviously worrying about meeting his almost girlfriend, having been away for over a month. Edward was happy for him and was sure Anna would treat him as gently as he was going to treat her. He was still apprehensive however; they were both still very young for anything serious. He remembered what Gabbie had said on that particular subject a few weeks ago.

"_Just because you weren't interested at that age doesn't mean your brother will be the same." _

"_It was not that I wasn't interested,"_ he thought as he tried to get comfortable on his bench. _"I was too busy working for the military and running after the philosopher's stone to get involved in anything."_ He rested his head against the window. It was not as if he had been blind; in that respect he had been the same as any other hormonal teenager. Of course, he hadn't been able to tell Gabbie any of that. No wonder she thought he was an oddity.

He watched his brother stretch his long-limbed frame out over his bench and close his eyes; he was probably exhausted. Gabbie was perched on the end of Edward's bench, too excited to sleep. She wrung her hands and then started worrying her lip with her teeth. A minute later she began to hum to herself under her breath.

He sighed and reached into his bag, producing the paper Mustang had given him.

"Read that," he said, passing it to her. "Half of it is mind-numbing drivel; it should put you straight to sleep." She smiled at him warmly. Of course, he had an ulterior motive - there was a rather interesting archive shot of them both on page four. He waited, eyes closed, listening for her turning the pages and snorting at the article on their "miracle" in Xenotime. He heard her breath hitch when she saw it. He smiled; she could deny him if she liked, but she could not deny that he had an effect on her, especially on that night.

Edward could still remember the way she had looked at him when they had danced together. True, he had not been completely sober at that point, but he had not been drunk either. She had been surprised and then she had melted in his arms, moving with him and keeping time with him perfectly. Neither of them had been embarrassed by the intimacy; they had just looked at each other. Edward knew he would have kissed her that night, even with the press there, if she had not started shaking. He had been worried he had frightened her. Now he knew it was not fear as such, just nervousness.

"Why did they have to use that one?" Gabbie grumbled.

"I think it's quite a good shot of you," mumbled Edward, with his eyes still closed.

"You would," she muttered back. "I should have asked that dressmaker for a bigger discount," she complained.

* * *

In the darkness a small girl sat. Painfully thin, her ribs could be counted under her pretty dress; a style far too young for her - pink, with frills and bows. But this child was nearly into puberty. Whoever had dressed her had taken no account of the fact that she was growing up. But that did not matter to the child; she stared blankly into the darkness, blinking when necessary, and breathing when required. The body did everything it should to keep itself alive. But nothing else. Anyone looking at this beautiful but starved child would see gorgeous blue eyes and rich brown hair that was so long she was sitting on it. But the eyes held no spark; there was no personality behind them. In fact, there was nothing. Just a body.

There was a shuffling in the darkness. The child's ears heard it but there was nothing within the child to react to the sound. The eyes remained staring forward. The shuffling came closer.

"Nina," a voice whispered. It was a soft voice that was never more than a whisper, and called out to the child with affection. But the child was nothing more than a living doll, created in the image of a dead child that had once lived as well as breathed.

"Nina, papa has news for you," said the voice gently. Claw tipped hands reached for the child and she was rested tenderly in the crook of a huge furred arm. The child was carried to a chair by a small fire. This was her feeding chair. She was sat in it and the creature that was once human made sure she sat upright and that she was strapped into the chair tightly. A bib was placed around her neck; feeding Nina was a messy business as she could not swallow. She only ever managed to take in enough to keep her alive.

Shou Tucker's bulky body shuffled over to his small hob where he had soaked and mashed some lentils with some vegetables. A quick transmutation and the messy slop became a smooth liquid.

"Papa managed to get a paper from the skip today, Nina," whispered Shou excitedly. "That lady who I told you about was in it. The one travelling with your big brother Edward and your bigger brother Alphonse, you remember papa reading to you about them?" The doll remained silent but drooled a little, the tantalising smell of food driving her body into making her twitch. It was a cruel state to be in but the mostly useless brain could only register it was hungry, it could not make the body eat. That required conscious thought which the brain was incapable of.

Shou shuffled over to his daughter. His huge bear like body was surprisingly nimble. His inverted head smiled at his creation and he scratched one of the bat like ears attached to the top of his head. His tail wagged slightly in his excitement. He placed the soup on a tray before his daughter and held up the stained and ripped paper before the blank blue eyes.

"The lady made crops grow from dormant seeds, and now she has made dead trees bloom. If she can do all that then maybe she can end our suffering, Nina!" the tail wagged again. "We can be together like we used to be!" Tears rolled down the insane Chimera's face.

"How clever of Edward and Alphonse to keep her with them, we should invite her here to stay with us," said Shou, lowering the paper. "You could wear your best blue dress."

He unfolded the feeding tube from the side of the chair and smeared the end of it with lubricant.

"Of course, we will have to tidy the place up; it's hardly fit for a guest at the moment." Shou tilted his head up, thinking. "We will have to make her an offer she can't refuse, Nina. She's a very busy person from what I read. We will have to ensure she stays with us long enough to make you all better and is not called away by other matters." He smiled and looked back at the doll. "Papa will think of something, don't worry."

Shou carefully pushed the rubber tube down the girl's throat. She gagged and drooled as it slipped down her gullet.

"There, there, Nina," whispered Shou as he always did at feeding times. He attached a funnel to the tube and poured the soup into it. It ran down the tube and straight into the child's stomach. There had been that awful day about a year ago when the tube had gone into Nina's airways by mistake. Shou had still not forgiven himself for nearly drowning her; she had ended up with pneumonia and nearly died.

"Its lentil soup today," said Shou cheerfully. "Your favourite."

Once the food was gone Shou pulled the tube back out. Nina was sick a little as she gagged on it, but most of the food stayed down for once. She swallowed automatically to clear her throat. Shou cleaned her face and brushed her hair with a pink comb.

He then quickly checked her padded underwear to see if she needed changing.

"All still clean," he said with a smile. "Won't it be wonderful when you can do these things for yourself Nina?" The girl did not answer; she never answered, she had never spoken. That would change, Shou was sure of it.

* * *

Gabbie stretched and yawned.

"If I never go on another train, it will be too soon," she complained. Iggy jumped around her heels, happy to be free at last. She had him on a leash but he was just glad to be out of his travelling box.

"The sooner you get used to it, the better," said Edward, looking annoyingly immaculate after a night spent sleeping against a window. Gabbie was sure she looked bleary eyed and generally rough. Alphonse looked positively ill; he seemed pale despite his tan and Gabbie noticed his hands twitching nervously. She wanted to give him a hug and tell him it would all be fine; her sister was not the type to go back on a promise. But she did not. He was a big boy, and Gabbie was sure he could handle a few butterflies in his stomach. It may even do the boy good. They had barely got out of the station when they were spotted by a small child sitting on a bale of wool. It yelped as if struck, leapt down from the bale, and sprinted up the path as fast as its little legs would carry it.

"Huh?" said Ed puzzled. He looked down at the Chimera. "I think your pet scared him."

"It's not Iggy," chuckled Gabbie. "Pinako probably has as many spies as Mustang. They are just not as subtle." Edward shouldered his bag and Alphonse did the same. Gabbie picked hers up and groaned.

"What is it?" asked Alphonse, concerned.

"Stiff back," said Gabbie with a wince. She hefted the bag again and grimaced as she got it over her shoulder. But it was suddenly much lighter. She turned to find Edward holding it with a bored look on his face.

"Still too stubborn," he muttered. "Take it off."

Gabbie slipped the bag off her back and Edward slung it over his metal shoulder, along with his other bag.

"Thanks," Gabbie sighed. Edward shrugged as best he could and set off up the path that led to the Rockbell house.

"Come on Al," said Gabbie with a chuckle. The boy nodded and marched after his brother. Gabbie caught up with Edward and they all placed bets on who would come to greet them. Winry came in at ten to one, Anna was the odds on favourite with two to one. Den was the rank outsider; fifty to one, as the old dog preferred the fireside on winter mornings.

"I think I hear footsteps!" said Gabbie excitedly. Edward cocked his head, sure enough he could hear the pitter-patter of feet on the gravel covered road. Whoever it was, they were running flat out.

"It's Anna," said Alphonse, his face lighting up.

"There is no way you can tell it's her from her footsteps," said Gabbie with a snort.

"You're right, I can't," said Alphonse with a small smile. "But no one else would be running down a hill like that. Even Winry would be careful of ice."

"That does sound like her when you put it like that," muttered Gabbie.

Sure enough a figure crested the brow of the hill above them and did not stop. Brown hair streaming behind her, Anna let her momentum carry her downhill again, her feet barely keeping up with her descent.

"_**BE CAREFUL!"**_ Gabbie signed using huge gestures. Anna just laughed and crashed straight into her waiting sister. The Marsh sisters spun round twice before finally coming to a standstill. Both were hugging each other so hard they could barely breathe. Anna was sobbing into her sister's shoulder and Gabbie was chattering away to her even though she knew she could not be heard.

"I missed you… I missed you so much… bloody hell you've grown again… oh I missed you!" She finally disengaged herself from her sister and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"_**You're all freckles!"**_ Anna signed.

"That's what happens when pasty people like me work in the sun, dopey!" said Gabbie with a watery chuckle. She held her at arm's length. "Look at you! Overalls, head scarf; a right little mechanic!"

"_**You look the same, no change"**_ Anna signed.

"You can't improve on perfection," said Gabbie, quickly jumping back from her sister's prod in the ribs. Anna made a fuss of Iggy. who instantly took to rubbing around the girl's legs. "Suck up," muttered Gabbie, tugging on his lead.

Next to receive a bear hug was Edward.

"Ahh! Get off!" he complained, but hugged her back warmly. "You're as bad as your sister!" he chuckled.

It was at this point that a still sniffing Gabbie took the older Elric brother gently by the arm and guided him up the path, leaving her sister behind. Not that Anna noticed; she was too busy drinking in the sight of Alphonse.

Edward looked back over his shoulder but his head snapped back as his ward stood on his toes.

"I only have one set of those left," he said mildly.

"Then mind your own business," she said, her voice still unsteady.

Edward looked at her with a small frown.

"You are as subtle as a pink elephant, Gabriella," he muttered.

"I don't care," she said with a soft smile. "I'm a romantic at heart."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered darkly, glaring suddenly at the ground.

"_Ouch, that one hurt!"_ thought Gabbie. She gave him a reproachful look but he blithely ignored her and changed the subject.

"You better be ready for the welcoming committee," he warned.

"Yeah, and we have the newspapers arriving from Central to look forward to during our stay." Gabbie muttered.

"Don't worry about that," said Edward.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Gabbie.

Anna was unsure what to do next. She stood a few feet away from Alphonse and just watched him. She felt awkward; she wanted to give him a great big hug but was unsure where to put her hands. Her brain screamed at her that she was being very foolish indeed, but she just could not make herself take that extra few steps. She wondered at her actions a month ago; necessity had driven her to be bold but now things were different - they were going to be living together for a while. Then again that depended on what they decided to do about Envy. Anna had resolved that she would talk to her sister about Envy first, but for now she had another more immediate problem.

She did not know what to do with Al from this point; she had no prior experience at all to guide her behaviour. But she was not alone; it seemed Alphonse was mired in the same conundrum. He was watching her closely but his grey eyes were unsure. She knew he was feeling the same way. She giggled and blushed at her own stupidity. How many times had she imagined this meeting? She had planned it out in minute detail but she could not remember a single thing she had meant to do or say. At last she could stand her indecision no longer.

"_**Hi,"**_ she gestured.

"_**Hello,"**_ he gestured back with a shy smile.

"Err… any idea… what happens now?" he asked.

She shook her head with a giggle.

"This is not quite as I imagined this," he admitted.

"_**Me neither,"**_ she signed back. He took a few steps forward but still kept plenty of room between them.

"I suppose I should start by saying I've missed you," he said gently. "While I was away, I had to get used to not having you around. To go from seeing you every day and then you weren't there any more…" He trailed off and scratched his head. "I'm making a mess off this already," he grumbled. Anna shook her head.

"I… missed you too," she said, faltering.

He beamed down at her.

"Well, I suppose that's as good a way to start as any," he said, holding out his hand. "Why don't you take me up to the house? I can't keep auntie waiting for me." Anna smiled. Not what she had anticipated, but holding hands would be nice, and it was an acceptable way to behave in public (not something she could blunder with because she was from a different time). She slid her fingers around his; he was freezing. She gave a little cry and rubbed the back of his tanned hand with her free one.

"I'm not used to the cold," he chuckled. She pulled at his hand and indicated to the house determined to get him by the fire.

"Oh, so you've decided to look after me now?" he said with a laugh, falling into step beside her.

"Someone has to," she said softly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter something or other**_**- (does anyone really care anymore?)… In which Gabbie learns of Envy's visit…**_

The travellers were quickly bundled indoors and fed and watered. Winry hugged everyone and passed on Roze's apologies. Gabbie was disappointed that she had gone home - she had missed her - but Winry gave her the young mother's address in Lior.

Iggy was an instant hit in the household, and almost immediately took up residence on Pinako's knee. The old woman was content to let the creature sit on her and scratched his hard scales absently as she spoke to the guests. Den eyed the chimera suspiciously, but when he saw that the ugly creature was accepted by everyone he fell back asleep, tucking his now grey muzzle between his paws. Winry pressed her guests for information on their travels, and Gabbie and Edward gladly told most of what had happened. They mutually glossed over the parts they did not want to tell, especially anything to do with ice cream.

Gabbie noticed that Anna seemed on edge, and at first she thought she was still nervous over how to behave with Alphonse, but she smiled and conversed with him easily enough. Gabbie got the impression that Anna could not talk about what was bothering her. Once upon a time sign language had almost been like the sister's private code, but now everyone in the household had a working knowledge of it.

Winry was chatting about an Ishivalian girl they had treated and how well Anna had done in surgery. Gabbie felt her chest swell with pride and patted Anna's hand under the table. Anna seized her hand and pressed a slip of paper into it. Gabbie frowned but did not let anyone know what had happened. She continued to listen to Winry tell the table how driven the girl had been to recover, and then of her midnight disappearance. Gabbie unfolded the note and glanced at it on her lap.

"_I need to talk to you alone. We will have to wait till bed time; turn in early." _

Gabbie scrunched the paper up and put it in her pocket. It must have been something important for Anna to want to hide it from everyone. The afternoon dragged by for Gabbie after that. She managed to catch five minutes alone with her sister when she went to make coffee.

"What is going on?" she hissed.

"_**I can't talk now,"**_ signed Anna.

"But what is it? Are you sick?" asked Gabbie, worried.

"_**It's nothing like that,"**_ Anna signed back. _**"It's about you actually."**_

"Just tell me!" whispered Gabbie. Anna shook her head.

"_**Later. It's important you get the full story so you can decide what you want to do. I also can't risk the Rockbells overhearing."**_

Gabbie swallowed. Anna could be a little over dramatic at times, just like herself, but she trusted that she had good reason for staying silent. She hugged Anna tightly and let her go to serve the coffee. Edward entered the kitchen just after Anna left to find Gabbie chewing her nails. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to notice she was not on her own anymore. He ended up taking the silver watch from his pocket. It was a full minute and twenty five seconds before Gabbie stopped staring at the hob and realised he was there.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "Is there something you need?" she added with a forced smile. "I think I remember where everything is."

"You could tell me what is going on," he said, casually snapping his watch shut and slipping it in his pocket. Gabbie thought about lying for a moment but decided to be honest.

"Anna has something to tell me, but she can't say it in front of everyone, and does not want to tell me in little bits when she has spare moments," she whispered. Edward looked surprised that he had received a straight answer.

"So you two will be going to bed early, I take it?" he said quietly. Gabbie inclined her head to him.

"I'll tell Alphonse what's happening so he's not offended," he said, keeping his voice light, but Gabbie could tell he was beginning to worry a little.

"Of course," she murmured. "Poor Al." He had spent all this time away and on his first night back the one he had yearned to see would be in her bedroom with her sister. Had things been different he and Anna would probably be cuddling up to each other on the porch when the rest of the household had retired, keeping each other warm. Gabbie felt sorry for him, but she knew he would understand.

"Edward? Are you needing something in the kitchen?" came Winry's voice from the sitting room. Gabbie had been glad to see he had been paying her lots of attention, though it made the less civilised part of her a little uncomfortable. Winry had not seen him for a month; it was only fair he should spend time with her, they were practically family, after all. Still, to her shame it did annoy her ever so slightly. But she had more pressing matters to focus on. Jealousy was just not an option open to her right then, or so she told herself.

"I'm just getting a drink," he called back over his shoulder. Gabbie smiled.

"Better get back to your adoring public," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to be wanted," he muttered and left her in the kitchen.

"_OW OW OW!!!"_ Gabbie almost wanted to put her hand on her chest. That one had REALLY hurt._"I guess I deserve it,"_ she thought miserably. _"I could have sorted this all out well before it got to the ice cream stage. I've hurt his pride and he's making me pay for it."_ She could handle the stinging comments. He had been very good about the whole thing really; no sulking or tantrums. But Edward was Edward; he had to have an outlet somewhere.

"_I'm a despicable human being,"_ she thought to herself. _"And a coward."_ She returned to the Rockbells and tried to be a charming and obliging guest. She caught Edward watching her from time to time. She guessed he probably wanted to see if he had hurt her feelings.

"_It takes more than that,"_ she thought defiantly. But his comment did still sting_. "I do like him,"_ she told herself. _"I just can't have him, and I can't seem to make him understand the reasons why. He thinks far too literally." _He would see eventually, she was sure; his ego would mend, and then he would realise she had been right.

At eight o clock, Gabbie could wait no longer. She stood and yawned extravagantly.

"I'm sorry everyone, but with all the travelling I'm really tired…"

"But of course you are!" gushed Winry. "You can have the bed in Anna's room like last time."

"Thank you," sighed Gabbie, trying to sound grateful.

"_She just wants shorty all to herself,"_ Gabbie thought moodily as she padded up the hall. She knew she was being unfair but a part of her took great delight in the fact that Edward had admitted to her that he found her attractive. Attractive enough to want to kiss her.

"_Bet he's never tried to kiss Winry,"_ she thought vindictively. _"Just Noa."_

Her temper heightened at the thought. _"Bitch!"_

Gabbie mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Her sister was about to tell her something she had kept a secret from everyone else and here she was getting all spiteful over a man she had turned down.

"_SNAP OUT OF IT, IDIOT!"_ she told herself and headed into Anna's room. She closed the door and sunk onto a bed to wait. Anna did not keep her waiting long, which was good because Gabbie was starting to doubt her own judgment in the Edward department.

Anna opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Gabbie sat up, and a tight feeling in her gut told her she was not going to like this. Anna pulled her head scarf off and perched on the edge of the opposite bed. Gabbie said nothing, but just waited for her to start.

"_**The Ishivalian girl we treated was brought in by her brother…"**_ Anna signed. Gabbie did not know how much time passed in that room; she watched her sister's hands and grew more and more uneasy. When Anna made the symbol for jealousy Gabbie thought for a moment she had suddenly learned to mind read. But in the context of the rest of the sentence she realised it was a name.

"Envy?" she whispered, her heart stilled for a moment. She remembered that creature very well, especially that yawning nothingness inside him.

She swallowed and let her sister carry on with her story. She understood why Anna had not told her before. Just the mention of the creature's name had frightened Gabbie. If Anna had told her earlier she would not have been able to hide her feelings from the Rockbells. Anna had been worried about her letting the secret out.

"_**I've told no one,"**_ she signed. _**"I did not want to involve Winry and Auntie Pinako." **_

"You did the right thing," whispered Gabbie. She had to swallow before she could speak again; her mouth was dry. "We don't want to drag any one else into this."

"_**What should we do?"**_ asked Anna.

"He's after me, and he's after Edward." murmured Gabbie, thinking hard. "We better talk to Ed first. He does seem to know him. They have a history."

"_**You can talk to him,"**_ signed Anna.

"Why me?" Gabbie asked in a squeek.

"_**Because you're the one who needs to rebuild some of the bridges you've burned,"**_ signed Anna with a smirk.

"When did you become so perceptive?" muttered Gabbie.

"_**You only need to watch him,"**_ signed Anna_**. "All those poignant looks in your direction…"**_

"I know," muttered Gabbie. "He'll get over it."

"_**For the record sister, I would just like it to be known that you are a first class imbecile," **_signed Anna.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Gabbie with a smile. "But what about you? Shouldn't you be with Alphonse right now?"

"_**Well… yes… but…"**_ Anna blushed.

"Still a little nervous?" asked Gabbie, making sure there was no patronisation in her tone; it would show on her face.

Anna nodded gloomily.

"If you want some sisterly advice, I would say don't rush things," said Gabbie with a smile. "Shocking, coming from me, I know, but you're just starting out; enjoy finding out things together. Don't feel like you have to be all over him - he certainly won't expect it of you. Take your time Anna. You should be friends before you are lovers."

Anna beamed at her sister.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, her voice cracking more than normal. Gabbie embraced her sister again.

"I love you," she whispered. "But you do know what this probably means don't you?"

Anna nodded miserably.

"I'm sorry," whispered Gabbie.

"_**It's not your fault,"**_ signed Anna. _**"None of this is, really. I brought us here it all went wrong for you from there." **_

"Actually, the crippling home sickness is starting to wear off a little," sighed Gabbie. "I may find a little corner in this world for me yet, if it will have me. But at the moment that is not possible, not with the military and Envy both wanting me for their own use."

Gabbie looked at her sister, pinning her with her green eyes. "I'm glad I came here, despite everything; I think it has done me good." Anna's lip wobbled.

"None of that now," said Gabbie, patting her cheek. "Right now I'm going to sneak out the window so I can have a word with a certain alchemist without meeting half the household on the way. Then I'll come back and I fully expect not to find you here. I will assume you will be with that lovely lad of yours."

"_**You like him?"**_ signed Anna.

"I love him to little tiny pieces," said Gabbie, opening the window. She swung her legs over it and jumped. Her feet sank into the soft ground outside. "Now if that is not a glowing endorsement I don't know what is," she whispered back to her sister. "I'll tell him your waiting."

She looked at her watch; it was coming up to ten o'clock.

"You'd better be in bed, Edward," she muttered.

The lights were still on in other parts of the house. As she had suspected not everyone had turned in yet. She squelched around the outside of the house until she got to the brothers' bedroom window. Gabbie was glad that most of the rooms were on ground level. She tapped lightly at the window. It was immediately opened by a slightly disappointed looking Alphonse.

"Wrong sister I'm afraid," she whispered. "Is Ed in there?"

"Err… no," said Alphonse wearily. "He's still talking to Winry."

"Oh," said Gabbie, forcing down the snarling monster that seemed to have taken residence inside of her. "Well never mind, I'll come back later."

"You could come in and wait for him," said Alphonse helpfully. "I mean, it is important what Anna told you?"

"Yes it is," sighed Gabbie.

She was a bit too short for the window on this side of the house, and had to dive in head-first and balance on her stomach while Alphonse pulled her in.

"This sneaking about stuff is overrated," muttered Gabbie, brushing flakes of paint from the woodwork off her clothes. "It is never this inconvenient in sappy romance novels." Alphonse was just watching her.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Gabbie. "Anna's all on her own. Go and keep her company."

"Really?" asked Alphonse hopefully. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't," chuckled Gabbie. "Go cheer her up. She'll probably tell you what this is all about. When you come back, you can talk to Ed about it."

Alphonse nodded and hopped gracefully out of the window.

"Show off," Gabbie muttered.

The redhead sat on the bed closest to her. She might have a bit of a wait. She sat back and picked up the pillow at the head of the bed, hugging it to her as she thought. She felt a little better. After fifteen minutes she was starting to get restless. She peered under the bed. The space underneath was filled with musty old alchemy textbooks. Gabbie pulled one out at random. It was complete gibberish to her but the words did have a rhythm to them, like a structured poem or sonnet. Her head began to nod, and she yawned. She tucked the pillow behind her neck and rested her head back against the wall. The page began to blur before her eyes. She shook her head and turned the page.

She did not remember falling asleep.

She awoke to someone gently calling her name. It was a nice voice; if quite heavily accented. Then again, to her everyone in Amestris had an accent.

But only one person's voice rolled over her name in a way that gave her goosebumps.

"Gabriella, wake up," said Edward gently, removing the heavy book that was resting on her stomach.

"I was reading that," she grumbled, blinking at him. He held the book up so the small table lamp shone on it.

"Advanced deconstruction techniques?" he read sceptically.

"I said I was reading it," said Gabbie stretching. "Not understanding it." She sat up and put the pillow back where she had found it. She glanced at her watch; it was half past midnight.

"What time is this to come to bed?" she asked. Hot on the heels of that was: "And where is your brother? If he keeps my sister up too late, I swear I'll…"

A metal finger fell on her lips.

"Hush," he told her, his yellow eyes serious. "That's not important. Now, I assume that as you're in my room, you came to tell me something."

She sat up, still half asleep. She rubbed at her eyes and Edward sat on the other bed. He looked tired, but his face had a determined set to it; there would be no rest for either of them until she had told him everything. All Gabbie wanted to do was sleep on a surface that was not rocking, but she knew that this could not wait till morning.

"Anna had a visitor a few days ago. It...it was Envy," said Gabbie, plunging straight in. She saw the shock register on his face. The yellow eyes widened considerably and his lips thinned. Gabbie rushed ahead, giving him as much detail as she could. When she was finished, she fell silent. He seemed in no rush to comment on her news, but Gabbie could tell his mind was whirring. Envy had an alchemist - an alchemist that would do anything for him. Gabbie might not know the history between them but she knew the havoc that alchemists could cause, and this one was controlled by a creature that had one goal in its twisted life.

To make Edward Elric suffer.

"_He's going to use me to do it,"_ she realised. She bit her lip; she was sure Envy did not want to kill her - he would have something much more cruel in mind. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry," Edward said suddenly.

"Huh?" said Gabbie, startled out of her morose thoughts.

"I knew he hadn't finished with me yet," muttered Edward, looking out of the window. "But I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't." He sighed and trailed his metal fingers over the alchemy book beside him. "I'm good at that. I thought he might just want to live quietly somewhere. I'm such a fool. He may not be my sin, but he is my responsibility."

"To be fair Edward," whispered Gabbie, "you've had a lot of other things on your mind. You couldn't have known he would try to come after us again after Ryder failed."

"What you mean to say is I've had _you_ on my mind," he said bluntly, eyes down.

"Well I…I…" she stammered, disturbed by his frankness.

"Which makes it worse," he muttered, looking at her finally. "Not once have I stopped to think of your safety. Trouble always finds me, Gabriella. I told you that when you insisted on coming with me to Germany."

"You're being too hard on yourself," said Gabbie.

"No, I'm not," he whispered. "You wonder why I hide my past from you. It's because it still haunts me. Now it's dragging you into harm's way."

"This is not your fault, Edward," she said, standing up and sitting beside him. "You may have all sorts of horrors behind you but you warned me about them, on several occasions as I recall." She patted his metal knee. "The things that have happened have been beyond our control until now. You really are not at fault." She grinned up at his serious face. "Besides, if the odd mad Homunculus chasing after me is the price I have to pay for being close to you, then I will pay it."

He blinked at her.

"This isn't something to joke about, Gabriella," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You have no idea how dangerous Envy is."

Gabbie sat back, a little surprised at the emotion in his words. He was frightened.

"I do know," she muttered, looking at her legs. "I knew when I touched him… that _nothingness;_ it wasn't in itself evil, but time had twisted it, and there was hate there, such hate… I've never felt anything close to what he feels, even towards my father."

She licked her lips nervously.

"But there is nothing you can do now, Edward," she whispered. "He knows we're friends, and he knows out of the people closest to you that I am the most defenceless, and therefore the easiest to target. He has some sort of plan; that much is obvious…" she looked back up at him. "The question is… what do we do now?"

Edward's eyes hardened and she felt relieved; he knew what he was doing, and he would look after her.

"We run," he said firmly. "We take the first train out of here and go back to Central."

"Will that help?" she asked. "With the ability to change form that he has, he could easily infiltrate the military."

"It's the best I can think of for now," Edward answered, "and we do have measures for dealing with Homunculi in place in the military. I've met and dealt with them before, as has Mustang. HQ is the best place for you right now."

Gabbie nodded.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I can take care of myself," he said boldly. "He killed me once, but not efficiently enough for me to stay dead. I have no fear of him personally, what scares me is what he could do to the people I care about."

"He did what?" Gabbie breathed.

Edward winced, why was keeping his secrets so difficult around her?

"He killed you?" she hissed, "You mean... really dead?" Edward sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded. No point denying it now.

"I'm sure I've mentioned this before," he mumbled. Gabbie was not listening.

"But you're alive!" said Gabbie, grabbing his left hand with both of hers. "You're not one of those sad resurrections like him," she squeezed his warm hand tightly. "I can feel the life in you; you're nothing like him at all!"

Gabbie was confused, but burning with curiosity. He had let a detail slip and it was earth shattering. "How can you come back from the dead?" she insisted.

She shifted closer, not caring about propriety in her eagerness for answers. She freed his hand and rested a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her palm. She closed her eyes and felt, just to check. He gasped and shuddered as he felt her looking. She could see him, a red human shape; the light was bright and healthy, and throbbed with young life. She frowned; apart from being an alchemist there was nothing different about him. He was alive, and everything he should be. She opened her eyes and shook her head to clear the lights from her vision.

"Could you warn me before you do that?" he murmured. "It's very strange."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What did you see?" he asked, interested.

"You're a normal alchemist," she replied. "And very much alive." He grinned at her.

"Only a normal alchemist?" he said with a smile.

"Well, the fact you are stronger than the average has nothing to do with how alive you are," she said, sitting back. "It's not something I can tell."

"Shame," he sighed. She sat quietly and waited for an answer from him.

"I died, and now I'm alive. That's enough for you to know," he said, tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Fine," she said, disappointed. "But how?"

To her surprise he answered her.

"Alphonse brought me back," he replied. "He sacrificed himself for me and brought me back, whole." Gabbie eyed his metal hand and pieced together what she knew.

"But you wouldn't accept that," she said. "You made a deal with the gate."

"That's how I ended up in your world, just after the Great War," he said, looking at her steadily.

Gabbie understood; she understood why these brothers were so very close. They were indebted to each other many times over. She understood Edward's fear of Envy and his anger at her sympathy for him. It was a nice feeling, to suddenly have a hold on the history of these brothers. She felt a rush of gratitude toward Edward, that he had finally told her something. But she could not resist one last question.

"I thought that sort of alchemy was impossible?" she said as gently as she could. "You said alchemy cannot raise the dead."

"You've been around me too long," he said with a small smirk. "It _is_ impossible to bring someone back from the dead. Any attempt at using alchemy on humans, alive or dead is highly illegal. There are hellish consequences."

She frowned.

"Then... how…?"

"That's enough for now. There were other factors involved; that is all you need to know," he said, interrupting her. She blinked and bit her tongue, but nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Edward," she said quietly, standing up. "Well, I have some love struck teenagers to separate," she added almost gleefully. "Anna's going to be neither use nor ornament in the morning. Also, I have to repack everything I've just unpacked and put fresh bedding in Iggy's travel box."

"You can't leave him here?" asked Edward.

"Certainly not," she replied. "I need company if I'm going to be trapped in headquarters for a while." Edward shrugged.

She opened the door and stepped out into the dark hallway checking no one was around to see her sneaking out of Edward's room. She reasoned that it should be safe; the Rockbells would be asleep. Den was sleeping in the hall however, but she was sure the old dog would not tell on her by making a noise. He appeared to be dead to the world anyway. Eyes tightly closed and grey muzzle resting on his paws.

"You were right," said Edward quickly, calling after her softly.

"About what?" she asked, turning back to him.

"About us," he replied, looking at his shoes so his blond hair hid his face.

"I was?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied. "With everything…" he shrugged, searching for words. "It's best if things stay as they are."

Gabbie felt her heart sink. It really wasn't fair; she had been hoping he would understand. Now he did, she wanted to tell him that she was wrong. But she murmured that it was all forgotten and closed the door. It was for the best. They had a mad thing after them; they needed to have clear heads to deal with the situation. But it was hard, and getting harder for both of them, it seemed. Gabbie shook herself and tip toed down the hallway to find her sister.

Edward stared out of the window when she had gone. He did not have the vocabulary to express how he felt. Gabriella would probably call it "crap" but the word did not quite cover it. He felt embarrassed at his behaviour over the last few days; all those stupid plans and idiotic remarks designed to make her question her resolve. It seemed ridiculously petty now. This situation did indeed show how right she had been; she should not even be his friend, let alone anything more. He really was still cursed by his past. He dreaded telling Winry that they were leaving in the morning. The blonde had made all sorts of plans for him. If he was honest, his almost exclusive attention to Winry had been more about hoping to hurt Gabbie than wanting to spend time with his old friend.

It had backfired, and now he knew he was going to make Winry cry, again. Well, it couldn't be helped. He had created the mess, so he would deal with the tears. He'd also let it slip that he had already died once. He had cringed at the mistake and had worried as Gabbie ravenously gobbled up the detail and begged for more. It was flattering, he supposed, but he really dreaded telling her it all. Someone who valued life as much as her would not understand him taking it upon himself to try and create it. She feared Envy, but that was easy enough to understand, and she empathised with the cruel state it was to be alive with no soul. How would she feel if she learned that he had made one of those creatures out of his own mother? She might never speak to him again... and he could not bear that thought. As dangerous as it was to even be associated with him at present he needed her near him. She had a hold on him now that went beyond his debt to her, but that did not matter now. He would protect her from his past, he owed her that and so much more. What he wanted for himself was no longer important.

He lay back with his hands behind his head and waited for his lovesick brother to return.

* * *

Ah, I'm getting moving now! On a scale of one to ten how pissed off is Winry going to be at Ed rushing off again? He he. Really excited about this part but also petrified. It's not going to be pleasant. As I said before, it gets dark so this is now an M story for all the adult stuff that is going to come into it. You have been warned, some of the later chapters really are aimed at ages 16 and up. I will not be responsible for your psychology bills if you are under age and read what is coming up in this story.

On a lighter note, there has been some amazing fan art submitted to my DA site over the last few weeks. Not only for Indebted, but for my Spirited Away stories too. The link to the site is on my profile.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter number next one... In which we find out what Al and Anna did ...

Anna was not waiting long. She had left the bedroom as her sister suggested. She felt torn; she wanted to be there for her sister, but she also yearned to spend a little time with Alphonse. She had her sister's blessing, which made it a little easier. She sat on one of the benches on the porch, watching the fingernail of a moon pass behind the rain-heavy clouds. The night was cold, but not bitter. Rizembool always had mild winters. It was a bit like her old home in that respect, though they did have snow that stayed put for a few days at a time there. That almost never happened here. She could not hear Alphonse's steps on the porch, but her feet felt the vibration through the wooden planks. She turned and smiled at him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

_**"Thinking,"**_ she replied. He did not ask about what.

He sat beside her. Anna pulled at the blanket she had over her knees and spread it out over his too. He smiled warmly at her, still waiting. She blew at her fringe, which kept falling into her eyes, and began.

_**"Sister and Edward will probably be leaving in the morning,"**_ she signed. She saw his surprise but carried on. She told of Envy and she saw his grey eyes turn to stone.

"He could have killed you," he breathed. Anna shook her head.

_**"I knew as soon as I saw him he was more interested in taking **__**Junji**__**. If I had suspected he was going to hurt me, I would've run through the house screaming." **_

"You should have done that anyway," muttered Alphonse, still angry.

_**"And endangered Winry and Auntie?"**_ she queried. He gave her a hard look.

_**"It's done now, anyway,"**_ she signed_**. "Your brother and my sister will not want to stay if Envy is coming for them."**_

Alphonse nodded.

_**"You'll be going too?"**_ she asked, hesitating in her gestures a little.

"I… I don't know," he murmured, looking miserable now. "I don't want to, but…"

_**"You do what you have to,"**_ she signed. _**"I'll still be here when it's all over."**_

He smiled, his worried eyes softening as they looked at her. "Is that a promise?" he asked, his hand covering hers where it rested on top of the blanket.

"Yes," she chuckled. _**"It's not like I have any better offers," **_she gestured with an additional smirk. He frowned at her.

"You were expecting to have some?" he asked, sounding offended. Anna cursed herself; she had to remember that sarcasm was not part of Alphonse's vocabulary.

_**"I didn't mean it like that!"**_ she signed quickly. _**"It was a joke! Of course there are no other offers, and even if there were, I…"**_ the grin that split Alphonse's face told her that he was not being entirely genuine.

_**"My sister has been a bad influence on you!"**_ she accused, pouting and folding her arms.

"Probably," he chuckled. "Did I have you worried?" He was still grinning.

"No," she growled, turning her head from him so he couldn't tease her anymore.

Alphonse laughed; she was unbelievably cute, even when disgruntled. He decided that he had got over his initial indecision just by being with her all day. She had not changed and he still thought she was the prettiest, sweetest girl he had ever met.

_"And gullible to boot!"_ he thought with a grin. He carefully tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. She tossed her head, pretending to be interested in the river at the bottom of the valley. Alphonse raised an eyebrow. She could be petulant too, it seemed. A change of tactics was in order. He was not going to sit here and be ignored, even if he did deserve it. He reached out and grabbed her firmly by the jaw and turned her head around to face him. She half-heartedly tried to free herself but he let his fingers trail down her cheek and slip down her neck. She swallowed and glared at him, still pouting, but her eyes were dancing with mischief.

"You'd better put that bottom lip away," he said lightly. "Or I'll do it for you."

She pulled a face at him and stuck her lip out even further. "Do you know how childish you're being?" he asked. She nodded and grinned at him while at the same time trying to maintain her pout.

"That's okay then," he said, dipping his head. "Just so we both know where we stand."

Anna's pulse hammered; he was going to kiss her! What should she do? Tilt her head? Close her eyes? It had all been so easy the last time! Why did she have to think about it now? In the end, none of it mattered. His lips touched hers and her mind switched off completely. He only touched her lips lightly with his, testing her reaction. She could feel his warm breath on her face; it still smelt slightly of coffee. As she had not run away, when his lips touched hers again they were a little more business like, pressing a little harder and caressing a little more. Anna wanted to dissolve into a puddle on the bench; she hardly breathed. Tentatively she laid the palm of her hand against his cheek. He took that as a signal that she was wanting a little more and his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her close to him. She could feel that his heart was beating just as rapidly as hers, and she could feel his well defined arms against her shoulders and back. Her heart jumped again and her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

Alphonse pull back, breathing hard when he felt water on his face.

"Anna?" he whispered. Tears were tumbling from her large brown eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked, horrified. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

He relaxed his grip on her a little so she could sit back, but was unwilling to let her go when she was upset. Anna shook her head; he was thankful that he was not the cause of the tears, but he still wanted to know why she was crying.

"I don't want you to go!" she croaked at last. "It's not fair - you just got here!" Alphonse smiled softly and pulled her back to him.

"I don't want to go either," he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly. "But if my brother needs me I have to go."

"I know that," she said, stumbling over the words and slurring them badly. "But I don't like it!"

"You think being limited to a few hours with you is any more palatable to me?" he asked. "I've been aching to have you in my arms again for weeks."

This admission sent fresh tears pouring down Anna's face.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "Please don't." His lips touched both eyelids, kissing away the salty water.

The sniffles ceased and she rested her head on his chest, feeling the vibrations of his now much slower heartbeat. He tugged at the blanket, pulled it over her shoulders and held her against him. He talked to her, telling her all about the hardships of being away from her and how nervous he had been about seeing her again. How long he talked for he did not know. He thought she was contentedly feeling the oscillations of his voice, but when she sighed and wriggled against him he realised she was asleep.

"I'm riveting company, I see," he said to the top of her head. "In your defence, it _is_ late."

He looked at the moon, now very high in the sky.

"A few more minutes only, miss," he warned. "I don't want you catching a cold." He rested his head on the back of the chair and was soon asleep himself.

Gabbie found them fast asleep an hour later. She smiled at the two of them. Anna was snuggled into Alphonse's chest and Alphonse's arms were wrapped around her.

_"SO SWEET!"_ Gabbie thought. It was almost a shame to break them up… almost. She tiptoed forward, avoiding the planks that squeaked. She rested her hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed, once. Anna's eyes flew open.

_**"I said go and talk to Al, not fall asleep on him,"**_ signed Gabbie. Anna flushed but grinned.

"Bed, five minutes," Gabbie whispered. "If you're not in our room by then I'm coming out here with a bucket of cold water." She stood up and tiptoed back.

"I suppose that was your marching orders," muttered Alphonse, opening his eyes. Anna grinned up at him. _**"We've still got four minutes,"**_ she signed.

"Great minds think alike," murmured Alphonse, kissing the top of her head.

Alphonse finally managed to drag himself away from the sleepy and warm Anna and saw her back to her bedroom with a few words of apology for her grinning sister. He headed back to his room to find the light still on and his brother still very much awake. Edward said nothing about the time, nor asked Alphonse what he had been up to; it was obvious he had better things to think about.

"When are we leaving?" asked Al, sitting down on his bed. Edward sat up. He looked tired but there was a determined set to his jaw that Alphonse knew well.

"Gabbie and I will be leaving on the morning freight train. It will cost a bit extra to persuade them to take us, but I'm not waiting another two days for the next passenger train." He sighed and ran his fingers through his unbound hair. "I want you to stay here for a while."

"You don't have to do that for me," said Alphonse with a smile. "I already talked to Anna…"

"You think this is about your girlfriend?" said Edward sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Get your head out of the clouds and back down to reality, Al! This is Envy that is coming after us - even with Gabbie and myself gone, he may come here looking for us."

Alphonse's face paled; he hadn't thought of that.

"Make no mistake. If he came here a second time it wouldn't be for a friendly chat. I need someone here who I can depend on," Edward growled. He sat back, arms folded. "That is if you can concentrate on the task long enough without being distracted," he spat.

"You think I wouldn't do everything I could to protect the people here?" cried Alphonse, losing his temper. "You're not the only one who takes their responsibilities seriously, brother!"

"Good," said Edward quietly. He lay down and turned over.

"I'm going to get a few hours of sleep," he murmured.

"You've not even told me were you're going yet!" protested Alphonse.

"Central; where else?" yawned Edward. "I'll telephone Hawkeye in the morning to tell her we're coming in. I'll also tell her it's a code orange situation."

Alphonse knew what a code orange was; military personnel under direct threat.

"What about Winry?" asked Alphonse.

"I'll tell her," said Edward quietly, after a moment's pause.

"You should talk to her too, brother," muttered Alphonse, but Edward did not reply. He was either asleep or simply ignoring him. Alphonse got into bed. He was pleased he did not have to leave Anna, but he did not like the idea of Edward possibly facing Envy alone. The Homunculus had already killed him once. Still, Gabriella was going too; she would make sure he did not risk himself needlessly.

* * *

Just a little fluff to soften things before the mayhem begins. I can't help myself, they are just too cute! Any idea why FF won't let me write this and the title in bold? Meh! 


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68...** _**in**__** which Gabbie and Winry talk... (**__**and**__** no one gets hit!)**_

Gabbie got a few hours of sleep, but was awake again well before dawn. She was packing and letting Anna rest when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm up," she called out softly, and the door opened. Edward stuck his head in and grunted at the neatly piled clothes and open bag.

"We have three hours," he announced.

"I'll be ready," she promised. The door closed. She was all packed up an hour later. She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and shook her sleepy sister, indicating that she was going to get something to eat and she would be leaving soon. Anna was struggling to get dressed when Gabbie left the room.

She padded down the hall in her stockings, stepping over the dog on the way and hearing voices down the hall. She guessed all the movement must have woken other people. She walked into the sitting room and paused to prop her pack up by the door. There seemed to be an argument going on in the kitchen.

"But why?" came Winry's voice. "Why do you have to go so soon? You just got here!"

"Something's come up," said Edward softly. "We have to go back."

"Tell me why," she almost demanded.

"I can't," he said, sounding genuinely sorry that he couldn't.

"It's her, isn't it?" Winry almost shouted. "She's dragging you off again!"

"That's unfair Winry," said Edward in a slightly sharper tone. "Gabriella would stay here if she could."

"Then why are you going with her?" asked the mechanic, sounding more upset than angry now.

"Because it's my fault she has to leave. This was my decision, not hers. The both of us just can't stay here. It would endanger you if we did," he said, still keeping his voice low and calm. "We will come back as soon as it's safe."

There was silence from the kitchen.

"Don't cry, please," said Edward kindly. "It can't be helped. We will come back as soon as we can."

"Don't bother!" hissed Winry.

She stormed out of the kitchen only to find Gabriella standing in the sitting room. The blonde's furious face collapsed. She heaved a sob and her blue eyes bored into Gabbie's.

"I'm sorry, Winry," said Gabbie, softly.

"Everyone is always sorry," the blonde said in a cracked voice. With that she marched out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

"She took it worse than I thought," muttered Edward from the kitchen doorway. He looked truly miserable; the yellow eyes were worried and a frown furrowed his brow. He looked at the redhead helplessly.

"Of course she's taking it badly," sighed Gabbie. "She thought she had you by her side for the next two weeks. I'm the villain here as far as she is concerned." She strolled towards the door.

"Um… is that a good idea?" Edward asked.

"Trust me," she said with a small smile, exiting quickly.

It was still dark outside, so Winry had not gone far. She was sat on the edge of the porch, legs dangling over the edge. She was wiping angrily at her face and sniffing intermittently. Gabbie steeled herself and sat close to her. She said nothing, but just looked out over the shadowy hills and listened to the distant noises of the now slow moving river. Winry sniffed and snorted. Gabbie stayed silent and waited for the blonde to vent her feelings. Winry was quiet for a long time; Gabbie thought she may even run out of time before the blonde would talk to her.

"I still remember the day Edward turned up on my doorstep covered in blood," Winry said at last. "I was only eleven, but I helped nurse him and fit his automail. He was more concerned about Alphonse than he was about the pain of the surgery. It was always like that with him; he was always more concerned for others than he was about himself." Her voice was sad and still a little watery.

"But it wasn't until he became a state alchemist that I realised how important he was to me."

Gabbie turned her head and watched the beautiful young woman. Winry was still in her nightgown and slippers, and her hair was tousled but gleaming in the light from the window. Her hands were grabbing the material of her nightgown where they rested on her lap. She worried the fabric as she spoke, never looking at Gabbie.

"Edward wrote me a letter to tell me he had passed the state alchemist exam. I still have it," she murmured. "I was so proud of him. After everything he had been through, something had gone right for him. I decided to pay him a surprise visit. I wasn't in Central more than an hour when I was kidnapped...," Winry hesitated briefly. "...The man who took me was a mass murderer."

"What?!" gasped Gabbie, breaking her silence.

"Edward figured out what had happened to me, but he did not think to tell anyone else. He came after me, but the killer got him too." Winry swallowed and yanked at the fabric of her gown. "He chained Ed up while he was unconscious and removed his arm so he couldn't use alchemy. When he woke up, the killer said he was going to let Edward watch him cut me up," Winry took a shuddering breath. "I was so scared. I couldn't stop shaking or crying. I still don't know how Edward got free, but he used alchemy somehow to break the chains around him. He ran... I wanted him to keep running but he tried to help me. He even got as far as reattaching his arm, ignoring the pain so he could try to free me. He was terrified but he wouldn't abandon me. He would have killed that man if his brother hadn't arrived in time to stop him."

Gabbie stared at Winry. It must have been a horrific thing for any child to go through. She guessed that there must have been a number of incidents like that in Edward's life; they had put the polish on those hard eyes. But Winry had been a helpless victim. That must have been agonising and petrifying too, and she must have suffered many a nightmare over it.

"He wept afterwards. He so rarely cries. But he cried that night. I watched him and I knew…" Winry trailed off and was having trouble finding words to fit how she felt. Gabbie did not press her but let her think.

"I… I… knew then… as young as I was…" Winry struggled. "I knew that I had to do everything I could to make his hard life a little easier…" She balled her hands up into fists. "And I knew I loved him," she whispered.

Gabbie closed her eyes and sighed. It was just as she suspected.

"I didn't see him for years after that," Winry murmured, relaxing her hands. "He was off looking for a way to get Al back to normal. He didn't even write. Then he turned up, armless and with a leg that needed replacing. I thought my silly crush would have gone by then, but it hadn't; he was hovering around here half dressed and grumpy for three days and all I could do was look at him." She chuckled at herself. "I started arguing with him and picking fights with him out of pure frustration. That went on even when I travelled with him - I even hit him once or twice." She laughed bitterly. "It was all because I knew he never felt the same way. He never looked my way even once. I was just like his annoying sister. Then... he disappeared and I thought my heart was going to break. Only Alphonse thought he was alive, but he could remember nothing of his travels with his brother and he hadn't aged in that time either. He was still just a boy."

Winry finally looked at Gabbie, her blue eyes burning with emotion. "But Alphonse managed to talk to him in the other world. I believed him then and I didn't want to wait this time. I went to Central and I met him." She smiled to herself at the memory. "He was eighteen then, and even more handsome than he had been. I fixed him up, just like I always do. He saved the city but returned to the other world with Alphonse... he didn't even say goodbye to me," she murmured.

_"Bastard__,"_ thought Gabbie unkindly.

"But I knew he was alive," said Winry brightly. "And he came back, eventually. But he didn't come alone," she looked at the redhead levelly.

"As soon as I saw you standing on that path, dirty, tired and limping I knew I had a rival; whether you knew it or not didn't matter. I knew. Just the way he talked to you told me that." She sighed and hung her head. "He even let you braid his hair for him. I should have known then that I could not win."

"We were not rivals, Winry," said Gabbie firmly, slightly irritated by Winry's attitude. "You might have thought that but I never did. I never even thought of Edward that way then."

"And now?" asked the blonde slyly.

"I don't know what to think about him," said Gabbie honestly.

They fell silent. The sky began to lighten a little and Gabbie could make out a bit more of the landscape.

"I wish I could stay here," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Don't kid yourself," said Winry. "You can't live quietly now; you're too important."

"My power is the thing everyone is interested in, not me," said Gabbie, a touch bitterly. "Even Edward wants to solve the mystery." There was silence again. Gabbie knew she would have to leave soon.

She pressed ahead with what she wanted to say.

"My mother was a little hazy on the details of falling in love and relationships, mainly because of what her own husband did to her," she announced, startling Winry. "She probably thought that Anna and I would be better off single, but she never actually said that. She did tell me one thing though." Gabbie turned toward Winry a little. "She told me that no man was so wonderful that a woman should lower herself to fight over him." Winry smirked at her.

"I thought she was right for a long time, until my fiancé found a replacement for me." Gabbie swung her legs a little. She had never even told Anna this, but she thought Winry might need to hear it. "I realised that if I had thought he was worth it I would have fought for him. I would have forgiven him and moved on with him if I possibly could have. But it wasn't in me to do that. I was too proud to lower myself that much, and that's because he was not worth it." She eyed the blonde steadily. "Do you think Edward Elric is worth fighting for, Winry Rockbell?" she asked quietly.

"I… I…" Winry stammered, thrown off balance by the way the conversation was going.

"If he is, then tell him how you feel, and make it so obvious that he can't ignore you. Have the courage of your convictions and fight for him!" Gabbie half-shouted. "But stop this pathetic waiting and hoping! You deserve better. Tell him, and if he rejects you then you'll know exactly were you stand. But have a good try first, and in the end you will know you have done your best, no matter what the outcome."

Winry's mouth dropped open.

"Why… why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I like you," said Gabbie frankly. "We might not be friends but that doesn't mean we can't be friendly."

"But you…" Winry swallowed. "Don't you think you should be following your own advice?" Gabbie smiled at the shell-shocked blonde.

"He is a man worth fighting for," she said quietly. "But I won't be competing for his affections. I've decided to sit this one out."

"Why?" asked Winry.

"I have my reasons," said Gabbie, not wanting to share much more. "I've already sorted it all out, and not before time, I might add." She regarded the blonde coolly. "But you are long overdue for a clearing of the air between you and him."

Gabbie stood. "We will be leaving soon. Make up with him and let him know he will be missed. Get him if you can Winry, and I'll be the first one toasting you at the engagement party."

Winry burst out laughing.

"We both know he doesn't want me," she said sadly when the chuckles died away.

"If you know, that then why are you still waiting?" asked Gabbie unsympathetically.

"Because I don't have the courage to have it confirmed," murmured Winry. "I don't know what I'd do if I knew for sure that he did not want me."

"Then you are doing a disservice to both you and him," said Gabriella gently. "Fight, Winry. Whether you win or lose, it's better than spending the rest of your life in the shadows," Gabbie looked at the lightening sky. "You'd better get inside," she murmured. "It's freezing out here."

Gabbie turned on her heel and walked away. Edward was waiting for her inside.

"Well?" he asked.

"You'll probably be forgiven," said Gabbie with a smile. "I'm going to check I've not left anything behind."

She strolled down the hallway with a heavy heart. She was very good at giving others advice; it was a pity she could never follow it herself. She sat on her bed in the empty bedroom and smiled. She had done a nice thing. Hopefully Winry would bite the bullet and force Edward to tell her how he felt about her. She probably would not do it now, but at some point soon, when she had had time to work up the courage. But the conversation had left Gabbie feeling hollow. She was a hypocrite. How could she tell someone to fight for what they wanted when she refused to do the same?

Her words to Winry had been heart felt, and she was surprised by how much of an effect they had on her.

_"He is a man worth fighting for, perhaps even worth dying for…" _

Even though such a sentiment would normally sound trite and sappy to her, she knew it was true. She would savage anyone who hurt him, and gladly put herself in harm's way to protect him, but she would not let him be with her. She wouldn't even have to fight for him - she just had to say the words, and he would be hers. Winry craved to be in her position but Gabbie did not relish it. The strain of wanting but stopping herself having was starting to tell on her. She had never meant to call Winry pathetic, but had almost lost her temper with her. Winry was free to do anything she wanted. Winry was free to love or hate Edward Elric. Gabbie was jealous of that; her own life didn't belong to her at the moment. She could feel that the power inside her had grown in strength again since Xenotime. She could not be blasé about it any more. She was becoming a force to be reckoned with, and some very powerful people were going to start taking interest in her again. On top of that, Envy was after her - how much more would Ed suffer if Envy kidnapped his lover rather than his friend? She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.

There was a honk at her feet. She picked up the chimera and hugged it to her.

"I'm scared, Iggy," she whispered. She was scared of her future and scared of how she felt. The chimera licked her face and, for once, she did not scold it.

Dawn was just breaking when Edward and Gabbie left the Rockbell's. Anna cried, sobbing all over Gabbie and insisting she write every week. Alphonse sternly told her that if anything happened at all, no matter how minor, she had to call. Winry hugged her hard, as did Pinako. Winry and Edward seemed to have sorted out their little disagreement, and as Winry hugged him goodbye, he did not protest. They waved from the path and marched away, Gabbie carrying Iggy in his box and Edward carrying both of their bags.

"We'll be coming back here soon," said Edward, trying to cheer his ward. Gabbie shook her head.

"I don't think I will be for a while," she murmured.

"Why?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know," she said frowning. "I just get the feeling it's going to be a long time before I see this little valley again."

"Did the blue stuff tell you that?" he asked, glancing at her with open curiosity.

"No," she replied. "I just know that things are going to change. I felt it in Xenotime too."

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens," said Edward with a small smile. "And deal with whatever happens _when_ it happens."

He cocked his head, internally running over the sentence again. "If that makes sense," he added.

"It does," Gabbie chuckled. "It's the best advice I've heard all day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie will be performing relationship counselling for other lost souls on my blog. If you wish to pose our sort of doctor a question the link is on my profile ;-) Come on! How many people have wanted to tell Winry to stop being so timid? (Velf sticks up both hands and lets lap top slide off her lap.)

You'll also find out what is holding up the latest SA chapter from my previous post on my blog. (Glares at computer.)


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69_... In which Gabbie whinges about the cold..._**

The freight train was even more uncomfortable than the normal train. It did have benches for the occasional passengers it carried, but they were surrounded by boxes and sacks of varying contents. The travelling duo were provided with blankets and pillows at an exorbitant cost, and they were all they had to keep them from the cold in the draughty windowless carriage.

"Come to Amestris and be treated like a queen," Gabbie murmured, "with all the convenience of steam travel."

"Stop complaining," muttered Edward, tossing a blanket at her. "You're soft from twenty-first century living. A little bit of hardship is good for you."

"You'll be telling me it builds character next," said Gabbie, arranging her pillow against the back of the bench. She sat down and shivered. She had a coat on and had raided her pack for gloves and a black bobble hat. She pulled her woollen blanket up to her chin.

"Last week I was far too hot, but now I'm freezing, and going further north, just to make things more interesting," she grumbled, pulling the blanket over her chilled nose.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat back on the opposite bench, scorning his pillow and resting his head behind his hands. Gabbie watched him thoughtfully. He had a brown thick woollen coat on that made him look very grown up, for a change. As always, he had gloves on, but these were thick black ones (not that his automail needed protecting from the cold, but his other hand certainly did). He still had his traditional black outfit on underneath. Gabbie was used to seeing him in it now and she suspected he wore those thick soled boots to make himself slightly taller.

_"He's short, but not that short! He shouldn't worry about it so much,"_ she mused. She rubbed her cold nose.

"When are we getting to Central?" she asked.

"This is not a fast train," Ed replied with a yawn. "It's meant to transport heavy freight to Central from the provinces. It just has to get there and not impede passenger trains." He shifted slightly, as if having trouble getting comfortable. "It won't be going by the most direct route in order to avoid the busy lines, so we may not even get there until very early tomorrow."

"Bugger," Gabbie muttered.

"You really shouldn't swear," said Edward looking at her disapprovingly. "Women here rarely do."

Gabbie gave him the ancient two fingered sign that told him exactly what she thought of that idea, and then tucked her hand away.

"That's sexist nonsense!" she said from behind the blanket. "Men can swear but women can't? What rubbish!"

Edward laughed.

"You really won't be content until you start a revolution," he said, still smirking. "I bet the great and good of Central still talk about the Marsh sisters attending a formal gathering without an escort."

Gabbie shrugged.

"I don't care if they do," she yawned. "It's not like I plan on living there when all this is over."

"Oh?" said Edward. "You've been making plans without me?" He sat forward and rested his chin on his hands. "Come on then," he said with a grin. "Tell."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, fearing being ridiculed.

"I'm just interested," he said mildly. Gabbie thinned her lips behind the blanket.

"I want to go to a place where no one knows me," she said almost sullenly. "North Amestris perhaps, once I'm used to the cold again," she added.

"There are only farmers up there," said Ed softly.

"Exactly," said Gabbie. "It will be just like home; small villages with small village shops and gossip." She looked past Edward and smiled, thinking. "I could buy a little derelict cottage, fix it up, keep a few animals - especially geese! I love goose eggs. Have a few spare rooms for guests... I expect I'll have a few from time to time."

"Like me?" asked Edward. He was being sarcastic, but Gabbie took him seriously.

"There will always be a place for both of the Elric brothers in any home of mine," she said dreamily. She looked at him at last. He was smiling at her warmly, complemented by her words. "Assuming you wanted to stay with me," she said, smiling back.

"Of course I would," he said softly. Then he frowned.

"Where is the money going to come from for this little dream of yours?" he asked sharply.

"From you," she replied, grinning now.

"Oh really?" he said, his voice deliberately light. "And I would do that because…?"

"It's my retirement present," she said boldly. "I doubt I will get much from the military, or government. I'll need money to get settled."

"That's a fairly hefty assumption, Gabriella," he said, holding his head to one side. "What's in it for me?"

"A home, if you want one," she replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"That will certainly get the locals talking," he said. Gabbie shrugged.

"You believe in equivalent trade; well, that's it. A place to stay," she said quietly.

"You're sure you wouldn't like a nice apartment in Central?" he asked.

"Oh, so you're agreeing to this?" she said brightly.

"I never said that," he replied firmly.

"So what do you plan on doing if Mustang keeps his promise?" she asked. He pursed his lips.

"Not really thought about it," he said at last. "Maybe travel for a bit, go where I please for a while."

"Well, that's one way to enjoy your freedom," said Gabbie, almost sounding disappointed.

"Why, is that not a "grown up" enough ambition for you?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing like that," she said, raising her hands and letting her blanket fall in an effort to placate him. "I just thought that you travel around enough as it is. Maybe it would be nice to stay in one place for a while and then decide to take off."

"Well," he said carefully, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head, "it all depends."

"On what?" Gabbie asked.

"On whether I get any better offers at the time," he said casually, letting his dancing yellow eyes slide shut.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" sighed Gabbie.

"I'm just teasing you," he said with a soft smile.

Gabbie relaxed a little but was still not sure what he said was in jest.

_"He's making it so much harder,"_ she thought moodily.

As the day wore on Gabbie slipped in and out of sleep, lulled by the rocking of the train. Edward woke her at midday, presenting her with hot soup that he had probably paid a small fortune for. Gabbie could not imagine the train's engineer and driver giving it to him out of the goodness of their hearts. She sipped her mug of soup and let it warm her hands.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" she asked.

"It's getting colder," Ed confirmed, rubbing himself. Gabbie checked on Iggy. He was warm blooded and his little body was more wind proof than the carriage his owner travelled in. She poured a little of her chicken soup into his bowl and the Chimera gobbled it down.

The two of them played chess, and Edward tried to improve Gabbie's game by explaining a little about the strategies involved.

"It's like a war; there are troops you can lose and troops that are vitally important."

"But I like my pawns," she cried.

"They are the weakest. It's not a disaster if you lose them," said Edward.

"But I don't want to; I'd prefer you had my bishops! What the hell are they doing on a battle field? They deserve to die!"

Edward gave her a withering look. He beat her easily, several times in a row.

"How can your sister be such a vicious player and you be such a push over?" he asked as he toppled her king yet again.

"I can't be that bad," she mumbled. "I taught her how to play." She cleared away the chess board and produced a deck of cards.

"My turn to win," she said with a grin. "You can cheat if you like; it makes the game last longer." Edward didn't cheat and was cleared out of match sticks rapidly.

"Remind me to take you to a casino," he said as she put the matches back in the boxes.

"I would have thought they wouldn't let alchemists gamble," she said.

"Well, the tables usually have transmutation detectors in them," he said with a grin. "But you're not an alchemist, and you do seem blessed with freakish good luck when it comes to cards."

"Do you think it has something to do with the blue stuff?" she asked. He shrugged by way of an answer. "I think it's my natural skill," she continued, looking down her nose at him. "I was good even before the blue lights started to play havoc with my life."

She tugged her blanket around her and huddled into the corner of her bench. He handed her some sandwiches but she only picked at them.

"Eat, or I'll force them down your throat," he said in a voice that brooked no disagreement. "It's too cold to have an empty stomach." She pouted at him but did as she was told.

Edward lit the oil lamp that hung from a beam in the carriage to ward off the impending darkness.

"It's going to be very cold tonight," said Gabbie, her breath fogging as she spoke.

"Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his left hand vigorously to warm it up. He followed her example and got settled for the night, pulling his blanket up to his chin and resting his feet on the bench so his knees came up to his chin. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it loose so he would be more comfortable when he rested his head against the wooden wall. Gabbie closed her eyes. She did not want to look at that tantalising hair; it made her fingers itch to feel it.

"Night," he said sleepily.

"Sleep well," she replied.

"Not much chance of that," he grumbled.

Gabbie did sleep for a while, but she woke again in the small hours of the morning. She was freezing, and the oil lamp had burned out, plunging the carriage into inky blackness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The train rattled and things in boxes and sacks shifted occasionally. She couldn't see; she knew she was fine... she was awake and on a train and had not had a nightmare, but she was still in an unfamiliar place, and she was icily cold. She took off her gloves and rubbed her hands while blowing on them. Her lip quivered and she started to shiver all over. She put her gloves back on and rubbed her shoulders, and would have got up and moved around but she would only trip over things in the darkness.

"Are you awake?" said Edward's voice in the blackness.

"Yes," she said, her voice trembling as she shivered.

"You all right?" he asked. She could hear him move.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll warm up in a bit."

There was silence from the Fullmetal alchemist. She thought he might have fallen asleep again.

"Come here," he said at last.

"Huh?" she said, pausing in her rubbing.

"It was not a request, Gabriella," he said, his voice caressing her name and giving her even more goosebumps than she already had. "Come here," he repeated. "And bring your blanket."

Gabbie blinked in the darkness. She was annoyed at being ordered around by him, but intrigued too. What did he want with her? She would not give him the satisfaction of asking, and besides, he would not do anything stupid, she was sure. She stood, putting her right hand out in front of her to feel where he was. Her gloved hand touched something hard, and she curled her fingers around it to see what it was.

"That's my shoulder," said his voice. She jumped at feeling his warm breath on her face. She could not see him at all.

"Sorry," she muttered and tried to step back. A metal hand grabbed hers.

"Sit," he ordered, his voice low and warm.

"Where?" she asked, shivering not just from the cold. The hand left hers and a metal arm snaked around her waist, gently turning her and pulling her into the seat beside him. He took the blanket from her shoulders and she felt the combined weight of two blankets settle over her.

Now this was a good idea - why hadn't she thought of it? But he was not finished. A metal arm slipped over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Gabbie stiffened slightly.

"Put your arms around me," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear. Trembling Gabbie did so, letting her head rest under his chin, one hand resting on the small of his back and the other on his stomach. He tugged the blankets over her and laid his gloved left hand on her cheek.

"Better?" he asked. She could hear his voice rumbling in his chest. His metal hand rubbed up and down her back slowly; not really fast enough to warm her, but gentle enough to relax and sooth her. She did not answer him, but just let her eyes close, luxuriating in the heat of his body.

"It's equivalent trade," he said softly. "I'll keep you warm if you keep me warm."

"If you say so," she whispered.

"You could always go back to your own bench," he said just as quietly, his fingers slowly moving up and down her neck.

"No," she replied. "This is nice."

"Good," he sighed. He held her a little tighter.

"Go to sleep now," he whispered. "You're safe." She wondered how he knew she had been a little afraid when she woke, but she didn't really care. She closed her eyes and let the blackness claim her.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70... **(that's just insane!) _**... in which Gabbie is given level two status...**_

There was a four man guard waiting for Edward and Gabbie at the station, headed by Havoc. He ushered them quickly into a car and their entourage followed in another car behind. Havoc said very little, his face serious. He told them that the colonel wanted to be informed of the situation immediately.

At the barracks they were driven straight to HQ, where more guards escorted them to Mustang's office.

"What did you tell these people, Ed?" asked Gabbie. "They're acting as if we are about to be assassinated."

"For all you know we are," he said morosely. "Get used to the security. You'll have a guard following you everywhere from now on."

Gabbie frowned at the idea but did not complain. The guards took up position at Mustang's door, and a very solemn Hawkeye escorted them inside. Roy was at his desk, working for once.

"Sit down," he said sharply. Gabbie glanced at Edward but did as Mustang asked. Edward did the same, just remembering to salute.

Mustang signed a few more papers then looked up, his one black eye glaring at Edward.

"A code orange is a protocol only used in the most extreme circumstances," said Roy coldly. "You better have a very good reason for…"

"I do," said Edward quietly, interrupting his superior. "Do you think I would be asking for military help unless this was something dire?"

Mustang considered this.

"Very well," he muttered. "Tell me why you've just created a month's worth of paper work for me. If it's a good reason I won't toss you in the brig."

"Envy is after Gabriella," Edward said simply. The change in Roy was dramatic. He sat bolt upright and his black eye flicked from Edward to Gabbie. Gabbie gave him a wan smile.

"It's true," she murmured.

"Tell me everything," ordered Roy. "Starting with how that Homunculus is still alive." To Gabbie's complete and utter shock, Edward did. He told Roy all about making a bargain with the Homunculus to get back to Amestris, and included Envy's first attempt to run off with Gabbie.

"I haven't seen him since," said Edward wearily. "But I suspect he was behind Ryder's attempt to kidnap Gabriella, and he almost certainly gave the secret of the red stone to him. Now he has another alchemist." Edward quickly told Roy about Junji and Envy's message to him.

Roy sat back; his eye kept returning to Gabbie. Finally he spoke.

"I suspected you were from the other place, Gabriella, but it's nice to have it confirmed at last," he said in a low voice. "And it seems the protocol was warranted," he continued, turning to Edward, "although you should have told me from the very beginning that we have a Homunculus to deal with again."

"Envy is for me to deal with," said Edward quietly.

"Don't be so arrogant," snapped Roy. "This is not for you to handle alone; especially when there are people other than yourself under threat."

"At least I came to you for help this time," said Edward very quietly. The comment seemed to set Roy thinking.

"Well, you've done the sensible thing, for once," he muttered. Gabbie had no idea what they were talking about, but she was used to such things by now.

"So," she asked. "Where do we go from here?"

Roy turned to her, face grave.

"With a Homunculus as your foe we can't be too careful. Envy gave you a warning that he was coming for you, meaning he wanted you to run to safety."

Edward nodded, agreeing with Mustang for once.

"This is the safest place for you, but it's also the most obvious. Maybe he wanted to keep you in one place while he puts his plan into action. I don't pretend to know how a Homunculus thinks, but that's the only motive I can find in him giving you prior warning."

Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"With that in mind I will have to put you under level two security for the time being, Gabriella," he said, sounding apologetic.

"Level two?" she asked.

"Prisoner with privileges," murmured Ed.

"You will be confined to your quarters until further notice. You will only be allowed as far as the mess on occasion, and even then you will go with an armed guard. The guards will be hand picked by myself, and only three people will have a key to gain access to your quarters. You will have no visitors outside the military and no one will even get on to the floor you are billeted on unless they have the relevant security documentation, also issued by myself only."

Roy saw a shocked look creep over Gabriella's face as his words sank in; he gave her a sympathetic half smile. "After we are certain of our security arrangements outside HQ, you will be moved to another location that only I will know about, but it will take time to organise. We also know from our records where the tattoo is on Envy's body that marks him as a Homunculus. According to the research department it should be visible no matter what form he takes. We will have to start checks to counteract that annoying shape shifting ability he has."

"Is this all really necessary?" asked Gabbie weakly.

"Yes!" said Roy and Ed together.

"You will be confined to barracks yourself, Fullmetal," said Roy, turning to Edward. "You may not be the prime target but we can't take what the Homunculus says as truth. You will stay on site and report to me three times a day."

"I can take care of myself," muttered Edward. "Besides, I still owe him for a few deaths."

"It's unlike you to want revenge," said Roy quietly.

"This is not vengeance," said Edward calmly. "This is justice. If he comes anywhere near me or Gabriella, I'll seal him, then tear his guts out." Gabbie shuddered; looking at his hard yellow eyes, she knew Edward meant every word he said.

* * *

Gabbie was bored. So bored she could not move. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The room she was in was very nice indeed, reserved for visiting dignitaries. Because of that it was richly furnished; her bed was huge and had multiple lamb's wool covers and crisp linen sheets beneath. The mattress was a little saggy but Gabriella didn't mind that. She had a small table in one corner that could seat four; the table, she thought, might be walnut, and the chairs were backed with green velvet. The carpet was a rich maroon and the walls were papered a dark tan.

Gabbie felt like she was in a cave. There was no window and the colour scheme made the room very dark. The bathroom was just as bad; gold fittings and a green marble sink, toilet and bath. The tiles were white marble and the ceiling was painted white too. It all made Gabbie feel cold. But the rooms were warm - there was a roaring fire at the opposite side of the room to her bed. It had been amusing to play with it at first, with all the brass accoutrements that came with it. But it was just a fire, and she tired of it quickly. She had already read a shelf's worth of books and she had only been in the room three days (or, rather, she read a few chapters, and then tired of them too).

They were meant for a different class of reader; they consisted mainly of political history. Even the trash the secretaries read was better than the dry volumes. The highlights of her day were meal times. Normally it was someone with a familiar face that brought her food; usually Hawkeye. Hawkeye would also take the time to talk to her, knowing she must be very bored. Gabbie was now beyond bored; she would have pulled her hair out if she could have been bothered.

She had not seen or heard from Edward at all. She supposed he would be just as bored, but he had the barracks to move around in. She looked at her watch. It was almost dinner time. She could not be troubled to move. She was sprawled sideways over the bed, her feet hanging off one side and her head hanging off the other. The blood was rushing to her head, and her hair was trailing on the carpet. She really had to get it cut at some point.

Exactly at six the door rattled open. Someone shuffled in and put her food tray on the table, then coughed politely to get her attention.

"I've died of boredom. Go away and let me languish in it." she groaned. She would move in a moment but she felt she had to lodge her protest first.

"You know," drawled a very familiar voice. "Lying on the bed like that in your pyjamas can give a man ideas."

"EDWARD!" she half shrieked; she sat upright too quickly and got dizzy. She winced and shook her head. He was in uniform, of course, but his eyes were bright and his colour was high as if he had been running.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, barely hiding how thrilled she was to see him. Her eyes fell on his un-gloved real hand.

"Is that blood?" she yelped. She scrambled off the bed and grabbed his hand. The blood wiped straight off, leaving only slightly swollen knuckles. She held up her bloodstained fingers accusingly.

"Whose blood is this?" she asked angrily. He looked at her guiltily.

"Nobody's," he replied. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I just had a guard removed from duty. That's all," he said quietly.

"Uh-huh," said Gabbie. "And how long will he be staying in hospital?"

"I just split his lip a bit," said Edward nonchalantly, "The guy was sleeping on duty."

"And that deserves you hitting him?" she asked, her tone dangerous.

"When it's you he's supposed to be guarding, then yes," he snapped back.

Gabbie almost wanted to laugh. How could he be so clever and so hot headed at the same time?

"The guy got away lightly," he said with a small smile. "I had your tray in this hand." He wiggled his automail fingers at her.

"You're hopeless," she scoffed, sitting at the table. She was willing to forgive him readily as she had not seen him for so long.

"So are you," he shot back. "Three days on your own and you look like an inmate in a lunatic asylum. You haven't even brushed your hair."

"What's the point in getting dressed if all I have to look forward to are these four walls?" she muttered. "You get to wander around and hit people; I'm cooped up here until the situation changes.

"I didn't mean to hit him," he grumbled. "I woke him up and he didn't think to check my rank."

"Let me guess," said Gabbie, taking the steel dome cover off her food. "He thought you were some raw recruit and gave you an earful."

"He deserved it," said Edward, inspecting her plate. "Why don't we get venison in the mess?"

"Did he call you short?" she asked, ignoring his hungry eyes and tucking into the food.

"Maybe," Edward muttered.

"That means yes," she laughed. He rubbed his hand and glowered at her.

Gabbie decided that he had been berated enough; after all, he may not want to visit her again if she was too nasty to him.

"I suppose," she said, swallowing another fork full of the rich meat, "that if the guy is incompetent enough to be asleep and then not to check whether he was being addressed by a superior…" she took another mouthful and Edward licked his lips. "… well, he can't be the sharpest tool in the shed. I don't need people like that watching my door."

He was mollified by the concession, but she knew what would really cheer him up. She loaded her folk with meat and pointed it at him.

"But it's your dinner," he said quietly.

"I'm not having you drool while you talk to me," she chuckled.

"I do not drool!" he protested.

"Oh, well," she said, shrugging. "Guess I'll eat it all myself." She turned the fork back towards herself. His metal hand shot out and captured hers, firmly steering the fork towards him. He opened his mouth and the meat disappeared.

"Oh, that's good," he sighed, his eyes sliding shut.

Gabbie chuckled.

"Well, I suppose its luxury compared to the stuff in the mess," she said, pulling her hand back and dividing her meal in half. They shared the fork and Gabbie's mouth-watering meal disappeared quickly, as did her half bottle of very good red wine and her cream cake.

"Can't you eat without making a mess?" she asked, leaning forward and wiping Edward's cream covered cheek with her napkin. Her fingers brushed his skin and she frowned at the roughness.

"You need a shave," she announced.

"You're not even dressed," he grunted.

"Yes, but I'm not a soldier! You're supposed to be well turned out!" She regarded him for a moment.

"Are you getting a cold?" she asked.

"No," he replied cagily.

"You look tired," she said, looking closely at his face. There was a few days growth of blond stubble on his chin, and he had shadows under his eyes.

"You getting enough sleep?" she asked.

"Not really," he muttered. "I've been taking the graveyard shift to guard your door."

_"__Ahh__,"_ thought Gabbie, _"That explains why he blew a fuse at the sleeping guard." _

"Did Mustang ask you to do this?" she said, sounding surprised.

"I volunteered," he muttered, uncomfortably.

"Then why didn't you stick your head around the door?" asked Gabbie, offended. "It no matter what time of night it was - I would have appreciated knowing how you were doing…"

"I didn't have a key," he interrupted her.

"So how did you get in just now?" she said, almost accusing him.

"Hawkeye gave me her key; she said I should do something useful with myself and take you some food. Though I had to show her my leg first and then activate a transmutation circle… Envy can't use alchemy. There are sealing circles painted all over the corridors on this floor. There is an alchemist always on duty to activate them if needed…"

He was rambling, and they both knew it. But Gabbie appreciated his efforts at small talk none the less.

"It's a pity I can't talk to you when you're on duty," she mumbled absently.

Gabbie watched as his eyes took on a sly look. He had an idea. He pulled the brass coloured key from his pocket and another silver coloured one from a pouch on his belt. They were a completely different shape but roughly the same size. He grinned and clapped his hands. Blue light flashed and then there were two identical keys on the table.

"That's sneaky, Edward," said Gabbie with approval. She picked up the transmuted key. It was identical in every way to the original.

"You keep that one," he said, still grinning. "I'll have to give the other one back to Hawkeye." Gabbie nodded and put it in her breast pocket.

"I get coffee brought to me at four in the morning when I'm on duty," he said casually. "You could let yourself out after then if you want to talk to someone." He scratched his head and grinned. "I'll share the coffee. To be honest, I'd be glad of the company. It's very quiet round about then."

"I'd like that," said Gabbie with a smile.

* * *

Ha ha! Next chap is in the MEGA FLUFF category he he, and I'm going to tell you no more. Anna and Al are all on their own at the moment too ;-)

Been some lovely fan art put on the site this week for indebted and spirited away. Link is on my profile if you want to see it.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71...** _**In which Edward gets lonely... **_

The next night Edward could hardly wait for his coffee break. He had missed having Gabriella around, and had worried himself into a state of practical insomnia. After his second sleepless night after her "imprisonment," Edward had virtually demanded that Mustang let him take a guard shift. Mustang had not objected but he had refused to allow Edward access to his ward.

"The less interaction between you two the better at present. I don't want you in the same room at the same time. It would be all too easy to target you both that way."

Edward thought Roy may be being a little over protective of them, even if it was Envy they were dealing with. Then again, Roy had almost been killed by a homunculus so his reaction was understandable. Even with something to do, Edward still missed Gabriella. He had still not slept well, even on his nights off. He wanted to see her.

He had not had a truly restful night since that bitter night on the train. Just having her near him had chased all his troubles away. He had slept deeply, and only awoken when she shook him as the train ground to a halt at Central station. She had actually thanked him for his kindness. As far as Edward was concerned he had been nothing but selfish. Even though he knew she had decided against him, he still craved her, and his dependence was getting worse. It was humbling in a way, that despite being rejected he still was finding ways to be near her, inventing excuses to touch her or make her laugh. He had no pride left as far as she was concerned. He had been in a black mood since coming to Central, and whether Hawkeye knew it or not, she had provided a partial cure. She had allowed Edward to find a way around the security that kept Gabbie away from him. He had brought his ward to Central to protect her, but Roy was being overzealous in Edward's opinion. It was a sentiment Edward clung to, it made him feel a little less guilty about undermining the security arrangements Roy had put in place for their own protection.

Edward shuffled his feet and looked at his silver watch for the sixth time that hour. Ten minutes left to go. He was not on duty alone; there were three other guards patrolling the floor, but this little stretch up to Gabriella's door was Edward's jurisdiction, complete with two sealing circles painted on the marble floor. No one would come to check on him for at least thirty minutes after his coffee. Edward may not like the military life, but the ridged punctuality could at times be a blessing. He could keep their little meetings a secret quite easily; it was not as if he was doing anything wrong anyway. He just wanted to see her and alleviate her boredom a little.

The recruit with a tray of large steel mugs of black coffee arrived. He yawned a greeting and took himself and his tray to the other guards. Edward glanced at the locked door, and contemplated knocking on it. But he did not want to appear too eager; he might know how much she had gotten under his skin, but there was no reason to let her know. It would serve no purpose. She'd probably find it funny that he was still so infatuated with her despite all her objections to him.

_"It's not as if I want to feel this way,"_ he thought moodily, staring at his reflection in the coffee_. "It's like being punched in the stomach every time I see her smile. I don't want to feel like this at all."_ He was utterly miserable; that was, until the door rattled and his tormentor stepped out.

She was in her pyjamas of course; fluffy green cotton ones, and her feet were covered in fluffy white slippers. She tip toed up to him and grinned.

"Hello," she said in a low voice. She stood beside him and propped up the wall. As promised he shared his coffee, and though it was too bitter for her taste she drank it with him anyway, taking sips of the hot beverage while he held the mug for her. He could not even remember what they talked about, but he remembered thinking that he was talking far too much. She politely listened to him rant about Mustang and some of his fellow state alchemists who were pressing him for information on her. She had simply smiled at him and quietly asked him not to hit anyone else on her behalf. He could not refuse her when she asked so nicely. When those cursed green eyes of hers looked at him, he almost felt like agreeing to anything.

Time was up too soon. She patted his metal shoulder and thanked him, then she silently sneaked back into her room and locked herself in. Edward did not get that much sleep again that night, though he did manage to snatch an hour or so before dawn.

The days began to fly by for him; they were a dull procession of drill and combat training in the barracks, just to keep himself busy. The nights were even worse, apart from the nights he was on guard duty. He would have volunteered for more, but did not want to make Mustang suspicious. This was his indulgence and he was not going to jeopardise it by getting greedy.

Gabbie appreciated the illicit conversations too, it seemed. She would mainly listen to him, being half asleep, but also she had very little to tell him, as nothing happened to her during the day. The solitude must have really started to get to her by the end of the first week. Even a letter from her sister did not have her brimming with her usual enthusiasm. Odd as that was, her behaviour changed in another way. She seemed to want to get a lot closer to him. At first, she stood a little away from him when she talked to him, but as the nights passed the gap between them narrowed until she was practically leaning on him. He resisted the urge to throw an arm around her and hold her; that was an indulgence too far.

Then the hugging started. Before that, she had been content to bid him a friendly goodnight and slip back into her room. By the middle of her second week of confinement, however, when the pitiless clock tower outside tolled the half hour, she sleepily slipped her arms around him and whispered her goodnights into his chest. She acted as if this was perfectly normal for her and after a few seconds let him go, yawned, and walked back to her room, fluffy slippers pattering lightly on the marble tiled corridor floor. He did not sleep at all that night and could hardly swallow his breakfast in the morning. All he could think about was her soft, sleepy, warm body pressed against him, and he ached to feel it again.

He was fighting a battle he could not win, and she seemed to have no clue how she had intoxicated him. He was sure it was her solitude that had instigated the change in her; she just wanted human contact. He felt guilty about relishing in something when it was her distress that was driving it. She only had Iggy in that room with her, and it was Hawkeye that walked him. She had been to the parade ground only twice and had been heavily guarded.

Edward was genuinely worried about her.

He asked her one night how she was coping, and she smiled and shrugged.

"I'm enduring it," was her resigned reply. "I know it's necessary until they figure out somewhere else safe for me." He had told her that they could not afford to let their guard down yet. It was probably in Envy's plan to lull them into a false sense of security and then strike at them. She agreed with him, smiling wanly. It tugged at his heart to see her so unhappy.

The hugs were hard enough to endure, but then there was the night she kissed him on the cheek. She had hugged him briefly, as had become the norm, and then she had risen up on her toes and touched her lips to the side of his face. His whole body had become rigid, and he repressed a gasp by biting his tongue. She let him go, murmured goodnight and left. He wanted to cry with frustration; instead he had crushed his steel coffee cup in his metal hand, mashing it as easily as a tin can.

He lived through two nights of sheer hell after that; even Mustang remarked on how tired he was looking and threatened to take Edward off duty if he did not get some rest. But what could he do? He wanted the contact he had with Gabriella, and he believed it was helping her. He also yearned for those moments when she would touch or hold him, even though it made him burn for her and robbed him of both sleep and appetite.

Something had to give soon or he was going to make himself ill. He had never suspected that such dizzying highs that accompanied such feelings could lead to such crashing lows. He knew he had to talk to her, for the sake of his own sanity, but he knew what would happen; she would back off, and he would feel even worse.

It was half way through the third week that he finally came clean. The door rattled open almost as soon as the recruit had gone.

"Hi," she whispered, padding toward him, wearing a purple nightgown this time that was modest but hugged her every contour.

_"Does the woman never look in a mirror?"_ Edward wondered incredulously. _"She's just asking for trouble dressed like that! I'm only human!"_ he wailed internally.

She stood beside him, hands resting on the wall behind her. She told him that Iggy had chased a cat when Hawkeye had taken him out that day and he gave her the latest barracks gossip and an update on the rumours that were circulating about her confinement. The ridiculous theories usually raised a smile from her. He also had news that Mustang had almost finalised arrangements for their transfer. They should be out of Central in a week or two. Time raced by and it was nearly up as he finished talking; the guards would soon be heading back in his direction.

"You'd better go," he whispered, letting her finish off the last of his coffee. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"You're right," she whispered back, slipping her arms around him. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth and closeness. When her lips brushed his cheek, he shuddered and knew he had to say something.

He took her by the shoulders and pushed, slowly but firmly, forcing her to take a step back. He held her at arm's length and swallowed, forcing himself to meet her confused green eyes.

"This must stop," he whispered, his voice rough. She blinked, eyelashes fluttering adorably.

"What must stop?" she asked. "You don't want to talk to me anymore?" There was a desperate edge to her voice that sent barbs of guilt tugging at him; he should not have let it come to this.

"No," he replied gently, "The talking is fine... it's the rest of it that has to stop." She frowned at him, and then his meaning sank in.

"Why?" she asked. "I was… just showing you how much I appreciated you taking the time to be with me," she explained haltingly. "I'm sorry... I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable. You should have said something sooner, Ed…"

He stopped her words with a metal finger pressed to her lips.

"You can be so dense at times," he said with a small smile. She really was making things difficult for him. She frowned at him again, too sleepy to argue.

"You're not making me uncomfortable," he sighed. "Well, in a way you are… but not how you think." His brain grasped for words but all he could do was look at her pale face and bewildered eyes, and hunger for the feeling of her in his arms again. "If…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "If you keep… well… being so close… I mean... when you say goodnight…" he was struggling; he did not have the vocabulary to tell her what was going on. He resigned himself to offending her and dropped his gaze, his hair hiding his face.

"I just can't have you so close to me," he breathed. He did not see the realisation dawning on his unwitting temptress' face.

A small, cool hand slipped under his chin, and raised his face upwards so he was looking at her again. She was not angry or amused; he saw nothing of what he feared the most in her eyes, pity. She looked straight at him, her pupils large in the dim light of the corridor.

"Does it hurt, Edward?" she whispered, her voice warm.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Does it hurt here?" she breathed, a hand falling on his chest, just over his heart. He wished fervently that her hand was touching his skin rather than his clothes.

"Yes," he murmured, understanding her meaning. "Yes, it does hurt."

The tiniest of sad smiles pulled at her soft lips.

"It hurts for me too," she whispered breathily. "It hurt a little less being near you. I'm sorry if I made it worse for you."

He did not know what to say. His grip tightened on her shoulders, keeping her away from him when all he really wanted to do was pull her to him and not let go.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" she asked quietly. He shook his head; there was no point denying it, and he could not lie to her when she was looking at him so earnestly.

"And yet you stand here, night after night?" she queried.

"I want to make sure you're all right," he murmured. "And I miss not having you around," he admitted with a sigh. Gabbie did smile then; it was the first genuine smile he had seen on her face for days.

"We are rather useless," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah," he agreed. He stopped short of asking her if she had changed her mind about him. He knew it would be unfair of him, but also feared her rejecting him again. It had hurt enough the first time. How much more would it hurt now that he had let her know he still wanted her and she had practically admitted the same thing? He knew her reasoning made sense; he knew this was the worst possible time to be thinking such things, but both his mind and body refused to listen.

"You have to go now," he breathed, uncurling his fingers from her shoulders. "They'll be reporting to me any minute."

Gabbie nodded, but then placed both of her small palms gently on either side of his face.

"Hold still," she whispered with a mischievous smirk. Edward had no idea what she intended until the last moment, and even then he could scarcely believe it. Her head tilted to the left slightly and she moved closer to him, so close her mouth hovered just above his. Her fingers stroked his face soothingly.

"Kiss me," she almost begged.

Edward could not have declined even if he wanted too. He grabbed her around the waist with his right hand and pulled her against him roughly. Instinct took over, just as it had with Noa. His real hand was lost in the rich russet waves at the back of her neck and he felt her tremble against him. It did not deter him this time.

He pressed his lips to hers, once, twice, then a third time, all in quick succession, desperate to get a taste of her. She smelt divine and her body was deliciously warm and yielding against him. He paused for a moment, wanting to clear his fogged brain, catch his breath and then ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. But she did not let him. Her teeth raked over his bottom lip making him groan and pull her closer. He devoured her lips with his own, not caring if fifty guards found them now. She let him kiss her within an inch of suffocation, gently encouraging him by returning his hungry kisses with amorous ones of her own. He knew how sweet she tasted now and he wanted more, so much more. She was painting heated pictures of her naked, pale, sweat slick flesh in his mind. The very thought stole his breath.

Then there were footsteps and he had to break away.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he hissed at the woman still clutched in his arms, almost angry, chest rising and falling heatedly. "This is not the way to treat someone who you have no intention of…" she stopped his words with one last touch of her lips to his.

"We will both sleep a little more sweetly tonight, Edward," she whispered.

"Are you insane?" he asked, staring at her, caught between locking her in her room and destroying the key she held, and doing the same thing except with him locked in the room with her.

"Yes," she replied with a soft chuckle.

She kissed the top of his head, twisted out of his grip and then was sprinting back to her room. The door closed and she locked it behind her.

* * *

Gabbie leaned against her door and grinned. She had probably just done the stupidest of things, but she did not care. She had been building up to kissing him for days. All she did was think about him now; she had very little else to do. She still thought the idea of taking the Fullmetal alchemist as her lover was a very bad one, especially as Envy was after her, but it seamed her heart and mind were not in agreement over this. He had been so kind to her, so accommodating, so sweet. Taking time to talk to her and guarding her when he should be resting. She appreciated it all and had reciprocated with hugs and the odd peck on the cheek. All right, she had also just wanted human contact. Even at the cottage she had not been this isolated.

She had not thought for one moment that she was actually tormenting him. She thought she was merely tormenting herself. His halting admission to her had made up her mind - just this once she was not going to be sensible. She was going to give him what he wanted and at the same time sooth her own raging emotions a little.

She got into bed and sighed. He had looked so miserable that she just could not help herself. It would not do for her alchemist to starve or collapse from sleep deprivation.

_"Silly boy,"_ she thought. _"Why __is he still wanting__ me? One of us being soft hearted about this is enough, but both of us __is__ much more problematic."_ She snuggled down in the bed, and could not stop smiling to herself.

_"Had things been different, this could be fun rather than practical torture," s_he thought. She certainly felt better for her moment of weakness; the tension in her had evaporated, leaving only her boredom and loneliness. She knew from experience the effect would be short lived.

_"There is only one way to get a body like that out of your system,"_

Evan's words held truth; she probably even knew in Germany that Edward was someone she could very easily fall for. But all her efforts to do the right thing seemed doomed to failure. She had enjoyed those rough, needy kisses far too much.

They had not been the best of kisses. He was inexperienced, and had yet to learn that a man could leave a woman breathless with just the lightest touch of his lips if he knew what he was doing. But it was not the kisses as such that had her grinning like a Cheshire cat; it had been what she felt behind them.

Passion.

Gabbie knew she did not stand a chance if Edward really decided he was not going to take her 'no' for an answer. If he decided to seriously pursue her then she knew he would get what he wanted eventually.

_"Maybe I should just __give in now__,"_ she thought sleepily. _"It's not as if I don't want the same thing."_ But she was still frightened by the thought. Yes it would be easy to be with him, but then what? Envy aside, what possible future did they have? Gabbie did not want to waste her heart on someone who would never settle, or be absent from her life most of the time. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she also knew that if she did demolish her defences and let herself be with Ed, it would be something she would want to last. She had never been interested in passing infatuations; she fell in love too deeply for that. That was the other problem; she did not want to become a simpering, sycophantic semi-slave, like she had for Carl. She wanted to be just her. Could she avoid that happening? She was a little older now, so perhaps she could. Besides Edward was not Carl, he was so very different form anyone else she had ever met!

_"Can I do it?"_ she wondered. _"Can I really let go and trust him, even with his secrets?" _

The thought of letting go scared her still. She dreaded getting hurt again.

She still had her doubts, though she could almost hear her sister telling her she was still being an imbecile. Gabbie grinned again; she would have to apologise to Edward for her lapse, but she was sure her alchemist would sleep better for a night or two.

* * *

**What did I tell ****ya? ****A little fluff for the Christmas ****season****. So what will happen? Will our reluctant lovers get their ****egos and**** wits together as well as themselves? This is a ****Velf**** story... do I ever let things run that smoothly? ****HE ****HE**** May update twice this week as it is Christmas, we have Al and Anna to check up on. ****More great fan art on the site, this time form ****Little**** chemist. ****(Link on profile.)**

**So a good Yuletide to you all****... wishing**** you health wealth and happiness for the new year. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest of the plans I have for this saga. **

**VERTUAL HUG!!! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72...** _**which**__** the author dedicated to **__**thereonlyonephoenix**__** wh**__**o wrote her a great review... (T**__**hank you I did a lot of **__**research**__** for Anna I'm glad some of it paid off.)**__**But also in which Edward is given an errand and Anna educates Alphonse...**_

Edward did not even have time to dwell on what had happened after Gabbie left. He listened disinterestedly to the mid-shift report. Nothing had happened, as usual. Edward's mind was blank for the rest of his duty, but his lips tingled. He had never been so glad to get back to his dorm. Once in his bed he realised Gabriella was right. He fell almost immediately into a deep sleep filled with warm dreams. The next morning he awoke refreshed and ravenous. After breakfast he skipped an hour of physical training to take time to think.

He did not want to dwell on Gabriella's motives - those he would ask about when he saw her again. But that would not be for two days. He could wait that long. He supposed he had been feeling a lot better, which was probably her intention. Now he had had a taste of what he was missing however, all he could think about was how to see her again, and maybe, just maybe, she would let her guard down again. But that was not really what he wanted to consider, though it did have a tendency to dominate his mind. He wanted to help her; she had been in virtual imprisonment for three weeks and it was starting to affect her. He did not bring her to Central to make her half crazed with loneliness, no matter how much he benefited from it. There was only one person who could help him with that.

He marched into Mustang's office without an invitation thirty minutes later. Roy was actually dozing in his chair.

"General!" snapped Edward, saluting for appearance's sake.

"I'm busy, Fullmetal," groaned Roy. "I'm dating a woman who keeps me awake all night. I need to get my rest somewhere." Edward wanted to tell Roy he really didn't want to know anything like that about the Flame alchemist, but he bit his tongue and waited for Roy's one eye to open and stare at him gloomily.

"You're still here?" asked Roy unnecessarily. "What do you want?"

"A favour," said Edward stiffly, already regretting his idea.

"With the amount of money and time I am spending on you and Gabriella, I have very few favours left," grumbled Roy. He sat up finally and wheeled his chair back towards his desk. "Hurry up and ask me so I can say no and go back to sleep," he sighed. "If you are going to ask to visit our resident redhead again, the answer is still no."

"That's not what I want to ask," said Edward. "I want you to let Gabriella out of her room for a few hours a day."

"No," replied Roy, "I don't have the man power needed to look after her. She's level two security. I need four armed guards on her at all times. If things continue to be this quiet, we will think about downgrading her at the end of the month. Then we can very quietly relocate the two of you. I have a place ready for you both."

"If she's with you don't need four men," said Edward quietly.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Roy sharply.

"You're the flame alchemist; no one could look after her better…" Edward paused, not wanting to flatter Roy too much. "…Apart from me that is, but that goes without saying…"

"Let me get this straight," said Roy slowly. "You want to put her in here with me as… my…?" he trailed off.

"Secretary," supplied Edward. "She can help out your poor, overworked staff, and she will do it for free."

"You really think I'm going to let that demon work for me?" said Roy with a chuckle. "I would turn her into toast inside half a day."

"You could try," said Edward with a small smile.

"What's in it for me?" asked Roy. "Since my darling Hawkeye wormed her way into my affections, my dream of mini-skirted secretaries is a thing of the past!" He sighed. "To think a woman could bring me so low!"

"You've been after Riza for years," said Edward. "If anything, it's the other way around."

"Perhaps you're right," said Roy with a small smile. "But you still have not answered my question; what are you going to give me for putting up with your little red shrew?"

Edward ignored the slight against Gabbie, just.

"I have nothing to offer you," he bit out. Roy sat back and folded his arms.

"If that's the case then I am going to have to think of something myself." He rubbed his chin, as if thinking, but Edward knew he already had something in mind.

"I have it," said Roy. "How about, as a deposit, you run a very important errand for me? We will decide the rest later, depending on your redhead's behaviour."

"What errand?" sighed Edward. Roy held out a receipt. "I got a call today to say a purchase I have made was ready. I want you to pick it up for me. I don't have time myself and Riza might get suspicious." Edward frowned and took the slip of paper. His jaw dropped at both the amount and the item it paid for.

"I know, shocking," sighed Roy. "I could transmute one of course; it's just a shiny bit of carbon. But a woman likes money spent on her,"

"You're going to marry her?" stuttered Edward, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to ask," said Roy casually. "And, if she says no, I'm going to keep asking till she says yes. Not that she will say no." He grinned. Edward was still staring at him.

"Is the idea of me married that strange?" asked Roy with a smirk.

"Yes," said Edward honestly.

"I'm not a fool," said Roy, narrowing his eye. "I know when I'm on to a good thing. The woman is insatiable; I'm not letting her get away from me." He sighed and looked out the small window.

"It's just a shame I'm going to break so many hearts. There are so many who would kill to be in Riza's position right now." Edward snorted and put the receipt in his pocket.

"But I suppose it's 'look but don't touch' for me from now on," Roy grumbled. "She will shoot me otherwise."

He looked back at his subordinate.

"I'll arrange a car and an escort for you, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll toss you in the brig for a week. I need to keep it a secret." Roy sat forward, rested his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together.

"You're one of the few here who will not sell me out to the papers or the government to gain advantage over me. My choice of wife could be frowned upon and could damage my chances of promotion. I can't actually let it be known I will marry her until that is secured. You, however, have every reason to want me to succeed. In fact, you may be the only one I can trust with this."

Edward nodded. He would do what he could for Roy to get to the top. He could then free them all.

"I won't say a word," he promised.

* * *

Anna sighed. Her wiring was not going well. Winry had given her something slightly more complex to do for once, and she felt like she had fallen at the first hurdle. She looked at the mess of wires, circuit breakers and transformers before her. She stuck her tongue out at it and started to pull it apart. She would have to start again. A pair of hands settled on her shoulders. She knew them quite well by now, their shape, size, texture… they squeezed her shoulders once and then hovered before her eyes.

**"You want a cup of tea?"** they asked**. "Before your work ends up on the fire like it did yesterday." **

Anna smirked; she had completely lost her temper with her work yesterday and flung a rat's nest of wires across the room. They had bounced and ended up in the hearth, where a fire blazed merrily. Winry had yelled at her and Anna had surprised herself by not bursting into tears. Winry was going to make her work an extra hour today to pay for the lost materials. Anna did not mind, except that it meant she didn't get to unwind with Al after dinner, as was her routine now.

She nodded to the hands and they vanished from her field of vision. A china cup of tea was placed before her a short time later, complete with milk, just as she liked it. Alphonse pulled up a chair and looked at the fruits of her labours.

**"I would ask how you were doing, but…"** he signed.

**"Crap,"** Anna signed back.

"Language, young lady!" he said in mock offence.

**"You're as bad as your brother,"** Anna complained. **"He was always telling me not to swear." **

"That's rich, coming from him!" chuckled Al.

**"That's what my sister said,"** signed Anna. She picked up her cup and sipped her tea.

"Well, between you and me, I think my brother may have a soft spot for your sister," said Al with a wink, as if he was imparting something remarkable. Anna nearly inhaled her tea; Al was lovely, but he clearly thought she was blind.

**"Your brother loves my sister,"** she signed, keeping an eye out for blonde mechanics who would not appreciate her words.

"You think so too?" said Alphonse with a gasp, his grey eyes wide.

**"I know so,"** said Anna with a grin**. "It's obvious."**

Alphonse smiled back.

"Well, he has impeccable taste; liking a woman from the same family as you can only be a good thing," he said with only a slight smirk. Anna rolled her eyes, but chuckled. She finished her tea, and when she looked back at Al, his face was serious.

"Do you think it's… well… returned?" he asked, stumbling over his words. Anna beamed at him; he was such a caring brother.

**"It could well be. Sister is smart here,"** she signed, pointing to her head. **"But not smart here," **she held her hand over her heart.

Alphonse grinned.

"Unlike you," he said gently.

"If I was clever, I would be able to do this bloody wiring!" she exclaimed.

Alphonse laughed, and tucked a stray lock of her hair into her head scarf. His fingers trailed over the soft skin of her cheek and down her neck, making her wish she did not have an evening of wiring ahead of her.

**"You're distracting me,"** she signed.

"I know," he said mischievously.

"Winry will be mad," she whispered, swallowing.

"I don't care," murmured Al.

He lent forward and touched his lips to hers, lightly.

"Go away," she breathed when he gave her the opportunity.

"Make me," he replied, his eyes dancing. She gave in; it was pointless resisting. She knew now that he would bug her until he won her full attention. She kissed him back, firmly, trying to tell him without words that he was picking a bad moment. Winry had not been in a good mood since Edward left; Anna had been on the wrong side of her temper more than once over the past week. But Alphonse was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her signals. He wound his arms around her and lifted her into his lap.

"Al!" she squeaked.

"Hush," he whispered into her neck. Anna's eyes fluttered and closed as his lips moved down her throat. He stroked her hair with one hand, and had the other cupped around the back of her neck, holding her in place. She sighed happily; he was always so gentle with her, even when she did not really want him to be. If things carried on as well as they were she would be well on the way to…

"ALPHONSE ELRIC!" roared a voice. Alphonse jumped, alerting Anna to Winry's presence. The blonde stood in the doorway, her hands on hips, her blue eyes snapping with displeasure.

"Bugger!" thought Anna.

"Put my apprentice down this instant!" spat Winry.

Shamefaced, Alphonse gently lifted a blushing Anna back onto her chair.

"Sorry Winry," he murmured.

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted. "Get out now and do something useful!"

Alphonse sighed and complied. Once he was behind the irritated blonde however, he pulled a face at her. Anna fought to school her features; she would get him for that later. If she laughed now Winry would throw a tantrum to match one of Edward's.

"And you, young lady, get back to work!" Winry snapped. "Or I'll have you working through the night until you get this task right!" Anna nodded penitently. But Winry was not finished with her. "This is a simple task, Anna, and you have spent two days on it. If you drooled after your boyfriend less and concentrated on your work more, then perhaps you would be finished by now."

Anna's temper flared; Winry was a fine one to talk about giving into distractions. No work had been done at all the day Edward had stayed in the house. But she was saved from having to defend herself.

"WINRY ROCKBELL!" roared Pinako, stepping out from the kitchen, where she had evidently heard everything. "Leave Anna alone," she growled. "It's nice that someone in this house has a smile on their face instead of moping around like you." The diminutive woman glared up at Winry, hands on her hips. "I'm sick of you prowling around this house with a face like a hen's rear end. Edward will come back when he is finished helping Gabriella. Is it any wonder he keeps his business a secret from you when you act like such a child?"

"Grandma… I…" Winry floundered under Pinako's glare.

"I don't care what you say," snapped Pinako, "You've been an absolute headache all week. I've had enough." She stepped forward and took Winry's hand.

"I'm kicking you out," she announced. Winry and Anna gasped. "You have a week to sort yourself out and go to Rush valley. If you don't, I'll pay someone to knock you out and put you on the train there."

"But Granny!" Winry protested.

"No buts," said Pinako, more kindly. "Get out of here, and take your apprentice with you. It will be a good experience for her."

Pinako shuffled away. Her arthritis was starting to bother her more and more. Winry looked at Anna helplessly.

"Guess it's all decided," she murmured.

**"I want to go,"** signed Anna. **"You make it sound like such a great place when you talk about it." **

"What about Alphonse?" asked Winry. That brought Anna up short; there was not just herself to consider anymore. Rush valley was quite far south and it would be an even longer journey for Al from Central. But she was Winry's apprentice, and Al would not want to hold her training back for his sake.

**"I will go with you,"** Anna signed.

She finally did finish her wiring, to Winry's satisfaction, just on her normal bed time.

"Go on," yawned Winry, looking over her shoulder. "Get out of here." Anna started to clean up.

"Leave that," sighed Winry, "just go to bed." Anna gestured her thanks.

"Tell lover boy I said hi," she muttered grumpily. Anna grinned at her.

She did not even bother changing, she headed straight for Alphonse's room. The door was immediately opened to her light knock.

"You're here at last," he sighed. "I was about to come and give Winry a piece of my mind for keeping you working so late." Anna shrugged. "I have tea, but it's stone cold," he grumbled.

**"That's not a problem for you,"** Anna signed.

"True," he replied moodily. "But I don't think it tastes right reheated." Anna chuckled at him. Alphonse liked everything to go smoothly when he was "entertaining" her, and could get quite glum if things did not go according to plan. She sat on his bed and he presented her with a reheated cup of tea, via a quick transmutation, she put it to one side so she could talk.

**"Why don't you need a circle?"** asked Anna suddenly. **"You don't have any permanent alchemy symbols tattooed on you." **

"How do you know?" he asked, his grey eyes dancing. He sat beside her.

**"Because Edward can do the same and he does not have any," **she replied with a small smirk.

"And how do you know that?" he asked casually.

**"Because my sister told me,"** she said.

"Ah," said Al.

**"Why, you thought I'd been peeking at him while he was in the shower or something?"** she asked, her smirk broadening into a grin.

"Nothing like that," said Alphonse quickly.

**"Admit it,"** signed Anna. **"You wanted to know just how far I had taken my little crush on him." **

"Maybe," said Al with a frown. Anna giggled; she could read him like a book.

**"Well, he's very easy on the eyes,"** signed Anna. **"But you're gorgeous." **She patted him on the knee.

"I wasn't worried about that!" Alphonse squeaked.

**"I believe you, millions wouldn't"** signed Anna. He actually poked his tongue out at her.

The provocation did not get the reaction he expected.

**"Stop acting like a four year old and listen to me for a moment,"** she said, frowning a little to herself.

**"I'm leaving in a week for Rush Valley,"** she signed, almost too quickly for him to read.

**"I said I would**** go****, and Pinako is practically kicking Winry out of the house. She has been so miserable lately; a change of scene will do her good and…"**

Alphonse captured her hands in his, effectively silencing her.

"You can go wherever you need to," he whispered. He pulled her headscarf from her head and ran his fingers through her hair, sending her chestnut tresses tumbling over her shoulders. "Just remember that there is a certain alchemist who would be very upset if you found a replacement for him."

**"Never,"** Anna said firmly.

"You don't know that," he said affectionately. "We are both still young; things change, and you may not…" It was her turn to stop his words, this time with a kiss. She was far less shy around him now, and she had been stealing kisses from him at every opportunity.

His kisses made her want to sigh contentedly, but tonight she wanted just a little more from him. She was going to leave in a week after all; she would show him he had nothing at all to worry about. She was his; she did not care how young she was. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. He could not speak to her like this - she could not see his lips or his hands, but his eyes told her enough. He was going to miss her terribly. Emboldened by the emotion she saw in those grey eyes, Anna kissed him again, more forcefully. He made a noise; she could feel it rumble in his chest. She had probably startled him. She moved her lips to his cheek, kissing softly, letting him take a breath. When his mouth was open she moved back to his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He really did make a surprised noise then, and he pulled quickly back from her, grey eyes wide with shock. He stared at her, saying nothing for a moment.

"Err…" he said at last, "I… I'm not sure…"

Anna blushed scarlet; he did not know how to kiss that way? She knew he was naïve, even by the standards of the time, but she had never guessed that extended to kissing as well. Her toes curled with embarrassment. He had seemed to know what he was doing up until now. Maybe they did not even kiss like this in Amestris? Trying to think more rationally, Anna doubted that; it was probably something reserved for private indulgence. She was going to have to be adult and explain herself, no matter how awkward the situation was. Feeling a bit better she smiled at her confused boyfriend.

"It's a way of kissing," she said, trying not to let her words slur.

"I guessed that," he said his face flushed too, but there was a small grin turning his lips up at the corners. "You just surprised me; I nearly choked."

Anna burst out laughing.

"You'll have to teach me," he murmured softly, once she had stopped giggling.

"It's easy," she replied.

"Then show me," he whispered. He sought her lips again. This time he was ready for her advances, and he even went so far as trying it for himself, licking the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, making her groan.

"You like that?" he asked his grey eyes were hazy with an emotion she could not identify, she nodded, heart thudding. "I could get used to this," he murmured then licked the tip of her nose playfully. She pulled a face and rubbed the back of her hand across her nose. She glanced at her watch; it was getting very late.

"You'd better go," he sighed. "You need your sleep when you are working hard." She reluctantly agreed and stood.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, kissing her one last time. Anna wanted to stay longer. She wanted more of this; it was all going to be snatched from her in seven short days. But she would do as she was told, for now; though she could not say how she would feel the night before she left for Rush Valley. She would have to organise something special for them. She realised when she got into her room that Alphonse had not answered her question about how he could use alchemy without an array.

"Sly sod," she thought with a grin. She would get an answer from him eventually she was sure, but a little gentle pressure here and there could do no harm. She was not her sister, and she could wait for answers, but she was not a fool, either. She would find out the brothers' secret. Only then could she fully trust Alphonse.

* * *

**Ok, so in stead of an extra update I made an extra long chapter. A 12 page Christmas treat, what is more I've nearly finished my latest SA chapter too! (I rock.) Ok after this the plot is going to move quite swiftly and it is going to get dark. You will soon see why this is an M story folks and it's not for fluff...**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter whatever...** _**in which Gabbie talks a little walk... and finds **__**herself**__** in the shower with Roy. **_(No I am not joking!)

Gabbie was excited. Only a few more minutes until Edward had his coffee again. She could not wait to see him; the last two days had been an agony for her. She wanted to tell him what had been going through her stupid head when she kissed him… apart from the obvious. Half of her wanted to tell him it had all been a big mistake, that she had just been lonely and he had looked terrible. No woman with a heart would have denied him that much. The other half of her wanted to up the anti and do more than just kiss him. She smirked to herself; she preferred the latter but would probably do the former. She was a coward, after all.

He was such a lost soul in a way. Whatever had happened to him, she wanted to help him shoulder his pain a little. The fact that he needed her was part of the attraction. If only he would open up a tiny bit more, all her doubts would be swept aside. She had been hurt once, and no one could blame her for being careful in taking on Edward. He was far from a normal man and she did work with him. It was all such a mess. She pulled a face at herself in the mirror. She was technically an alien here too; it was hardly an enviable position.

She shook her head, she was thinking the same things over and over. What it all boiled down too was that he was a bad choice on paper for someone like her, and the timing was atrocious. On the other hand... she could eat him whole and ask for seconds. He was delicious.

She wanted him, but doubted the wisdom of her taking. But he was just so damn yummy, and he didn't even know it! The temptation could be well worth the risk. She pulled her key from her pocket and straightened her pyjamas. She smiled at her reflection; untidy red waves of hair bounced over her shoulders and her eyes still looked a little bit sleepy. She could easily go back to bed instead of staying up and drinking coffee with a very attractive man.

"Who am I kidding?" she muttered. "Besides, he would be offended." Iggy honked sleepily from her bed.

"Hush," she whispered at him. "I'll be back soon." The chimera grumbled at its owner's late night activities but settled again, its alligator head resting on its scaly cat-paw and stump.

She slipped the key into the lock, opened the door quietly and peered around it. There was no one in the corridor.

"Odd," she muttered. Edward often complained she kept him waiting too long. She tip toed up the corridor, listening for the other guards that were on patrol. She slipped around a corner only to back into one of her guards. She jumped and turned around.

"Miss Marsh?" said a tall man she vaguely recognised. What had Ed said his name was?

"Major," she mumbled apologetically, getting the rank from his uniform while she tired to remembered his name. He was the only other redhead in the military she had seen so far, and his colour was nowhere near as strong as hers. What was his name?

"What are you doing out of your room?" he demanded.

"Taking a walk," she said, absently glancing around the corridors.

"You're level two; you are not allowed out on your own," he barked, blue eyes snapping with temper.

"What date is it?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied, evidently puzzled.

"What is the date?" she enquired again.

"The fourth," he murmured, sounding bewildered.

"Where is Edward?" she asked. "I thought he was on duty tonight?"

"He was," replied the man; Havoc, that was his name. "I'm replacing him." He looked at her, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"Um… I guess from your reaction… that no one has told you…?"

"Told me what?" she asked, trying not to sound irritated. The Major sighed.

"Every time I do a favour for the general he drops me right in it," he grumbled.

"TELL ME!" she shrieked, losing patience and consequently her temper.

"All right!" Havoc said, holding up his hands. "The General sent him on a mission this morning. He and a guard of four got in a car and left at zero-nine-hundred."

"What mission?" she demanded.

"I don't know," said Havoc, "Something secret."

"So where is he now?" she asked.

"... He didn't report back," said Havoc quietly.

"What?" whispered Gabbie, fear gripping her insides in response to havoc's tone. She was not going to like what he had to say.

"The car he was in crashed," said Havoc gently to the wide eyed young woman. Gabbie turned very pale. "The soldiers with him were killed, but not by the crash," he said almost in a whisper. Gabbie swallowed and took a step back.

"Murdered?" she gasped. Havoc nodded.

"And Edward?" she breathed.

"No sign of him. We suspect the one who killed the soldiers took him," said Havoc, resting a hand on the dazed redhead's shoulder. "The barracks have been buzzing with the news all day. I guess no one thought to tell you yet." He patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Gabbie's mind was blank. He was gone. Edward was gone. How could he be gone? He was the Fullmetal alchemist! He should have fought his way out and saved the day! But no, he was only human, human and as vulnerable as she was. He would have been stunned after the car crashed; the perfect opportunity to incapacitate him. No matter how much combat experience Edward had, it would not have helped him. Envy had what he wanted without having to go through her at all. Was threatening her a ruse to draw Edward to Central? Gabbie did not know. She hung her head, feeling numb; she waited for the next emotion to surface and replace the shell shocked emptiness.

"It would be best for you to go to your room. This is the only place you're safe," said Havoc gently.

"Safe?" whispered Gabbie. She finally felt an emotion encroaching on the emptiness. She welcomed it, and nurtured it. "If this is such a safe place then why was Edward ordered off barracks?" she hissed.

"I…I don't know," stammered Havoc, intimidated by the fury in the young woman's voice.

"Mustang," murmured Gabbie. Then she threw back her head and glared at the poor major. "I'm going to kill him," she said flatly. She turned but Havoc danced around her and blocked her path.

"Go back to your room," he ordered.

"Step aside," said Gabbie quietly. She would not be dissuaded from this! Mustang was going to answer to her!

"No! You're going back!" ordered Havoc. "You can't wander the halls at this time of night!" He took her arm, none too gently. There was a flash of bright blue light and Havoc was thrown against the wall. Gabbie stepped over the groaning man without a word. It did not even register in her fury clogged mind that she may have hurt the well meaning major. The only thing she cared about was finding Mustang.

She met a few more guards on the way; they ended up in a heap against a wall too. She felt nothing as they dropped at her feet. She did not even have to use much power to do it; just one controlled burst that left her slightly light headed. The first locked door she came to presented a problem. But she used the same technique on the lock. One touch of her hand and the whole lock blew off the door and bounced down the hall. It was not subtle, but it worked. The guard it brought running took one look at the pyjama-clad redhead, glowing with blue light, and thought better of trying to stop her. She walked past him, not even acknowledging his presence.

She knew Mustang would still be in his office. There had been murders of soldiers, his wing and the investigation department would still be busy. She was proved right. She strolled into Mustang's outer office and it was filled with under-secretaries and investigators. The whole room stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked one secretary that Gabbie recognised.

"I'm here to see Mustang," said Gabbie quietly.

"The general is indisposed," said the secretary quickly. "He's been at the crime scene all day and directing the search for the Fullmetal alchemist. He's been working all night…" she babbled, defending Roy, as if Gabbie cared.

"Working," she muttered. "That would make a change." She stepped forward.

"Please!" begged the secretary and several burly investigators stood, intending to remove her.

"Touch me and I'll throw you across the room," hissed Gabbie. The blue glow had faded but suddenly it crackled into life around her. In a world of alchemists, people took strange lights seriously. The secretary stepped back, fear written all over her features.

"I will have to call security," she whispered.

"Fine," murmured Gabbie. The blue glow faded again and she walked into Mustang's office, closing the door behind her with a slam.

Gabbie looked around her. The room was conspicuous in its absence of the eye patched general. But there was the noise of running water behind a door to her left. Roy had a shower in his office?

"Lazy to a fault," muttered Gabbie. She walked to the door and took great pleasure in noisily blowing off the lock. She strolled into the steam filled room to be greeted by a gun barrel pressed against her forehead and a hammer cocking.

"Just because it's too wet for me to make a spark doesn't mean I can't defend myself." drawled Roy's voice. The steam was so thick she could hardly see him.

"I'm not Envy, Roy," growled Gabbie. "I'm something much worse."

"Oh?" he said in a disbelieving tone. "Prove it!"

"Fine," she snapped back. "You're an incompetent prick who I want to murder with my bare hands."

"You sound like her," he said warily. "But I'm not convinced." Gabbie rolled her eyes, but did not feel like getting shot by the person she wanted to strangle. She closed her eyes and felt the water in the room; one little request to the faint stirrings in the processed, overheated water and the room was immediately clear of steam. The resulting puddles of water on the tiles started soaking into her slippers.

"There," she said imperiously. "Envy can't do things like that... or do I have to pull my pyjamas down so you can check I don't have a tattoo on my leg?" The gun barrel was removed from her head.

"What are you doing here?" Roy snapped.

Gabbie would have answered, except she was distracted by the fact Roy was very naked. Her eyes ran up his shapely legs to his chest, taking in the multitude of thin scars on his tight stomach and upper torso. It looked like someone had hacked at him with a sword. She would have winced in sympathy but she was still too angry. There were a number of old bullet wounds too. The Flame alchemist's body had been through a lot. When she finally reached his face it was jarring to see him without his eye patch. The eye he normally covered was completely white, and the eye ball was an odd shape, making it bulge slightly. There was scaring all over the eyelid making it difficult to close the injured eye. The healthy eye was regarding her curiously. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair, clearly not concerned by his state of undress.

"Idiot," he growled. "I could have shot you."

"What happened to Edward?" she demanded, not caring about his lack of clothes either (though the body was nice, if well used, but the person it belonged to still deserved a slow death as far as she was concerned). Though on a certain level she did note that Riza was a lucky woman. She just hoped he knew how to use it properly.

_"__I've heard h__e's had plenty of practice,"_ she thought sourly. _"I hope he has VD!"_ She looked at his eye again. Even healed it was probably painful; the tear ducts did not seam to be working properly.

"Admire me later," said Mustang glibly. "For now pass me that towel behind you and give me a minute to get dressed." She glared at his good eye and passed the towel to him, which he immediately wrapped around his middle.

"Go and sit down, Gabriella," he said kindly. "I won't be a moment."

Gabbie's lip wobbled at his tone.

_"STOP IT!"_ she told herself. It was the same with Edward too; his anger she could handle but his kindness undid her every time. Roy looked at her sympathetically. Before she could crumble she marched back into the office, wet slippers squelching, only to be met by a disapproving Riza in her nightgown. Gabbie gave no explanation for her presence in her lover's shower room. Riza would know what had happened and had probably heard of her little rampage. Gabbie flung herself into a chair and waited for Roy.

"Had a good look?" asked Riza, her tone low.

"Yep," sighed Gabbie. "Impressive, but not my type." She slumped in her seat and rubbed her temples; she had a headache. Riza sat beside her, pulling awkwardly at her nightgown.

"And what is your type?" she asked. "Does Roy not have enough metal on him for your liking?" Gabbie snorted but a smile pulled at her face.

"Perhaps not," she whispered.

"This is all my fault," said Riza at last.

"How?" squeaked Gabbie.

"Roy told me what he was up to when Edward did not report back at twelve-hundred hours. He had sent him off to pick up a ring for me," said Riza, sounding apologetic.

"A ring?" whispered Gabbie. She thought Edward may be soft hearted enough to do a favour like that, but it did not quite fit.

"He had asked Roy to let you work in the office for a few hours a day. Roy asked him this favour in return," sighed Riza. "Alchemists!" she scoffed, her brown eyes hardening with annoyance.

Gabbie smiled at her sadly. Her stupid alchemist had gone off on a fool's errand to pay lip service to that stupid equivalent exchange law they all thought was so wonderful. Gabbie knew the world did not work that way, and she was sure Edward did too, but he still clung to the ideal.

"Idiots," she muttered. She sat up a little.

"So I suppose congratulations are in order," she said to the slightly dishevelled blonde woman in a dead voice.

"He hasn't asked yet," she pointed out. "And I have not decided what my answer would be if he did."

Gabbie slumped back in the seat as Mustang walked out of his shower room, attired in a loose linen shirt and black trousers. He flung himself into his desk chair and sighed at her, rubbing his black hair with a towel. He was still not wearing his eye patch, evidently deciding that as she had not fainted that she did not mind the sight of it.

"How many of the people who have been faithfully guarding her has she injured?" asked Roy.

"Two in the infirmary for minor fractures, and the rest just have cuts, bruises and hurt pride." Riza replied. "Security was called but I dealt with them."

"Thank you," replied Roy, glaring at the redhead.

"You will apologise profusely to all the men you injured," he growled at Gabbie. "What makes you think you can treat your guards like that? Then you burst in here and…"

"YOU ORDERED ED OFF BARRAKS!" She yelled at him, jumping to her feet. "This is all your fault! You made him an easy target for Envy!"

"Sit down!" Roy ordered. It was a tone that said he was used to being obeyed and Gabbie had sat down before she even thought of defying him.

"We don't even know if it was Envy yet. Witnesses report seeing a very large man pulling Edward from the car. They thought he was helping him but he struck Edward over the back of the head, knocking him out. Then he ripped out the throats of his guards with his bare hands."

Roy paused for a breath. He was speaking quickly, and to Gabbie that showed that he was disturbed by the developments. "He carried Edward off as "if he weighed nothing," according to eye witnesses."

"Envy can change forms," muttered Gabbie.

"That's what I thought, at first," said Roy, sitting back his damaged eye rolling a little. "But your appearance in my bathroom got me thinking. If it was Envy, it would have been very easy to infiltrate the ordinary security of the barracks and strike at Edward that way. Getting at you would be much more troublesome without attracting attention - he would have to kill a key holder. That door you've been locked behind is solid steel under the wood, so even he would have problems getting through it."

"What are you getting at?" sighed Gabbie, losing patience.

"I'm saying that if it was Envy, why wait till Edward is off barracks, and then make a big show of kidnapping him in full view of dozens of witnesses?"

Gabbie felt her brain move up a gear. Roy could be right; the Homunculus was not one for this sort of frontal attack. He wanted to make Edward suffer, not kidnap him. But she was still stuck with her anger.

"Why did you let him off barracks?" she asked.

"Because the threat was to you, not him. It has been almost a month since you came here and nothing has happened. I thought he would be safe. Only I knew he was leaving," sighed Roy. "The Fullmetal alchemist is not an easy target, Gabriella, no matter what you may think."

"But you put him in harm's way," she growled.

"Unknowingly, yes," said Roy quietly. "And for that I ask your forgiveness," he added penitently.

"I'll forgive you when we get him back," she snapped. "Then you can apologise to both of us."

"We?" asked Roy.

"You think I'm going to just sit here and do nothing while you scour the city for him?" she drawled.

"It would be safer if you stayed here," said Riza gently.

"Would you just sit and wait around?" asked Gabbie. Riza smirked under the challenging green eyed glare.

"Probably not," she admitted.

"In case you two are forgetting, it is up to me what happens," said Mustang crisply.

"Down-grade my security, Mustang," said Gabbie softly. "Or I will bust out of here and go looking on my own."

"The risk is too great," said Mustang. "I would rather just have you sedated and restrained."

"Fine," said Gabbie standing. "Then I will be leaving now." Riza caught her arm.

"You're in your pyjamas, it's still dark, and you have no idea where to start," she said gently.

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Gabbie.

"WELL I DO!" Riza yelled back, dark eyes matching Gabbie's glare easily. Gabbie blinked. She had never heard the woman shout.

"Wait outside. I will talk to Roy," she sighed.

"I'm not changing my mind," growled Roy.

"Please Gabriella," said Riza. "I will work something out for you,"

Gabbie glowered one last time at Roy and left the room. She leaned against the wall, trying to calm herself, ignoring the dark looks from the investigators and secretaries.

Edward was alive, that much she was certain of. But who had him? What was the purpose of kidnapping him? The more she thought about it, the less and less it sounded like Envy's doing. Edward had plenty of other people who would like to do him harm, she was sure. But she had trouble keeping a clear head. She was so angry; not just at Roy, but at the one who had taken Edward. And she was frightened, she was frightened for him. Where was he? What was his kidnapper doing to him? Fear raked at her heart, making her feel cold. The door rattled open and Riza stepped into the office, also ignoring the occupants.

"It's agreed," she told Gabriella. "You shall join the search tomorrow, but only on the understanding that you stick to the officer you are paired with. You must not wander off on your own at any time."

"Agreed," sighed Gabbie, feeling a little better. "How did you manage to get him to listen?"

"I have my ways," said Riza with a small smile.

* * *

**So, the plot thickens! What have I done to poor Ed? This Chapter is dedicated to Dimac, who is not only responsible for nagging me to write an FMA story in the first place. (I tried to do it badly, just to annoy her, but it did not work out that way.) But who demanded that once I wrote it that Roy had to be dressed only in a towel somewhere in it. Well, I could not say no to that! And me being me I took it a step further.**

**Also we have chibi FMA fan art. Go to my DA page to see it. (Link in profile.)**


	74. Chapter 74

_**...In which Gabbie goes looking...**_

Gabbie got no sleep. She was waiting for the troops at dawn on the parade ground. She was introduced by Riza to a Walter Hickman, who was to be her minder for the search. He was a low grade state alchemist and looked a little like an uglier version of Roy. It turned out they were from the same part of the country. He was friendly and obliging, but told her from the outset if she put a foot wrong he would drag her back to HQ. She appreciated his honesty; it was good to know where she stood. They were put in a troop carrier and driven thought the empty streets of Central. It was raining, and large drops rattled on the canvas covering above her. She was going to get soaked.

The carrier stopped on a main thoroughfare that was road-blocked and guarded. The investigation department had already done their job and the wreckage of the crash that had blocked the road yesterday had been cleared away. But this was what Walter called: "point last seen". It was the last confirmed sighting of Ed. There were posters on the roadblocks appealing for more witnesses, giving both Edward's and his assailant's description. Gabbie was given a map. The searching was very basic. Everyone was given an area and in groups of eight, they were to search for evidence and interview members of the public that they met.

Gabbie had had an argument with Roy that morning about informing Alphonse.

"He's only a phone call away; he should know that his brother is missing," she said, leaning over his desk. Roy looked as if he had not slept either. Now, with eye patch and uniform back in place, he had regained his air of authority.

"There is no need for him to know. Edward could be back today and we would worry him needlessly. Besides, he's supposed to be looking after the Rockbells. Let him do his job unhindered. I will decide myself when, and if, he should be told."

Gabbie had pleaded and begged, and even swiped at the phone. She just wanted to hear a friendly voice more than anything. If she knew Al was on his way back she would not feel as if she was alone in all this. But Mustang stood firm. At least she was getting to look for Ed.

She walked miles that day. The streets started to look the same; all lined with grey apartments made of the same stone and style, as if the city had been meticulously planed. For all she knew it could have been. Her legs ached and she objected to Hickman making her stop for lunch, but she did not have the strength to put up a real fight, and was still a little weak from using her power the previous night. After lunch she walked until it was dark. She was tottering when Hickman grabbed her by the collar and said they would be the last ones back as it was. They were going back right now. Gabbie did not argue; she was too tired to. She fell into her bed in her palatial windowless room. Iggy shuffled forward and sniffed her. He had shed his skin again and the empty shell lay by the door. He always looked bright luminous green just after he shed his skin. She pulled at the downy tuft on his tail and he nuzzled her face.

"You're getting too big," she complained. The chimera rolled over, exposing its belly to her. She scratched him and he practically purred. He eased her heavy heart a little.

"I will find him," she murmured. "We know he's not been taken on a train. He has to be still in this bloody city." She closed her eyes. "I will find him," she murmured sleepily.

The next day she was back in Roy's office at dawn pushing to tell Alphonse that his brother had been missing for over a day. The general remained firm; Al was not to be told yet. She went out again, Hickman in toe. She prowled their quadrant like a caged animal, waylaying any passer by she met and demanding to know were they were at the time Ed was kidnapped. Hickman was worried she would scare witnesses off. But Gabbie reasoned that they were running out of time. People forgot things, and a trivial detail being forgotten could be the difference to finding Edward or not.

She worried about him constantly. Had he been looked after well? Was he suffering concussion from the blow to his head? He must know that she would look for him, just as he would her. She ignored her tired and aching legs and walked onwards through the grey rainy streets, her green eyes always moving, trying to absorb every detail. Hickman had to physically lift her onto the troop carrier at the end of the day and she barely made it to her bed before collapsing. She slept in her wet clothes and awoke the next morning chilled and stiff. She was late for the search party going out and staggered into Roy's office having only taken time to brush her hair.

"You're a mess," he commented, eyeing her from behind a newspaper. "Go back to bed."

"No," she replied wearily.

"You think he would want to see you exhaust yourself?" asked Roy quietly.

"He would be doing the same," she murmured. Roy rolled his one eye.

"The search party has already left," he pointed out. "You would be better off resting."

"I can't," she replied.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" asked Roy, slyly fishing for details. Gabbie did not care; her affection for Edward was nothing he could really use against her anyway.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"Another willing victim," scoffed Roy, wrinkling up his nose. "I really had thought you would have better taste Gabriella."

"Actually, I'm rather unwilling," said Gabbie tiredly. "And he has less of a following than you do."

Roy could see that she was not going to rise to his bait.

"What do you want Gabriella?" he asked with a sigh. "Though you may find it shocking, I am working. I've hardly slept for two days and I have the government breathing down my neck for some progress. This is not going to look good when it hits the papers," he growled, folding his newspaper and throwing it in the wastepaper basket beside his desk. "Which I estimate it will in around a day."

"Take me to the search area," she said flatly.

"What part of "busy" didn't you understand?" he asked crossly.

"Please," she whispered, her eyes almost filling with tears.

Roy sighed dramatically.

"I'm getting soft in my old age," he grumbled. "Meet me at the car pool; I'll drive you down myself."

Gabbie smiled for the first time in days.

The icy winter rain was still falling steadily when Gabbie arrived at the car park full of black military vehicles. Amestris cars seemed to be electric; they were going to save themselves a lot of trouble if they stuck to the strange whining engines that were housed on the backs of the cars. No air pollution from clogged highways to look forward too. Roy sidled up to her.

"I'm getting wet," he said, shaking his head and spraying her with drops.

"Err," she said, suddenly thinking. "Are you all right to drive with one eye?"

"I am indeed," he said huffily. "Now pick a car and get in the back."

Gabbie opened the door of the nearest shiny black car. It was upholstered with leather and was very roomy. She sunk into the back seat and watched Roy get in and adjust the mirror.

"Thank you," she said stiffly to his reflection. A small smirk pulled at his lips.

"If you are this determined to push yourself I know I wouldn't be able to keep you under lock and key. Better that you make yourself useful and do not bother me," he said, tugging at his eye patch.

"We will find him Gabriella. He's in Central. It's just a question of time."

Gabbie nodded, touched that he was trying to reassure her.

The engine hummed into life and the car hurtled away from HQ. It was not long before the shiny black car arrived in the heart of Central and met a small tail back of traffic.

"Damn," murmured Roy. "Just what we didn't need. But it's our own fault. With so many sectors under search, we have had to close roads."

"Isn't there a way around?" muttered Gabbie, peering out the rain spattered window.

"There is, but it will take a bit of time."

Roy threw the car into reverse and spun the wheel, sending Gabbie toppling sideways.

"Careful!" she squeaked.

The car was now facing in the opposite direction and it shot down an alley. The buildings started to look more dilapidated after a few blocks, and soon Gabbie saw many boarded up and burnt out apartments, and raggedy children playing in the street. They stopped to wave at the military vehicle only to be shooed indoors by their worried mothers.

"No one likes the military," observed Gabbie quietly.

"I'm working on that," said Roy, slowing down a little. "It will take years to gain the public's trust after all the atrocities and the mess the Fuhrer made of the economy, but it will happen. Besides, not everyone hates us, or we would never recruit."

"So everyone hates you apart from the criminals that want to escape prison by enlisting, the naïve, and those who come from military families," said Gabbie with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Yes," said Roy, taking the next corner at speed, making Gabbie slide down the seat.

"You need seatbelts in these things," she complained.

Roy glanced at her in the mirror.

"What are you talking about now?" he asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Gabbie shrieked.

Roy slammed on the breaks, throwing Gabbie to the floor. It was too late - the wet cobbles provided little grip, and the car spun and slammed into the wall that blocked the alley. Gabbie covered her head and screamed as broken glass rained down on her, and there was a terrible noise of twisting steel. The engine roared and then fell silent.

Gabbie shifted, glass scratching her cheek.

"Roy?" she croaked. "Roy?"

"I'm alright," he hissed from the front.

"You don't sound it," she said, lifting her head. She could just see the driver's seat. Roy was still sitting upright, but blood was pouring from a nasty gash on his forehead where it had hit the steering wheel.

"Like hell you're all right!" she said, her voice rasping after her screaming. She sat up, glass embedding itself into her hands.

"Stay down, you idiot!" hissed Roy. "The one who created that wall will be here somewhere!" Gabbie ignored him and shakily pulled herself into the front seat. It was covered in glass so she had to bend and stand. She peered into Roy's eye, and examined his head wound.

"You have concussion," she murmured and then looked down. His left arm was pinned against his side where the panel of the car had crumpled, and judging by the unnatural angle of the appendage it was very broken. But as far as she could tell he had no back injury; he could be moved.

"Get out of… here," he panted. He probably had a few cracked ribs too.

"I'm not leaving you," she replied stubbornly.

"That's an… order," he gasped.

"I'm not in the military," she reminded him gently. She tore at the lining of his uniform and soon had an improvised bandage over his head.

"It's you they're after!" Roy growled, trying one last time to make her leave. "Go and get help."

"And leave you to have your throat ripped out like Edward's guards?" said Gabbie, horrified. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Can't…," he coughed, unable to finish what he wanted to say. She hoped that if his ribs were fractured that they had not punctured his lungs.

"Watch me," she said with a grim smile.

She managed to get her arms under his, and pulled. It turned out he had a broken leg too. He half yelled but otherwise stayed silent as she dragged him out of the passenger door.

"You need to lose a few pounds," she complained with a grunt. "You're heavier then Edward is." Roy was in too much pain to respond, and that worried her. She finally got him out of the car and she propped his back up against the wreck.

"Go…," he begged, eye misting with pain.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Gabriella Marsh," whispered a male voice. Gabbie's blood ran cold. The voice was very near. She had not heard him come up behind her. She turned, slowly, to see a huge bulk of a man in a trench coat and hat. He must have been nearly seven foot tall; all she could see under the dripping hat was a pair of glasses. The face was completely covered apart from that.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, trying to steady her voice.

"Shou Tucker," breathed Roy behind her.

"We meet again, Mustang," whispered the voice. "Forgive the violence of my introduction, but you have had this young woman well guarded over the last few weeks, and I have urgently needed to speak with her. I had to take measures to bring her out of military care. Though I did not know it would be you yourself that would be watching over her outside the barracks." Roy grunted in response.

"Why have you done this?" snapped Gabbie angrily, making sure she was between Mustang and Shou.

"Because I need your help," said the huge man. "For my daughter's sake."

"Your daughter is dead," hissed Roy.

"She lives," insisted Shou. He stepped forward and Gabbie raised her hands; they glowed with blue light.

"Come any closer and I'll blast you," she said quietly. The glasses reflected the blue light back at her.

"Come with me and I will let Mustang live," whispered Shou.

"You're in no position to bargain," growled Gabbie.

"But I am," said Shou. It was then that Gabbie saw the eyes; dozens of them, glowing in the rain behind the huge man. Chimeras. Big ones.

"They obey my commands, Miss Marsh. Can you hold us all off?" he asked, still in a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere with a murder like you!" Gabbie growled her fury making the light on her hands pulsate in time with her racing heart.

"I regret all the deaths I have caused," whispered the tall man. "But I have done it all for Nina."

Gabbie licked her lips and shook the drenched hair from her face. There were six chimeras that she could see. They would all go for Roy, that she was sure of. She had no guarantee that this person before her would keep his word. He had already killed four people. She was still thinking when Shou cut through her musings.

"Then, of course, I am sure you wish to see Edward."

Gabbie's eyes widened. She did not even think. In her shock she lost control and power leaked out of her and hit the large man, knocking him backwards.

"Run…!" Roy hissed.

But Gabbie had other ideas. She turned, acting on impulse, and grabbed Roy's head between her hands.

She smiled at him.

Roy was shoved upwards, lifted out of the reach of the snapping chimeras by some massive force. He was pushed through a top floor window of the abandoned buildings that surrounded them. He lay on the floor and could only watch, dizzy and gasping. He could see the alley below through the holes in the derelict building's brick work. Gabriella tottered from her exertion, trying to get away, even though it looked like she couldn't see where she was going. Tucker grabbed her, pressing something to her face. She struggled briefly and then fell limp in his arms. Shou gathered her to him, almost tenderly. He had his prize; Mustang was no longer of use. He and the chimeras melted into the rain washed alley.

Roy lay there for quite some time, swimming in and out of consciousness. When he could think straight, he used his own blood to draw a simple transmutation circle. It was something he had done on a number of occasions; it had almost become a hobby. The circle flared with bright blue light that continued to burn like a signal flare for those that would come looking for him. He was found an hour or so after by Riza and her search party.

"Roy!" she gasped, lifting him into her arms. "Roy, say something!"

"I feel awful," he murmured, and Riza nearly sobbed with relief, but didn't. That was one of the reasons he loved her, she was so strong. Perhaps even stronger than he was... she would make things right for him.

"Get a doctor up here!" she ordered to some grunt who was hovering on the stairs.

"Gabriella…," said Roy insistently pulling at Riza's uniform with his good hand; he needed to tell what happened while he was still awake. "He took her."

"Who?" asked Riza soothingly.

"Shou Tucker," breathed Roy. Riza's eyes hardened.

"She lifted me up here… used up her strength… he took her…" Roy swallowed. "You have to help me find Shou... he has Edward too. I place you in command of their retrieval."

"He won't have gone far carrying a hostage," said Riza, thinking out loud. "I'll organise a lock down and search when we have you in a hospital," she said much more softly. "Just rest Roy. I'll find them for you." She gave him a drink from her canteen and he gulped at the water.

"I knew you would come for me," he almost chuckled, feeling giddy again. He touched his lover's soft cheek with his good hand, leaving trails of blood over her pale skin. He sighed and rested his head on Riza's shoulder. "I owe that idiotic girl my life," he murmured.

"We will get them back," said Riza firmly, her dark eyes determined. "Your debt is my debt."

"That's not what worries me," sighed Mustang dreamily. "I know you will find them given enough time. What really troubles me is what Shou will make Gabriella do with Edward as leverage."

Riza shuddered.

"The sooner we find them the better," she whispered.

* * *

**Nothing to say apart from LOOK AT MY DA PAGE! Been some fantastic Indebted art recently and you all should see it. (Link on profile.)**


	75. Chapter 75

**_...In which Gabbie is reunited with Edward..._**

**(Notice I've stopped counting chapters.)**

"Narrgh..."

Gabbie woke up, and the first thing she felt was the crippling tiredness. She could vaguely remember using her power, and she had expended a large amount of it, as what she had done had been instinct driven. She had not controlled it at all. But this was different. It was not physical tiredness, it was a sinister exhaustion that still pulled at her eyelids. She thought back; she had watched Roy's body sail through the air, and had been smiling, knowing he would be safe. But then, impossibly, strong hands had grabbed her and pressed something on a handkerchief to her face.

Gabbie always thought she would never fall for the old 'Chloroform rag over the face' trick that she saw in the movies all the time. She always thought the victim stupid; all you had to do was hold your breath. It was not like it was in the films. The hankie had been soaked in the stuff. Gabbie knew the dose had to be dangerously high to knock her out so quickly. She had swallowed some of the stuff too as she struggled. She could have died. It was not a safe substance to use; the side affects could be heart failure and lung spasms. But Chloroform could easily be derived from chlorine, which was cheap and readily available. Great for the alchemist on a budget, which her assailant clearly had been. His clothes had looked far from new.

She could not move yet, and she was barely awake. She cursed herself internally; she should have held her breath. But she had been tired and there had been no warning. She had breathed in a good few lung-fulls before she knew what was happening. Struggling had just made her blood pump faster and the drug affect her more speedily.

_"I'm an idiot,"_ she thought at herself.

She was breathing, at least, and her eyes could focus on the ceiling above her. It was concrete, but that was all she could make out in the dim light. She tried to move again and had more success this time. She rolled onto her side and could see she was in a small cellar. There were boxes and cases everywhere, but, strangely, there were crystal lamps, like she would see in a grand house. There was also a table and chairs, covered with a fine linen table cloth. A stove sat in one corner and in another appeared to be a puppet.

_"Who am I to question a mad man's décor?"_ thought Gabbie sluggishly. She realised she was lying on a single bed, with girly pink covers and frills around the edges. She rolled again and succeeded in rolling off the bed and onto her hands and knees. She stayed on her knees for some time, shaking her head periodically to try and clear it. It pounded but the pain was gradually easing, and the tiredness was receding slightly. She eventually staggered to her feet.

_"This is a rather odd kidnapping,"_ she thought. _"Leaving your victim free to wander your hide out."_It was then that Gabbie realised that her cut hands were bandaged, and there was a sticky plaster over the worst of the cuts on her face.

_"If he thinks I'm going to go all __Stockholm__ on him he's got another thing coming,"_ she thought warily. _"I'm not about to thank him for treating me well." (See note.)_

She stumbled across the room and tried the door; locked, of course. She could have tried her blowing up the lock trick, but an open door would be no good if she was too weak to walk through it.

She looked around the room and the puppet caught her eye. It was very realistic, probably made out of wax. Why the puppet of a starving child was dressed in a frilly blue dress she had no idea. She hobbled over to it and held out her hand. When her fingers encountered warm human flesh, she swore and staggered back. The thing was alive; well alive and not. Gabbie had felt nothing in the child. In Envy there had been a yawning emptiness, something missing. In this child there really was nothing. It was just a body. Even a plant reacted to the world around it, but this body did not. It was a living corpse, something that was dead inside but the body continued on. The pitiful thing made her skin crawl. It shouldn't exist.

"So, you've met Nina?" whispered a voice. Gabbie didn't want to turn around to meet the owner of that chilling whisper. She knew the man was either huge or deformed from what she had seen of him; possibly both. She swallowed and turned. What met her eyes had her scrambling backwards in blind terror. It was not a man.

It was a _thing_.

Gabbie prided herself on her practical, no nonsense characteristics. What she saw sent her common sense fleeing, and the flight reflex kicked in. She ran, as best she could. She hunted for a door, any door. She could not be in the room with this creature. It was impossible. Even with all she knew about alchemy, her twenty-first century- parallel dimension bred mind could not accept what she saw. But her body was far from recovered, and she tripped over a packing case. She fell to her hands and knees, feeling sick and began to retch.

"Please," whispered the man thing, "I wish you no harm. Please don't exert yourself; you are not well."

"And whose fault is that?" panted Gabbie, pushing herself to her knees and swallowing the stinging bile in her mouth.

"It is mine entirely," whispered the thing. "But my daughter must come first." Gabbie steeled herself and forced her head around to look at the creature again.

He had once been a man, that much she could tell. The upside down face was human, but that was where all the similarities ended. The rest of the body was covered in thick brown fur and looked like it belonged to a grizzly bear that walked permanently upright. There were long, furry, bat-like ears that protruded from the top of the human head. Human arms seemed to be fused to either side of the bear's chest. As the creature turned, Gabbie saw a normal human torso was draped over the bear's back and then was lost in brown fluff. There was also a strong rudder like tail that certainly had no place on a normal bear.

_"It's just a man,"_ she told her disbelieving brain. _"Just some sad Alchemist who screwed himself over when he meddled with what he should not."_

Edward had told her back in her world that human transmutation could have disastrous affects. Her eyes flicked to the living doll in the corner. Mustang had said that Tucker's daughter was dead.

_"__Don't__ be stupid Gab,"_ she told herself. But she knew it was probable. An alchemist could be conceited and desperate enough to try and raise the dead.

"Nina is shy," the thing whispered. "She doesn't talk much."

"That's because she's just a body," Gabbie said without thinking.

"She is not just a body!" whispered the man thing defensively. He scooped up the living corpse.

"She lets me know what she wants in her own way," he murmured, lovingly kissing the child on the top of the head. Gabbie lowered her eyes; it was not really for her to judge. He wasn't really harming anyone with his twisted love for his daughter's effigy.

"You will be our guest until you regain your strength," whispered Shou into his daughter's hair. "Then you shall restore Nina to me."

"I can't do that," murmured Gabbie.

"I think you can," said Shou quietly. "You brought back that which was dead in Xenotime."

Gabbie had to think for a moment to understand what he was getting at.

"A lemon tree is not a person," she murmured. "I could do no more than you have already done. The body is revived but the soul is gone."

"That is true," murmured Shou, stroking Nina's hair. "But you will make her whole nonetheless."

"I can't," said Gabbie. "I don't know how!" She tried to make the mad creature see reason.

"Are you forgetting who I have in the next room?" he muttered. Gabbie gulped. So he really was going to use Edward against her.

"Would you like to see him?" asked Shou with a gentle upside down smile. Gabbie nodded mutely. She was probably giving him more power but she didn't care. She needed to see that Edward was okay.

Shou turned and opened a door in a dim corner of the cellar. Gabbie followed. She stepped into the gloom at Shou's indication and the man/chimera clicked on the light. It took all Gabbie's strength not to sob with relief.

Edward sat on the concrete floor. The most obvious thing was that his automail arm and leg had been removed. His flesh and blood hand was shackled to the wall above his head, and he was slumped, unconscious.

"I think I hit him a little hard," said Shou apologetically. "He slips in and out of sleep."

Gabbie paled; if he was still having problems staying awake after three days then he had a serious head injury. He was clean however, though his hair was a bit of a mess, which would irk him if he were awake.

Gabbie stepped forward.

"I will leave you here to look after him for a while," said Shou. "You can consider your priorities."

The door closed on her and bolts rattled home. Gabbie knelt hastily beside Edward. She took the pulse in his neck. A strong, steady beat; his heart was probably in better shape than hers was at the moment. She pulled back the hair from his face. There were four deep scratches that had been cleaned on his face. They looked like claw marks. Edward had obviously not been an idle prisoner.

"Ed," she whispered. "Ed…it's Gabbie. Wake up."

She patted his face; no reaction.

"Ed," she said a little louder. She lifted his face, cupping it in her hands.

"Ed!" she hissed, panicking a little. "If I have to nurse you back to health again, I'm not going to be nice about it!" She moistened her dry lips. There was nothing here to help her; she would just have to sit with him until he woke. She lost her temper with his inert form. She was frightened and alone; how dare he be asleep!

"I swear, shorty, if you die on me, I'll-"

The eyes flew open, and the mouth quirked into a grin. Gabbie found herself staring into a pair of very lucid yellow eyes.

"Calling me short is not nice," he said, softly. She dropped his head so quickly that his chin hit his chest.

"Edward, you…!"

"Shhhh!" he whispered harshly. "I've not pretended to be half asleep for three days for you to ruin it!"

"I was worried about you!" she hissed back, narrowing her eyes. "I've dragged myself half way across this city looking for you and you pretend to be asleep when I finally find you!"

"I had to be sure he wasn't coming back," said Edward reasonably. His grin broadened.

"Were you really that worried?"

"Of course I was," Gabbie snapped, folding her arms.

"Well, I'm flattered," he chuckled. "But I was in no danger."

"If that is so then what happened to your face?" she asked sharply.

"Ill conceived escape attempt," he said, still grinning. "Shou took my arm while I was out and tied the other one behind me. I scratched a transmutation circle on the wall, but he came to feed me at the wrong time. I was just getting the rope off. He clawed me and I was out for a while again. When I woke my leg was gone too."

"So why fake unconsciousness?" asked Gabbie, puzzled.

"I thought he might untie me to check on me," said Edward with a shrug. His grin broadened again.

"What are you smiling about?" she growled.

"Because even though I wish you weren't here, it's good to see you," he said quietly. Gabbie swallowed and fought the swelling feeling in her chest for a brief moment, but she was no match for it. The dam burst, and she sobbed and flung her arms around his neck.

"I've been so scared for you," she whispered into his neck. "I had no clue what had happened… no one thought to tell me… Roy wouldn't let me call Al… they wouldn't even let me look for you at first…"

"It's all right," Edward soothed, "I was fine; nothing hurt but my pride."

"And the guards that were with you," muttered Gabbie, hugging him harder.

"Are they all right?" he asked anxiously. Gabbie sat back and dabbed at her moist eyes.

"He killed them," she said flatly. Edward's face grew serious and the boyish grin faded.

"Tell me everything," he ordered.

Gabbie did just that. She told him everything - from the moment she met Havoc to lifting Roy away from the chimeras. Edward was particularly impressed by her throwing of guards and mangling of locks, though he did say that she would have to apologise to Havoc. He was less than pleased by her talking to Roy in the shower. She took a small amount of pleasure from the frown that crossed his features, but he said nothing.

She was just finishing her story when the door rattled again. Edward winked at her and let his head hang. Shou shuffled in and laid a tray with bread rolls and two soup bowls on it before Gabbie.

"How is he?" he asked, concerned.

"Not good," murmured Gabbie.

"Nina was very annoyed that I hit him," sighed the twisted man, and he scratched a velvety ear nervously. "I did not mean to damage him."

"But you will if I don't do as you ask?" enquired Gabbie caustically.

"I will do what I have to to restore Nina," said Shou apologetically. "I would not ask unless there was no other way. Alphonse is no longer the Philosopher's stone. I cannot attempt to bind a soul myself without it. I would ask Edward. He has tried a number of times, but even he only succeeded twice, and Alphonse had not had time to go far. Besides, it would require a large sacrifice on his part. I am amazed he is still alive from pulling his brother back a second time."

Shou smiled at Edward fondly, unaware of the numerous revelations he had just divulged.

"Edward was like my conscience when he was younger, always popping up at inconvenient times and telling me what a terrible person I was." He patted Ed's head tenderly. "Nina loved him dearly. She loved Alphonse too, even though he was just an empty suit of armour. Such things never mattered to her." He sighed and straightened.

"Alchemy will not bring Nina back to me," he said to the stunned Gabriella.

"But you may be able too, Miss Marsh. Whatever you are gifted with, I believe it can pull a new soul into Nina."

"But it won't be your daughter," Gabbie whispered.

"I can change that," said Shou easily. "I know a technique to implant the memories I have of Nina into the new child. She will be just as I remember her."

Gabbie was sickened, but had too much to think about to argue with the mad man.

"I will come back for you in a while," he said gently. "See if you can get some food into Edward."

He closed the door, leaving Gabbie sitting next to the tethered alchemist.

Gabbie's thoughts whirred.

Al was the Philosopher's stone and a suit of armour? How was that possible? Edward had tried human transmutation. He had done something to Al's soul, then brought him back from somewhere? Where? The gate? Edward had broken the taboo more than once. Was that where the automail came from? Gabbie could not comprehend it all. There was only one person who could enlighten her.

"Say something," whispered Edward, looking at her as if she was about to bite him. But Gabbie continued to stare at the bolted door, grappling with the information.

"Please, talk to me," whispered Edward in the smallest of voices. Gabbie was still silent. Finally, she made a decision as her eyes fell on the food.

"I'm starving," she announced. She scooted over to the tray and dragged it over to him. "I'll feed you," she said pleasantly. "You must be hungry too."

The yellow eyes regarded her suspiciously. Gabbie stirred the soup and tasted it. Finding it bland but edible, she proceeded to break a bread roll into small bits and sprinkled them onto the soup, ignoring Edward watching her every movement.

"Aren't you even going to ask me about it?" he said at last.

"No," she replied, stirring in the bread. She grabbed the bowl in one hand, dipped a spoon into it, and raised it to his lips. "You'll tell me when you want to; I promised you that I would wait until you trusted me to know. I may now have an idea what you hide but I won't ask for more. It's for you to tell, no one else."

"Thank you," Edward said simply after a brief silence.

"It's not that I'm not interested," she conceded, making him smile.

"I wouldn't have guessed," he murmured, his eyes softening.

"Eat," she demanded, pushing the spoon into his mouth.

* * *

_Stockholm syndrome- _is a psychological response sometimes seen in an abducted hostage, in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger (or at least risk) in which the hostage has been placed. 


	76. Chapter 76

**... I****n which ****Gabbie**** makes more than one decision...**

**(This chapter is dedicated to ****pandafoot105- who printed out the entire story so far.)**

Gabbie was kept in the room with Ed for nearly four hours. Having fed him and herself, she pulled at his bonds.

The manacle was sunk into the wall.

"I could get it off," she mumbled, frustrated. "But I couldn't be sure I wouldn't damage you. My use of my power is still less than subtle."

"Let's leave that for a last resort," said Ed, looking up at her. "I would like to keep one fleshy arm if possible. Besides, you still look weak to me."

Gabbie sighed and slumped down beside him. Her head was starting to pound again, and she felt sleepy now she had eaten.

"So what do we do?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Well, we wait till you get a little stronger," said Edward, resting his head against the wall. "Then you wait till Shou is asleep, and blast your way out of here. You don't stop running until you find someone in a blue uniform."

Gabbie looked at him sharply.

"And leave you here?" she said sceptically.

"I have one leg, Gabriella," he said gently, meeting her gaze. "You can't take me with you. You can possibly free me, and I can buy you time, but I can't get away."

"I'm not going," she said stubbornly. "Mustang was the same, wanting me to run off and let him get eaten. What makes you think I can possibly do something that selfish?"

"Because we want you to be safe," he replied.

"And you think I could live with myself after if anything happened to you?" she shot back.

"Do you think I want to see you put your life on the line and attempt something impossible to ease that mad man's guilt?" he hissed.

"Guilt?" she queried, sure she wasn't going to like this.

"He used his daughter in an experiment to make a chimera that could understand human speech, and speak itself," Edward growled. Gabbie swallowed. "He isn't some grieving father who has been driven to madness, Gabriella. He is a monster, as much as Envy is."

Gabbie blinked. She had felt a small amount of sympathy for Shou, but now it had evaporated, though her heart still ached for the tortured doll that he struggled to keep alive.

"The chimera was killed, and he got into the state he is in by trying to recreate her body, because on some level he felt guilty." Edward snapped. "You can't stay here!" he insisted.

Gabbie looked at him; his tirade had had the wrong effect. Her resolve hardened. She turned and rested a palm against his injured face.

"I know he's a monster, Ed," she whispered. "That's why I can't leave you."

"I want you to go!" he said adamantly, yellow eyes boring into hers.

"I can't," she replied.

"Stubborn!" he hissed.

"Yes," she replied. "Just like you would be in my position."

She let her fingers move down his neck and sighed.

"I can't leave you, Edward," she whispered. "My heart and head agree on this one, and they won't let me."

"I can't let you do what he asks," he said more gently. "Not for me, or anyone else. There are reasons why these things are not attempted. It's very dangerous, and equivalent exchange does not apply to this. There is nothing in this world that is the equivalent of a life. Even offering yourself does not cover it."

"You survived," she pointed out.

"Barely," he replied. "I might have lost my leg and arm, but Alphonse lost his entire body."

"You got it back for him," she said, piecing together her new knowledge from Shou.

"I did," he replied. "But the gate took his memory and four years of his life. He is only supposed to be a year younger than me."

Gabbie smiled at him. He was desperate for her to agree with him; even to the point of revealing more of his history to warn her off. But he was actually giving her hope. She could do this; she had told Winry that Edward was a man worth fighting for. The universe was playing with her again. She had a choice. She could stay and fight for his life, or she could run and he would probably be killed.

"I'm staying," she repeated. Edward closed his eyes and his body slumped.

"I knew you'd say that," he murmured. She moved closer to him, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Don't be angry," she whispered into his ragged linen shirt.

"I'm not," he replied, his voice rumbling in his chest. "I'm just worried about you. You have no idea of the toll this will take on you; not just the use of your power, but what it can do to you mentally."

"I'm grateful for your concern," she said, and held him tighter. "But you've looked after me up until now. It's my turn, Edward."

She felt him shudder.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No," he replied, his voice rough. She looked up and saw pain in his eyes, raw and very near the surface.

"Ed?" she whispered.

"I don't want this to happen," he breathed. "I don't want you to go through what I did."

Gabbie brushed a hand through his untidy hair, pulling out the remnants of his braid and pushing his hair back from his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered and kissed the top of his head. "But this is how things are."

Edward pulled at his manacle; as if he desperately wanted to hold her to him. She sat beside him again. She looked pale and ill.

"You should get some rest," he whispered, his voice still unsteady. She nodded and rested her head against the wall. She was soon dozing.

How long she slept for she could not tell, but Edward sat patiently beside her, not making a sound until she woke again.

She woke with a start when her head slipped and banged into his metal arm socket.

"OW," she grumbled, rubbing the side of her head.

Edward was grinning at her. "I already had a head ache," she muttered gloomily and rested her head against the wall again.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Not your fault," she sighed easily. She fell silent, seeking sleep again, but Edward interrupted her.

"You know," he said awkwardly. "Sitting here for three days has given me a really sore rear." Gabbie smirked, but her eyes remained closed. "It's also given me time to think," he said, more seriously.

"Don't make a habit of it," she sighed. "You're the impulsive type; you start being all logical and you could hurt yourself."

"That's coming from the woman who blew herself out of level two security and practically assaulted a general in his shower," he said in a half growl. "Now shut up. I want to ask you something."

"Fine," she sighed, eyes still closed. He cleared his throat and stirred a little, trying to get comfortable.

"I have been thinking… a lot. I've had little else to do…" he said haltingly. Gabbie bit back a sarcastic comment and remained still, letting him work up to what he wanted to ask.

"I've had a bit of a mystery to solve and I've been having real problems trying to get an answer. But now you're here, I can ask you directly," he said struggling on.

"In Xenotime, after that small ice cream incident…" Gabbie smiled at the memory. "Well, as you know I didn't react well to being turned down."

"It was understandable," said Gabbie,

"Perhaps," he muttered. "Anyway, I did come round to your way of thinking; that it was not a good idea…" he paused and Gabbie opened her eyes, turning to find him watching her intently. She knew what he was going to ask, but she waited for him to ask anyway.

"But if that was the case," he said quietly. "Why did you ask me to kiss you that night?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," she replied evasively. "I was lonely and bored so I…"

"You kissed me just for the entertainment value?" he asked, his face darkening.

"No," she replied quickly. "You know I wouldn't do something like that," she added reproachfully.

"I didn't think you would ask me to kiss you either," he grunted. "But it happened."

Gabbie wrung her hands. She had to be honest; after all, who knew what would happen when they got out of this?

"I just wanted… well needed… to… well…" she stammered. She knew what she wanted to say but it was so difficult under those yellow eyes.

"I felt bad that I had been teasing you. I thought it was purely one sided and it was only myself I was tormenting." A small smile pulled at his lips at her words, but she did not let him distract her. "When you told me that you were feeling the same way I was… I knew it was far from pleasant…" she trailed off.

"That's why you asked me if it hurt," he said softly. Gabbie nodded and smiled herself.

"You looked fairly awful, so I decided to go against my own decision, just once. I thought you would sleep a little better."

"I did," he replied, "for one night." He pulled restlessly at his manacle.

"So…" he sighed. "You still haven't changed your mind."

"I don't know," she muttered, looking at her feet. She could feel him staring at her.

"If you want to be cruel, you're going the right way about it!" he snapped.

"I'm not being cruel!" she protested, looking back at him. "There are just so many things…"

"Make a decision," he growled, his eyes narrowing. "Either you want to be with me or you don't. It's very simple. Yes or no."

"I can't decide that now!" she almost whimpered.

"Why?" he snapped. "You know how I feel; if you've changed your mind tell me now. If you haven't, then…"

"Actually," she interrupted crisply, "you've never told me how you feel."

Edward swallowed his angry words. He glared at her for a moment and then hung his head, defeated.

"I've never known anyone like you," he murmured. "Someone so infuriating and so captivating at the same time." Gabbie blinked. She had not expected him to actually tell her. "I've been infatuated with you for weeks," he admitted. "Praying you would notice and put me out of my misery one way or another." He paused for breath, still not looking at her. "When you told me no in Xenotime it hurt, badly. I've been trying to ignore how I feel, but it won't go away. I still hurt."

He shifted a little closer to her and raised his head, pinning her with his yellow gaze. "Then I kissed you, and all the hurt melted away," he whispered. "But only for a short time."

Gabbie stared at him, tongue nailed to the roof of her mouth, the breath in her lungs stilled as she listened to his low rolling voice tell her everything her heart had secretly hoped to hear.

"So I need to know, Gabriella Marsh," he said quietly, holding his head on one side. "Don't keep me waiting any longer. I don't care about all the reasons why I shouldn't want you. All I care about is your answer."

"But…" she whispered, forcing herself to speak. His eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw.

"Yes or no," he said between his gritted teeth.

Gabbie felt her heart thump. She had been so worried for him, and here he was, chained up in a cellar, demanding she make a decision that could change her life. It was unreasonable, but she knew she could not back out either. He really did need do know.

"Typical," she muttered. "Always seeing everything in black and white."

"There is no grey area here," he said firmly. "You either like me and let me court you, or you don't... and we remain friends."

"Envy…," she managed to whisper.

"I don't care," he whispered back harshly. "I don't care about any of it!" He yanked at his manacles, trying to get even closer to her. "I can't predict the future but I know what I want, and like it or not, what I want is you."

Gabbie felt herself crumbling under the power of his sincerity. She could not lie to herself any longer. She really did want him even, after everything that had happened to her. She wanted to be by this hot tempered alchemist's side; they could face this world together, and maybe it would treat them a little more gently. She hung her head and felt her defences come crashing down. What was the point of fighting any longer? Her heart had decided for her long ago.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good choice," she heard him sigh. "If you'd have said no, I would have had to work out a plan to change your mind."

She gave a watery chuckle.

"Look at me," he murmured. She did so, gazing into the yellow eyes and taking in the slightly smug smile.

"Now kiss me, and tell me that you've been an idiot," he said, grinning. It was the wrong thing to say. Gabbie felt her temper snap.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're missing an arm, a leg, and you happen to be tied to a wall." she said primly. "You are in no position to make demands!"

It was at that moment Shou interrupted. The door flew open, banging back on its hinges and making them both jump.

"Edward!" cried the chimera. "You're awake! Nina will be thrilled." If looks could have killed, Shou would have been dust after the look he got from Edward.

"You have eaten, too," said Shou beaming. Edward remained silent. "But it's bed time now. I will have to deprive you of your ward's company. I would give you a proper bed, too, but I know you would only try to get away again, and then Miss Marsh would not help me."

"If you let him go, I swear I'll stay," said Gabbie standing. "You can keep me tied up until I'm strong, and then I will help Nina."

"Shut up Gabriella!" snapped Edward.

"My, my," chuckled Shou, "You really must be feeling better, Edward." A large clawed hand fell on Gabbie's shoulder. "I must keep him here," he explained. "Just to be sure you stay. I know someone like you will not abandon a comrade."

He pulled firmly and dragged Gabbie away from Edward.

"You lay a hand on her, Tucker, and I swear, I'll--" Edward's threat was cut off by the door slamming shut on him.

"Edward really cares for you," whispered Shou. "He's even forgotten to pretend to be asleep." Gabbie felt her heart sink. Shou might be mad but he was clever. Gabbie spent the night in a bed next to the inert form of Nina.

It made her skin crawl to lie next to the still child in the dark. Shou thought it would be better for her to sleep with his daughter than on the hard floor with Edward, and the chimera himself slept sitting up before the fire. Gabbie at first lay on a tiny sliver of bed with her back to the soulless child. But as time wore on, she took possession of more and more bed, until a tiny hand brushed against her back. It was warm, but she could still feel the chilling lifelessness in the child. She turned over and looked at the child in the gloom. Her cheeks were hollow from hunger and she could count the ribs under her pyjama's. Shou must have worked hard to keep the child's shell alive this long. She would not last much longer. Soon the lack of body weight would take its toll on the internal organs, and the body would die.

If this was Gabbie's world, the child would be given intravenous liquids to keep her nourished and hydrated. But she had seen that Nina was fed whatever Shou ate. It was not enough for her, especially as the body threw up half of what he put in it. If Gabbie did not do something, the child would die.

_"But is that not as it should be?"_ she wondered. _"She's not even human; she is a chimera that looks like Nina."_ But she could not stand the thought of the child suffering and fading away here in the dark. She stroked the child's hair.

"I know you can't understand me," she said to the sleeping body. "But I will release you from this, one way or another." She slipped an arm around the painfully thin child.

"I'll either restore you, or give you peace," she whispered. "But I won't leave you here to suffer." The grim decision made, Gabbie drifted into sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

**_... In which Alphonse leaves the Rockbells..._**

Alphonse stretched and sighed. His bag lay open on his bed. Inside, his clothes were folded neatly, and his socks were balled up inside each other and placed in regimented rows. He did not need to pack like this, but he simply needed to do something. The Rockbell household was a flurry of activity; Winry was in an utter panic. Which tools did she need to take with her? Which ones could she leave behind? She couldn't remember what equipment she had left in her little shop in Rush Valley. Anna was not immune to the lunacy. She was flapping around, wondering what clothes to take and what to leave behind. Alphonse had pointed out one evening that she would be in her overalls most of the time so it didn't matter. He didn't know what he said wrong, but he got the cold shoulder for the rest of the evening. He had been so infuriated by Anna's behaviour that he "accidentally" forgot he had promised to take her for a late night walk, leaving her to stand outside and wait for him.

The result was their first row the following morning.

Trying to argue in sign language was hard enough, and Alphonse didn't play fair, using the signs when it suited him and yelling at her when he didn't want to listen to her. She had ended up stamping on his foot and squawking at him in her frustration.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHOUT OVER ME AGAIN!"

Her voice had cracked and wobbled and she had burst into a fit of inconsolable tears. He had tried to apologise but she had run off. He had looked all over for her and finally discovered her in one of his own old places of refuge. When he and his brother had argued, Alphonse had usually sat by the river to sulk (or think, as he told himself). Anna was sitting on the bank of the sluggish river, her bare feet dangling in the chilly water.

He sat beside her, taking in her tear stained face and clenched jaw. She was still angry. He had no idea what to say to her, so he just sat there. He sat there for an hour, watching the water and letting her sulk, just as he used to. He had already forgotten what he had said to her in the heat of the argument, but she had a small amount of her sister's temperament and could hold grudges. His patience won in the end. She finally turned to him, her jaw still set and her eyes still burning with repressed anger. He held out a hand to her, palm down.

"If I've been bad give me a slap," he said with a straight face. Try as she might, Anna could not help smiling.

_**"I hate you,"**_ she signed.

"Well, that's a shame," he said softly, "because I love you."

That got her attention. She sat bolt upright and nearly slipped off the bank.

"Careful!" he cried, grabbing for her. She toppled backwards to prevent herself falling in the river, and lay on the grass, staring at him with her bottomless brown eyes.

"You love me?" she whispered.

"Is it so surprising?" he asked, crawling over to her on his hands and knees.

"Yes," she said nodding. "We've not been together that long and…"

"Nearly two months," he corrected.

_**"You were in Xenotime for over month,"**_ she replied with her hands.

"Like that mattered!" he chuckled. "You were still my girl. In fact, I got a bit drunk one night and told my brother that I loved you."

_**"What did he say?"**_ she asked, looking horrified.

"He thought that I may think differently when I was sober. I woke up the next morning with a raging hangover and realised that I still loved you," he grinned down at her.

"How can you be like this?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. She reached up and stroked his face. The skin was soft; he was still too young to have much stubble. "How can you just tell me something like that so openly and still have a beautiful smile on your face?"

"Because I love you," he laughed. "It makes people do unexpected things."

He grinned down at her and then bent to steal a kiss, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I knew the first time I saw you," she said, trying desperately to form her words properly.

"Knew what?" he asked gently.

"That I loved you," she replied. Alphonse felt like his heart might burst he was so happy. He scooped her up off the ground and spun her around. She squealed with delight and when he finally put her down she was so dizzy she almost fell over.

But he didn't give her time to find her balance. He kissed her over and over again, pulling her close. When he finally let her go, she was light headed and gasping for breath.

"Let's never argue again," he said with a sigh.

_**"That is hardly realistic,"**_ she signed.

"Yes, but the making up again afterwards could be dangerous," he said with a laugh. "The next time this happens, I could end up proposing."

She laughed with him and they walked arm in arm back to the house.

Alphonse looked gloomily at his bag. That had been four days ago. Now he was leaving and he was not happy about it. He had had little word from Central; just one letter from Gabbie to Anna saying she was fine and she was being well looked after. Edward would have called if he was needed. But here he was, packing to go to Central and not really wanting to. But he was not needed in Rizembool any more either. Winry and Anna were going to Rush Valley, and Pinako had already told him that he was not hanging around the place like a bad smell. He shook his head. He had come into his room for some peace, but all he was doing was brooding.

He would be taking the evening train, and Winry and Anna would be leaving in the morning. He zipped up the bag. It was not all bad; he would be with his brother again, and he and Gabriella got on very well. Sometimes a little too well for his brother's liking; Edward didn't enjoy being ganged up on when he was being unreasonable. Al hoped his brother would tell Gabbie how he felt soon. She would be good for him, if only she would trust him to look after her. Anna thought the same as he did, though she pointed out it was a little strange: younger brother with younger sister older brother with older sister. Alphonse had told her that it was not so strange in rural areas like Rizembool. She had called him a hick, and made jokes about not only him but Winry too for the rest of the day. Al did not understand most of the comments about gene pools but he got what she meant about cousins marrying. He had made her pay after though, as had Winry. She had been pinned to the workroom floor and tickled till the tears leaked from her eyes.

Apart from the last minute packing the mood in the house was now much more sombre. Even the rock steady Pinako was not immune to the gloom. Alphonse shouldered his back pack and had one last look around the room to ensure he had left it tidy. He strolled into the living room, determined to try and lighten the mood. Winry was rooting through yet another tool box and handing what she wanted to the fretful Anna, who was packing them into a slightly smaller tool box. Alphonse was ignored until Anna had a chance to look up. She smiled at him weakly, eyeing the pack on his back.

"Anna!" Winry snapped. Anna demurely returned to her task.

Alphonse sighed but forced another smile. Winry had to ensure she had all her equipment. If she turned up in Rush Valley without something vital she would have to pay Rush Valley prices to replace it. That was not so much of a problem. What was more of a problem was the fact that Winry was a well known mechanic. Word would quickly spread that she was forgetful and that would not only make her look incompetent in front of the other famous mechanics, but word could spread to her perspective costumers. No one wanted a mechanic who was forgetful. All the same, the more unreasonable part of Alphonse resented Winry monopolising his girlfriend's attention on the last day he would be with her. It could be months before he had an opportunity to see her again.

Pinako grabbed him, and ordered him to chop as much wood as he could before he left. She played the "I'm an old woman" card and Alphonse reluctantly did as she asked. He took out his frustration out on the wood until the sun got low in the sky. Then he cheated, and smashed the rest of the large logs to pieces with a swift transmutation. He stacked the split logs in the log shelter beside the house. He was shivering by this point and pulled the jumper he had discarded back over his head. The fine wool immediately stuck to his sweaty, damp skin. He sighed and looked at his pocket watch. He had an hour to go, just an hour till he had to catch the cursed train. He swore in a way his brother would be proud of and strolled back into the house, the electric lights now burning brightly. He pushed the soaking wet hair from his face and frowned. Anna and Winry were in exactly the same place that he had left them a few hours ago. Anna looked a little tired but otherwise was still absorbed in the task Winry had set her. There were cold bowls of soup on one of the work tables, untouched.

Alphonse gritted his teeth. He may not express his displeasure as readily as his brother did, but he had a temper that burned just as hot. He was just better at holding on to it. However, his tight control of it was starting to slip. He decided to take action before he did something ill advised. He strolled over to the abandoned soup and took it to his room, where he heated it up. Then he marched back into the living room. He carefully stepped over tools and spare parts until he was standing over the two women.

"What do you want?" barked Winry. "We're busy."

"I can see that," he said easily. "But I would like a little time with Anna before I go."

Anna's eyes flicked from Winry to Al and then back again, clearly torn.

"I need her right now," said Winry firmly. "But she can walk you to the station," she said more gently.

Anna's face fell. Alphonse bit his tongue and tried to remind himself how much pressure Winry was under. It didn't work.

"Sorry, Winry," he said softly. "But this is more important than your reputation." He leaned down and grabbed Anna by the arm, pulling her to her feet. Her brown eyes widened in surprise but she said nothing.

"Alphonse, don't you dare!" squeaked Winry, but she fell silent when she looked at his face. The grey eyes were hard as flint and told her quite clearly that she should not disagree with him. He pulled Anna with him and the girl gave Winry an apologetic smile.

Winry wisely closed her mouth and let them go. Who was she to argue with young love? Besides, if she did pack badly she would have Anna there to blame for it. An apprentice always made stupid mistakes. Grumbling to herself, Winry returned to her tools.

Alphonse pulled Anna into his room. She giggled as he pushed her onto his bed and handed her a bowl of soup.

"Eat," he demanded in a chilly tone. Anna smiled to herself and did as he asked. Alphonse sat on his brother's bed and watched her, his temper still seeking some sort of outlet. How dare Winry keep Anna this long! She had not even stopped to let Anna eat. Alphonse knew he was really just angry about leaving, but Winry was much easier to be angry with. Anna cleared her bowl of soup quickly. She put it on the side and gave him a sympathetic smile, her brown eyes amused.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snarled. She smiled and shook her head.

_**"You really are a growly**__** bear when you want to be,"**_ she signed. He said nothing but glowered at her. She sighed.

_**"Are you really going to ruin our last few minutes together with sulking?"**_ she asked.

"I'm not sulking!" he protested, almost pouting. "I just don't like being taken for granted. I know people think I'm the nice brother; that I won't mind being ignored or my good will being abused. Just because I don't explode on a regular basis means people have no qualms about…" his words choked off as a pair of small hands fell on his knees and pulled them apart. Anna, on her knees, slipped her slender form between his legs. She took his face in her small delicate hands, which were starting to develop calluses from her chosen profession.

"Stop whining," she whispered, grinning up at him. "Admit it; you just don't want to go."

"Anything wrong with that?" he grumbled.

"No," she replied. "It's rather reassuring, actually. But I can think of much better things we could be doing right now than arguing." She kissed him softly and smiled against his lips as his breath caught in his throat. "After all," she whispered into his ear. "I want to make sure you know exactly what you're missing when you're away. That will give you an incentive to hurry back to me," she chuckled.

Alphonse almost blushed at her words; she was very different from any other girl he had known. Edward had reminded Gabbie many times that she had to tone down her behaviour, especially around men. He should have had a word with Anna while he was at it. When Anna nibbled at his ear lobe he couldn't help groaning. She kissed her way down his neck and he shuddered. He had to put a stop to this now before he took leave of his senses entirely. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her back from him. She frowned and looked confused.

"I… I really think… well, things might be different where you come from but… I don't think we are quite ready for this…" he said, struggling all the time, just wanting to forget his morals and get back to the seductive kisses.

He saw her eyes widen with understanding and to his complete astonishment she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" he said, frowning at her. "What if you got pregnant?" This had her laughing all the harder. He let go of her and folded his arms while she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and got control of her giggles.

_**"You really are sweet,"**_ she signed shakily.

"Am I?" he said coldly. "Good for me."

Still giggling, Anna took his face in her hands again.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," she said, still chuckling a little.

"Wha…?" said Alphonse, yet again getting the feeling he had missed something.

_**"I mean... you're a handsome lad, more so then your brother, even. But I think I can resist you for now,"**_ she said with a smirk.

Alphonse blinked and shook his head, lost.

_**"I was not offering to sleep with you,"**_ she clarified.

"Oh," he said, feeling immediately embarrassed. His face flushed scarlet.

"I… mean, of course you weren't," he stammered. "You're not that kind of girl… I know that…"

_**"You lie badly,"**_ she signed and laughed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled blushing even more. "I didn't mean to insult you."

_**"You didn't,"**_ she signed. _**"It's nice to know you feel the same way. I don't want to rush things either, especially when we see each other so little."**_

Alphonse hung his head, feeling very stupid.

_**"Can I show you what I was going to do now?"**_ she asked glancing at her watch. _**"We won't have time otherwise."**_ He nodded.

_**"Then take that smelly pullover off,"**_ she said with a sly grin. _**"You wear that wet thing on the train you'll freeze over night."**_ He obligingly pulled the wet wool from his back. Anna held it up between her fingers pulling a face.

"Guess we are fifty years from a can of antiperspirant," she mumbled, confusing Alphonse further. She flung the garment into a corner and pulled out a padded shirt he was going to leave behind.

_**"This will do,"**_ she signed. He held out his hand for the garment. But she shook her head.

_**"Not yet. I need you shirtless for a while." **_

"But it's cold!" he said.

_**"It won't be for long," **_she said with a grin.

"All right," he sighed, folding his arms. "What are you up to?"

_**"Trust me,"**_ she chuckled. _**"Lie down on your front."**_

He eyed her suspiciously, but he did owe her for jumping to conclusions. He lay down, resting his face on his folded arms.

**"Now don't get the wrong idea,"** she said, teasing him. **"Just lie still."**

He poked his tongue out at her, and then she vanished from his field of vision. The next thing he felt was a warm weight on his lower back; she was sitting on him. He grunted with surprise, but she couldn't hear him. When she trailed her fingers over the bare skin on his back he trembled, but then her fingers found the taught muscles in his shoulders from chopping logs. She pressed her fingers into them; she had some sort of oil on her hands.

Alphonse sighed and his eyes fluttered shut as she turned the strained muscles to butter with her hands. Her fingers seemed to instinctively know where the most tension was, and worked small miracles wherever they wandered on his back. She was right; he wasn't cold any more, but he was sleepy. How long she massaged his back for he could not guess, but he did not even feel her weight leave him when she was finished. She had to shake him out of his relaxed stupor.

"Better?" she asked, handing him his shirt.

"Much," he replied with a lazy smirk. "Where did you learn to do that?"

_**"My sister taught me,"**_ she signed back.

Alphonse remembered Gabriella turning Edward into jelly just by rubbing his shoulders. He guessed she had passed on the useful skill to her sister. He was grateful she had; he felt fantastic. He put his hand to his oily back.

"You better not have just covered me in motor oil," he said worriedly.

_**"It's oil to try and keep my hands soft," **_she signed indignantly, producing a small bottle of golden oil from her pocket.

"All right, I believe you," he chuckled, then stretched and yawned.

"I'm definitely coming back for more of those," he murmured as he buttoned up his shirt.

_**"I thought you might,"**_ signed Anna with a grin. He looked at his watch; he had ten minutes to get to the station. Anna indicated she would come with him and rushed off to get her coat.

He grabbed his bag in the living room and gave a now apologetic Winry a violent hug.

"Tell your damn brother to write to me!" she almost begged. "A few lines is all we need, just to know he's all right."

"I will," he replied. He hugged Pinako too, despite her protests.

He bolted to the door and was closely followed by Anna. They marched swiftly down the hill, breaking into a run when they heard the train's whistle as it chugged into the tiny Rizembool station. They got to the station in time; breathlessly Anna signed her goodbyes to Alphonse.

_**"Now take care, make sure you don't get cold on the train."**_ She fished in her pocket and produced a letter. "Give that to Gab when you see her," she said shakily. "It has our address in Rush Valley in it so she can write to me there." Alphonse carefully slipped the letter into his bag.

"I wish I wasn't going at all," he muttered. His words were lost in the hissing steam but Anna could read the words on his lips perfectly.

_**"Duty calls,"**_ she signed. _**"We will find a way to be together a little more often at some point, I'm sure." **_

"We will have to," he said fondly. "Every time I say goodbye to you I feel like I'm ripping my heart out." Anna smiled at him sadly and then slipped her arms around him.

"Come see me when you can," she whispered.

"I will," he promised. He kissed her fiercely and then turned around and got on the train. The last glimpse he had of her as the train moved off was her standing on the platform in her overalls, hair hanging limp in the steam-laden air. She was hugging herself, and the tears were pouring from her lovely brown eyes. He waved from the window and her eyes found him. She managed one more radiant smile for him and signed to him one last time. Both hands over her heart, right over left, then both hands turned over, palms up.

_**"I love you."**_

He repeated the gesture and smiled at her. Right then he made a promise to himself. He was going to find a way to settle somewhere, and then he was going to marry this girl as soon as he could (assuming she would have him, and she had a career to consider, so he may have to suffer a long engagement). The train moved away and he lost sight of her. He sat down and got comfortable. Apart from the pounding ache in his chest, his body felt great. He grinned to himself. When he finally got a ring on her finger he was going to make it part of the marriage vows that she had to rub his shoulders at least once a week.

* * *

The journey to Central was slow and cold. Alphonse donated his blanket to a mother and child who could not afford to hire their own. He accepted the fact that the steward had no blankets left for hire with a resigned sigh. He put on two pullovers and used another to keep his knees warm. He slept most of the way, but the train had to keep making unscheduled stops. The further west and north they went, the colder it got. Ice on the line was a big problem, so the train crawled around bends and inched up hills. It took nearly two days in all. Alphonse was actually glad to see the grey stone buildings of Central, though he still felt guilty when he went into the rebuilt section of the city.

He had not known that invaders would come when he opened the gate, but he still felt as if the blood they spilt was on his hands. It was something that still darkened his heart, just like the sacrifices his brother had made for him cast a shadow. That is why he would help Edward as much as he could; he loved his brother, but he also owed him his life, just as Edward owed his life to Gabriella. They were all tied together by their debts, but things would change. Things could not remain as they were. Alphonse had a feeling that the three of them would have to go separate ways soon. He did not know what prompted the notion, but it was just how he felt.

He walked through the sleet washed city, heading for the barracks. He was glad he would be seeing Ed again, and was sure his brother would be suffering from a severe case of cabin fever by now, and making sure everyone knew how miserable he was. With Gabriella in confinement, Edward would have no one to steady him. Alphonse fully expected to find his brother in the brig for fighting or some other such offence. He really could be quite volatile when he had little to do.

Alphonse showed his military pass at the first check point and to his amazement the old guard detained him, putting him in the guard hut with a cup of coffee while he phoned ahead to HQ. Alphonse began to feel uneasy; maybe Edward was in serious trouble? Or maybe…? He shuddered and reminded himself that Central HQ had sheltered the most important people in the world. There were procedures in place for dealing with Homunculi, even ones who could change form like Envy. The Higher ups were incredibly paranoid that they may be manipulated from the outside again. The public did not know that Bradley had been a created human, but Central command was very aware that they had been dragged into war after war by a Homunculus whose only goal was to force desperate people to create the Philosopher's stone for its master. Just the mention of Envy would have Edward escorted everywhere. But Alphonse still worried.

The grizzled guard came back in and said there was a car on the way to pick him up. Tension knotted in Alphonse's stomach. This did not bode well. It was Major Havoc who arrived in the car, and there was an armed guard in the passenger seat.

"Um," said Alphonse. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you straight to Mustang," said Havoc blandly. The car turned around and headed off military land.

"Where are we going?" asked Alphonse.

"Central hospital," replied Havoc grimly. "The general demanded to see you as soon as you arrived."

"Why is he in hospital?" asked Alphonse worriedly. "What happened?"

"I have orders that you are only to talk to him," replied Havoc tiredly. "He will tell you everything."

"Where is my brother?" Alphonse demanded.

"We don't know," said Havoc quietly. Alphonse gulped but refrained from yelling at the uncomfortable man. He could wait, though his heart hammered in his chest.

"And Gabriella?" he asked quietly.

"She's gone too," said Havoc in a monotone. "Please, Al…"

"I know, you can't," sighed Alphonse.

The journey to the hospital had never seemed so long, though it was only ten minutes.

Alphonse was escorted to Mustang's room by two more armed guards. The door to the VIP ward was opened for him and Alphonse was escorted in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Mustang. The general had a leg and an arm in plaster. He was propped up with a few pillows and had stitches holding together a nasty head wound on the side of his forehead.

"Ah, Alphonse," said Mustang with a small smile. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Recovering from his shock, Alphonse approached the bed and sat on the vacant chair next to it, forgetting to salute.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Well, it was a bit of a surprise to all of us," said Mustang lightly. "We were expecting a Homunculus and got a chimera." Alphonse glowered at the General and Roy gave a put upon sigh.

"You remember Shou Tucker?" asked Roy. How could Alphonse forget? The man had used him to resurrect the form of his daughter, causing part of him to corrode.

"Well, to cut a long story short, he kidnapped your brother and Gabriella insisted on looking for him. He got her too."

"How?" asked Alphonse, his heart sinking.

"I was afraid you'd ask that," muttered Roy.

He proceeded to tell Alphonse how he had sent Edward out on a top secret mission, heavily guarded of course, only for the car to crash into a wall that was constructed with alchemy. Edward was taken and the guards were killed. Gabriella had insisted on scouring the city for him.

"And you let her go?" hissed Alphonse.

"She would have gone if I let her or not," sighed Roy. "A girl who can blow locks off doors just by thinking about it isn't going to allow herself to be confined by anyone if she doesn't wish to be. It was safer for me to give in and have her well guarded. As it happened I was careless. It was just myself with her the day she was taken, and it was raining."

"Ah," said Alphonse.

"She saved my life," Roy grumbled. "Lifted me six stories up with that strange power of hers."

Alphonse's mind whirred. He had to do something; he couldn't just sit back and wait while others looked for his brother and Gabriella. But there was one last question burning in his brain.

"Why was I not contacted when this happened?" he almost whispered.

"There was no need for you to know. Your brother had given you orders to guard the Rockbells, and it was the best thing you could do. We weren't sure if Shou would want you too. Besides, we thought it was Envy at first anyway, and judged that it was safer for you in Rizembool."

"Your concern is touching," spat Alphonse.

"Now you sound like Fullmetal," smirked Roy. Alphonse stared at him.

"Hawkeye is coordinating the recovery in my name. She is at HQ now working on my behalf. Talk to her and go looking under her supervision, if that's what you want to do," said Roy.

"I will," said Alphonse, standing. He turned to leave.

"You know what Shou wants her for, don't you?" asked Roy.

"I can guess," muttered Alphonse darkly. "The same thing he wanted me for; to cheat death."

"Do you think she can do it?" whispered Roy.

"I've seen her pull a storm out of the sky, so calling a soul to a body may not be beyond her," said Alphonse quietly. "But if she does do it…" he trailed off, remembering how he had felt all those years ago when he had tried to resurrect his mother.

_"Whether she succeeds or fails, she may never recover from it,"_ he thought.

He left the general without another word, and was on the streets an hour later, looking for his brother and his friend. He searched through the night and into the next morning before he was ordered to rest, and was back on the search the next day.

He would never be able to face Anna again if they were not found.

* * *

phew, 15 pages! Back to gab and ed next chap, it will be a long one too... I want an Al to cuddle! (pouts) 


	78. Chapter 78

_**... The author hates this chapter because it made her cry so it does not deserve a title...**_

Gabbie had been asked to join Nina and Shou at the table again. She had not seen Edward for at least two days. Shou thought her more likely to stay if she was kept apart from him now. Her eyes were always drawn to the door that separated them, as if just by looking at it long enough she could see through it. She had kept very quiet since then, speaking to the mad chimera in monosyllables. The only person she did talk to was Nina; she would whisper in the child's ear at night, telling her stories and about her little cottage at home. She knew the child couldn't hear her, because there was nothing inside to listen, but her compassion for the pitiful doll made her want to comfort it.

She hated meal times with Shou and the child, however. She would eat virtually nothing as she watched the confused body be force fed by Shou and the resulting vomiting afterward as the body rejected what had been put into it. Gabbie knew what was wrong; the rubber tube being used was too large, causing the child to gag on it making her throw up. But she said nothing to the Chimera about his error. Besides, the food he fed the child would probably not go down a smaller tube. Gabbie sat and made herself watch the body retch and vomit the life giving food. She needed to remind herself what she had to do. But she had to prioritise; she had resolved to get Edward out first. How, she was unsure, but she couldn't leave him here. He had been in that cellar well over a week. His flesh arm would soon start to atrophy from lack of blood due to being chained, and then his fingers would start to die. She could not let that happen to him.

On her fifth night in the cellar she made a decision; she didn't care how, but she was going to get Ed out. Then she would seal herself in here with Shou until she was done. Edward would probably not co-operate, but she didn't have to tell him her plan. It was as she had said earlier; it was her turn to look after him now. When she was sure Shou was asleep she got up, whispering to Nina that she was not leaving her and that she would be back soon.

She tip toed to the door and hesitated. If she did this wrong she would wake up Shou and all this would be for nothing. She used the tiniest bit of power she could on the cellar door lock, shaking with the effort to contain it. There was a rattle, and the lock fell to small pieces inside the door. She eased the door open and looked inside; wide yellow eyes met her own.

She put her finger to her lips and Edward nodded in the gloom. She tip toed towards him and looked at the manacle that held his arm in place.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"We are getting out," she whispered back.

"How?" he hissed. "I can't move!"

"I'll carry you," she said absently. "Now hush! I need to concentrate."

"Didn't we agree that using your power on that was not a good idea?" he whispered.

"Trust me," she hissed back. "I've got the control right for this now; I practiced on the door." Before he could protest further, she touched the manacle and again summoned another small ounce of power. The manacle fractured with a crack and Edward was free. He bit his lip, and his eyes watered as he lowered his tortured arm.

"Wiggle your fingers," Gabbie breathed, "and get the blood moving again."

He did so and she rubbed his arm, trying to ease the pulled muscles.

"I need you to hold onto me," she hissed. "Without your automail you will be much lighter; I should be able to carry you."

"This is a very bad idea," he hissed back, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't see another way out of this, do you?" she asked. He shook his head reluctantly.

She crouched and turned her back to him. He shuffled forward and his left arm slipped around her neck. His hand came to rest on her right breast at first, but then he realised what he was touching and shifted his hand swiftly upwards.

"Sorry," he muttered softly in her ear.

"It's fine," she said with the smallest of chuckles. She got her hand under his right leg and with gritted teeth she staggered to her feet. With only one leg to hold onto she was obliged to put her other hand under his rump, making him grunt indignantly.

"This is as bad as you trying to teach me to swim," he complained. She shuffled forward. Despite losing the automail, Ed was still very heavy. She was obliged to move slowly so she could move silently. Edward was breathing rapidly behind her, in pain with being moved after so long in the same position. Gabbie wanted to tell him to breathe more quietly. She shuffled past the sleeping Shou. The chimera was sitting in his chair, blanket over him, his upside down face frowning in his sleep. It looked as if he was smiling grimly.

Gabbie was almost to the door when the weight lifted from her back. The breath stilled in her lungs; it could only mean one thing.

She turned to find Shou looming behind her. He had one arm wrapped around Edward's middle, and his other hand over his mouth. Edward struggled and squirmed, and his free foot crashed viciously into Shou's knee.

"I thought you understood, Miss Marsh?" said the Chimera, apparently on the verge of tears. "Nina needs you. Why are you running away?"

"I wanted to get Edward out," she admitted. Edward's yellow eyes bored into hers, apparently furious. But he had no more time to express his anger. Shou's hand left his mouth briefly, only for the sharp claws to press on a nerve at the base of his neck. The alchemist's breath caught in his throat before he fell limp in Shou's grasp. Gabbie swallowed. She knew how dangerous that particular technique was. She hoped Edward suffered no ill affects.

"I think that if you can carry Edward around in the middle of the night then you must be fully recovered from your exertions with General Mustang." whispered Shou. The wicked claws rested on the unconscious alchemist's throat. "I think it's time you helped my daughter, Miss Marsh."

The claws dug a little further into the skin that had finally lost its healthy golden tan from days spent underground. Gabbie winced as they broke the skin and trickles of blood flowed down Edward's neck.

"Do we understand each other?" whispered the chimera.

"Yes," whispered Gabbie. "Yes, we do."

Shou smiled at her. He turned and slowly lowered Edward to the ground. Gabbie checked him over. He was breathing normally, to her relief, and his pulse was strong. He would probably wake up soon.

Shou came shuffling back with the blinking Nina in his arms. He lay her on the ground not far from Edward.

"I will look after Edward," said Shou coldly. "You attend to my daughter."

Gabbie bit her lip and moved away from Edward's inert form.

"Before you try anything," said Shou crisply, "you should know something about the gate." Gabbie nodded mutely; she could do nothing else.

Shou stood beside Edward and looked at Gabbie, adjusting his glasses.

"The gate joins two worlds; I have never seen it myself but have spoken with those who have. The gate is the place that the powers of the alchemists come from." The chimera rested a hand on his chest. "We alchemists all have a small gate within us. Through it, we can draw the power we need from the other world, and, if we are strong enough, we can call the gate to us, just as Edward has done in the past." Shou paused and looked at her seriously. "Do you know where that power that we use comes from, Miss Marsh?" he asked. Gabbie gave the smallest shake of her head. She was not sure she wanted to know.

"Souls, Miss Marsh. The energy from the souls of the dead of the other world move through the gate and we tap into it every time we transmute."

Gabbie closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe what Tucker said, but his words had a ring of truth to them. She did not want to believe that the Elric brothers had anything to do with something so sickening, but she knew in her heart it was true. Had her mother met this end? Had the small part that was still her in death moved into the space between the worlds only to be used up in some petty transmutation somewhere in this world? Gabbie was disgusted and yet she could not dislike either of the brothers. She had seen them use this power for good, but she had also seen others use it for terrible evil. The concept of the red stone made sense to her now. If alchemists usually used the power of souls from another world then concentrating souls from this one into a usable form would boost their power. The Philosopher's stone that she had heard about was apparently founded by using thousands of lives, giving unimaginable power to the one who possessed it.

"I see you are beginning to understand," whispered Shou with a sly grin. "Yes Miss Marsh, alchemists are parasites of the dead. That is why I believe you can resurrect my daughter; you can pull a new soul into her from the gate. The gate is a link and nothing more. Its inhabitants are different; they feed on human flesh and memories, they enforce equivalent exchange. You, however, are no alchemist, and you can deal with the gate on a level we alchemists cannot. Find the gate and bring Nina back to me. Then I will implant her with my memories of her. Once that is done, you and Edward will be free to go."

Gabbie took one last look at the unconscious alchemist. He was so helpless; he needed her protection even if he was a creature that utilised the souls of the dead. He was still Edward, and he was still very dear to her. She had no choice; this was what she had to do.

She walked over to the child and knelt beside her. She slowed her rapid, panicked breathing and cleared her mind. Edward was depending on her. She rested her hands on the girl's chest and tried to match her slow breathing. She calmed herself just by touching the warm body. The child needed her as much as Edward; the empty body cried out to be filled. Gabbie's eyes slipped closed. She heard Shou shifting behind her, and knew he was probably disturbed by the light that was starting to creep over her - but not just her; Nina too.

Gabbie could see the lights of the two alchemists behind her and the white empty light of the child under her hands. She felt outwards tentatively; she wasn't sure what to look for. How could you find a gate that existed on the edge of this dimension? She decided that she did not have the time or energy for such a search. If Edward could summon the gate to him, then so could she. She called with her mind, seeking, searching. It was like a sonic ping; it rippled out from her in all directions. There was no reply. She called again, louder this time, demanding the gate's attention. She got a response, faint, barely audible, like a hiss of static. The gate had no business with the likes of her, and she was firmly told to shut up. But Gabbie would not. She called a third time, almost shouting, pouring more power into the activity.

Suddenly it was before her. A large closed doorway, tall, dark and menacing. There were twisted carvings of people all over it. Gabbie did not look at them too closely, and she could swear they moved. The child was there too, lying under her hands still. Gabbie could feel the gate's presence; it was very alien to her. It made her afraid, but she got the impression that the feeling was mutual. The gate wanted to be as far away from her as she wanted to be from it. There was that hissle of noise again, telling her to be gone, as it had no business with a reject like her. Gabbie was quite glad it did not find her appetising. She stood. This was not how she normally saw things. It was if she was standing before the gate in the flesh; she could see her body, and it seemed solid, and yet behind her she could see the blood red lights of Shou and Edward without even needing to turn around. Red was a good colour for those who fed off the dead.

"I need a soul for this child," she said, using her voice, which she never had done before in this state. "Give one to me."

The gate almost laughed at her. What could the likes of her offer in return?

"You offer them freely enough to alchemists," she said calmly.

She was no alchemist. It could not make a deal with her; she was an abomination, something that should never be. A freak of nature.

"You're just saying that because you can't take something from me," Gabbie growled. "I am equivalent exchange. I use what I have to give and only that. I do not need more power from you to help me, so you can take nothing from me."

Again, the gate scoffed at her. She was a parasite too; she could feed on others, except that they did not have to be dead. Why did she think she could see life in all its forms? Because she could use life in all its forms; had it never occurred to her to take instead of giving?

Gabbie blinked. She had thought about it, but never really considered it a possibility. The gate had just given her a new, more sinister perspective on her power. May be she really was beyond equivalent exchange after all. But she was not here to argue with the guardians of the space between the worlds; she was here to take a soul.

"Give me a soul or I will blast your doors open!" she threatened. The gate considered what she said, then reluctantly creaked open. Gabbie swallowed; behind the thousands of eyes and blackness she could feel the strange and alien things that lived within the gate. They frightened her, but beyond them she could feel something much more familiar. Lives. Human lives, all moving around, all shifting in one huge mass, a true well of souls. All she had to do was dip in and take one, but there was more to it than that. After getting one she had to pull it here then affix it to the girl. Both would take tremendous power. She was not an alchemist, and it was not natural for her to deal with souls. It was going against what she was and she was going to have to pay for it.

A black tendril touched her leg. Power flared from her hand and she hit it with a concentrated burst. There was an inhuman scream and it recoiled.

"Nice try," she jeered. She felt her strange gift rise to defend her until her entire body glowed. "Brace yourself," she warned the gate, and then she plunged in amongst the black things. Thousands of black tentacles reached for her only to pull away screaming as soon as they touched her. Gabbie pushed on; she was burning energy fast to protect herself so this had to be done quickly.

She finally broke through the eye-filled blackness and reached the swirling pool of yellow that was the reservoir of life from her world. Gabbie was awe- struck. There were no finite entities here. It was just power, raw and mindless. She felt better about stealing from it; there was no real life here, just the possibility of it. She reached out and plunged her hands into the warm glow, and something jumped into her hands, choosing to be taken rather than her forcing it. She pulled back. Yellow light glowed in her hands. Pure and uncorrupted, a new soul, just as Shou wanted.

"Thank you," she whispered to it. But the gate had one more defence. As she turned she saw a vision before her. To her right was the black malice and the cellar where Shou and Edward waited. To her left was something she thought never to see again.

A small white-washed building perched on a cliff top that plunged down into a grey, moody sea. The sun was rising, and the sea gulls were wheeling and calling to each other before they sought their breakfast. The sea rolled and sighed, and Gabbie could taste the salt at the back of her tongue and smell the brine and sand. It was late summer; her garden was hopelessly over grown but the laburnum tree she and Anna had planted for their mother still grew and looked healthy, its frond-like leaves fluttering in the early morning breeze.

"Home," she breathed. All the home sickness she had thought she'd put behind her suddenly rose in her again, threatening to crush her. That was her home; that was where she was supposed to be. The gate told her she could go back now, have her life back, the one she was meant to lead. She did not belong in a world of alchemy; it had changed her. In her own world her power would vanish. She would be normal again.

Gabbie did think about it. She would have liked to reject the Gate's offer immediately but she could not. She still yearned for her home. She choked back the tears that threatened to spill. She could go home, yes, but without her sister? She would never see Anna again. And how would she feel about leaving this world behind?

_"What about Edward?"_ she thought. What if he were to wake and find her gone?

_"He would come after me,"_ she thought. She had made him a promise; a promise he would probably make damn sure she kept. She had only agreed to let him, as he so charmingly put it, "court" her. But, knowing Edward, he had probably read much more into her words, seeing what he wished to see.

Then of course there was the high probability that Shou would kill him if she failed. She looked at the bright light in her hands and sighed. Her fate was decided, it seemed; she must forget her former life entirely. She turned and plunged into the blackness. So many tentacles attacked her she was obliged to slow down. She was beginning to really feel the strain, her head pounded and she felt dizzy. She ignored her need. If she stopped now the Gate would claim her. She burst through the doors and fell to her knees, not far from Nina. She blinked. She was back in the cellar, and the Gate was nowhere to be seen. Shou stood, looking at her open mouthed. Edward still lay on the ground, eyes closed. She was still holding the glow in her hands. It was like holding smoke, but it had a form for her to grip onto. She shuffled forward tiredly on her knees and laid the soul on the girl's chest. It glowed, but did nothing else. This was not the body it was intended for, so she would have to help it fit. She rested her hands on the empty child again; she had fallen asleep lying here. Gabbie was glad; she had no idea if this was going to hurt her.

Shou moved closer, hovering over the child lying on the floor in her night gown. Gabbie closed her eyes and concentrated again. This was a process she knew nothing about, but as she opened herself up she felt the right thing to do. Just as the water had told her without words that there was a landslide, and just as the ocean currents had told her they needed more energy, the glowing soul energy told her what she needed to know. It needed power, lots of it, and then it could reform itself to adapt to this body. Gabbie sighed; this really was going to cost her dear. She let power leak from her in a steady stream, and the light sucked it up like a sponge. It was as ravenous as the body it was trying to enter, demanding more and more from her like a screaming child. Gabbie began to shake. Her vision blurred until all she could see was light and dark. She pushed harder forcing more and more of herself into the soul. But it was not enough; not nearly enough. She needed more, more than she had to give. She pulled away, but the soul had a hold on her now and she could not sever her connection with it. It sucked at her like a leech. Gabbie collapsed over the child, barely breathing.

Shou didn't even seem to notice. He was still fixated with the glow on the chest of his child. Gabbie stopped breathing; the soul tugged at the last of her strength, pitifully begging for more. It did not know it was killing her. Gabbie opened her eyes one last time and saw a fuzzy red shape standing next to her. It was bright and healthy. She could almost taste the life in it, and without thinking she weakly reached out for it. Her power latched on to it as surely as the soul was latched onto her, and she pulled. Her whole body convulsed and she gasped for breath. It was like breathing oxygen after nearly dying in a smoke filled room. It was heady, sweet, and oh so good. No wonder the soul wanted all it could from her. As she grew stronger she pulled more into her to replace what the soul took; not too much, just enough to keep her alive. The source she was latched onto cried out in confusion and fell to its knees, shuddering. It would die if this went on for much longer. But the soul was slowing its consumption. It pulled less and less from Gabbie until finally it broke the connection itself. Gabbie lay gasping, unable to move, but alive.

There was a blinding flash then she felt the body stir beneath her. There was a jubilant cry and she was shoved to one side. She rolled and lay there on her back, staring at the ceiling. Had she done it? Had she succeeded?

"Nina, oh Nina!" Shou cried. She could hear a groaning, like a sleepy child waking. Gabbie smiled. It had worked. The pitiful body now had a soul to fill it.

A shrill scream ripped through her ears.

"Who are you?" a high pitched girl's voice shrieked. "Let go of me!"

"I'm your Papa, Nina," said Shou firmly. "I just need to help you remember."

"Mama!" the girl cried. "Where is my Mama?"

"Your Mama is not here," said Shou soothingly. "Now be a good girl and let Papa draw a circle."

"What are you talking about?" shrieked the child. "Mama is down there!"

Gabbie's heart grew cold.

_"Please don't mean me,"_ she implored the universe. _"Please not me."_ There was a patter of bare feet on the concrete and Nina's face appeared above Gabbie. The large blue eyes were beautiful now there was something behind them; eyes truly were the window to the soul, and they were swimming with confused tears.

"Mama? Mama, what has that monster done to you? Mama?" the child bleated, shaking Gabbie.

_"Mama?"_ Gabbie thought sluggishly. She blinked and looked at the child's face again. The limp brown hair and blue eyes looked nothing like her but as Gabbie looked at the child she felt something stir inside her. The child lifted Gabbie's hand up and held it to her face.

"Say something Mama!" she sobbed.

Gabbie felt the child's warm skin and stared in wonder. She was hers, as surely as if she had carried her inside her for nine months. She had brought her to life; she was her mother. She felt her protective instincts grow one hundred fold, and she felt love, total and utter love for the beautiful little girl. It was as if her own soul recognised what she had created.

"What have you done?" hissed Shou angrily. He loomed above her, but Gabbie didn't even have the strength to tell him it wasn't her intention to make the body he had created into her daughter; it had just happened. The Gate had played with her fate yet again.

"Get away from us!" Nina shrieked. She was a brave little girl. Gabbie certainly would not have stood up to Shou at her age.

"No matter," whispered Shou, more calmly. "I can erase whatever you have done and bring the real Nina to life." Gabbie's heart turned to stone. She could not let him do that to her child. With a monumental effort she slipped her arm over Nina possessively, staring up at the chimera and shaking her head defiantly. She would not let him do that. Nina clung to Gabbie's clothes and sobbed frightened tears into the cloth. She was such a fragile and sickly child. She would need careful care to be brought back to full health. Gabbie knew she would not get that living in a cellar with a mad creature. Besides, Shou had effectively killed her in the first place when he experimented on her. Gabbie was not going to give her up to him.

Shou growled at her, and firmly pushed Nina away from Gabbie with a large clawed hand. Nina yelled and pushed back against him, but her frail body was no match for the powerful chimera. Shou grabbed Gabbie by the neck, lifting her up to his eye level. She pulled at his hands and weakly kicked her legs. He tightened his grip and her throat closed over. Nina was howling and beating against Shou's flank with her fists. The chimera didn't even notice, but he simply watched dispassionately as Gabbie's lips turned blue and she ceased to struggle.

"No one will take Nina from me," he whispered. "Not even the one who brought her back. You did not bring her back alone, either. I felt you steal some of my power to do this. You have no right to take her from me!"

Gabbie's eyes rolled; she was going to pass out.

There was a crackle and the floor beneath Shou cracked open. The chimera fell backwards into a deep pit. He dropped Gabbie and she fell at the edge of the pit, coughing and spluttering. Someone was calling her name; she was moved and a water bottle was pressed to her lips. She swallowed painfully. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. There were two voices, talking to each other. One high and shrill, and the other low and rich.

Gabbie still couldn't actually talk, but she blinked and cleared her vision. Edward was bent over her, blond hair falling forward and almost tickling her face, yellow eyes full of anxiety, as was the emaciated Nina's. The poor girl was beside herself with worry.

Edward's eyes were haunted.

"How did you do this?" he breathed. Gabbie shook her head and rested a hand against her throat. He nodded in understanding.

"Mama, are you alight?" sobbed Nina, hugging Gabbie again. Gabbie watched Edward's reaction carefully. A small smile pulled at his lips and his eyes softened slightly, but he was still worried, and he had every right to be, she supposed.

The little girl sat up and looked at Edward, holding her head on one side.

"Do you want me to find your arm and leg, big brother?" she asked. Edward stiffened.

"You know me?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," the child replied, a tiny frown crossing her face. "It just seemed like the right thing to call you." She scampered away and started clambering on packing cases and rummaging through the contents. Edward stared after the child.

"She used to call me big brother when I first knew her," he muttered. "She called Alphonse bigger brother." He smiled. "This is so very strange."

_"You're telling me!"_ Gabbie thought groggily. She pointed to the pit behind him.

"He hit his head on the way down," said Edward quietly. "Let's hope he stays down there. I don't want to have to kill him."

Gabbie nodded. She did not want to be the one to end the insane chimera either. She had stolen his daughter; that was more than enough. Edward was watching Nina again. Wood shavings flew everywhere as she tipped over a case. Gabbie sighed. She almost wanted to apologise to him, though she was not sure why. He turned back to her at the sound. He pulled himself towards her and touched her face with the backs of his fingers.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Gabbie shook her head. Her throat burned, and she was bruised from the fall, but other than that she was just exhausted.

"You gave me a scare. I woke up and there was just light - I saw you in the gate I thought it had come for you… to take you back."

He did not know how tempted she had been to go back, but that was a story for later.

"Then Shou grabbed you and… I'm not sure what happened…" he said, struggling. "I did nothing, but I produced a transmutation reaction."

He held up his hand before her eyes. "I shouldn't be able to do that; I need both hands to form a circle… it just happened."

Gabbie wondered at him. He really was a gifted alchemist. Ed saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"You've just created a perfect artificial human, and you think my panicked transmutation is impressive?" he laughed. He fell silent as his eyes followed the little girl.

"I'm almost jealous," he continued more seriously. "I could only affix a soul if I offered up part of myself or had the Philosopher's stone to work with, but you just walked into the gate and took what you needed." She smiled at him, then her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Don't go to sleep yet!" he said, shaking her. Gabbie opened her eyes again. "Let's get out of here first."

Gabbie saw something move on the edge of her vision. Edward saw it too and swore violently. Nina screamed as Shou hauled himself over the side of the pit. Edward bit the top of his index finger, not even wincing with the pain. He pressed his finger to the concrete and began to draw with the blood flowing from his finger. He was not quick enough though and Shou launched himself at him. Instinctively Gabbie opened herself up and felt for Shou. She latched onto him and pulled. Shou collapsed, falling short of his prey. He lay on his stomach, still trying to scramble towards Edward. Gabbie pulled harder, growing in strength as she fed off the alchemist's life. Energy filled her and she glowed with it. She sat up and glared at him.

"You can't have her!" he hissed. "She's mine! She always will be!"

"Not anymore," whispered Gabbie. With one last effort Shou tried to grab Edward, who had abandoned his circle to get out the way of the chimera. Gabbie's temper flared, how dare he attack Edward? How dare he kidnap him? How dare he force her into this situation? Sick or not, he was evil. She opened herself up further and pulled harder, making sure he was too weak to move.

She did not mean to pull as hard as she did. She knew she had gone too far as soon as Shou slumped at Edward's feet.

She knew he was not unconscious as she had intended him to be.

He was dead.

Gabbie stared at the body lying motionless before her. She had killed him; she had sucked the life out of him like a vampire and used it to heal herself. She felt wonderful; she did not even have a headache.

"What have I done?" she whispered. She turned to Edward, green eyes wide.

"Edward?" she whispered.

Edward pulled his eyes away from the dead chimera.

"It was an accident," he said, dragging himself towards her.

Gabbie started to breathe quickly.

"I killed him," she babbled, her voice turning high and squeaky. "I didn't mean to! I was angry at him; I didn't want to take it all, just enough to knock him out!" She could not seem to get enough air. Her lungs sucked it in but she did not breathe out properly.

_"I'm hyperventilating,"_ she thought absently, but she couldn't stop it.

"Gabriella," said Edward gently. She blinked at him, gasping for breath. He slipped his arm around her middle, and pulled her to him. She let herself fall into him. He stroked her hair soothingly. He spoke to Nina who was bouncing on her toes near by - she had found his automail. The limbs were laid beside him and Nina rested her hand on Gabbie's back.

"He would have hurt us, Mama," she said gently. "Don't feel bad."

"It was an accident," whispered Edward into her hair. "You were just trying to protect us."

"But I killed him!" she gasped. "He's dead!"

Edward clenched his jaw. He was going to have to be cruel to be kind; this was no time for Gabbie to fall apart.

His hand latched onto her hair at the back of her neck and pulled, forcing her face out of his shirt and making her meet his gaze, large frightened green eyes looked through him, not at him.

"Snap out of it!" he barked. "You did what you had to do. You saved Nina and as much as I hate to admit it you saved me too. He's dead and you killed him. He got what he deserved. Believe me, his murder is long overdue!" he snarled.

"I need you calm, and I need you focused. I still can't walk and Nina is in no condition to help me." Gabbie gazed at him, still reeling from the change in his tone.

"Fix me up, Gabriella," he demanded.

Shakily Gabbie turned from him, and with trembling hands she picked up this leg.

"Mama?" bleated Nina.

"I'm all right," whispered Gabbie. "Just stay out of the way for a moment." Nina nodded solemnly and watched.

Gabbie held the leg up to the socket.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. Edward grunted an affirmative and closed his eyes. Gabbie pushed the leg home in one swift movement. His entire body arched with the pain and he gritted his teeth to stop himself crying out. Gabbie gave him no respite. She grabbed his arm, pulled aside his ripped shirt and slipped the arm smoothly back into its steel socket. Edward couldn't support himself anymore. Wracked with pain he fell backwards. Gabbie caught him and gently helped him lie down on the cool concrete floor. He was covered in sweat and his artificial limbs twitched involuntarily.

"I must be getting soft," he panted, eyes still closed. "I've reattached limbs before and been fighting for my life a few minutes later."

"Adrenalin acts as a pain killer," said Gabbie softly. She wiped the sweat from his face with her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" asked Nina. Stepping closer, she slipped an arm around Gabbie's neck and her little hand started to run absently over the soft skin there. Gabbie smiled at the child reassuringly, not wanting her to worry.

"I'll be up in a minute," panted Edward. "Just need to get my breath back."

"Take your time," murmured Gabbie. "It's not as if we have anyone holding us here any more." She eyed the dead chimera again. It was a pitiful thing really, half beast, half tortured man. She felt numb about the whole incident now. It was not a good sign; she would pay with interest for her current detachment, probably in the form of nightmares and guilt.

"Mama?" whispered Nina.

"Yes?" said Gabbie, smiling brightly at her child. A small frown touched the thin face and the blue eyes looked confused. The hand on Gabbie's neck began to shake.

"I don't feel so good," whispered the child.

"You're probably hungry," said Gabbie gently. She held her arms out to the child. Nina smiled and slipped into Gabbie's lap. The child was a little too large to be held like this but Gabbie didn't care. She held Nina's head against her chest and the little girl sighed contentedly. But the shaking got worse.

"Are you cold?" Gabbie asked, pulling Nina closer.

"No," whispered the girl. "I feel tired." Gabbie frowned; she could see no reason for the shivers. Despite being dangerously under weight Nina appeared in good health. Gabbie felt her head and under her arms. She was running no fever and she was not cold.

"Gabriella," said Edward, struggling to sit. He looked at the child carefully, and then looked straight into Gabbie's worried eyes.

"Look deeper than the physical," he said carefully, sadly.

Gabbie felt her heart sink. Fearfully she closed her eyes. She stilled herself and looked. The soul in the child was failing, leaking out of the body and going back to where it came from. She had not fixed it permanently. Panicking she pushed power at it, but the soul refused to take her gift. It did not want to stay any longer, it had done what it needed to do.

"No!" Gabbie gasped. "Please no!" She offered more power, trying to tempt the dim light inside the child to remain, but she could do no good. It was unravelling rapidly and fading away.

"Mama?" whispered Nina.

Gabbie opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Edward was crouched beside her, his left hand rested on the small of her back. His auto-mail hand touched the child's face. The shaking was getting worse, and even without Gabbie's sight he knew what was happening; he had seen it whenever Al put his soul into something. When it left, the object shook violently.

"It will be all right," said Gabbie to the child. "I just have to think for a moment." She ran a hand through her tattered hair.

"I just have to think," she murmured.

"Gabriella…" said Edward softly.

"I just have to think!" she half yelled at him. Her bottom lip trembled and her voice wobbled. "There has to be something…" she trailed off, running out of words under his sympathetic gaze. Edward brought his hands together and made two signs that Nina would not understand.

_**"Say goodbye." **_

"No!" she hissed, her voice breaking. "There must be a way!"

"There isn't," he said softly, "and you know it. This was never something you were meant to do. It's not how your power works."

"Mama," whispered Nina weakly, now trembling all over. "Mama, what's the matter?" Gabbie turned back to her child. Edward was right. Without the aid of the soul itself she could not help Nina. There was nothing she could do.

"I was just telling Edward how brave you are," she murmured with a smile, stroking the child's hair and holding her tighter.

"I'm going back, aren't I?" said Nina. "To that warm place that's full of light."

Gabbie bit her lip. She had to be honest.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, you are."

"But I want to stay," breathed the girl. "I want to stay here with you and big brother! That's why I let you take me!" Gabbie felt her heart break. How could she endure this? Why did she have to watch another person she loved fade away?

"I want you to stay too," she whispered. "I wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy," sighed the girl. "Happy to have been with you, even if it was for a short while." A small trembling hand touched Gabbie's cheek.

"I'll see you again," breathed the child. "You and big brother." She smiled at them both.

Gabbie watched the smile fade and the shaking gradually stopped. Nina lay in her arms, blue eyes once again dead, but this time, the body was without life too. The child had died. Gabbie's vision blurred with tears. She lay the child on the ground and checked her pulse. Nothing. Hurriedly she put her hand under the girl's neck, tilting the head back. She pinched her nose and leaned forward to breathe into the small mouth.

"Don't," whispered Edward. "All you could bring back would be the body."

Gabbie bit her lip, still at war with the instinct to preserve life.

"Let her go," said Edward gently, his eyes on the limp body.

"This isn't fair," Gabbie whimpered, sounding like a lost child herself. She blinked her eyes clear and the tears spilled from them, dripping onto the girl's still face. She gathered the little girl to her.

"This isn't fair Edward…" she whispered, burying her face in the child's night gown. Her shoulders began to shake and small sobs escaped from her.

Edward didn't know what to do. Gabriella was crying. Gabriella never cried, not in any real sense. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. She had lost something she had brought to life. Edward remembered his own failure; it had been like losing his mother all over again. Gabbie threw her head back and howled at the ceiling in anguish.

"It's not fair! I didn't even want to do this!" She rocked the child back and forward. "I hate this place, I HATE IT!" She buried her face in the child's chest again.

"I should have gone home when I had the chance," she cried.

Hesitantly, Edward rested a metal hand on Gabriella's back and rubbed it up and down, slowly. He said nothing.

"I'm sorry," gasped Gabbie "I'm so sorry." She didn't even know who she was apologising to.

"This was not your fault," whispered Edward.

"Then whose fault was it?" she yelled, turning on him in her pain. Her reddened eyes glared at him. "I did this, no one else! I carry the blame entirely! I'm the one who failed her!"

"You didn't fail her," said Edward gently. "You set her free; she won't suffer any more because of you."

Gabbie's face collapsed. She cried with abandon, not caring what Edward saw or heard. She wept for the child and she wept for herself. Edward stayed beside her, silently rubbing her back and comforting her with his presence, not wanting to intrude on her grief too much. This had been her sin; she needed to deal with it in her own way.

When she had cried herself hoarse, he tenderly lifted the child from her and lay her on the floor next to Shou. He covered both the bodies with dust sheets and tried to get Gabbie to come with him to a telephone box. But she would not leave the bodies. He went himself, and once he had his bearings he informed headquarters of their position. He returned to the cellar to find Gabbie exactly where he had left her. Sitting next to Nina's covered body, tears still occasionally leaking from her eyes. He sat beside her and waited.

* * *

Alphonse accompanied the soldiers who raided the cellar. His sharp grey eyes took in the two bodies and his brother sitting close to Gabriella. When Gabriella turned around he guessed what had happened. The green eyes looked almost hollow. The bodies were her work. Edward helped her to her feet and guided her from the cellar; she walked as if she was in a dream, numb to everything. Alphonse knew that nothing was going to be the same now.

_"We can get __her through this__,"_ he thought. But even he knew he was being very optimistic. It was quite possible that Shou Tucker had broken Gabriella's fortitude to pieces. He turned and followed his brother outside. Gabbie stood still, looking up at the iron sky, breathing in the fresh, sharp winter air.

"It will snow tonight," she murmured absently.

* * *

**Wow, 20 pages. I know some of you wanted a happy ending to this arc but I did not feel that was realistic. Gabbie and the brothers cannot possibly succeed in everything... **

**Also this is an M story... that means messy deaths and sex. You don't like then don't read. **

**Nearly at the end of part 5 folks... may be a slight delay between this ending and me posting part 6 as ****Sherby**** is still working her magic on it. **


	79. Chapter 79

_**... In which we learn a bit more about Riza ... **_

Edward and Gabbie were taken straight back to the barracks and a doctor checked them over. He announced that they both needed rest, and would ensure that they were given it. Hawkeye, however didn't even give them time to change. She demanded a report. Edward guided Gabbie up the stairs to Mustang's office. She had hardly spoken since she had left the cellar. She reminded Edward of how Roze had been when he had found her in that ballroom, operating outside reality. He talked to her in a low tone, not even knowing what he was saying. He just wanted to remind her that he was there, he supposed.

"Up and around the corner, that's it... Iggy will be glad to see you. He and Black Hyate have become good friends according to Hawkeye... She's looked after him well, we should thank her…"

Gabbie nodded, face impassive, green eyes emotionless. He wished she was still sobbing; her chilling silence was so much worse. He opened the door for her and she shuffled into the office. Hawkeye started when she saw Gabbie's face. It was obvious even to her that all was not well. Edward hovered over the redhead protectively, but Gabbie barely acknowledged that he was there. She sat down, and her dead eyes wondered the office. Edward sat beside her, his face taught and worried. Riza waited. Edward opened his mouth to say something but she motioned him to be silent. She waited for Gabbie to speak. It didn't take long; just a few moments of uncomfortable quiet until Gabbie's eyes settled on Riza. She blinked twice, as if unsure where she was, and then she frowned.

"Roy?" she asked.

"He's fine," said Riza with a small smile. "And he knows the fact that he is in hospital rather than dead is all down to you. Feel free to hold it over him and call in a few favours." Gabbie smiled weakly by way of a response. Riza came around the desk and peered into Gabbie's face.

"You're tired. I'll get Edward to give me the report, and I'll have you escorted to your room." Again, it seemed to take Gabbie a second to take in Riza's words. Her gaze fell on Edward, seeking his approval. Edward sighed. When had Gabriella ever needed him to make decisions for her? Never. It was worrying, but he hoped she would snap out of it soon.

"Go if you want to," he said gently. "It makes no difference really. I'll come by when I'm finished here." She considered him for a moment, then stood. Riza called a guard when she got to the door and the burly man took the dazed young woman away.

Riza closed the door, her face grim.

"She killed Shou Tucker, didn't she?" she said to Edward. It was a statement, not really a question.

"She was protecting me," he muttered. Then he gave her a quick outline of what had happened in the cellar. Riza perched on the corner of Mustang's desk listening intently. She did not pick up on the significance of his one armed transmutation, much to his relief.

When he finished she sighed and folded her arms.

"Do you remember the first time you ever killed anyone, Edward?" she asked suddenly. Edward paled at the question. Of course he did, how could he forget?

Riza saw his expression and smiled sympathetically.

"I remember too. The first one is the hardest, but it gets easier after that. It shouldn't, but it does. The first time I shot someone was in Ishval. I was a sniper providing cover for our soldiers. I had the highest kills-to-bullets-fired-ratio in my platoon. It was not something I was proud of, but I had a job to do. But the first time I pulled that trigger and watched a bullet rip through flesh, even though I was quite far away, I was still horrified."

Edward stared at her. He had not given any thought to her name, it was odd but he had taken it as her real last name without question.

"Bradley gave me the title," she explained. "I keep the name to remind me what I owe to the military, and what it owes to me." She unfolded her arms and gave Edward a severe look.

"I was like Gabriella is now after my first kill; it affects a woman more deeply than it does a man, I think... or at least that is what I have observed." She frowned for a moment as if deep in thought, then she smiled at him again.

"Normal women that is, I've met a few that relished in bloodshed."

"So have I," murmured Edward.

"Keep her company," said Riza. "You and Alphonse are off duty until further notice. Don't leave her on her own for any length of time, even if she doesn't want you around. She will need someone with her when reality finally hits."

Edward agreed with Riza entirely. He would not have left Gabbie alone even if Riza had forbidden him to see her. He felt responsible for what had happened to her. His past had caught up with him again, and she had been dragged into something she knew nothing about. He also could not shake the image of her clutching Nina to her, and crying out in anger and anguish, from his mind. She had fought to bring Nina back, nearly killing herself. Even he thought she had been successful. Nina had called her Mama. The soul had recognised the person who had brought it through the gate as a parental figure. But she had also called him big brother, just as the original Nina had, as if there was a memory in that constructed body of the original's past life. It was a puzzle he was not up to solving.

He sighed, dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"This is yours. I would give it to the General, but I don't want to leave…"

"I understand," said Riza, interrupting him. She made no move to take the box.

"You keep it," she said, her face solemn.

"But--" he protested.

"No buts," she replied firmly. "It's mine to give to whom I wish."

"Do you know what it cost?" cried Edward exasperated. "You've not even seen it!"

"I don't need to," replied Riza. "Roy was just being lazy. When he told me about what you were doing when you disappeared, I told him I wouldn't even contemplate accepting him with a bought ring. What's the point of marrying an alchemist if he can't be bothered to make things for you? I'll give him a lump of lead and a bit of graphite and see what he comes up with."

"That's illegal," said Edward, but he could not help smirking. Roy had been so sure he could wow Riza by throwing a ridiculous amount of money at her. Edward could have told him that Riza was different from any other woman that Roy had tried to impress.

Edward considered the small box in his automail hand.

"You really think someone like me is going to need something like this?" he muttered, more to himself than to Riza.

"That's up to you," she said with a small smile. "Call it compensation for being kidnapped while collecting it." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Besides," said Riza, her smile widening. "You and I both know your transmutations lack refinement. You can hardly offer someone you want to marry a ring with fangs and scales on it, unless she is very strange and likes that sort of thing."

"The things I make are not all like that!" he protested. But his hand closed over the box.

"Go and get a wash before you go back to her," said Riza softly. "You smell of mould, damp and old sweat. She has enough to deal with at the moment without having her nostrils offended as well."

Edward huffed and narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. But he did not retaliate; he had too much on his mind. He stood and shoved the ring into his pocket. He looked down at himself. His clothes were ripped and stained. Riza was probably right. He needed to sleep, badly, and horizontally too. All that time sitting with his arm above his head had made him very stiff and sore. His automail sockets still ached too; it was a miracle he was standing at all. Also, it would be good to use a real toilet; Shou had only let him have a bucket at meal times.

"I'll get a shower," he muttered, walking to the door.

"I'll drop Iggy off in the morning," murmured Riza.

"Can you look after him for a few more days," asked Edward quietly, not wanting to expose Gabbie to her rambunctious pet just yet. She really did need some time to herself - with him supervising, of course. Riza nodded and mumbled that it would not be a problem.

Edward headed for his billet, looking forward to seeing his brother. He was hardly through the door when Al hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you!" he cried. "Mustang didn't tell me anything till I came back!"

"What are you doing back?" asked Edward, quietly holding Al at arm's length. "You're supposed to be cosying up to your girlfriend in Rizembool."

"Well, she's not there any more," Al muttered, sinking down onto his bed. "She and Winry have gone to Rush valley. Auntie said there was no point me staying any more; the Homunculus was hardly going to want to take her away into the night. So I came back."

Edward sighed and sat on his own bed. He winced as his muscles complained.

"They're safe for now," he murmured to his morose brother. "If this incident shows us anything, it shows us that it's not just Envy we have to worry about. Gabriella will draw attention wherever she goes, especially after this latest incident." He lay back on his bed and groaned. It felt so good to lie flat.

"Mustang won't be able to bury what happened in that cellar. If Gabbie can kill just by willing someone dead, then the military will have even more interest in her than before - and not just the military." Edward sighed, his brain whirring. "Parliament itself may take her off my hands," he muttered.

"We can't let them do that," said Al firmly. "Who knows what they would make her do?"

"She would be the perfect assassin," murmured Edward. "No weapons required, just her power."

He clenched his fists. "I would take her on the run well before that happened," he reassured his brother, "...like I should have done in the first place."

"It's not your fault, brother," mumbled Al. "None of us knew it would come to this."

There was silence for a moment.

"How is she?" Al ventured.

"Numb," Edward replied. "But that won't last long."

"I… I guess we can understand how she feels," said Al hesitantly. "It's very close to what happened to us…"

"Too close," sighed Edward. "I was so jealous when I woke and saw that child moving around. We trained so hard, and we still failed, and paid dearly for it. But she just did it, no forethought or study needed... she walked into that gate and took what she needed…" Edward rubbed his forehead; there was a thumping headache developing over his eyes. He was probably dehydrated.

"But I didn't think it would go so sour. I was already making plans about how to provide for the girl and let Gabriella have contact with her…" he shook his head.

"I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. The gate never gives anything for free. She has paid for her sin, just as we did. Not only did she have to kill Tucker, but she had to watch Nina die. The gate took back what she stole…"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. It really was far too close to his own experience. It was not just his body that hurt; his heart did too. He looked at Alphonse and saw the same emotions reflected in his brother's open face. He hadn't even been there to see Gabriella's heart break.

"You should tell her what happened to us," murmured Al quietly.

"Why?" asked Edward in a strained voice.

"So she knows she's not alone," whispered Alphonse. "We still had each other when we made our mistake. She has no one. Not even her sister is here."

"You tell her," said Edward, not wanting to even think about what she would say when she knew the full truth. She may be a little more understanding in light of what had happened to her, but he still feared her reproach. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't care, but she was different. He needed her to think well of him.

"It must be you, brother," said Alphonse with a sad smile. "Don't try to wriggle out of it. It's you she must hear this from, not me."

"Why me?" Edward almost whined.

"Because I'm not in love with her," said Al flatly. Edward sat bolt upright, the denials ready on his tongue.

"You're such an idiot, brother," Alphonse sighed before Edward could get a word out. "Do you really think you can lie to me?"

Edward swallowed his words and stared at his brother.

"I'm going for a shower," he announced. "Then I'm going to get some rest. Gabriella will need company."

"I'll go and see her, and make sure she gets some rest too," said Alphonse reassuringly. Edward grunted his thanks, grabbed a towel and hastily left the room.

Alphonse shook his head.

"I don't get it," he muttered. "Why is he so afraid?"

* * *

**As its valentines day I thought I would upload this little bitter sweet chapter early. **

**Also I would like to announce that this story has been nominated and entered into the UFO awards ****in the category of**** best in progress fan fiction**** of 2007.**** That was a shocker when I opened my inbox two days ago! See my journal for more details on the competition (link on profile). They even sent me a little nomination certificate that I can make into an icon. Nice people. **


	80. Chapter 80

_**... in which Gabbie starts to come back to herself...**_

Gabbie groaned. She lowered herself into the hot bath and almost wept. It felt so very good. She sat in the bath, thinking of everything and nothing. Images of the gate, Shou, and Nina flashed repeatedly up before her eyes. She did not react to them; she wasn't ready to deal with them yet. She was aware at some level that things couldn't go on as they were, but she had no intention of coming back to reality. All that waited for her was pain. She sat quietly, letting the water lull her into a light doze. A knock at her door made her jump.

"Gabriella?"

Alphonse's voice.

"I'm in the bath," she said in a dead voice.

"Oh," said the boy. "Well I've brought you some food. Come out when you are ready."

"Just leave me be Al," she called back. "I just need rest."

"I'll be here when you come out," he called back, ignoring her.

A single emotion encroached on Gabbie's comfortable numbness. Irritation. She pulled herself out of the bath. She towelled herself vigorously, noticing she had lost a bit of weight; with her rice diet in Xenotime and the events of the last few days, she was surprised the bones were not showing through her skin. All that good eating when she was in confinement had actually been beneficial to her. She pulled on some pyjamas. Hopefully Al would leave if she appeared to be getting ready for bed.

She opened the door and saw Al sitting on the carpet, playing solitaire with a deck of her cards. He looked up and beamed at her.

"Feel better?" he asked. Gabbie shrugged. Getting no response, Al pointed to her small mahogany table.

"Eat," he ordered. Gabbie shrugged again and sat at the table. She pushed the soup around the bowl with her spoon.

"I said eat, not play," said Alphonse with a disarming grin. "Just because I'm glad you're back safely does not mean I'm going to let you neglect yourself."

"Sod off," Gabbie muttered under her breath. She put the spoon in her mouth and her eyes widened with surprise. The soup was delicious, and she was ravenous. She spooned it up slowly, however, not wanting to appear too keen. She finished all of it and the two slices of seed laden bread that came with it. Feeling a little too full, Gabbie watched Alphonse. He was still playing with her cards. The boy probably felt her eyes on him; he looked up and smiled again.

"Want to beat me at poker?" he asked. Gabbie shook her head.

"I'm tired," she announced.

"Of course you are," said Alphonse sympathetically, his grey eyes softening. "Go and lie down. You'll feel much better after some sleep."

Gabbie waited for him to leave. When he picked up the cards she thought he might have taken the hint. Instead, he turned off the main light and switched on a small desk lamp in the corner. He grabbed a book off the shelf and settled himself in a cushioned chair close to the dim light.

"Is this too bright for you?" he asked, concerned.

"There is no need for you to be here Alphonse. I'm fine." said Gabbie with and edge of annoyance in her voice.

"Sure you are," said Al into his book. "That's why you look like you're about to fall over and you've barely said a word to me since I got here."

"Go away," she said tiredly.

"No," he replied not even looking at her. Gabbie closed her eyes and tried to stir her temper up. She only managed a mild fizz, just enough to warm her blood a little before it ebbed away again. She sighed huffily and climbed into the large bed that dominated the room. She rolled under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Don't snore," said Al with a small chuckle.

"Go to hell," she muttered.

"Probably," he whispered back. Gabbie said nothing else, her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off into a blissful sleep. She didn't get much rest. Dark things whispered at her in the shadows. They laughed and taunted her. Who did she think she was? Who was she to try and do what the most powerful of alchemists could not? It was pure arrogance to think she would succeed. She was a failure, and not only that but a murderer too…

Gabbie's eyes snapped back open. It was dark apart from the light from the embers of the fire in the grate. She shivered, though she was not cold. She looked around the dim room, seeing nothing but shadows. The memories encroached on her numbness along with the darkness.

"Alphonse?" she croaked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," came the reassuring reply from the shadow. The desk lamp clicked on and the young man blinked sleepily, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied. "Just…"

"Bad dreams?" he supplied. She nodded.

"I'll leave the light on," he said kindly. "Do you want a hot drink? That usually helps me when I can't sleep." Gabbie shook her head.

"You sleep more soundly than anyone I know," murmured Gabbie blandly.

The young man's grey eyes turned thoughtful.

"That's probably because I couldn't sleep at all once upon a time, or eat; now I do as much as I can of both," he said quietly. Gabbie didn't want to think about the Elric's secret right at that moment; she was still very tired.

"Go back to sleep," said Al soothingly. "Edward will be here in the morning, and he won't be happy if you haven't rested properly."

Gabbie lay back down. She was glad the Soul Splitting alchemist had refused to leave her. She would probably not be able to sleep without fear for weeks to come. The brothers knew her well enough to understand this; she was glad they were with her.

"I have a letter from Anna for you," said Al's voice. "I would have given it to you earlier but I forgot."

"Give it to me in the morning," Gabbie murmured.

Gabbie sighed and slipped into an uneasy sleep once more.

* * *

Gabbie got around five hours of sleep; she rose early and had another bath. She knew she was not dirty, but she still didn't feel clean, as though what she had done had stained her somehow. She caught a glimpse of herself in the steamy mirror afterward. She looked tired; her skin was even paler than normal, and some of her freckles had disappeared, off on their annual winter migration. They would be back in the spring. Her damp hair was starting to curl, and was in good condition considering everything. Her face had thinned a little, making her features look even sharper. The scar on her forehead was now a thin pink line; it might fade altogether with time.

It was her eyes that gave her pause; she could not work out what was different about them. They seemed larger, and a more brilliant shade of green somehow. Finally she realised what the difference was. They were hard. Just like Edward's were. They were chips of jade now, telling the world to leave her alone. It was not the last week that had done this to her. She had spent years working on the polish she now saw. Shou and Nina Tucker had just brought it to the surface. She had probably started to work on them when she plunged that kitchen knife into her father's back and took no small amount of childish delight in the blood that spilled. She had wanted to hurt him; she had wanted revenge even at that tender age. Now her work was complete.

She did not know what this meant for her. Would she be the same person? Probably... but she had changed, too. It was going to take her a while to figure out how she had changed.

She got dressed: warm brown slacks and a woollen red pullover. Alphonse was waiting for her. He gave her a winning smile and handed over a small brown envelope addressed to "Gab." It was more a note than a letter. Anna was just letting her know where she would be and how excited she was to be going to Rush Valley. Her sister's words gave Gabbie some comfort. She would be safe and happy. Gabbie had no intention of enlightening her sister as to what had happened. Alphonse would do it for her, and she could write when she felt a little more stable about everything. Al took her down for breakfast in the mess. He probably thought being around other people would bring her back to herself a little. Gabbie sat amongst the sea of soldiers and ignored them all. She talked to Alphonse a little and took herself back to her quarters, leaving him to get some rest in his billet.

Gabbie sat in her room and listened to the ticking of the clock, mind empty. It was at that point she lost time. The next thing she knew someone was hammering on the door and it was three hours later. She had not slept that she could remember, and she was starting to get a little worried about herself now. Losing three hours was far from normal, even if she was suffering from some sort of post traumatic stress. She opened the door to find an irate Edward.

"I slept in," he explained breathily. "My idiot brother didn't think to wake me." Gabbie shrugged and left him at the door, returning to her chair. He came in, ignoring the fact she had not invited him.

"Did you sleep all right?" he asked anxiously, his face concerned.

She nodded by way of an answer.

"I slept well," he almost babbled.

"Evidently," she murmured coldly, her eyes drifting away from him. He fell silent at the hostility in her voice. He peered at her as though he could discern what irritated her just by looking at her. Finally he gave up.

"What's the matter, Gabriella?" he asked softly, his voice caressing her name. The walls Gabriella had built around herself were taking a beating already, and he had only been in the room five minutes.

"You are," she murmured to the bookcase. "Are you and Al on suicide watch or something? I'm hardly going to kill myself now."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I was, I would have done it years ago."

Her eyes moved back to him, looking straight into his troubled face.

"Now leave me alone," she said without energy.

Edward sat beside her instead of leaving, pulling his chair up and around so he was facing her. She didn't look at him, preferring to ignore him.

"We're just worried," he said, using his understanding voice. "You've had a big shock, and you're not acting like yourself at all."

"What am I supposed to do?" she said tiredly. "Skip up the street and sing 'Hurrah for me I killed two people?' Under the circumstances I think…"

"You killed one person," said Edward sharply. "Nina's death was not your fault."

"Well good for me," Gabbie muttered sarcastically. Edward looked at her sympathetically. This irritated Gabriella somewhat; she wished he was berating her for wallowing in her own self pity instead of empathising with her.

"Go away, Edward," she said unenthusiastically. She still couldn't muster much emotion, even when irritable.

"No," he replied. "I'm staying here for the rest of the day, and tonight, so you might as well get used to it."

"The gossip mongers will love that," she muttered.

"I don't care," he said cheerfully. "I'm on leave until further notice, as is Alphonse. A few days with us around will do you good. After that, we will think of maybe going on a trip somewhere."

He looked down at his blue uniform. "The sooner I can get out of the barracks and out of this thing, the better," he grumbled. "The secretaries are taking a sophisticated interest in me again."

"Great idea," said Gabbie jadedly, ignoring his attempt at humour. "A happy holiday for the three of us. And it will all be great until the next psycho tries to use me to do something crazy."

"We won't let anyone get at you," he said with a reassuring smile. "Envy would have made his move by now if he was going to strike at you directly. He just wanted to scare us." He lifted up his automail hand, as though to brush some stray wisps of hair from her face. But he thought better of it and swiftly put his hand back on his knee.

"We won't tell anyone where we're going," he said softly. "Envy won't have a clue where we are."

Finally, Edward decided on a safe part of her to touch and reached out his metal hand. He patted her right hand that was curled around the arm rest of her chair. Gabbie did not even register that he had touched her. She shrugged at his words (she was doing that a lot recently). She really didn't care what happened to her. She just wanted to be left alone.

Edward didn't mention her mood, or the fact that she was being rather unkind to him. If she angered him at all he hid it very well. He dragged her out at lunch time and gave her hot sausage wrapped in brown paper to eat as they walked around the parade ground. He had probably stolen it from the kitchen. The ground was covered in a light dusting of snow and there would be more to come soon, or so Gabbie felt. She could just tell; the sky made her feel cold when she looked at it. She took no joy from the prospect as she normally would.

_"Still comfortably numb,"_ she thought to herself. She almost wanted to pat herself on the back; she was avoiding the situation very well indeed.

Gabbie began to shiver in the cold air, and Edward took her back to her room. She shook off her coat, hung it up, and then rushed to the fire to warm her chilled hands. She trembled all over. The wind had been biting; she didn't really have clothes warm enough to cope with it. She held her hands out before the flames.

"Be careful," said Edward in a warning tone. "You'll get chilblains if you warm up too fast." Gabbie ignored him, letting the fire heat her back up.

"I mean it," he said, coming to stand beside her. "Listen when I tell you these things."

Gabbie wanted to poke her tongue out at him but it would have required too much effort. Instead she continued to ignore him. Edward sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Get off me!" she yelped, trying to pull away. "That metal is freezing!"

"It won't be in a moment," he said crossly, yellow eyes flashing with annoyance in the firelight. "Now be still." He held his automail hand directly over the flames. She watched him with a frown.

"You damage that and Winry will throw a fit," she muttered.

"Winry is good at her work," he said, looking at her intently. "A little heat won't harm it."

He pulled his hand out and reached for her again.

"You'll burn me, you idiot!" she cried, stepping back from him, clutching her hands to her.

"Credit me with a little more intelligence, Gabriella," he said calmly as he grabbed her left hand. Gabbie bit back a frightened yell. The hand was warm, nothing more; almost the same temperature as his real hand which gently took her right one. He pressed her palms together and began to rub the backs of her hands with his own. Gabbie blinked, not sure how to react to the tender gesture.

"You could at least say thank you," he said in a low, lightly teasing tone.

"Thank you," she whispered stiffly.

"Do you know... that's the first nice thing you've said to me all day?" he said, his hands moving a little more slowly over hers.

"Is it?" she asked, not really paying the conversation they were having much attention. His warm hands closed over hers, and he brought them to his face. He blew slowly into the space between his hands, further warming hers.

"Not that I mind you being cruel to me," he muttered into his hands. "I'm fairly thick skinned, and you've been through a lot." He looked at her steadily, as if gauging her reaction to his words. "But I think you're forgetting that I've been through a lot too. I was in that cellar over a week and Nina was a very dear person to me when she was alive…"

He paused, his yellow eyes reflecting her face in their golden depths. "I had to watch her die all over again," he whispered softly.

Gabbie stared at him. He spoke evenly, as if talking of something trivial. He was right; she hadn't stopped to think about how he might feel about all this. She had been so busy avoiding her own hurt that she had not considered his. The barriers around her threatened to crumble under those yellow eyes, just as they had in the cellar when he had asked her to be with him. She had agreed reluctantly back then. But he could hardly expect her to make good on that promise now? She did not even know how she felt about the changes in herself; it could affect how she felt about him too. He must have read the indecision on her face.

"Forget about it for now," he murmured. He opened his hands, looking at hers closely, holding them gently by the wrists.

"You have beautiful hands," he said quietly. Gabbie desperately wanted him to stop; she wanted to keep her distance from him. If she gave into his gentle touches and softly spoken complements she would give into everything else; she would be back to screaming and crying. She hadn't cried in so long, and she was embarrassed he had been there to witness her howling and weeping. She did not want him to see her like that again.

"Don't," he whispered gently as she tugged at her hands again. "I know you're not yourself... but don't push me away." Gabbie swallowed but relaxed her hands, letting him slowly bring them to his mouth. He lightly kissed the backs of her curled fingers, all the time watching her face. Gabbie's fingers twitched against his warm lips, still unsure what he intended. It could be that he was just looking to be comforted and reassured.

If Edward had known Nina in life then seeing her die would have been upsetting even for one as strong as him. He was reaching out to her; she could not ignore him if he needed her. She freed her hands and with a hammering heart slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his metal shoulder. He was surprised, but his arms easily slipped around her, holding her gently so his automail did not dig into her.

"See," he murmured into her ear. "Isn't this better than being mean and cold to me?"

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ed."

"So am I," he sighed. "I couldn't look after you…"

"You're only human," she said, interrupting him.

"So are you," he countered. "But it's not stopping you feel awful about things that you know were beyond your control."

"I don't feel much at all at the moment," she whispered into his uniform.

He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks, guiding her head back gently so he could look at her face.

"You will soon," he said, his tone still soothing. "It will all come flooding back. Your mind is just protecting you at the moment, but it can't hold it all away forever." His fingers stroked her cheeks; his automail was cooling a little, but his left hand was warm and soft. "There will be more tears," he warned. "And you will feel miserable, but when that happens I will be near. You don't have to do this on your own."

Gabbie thought she might burst into tears any moment. Her little bubble of emptiness was shrinking rapidly. She sniffed and stepped back from him, not wanting to make promises. She ran a hand through her hair and wondered what to do next. She was hardly going to have a restful evening with Edward around looking at her with those soft, sympathetic eyes. His words were comforting and sweet, but she did not trust herself in her present state of turmoil and she trusted him even less. He anticipated her discomfort however, slowly and reluctantly letting her go and stepping back from her.

"I have some work to do," he announced, clearing his throat. "I'll borrow your desk and get my reports out the way. The sooner I do, the sooner we can think about leaving."

"Where are we going to go?" asked Gabbie, for the want of anything better to say.

"No idea," he said blithely. "I'll think about that later, but somewhere we can all get some rest. We deserve it."

He left and returned twenty minutes later with a mountain of papers. Gabbie settled to read a book. Her mind was still whirring; she was so unsure of herself, it was pathetic. This was Edward, and he liked her - of course he would want to help her when she was feeling down. But he was also a young man... Gabbie may have only known one young man intimately in her life but she felt that was enough to generalise a little. She knew men could easily mix in emotions such as affection with their more base instincts. They couldn't help it; it was just the way they were built. She hoped she would not have to deal with anything like that. She would probably handle it badly.

She examined the book she had picked up.

_"Modern philosophy,"_ she groaned inwardly. She could have chosen another title but she knew that anything of interest in this room she would have read already. The book actually turned out to be quite fascinating. Gabbie willingly lost herself in the text. A small noise made her look up some time later.

It appeared Edward had found his paper work boring. He was asleep, head turned to the right and resting on the desk, automail hand still holding his pen. Gabbie glanced at the clock; they should have gone down to the mess for dinner an hour ago, but she did not feel like facing the crowds. Besides, she had stuffed herself on sausage and was not that hungry. She stretched and yawned; her own eye lids were heavy. She should probably have an early night. She got up and rested a hand on Edward's metal shoulder, meaning to shake him awake. There was no need for him to spend the night watching over her. He was still recovering from the ordeal himself. But looking down at him she relented. She touched the half healed claw marks on his face. His eyelids fluttered a little and he sighed. He looked so peaceful that she was loathed to wake him. She remembered how frantic she had been in her search for him. She had pushed herself to the limit and worried about him constantly.

_"It__ was all for him,"_ she thought, surprised by this discovery. _"Everything!__ Killing Shou, raising Nina - I did it all for him." _

Had it been worth it? She looked at the sleeping alchemist and decided that it had. If it happened again she would make the same choices even if she knew the outcome.

"A man worth fighting for," she murmured. She pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it over his shoulders. Then she pulled the band from his hair and slowly ran her fingers through it to loosen the braid. He stirred a little and muttered something under his breath. She took the pen from his hand and switched off the desk lamp.

She got ready for bed in silence, even trying to wash in the bathroom quietly so she didn't disturb him. She had not considered him before, but now she wanted to make up for it; he must have been exhausted. She came back into the room and her lips quirked up to see he had not moved. She rested a hand on his face one last time.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered. She clambered into her bed and gratefully switched off the light. She sighed and slipped into a restful sleep.

Edward woke an hour later and found his ward in bed, barely visible in the light from the fire, her red hair glinting dully in the gloom. He pulled the blanket she had given him around him and sat in a more comfortable chair. He would have given anything to have been bold enough to slip into that large bed with her; she wouldn't even know he was there till morning. Another night spent sitting up was not a tempting prospect, nor did he feel like lying on the floor. He eyed the warm bed again and felt his blood move a little faster in his veins at the prospect of being that close to her.

"Bad idea," he told himself firmly.

He had fought hard to stop himself from kissing her senseless when he had warmed her hands for her. He hungered to be close to her, and he wanted to make sure she remembered what she had promised him. He would not allow her to change her mind, not when he had finally got her to agree. He told himself not to be too hasty; she needed to come to terms with what had happened. But most of him did not want to listen; he needed to be near to her so badly that it bordered on the painful. Just to touch her skin and feel her warm breath on his face as he kissed her...that was all he wanted. His lips burned to kiss her. The touch of her lips could chase away everything that had happened to him over the past week. He cleared his mind of his darker thoughts and closed his eyes.

He had to wait.

The problem was he had never been very good at waiting. His mother had told him as a child that he always wanted everything yesterday. He smiled sleepily.

Well he could at least try to wait... a bit...


	81. Chapter 81

**... In which the author would like to remind her readers that this is an M story. If you don't like, don't read. This Chapter is dedicated to the ****littlechemist****, who has been waiting for this...**

Gabbie woke screaming. She looked around, confused. Was she still in the cellar? Where was Nina? The memories tumbled in on top of her. Nina had called her Mama and she had not corrected her; she had loved the beautiful child. Shou had tried to kill her and then Edward, and she had drained him dry and almost enjoyed it. Then Nina had started to shake…

Gabbie was shaking herself. She sought the numbness, but it had gone, evaporated in her sleep. She passed a trembling hand over her face. Something moved in the darkness.

"Who's there?" she said in a half strangled whisper.

"It's me," said a familiar voice. Gabbie immediately relaxed.

"Edward," she breathed, remembering now that he had fallen asleep on the desk.

"I'm all right now," she said weakly. "Go back to sleep."

She saw a shadow pass before the fire, and shuddered, remembering the shadows that haunted her dreams; some with Nina's face, some with Shou's, others bore her father's face. A log was added to the embers in the grate and the fire flared up, illuminating the room a little more. She saw Edward's face in the fire light. He looked tired.

"I'm fine," she whispered, more sure of herself. "Go back to your bed."

"You can't lie to me," he said over his shoulder. He stood up, back to the fire, turning him into a silhouette. "You were calling for me again," he said quietly.

Gabbie blinked away the tears in her eyes. She would not cry, no matter how bad she felt.

"What were you dreaming?" he asked just as gently. "You were apologising to someone."

"I… I…" she swallowed and tried again. "Nina," she managed to get out. He moved closer to the bed.

"Why did you need to say sorry to her?" he asked. Gabbie pulled her knees up and hugged them; why was he asking her this?

"Maybe it's because you failed her?" he hissed suddenly sounding angry. "You didn't keep your promise!" The shape beside the bed changed, becoming larger and more bulky. A white upside down face leered at her in the firelight.

"No escape now," he hissed, raising his clawed hand. Gabriella was petrified with fear. She sat there and watched the razor sharp claws head towards her.

"Edward!" she cried.

Hands took her, shaking her, and she blinked to clear her vision. She was trembling uncontrollably as she stared around the room; the fire was roaring in the grate and Edward was holding her, talking to her softly.

"It's all right now," whispered his voice. "It was a dream. It's gone - you're awake now."

"He came for me!" she gasped. "He wants her back! I stole her from him! He wants me dead!"

"It was a dream," his voice repeated. "It's all gone now."

"But I thought I was awake!" she insisted. Edward held her a little closer, stroking her hair to soothe her. "It's all gone," he repeated. Breathing a little better, Gabbie nodded into his chest; it was just a dream, a twisted up nightmare, and that was all.

Edward let go of her and slipped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said reassuringly. He rummaged in a dark corner and grunted when he found what he was looking for. Gabbie was rubbing her eyes and still struggling to focus. Edward perched on the edge of the bed and put something that clinked onto one of the bedside tables. Then he pulled his heavy boots off and swung himself onto the bed, ensuring to leave a modest distance between them. He sighed and rested his back against the headboard. Gabbie watched him suspiciously; still terrified she was trapped in her nightmare. There was a whirring sound and Edward poured something into a glass. He fumbled for her hand in the gloom and pressed the glass into it.

"Drink," he commanded. Gabbie sniffed at the contents of the glass. Brandy.

She tilted the glass to her lips and gulped the liquid down in one swallow, relishing the sting of the harsh alcohol that made her eyes water. At least she now knew she was awake. Edward said nothing but took the glass from her and refilled it with a double measure, which received the same treatment. She knocked it back and swallowed it as if it were water. He refilled her glass again, but put his hand over it as she raised it to her lips.

"Sip it this time," he said. "You don't want a hangover in the morning."

Gabbie nodded as he pulled his hand away. The blood was already running to her face and cheeks. She felt hot and a little giddy. She realised she had not eaten for a while and was drinking on an empty stomach.

The brandy glass swum before her eyes. Tears began to drip from them and into the amber liquid. She sniffed and tried to regain her composure.

_"This is ridiculous!"_ she thought to herself. _"I don't even know why I'm crying!"_ But she was drained from her nightmare and still more than a little frightened, so she could not help but weep. She covered her face with her free hand and held out the brandy glass to Edward who silently took it from her. The tears were already leaking between her fingers and her shoulders were starting to shake.

She felt like her heart was about to burst. A hand smoothed over her hair, fingers catching in the odd curl. It made her cry all the harder. She covered her face with both hands and sobbed into them. Slowly Edward shifted closer and slipped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wished. He held her against his chest and let her cry, not telling her to stop or asking why she was crying. He just let her. She wept bitterly at first, but soon the tears became more grizzly and heart sore. Finally she was only snivelling. She slowly pulled away from the comfort of his arms and propped herself up, wiping her eyes. She sat beside him, resting her head on his real shoulder, tears still leaking from her eyes occasionally.

"I know how you feel," he said suddenly. "It does get easier."

"How?" she asked in a watery voice. "How can you know?"

"I'm sure you've guessed by now," he said softly.

"Not really," she murmured thoughtfully. "You've died. Al's apparently died too, and been a suit of armour and the Philosopher's stone, though how that's possible is beyond me. You resurrected him as he resurrected you when Envy killed you and… you lost an arm and leg to the gate at some point."

She frowned and wiped at her eyes again.

"And that's as far as I've got. To be honest I wouldn't believe it at all, except that it's other people who have told me most of these things, not you."

"Not bad," Edward said with a smile that she could hear in his voice. "Fairly impressive after all the conflicting accounts you've heard."

"Don't tease me," she sniffed.

"I'm not," he replied. "I think you've done very well with it all, especially as it's pretty complicated."

He hesitated, as if trying to decide something. His left hand slipped behind her back and came to rest on her waist, pulling her a little closer into his side. His Automail hand deftly smeared tears from her face. She shifted her head and let it slip from his shoulder to his chest.

"I want to thank you," he said, his voice rumbling pleasantly under her ear. "You've been very patient with my brother and myself. It must have been difficult to trust us when we didn't appear to trust you."

"I got used to it," she said croakily. "It was more annoying than anything."

"So I gathered," he almost chuckled. He fell silent again and Gabbie closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

"You would have liked my mother," he said softly in the darkness. "She was such a kind person, and never raised her voice to us that I can remember. We didn't always behave for her, but she was so gentle that we did not want to cause her any trouble if we could help it. She had enough to cope with living on her own."

He sighed, sounding sad.

"She always said our Father would come back," he added, more sharply. "But he didn't. I don't think she was lying to us; I think she actually believed he would return."

"She was nothing like me then," Gabbie sighed, opening her eyes to watch the flames dance in the grate.

"No," Edward chuckled. "Not at all."

"How did she die?" Gabbie asked.

"I was too young to be told what she had," murmured Edward. "Something I didn't agree with, but that's how it was. She had lived with it for years. We just got back one day to find her unconscious. She died a few weeks after."

Gabbie said nothing, she knew what it was like to watch your mother die.

"When she was buried Al and I nearly exhausted ourselves transmuting flowers for her. It was her last request... all because our Father used to do it for her." He shifted a little and held her tighter, fingers squeezing her waist slightly.

"After the funeral I wouldn't leave the grave until sunset. Only Al stayed with me. Before we left we made a decision. That we would try to raise our mother with alchemy."

Gabbie closed her eyes. So that was it. The missing piece. It had been his mother he had tried to revive. But he wasn't finished. It was if he had decided to tell it all now he had started. He told her about his strict teacher and how she left him and Al on an island for a month with someone who pretended to be a local savage just to scare the hell out of them. But with empty bellies and all the other hardships, they had matured and learned much about themselves and their place in the world. It hadn't been enough to change their minds. They knew the law, both of Amestris and natural law. They tried anyway.

Edward explained his theory and it sounded perfectly reasonable to Gabbie. All the elements that made up the body and a little bit of blood from both brothers, information for the soul so the right one was pulled to them. There was a bit of their mother in both of them, and Edward had thought it would have been enough.

"But I miscalculated," he said grimly. "Our mother's soul was worth much more than a few drops of blood. We didn't provide enough to exchange for it."

"What happened?" whispered Gabbie.

"The gate punished us; it took flesh to pay for our interference."

Gabbie heard Edward's automail creak as if he had balled up his fist.

"It took my leg, and it took all of Al. But it also shoved a vast amount of knowledge into my head while I was there, I've never figured out why. I came to, bleeding heavily and missing my left leg, but I knew that I could save him. I had the knowledge to do it. There was a suit of armour in the room. I drew a transmutation circle inside of it. I sacrificed my right arm and pulled his soul back through the gate and fixed it to the armour."

Gabbie swallowed. So that is what Al meant by being unable to eat or sleep. He had been just a soul in a steel body. It must have been terrifying for him.

Edward went on to tell her how Mustang had turned up and offered him the chance to become a state alchemist. The brothers had resolved that they would get their bodies back, and no matter how long it took they would not stop searching.

"But..." Gabbie interrupted. "The gate must have given you something in return for what it took."

"It did," murmured Ed. "But it wasn't human. It was a lump of flesh and arteries with a gaunt face and violet eyes. It was not our mother."

Gabbie hung her head. She said no more, but just listened to Edward's tale.

Edward qualified as a state alchemist at the age of twelve. Gabbie started to cry again when he told her about Shou and Nina, and about how the chimera Shou made out of his daughter was destroyed by a vengeful Ishvalan. He held her tight and offered her another drink, but carried on talking. He told her all about the Philosopher's stone and how their search for it had taken them across the country. He had met Roze in Lior, and he met Russell and Fletcher in Xenotime. Every time they had the same result. Failure.

That was until they found Dr Marco. He had researched the Philosopher's stone and made something very close to it for the war in Ishival. Al and Edward had scoured his research notes. They had discovered that the Philosopher's stone required thousands of human lives to create.

"I gave up for a few days. Poor Al tried to bring me around but I was too disappointed. It was a Lieutenant Ross who was guarding us at the time that got me back on track again. I don't think I ever thanked her for it either." He smiled to himself at the memory.

He and Al had discovered the truth behind the fifth laboratory and met the Homunculi for the first time. Lust had threatened his brother's life in order for Edward to finish Shou's work and create the Philosopher's stone. Edward had refused, after nearly complying. Things had really gotten strange then. The labs had been destroyed and Al and Ed had been thrown into the aftermath of the Ishvalan war. It had been started by the Homunculi, in order to make the population desperate enough to create the Philosopher's stone. The alchemist murderer Scar carried the key to the stone with him; in his arm, though no one guessed that till the very end.

It was Al who discovered that the Fuhrer was a Homunculus, and there were more surprises from the soulless ones. Lust had been Scar's brother's lover. He had been exiled for trying to bring her back. Izumi, Ed's teacher, had tried to resurrect her own child. She had failed too and given the creature she had created back to the gate. But the child had grown and emerged from the gate itself, bizarrely with Ed's arm and leg. Then of course there was Sloth. The Fuhrer's secretary had looked so much like the brother's mother.

"I ignored her completely," sighed Edward. "I'm good at doing that."

Al had been turned into the Philosopher's stone in Lior, the culmination of Scar's revenge on the military that had devastated his homeland. Scar had stirred up the civil war in Lior, using the superstitious population through Roze, who was mute from her treatment by the soldiers, and she had a new baby. Edward was horrified when he saw her and was even more horrified by how Scar was using her. He had helped her and a girl he had met in Yanswell called Lyra get away. Ed had tried to stop the invasion of Lior but he had not succeeded. Scar turned eight thousand soldiers and the Ishvalan lives his brother had put into his arm into the Philosopher's stone. By a cruel twist of fate it was Al who became the stone.

"We ran," said Edward. "With a Homunculus as head of the country and the other sins chasing us, we didn't know who to trust. Mustang caught up with us and was furious that we hadn't asked him for help."

Things had started to unravel. Mustang did his best for the brothers but it had been Shou that pulled Al from their hiding place. The Homunculi had taken him. Edward then had a showdown with the Homunculus he and his brother had created.

"She wanted to kill me to prove she was not our mother. I transmuted her to ethanol and watched her evaporate."

Gabbie did not want to hear any more of Edward's tragic past, but she had wanted to know; now he was telling her, all of it. She owed it to him to listen.

Edward had gone after his brother and the one controlling the Homunculi; Dante. He had discovered that both his father and Dante had been romantically involved hundreds of years ago.

"I read one of the love letters my Dad had sent her. I was so embarrassed. Though looking back it was actually quite good - no wonder Dante kept it," he said, chuckling dryly to himself.

It turned out that Dante was an alchemist who had been using the Philosopher's stone to move her soul from body to body, thus gaining eternal life, just like Edward's father had. But she was running out of stone and so needed to make more, plus her soul was starting to rot the bodies she put it in more and more rapidly. Edward's father had left his family to hide his condition.

"He used cologne to cover up the smell of rotting flesh," whispered Edward. "It was so overpowering that I grew to hate the smell of all false scents."

Dante now had Al, and she could move from body to body as often as she wished. Roze was her next target. She had already dealt with Edward's father, sending him through the gate. She did the same with Edward, using Roze's baby as the link.

"I ended up in World War One, in London," sighed Edward. "It was the middle of an air raid. I had never seen Zeppelins or planes before. I was terrified."

Edward had met his father, and Hohenheim had said goodbye to his son. Edward had gone back after the body he was trapped in died. He had forced his way through the gate and faced Envy, fighting the Homunculus and almost won; until Envy had shown him his true face.

"It looked so much like my father," whispered Edward. "There could be no doubt. Dante confirmed it. Envy had been the offspring of my father and Dante... Then he killed me."

Gabbie clung to his clothes. Had she been there she would have screamed, just like he remembered Roze screaming.

The next thing he remembered he was waking up, crying, with his own arm and leg back.

"I told Roze to go," he whispered. "She took Wrath and went. I couldn't accept what Al had given me. I offered myself to the gate, whole and entire. I woke up in a London alleyway, missing an arm and a leg again. An old fishwife took me in and got word to my father who worked for the government. He nursed me back to health and he was relocated to Munich to act as a spy against the Germans. He designed me a new arm and leg; once I was put back together I went looking for a way to get back to Al."

He filled in the gaps that Noa had not been able to. The gate had given him the image of the atomic bombs destruction. He had not even known that the scientist was in Gabbie's world until he had contact with the Thule society. Once he and Al were reunited, they had decided to go after the madman and had scoured Europe with Noa to look for him.

"The rest you know," he said, his voice croaking. Gabbie glanced at the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning, and he'd been speaking for well over two hours.

Edward reached for her brandy glass and downed its contents. Gabbie shifted against him, not sure what to make of his story. If she had endured even half of what he had, she would have gone insane. He truly was the bravest person she knew. Also possibly the most stupid.

"Say something," he whispered, looking at his feet. Gabbie swallowed, but no words would come. How could she possibly dare comment?

"Please," he begged. Gabbie shook her head against him. She couldn't. It was too much to take in all at once. An automail finger slipped under her chin and pulled her head up. She could just see his eyes shining in the light from the fire.

"I need to know what you're thinking," he whispered.

Gabbie wet her lips and spoke.

"I'm not sure what I think at the moment. It's a lot…" she searched for the right word, "bigger... than I anticipated."

"I understand that," he whispered. "But you must have an opinion."

Gabbie gazed up at him and told him, speaking straight from the heart and bypassing her brain entirely.

"Anna wrote a poem for our mother's funeral," she whispered, wanting to look away from him, but unable too. "I only remember one line, but it's stayed with me since that day. She wrote that 'to lose a mother was to lose the sun above you'…" His breath hitched at her words, and she gave him a small smile.

"Anna was right. Mothers are light and they're warmth. They provide protection from the cold world."

She inhaled, still meeting his gaze, hoping she was saying the right things, fearing he would shut himself away forever if she did not handle the situation correctly. "I lost my mother when I was an adult," she whispered. "I cannot imagine what it must have been like to lose yours so young."

Automail fingers stroked her under her chin, encouraging her to continue. She swallowed and did so.

"You'll get no judgement from me, Edward," she said sincerely. "If it had been me... if I'd have had that power at my disposal when my mother died… no one would've been able to stop me trying to bring her back. Maybe it's arrogance on my part, but I don't care. I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Edward sucked in a shuddering breath. He said nothing for quite some time; he looked from her to the fire and back again. Gabbie realised he must have dreaded telling her, fearing her condemnation. Perhaps above all that was why he had hidden his past from her. She let him collect himself, pleased she had proved him wrong.

"Thank you," he said at last in a small voice.

Before she could utter a reply, he bent his head and touched her lips with his own, softly, slowly. It was so achingly sweet that she began to cry again. His mouth moved to her cheeks, kissing away the salt water. His left hand ran through her hair then moved down her back.

"Don't cry," he whispered against her skin. "Please don't. You've cried enough tears on my behalf."

As her tears ceased his kisses became more insistent, more demanding. She let him kiss her, relaxing into his chest. It made her feel so much better being held by him. His warm skin and his scent all eased the burden the last few days had put on her. She let her eyes slide shut and kissed him back, losing herself in the sensation of his lips on hers. His mouth moved from her lips, down her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses. She shuddered and sighed. When he reached the base of her neck he smiled against her skin and nipped the tender flesh there with his teeth.

She gasped and pulled back from him. Before she could protest he kissed her again, taking full advantage of her open mouth. She pulled back from him quickly and turned her head away from him, a small smile on her face. He really had no clue what he was doing; he had nearly choked her in his eagerness.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

She turned back to him.

"Don't you like that?" he murmured anxiously.

Gabbie's heart melted into a puddle; he really was adorable when he wanted to be. It was quite obvious his experience in this area was almost none- existent. Well, it would be her pleasure to educate him a little. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She showed him how it should be done without verbal correction, to save his fragile pride. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and slowly moved over his. He picked up the trick of it almost immediately, reciprocating as if he had been kissing that way since his teens. Gabbie could not help a small groan escape from her as he hungrily explored her mouth. This was just what she needed. All she had to think about was enjoying his closeness. She had missed this; the heady high that came from being kissed so thoroughly.

When he finally pulled away he was breathing as heavily as she was. He rested his forehead against hers, while he got his breath back.

"I think you might have missed a wisdom tooth at the back, Edward," she said with a breathy chuckle.

"My mistake," he whispered with a small smile. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, much less gently than before, as if paying her back for her flippant comment.

Gabbie's mind went completely blank. Her blood raced in response to his unrelenting kiss. Automail fingers found their way under the back of her pyjamas. She gasped as the cool steel ran down her spine. Edward realised what he was doing, snatched his hand away and let, go of her.

"Sorry," he apologised in a small voice, looking embarrassed while glaring at his treacherous metal hand. "I can get confused which hand is which when I'm not paying attention."

Gabbie grinned impishly; she took the steel hand and replaced it on the bare skin of her back.

"I've told you before," she whispered. "I like your automail." She kissed his cheek, making sure she avoided the claw marks. "I like you touching me with it," she breathed into his ear.

Her words had the desired affect. His hand twitched behind her, and then he leaned forward and wrapped both arms around her, lifting her onto his lap in one swift movement. Her bent legs came to rest either side of his hips so she was comfortably sitting astride his legs. She frowned down at him; she had wanted to boost his confidence a little, but not this much. She noted that her skin had warmed his steel fingers as they began stroking down her back again.

"Warn me when you are going to do something like that," she mumbled grumpily.

"Why?" he asked, his voice deep, drawing little circles on her back with his fingers.

"Well…" She couldn't think of a reason. She could think of hardly anything.

"Just do," she said hopelessly.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and a small smirk pulled at his face.

"You're trembling again," he said softly. Gabbie said nothing but bit her lip, trying to gain control of herself before she did something she regretted.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he murmured. His real hand slipped into her unruly hair and tilted her head down towards him.

"Your lips are far too pretty to get mauled by your teeth."

He kissed her again, pulling her so close she could feel everything under his clothes, metal and muscle. Her heart pounded harder but she held herself back, not wanting to give into her need to be near him any more. It was just a reaction to everything that had happened. She was weak and just wanted to forget. But Edward was not going to let her simply sit there. When he found that her lips were not responding to him he made a small noise in the back of his throat. It sounded almost like a disappointed whimper. His real hand joined the steel one at her back, and they both began to wander over her skin.

Gabbie gasped she pressed herself against him, lacing her hands together behind his neck.

"Kiss me again," he murmured in her ear. She couldn't refuse, not now.

She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, showing him how worried she had been for him, and how crazy he had made her over the last few months. He responded in kind with a low groan that she heard rumbling through his chest. She completely lost herself for a moment and her kiss turned almost savage.

A finger brushing against the underside of her breast woke her up.

_"What am I doing?!"_ she thought, panicking for a moment. She pulled away so suddenly that she broke Edward's grip on her and fell backwards. She lay on her back for a moment, panting. She was being very foolish - this was not the time to give into her need, but her body didn't seem to want to listen to reason.

Edward appeared to be at war with his temper; he sat with his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. She could not blame him, and she felt just as frustrated herself. Half of her wondered how she had let things get this far, but the other half just wanted her to stop thinking. At length, Edward sighed and crawled over to her. He lay beside her, trying not to appear disappointed.

He said nothing but just trailed his fingers over her face and down her neck. She immediately tensed up.

"Why can't you relax a little more?" he asked softly. "Do you still not trust me? Even now?"

"No," she replied firmly, turning her head to look at him. "I don't trust me either. I know exactly where this is heading."

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Gabbie blinked at him, not really believing what he had just said.

"There are many things wrong with that," she said as steadily as she could.

"That's not what you were telling me a moment ago," he said with a throaty chuckle. He leaned over her, supporting himself on his hands.

"Ed," she breathed. "This is really not a good idea."

"Why?" he asked again. "Why are you always telling me no?"

He frowned at her, yellow eyes burning. "No, Edward, you can't kiss me! No, Edward, you can't be with me! No, Edward, you can't want me!"

He growled, but his temper almost immediately subsided and his features softened. "Like it or not Gabriella, I do want you," he murmured, lowering his head so his mouth was inches from hers.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll go away," he almost purred.

"That's not fair," she whispered.

"You're right; it's not," he said with a grin. "And I already know the answer - you've already told me."

"Y…You… should go," she said, stammering under those fiery eyes.

"I probably should," he replied, his smile turning softer; making her wish she would close her eyes and let him have what he wanted.

"But I don't want to go, Gabriella," he whispered, his low, accented voice rolling over her name. "I want to stay."

He kissed her neck softly, making her moan. How could touching such an ordinary part of her anatomy feel so intimate? Her skin seared under his lips.

"Ed," she gasped "I really don't think that…"

His mouth found her earlobe, and he sucked on it gently. She choked back her words and her eyes fluttered shut. He was being so gentle with her that she had no defence against it. His body slowly came to rest on top of hers. Simply feeling his weight on her had her clutching at him. She had missed this too, more than she cared to admit, even to herself. There was something so erotic about having that weight pressing down on top of her.

"You've showed me how to kiss you," he breathed in her ear. "Now show me the rest."

Gabbie's breath caught in her chest; the simple words almost made her blush.

"Show me Gabriella," he said in the smallest of whispers. "Show me how to please you."

Gabbie ran her hands down his back, still indecisive. She could stop this now. Gabbie knew she should be sensible, she knew that the only reason things had gone this far was because she was feeling so vulnerable and she had let her emotions get the better of her. Had she been herself, she would have stopped this long ago.

But she was not herself, and she wasn't thinking clearly. She knew her need to forget and to be comforted was driving her into his arms, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to forget, and she wanted exactly the sort of dubious comfort he was offering. Just for once, she wanted to be a normal woman who could say yes to the beautiful man who was asking to be with her. She wanted to remember what it was like to be desired.

"Please," he whispered, his golden eyes devouring her face. "Show me what it's like. I don't want to be on my own any more."

His plea made up her mind for her. She kissed his forehead, and he sighed her name. His hands found their way back inside her pyjamas, she almost laughed at his impatience. She sat up, firmly pushing him backward. If he was that keen to get her clothes off, she didn't mind helping him. She was being remarkably calm about all this; her hands didn't even shake as she undid the buttons of her pyjamas. She slipped the top of the garment from her shoulders without feeling at all self conscious.

Edward's breath stilled; the yellow eyes drank her in. She sat still, letting him look. He hesitantly reached for her, metal fingers trembling slightly. Gabbie smiled. He was nervous now she had agreed, and she wanted to reassure him. Suddenly, he blinked and dropped his hand, and she realised what was bothering him. He didn't want to touch her with his automail, especially somewhere he might easily damage her. She was going to put an end to his phobia once and for all. She moved closer and took the steel limb between her hands.

"I…" he said, getting no further. He swallowed, never taking his eyes from her. She noticed that his colour had heightened a little, but she knew he was not blushing. He was aroused but unsure.

"It's all right," she said gently. "You won't hurt me, Ed."

She took the hand and pressed it to her. The cool metal glided over her sensitive skin, making her sigh; it felt unbelievably good. Edward's eyes widened in surprise at her boldness, and his steely fingers brushed over the soft skin of her breast.

"You shouldn't be frightened to touch me," she said gently.

Her words encouraged him. However, he couldn't feel her with his metal hand, and he desperately wanted to know exactly how those curves felt. He let his fingers slide away and replaced them with those on his left hand.

"So soft," he breathed, his eyes widening. His attention shifted and his fingers moved a little further down, to follow the lines of the knife scars on her chest.

She froze; she had said he could touch her but she had not expected him to have interest in that area at all. It was ugly. No one had ever touched her there.

"You have such beautiful skin," he murmured, looking back at her face. "You have no idea how often I've wanted to tell you that."

He looked back down at the disfigured skin. "Even here, it's beautiful."

Gabbie smiled. His uncertain touches and whispered words were sending blood rushing to all the right places, but it was hardly fair that she was half naked and he was still in his uniform.

She shifted closer still and began to loosen his linen shirt.

"It might have been a while since I last did this," she whispered, "but I definitely remember there being less clothes involved."

He actually laughed at her, and hastily pulled his white shirt over his head. Gabbie examined his bare torso. She had seen it plenty of times, but she had never actually been able to let her hands explore it. She did so now. His skin was smooth and warm with hard muscle beneath. Her fingers brushed over the scar on his taut stomach, and then moved up over his chest to follow the line of his collar bone. She noticed he had very little hair on his body, and could already imagine what it was going to feel like to have that smooth skin sliding over her own. The thought alone made her stomach muscles tighten in anticipation.

Scarred as he was he was still beautiful, just as he had told her she was. Her fingers moved around the edge of the plating on his shoulder, following it under his arm. Then she did something she had wanted to do every time she had seen him with his shirt off. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the knotted scar tissue bordering the plating.

Edward groaned and shuddered. She smiled up at him, more than a little pleased with herself. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to him roughly.

"You keep doing things like that then this is going to be over very quickly," he warned her in a less than steady voice.

"I know," she said, her voice sounding throaty to her own ears. She wanted to drive him half crazed with need; she wanted him to lose all control and show her if there really was a benefit to that hot temper of his. Her fingers stroked down the hollow of his back lightly and reached the waistband of the bottom half of his uniform. She needed to get him out of his clothes, she wanted to feel more of his heated skin pressed against her. She ran her hands quickly around the front of his waistband and started undoing buttons.

Her eagerness to undress him was too much for Edward. He clutched her to him and pushed her backwards, lying her beneath him again. He pulled at her pyjama bottoms, slipping them down her hips as he frantically kissed her stomach. He ended up having to use his right foot to get the garment past her knees, but she didn't really notice. She burned to feel all of him.

She didn't know how he got the rest of his clothes off; she was not paying attention. She was lost in those hard golden eyes that refused to look away from her. It was almost as if he was frightened he would miss something. When she felt his naked body slip between her legs, she moaned and arched her back. Oh, how she needed him! She shifted against him, relishing in the sensations that his hard, heavy body provoked in her. She ran her hands down his back and pulled him against her more tightly, showing him that she was ready.

He didn't take her forcibly, as she expected an inexperienced man would. He waited, touching her face and telling her how much he had wanted her. He knew even in Rizembool that things would turn out this way. She was meant for him.

Suddenly, he was within her, making her whimper. It didn't hurt of course, but her body was unused to the invasion. He didn't move. She looked up at him and her heart nearly broke. The look on his face was of pure wonderment. She reminded herself that Edward had had very little tenderness shown to him in his adult life. She realised in that moment that she was truly the first woman he had let himself need this way, and felt oddly humbled. She touched his face, and ran her fingers through his silky blond hair, waiting for him to come back to himself. He blinked, and she saw the expression on his face change, moving from awe to raw hunger. Gabbie marvelled at her own boldness as she wrapped her legs around his hips, guiding him, although she guessed he would not need tutoring in this; it was instinctive for any man.

When he did begin to move Gabbie nearly sobbed. The sensations were so familiar: the slow building of warmth inside her, the rapid beat of her pulse, her ragged breath. But this was a different man she was sharing herself with. She had long hair to grab onto, and he smelled and tasted different. He was smaller and heavier, and there were many more pleasing lumps of muscle for her hands to explore. The metal of his shoulder dug into her slightly and his steel arm held her so tightly it would probably leave bruises. She didn't care; she wanted to experience every single part of him.

She surrendered to him entirely, letting him find his own way now he knew what to expect. He did not disappoint her. He began to quicken his pace, making her moan beneath him. But her easy compliance was not enough for him. His arms fastened around her and he pulled her up so she was sitting astride him once more. She looked down at him and could see the questions in his puzzled expression - why was she suddenly wanting less? He was not going to let her be dominated; he didn't want that, she could see it in his eyes. Gabbie realised with horror that she had almost slipped back into how she had been with... with... what was his name again? Edward kissed and nipped her neck, his hands moving over the curve of her hips, but he made no move to continue. That was up to her.

"This is not the time for games," she hissed in his ear, almost angry at him for reading her so well.

"It's the perfect time for games," he said roughly into her neck. Gabbie's eyes narrowed; if he wanted to play she could show him that he was completely outclassed in this. She began to move, setting her own, very slow pace, teasing, nearly leaving him once or twice only to slowly take him again. She held onto his hair, tilting his face up so she could stare challengingly into his eyes.

He did not hold out for long. She was flat on her back again within minutes, but this time she did not remain passive. Her hips rose to meet his and her hands explored him. She felt her body begin to throb and her heart thudded in time with his. Her skin and hair were damp with sweat; she whispered his name, urging him on. His movements became more rapid and soon all she could do was hold him tightly. She groaned impatiently, needing to be released from the deliciously agonising tension within her. When it finally came it was quick, and it was strong.

Her whole body arched underneath him, and she dug her fingers into his back, leaving scratches. The sharp pain tipped him over the edge and he cried out her name.

He gathered her to him, burying his face in her neck and breathing hard. She lay still, stroking his hair and letting herself calm down. Now she had dealt with her desire the reality of the situation was threatening to encroach on her. But it was late, and she was tired. She could put off thinking about what she had just done for a few hours yet.

She made to move away.

"Don't leave yet," he begged, softly kissing her neck. "Stay with me just a bit longer." Gabbie did so. She returned to stroking his damp hair, running the silken strands between her fingers.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long," he sighed. "Just stay a moment more." Gabbie smiled at him. Even after being satisfied, he still wanted to be near her. She lay still until she started to feel a little chilled. Edward was half asleep anyway. She wriggled out from under him and slipped under the covers. Edward lay sprawled on his back for a moment then followed her example, slipping under the covers with a sigh.

Gabbie turned her back to him, still happily avoiding what had happened. She would sleep and face the world again when she woke. But for now, just for now, she felt warm and safe. Edward slipped an arm around her, pulling her damp hair to one side and pressing his face into the back of her neck. Gabbie was just drifting off when he spoke.

"I think I love you," he said in a sleepy whisper. Gabbie would have shaken her head in denial, but she was too weary. She would be facing more trouble than she imagined in the morning, but her brain called a halt to anything resembling thinking and she slipped into sleep, postponing the fallout for the rising sun.

* * *

_One chapter left in this part, the morning after the night before... will it be happy fluff? Well you will find out next week in the final chapter of part 5. Big thanks to Sherby for this and to Dimac who read this while I hovered over her and chewed my nails. This is officially the longest chapter I have posted! Next one is bit smaller._


	82. Chapter 82

_**...In which the author apologises to all fluff bunnies. Her muse Kevin is to blame... **_

Gabbie's eyes slid open. The windowless room was pitch black now that the fire had gone out. She leaned over and turned on a small lamp at her bedside. She rubbed her face and glanced at the brandy bottle by the lamp. How much had she drunk again? She had a slight head ache but her hangover seemed to be confined to between her legs. She frowned. The only reason she should ache down there was if…

"Oh…," she whispered weakly, remembering. She turned but the bed was empty, the covers thrown back. She reached her hand out. The bed was cold; he had been gone at least half an hour.

Fear clutched at her. What had he felt when he woke up to find her lying beside him? Neither of them should have been left alone together, not after what they had gone through in that cellar. Her friend Emma had always said she had had the best sex of her life with a total stranger that she met at a funeral.

"_Sex and death have always gone together darling!"_

It had been a particularly thoughtless thing to say to Gabbie at the time; her mother had not been dead four months and she had just broken up with Carl. But Gabbie thought she might have been sucked in by the same emotional trap.

It was an ancient response in the oldest part of the brain, a way of ensuring the population replaced itself. Gabbie felt sick; what if she was pregnant? She had not been on a contraceptive since coming to Amestris - she didn't even know if something like that existed here and had never had cause to find out.

Until now.

Flashes of the previous night burned in her brain. She had been so calm and so demanding, needing to feel… well... something other than the deep sadness that was starting to settle on her now. Tears began to leak from her eyes again. Would she ever stop crying for no reason?

But there was a reason; she had lost a little of herself in that cellar and she was grieving for it. She was grieving for Nina too. Gabbie could not deny that she would have loved the little girl as her own. For the mad chimera she felt only hate. It had all been his fault. Now she could be having a child the traditional way.

"_Don't panic,"_ she told herself. _"Your period is in three days. It's highly unlikely that you are." _

But Gabbie was not going to take that for granted. She was panicking, and Edward was not there. She couldn't ask him about what had happened; she could not look at his face and see what he thought of her. His clothes were gone and he had folded up hers and laid them at the bottom of the bed. He could have just left her here and gone to brag about his conquest to Al.

"_Don't be ridiculous!"_ she told herself, sniffing away her tears. _"He's probably gone to get breakfast; he didn't eat last night he will be starving. And if he did say anything nasty about me, Al would beat him to a pulp."_

But the idea refused to go away. He was a man from another time. Amestris may not have religion but it did have morals. What she had just done would be considered very unladylike. With not even a proposal on the horizon she could be viewed as a loose woman (well in the city at least). Not that she cared about that. There was only one person's opinion that mattered, and he had left without even telling her where he had gone. Gabbie ran her hands through her matted hair. Her lip trembled. Would he think she was an easy lay too?

He had warned her repeatedly about acting more like she came from this world; would he like her at all now?

"_I think I love you..."_

The sleepy words echoed around her mind. That was not what someone would say if they intended to abandon her the next morning. She had been so upset last night, and she was still remembering what had been said and done before they had got to the naked stage.

He had told her his story, everything, sparing her no detail. He trusted her now just as she did him. She knew his secret and it was tragic in the extreme. She did not blame him for not wanting to tell her. She had been even more upset after he had told her his tale of woe. She blinked and a new idea occurred to her.

"_If I was so upset, then why did he…?" _

The new thought stilled her heart for a second.

"_Have I been used?"_ she wondered. Had Edward thoughtlessly dragged her into bed with him just to make himself feel better?

"_Isn't that what I did too?"_ she thought. _"I just wanted to forget."_ But now she felt so much worse. Things would never be the same between her and Edward now. Before he had been easy company. Now, she would be awkward and tongue tied around him. Had she ruined their friendship? Gabbie felt yet more tears pricking behind her eyes.

Feeling confused and more than a little flustered she got up and hunted around the gloomy room for her bag. She extracted some slightly musty clothes and dressed herself hurriedly. She pulled back her hair in a band, not caring about exposing the scar on her forehead. Her hands shook a little.

What should she do? She bit her lip. She needed to talk to someone about this, and not Edward. She doubted he even knew how the women of Amestris avoided getting pregnant. It had probably not even crossed his mind yet.

She knew only one person she could trust with this; who wouldn't judge her for her stupidity, though the fact it was Edward that Gabbie had been with might hurt her feelings. But Gabbie could think of no one else. It would take her time to get there - would she have enough time even if she left now?

"_Calm down!"_ she told herself again. _"This is not the end of the world!"_ But it felt like it. The thought of talking to Edward now filled her with dread.

"_Yeah, Ed, about last night... No, it was great, but I don't think it should happen again until I straighten my head out and find out if I'm carrying your child or not. So sorry." _

She could just imagine how he would react to that. He would accept it, but there would be anger bubbling under the surface. In the mood he would be in he may even persuade her back into bed with him, just to spite her. She had little resistance against him at the moment; being with him made her feel better, but it was temporary.

She needed time, time and a clear head. That meant leaving, right now, before he returned and talked her into staying (if he intended to return at all). Just a few days; then she would come back, but she needed the time away or she would suffer for it later. What she feared above all was returning to the days when she would walk in her sleep, when depression had nearly broken her. It would put strain on any relationship, and she could not..._would not_ burden Edward with it. She would sort herself out, now. With a dry sob she grabbed pen and paper.

She knew she was running away from what she should face, but she had always been very good at running away. She needed to hide for a little while and figure out if she should be ashamed of herself or not. She put pen to paper and began to write.

* * *

Edward hummed to himself as he ladled more porridge into his bowl. He could not keep the grin off his face. He thanked the cook behind the counter and wove his way through the mess with his tray. He glowered at someone who bumped into him. He was starving, and he was sure Gabriella must be too. He had over filled two bowls of porridge and drizzled huge puddles of syrup on the top. A few of the soldiers in the mess asked if Al was sick as he was taking him breakfast. Edward did not correct them; he was not one to crow about having a lover.

He had arranged to meet Hawkeye just outside the mess and she was there, with a chimera on a leash.

"It's bigger," he grunted, not wanting to appear in too good a mood. The chimera was now around the size of a medium sized dog. The brown downy fur still stuck out at odd angles all over it and its green scales shone underneath. It swished its tufted tail in greeting. "What have you been feeding it on?"

"Just steak and meat bones," said Riza, tucking her hair behind an ear slightly sheepishly. "It's been nice having him. I'll look after him again if you need me to. He's well trained and no trouble."

Iggy was not showing himself to be that well disciplined at that moment. He was straining at the leash honking happily and bouncing on his three paws.

"I didn't know he liked you so much," said Riza with a tiny smile. Edward shrugged and took the leash, balancing his tray on one hand. Iggy sniffed at him and honked disappointedly. Edward repressed a blush; it was Gabbie the creature was smelling. Her scent was still strong on his skin even to his dull nose. He thanked Hawkeye stiffly and hissed at the chimera to walk to heel. He had to walk slowly. The porridge was cooling but that was hardly a problem for an alchemist. He just didn't want to spill his breakfast. His stomach rumbled at the oaty smells. He always had his made of water, but even the smell of Gabbie's milk version made him hungry.

He could not wait to get back. He hoped she was still asleep, so he could wake her up to breakfast in bed and a chimera that would be very pleased to see her. Of course, bringing Iggy along meant that there would be no repeat of what had happened in the early hours of that morning but Edward did not really mind that. A small grin pulled at his face. He could take the chimera to Al, and then Ed could spend all afternoon with Gabbie, Iggy-free. Who knew what could happen? Just the thought of seeing her naked again stirred his blood. He did not blame himself for that. He had waited a long time for someone to captivate him so completely that he was willing to put aside every other worry he had and give into what his body craved.

He could understand why a lot of alchemists, especially male ones stayed single or could not seem to hold a relationship together. An alchemist had to study constantly to keep up his skills, and that left little room for anything else. Presently Edward's mind had no room for alchemy at all in it; he was too busy thinking about his beautiful redhead and the marks she had left on his back. He owed her for those. But Edward had never needed to constantly study; the Gate had forced such a large amount of information into his head that he had flashes of almost miraculous insight when he was presented with an alchemical problem he had never encountered before. He still liked to hit the books occasionally (for example when he had an assessment coming up,) just to be sure he was the best he could be. But he had learned that it was not really necessary. Besides, his head had been no help with Gabbie's power, probably because it was not alchemy, which is what had drawn him to her in the first place.

He came to the door to her room and paused, a blush creeping up his neck. Iggy looked at him expectantly, waiting for the door to be opened. Edward glanced around, his blush deepening. There were no guards on Gabbie's door any more. Riza had agreed that level two security was no longer needed. He was alone, and as much as he wanted to see Gabbie again, he hesitated.

What was he going to say to her if she was already awake? He could thank her he supposed, but that did not seem right. Tell her how good it had been? His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth just at the thought. He had spoken to her easily enough last night, but the fact that he was aching to be with her had lowed his normal inhibitions. He could hardly believe that he had said all those things. But he had - all of it, including the last thing he remembered saying before he fell asleep.

"_I think I love you."_

Was it true? Did he? Alphonse certainly seemed to think so.

"_I probably do,"_ he thought, almost chuckling. _"I'll just pretend I don't remember for a while. She probably won't mention it if I don't bring it up, and I don't think she's ready to hear me say things like that yet."_

Crisis of confidence over, Edward used his elbow to pull the door handle down and his leg to lightly kick it open. Iggy honked happily and Edward let go of the lead, letting the chimera leap onto the rumpled heap of blankets in the middle of the bed.

Edward put his tray down. He turned back to the bed; he had expected to hear indignant squeaks by now. He frowned. Iggy whimpered and sniffed the bed clothes. The ugly lizard thing gave Edward a dirty look and hopped down off the bed. Edward came around the bed; it was empty. He blinked, thinking for a moment. He opened the door to the bathroom. Nothing. He scratched his head, uncertain. Where was she?

He supposed he should have left a note; she might have gone looking for him.

"Great," he muttered. Now he really was going to have to reheat the porridge.

He sighed and turned. Pinned to the back of the door was a piece of folded paper with his name scrawled across it in a shaky hand. Edward grinned; trust Gabbie to think of the practicalities. He pulled the pin out and opened the letter. It was a lot longer than he had expected; the entire page was written on.

"_Dearest Edward._

_I've just woken up and I'm in a bit of a state. Firstly, you're not here to talk me down (which would be nice) but I think it would only postpone what I have to do. Whether I did it now or later, I would still have to do it."_

Edward frowned at the letter, and a cold feeling grew in his chest. He was not going to like this letter. He grabbed a chair and sat on it, reading on carefully so he did not miss anything.

"_I hardly know where to begin. Last night was, well, more than wonderful. But it was also very unexpected. I do not do things like this."_

"_And I do?"_ thought Edward, but he read on.

"_I'm not blaming you at all. As my mother always said, 'it takes two to tango' and I wanted you just as you wanted me."_

"Good," he said to the letter defensively.

"_But, as you pointed out, I was not myself last night, with everything that has happened and all that you told me… I'm glad you did, but it only confirmed what I originally thought. You've suffered enough pain for twenty lifetimes and I have no wish to add to your burdens."_

Edward's heart stilled for a moment, then sank. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. She really wouldn't do that to him...would she?

"_Unless I get my head together I will be more than a burden. Last night was too much, too soon. I fear what those few days in that cellar have done to me. I'm not me any more, or rather not the me I thought I was. If I was, last night would have taken place two months from now, after plenty of "courting" as you called it." _

Edward paled. He had not really thought… well, at all, if he was honest. He had just wanted to feel wanted.

"_Then of course, there is the possibility that I could be pregnant. Neither of us thought about that last night." _

Edward closed his eyes. Now he felt stupid. No wonder she was panicking. She wasn't from this world; she did not know that all military food was laced with infertility chemicals to stop any unwanted pregnancies in the ranks. Amestris had a mixed army - people pairing off was inevitable, so the measure had been brought in when a few pregnant women had been killed in action, long before Edward was even born. The women had not told their superiors as they would have been dismissed. There was a public outcry and the chemicals had been added to the food of the rank and file troops ever since. Gabbie had been eating the stuff for weeks, and the few days in the cellar would not have impacted on its effects as it took months to get out of the body in both men and women. It was something he had never thought to tell her.

She was also right in a way about last night. Had he been himself he would have never asked the way he did. But he had needed reassurance that after everything he had told her that she would still want to be with him. That need had turned into something very different when she had shown him how to kiss her properly. Her fate was virtually sealed after that. He had only wanted one thing by that point and that was to have her moaning under him as he made love to her.

He had gotten what he wanted, but he had not stopped to think about how she would feel afterwards. She had killed someone not seventy-two hours ago, and Hawkeye had warned him it would take her a while to get over it. This was his fault; he had put too much pressure on her while she was fragile.

"_So I'm taking your advice," _the letter continued._ "I'm going on a trip, but I'm going alone. I need time to myself for a while. I will come back, and we shall have a good long talk about last night and everything else. But not just yet. Be patient and give me this time, just a week, maybe two."_

"No way," he hissed. "I'm not waiting two weeks to talk to you. You're not running away from this Gabriella. I won't let you."

"_I'm going to take Roze up on her invitation and stay with her for a while. I will be perfectly safe. Only you know where I am going." _

"And I'm going to drag you back from there by the hair!" he growled.

Did she know the headache she was going to make for him? He would have to report her missing if he didn't get her back soon. Besides, he was not going to let her get away with this, confused as she may be. Even if she was hurt, this was no way to treat him. She should have told him all this to his face. He quickly scanned through the last few lines

"_Please don't take this the wrong way; I have every intention of returning. I will face whatever you have to say to me then. If you wish to reconsider being with me I will understand. I'm damaged goods; anyone might be apprehensive about taking me on."_

"Stupid bitch!" swore Edward. "I know exactly what you're like and you still drive me crazy!" he growled. She didn't understand; had she not heard him last night? He loved her, all of her, including her slight mental instability. He thought he would be good for her and help her feel safe and wanted.

"_I am sorry it's turned out like this. I didn't want to have to do this, but like you, I'm not very good at facing my problems. I will this time, but I need to be in the right frame of mind to face them. I can't do that with you near; you fog my brain up and I'll just surrender to you for easiness's sake. It nearly happened last night, remember?"_

He did remember. He also remembered getting her to snap out of it. Did she really think he would allow her to turn into some simpering fool? It was not what he wanted; he had fallen for Gabriella Marsh, and she was feisty, spirited and difficult to handle. He would not be like the other bastard she had been with and seek to control her.

"_So I've taken my things and gone. I am desperately sorry, Edward, but this is for the best. Seeing this country on my own for a while will do me good. Remember, this is not my world and it still doesn't feel like home to me. I never told you, but when I raised Nina the Gate offered me the opportunity to go home toll free as long as I left it alone. I saw my little cottage by the sea. But I did not go, tempted as I was._

_I stayed because of you. _

_Please don't be angry with me, Ed. Be patient and I'll fix everything. _

_Gabbie."_

"Please don't be angry?" he scoffed. "How am I supposed to feel about you running away from me?"

He screwed up the letter and tossed it into the cold grate. He would not stand for it; he would get her back and _he_ would fix everything between them. Yes, he had been an idiot, but what she was doing was worse. He grabbed the chimera's leash and nearly choked it dragging it from the room. He sprinted to Mustang's office and burst in, ignoring the startled secretaries. He threw open the door to find Riza pointing a gun at him.

"Didn't mean to surprise you!" he apologised hurriedly, holding up his hands.

Riza raised an eyebrow and eased the hammer on her shiny semi.

"What do you want, Edward?" she said with a scowl.

"Look after Iggy again," he demanded.

"Why?" she asked, glancing from the confused lizard to him.

"My ward's just gone AWOL," he said simply.

Riza actually swore.

"Poor girl," she muttered. "She must be at her wit's end." Edward did not really appreciate being made to feel even more guilty.

"Of course I'll look after him," sighed Riza. "He's a joy to have." Edward let go of the leash and the chimera hobbled to Riza. Edward saw something flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. His reflexes were still sharp even if he had not had the most restful of nights. His automail hand caught something that scratched against the metal.

"My car keys," said Riza drawing his attention back to her. "She will be on foot; you can catch up."

"Thanks," said Edward with a tight smile.

"Crash my car and I'll shoot you!" growled Riza.

Edward did not even hear the threat. He had marched out the office.

* * *

He drove like a madman. He had not thought to tell Riza that he had only ever driven a car in Gabbie's world. Still, the electric car was actually easier to drive; two pedals and a gear stick. There was only one way Gabbie could get to Lior - by train. He rushed to Central station at breakneck speed. The morning trains would start to leave soon, and then he would have a much longer journey to get her back. He searched the pavements for her but he knew she was probably already at the station. It was only a thirty minute walk from HQ.

He screeched to a halt outside the station, not caring that the car was blocking the access to the main doors. The car was covered in military insignia so no one was going to tell him to move it. He rushed into the cavernous building that was filled with warm damp air and smoke. He found the nearest guard.

"When does the first train to Lior go?" Edward barked.

"In about two minutes sir," the guard chuckled. Edward swore and sprinted away. "You may as well wait for the afternoon one!" the guard called jovially. "You'll never make it!"

Edward ran flat out. Despite the guard's prediction he got across the station in a minute exactly. He found the Lior train. The doors were shut for departure. He ran along it, peering into every window, searching for her face. The startled faces of strangers stared back at him in every window. His breath rasped in his lungs but he forced down his panic; he would find her, he would find her and she would come back with him.

He nearly ran past her, she was sitting on her own at the front of the train, face hidden in her hands. She was crying. He stood there for a few seconds, and watched her weep as though her heart was breaking. He had no illusions as to who had caused those tears. He rapped on the window and she looked up. She blinked her watery eyes and focused on his face. She gasped when she recognised him.

"This isn't right, Gabriella!" he shouted through the window. "Get off this train right now!"

Fresh tears tumbled from her beautiful green eyes. She shook her head, shrinking away from the window.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, and he really meant it. "Please, just get off the train!" She shook her head again.

His hands trembled with frustration, but he would not let himself lose his temper. That was for later when she was not on a fast thing with wheels that was going to leave any second. He pressed his palms to the window.

"Please don't go," he said. "I need you to stay."

He looked at her, his expression begging her to listen.

"I love you," he breathed.

Gabbie's face fell, and she cried all the harder, tears dropping from her chin to make a small puddle on the wooden planks at her feet. She even had her shoes on the wrong feet, she had left in that much of a hurry.

"_What have I done to her?"_ thought Edward. But there would be time to fix everything when she was back by his side again.

The guards whistle shrieked and Gabbie had not moved, but the train began to.

"NO!" shouted Edward, giving into his panic. "I'm not letting you go!" The train began to gather speed. Gabbie's face hardened; it had been the wrong thing to say. She shook her head firmly and wiped her eyes. She was going to be stubborn about this.

He did not think. All he felt was a rush of power and the glass before him shattered into a million pieces. He jumped back with a yelp to avoid the razor sharp shards. He ran to catch up with the train. When he got to the broken window the bench was empty.

Gabriella was gone.

She had moved, not wanting to listen to him any more. He slowed to a stop, and watched, disbelieving as the train left the station. He swallowed and gasped.

"How dare she?" he croaked. "After… everything… how dare she ignore me?"

She was gone. He hadn't been able to stop her. He was so shocked that he couldn't even get angry.

He trailed back to the car. He would have to report her missing. There was only a small military presence in Lior, so there was little chance they would catch her. She would be smart enough to cover her hair up; it was her one distinguishing feature. Apart from that, she would look like any other northern immigrant in Lior. He clenched his fists. He wasn't even sure he should go after her now - it was obvious she didn't want him to. Would he just make things worse? Did she even deserve him to go after her?

He passed the cheerful guard in the way out.

"I told you it was useless, sir!" he chuckled.

"Yes," whispered Edward, surprised at the hot tears prickling at the back of his eyes. "Yes, you did."

* * *

**End of part 5**

**Ok... we are set for part 6. Ed and Gabbie go their separate ways and our focus will be on Ed and Al more than Anna and Gabbie. **

**But... Part 6 is still being betaed so you will have to wait for it to be finished. Also I am going on holiday... 2 weeks in Japan. I do not intend to post anything after the latest SA chapter (also being betaed) until I get back. So a bit of a break. Normal service shall resume mid April. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, I never expected so much. Big things happen in part 6 so be patient ;-) **

**Also we now have a fan run forum for my stories. Lovely Meiyo-chan has worked hard to make a place to chat and discuss all my work. So if you want to take the edge off while you wait for an update sign up and chat to the other readers there. The link is on my profile. **

**See you in April everyone!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Part 6- Alone.**

**Chapter 83...** _**In which Edward tries to forget...**_

Telling Riza that Gabbie was gone was hard enough, but telling Al was worse. Riza had frowned and dismissed him while dialling a few contacts in Lior. Alphonse was in their billet polishing his boots, still ignorant of everything that had happened.

Edward opened the door, and his nostrils flared at the sharp smell of the black polish Al was rubbing into his boots. Al looked up and beamed at his brother, but his face soon changed as he took in Edward's dishevelled appearance and morose expression.

"Did she have a bad night?" asked Al quietly.

"You could say that," muttered Edward under his breath. He sank onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't want to think about what had just happened; it made his stomach turn with guilt and his blood boil with anger. He was responsible for what had happened but she had run away from him - she had abandoned him after everything he had told her. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and replaced by something cold and hard. If she had been there now he would have slapped her, with his right hand.

"I'll go and stay with her," sighed Al.

"No point," muttered Edward. "She's gone." Al frowned, his grey eyes fixing on his brother, considering him again.

"Gone?" he asked. "Gone where?"

"Lior," replied Edward. "She packed up this morning and left me a note."

"Oh no!" gasped Alphonse. "We have to go after her! She must be brought back – it isn't safe for her to be on her own, and --"

"We'll do no such thing," said Edward frostily. Alphonse blinked. His brother was acting very calmly about this. Al had fully expected Ed to tell him they were going to get the afternoon train to Lior. But Edward was lying on his bed, hands behind 

his head, staring at the ceiling. He didn't look upset at all. In fact, to Al he looked quietly furious, as though he were trying desperately to hide his anger.

Edward felt his brother's eyes on him. No one knew him like Alphonse did. It wouldn't be long before Al put together what must have happened. Edward, however, had no intention of coming clean. What had happened was not something he wanted to discuss with his brother. But he had to tell him something; he _was_ seeing Gabriella's sister, after all.

"I tried to get her to come back at the station," said Edward, trying to keep the vitriol of his emotion from his voice. "She ignored me. She doesn't want to come back. Roze can take care of her for a while. She'll be safe enough."

"Brother," sighed Alphonse with sympathy.

"It doesn't matter," said Edward quietly. "She made her choice. I have my life back again. I'm not going to complain." He turned his back on his brother, not wanting to look at those intelligent grey eyes that would see straight through his bravado. He was tired. He would rest, and then think about what he was going to do.

"The only person I have to consider now is you," he sighed. "Just like it used to be."

Alphonse said nothing, but watched his brother slip into a light doze. He was not fooled. Ed was lying to him. He never was any good at it. Something had happened last night. Gabriella was far from the type who would run; if she was, she would have left them much earlier. Edward was also not the type to be calm in this sort of situation. They had fallen out, or argued over something, perhaps. But was that enough to send Gabriella Marsh running to Roze? There was another idea kicking around Al's head, one that was much more likely, but he didn't want to think about it. If it turned out to be true, his brother would feel Alphonse's fist in a variety of tender places. Edward knew better than to behave that way surely?

Love him he might, but Al knew his brother did not always think with his head. He could, at times, be incredibly stupid. But Al was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He hunted under his mattress and found a piece of paper with Anna's handwriting on it. The telephone number of the shop in Rush Valley was useless; he wasn't about to talk to Winry about this. But Anna had to know her sister was not with them anymore. Alphonse still hadn't quite forgiven Roy Mustang for hiding his 

brother's disappearance from him, and he would not do the same to Anna. A telegram would be with her inside a day, and he would pre pay it so she could reply immediately. It would probably worry her, but she had a right to know. He knew he would only be able to tell her that her sister was gone, not why she was gone. Anna was still ignorant of the whole Tucker incident. While Alphonse was on leave he had planed to visit her and update her on everything, now that depended on what happened with Edward. Al could not leave him alone right now, not when he was acting so strangely.

Alphonse left the room. Edward heard him close the door but didn't really register his brother leaving. He slipped into a deeper sleep, and didn't rest well. Every time he closed his eyes he fell into hot memories of Gabriella's touch. She had only been gone a few hours and he was already pining for her. He was disgusted with himself; she had weakened him. But he could not stop thinking about her. He woke twice, looking for her, expecting her to be in the bed beside him. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths to calm himself. Was this normal? All he wanted was her. She was a drug he had taken once, and now he was addicted and seeking his next high. But she was gone and he could not have her. He could still smell her on him, a scent more heady than any perfume. He groaned and sat up, giving up on sleep at last. She was gone; she didn't want him. The sooner he accepted that the better. But his heart still pounded for her.

He took a shower, obliterating the remnants of her tantalising smell with harsh military soap. He stood under the hot water and wondered what she was doing now. Was she thinking about him? Was she regretting leaving? He hoped so. He hoped she was worrying herself sick over what she had done. It served her right! But as much as his sleep had been plagued by dark visions of her, his waking hours were coloured with images of her on that train. Before she had seen him she had been weeping, her shoulders shaking, her body hunched over. Her hair had not been brushed and fell over her face in untidy waves. Her shoes were on the wrong feet. He couldn't stop seeing them either. Gabriella was such an organised, practical person. It showed just how distressed she was that she had not noticed such a detail.

But he had apologised; he had really been sorry. He rarely apologised and meant it, but this time he really had. She had ignored him. It was that above all that hurt the most. He had told her he loved her; he had apologised, but it hadn't been enough for her. She had left him anyway.

He was so angry with her. He had let her in and shared his secrets with her. She still didn't trust him, didn't think he could look after her or take responsibility for his actions. If only she had let him talk to her first. It was not fair and it was not right.

The next few days didn't get any better. Edward avoided his brother's questions and hung around Hawkeye's office, waiting for news of his ward. The only thing Riza could tell him was that she had not been seen at the train station. If she was in Lior she had slipped past the guards. It was easy enough to do as Lior was in the middle of an economic boom and there were immigrants arriving every day to find work. Gabbie would fit right in. Armstrong had been informed, but he wasn't military personnel anymore and could not get directly involved. He had, however, promised to speak to Gabbie if he saw her. Edward was less than impressed. His temper had snapped and Riza had thrown him out of the office, docking a day's pay for insubordination.

"She's acting like she's Mustang," growled Edward to his brother in the mess later.

"Well she _is_ his highest ranking subordinate. And she's probably going to marry him, so there's no one better for the job," said Alphonse carefully. He'd been on the receiving end of Edward's temper more than once over the past few days, especially when said brother had discovered that Al had told Anna of Gabbie's disappearance. The reply to Alphonse's telegram had only been a few lines long.

"Stupid girl… She can take care of herself… she will come back… tell Edward not to worry… I'm sure there is a story behind all this… I think I deserve to hear it… will write to Roze…"

Reading between the lines, Al knew Anna was worried about her sister and was demanding information on her. Al had still not mentioned to Ed that he wanted to visit Anna. He wasn't in any mood to even consider travelling. He would stay at the barracks until he had word. Al could tell his brother was desperately worried and using the emotion to fuel his temper.

"Hawkeye has no right to take my pay," Edward growled for the fourth time. He had not even touched his lunch, which further proved to Alphonse how upset he was.

"You called her incompetent, Brother," said Al gently. "She is an acting general. You're lucky she didn't throw you in the brig."

"Shut up, Al," muttered Edward, pushing his soup around the bowl with his spoon. Alphonse sighed. He was getting sick of being told to shut up too. He left the table and his brother to his temper. He shouldn't have done. He half heard the jeer when he was at the mess door.

"Hey Elric!" shouted a voice. Al turned to find a state alchemist from the research department standing over his brother, who was hunched over his soup at the table.

"Heard your research ran away from you," said the man cheerily. Alphonse swallowed; did the man have a death wish? Surely even in the sheltered research department they had heard about Colonel Elric's temper? Edward said nothing but just stirred his soup; Alphonse saw his brother's frame stiffen. He knew how close the man was to being beaten to within an inch of his life. He began to work his way back towards his brother.

"So what happened?" laughed the alchemist, performing to a crowd of expectant onlookers now. "Was she too much woman for a _little boy_ like you to handle?" Alphonse swore and pushed bodies aside to get to his brother. He was too late.

Edward did not even raise a hand to the man. Power crackled, and the white tiles on the floor liquefied and rose up to completely cover the man from the neck down, hardening when it had engulfed him. Alphonse stared. His brother hadn't even clapped his hands. He was performing alchemy with no circle at all; that was unheard of. The feat was not lost on the other state alchemists in the room either; they were all staring at Edward. Some looked afraid, others looked ravenously jealous. All alchemists needed a circle, even if it was only joining hands to represent a circle. It was the one law that joined all alchemists of every ability.

But his brother had just broken it before his eyes.

Edward, however, did not seem at all surprised. He rose to glare at the very frightened alchemist encased in a shell of gleaming white ceramic.

"A few days ago I would have broken your jaw for what you just said," murmured Edward to the now shivering alchemist. "But I really have better things to do right now."

He picked up his bowl of soup and very slowly and deliberately poured it over the alchemist's head. The mess roared with laughter. Edward set the white bowl on the man's head, turned around, and left him, content for some other alchemist to free him. Alphonse caught up with him in the hall.

"Brother!" he called after him, trotting to catch up. Edward turned, yellow eyes looking as they always did now, hard and cold. Alphonse skidded to a halt.

"I thought you were going to hit him!" Alphonse half squeaked in wonder. Edward would probably still be disciplined for acting out of line, but it could have been so much worse.

"She's not worth defending," said Edward in a chilly tone as he turned on his heel and left Al standing in the corridor.

Edward was ordered to spend three days in the brig for using alchemy against a fellow soldier. He didn't complain. While he was in there he was sent three offers of promotion to the research department. He declined them all. Al visited him every day, and every day was the same. Edward sat with his back to the bars of the cell, saying little and answering his brother in monosyllables. On the third day Alphonse entered the brig with some trepidation. There had finally been word from Gabriella. Now he finally knew what his brother was suffering from; he had had his heart broken. Alphonse still didn't want to think about what had made Gabriella leave, but the realisation that his brother was suffering in earnest and not just from a bruised ego inclined him to be more tolerant towards him. Besides, today was a special day. Al was not looking forward to reminding his brother about that either.

Edward was in his normal place, sitting with his back to the bars, spinning his silver pocket watch while he hummed a song that Gabbie used to sing. He probably didn't even release he was doing it.

"Hello," said Edward without turning around.

"Hi," said Al brightly. "Last day."

"Yeah," said Edward without enthusiasm.

Al did what he always did and sat with his back to the bars and his brother. He said nothing for a moment, trying to decide how to broach the subject. He gave up and pushed the telegram through the bars. It was addressed to Edward, but it had been Al that had received it on behalf of his brother. To his shame he had read it, but he had wanted to know what Gabbie had to say for herself. It was not much.

"Edward… I arrived safely… Roze and little Ed in good health… Glad I came here… not glad I hurt you… will be back as soon as I can… Roze sends her love… happy birthday… try to have a good day."

And that was it. Telegrams were prohibitively expensive; they were charged by the letter so they always sounded clipped and formal. But as Al watched his brother's eyes move over the three lines, he wished Gabbie had spent just a little more to tell Edward she missed him, or to say she was sorry. Edward screwed the telegram up into a little ball and threw it into his toilet.

"I hate her," he hissed.

"No you don't," sighed Al. "If you did you wouldn't be in here." Edward did not reply.

"If you miss her this much then go after her!" insisted Alphonse. "Even if she doesn't want you to, she can't ignore you if you're there in front of her!"

"No," replied Edward firmly. "I'm not begging her for anything. And who says I miss her?"

"I do," replied Al. "It's obvious. You love her and miss her."

"Who made you the expert?" grunted Edward.

"I just appointed myself," said Al. "By the way, happy birthday."

Al pushed another piece of paper between the bars. Edward picked it up.

"Train tickets," he murmured. "I told you I'm not going after her!"

"Shut up and look at the destination," snapped back Al.

"Rush Valley?" said Edward uncertainly after glancing back at the tickets.

"I have a girl waiting for me there, and in a way, so do you. Maybe it would make you feel a little better to have her attention lavished on you while you wait for the girl you want to come to her senses," said Al with a warm smile.

"I'm not going there either," said Edward, folding his arms.

"That's up to you," said Al, not at all offended. "But I'm leaving tomorrow, so you'll be here all alone. You can tag along with me if you like, or go after Gabriella, but Hawkeye wants you off the base. She's sick of babysitting you."

"Babysitting me!" Edward nearly choked. "If Mustang had looked after Gabriella in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"And you'd probably be dead," said Al firmly. "What has happened has happened. Gabriella is gone but she is safe. So this is my birthday present to you. Decide where you want to go and I will pay for it."

"Nether option is appealing," groaned Edward.

"Nether is spending the next few weeks in the brig, but that is what Hawkeye has threatened to do to you if you don't perk up," chuckled Alphonse

"I hate women," growled Edward.

"Again, I think you're lying," laughed Alphonse. Then his face turned serious.

"I don't know what went on between you and Gabriella, and part of me really doesn't want to know because I get the feeling you did something very stupid--"

"I was not stupid!" snapped Edward, turning around to grab the bars. "I…" he choked back the words, realising he had almost told his brother everything in his anger. Alphonse smiled, still not turning around.

"But I know you need to fix whatever has happened, for your own sanity. Because at the moment you're far from nice company."

Edward snorted.

"So either you come and get fawned over by Winry and pestered by Anna until you are ready to sort yourself out, or you can shorten the whole process and just go after Gabriella now…" Alphonse stood. "I'll be taking the morning train to Rush Valley. If I don't see you on the platform then I know what you've decided." Alphonse grinned to himself and left the brig. Ed shouted after him but Al just waved.

His brother needed a good kicking and it fell to him to provide it. He hoped he would go to Lior, but Al knew Ed's pride would probably send him to Rush Valley. Al was not looking forward to most of the visit. Seeing Anna aside, Winry would be all over Edward and with the mood his brother was in it could lead to trouble. Also, Anna would want to know what happened and that could set Edward off too. But it was better than him being in the brig, Alphonse supposed.

"See the trouble you've got me into," he muttered to the absent redhead. "Would it have been too much trouble to talk to him before you ran off?"

He went to pack. As he predicted, his extremely grumpy brother joined him on the platform the next morning. Surprisingly with Iggy hobbling along next to him.

"Didn't want to leave him with Hawkeye," Edward muttered as he got on the train, tugging on the sleepy chimera's lead. Alphonse grinned. His brother really was missing Gabriella if he was willing to drag her pet along with him.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84...**_**in which we learn how Gabbie is feeling and that Roze curses!**_

No one had ever told Gabbie that Lior was a four day journey south and east from central. She had been badly prepared: no food, no drink even. Luckily she did have some money and so hurriedly purchased a few supplies on one of the rest stops. Hard bread and water. It wasn't tasty but it was enough to survive on. She wasn't that hungry anyway. She had little interest in anything apart from not thinking about Edward. But as time went on and the hours stretched out before her, it got more and more difficult to do. She began to question the wisdom of her actions. It had all seemed so clear when she had woken up and realised what she had done. Getting away to sort her head out was a logical course of action; she could hardly expect to get over all that had happened to her with a delicious alchemist haunting her every waking moment and distracting her from working through her problems. She needed space to be and consider, but if that was the case… why did she feel so miserable?

It was not just that her nightmares came back to plague her; it was the way she left. He had begged her to stay, begged. Edward Elric never begged. The look of pure panic on his face had brought home to her just how important she had become to him. He was terrified of losing her. That was part of the problem. She was in no frame of mind to accept what he was offering - it was too soon. He had said he loved her, and she had believed him; she couldn't think otherwise after the night they had shared together, but it was not enough. She knew what could happen if she did not attend to her own needs first, and had the scars on her chest to prove it. If Edward really did love her then he would understand and wait.

"_And pigs might fly,"_ she thought to herself sourly. If he was capable of that then he would have waited for other things too. She still felt more than a little used and the emotion festered inside her. She was unable to let go of the idea that he should have been more considerate given the circumstances.

It got hotter on board the train on the third day, and the carriages were packed with people. Gabbie had had no idea that Lior was such a popular destination, but it made it easier for her. She knew there would be people looking for her, and she figured she could slip right by with the crowds.

She wondered if Edward would come after her. When the glass shattered on the train she had fled to the next carriage. How he had done it she was not sure, but she didn't put it past him to climb on the moving train and grab her. He had almost got her agreeing to stay anyway; she had run from those yellow eyes and cried like a baby. She guessed he would not come for her after that as she had ignored his plea. She wanted to be wrong. She wanted to turn up at Lior and find him to miraculously there at the station, arms folded, looking angry enough to throttle her. But this was reality and she knew how Edward thought. He would not come for her and it was for the best. She would fix it all, but first she would fix herself.

It was the afternoon of the fourth day when the train chugged into Lior station. Gabbie tied her hair up under a head scarf and wore one of the dresses she had bought for Xenotime to compensate for the heat. It was very dry, and there was no breeze as she got off the train. Why did she always end up in hot places? They were not good for her at all. There were three uniformed guards that she saw in the entire cavernous station, and it was easy to hide herself in the crowds. The building was pink with yellow stripes, with large train murals on the walls. Gabriella had no idea who had made the place at the time, but the décor was certainly original.

Lior turned out to be quite a small city, but it was a clashing, eye wrenching cornucopia of colours and architectural styles. The city had been destroyed in the making of the Philosopher's stone. Gabbie found out later that the city governor, Alex Louis Armstrong, had personally rebuilt half of it using alchemy over the last few years. The people thought highly of him it seemed; there were statues of a huge muscle bound man everywhere. She looked at the address on the letter Anna had given her. She was completely lost and the sun was going down. She knew from experience in Xenotime it would soon be very cold. She found the main market place in the centre of the city. It was cobbled and the traders were packing up their colourful wooden stalls for the day. Gabbie waylaid a friendly looking, rotund, matronly meat-seller. She was given directions to Roze's apartment; in fact, the woman even knew her.

"Ah Roze, such a helpful girl. Works very hard for the governor. It's a shame what happened to her, but then again the war was terrible for many people."

Gabbie nodded sympathetically and wondered if she would be as prone to gossip as this woman was when she reached middle age. Coming from a small community, 

Gabbie had always been wary of gossip; you never knew if you were talking to the object of the gossip's friend or relative.

"There is a rumour, however," said the woman in a low tone, "that she has a lover." Gabbies eyes widened. That was news indeed. It would have to be someone very special for Roze to trust him. But then again, rumours were very often inaccurate.

"They say he lives in Central," continued the tanned woman. "He's an alchemist, though no one is quite sure who." Gabbie knew where this was going and she felt the bile rising in her throat at the insinuation. "There was a boy who rescued her before the fall of Lior," whispered the woman. "My sister said she saw him at the time. She said the scarred man who led the resistance called him Edward."

Gabbie fought to keep her face impassive.

"Well, don't you understand what that means?" chuckled the woman, her dark eyes shining. "That means our Roze could be courting the Fullmetal Alchemist! Even her child is named after him!"

Gabbie gave the woman a flat look. The rational part of her brain told her to thank the gossipy woman and leave. But the masochistic side of her wanted to have that little bit more humble pie force-fed to her.

She deserved it.

"Have you seen the papers from Central?" Gabbie asked lightly.

"You're talking about that foreign girl, aren't you?" scoffed the woman. "The one he works with?" Gabbie nodded.

"Who would want a nasty, little, freckled thing like her when you could have a desert flower like our Roze?" laughed the woman before noticing that she was talking to a rather pale, slightly freckled young woman. "No offence intended!" she squeaked.

"I'd better get going," said Gabbie with a forced smile.

"Tell Roze that Erma was asking after her and her little boy!" the woman called after her.

Gabbie strolled away, but as soon as she got around the corner her shoulders slumped and her walk slowed. It was not Roze being supposed to be Edward's lover that bothered her. Such things had happened to her enough times before she actually ended up in bed with Edward. She was sure Roze found it just as infuriating as she had. She did not know why people insisted on pairing people together on very little evidence. It was something in human nature that liked to see people coupled up. She had never understood it.

What really bothered her was that she was nearly at the eastern border of Amestris and she still could not escape what she was running from. Edward's name would follow her everywhere. It was a depressing thought. No matter what happened in the future, she would never be free of him. She would always hear his name on other lips and overhear his business discussed by total strangers.

Her dragging footsteps finally brought her before one of the few plain stone buildings in the entire city. It was probably one of the small number of buildings from the original district. It was tall and thin, and built of butter yellow sandstone. It stretched for five stories, and Roze lived on the top floor. Gabbie steeled herself and entered the white tiled hallway. She began to climb the wrought iron spiral staircase. She was sweating heavily by the fourth floor, and by the fifth floor she was gasping for breath. The stairway ended in a short tiled corridor with a wooden door at the end. Wiping her hand across her face Gabbie knocked on the door. There was no reply. Roze was probably out. Gabbie rested her back against the door and slid down the wood to sit on the cool tiled floor. She put her bag to one side, preparing to wait. After thirty minutes, she fell asleep.

The next thing Gabriella knew she was being gently shaken.

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Are you all right?" Roze's voice called anxiously.

"Mmm," Gabbie blinked big wake up blinks and focused on the pink hair framing the heart shaped face and violet eyes that she remembered so well.

"Gabriella, are you hurt?" asked Roze looking concerned.

"No," Gabbie managed. "I should have called first, I know, but it was a spur of the moment thing and…"

"Don't be silly," said Roze holding out her hand. "You're always welcome." Gabbie gave a weak smile.

"My son will be coming home soon with his nanny; you can help me make our evening meal," said Roze happily.

"You have a nanny?" said Gabbie, struggling to her feet with Roze's help.

"I'm a working mother," chuckled Roze. "Of course I have a nanny. Can you imagine me taking Edward to work with me?" Gabbie grinned; she was being ridiculous. Roze was just like hundreds of thousands of women in her own country.

Roze opened the door and let Gabbie into her apartment. The place was a terracotta colour throughout and open plan for the most part, with kitchen and living space all in one large stone paved area. There was a wooden sofa with scatter cushions on it and mats on the stone floor. Apart from that there was very little furniture. A few book cases, a toy box in one corner, table and chairs and a little kitchen area and stove against the far wall. There were four doors off the space. Roze opened the one directly opposite the front door.

"You'll be in here. It's not much, but my place is not large."

Gabbie peeped inside the room. It was bare apart from a single bed, draped with mosquito nets, a few mats on the floor, and a wash stand in the corner with a mirror. It was painted the same rich terracotta colour as the living area. Gabbie fell in love with the little room.

"It's lovely," she enthused, "Your place is great!"

"I own it too," said Roze proudly, evidently pleased with Gabbie's reaction.

"Drop your bags and get changed, and I'll put the kettle on." Gabbie gratefully threw her bags on the bed and grabbed a clean dress and discarded her sweat soaked one. She pulled a cardigan over the light dress; the sun had set and it was already getting chilly. She was grateful to Roze for her easy welcome, but knew it 

would not last. She was ready for the questions however. At least she thought she was.

Gabbie took a seat at the small table in the living space and Roze poured her some tea.

"No milk I'm afraid, but I do have sugar," said Roze apologetically. She sat gracefully next to Gabbie. The redhead noticed that Roze was dressed very smartly in a black pinafore dress. She had never seen Roze in anything so formal in Rizembool. She looked good in it, Gabbie had to admit.

"I'm used the tea this way now," said Gabbie with a small smile. She sipped the tea appreciatively.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Roze conversationally.

"A whim," replied Gabbie. "I've had a rough time in Central recently. I came for a break."

"Well you are most welcome. It's nice for me to entertain for a change. Winry never has time to visit me," sighed Roze. She fell silent as if thinking carefully what to say next.

"And… Edward knows you're here?" she said haltingly, the dark violet eyes still worried.

"He does," replied Gabbie stiffly.

"And… the military gave you permission…?" continued Roze carefully.

"Not really," Gabbie muttered into her cup. Roze pursed her lips.

"Well, they have no jurisdiction here, and I'm certainly not going to inform them of your whereabouts."

"Thank you," murmured Gabbie.

"However, I have been asked by the governor to inform him if you turned up at my door…" Roze left the statement hanging.

"Do what you have to," Gabbie said quietly. "I don't want to cause trouble. If I do I'll just leave."

"Nonsense!" cried Roze. "You will be my guest as long as you wish to be, but it would be best if you talked to the governor. He is worried about you."

"About me?" squeaked Gabbie.

"Of course," said Roze. "Edward has been driving Major Hawkeye half insane to get information on you. Armstrong is concerned about you being here with no support. Once he sees you are well provided for he will leave you to me."

Gabbie felt a sharp pain in her chest at the mention of Edward. She could just imagine him yelling at Hawkeye and getting himself into all kinds of hot water.

"_So he misses me then,"_ she thought. It was almost a relief, but the pain in her chest jumped to her throat. She swallowed but it did not move.

"We will send him a telegram tomorrow to stop him fretting," said Roze with a grin. "You of all people know what a worrier he can be."

"Yes," said Gabbie unsteadily.

Her cup of tea shook in her hand a little. She put it down. She felt Roze's gaze on her. She tucked her hands between her legs and stared at the table. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to focus on the sting in her mouth rather than her swollen throat and tight chest.

"Gabriella?" asked Roze softly. Gabbie shook her head. She wished her hair was loose so it would hide her face. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"What's the matter, Gabriella?" Roze asked anxiously. "Did you and Edward fall out?"

It was too much. Gabriella hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Roze wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She asked no more questions but just held her. Gabbie wondered if she would ever stop crying now she had started. After being a tear free zone for years, now she was suffering from a veritable deluge of salt water coming from her eyes. When she finally regained her composure she sat back from Roze and wiped at her face vigorously.

"Tears," said Roze quietly. "That's a new development." Gabbie laughed; she couldn't help it.

"I'm trying not to make a habit out of it," she croaked. Roze gave her a damp cloth from the kitchen and Gabbie wiped her face.

"I'm such a baby recently." Gabbie muttered. "I never thought I was this weak."

"Weak?" scoffed Roze. "You're one of the strongest people I know!"

It was Gabbie's turn to scoff.

"It's true," said Roze. She looked at Gabbie's still trembling hands. "I know about Nina," she murmured. "Hawkeye told Armstrong about your kidnapping. I was hoping that you would come to me. I can only imagine what you have been through, but I thought I could repay the favour you did for me in Rizembool."

"I… I don't think this is something you can advise me on… not really… but I was hoping…" Gabriella wiped her face and tried again. "I don't know what I was hoping four days ago. I don't even think I was in my right mind."

"Well, whether I can offer advice or not, you can rest here. You've had a traumatic experience. Rest and recuperation is what you need," said Roze kindly.

Gabbie nodded, still uneasy. It had all seemed so clear back in Central. Now she was faced with Roze in the flesh her heart quailed away from being honest with the woman. How could she possibly tell her what had happened? At least she knew she was not pregnant. Her period had started that morning. Roze read the indecision on her face. She smiled and her eyes twinkled, as if she knew something Gabriella did not.

"Don't make yourself uneasy, I'm sure you have noting to say which will shock me."

"_Wanna bet?"_ Gabbie thought.

"As for all this being weak nonsense, well, you should get that notion out of your head. Did you think me weak when it was your shoulder I was sobbing into a few months ago?" said Roze firmly.

"Of course not!" Gabbie replied looking horrified.

"Then don't be so embarrassed to cry," chuckled Roze. She slipped her hand into Gabbie's and squeezed reassuringly. "Tears are just a way of expressing emotion that you have no words to describe. When you are so joyful that you have no words, you weep. When you are in so much pain you are robbed of speech, you weep. When you are humiliated the same thing happens. It's a safety valve so our emotions don't drive us insane. If your mind can't handle something the body deals with it. No one is going to think any less of you for shedding tears, even if the reason for them is rather silly."

"Silly?" whispered Gabbie incredulously.

"Yes, silly," replied Roze with a disarming smile. "Don't take it the wrong way. I know why you're here and why the tears won't stop falling from your eyes. Falling in love can be quite painful, especially when the men in your life have only ever caused you pain before now. I would have run, too, if I were in your shoes."

Gabbie swallowed.

"How…?" she struggled and gave up. She stared at the grinning pink haired woman.

"It was very obvious, even in Rizembool," said Roze gently. "Well, for him, not so much for you. But I knew you would buckle under the pressure sooner or later; he is nothing if not persistent." Roze smiled wistfully to herself. "So what happened?" she asked. "Did he move too fast and scare you off?"

Gabbie opened her mouth and then closed it again. Her mind was blank. What could she possibly say? Roze was much sharper than she had given her credit for. She had grossly underestimated her, almost to the point of patronising her.

"You…" she cleared her throat and tried again. "You think I love Ed?"

Roze laughed and shook her head. She sat back and sipped her tea.

"Every woman that gets to know Edward falls a little in love with him," she said with a smirk. "It's his fiery independent nature, it attracts people. But it's not just that. Once you know a little about him you realise that there is a little lost boy under all that bravado who is very lonely." Rose's smile turned wistful. "He's set more than one heart aflutter because of that. Unfortunately he is absolutely terrified of getting close to anyone but Al… well, until now, that is." Rose sighed and her lovely face turned serious. "But you might be the only person other than his brother he actually needs."

She put down her cup and looked straight at Gabriella.

"He needs you. I could see it on his face in Rizembool. Edward depends on so few people. Just like you really. That's why he trusts you."

Gabriella wet her lips and listened. She had come for advice but had not trusted Roze to have the wisdom to give it. She had been wrong, and now she listened. Roze was probably about to be brutally honest.

"You don't cling to him, or pin him down," Roze said thoughtfully. "You let him be just what he is almost to the point of ignoring him at times. I've taken great delight in watching him try to win your attention and consequently your good will. Now I'm guessing he's tried to win your love too." She rolled her eyes. "But knowing Edward, he probably went about it backwards." She could see from the sheepish look on the redhead's face that she had not missed the mark.

"I wanted to dislike you in Rizembool," she murmured. "I could see the way his eyes followed you everywhere. I knew what was coming. But you are both so self reliant it has taken something terrible to make you both realise how important you are to each other."

"I didn't see it," said Gabbie softly. "I got an inkling in Xenotime but I thought that…" she paused then laughed. "I thought if I just carried on being my normal 

obnoxious self that he would realise his mistake." She stopped laughing and looked up at the beautiful woman. "I'm sorry Roze," she whispered. "I didn't… I tried not too… I mean there is Winry as well and…" Gabbie gave up.

"No need to apologise," said Roze kindly. "He was never for me or Winry. I knew if Edward ever did fall for someone it would not be a faithful dog like Winry, as beautiful as she is. She wags her tail so much when she sees him it's embarrassing. Really, it made me cringe at times."

Gabbie sniggered. She felt guilty for it, but she knew exactly what Roze was talking about.

"She forgives everything just for a pat on the head. It's sickening and she really should handle him more firmly." Roze picked at her nails thoughtfully.

"Then there is me, I knew he wouldn't want me. I'm like a skittish mare. Easily spooked and in need of calming from time to time. He may be kind to me, but I am under no illusions. He pities me."

"He does not!" Gabbie cried, her hackles rising on the back of her neck. How could Roze say something like that about herself?

"That's exactly why he wants you," laughed Roze. "You're a tigress by nature. Intelligent, self reliant, beautiful… in your own way." Gabbie smirked at that. She had only been in Lior half a day and already there was a light dusting of freckles on her bare arms.

"That strange power of yours gives you an air of mystery too." Rose continued. "You also have fangs and claws which you do use on him as well as others. It makes you hard to handle. He's always liked a challenge."

Roze took Gabbie's hands. The redhead could hardly bear to look at her, she felt so humbled.

"Make no mistake Gabriella, you are exactly what he needs. Someone hard to win, someone who will not put up with his temper, someone to fight for…"

Roze pulled the head scarf from Gabbie's head and sent her hair tumbling over he shoulders. She smiled down at her and Gabbie felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes again.

"… Someone who will love him fiercely and loyally, if she would only let herself." Gabbie shook her head, now staring at Roze wide eyed. "He needs you, even if you don't want to hear it. You are for him. Winry and I burn every time we see him look at you like he wants to eat you. But we want to see him happy too…" Roze patted Gabbie's cheek in a motherly fashion. "Besides, we like you. That makes it easier."

"I'm not ready for this," Gabbie whispered. "I've done this once already. I can't get my heart broken again. He is not for me at all… He's so… not what I ever wanted…"

"Horse shit!" snarled Roze, throwing her arms up. "You're pining for him already! Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes!" Gabbie looked at her knees.

"You will stay here until you get this 'I'm not ready' idea out of your head too. He is exactly what you need to heal, and you come running to me in terror. It's an insult to those of us who also love him if you don't take him. He wants you and you want him; where's the problem?"

"But…" Gabbie whispered, surprised by Roze's outburst.

"But nothing!" snapped Roze, "By every god in creation just be happy! Be with him and be happy. Stop thinking of other people and the practicalities; you're in love, damn it! Stir your courage up and start being selfish. It's what people in love do!" Roze stood.

"Consider yourself told off. Now I have to make dinner for my son. I assume you can chop vegetables?" Gabriella nodded. Roze passed her a knife and a chopping board, along with half a dozen carrots.

"You wanted advice, and that's all I've got to say on the matter," said Roze more gently. "I won't mention it again. Take a week or two to pull yourself together and let me know when you're ready to go back." Gabriella nodded and demurely chopped the vegetables.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, had connection problems last night ;-) Back to Ed and Al next week. Anyone know why FF is putting little boxes all over my uploaded documents? They are sticking words stogether too. Odd. **


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85...** _**in which Anna gets some visitors...**_

Al stretched and sighed. After two days cooped up on the train with his near silent brother, it felt more than good to be out in the fresh air again. The sun was warm in Rush Valley this time of year, but not scorching. The area looked as though it had had rain recently. The hard yellow ground was still slightly moist and there were a multitude of small green weeds taking advantage of the extra water and flowering while they could. Consequently, the normally dry dirt roads of Rush Valley had wild flowers gracing their verges. The scent was divine and bees hummed in the warm air lazily.

The brothers had heard on the train that all the drought prone areas, from Rush Valley to Ishival, had been blessed with unexpectedly high rainfall this year. Alphonse had watched his brother's posture stiffen when the people behind them began to discuss the weather.

"I hear that they had floods in Xenotime. Must have been the first time in seventy years," said one grizzled old traveller.

"Yes, but it's not a natural phenomenon. That strange alchemist woman was responsible," mused the teenaged boy sitting next to the old man. Edward's eyes were staring into the distance as he listened. Alphonse sighed. He wished his brother had gone to Lior. He would not be able to ignore his heart ache for much longer and he would never escape Gabriella's name, especially as he would be spending time with her sister.

"What must it be like to have power like that?" wondered the teenager.

"Be glad you don't have it," said the old man in a warning tone. "As any alchemist will tell you, their power can be both a blessing and a curse. Those that seem to have more than their fair share of talent usually find that such power is a burden."

Alphonse had smirked at that. Both he and Ed knew well what a heavy responsibility their above average abilities carried. Edward was still staring into nothingness. Alphonse had let him be. He knew from experience that there was little point in trying to cheer his brother up. Ed would move out of his misery in his own time. The conversation behind their fellow passengers moved onto other things, Edward shook his head and blinked as if waking up. He looked at Al and frowned at him.

"Welcome back," said Al cheerfully. "Where did you wander off to?"

"Xenotime," came the grunted reply.

A honk behind Alphonse woke him from his own musings. Edward stood on the platform looking dismally around him. In contrast, the chimera he had insisted on bringing along was bouncing up and down on all three paws with excitement. Alphonse rolled his eyes. He really was getting tired of Edward's self pity. Still, he was about to see Anna, and then he would not have to deal with Ed's mood on his own.

They walked off in the direction of the town centre. Edward had the presence of mind to cover up his automail, even to the point of wearing gloves. In the mood he was in he would have been less than kind to any admirers of Winry's distinctive work. Neither of the brothers had seen Winry's shop before. It was a surprise to see how large it was. Its windows were filled with gleaming examples of Winry's work. It was just off the main street so there were plenty of casual observers at the window. The combined machine gun-arm had both brothers raising their eyebrows. Winry had always wanted to make offensive automail; a strange ambition, but that was typical of Winry.

Edward made no move to enter the shop. Alphonse rolled his eyes again, took Iggy's lead, and opened the door, leaving Ed to follow. A bell rang as the door opened, but not just a bell. A red light blinked behind the counter and in the shadowy workroom beyond.

"I'll be with you in a moment," said a flat, over-loud voice. Alphonse grinned; her tone and annunciation were improving. Anyone who did not know her to be deaf would just think she had a speech impediment. It was beautiful to him anyway; he had longed to hear that voice even though it was barely two weeks since he had last seen her.

Anna came out of the work room, blinking in the sunny shop, wiping oil from her hands with a rag. Her doe like eyes focused on him and it took her all of two seconds to react.

"ALPHONSE!" she screeched. He grinned and held his arms out to her. She accepted his invitation, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He laughed and held her tight so she did not fall. He spun her around and she bestowed countless kisses on his face, sometimes hitting his lips but more often his nose and eyes. Iggy danced around Alphonse's feet happily.

"All right, slow down!" he laughed.

"You're here! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to see me so soon?" she said, her feet hitting the ground at last so she could stand and read his lips properly.

"I just wanted to see you," he said with a grin. The bell rang again and Al looked behind him to see his morose brother shuffling into the shop.

"Ah," said Anna. She had thought Alphonse to be alone.

"Glad to see you too," muttered Edward sarcastically.

Anna's face darkened. She pulled away from Alphonse and frowned at the blond alchemist.

"What did you do to my sister?" she asked crisply. Edward frowned back at her.

"Nothing," he replied icily. Iggy whined at the change of atmosphere in the room and rubbed up against Alphonse's leg.

"Oh really?" said Anna in mock surprise. "So she just fancied a little holiday on her own then? Well, that's fine."

"Don't ask me what she was thinking," growled Edward. "She just left."

Anna opened her mouth to argue further but a small shake of the head from Alphonse stilled her tongue. She glared at Edward and then yelled at the top of her voice.

"WINRY!" The brothers winced while she was not looking. When she was not concentrating her voice really could be quite shrill. Iggy honked and hid behind Alphonse's leg.

A door opened and a light clicked on in the work room. Winry shuffled into the room, scratching at her head scarf. Her eyes swept the room and fixed on Edward, ignoring Alphonse entirely.

"Ed," she breathed. "What're you doing here?" Edward shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Is your automail malfunctioning?" Winry bleated. "It's not been fitted half a year yet!"

"It's fine," said Edward flatly. Winry beamed at him.

"So you're here for a visit?" she said, clutching her hands.

"Yeah," Edward replied without enthusiasm.

"Well that's wonderful!" cried Winry, throwing her arms around his neck. Edward grunted but let Winry hug him. He even sort of hugged her back, using his right arm only.

"I'm very busy but I'm sure I can find time to do some of the things we planned to in Rizembool," said Winry with a sweet smile.

"All right," muttered Edward, shuffling his feet. Winry looked at him sympathetically.

"Anna told me about Gabriella…" She left the statement hanging. Edward said nothing but a muscle in his jaw twitched.

"You must be hungry," said Winry brightly. "We were about to stop to eat."

She walked to the work room and Edward followed her.

"_**What is his problem?"**_ signed Anna angrily. Her voice was hurting after shouting.

"He misses your sister," said Al, bending to remove the chimera's lead to give the animal the freedom of the shop and house beyond it.

"_**So do I,"**_ Anna signed _**"but you don't see me moping around the place. It's not as if he was involved with her or anything. Why is he acting like such an idiot?"**_

Alphonse gave her a sharp look. He did not even need to correct her verbally.

"Oh," she said, understanding dawning on her face. She sighed and locked the shop door, turning the sign in the window from "open" to "closed". She gave Alphonse a hard look.

"_**So they were involved?"**_ she asked.

"I believe so," murmured Alphonse. "I don't think things had gone far - there wasn't time, but…"

He shook his head.

"A lot happened while I was at Rizembool. Edward and then Gabriella were kidnapped."

"What?" hissed Anna. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until I got to Central," said Alphonse apologetically. "They were back a few days after that. I thought your sister would tell you what happened to her. It wasn't my place."

"_**Oh, so it's not my boyfriend's place to tell me that my sister was kidnapped?"**_ signed Anna angrily.

Alphonse sighed. This was not going well.

"It was her story to tell, Anna," he insisted. "Because she had to… well… kill someone to get free, amongst other things. A… a child died too."

Anna's expression changed from irritation to horror.

"_**She… killed someone?"**_ she signed haltingly.

"He attacked Edward. She didn't mean to kill him. It just happened," whispered Alphonse.

"_**And this child you mentioned?"**_ asked Anna, now very pale.

"She made it… well… was forced to make it… and it died," he said sadly.

Anna's hands found the shop counter behind her. She levered herself onto it, swinging her legs, her face intolerably sad. Alphonse sat beside her, unsure whether he should offer comfort or not. Anna seemed sad but her face was determined when she looked at him.

"_**Tell me everything you know, Alphonse,"**_ she demanded. He could not refuse her; he told her it all, from his original association with Tucker and Nina (omitting the fact he had been made of metal then,) to what Edward had told him had gone on in that cellar. Anna looked as if she would burst into tears when he had finished, but she still had one question.

"_**I understand that she must have suffered, but I still don't understand why she ran away? It's so irresponsible! That's not like her!"**_ Her chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears. _**"I should have been there! She would not have gone off on her own if I had been there!"**_ Alphonse did slip an arm around her then. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and she sniffed away the tears that threatened to spill.

"Only one person can probably tell you why she left," he whispered. "I've asked, but he's not telling. I get the feeling he may have done something… foolish... he has been miserable the entire journey."

Anna's lips thinned.

"I'll get him to tell me," she whispered resolutely. Alphonse smiled.

"Write to your sister too. She's probably feeling as bad as he is," he advised.

"_**I did, as soon as you telegrammed me where she had run to. Though with what you told me I shall have to write another one apologising for the first one, it was far from complimentary. If I had the time and money I'd go and drag her back myself… Winry should know what has happened too..."**_ She pouted and looked quite dejected.

"You weren't to know," whispered Alphonse, bending his head to get a proper taste of those rosebud lips. Embarrassingly his stomach took that moment to grumble for attention. Anna could not hear it, but she saw the blush creep over his face and a hand clutch at his belly.

"_**You're as bad as your brother,"**_ she signed and laughed.

"I'm a growing boy," he said defensively.

"_**Well let's get you something to eat, and then I can spend the afternoon with you and a set of grade two ligaments." **_

"Sounds like fun," said Alphonse dubiously.

"Don't be silly," she said out loud, taking his hand. "It has to be done. This evening is reserved for pressing Edward for information." She held her head on one side.

"Do I have your permission to give him a hard time?" she asked sweetly.

"Feel free," said Alphonse with a sly grin. "But don't be too hard on him Anna. He is suffering in earnest." Alphonse warned. Anna snorted in response, apparently not really believing him.

She tugged at his hand and guided him to the kitchen in the small house that backed onto the shop. Alphonse could not stop smiling. Edward may have had a rough few weeks but Anna may be just what he needed to snap him out of his gloominess. Either that or she would drive him crazy. Alphonse was beyond caring. He had his girl back. Nearly everything else was beneath his notice now.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**_**... In which Winry makes her move...**_

_  
"You will get no judgement from me Edward."_ The softly spoken words echoed from nowhere. _"If it had been me, if I had had that power at my disposal when my mother died, no one would have stopped me trying to bring her back. Maybe it's arrogance on my part but I don't care. I would have done it in a heartbeat." _

Edward's eyes snapped open. He looked at the ceiling above him; a spider was slowly heading towards the light fitting, intent on contributing to the other dust clogged webs that decorated the flex. Winry was not much for cleaning; she was too busy to do much house work even if she was. He shifted on the hard floor as the blanket under him was rumpling up. He had been sleeping on the floor for the last three days. The house was small; only two bedrooms. Winry and Anna had taken one, and he and Alphonse the other. There were also only two beds and the brothers had insisted the two ladies have them. They were working and needed their rest. Edward doubted the wisdom of their insistence now. He was not sleeping well anyway; his dreams were really starting to get to him.

He did not want to admit that his dreams were partly guilt fuelled. He preferred to blame sleeping on the floor. Besides, the dreams that tugged at his conscience were better than the ones that had him moaning in his sleep. Alphonse had kicked him awake the previous night, and told him in his 'patient' voice that the next time he woke him up he was going to tip a bucket of water over him. Edward had been too embarrassed to argue. He had turned over with a curse and left it at that. His brother was spending his every waking moment with Anna. She was very busy, just like Winry, so most of the time he was helping her with her work. It was only the evenings that they had to themselves, which meant that both were usually in bed late. It was not Edward's fault if his brother was not getting enough sleep.

Winry had been an angel these last few days. She had asked him nothing about what had gone on in Central; she was just content to have him with her. When he said he was hungry she dropped everything to make a meal and shared it with him; when he was bored she did her best to see he was kept occupied while she worked. She had bought a map of the town for him and pointed out places of interest that he might like to visit. On his second evening in Rush Valley she had come in from a shopping trip with a stack of books for him. Three of them were alchemy books. He did not tell her that he already owned two of the titles and the other book was very basic. He had thanked her when she presented them to him. She had beamed at him and her blue eyes had shone. The attention was making him feel marginally less wretched, he had to admit.

Of course that was tempered by Anna's treatment of him. How could a girl who had once looked at him in wonder now look at him with such malice? She was making his time here more than difficult and there had been no let up as the days had gone by. She normally ignored him at breakfast, mainly because his brother kept her occupied. But during the rest of the day she seemed to go out of her way to needle him. She also asked him constantly what he was hiding from her. Edward had to admit the ploy was working. She had "accidentally" stood on his toes yesterday, after "accidentally" spilling coffee on him the day before. He was about ready to throttle her, except he couldn't (she _was_ his brother's girlfriend. He was aware that it would put Alphonse in an awful position if he actually fell out with Anna).

He sighed and sat up, stretching to get the ache from his muscles. His automail creaked and he frowned at his arm; when was the last time he had oiled it? He couldn't remember. He thought he better had, before Winry discovered he had not been maintaining it properly. He got dressed. Gabriella would have rolled her eyes if she was there. He pulled on his black travelling clothes and his large boots. They may be dark, but he liked them. He paused for a moment as he was lacing them up to clear his head of what he had come to call "that infernal redhead." His brother was probably helping Anna with breakfast. Wanting to avoid an encounter with the girl before he was properly awake Edward crept to the bathroom and locked himself in. As always, the chimera was sleeping in the steel bath tub. It honked sleepily in greeting and then curled up again. The animal was not happy. It just did not have its usual energy with Gabriella gone. Edward would think the thing pathetic but he was feeling exactly the same way. Besides, the animal now filled half the bath tub and was still growing; he did not want to insult it. Edward thought the thing may get very large. Once he had completed his morning ablutions he felt half ready to face the day.

He wandered into the small kitchen to find Anna and Alphonse lost in a fierce kissing session. Edward turned around and headed for the yard. He did not deserve to be exposed to that before he had eaten. They had not even noticed him. He opened the back door and slammed it behind him. It was childish but he felt better for it. The small yard was used for drying laundry and little else. Overalls already adorned the washing line. Edward sat on the steps leading to the back door and looked up at the fluffy white clouds drifting across the hard blue sky. The truth was, he didn't mind the happy couple's antics. He was pleased to see his brother so happy. What he did not appreciate was felling like a knife was twisting in his heart every time he saw them even smile dreamily at each other. It wasn't fair. Why could he not have a bit of what they had? It was like rubbing lemon into a paper cut; it stung and made him very bad tempered. It made him remember things that he was trying so hard to forget.

"_Does it hurt Edward?"_

He closed his eyes and waited for the memory to leave him. What was wrong with him? What had she done to him? Why did she plague him so? He knew the reason, but he wanted to ignore that too. Maybe if he did it would all go away.

"Edward?" Edward groaned internally. He felt immediately guilty. Winry had been nothing but accommodating. She stood beside him, already dressed for the days work in overalls and head scarf. Her blond hair glinted in the morning sunlight. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I managed to separate our happy couple long enough to get some breakfast made," she said kindly. "Come and get something to eat." She held out a hand to him and he took it. She leaned back, helping him stand, but his automail creaked and the noise set Edward's teeth on edge.

Winry frowned and yanked sharply on his arm, producing a much more stressed sound effect. Edward snatched his hand from hers and awkwardly shoved it in his pocket.

"Edward," said Winry in a dangerously quiet tone. "Have you been oiling your automail regularly?" He knew from experience that neither lying nor telling the truth would help him so he stayed silent. Winry's work hardened hands clenched into very serviceable fists.

"One day," she growled, "I'm going to tell you to do something and you are going to do it without question, just for variety's sake! Because you constantly ignoring my instructions is getting more than tiresome." Her blue eyes snapped with fury.

"I will examine your arm after breakfast," she hissed. Edward reeled back as Winry almost poked him in the nose with a trembling index finger. "If your joints are even slightly worn or corroded I'm charging you for the consultation time!"

Edward kept his face straight though he really just wanted to poke his tongue out at her and walk away. But he was not a child anymore. Besides she still might try to slap him. She spun on her heel and marched into the house. Edward trailed after her.

He sat at the table in the small kitchen and ate his porridge in silence, content to ignore everyone. Winry did not want to talk to him as she had on other mornings anyway. Of course, that left him open to Anna's attention.

"Have you heard from my sister yet?" asked Anna sharply.

"You know as well as I do that the mail has not arrived yet," said Edward testily.

"My mistake," said Anna over sweetly, treating him to a chilling smile. She did not talk to him in sign language at all anymore. It was too easy for him to ignore her.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Edward could feel Anna's eyes on him. Where had that cute little girl he had known gone? She may not look like her sister but he could certainly see that the same blood ran in their veins. He could understand her attitude but he did not like it.

"What makes you think your sister is any more likely to contact me before you?" he said between gritted teeth.

"I don't know, Edward," said Anna innocently, her eyes wide. "It's just a feeling I have." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, looking at him intently. He almost felt like squirming under those sharp brown eyes.

"I'm sure you can help me understand all this. All you have to do is tell me what happened in the twelve hours that you were looking after her."

"Nothing happened!" he spat.

"Anna," said Alphonse gently, warning her not to push too far. But she was not looking at him.

"Something happened, Edward," said Anna icily. "I can tell you're lying to me."

"Well forgive me for not having competency in that direction, Anna," he said just as coldly. "I never did acquire your sister's level of skill."

"Edward!" cried Winry. But Anna was grinning. She knew she was getting to him.

"You want to know what happened, then ask your sister," said Edward more calmly.

"Unfortunately Roze's phone is useless as I can't hear my sister speak, and neither of us have enough money for a lengthy telegram," said Anna.

"There is always a letter," Edward bit out.

"And Lior is six days from here by train, my first letter will have only just reached her…" She gave him a smile that did not touch her eyes.

"You're my best source of information, Edward, and I will find out what happened."

"It's none of your business," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"She's my sister, and you made her run away. I'm making it my business," said Anna, her fixed smile broadening. Edward pushed his half eaten porridge away. Alphonse looked torn, Edward decided discretion was the better part of valour. He did not want to make things too awkward for Al. A retreat was in order.

"All done?" asked Anna "I thought you were hungry?"

"That's enough Anna," growled Winry, coming to his rescue. Anna opened her mouth to protest.

"One more word and I'll have you on the angle grinder all day." She turned to Edward. "Go to the surgery and wait." Edward stood and walked quickly away from the table. But not without one last retort from Anna.

"Oh, so he needs you to defend him now?" The comment was aimed at Winry but she half shouted it so he would hear. Edward felt like the arteries in his neck were pumping battery acid into his head. He really wanted to lose his temper with the girl and tell her exactly what he thought of her _and _her sister.

He entered the small surgery and decided to sit on one of the chairs rather than the gruesome automail fitting bed. He still got nervous just looking at it. Winry breezed in a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Anna is just worried."

"I know," he murmured.

"I hope Gabriella knows how much trouble she has caused," said Winry narrowing her eyes in irritation.

Edward surprised himself by opening his mouth, ready to defend the redhead. He swallowed his words and felt his temper rise higher.

"Well," said Winry brightly. "Let's see what the damage is."

Edward reflected there was a certain irony in having just got dressed only to get undressed again an hour later. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, not even bothering with the clasps.

"I want to see your leg too," said Winry absently as she opened a tool box that was sitting next to the bed. Edward groaned.

"Don't complain," she said, still concentrating on the tools. "If your arm is suffering from neglect, your leg will be too." Edward put his shirt over the back of the chair and unhitched his belt.

"_It might have been a while since I last did this…But I definitely remember there being less clothes involved." _

Edward dropped his belt and it clattered to the ground. He stared at it dismally. It really was no fun getting undressed by yourself. His brain belatedly reminded him that he was not alone, and his ears confirmed it a moment later when there was a shocked gasp behind him.

"What?" he asked over his shoulder as he slipped his boots and trousers off at the same time.

"Where did you get the claw marks on your back?" Winry squeaked.

Edward's heart stilled for a second. His eyebrows shot up and his pupils widened. He dragged himself back from that particular memory with great difficulty. He swallowed and sucked in a ragged breath then straightened and shrugged. He could think of nothing to say to Winry. He was still battling with his very uncooperative brain, not to mention his now hyper aware body.

He sat down and glared moodily at his mechanic.

"I didn't know they were there. I can't see my own back." He lied. He had forgotten they were there, but he remembered the event that they were a result of with crystal clarity.

Winry frowned at him. She was far from satisfied. Edward almost felt like blushing under those blue eyes. There was no way she could guess who had marked his back, but she did not believe his ignorance. Edward suddenly had an insight that bordered on the miraculous considering his mental state. He pointed to the now healed scratches on his face. They were just thin red marks now that would fade in a few days.

"Shou grabbed me a few times; he had sharp claws," he said tiredly.

"Ah," said Winry, giving him a sympathetic look. Edward winced internally. He was lying to a lot of people lately.

Winry ran her hands over Edward's arm. She pulled at it sharply and then told him to hold it out in front of him. Edward did so and Winry pulled a watch from her pocket. A normal arm would tremble under the strain of being held in this position for more than a few minutes. Edward's arm did not shake at all. He was not using muscle to keep it in place. He didn't even have to think about it; his automail really was part of his body.

"Put it down now," said Winry with a relieved sigh. "There is no internal corrosion. You wouldn't have full control and false muscle tolerance otherwise.

Edward nodded.

"However, there is a little stress movement in your back plate which is causing the squeaking in the lower joints. I can correct that easily enough. It's not surprising if you've been bashed about recently."

Winry performed the same test on Edward's leg and declared it sound. She let him put his trousers and boots back on and he sat quietly while she tightened the screws in the metal plate that covered his shoulder blade. It did not hurt for the most part but occasionally a screw would grind against bone making him hiss in pain. Winry did not listen to him. Like all good automail mechanics she was impervious to the pain she caused her clients. Or so he thought, right up until she had finished.

Cool fingers moved over the skin of his back, following the path Gabriella's nails had taken. He shuddered. That memory was still too fresh for it not to have an effect on him.

"You've been through so much," whispered Winry, her voice low and warm.

"I always thought being your mechanic would help you do what you needed to, but sometimes I think I'm just causing you unnecessary pain."

"You know I couldn't have gotten Alphonse's body back without your help, Winry," said Edward in a less than steady voice. "I couldn't have driven back the invaders in Central either. I would be useless without your help." It was true, every word of it. He did take her for granted, and in light of everything that had happened, it was a mistake he planned on correcting. She was family after all.

Arms slipped around his torso and a cheek rested on his left shoulder blade. Her skin was warm and so very soft. It was also wet. She was crying. He let her hold him. It was the least he could do.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered. Edward winced. She was so grateful for just a few kind words from him. He really had not treated her that well since he came back to Amestris. Her fingers on his chest dug into him a little and her face buried itself in his neck. Edward patted her hands awkwardly. He had dealt with enough crying females recently to feel a little more sure of himself when Winry got emotional. She was working hard, and was probably tired.

"I missed you so much when you were in the other world," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied gruffly.

"When Alphonse came back and you didn't…" she trailed off, her body shaking behind him. Edward sighed.

"But I did come back," he said, with as much understanding as he could muster.

"Yes, you did," said Winry into his neck. "I should have had more faith in you." Edward shrugged, he had no response to that.

"But this time when you came back, you didn't come alone," said Winry, moving her face from his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I didn't plan on them coming," he said with a frown.

"I'm glad they did," said Winry. "I'm glad to know them both." Again Edward did not answer.

"You love her don't you?" said Winry in the smallest of whispers. Her arms tightened around him as if she could force the answer form him. He remained silent; he did not want to admit it to anyone. The fact that he still craved her even though he was furious with her drove him mad.

"I need to know Ed," said Winry unsteadily. "And the reason I need to know is a selfish one, because I love you too."

Edward sighed and his shoulders slumped. So she had finally told him. Now he was going to have to do what he hoped he never would have to. He was going to have to hurt her. After everything she had done for him he was going to have to cause her pain. But he could not lie about this just because he was grateful to her. He took her hands and pulled them away from him. He turned around to face Winry, red cheeked with tears streaming from her lovely blue eyes. He sat her down in the chair next to him and wiped the tears from her face. It gave him time to order his thoughts. Then he spoke.

"I do love you Winry, but not in the way you want me to." It was the best way he could think to put it. Winry squeezed her eyes shut. She nodded and a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" she asked, opening her eyes. "She ran away, I'm still here. I'll always be near when you need me."

"It doesn't matter," he said honestly. He took her hands. They were trembling. "I never asked you to wait for me Winry. I deserve no such loyalty from you. You're family, and you'll always be very dear to me, but that is as far as things will ever go."

More tears poured from the blonde's eyes.

"Why her?" she asked suddenly angry. Her hands shook harder in his. "You've known her a few months; I've known you since I was born!"

"Winry…" he said trying to calm her down.

"Don't 'Winry' me!" she hissed. "I've just had my heart broken! I am more than entitled to be angry!" She was half shouting at him. Edward decided she was perfectly right and let her rant at him.

"What does she have that makes you want her so much?" she growled. "She's not even particularly pretty! She waltzes into my home, and you treat her like she's your closest friend. She wasn't even that nice to you!"

"She saved my life," he pointed out.

"That doesn't give her leave to take what I've been waiting for!" hissed Winry, snatching her hands away. "I've loved you since I was a child! It's not fair!"

She stood up, tears streaming.

"No, it's not," he replied, standing to meet her gaze. "This is not a competition Winry. Stop treating it like one. You've known for years that I did not love you. You were just too frightened for me to tell you."

He did not think he deserved to be yelled at even if she was angry. His temper was starting to heat again.

"And you were too frightened to tell me!" Winry shot back.

"Because I knew how you would react," he replied with a growl.

"You're a coward!" she snapped.

"So are you!" he replied, raising his voice.

He grabbed his shirt and turned to leave. The choking sob behind him stopped him. He turned to find Winry standing where he had left her, hands covering her face, weeping bitterly. His heart sank, and his temper fizzled into nothing. Gabriella had been crying just like this when he found her on the train. Hadn't he just promised himself that he would start treating Winry better? He pulled his shirt over his head and without even asking slipped his arms around her.

She cried all the harder.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry," she wept into his shirt. "I wanted to be grown up about this but…"

"I know," he muttered, holding her tighter.

"What am I going to do now?" she wailed.

"I believe a slap across the face is traditional round about now," he said with a small smile. Winry chuckled.

"I tell you what you are going to do," he said, taking her by the shoulder and tilting her chin up with an automail finger so she was looking at him.

"If you tell me to 'walk forward' I really will slap you," said Winry with a scowl.

"Nothing so trite," he replied. "I was going to say you should carry on doing exactly what you have been doing, except now you will wait for no one. You'll meet someone soon and he will be the one waiting for you."

Winry laughed at that.

"I'm serious," said Edward. "You're more than worth it." A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Maybe the romantic in Gabriella was rubbing off on him. He bent forward and gave Winry one soft, gentle kiss. As he expected, the tears flowed faster but she was smiling when he raised his head.

"You've changed," she said unsteadily.

"I have not," he replied, affronted.

"Yes, you have," she laughed. "And for the better too." Edward raised an eyebrow.

Winry patted his arm and stepped back from him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ed, but can you please get out of here soon? If you stay for more than a fortnight I fear Anna may kill you."

"She can try," he growled.

"Go travelling for a while," said Winry, walking to the door. "I hear Lior is lovely this time of year."

"Not you too," he muttered.

"If cheers you up it will be worth it," said Winry overly brightly and left the room.

Edward was not fooled; she was still upset. It did feel good to finally clear up things between them, but it made him even more miserable to know that he had hurt her. Either way he was still not going to Lior. Gabriella would have to come to him and beg forgiveness. He was not chasing after her. He may be weak when it came to her but he was not backing down on this.

It was a matter of pride.

He had so little of it left.

* * *

**Awwww who feels sorry for Winry? (Velf raises hand.) Also Ed has just lost another ally against the evil that is Anna... I get all nostalgic over what she used to be like in part one... now she's evil LOL. My character is all grown up now! **

**In other Velf news voting is now open on for the UFO fanfiction awards. To vote for me or any other of the nominated stories go to my profile and follow the link. Indebted is in the "in progress" category. **

**With only 6 weeks left to go until the holidays I am looking forward to a month and a half of time off for writing. Part 7 is nearly done and part 8 is all planned, (the concluding part.) I may even hit my goal of finishing this story this year. Also I will now be updating this story bi weekly as of now. I need to attend to my SA stories a bit more. **


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87_... in which Gabbie meets Armstrong..._**

Gabbie read over the letter again, she was not sure how she felt about it yet.

"_To my extraordinarily silly sister…"_ it began. Already Gabbie was frowning.

"_I have absolutely no idea what has happened, so you'd better tell me ASAP. What possessed you to run away? Have you forgotten that Envy is possibly still looking for a way to get to you?"_

Gabbie had not forgotten; she remembered very well, but very few people knew she was in Lior, and she had spent three weeks locked up because of the homunculus' threat. She refused to live her life like that anymore. If

Envy had wanted her that badly he would have tried to get her before now. The twisted non human had just wanted to scare them.

"_That aside, have you thought the trouble you are going to make for Edward? He's legally obliged to look after you! This could be seen as failure on his part and they could choose someone else to be your minder." _

That had occurred to Gabbie too, but it there was little she could do about it now. She could always threaten to run off again if they tried to change her alchemist.

"_Stop this idiocy and go back to Central, or come to Rush Valley. Winry and I would love you to visit us."_

Gabbie had no idea how she was going to face Winry. One of the reasons she had not wanted to get involved with Edward was that Winry loved him to pieces. She had taken what should be Winry's and she had done it in the full knowledge that she would tear the blonde's heart to shreds. But she just could not help herself. She had needed him.

"That's no excuse," she told herself sternly. "You're a horrible person and you know it."

"_But really, if you listen to none of my sisterly advice you must listen to this. I love you and I need you to be safe. Please do nothing foolish Gabriella. I've already lost a mother. I can't lose you too." _

"At least it ends on a high note," murmured Gabbie sarcastically, her throat tightening. She loved her sister, but Anna knew nothing that had gone on. Knowing Anna, she probably would write the same letter even if she did know, just to show Gabbie how stupid she thought she was for running away.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Are you ready to go?" said Roze's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Gabbie called back. She had been in the house for four days and it was only now that governor Armstrong had time to see her. Gabbie had pointed out that if Armstrong was so busy she did not have to see him at all. But apparently the governor was insistent on checking up on her himself. He sounded like an oddity to Gabbie. She was not sure she would like him.

Roze called a cab and the black vehicle drove them slowly through the city. The day was only just heating up, so all the market traders still clogged the paved streets with their colourful stalls. Gabbie could not help grinning at the dire buildings of blue, gold and pink. Despite the unfortunate colour scheme and style Gabbie had decided she quite like Lior. The people she had met so far had been friendly and talkative, and the whole place was very different from the austere and utilitarian Central. She felt more at ease here than she ever had in that shadowy city. Edward had once jokingly offered her a place in Central. Even if he had been serious she would have turned him down. She would spend no more time then she had to in that city.

Thoughts of Edward still dogged her. She wondered if he had wound up in the brig yet. Would he still be angry at her? Would he stay in Central? She hoped he would wait for her but she had a suspicion he would retaliate in kind. She might be the one waiting for him when she finally turned herself in to the military. It was not an experience she was relishing but she had talked it over with Roze.

"You are not military personnel," Roze reminded her. "They can only rap your knuckles and tell you not to do it again; the real flack will be taken by Edward."

"One more reason for him to hate me," Gabbie muttered.

"Believe me," said Roze with a small smile. "By the time things get to that stage he will just be glad to have you back. Hot tempered he may be, but he's a big worrier underneath it all."

"I know," murmured Gabbie.

The governor's house was not as large as Gabbie expected. Armstrong had been living in apartments in the banking district, refusing to build himself a residence when so many citizens were still homeless. The guild of master craftsmen had pooled its resources and built him a manor, and presented it to him on his birthday. Apparently the man had wept like a baby. Roze had nothing but good things to say about the former major. Gabbie hoped fervently he would not make trouble for her.

The house itself was rather simple in construction; a grey square box with six large dormer windows facing the street in a quiet part of the city. The door was large and serviceable with a large brass knocker bearing the governor's strong jawed face.

"Not the shy and retiring type then?" said Gabbie dubiously.

"Trust me, you'll love him," said Roze cheerfully.

"I can't believe you're using your day off to take me to where you work," muttered Gabbie for the fourth time.

"Be quiet and knock on the door," chuckled Roze

Gabbie sighed and grasped the knocker. She had barely knocked once when the door opened. A uniformed maid greeted them with a pleasant smile.

"Miss Roze, looks like you can't get enough of this place." She said in a cracked voice that sounded thirty years older than her face said she was.

"I'm escorting my friend here," said Roze brightly. "The governor is expecting us. Could you tell him we have arrived?" The maid peered at Gabbie; she was not a desert dweller, and was as pale as Gabbie was. An immigrant, from north Amestris probably.

"Is she the one that's AWAL?" asked the maid cheekily.

"Well not technically," muttered Roze. The maid frowned.

"This is the part where you show us to the drawing room Coco," sighed Roze.

The maid snapped to attention, chastised.

"Of course," she squeaked. "Follow me."

Gabbie saw that where the craftsmen had made the outside simple, the inside was almost grandiose. It was like some fantasy castle. There were burning sconces lighting the hallway and there were suits of armour and tapestries adorning the walls. The drawing room was light and airy with a crystal chandelier gracing the beamed ceiling. The furniture was large and heavy. Gabbie's feet did not touch the ground when she sat in a throne like wooden chair. Roze sat opposite her and the maid handed them large mugs of tea.

Roze laughed at Gabbie's staring.

"The governor is a large man, and everything is proportioned to fit him. It _is_ his home, after all."

"He must be huge," Gabbie muttered.

"He is," said Roze with a grin.

"MY DEAR ROZE!" boomed a voice. Gabbie jumped and spilt tea all over her legs. She yelped and cursed.

"Do not distress yourself, young lady!" cried the deep voice that had startled her. Gabbie looked up, and her eyes met a belt buckle. She looked up, and up, and up a bit more. Finally when she thought her head might snap off she found the man's face. The statues in the city had not done him justice at all. He was huge. There was a tiny curl of blond hair on the crown of his head which she found very strange. Why didn't he shave it off and just be bald? He had a blond handlebar moustache that was starting to go a little grey in the middle. His blue eyes were small and almost pig like, but they were intelligent and sharp. Gabbie thought he would have been a formidable opponent to anyone who stood against him.

"An alchemist doesn't cry over spit tea!" his voice boomed. "I, Alex Louis Armstrong, will show you a special technique of clothes cleaning that has been passed down in my family for generations!" Gabbie wanted to laugh; she thought he was joking, but one look at his face told her he was taking himself very seriously.

"_I was wrong. He's an idiot,"_ she thought unkindly. She looked at Roze helplessly. The pink haired young mother was shaking with silent giggles.

"Now watch, young lady, and wonder at my artistic alchemy!"

Gabbie nearly fainted when he took his shirt off.

"_The man is quite mad,"_ she thought weakly. _"No wonder the people of Lior like him. It's worth having him as governor for the entertainment value."_

He was like a body builder. Muscle upon muscle rippled under his skin. Gabbie just avoided pulling a face. It was not really that attractive.

He had metal bands on his wrists with very complex transmutation circles etched into them. He rested his hands on her shoulders and peered into her face.

"You are unhurt?" he asked gruffly.

"Y… Yes," Gabbie stammered. He grunted and there was a flash of blue.

He let go of her and straightened up.

"Look, as good as new," he declared pompously. He put his hands on his hips and appeared to be almost posing for her.

"Is it not a very artistic technique?" he asked.

Gabbie looked down at herself. She was clean. He had done when he said he would.

"Yes," she replied, finding her voice at last. "Very impressive."

He grunted with approval.

"I hoped that someone who had been travelling with the Elric brothers would have an appreciation of such things," he said happily.

"It's a little cold in here, Governor," said Roze quietly. "Perhaps you should put your shirt back on? The people of Lior need you; it would not do for you to sicken because you have not been looking after yourself."

Understanding dawned on Gabbie. Roze was not just sectary to the governor; she was an adviser and "handler", ensuring he did not do anything too mad.

"Of course!" cried the large man. "It would not do at all for me to fall ill; I'm only half way through the construction of the new hospital!" Roze nodded and smiled.

"I'll get us some more tea," she said, inclining her head and walking away.

"_Crap!"_ thought Gabbie, panicking. _"She's going to leave me alone with him!"_

Armstrong shrugged his shirt back on.

"Please, be seated," he said, indicating to a chair. Gabbie did so, gripping the arm rests tightly. She was in the room on her own with a mad man.

"_Pissy letter from Anna, now him. This day is just getting better and better!" _

"So, how are the brothers?" asked the man, sitting down. The strong chair squeaked in protest.

"Fine, the last time I saw them," said Gabbie quietly.

"And how are you finding the city?" he asked in an eager tone of voice.

"It's great," said Gabbie with a smile. "The people are really friendly."

"And the architecture?" he pressed. Gabbie's smile broadened into a grin.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so original," she said honestly.

He took her words as a complement.

"Well it's all my own design," he said with no modesty at all. "When one is as artistic as myself in alchemy that trait can be transferred to other things."

"But of course," said Gabbie, she figured it was safer to humour him.

"So why did you abandon the brothers?" he asked casually. Gabbie's thoughts screeched to a halt. He had just thrown her completely off balance.

"Well… I…" she struggled. She rapidly reassessed the man; he was not the bumbling buffoon he had led her to believe he was.

"I fell out with Edward," she said at last.

"Ah," said the man, sitting back. "Edward can be a difficult individual. But he has been through much. If you knew his history then perhaps you would be more understanding."

"I do know his history," she growled, bristling at the insinuation she was ignorant of his pain. "All of it. Probably more than you do."

Gabbie nearly swallowed her tongue. What was wrong with her? She should just be nodding and agreeing with him, not trying to start an argument. She could have been wrong, but she thought she saw a grin behind that bushy moustache.

"Forgive me," she said at last. "I did not mean to…"

"Already forgotten!" cried the man. "I should know better than to pry into a young lady's business. I was just curious as to your personality. Major Hawkeye and Lieutenant General Mustang have very different views on you."

"I bet they do," Gabbie muttered.

"So are you requiring asylum from the military in Lior?" he asked suddenly. "We would be more than willing to provide it."

"No!" cried Gabbie holding up her hands. "I fully intend to return to Central, I just needed to sort a few things out on my own. Lior seemed as good a place as any."

"Is it the military you wish to return to? Or is it the brothers?" asked Armstrong.

"They're not in Central?" asked Gabbie.

"No," he replied. "Major Hawkeye said they had gone to Rush Valley."

Gabbie paled slightly and the growling monster of her own jealousy tore at her stomach. Edward was with Winry, She had told Winry to resolve things with him. Edward would be angry with her for leaving, angry and lonely. She swallowed and gathered her wits. She would not do this to herself. What happened… happened, and she would not take responsibility for how Edward Elric chose to behave. She would have to trust him. But if he replaced her what would she do? She dug her nails into her palm; she would let him go, that is what she would do. She should not have gotten involved with him in the first place. And yet she longed to see him. She missed his face and his voice. She hardened her resolve. She was here to give herself some peace of mind. She would not jeopardise that just because Edward had decided to leave Central.

"I would like to stay a little longer," she said quietly. "Then I will return to Central."

"You are sure?" asked Armstrong gently. Gabbie frowned.

"How much has Roze told you about me?" she asked sharply. The man sat up straight as if struck.

"Only that you were troubled," he said evasively.

"Everything, then," muttered Gabbie darkly. The man sat forward and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I long ago gave up the right to judge anyone, Miss Marsh," he said softly. "But it seems to me that you are running from something. There is a fine line between letting fear protect you, and letting fear master you. If you will not face your troubles then fear is indeed your master."

Gabbie fell silent. She had nothing to say.

"TEA," called Roze, entering the room with three steaming mugs on a tray and an obese tea pot. She handed out the hot beverage. Gabbie sipped at hers and when she discovered it was a drinkable temperature she swallowed half of it.

"So," said Roze brightly. "Have you decided what you are going to do Gabriella?"

"_Scheming traitor!"_ thought Gabbie. Armstrong gave her a sharp look.

"Put me on a train to Rush Valley," she sighed. Armstrong smiled at her.

"I will, said Roze. "But not for a few days," She refilled the mug for her.

"We will let Edward sweat it out down there a little bit longer. I'm enjoying your company too much." She sat back and sipped her own tea. "Besides, I've got a surprise organised for you, so you can't go yet." Gabbie eyed the woman suspiciously.

"AH, WHAT WONDERFUL FRIENDS YOU GIRLS ARE!" enthused Armstrong. He stood and pulled both young women into his chest in a fierce hug. Gabbie narrowly avoided spilling her tea on him. Her face was pressed up against a particularly large pectoral. Roze was being hugged just as hard but she was obviously used to it and was laughing.

"What a great demonstration of the affection that has grown between you wounded young women!" He let them go and Gabbie decided she would be leaving very soon, before she had her ribs crushed by an over zealous hug.

"Such solidarity in the face of adversity!" the giant man half sobbed. Gabbie could not believe it. The man was actually shedding tears.

Gabbie managed to get into a cab with Roze, having avoided a goodbye hug, but only barely. Armstrong waved them goodbye from the great front door.

"What did I tell you!" chuckled Roze. "He's adorable!"

"Not the word I would use," said Gabbie. "More like 'insane'."

"A bit perhaps," said Roze more seriously. "But he has done wonders for this city. The people love him even if he is eccentric."

"You're right," murmured Gabbie. "I did like him. He scared me but I liked him."

* * *

Someone was shaking her.

"Go away," Gabbie said from under her covers.

"Auntie Gabbie?" said little Edward's voice. Gabbie blearily opened an eye and gave the small dark haired child a withering look.

"What's the matter?" she asked. She glanced at the window; it was almost light out there.

"You have to come!" insisted the child, pulling at the covers and letting the icy air attack her body.

"Gah!" She shrieked and yanked the blankets back over her.

"What is it?" she said in the most tolerant tone she could muster. "Your mother is not walking in her sleep is she?"

"Oh no," said the boy brightly. "Mama has not walked in her sleep for months." He pulled at her hand.

"You have to come!" he insisted. Gabbie sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But the blankets come with me." The child laughed and pulled at her arm. Gabbie wrapped the blankets over her shoulders and she staggered into the dark living area.

"Close your eyes," instructed little Edward.

"Not a problem," said Gabbie groggily.

"And no peeking," said Roze's voice to her left. With eyes closed Gabbie stood there shivering. It got lighter, and there was rustling and hushed whispers from mother and child.

"Ok, open your eyes!" cried little Edward.

Gabbie did so. It took a moment or two for her vision to adjust. There was so much light and it glinted and shimmered off many reflective surfaces. Gabbie blinked and finally saw what was confusing her sleepy retinas. A cactus. A large, bulbous green cactus in a terracotta pot. It was larger than little Edward. Wrapped around the rows of wicked thorns was shiny gold and red ribbon. On the lower, thicker thorns individual decorations had been hung. Stars, bells and birds all made out of what appeared to be baked and painted salt dough. There were more shiny ribbons around the window frames and the gifts placed around the cacti's pot were wrapped in shiny green paper. There were paper chains hanging from the ceiling and sprays of thorn bush had been painted silver and arranged in vases and tucked behind picture frames.

"GOOD CHRISTMAS!" Roze cried, still dressed in her green pyjamas.

"That's not right, Mama," said Edward seriously. "Look at the letter again."

Rose pursed her lips and picked up a piece of paper from the table.

"Oh sorry," she said, a hand flying to her mouth. "That's should be, 'Merry Christmas'."

"Wha…," was all Gabbie could say. She stared around the decorated room, open mouthed.

"It this all right?" asked Roze anxiously. "We have not offended, you have we? We could not get hold of a fir tree out here, and we were not sure which decorations would be suitable…" Gabbie shed her blankets and hugged Roze harder that Armstrong ever could.

"It's absolutely bloody wonderful!" she whispered in her friend's ear. "How did you know?"

Roze grinned and held up her letter. It was covered in Anna's close, neat handwriting.

"This arrived for me two days ago, warning me that you had probably forgotten about this big feast day that you celebrate in your home country. Edward made the decorations with his Nanny yesterday afternoon. I borrowed the cactus from the governor's garden. We decorated the room while you slept." Gabbie smiled and sniffed back the grateful tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Can we open the presents now Mama?" asked little Edward, bouncing on his toes.

"Can we?" Roze asked Gabbie. "Or is there some ritual we must perform first?"

Gabbie grinned.

"I'll show you," said with an air of superiority. Armstrong had provided most of the gifts she noted as she handed out a parcel to each of them.

"Now, hold the gift in your hands," said Gabbie seriously. Edward and Roze both copied her faithfully. "Insert a finger into a seam in the wrapping," said Gabbie solemnly. They did so. Gabbie could not keep her face straight any longer.

"Andripthepaperoffasfastasyoucan!" she said all in one breath. She tore into the gift and Edward did the same. Roze gave her a reproachful look.

"What?" said Gabbie, all innocence. "It's the traditional way of doing it."

Before long Gabbie had acquired a very nice crystal vase, some earrings, a traditional Liorian sun shawl which was knitted from some sort of strange wool and was supposed to be warn over the head to keep the sun off, and a very nice pair of walking boots from Roze and little Edward.

Over breakfast Gabbie told them about the origins of the festival; the celebration of mid winter, and how that was paired up with the birth of Jesus, and also the tradition of Santa.

"I can understand the tradition of celebrating the coming of spring for a northern culture," mused Roze. "And I can also understand the celebration of the birth of a great holy man. But a fat man who has flying reindeer? How drunk was someone when they made that idea up?" Gabbie could not explain it to her. Looking at it through a stranger's eyes it was a very odd thing to tell children to believe in.

"Edward said your home was advanced, but is sounds positively primeval if you tell your children such things."

Gabbie just laughed. She was too happy to take offence at the slight to her culture.

"I wonder how Anna is feeling today," she sighed at last. Gabbie had forgotten about Christmas but she was sure her sister was marking the day somehow.

"Oh goodness me, I forgot!" cried Roze. She shuffled back in from her room with a letter in her hand, stepping over her son and his new train set as she did so.

The letter simply said "to Gabbie," on the envelope. It was Anna's writing again. Gabbie had sent her sister a telegram to let her know she was alright but had not got as far as writing her a letter. She would probably arrive in Rush valley before it did if she left next week as planned. She thumbed it open and Roze cleared away the dishes.

"_SURPRISE!"_ it read. _"I bet you didn't expect me to tell Roze about Christmas! Yes, I'm sneaky, but I refuse to let you be gloomy Christmas day. I have my own plans for this gloomy lot too. I'm going to take the day off even if Winry doesn't, and after the presents that I've bought everyone are opened I'm going to take my boyfriend out for lunch and lavish attention on him. I've been so busy I've hardly had time for him at all."_ Gabbie smiled. It sounded like her sister would be fine Christmas day.

"_So when are you coming back? Alphonse told me what happened to you. I'm sorry for my first letter Gab. I didn't know. I wish you had told me. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. I would have been in a much worse state than you after you came out of that cellar. I can understand why you left now. If you were under that much stress and maybe Ed lost his temper… I just want you back now. I want to spend a bit of time with my sister." _

Gabbie sighed, Anna was right. Christmas was supposed to be about family and she was hundreds of miles from her.

"_Alphonse is very worried about you. I've told Winry what happened too, and she agrees that a little time spent with us is just what you need. Then of course there is Edward. He's walking around this place like a zombie. An irritable zombie with an evil temper. He won't tell me what happened at all, but I'll get it out of him." _

Gabbie bit her lip, the last thing she wanted was for her sister to goad Edward. He may end up telling her just to get her off his back. She would telegram her to get her to lay off him. The whole mess was her fault not his.

"_Just come back, we will all feel better when you do - including you, I think. Love Anna."_

Gabbie folded the letter up.

"Can I safely assume you are ready to go back?" said Roze over her shoulder as she washed up the dishes.

"Yeah," replied Gabbie. "I have a big mess to fix, but I'm in a better frame of mind to do it now."

"Glad to be of service," replied Roze. "We will book your tickets tomorrow. Of course, with you being a personal friend of the governor it will be first class all the way." Gabbie smiled.

"That will be a nice change," she murmured.

* * *

**Yay, I am back. 3 weeks without the internet! most boring 3 weeks of my life! Anyway new place is great and I have a monster SA chapter to post as soon as it is betaed.  
**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**_**... in which Edward finally snaps and Anna gets a scare...**_

"It was the day after Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring; not even an Alphonse."

Alphonse groaned and hid his head under the blankets. There was a delighted chuckle.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone who wined and dined you last night?" continued the voice.

Alphonse stuck his hands out of the covers.

"_**My head hurts. Too much wine. Go away,"**_ he signed.

"That's your own fault," she laughed.

"_**Must sleep,"**_ he signed. _**"Go away Anna."**_ He rolled back up into his blanket.

The floor boards creaked. He ignored her.

He was just drifting back to sleep when freezing cold hands were thrust under his blankets and tickled the backs of his knees. Alphonse gave a very unmanly shriek and sat bolt upright, losing his blanket in the process.

His girlfriend was crouched at the bottom of the blankets he lay on, dressed for a day's work in patched, faded overalls with her hair pinned up. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"_**Sleeping in your underwear, I see,"**_ she signed. Alphonse looked down at himself, unsure what she was smiling at. His head hurt too much to contemplate what she found so amusing.

"I don't like pyjamas," he said defensively.

"_**So you told me when I put you to bed last night,"**_ she signed back, still grinning. _**"Though you also told me you preferred to sleep with nothing on at all sometimes." **_

Alphonse flushed scarlet.

"I did?" he asked. He had no memory of that at all. Anna nodded. No wonder she was grinning at him.

Alphonse had shared a decedent evening with his girlfriend. She had taken him out for a very tasty lunch. They had both had such a good time that they had decided that they did not want to go back to the shop. Edward would just be his stoic self and Winry would be pretending she had not had some falling out with him. Al had no idea what had gone on between the two and did not really want to know, but Winry was pretending she was perfectly happy when she was clearly upset. They had gone for a walk arm in arm around the town, and Al had bought Anna a few gifts to make up for the surprise Christmas she had sprung on them that morning. Even Iggy had been given a gift, a marrow bone which he immediately fell upon and crunched to bits. Alphonse had felt very guilty as he had not remembered the strange festival, and let Anna choose her own gift. She had originally asked for automail tools but he vetoed that immediately. This was a gift for her, not work.

She had eventually chosen some moderately priced opal jewellery for herself. She had worn it immediately. She had looked so cute in her white sun dress, with her chestnut hair down for once, that he had had problems keeping his hands off her. She had laughed at his repeated attempts to steal kisses and blushed sweetly at his whispered compliments.

At nightfall they had ended up in a dance hall. He had led her through a quite a few waltzes and she only stepped on his toes once. It was midnight when they got back; both Winry and Edward had retired for the night. The two of them had raided the pantry for a bottle of wine and sat on the yard steps, watching the stars and drinking wine from the bottle. Al thought he must have drunk most of it and it was probably very cheap judging by his headache. He remembered Anna complaining she was cold and pulling her into him and wrapping his jacket over her so it covered them both. After that it was a little hazy.

"Well I'm sorry," he muttered. "I did not mean to drink so much."

Anna shrugged.

"I'm a bit light headed myself and I don't even like wine," she chuckled. "But it was an interesting conversation we had, especially as you told me we were going to get married and have three sons." Alphonse's jaw dropped. He was beyond blushing and felt sick with embarrassment. How could he have said that to her? She would think him an utter idiot now! Anna did not look at all offended. In fact, those brown eyes were twinkling far too knowingly. She was lying to him. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her. She yelped and laughed as he fastened his arms behind her, pinning her to him.

"That was not nice," he said to her face.

"Maybe not," she chuckled. "Call it equivalent exchange for overdoing it last night. I had to wake Edward up bringing you in here."

That triggered a vague memory of his brother ranting at him but he could not remember what was said.

"Equivalent exchange does not cover drunkenness and annoying brothers, I'm afraid," he drawled.

"Damn," she muttered grinning up at him.

"Though a good morning kiss may make me more likely to forgive you for taking advantage of my bad memory," he said airily.

"Must I?" she said pulling a face as if the idea was abhorrent.

"Well either that or you can wash my socks," he said with an almost straight face.

"Ok, socks it is," she said brightly. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip, grabbed the back of her neck, and shoved his lips over hers in a messily wet kiss. Anna squealed and squirmed but he would not let go. At some point in the proceedings his kisses turned from playful to serious.

Anna sighed and relaxed in his arms, kissing him back. Alphonse slowly lay back pulling her on top of him. She giggled but continued to kiss him. He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her mouth open. She anticipated him and her tongue darted wickedly into his mouth. Alphonse clutched at her. If his head was not hurting so much she would be in danger of having those overalls transmuted off her.

"I could get used to being woken up like this," he muttered against her lips, knowing she could not hear him but it did not matter; she could probably guess what he was saying.

There was a long suffering sigh from across the room. Alphonse repressed a groan. He knew that sigh well.

"Put her down Al. You don't know where she's been," Edward muttered as he came into the room and grabbed his boots. Anna looked up, following Alphonse's gaze, and grinned at the surly alchemist. It had no affect on Edward at all.

"You two make me sick," he snapped. He turned away but Anna called after him.

"Are you sure your not confusing sick with jealous, Ed?" she asked, her tone light enough. He paused in the doorway as if he would stop to argue back, but in the end he shook his head and walked away. Alphonse frowned at his brothers back. This vendetta between Ed and his girlfriend was getting out of hand. He had said Anna could try and find out what had happened with her sister, but he was regretting his ready agreement. The tactics Anna was using were starting to border on the malicious. He would not stay out of it anymore, even if it meant Anna got angry with him. Edward would not stand for her doing her best to irritate him for much longer. The only reason he had stood for it at all was because she was his brother's girlfriend.

"Anna," said Alphonse gently, turning her head so she could see him talk. "I'm warning you, don't press Edward much more; he's about ready to snap. He's not at all nice when he really loses his temper."

She rolled her eyes but he held her head in place making sure she read what he had to say. "I mean when he really loses it. Not the ranting froth he usually stirs himself up into. It's much worse than that."

"I want him to," said Anna her face serious. "I want him to really lose it and tell me what he's hiding." Alphonse sighed and sat up, pushing her back so she was on her knees. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"You might get more than you bargain for if he does," muttered Alphonse. "I'm sure there is a good reason why he does not want to tell you. It could be that you don't have a right to know what he is hiding."

"He's ashamed of something," she growled. "I can see it in his eyes whenever I mention her. I want to know what he has done. She is my sister and she has always looked after me." She stood up. "I will find out Al, even you can't stop me. I want to know what made my sister run from him." She looked down at him, her eyes as cold as he had ever seen them.

"And if he's hurt her, I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay ten times over." She swept out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"_SCARY!"_ thought Alphonse. He was very glad he was not in Edward's shoes. But he also hoped she would back off his brother a little. She had no idea what Edward could be like in a real rage and no matter how stupid his brother may have been he did not deserve to be treated cruelly. He would not stand to see anyone try and bully his brother into doing something he did not want to do. He would be more firm with her from now on, then maybe he could avoid his brother blowing a fuse. Al knew Edward was hurting in earnest, even it Anna didn't. Gabriella was the most at fault here for running away from her problems. Of course he could not say that to Anna or she would be the one falling into a rage.

"_Maybe I should just leave them alone?"_ he mused. But he knew he could not do that. He would watch them carefully and make sure they did not kill each other.

* * *

Anna wondered at her temperament over the last few days. With still no word from her sister, she was really beginning to give into her worry. She knew she was safe with Roze but that did not matter. She wanted a letter from her, something tangible that could explain what she had been thinking, even if she left bits of it out. With no word she had turned her attention to Edward. She had been surprised at his will not to tell her; he had been in the house well over a week and had not risen to her bait once. His stubbornness only increased her determination. All sorts of scenarios had passed through her head, from Edward and Gabbie having a hellish argument, to her sister actually hitting him and running off in a fit of remorse.

As the days passed and Edward's mood worsened, her need to know grew. Winry also blurted out what had taken place when she had adjusted his automail. Anna felt torn. On the one hand she was glad Edward had feelings for her sister even after her running off. On the other she ached for Winry; the blonde mechanic was not only her employer but her close friend. She may not have been cheated on, or even been in a relationship, but her heart had still been trampled on. Anna desperately wanted everyone to be happy. She remembered when they had first arrived in Rizembool and everyone had got on reasonably well; the house had been filled with jokes, teasing and laughter. Now it had all gone wrong. Edward did not speak unless spoken to and spent a large part of the day in his room reading or walking around the wastes that surrounded the town. He'd gone missing for a whole day last week and had come back in the morning, dirty and tired without a word of explanation.

Winry was herself but her attitude was forced, and they all knew she was not happy, though only Alphonse did not know why. Alphonse had been a god send, doing his best to keep everyone's spirits up and trying his best not to distract her when she was busy, though he could not always help himself. He and Anna were the only ones in the household at ease with each other and Anna got the impression that their happy existence was resented by the two older members of the household. Edward had taken to leaving rooms that he found them together in. Anna was not quite sure why.

She sighed and put down the wires she was grading. She was hungry. Alphonse was out buying groceries and Winry was at the weekly scrap auction to see if she could pick up some metal worth recycling. Edward was in his room and she did not need to ask him if he was hungry, just because she was angry with him did not mean she could not feed him. She busied herself around the kitchen. The air was getting a little stifling so she opened the yard door to get some fresh air into the house. It had rained again last night and the normally dusty yard was a riot of wild flowers. Anna inhaled the fragrance gratefully; she might get a few bees in the house but it was a small price to pay for the honey sweet scents wafting into her temporary home. She created two monstrous sandwiches with salt beef, salad and tomato layered between large chucks of brown bread. She knocked on Edward's door for courtesy's sake then strolled in. He was asleep, flat on his back, mouth open with some heavy tome resting on his chest. She put the sandwich beside him and let him rest. She could be nice to him on occasion even if he was acting like a total jerk. He was still her friend, no matter what had gone on in Central.

She ate her sandwich in the yard and came in when a wood wasp decided that her sandwich crumbs belonged to it. She did not like wasps. She surrendered her plate to the large insect; she could collect it later. She had just settled to work again when a pair of hands popped into her vision, one normal the other metal.

"_**Good sandwich,"**_ they said.

She looked up and gave him a small, tight smile. He frowned at her, clearly vexed at having such a lack lustre reception to his thanks. Anna felt her temper rising to meet his.

"You want a medal for saying thank you?" she asked, him careful to pronounce the words as best she could. The yellow eyes narrowed at her.

"I thought you were trying to apologise," she read. He was speaking just as carefully.

Anna nearly choked in indignation.

"Apologise? What the hell do I need to apologise for?" she asked, her words slurring a little, annoying her further.

"Oh, I don't know," said Edward folding his arms. "How about the fact you've been more of a pest than a rat infested field over the last few days?"

"A rat infested field?" she chortled. "What a quaint insult! All that time you've spent with my sister and you still insult like a _little_ boy." She laughed putting extra emphases on the 'little' for good measure.

She took great pleasure in watching the pulse in his throat start to beat rapidly. He was aching to lose his temper with her. She guiltily remembered what Alphonse has said about Ed and his temper but she shoved his warning aside. He was not here to tell her off.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you to burst into tears. I'm fed up of crying women," Edward scoffed.

"Did you make my sister cry?" she asked slyly. His eyes widened and his face paled a little.

"_Got you,"_ thought Anna triumphantly.

"You did, didn't you?" she said lightly and stood, taking full advantage of the fact that she was the same height as him. She glared straight at him. He met her gaze levelly but she already knew she had touched a nerve. "My sister did not even cry at our mother's funeral," she said crisply. "Yet you reduced her to tears." She saw it in his face again, guilt, buried deep and well covered up with anger, but it was there. He felt guilty he had made her sister cry.

"What happened, Edward?" she asked again. "Why are you still so angry?"

"I've had enough of you for today," he said gruffly. He turned and began to walk away.

"_Oh no, you don't,"_ thought Anna. _"Not this time."_

She trotted past him and blocked the doorway.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"No," he growled at her.

"I'll just keep annoying you," she threatened. "I'm not going to let you wriggle out of this."

His hands clenched into fists and he actually trembled with the effort to keep his temper. He grabbed her by the arm to pull her aside.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Get out of the way then!" he yelled back.

She shook her head. Her stomach tightened at the hateful look he gave her, but she was not going to be intimidated. She would stand her ground.

"Fine," he said crisply. He turned and grabbed his jacket from a hook by the back door. He pulled out his wallet and looked inside it.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm getting out of here," he growled. "First train to Central. Hope you're satisfied." He stepped out into the yard.

Anna ran after him, and grabbed his shoulder spinning him back to face her.

He was not leaving! She would not let him!

"I'm not letting you run away from this, Edward!" she shouted, her words slurring badly. "What did you do to my sister? She never ran away from anything in her life!" Her lip trembled. "What did you do to her?" she screeched.

"It wasn't my fault!" he shouted back. "She wouldn't let me talk to her!"

"Why?" growled Anna. "Just tell me!" She half demanded, half pleaded. "You hurt my sister and I will know why!"

She watched his face and she saw the moment she pushed him over the edge. His eyes turned hard, almost feral looking, and his whole stance changed; he actually relaxed, his shoulders slumping and the pent up tension draining from him, converting into something much more sinister. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know Anna?" he asked softly. She stepped back from him, unsure all of a sudden. It was like a different person standing before her. Edward was angry, more angry than she had ever seen him. The cruel smile that pulled at his lips made her nervous. This was beyond her. Her sister may have the experience to handle someone this angry, but she did not. Edward was a grown man and she had seriously pissed him off. She had no idea what he would do next. She had thought he would just yell at her, blurting out the truth in his rage, but this was something much more disturbing. She wished she had listened to Al's warning.

"Why so timid?" he chuckled darkly. "You were almost ready to hit me a moment ago." Anna's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, he was right she was. That was before he started looking at her like he was about to murder her.

She stepped back again.

"Oh don't go," he said sarcastically. "I was going to tell you a secret!"

"Forget it," she mumbled. "I'll find out again when you're not in such an evil mood." Yes 'evil' was exactly the right word for the way Edward looked at that moment. He reminded Anna of Envy, he had the same air of menace around him.

"I don't think so," he said raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to know and I'm going to tell you. Then maybe you will understand." She made to back away again but he caught her wrist, preventing her from going any further. He leaned forward and spoke, his face very close to hers. Anna's heart thudded. His eyes were so cold. He was scaring her. He was probably doing it deliberately to pay her back for her harsh words to him over the past week, but she could not be sure.

"When your sister came out of that cellar she was like a different person," he said softly. "Her eyes were dead and she acted like she was sleep walking, only half aware of the world."

Anna swallowed, she could almost feel the malice in his voice.

"I was worried about her; so worried, in fact, I barely slept the night Alphonse was looking after her, even though I badly needed to. I was terrified she would have a matching set of marks on her chest by the time the morning came."

Anna trembled. She remembered the day her mother had found Gabriella in the garden, covered in blood convinced she was being attacked by someone, cutting herself badly in the process of defending herself with a kitchen knife. It had been years ago, but her sister had always feared it happening again, as had the rest of the family; it seemed that fear extended to Edward as well.

"She came back to herself a little over the days that followed. I did not want to leave her on her own so I spent every moment I could with her.

One night I woke up to hear her screaming with terror. I woke her up and let her weep. I held her and I swore I would never let her out of my sight again. It's my job to protect her and I had failed her. She killed on my behalf and that is something I can't forgive myself for," he hissed.

Realisation hit Anna, it was not really her or her sister, he was angry with, it was himself.

"I felt like I owed her something," he chuckled bitterly. "So I told her everything. Everything she had wanted to know about me, my history and Alphonse's. I shared it all with her."

He let go of Anna's wrist but she did not move. She had wanted to know and she had pushed him to tell her. She moistened her lips and made herself stand still. He moved back a little and smiled. Anna could tell he was going to be vindictive.

"Naturally we were both feeling a little raw round about then so what happened next was probably inevitable in hindsight." He pinned her with his icy eyes. "Want me to tell you all about that part too?"

Anna shook her head. She could guess.

"Didn't think so," he sneered. "But I will tell you this; I told your sister I loved her and I thought she felt the same. I thought we would be together from then on. But when I came back with her breakfast in the morning she was gone, with only a pathetic excuse for a letter left to tell me where and why."

Anna's mind was blank. She did not know what to think now. Her sister had been very cruel to do that to him. No wonder he had said nothing, he had been protecting Gabriella as well as himself with his silence. It really was not something Anna should know. It was private. But he could have at least let her know that rather than saying nothing at all.

"I went after her, because I foolishly thought she might listen to reason. I was wrong; she would not let me talk to her at all."

He let his words sink in. Anna wanted to say something, but she did not know what. It was much more complicated than she expected. But Edward was not finished.

"So, your sister spent the night with me and then left. She used me," he leaned in a little closer. "Do you know what that makes her?" he asked, a malevolent grin pulling at his lips.

"Stop it Edward," whispered Anna her eyes starting to mist over, her chest tightening in hurt and anger. Even if she had been wrong she did not deserve to hear that from him. Edward laughed in her face.

"At least I did not have to pay her; I should be gratefu--"

Edwards's words were cut off by a fist slamming into his jaw. He reeled backward but caught his balance in time. He turned, fists up to face his brother. Alphonse slowly lowered the paper bag of groceries to the ground.

"Al," whispered Anna, terrified what her boyfriend might do to his brother.

"Don't. It's not worth it - he's just angry, it's all my fault!" she pleaded. Alphonse gave her a friendly smile.

"Boil the kettle," he said cheerfully. "Edward's going to need some hot water when I'm finished with him."

"Don't Al," she begged. But she could tell by the look on Alphonse's face that he was less than pleased with his brother.

"This is none of your business, Al!" Edward hissed, rubbing his jaw. Alphonse patted Anna's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm just going to knock a little sense into him. I should have done this days ago," he said frowning at her. "To both of you."

Anna shook her head. This was her fault. She had pushed Edward where he didn't want to go and now he was going to fight with his brother for what he had said about her sister in anger. She knew he didn't mean it, but that did not stop part of her wanting to knock him black and blue herself. He was not worthy of her sister!

Alphonse stepped forward. Fists up.

"This is has nothing to do with you!" Edward growled at his perfectly calm brother.

"But it does," replied Alphonse levelly. "You've offended Anna by insulting her sister. That makes this my business because I know you were raised to treat women with more respect." He cracked his knuckles grey eyes like chips of flint as he glared at his brother. "No matter how angry you are there is no excuse for what you just said. If it takes a few fractures to make you see that then so be it."

Edward glared back at him.

"If you fight me I'm not going to let you win," Edward growled. "This is my business, no one else's."

"Well it quite possibly has something to do with Gabriella," laughed Alphonse good naturedly, warmth suddenly coming back into his expression. He was never angry at anyone for long. "Honestly brother, you're such an idiot when you get like this."

"Leave me alone," growled Edward.

"No," replied Alphonse simply. "You either calm down and apologise on your own or I will make you."

"Have it your own way," Edward snapped and ran at his brother. Alphonse tuted and rolled his eyes.

"I though you might say that," he muttered.

The first punch Edward threw at his brother's face Alphonse merely side stepped, only to step to the opposite side to avoid his brother's other fist. Anna could hardly believe how light on his feet Alphonse was. But Edward was determined to hit him. Punch followed kick and Alphonse blocked, jumped and turned, letting not a single blow find its mark.

"You're too angry to fight well," sighed Alphonse. Edward's automail foot just missed his head Alphonse grabbed it, holding it high, putting Edward off balance. Alphonse kicked out at his brother's other leg, but Edward jumped, yanking his metal foot out of his brother's grip and back-flipping away.

"You're such a show off too," muttered Al. "If you had let yourself fall you would have been in a perfect position to attack my lower body."

"Shut up Al," Edward growled.

"Articulate as ever," sighed Alphonse kicking out sharply at Edward, forcing him back. "You were very talkative with Anna a moment ago, but all I get is 'shut up'?" Al kicked at his brother again. Edward's automail arm blocked Alphonse's heel, making the metal gears crunch together.

Alphonse changed the direction of his kick seamlessly and caught Edward squarely in the chest. Edward hit the ground hard, but he rolled away and sprung back to his feet, only mildly winded.

"Our teacher would be ashamed of how sloppy you are right now," said Alphonse. "No focus at all." Edward ran at him again but maddeningly Alphonse side stepped him again, then helped him hit the ground again by punching him in the delicate kidney area when his back was exposed. Edward swore, and tried push himself up, but Al did not give him time. His booted foot slammed into the back of Edward's head, forcing his face into the hard ground.

Edward coughed and spluttered as weeds and mud filled his mouth and nostrils. Anna looked away. Alphonse was such a gentle person, how could he fight so dirty, and with his brother of all people?

While Edward struggled for breath Alphonse grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. A carefully applied thumb lock later Edward was putty in his hands.

"You've not been this much of a push over since you were learning to use your automail," said Alphonse sadly. "Get up please." A little pressure on the thumb joint and Edward staggered to his feet.

"Do you feel any better now you have a nice covering of bruises?" asked Al.

"Screw yo… ahhh,"

Alphonse shook his head as he ruthlessly mangled his brother's real thumb.

"Language brother!" chuckled Alphonse. "There's a lady present."

"She's no lady," growled Edward. "She has a tongue as sharp as her… owwww."

"You're still not getting how this works," said Alphonse into his ear. "I talk, and you keep your foul mouth closed and listen to me."

He eased the pressure on Edward's thumb joint and Edward remained silent.

"We both know who you're really angry at," said Al reasonably. "You've been a real headache these last few days because of the weight of the guilt you carry.

"What guilt?" Edward snapped. "She…"

"Shut up please," said Alphonse impatiently, applying just enough pressure on the thumb joint to make Edward wince.

"I guessed by the way you were acting what happened. I can understand your mood even if I did not like it. But I also know how you think. It's much easier to tell yourself she used you than admit it was you that used her," Alphonse continued apparently not at all embarrassed by lecturing his brother on such a topic. "You never could wait for anything brother. The way I see it is she was in distress, and you were not enough of a gentleman to keep your hands to yourself until she was fully recovered from her ordeal. That is why she left; you rushed things and confused her."

Edward tried to pull away clearly not liking what he was hearing but Alphonse squeezed his thumb so hard he almost made his brother howl.

"I can understand also that you were not feeling yourself either, but you do know better. It looks to me like you took advantage of a woman when she was feeling vulnerable and that in itself makes me want to break every single one of your ribs."

"It wasn't... like that," Edward protested through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps not," said Alphonse thoughtfully. "But Gabriella obviously thought so, or she would not have run away. That hurt that infernal pride of yours and you would not go after her. So I think you've confirmed her fears. It now looks like you do not care for her at all." Alphonse slackened his grip slightly. "I know she hurt you by running off," he said more sympathetically. "That's the only reason I've put up with your temper. Anna has been far from nice too which has not helped. I've been really worried about both of you. Do you know what it is like to see the people you love at each others throats? It's far from pleasant I can assure you."

Anna felt a stab of guilt, she should have listened to Alphonse.

Alphonse frowned.

"As far as I can see all three of you have been idiots and only I am the sane one around here," he declared. "This ends now, all of it..."

What Edward did next Anna could not quite see as he was not facing her directly, but she suspected he kicked Alphonse somewhere very sensitive. Alphonse grunted and let him go, eyes watering with pain, and bent over slightly, wincing.

Edward straitened and examined his left hand. His thumb looked swollen and sore, but the chill had left his eyes. He just looked tired, and his nose was still bleeding from having his face shoved into the ground.

"I am not going to discuss this with you anymore," he said flatly to his brother. "Gabriella told me she did not want me coming after her. It was her request and I respected it."

"Rubbish," hissed Al, still panting with pain. "You did it because it was easier. Because you knew you had been an idiot and did not want to have to face up to it." He chuckled even though he was hurt. "She's an idiot too, she asked you to stay away because it was easier than facing you. You're made for each other. Both equally stupid!" He growled, sounding angry himself now. "For all our sakes make up with each other so things can get back to normal!"

"I told you I am not going to discuss this with you," said Edward again, rubbing his jaw. "It really is not your business and you don't know all the circumstances."

"Fine," said Alphonse, wincing again as he straightened up. "But you owe an apology to quite a few people. Heart bruised or not there is no excuse for what you said."

"Sorry, Al." said Edward stiffly.

"Not me," sighed Al. "I'm your brother. I'm contractually bound to forgive you, but my girlfriend is not. It was her sister you insulted."

Edward looked up at Anna, who was still staring at them, a blank look on her face. Edward sighed, as if not relishing the grovelling he was going to have to do.

He walked towards her, limping a little. She just watched him. He bowed low to her.

"I was angry," he said when he stood back up. "I did not mean what I said."

Anna did not think, she did not even know she had slapped him until her palm began to sting. He did not move, eyes downcast, her hand print blooming on his cheek.

"You were so cruel to her," she whispered.

"Yes, I was," he murmured.

"Do you love her?" she hissed suddenly angry.

He hesitated.

"Yes," he said at last.

"What makes you think you deserve her?" she almost shouted.

"Anna!" barked Alphonse. "You're out of line. He's said sorry."

Anna winced, she was doing it again. She never knew she could be so pitiless.

"I don't deserve her," Edward replied as if he had not heard Alphonse chastise her.

She flung her arms around his neck. She felt him grunt as she squeezed him hard.

"I'm still mad at you," she said into his shoulder. "But I admit I should not have been so hard on you. My sister is at fault too, she was cruel." She hugged him harder. "But she is my sister; I have to defend her. She always taken care of me, I want to do the same for her." She felt him reply but could make no sense of the vibrations in his chest.

She stood back from him. He still would not look at her. "I never knew you could be like that, it was…" she hunted for the word. "Frightening," she settled for. "You frightened me, Edward."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Well I accept your apology," Anna muttered, casting her eyes down too. She was more than a little ashamed of herself. "What are you going to do now?" she asked meekly.

"Go after her," he said simply.

"I don't want you to," muttered Anna. Edward blinked.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"Anna," said Alphonse gently. "This is for Edward and Gabriella to work out…"

"I've made up my mind," she said, interrupting him. She looked directly at the stricken bloody man. "You're not going."

"Anna!" protested Alphonse.

"Not without me," she said, eyeing him coolly. "I can't trust either of you two make up to each other properly on your own."

Edward chuckled and immediately regretted it; his chest hurt him.

"I want my sister to be happy, Edward," Anna continued. "And if that means her being with an arrogant, egotistical, emotionally repressed, vain and reasonably short alchemist, then so be it."

"That last insult was unnecessary," he said moodily.

"I suggest you let it slip," said Alphonse with a sigh. "It's a long journey to Lior. Let's be happy travellers." He slapped his brother on the back.

Edward groaned in protest and eyed him balefully.

"I know," said Al brightly. "We love you too."

* * *

**Now what's going to happen? Is Ed going to go to Lior to find Gabbie has gone to meet with him? Tune in next time to find out. This is chap may seriously bias the "Which character does Velf torture most?" poll I created on the Velf forum. LOL. Poor Ed I am mean to him. **


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**_**... In which Gabbie's plans to return are disrupted...**_

Gabbie glanced at her shopping list.

"Mangos," she muttered. "That's ok; I know what they look like." She scanned the stalls and a cart with the large, oval, yellow and orange fruit caught her eye.

"One hundred sens for four!" she exclaimed when the wizened old woman behind the cart told her the price. "I'll give you fifty."

"Fifty!" she woman shirked. "This fruit is all the way from the tropics!"

Gabbie happily haggled and eventually ended up paying eighty-five sens.

"_Bargain,"_ she thought to herself. She was thoroughly enjoying the simple activity of shopping for food. Though she had been in Amestris for almost five months, she had seen very little of the citizens' everyday lives. It was nice to be normal and take in the sights of the city. She got a drink at a stall and the man behind the counter regaled her with tails of the fraudulent priest Cornello.

"There was a fountain of wine right over there," said the man, pointing to an empty paved area. Gabbie didn't really believe him, but she knew that Edward had exposed Cornello when he was just fifteen, only to have Envy stir up the population using the priest's form, instigating a bloody civil war. It was one of the many things Edward had told her about on 'that night'. Her memories of that particular night had not faded, which was a pity, because they tended to run riot in her head at the most inconvenient times. She was not even listening to the barman's tale anymore.

"_Please,"_ he had whispered, his yellow eyes devouring her face. _"Show me what it's like. I don't want to be on my own anymore."_

Gabbie's insides knotted. She shivered despite the warm day. Just how he had turned her from a sensible, well grounded woman into a lust crazed fiend was beyond her understanding. Knowing Edward as she did, he had probably done it unintentionally too. Planed seduction was not his style, probably not even in his vocabulary. He had just needed her, and his need had fanned the flames of her own. She would never be ashamed by that night. She had firmly decided on that... However, she regretted it occurring when it had.

"_If I'd been in my right mind I would have relaxed a bit more and enjoyed it more."_ A small grin pulled at her lips. _"I could have shown him a few things too,"_ she thought darkly. Not that it hadn't been good. After an extended period of total abstinence it had been more than good.

"_If only he'd waited a little bit longer before he turned on the charm,"_ she thought, pulling a face at herself in the mirrors behind the bar. _"It could have been even better." _The fact that she was thinking so evenly about the whole "Edward" thing told her that she had gained the perspective she had been seeking. It was time to face him, and find out if she was still wanted or if he really hadn't been that serious about her.

"_What do I do if he doesn't want me?"_ she wondered miserably for the hundredth time. _"What do I do if he does?"_ Both prospects petrified her. _"What if he is still so pissed off at me he says 'no', then reconsiders? What will I do then?"_

"Miss? Miss!" the barman's voice cut through her inner monologue.

"Huh?" she said, blinking.

"Are you all right?" asked the man. "You look a little distracted, and more than a little flushed."

"I bet I do," Gabbie muttered under her breath, but to the barman she said.

"I'm from the north; I'm not used to the heat."

"Of course," said the man, understandingly. "You must not let yourself overheat. Make sure you're indoors by midday."

"I will," said Gabbie, finishing her fruit juice and giving the man a tip for the story she had not listened to.

Gabbie hurried through the rest of her shopping list and eyed the sun dubiously. Despite his rambling, the barman had been right to warn her about the midday sun. Not even the natives stayed out in it. She estimated she had about an hour before she had to get inside. Her hat kept off the worst of the sun and it was winter so she was unlikely to get heat stroke.

"But I could still burn," she muttered. She juggled the paper bags she held. Roze was making a special meal for her. Gabbie was getting the train the evening after. It was going to be a long journey but at least she was going in style.

She looked around for a specific stall. She had saved enough money in her haggling to allow for a selfish indulgence. Roze had mentioned that she may want to take advantage of this particular service. She found what she was looking for at the end of the market street. There was a bright sign declaring that the line of grubby street children lined up by the wall were employed by 'Armstrong's delivery service.' Another one of the governor's brilliant ideas. Homeless children could earn a wage by fetching and carrying for a fee. Usually it was enough to keep them fed with a bit left over for hostel accommodation. There was no orphanage in Lior, but the governor was working to rectify that. In the mean time this was the best he could do for the street children. The service was popular and Roze used it frequently.

Gabriella handed a twelve year old boy her bags and gave him Roze's address. She paid him double the one-hundred-and fifty sens he asked for and he sprinted up the street promising he would deliver the bags quickly. Gabbie just hoped the eggs arrived in one piece.

Something caught her eye. In an alley opposite her there appeared to be a bent old woman. She had a dark sun shawl over her head, so her face was hidden, and she supported herself on two sticks. Gabbie had the odd feeling the woman was watching her. She shrugged and headed for the market street again, this time the get a belated Christmas gift for her sister. She browsed the stalls happily until she had a chance to look up, only to find the same woman inspecting cabbages two stalls down from her. Gabbie frowned. She watched the old woman move away from the stall. She moved painfully slowly, leaning heavily on the sticks. Her skirt was so long Gabbie wondered why she didn't trip on it.

Gabbie moved on. She lingered over a stall selling enamelled hair grips and almost purchased one, but she hadn't come across anything that shouted it was for her sister yet. She would keep looking just in case. The market would be open again in the evening and stay open till well after sunset. She could walk off her dinner with Roze and little Edward and they could help her decide on a gift.

She turned and her eyes found the bent old woman again. She was trying to make her way into another alleyway, maybe to get into the shade. She was rushing and her foot caught on the hem of her skirt. Gabbie gasped and was running towards the old woman before she even had time to think about it. She had been on a geriatric ward often enough to know how easily old bones shattered. By the time she got to the woman she realised that she had saved herself from a fall by throwing all her weight against one stick. She had dropped the other one. Feeling a little foolish, Gabbie bent and retrieved the stick for her.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully. "I thought you were going to take a tumble there." A hand reached out from beneath the shawl. It was small, golden and firm, not a wrinkle in sight.

"You are kind," said a very young sounding voice. "Just like your sister."

Gabbie froze, slowly she straightened up. She could see the face beneath the shawl now. The features were sharp rather than delicate, and the skin was about two shades darker than Roze's. The face was young. She was around Anna's age. Across the cheeks and forehead there was a strange tattoo. The girl blinked and Gabbie saw the tattoo continued over the girl's eyelids. The eyes themselves were maroon red.

An Ishivalian girl, with the tattoo of exile on her face. Gabbie may have never seen her before but she knew instantly who she was.

"Junji," she whispered. The young woman gave her a chilling smile.

"I've waited months to meet you Gabriella," she said her smile broadening. "We never thought to find you here."

Gabbie did not need to ask who Junji meant by "we." Slowly Gabbie backed away from the girl. She had not taken half a dozen steps when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Please don't go," drawled an unfamiliar voice. Gabbie looked up to see a tall, rugged looking young man, possibly a trader's son.

"I see you're confused," said the young man gruffly. He raised his free hand and trailed his fingers down her neck, sending chills running down her spine. He was right; she did know him now. That empty feeling she felt as he touched her bare skin was unmistakable.

"Envy," she breathed.

"So you do remember me," he said happily. "You've been causing quite a stir in Central, Gabriella. It made you very easy to track, but I did not want to renew our acquaintance until we were ready for you." He turned her around to face him. Gabriella was having trouble breathing. She was terrified. Her mind screamed at her to run, but her body would not move. The strangers face looked at her intently. "I thought you'd still be hiding in Central with shorty. I had my infiltration of HQ all planned out." He chuckled dryly. "Then you walked past me in the market last week. It's very kind of you to come all the way out here to see us. I'm--"

Gabriella's brain belatedly kicked in. Her power rushed to her defence. She shoved it at the thing holding her. Envy gave a surprised cry and was thrown into a cart of melons. Gabriella turned and ran.

"We know where you live!" Junji called after her. "You can't escape!"

Gabbie ran. She ran until her breath felt like it was ripping her lungs to shreds. She ran until her veins pumped acid and her legs threatened to collapse beneath her. Her side cramped up in a stitch and sweat dripped form her face and hands onto the dry ground. She ignored the pain and ignored her body's protests. She was running for her life. She fully expected to be grabbed at any moment; another chloroformed rag would be pressed to her face and she would be helpless. She sprinted the mile to Roze's apartment and had to practically drag her almost useless legs up the stairs. She was sobbing with pain and fear by the time she came to the top apartment.

She pounded on the door until Roze opened it.

Roze took one look at her and grabbed her around the waist supporting her.

"Envy," Gabriella gasped, desperate for the young mother to understand. "Envy… here for me… get out!"

Roze dragged her to a seat and crouched down before her. Gabbie could see from her face that she understood exactly how serious the situation was.

"I'll get the police," she said breathily. Gabbie almost laughed at her.

"No good…" she panted. "He'll kill them." She grabbed hold of her friend by the shoulders and gulped enough air into her lungs so she could speak properly.

"He wants me. No one else, just me. He will kill you if you get in his way Roze. You've seen him kill with your own eyes!" Gabbie dug her fingers into Roze's shoulders. "I need you to get word to Armstrong. Only an Alchemist can stand against a Homunculus," she gasped, speaking almost too quickly for Roze to understand. "I don't know enough about him. How can I hurt something that's already dead?" She bit her lip and tried to gather her scattered wits, she looked directly at her friend. "I wouldn't have come here but I will need your help," she gasped. "I don't know what Envy plans, but you can guarantee it's to make Edward suffer."

Roze still looked torn. "Take your son and get out!" Gabriella shouted at her. "You're the only person who can help me," she said with a terrified sob. "I can't escape him; he's going to come for me. I need you to tell people he is here." Roze bit her lip and nodded, once, grim determination in her violet eyes.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly.

"Wait. It's all I can do." Gabbie rubbed sweat and frightened tears from her face. "I'm so scared of him it's pathetic. I want to go with you but if I did he'd probably kill you." She looked back up at Roze. "I'm sorry Roze."

Roze said nothing; she called to her son who came trotting in from his room. He looked at the state Gabriella was in and stated to fuss. What was going on? Why was auntie crying? Roze picked him up without answering a single question.

"I would stay with you," Roze said firmly. "If I could."

"I wouldn't let you," whispered Gabbie. "You have a son. He must come first." Roze lent forward and gave her friend a fierce kiss on the forehead. "I'll get help," she whispered. "I'll get an army of alchemists to rescue you." Only then did Roze give into the fear that had claimed Gabbie. Her lip wobbled and tears sprang into her eyes.

"I'm going to see you again," she sobbed, "You have my word on that!"

With that she clutched her now screaming son to her and ran from the apartment, not even bothering to close the door.

Gabbie sat shivering. She was cold now she was out of the sun and her sweat soaked skin was chilled. She hugged herself and tried to think. She had sent for help - a smart move on her part, considering how scatter brained she was when she had started running. She knew she had nowhere else to go. She had considered going to Armstrong herself but she knew the homunculus would catch her well before then. She could use her power to defend herself, but Edward had told her that once a homunculus had red stone it was almost impossible to kill without using a technique called 'sealing' on it. She was not an alchemist. She could not seal Envy.

She forced herself to think about draining the life from him; it may be her only option. She could not keep throwing her power at him. She would very quickly weaken. But if he was already dead, she did not know if it would even be possible. She was in a dire situation; the best thing she could do was make it as easy as possible for others to find her. She stood shakily and grabbed a kitchen knife, slipping it into her pocket. She felt a little better; not that it was much use against a homunculus but it could come in handy. She cursed and frantically hunted for a pen. She quickly wrote a note to Armstrong, giving as much detail as she could about Junji. Roze would provide the information on Envy. She probably knew more about him than Gabbie did, and every state alchemist knew about homunculus.

She quickly put the letter in the pantry, under the bread. Someone would really have to go searching to find it. She knew she would not have much time left. She sat down and concentrated on her breathing. She forced down her panic, remembering Armstrong's advice. Her fear could not protect her now, so she would not let it master her. She would meet Envy in full control of her faculties. She closed her eyes and felt the world around her. She could see light. The decorated cactus glowed healthily. There were people in the apartment below her. They glowed butter yellow, and other identical lights glowed in the apartment below them. She counted the lights and slowed her breathing.

Something entered the building. It took her a moment to separate the energies, as one was so overpowering it swamped the other. There was a blood red shape, an alchemist. It was being carried by something black. Gabbie had never seen anything like it. Nina had been empty, a shell, white and clean waiting for something to fill the emptiness. This emptiness threatened to suck her in. It was not so much a colour as an absence of all light. It was grotesque. It filled her with more revulsion than the red water ever had. Life, but false life, synthetically created from a dead human, with all the awareness of a human. But there was no light; there was no soul. That alone would have been bad enough, but Envy was even more frightening. He was a creature of total darkness, no empathy, sympathy or conscience. He had chosen to be that way. He was irredeemable.

Gabbie's calm nearly shattered. She knew she could not take Envy's life from him; she could hardly bear to look at him. If she tried she would make herself ill - maybe even kill herself, poisoned by his twisted life energies. She may as well drink arsenic; it would be safer. She pulled away, coming back to her tired body. She waited, trying to appear composed, though her heart thudded.

She heard the footsteps on the iron stairs and a hushed whisper. Metal scraped metal. Envy had probably put Junji down and her automail feet had scraped the stairs. Gabbie dug her nails into her palms. She would not panic. She refused to.

"_The worst he can do is kill me,"_ she thought unsteadily. _"And he won't do that, because he needs me for something." _She would be brave, just like Edward would. She would not shame herself by begging or snivelling.

"_But I am surrendering,"_ she thought bitterly. There was no other way. This was a tactical surrender.

There was a crackle and red light illuminated the hallway. He was in the form she remembered when he stepped into the apartment. Midnight black hair that fell past his waist held back by a head band, black clothes showing more translucent white flesh than he probably should. The violet eyes swept the room and fixed on her sitting quietly on the sofa. He looked surprised for a moment, and then a sarcastic grin spread across his face.

"You stopped running rather sooner than I expected. I would have thought you had more stamina," he drawled. "You certainly don't have speed. I could have easily caught you if I did not have to carry a dead weight of a girl."

"I decided that a skinny gender confused boy was not worth running from anymore." Gabbie said quietly. Envy frowned for a moment; it was not the response he had expected. Then he laughed.

"You don't find this form cute?" he asked.

Gabbie put her head on one side, eyeing him up and down. Now he was here she was calm. It was unexpected, but she was grateful to her brain for finally getting out of 'run' mode.

"It has its charms, but I was never one who appreciated those of ambiguous sexuality. It's more a turn on for hormonal teenaged girls who have no experience and zero taste." Envy did not laugh this time. He actually looked offended.

"_Great idea, Gab,"_ the redhead thought to herself. _"Insult the virtually immortal psychopath. That's really going to help!" _

"Well if this form is not to your liking I have others," he said crisply. With a crackle and flash of red energy Alphonse stood before her.

"There is this," said Alphonse's voice. "My weakling of a younger half-brother." Power crackled again and her sister crossed the room towards her.

"Or there is this, if you prefer," he said in Anna's flat voice. "I can squawk exactly like she does." He crouched before her, resting his hands on her knees. There was another flash and he showed her a face that made her heart still. She knew it was not really him, but part of her wished it was. It was hard but she kept her face emotionless. The yellow eyes looked at her questioningly.

"No? Don't like this one either?" he asked in Edward's voice.

"That one's worse than your half arsed she-male attempt…" sighed Gabbie.

She looked directly into those eyes. She could almost see their true colour; a darker shade of yellow than Edward's.

"What do you really look like?" she asked, more to herself than to the homunculus. "I can see a bit," she said, squinting. "Blond hair, long, past your shoulders. Golden eyes, and…" Envy's hand closed over her throat.

"This power that had Ryder raving about you is already tiresome," said Edward's voice. His hand squeezed a little harder. Gabbie sat perfectly still, refusing to struggle, waiting for him to let her breathe again. His fingers uncurled and stroked her throat as if to sooth it. Gabbie inhaled evenly, not wanting to gulp at the air.

"If we are going to get on, Gabriella, you will have to refrain from using whatever it is that you are cursed with." He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Gabbie hated being touched by him. It made her feel ill. "If you throw me against anything else I will kill your sister. Rush valley is not far away." Gabbie swallowed. He knew where her sister was. He had been tracking her too.

"I see we understand each other," drawled Edward's voice. Envy stood and was once again in his preferred form. "There are two ways we can do this," he announced.

"Let me guess," sighed Gabbie. "The easy way, or the hard way."

Envy grinned at her, showing his sharp white teeth.

"Don't move," he ordered and trotted out of the apartment. There was a hushed conversation in the hallway and Envy came back in carrying a small pouch. He handed it to her.

"This is the easy way," he said softly.

"Junji not going to join the fun?" asked Gabbie as she opened the bag.

"She's a shy girl," said Envy blandly. "But she is quite skilled, and completely ruthless. She taught herself so has no concept of alchemist ethics or taboos." Gabbie raised an eyebrow, Envy sounded almost proud of his pet alchemist. Gabbie felt inside the cotton pouch and drew out a small stopered test tube of green liquid.

"Sleeping draught," said Envy, crouching down before her again. "Swallow that and it will put you to sleep in a few minutes."

"And the hard way is?" asked Gabbie.

"Chloroform," he replied with a grin. "But my alchemist informs me that it might kill you." He leaned forward so his face was inches from hers. "I could always knock you out," he breathed. "But you're my prize; I don't want to have to damage you."

Gabbie pulled back from him and swallowed her nausea. He was just wrong. He shouldn't be and her body did not like him near her.

"Can't I just follow you to wherever you're going?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"No," came the reply. "We are running out of time. Your little friend will have raised the alarm by now. Good idea to get her out of my way, but unfortunately for you it will do you little good." Gabbie glared at him and pulled out the cork stopper from the glass tube. She closed her eyes and swallowed the brew. It was actually not that bad. Junji must have added sugar.

Thirty seconds later and her head was swimming. Envy took the pouch and glass phial from her numb fingers. There was a scraping at the door and Junji's unveiled head peered around the door frame.

"Hello little girl," said Gabbie blinking her eyes sleepily. The red eyes regarded her warily. The girl was afraid of her.

"_Not me,"_ thought Gabbie slowly. _"My power."_

"When I get out of this I'm going to rip off the sockets my sister so carefully put on," Gabbie hissed, slurring. The girl's head vanished.

"That was harsh," Envy chuckled. Gabbie looked at him imperiously and her vision blurred.

"Edward is going to tear you to shreds," she growled.

"I don't think so," whispered Envy gleefully. Gabbie's vision began to darken. "You won't let him near me, because you will be the one tearing him to shreds."

"I won't… you can't make me do that." she argued.

"You will see," laughed Envy. He was still laughing at her when she fell to floor and blacked out.

* * *

**Velf accepts no responsibility for those frustrated people hoping Ed and Gab would get back together soon. This is a Velf story and you should know by now that things are never straightforward in my plotlines. (Velf capers around her living room revelling in her evilness.) **


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90, (wow that's insane!)**_**... in which Edward learns of Gabbie's kidnap...**_

Edward sighed. He stared at the neatly folded clothes in the bottom of his bag. He was mired deeply in what he and his brother had come to call 'packing apathy.' Packing up after staying in one place for a while usually started well. Clothes would be pulled from draws and sorted into clean and dirty and have separate areas in the bag/suitcase being used. Then things would go downhill. Usually half way through the packing, the fun would go out of the activity. Edward had passed that stage about ten minutes ago. He was now staring at his half full bag thinking how little he actually owned. Not much to show for his twenty-two years. Few sets of clothes, a couple of pairs of boots, some emergency rations, his note book and, of course, his silver pocket watch. Alphonse could usually move past the apathy with relative ease. Recently, Edward was finding it more and more depressing how easily it was to pack up his life and move on.

He had ridiculed Gabriella for her wish to find a place to settle and build a life for herself. He had been an idiot; he had seen forming connections to places as something that would tie him down, just like forming connections to people would. He had once thought equivalent exchange applied to everything in the world. It had been a child's reasoning; this was the same. He did not want to form attachments to people and places because that meant he could get hurt. Noa had accused him of thinking every woman would leave him like his mother had. Well he'd been proved right there. The only woman he had let get close to him had left him.

"_No,"_ he thought. _"She has every intention of coming back. I'm just not waiting for her to."_ The tiniest of smiles pulled at his face. _"I didn't let her get close to me either; she just did it. By the time I noticed it was too late. I couldn't be without her."_

But the universe had a sense of irony. When he told her he had feelings for her she had rejected him. The one woman he had chased after had smiled and told him he was not good enough for her. It had hurt bitterly. But looking at his bag he thought she may have been right. What did he have to offer her? A life on the road? She would hate that.

"_Maybe it's time I grew up,"_ he thought sourly. But what else could he do? He'd always travelled. He had been to the bank only last week and had almost fallen over 

when the teller had written down his balance on a piece of card, not wanting to let others in the bank overhear that Edward was quite wealthy. As a child he had not spent much money. The military had covered his expenses and apart from the odd indulgence he had barely touched his salary and research grants. When he had left Amestris, the money had sat in his account gathering interest. He could buy a house. He could buy three houses, in the best areas of Central.

"_Or maybe just a little abandoned cottage up north somewhere, with a bit of land for geese. If she'd take it I'd buy it for her."_ But would he stay there? Would she even want him to?

These were questions for later; getting her back was his first priority. He shoved his boots into his bag and sighed again. He would have to keep his temper when he saw her. It would be difficult because when he ran through the scenario in his head all he could think about was yelling at her. He was still angry at her, and not unreasonably so. Even Anna thought her sister had acted rashly. After a tense day Anna had completely forgiven him, she had even started talking to him in sign language again, resting her strained voice.

"_**Let's just say now we are truly even for me running into the gate."**_ She had signed with a smile_**. "And hope my sister is in a good mood when we catch up with her."**_

Edward hoped so too.

The door rattled open and Winry peered in.

"Are you not finished yet?" she asked with a chuckle. Edward smiled and scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed he had been staring at his bag and daydreaming.

"Want some help?" asked Winry.

"Sure," he said, relieved. Winry would keep his mind on the job. Winry bustled in and soon had all his clothes out of the bag again, tutting at what he counted as clean and dirty.

"Edward, this shirt has dust on it," Winry complained. "Why is it in the clean part of the bag?"

"It still smells fresh," he replied defensively. He held up the shirt he had been wearing when he fought his brother. "Now this is dirty," he said, chucking it at her. Winry squealed and threw it back at him. It was covered in dried mud and a little blood had soaked in around the collar. It smelt, too; badly.

"The dusty shirt just needs a little alchemy. It's the stinky stuff that really needs washing. Too many chemicals to change at an elemental level for it to smell good again. I'd make myself sweaty with the effort of cleaning it; which would leave me with more clothes to clean."

"I'll take your word for it," said Winry, snatching the shirt back off him. She pulled a face at the pungent garment. "You could have said you had laundry. I could have done it for you."

Edward shrugged.

"You're busy enough," he muttered.

"Well," said Winry folding his shirt up. "I am resolved. When I get back to Rizembool I'm going to perfect my washing machine prototype and get it patented and manufactured. The world needs it." Edward laughed and bent to help her fold. There were a few arguments over their respective definitions of 'clean,' but other than that the job was done without a hitch. Winry was just packing the last of the clothes when she heard the phone ring.

"Damn," she muttered, rushing out of the room. Edward finished the job himself, feeling much more optimistic when he closed the bag. Things would work out; they always did in the end.

"Edward?" Winry called from the hallway. He shouldered his bag and dumped it in the hallway on his way to the tiny little office that was located under the stairs. His train was not until that evening. He could have gone for the earlier one but he preferred to sleep away as much of the journey as possible. Winry was speaking urgently into the receiver when she saw him.

"Oh here he is, I'll hand him over now…" she thrust the phone at him.

"Long-distance call for you from Lior," she said softly.

Edward's heart leapt. His excitement must have shown on his face because Winry smiled sadly. She handed him the phone and walked away, giving him privacy to take the call. Edward's mouth was dry when he put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" said an accented voice. "Is that Mr Elric?"

"It is," replied Edward, wanting the operator to do away with the formalities and connect him. "I have a long distance call from Lior city. The caller is willing to accept the charges. Are you willing to take the call?"

"Of course," said Edward rolling his eyes. Gabbie's phone system had not worked this way. She could dial the other side of the world without having to go through any of this.

"Very well, Mr Elric," said the operator happily. "I'm connecting you now."

Edward's automail hand trembled a little, and his heart pounded. He tried to work some saliva into his mouth.

"Edward Elric?" said a very unexpected, very loud voice. Edward almost dropped the receiver.

"Major Armstrong?" said Edward, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"It's 'governor' now," corrected the man gruffly.

"My mistake," said Edward softly. He could think of nothing else to say so he waited for the eccentric man to talk. But Armstrong was silent too. After half a minute of total silence Edward began to wonder if he had been disconnected. There was whispering in the background.

"I… I have news for you," the man said at last. "About Miss Marsh."

Edward felt a little better. The governor had said he would speak to her if he could. Roze had probably dragged Gabriella to see him. Edward would have loved to be there when the caustic redhead met the oddball governor.

"She... she…," the man stammered. Edward frowned, getting the first suspicions that all was not well.

"I AM SO SORRY!" the man roared down the phone, making Edward wince. "TO THINK THAT SOMETHING SO SINISTER HAS BEEN DWELLING IN MY CITY ALL THIS TIME… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" the man wailed.

There was a click and a hiss.

"Hello?" called Edward. "Hello, Governor? Are you still there?" His grip tightened on the receiver. "What's going on?" he asked anxiously. There was another hiss.

"Edward?" Roze's voice called. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," he said in a tight voice. "Will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Its Gabriella," said Roze hesitantly. Edward closed his eyes, forcing down the urge to scream at the woman for information. She was obviously upset.

"You have to come," she said at last, "as fast as you can. And bring Al."

"Roze," he said, as gently as he could. "Just tell me what happened."

Again, she paused, and when she spoke her voice was unsteady.

"Envy came for her," she whispered. Edward felt his heart sink into his boots. He stared blankly at the wall opposite him, not really seeing it.

"She was so scared," continued Roze. A sob escaped her. "She ran all the way from the market to my apartment to tell me he was after her." There were more sniffs before she could speak again. "I left her there," she whispered, her voice cracking and bubbling. "She told me to take my son and get word to Armstrong. I left her sitting in my apartment, waiting for him to come for her…" Roze fell silent.

Edward's mind was still in shock. Envy had his beautiful redhead.

"Say something, Edward," sobbed Roze.

"You did the right thing," Edward said in a dead voice. "There was nothing else you could have done. Gabriella was right; he would have killed you if you had stayed." Edward numbly took the watch from his pocket. There was still time. He could catch the morning train.

"I'm leaving right now," he said quietly. "I'll be there by the end of the week."

"Hurry, please," said Roze. "I don't know what to do. We've arranged search parties but…" she left the statement hanging. Edward understood. They were not likely to find anything; the homunculus would be well hidden.

"I have to go," said Edward and put the receiver on its cradle.

He stood for a moment looking at the phone. Dread filled him, turning his stomach. Envy wanted to make his life a misery and he was succeeding. Edward had six days to wait before he could even get to Lior, assuming the trains were running smoothly.

He pulled himself together with a growl. Years of military training had its uses. It had taught him how to think even when he just wanted to crawl into a corner and surrender. First things first, he had a train to catch. He picked up his bag and strolled into the kitchen, ignoring the eager faces. They had all assumed, as he had, that the call had been from Gabriella.

"Al," he said quietly. "We are getting the morning train. We have to leave right now." The faces in the kitchen fell. His expression was neutral but his voice must have given him away. Alphonse gave him a sharp look, silently asking why.

"Envy's made his move," Edward said simply. "He has her." Alphonse at first looked shocked, and then his eyes hardened. Anna's hands flew to her mouth. Her brown eyes widened and tears sprang into them.

"I'll get my bag," muttered Alphonse. He stood, as did Anna. Alphonse gave her a sympathetic look.

"It would be better if you stayed here," he said gently. Anna frowned at him.

"No" she said.

"It will be too dangerous." Alphonse tried again. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"She is MY sister," said Anna crisply. "I am not sitting this out Al. I'm coming."

Alphonse turned to his brother, his grey eyes beseeching to him to step in. Anna did the same, but there was no appeal in her eyes. She stared at him challengingly; arms folded daring him to refuse her. It was such an eerie echo of her sister it made his heart ache. She had truly matured; a few months ago she would have been a sobbing wreck under the same circumstances.

"You've got five minutes Anna or we are leaving you behind," he muttered. Anna nodded and rushed off.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse protested.

"Same goes for you Al," Edward snapped. "Get moving." Alphonse glared at him.

"If she gets hurt…" he left it at that, rushing off to get his bag.

Edward shrugged; if his brother wanted to blame him for Anna's stubbornness then that was fine.

"Are you all right, Edward?" asked Winry, her blue eyes full of sympathy.

"No," he replied honestly. "And I won't be until I slice up a certain homunculus." Winry stepped towards him.

"You know it's you he's after don't you?" Winry asked. Edward nodded.

Winry took his left hand and squeezed it.

"Don't give into your temper," she warned him. "It's your biggest weakness; think with your head and not your heart. No matter what he does to her it's your wits that will save her. If you give into your temper you could all end up dead." Edward nodded. He was aware of this but it was nice to hear it from his oldest friend too.

"You could come too," he offered. "Four heads are better than three." Winry shook her head.

"If I was fifteen again I would jump at the chance for a little danger, travel and excitement." She smiled at him. "But I am an adult now. I have commitments, I can't just leave this place with no notice. I have clients who need me." Her smile broadened. "And I really would just get in the way; I have no illusions about that. Anna should see that too but it's her sister and she is only sixteen. We all thought we were immortal at that age."

She hugged him hard.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help," she sighed.

"You've been more of a help than you'll ever know." Edward replied, hugging her back. Winry stepped back and her shoulders slumped.

"Take care," she whispered. "And try to bring my block headed apprentice back in one piece."

"Don't worry," he replied. "Roze will look after her. I'm not going to let her anywhere near anything remotely dangerous."

Winry grinned.

"Good luck telling her that," she chuckled. "I suggest you keep quiet about that until you get to Lior." Edward grinned back at her and felt his distress ease a little. He was not alone. He had help.

Anna and Alphonse came into the kitchen, still arguing. Edward and Winry rolled their eyes. After saying goodbye to Winry the happy couple continued arguing as they walked down the street. Edward barked at them to shut up, so they resorted to sign language.

"_It's going to be a long journey,"_ thought Edward silently. _"Far too long."_ He tried not to think about the six days of travel ahead of him.

"I'm coming Gabriella." He muttered under his breath. "I'm going to make that bastard rue the day he laid a finger on you. Then I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

**So Chapter 90, I think I need my head examined. Just a little one before we launch into the second half of part 6 also I'm working on resil so not a lot of spare time. There is some great new fan art on the DA site for resil. The link is, as always on my profile. Also the boxes are attacking me again, I think I uploaded the wrong format. Doh! **

* * *


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91...**_** in which Gabbie compromises and some alterations are made...**_

Gabbie's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. Her head felt clear, if a little dizzy. She remembered what had happened to her almost immediately. She looked around her. She was in a well lit room; the lighting was harsh and bright, almost clinical. The floor was tiled and immaculately clean, and it gleamed under the strip lights. There were benches to one side, covered in glass and metal lab equipment. Gabbie suddenly knew the reason why she could hear her own breathing so acutely. She had a mask strapped to her face. She was only puzzled for a moment. As she glanced around she saw what was in the conical flasks on the bench.

"_Red water,"_ she thought gloomily. It looked like Junji had set up her own cottage industry making the stuff. One of the flasks was resting on a tripod with a bunsen burner flame slowly heating its bottom. The liquid was bubbling and the vapours were being filtered through twisting glass tubes, condensing and steadily dripping into another container. It was thick and red, highly concentrated. From what Gabbie could see it was then left to cool and some of it would crystallise. She could see handfuls of shiny red stones sitting on a plate on the opposite side of the room. Food for the homunculus. Gabbie tried to sit up and realised she was restrained.

Her heart fluttered a little, she pulled at her hands. They were tied above her head with leather cuffs and strapped to the surgical bed she lay on. She looked down; her feet were in the same situation.

"Well, this won't hold me for long," she muttered.

"I think it will," said an accented voice. Gabbie craned her neck and could just see Junji in another corner of the room. She appeared to be cleaning lab equipment in a large sink.

"Remember, Envy has promised not to harm others if you co-operate," she said without turning round. Gabbie glared at her.

"All except Edward," she hissed. Junji shrugged.

"That is business between brothers. It is not for us to get involved in," said Junji, wiping her hands on a fluffy white towel.

"That thing is not Edward's brother," growled Gabbie. "He's a twisted shadow of a human and not related to Edward at all. Envy is just fixated on him because he is jealous."

"I know," said the Ishivalian girl, turning, using the edge of the sink to support herself. "It doesn't matter. This is what Envy wants. Once this conflict is resolved he can get on with this life."

"It's no life at all!" Gabriella spat. The maroon red eyes of the girl were still impassive.

"His 'existence', if you prefer, then," she said evenly. "The state of his life is not his fault. He did not ask to be brought back."

The girl grabbed her walking sticks and leaned on them heavily. She slowly crossed the room towards Gabriella, moving her leaden legs with great effort. She sat in a chair next to the bed and laid her sticks on the floor.

"Talk all you like, but I am beyond salvation, Gabriella," she said as she gestured to the flasks behind her. "Envy brings me the bodies, rendered unconscious by the same means you were. I transmute them into pure essence. I have lost count of the people I have killed in this way." She looked directly at Gabriella, and the redhead knew appealing to the girl would be hopeless. There was a fanatical light in those red eyes. The girl was probably quite mad. Gabbie blinked and rested her head back down on the bed.

"It's interesting," said Junji conversationally. "When we got you in here you nearly stopped breathing. It was Envy that made the connection that you were reacting to the red water. Once we had a mask on you, you slept like a baby." She scratched her cheek, just below her tattoo. "Envy knows much about your power. He travelled Drachma as a young man, studying with his father. He remembers little of it, but he still has his old journals."

Gabriella swallowed and her stomach knotted. What would the soulless psycho do to her?

"He met others like you," continued Junji. "This experiment is of his own design."

"Experiment?" Gabbie whispered. Junji gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry; we have tested the formula well. There is only a small chance you will die."

"Great," Gabbie said, trying to sound sarcastic. But to her own ears she just sounded worried.

"Don't do anything stupid," warned Junji. "You will need all your power to transmute the formula we put into your system. If you weaken yourself you will die, and Anna will suffer for it." A small frown crossed the girl's face.

"That would be a shame. She is a nice girl."

Gabbie raised an eyebrow. The girl could feel sympathy. She was not completely under Envy's rule, if that was the case.

"If I live, Envy torments Edward. If I die, Envy kills my sister," muttered Gabbie. "I lose either way."

"I'd say more maim than kill," said Junji with a cold smile. "But think of it this way; she could be a walking advert for her own work."

Gabbie bit her lip. Junji would pay for that remark. Her eyes narrowed and she mumbled under her breath, deliberately too low for the girl to hear.

"What?" asked the girl. Gabbie mumbled again. "I can't hear you." The girl sighed and stood to pull away the mask muffling Gabbie's voice.

Gabriella turned her head and spat in the alchemist's face. It was either that or blast her with her power, and that had consequences. She did not bother adding an insult. The girl's outraged face was enough. Junji let go of the mask and it snapped back onto Gabriella's face. It split her lip but it was worth it to see the girl's horrified face. Gabbie sneered at her, rage driving her heart rate up. She felt her power stir. She could reach for the girl and suck the life from her. It would be easy and deserved. How many had she killed in Envy's mad pursuit of revenge? She could be free! She could get out of this place and…

Junji pushed something into the palm of her right hand. It shattered and glass shredded her palm. She gasped and struggled, but the pain did not stop. It got worse. Her palm began to burn. She whimpered and tugged at her bonds.

"That phial was filled with hydrochloric acid," said Junji, calm once more. She wiped her marred face on her shawl. "I want an apology, and then I will neutralize the acid."

"Go to hell!" Gabbie growled between clenched teeth.

"As you wish," Junji said mildly. She hobbled away, leaving Gabriella to squirm and sob as the acid nibbled away at her cut palm.

"_I will not apologise!"_ she thought stubbornly. _"I will not!"_ Tears of pain leaked from her eyes. _"Come on!"_ she told herself_. "Edward endures ten times this pain and does not make a sound."_ She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She let her consciousness wander, separating herself from the pain. Yes, she hurt, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was not as if she was on the rack having every muscle in her body torn apart. This was a manageable pain. She could bear it. She _would_ bear it.

There was a hiss and her hand was drenched with some sort of liquid. Gabbie nearly fainted with relief. Someone had put the fire in her hand out.

"I do not appreciate you abusing my prize, alchemist," said Envy's high, irritating voice.

"She insulted me," Junji said blandly.

Gabbie opened her eyes and looked up into the animalistic violet eyes framed by midnight hair above her.

"Hello my little redhead," he said with a smile. He reached out and trailed his fingers over her cheek. She jerked away, not wanting to feel the nothingness within him.

"You'll be more comfortable with me soon enough," he said softly. His eyes ran down her body, slowly. Gabbie had to repress a shudder; she did not like being looked at like that.

"So," he drawled. "You finally got tired of shorty and left him behind." He rested a pale hand on the leather cuff at her ankle. Gabbie wished she had worn slacks instead of a long cotton skirt. Her legs felt very exposed and she knew from the look on Envy's face what he was thinking. She bit her split lip behind her mask, using the pain and the iron taste of blood in her mouth to try and keep calm.

"What happened Gabriella?" Envy purred his eyes narrowing. "Did he treat you badly?" Gabbie's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She could only stare at him. Fear tore at her wits; she fought to keep a clear head. If she used her power accidentally Anna would suffer as well as Edward. She had to protect her.

"Are you two just travelling companions?" asked Envy softly, his fingers began to wander up the inside of her leg. "Or have I taken something that was his already?" His cool fingers trailed over the back of her knee. Gabbie wanted to be sick. She wanted the soulless thing away from her, regardless of what he was doing, Gabbie could handle that ordinarily but his touch made her stomach turn. She found her voice and gathered her scattered brain cells. If she acted like a victim then she knew the Homunculus would probably abuse her. She knew form experience that if you played the victim you would be treated like one. Gabbie had sworn she would never be a victim again; she was not going to lie quietly while the evil creature tormented her!

"So you do like women," she said weakly.

"What?" asked the homunculus surprised she had spoken, his hand stilled on her inner thigh.

"Forgive me," said Gabbie looking away from him. "I just thought it might be men you have a preference for. I mean, you look so much like a girl I thought you might be trying to be one."

Gabbie's mouth was running away from her. She didn't care anymore. The homunculus was staring at her incredulously, all lower thoughts shaken from his head. Gabbie shifted her brain into neutral and let Envy have the full force of her sharp tongue.

"Don't get me wrong. You're cute. I just think you want to aim for a bit more femininity. If you tell me who has caught your eye I can point you in the right direction, but the black crop top does you no favours. You've got nothing to put in it. Then again, if it's women you like then you really want to get a bit more meat on you. Women like muscle, and you're a skinny anaemic-looking wimp."

Envy's hand left her leg. He stared at her, slack jawed. "If you want to try and turn me on you're going the wrong way about it, too," she continued. "I was never really into the bondage thing, and the whole dominance thing is less than sexy too. I've not even shaved my legs. You could at least let me grab a shower before you try the seduction stuff. Also, a date is normally traditional before foreplay. Did no one ever tell you that? Or are you a complete ignoramus?"

She paused for breath.

"Do you ever shut up?" Envy asked.

"Sometimes," she replied with a small smile. "I just don't feel like it right now. The possibility of my own death can make me a little crazy."

Envy frowned at her. Junji passed him some duct tape and he tore off a strip.

"Why do men never listen?" Gabbie asked quickly. "If you took my advice you would get laid a lot more often, and let's face it, you need to…" Envy lifted her mask and stuck the tape over her mouth.

"Something's wrong with you," said Envy, fastening the mask back on.

"_That's coming from him!"_ Gabbie thought indignantly. But at least he was not trying to sexually assault her anymore. Always a good thing.

"I think we can safely apply the formula now," said Envy quietly. "The subject is more lucid than I would like her to be."

"**Wanker!"** Gabbie growled behind the tape. Her fear tried to grip her again but she fought it down. She would not face this whimpering and crying. She would be as obnoxious and difficult as she could. She would be brave, just like Edward or Alphonse would be.

Junji went to the fume cupboard and retrieved something small that fitted into the palm of her hand. She hobbled back to Envy's side.

Envy held out his hand and Junji rested a syringe in his palm. It was filled with a bright red liquid. Gabriella's chest tightened up. She was sure that syringe was filled with something nasty and it was all for her. She yanked at her cuffs uselessly, and her power rose to her defence. She bit her bleeding lip and forced it back down. She would not make that mistake. Envy smiled at her.

"If this works, you will forget all about shorty. All you will want to do is what I say."

Gabbie shook her head.

"This will harness that wild power inside you giving it an alchemical quality," drawled Envy, leaning over her. "But in doing so it will make you soft witted. You will become strong, but you will have no will. You will obey me."

"Never," Gabbie choked out. No drug she had ever heard of could make someone that obedient. She refused to believe it possible, even in a world of alchemy.

"You have no choice," whispered Envy. "I've studied your kind. It' quite possible people like you were the ancestors to alchemists, power with no science applied to it. Power that can be directed but not commanded like an alchemist can command their power."

Gabbie's eyes widened, she was interested despite her situation. Envy chuckled darkly and moved closer to her. "I'm going to twist what is inside you with an especially potent strain of the red elixir, one made from the energies of violent murderers I rescued from execution at the local prison. The guards liked gold too much to turn me down."

He took hold of the syringe and held it up to his face, depressing the plunger experimentally. A spurt of thick red liquid shot from the hollow needle and landed on the skin of her leg. Gabriella screamed with fright, her voice muffled by the tape and mask. The energies were not twisted pitiful things; they were angry and wanted to lash out, but could not in their current form. There was so much hate, almost as much hate as she sensed in the homunculus when he touched her.

"I see you understand," drawled the homunculus with a sarcastic smile pulling at his thin lips. "All this rage will be under my direction; it will turn you into a brainless monster, consumed with hatred. Then I'll let you loose on the Elric brothers and see who wins." Gabbie looked at Junji; there was a fevered light of anticipation in the girl's eyes. Gabriella would get no help from her. Her heart thudded. She was so frightened she was shaking.

"_Think!"_ she told herself. _"There has to be a way out of this!"_ Her mind was numb. There were no ideas forthcoming. The homunculus was practically immortal. She would tire of throwing him against walls long before he died and she could not take his poisonous life from him.

"_Stay calm,"_ she told herself, _"whatever happens, just stay calm."_ There was no way Envy could be sure of the formula's affects unless he had borrowed a Depswar from Drachma to test it on.

"Or at least that is the theory," he said casually, confirming her thoughts. "Everyone else we tested it on went mad then died a few days later. But we are confident you will survive."

"Someone help me!" Gabbie whispered in a small voice against her gag, finally panicking. But there was no one who would help her, she knew that.

The needle bit painfully into her neck. She gasped but remained still. The energies that entered her burnt like fire. She bucked and pulled at her bonds. It hurt, it hurt much more than the acid Junji had put in her hand. As the things entered her bloodstream, they began to destroy cells. It was going to kill her! Just like the red water killed everything in Xenotime. But this was malicious destruction. These twisted lives wanted her death.

She opened herself up and threw everything she had at them. Her power hummed through her, but the energies fought her. They did not welcome the prospect of release. They wanted her to join them. Gabriella sensed that if the things got to her heart and brain it was all over. She quivered with the strain. She poured all of herself the fight and the energies slowly began to perish. However, her heart rate was so high the blood was rushing to her organs speedily. She did not have enough time! But there was another way her power whispered to her... compromise. She could let the energies live within her as long as they let her live. There was no time to think of ethics or the possibility that she could be betraying all the principles she held dear. She could not fight this, she must surrender or die. But she would not surrender completely; she would fight to keep her will.

She wanted to live!

She would live!

While she was alive there was still hope!

Envy and Junji watched the redhead writhe on the bed; Junji clasped her hands, her maroon eyes taking in every detail of the process. Envy was rubbing his jaw with one pale, long fingered hand, enjoying the young woman's pain. Suddenly there was a flash, and the redhead's body glowed with blue light. Soon the light began to change, becoming slightly pink.

"Just as you predicted," murmured Junji. "The energies are bleeding into the aura. It's taking hold of her."

"Not quite as I predicted," said Envy in an undertone. "The aura should have changed completely by now. She's still fighting."

"Is this a problem?" asked Junji, looking up at him sharply.

"No," said Envy with a small smile. "The harder she fights, the quicker it will get to her vitals. It's just not…" his words were cut off by an agonised muffled scream. Envy shuddered with delight.

"She has a sweet voice," he purred. Junji's face remained blank.

The young woman on the bed collapsed at last, panting. The colour drained from the aura around her, replaced with purple light.

"That is odd," muttered Envy. He and his alchemist had moved back from the bed, but now he stepped forward. The girl lying on the bed had changed. The untameable auburn hair was gone; in its place was midnight black hair that undulated slightly. Her skin was translucent and bore not a single blemish or freckle. The eyes fluttered open; they were deep violet rather than emerald green, with a feline slash of a black pupil dividing them.

"This is unexpected indeed," murmured Junji. "What happened?"

"I am unsure," murmured Envy.

Junji prodded the young woman's arm. There was no change in skin colour, as if there was no blood flowing under the skin. She checked her pulse. It was slow and even. Envy simply stared at the young woman and she looked blankly back at him. He bent forward and slowly removed the mask and tape from his creation's mouth. Her lips were bloodless and blue looking. She was breathing easily with no reaction to the red water in the room at all.

Junji looked at the hand she had broken the acid phial in. It was completely healed. She bent the fingers back, examining the former redhead's palm. Quick as a flash the hand closed around her exploring fingers. There was a crunch and Junji screamed in pain. Gabbie smiled and did not let go. Envy watched in awe as she yanked once at her bonds and they tore from the bed. She swung herself lightly to her feet, still clutching the alchemist's broken fingers. She put her head on one side, sending her midnight hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"You hurt my hand," she said slowly. "…you hurt me." Junji looked pleadingly to Envy but he was still transfixed with his accidental creation. Again, in a movement so fast it could barely be seen, Gabriella grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her from the ground, as if she was not carrying any steel at all. Junji's feet jerked pathetically. She did not have enough control over them to kick out at Gabriella. The transformed young woman grinned.

"I'm going to watch you suffer now," she whispered. Junji used her sharp nails on the hand that held her but they did not even scratch the skin.

"Please!" Envy cried out at last. "Please, as much as I wish you to make humans suffer, I need this human." The violet eyes turned to him. The fingers opened and dropped the girl. Junji landed heavily, coughing.

"I want retribution!" whispered Gabbie caustically. "She hurt me!"

"You can have it," Envy purred soothingly. "Just don't kill her." One black eyebrow rose, regarding him carefully.

"Very well," murmured Gabriella. "A hand for a hand."

"What!" shrieked Junji. She dragged herself towards Envy. "Envy please!" she begged. "I've served you well!"

"But you damaged my prize human," said Envy with a smile. "She has become more than I could have hoped for. She is entitled to exact her revenge, just as I am entitled to mine."

"Enough talk!" snapped Gabriella. She grabbed the girl's broken hand, making her sob in agony. From her pocket Gabriella grabbed her kitchen knife, and with no warning stabbed it straight through Junji's hand. The alchemist screamed and toppled backwards, holding her hand out before her, the knife blade still stuck in it. Gabriella smiled cruelly.

"You are cruel," sighed Envy. He held his hands out to her. "Come to me. Be my avenging angel. Together we will make this human world suffer." Gabbie put her head on one side, considering. "You hurt me too," she said and smiled.

Purple light leaped from her fingers and hit Envy squarely in the chest. The homunculus was knocked backwards and flew into the lab wall, shattering glass equipment. Envy stood, furious.

"I made you!" he cried angrily, baring his sharp teeth. "I made you what you are! You obey me! You are now homunculus!" He stood, his body healing over the cuts and gashes the glass had made almost immediately.

"You are wrong," said Gabriella with a smirk. "I have a soul. I'm not like you." She walked towards him and stood before him, defiant and unafraid. "You blended my blood with pure alchemy thinking it would make me a docile tool. But I still have my own spirit and I'm much stronger than you now. I will never fear you again," she spat. Without warning she hit him, her fist crashing into his jaw and sending him crashing to the ground. Envy looked up at the creature standing above him and for the first time in well over two centuries he felt the cold tingle of fear.

"I need you," he pleaded, his quick mind reassessing the situation. "I need to get my revenge on Edward Elric." The black pupils looking down on him widened a little into the violet retinas at the name.

"He hurt me too," she whispered. Envy ceased upon this.

"He's a bad person," he said sadly. "He has hurt me and you." She laughed at him, mocking him.

"He has not hurt you. He's simply better than you." Envy nearly lashed out at her but he was not stupid. She could possibly kill him, he did not know her capabilities yet. If she was as strong as she claimed to be then she could be a difficult opponent. This situation was not what he intended, but he could still have his way. She could be guided. She was pure hate and rage, he would still have control if he gave her a goal that appealed to her.

"_She is Wrath,"_ he thought with surprise. _"I have resurrected a female version of Wrath."_ Envy slowly stood, smiling now. One thing he was very good at was manipulation. Wars had started because of him, he was sure he could handle one angry woman.

"If you want your vengeance on shorty I can help you," he said softly. "I know his weak points; I know how to bring him to his knees." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on," she ordered, interested.

"First you have to attack the things he cares about," said Envy.

"He cares about nothing!" she scoffed. Her lovely face clouded with rage. "If he did he would not have used me," she growled. Her fingers sparked with power. Envy smiled. This could actually turn out better than he originally planned.

"He cares about his brother," he whispered. He watched the idea sink in. She mulled it over, ignoring the pitying whimpers behind her as Junji tried to remove the knife from her hand.

"_Beautiful and ruthless,"_ thought Envy with glee. _"I can't wait to see the look on Shorty's face when he sees what I've changed her into."_ The prospect made him shudder with delight.

"I'll take Alphonse," whispered Gabriella. "But I will not kill him… yet."

"That is your decision," said Envy. "He and Edward will be in Lior soon. We will have to prepare for them." Gabriella smiled. It was a natural smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes we will." She grinned and suddenly burst out laughing. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she chuckled.

Envy frowned at her, not understanding.

"That's what I want you to call me," she clarified. "Scorn."

Envy chuckled too; this was too delicious to bear.

"It's a good name," he murmured.

* * *

Junji pulled herself out of the lab and locked herself in the bathroom. She struggled to stand and cleaned her pierced hand in the sink. There was so much blood! Envy had abandoned her; he had watched her pain and done nothing.

"It's all that creature's fault," she hissed. "She's taken him from me!" She hoped it was a temporary distraction. She enjoyed the homunculus's company. When they had planned Edward Elric's demise together he had almost treated her as an equal. Listening to her opinion, praising her incites and gently correcting her more flawed ideas. No one had ever been so nice to her. Even her parents had feared her. She would forgive him, it was truly not his fault he had no sympathy with humans. He did not ask to be brought back.

The door splintered and fell inwards. Gabriella walked in, stepping lightly over it. Junji shrank back from her.

"Pathetic," Gabriella sighed. She grabbed the girl's damaged hand and power crackled over it. Junji was too frightened to pull away. When Gabriella let go the wound was healed. There was not even a scar.

"We are even now," she whispered. "You have suffered the equivalent pain I have." She turned to walk away. Junji looked at her hand, why would the creature heal her? She had to know, even if it angered the human/homunculus hybrid.

"Why?" Junji called after her in a small voice.

"I'm going to be catching alchemists," Gabriella said over her shoulder. "I need a good one on my side to ensure they don't get up to mischief." She walked out the room. Junji stared disbelievingly after her. She did not know what to feel. She did feel glad, however, that Scorn had not had her humanity completely eradicated. Envy was calculating and evil. Scorn was fire and hate. They were polar opposites and thus the perfect match. Junji felt her heart sink. She was going to stay to the end, whatever end that would be. She would be a tool of the demigods, and maybe she could avoid being pulled into the path of destruction they would make for themselves. She felt sorry for Anna. She deserved none of this.

"I did not deserve to have my legs blown off," growled Junji with venom. "Life is unfair." She returned to the lab to clean up the mess. Envy would be hungry soon, having been thrown around, and he would need his stones. Scorn would probably not need it. She had her own power. Envy would crave her for that, too. Junji took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that Scorn seemed to dislike the homunculus. She would make everyone suffer, even her creator.

* * *

**Kudos as always to Sherby and now also the forum for their betaing skills. I'd be rubbish without you. **


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92...**_** in which Winry gets an offer she can't refuse...**_

"Winry sighed and got up. It was still early but she couldn't sleep anymore. The house was deafeningly silent. Anna would normally be staggering about by now, trying to wake up, which usually happened as soon as Alphonse joined her in the kitchen. The boy was such a gracious early riser, always cheerful and willing to help with the breakfast, unlike his brother. Winry smiled to herself as she brushed her hair. Edward had not been himself during his visit, but he had been particularly cranky in the mornings. Anna had taken to having coffee ready for him getting up, just to shut him up. Of course, it had been an opportunity to aggravate him too.

Winry hadn't been told what had happened between Gabriella and Edward but she could guess. It still hurt her heart to think that Edward had a lover. She had hoped for so long that it would be her he turned to when he finally decided he did not want to be on his own anymore. It was hard to bear that he hadn't looked in her direction. Winry was woman enough to admit that she resented Gabriella. What made it even harder was that she could not hate her either. She actually almost liked her. She hoped sincerely that she would be alright; Anna would break if anything happened to her headstrong sister. Edward would never forgive himself if he could not save her; he would see it all as his fault for not going after her sooner. Edward tended to do very unwise things when he got his heart broken. He was not good at coping with loss, which was why he let so few people close to him. If Gabriella died, he might be driven to do something very ill-advised. Winry did not want that. She wanted to see him happy, even if that meant in the arms of another woman.

She pulled off her nightgown and walked naked to her indoor shower. There was no one in the house to see her, so what was the point in putting on clothes to walk down the hall? The shower was her own design; she had a small water heater outside that used electricity. She turned on the water and yelped as it came through cold. She stepped back and waited for the hot water to come through. This was the third time she had forgotten to check the temperature. She knew it was because her mind was elsewhere. Just because Edward had made it clear that he did not want her did not stop her loving him. She had loved him with no encouragement for years; those feelings were not going to stop just because he wanted someone else. She washed herself and sighed as the hot water woke her up. She had another busy day ahead of her; the shop would not be quiet for long. She had three after care check-ups booked, two replacements and one upgrade.

Without Anna she was forced to do all the menial tasks herself, which meant she was back to working eighteen hours a day. She missed her apprentice. Anna had a sharp wit but her kindness and sincerity tempered it. Winry found it difficult that she could not alleviate Anna's condition. Most of the people she knew were either fit and healthy, or had a problem she could fix by adding a bit of artistic metal work. But Anna would be deaf for the rest of her life; it was very unfair, especially as it was her father bashing her around the head one too many times that had destroyed her ears. Anna had talked about it quite frankly. What she had not discussed was what the effect had been on her sister. Anna could hardly remember the incident but Winry presumed that Gabriella remembered everything. It explained a few things about the redhead, and why the sisters were so close. Winry envied them that.

Winry shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. The bell at the back door rang loudly. Winry swore; she had been waiting for word from Edward for five days. Telegrams always came at the most inconvenient times. If the courier did not get an answer she would have to go to the office in town and she had no time for that today.

"I am not waiting till tomorrow to pick it up," she told herself.

She made sure her towel was secure and covered everything, then she dashed down the hall. She threw open the door but it was not the telegram courier. On her door step stood a smartly dressed woman who Winry guessed was around thirty. Her skin was very pale and her hair was so blonde it looked almost white. She was wearing a wide brimmed hat and a tailored jacket that showed off curves that were already accentuated by a tight pencil skirt. The woman was taken aback at Winry's state of undress.

"For… forgive me," she stammered. "I should not have called so early."

"It's alright," Winry said with a chuckle. "I thought you were a telegram; I've been waiting for one."

"Ahh," said the woman, understanding dawning on her face.

Winry considered her. She was not from around Rush Valley; that was for certain. She could not place the woman's lilting accent either.

"If you come in I will be dressed in a few minutes. Then you can tell me what you need."

The woman glanced warily behind her; Winry noticed that her eyes were a very pale blue, almost colourless.

"I don't have time, I'm afraid," said the woman. "I am here in an official capacity, but also very illegally."

"Illegally?" echoed Winry, yanking at her uncooperative towel.

The woman held up a thick envelope. It was addressed to "Miss W Rockbell, Automail Engineer." Winry took it. On the back was a bright red wax seal. She looked at the symbol in the wax; a large bird of prey, wings outstretched perched on a crescent moon. Anyone with even a slight awareness of affairs of state would know the symbol. It was the symbol of Drachma, the vast country to the north that had closed its borders to Amestris when Bradley took power, though they had always been secretive and guarded their borders very carefully, mistrustful of all foreigners.

"I see from your face you understand why I can't stay," said the woman in a low tone. "If I was caught this could be viewed as an attempt by my homeland to spy on Amestris. Relations are bad enough as it is. I will not be responsible for making them worse." She inclined her head to Winry. "I will return tomorrow and you can tell me what you think of the offer in that letter. I am the aide to the one who wrote it." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Winry frowned at the envelope in her hand. She should probably take it to the nearest military outpost. Drachma had a very large and powerful army that had managed to repel all of Bradley's attempts to expand north, and even though he had used alchemists, the border had held firm. Drachma was famous for not having alchemists. It was not as if they outlawed the practice like the Ishivalians, they just did not have them. Why was a mystery.

Winry shut the door. She knew she wasn't going to turn the letter in; she was going to open it and read it, even though it was probably an act of treason. Someone had gone to great lengths to contact her. The least she could do was read what they had to say.

She sat and opened the letter. It was written on thick, high quality paper and had the same symbol as on the seal printed at the top. The handwriting was extremely neat; someone had taken great care in writing it.

"_Miss Rockbell,"_ it began. _"Forgive my intrusion but your reputation proceeds you. You unknowingly fitted one of my "friends" with automail three years ago. He has recently returned home from serving his country and I had the pleasure of viewing your work." _

Winry guessed that the letter writer meant she had fitted automail for a Drachmarian spy. She was a little annoyed about it but she could hardly have known.

"_I have automail fitted myself, but I have been having problems with it. It turns out I am allergic to chrome, which as you will know is one of the major metals used in the modern alloys to make automail lighter." _

Winry pulled a sympathetic face. She had met a few patients who had a chrome allergy. It meant they had to wear heavier, less responsive automail made of pure steel with nothing mixed in to temper the weight of the heavy alloy.

"_I am in a position of influence and I have managed to acquire a substantial amount of titanium. I want you to build me a new arm with it."_

Winry gasped and the letter in her hand shook. She could have an opportunity to work with that famed, newly discovered element! It was a dream come true!

"Politics be damned!" she murmured. "This is too good to pass up!"

"_I am more aware than most of the position this could put you in. While our __countries __are not enemies, they are__ merely__ two steps away from it. I believe the risk is worth it, however. I paid a large sum for the metal and I want to give it to someone who is competent. The automail I saw on my "friend" is better than my own and I paid much more for mine."_

"You were ripped off," snorted Winry.

"_I desperately need my mobility back. I am tried most of the time, which does not create the right impression in my line of work. I don't want to be seen as an invalid __anymore; it is ruining my career prospects and lowering my status in the eyes of my family.__ I need my independence back and that means a total refit by someone I trust to do the best job."_

"_You sound bitter,"_ Winry thought as she looked at the letter, _"and your parents and you sound rather snobbish." _

"_My __aide__ will return for your answer. I beg of you, please do me this service. You will be well paid for the inconvenience and I will come to you."_

Winry had made up her mind already. Even if it was treasonous, the carrot the letter writer was dangling before her was too tasty to say no to. The writer probably knew it too.

It was then Winry looked at the signature at the bottom. She squeaked and dropped the letter.

"OLAN VEGARD!" she shouted, clamping her hand over her mouth afterwards. That was not a name she should be shouting.

The Vegard family were the ruling household of Drachma. They were well known for being some of the best political minds on the continent. They had to be; they had held together the loose confederation of tribes that inhabited the country for the last six hundred years. Every tribe had its own rules and customs, and it was only a belief in the wisdom of the "Overseer" that held them together. The Overseer's offspring were trained in diplomacy from the tender age of two. Winry could not understand why the ruling family tolerated such a situation. Then again, Drachma only had one major city; the people, for the most part, were nomadic. The harsh land did not lend itself to settlers. Olan Vegard was the third child of the current Overseer, a formidable woman called Malena. As the third child it would be unlikely that he would be the next Overseer; his older siblings were better placed for that, but it was not impossible. Malena would name her successor when she chose to step down. The eldest child was only automatically chosen in the event of an untimely death of the previous Overseer. That was all Winry knew. It was the entirety of her knowledge about a country that Amestris shared nearly half of its borders with. She was intrigued to say the least. Olan was technically royalty, which accounted for the slightly arrogant tone of the letter.

She could see how heavy automail would inconvenience him; he probably travelled a lot to help his mother. It perhaps did not go over well with the tribes he visited if he arrived sweating and exhausted. It would make him appear weak and that was not a good start in political negotiations.

"I don't care about that really," Winry muttered picking up the letter. "I just want that titanium. Once I've used it, there may even be some left over; I could use it for Edward." Winry squeezed her eyes shut and her heart ached. When would this be over? These bitter feelings did not sit well with her. They had parted friends after all. But Winry knew things would not be the same; he didn't need her anymore. This was the perfect opportunity for her to take her mind off him. She could throw herself into this project and give her heart time to mend. Decision made, Winry got dressed. She was not waiting anymore; she was living, just as Edward said she should.

* * *

**Ok just a short one before we go back to Lior. Thanks to Sherby and the Velf forum goddesses. Also BIG thanks to blueberrypecan who has reviewed every chapter of this story so far! (Velf Bows.)  
**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**_**... in which Edward learns what happens when he does not shave...**_

Edward stepped off the train and looked around the multi coloured station. The clashing colours made his head swim. He caught his brother's eye. Alphonse was stifling a yawn and trying not to tread on the other people pushing past him to get off the train. Edward noted that he had grown again; he was now almost two inches taller than himself. Edward sighed resignedly; his brother was going to be tall, much taller than he was. Luckily, Anna had probably not stopped growing either. She was standing next to Alphonse looking around herself worriedly. She had barely said a word on the train, relying almost totally on sign language. Edward guessed she was not in the mood to deal with the odd looks her toneless voice would draw. Alphonse slipped his hand into hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

Edward was a little apprehensive himself. He had no idea where he was going, and the city would probably be unfamiliar to him as it had been rebuilt.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" cried a very familiar voice. Edward cringed; he was not up to dealing with the governor of Lior. He had been stuck on a train for six days and his nerves were frayed with worry for Gabriella. Fortunately the ex-major was not alone. The crowds parted to admit the huge man. Most knew who he was and inclined their heads respectfully to him. Beside him walked Roze, her pink fringe framing her lovely face, the rest of her dark tresses were tumbling down her back and shoulders. She looked in good health, though her large violet eyes echoed the tense worry that he knew was in his own. She got between Edward and Armstrong, forcing the governor to bestow his rib cracking hugs on Alphonse instead.

"You're here at last," she said with a tight smile. She looked him up and down. "You look terrible," she muttered. Edward laughed in spite of his brittle mood. He knew he must look a fright; he had not shaved for almost a week. He had looked in the mirror in the toilets at one of the rest stops yesterday and almost fainted. He looked so much like his father it was uncanny.

"I need a shower," he grumbled.

Roze's smile was a little less strained; she held her hand out to him.

"There is a car waiting for us. You are to stay at the governor's mansion." Edward nodded and let her take his metal hand. She pulled him through the crowd, as if sensing he was not in the frame of mind to deal with the governor. She knew him well; a little too well, perhaps.

The car was an ex-military vehicle. Roze sat in the passenger seat and left him to sit in the back. Edward was grateful to her. He rested his head against the back of the leather seat and sighed. How he could be so tired when he had done nothing but sit on his rear for six days? The boredom had nearly killed him. No wonder Gabriella got a bit strange in the head after being locked up for three weeks. He had a whole new appreciation of how she must have felt. He began to fret again; she had already been gone for six days. Envy could have done anything to her in that time. If there had been any change in the situation Roze would have told him immediately. It was safe to assume there had been no news, not even a ransom.

Edward was not surprised. Envy wanted to torment him and knew exactly what buttons to push. He would let Edward worry and when he thought he had stewed enough then he would get to the point of his plan. It was working, too. Edward was not eating that much, and his dreams were full of disturbing nightmares - that was when he managed to sleep. Anna was in no better state. She was on the verge of making herself sick with worry. Only Alphonse's quiet words and reassuring smiles got her to eat and sleep. Hopefully they would both feel a bit better now they were not sandwiched into a stifling train. They were in Lior and Gabriella was in the city somewhere. Edward would find her, even if he had to search every inch of the place.

Edward was ushered into the bizarrely decorated mansion by Roze. She trotted up two flights of stairs and led him down a long wood panelled corridor. She stopped at the end and opened a door. The room inside was relatively normal, to Edward's relief: white washed walls, a fire place and a comfortable looking sofa. There were three more doors in the surrounding walls, leading to bedrooms, Edward assumed.

"This is one of our guest suites," said Roze softly as he looked around. "For appearance's sake I think it would be best to put Anna on another floor. I know she and Al are together but…"

"They will understand," murmured Edward. "Anna is used to the way we do things now. She is not her sister. If Gabriella…" he trailed off, the words sticking in his throat. If the redhead had been here she would have laughed in Roze's face, told her not to be so conservative, and blithely ignored what people might say about her. Edward smiled to himself sadly. As much as he had lectured her about fitting in, he had appreciated her the way she was. He had never made much of an effort to fit into society either; he had not really wanted her to change.

"Edward?" asked Roze.

"Sorry," he murmured, shaking himself out of his daydream. "I'm just tired." Roze looked at him sympathetically. She clasped her hands before her and sighed.

"I… I am so very sorry Edward…" she breathed. Edward shrugged.

"It's hardly your fault, Roze," he whispered back.

"But I should have done something!" she cried out, tears springing into her eyes. "She was in trouble and I abandoned her! It's tearing me up inside!"

"You did the right thing," he said softly. "Or would you prefer your son murdered?"

He was being a little cruel, perhaps, but Roze had to realise that there was nothing else she could have done. "It's a mother's job to protect her child, and Gabriella understood that."

Roze dashed the tears from her lovely eyes. Edward looked at her and felt slightly guilty.

"I'm here now," he muttered. "I'm going to get her back."

"What if she's dead?" asked Roze, retaliating in kind.

"She's alive," he replied levelly. It was not something he was willing to consider.

"How do you know?" Roze asked angrily. "Do you have some special connection to her that would let you sense if her life was taken? How can that be when you didn't even realise how much you had hurt her by being thoughtless?"

The comments stung, but Edward was too tired to argue back. He sat on the sofa and simply looked at the upset young mother.

"Do you have nothing to say?" asked Roze, in a much softer tone. "Do you have no remorse at all over the way you've behaved? Gabriella was certainly sorry! She was about to leave to come and apologise to you!"

"It's not something I am willing to discuss with you," he replied blandly. "It is between me and her."

"You should have come to get her, Ed," Roze said in a small voice. "She was scared. She never admitted it, but when she realised she was not going to start having nightmares again she was very sorry for what she had done. She knew she had treated you badly." Roze knew how it felt to live in fear of the night-time. Lack of sleep coupled with harrowing nightmares could very quickly drive a person to the edge. Gabriella had pulled herself away from that edge once. It was little wonder she had been terrified she would suffer a repeat of the hellish nightmares that had scared her for life, and not just on her skin. Roze knew only too well how the redhead must have felt, and why she had left the people that loved her.

The only reason Roze had pulled herself back to reality was for the sake of her son.

She was more than a little annoyed at the man before her. Gabriella should have been treated much more gently by him. Roze might still love him but those emotions did not compete with her need to defend her friend. After all, she had seen how upset Gabriella had been when she arrived. She would not let Edward off lightly. He should have understood!

"She was hoping you would come for her," she said icily. The comment struck home. She watched Edwards lips thin a little and he visibly paled.

"She said that?" he murmured.

"No," replied Roze. "But if the occasional sounds of weeping coming from her room were any guide, I would say that she wanted you to swallow that stubborn pride of yours and come for her." Roze put her hands on her hips. "She needed you, Edward. She was frightened and she was stupid, but you abandoned her. You know how vulnerable she is, you should have guessed it was not really you she was running from. She killed someone and watched a little girl die! It was not as if she left for no reason! She was frightened and not thinking straight, you knew all that and still you..."

Roze clamped her mouth shut knowing she had let her temper get the best of her. Edward did not need her to make him feel any worse than he already did. Besides she was angry at herself more than him. She had left her friend behind and the shame of it twisted in her stomach making her feel like she wanted to vomit."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. All he wanted to do was sleep, and he was not up to an in depth emotional discussion. Much more of this and he would be weeping himself.

"I know should have gone after her," he sighed. "But I didn't." He opened his eyes and gave Roze a searching look. He doubted Gabriella had shared the details of what had happened with her, though Roze was sharp enough to guess. Alphonse certainly had; he had just chosen to ignore it until Edward had lost his temper with Anna. "I have been an idiot. I admit that," he said without energy.

Roze was taken aback. She blinked twice and frowned at him. Finally she seemed to let go of her anger and sighed.

"Not just you," she murmured. "Gabriella knew she had been very foolish too." Edward shrugged again, but it was nice to know Gabbie had come to her senses over the whole issue.

The doorbell downstairs rang.

"That will be your bags," said Roze. "I'll get someone to bring them up."

Edward nodded and the pink haired young woman trotted from the room. Edward screwed the palms of his hands into his eyes. All this talk of Gabriella was just making him heart sick. If he had not let his conceit get in the way he could have been here when Envy came for her. She would have been spared. He could have repaired the damage he had done by rushing things, shown her that he was really worth trusting. Now she may not even want him at all, even if he managed to get her back.

"_When,"_ he corrected himself. _"When I get her back."_

It had been difficult for him on the train, watching Anna curl up next to Alphonse every night and sleep against his chest while he held her tightly. It had made him want to feel Gabriella's soft body against him even more than ever. He missed her voice; she was always singing or humming something. He'd even be satisfied with the sound of her breathing. He missed her face, those dancing green eyes, framed by unruly red wisps of hair. He needed to feel the warmth of her skin against his hand again, needed to reassure himself that he would still be able to run his fingers over her cheek and kiss those lips. That was if she would let him near her. He needed her, but he felt guilty about his need. The very fact she was not here was his entire fault. Envy might have taken her but he had not protected her. It was his fault...

There was a joyful honk and a green streak shot across the room and launched itself at him. Edward only avoided injury by keeping the chimera at bay with his automail arm.

"I'm sorry," said Roze, poking her head around the door. "I opened his box and he just ran off." She stepped into the room. "I'll get his lead and shut him in the garden." Iggy rubbed against Edward's leg and flopped over on his side, splaying his legs to expose a much lighter armour plated belly beneath him. Edward scratched his nails over the scales and sparse fur. The chimera honked and its clawed paws twitched; all three of them.

"Iggy stays with me," said Edward firmly. "I plan on using his nose when I go out looking tomorrow." Roze nodded, understanding.

"I'll let you get some rest," she said in a low tone. "Al and Anna are eating downstairs with the governor; I'll make your excuses and have some food brought up."

"Thanks," said Edward, still scratching the chimera.

It was Roze's turn to shrug. She left the alchemist, hoping fervently that he found Gabriella soon. She could see on his face that Edward may not be very rational if he discovered anything had happened to her, and he needed to keep a cool head. Envy would be counting on breaking him; Edward had to show the homunculus that he had underestimated him. Roze hoped Edward killed him, and she was not at all ashamed of herself for thinking that. The creature had taken her friend and wanted to hurt one of the most courageous men she knew. It deserved to die, as far as Roze was concerned.

* * *

**There has been some great fan art on the DA site recently of Scorn. Link is on my profile page. Sorry if you get a chap alert for this twice, first posting of this got corrupted.  
**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94...** _**in which Alphonse discovers teenage angst...**_

Edward woke the next morning with a huge headache. He realised he was probably dehydrated and shuffled to the bathroom in his underwear. His metal foot tapped softly against the wooden floors with every other step. He made no move to deaden the sound; Al would be fast asleep. He cupped his hands and let water dribble into them from the tap. He raised them to his mouth and his lips touched only damp skin and metal. He ground his teeth and his head throbbed. Of course the water would trickle away. His metal fingers did not sit together tightly enough. He looked at the dull metal. It was almost as if the appendage was mocking him. He could not even hold onto water; how did he expect to hold onto a woman when half of him was missing?

He griped the rim of the sink and hung his head. His frustration was mounting. He thought the main cause of it had been his inaction while on the train. But he was in Lior now and he felt no better. All he could think about was Gabriella and all the things Envy might do to her. Was she in pain? She could be calling for him right now and he was standing here not even able to relieve his own thirst. He tightened his grip on the rim of the sink. He was useless. It would have been better if he had listened to her. He should never have pursued her. One who had been abused and let down as often as she had needed so much more than him. He couldn't look after her. He had been arrogant and selfish.

"I just wanted to love her," he growled to himself. "People do it every day with no complications, but I couldn't even do that."

There was a loud crack and tiny pieces of something showered down on him. Startled, Edward jumped back. The mirror above the sink had shattered into tiny fragments. Edward was amazed; he had not even felt the power flow through him. He shook the powder-like shards from his hair and inspected the now silver lined sink. The door flew open. His brother was standing there, completely nude. His eyes were wide and frightened, but as he took in the scene his grey gaze turned curious.

"Brother, I…" he floundered. Edward rolled his eyes theatrically. He grabbed a towel from behind him and tossed it to his now embarrassed brother.

"Running around the house with no clothes on lost its charms when you were four, Al," Edward muttered.

"I… I thought…" Alphonse gave up and wrapped the towel around himself.

"I know what you thought," said Edward coolly. "I'm not about to start breaking bathroom fittings because I've been a little…" It was Edward's turn to search for words.

"Despairing," supplied Alphonse.

"Good word," muttered Edward poking at the mirror shards. Some of it actually was powdered.

"Did you do this by accident?" asked Alphonse.

"I think so," murmured Edward, deep in thought. "I don't remember wanting to break the mirror. I wanted a drink and I lost my temper with myself."

"No circle?" asked Alphonse.

"No circle," Edward confirmed.

"How are you doing it?" asked Alphonse in wonderment.

"No idea," murmured Edward.

"Can you do it again?" asked Alphonse, his excitement coming through in his voice. "I mean, without being angry."

Edward turned to him and a small smile crept over his lips. It was the first genuine smile Al had seen on his face for days.

"Let's try, shall we?" he said softly. Edward rested his hands on the sink, and concentrated, closing his eyes, trying to remember the first time he had done this. He had been frightened; terrified that Gabriella would get hurt. But there had been a calmness too. Something beyond his fear. He remembered Gabriella's descriptions of how she could reach inside and let her power do what it wished with no direction from herself. It was almost like that, but not quite. It was like opening a door within him, which was all a transmutation circle was for really; a complex key for a door that should remain closed. He was past that. He almost laughed when he felt the cold crackling of alchemical power fill the air around him. He could open the door with his own will. There could be no doubt anymore he was now the best alchemist in the country. He opened his eyes and his reflection stared back at him. He smiled.

"I've never seen anything like it," whispered Alphonse, touching the glass. "How can you do that?"

"No idea," laughed Edward, "I just can. Maybe it's spending so much time with Gabriella. She never needed anything to mediate between her and her power." He chuckled again and looked at the mirror. "She's rubbed off on me," he said, smiling sadly. Another thought struck him.

"Don't tell anyone I can do this," Edward said to his still wide eyed brother.

"Half of Central knows you can do this!" protested Alphonse.

"But Envy doesn't," said Edward softly. Alphonse's mouth formed a perfect "o."

"And his alchemist won't know about it either," he breathed. "When we catch up with them we will have a major advantage."

Edward was feeling better already. He pushed past Alphonse and strolled into his room. He began to rummage through his bag, pulling out his favourite black travelling clothes.

"We will go searching today. I'm not coming back till it's dark. If I have to pick this city apart stone by stone, I will," he said over his shoulder to his brother who was hovering in the doorway. "Iggy has a good nose; we can take him with us, see if he can pick up a trail."

"Brother," said Alphonse gently. "It's been a week. There will be none of her scent left."

"Maybe," muttered Edward, undaunted, "but it's worth a try."

"We should liaise with governor Armstrong," said Alphonse thoughtfully. "He can tell us what areas he has already covered." Edward straightened and pulled a face.

"Be nice brother," chuckled Alphonse. "We are his guests."

"I'll be nice," growled Edward. "As long as he doesn't try to pick me up."

"We'll be having breakfast with him," said Alphonse, "and I have to try and persuade my girlfriend to stay here."

"Good luck with that!" scoffed Edward.

"If I have to chain her down she will be doing as she is told," said Alphonse lightly. But Edward knew he meant it. He did not envy Alphonse's position. Anna was going to be very upset with him. She would not understand that they only wished for her to be safe.

After getting dressed the brothers descended the stairs and were greeted by a hearty breakfast laid out on the dining room table. Now he was feeling a little better Edward's appetite returned with a vengeance. He settled himself on one of the huge chairs, his feet dangling a good few inches from the floor. He was just reaching for a large plate of sausages when…

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Edward suddenly felt a lot less hungry. The huge mountain of a man that was governor Armstrong settled himself opposite Edward.

"You have recovered from your journey?" the governor asked politely.

"Yes," Edward replied, reaching for the sausages again. He was about to eat when Anna arrived. She sat next to Al and kissed his cheek, gesturing good morning.

"Ahh," sighed the governor. "Such a beautiful sight. I feel privileged to have young lovers at my table." Anna and Alphonse blushed. Edward's stomach turned a little. Armstrong was just the same; still sickeningly optimistic. Edward shoved some bacon into his mouth and hoped he would be spared the governor's attention.

He was not that lucky.

"You plan on searching today?" the large man asked.

Edward nodded, his mouth full.

"We have been conducting a systematic search of the city for a week. We have not found a trace of Gabriella," said the man sadly.

"I expected as much," murmured Edward. "Envy will not be found easily."

"What about witnesses?" asked Alphonse.

"There are plenty," replied the governor. "I have more written statements than I know what to do with. Gabriella had been seen in the market on a number of occasions. The day she was taken she knocked a 'tall man' into two stalls across the street 'without using her hands, she then ran for it.' The man ran after her, only stopping to pick up a bent old woman."

The governor looked at Edward enquiringly. He must have heard about Gabbie's power from his contacts in Central, but he was still an alchemist. Edward knew he was looking for information. Edward was in no mood to talk about his theory on Gabriella's odd power. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Do you have a map of the areas that you have searched?" asked Anna, taking care to form her words correctly.

"I do indeed," the governor said, beaming at the pretty girl. He slipped a hand into his pocket and removed a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Anna. She shoved her untouched breakfast out of the way and laid the map on the table. Edward leaned over; most of the inner city had been covered. That left the industrial areas on the end of town. Edward thought that it would have probably been best to start on the edges of the city and work inwards. Envy would have to have a lab somewhere and it would have to be well supplied but far enough away from the general population not to arouse suspicion. But it was not Edward's place to criticise. His eyes fell on a prison, built on the edge of town. A thrill went up his spine. He had seen this before; the easiest place to get a ready source of humans was from a place where no one cared if they lived or died.

"We will start with the prison and work our way around," he said decisively.

Alphonse nodded, agreeing.

"_**Great,"**_ signed Anna. _**"We can get started straight after breakfast!" **_

Edward decided he should be elsewhere. An idea struck him, it was a good one.

"Governor, when was the last time you had a sparring partner?" Armstrong's face lit up.

"Are you offering to pit your skills against mine, Edward Elric?" he asked excitedly.

"There's the garden," Edward suggested.

Anna frowned as the two men left.

"How can he think about sparring at a time like this?" Anna spat angrily. "He's just eaten, too!"

"Anna?" said Alphonse gently. But she was not looking at him.

"He's such an idiot!" Anna ranted. "What my sister sees in him I…" Alphonse slipped a hand under her chin and turned her face to him. She saw the serious look in his eyes and she fell silent.

"What?" she asked, barely audibly.

"Edward and I will go searching the city," he said slowly so she had no chance to misunderstand him. "You will be staying here with Roze."

Anna's brow knitted in an even deeper frown. She was displeased but not angry at him, yet.

"_**Whatever for?"**_ she signed.

"It's dangerous," he said simply. "We don't know Envy's plan but we have fought him before. I don't want you anywhere near him. If I had had my way you would still be in Rush Valley."

"She's my sister!" she protested. "I want to look for her."

"I know," Al replied softly. He trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"But I want you to be safe. You can't help us Anna, not now. You have no power, and you can't fight, and…"

Alphonse wanted to bite his tongue out. He did not want to be negative about this, but he was saying all the wrong things.

"…and I can't hear," said Anna, completing the list for him. Her lovely brown eyes narrowed at him. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"No!" he cried guiltily, knowing it was her fragility that was his utmost concern. "I just want to make sure you are kept out of harm's way. I love you; I don't want anything to happen to you."

Unfortunately half of his heartfelt plea was lost on Anna as she turned her head away from him. Alphonse fought his temper; he hated it when she would not look at him so she could ignore what he said. Anna stood.

"If it was your brother would you sit still and do nothing?" she snapped at him.

"But it's not my brother," he reminded her. "Our situations are different."

"You're hardly invincible!" she growled at him, her words slurring badly.

Alphonse stood and crossed his arms.

"I know I'm not," he replied evenly. "But I am less vulnerable than you."

Anna's eyes burned with outrage.

"You're being ridiculous! I'm sixteen and quite capable of looking after myself!"

"It's my job to look after you," Alphonse replied softly. "You're my girl."

His gentle words were not working; the damage was done. He had implied she was at a disadvantage because of her deafness, and had hurt her feelings and the pride that she had claimed back since arriving in this world. Alphonse still remembered what she had been like when he had first met her: silent, shy, and beautiful. Now she was another creature entirely. She had grasped her independence and was not letting go of it. He loved her even more now then he had then, if that was possible. He liked the fact that it had been partly his doing that she was standing up to him now. But he could not afford to back down, not on this.

"_**You can't tell me not to look for her,"**_ Anna signed angrily. _**"She threw herself into that gate because she wanted to protect me. Even before that, she gave up her life and ambition to care for me. When she was a child she was willing to murder our own father to save me, all just for me! I owe her! You can't ask me not to help her!" **_

"If she was here she would be telling you to stay, just like I'm telling you now," argued Alphonse.

"I'm going to look for her!" Anna shouted at him. "And I won't stop till I find her!" She spun on her heel and marched away from him.

Alphonse swore colourfully at her back. He clenched his fists. He would stay calm; he would reason with her and she would eventually listen.

"No, she won't," he muttered to himself. "She's not going to pay me the slightest bit of attention; she wants to prove me wrong."

It was no good, he was going to have to resort to drastic measures. He trotted after her, and then grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Al, wha--?" Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He picked her up and smoothly threw her over his shoulder.

Anna shouted and squirmed but he held onto her waist tightly and marched out the room. She did not weigh much, and was no burden at all really. He ignored her yells and ignored the small fists pounding on his back. She was almost inarticulate with rage anyway. Her words ran into one another so what she screamed at him made little sense. He could pretend it was just noise rather than death threats.

"Kool uoo, lth me go! Puth me dowwnn nooo! Al! hath uoo!"

Her booted feet crashed into his thigh. He grunted; he was going to have a bruise there. He raised an eyebrow and slapped her rump with the flat of his hand. Anna squeaked indignantly.

"Then stop it," he said reasonably. "You're making far too much of a fuss about this." She could not hear him, but she would be able to pick up the tone of his voice with her chest pressed to his back. He immediately regretted thinking about that; this was not the time to admire her physique.

Guiltily, he directed his thoughts to how he was going to make this all up to her. This was not something a mere apology would fix. But she would be safe, and that was all that mattered really. She continued to rant at him as he mounted the stairs, but she did not try to kick him again.

Her shouts drew people from all over the household. Edward and Armstrong had not even made it to the garden when they came sprinting back.

"Alphonse!" cried Armstrong. "What is the meaning of this?" Alphonse paused and turned to the governor.

"Just a little disagreement," he said brightly. "I'll be ready to go in a moment." Anna pinched the flesh on his lower back viciously. He winced and sighed. Why could she not see that he only wanted to look after her?

He turned without another word. Anna looked up at the governor and Edward, her brown eyes pleading.

"What do we do?" asked the large man unhappily.

"Nothing," muttered Edward. "It's for her own good." Anna read what he said and her eyes narrowed.

"_**I hate you both!"**_ she signed. _**"Just wait till I get out of this!"**_

"_**You're not appealing to my better nature talking like that,"**_ Edward signed back with a big grin. _**"Be a good girl and do as you are told for once."**_

Alphonse climbed the staircase and Anna snarled at Edward.

"Bastard!" she shrieked, returning to beating on Alphonse's back. Alphonse made it to the top with no serious injuries and vanished from sight. Anna was still shouting however.

"Well that was entertaining," Edward sighed.

"I can hardly believe she is related to Gabriella." Armstrong exclaimed. "Her sister was so lady-like when I met her." Edward chuckled and the governor gave him a sharp look.

"She's actually not as bad as Gabriella," said Edward. "Gabriella would have kicked him in the shins and run off before he even picked her up." The governor frowned at him clearly not believing him

There was a crackle, and the landing at the top of the stairs was illuminated by a transmutation reaction. Alphonse appeared a moment later, trotting down the stairs with a forced smile on his face. Edward could tell he was not happy about what he had done.

"I'll let her out when we get back," he mumbled.

Edward did not want to find the situation humorous, especially as his brother looked so miserable, but he could not keep the chuckles bubbling up from his throat.

"It's not funny!" growled Alphonse. Edward bit his bottom lip before he became helpless with laughter. Alphonse looked around. Coco the maid was hiding a grin behind her hand. The butlers had well schooled faces but their eyes were crinkling up at the corners, indicating their amusement. Even the governor was grinning behind his moustache. Roze was standing in the front doorway. She appeared to be the only one not laughing at him; instead she was looking at him with concern, which was almost worse. Alphonse scowled at all of them.

"She gave me no choice!" he protested. "I can't have her running around the city to be prey to a homunculus!"

"Indeed," said Armstrong, his voice still holding a hint of amusement. "I can understand your anxiety, Alphonse."

Edward said nothing, his shoulders were still shaking.

"Grow up!" Alphonse spat at him, losing his temper at last. "If you'd done the mature thing in the first place we wouldn't even be looking for Gabriella, and I would not be having to lock my girlfriend up to keep her safe!"

Alphonse stormed outside, slamming the front door, leaving Edward staring after him. Edward was too shocked to even contemplate getting angry.

"Ed?" whispered Roze in a worried tone.

"He's right," said Edward finally. He shook himself. He had been rather childish; his brother must be desperately worried, Edward had been so caught up in his own despair that he had not really thought about the position all this put his brother in. Edward whistled between his teeth and the Chimera bounced in from the garden. He looped a lead around its thick neck and ran his fingers over the sparse fur and green scales.

"We'll be back when it's dark," he told Roze. The pink haired young mother nodded, her violet eyes filled with apprehension.

"Be careful," she murmured.

Edward nodded and followed his brother out of the door.

Alphonse was pacing up and down the pavement outside the house, still furious. He caught sight of Ed and scowled at him. Edward was shocked to see his brother's eyes were red. He'd been crying.

"Al?" he whispered, walking up to him.

Iggy honked, confused by the hostility he was feeling from a person who was normally very even-tempered.

"Al, I'm sorry," whispered Edward. "I did not think…"

"That's your problem, you never do!" shouted Alphonse. "This is another one of your messes, brother! Another result of you not thinking! Anna could finish things with me over this! If you had been thinking when you were in Central, Gabriella would not have run off!"

"Al…" said Edward gently, trying to ease his brother's fears but not given the opportunity.

"If you'd thought to use your brain you would have realised that leaving Gabriella on her own was a bad idea…" Al paused for breath. "If you had considered the situation for even a moment you wouldn't have agreed to let Anna come here, and I would not have to humiliate her and myself in front of everyone! This is your fault brother, all of it!" Alphonse growled. "I want to marry that girl, but because of your stupidity I might lose the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Panting, Alphonse finally stopped yelling and his face collapsed. He did look truly wretched.

"What am I going to do if she won't forgive me for this?" he asked, his lip trembling a little. Edward shook his head. He was no good at dealing with things like this. But this was his brother; he had to make the effort. His rant had stung, but Edward surprised himself and ignored the fact that his brother's words had hurt his feeling. Alphonse was just scared he was going to lose his girlfriend. It seemed fairly pathetic to Edward. Anna was not the sort of girl to do that, but Edward was four years older than Alphonse now, and he so easily forgot that. Alphonse was only seventeen, and entitled to have the odd teenage crisis.

"_The timing could be better,"_ Edward thought grumpily.

"Al," he said firmly. "Anna is not going to dump you over this. She was angry, but she will get over it. Once she's cooled down she will see sense."

"How do you know?" said Alphonse gloomily.

"Because I do," he replied. "She's too level-headed to let a little thing like this stop her being with you."

Edward felt like he wanted to throw up his breakfast. This conversation was far too emotional for this time of the morning. But his brother needed to hear it. Edward winced internally and forced the words out of his mouth.

"She… she won't stop… loving you just because… well…" Edward gave up. But it had worked; his brother was grinning.

"Gabriella was right. You are emotionally repressed," he chuckled.

"She said that?" asked Edward, affronted.

"Repeatedly," replied Alphonse with glee. "When we find her you can ask her."

"Well, we're not going to do that standing here," muttered Edward. "Have you finished your tirade, or is there more you want to blame me for while we're here?"

"Sorry," murmured Alphonse apologetically.

"So am I," sighed Edward. "Now let's go. The day's not getting any longer." Alphonse nodded and the brothers marched off up the road.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**_**... in which Scorn thinks about getting a pet...**_

Scorn stretched, relaxing in the feather bed Junji had provided for her. Rather, she had taken Junji's room, and Envy had let her. The homunculus really did live up to his name; he did indeed covet everything she was. He was jealous of the strength she had inherited and jealous of her power. Most of all she was sure he was jealous of her soul. It served him right. His twisted little experiment had completely backfired on him. He could not command her as he had intended, and he was actually frightened of her. She was not a homunculus; she had not forgotten her past as he had.

It revolted her how pathetic she had been. So weak, so eager to be accepted. She was indeed born anew, but her old life still shackled her. She still had someone out there who shared her blood. She hesitated over the word "sister", as she was such a wretched creature it was hard to believe they were related at all. It hardly mattered; she only felt contempt for her now. There was that cute little boy she had liked: Alphonse, another feeble thing. Always so happy and hoping for the best. But she had seen him fight and knew that she should not underestimate him. When she took him she would leave nothing to chance. She would drain him to the point of death.

She was relishing pitting herself against the strong young man; not that he would present much of a challenge if she was going to drain the life from him. She sat up and stretched. She could feel the energies that had been injected into her humming in her veins. She felt so strong; at first she had been almost drunk with her own strength. Yesterday she had used Envy as target practice for twenty minutes, making the Homunculus bounce around the lab as she fired concentrated streams of energy at him. It had been so much fun! It did drain her a little, so she had taken Junji's bed and told her she was taking over her room while she stayed. The girl had actually tried to stab her as she slept. The knife barely gazed her neck before she woke, effortlessly knocked the knife away and broke Junji's arm, all on one swift movement. The wound on her neck closed immediately, but she left the alchemist with a compound fracture of both the radius and ulna for a good twenty-four hours.

She enjoyed the screams of pain coming from the girl's room. It was delicious vengeance. Envy was not concerned; as long as the girl lived he had no feeling about his alchemist either way. Scorn healed the girl's arm eventually and gently told her that if she tried anything so stupid again she would break her back next time. She knew the girl had not intended to kill her. She couldn't. She just wanted vengeance. Scorn could understand that, but she would not tolerate it either. If the girl wanted to hurt her then she would just have to be unsatisfied. It astonished Scorn how easy it was to repair the human body. She had never really tried using her power so frequently before, mainly because 'that man' had not allowed it.

Scorn licked her lips in anticipation. She was desperate to put her plan into action; she wanted to see his face when she finally tightened the noose around him. He would die by her own hand, no one else's, and she would do it without draining him. She wanted him to suffer. She was aware on some level that Envy was manipulating her for his own vengeance, but she didn't care. It suited her plans for the moment, and the homunculus was more likely not to do anything to hinder her if he thought he had a small amount of control over her.

She found the tip of her tongue gliding over her lips again. She must be patient but she yearned for this meeting. She wanted to show 'him' that he had picked the wrong person to use. She wanted to see the fear in his eyes when her hands crushed his windpipe. It would be just the balm she needed to finally soothe the rage within her. Once he was out of the way she could get on with her new life.

"Not that being used was unpleasant at the time," she chuckled. "Certainly room for improvement, but not bad, not bad at all." She almost felt like purring as she remembered those hands moving over her skin, uncertain, desperate to please.

She smiled.

"_I could keep him around for a few days,"_ she thought to herself. _"Until I get bored. Then I will kill him."_ As pleasant a scenario that it was, she knew it was not possible. She may not be Gabriella anymore, but she was still human to a certain extent. If she kept him as a pet she knew she would not be able to end him. Besides, he would be a pet that could bite. He was an alchemist after all. She stood up and stretched again, and then reached for her clothes. Her wardrobe only consisted of only black clothes; Envy had bought them for her. He really was trying to re-live the days when there were other sins to keep him company. The homunculus was probably lonely at some level. She fully intended to use that to her advantage; she was pandering to his wishes somewhat because of that. She chose a very short skirt. She liked showing off her legs (especially in front of Junji), and coupled the skirt with a tight fitting bodice that laced up the front. It showed off her pale cleavage but kept it in place too. Once dressed, she brushed her glossy black hair.

"So much nicer than red," she murmured appreciatively. "And so much more manageable." She looked at her pale skin in Junji's dressing table mirror. Her feral purple eyes glared back at her. She grinned, revealing white teeth.

"I've never looked so good," she laughed. "Wait till he sees me!"

She practically skipped into the laboratory.

"Good morning, my little lab rat," she greeted Junji. The girl was used to Scorn's insults by now, and continued to adjust the intake tubes for the latest batch of red water. Scorn noisily cleared a bit of counter for herself and sat on it, swinging her legs. There was nothing she liked better than taunting the girl. Junji clearly hated her, but because she was indebted to Envy, she had to put up with her. She had stopped trying to hurt Scorn days ago and she was resigned to her presence now. But she still rebelled against her in small ways, ones that were particularly irritating.

"Good morning, _Gabriella_," said Junji flatly. Scorn narrowed her eyes. If this continued much longer she was going to rip the girl's tongue out. She didn't need to speak to be able to make red stones for Envy. Junji ignored her murderous glances. It only irritated Scorn further. She decided to be cruel and go for the girl's weakness.

"I hope you slept well on the floor last night," she said brightly, swinging her legs and making her heels tap maddeningly against the draws in the counter. Junji said nothing.

"I know I didn't," Scorn laughed. "Envy came to my room last night." Junji hesitated, her hands stilling on the tubes for a moment, and then continued her work.

"He was in a bit of a state, actually," Scorn laughed. "He has a _thing_ for me, apparently." She tossed her black hair and it slid over her bare shoulders. "Not surprising, really, if all he's had to look at these past few months was you."

Junji turned and hobbled painfully to the sink with a dirty flask.

"So diligent!" chortled Scorn. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

"No," replied Junji.

"Good, because I'm going to tell you." Scorn slipped off the counter and stood behind the alchemist as she started to disinfect the flask.

"He came in, all panting and confused looking," said Scorn into the girl's ear. "Apparently the batch of stone you created a few days ago was a little too weak for him and he was hungry. It made him hungry for something else as well." Scorn purred. "He came in and was all over me, kissing my lips, trying to get my clothes off. I let him. I could have blasted him across the room but I let him touch me."

Junji's back stiffened.

"He said he was desperate for me. But I was not fooled, I knew what he was thinking. Having me would be a perfect revenge on the one he hates," Scorn said softly with a smile. "So after I'd let him see just enough flesh to really excite him... I bit him."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "He was so shocked - you should have seen his face! I took a chunk out of his neck and spat it into my hand. Tasted horrible, by the way. I don't recommend it. I got dressed and left him there, bleeding. I told him I couldn't stand to have such a frail thing like him touch me. And you know what he did?" asked Scorn with glee. Junji's hands had stilled. She was listening in spite of herself.

"He blamed _you_!" Scorn laughed. "He said it was the weak stone you had made for him! It meant he wasn't as strong as he should be." Scorn pirouetted away giggling. She spun across the laboratory with the grace of a ballerina, and then suddenly stopped. Junji had turned to watch her.

"I let the wound heal, and then threw him out," she said without amusement. "What makes a low thing like him think he can manipulate me? Besides, he left blood stains all over the carpet." She grinned again, her mood swinging from anger to cruel enjoyment within a heartbeat. "Well, actually, it's your carpet, so it really doesn't matter."

"You're a monster," Junji choked out. "What gives you the right to damage him? He made you."

"That he did," said Scorn, putting her head on one side. "And it was an accident, so I'll not be thanking him for it." She smiled at the girl. "You really are infatuated with him, aren't you?" she chortled. Junji's maroon eyes glared at her. "Before I chucked out lover boy last night he said some very uncomplimentary things about you." She leapt gracefully and landed in front of the girl so her pale face was inches from the girl's tattooed one.

"He told me a secret, my little lab rat; a secret about you." She reached out and ran a finger over the tattoo on the girl's face.

"Before he took you on, after he had lost Ryder, he got a bit desperate. He was nearly out of stone and in dire need of an alchemist. None would work for him, even though he offered to pay them large amounts of gold for their services. He decided that alchemists of Ryder's ilk were rare. Most were honest hard working people who would not be tempted to make the stone no matter what face he presented them with. He decided he would have to make an alchemist serve him, but not through pain or money. Through loyalty."

Scorn leaned forward, her face so close to the girl's that she could smell the coffee on her breath that she had drunk for breakfast. She tilted her head a little, as if she was going to kiss her.

"You were an easy target, my little lab rat," she whispered. "A girl that was exiled by a people who are themselves classed as exiles. You had nowhere to go. Most would never accept you, even though your crime is viewed a little more compassionately in Ishival now. They don't mark transgressors anymore, but that hardly helps you." Scorn smiled, her eyes running over the girl's marred face. "He watched you. Your face told him you were an alchemist but he didn't know if you still practiced. When he found evidence that you did he put his plan into action."

Scorns lips were almost touching the girl's, who was staring at her as if she was a leech about the suck the life from her. Scorn could see her fear. She was afraid of what she was about to be told. Scorn relished in the shiver of pleasure that ran up her spine. She stopped toying with Junji and finished her story. "Do you remember that mine field you crossed to get to your hut, the one where all the mines were marked, waiting to be destroyed? Envy bought his own land mine and planted it right under the 'safe' path you took home." Scorn fell silent and watched the girl. Her red eyes widened with understanding.

"BOOM!" Scorn shrieked loudly, leaping into the air and falling onto the ground with her feet tucked behind her so only her knees could be seen poking beneath her skirt. She reached out a shaking hand to the stunned girl.

"Help me! Help me please!" she said in a broken voice. The Ishivalian girl's eyes were swimming with tears, but she did not shed them. Her face was set with a ridged determination. Scorn unfolded herself and regarded her thoughtfully.

"So now you know. Envy blew your legs off so that when you had healed he could sweep in and be your saviour. You would do anything for him after that." She stood. "And you have done anything; you've killed dozens of times for a creature that maimed you."

Junji's lips thinned.

"It doesn't matter," she said at last. "I have a better life here than I did in Ishival."

Scorn rolled her violet eyes.

"You are crazy in the head, girl," she chuckled. "Seriously, you should see someone about it. You're dangerously fucked up."

Junji winced at the term.

"Ha!" laughed Scorn. "You kill without blinking, and yet cringe over a curse word?" She laughed loudly. "Fine. I was helping you out but if you want to be all weird about this, be my guest. I owe you nothing."

She turned and was about to march away.

"Thank you, Gabriella," Junji said softly. Blind rage clouded Scorn's head. She turned and sent a burst of power from her palm, sending the girl skidding into the counters on the opposite side of the laboratory. She hit her head on the wood and curled into a little ball.

"My name is _Scorn_!" Scorn roared. "You call me by that other name again I'll disembowel you!"

"Please don't," drawled a voice. Scorn turned to find Envy had come back from his weekly body collection. They would be locked up in the cellar waiting for Junji to turn the half drugged humans into red water. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes travelled hungrily over her form. Scorn let him look but sneered at him.

"I wasn't going to kill her," she snapped. "Just teach her a lesson!"

"By giving her concussion?" asked the homunculus mildly. "I need her brain most of all; damage it and she'll make another bad batch of stone."

Scorn laughed. "Well, we know how that harms your performance."

Envy almost growled at her. She tossed her head, sending her black hair flying.

"I'm bored. I'm going out," she announced.

"You can't!" Envy growled. "We discussed this; your face is too well known!"

"I want to know if they are here yet; the only way to do that is to listen to gossip." Scorn said flatly as she strolled away.

"They _are_ here!" Envy ground out reluctantly. "They've been here for days!"

Scorn smiled. She had known he had probably hiding their arrival from her, wanting to have her to himself while she was confined in the lab, hoping she would finally let him have her so he could make his half brother suffer on a whole new level. That was never going to happen, she found him repugnant; but the fact that Envy wanted her gave her power. She would play with him a little more yet. She turned and gave him a scathing look.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, walking back to him, hips swaying.

"I wanted to make sure you were fully in control of yourself before you put your plan into action," he said evasively, his eyes moving back and forward, following the motion of her hips. Scorn smiled.

"That was sweet of you," she said softly. She stood beside him and ran a wickedly sharp nail up his throat, tilting his chin up.

"But if such a detail slips your mind again, homunculus, I will be unmerciful," she warned in a husky tone. Envy swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. He was nervous.

"Oh so you remember the little love bite I gave you last night?" she chuckled. She leaned into his neck and rubbed the tip of her nose against his skin. "You know, you could be a lot more appealing if you tried to be a little more masculine."

Power crackled.

"How about this?" said a voice that sent a chill through her entire body. She looked up to see golden eyes that made her heart skip a beat. She snarled, angry at herself. She made to push herself away but the homunculus's lips quirked up and he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest.

"I saw that look," he chuckled. "You still like him." The homunculus's face darkened.

"Why?" he growled. "Why him and not me?" Scorn laughed in his face.

"The list is endless homunculus. Just look at yourself now and compare it to how you normally are."

"So you prefer this form?" he asked "I could keep it if that's what you want."

"What? And have me start calling you Edward? Then we can be a nice happy immortal family. Well the lab rat's not, but she doesn't count." She chuckled. "You really are _aching _to hurt him, aren't you?" she whispered. The arms tightened, threatening to crush her.

"You will forget him!" he hissed. "You have a new life now!"

"I plan on forgetting him," she cooed soothingly, "by killing him slowly."

With that she shoved him away, breaking his hold on her and sending him stumbling back. Her heart howled in protest. She stamped on the emotion. It was useless and did not even correspond to the correct person.

"I'm going out," she announced to Edward's face. "I'm going give the word to our little informant. The brothers have probably already searched the prisons. If they find that tunnel before we are ready for them it will all be for nothing."

"The informant will not point them in the right direction till you tell her to," said Envy coolly. "The rest will stay silent. They like the gold too much."

"Even so, I want to make sure everything is in place, this is too important for you to screw it up," she muttered, sweeping out the room.

"Bitch," muttered Envy, transforming back to his traditional body. He grinned. "Shorty is going to rue the day he ever saw her face, and I'm going to watch him die."

Junji pulled herself to her feet, wobbled, and supported herself on the edge of one of the counters.

"Don't be so sure," murmured the alchemist. "As monstrous as you have made her, she is still human."

"If she falters, I'll just have to kill him," Envy said with a shrug. He walked away, leaving the girl to pull herself along the counter until she could reach for her sticks.

She fell over leaning for them. She clenched the sticks in her hands and her vision blurred, hot tears trickling from her face. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. It did not occur to her that Scorn may have lied to her; it sounded too much like the truth. But she was still being paid a small fortune and was hoarding some of the gold she created for Envy's bribes. If she was still alive after all this she would be a rich woman.

Once Edward was dead she would be free, but Envy would still need her for the stone. Scorn would not stay; she would leave, move on to better things. Envy would be left with her, and maybe, just maybe, he might realise what an asset she was to him. Even if he had taken her legs, it didn't matter. He had saved her - saved her from the life of an exile. Once she learned to use her legs properly they would be better than the old ones. The truth was that she loved the homunculus. He was the only one who had ever given her anything. Most of all he had given her acceptance. He did not see the tattoo. He treated her as he would treat any human. It was a twisted emotion perhaps, but she had been so lonely living on her own. She picked herself up and returned to work; she needed to prepare the flasks to receive the fresh red water she would transmute. She would have lunch first. She preferred to execute on a full stomach.

* * *

**Have had so many reviews and PM's asking for a chapter on Scorn ;-) Happy now? Gosh only a few chapters of part 6 left! I better hurry up and finish part 7 he he. **


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**_**... In which Ed and Al hear voices...**_

Alphonse wiped the sweat from his face. The day was hot and dry, again. He glared up at the sun and glowered at it. He had been tramping around in the heat from dawn till dusk for four days. He had a healthy tan but he was getting tired. They had no luck in locating Gabriella or Envy and his alchemist. Edward had driven them both hard and they had covered a quarter of the outskirts of the city. The prison had come up with nothing. Edward had checked the execution records and the cremation records. It was all above board; if criminals were going missing then there were a lot of people involved.

They had covered two hospitals on the edge of the city and three homeless shelters, searching anywhere they could think of where humans disappearing would not be noticed. Today they had the joy of hunting around a lunatic asylum. Edward was already knee deep in heavily soiled laundry and rubbish as he searched through a skip that was waiting to be taken away.

"What exactly do you expect to find in there?" Alphonse asked. "Apart from rats." Iggy snorted and snuffled in the bottom of the skip, honking happily.

"I have no idea," Edward said between shallow breaths. The smell was making his head spin. "But I'm running out of options, and we have to start making headway."

Edward was frustrated with their lack of progress, and he was not the only one. Anna had finally decided to stop ignoring Alphonse but instead chose to berate him in the evenings, reminding him that he still had not found anything. Her standard taunt now was if he had let her look maybe she would have been able to help them. Alphonse was not sure where he stood with her yet. He was still getting the cold shoulder and could still end up girlfriendless. His brother insisted that she would come round, and there had been a few signs that he could be right.

Alphonse had caught Anna watching him at dinner last night. He had smiled at her but she had tossed her head and looked away. When she did things like that he really wanted to grab her and kiss her into submission, but while it might work in the short term, she would still not have forgiven him and that was what he wanted above all; for her to willingly to slip into his arms and shower him with soft kisses. Not being able to hold and kiss her was a frustration all of its own.

Edward swore and slipped in the skip. He grabbed the side to stop himself falling and sighed. He jumped out of the skip and whistled. Iggy leapt up, balanced on three paws on the edge of the skip then hopped to the ground. He bounced joyfully and honked. Edward shushed the chimera; they were not supposed to be drawing attention to themselves.

"Where to now?" asked Alphonse. Edward brushed his clothes with his hands, cleaning the fabric with Alchemy as he went. He had been practicing hard, trying to use alchemy as much as possible without clapping. Of course he had been using alchemy with an interaction since he was twelve, and the habit of clapping his hands was deeply ingrained into him. It irked him that he had the ability to let the power flow with his own will but he still used the circle because he could not break his routine. Alphonse didn't think it mattered; Edward knew how to do it when it counted. He was ever so slightly envious of his brother's abilities. He had tried not using a circle himself, with his brother's instruction, but the technique was beyond him. Alphonse doubted that anyone would be able to do it under mere instruction. It had been his brothers desperation that had broken the barrier between him and the power within the gate.

Still Alphonse knew he was better than most. He needed no transmutation circle tattoos on his body or any other aid. He just clapped his hands and he had access to that vast well of power. There was one good thing to come out of all of this. Edward was now probably the best alchemist in the country, which meant when they got Gabriella back she would probably not be taken from Edward's care. Also, as Mustang's subordinate was building up such a fearsome reputation, Roy Mustang himself would very likely gain more favour with the parliament and his goal of getting the top job would be within his grasp. If he kept his word they could all be free of the military within months.

"_We have to find her first,"_ thought Alphonse. _"And we never will at this rate."_

Edward had finished cleaning his clothes and was now looking at the map.

"We're running out of options," he murmured to the map. "There is only one homeless shelter left to check, and after that we are down to a street to street search." He folded up the map and sighed.

"I don't understand how they could be so well hidden!" he cried suddenly. "Envy would need a steady supply of humans to keep himself in peak condition. If he's been here since Ryder tried to take Gabriella in Central then that means well over one hundred people could have gone missing by now! Someone has to have noticed! Why won't they tell us anything?"

"They are probably being paid too well," said Alphonse darkly. "There's probably a river of transmuted gold running through this city." Edward nodded grimly. Armstrong had already intercepted fifty bars of created gold. Some idiot prison guard had tried to buy a new house not thinking that paying for something like that outright, in gold, would look suspicious. The gold had been tested and was indeed found to be created. Armstrong had taken the man into custody. Edward had been appealing to talk to the man ever since, but the governor would not let him.

"We need to do this properly; we can't have military involvement in his interrogation. The people will assume you have tortured him to get information. I will relay any developments."

That had been three days ago and the strategy had born fruit. The prison guard had given a few names, Armstrong had arrested them too.

"We don't have the luxury of taking our time over this," growled Edward, as if thinking along the same lines as Alphonse. "I'm going to ask to speak to the manager."

"Is that a good idea?" asked Al. "Remember, you are now banned from both the geriatric and casualty hospitals because you couldn't keep your temper." Edward span around and glared at his brother. Alphonse could tell he was very close to losing his temper yet again. The heat and stress had not been kind to him.

"What else would you suggest?" asked Edward tightly.

"You wait out here and I'll go in. I'll ask the usual questions and hopefully won't get kicked out." Alphonse hoped Edward would listen to him this time.

Iggy rubbed around Edward's legs, almost knocking him over in his attempts to comfort the distressed human. The chimera had been very useful, but not in the way Edward had intended. It seemed to have latched onto the alchemist in Gabbie's absence. It was even sleeping in the same room as Edward. Yesterday it had actually dragged him out of the second hospital kicking and screaming, automail hand clamped in its alligator jaws. Edward had called the hospital manager a liar to his face and refused to leave the premises when ordered to. The police had been called but Edward had still refused to leave even though Alphonse had begged him too. Iggy had evidently sensed the mounting anger of the hospital staff and taken things into his own three paws.

Edward eyed his brother severely then bent to scratch the chimera's scales.

"All right," he said without energy. "Who knows - it might work. I'll look around the outside." Alphonse sighed with relief.

He walked up to the whitewashed square building and buzzed the doorbell. The windows had unattractive bars over them, but the garden was pleasant enough. This was a well cared for place, and that was what was bothering Alphonse. He could still smell paint fumes; the building had been painted recently. The beds with flowering thorn bushes were also newly planted.

"_More bribes perhaps?"_ thought Alphonse. _"Someone with a guilty conscience could be spending their money to improve the asylum."_

He was greeted by a friendly looking nurse. He explained that he wanted to speak to the manager. The woman frowned and said the manager was unavailable. Alphonse tapped his foot impatiently and showed her his pocket watch. The woman's tanned face darkened with hostility. The military was hated in Lior, and as soon as people found out who they were they had no qualms about showing how they detested them. It was their treatment of them that had set his volatile brother off on a number of occasions.

He was led into an office, where the nurse told the man behind the desk that there was an alchemist dog demanding to see him. Alphonse did not miss the panicked look that crossed the man's face momentarily. Alphonse knew he was about to be lied to. A lot of people had lied to them, though whether it was because he was a state alchemist or because they were hiding something was debatable. He asked to see the patient records and after a weak protest the manager showed him the documents he required. Alphonse flicked through the book.

"There have been a lot of patient transfers recently," commented Alphonse blandly.

"Well we have been doing a lot of refurbishment work," said the middle aged man, clasping his hands before him. "The transfer papers are all in order."

"I see that," said Alphonse. "I just thought it odd. I come from Central but I don't remember a 'Carra's' hospital being located there. Yet all these patients are being sent there."

"Well, it's newly opened," said the man loudly. "I have their number. You can call them if you like."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. It was very unlikely the person on the other end of the line would be telling the truth. Probably another employee of Envy's.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about, Mr Alchemist, Sir?" asked the manager. As loathsome as Alphonse found these people he did get a slight buzz out of intimidating them.

"That would be Mr Elric, if you don't mind," he said with a small mirthless smile.

The man visibly paled.

"You're the Fullmetal alchemist?" he squeaked.

"Not quite," grinned Alphonse. "His brother."

"The Soul-splitting alchemist?" the man almost whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"My job," replied Alphonse. "We dogs of the military have good noses." He snapped the patient book shut, making the man jump. "Something in this city stinks," muttered Alphonse, more to himself than to the manager. "People are going missing. It's only a matter of time before we discover whom is cooperating with the person we know is behind all this." Alphonse fixed the manager with a piercing look.

"If there is anything you want to get off your conscience; my brother and I are staying with the governor. Talking to us or Governor Armstrong will make you feel much better than the new coat of paint on this building has. I guarantee that if you name names, you will not be prosecuted."

Alphonse left the man protesting strongly against his allegations. He found his brother waiting outside, chimera now on a lead.

"Well?" he asked.

"Manager's up to his neck in it," sighed Alphonse, glancing at the building again. "Place was as silent as the grave, and half the patients have been transferred. The rest they are keeping away from prying eyes. They probably suspect something and don't want them telling any visitors."

"Those who get visitors," spat Edward. "Most people in there will have been forgotten about, seen as an embarrassment by their families."

Alphonse nodded. He doubted there had been many protests at patients being relocated to Central.

"We'd better update Armstrong about this. The manager is about to crack. A bit of pressure from the governor and he'll sing like a canary," said Alphonse.

"Finally," muttered Edward. "Then maybe we can have a better idea where to look."

They turned down an alley, heading for the city centre. It was Alphonse that heard it first.

"Psst!" said a voice.

"Brother…" murmured Alphonse, holding up his hand. Ed stopped walking, turning to Alphonse. Al listened and this time they both heard it: "Psst!"

"Who's there?" demanded Edward, not bothering to keep his tone low.

"Hush!" reprimanded the voice in a whisper. "If you value your lives at all then turn to each other and pretend to be discussing the route home." The brothers did as instructed. Alphonse even pulled out the map for appearance's sake. Out of the corner of his eye Alphonse saw what the voice was talking about. They were being watched from the windows of the asylum. Alphonse counted three faces trying to peer around curtains without being seen.

"Amateurs," Ed muttered.

"They don't have to be skilled to shoot you, Mr Elric," said the voice. "It all depends on who they fear more: you and the military, or the _homunculus._"

Edward eyed his brother appraisingly.

"What did you say in there to get them so steamed up?" he hissed.

"The truth," Alphonse retorted.

"Ahhh," said Ed. "Never a good idea."

"Will you two shut up and listen?!" hissed the voice. Alphonse decided it was either female or a very young boy. He was guessing female.

"If you hang around here much longer it will look suspicious."

"Then why are you keeping us here?" asked Edward rudely.

"You're the ones looking for that redheaded girl, aren't you?" asked the voice. Edward stiffened. Alphonse pushed the map in his face as if trying to show him something. It was also handy to cover the shocked look on his brother's face. All this time spent looking and finally someone was going to help them.

"I work in the asylum," hissed the voice. "I've heard about you two and the girl that was kidnapped. I don't know where she is but I can help you with the other missing persons. I know that the patients transferred out of here are not going to Central."

"So do we," hissed Edward. "Now get to the point!"

"Brother," said Alphonse gently. As frustrated as he was that the voice was beating around the bush, the speaker was probably very frightened.

"We've lost twenty patients from here over the last few months, and ten of them vanished last week. We've all received raises to keep our mouths shut."

"How nice," grumbled Ed, but the speaker did not hear him.

"I was on the night shift last week; I came out here for a sly smoke. I saw them being led away by the manager. They got to this alleyway, turned the next corner and vanished."

"Vanished," asked Alphonse sceptically.

"Yes, vanished!" hissed the voice. "One minute they were lined up against the wall of the alley, and the next minute they were gone, as though the wall swallowed them."

"Hidden door?" whispered Al under his breath.

"Probably," murmured Edward.

"That's all I can say," hissed the voice. "I'm not naming names, or I'll be the next one to vanish."

"Get back inside," hissed Edward. "You've been more than helpful."

"I hope you find her," said the voice. There was a shuffle and then the sound of rapidly retreating feet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered Alphonse.

"If you're thinking 'oh what a lovely person to help us out', then no," hissed Ed.

"I was thinking this has 'trap' written all over it in twelve-foot high red letters," said Alphonse, ignoring his brother's tone.

"Then I am thinking what you're thinking," sighed Edward, his shoulders slumping. He looked bone weary, Al guessed his brother was not sleeping well.

The brothers waited a moment then moved on, taking the turn the voice had mentioned. Iggy honked, confused by the stopping and starting. The alley was no different then the one they had come from; dry, shaded, with only a few wooden boxes stacked against one brick wall. It was a dead end. Edward smiled.

"It's very well concealed if it is a hidden door." His eyes scanned over the three brick walls. "Keep a look out," Edward muttered to Alphonse. "They might be not able to see us here, but they may check to see if we are really gone." Alphonse nodded and positioned himself against one wall. Edward strolled to the dead end.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Alphonse.

"A little building work," Edward replied.

"Do it quietly!" warned Alphonse.

"Trust me," murmured Edward, resting his hands on the wall. Power crackled. The wall dissolved around the alchemist's hands, and the bricks transmuted into a fine dust. The wall was thinner then Edward expected. He frowned as the wall opened up before him. He should have been able to sense the density of the brickwork. Once he had made a large hole, Edward stopped the transmutation and he stuck his head through it.

"Bingo!" said Edward's muffled voice.

There was a click and the brick wall parted. Edward jumped back as the hidden door swung outwards, complete with the new window in it that Edward had made. The door was wooden, but was perfectly textured to represent a brick wall on the outside. It was heavy; a lot heavier than it should be.

"Now that's clever," Edward muttered. "The texturing on the outside is artificially dense, to fool anyone testing the wall with alchemy. That's why I thought it was brick all the way through."

"That is a good trick," said Alphonse, glancing into the alley. "Maybe our voice was telling the truth."

"Maybe," muttered Edward. Behind the door was a staircase descending into darkness.

"We should tell Armstrong what we have found," said Al, knowing immediately what his brother would be thinking.

"I'm going to have a look first," said Edward. "Just to be sure this is not a wild goose chase before we report back."

"People hide doors for no reason then?" said Alphonse sarcastically. "Let's just close it up, fix the hole and leave. We both know what it is, but we can't go down there alone."

"I never said I intended to go down there now!" snapped Edward. I just want to look, get an idea of what we're dealing with." He looked over his shoulder at his sceptical brother. "Look after Iggy for me and keep a look out for anyone following. I'll be right back," he said in a more gentle tone. Alphonse took the chimera's lead and fixed his brother with a penetrating look.

"You've got ten minutes. Then I'm coming to get you," said Al firmly.

"Deal," said Ed and plunged into the darkness.

"Idiot," muttered Alphonse.

He waited, resting his back against the alley wall and enjoying the cool shade. He was tired; all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner somewhere and sleep for at least twelve hours. After waiting for five minutes Alphonse was roused by the chimera. The lizard thing had been sitting quietly, but suddenly it was standing up, nose into the breeze, sniffing. Alphonse frowned.

"_Probably a street vendor selling meat,"_ he thought, but while the chimera was greedy, it was not behaving as if it smelt food. It bounced forward, pulling on the leash and sniffing. Alphonse tugged it back. It honked in protest and almost growled at him.

"What's the matter with you?" hissed Alphonse. Suddenly the chimera made up its mind. It honked joyfully and pulled the lead from Alphonse's hand. The alchemist swore and chased the creature.

It didn't go far. In the next alley it had come to a halt. It was rubbing around the legs of someone. Alphonse was guessing it was a woman. She was dressed in a long, flowing black silk coat which offset the white sun-shawl over her head. A pale hand reached out and gently tried to push the chimera away.

"Iggy!" Alphonse snapped. "Come here!" The chimera seemed bent on making a nuisance of himself.

"I'm so sorry," said Alphonse to the very tolerant woman. There would not be many who would take being leapt on by a large fury lizard so calmly. "I've no idea what's gotten into him."

"It's all right, Alphonse," said the woman. "I should be thanking you for looking after him." Alphonse stilled. He knew that voice, with its crisp consonants and rounded vowels. It was unmistakable.

"Gabriella?" he whispered. The figure straightened. She threw back the white shawl and Alphonse felt his heart break. She was not Gabriella anymore. The red hair was now black; the freckles had gone to be replaced with a flawless alabaster complexion. The eyes were the most disturbing. They were the same shape and size, but not human. Purple, with an animalistic vertical slit of a pupil. Alphonse stared, a ragged breath sucking into his lungs. His girlfriend's sister… his brother's lover… but most of all his good friend… she was a…

"It's not what you think," said the creature, her unnaturally pale lips quirking up in a smile. "I didn't die, Alphonse."

The shocked alchemist took a step back.

"How?" he managed to whisper.

"Not entirely sure," replied the transformed young woman. She looked a little lost. Her eyes roved around the street. "I… I remember Envy… he injected me with some sort of red water." She stammered. Her purple eyes swam with tears. "I'm not sure what happened after that. I still have my power; I used it to get free."

Alphonse rapidly got over his shock. This was his friend. She was distressed and confused. It did not matter what Envy had done to her; Al was sure it could be undone once they had studied it. He was surprised she had survived such a gruesome experiment. Her reaction to red water was very strong. Envy could have easily killed her. But he was still not convinced - this was all very convenient.

"We've been looking for you for days," he said. "Why didn't you come to the mansion? Or turn yourself into the police?"

"Who would recognise me with a face like this?" she cried, "I saw your reaction when you saw me! You fear me! Don't deny it!"

"It was a surprise," he said, holding out his hands, trying to placate her. "I did know it was you, but I just thought…"

"I know what you thought!" she shouted. "And I know what Edward will think!"

She burst into tears.

"What will my sister think?" she howled. "She won't know me at all!"

She covered her pale face with pale hands and began to sob. Alphonse stepped forward.

"Don't cry," he said. "You're back with us now. I'm sure Edward and I can fix all this." He stepped forward again, till he was nearly close enough to touch her. She backed away from him. He guessed that she was thinking about running off. He could not let that happen. They had to reverse what Envy had done to her. He reached for her and grabbed her, pulling her to him in a bear hug. She struggled but he held onto her.

"It's okay. It's all right, Gabriella," he breathed in her ear. "We will fix it all; just you wait and see. It's time for you to come back with us now. Anna is desperate to see you." He thought she was crying again as her shoulders were shaking. But then a chuckle bubbled up from her.

"Gabriella?" he asked, baffled. She lifted her head and looked at him. There was a large grin spread across her face and her eyes held not a hint of the earlier tears.

"_I've been tricked,"_ thought Alphonse absently. Before he could even move, he felt it. It was like something grabbing his stomach and pulling. He gasped and swallowed, staggering back. His knees threatened to give way at any moment. He looked at the transformed young woman and his heart grew cold. She was surrounded by light, but this time it was violet in colour. Her power was corrupted by the red water, just like she was. She may have survived, but the water had somehow twisted her body and personality. She was draining him, sucking the energy out of him, and by the look on her face she was enjoying it. She was beaming at him, and ran her tongue over her lips as if savouring his taste.

"You are deliciously gullible," she laughed. "Did it not occur to you that if my body had changed the rest of me might have too?"

Alphonse collapsed onto his hands and knees. He was so weak that even breathing was an effort.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," she sighed, putting her foot against his shoulder and tipping him over onto his back. Alphonse desperately tried to bring his hands together, but she was anticipating him and stamped on his right hand.

"Aa-aa-aah!" She laughed. "No alchemy." She knelt beside him, and using a piece of cord that she ripped from her silk coat she bound his hands to either side of his belt.

"Just like trussing a turkey," she chuckled. Pale fingers stroked over the skin of his cheek.

"You're such a good boy and so handsome too," she cooed at him. He tried to jerk away but all he managed was making his head loll to one side.

"No?" she said, sounding hurt. "Sisters can share you know. I won't get jealous." He glared at her and tried to speak but he couldn't.

"I can teach you a thing or two, little boy," she purred. "My sister will thank me for the tuition, I'm sure." She leaned closer to him tilting her face to his ear. "Just like your brother did," she whispered hotly in his ear before sucking on his ear lobe. Alphonse's eyes widened with indignant shock. Scorn laughed at him patronisingly.

"Well," announced the Gabriella-like creature sitting back a little. "As pleasant a reunion as this is, I'm afraid we will have to continue this discussion later. Your brother may try to interfere and you know how possessive he is. I would hate for you to fall out over me." She leaned forward and clasped his head between her two small hands. Alphonse glared up into the freakish purple eyes.

"_Traitor!"_ he thought at her, not caring if he was being unfair. He was seething, but more than that he was embarrassed. What she had done to his ear had set his pulse racing.

"Good night, Alphonse," she purred. Alphonse wanted to yell but only a sigh escaped his mouth. She moved closer to him, her body flattening on top of him and pressing against him. She could not do this to him!

But she did.

Her lips settled over his and she kissed him softly. Alphonse's mind went blank. The last of his energy disappeared with her tongue sliding into his mouth. He blacked out.

* * *

Edward dashed up the stairs, at any moment expecting to meet his brother on the way down. He had been poking around the tunnel for a good twenty minutes. Alphonse would not be impressed. Edward burst into the sunlight his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I know, I know! You said only ten minutes but I it took a little longer than I thought to get a bearing down there and the rock itself is…" he trailed off. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that his brother was not in the alley.

"Al?" he called out. There was a honk in response. Tied to one of the large wooden boxes was Iggy. There was a silk cord around the chimera's neck with an envelope attached to it. It had his name on it. He did not recognise the hand writing.

With a growing feeling of dread Edward took the letter from the chimera. It was very short, just a few words.

"_Now that I have your brother, come here tomorrow night, eleven pm, bring the yummy brunet. Come alone. Any outside help and I'll kill both my prisoners._

_Don't be late shorty."_

Edward numbly put the letter in his pocket. What else could he do? Edward had never thought Alphonse would be easy to capture. The homunculus must have distracted him somehow. Anger was slow in coming but it did come.

"I was gone a few minutes!" he growled. "How did he manage it so quickly?"

He would do as Envy wanted and he would bring Anna. He would make the governor give him the time he needed to best the homunculus, and if he did not see sense then Edward would just have to knock him out.

"I'LL COME!" he roared at the sky. "I'LL COME AND YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER SPAWNED!"

On the top of one of the asylum a pale face looked down on the alchemist, enjoying his anguish.

"I'm looking forward to it," Scorn whispered with a dark chuckle.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 96**_**... In which everybody gets a hug...**_

Anna read over the letter for the fourth time.

"Why do they want me?" she asked again.

"No idea," murmured Edward, for the fourth time. He was resting his chin on his automail hand, which was propped up on the huge table in Armstrong's dining room. He was not even looking at Anna. He was staring out the window at the setting sun, his yellow eyes far away.

He had been very quiet since returning. Anna had been there when he came back; he had been bordering on frantic, shouting that his brother had been taken. Iggy had rushed to Anna, terrified. Roze had not been able to calm Edward and Armstrong was not at home. Anna had read the words on his lips and had reacted unexpectedly. She had grabbed hold of him, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him to her. She hugged him tightly, determined not to let him go until he was thinking straight again. She didn't care what it looked like to the staff; he was her dear friend and in need of support. She needed a little herself if she was honest. Her heart was howling. Her beautiful alchemist was missing now as well as her sister. But she was calm; there was no time for tears. She held onto the man she had once idolised and felt him relax against her. He said something, and she could feel it rumble under her ear; she thought it might be something despairing, like 'this is all my fault' or 'I deserve this'. She shook her head against him and felt his mismatched hands rest on her shoulder blades. She smiled; it was amazing what a good hug could do, especially when people did not expect to get one.

"This is not your fault, Ed," she said as clearly as she could. "None of it is. It's just a bunch of," she searched for the right word, "…crappy stuff that happened." He chuckled, and she felt it along with his slowing heartbeat. "We've all done the best we can," she said, stepping back a little and looking at him.

"I ran into that gate because I thought I knew what was best for me. Gabbie ran after me because she thought she knew better what I needed. We followed her to Central because we thought we knew what was best for her. You and Al signed up because you thought you were doing the best thing. I stayed with Winry because I thought I was doing the best thing by staying out the way…" She paused for breath. Her words were starting to slur; she could feel her lazy tongue starting to crush them. "I could go on," she sighed.

"I get the point," she saw him say.

"So stop blaming yourself," she whispered.

"But it_ is_ my fault," he said, his lips barely moving. He must have been speaking very quietly. "All this started the day Al and I tried to raise our mother." Anna blinked. Now that _was_ news. Edward saw the expression on her face.

"I… I thought… Al had told you…" he stammered. Anna shook her head.

"Didn't Gabriella say…?" he trailed off.

"Not one word," said Anna with a smile. "She's not the type to gossip about sensitive stuff." Edward nodded, still looking uncomfortable.

"It's for your brother to tell me Ed. When he is ready, he will. To be honest I doubt I'd understand if it's anything to do with Alchemy; it's all a bit beyond me." She patted his arm. "If my sister was still talking to you after you told her then it can't be that bad," she said brightly. "Hardly something that you should let blight your life anyway. I'll be telling your brother the same thing when we get him back."

She stepped back from him.

"Now I'm going to make some tea and you are going to drink it and tell me what happened," she ordered.

Roze had made the tea. She had sat him down and he had told her. She still felt calm though her nerves were starting to fray a little looking at the note.

"I have no intention of making you come with me," said Edward absently.

"I will be going," she said, trying to sound like a brave young woman and less like a frightened deaf girl. "Envy has the people I love. Please don't try to stop me."

"I won't," he replied with a small smile. "I'm not my brother. But he was right about one thing. It will be dangerous and you could be hurt, or even killed."

"That's a risk I can accept," she replied. "Everyone else has their lives on the line. I want to join the party."

Edward grinned, his spirits obviously lifting a little with her forced bravado.

"Well you did come here to have an adventure. I guess you can say this is as adventurous as it gets," he said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not frightened of dying," said Anna with a smile. "I just don't want to."

"I won't let him hurt you," said Edward seriously.

"That's not a promise you can keep and you know it," scoffed Anna.

"You're right," he replied. "But I'll be doing my best."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," said Anna. "I'll try not to die."

She smiled at him encouragingly.

"They will be all right, Edward. Both of them," she said. "We will get them back and all will be as it was before."

"I hope so," he replied.

* * *

Over the next day Edward worked out a strategy with Armstrong. The governor had naturally wanted to send the police to storm the tunnels. Edward and Anna had managed to convince him to postpone the raid by two hours, for the sake of the hostages.

"You are playing into his hands," said the big man. "This is a trap and you both know it. Doing what he wants is a strategy that will end in disaster."

"I know that," said Edward, "but he knows my weaknesses; I have no choice in this. I have to meet his terms. If I don't, he will kill Alphonse and Gabriella. He won't even hesitate over it. He has no scruples about ending human life. He's already taken the lives of over a hundred of your citizens."

"Which is why we must strike now!" insisted the man. The argument had raged back and forth but eventually the compromise was reached. They had two precious hours to rescue the hostages. Then the governor and the Elric brothers could join forces and deal with the homunculus.

Edward chose the equipment to take with him carefully; a knife in each boot and nothing else. He wanted to be as light and manoeuvrable as possible. He wasn't going to get out of this without a fight, he was certain. Of course he was not letting Anna go unarmed either.

The girl was mystified when he handed over the wrist sheathes, bristling with small throwing knives.

"I don't know how to use these," she murmured, brown eyes wide. Edward rolled her sleeves up and buckled the sheathes onto the under side of her fore arms. She winced as he tightened the buckles.

"It has to be tight," he explained. "Or the leather won't bend in the right way and they could release when you don't want them to."

"Huh?" Anna said, looking at the rows of small handles sitting in the sheath.

"Bend your wrist inwards," said Edward.

She did so and squeaked when a knife dropped from the sheath and slid down her wrist. She jerked her hand away and the triangular bladed knife clattered to the ground. Edward bent and picked it up, twirling the knife in his fingers, showing off just a little.

"Try it again," he instructed, sliding the knife back with its siblings in the sheath. This time Anna was ready for the blade sliding down her arm; she caught the oddly shaped handle between her fingers. The blade gleamed at her wickedly. She twisted her wrist outwards and the little blade easily slipped between her fingers so she was holding it between forefinger and thumb. She pointed at Edward and grinned.

"Very nice," he said with a small smile. "Just remember the pointy end goes in the other person, not you." She rolled her eyes at him. "Just making sure," he chuckled. "I don't have time to teach you to use them. They are balanced for throwing. But it's better than you having no weapon and they are small enough to be easily concealed. I was going to give them to your sister, to stop her getting a gun," his face fell as he spoke.

He glanced at the knife in her fingers.

"Not much of a gift for a woman come to think of it," he sighed.

"She would have loved them!" said Anna. "And she would have learned how to use them properly." She ran her fingers over the sheath on her right arm. There were well used; there were wrinkles in the leather, but they had been well cared for. There was not a spot of rust on the blades, all six of them, and the leather had been lovingly waxed.

"Are these yours?" she asked.

"They were a friend's," he replied, his eyes suddenly far away. "His wife sent them to Alphonse while I was in Europe. She wanted me to have them. She asked Al to give them to me when he saw me." His lips quirked up a little. "She was one of the few people who did not believe I was dead."

"What happened to him?" asked Anna, sure from Edward's expression that his friend was dead. The yellow eyes fell on Anna.

"He was killed. Probably by Envy, if I had to guess," he replied. He checked over the sheathes and adjusted the straps in silence. Anna let him fuss over her, knowing he had to distract himself. He trailed his metal fingers over the knives strapped to her right arm and grinned at some fond memory. He pulled down her sleeves and patted her shoulder.

"Hughes will look after you if I can't. Don't hesitate to use them, Anna."

She nodded gravely.

It got dark quickly, but the time seemed to drag after that. Edward took to pacing the dining room while Roze begged him not to go. The young mother had been working herself into a bit of a state since lunch, but luckily it did not seem to be affecting Edward. He was too focused on what he had to do. At last, after an hour of being nagged at he turned to Roze and to everyone's astonishment hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Roze blushed scarlet.

"I faced Dante alone, Roze, and I am still alive," he said softly and treated her to a dazzling smile. "Things worked out well... eventually."

"I also remember the rather large hole Envy put in your chest!" Roze cried, getting over her shock.

"I remember too," replied Edward glibly. "But I'm still here." He stepped away from the beautiful young woman, still smiling. "I faced both Envy and Dante when I was a boy and I lived to tell the tale." He put his head on one side, his eyes dancing. "I'm not a boy anymore, in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," said Roze defensively, her cheeks colouring again.

"Then stop fretting," he replied. "It will be alright."

"You are not a god, Edward!" she protested. "How can you be so sure you will come out of this alive?"

"I can't," he replied with a shrug, "but I'm tired of worrying about it. This meeting between Envy and myself was practically inevitable from the moment we both returned to this place." He shrugged again. "I know I'm not a god. We had that discussion when we first met."

Roze smiled in spite of her worry.

"I remember. You were such an arrogant boy, I almost hated you on sight," she said softly.

"And you were a religious zealot, and I did not think much of you either," he chuckled.

With Roze placated, they waited. Anna wished she had Edward's confidence. He was still pacing, but he appeared to be deep in thought rather than nervous. She remembered the look on his face earlier in the day when he had talked about giving the knives to Gabbie.

"_He really does love her,"_ she realised. Anna felt herself finally forgive him for what he had said about her sister in Rush valley. She decided she would keep the incident to herself; what he had said had been said in a rage. He did not think her sister was cheap. He needed her back with him. It was written all over his face. Anna still felt the situation was far from ideal, but they were both adults. Under the circumstances she supposed a normal romance was not possible. Not like it was for her and Alphonse. Her heart stilled just thinking about him. What was Envy doing to him?

She had been such a child, not speaking to him just because he had hurt her pride. It had been done with the best of intentions too. All he had wanted was her safety. He had apologised profusely, but she had ignored him. She had ignored him and now he was gone.

"_I am a stupid little girl,"_ she thought. It seemed so small now, such a little thing to fall out over. She needed him, just like Edward needed her sister. It didn't seem odd to her anymore that two sisters had fallen for two brothers; it seemed perfectly natural. They were very different people after all.

Two stubborn, big headed and gifted older siblings who had looked after their younger siblings. Of course they would fall for each other; they had so much in common. Then there were two younger, sweeter tempered siblings who counterpointed the cynicism of the older two. They were both greatly beholden to their older siblings and struggling to repay a debt they could not. Again, it was almost as if they were preordained to meet and be with each other. They were all meant to be family, and Anna intended to reunite them all.

Hands clapped before her eyes, drawing Anna out of her musings.

She looked up to see Edward's serious face.

"It's time," he said simply.

"I'm ready," Anna replied, and she meant it.

* * *

**Yeah it's short, but the next one is the climax of the whole part, so I won't apologise. We have had some wonderful indebted fanart submitted to the site recently, including the first pic of Junji ever! The link is on my profile if you want to see it. **

**In other news those of you who read my blog will know that not only have I been in hospital but both ****Resilience of the soul and Indebted won the UFO award for best in progress fan fiction of 2007- Indebted came second. Thanks for voting for me folks! **


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98...** _**In which Scorn unleashes her... wrath**_

Edward stood at the entrance to the tunnels. He had liquidised the door, making it easier for the police who would come after them to find the place. The asylum had been shut down and all the staff had been taken in for questioning. There would be no one to warn the homunculus that a large force was on its way.

"_**This is a trap, isn't it?"**_ signed Anna, not wanting to make a sound. Edward thought it might be a good idea too. He slipped his safety lamp up to hang from his wrist and signed back.

"_**Of course it is, and Envy is not even bothering to hide it. We both know that one of us is not walking away from this." **_

Anna bit her lip. Her eyes looked over-large in the lamplight.

"_**So what do we do now? Wait here?"**_ Edward shook his head.

"_**I don't think so. Envy is expecting me to come to him, and probably early. It's the sort of thing I do."**_

"_**But we're late,"**_ signed Anna, pointing at her watch.

"_**Only by a few minutes. This is a game to him. I want to fit in with his predictions as little as possible." **_He smiled at the frightened girl. _**"I also have a very neat trick up my sleeve; he won't see it coming." **_With that he plunged into the darkness and hurried down the steps. Anna followed him.

The steps descended a good twenty feet. They ended abruptly in a tunnel. It was lit by small electric lights mounted mid way up the rough stone walls. They glowed dimly. Edward shut off his light and handed it to Anna.

"_**These were not here before,"**_ he signed. They walked briskly over the concrete floor. The tunnel was cool and dry, with only a slight musty smell in the air. They walked in silence, eyes moving constantly, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Edward's ears strained to hear anything that would indicate they were being followed or someone was coming towards them, but there was nothing. They walked for well over thirty minutes; suddenly the tunnel turned a corner and headed downward. They followed cautiously. It twisted again and Edward almost ran into the door that the tunnel terminated in. It was a normal rough wooden door, the same you would find in any home. On the door was a big read button with a note underneath it.

"**Please ring bell for attention."**

Edward thought Envy was trying to be humorous for a moment, but the wooden lettering of the notice was painted on was cracked and the paint itself was peeling as if it had been in the cool, dry air for while.

"_Must be an old storehouse,"_ he thought. _"If it was a wine seller's place then these tunnels could have been used for transport." _

Edward melted the door, rather than ring the bell.

There was a cellar beyond with row upon row of wine racks, all empty.

"As I thought," he muttered. He turned to Anna.

"_**Stay behind me,"**_ he signed_**. "Stay close but not too close; two steps ought to be enough. If there is a fight you turn and run. No heroics."**_

Anna nodded; she put the lamp down and followed.

They walked into the cellar and up an old wooden staircase at the far end.

They came to a narrow hallway. The walls had been freshly plastered; it was dimly lit and there were no windows.

A door opened at the far end. Edward shifted his stance, almost bouncing on his toes, ready to move. Slowly, a bent figure shuffled into the hallway. Edward relaxed a little. This was a threat of a different order, and he was sure he could outmatch her in that. Junji lent heavily on her stick, puffing as if she had been hurrying.

"You're a little late," she gasped, pushing dark hair out of her face. Edward dispensed with the pleasantries.

"Where are they?" he asked in a growl.

"I will show you Alphonse later," said Junji turning to leave.

"What about my sister!" cried Anna.

"You will see her first," sighed Junji.

Edward did not like the sound of the girl's tone. His stomach twisted with worry; what had Envy done to Gabriella? He walked forward and followed the slowly moving alchemist. She hobbled through a number of rooms, all richly furnished.

Anna ignored the bent girl even though Junji tried to talk to her.

"I am sorry things turned out this way, but I had a job to do," said the girl evenly.

"You justify what you do as employment?" asked Edward.

"You can hardly comment," chuckled the girl. "You who sought the philosopher's stone for years and were resurrected by its power."

"I never killed to get what I wanted," said Edward bluntly.

"The ones I killed were human trash, elderly, infirmed, the mad and the violent. Hardly productive members of society. The governor should be thanking me," said Junji mildly. Edward shook his head; the girl could not be reasoned with.

He took to using Anna's tactic and ignored her. She was a pawn anyway. He was after her employer.

Finally the girl came to a large oak door. She laid her hand on it and smiled in the dim light.

"She is in here," she announced. "She's not been the nicest of house guests, but I don't suppose she could help it." Edward sneered at the girl and opened the door. Beyond it was a large hall, well-lit with wall lights and a massive crystal chandelier. The floor was richly carpeted and there were mahogany panels on the walls. There were no windows here either, but there was a staircase that led to the upper levels. This would have been a massive store room. It had been converted to suit someone with a very outdated taste in decor. Anna stood beside Edward and stared.

"This is unreal," she whispered.

Edward was not listening. He was taking in the proportions of the room, counting the number of chairs and tables around the edge of the room, working out whether he was likely to slip on the carpets, noting where the exits were, processing what was flammable and what was likely to stop a blade or bullet. His military trained brain took it all in within seconds. It was not the best place for a fight, but it was not disastrous either. Envy could have made it a lot more awkward for him. The door they had come through slammed and locked. Edward did not care and Anna could not hear it so they both stood calmly in the corner of the hall and waited.

"You used to be a lot more impulsive," said a well-remembered voice. "What's the matter, shorty? Too much at stake this time?"

Out of the corner of his eye Edward saw the homunculus enter through an open door in the bottom right of the hall. It shut and locked behind him. Envy strolled confidently into the middle of the hall. He was unarmed from what Edward could see, but the homunculus had never needed weapons. Envy grinned at his guests.

"So you came. We were getting worried you had changed your minds," he said, laughing easily.

Edward was ready to pounce on him if he needed to. He subtly shifted his feet and slowly raised his hands before him. It was a simple defensive stance; the best kind. Anna's fingers twitched as if she was desperate to get a knife in each hand, but Edward had warned her not to show she was armed. Not until she needed to.

"Hello little girl," said Envy leaning forward to peer at Anna. He grinned at her, flashing his sharp teeth. "We meet again."

"Where are they?" Anna hissed. Envy raised an eyebrow and winced.

"You still have a voice as sweet as a croaking toad," laughed the homunculus. Anna glowered at him, but to Edward's relief she ignored the insult.

"Well it's time for introductions," said Envy gleefully. "Shorty, little toad, may I present something wonderful of my own creation."

With that another door opened and a figure walked into the room, the door locking behind it. It walked gracefully and soundlessly over the carpet, a black cloak and hood shrouding it from view. Envy sighed contentedly at the figure and it walked over to him. He slipped an arm around the figure and pulled it to him.

"Don't be shy, Scorn," said Envy to the figure. "Let our guests see you."

"You got that sick Ishivalian girl to make you a pet?" scoffed Edward.

"Well, congratulations, Envy. Shame no real woman would…"

Edward choked back his words. Envy turned the figure to face his guests and ripped the cloak from her. It fluttered to the ground to reveal a pale skinned young woman. It was the face that Edward first saw, a face that made his heart stop. A face that had haunted his dreams, a face he had ached to see again, complete with lips that he shuddered at just the thought of kissing. But the rosy cheeks had gone, as had the striking green eyes and red hair. But the face was the same. It was the same as the woman he loved. It _was_ the woman he loved, but she had changed.

Edward forgot everything else, he even forgot about Anna. The purple inhuman eyes regarded him dispassionately. The tight bodice and short skirt she wore he hardly noticed. All of a sudden he was sixteen again and seeing another face he loved on a creature that felt nothing for him. He had killed the thing that he had resurrected; it was not his mother. He was not sure he could do it again. Not when the creature before him wore that face. His heart threatened to break. The only thing that held it together was the fact that he knew Junji was probably not strong enough to make a perfect homunculus. This was something else. Edward clung to the hope that Gabriella was still alive and he could reverse what had been done to her.

"S… Sister?" whispered Anna uncertainly, bringing Edward back to reality.

"Yep," said the creature in Gabriella's voice. "Still me, well… a me 'upgrade', really." That confirmed Edward's suspicions. Homunculi usually forgot their former lives. Gabriella had not been killed and resurrected. The hope he clung to grew stronger and the tight pain in his chest receded. Anna shook her head, not really believing what she saw.

"I'm not your sister anymore little girl," said the thing coldly. "Stay out of this and I may let you live." Her purple eyes flicked to Edward.

"Hello again, lover," she said with a small licentious smile hovering over her lips. "I've been waiting for you."

Edward gulped; this could be a little more problematic. While she was not a homunculus, it appeared she did not want to regain her former form or life. He had seen the same look in Sloth's eyes. She had wanted to be free of her old life, and that meant eliminating the old acquaintances.

"Envy, you bastard," hissed Edward, suddenly furious. "You think I will let you get away with this?"

"I merely injected her. She did the rest on her own," laughed Envy. "It was a pleasant surprise for all of us. I was hoping for something a little less formidable, but it appears your sweet red head made a deal with he demons I put in her." He purred, an arm snaking around the young woman's waist. Edward felt his temper struggle to be set free. The pale fingers moving over Gabriella's body just about drove him over the edge. This woman was his, no matter what had been done to her! What was worse was that Gabriella seemed to be enjoying the attention. Edward's temper raged. What had Envy done to her while she was in this state? His mind raced with unpleasant possibilities.

"I think she's perfect," Envy mumbled, pulling the midnight hair back with his free hand and kissing Gabriella's white throat tenderly. The young woman's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed contentedly. Edward growled, jealousy pushing him over the edge at last. He sprang forward, but small hands latched into his belt and yanked him back.

"That's what they want, you fool!" Anna screeched. "Think, damn it!"

Gabriella's eyes snapped open. She gave Anna a cross look and then she shoved Envy away from her. Edward could hardly believe what he saw. The homunculus did not say a word to her. He just nodded and backed away. It had all been an act, an act to drive him into to losing his temper. His eyes narrowed at the transformed young woman. Well, he could do a little of his own acting. He would not fall prey to his emotions twice.

"Have your fun," Envy said to the half homunculus with a smile. "I'll be watching."

"Don't interfere," Gabriella growled. "This is _my_ fight."

"I won't," Envy replied. "I leave them to you, Scorn."

"_Fight?"_ thought Edward, his heart chilled. _"She intends to fight me?" _

Edward rapidly reassessed the situation. It was not Envy that was the real danger here. It was Gabriella, or 'Scorn', as she called herself. The only way that Envy would let her dictate to him was if she was more powerful than he was. Edward was not sure what he would do if it actually came to blows. How could he possibly fight her? It went against everything that he was and she probably knew it. He had to avoid combat with her at all costs.

Edward motioned for Anna to get behind him but her eyes were fixed on Gabbie.

"What did they do to you?" asked Anna, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "Whatever it is, we can change you back."

"Change back?" asked the creature. "Why would I want to do that?" Anna floundered under the purple eyes; she had no reply. "So I can be slave to my little sister again?"

"You were never slave to me!" Anna squeaked. Scorn laughed bitterly.

"Oh no? Then why am I here? Were it not for your selfishness I would not even be in this world. I would not be cursed with a freakish ability that people crave to control."

"But… But you…" Anna stammered.

"I what?" sneered the creature. "I love you, so I want to care for you?" Anna just stared.

"Not anymore," whispered the transformed young woman. "You may have bloomed here, but I have suffered. Do you know how many nights I lay awake, desperately thinking of a way to try and get us home?" Anna shook her head, ignoring Edward's indications for her to step behind him.

"No, you didn't. You took one look at shorty's brother and that was it. No thought of your home ever entered your head again." Scorn stopped advancing, still a few metres from the pair. In the corner of the hall behind her Envy was watching gleefully.

"That was our home!" cried Scorn. "I worked twelve hours a day to keep a roof over our heads while you complained about school and played at the housework. But because I loved you, I put up with it."

She stepped closer.

"But no more, little girl," she growled. "I'm free of that." She paused and grinned. "I'll prove it to you by ripping your eyes out."

Edward was ready; he jumped between the traumatised girl and Scorn.

"Not yet, lover," Scorn said gently. "You're next."

There was a flash of power and Edward crashed into the wall behind him. He heard Anna scream wordlessly.

"Shut up!" yelled Scorn. "You think I want to hear that vile voice? Maybe I should rip your tongue out too."

Edward was on his feet, winded but otherwise unhurt. He ran at the pair but Anna acted before him. As Scorn grabbed her face a small knife jumped into Anna's hand and she plunged it into her sister's shoulder with a wordless yell. Scorn shrieked in surprise more than pain. She growled and backhanded her sister, sending her skidding across the carpet. She pulled the blade from her flesh and looked at it.

"Pretty," she murmured, the wound in her shoulder already closing. She casually threw the bloodstained blade at her sobbing sister. Edward got there just in time and caught the blade between his metal fingers. This enraged the transformed woman.

"Why must everyone protect her?" she shouted at him. "No one ever protected me!"

"I did," said Edward softly, throwing the blade to one side.

"And look how effective it was," laughed Scorn, gesturing at her body. "Well done there lover. Really, points should be given for how utterly you failed."

"Yes, I failed," said Edward, slowly stepping away from Anna. Scorn's eyes followed him. If he could keep her attention on him he could perhaps work out a way to incapacitate her. "But you hardly helped," he said crisply.

Scorn raised an eyebrow.

"You ran away," clarified Edward. "It's difficult to look after someone when they're not there."

He circled around, making her turn her back to Anna.

"You know why I left," Scorn growled.

"Yes I do," he replied, "but you did not have the courage to tell me those things yourself."

Scorn shrugged.

"I was sparing your feelings," she said with a vindictive smile. "I did not want to tell you at the time that you were terrible in bed."

Envy laughed hysterically.

"Like you'd be an improvement!" Scorn snapped at him. Edward suddenly felt much better. Even with the dire situation, he now knew Envy had not violated his girl.

He grinned.

"Why, Edward," laughed Scorn. "I'm glad you can find hope in this situation, especially when you've just been accused of not satisfying me." Edward kept the smile on his face. No matter what she said, he would not get angry. No matter how many embarrassing details she brought up, he would remain calm. It was his wit that was going to get him out of this, just like Winry had said. He would play this twisted game and he would win. Gabriella had no gift for strategy. He had thrashed her at chess enough times to know that.

"That's not what you said in your letter," he goaded. "It's not what your body said that night either." Scorn blinked and her lips quirked up, as if delighted he was going to play with her properly.

"Please Edward," chuckled Scorn. "There are virgins present."

Edward did not miss the plural. She really did not like Envy. It was the only comfort he had. An idea half formed in his head. He had to keep her talking.

"If you think I need improvement then we could always try again," he said as casually as he could. He was quaking inside. He would only get one shot at this. She would not fall for it twice. Maybe he could throw in a diversion first and let her thwart him. His headstrong redhead liked to win.

"Ha!" scoffed Scorn. "Like I would let that metal get anywhere near me again. I had bruises for days!"

"Call that compensation for the scratches you put on my back," he countered, stepping closer. Scorn laughed gleefully.

"I forgot about those," she said huskily. Edward switched tactics.

"I can't have been that bad," he said just as softly, stepping closer again. He could see Envy in the corner of the hall, seething. Edward did not imagine he appreciated the topic of conversation or his part in it. Junji had also moved into the room, her eyes riveted on Scorn. Anna had moved away. She was watching him carefully, dashing tears from her eyes. Her lip was bleeding but she was otherwise unhurt. She had guessed he was up to something.

"Didn't you miss me even a little bit?" he asked the half homunculus.

"No," she replied blithely.

"Well, I missed you," he said. He pushed his pride aside and told the truth. He was not far from her now; he had to keep her interest.

"I've missed you terribly," he said tenderly. Scorn frowned at his tone. "I missed your voice… your face… little things, like the way you hum to yourself when you think no one is listening…"

Scorn's frown deepened in a very Gabriella-like way. Now he had moved away from sarcastic retorts she was confused. Edward realised that he had very rarely voiced his feelings for her. It was a bad reflection on him that she was perplexed by the emotion in his words. That would change, he promised himself, as soon as she was back with him. Edward closed the gap between them. Very slowly he raised his left hand.

"I've missed the softness of your skin," he whispered. His fingers touched her pale cheek; she was staring at him, transfixed. Envy stirred, but was waiting to see what would happen. Edward wanted him to see, to covet what was his.

"I've needed you near me so badly," Edward breathed, moving his hand down her neck gradually. Her breath hitched. He smiled; she was still human underneath it all. His fingers found what he was looking for. She blinked at him, as if waking up. Then she smiled, but it was not a pleasant smile.

"You must think I am really stupid," she sneered. Edward was purposely just a shade too late in trying to press on the nerve in her neck. She elbowed him painfully in the stomach and as he doubled over her knee came up and caught him in the face, forcing his bottom teeth through his lip. He grunted and fell to the floor.

"Sister!" Anna screamed.

Envy was laughing and Scorn was ranting about what an idiot Edward was. He ignored her; he had counted on this happening and he was not badly hurt. He caught Anna's eye and winked at her. To her credit the girl gave no indication she had seen him move. She looked on helplessly as the enraged half-homunculus dragged him to his feet by his collar.

"Do you really think I'd trust you after the way you used me?" she yelled in his face.

"I just wanted to knock you out," he said truthfully.

"And I just want to kill you," she growled. Edward was surprised to find a strong pair of small hands at his throat. This he had not expected. He had thought she would beat him about a bit first, not actually try to kill him immediately. He made to clap his hands, only to find himself slammed into another wall. This time he was more than winded. He slid down the wall to the floor and tried to catch his breath while stars burst before his eyes.

"Aww," said Scorn, with mock sympathy. "You not in the mood for a fight, Edward?"

"Not really," he gasped, shaking his head to clear his vision. "My aunty told me not to hit girls."

"Shame," muttered Scorn. "I was looking forward to beating you senseless."

Edward made a big show of struggling to his feet, leaning against the wall for support.

"I never thought you would be such a pushover," mumbled Scorn, folding her arms.

"I won't fight you," Edward said, looking at her almost pleadingly.

"Than this will be over quickly," said Scorn, disappointedly. She made to move towards him but Anna grabbed her left leg and hung on.

"Get off me, leech!" screamed Scorn. She twisted and kicked her sister viciously in the side. Anna gave a little strangled cry and let go. Edward winced, knowing Anna probably now had a few fractured ribs.

Scorn scowled at the silently crying girl and rolled her eyes.

"Weak," she spat, finally turning back to Edward.

"You won't fight me?" she asked again. He shook his head. Envy was chuckling manically and Junji was still watching silently.

"Never," Edward announced, making his voice strong and decisive.

"Very well," Scorn sighed. "Let's end this."

She moved unbelievably quickly. She blurred in Edward's vision. He could not have stopped her even if he wanted to. She slammed into him, shoving his body up against the wall with her own. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. There was a flash and the mortar in the wall disintegrated. Green things grew out from between the stones, shackling him. Edward realised there must have been seeds in the mortar. Scorn laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm not going to let alchemy interrupt us," she purred. She took his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You are beautiful," she said with a sigh, "such a waste." She kissed him, roughly, biting his injured lip and making him grunt. She lapped at the blood on his lips and shuddered. Her hands left his face and fastened around his neck.

She squeezed.

Edward swallowed and gasped. Scorn watched him intently, as if burning his last moments into her mind.

"Do you know what happens to a man when he gets strangled?" Scorn asked softly. "I've read it in text books but I've never actually witnessed the phenomenon." She wiggled her body against him, rolling her hips. She tightened her grip on his neck. Edward fought for breath. He could not hold out much longer, but he needed her to be distracted. Not only her, but Envy. His eyes rolled a little and his vision darkened.

"What was I to you, Edward?" whispered Scorn in a voice that was suddenly raw and hurt. "Was I to be your salvation? Or was I the instrument you would use to heal yourself with and escape your past?" Her hands tightened again. "Or maybe you wanted to be my redemption?" she said in a small voice. "Save me from my lonely days and terrified nights, therefore justifying yourself being in my bed…" She squeezed harder threatening to break bone. Edward's breath stilled. He closed his eyes and began to count.

"Goodbye my love," whispered Scorn. "I'll be free now."

Edward could wait no longer. His body convulsed and he pulled on the green shackles, lifting his legs at the same time. He wrapped his legs around Scorn's waist and crossed his ankles, trapping her. Scorn let go of his neck and shrieked in surprise and indignation. He squeezed hard with his knees, holding her in place, gasping to get his breath back.

"What are you doing, you fool?" screeched Scorn. "This is not going to save you!"

"No," wheezed Edward, looking into her inhuman eyes. "I'm going to save _you_!"

Suddenly the air was filled with power. Alchemy crackled and flashed, blinding those who watched. A complex transmutation circle etched itself into the carpet below Scorn's feet. Edward freed his hands and gritted his teeth. His metal elbow crashed into Scorn's temple. She crumpled soundlessly, taking him with her. They landed in a heap of twisted limbs. Envy was howling with anger. He was dancing around the edge of the transmutation circle, fearing touching it. He knew well what it was. There was an exact duplicate of the circle around Anna. Envy could not get near either of them.

Scorn moaned, recovering quickly from her injury. Edward gathered her to him gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He activated the circle with just a thought. Envy jumped back with a curse. Edward closed his eyes against the light and let the power move through him and into the woman in his arms. She screamed and cursed and tried to get free of him but she was still dizzy and he had her in a vice like grip. He was not going to let her go. He was never going to let her go again.

Finally the light faded. He felt her retch and turned her over. She struggled to her hands and knees and vomited red liquid. Edward sighed with relief. He had sealed the foreign energies within her. She should return to normal soon. Unfortunately, he did not have time for a reunion. The original homunculus was still standing at the edge of the circle.

"This is not over, shorty," Envy growled, his violet eyes livid. Edward knew that if he did not face him now Envy would probably run. He would run and hide until he came up with a new way to make Edward suffer. Edward was loathed to leave Gabriella and he wanted to look for Alphonse, but this was what he had come here for, to end things, to settle a very old score. He added hurting the woman he loved to Envy's list of crimes and then slowly stepped out of the circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah I know, cliffie but I've not written one for a while ;-) Just a heads up people... this story will be given a rest at the end of part 6. I really only have time to devote to one story and resilience is losing out as I find indebted easier to write, (less research needed.) I promised myself I would finish both stories so I'll have to do it one at a time. Don't worry, part 7 is almost complete but updates will be slow, please be patient... I've never left a story unfinished yet and I don't plan on starting. **


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99...** **_i_****_n which a brother dies..._**

Junji closed the door behind her. Her mind whirred. Scorn was no more and she had just seen the impossible. Edward Elric could transmutate without clapping.

Envy may be blind to the significance of this, but she was not. It should be impossible; how he had accomplished it she did not know. But one thing she was sure of was that this was a fight Envy could not win. She had seen the look on Edward Elric's face when he saw what had become of Gabriella. He had looked so sad, so shocked. Junji had actually felt sorry for him. But it had all been for nothing. He already knew the homunculus sealing technique and had executed it easily, even after letting Scorn half strangle him. It had been a brave move, Junji had to admit. She knew how strong Scorn was and he had let her think she had won so he could get close to her. Junji would have never have thought the stern looking young man would have had the mettle to actually hit Scorn. Envy had underestimated him yet again.

That was now Junji's problem. After seeing the ease with which the Fullmetal alchemist had sealed Scorn, Junji knew it was only a matter of time before he did the same to Envy. All he had to do was keep him still long enough.

He was going to kill him. She had seen it in his eyes as he left the circle. He was going to seal and kill the exquisite homunculus unless she did something. She was no match for him in alchemic terms and as soon as Gabriella recovered he would have a very powerful ally. She was outmatched, and Envy was going to die.

There was only one option available to her. She leaned heavily on her sticks and shuffled down the dimly lit corridor. She cursed her leaden legs; they simply would not move fast enough. Envy could be sealed already! She drove herself onward, ignoring the tears of frustration that began to prick at her eyes. She finally reached the pantry door and fumbled for the key in her pocket. Her shaking hand had problems turning the key in the lock. She opened the door and threw it wide.

Tied up in a damp corner, hands bound to his sides, was Alphonse. He raised his head. He was still as weak as a new born kitten. Scorn really had almost killed him. But the grey eyes that looked at her were determined. She hoped it was enough.

Now she was here she did not know what to say. This young man owed her nothing. But she did know something he did not.

"Anna is here with Edward," she panted. The grey eyes widened and he shifted impatiently.

"I will let you out on one condition," she wheezed.

"That is?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"That you stop your brother killing Envy," she whispered. She saw his eyes harden. She was to get no sympathy, even from him.

"He deserves everything my brother does to him," he spat. "He owes us for many deaths, including the death of our father." He straightened a little, pulling weakly at the rope that bound his hands. "You twisted Gabriella, and you threatened Anna's life. If you let me go I will not be advocating leniency to my brother."

Junji was stunned. Any normal person would have lied in order to be set free. He was either very stupid or very confident in his brother.

"But… but… Anna…!" she stammered.

"My brother would not have brought her if he couldn't look after her," he interrupted calmly.

"If that's true then why did he let Scorn kick her just now?" jeered Junji. The grey eyes stared straight at her. His faith in his brother was not shaken at all.

"As long as she lives I will be satisfied. This is Envy's doing, not my brother's. Every injury she receives he will pay for," he said, his voice getting stronger. Junji could hardly believe her ears. She had never met anyone so naive.

"You're a fool," she said simply.

"Probably," he replied. Still infuriatingly calm. Junji lost her temper.

"Fine," she spat. "Sit there and do nothing. Let your brother become a cold blooded murderer!" That did give him pause. He frowned a little.

"Untie me," he said at last.

"You'll help me?" she asked.

"I make no promises, but I will ensure my brother does not do something he later regrets," he conceded.

It was all Junji was going to get, but she had one more condition of her own to put into this deal.

"If your brother kills him I will get my revenge on him," she hissed. "I will see him dead by my own hand." Alphonse held his head on one side, considering her.

"Why?" he asked, as if she had just not threatened to kill his only living relative. "What ties you to Envy, little girl?"

Junji stiffened; she had not been called a "girl" for years. She found the truth rolling off her tongue before she could stop herself.

"I love him," she replied. "I know he feels nothing for me but contempt, but that does not matter." She blushed but the words continue to tumble from her mouth. "No one so beautiful has ever treated me as a human being before. For that he has my loyalty. He has been kind to me in his own way and it is not his fault he is as he is... just as it is not my fault I am as I am..." she trailed off.

Understanding dawned on the young man's face. He did not give her a pitying look or ridicule her. He nodded and sighed, as if empathising with her position.

"Untie me," he said again. "I'm not strong enough to do much, but if my brother sees me free he may relent." Junji nodded; he was her best hope. Her only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward stood motionless. Envy bounced on his toes, ready to move at the slightest twitch from Edward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anna move from her circle and crawl painfully to her still vomiting sister.

"_Idiot!"_ he thought, but he was glad Gabriella would not have to go through her metamorphosis alone. He had sealed enough Homunculi to know that it must be painful.

He tuned out the sound of her suffering, the distressed whimpers and the heaving retches. Envy was all that concerned him. He needed to get the homunculus into a circle. Transmuting one was easy enough, but the homunculus had to stay still until it was completed. Envy would not do that; he was old and cunning. Edward had fought him before; he hit hard and was incredibly fast, fast enough to avoid any transmutations that might hold him still. This was going to be down to skill, which meant Edward had to keep calm. If he lost his temper, he lost the fight.

Power cackled and his automail reformed into a wickedly sharp blade. Envy jumped back, taking no chances. Edward raised his hands and shifted his feet. He had no real plan, but he was sure some opportunity would present itself as he fought the homunculus. He had to have some weakness he could exploit. He could always try enraging the creature. If he had any Elric blood left in him he could have the Elric temper.

"A little nervous, aren't you?" Edward goaded. "What's the matter, Envy? You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Afraid of what?" snapped the homunculus. "You're so small I can hardly see you!" Edward let the insult wash over him. He had too much to protect to let puerile insults about his height damage his composed frame of mind.

He moved, putting as much power into the action as possible. He surprised Envy. Watchful as the homunculus was, he did not know Edward could move so fast. The automail blade was inches from his throat before the creature caught it between his hands. He was forced backwards a few paces before Edward twisted the blade in his grip, slicing roles of flesh from the pale palms. Envy growled an insult and jumped back, his hands closed over almost immediately.

"You can't kill me shorty!" Envy yelled, circling the alchemist. "You will tire long before I do!" Edward said nothing, which only infuriated the homunculus further. He leapt at the alchemist, kicking out viciously. Edward dodged and ducked, easily avoiding the blows. Unfortunately Envy saw where he was leading him and danced away from the empty transmutation circle on the carpet. He landed gracefully on a table top and glared disdainfully at the icily calm alchemist.

"Your stupid woman may have fallen for that, but I won't!" growled the homunculus.

"She was clever enough not to let you near her," said Edward, stepping closer while maintaining his defensive stance.

"Oh, I got near her," drawled Envy. "I'd show you the love bite she gave me but you know how fast I heal…"

Edward felt his calm shake a little at the insinuation. Just the thought of those pale fingers defiling those soft curves made his blood boil. He forced the emotion down; it could get him killed. Unfortunately it had already impeded his focus. Envy jumped off the table and twisted in the air, more nimble then any acrobat. He landed lightly behind Edward, wrapping an arm around his neck and punching him in the kidney area. Edward could only hiss in pain as Envy's arm constricted his already damaged airways. He was given no time to recover. Envy kicked at the back of his knees and his legs buckled. As he went down he griped Envy's arm tightly and opened the gate inside him. Power crackled.

Envy yelped and tried to jump back but only succeeded in dragging Edward across the carpet. Envy scarcely managed to get out of the circle in time. He kicked Edward in the middle of his back and the alchemist let go. Edward fell on his back, lying in the circle while he got his breath back. He hurt all over; Scorn had already bruised him. He was slower than he should be, but Envy was starting to panic. He had almost sealed him twice already.

"GET UP!" screeched the homunculus. "GET UP AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

"If you insist," sighed Edward, springing lightly to his feet and jumping out of the circle. He risked a glance around. There were now four circles etched into the carpet. The sisters were huddled in one; Gabriella was kneeling in a pool of thick red liquid with Anna holding her hair out of her face. Red hair, not black. Edward's heart lifted.

Envy snarled and ran at him. Edward found he could easily avoid the homunculus now he was calm again. He could anticipate Envy without difficulty, and as he dodged and danced around the homunculus Envy became more exasperated. He started to get sloppy.

"Stand still and fight!" Envy growled.

"Only if you do," said Edward easily. Envy was starting to breathe out of his mouth; he was getting winded despite his inhuman strength. Edward smirked.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Envy snarled. He aimed a particularly ferocious punch at Edward's face. There was no time to duck. Edward fell backwards, avoiding the blow that would have shattered his nose. He held his hands behind him, sticking his automail blade into the floor as he fell. With a grunt he used his metal arm as leverage and pulled against it, flicking his feet up into the air. Both of his booted feet crashed into Envy's chin, sending the homunculus reeling back.

Edward landed on his knees and his automail squeaked in protest. He pulled the blade from the floor and held it up to his face. Envy staggered and caught himself before he fell, jaw at an awkward angle. Before Edward could press his advantage something whistled past his ear. Edward rolled sideways, expecting to be attacked. But it was his opponent who staggered back. Edward gasped. A triangular blade was protruding from the base of Envy's neck. The homunculus choked and blood ran from his mouth. He spat and two teeth hit the floor.

Edward gestured for Anna to stay out of this but another blade whistled past him then another and another. Only one found its mark, nicking Envy's exposed stomach. Edward growled to himself; she was wasting her knives, but he was not about to let the opportunity go either. Hoping the next knife did not hit him, he swept the legs from the homunculus. But Envy was far from finished; he gurgled and jumped back, wounds already healing.

That was when the floor exploded.

There was a creak and the carpet blew apart as hundreds of green living tendrils grew out of the wooden floor boards and wrapped around the homunculus. Envy swore and slashed at the green vines with the knife he pulled from his throat, but they kept on growing from the cut ends. Soon the homunculus was rendered immobile, cocooned from head to toe in a shroud of green. Edward stared, open mouthed.

"Hurry," croaked Gabriella weakly. "That won't hold him long." Edward resisted the urge to turn around and look at her. Alchemy crackled through his injured body and the sealing circle spread over the vines, burnt into the living plant matter. The vines shifted then stilled. Envy was paralysed, held by the circle. Edward groaned, tired now, and activated the circle. Blue light flashed. An inarticulate howl split the air, followed by retching noises. Edward closed his eyes; it was almost over. Envy was now as mortal as he was. There was just one thing left to do.

The vines began to bulge and rip apart. Edward hung his head; he had to do it. There was no other way. He held up his bladed arm and aimed for roughly the centre of the vines.

"Don't!" called out a voice. Edward turned to see his brother shuffle through a door at the bottom of the hall. He looked exhausted, his face pale with shadows under his eyes. Edward could almost see Junji hiding in the door way. She must have let him out. Anna gave a little cry and sprinted across the room. The girl did not hug and smother Alphonse with kisses as Edward expected. She slipped Alphonse's right arm over her shoulders, supporting him. She had truly matured.

Edward continued to ignore Gabriella, even though he could hear her gentle sobs. He would not be able to do what he must if he turned to look at her.

"You could seal him permanently brother," said Alphonse. "Just like Greed was."

"Greed woke up," Edward reminded his brother. "We have every reason to kill him."

"Yes, we do," agreed Alphonse. He shuffled a little closer. "But what would cause him to suffer more?" he asked. "Death? Or an eternity in imprisonment?"

"He won't stay there!" Edward growled. "She'll let him out!" he pointed at Junji still hiding in the shadows. Alphonse shook his head.

"We won't tell her where we put him…"

"It won't work!" snapped Edward. He really did believe he was right this time. As much as he loathed it, this was all he could do.

"There is an alternative," rasped Gabbie's shuddering voice. "Turn him over to Armstrong."

Edward shook his head.

"You may not understand," he murmured, still not looking at her. "But this is our father's sin. It is up to us, as his sons, to deal with this."

"The sins of the father do not have to be the sins of the sons," said Gabbie quietly. The vines stirred behind Edward. Envy was weak but he would still work his way out.

"Brother," whispered Alphonse. "You don't have to burden yourself with this."

"Edward," whispered Gabbie. "Look at me," she pleaded. He couldn't. He did not want to be dissuaded by the green eyes he had longed to see.

"Seal him away, Ed," she insisted. "Don't give him the satisfaction of killing him."

Edward wavered. He almost looked at her. But he was not given any more time to make a decision. The vines behind him erupted. Edward turned, blade up, ready to kill the homunculus.

Time slowed down. Edward saw what jumped from the vines was Envy in his true form, a form that looked so like their father. There was a flash and Edward blinked. The hall vanished, and before Edward stood the gate. Black, menacing, almost evil. He stared, his heart growing cold. Had it come for him? Or was it Gabriella and Anna it was after? Envy landed awkwardly. He sank to his knees and his golden eyes looked up at the gate. He screamed in fear; his voice sounded very like Edward's, only a shade deeper.

"No! I won't go!" he yelled. The gate appeared to be speaking to him. He struggled backwards. "I don't care!" he roared. "I won't!"

"You can't fight against it," said Gabriella's voice. She strolled into Edward's field of vision and he knew immediately she was not really there.

She was dressed in jeans and a loose shirt, just like she would be in her own world. He realised she had summoned the gate. His mind did not want to contemplate the power she could now wield. He wanted to be angry with her. This was his duty and she was taking it from him. But he knew why she was doing it; she could not stand the thought of him killing in cold blood. She was saving him from blighting his life with another necessary evil. He stood still and watched in awe.

She walked over to the frightened homunculus and crouched down before him. Envy sneered at her.

"You think you can heal me, Depswar?" he jeered. "You toy with life more than any alchemist does. You are as more twisted than they are!"

"Perhaps," said Gabriella, her auburn hair glowing in the yellow light surrounding them. Her green eyes never left the homunculus. Edward doubted she could see him at all. The gate was letting him watch a Depswar at work, doing what she was meant to do; keeping life in balance.

"I'm offering you an alternative," she said simply. "I'm quite capable of forcing the gate to take you, but that would not be right." She took his face in her hands; he flinched but did not pull away.

"You've had four-hundred years of false life," she murmured soothingly. "You were never meant to be. You were abandoned by your father and manipulated by your mother."

"Shut up," Envy hissed, golden eyes burning.

Gabriella ran a hand through his fine blond hair.

"You've suffered, and made others suffer in turn. It's equivalent exchange. I understand that," she said softly.

"I said shut up!" growled Envy. He reached out to push her away but his hands passed straight through her. She did not move, but kept stroking his hair.

"You have a choice to make," she continued. "Death on a sharp blade, an indefinite term of imprisonment, or…" She gestured at the gate.

"Or you can go home." Her fingers left his hair and she trailed them over his cheeks, tilting his face up. Envy's hands fell to his sides. He gaped at the redhead, utterly defeated.

"Go home…" Gabbie whispered. "You've been here far too long, Luca."

"Who's Luca?" asked Envy in a strained voice.

"You are," replied Gabbie. "That was the name you were given before you died."

"How…?" Envy struggled.

"I know these things," whispered Gabbie. "The gate still holds your soul. Luca can't rest until Envy does and he's tired." She straightened, letting him go. He stared up at her, almost as awed as Edward was.

"Will it hurt?" he asked. "Won't it eat me?" He sounded so lost and afraid. Edward could almost feel sympathy for him, but not quite. Inside he still hated the homunculus. Envy did not deserve an easy death!

"No pain," Gabbie replied. "There will just be peace, the peace you deserve after so long away."

"You think I deserve peace?" he scoffed. "I gave up on redemption centuries ago."

"This is not redemption," Gabriella said flatly. "This is death. You choose the easy death or you choose to suffer. It is up to you." She began to walk away, fading into the yellow light. Envy eyed the massive black doors, and then called after her.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done!" he shouted.

"You don't have to be," said the woman over her shoulder. "I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it to help those who would be sorry to end your miserable existence. I do not want them to be troubled with that so I'm giving you a way out. Take it or don't take it. The choice is yours, Luca."

She faded away. Edward watched Envy stare at the gates. They remained closed.

Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"Saved by a Depswar," he laughed bitterly. "This is not how I pictured my end." He was still laughing when the gates opened. He stood, his shoulders still shaking with manic laughter, then with a yell he plunged into the eye filled void. The doors slammed shut, cutting off his cry.

Edward blinked. He was back in the hall. Alphonse and Anna were staring around the hall as if they, too, had just returned to it.

"_**GABRIELLA!"**_ Edward thought frantically. He looked around. He almost missed her. She was sitting in the middle of one of the sealing circles, legs crossed, eyes closed. Her chin and neck was red with the fluid she had vomited. Her hair was damp with sweat, and tears were pouring from her closed eyes. There was bruising around her temple but otherwise she appeared unhurt. He walked towards her. He was aware Anna made to do the same but Alphonse held her back.

This was Edward's moment.

He stood on the edge of the circle and looked at her for a second. The clothes she was wearing were frayed and ripped. Her skirt was barely covering her underwear and her bodice was starting to unlace, showing far too much cleavage. He smirked and shook his head. She was a mess. He unclipped his jacket and slipped it off. He stepped into the circle, careful he did not accidentally activate it. He draped the jacket over her, pulling it around her shoulders and clasping it at her throat.

Her green eyes slid open, and looked at him. He pulled at his black vest and tore a section of it off. He spat on it and firmly wiped her mouth and neck, cleaning off the last traces of the energies he had purged from her.

"You came for me, then?" she whispered weakly.

"Sorry I was late," he muttered. She frowned up at him.

"You hit me," she said, slightly indignantly. "Anna stabbed me…"

"You'll heal," said Edward gruffly. He held out his metal hand to her, waiting for her to take it so he could pull her up.

The green eyes considered him.

"I could have killed you," she breathed.

"I know," he replied. His hand shook a little. He was so unsure. He had no idea what she was thinking. So much had happened. He did not know how to proceed. Gabriella's hand slipped into his. She stood slowly and pulled him up instead. He simply looked at her, at a total loss for what so say. Gabbie let go of his hand and wiped her damp eyes.

"I know we need to talk," she murmured, "but it can wait." He nodded, relieved.

Anna could not hold on any longer she swept her sister up in a fierce embrace and sobbed all over her. Edward saw Junji's form vanish from the doorway. He let her go. She would not go far on her legs; the police could deal with her. Edward watched the sisters hug each other. He wished he could have done the same, but the look in Gabriella's eyes stopped him.

Edward dreaded what she was going to say to him. She had looked at him as if he was a stranger.

"Give her time," said Alphonse behind him. "She has much to come to terms with. Her power…" Alphonse was at a loss for words. He had seen her at the gate too, treating the malevolent entity as if it was a tool she could wield with ease.

"I know," replied Edward. "She also has a decision to make."

"And that is?" asked his brother.

"She now has the power to bend the gate to her will. She could go home if she wished." The brothers fell silent. They both knew that it would not be an easy decision. Edward put it to the back of his mind. He would accept what Gabriella wanted. He was astonished. He loved her enough to let her go if that was what she desired. He sunk into a chair and waited for the police to arrive. This was not how he imagined his reunion with his brother and his lovely redhead.

"_If she is still mine,"_ he thought, adding more lead to his already heavy heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Woohoo, Chap 99, and chap 100 will be the end of part 6, how is that for planning? Ok it's a total accident, but a good one none the less.**

**As I said at the end of this part this story will get a rest, not a long one but I want to dedicate more time to resilience for a couple of months, see if I can write ahead a bit.**

**Some fantastic fan art came out of the forum when we betaed this chap, link is on the profile folks.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100...** _**In which the forum and Velf ran out of witty chapter headings... **_

_(Give us a break! There have been 100!)_

The police arrived and took over the situation. Armstrong hugged both Gabriella and Alphonse and organised an escort back to his mansion. Edward helped his brother walk back through the tunnel. Anna did the same with her sister who was almost as weak as Alphonse. There ware cars waiting for them in the alley. The sisters were bundled into one and the brothers into another. Edward was still desperate to talk to Gabriella, but it seemed he was not going to be given the opportunity. He stamped on his frustration. He had Al to think about and it was not as if Gabriella was going to run off again.

Al picked up on his brother's mood.

"Talk to her tonight Ed," he said, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes. "You will get no rest otherwise." Edward looked at his pocket watch; it was two in the morning.

"Trust me," sighed Alphonse. "At least let her know how much you've missed her." Edward did not know whether his brother's advice was sound. He would prefer to leave things until she had rested. He was exhausted himself, exhausted and hurting all over. He was hardly in the right frame of mind for a deep and meaningful conversation. But his brother was right about one thing. He would not rest tonight if he did not talk to her.

He was met at the mansion by Roze. She flew down the garden path and hugged him fiercely.

"Where is she?" she gasped. "Did you get her?" Edward pointed silently to the other car. Gabriella was just stepping out of it. Roze gave a little cry and swept the young woman up in her arms.

Gabbie chuckled and hugged her back just as hard. She caught Edward watching her and smiled wanly at him. Edward knew a forced smile when he saw one. His heart sank a little more.

Roze dragged them out of the moonlit front garden and into the house. The servants were quickly dispatched and Edward let a butler guide him to one of the large bathrooms. Edward just wanted to crawl into bed, but he knew he was less than clean. He had dried blood on his face and a few of Envy's blows had broken the skin. The shower he stepped into was warm and did much to ease the tension in his muscles. He wondered if Gabriella had a headache; he had hit her hard. He realised he had to talk to her before he slept. He had a lot to apologise for, including hitting her.

The butler left him clean clothes; brown trousers and a crisp linen shirt as well as some fluffy warm towels. Edward dried himself slowly, counting his injuries. Nothing serious. His lip throbbed a little and the cuts on his body stung. He would have a lovely black eye in the morning, a present from Scorn. His blood still boiled at what Envy had done to Gabriella. It also still bothered him what Envy may have done to her while she had those twisted energies polluting her body.

He got dressed, and slowly walked to his room. He opened the door to the suite he shared with his brother only to find Anna standing on the other side of the door, hand out to grab the door handle.

"Edward!" she squeaked guiltily, the colour rising to her cheeks. She would have a black eye too, he noted, and her lip was split quite badly. Edward smiled at her.

"My brother asleep yet?" he asked.

"He is now," she whispered, still blushing. "Apparently it was my sister that captured him. She used that weird sucking ability she has. She nearly killed him." Anna frowned looking almost angry.

"I know it wasn't her fault…"

"She will apologise to him, I'm sure," said Edward softly. "She is probably feeling terrible about it all."

"She is," confirmed Anna. "She's sitting on the sofa in our room staring at the fire. I've told her to go to bed but she won't." Edward sighed. First the Nina incident, now this. Gabriella had hurt everyone she was close to. Suddenly he was worried. She may not want to sleep in case she walked. She may even be upset enough to leave them all again. It was unlikely but it was still a possibility.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on Alphonse a bit longer…" suggested Edward. Anna picked up his meaning immediately.

"I'll stay till you get back," she said with a small smile. He turned to leave.

"Edward?" Anna called after him. He turned back to her.

"_**Thank you,"**_ Anna signed.

"_**You're most welcome,"**_ he signed back. He closed the door and headed down one level. He reached the sisters' suite and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He sighed and opened the door. Gabriella was just where Anna had said, sitting on the sofa in her nightgown, elbows on her knees, head resting on her palms. She was staring into the flames of the small fire, face rigid with some emotion he did not recognise, her hair wet from washing. It was already starting to curl as it dried.

He gingerly stepped into the room, not wanting to startle her. She did not move. He sat at the opposite end of the sofa and winced as his stomach muscles throbbed painfully. He sat for some minutes, watching her watch the fire. She did not acknowledge his presence at all. Eventually he could not stand it any longer; he needed her to speak to him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, pulling a face; it was in indelicate way to start things.

"I'm trying not to," came the flat reply. "I've decided that I think too much. It gets me into trouble." Edward smirked at her words. At least she was not ignoring him on purpose.

"A very wise woman once told me that it can help to talk," he ventured.

"That woman was an arrogant fool," snapped Gabriella. She shook her head slowly and sat back. She sighed and continued to look into the glowing coal fire.

"I… I guess I'm just a little… shocked…" she said slowly.

"By what exactly?" he asked, leaning forward.

"By how much bitterness there was still in me," she murmured. "Scorn may have been born from red water but she was still me."

"She was the worst of you," said Edward gently. "Those little resentful thoughts we all have from time to time; that was her."

"I'm sorry I hit you," she muttered. "And strangled you, and threw you against the wall... twice." She passed a hand over her face, rubbing at her temples and wincing, Edward felt guilt stab at him. Her head really was hurting her. "I was so angry with you," she said in a small voice. "It was like blind rage. I wanted to hurt you as much as possible before…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Before you killed me?" he supplied casually. She nodded miserably.

He shrugged.

"You had good reason to be angry at me," he said a little sheepishly, looking at the fire rather than her.

That got her attention. Her head turned sharply and she gaped at him.

He smiled to himself, it was nice to be underestimated at times.

"But I… I ran away," she whispered. "You didn't come after me… I… I thought…"

"You thought I was too angry to understand," he said softly, turning back to meet her shocked face. She nodded, her exquisite green eyes wide.

"Well you were right," he said, inching closer to her on the sofa. "I was angry." He lent a little closer still and took her hand. "And I still don't completely understand." He shifted nearer her again, not able to maintain distance between them. He had her back and all he could think about was taking her in his arms again. But he held back. He would not rush things, not like last time. But it was more than difficult, especially when he was this close to her.

"Why did you run away from me, Gabriella?" he asked, his tone low. She opened her mouth twice but said nothing. He waited for her answer. She was not going to deny him an explanation. She owed him that much.

"I was frightened," she said at last.

"Of what?" he asked running the fingers of his left hand over the back of her right hand. Her skin was just as soft and warm as he remembered. He needed to feel more of it.

"I thought you had used me," she whispered. "That you had seen me as an antidote to your loneliness and nothing more."

He considered her words, it hurt that she could have such a low opinion of him, but he supposed he had not really let her see how important she was to him either. There had just been that night. He had let the barriers down and let her in. She had done the same, but as he had rushed things she had no assurances about how he felt. He had frightened her and that was something he would always regret; she had deserved so much better. He needed to reassure her that it had not been meaningless.

"Do you remember what I said to you before you fell asleep that night?" he asked softly, looking straight into her uncertain green eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

"And the train?" he pressed.

"Yes," she replied again, looking at her nightgown.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked gently. "Why can't you trust what I say is true?"

"I do believe you," she replied. "But words are easy to say..." She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue nervously. Edward knew he would not like what she was going to say. "I'm not sure whether I can… if I can even… perhaps we aren't meant…"

She stopped speaking and bit her lip.

Edward felt like she had just stuck a knife through his heart.

Did she not feel the same way he did?

She sighed and shook her head. "It's four in the morning, Ed," she murmured. "Let's sleep on this. We can discuss it all when we have both rested." She pulled her hand from his sharply and stood.

"Goodnight," she whispered awkwardly. He just looked at her, desperate for her to stay. Her lip trembled a little.

"Not now Ed, please," she whispered. She turned and fled, her bedroom door closing firmly against him.

Edward sat still. What was he going to do now? After all this time she still would not listen to him. She would not let him explain because she did not need him like he needed her.

"_How can that be?"_ he thought dejectedly. _"I don't understand."_

He knew he should just go to bed. Forget about everything until the sun rose and he could gain a little perspective. But there was a tight pain in his chest, and it was getting tighter. His eyes stung. This was the second time she had denied him, and it made her rejection all the more bitter. All that time he had spent in Rush Valley pining over her; and all the time he had spent frantically looking for her… he had worried about her so much! He had not expected her to smother him with grateful kisses, but he had not even got a thank you for his efforts. How could she be so cold to him? After everything he had done for her?

Angry tears pricked at his eyes. He was at a total loss. He ground his teeth; he was not going to let her do this to him, not again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella dabbed at her eyes. She sat on her bed and tried to stop crying. She couldn't. The tears kept rolling down her face. It had been the look on his face when she turned to leave that had really tugged at her heart. He had looked so desperate for a kind word from her, for any sign that she had forgiven him.

She had, completely and utterly, but she could hardly bear to be close to him. She had hit him, something she never thought she would do, and the shame of it twisted in her stomach. But that was only part of it; just sitting with him on that sofa had made her want to melt into his arms. She was not strong enough to be near him at the moment. She did not trust herself with him. She needed to be thinking clearly when she spoke to him, not on the edge of surrender like she was presently. It was that emotion that had caused problems last time they were alone together. He was far too fine a temptation for her weak will.

But most worrying of all, Scorn was still burning in her blood a little. She knew her temper and mood were far from stable. She needed a few days to get her alter-ego out of her system. Then she would deal with Edward, and his pleading eyes.

It was then that the door burst inwards. She growled an insult under her breath. Why couldn't he take the hint? Edward strolled in and stood before her, arms folded. She looked up into his face and her heart stilled. The golden eyes were blood shot and red.

He had been crying.

"_What have I done to him?"_ she thought, stunned. In all the time she had known him she had never seen him shed a tear. She had never suspected she could affect him so. She berated herself for not telling him the truth. He deserved the truth.

He was also furious, and she couldn't blame him. She would be angry in his position. But as he glared at her she felt her own temper rise. How dare he break into her room! All she wanted was a few hours peace to get her thoughts together. Was that too much to ask? Apparently for Edward it was.

His eyes narrowed at her continued silence. He was itching for a fight. He would get more than he bargained for if he didn't leave.

"Go to bed," she said in a chilly tone. "This is not going to impress me."

"Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically. "Well, I've tried everything else."

"I told you," she growled at him. "This is not the time to do this; I've still got essence of homunculus in my head."

"That's no excuse," he snarled. He reached out his metal hand grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her none too gently to her feet.

"Let go of me," she hissed, shaking him off.

"So you really don't like me touching you?" he accused angrily. "Well at least I know what you really think of me!"

"You're being ridiculous," she retorted, her temper burning for release.

"No, I'm confused!" he snapped back. "Just before I was kidnapped you were all over me. It was great!" He flung his arms wide. "I was happy you'd finally come to your senses." He moved closer, obliging her to lean back a little. "Then the whole Nina thing happened, and we both had the guts ripped out of us," he said much more softly. "I could see you grieving and I only wanted to comfort you," he breathed.

He reached out his left hand to touch her face. She jerked away from him. If he touched her it would be all over. He would have his way and she was not quite ready for that yet. She almost resented the fact she craved his touch so. Scorn would have been disgusted.

"You comforted yourself!" Gabbie yelled, her temper finally breaking loose. "You had only one thing on your mind that night and that was getting me naked!"

"Yes I did!" he shouted back heatedly, his eyes blazing. "As far as I was concerned it was mutual - or did I imagine you practically ripping my uniform off me?"

Gabbie was incensed, how could he make so light of the hell she had gone through?

"I was not myself, it shouldn't have happened!" she growled, pushing him back from her with a hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, his quick mind assessing the situation. He had infuriated her, and she was not backing down. He switched tactics. His expression shifted rapidly from anger to something else, something softer but just as warm. Gabbie steeled herself. She knew he was more than capable of fighting dirty.

"I was not myself either," he replied in a low, enticing tone. "I might have thought about having you in my bed," a small disarming smile pulled at his lips, "…in fact, I thought about it a lot, but I never expected it to happen."

Gabriella's temper shrank as if he had thrown a bucket of water on the indignant flames. She was not sure what to say. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and cursed herself.

"I was so happy when I woke to find you lying next to me," he said faintly. "I thought that I'd been an idiot to take so long over showing you how much I wanted you." He stepped towards her. Gabbie tried to step back from him but her calf muscles hit the bed behind her. She did not want to hear this. She could see from the red rimed eyes that he was still raw from the way she had treated him. But his voice was warm, warm and so very inviting.

"I brought you breakfast," he said with a bitter chuckle. "I suppose I should be grateful you left me a note."

"Edward," she said firmly. "I am really sorry about that but…"

"Why didn't you wait for me to come back?" he asked, his eyes burning into hers. "Why didn't you explain to me how you felt?"

"I couldn't," she whispered, looking away from him. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't." His eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"You're a coward!" He growled, angry again now, his temper still burning hot.

"No more than you!" she replied with venom, her head snapping back to glare at him. "You knew how upset I was, but you didn't come after me!"

That derailed him. It was his turn to be on the defensive.

"You did not deserve me to go after you!" he shouted.

"You left me on my own while I was grieving and confused!" she roared, tears of rage and hurt starting to stream down her face. "You confirmed every fear that I had! I was convinced you had used me! That I really was nothing to you!"

"I told you I was not using you," he hissed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her sharply, making her jaws clack together.

"I love you damn it!" he snapped. "I told you that when you were on that cursed train!" Gabriella stared up at him. His eyes swam with unshed tears, and her tongue turned to lead in her mouth. She could not defend herself against this.

"YOU IGNORED ME!" he cried, his voice cracking. He let her go and she sank down to sit on the bed. He turned his back to her, wiping furiously at his face with his metal fingers.

She let him compose himself for a moment, knowing she had probably shredded every fibre of pride he had left. She knew well how single minded he was. He had decided on her and pursued her. He was used to getting what he wanted and it was frustrating and maddening to him that she would not be his. He had tried everything he could think of and in the end he had lost patience, just like he was losing patience now.

A small Scorn-like part of her liked the idea that she had thwarted him at every turn. He had been surrounded by willing women for far too long; he had never expected to fight this hard for her. As much as he may relish a challenge this was more than he ever anticipated. However, she was not proud that she had driven him to this; she had hurt him deeply in refusing him. He did indeed need her and probably loved her, just like he said he did. For him that was enough. The question was if it was enough for her? Could she love this selfish, arrogant, hot tempered and rather short alchemist?

She wiped at her eyes and sniffed. She knew she should just give in but she could not resist pushing him a little further. She had to clear up one more issue.

"Edward," she whispered to his back, looking over the un-braided blond hair that had stuck wetly to his shirt. He really was a beautiful man. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked quietly. "I am really not worth the effort." She watched his shoulders stiffen a little, but he otherwise did not give any indication he was listening to her. "All debts are repaid." She told him quietly. "I saved you and you have saved me. We are even, Ed. You have no obligation towards me." Again, he did not reply, but she knew he was listening to every word.

"There are others waiting…" she whispered. The words stuck in her throat but she forced herself to say them, ignoring the pain in her heart. "You may not believe me but you could have any women you wanted…" She sighed and stood.

"Pick someone else Ed. Someone who doesn't have my… problems." she said hesitantly. "With the life you've had you really should have someone who--"

She did not get an opportunity to finish. Edward turned around so rapidly that he almost blurred in her watery eyes. Arms locked around her body and she was pulled roughly against him. She gasped, shocked at his audacity. A metal hand gripped the back of her neck, angling her head so she had to look at him.

"Don't you ever say such a thing within my hearing again, Gabriella," he breathed. Gabbie's heart pounded. She trembled a little under his fierce golden eyes.

"Now listen to me carefully," he said in a cold tone. "You have reduced me to weeping like a child and I have let you do that to me."

He held her a little tighter and she could feel his heart was beating just as rapidly as hers. She was still rendered mute by the look in his eyes. "I am obsessed by you," he whispered fiercely. "I have never permitted myself to be controlled by anyone in the way you control me."

Gabbie swallowed nervously. He tilted his head a little more towards her. She could feel his breath on her face his mouth was only inches from hers. She had the wild urge to press her lips to his and stop the flow of words, because she was terrified of listening to him. But his beautiful voice had her captivated. She could not move. She had to listen.

"I have never submitted to such emotions before," he whispered. "Love and lust were complications I thought my life could do without." He held her even more tightly. It was almost painful. "But you stir something in me that makes me ache to possess you, and in order to have you I'm willing to do practically anything," he sighed. Then he leaned forward again so his lips were almost touching hers. "I long to be near you, to touch you…" his eyes dropped to her lips, "to taste you…" Gabriella shuddered again. Her face flushed but she still could not bring herself to break free of his embrace.

"I need you to be with me. I have asked and I have begged. I'm sorry if I pushed you a little too hard. I had no wish to make you submit to me before you were ready," he said, truly sounding apologetic. "But this is all new to me; if you can find it in you to trust me again then I will prove myself more than worthy of it."

He relaxed his grip a little and the hand at the back of her neck became supportive rather than restrictive. He lifted his head back from her. She almost whimpered with disappointment. She was not fooled; she knew he was switching tactics again to deliberately keep her off balance. It was working, too. The metal fingers began to stroke the nape of her neck, trying to relax her.

"We could start again," he said hopefully. "We could do it right this time."

Gabriella could still not find her voice. She stared up at him, confused and not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you," he breathed, his voice turning seductive once more. "Make no mistake. My intentions are strictly dishonourable. One night with you was not nearly enough." His voice almost purred, conjuring sinful images in Gabriella's head of past pleasure found within his arms.

She bit her lip and tried to clear her mind. Edward smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling. He bent his head again and whispered in her ear.

"But if it happens again it will be you doing the asking. Not me."

Gabbie's eyes widened. Now that would be a new experience for her! She had never had to ask. It had always just happened... or her partner had asked. Her toes curled with embarrassment at the thought. He must have seen the look on her face.

"Have I finally managed to shock you?" he asked with a small chuckle, moving back from her ear to look at her face.

"No," she replied, finally finding her voice. His expression clearly said he did not believe her.

A silence fell between them. Edward had said what he wanted to say and was waiting for her response. She slowly dipped her head and rested the undamaged side of her face against his flesh and blood shoulder. She smiled when she saw how rapidly the pulse was beating in his throat. He may appear calm but he was nervous now. She could almost smell the tension coming off him, though he held her gently enough.

"So," she whispered into his shoulder. "What you are basically saying is that you don't care about what has happened. You want to start over; you need me desperately and can't do without me," she surmised.

"That's about it, yes," he replied softly.

"So that makes us what exactly?" she asked.

"I'm courting you," he said with a small laugh. "With the proviso that we become lovers again at some point in the future. The sooner the better in my view, but it's up to you in the end."

"I've not said yes yet," she reminded him.

"You are not permitted to refuse," he said, running his left hand through her still damp hair. "It's an order. Not a request."

Gabriella laughed; she supposed this was inevitable really. He still wanted her and she certainly still thought he was delicious. He was only asking to date her. He was leaving the rest up to her.

"All right then, Ed," she sighed. "I just hope you know what you are letting yourself in for."

"Do you?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I have more of an idea than you do," she said dryly. "That's why I'm petrified at the prospect."

Hands gently took her face and pulled her upright. He looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"What is it exactly that you fear Gabriella?" he asked, his voice caressing her name in the way only his voice could. She swallowed. He deserved an answer.

"I fear the hurt and the anguish that I went through last time I let myself be with someone," she said in a small voice. "I'm frightened of the power that I have and that it will come between us somehow… I'm frightened that I may get sick in the head again and you'll be too terrified to end things in case I did something stupid… I fear becoming a burden to you... I fear--"

Her words were cut off by a pair of gentle lips covering hers in the softest of kisses. It was so sweet and so welcome that Gabriella felt her heart burst.

She began to cry.

She sobbed against his lips, but he continued to kiss her, telling her how he had missed her with tender touches. It made her cry all the more. She realised he must be hurting himself; he still had a damaged mouth. She broke away from him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she howled.

"It's all right," he murmured gently, pulling her closer. His hands rubbed up and down her back, comfortingly. "It's all right, Gabriella. I'm just glad you're back safely."

Her tears eventually ceased and she raised her head. He wiped her face with the sleeve of his shirt, smiling at her.

"I think it's time we both went to bed," he whispered. She nodded dumbly.

Without asking he bent to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"I can put myself to bed," she whispered.

"I know that," he replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "But I want to…" She shrugged and let him sit her on the edge of the bed. She shuffled back and lay down. He pulled the sheet and the light blanket over her, pulling them up to her neck and smoothing the fabric over her shoulders. He leaned forward and placed one final kiss on the faint scar on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Gabriella," he whispered.

"Goodnight Edward," she replied with a small sigh. He nodded with satisfaction and left her, turning off the light and closing the door softly behind him. Gabriella did not have time to reflect on what had been said, she fell almost immediately into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward traipsed wearily back up the stairs. He did not have the energy to think about what had just happened. All he knew, or cared about, was that she had said yes. She would be his again; he would make certain of that. He was going to treat her so well that she would be practically proposing to him this time next week. He smiled to himself, liking the idea.

He entered his own suite and called for Anna, forgetting for a moment she would not hear him. He knocked gently on Alphonse's door, warning at least his brother that he was coming in. He opened the door to find Anna curled up on Alphonse's bed. She had her arm flung possessively over his sleeping brother and was lying on top of the blankets, her head tucked into Al's shoulder. Edward smiled. He could not help himself. He really was getting soft in his old age.

He pulled a spare blanket from under the bed and draped it over the sleeping girl. She sighed and snuggled closer to his brother. Al's eyes fluttered open, blinked and then looked around him. He saw Anna sleeping beside him and his face lit up. Then he saw Edward standing at the side of the bed, arms folded and smiling, and he paled visibly.

"Behave yourself," Edward said softly. "We both know you're the sensible one, but if anything untoward happens, it will not just be me you have to deal with." Alphonse got the point immediately and did not protest at the warning. He was far too tired. His grey eyes glazed over and fluttered closed. Edward left him to sleep.

He finally made it to his own bed, a little jealous that his brother was spending the night with his girlfriend and he was sleeping alone. But if he had his way, he would not be alone for long. He smirked into the darkness; he wondered how long his redhead could keep her hands to herself. He fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of all he things he could do to her to make her want him. She would be all his, and he was hers. All was as it should be, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wooohooo! Chapter 100 and the end of part 6! Now that is just GOOD! (Velf pats self on back.) We shall pause here for a few months while I concentrate on finishing resilience. But I will be back folks, this story has consumed so much of my life so far I dare not finish it! Besides I have a blinder of an ending planned that I can't wait to write ;-) But my spirited away cycle must be finished first. Love to everyone and until next time toodle pip! **


	101. Chapter 101

**A little Christmas present for all you indebted fans. Enjoy.**

**Part 7- together.**

**Chapter 101...** _**In which Edward and Gabriella sleep together... again**_.

Edward woke up late the next morning. He looked at the ornate plaster ceiling, blinking sleepily. The ceiling was painted a butter-yellow by the light flooding up from a space at the top of the dark, heavy curtains. He realised that his mind was pleasantly clear. There was nothing to worry over. Every morning since Gabriella had left him, he had woken grumpily, cursing at the unfairness of the universe that the woman he wanted had run from him. When he knew she was kidnapped, he had woken in the early hours of each morning half-panicked. Nightmares of her lying maimed and violated in an alley somewhere, permitted him little rest.

But on this particular morning he had none of those burdens. He was awake and there was no heavy weight on him. He was free of it. But he felt very empty; what was he supposed to do now? He always felt this way when he had accomplished something. He knew he was fiercely competitive, and rated his own worth by completing his missions or solving mysteries. If he had nothing to do, then what good was he? It slowly occurred to him that he did have something left to do; he had a promise to himself to keep and it was possibly the hardest goal he had ever set for himself. The woman who had almost brought him to his knees would be his, utterly and completely. He remembered Mustang's words when he had told Edward he intended to marry Riza.

"_I'm not a fool, I know when I'm onto a good thing… I'm not letting her get away from me."_

Edward had decided there was wisdom in those words, even if they were Mustang's. He would not permit Gabriella to leave him, ever. He knew what it was like without her in his life and he did not want to go through that experience again. Of course, he had to tread carefully; she was still unsure of her feelings for him, and she did not trust him. Edward grinned to himself. He had missed her in his bed too, though that would have to wait awhile yet. He had told her it was she who would be doing the asking, and he intended to keep his word. It did not mean that he could not help things along a little, give her gentle reminders now and again that he could not stop thinking about what she looked like with no clothes on. He chuckled to himself. Keeping himself in check was going to drive him half mad but his competitiveness would not allow him to break his promise to her. She would ask him. It was just a question of time, and then he would know whether she needed him as much as he needed her.

Still smiling, he threw back the covers, sat up, and groaned. He felt like he had been beaten with a thick lead pipe. There were bruises all over him; his neck was especially tender. All thoughts of seduction were chased from his mind as he stood and staggered forward. His balance was off, and his real leg did not seem to want to support him. His body was still very tired… His stomach took that moment to remind him that he had not eaten much over the last few days. He managed to get his underwear on, with difficulty, and shuffled to his door. It opened before he got to it. The bright light from the room beyond blinded him for a second. His metal hand flew to his face to protect his sensitive eyes. It creaked loudly as it moved, making him wince.

"Edward?" said Anna's flat voice. She was worried, he could tell from her tone.

"I'm alright," he said, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. "I'm just aching a bit."

"Bollocks!" swore Anna. "You're as purple as a plum!" A small hand slipped around his waist, and a narrow pair of shoulders braced themselves against his left arm, providing support.

"Now walk slowly," she said, her voice wobbling a little. "Alphonse is in no better state, and Gab has the mother of all headaches." Edward frowned at what he could see of the top of Anna's head. Looking at the dark hair, he could see it was shot through with auburn. She may not look like her sister but she certainly had some of her qualities, a need to help others being one of them. He wondered what had happened to the little, shy, silent girl that he had first known her as.

"I just need to eat and get a bath," he said, his throat rasping. "I've had much worse than this, and looked after myself easily enough." He was ignored and ushered to the small round table in the living area of the suite. On it was a pile of sliced cold meats and crusty bread spread thickly with butter. Edward allowed Anna to seat him and drape a blanket over his shoulders. She then vanished into Alphonse's room to collect his brother. Edward looked at the food dismally; he was famished but could not bring himself to eat. He should perhaps stay away from Gabriella for a few days. If she saw the mess he was in, she would blame herself.

It was mostly Scorn's work too; there where almost black bruises around his neck where she had strangled him. They had been fairly faint last night, but now he was sore and the bruising would only get worse over then next few days. He did not want her to worry about him. He had just got her back, so the last thing he wanted her to do was feel guilty about what had happened. It truly was not her fault.

Anna returned, Alphonse leaning on her heavily. He looked pale and exhausted, though the night spent sleeping with Anna had put a little colour back into his face. He seated himself despite his girlfriends fussing.

"_**I'm feeling a little **__**better, Anna**__**,"**_ he signed. _**"Stop **__**worrying. I**__** can walk on my own." **_

"_**That maybe so,"**_ Anna signed back, _**"but**__** you should not push yourself."**_ She gestured to the food.

"Eat," she ordered. "And after breakfast I'll check your automail, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes. How she had figured out it was malfunctioning when she could not hear was a mystery. He knew she was probably right; it was squeaking badly. She turned from them, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get my sister to take a look at you both," she said over her shoulder.

"NO!" both brothers called out in unison, but Anna was not facing them. She walked out of the room, oblivious to their objection. Alphonse sighed.

"I'm not sure if I am ready to talk to her yet," he confessed. Edward frowned at him.

"You're not angry at her are you?" he asked.

"No," replied Alphonse evasively, not meeting his brother's enquiring gaze. Edward's frown deepened. He could see the slight flush beginning to colour Alphonse's face, and decided that this was not something he was going to let drop.

"What did she do to you, Al?" he asked bluntly.

"Well… she… when she was…" struggled Alphonse, looking at the table.

"When she captured me, she turned me on my back… I couldn't move…" Edward raised an eyebrow but let his brother finish. "She said… some things to me… then… then she… kissed me."

Edward bit the inside of his lip, trying desperately not to laugh. His brother was obviously disturbed by what Scorn had done to him. Edward could well imagine the sort of things she had said to him. It was probably a bit of a shock to his innocent brother.

"What did Anna say?" he asked, knowing Alphonse would have told her.

"She laughed," he muttered. "I don't think she realises…"

"She does," interrupted Edward. "You have to remember that they are not from around here. Gabriella kissing you under such circumstances is unlikely to upset her."

"Their world must be crazy," muttered Alphonse. "I did not know women could… well… be that way..."

"Did she get you a bit steamed up?" asked Edward, unable to resist teasing his brother anymore.

"Brother!" spluttered Alphonse, looking at him at last. Edward shrugged.

"You're only human, Al," he chuckled and winced as his throat grated. Alphonse gave him a black look.

"You've been corrupted by the twenty-first century," he growled. "I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"I do," said Edward, still grinning. "And if it's any consolation, I'm sure Gabriella will be mortified that she has embarrassed you." His face turned serious. "Don't hold it against her, Al. It wasn't her," he said softly.

Alphonse nodded glumly, and finally reached for some bread. Edward tried to eat but his throat was on fire.

"She has enough to feel guilty about at the moment," he muttered, while trying to chew.

"Which is why you don't want to see her either," said Alphonse, looking at his brother with sympathy.

The door opened. Gabriella swept into the room. She glanced at the two young men at the table. She had a beautiful bruise over the side of her face, and was still wearing her nightgown. Her hair was loose and untidy. To Edward she was more than a welcome sight, even if he did not want her to see him. But she appeared not to be interested in him at that moment; her green eyes lingered on Alphonse.

"You fix Ed's arm," she said to her sister, who was standing beside her. "I'll have Alphonse feeling better in no time." Alphonse looked at her in horror, his face turning scarlet.

"Really, don't trouble yourself!" he squeaked. "I just need a few days to…"

"Don't talk nonsense, Al," snapped Anna. She entered the room clutching a bag of tools. Edward eyed her suspiciously. It had only ever been Winry that had maintained his automail. He felt oddly uncomfortable about the girl getting her hands on it. She had only had a few months training. Though he trusted her to know what she was doing, he still felt uneasy.

His attention was drawn away from Anna rummaging through her tool bag by a gasp from Alphonse.

Gabriella had seated herself next to him and grabbed his hands despite his protests. Alphonse was looking at her as if she was about to bite him. She smiled at him, her green eyes kind.

"It's alright, Al," she said soothingly. "I'm just going to try and put back what I took." Alphonse relaxed but would still not meet her gaze. She smiled, and Edward could see that she knew exactly what was bothering his brother. She held his hands lightly and closed her eyes, slowing her breathing. Her smile faded, and her hands began to glow.

Edward was not sure he should be allowing her to exert herself so soon after summoning the gate, but he had to start trusting that she knew her limits. She understood what was required better than he did now. She had surpassed his knowledge. It stung his pride a little that she knew more about something than he did. She did not really need his guidance anymore. He consoled himself with the fact that he could still make sure she did not start to rely on her power. Many an alchemist had fallen into the trap of using Alchemy to do everything; it was so much easier. But there was always a price, such alchemists usually died young. No one knew why.

Suddenly, the blanket slipped from him. Edward looked around to find Anna frowning at his arm. She ordered him to hold it out. He did so and it gave a shrill whine of protest. Through asking him to manipulate his arm in a number of ways, she narrowed down the cause of the squeals and squeaks without even having to touch him. Just looking at his face was enough to tell her when the metal limb complained; he winced every time it did so. The limb did not hurt him but he could feel a numbness in the socket that should not be there when he moved his arm.

"The shoulder plate has shifted again. It's thrown the elbow gears out of alignment this time," said Anna glumly. "Winry did not warn you about this in Rizembool?" He shook his head mutely. Winry had had other things on her mind at the time. Anna tutted and rummaged in her tool bag again. She produced a serviceable looking screwdriver.

"Winry fixed the shifted plate but if it has shifted once, it will do so again, if you are rough with it. You need to wait until your bone calcifies around the screws." She ran her hand over his arm, almost reverently. The brown eyes fixed him with a flat glare. "You keep pushing your automail to its limits; it won't be the limb that needs replacing. It will be the socket."

Edward paled and his heart fluttered. He had had his socket replaced only once. He had outgrown it and needed an adult-sized fitting rather than a child's. Having the socket removed and replaced was just as painful as the original surgery, though mercifully quicker with all the nerves already connected to gel packs. It was not something he wanted to repeat if he did not have to.

Anna saw his expression change. She knew that look well. Everyone feared to be in that much pain, even Edward.

"Just be more careful," she said gently. "I'll fix the plating again and that should realign the gears." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I will have to be rough," she said softly. "I need to make sure it's screwed securely into the bone." Edward nodded; he'd had his plate adjusted before. He also knew that this was going to hurt but he needed to keep still. He leaned forward and rested his cheek against the cool wood of the table, gripping the edge with his real hand.

"Do your worst," he sighed. Anna nodded grimly, and set to work tightening screws. He felt the metal plate press more firmly against his flesh. It shifted slightly, making him grunt as the numbness faded. He hissed as one of the screws grated against his shoulder blade. Screw tightened, Anna rummaged in her tool bag and brought out a ratchet. Edward squeezed his eyes closed; this was really going to smart. He tried to breathe normally and relax, but his throat hurt and his body ached. He could not focus at all.

He was surprised when something griped his wrist. He tilted his head to see a small pale hand latch onto him. The hand pulled and released his death grip on the table. His hand was resting on the top of the table close to his face, and the small hand slipped into his. Another hand came into view, and began to stroke the back of his hand. It did relax him.

The first twist of the ratchet had his eyes watering. He grunted and shuddered, but remained still. He concentrated on the warm hand in his and the fingers trailing over his skin. He was fine, just fine. He hissed at another vicious twist. He grunted and shuddered through it, watching the fingers move over his hand rhythmically. She was using no special power but the movement was hypnotic. Anna threw all her weight behind one last twist of the ratchet. Edward opened his mouth in a silent yell, and clutched at the hand in his. He must have hurt her; he held her with all his strength, desperate not to cry out and shame himself. She let him squeeze the life out of her hand, still stroking his, her rhythm faltering only for a moment. She did not make a sound.

"That's it," said Anna softly. Edward sighed with relief and relaxed, his hand unclenching.

"Sorry, Edward," said Anna apologetically. "I needed to be sure."

"It's alright," he rasped, turning his head so his forehead was pressed to the table. He took deep, slow breaths and waited for the shuddering to stop.

"Brother knows you did not mean to cause him pain on purpose," said Alphonse. Edward looked up, startled. His brother's voice sounded normal. Alphonse was still sitting opposite him, but his posture was not bent and exhausted as it had been. He sat upright, looking bright and alert. His grey eyes had their sparkle back and his skin had colour again; no longer a sickly pale white. Edward was astounded, as was Anna. With a little cry she ran around the table and threw her arms around his neck. Alphonse smiled, took her face in his hands, then kissed her.

"I was so worried about you," she babbled against his lips. "You were so weak!"

"Thank your sister," said Alphonse with a chuckle. All eyes turned to the redhead who was standing quietly beside the table, a small secretive smile on her lips.

"I just gave back what I took," she said modestly. "It was not difficult." She put her head on one side, and gave the grey-eyed boy a searching look.

"Are you alright now?" she asked. Even Alphonse knew what she was really asking.

"Yes," he replied, her smile echoed on his lips. "Yes, I think so." She nodded with satisfaction.

"I am sorry," she whispered at last. "I had no control…"

"I know," Alphonse interrupted. "No need to apologise." She beamed at him, her green eyes shining.

"Right," she said. "Who's next?" She looked down at Edward. All he could do was stare at her; she really could work miracles. She treated him to a smile too, and his heart skipped a beat. He wondered at his earlier mood. How could he even consider playing games of that nature with her? Her mere smile had him desperate to touch her lips with his own. All his self-assurance drained away. His arrogance had almost led him into making another mistake with her. She deserved to be treated gently, not because he wanted to bed her, though he did, but because she deserved it.

She held out a hand to him. "Mind if I take a look at the damage I did?" she asked. He shook his head mutely, and slipped his hand into hers.

"Be nicer to him than you were to me this morning," Anna grumbled, still clinging to Alphonse. "My ribs still hurt from you poking at them."

"Your ribs hurt because they are bruised. I had to check I had not fractured them," Gabbie shot back. She winked at Alphonse. "Don't hug her too hard. You might get slapped." Alphonse grinned.

She pulled at Edwards hand, and led him slowly back to his bedroom. He was still a little unsteady on his feet but he made it into the room and even sat down on the bed unaided. Gabbie threw back the curtains, letting the midday light into the room. The light set her hair on fire. He could also see the shadow of her body through the linen of her nightgown as she stood before the sunlit window. He smirked to himself; he had no intention of telling her he could see every curve of her very pleasing silhouette. He wanted to run his left hand all over it.

She turned around and he dropped his gaze, looking at his knees. He could feel her looking at him. He wanted to shudder with delight but stopped himself.

"You're a mess," she announced.

"Sorry," he mumbled, eyes still downcast, feeling vaguely guilty about watching her. She left him for a moment and returned humming to herself.

"Maid is drawing you a bath," she said. "I'll check you over, but I think the hot water will do more good than anything I could put on you." He nodded. A bath sounded wonderful. She crouched before him and tilted his chin up so he was looking at her. She ran her fingers over the tender side of his head where Envy had hit him. The fingers pushed at his cheekbone and he grunted. She winced in sympathy.

"Nothing broken," she breathed. Her breath smelt sweet; she had been drinking coffee. He wanted some himself, and he had hardly touched his late breakfast. He tried not to think about kissing her, but it was difficult with her so close.

But she was not looking at him as him anymore, but as her patient. She looked at his lips, and her fingers pulled at the skin a little to check if the holes in his bottom lip had started to knit together. She stood and leaned over him, her small hands running down his back, probing his injuries gingerly.

He closed his eyes; he could feel the heat of her through her nightgown. His hands itched to draw her close. Then she was back before him, running her fingers over his chest, investigating, moving slowly downwards. She found a swollen and protesting abdominal muscle, and her fingers lingered over it. He gasped; it hurt, but the pain was liberally mixed with his own arousal. Much more and he would have to ask her to leave. She rocked back on her heals, and regarded him dispassionately.

"You'll live," she said with a crooked smile. She made to stand but he found himself reaching for her. His left hand lightly touched her purple coloured temple, careful not to put any pressure on the damaged skin. She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he whispered.

"It was for my own good," she replied softly.

"Yes, but I am still sorry." His fingers slipped into her hair. "I'll never raise a hand to you again," he promised sincerely. She closed her eyes for a second, as if dealing with some difficult emotion.

"Let's hope so," she murmured, and pulled away from him. She stood and held out her hands. He took them, and let her pull him up. He really did feel like an old man. She guided him through the now empty living space. Edward frowned at his brother's absence, but he soon located him again when peals of laughter echoed from behind his bedroom door. Anna still rarely laughed out loud, but it was a good sound to hear. He knew his brother would keep his hands to himself, so he was not worried about the impropriety of them being alone together, just like he had not worried the previous night.

"_I, however, should__ find a chaperone to follow Gabriella wherever she __goes," _he thought bitterly, _"because__ I don't have Alphonse's moral standards or willpower." _

Gabriella led him into the bathroom. A copper tub was full of hot water and bubbles. Edward almost growled at the sight of it. The smell of lavender was irritating, but he supposed it would not stop him enjoying the water. Gabbie was busy arranging towels; one beside the bath for him to step on; one behind the door for him to dry himself on; another for his hair laid over the edge of the sink so he did not have to stretch for it. He watched her fuss about with a sigh.

"I'm fine, Gabriella," he reassured her. "I'm quite capable of…"

"I know, I know," she said blithely. She breezed past him. "I'll leave you to it. Enjoy, but don't fall asleep." He nodded and she left, closing the door and muttering that she would get dressed.

Edward stripped off his underwear, and eased himself into the foamy water. He nearly wept; it was too hot for him, and the worst of the bruises throbbed. However, moments later the heat had seeped into him and he was completely at ease. He rested his head against the back of the bath, and emptied his mind. Everything was going to be just fine. He would have to think about going back to Central soon, but for now he was warm and he was safe. His eyes fluttered closed and he drifted.

Gabriella returned, dressed in a pair of slacks and a loose linen blouse. The door to the bathroom was still closed, so she waited. She waited for a quarter of an hour, and nearly dozed off, sitting on the sofa. Healing Alphonse had drained her. She had no side effects save tiredness. Even the headache she had was due to the blow she had taken to the head rather than using her power. She was getting the impression that if she used it responsibly and in small amounts, she would suffer no ill effects. She wondered at the way she had wielded it when she was Scorn. The energies polluting her had polluted her power, too. It had increased her strength, and it had not drained her when she used it. It was probably as close to using alchemy as she could get, she supposed. She had drawn on the energy's power. She would have probably had to top them up with red stone at some point, but unlike Envy, she would not have needed it on a regular basis. Now she was free of the poison, she was back to paying for everything herself, unless she drained the energy from something else. She had decided she disliked doing that, even from a plant. It did not seem right, and of course she could kill people with it.

She pushed that thought aside; she did not want to think about Shou and Nina now. She still got upset thinking about the little girl who was hers for only a few brief moments. She stood, frowning at the still closed bathroom door. She knocked on it quietly. There was no reply. She opened it, and peered around the edge. She chuckled to herself ruefully; she should have known.

Edward was asleep. His hair, not even wet was trailing over the edge of the bath, and his miss-matched feet were perched on the rim at the opposite end. She sighed and stepped into the bathroom, silently closing the door. She leaned over the bath, and gently ran her fingers over his face.

"Edward?" she called softly. He groaned and scrunched his eyes. "Edward?" she called again. His eyes grudgingly slid open.

"Hello," he murmured, not comprehending where he was.

"It's time for you to get out," she said gently.

"It is?" he said sleepily.

"You've been in here nearly an hour," she chuckled.

"Oh," he said dreamily. He sat up, wincing. "That's why the water went cold so quickly..." He rubbed at his bleary eyes. Gabbie smiled at him. He was adorable when sleepy. "I think you need to go back to bed," she laughed. He nodded and his eyelids fluttered. Gabbie frowned. He was more tired than she had thought.

"I'll help you out," she said, unbuttoning her cuffs and rolling them up. It took Edward a moment to understand what she meant.

"But I have no clothes on," he protested weakly. "Al can help me, but I really don't think I need help."

"Edward," said Gabbie in a no nonsense tone, "you've looked after me enough when I was in a worse state than you are at the moment. Now let me help you."

She slipped hands under his armpits, and lifted. He was heavy, and though he tried to help her, he really was disorientated. She finally had to grab him around his waist and lift him, then steady him while he found his balance. She helped him out of the bath, and had to wrap the towel around him herself. She sat him on the windowsill and dabbed at his damaged skin to dry it and remove the bubbles. She should have warned the maid to not to put anything fancy in the water, she could see his nose wrinkling with the scent. His beautiful golden eyes had a glazed look to them. She did not think he had concussion; he was just mentally and physically exhausted.

"Thank you," he murmured, and she wiped his face.

"It's alright," she replied. "It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." The glib comment made him smile.

"Won't be the last time either if I have my way," he chuckled weakly, his voice still rasping from her half strangling him.

"We'll see," she laughed and held out her hands. "Okay, Casanova. Bed." She ordered.

"Sì, Signora," he replied softly, "portami a letto con te."

Metal and flesh and blood hands clasped hers.

"Show off," she murmured. She had no idea what he had said but it was probably vaguely suggestive. He could have told her to put the rubbish out and it would still have sounded seductive. Italian was one of those languages that just sounded good to the English-speaking ear. She pulled, and he stood. He wobbled a little but otherwise maintained his balance. He tiredly shuffled back to his bedroom, eyelids drooping.

Gabbie was really starting to worry about him. She normally thought of him as almost invincible. Blades bounced off him, and not even Envy could match his skill in fighting. He was the best alchemist in the country. Nothing could hurt him. But Ryder had; the scar from the stab wound was still on his chest. He had also been gravely ill in her world. That was how it had all started. She had not been willing to give him up to his fate after he had recovered. Not after she had nearly lost him. It had been a selfish thing to do; she should have let him go, but if she had, she would not be here now to look after him. Then again he would not have endangered himself on her behalf.

She got him into his room and helped him lie down, after which she covered him over, and she helped him remove the damp towel from around his middle. She had a strong sense of déjà vu from her time nursing him at her cottage. She folded up the towel and turned back to him.

"I'll bring some food for you in a few hours, but you need to rest," she said softly. "You will feel much better by tomorrow morning." He nodded, his eyes already closed. She headed for the door.

"Gabriella?" he called after her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Stay," he whispered. Gabbie was taken aback by the request.

"Why…?" she finally asked.

"Because I've asked you to," he sighed. Gabriella hesitated, complimented by him but still unsure. He opened one eye tiredly and peered at her.

"I'm hardly in any fit state to take advantage of the situation," he said tiredly.

"You need to rest too, so rest with me…" He left the statement hanging. Gabriella shook her head and smirked at him; he was hopeless.

She walked over to the bed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Shift up," she ordered. "Stop hogging the bed." He smiled sleepily, and shifted onto his left side, giving her room. Again, Gabbie hesitated. She glanced from his sleepy eyes to the warm and inviting bed. He held out his metal hand, the covers shifting down to his waist as if to remind her how naked he was under the sheets.

"Trust me," he murmured. She nodded, finally deciding, and slipped into the bed. He pulled the covers over her and she presented him with her back. She lay stiffly, still not sure what to expect. She wanted to feel him near but feared the intimate contact, too. He slipped his metal arm around her, and slowly drew her to him. Gabbie sighed; he was deliciously warm, and his feather bed was just as soft and comfortable as the one in her own room. She could feel the hard body behind her but it was more a reassuring presence than anything else. She unwound, tension leaving her.

"Told you," he murmured in her ear.

"Yes, you did," she said with a lazy smile.

"Don't go anywhere," he warned her sternly. She chuckled, and let her eyes slip closed. He was never going to let her forget her idiocy now. She was sure it would turn into a joke between them given time. She personally would not forget the pain she had caused him. She vowed that she would never act so rashly again, no matter how frightened she was. Fear would never master her again. She drifted contentedly to sleep.

xxxxx

**Huge thank you to the Velf forum members for betaing this. Merry Christmas everyone. **


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102...** _**in which Gabbie says thank you...**_

Edward woke to what sounded like howling; it was a high-pitched, keening noise that would not stop. He groaned and shifted. He opened his eyes and saw red, lots of it. Gabriella's hair had come loose and was spared across the pillow. He was lying on it. He slowly lifted his head and pushed her hair to one side. She stirred and sighed. There was more howling and scratching at the door.

"_Iggy,"_ thought Edward sleepily. He buried his face in the neck before him.

"_Go away, please just go away,"_ he thought. He was warm and tired, and he had a beautiful woman sleeping next to him. This was not something he wanted the chimera to interrupt.

"Edward?" came a voice from behind the door. Edward studiously ignored Roze. She would not disturb him if she thought he was asleep. Unfortunately, Edward had underestimated the chimera's determination to get to his master. Roze shouted, and the door burst inwards, knocked off its hinges by the charging animal. Gabriella sat bolt upright, and clung to Edward in fright.

Honking, the chimera launched itself onto the bed, and proceeded to lick Gabriella to within an inch of her life.

Recovering quickly and giggling like a schoolgirl, Gabriella hugged her now very large pet.

"Oh, I missed you, too," she sighed. "You've grown again? It's going to cost a fortune to feed you! Look what you did to the door!" Edward just stared gloomily at the lizard hybrid. It was now bigger than a large dog, and the bed creaked under its three large paws.

There was a scuffle at the door, so faint he nearly did not hear it. He looked up from Gabriella and Iggy's reunion to see someone standing in the doorway. The light was behind them, so it took Edward's eyes a moment to adjust. The figure resolved into Roze. She stood, transfixed, her eyes rapidly moving from the oblivious Gabriella to Edward and back again. Her beautiful violet eyes finally settled on Edward.

Edward did not know what to say; he knew what it must look like. The blanket had pooled in his lap, and it was very obvious that he had no clothes on. But Roze hardly seemed to notice that; she was looking at his eyes. Edward had a momentary flashback to a girl that had looked just like Roze, and had looked at him once in the same way as Roze was looking at him now. The violet eyes were hurt. He knew why, too, though he had never wanted to talk to her about it, just as he had never wanted to talk to Winry about the same issue. He felt almost angry for a moment; why should he feel guilty? There were only two people whose opinion really mattered to him, and one of them was in the bed next to him. He should not feel shame for having made a choice that would make him happy. He owed nothing to Roze. Had she not said he had been an idiot to let Gabbie go? The anger died quickly, leaving only confusion. He frowned at the beautiful woman who still stood motionless in the doorway.

But he realised he had misjudged the situation when Roze smiled. She smiled and nodded to him, though her eyes were still sad. She was pleased, pleased that he had what he wanted, but she was still sad he had not chosen her. Now she knew there was no hope of that ever happening. He nodded back to her, refusing to reach for the blanket and make himself a little more decent. He would not act like a teenager caught hiding his girlfriend in his room. He was an adult! But he was sorry that he had hurt her; even if it was a very small, old childish hope that she had just been robbed of, it would still sting. He understood what it was like to feel that way; he had had plenty of foolish hopes ripped from him over the years. He could not tell her that, however, not with Gabriella still beside him. He did not want to shame her by knowing someone had seen her with him like this. He needed no words with Roze anyway; a look was enough.

"_I am sorry…" _

Roze smiled at him again, and shrugged.

"_It's __alright. I'm__ glad for __you._" Her eyes flicked to the still preoccupied Gabriella. Her smile broadened. _"And I'm pleased for her._" Her smile faded and her face became serious. When she looked at him again, there was no trace of hurt in her eyes at all. It had been buried quickly. _"You better take care of her,"_ the violet eyes warned him, then narrowed. _"And get some clothes __on. It's__ indecent!"_

Edward rolled his eyes but a smile hovered over his lips. Roze raised an eyebrow at him, then turned and strolled away.

Edward let out a half yelp when a large chimera paw nearly landed somewhere very delicate.

"Get off the damn bed!" he snarled at it irritably. To his great surprise, the chimera did just that. It hopped gracefully off the bed but landed awkwardly.

"He's just happy to see me," said Gabriella quietly. As if sensing the alchemist's mood, the chimera leapt over the fallen door, and ran away.

"If he breaks down the door again, I'll transmute you an iron cage to keep him in," muttered Edward grumpily. He finally yanked at the blankets, and stood, wrapping them around himself. He caught the redhead looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and smirked inwardly. He was still aching, but the ache was much more bearable now, and he was not burdened with crushing tiredness anymore. He would deal with her in a moment. First, he had to repair the door. He put his hands under the wood at the top of the door and lifted. His real arm protested but he ignored it. Suddenly, the door was much lighter. He turned to his right to see Gabriella lifting the door, too. Together they repositioned it against the frame, and Edward used a little alchemy to fix the hinges.

He turned back to Gabriella, words of thanks on his tongue, but they died when he saw her face; she was frowning at him.

"You did that without clapping," she said, clearly puzzled, "and if I remember correctly, you did the same when you... sealed me…"

"I acquired a new skill," he said with a shrug, "and it's you I have to thank for it."

"Me?" she murmured, her frown deepening.

"Yes, you," he chuckled. "You remember the train window?" She nodded, her green eyes becoming wary. Edward felt his gut twist unpleasantly; she was still guarded around him. He had shared a bed with her quite amicably, and it had made no difference to her perception of him.

"Well… I broke that… I did not use… well, it was the time I realised that…" He floundered under her suspicious eyes.

"What are you getting at?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing," he sighed. He decided that telling her it was his own raw desperation at the thought of losing her that had made him see he had broken the barrier between him and his alchemy was not a good idea. Bringing up their time in Shou's cellar again was also not a good idea; he did not want to make her feel guilty, or remind her of painful events.

She blinked at him, and sighed. She tugged at a curl of her hair behind her ear, at a loss for what to do next.

"Err… I should probably go," she murmured.

"Alright," he said softly, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You should get dressed and get something to eat," sighed Gabriella. "It will be dark soon, and you should get an early night. You still look tired."

He nodded, agreeing with her. He bit his tongue to stop himself asking her if she would spend the night with him. A few hours was enough for now, and he did not want to pressure her. But he let her see; he let her see when he looked at her that her kind gesture in staying with him for a few hours was not nearly enough. He wanted so much more! Her breath hitched slightly, and her hand fluttered to her throat nervously.

"Well, I… I better go before someone comes looking for me," she whispered. "We would not want people to get the wrong idea."

"_Too__ late for that,"_ he thought at her triumphantly. _"And you can be as coy as you like. It won't save you from me. We both know you've promised to be with me. I'm going to make sure you keep your __promise!" _He was surprised at the darkly possessive turn his thoughts had taken. Maybe it was better to let her leave; he did not want to do anything stupid. He was tired. That had to be the reason behind his odd frame of mind.

She smiled weakly at him, and her eyes dropped to his chest for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at her, and allowed himself one small indulgence; he was interested in what her reaction would be...

"If you are going, then go. If you want to admire me, feel free to stay and take your time over it," he said very softly. Her eyes widened, and she looked back up at him, incensed, but with a healthy blush colouring her cheeks.

"I… I was checking your injuries!" she spluttered indignantly.

"Then why are you blushing?" he drawled. He put his hands on his hips, and chuckled at her; the green eyes flashing with annoyance only added to his amusement. It was not easy to rattle her. "Why can't you just admit it?" he laughed. "I don't mind." He leaned forward a little. "I may even take it as a compliment. As you kept reminding me in the other world, you saw plenty of naked men in your previous line of work. The fact that you look at me twice means I'm worth admiring…"

"Shut up, Ed," she spat, interrupting him. "If you are going to act like this, then you can forget about us doing anything else together…" He pressed a metal finger to her lips, stopping her mid rant.

"I'm just teasing you," he said lightly. He moved the fingers from her mouth to her cheek, and let them run down her neck slowly. Her blush faded. Instead, she bit her lip. Her eyes told him she was enjoying the feel of the steel running lightly over her skin, but she was not going to admit it. He smiled at her; it was a start... "Thank you for staying with me," he said in a low tone. "I slept well, knowing you were near."

She swallowed, and cleared her throat.

"Well, you asked nicely," she mumbled.

"Is being polite all it takes?" he asked, his smile broadening. "If that's so, I can ask for _many_ things _very _nicely."

"Edward," she growled, warning him. He laughed, and dropped his hand. He could have been wrong, but he thought he heard her make a small noise, almost a whimper.

"Go on then," he sighed. "Get out. I'll see you at dinner." She seemed puzzled for a moment, as if expecting that he would have made things more difficult for her. "Go on," he said seriously. "Unless you want to watch me get dressed? My skin is a very interesting colour at the moment." She tutted, murmured a frustrated curse, and left the room.

Edward smirked to himself, and hunted around the room for some clean clothes. She really did make it too easy for him, but he did not want to annoy her too much. He did not even know why he was teasing her. He just knew he enjoyed it when she was flustered. He sighed and scratched his head, deep in thought for a moment. He should be suave and charming, not irritating and juvenile, but somehow he never acted like that around her. He wanted there to be plenty of other occasions where he would wake up to find her hair spread out over the pillow next to him. That would not happen if he teased her too much. He knew her well enough to know that she would dig her heels in and take great delight in resisting him if he was too flippant with her.

"I am beyond the age where I pull at the hair of the girl I like," he reminded himself sternly. He got dressed, and his stomach rumbled; he was ravenous. He would probably have to fend off Armstrong at the dinner table, but he was in a much better frame of mind to deal with the man. Besides, it was a chance to show Gabriella what a gentleman he could be, when the mood took him...

"Let the games begin," he muttered to himself, then added, grumbling, "I did not even get a kiss."

He decided to set himself the challenge of stealing one before bed time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair. She found a knot, and pulled at it brutally, ignoring the snapping hair strands and the painful pull it created on her scalp. She was in the gardens of the governor's manor. There were a few young palm trees growing around the edge of a white tilled fountain. The rest of the garden consisted of odd shaped stones, gravel of varying hues, and cacti, cacti of all colours and shapes, some a forest of wicked spines, others bulbous and almost bald. The garden was beautiful in its own way. Gabriella decided that she liked it, though she would have a few more flowering shrubs in it herself, even if they did need daily watering. There was a rim for sitting on at the base of the fountain. Gabriella walked over to it, kicked off her shoes, and plunged her feet into the sun warmed water. She sat on the rim, and looked at the sky. Desert nights fell quickly, no prolonged sunsets. The sun had just gone down, and the sky was already entirely blue-black with distant stars burning coldly above her. She smiled; she knew the constellations now. She could see the bear and the huntress above her, as well as the cat stalking just above the horizon.

She wiggled her toes in the water, and yanked the hem of her dress away from her legs, enjoying the cool. She had slept most of the day, but she was still tired. Edward was the same; she had seen it when he had got up. He was still moving stiffly, and still had shadows under his eyes, as well as being a lovely shade of purple over most of his body.

She smiled when she remembered his state of undress. It had been awkward—she had tried to keep her eyes on his face—but it was difficult with him wondering around, clad only in a sheet. She could look at him all day dressed like that, and shamelessly revel in cheap appreciation of his attributes.

"And the bastard knows it," she growled at the water, her cheeks colouring a little at his smug accusation.

"_If you want to admire __me, feel__ free to stay and take your time over it…"_

"Arrogant arse," she grumbled, and tugged at a stray lock of hair. "I should have slapped him," she muttered, then sighed, "but it's a bit too late to be indignant now that he's seen me naked." She shuddered at the thought; that particular memory was still too fresh for her to remember the incident and not feel her blood race.

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, and fussed with her dress, trying to ignore the sudden heat in her blood. She pulled a face at her flushed reflection in the water. Her temple and eye were no longer swollen, but she was just as purple as Edward. The moon was full and high in the sky, so she could see the colour clearly. She had no idea why she was suddenly embarrassed; it was not as if he had mentioned their dalliance since last night. She had thought he would be constantly reminding her about it, but he had not. In fact, he had been almost the perfect guest at dinner.

He had sat down next to his brother, at the opposite end of the table from her. Alphonse looked positively refreshed, as did Anna. Gabbie felt like she should have had another bath because Anna looked stunning in a blue sundress she had bought in Rush Valley, though she was still squirming occasionally where she sat. Her ribs were still bothering her. Alphonse's eyes were constantly drifting to her, even when he was talking to someone else.

Everyone was talking about the raid. It turned out that Junji had eluded capture.

"The girl was gone. We have no idea how," boomed Armstrong. "There must have been a concealed escape route; it's the only explanation." Edward looked briefly furious but he held himself back, pouring the emotion into the activity of shoving more potato into his mouth. He talked with Roze and his brother but said very little to Gabriella. Gabbie found herself taking large gulps of wine as the meal progressed. Armstrong clearly did not understand that the subject of what had happened in that hall might not be comfortable for her. He would not stop asking her questions: how had they captured her? Did they say how they got the ingredients for the red water? How did they hold her there against her will? Roze did her best to try and steer the conversation away from her kidnap but the big alchemist was not to be swayed. He wanted the information she had.

To her relief, Edward answered most of the big questions for her. When he got to the part about Scorn, Gabriella decided she had eaten enough. She stood quietly, whispered her excuses, and left her dining room. Anna called after her, but Gabbie signed to her that she needed a little fresh air.

She was fine, really; she just did not want to listen to an account of what Scorn had done. She remembered it all very clearly; she did not need to be reminded.

"I hit and kicked Anna," she murmured to her reflection. "I wanted to kill Edward… I nearly suffocated him… I let Envy…" She shook her head. The burden of her guilt would not be easing any time soon. It had not been her fault, but that did not help her; she still felt responsible.

"You let Envy do what?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Gabriella shut her eyes, and sighed. He was the last person she wanted to overhear her musings.

"You could have warned me you were there," she sighed.

"I would of, except I was interested in what you were saying," he said, brazenly admitting to eavesdropping. He lowered himself onto the rim of the fountain, facing in the opposite direction to her, preferring to keep his automail foot dry.

He leaned back a little so he could see her face; the yellow eyes were concerned.

"I'm sorry about Armstrong," he began. "He is…"

"He is an alchemist," Gabriella interrupted and shrugged. "Of course he would want to know what happened."

"I only told him you were crazy with what had been done to you," he looked down for a moment. "I neglected to mention there was a reason why you wanted to strangle me."

Gabriella felt a chuckle bubble up in her chest.

"He's more clever than he lets on, Ed. He's probably guessed it was no normal argument that sent me running to Roze," she said bitterly.

"Well," said Edward with a grin. "I know it was my first time but I did not think I was that bad." Gabriella knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but it was in poor taste.

"You're not funny," she spat at him.

"Sorry," he said almost immediately.

They fell silent. Gabbie listened to the splashing water, and a small desert owl advertising its presence with the odd screech. She waited for what she knew he wanted to ask, but he remained silent. He tipped his head up to the sky and looked at the stars. Gabbie found her pulse quicken slightly; he was far too good looking, especially with the moonlight painting his blond hair white and making his eyes appear colourless. It made him look almost ethereal, not a word she would normally ever associate with him. She grew frustrated with his silence.

"If you're going to ask, just ask!" she half shouted. He turned back to her, and gave her a penetrating look.

"Is there anything I need to ask about?" he enquired quietly. Gabbie glared at him. The Edward she knew would be demanding that she tell him everything that had happened while she had been with Envy and Junji. Instead, he was patiently waiting to be told. She suspected that he wanted to appear reasonable so she would not go back on her word, but looking at him she could detect no mischief in his gaze. She began to think that perhaps he was trying to genuinely be kind to her. But she grew even more guarded as she looked at him; his sincerity had disarmed her before.

"If you ask, I'll tell you," she sighed. "If you really want to know, that is…" She trailed off, and wiggled her feet in the water, waiting. She was beginning to feel a little chilled. The night was cold already. Edward sighed heavily.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "What did Envy do to you?"

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly. "I knew you had let what he said get to you!"

He did frown at her then, and folded his arms defensively. Gabriella smiled at him; he really was adorable. She had the sudden urge to kiss away that frown and whisper words of comfort in his ear, but something in her would not permit that, not yet.

"Would it matter to you if something had happened?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said immediately. "You weren't you at the time."

"But you would not be happy about it?" she pressed.

"No…" he admitted, more reluctantly. "No… I wouldn't." Gabriella gave in. She looked at her feet; they were now warmer than the rest of her.

"I let him kiss me and see a bit of flesh," she said softly, watching him out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. "Scorn enjoyed working him into a froth and leaving him frustrated." Even with just this admission she saw his posture change; his eyes hardened and narrowed. She could have sworn he was jealous. She found it endearing rather than irritating. Her lips quirked upwards as she spoke. "I also bit a chunk out of his neck, and let him half bleed to death," she said more brightly. She sat up a little and looked at him levelly. "Even Scorn had standards Ed," she said firmly. "Nothing happened. Well, nothing like what happened with you anyway."

He was visibly relieved; he smiled at her and almost laughed. Gabbie shivered, and rubbed her bare arms. He rolled his eyes at her, and unzipped the brown suede jacket he was wearing, revealing a white linen shirt beneath. He pulled off the jacket, leaned forward, and draped the garment over her shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms for a moment, warming her.

"You'll be cold," she whispered softly, touched by the gesture. His hands stilled on her arms.

"You could thank me rather than complain," he said reproachfully. Gabriella blinked at him. It reminded her of something else she had not thanked him for yet.

"Thank you for coming for me, Edward," she whispered earnestly. The smile that pulled at his lips was bitter sweet. It made her heart ache just to see it.

"Sorry if I was a little late," he replied. She shook her head.

"You came. That's all that matters," she declared. His face changed; the smile faded and his eyes turned serious. His hands tightened on her arms, and drew her a little closer to him.

"I'd always come for you," he whispered insistently. "No matter how far you stray from me."

Gabriella's bottom lip trembled. She knew he was not just referring to her flight to Lior. She had been wondering when to tell him that she could go home if she wished. The gate would be glad to see her in the other world where she could not call on it. It would celebrate for a century if she told it she wanted to go home. She should have given Edward a little more credit. He was the Fullmetal alchemist; of course he would figure out the significance of her ability.

"Cornwall is a long way to travel, Ed," she said with a smirk. "My sister likes it here. I won't be leaving any time soon."

"But do you like it here?" he asked, his eyes worried. "Your situation is not exactly ideal; you are the military's prize here. It's exposed you to all sorts of dangers. You were certainly a lot safer in the other world."

"Yes," she agreed. "I was safer... and happy there in a way. I do miss it." She indulged herself. She raised a hand to his face, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He stiffened slightly as her fingers brushed delicately over the shell of his ear. "There may be more danger here for me, Ed, but it is certainly more interesting."

"So you are definitely staying?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she chuckled. "With the threat of you coming after me, I dare not run off again, even to a parallel world."

He slipped his arms around her, and pulled her to him. She let him embrace her, enjoying his closeness and warmth in the cold night. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

"You will be happy here," he promised. "I'll make sure you are… I'll get you free of the military." He held her tighter, resting his metal hand on the back of her neck. It was cold but she stopped herself reacting to it. She did not want him to stop touching her with it. "And once you're free, I'll get you that cottage up north that you want… with a bit of land for your damn geese," he said, his voice rough. She tilted her head up to look at him, just as he turned his head to look down at her. Their noses brushed against each other. Gabriella could not resist a chuckle. He smiled at her, and bent his head to touch her lips with his.

Gabriella let her eyes slid closed; she had no objections to a goodnight kiss. She felt his hot breath tickle her face.

"Mr. Elric?" called a throaty voice. Edward stiffened, and swore under his breath. "Mr. Elric?" called Coco again. "There is a telephone call for you." Gabbie opened her eyes, and laughed at his irritated expression.

"Don't you dare move," he growled. "I'll be right back." He let go of her, and stood up. "Couldn't you take a message?" he shouted at the poor, diminutive maid standing on the garden path. Coco was not in the least bit intimidated. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"The caller demanded to speak to you personally," she snapped. "It's not my fault he has interrupted you canoodling with your girlfriend!"

Edward opened his mouth to argue back but the maid stalked away, marching back into the house and muttering about ungrateful guests. Edward gritted his teeth, and followed her.

Gabriella giggled to herself, and smiled at her reflection in the water.

"Girlfriend?" she murmured. She supposed she was his girlfriend, but the word did not seem quite right to her. They had been through so much together. Girlfriend implied something sweeter, more innocent, and slightly more distant. _"Like Anna and Alphonse_," she mused with a smile. But what were she and Edward? She was not sure. She knew she was having trouble classifying what they were to each other because they had gone about things backwards.

"_The whispered promises and the kisses under the stars are supposed to come before having carnal knowledge of each other," _she thought sourly.

She was still thinking about what she should call herself and Edward when she heard his footsteps on the garden path. He walked quietly, even gracefully; he was as lithe as a cat, but the sound his feet made were slightly unequal, the result of one foot hitting the ground fractionally harder than the other because of its weight. She looked up to see his face; it was taught with anger and his yellow eyes were flashing with rage.

Gabriella sighed, and abandoned her hope of picking up where they had left off.

"Bad news?" she asked unnecessarily.

"Yes," he growled. He sat back on the rim of the fountain, and looked at himself in the water. He seemed to be trying to control his temper. Gabriella slipped her hand over his real hand where it rested on the edge of the fountain. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Just tell me," she said with a sigh.

"It was Mustang," he said after a pause. "It appears Armstrong has been giving him regular updates on you, while you were staying with Roze, and on me, while I was here looking for you." Gabriella shrugged; she had suspected as much.

"We have been ordered back to Central immediately," he muttered. "Apparently, what has happened here is being used by the military as a shining example of our humanitarian goodness," he growled, "Lior and the military collaborating to rescue the damsel and rid the world of an alchemist's evil creation," he scoffed. "Mustang is certainly getting his money's worth out of us."

"Ah," said Gabbie, understanding. She was wondering how Mustang would spin the situation to his advantage. Her name and that of the Elric brothers would be dragged through the papers again. Something in her rebelled at the thought. There may not be much she could do about the situation though; she had promised to help Mustang get to the top, so he could help guide the country in the right direction, but she was not entirely de-clawed.

She yawned, and stretched, nearly losing Edwards jacket in the process. She sighed, put her arms through the sleeves, and zipped it up. It looked almost as good on her as it did on him. She decided she was going to borrow it for an extended period.

"Well, we should think about going back," she murmured. "It's just a shame about the trains…" she said, almost sounding sad.

"What about the trains?" he asked, frowning at her.

"There are none," said Gabbie. "Terrible accident. No one hurt, of course, but the track was impassable for at least two days." She lifted her feet out of the water, and shivered as the cold air moved over her wet skin. She wiggled all nine of her toes in the air to shake off the drips. Teeth chattering, she stood and held her hand out to the very puzzled alchemist. "The whole mess is going to delay us a few days, I think," she said with a smile. "Mustang will just have to wait."

Finally understanding, he laughed and shook his head at her.

"He'll be furious," he pointed out, slipping his metal hand into hers. She leaned back, and pulled him to his feet, then bent to pick up her shoes.

"Since when did you care if you pissed him off?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I don't think I ever have," he chuckled, pulling at her hand and leading her in the direction of the house.

"So why break the habit of a lifetime?" she said mock seriously. "Stick to what you are good at. We will get back to him and his schemes in good time." Edward nodded, still grinning.

"You really have been a bad influence on me," he said, with a long suffering sigh.

"You're the one who refuses to let me go," she pointed out. "I can't be that horrible."

They were still happily arguing when they got into the house.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Double update! HE HE! I rock this month! Thanks to Meiyo-chan for betaing this.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103...**_**in which Anna wishes that Alphonse would try for second base!!**_

Anna had scowled all through breakfast, and was now scowling at the prickly pear tree her sister was trying to harvest fruit from. Gabriella had pricked herself three times already. It was endearing to watch her try to outwit the plant's defences to get at the sweet fruit, but the spectacle was not cheering Anna up as she hoped. Gabbie had informed her when she came to bed last night that she and the brothers would be leaving in two days. Anna had gone to bed angry and woken up still angry.

It wasn't fair. Mustang only wanted them in Central so he could parade them before the photographers and get the positive exposure that he wanted. Anna only had two short days left with Alphonse; it was all she could think about. In some ways she wished the brothers were not so close. Then Alphonse wouldn't be inclined to follow his brother everywhere. She would never dream of coming between them, but she had a vague premonition that she was going to have to at some point. If Alphonse was to be her boyfriend properly, then he would have to shift his priorities slightly. At the moment, Anna felt second to Edward.

She shook her head. Now she was really being unfair; she shouldn't even be thinking that way. She had been with Alphonse for nearly three months and for a month of that he had been with his brother in Xenotime. She was not his wife, or even his lover; she was just his girlfriend and she should naturally take second place to his brother. She wondered when she had started getting so possessive over him. She had never thought of herself as the jealous type. She hadn't even minded that her sister had kissed him when she kidnapped him; it had struck her as funny. So why was she feeling the familiar acid sting of envy in her chest now?

"_But I see him so little!"_ she thought defensively. _"I can't help worrying that someone else is going to catch his eye, and then…"_

"MOTHER FU--OWWW!" shrieked Gabbie suddenly, doing her best to moderate her language.

"_She's been here too long,"_ thought Anna sourly. _"Maybe I should remind her about how she said she wouldn't conform to this world." _

In direct contrast to her sister, Gabriella was positively perky.

"_She's used to leaving me behind now,"_ Anna grumbled internally. She knew her sister was actually making an effort to spend time with her, but she did not have to be so happy about it while Anna was feeling so miserable.

"Just leave the damned thing alone!" Anna snapped at last, slurring slightly.

Gabriella turned her head and frowned at her surly sister.

"You know, if the wind changes, your face will stay that way," she said, her own face breaking into a grin.

"Bugger off," growled Anna.

"Charming!" laughed her sister. Abandoning the cacti, she sat herself on the picnic blanket along with Anna. She wiped the sweat from her face and pulled her sun shawl back over her head."

"Phew, it's getting hot already. I'll have to go in soon," Gabbie complained, fanning herself with her hand.

"Do what you like," muttered Anna.

"It's not my fault, Anna," sighed Gabbie. "We wouldn't even have two days if we had obeyed our orders."

"Am I meant to be happy about this?" murmured Anna.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be so gloomy. Use the time you have wisely," answered Gabriella reasonably.

Anna's temper finally snapped. She glared at her sister and let her have a piece of her mind.

"If that's the case, then why are you here wasting my precious time?" she ground out. "May I remind you that I am still black and blue under my clothes and that I can't even kiss my boyfriend properly because my mouth hurts so much!"

Gabriella paled visibly under her shawl. Anna continued.

"You can't expect to come back and play big sister when you threatened to _kill me_ just two days ago!"

"But that wasn't me," Gabriella whispered, her green eyes large and hurt.

"_**Wasn't it?"**_ signed Anna. _**"Because it looked like you!"**_

Gabriella bit her lip. Anna could have sworn she was about to burst into tears, but her sister did not do that. She had only ever cried in front of Edward.

"_Well she can go and tell him all about it_," thought Anna. _"She only ever listens to him anymore anyway!"_

Gabriella took a deep breath.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll leave you alone," she said softly. "You can use your _'precious'_ time as you see fit."

She rose and walked away.

Anna discovered she felt no better for losing her temper. She actually felt worse.

"My life sucks," she growled to herself. A pair of hands popped into her field of vision from behind.

"_**I hope you don't mean that, Anna,"**_ they said. Anna thought they almost moved in a reproachful manner. She humphed and looked up to see Alphonse's grubby face. He had been spending quality time with his brother, which meant they had probably had yet another mini battle.

"You haven't been sparring with Edward, have you?" she asked angrily. "He's still covered in bruises!"

"_**It was his idea,"**_ he signed back, _**"and**__** he held his own very well, despite being a little slower than normal."**_

Anna ground her teeth.

"I can't believe you two!" she hissed. "I've just fixed his automail! If I have to screw that plate in again, I swear--"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering her own in a tender, upside down kiss. He smelled of sweat and dust; she could taste salt on his lips. Anna felt like bursting out crying herself.

"Hush," he whispered when he pulled away, his grey eyes kind. "Don't get angry at me because you've had a fight with your sister."

"How did you…?"

"I could hear you yelling at her across the garden," he said, cutting her off. He frowned at her. "You were rather unkind to her."

"Don't start, Al," Anna sighed. "It's got nothing to do with you." He raised an eyebrow at her and his grey eyes hardened. He sat on the blanket, right in front of her so she could see what he said.

"Actually, it is my business," he argued. "It's my business because I love you and I know something must be bothering you to make you act this way."

She opened her mouth to protest but he carried on talking, ignoring her.

"It's also my business because your sister is a very dear friend of mine and I'm put in a rather awkward position when I hear you being so unfair to her."

"UNFAIR?" Anna almost squealed but again she was ignored.

"But most importantly," said Alphonse, "you shrieking at your sister put me off." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You made me lose to my brother."

Anna blinked at him. She dared not question the importance of this. Alphonse always won these little bouts.

"I'm never going to live it down," he sighed theatrically as he looked to the cloudless blue sky. "He beat me while he was injured, and all because you had a tiff with your sister." He looked back at her and his eyes twinkled with hidden amusement. "Now go and make up with her so we can have a rematch. I need to reclaim my position as the better fighter."

Anna glared at him. He was making fun of her.

"If you love me at all, you will do it," he said, a smirk playing over his lips.

"That's not fair!" she growled.

"No, it's not," he chuckled. "But how are you going to forgive her properly for what Scorn did if you won't even let her try and make it up to you?"

Anna pursed her lips, thinking. Eventually, she realised she had little choice.

"You're a lot smarter than you look," she muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed. "Now go. I'll be out here when you get back."

Anna swore internally and got up.

She went into the house and asked Coco the maid where her sister was. She did not even stop to think that she had hardly used her voice in front of the house's other residents. The maid was not repelled by her voice at all; she beamed at Anna and told her that Gabbie was in her room.

"The shorter Elric brother asked me the same thing a few minutes ago," she chuckled. "Shot up the stairs like a scalded cat." Anna thanked her and steeled herself. She walked slowly up the stairs, dreading having to apologise to her sister with Edward there. She was sure he would not be as nice about this as his brother. She could not help but wonder if he and her sister had finally solved their differences; she hoped they had, but that also meant that they would probably become lovers again. Jealousy tore at her innards once more. Gabriella was _her_ sister! Edward was treading all over her role - _she_ should be Gabriella's main confident, not _him_! It had always been that way!

She quickly stamped on the emotion. She was being unreasonable. She put her mood down to hormones and walked more quickly up the remainder of the stairs.

Anna wanted her sister to be happy, but after the way she had made Edward snap in Rush Valley she was unsure if he was the best choice for Gabbie. Then again, he _had_ allowed Scorn to half kill him in that hall, just so he could save her. It had been one of the bravest things Anna had ever seen. He must have trusted there was enough of Gabriella left in Scorn to assume that she would not kill him immediately. Anna came to the door of her suite and found it open. She walked in as quietly as she could, almost feeling as if she was intruding. Her sister's bedroom door was also ajar.

Anna peered around it.

Her sister was sitting on the bed, hunched over, head in her hands. Edward was crouched before her, his yellow eyes concerned. He was saying something to her, but Anna could not make it out; his head was frustratingly tilted too far away for her to read his lips. Gabriella shook her head at him, still hiding her face.

Edward's fingers wound about Gabriella's wrists and gently pulled her hands from her face. Anna's heart twisted painfully. Her sister's eyes were red; she had been crying. Anna could hardly believe it - her sister had never let her tantrums get to her before! She really had changed and Anna knew it was the blond alchemist now kneeling before her who had been partly responsible.

Edward said something else to Gabriella and she smiled. She tried to pull her hands from his grasp but Edward would not let them go. Instead, he brought her hands to his face. He pushed her curled fingers open with his nose, making Gabriella giggle. He bent his head a little more and tenderly kissed the palms of her hands, watching her through her own fingers. Gabriella stopped laughing and stared back at him.

Anna felt like her mind had just fallen out of her ear. She should not be watching this, she knew that, but she couldn't stop herself either. She could hardly believe that she was seeing the same Edward that she knew. She would never have thought that he could be so... well... gentle. She knew he could be kind in his own brash way, but this was so very different. His actions were gentle and tender but the expression on his face certainly was not; his eyes burned. Anna felt her insides flip over; she would give anything to have Alphonse look at her with that much heat.

"_They're older,"_ she told herself, _**"**__and have spent more time together.__**"**_ But it did not make her longing any less. She bit her lip and wondered for the first time where exactly her relationship with Alphonse was going. She blushed to think about taking things a step further, especially as Al was quite old-fashioned. But the idea that perhaps Alphonse did not think of her 'in that way' was starting to nag at her. If he was a boy from her own time and place he would have at least tried to get his hands up her top by now, she was sure. But he was a gentleman and didn't do things like that... but she realised she was getting a little tired of such courteous treatment. She wanted a little passion to go with the gentility! Just a little would do!

Edward kissed his way up Gabbie's thumb and nipped at the end of it playfully. Gabbie's hands trembled in his. She said something, probably telling him to behave himself. Edward dropped her wrists and placed his metal and flesh hands over either side of her face. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her cheeks, kissing away her tears. Gabriella's hands moved into his hair, running over the blond braid at the back of his head, messy from sparring. She pulled it out and ran her fingers through the loose hair. Edward smiled against her skin and he turned his attention to her lips.

Anna moved back from the doorway and turned around, feeling guilty for watching so long when she knew she had no right to. She must have made a noise—a floorboard creaking, or some other sound—to alert the room's occupants. A hand fell on her shoulder. She stiffened and turned back. She found Edward standing in the doorway. His arms were folded and he looked as if he was going to chew her up and spit her out. She might have been almost the same height as him but she felt tiny compared to him at that moment.

"Knock next time," he barked as he brushed past her. Anna could have been mistaken but she thought she saw a blush creeping up his neck as he passed.

Anna walked hesitantly into her sister's bedroom. Gabriella was still sitting on the bed. She looked up as her sister came in—then looked back at her knees. Anna sat on the bed. She said nothing. She had no idea what to say. She had been a bitch and lashed out at the one person who had ever defended her. Gabbie sniffed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Anna noticed that it was almost to her lower back now.

"_**You need a haircut,"**_ she signed.

"_**I know,"**_ Gabbie signed back. _**"It was long when I got here."**_

"_**How long have we been here?"**_ asked Anna, sticking to signing because her voice was threatening to give out on her after shouting.

"_**Nearly six months,"**_ sighed Gabbie. _**"Almost half a year."**_

"_**It doesn't feel that long,"**_ signed Anna. _**"It feels like no time at all."**_

"Not for me," whispered Gabbie. "These have been the longest six months of my life…"

She began to count events off on her fingers. "I've developed a strange power… saved a village … and a town… been kidnapped twice… nearly drained myself to death once… I've killed… and brought a child back to life, only to watch it die again…" Her lip trembled slightly but she continued. "I've been driven insane by a homunculus and hurt the people dearest to me…" She trailed off, looking at all ten fingers held up before her.

"_**It's not been all **__**bad, has**__** it?"**_ asked Anna.

"No," Gabriella admitted. She looked directly at her sister, her green eyes still showing hurt, though it was dulled slightly from Edward's careful words and gentle touch.

"But I'm tired, Anna," she whispered. She placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm tired here, in my mind." Her hand fell to her chest. "And I'm tired here. To be honest, I don't know how much more of this new life of mine I can take." Her hands fell into her lap. Anna shifted a bit closer and rested her left hand over her sister's.

"You're not alone, though," she whispered. "I love you, though I didn't show it very well a few minutes ago." Gabbie laughed at that.

"_**I'm sorry I hurt you,"**_ sighed Anna. "_**I'm just so mixed up. I like it here. I have something to do that I'm good at and I'm interested in. But I see what is happening to you and I can't help but blame myself because I brought you here."**_ She shook her head. _**"I want to run away with you, but I'm selfish. I like what I'm doing, and there is Alphonse…"**_

"And I wouldn't go," said Gabriella with a smile. "If I'm here to stay then I want to live freely. That means making good on my deal with Mustang. If I'm a good little girl we all get to go free eventually." Anna smiled back.

"_**Well, if it's been six months, we definitely both need a haircut,"**_ signed Anna. _**"I'll get the scissors. We'll wash our hair and we can trim each other's mops." **_

Gabriella nodded.

Twenty minutes later the sisters had dripping wet heads and towels on the floor. Anna insisted Gabriella go first. She sat cross-legged on the towels and gave herself over to Anna's comb and scissors without even the slightest reservation. Anna combed her hair and chatted to her like a hairdresser with Gabriella replying in sign language as Anna couldn't see her face. After jokingly discussing what Gabbie did for a living and asking if she was going anywhere nice on her holidays, Anna got around to actually thinking about the hair she was combing.

"Now how much would you like me to take off, madam? One inch? Two?"

"_**Just shave it off,"**_ signed Gabbie. _**"It's a pain!"**_

"Oh no! I couldn't do that!" Anna laughed. "What would Edward say?"

"_**It's not up to him,"**_ said Gabriella's fingers. _**"Take off about four inches, and then I'll see if I want any more off." **_

Anna separated her sister's thick locks and pined the majority of her hair onto the top of Gabbie's head, so she could cut it neatly, a layer at a time. Or at least that was her plan. As she snipped she couldn't resist asking her sister about what she had seen. After all it looked fairly serious. She tried to be tactful.

"So, you and Edward are okay now?" she ventured.

"_**We are,"**_ Gabriella signed. _**"Everything's fine."**_

Not getting enough information to satisfy her curiosity, Anna tried a different approach.

"You should have seen him in Rush Valley," she said with a slight giggle. "He was utterly miserable."

"_**He wasn't the only one,"**_ Gabriella signed. Anna decided she would never make a politician. She said what was on her mind.

"What happened between you two, Gab?" she asked bluntly. Her sister's shoulders slumped.

"_**What has Edward said?"**_ asked Gabbie.

"Nothing," Anna lied. "Though what he would not say kind of got me thinking."

"_**We were stupid,"**_ Gabriella signed. "_**When we came out of Shou's **__**cellar, we**__** were a mess. It led to... complications. We both should have known better, especially me."**_

Anna grunted with satisfaction, glad to finally have confirmation.

"So why did you run off?" asked Anna.

"_**Again, I was stupid,"**_ said Gabbie. _**"He wasn't there when I woke up after… well, I'm sure you've guessed that part… and I panicked. A thousand and one things went through my head, most of them bordering on the insane. My main worry was that I could be pregnant. I had no idea what to do but I needed to talk to someone… Roze was the best person I could think of." **_

"You could have come to me," said Anna, feeling slightly hurt.

"_**I would have,"**_ signed Gabbie, "_**but**__** you happen to live with Winry."**_

"Ah," said Anna. "I didn't think of that."

"_**So I came here," **_Gabbie continued. _**"I left him a letter telling him I was coming here. He tried to get me off the train." **_

"You should have let him," said Anna reproachfully. "He really was in bits at Rush Valley."

"_**Don't rub it in, Anna,"**_ signed Gabbie. _**"I've paid for my stupidity ten times over." **_

"Sorry," Anna mumbled. She combed down another layer of her sister's hair.

"He loves you. I hope you know that," she said at last.

"_**I know,"**_ signed Gabbie after a long pause. _**"He's told me."**_

"Do… do you love him?" Anna asked carefully.

"_**I'm not sure yet,"**_ signed Gabbie. Anna rolled her eyes and rapped her sister on the top of the head with her comb.

"_**What the hell was that for?"**_ signed Gabbie angrily.

"You really are blind," Anna growled. "The poor lad was practically on his knees in here not long ago, desperate to comfort you. What's not to love?"

"_**How do you know about that?"**_ Gabbie signed. _**"Were you watching us?"**_

Anna was saved from a very embarrassing answer by the door opening slowly. Roze stuck her head into the room.

"Cook wants to know if you would mind having rabbit for…" She trailed off, taking in the scissors and wet heads.

"You two are having girly fun without me!" she grumbled.

Gabriella patted the towels beside her. "There's plenty of room for one more," she said happily.

"I'll be right back," said Roze with a grin.

She quickly returned with a large bag of cosmetics, gathered from various rooms in the house, two bottles of wine and one bottle of cordial.

"Let's make a day of it," she said, winking at the sisters.

"What about Little Ed?" asked Anna, concerned.

"He's fine," Roze chuckled. "Armstrong's looking after him. The two of them can't get enough of each other, and playing together wears them both out." She gave Anna a mock serious look. "Do you think I cannot make provisions for my own child, Anna? I'm hurt!" Anna smiled but was abashed; she hadn't thought her words could be taken as an insult.

"All right," chuckled Gabbie, "we'll let you join us and have fun, but you have to tell me something first."

The redhead pointed at the top of the young mother's head.

"How do you dye your hair like that?" she asked, indicating the fronds that framed the woman's face. "And why pink?"

Anna smiled and finished snipping at her sister's hair.

"I'll show you both, if you like," said Roze with a grin. "And I've always liked pink, so why not?"

Alphonse came looking for his girlfriend some time later. He could hear the laughter well before he even got to the sisters' suite. He was glad they had patched things up; he had actually been quite angry with Anna for being so mean to Gabriella. But he knew from experience with his brother not to get involved in a sibling argument. He certainly would not have appreciated it if the situation was reversed. The smell came after the laughter. It was sharp, and he guessed it was ammonia. He got to the suite; his polite knock was ignored so he opened the door. The woman had their backs to him. Roze was there too. She was wearing gloves and rubbing something into Anna's hair. Alphonse's eyes watered a little at the solvent in the air. The front of Roze's hair was a bright pink, as if it had been freshly dyed. It seemed Anna was getting the same. Alphonse was not sure it was the wisest idea.

He backed away silently. He turned around and walked up the corridor, only to meet his brother walking in the opposite direction, already frowning at the smell of ammonia. Alphonse grabbed Edward's arm and turned him around, shoving him down the corridor.

"What?" said Edward in protest.

"We are going back to our suite," said Alphonse. "There's alcohol being consumed and hair being cut and dyed in there."

"That's what the smell is," said Edward, looking over his shoulder.

"Judging from the stuff I saw on the table, they were about to get onto the nail painting," Alphonse said, shaking his head. "Best leave them alone until they're not armed with solvents. It's like a coven in there!"

"Good point," murmured Edward. "I do have some reading to do."

"We are going to have a rematch," said Alphonse sternly.

"I can't do that," said Edward airily. "I have to look after my automail; I think I'll spend the evening oiling it after a long bath."

Edward strolled away, leaving his fuming brother in his wake.

He was nearly at the end of the hall when he turned and jeered…

"Loser!"

Alphonse chased Edward three times around the outside of the house before he caught him and finally regained his rightful place as the better fighter. Edward was laughing so much he did not put up much resistance anyway. What made it worse were the women urging Al on from a second floor window and the servants making wagers on the tussle. Alphonse eventually retreated inside, almost wishing he did not have to endure another day in the governor's home.

XXXXXXX

**A bit of sweetness for our girls and boys... Sorry Lunatickat- your title suggestion made me laugh, so I had to use it! Woohoo! double update, how great am I? Ok not that great but I try! **


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104-**_**Which the author nearly deleted as she wrote it under the influence of wine, but was persuaded by Sherby-beta and Meiyo-chan into keeping...**_

Edward was aware that time was slipping away rapidly. The sisters were going to miss each other and Alphonse was going to be practically inconsolable when they left the governor's home. Edward reflected that his situation was rather odd. This sister-brother thing he was now part of was not exactly unheard of—well, not in Rizembool anyway. It was when cousins wanted to marry cousins that things started getting awkward. Rizembool had a high occurrence of webbed feet and fingers as well as clubfoot and other birth defects. There were also a disproportionate number of retards. Though when Edward had mentioned that, Gabbie had spat at him that if he ever called someone "that word" again, she would strangle him properly.

He had no idea what she had a problem with; it was what those sorts of people were called. It was not as though he were a Nazi that wanted to kill them all off. He guessed that the word was not acceptable in the time she came from; his lack of what she called "political correctness" had got him into hot water with her more than once. He knew from reading the books in her world that the reason interbreeding in small communities caused problems was to do with something called 'Genetics'. He was not sure how Genetics worked but it was like an equation; if it added up properly, everything would fall into place. If the numbers were incorrect, then it would affect the entire equation and its resolution, i.e. a person. It irritated him, not understanding it, but he knew he had to accept that there were some things Gabbie understood that he never would. That applied to her too, however; she would never understand alchemy as he did (though he suspected that she had no interest in his obsession). Besides, his obsession was now twofold.

Alchemy. And Gabbie.

He had almost had a heart attack when he had laid eyes upon Gabbie after Roze had finished with her. She was wearing a dress, which was a rarity and always had a tendency to make his eyes wander over her. Her hair was much shorter, just below her shoulders, and was now a riot of small, red curls. She had not dyed it, to his relief, but Roze had painted her nails and made up her face. He was not sure how, but the colouring made her eyes and lips look larger. She had wandered around all evening like that, bare footed, not caring if people saw the space on her foot were her toe should be or the scar on her forehead. She had played chess with Anna and cards with Armstrong and Roze. Anna had decided to dye her hair pink, but not like Roze's; it was all pink! Alphonse had been quite shocked at first, but had decided he liked it; he had certainly stroked and patted her head enough times. Edward thought it looked ridiculous but knew better than to tell Anna that.

He had little opportunity to speak to Gabriella that evening and perhaps that was a good thing. All he could think about was ripping the light dress she wore off her and pinning her to the nearest surface; the floor would do, or perhaps a wall…that would suffice if he got desperate...

She had caught him watching her a few times when he should have been finishing his reports. The first time she had looked back at him, questioning him with her emerald eyes. He had smiled sheepishly and returned to his work, heart thudding, the fingers on his left hand twitching, wanting feel her skin. The second time his attention wandered she had been talking to Armstrong. He wanted the big man to shut up so he could get her attention. As if she had heard his thoughts, she glanced at him and frowned. He cursed himself and returned to his writing. But he could not focus for long, and his attention soon strayed; he was admiring her legs ten minutes later. When he looked at her face, she was chuckling at him.

That annoyed him. If she found the situation amusing, then she obviously did not take him seriously. Furious, he had finished his report and snapped his notebook shut, announcing he was going to bed.

He had hoped she would follow him, maybe apologise, but she didn't. He spent two hours looking at a tiny crack in his bedroom ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

He was beginning to regret his promise to her. A little seduction on his part was looking more and more appealing to him, especially when his body burned for her.

The next day she had blithely half ignored him again, though he knew it was not deliberate. They all would be leaving in the morning; Anna for Rush Valley, and he, his brother, and Gabbie for Central. He knew she was just trying to spend as much time with her sister as possible, but he did feel left out. There had just been that one brief kiss in her room. He had not been able to get close to her since. He did not even have Alphonse's company; it was Anna _he_ was attending to, as he should. Edward knew he was being selfish, but he seemed incapable of feeling any other way. He wanted ALL of Gabriella's attention on him; he craved it.

It made him grumpy. He had hardly eaten his breakfast, which did not go unnoticed by a pair of sharp green eyes. He should have known that she would pick up on his black mood. She found him after lunch, and he was flattered that she was abandoning her sister and seeking him out. It massaged his ego a little, but he still felt unreasonably annoyed with her, especially as she was laughing at him again. She came out of the shadows of the house and stood beside him in the sun-drenched garden, a small, impish smile on her lips. He folded his arms and stared at the parched ground, not wanting to say anything in case it was the wrong thing. He did not want to admit how much of an idiot he was being. Unfortunately, Gabriella was one thought ahead of him.

"How old are you, Edward?" she asked mildly.

"_Don't do this to me please!"_ he thought at the ground. _"I feel bad enough!"_

But she did not scold him for his behaviour as he thought she would.

"You turned twenty-two while I was away, didn't you?" she asked softly. He winced. He remembered it well; he had been in the brig at the time.

"I'm sorry I missed it," she murmured. "I should have been there."

Edward made a surprised snort as a small, warm hand slipped into his. His head spun to his left and he stared at her. She was looking at the ground, just as he had. She gripped his hand a little tighter.

"I'll make it up to you," she said. "When we get back to Central I'll take you and Al out. I may even stretch my limited funds to take you both to a movie. As expensive as it is, I'm sure that I—"

"There's no need for that…" he interrupted gently. "Just being with you is enough."

He was surprised at his own sincerity. He meant every word, too. He wanted no parties or celebrations. He just wanted to live quietly for a few weeks and get to know the woman beside him a little better, and maybe, just maybe, she would tell him what he was increasingly desperate to hear!

But it was too soon for that, far too soon. He would tread carefully, even if he was already regretting the strain it was putting on his mental wellbeing. It was not like him to hold back from something he wanted, but for her sake he would.

She had looked up at him and must have seen the resolve on his face. He knew people could easily read what he was feeling just by looking at his features,

She was staring up at him, eyes wide with astonishment, her lips were parted slightly as if inviting him to taste them. He would have done He would have done just that, had she not been looking at him like he had grown a second head. -- so, if she hadn't been looking at him like he had grown a second head. He looked back at her, deliberately remaining silent. His patience paid off.

"Why… how can you…" she struggled. "After everything," she breathed. "How can you still say such…?"

"Because I can," he replied flatly. "Unlike you, I accepted how I felt about you months ago." He wished he could rip his tongue out; he had not meant to say anything so harsh! But she smiled at him sweetly.

"I suppose I'm going to have to stop calling you emotionally repressed," she said quietly. "At least you've been honest with both me and yourself."

"Only as far as you are concerned," he conceded. "I'm still thick headed with everyone else."

She laughed at that and her eyes shone.

"I still have to do something for your birthday," she said with a contented sigh. Edward's thoughts turned very dark, very rapidly. He could imagine many things he could ask her to do for him, and most involved them both being naked.

"_STOP IT!"_ he growled at himself internally. But, again, she must have read something on his face. She raised a red eyebrow and the small smirk pulled at her lips again.

"You're certainly getting nothing like that!" she chuckled. He felt his face colour a little; he was only slightly embarrassed, however, mainly because she found his current situation amusing. Instead of getting angry this time, he decided to turn the tables on her a little. He glanced quickly back at the house, and saw that no one was watching. He was going to make sure she appreciated what he felt like. She would start taking him seriously! The way he felt was not to be laughed at; he was not some boy with a hopeless crush. There was nothing endearing about how he felt at all! He was going to rattle all such nonsense out of her head before she started to really patronize him.

"What if I ask you nicely?" he said with a lazy smile.

"We have a deal, remember?" She laughed, red curls bouncing around her shoulders as they shook. "It was your idea."

"I know," he replied smoothly, "but I wasn't actually talking about bedding you."

It was a lie, of course, but it threw her off balance. She frowned at him.

"Honestly, Gabriella! For a woman, you have a mind like a sewer," he sighed.

"Me?" she squeaked indignantly. She made to step back but before she did he let go of her hand and slipped his arms around her waist. Her palms fell on his chest, ready to push him away from her if she needed to. He raised an eyebrow at her uncertainty; he supposed it would take time for her to be comfortable with him manhandling her. That was something he had to work on. However, he was going to make her pay for laughing at him first, and then he would show her that he could be more of an adult than she gave him credit for. His smile broadened. He was going to enjoy himself too.

"I wasn't thinking anything so base," he drawled, "and I'm unhappy you'd think such a thing."

"I know how your mind works," she replied, relaxing a little, as he had made no move to do anything else to her. "You're male. You can't help it!" Her green eyes flashed.

"Actually," he corrected, leaning forward a little so his face was closer to her own. "I was only thinking of asking for a few kisses and a little attention. Nothing else even darkened my thoughts."

She was confused, and frowned at him, wondering what he was plotting. They both knew he was lying.

"I didn't think about undressing you," he breathed, pulling her a little closer so he could speak into her ear. "I certainly didn't think of how easy it would be to remove the dress you are wearing today." He sighed, stroking his metal fingers over her bare shoulder blades, as though to show her how easily he could hook his fingers into the shoelace shoulder straps and dispose of them, sending her loose dress fluttering to the ground. She shuddered against him, her green eyes glaring at him and her eyebrows shooting up. He bent his head a little more so his lips were just above her ear. He was wickedly enjoying her discomfort, and he carried on.

"I didn't think about kissing my way down your body and tasting every inch of your skin," he whispered breathily. She swallowed, her face flushing slightly. She did not even bother protesting at what he was saying to her. She was listening intently, and her entire body was rigid against his. He moved back a little and tilted his head, his lips now hovering over hers.

"And the thought of you lying beneath me, gasping my name while I—"

"Stop it, Edward," she hissed, her voice strained and pleading.

"I'm only telling you what I didn't think about," he whispered casually, his lips still the merest inch from hers. His teeth raked over her bottom lip and she seemed to be battling to keep her breathing regular.

"Nothing to laugh about, is it?" he asked softly. "I mean, if I was thinking about you like that… which I'm not…"

"I'm sorry," she gasped quickly. She moistened her lips nervously and shifted against him, as if uncomfortable in her own skin.

"I accept your apology," he murmured, almost purring at her reaction.

"I…" He did not give her an opportunity to reply; he touched his lips to hers in the softest of kisses, his mouth just barely brushing hers. She whimpered and her hands pulled at his shirt. She leaned forward, wanting more. He took great delight in stepping away from her quickly.

She almost fell over.

He turned away and marched back towards the house, without so much as a backward glance. He whistled cheerfully to himself, congratulating himself for not losing his temper but instead putting his point across in a much more effective way. He did look back over his shoulder when he got to the door. She was staring after him, mouth open but rendered speechless. Her features hovered between frustration and outrage. He gave her a cheeky wink. She glared at him, and then turned and flounced away, stamping her feet.

He laughed to himself, knowing he would have to be a little nicer to her before they got on the train. It would not do to have her glaring at him for the next four days. He couldn't help feeling pleased with himself, however; he had stirred her up just by talking to her. He had to thank his Auntie Pinako for his sudden flash of inspiration; she was fond of proverbs and wives' tales, and one of them had suddenly jumped into his head.

"Men fall in love with their eyes. Women fall in love with their ears."

Edward decided he would need to test that hypothesis a few more times before he could declare it proven, but he could safely say there was a grain of truth in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella threw herself on the chair and stared moodily at the newspaper. Her name and that of the Elric brothers featured prominently on the front page. Gabriella didn't really mind; it could have been a lot worse. Her Scorn period had not been leaked to the press. But it reminded her of the fray that awaited her in Central, and Mustang would know everything. How she would love to hate that man. But he was a means to an end, and she would let him use her as long as he kept his promise to them.

She pushed the paper across the table, and glowered at Edward's frowning face, which looked up at her from the front page. It was not a particularly flattering picture of him, but it was enough to make her heart flutter just a tiny bit.

"I'm truly pathetic," she grumbled to herself. Her blood was still running a little hot from his antics that afternoon. The damned alchemist could be so silver-tongued when the mood took him.

"And when he's not in the mood, you'd be lucky to get more than a grunt out of him," she half growled. What annoyed her more was that he had stirred her up, just as he had intended, and he had avoided her ever since, leaving her to bubble with affronted pride and unresolved sexual tension.

"_BASTARD!"_ she inwardly yelled at the picture. Was it her, or was even his frown slightly smug? She stood up. Anna and Alphonse had long since disappeared into the garden. Gabriella contemplated spying on her sister, just to get her back for watching herself and Edward in her room. _"She'd be easy enough to find,"_ Gabbie thought to herself. _"Her hair would light the way."_ Gabbie had thought the pink hair a bad idea when Roze suggested it, but she had grown accustomed to the new colour and Anna could carry it. She decided to avoid the garden; she did not want to intrude on her sister's last evening with her boyfriend. Alphonse would be a perfect gentleman, she was sure. She wondered if her sister was finding his reserve a little tiresome.

"_He is so unlike his brother,"_ she thought with a small smile. In reality she knew she liked Edward just as he was, with all his faults. He had certainly made her life much more interesting.

She took to wandering through the corridors of the manor. She had never really explored Armstrong's home. The building was a rabbit warren of corridors on the inside. It wasn't the most economical use of the space, but it was certainly remarkable. Gabbie tried a few doors; most were locked, but a few others led to ornate parlours and morning rooms. The governor didn't use half of his house, unless he was entertaining. Gabbie was about to try and find her way back to the main part of the house when she stumbled across the music room.

She felt a huge smile spread over her face as she entered the slightly musty room. It was fairly simple compared to the other rooms: white plastered walls, a polished oak floor that glowed in the evening light, and a huge concert harp in one corner. She ran her fingers over the taut strings. The sound was like ripples on a still pool, even though the instrument was hopelessly out of tune. She trailed her fingers over the grain of the wooden instrument. She would have to bring Anna in here; she could put her face against the sound box and feel the wonderful vibrations. Gabbie looked out the window. The desert night was descending, filling the music room with soft purple light. Gabbie sighed; she had got used to the desert, and indeed had grown attached to the barren land with its harsh blue skies, sweltering days, and chilly nights. She liked it and didn't want to return to the more temperate Central.

She turned and absently plucked at the cello resting on a stand by the window, creating a much more mellow and rich sound than on the harp. Something else caught her eye: a big angular lump under a dustsheet in the corner. She grinned to herself. She grabbed the dustsheet and yanked it away with a flourish. Underneath was a grand piano. Gabbie ran her hand over the dark polished wood with awe. She lifted the lid and propped it up, inspecting the hammers and strings that made the piano an odd member of the percussion section of an orchestra. She settled herself on the piano stool and inspected the keys. She had taken a few piano lessons when she was younger, but she had found the instrument had not grabbed her interest. Her mother had insisted she continued her singing lessons, saying that she should have interests outside school, but she had let her drop her piano lessons; they were expensive anyway.

She pressed one of the low keys and giggled as the instrument practically growled at her.

"It sounds just like Ed!" she laughed. She trilled the two highest keys. It sounded like an over-enthusiastic robin redbreast. She positioned her hands on some half remembered keys. She had no idea what notes they were, but she remembered the position.

Her hands were too small to make her ever more than average as a pianist anyway, or so her piano teacher had despairingly told her. She had also started too late. All good players started no later than the age of six. Was it any wonder that she had stopped playing with so little encouragement? She pressed the keys uncertainly, her fingers jerking a little at the unaccustomed use of them. She struggled through 'Chopsticks', and then wobbled through 'The Entertainer'. When the last note rumbled from the wood of the instrument, she heard a chuckle behind her. She spun around so quickly she almost slipped of the wooden stool.

Edward was standing in the doorway of the music room, or rather propping it up with his right shoulder. He was grinning at her, arms folded, yellow eyes dancing in the fading light.

"How long have you been there?" she snapped, slightly ashamed that he had heard her dire attempts at bleeding a melody out of the instrument.

"I could hear the music upstairs," he laughed, avoiding the question. "I came to see if the piano was in pain after you had put it through such trauma."

"Get lost, Ed," Gabbie muttered. Turning away from him, she pouted at the piano, almost hurt. "Like you could do any better," she grumbled.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked his voice getting closer. She shrugged, still annoyed at him. He stood beside the stool and looked at her. He obviously guessed he had said the wrong thing and sighed.

"Move up," he ordered.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at his now serious face.

"I'm accepting your challenge," he said testily. "Now give me a bit of the stool so I can get at the keys."

"But…!" she exclaimed, moving to the edge of the stool. "You… you said in Germany that you had no interest in music."

"I don't," he replied, sitting next to her and making the stool creek in protest at the extra weight, "but I never said I didn't know anything about it."

She blinked at him and he smiled at her confusion.

"I wouldn't be much of a genius if I only knew about alchemy and engineering," he said, raising an eyebrow at her imperiously. "Music is quite simple to learn to read and most instruments are designed to be played quite easily." His tone was a little pompous.

"You're bragging again," she said softly.

"Am I?" he asked impishly. "We'll see."

He stripped off his white gloves with his teeth, handing them to her and placing his hands on the keys.

"Now I warn you, I am a little rusty," he said to the piano. "I've not done this since I was broke in Spain. I had to play at a few bars to get some money…" He stroked the keys and the piano practically purred at his touch.

Gabbie started as a few perfect chords flowed smoothly from the instrument. A grin split the alchemist's face.

"I remember now," he murmured. His eyes slid half shut and he began to play in earnest.

Gabriella had no idea what he was playing. It started simple enough, with a few basic chords, but then it rapidly got more complex, the rhythm changing and becoming syncopated, almost half a beat behind where it should be, and then it moved seamlessly into an almost-waltz before returning to the jumpy, original rhythm once more. Gabbie watched Edward's hands dance over the keys, his metal fingers occasionally tapping against the wood they touched. A small, smug smile was on his face as he played the piece from memory. If he made a mistake, she could not detect it. The instrument rang out appreciatively at his every caress of the keys. Gabriella was almost jealous; he really was a genius, just like he had always told her he was. He was talented, and accomplished almost everything he set his formidable mind to. She wished she had both his wit and drive but knew she fell far behind him in both areas.

His hair fell over his face, hiding his eyes as he bent his head towards the keys in concentration. The setting sun was making it glow like spun gold. She bit her lip as her heart thudded. He really was far too beautiful. For a moment, her confidence faltered. Someone like him should have someone just as beautiful on his arm. Winry and Roze immediately sprung to her mind; they both seemed to suit him so much better than she did. She was older and perhaps a little wiser than he was. She knew he could do so much better if he wished. But it was her he had decided on. It was her who he had been so desperate to be with that he had unintentionally seduced her by a sheer act of his will. She had let him do that because she thought he was the most gorgeous man she had seen in two parallel worlds.

…And he loved her.

The thought struck her like a blow to the stomach. She suddenly realised the full implications of those words. He loved her. He had told her so on more than one occasion and she had never said it in return. She had not given him any reason to think that she would tell him such a thing. Yet here he was, still trying his hardest to impress her. She was under no illusions what he wanted; he wanted _her_, utterly and completely, mind, body, and soul. The Fullmetal Alchemist was not known to compromise. Gabbie was sure he was going to be just as stubborn about winning her. The problem was that the game was nearly over. Gabriella had no idea what would happen if she finally stopped struggling against her fate. This world had been harsh to her so far. Maybe this was her reward? Gabriella bit her lip harder and her heart raced. She was still terrified, but she would not let her fear of being hurt hold her back any longer from what was being freely offered.

With trembling hands she took his face and pulled it towards her. The piano cried out angrily as the fingers that had been skilfully coaxing sound out of it suddenly slammed down on the keys. She squeezed her eyes shut and found his lips with her own. He grunted with surprise, his body rigid. She kissed him fiercely, not backing down to the uncertainty she still felt. The piano rumbled again as Edward's hands left it and pulled her roughly to him. His left hand moved to her hair, pressing her lips closer. His right was clamped to her lower back, pulling her tightly against his stomach.

Gabriella let her mind empty, finally letting go and not thinking. She ravished his lips. His gasping breath was accompanied by approving sounds from deep in his chest. It felt close to divine to kiss him. Gabriella was trembling just from the being near him. He pressed his lips hard to hers, slowing her down. He mumbled something unintelligible, which could have been "calm down," but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to do that, simply put. She wanted to get her tongue inside his mouth as quickly as possible. She had been parted from him for too long and it had made her slightly crazy. She practically clambered into his lap and nipped at his healing bottom lip carefully with her teeth, begging admittance. She pulled at his shirt with one hand and her other dug its fingers into his metal shoulder. She willed him silently not to protest. Not now.

He didn't. He rewarded her impatience by dancing his tongue over her own. He was getting very good at kissing, she decided, as she practically melted against him, the fire in her blood cooling somewhat as she explored his mouth. How long she kissed him she did not know, but she eventually had to get her breath back before her rapid breathing caused her to hyperventilate. She pulled away slowly, with a few soft kisses as she reluctantly moved back. He grumbled at her slightly, making her smile. He smiled back at her dreamily, still holding her tightly in his lap.

"I think you might have missed a molar at the back," he said throatily, echoing the words she had said when he had first kissed her properly. She laughed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, almost self-consciously.

"Don't be," he grinned playfully. "I liked it. You can try that again any time."

He glanced at the piano. "I'll just have to remember not to play 'El Velorio' when we are not alone; it could be embarrassing." She giggled girlishly and rested her head on his metal shoulder.

"You play beautifully," she murmured.

"Play, yes," he said without modesty, "but I can't compose or improvise; I have no imagination at all."

Gabriella smiled.

"There is so much I still don't know about you," she murmured.

"I know," he replied softly. "And there is much I don't know about you. But we have time to learn."

She nodded. He was right. He reached around her and began to play again; a simple, Ballard-like tune this time. She listened to the piano and pressed her face into his neck.

"I don't even know where you were born," he said quietly, "or what your mother's name was."

"You never asked," she whispered against his skin.

"I'm asking now," he replied gently.

"I was born in Bristol," she replied. "And my mother's name was Angelina."

"Is your family Italian?" he asked, his tone interested.

"My great-grandmother was," she replied. "The girls in my family have had Italian names since." She chuckled softly. "They don't tend to go well with a drab British name like Marsh." Edward smirked, agreeing with her.

They talked for some time while he played. They told each other about old school friends, the first member of the opposite sex who had caught their eye, their favourite foods, their favourite drinks, and many other small details they had never had a chance to talk about before in their busy lives. Edward readily answered the question of where he had acquired his musical abilities. His mother had loved music. She had encouraged both the brothers to play the piano. The instrument had been a wedding gift, and she could play it herself, though she rarely did. Listening to her children play it made her smile. Although neither of the brothers had continued to play regularly after she died, it had come in handy when they wanted food from time to time. It had been Winry that had taught them both to dance, though. Edward had hated it but she and Al had loved to crank up the gramophone and dance around the Rockbell kitchen on their bare feet. He was always dragged into it. Gabriella pointed out that it had paid off in the long run. He agreed by placing a kiss on her forehead.

The music eventually attracted an audience. Alphonse entered, pulling a puzzled Anna by the hand. They tentatively entered the room, unsure if they were intruding. Gabbie turned her head against Edward's shoulder and gave them a sleepy grin.

"It's getting late," she announced. "Shouldn't you children be going to bed?"

"I've not heard my brother play for a long time," Alphonse said softly.

"I've had no reason to," said Edward to the piano. Anna looked around. She was following the conversation but felt left out, as she could not hear the music. Gabriella knew immediately what was ailing her. She wriggled off Edward's lap and held her hand out to her.

"Come and listen, Pinkie," she said with a smile. Anna took her sister's hand and let her lead her to the piano. Edward stilled his hands on the keys and waited. Gabriella kneeled her sister down beside the piano and put the girl's head against the side of the instrument, close to where the hammers struck the strings. Edward grinned at the sisters and began to play. It was a tune he had heard a few times and it had rattled around his brain ever since. It was very simple and haunting, and he knew that the sisters would know it very well. It took him two attempts but he finally found the right notes and matched them up to a few chords in his head. Anna smiled, her face pressed to the wood. Alphonse was watching her, an almost pained expression on his face. Sometimes they all forgot Anna could hear nothing. As soon as Edward corrected the melody, Gabriella recognised it. She turned to stare at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed the words "Sing. She'll like it."

Gabriella swallowed and looked back at her sister. Anna was staring transfixed ahead of her. Her brown eyes were wide and surprised. It was almost as if she recognised it too. Gabriella took her hand and placed her fingers at the base of her throat so she could feel the vibration there too. She opened her mouth and began to sing. A shiver passed down both Edward's and Alphonse's spine as her rich voice began to swell over the sound of the piano.

"Abi abi wockling,

Abi abi sing,

Abi abi sib and sow,

Abi wockling abi sing."

It was nonsense, but the emotion behind the words gave the listeners pause. Edward listened to the lullaby and remembered the first time he had heard it. He had been barely conscious and the words had made him listen even then. He had watched the silhouette of the then strange woman, standing before the moonlit window, and listened to her sing him a lullaby. When he had remembered the incident later, he had been touched by the gesture. It was probably when he began to really see the prickly woman who was nursing him as a person rather than an annoyance. Much had happened since then but that damn lullaby had echoed in his head at odd moments. Now she sang it again, but not for him.

Anna's eyes rounded even more. She removed her ear from the piano and without a word placed an ear to her sister's throat and let her fingers sense the vibration of the piano. The girl's breath caught and her eyes filled with water. Gabriella apparently understood her sister's reaction; she put her arms around her and rocked her gently back and forward as she sang. The girl began to sob and was soon crying uncontrollably. She turned her face into her sister's neck and wept. Edward stopped playing and frowned. This was far from the reaction he expected. He was being so kind! What had he done wrong now? He looked worriedly at his brother who appeared just as perplexed. Alphonse knelt down beside the sisters and stoked his weeping girlfriend's candy pink hair.

"What's wrong with her, Gabriella?" he asked softly. Gabriella smiled at the worried boy.

"She's alright, Al," she whispered. "This song always makes her cry." Alphonse shook his head, his grey eyes still concerned.

"This song…" Gabbie stumbled, her voice wobbling slightly. "I sang it… I mean when she was going to the hospital…" She shook her head and started again. "It was the last thing she ever heard, Al," she whispered. She held her sister tighter and rested her cheek on the top of her head, still rocking her.

"It was the only thing I could do to calm her down…" she explained. The gentle boy's face collapsed. With a half sob he threw his arms around both sisters and hugged them tightly. Gabriella let him hug them both. Her eyes slid closed with a warm chuckle and she sighed. Edward watched his brother hug the sisters and he smiled. His brother really was soft hearted, but he couldn't deny that he had a lump in his own throat too.

"_We're like a family,"_ he realised suddenly.

"_No,"_ he corrected himself, _"they_are_ my family."_ He felt his heart ache. It was not just the sisters either; there was Winry, Pinako, Roze and her son, who was named after him. They were all his family. It had just taken an enchanting redhead with sparkling green eyes to make him realise he had a family outside Al. He was far from alone.

"_I have her,"_ he thought. _"I'll not be alone again, no matter what happens."_ His brother released the sisters and dabbed at his eyes.

"Sorry," he said softly. Anna sniffed and smiled at him.

"I love you," she said, slurring the words badly. Gabriella stiffened and stared at her sister. Alphonse smiled at his girlfriend and held out his hand.

"I love you too, but your sister is right. It's bed time and we all have long journeys ahead of us tomorrow." He looked at Gabriella. "I'll take her to her room," he said with a reassuring smile.

Gabriella just gaped at them both. How could they say those words to each other so easily? Did they have any comprehension of how serious they were? Anna gave her astonished sister one last hug and took Alphonse's hand. They bid Edward and Gabriella goodnight and left the music room.

Gabriella swallowed and stared after them. When had their relationship become that serious? Her sister appeared to be much better at the whole intimacy thing than she was.

"_Then again, at sixteen, it's always true love,"_ she thought cynically.

She looked at Edward, whose yellow eyes were watching her intently. She knew what he was thinking. Why did those words roll so easily off her little sister's tongue when she had never uttered anything close to them?

"_I'm not ready!"_ she thought at him. _"Not yet. I have to be sure. I don't want to say it and not mean it! That's not fair to either of us!"_

After a moment's silence, he held out his hand to her.

"As you're about to be returned to the military, you have to get used to taking orders again," he said, his sombre expression melting and being replaced with a cheeky grin. "So I'm telling you it's bed time, and you have to listen to me."

She rolled her eyes, stood and saluted him sharply.

"As you say, sir!" she cried. She took his metal hand and he led her from the room.

"What will happen to me in Central?" she asked him timidly.

"You may be disciplined, and even though you are not a member of the military, you may be placed under house arrest," he said thoughtfully.

"Damn it," she muttered gloomily. He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured. "I'll take care of things."

Gabriella nodded, trusting that he would do exactly as he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know I said I would not update this month on my lj, but I found a little time. There is also scrummy indebted fan art from the last chapter on the DA site for you all to look at. Yay!!


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105...** _**In which Armstrong cries...**_

Alphonse stared glumly out at the starlit night. After five days on the train it was getting colder; there was frost winking at him on the glass of the window. Not that the change in temperature made any difference to him; they were warm and snug in first class. It was a neat trick how their part of the train had been cool in Lior and was now warm.

Edward had made a bit of a nuisance of himself trying to discover how the system worked. He could be worse than Winry at times. The train's engineer had been very patient with him. Alphonse suspected that as the engineer was a woman in her thirties, she had been flattered by Edward's attention. Gabriella had told Alphonse in-between giggles that the poor woman had even asked him out for dinner when they got to Central.

"She obviously must be very lonely to ask him out!" she chuckled. Edward, seated next to her, folded his arms and glared at her.

"I didn't have to turn her down, you know," he said in a dangerous tone.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had gone," said Gabbie with a grin. Edward had frowned at her, insulted.

"Not being possessive is one thing," he grumbled, "but a little bit is healthy."

"I have no intention of telling you who to spend your time with," Gabriella half yawned. "If you meet a woman for dinner, then I'll assume it's just that, dinner."

She shrugged at him. "I'm not getting jealous over every woman who may take a shine to you. You're allowed to have other female friends." She curled up by the window and sighed. "Besides, if you do go straying while you're seeing me, I'll just castrate you."

Surprisingly, her threat seemed to please Edward. He smirked at her and pulled her blanket up a little higher over her shoulders.

Alphonse pulled a face at himself in the glass. Happy as he was that the two of them had sorted out their differences and had apparently forgiven each other for their extreme stupidity… it was slightly sickening.

They were still unsure of each other and very unsure how they should behave before him. He really did feel like he was intruding at times, especially in the evenings.

They would cuddle up to each other, careful about where hands were placed and what they were leaning on—at least when they thought he was _awake_. He'd woken up one night to find Gabriella flat on her back with his brother on top of her, fiercely kissing her within an inch of her life, hands lost in her red hair. She was protesting weakly in whispers, telling him to behave himself. He didn't appear to be listening. Alphonse had pretended to groan in his sleep, and took great satisfaction in watching them from between his eyelashes as they both bolted upright, blushing like children. He carried on pretending to sleep and Edward mumbled an apology to Gabriella before they settled down to sleep.

It made his stomach turn. He did NOT want to see his brother doing things like that. It also made part of him feel extremely envious. They had each other, and no matter what was going to happen next, they would be together. Anna was in Rush Valley and Al had no idea when he would see her again. It wasn't fair, and the pair of them should have realised what he must be feeling. They seemed to be oblivious to his disapproving sighs and frowns. Either that, or they just didn't care.

Alphonse shifted on his bench. It was well padded and leather upholstered, but still not comfortable after five days of sitting and lying on it. Al had never been first class before. He decided it could have been fun if he was feeling better. They had a little cabin-like space to themselves. It was a comfortable temperature, and the dining car was only one carriage down. They had pillows and blankets at their disposal, as well as a washroom and toilet that were exclusively for first class passengers. There was even a maid to clean the cabin for them.

Armstrong had insisted that they travel back to Central first class, and that he pay for it. They had done the city a great service in ridding it of Envy, and apparently it was the least Lior could do for them. Alphonse's thoughts turned to Anna again, though in truth she hardly ever left them. She had been upset when they parted and not just for the loss of him. She had hugged her sister tightly on the station platform, already weeping uncontrollably.

"_**We'll be back as soon as we can,"**_ Gabriella signed, her own eyes filling with water. _**"Mustang will be very close to his goal after everything we've done for him. We'll be free of the military as soon as he is promoted to the top."**_ Gabbie had stroked her sister's pink hair fondly. _**"This will all be over **__**soon. Then**__** I can finally make a life for myself here and you won't have to worry about me anymore."**_

Anna had nodded forlornly. Gabriella had moved on to say goodbye to Roze and little Edward, and to try and placate the now weeping Armstrong. The big man was heartbroken that his guests were leaving; he had threatened to give them all the key to the city, but Edward had talked him out of it. Besides they had stalled long enough. They had been ordered back, and had to leave.

Anna had hugged Edward next. He had laughed awkwardly and hugged her back.

"Look after Winry for me," he said to her when she let him go.

"Only if you take care of my sister," Anna replied, her voice cracking and bubbling as she wiped at her eyes.

"I will if she'll let me," he said with a small smile. Anna grinned back at him.

"_**She will…"**_ Anna signed. "_**Just be patient. She's been on her own a long time."**_ Edward nodded but appeared to be a bit embarrassed about the topic of conversation.

Anna chuckled at him fondly. The train's whistle sounded and Edward rescued Gabriella from one of Armstrong's rib cracking hugs. Alphonse was annoyed; Anna had said goodbye to everyone else apart from him.

That was when he was nearly knocked backwards by his girlfriend flinging herself at him. She gave him no chance to speak; she kissed him frantically, moving from his forehead to his cheeks and mouth in under a second. In-between kisses she told him how much she was going to miss him, how she was going to write to him every week, how much she loved him, and, most of all, how much she loved him.

"I love you… I don't want you to go… I love you so much it hurts!" He had to forcefully peel her away from him. His lips were swollen from her kisses and his throat from her words. He used his hands to speak; it was a good way of keeping them away from her.

"_**Like your sister said, this will all be over soon,"**_ he promised her. _**"And when it **__**is, I'm**__** going to find a real job that I actually like doing and I'm going to save every sen I earn. Then, when you've finished your apprenticeship…" **_He paused, unsure, and his hands shook a little. But looking into those bottomless brown eyes he found his hands unsteadily forming the signs with only a passing nod to his brain._** "Well, I was hoping… I mean not now… but… I was wanting...wanted... **__**to ask you… to marry me." **_

He had not meant to say that much; he had not meant to tell her his intentions so soon. But as he stood there with his train about to leave and his girlfriend's desperate tears drying on his face, he knew he had said the right thing. He could not see a future without her. This was what he wanted and she had a right to know what was on his mind.

"_**Marry me?"**_ she echoed with her hands. Alphonse glanced around; with Ed and Gabbie on the train already only Roze could follow the exchange. The young mother was smiling encouragingly at him even as tears poured down her face.

"_**Yes,"**_ he replied. _**"Not now…"**_ he conceded, _**"but**__** in a few years, when you're a famous mechanic…" **_

She blinked at him and sniffed, and then an impish light entered her dark eyes as she got over her shock.

"_**You call that a proposal?"**_ she asked. _**"I've not even said yes!"**_

He grinned at her, pleased and relieved at her reaction.

"_**You're not allowed to say no,"**_ he signed back firmly. _**"You're going to be my wife at some point and that's all there is to it."**_

She laughed delightedly at him. Then her expression became more serious. _**"You could be waiting a long time," **_she signed, holding her head on one side. _**"I have to train for seven years before **__**I—**__**" **_He grabbed her hands, interrupting her.

"I don't care," he hissed. "I know how I feel. I don't ever want to be without you." Her lip wobbled and she burst into another fit of impassioned sobs. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless.

It had been Edward who had separated them. He had gently tapped Anna on the shoulder, and when she looked around, he had grabbed Alphonse by the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto the already moving train. Alphonse had hung onto the hand rail of the door and leaned out of the window, watching Anna wave to him until he lost sight of her.

Alphonse felt his chest tighten. It hurt. It hurt that he had to be away from her. He was aware, however, that this was his own choice; he could be with her if he wished. All he had to do was get off the train and abandon his brother and the military. Edward wouldn't hold it against him, he was sure. In fact, his brother would probably be pleased that he wasn't the military's tool any more. But Alphonse knew he couldn't do that. His brother still needed him and he had signed a contract; his pride wouldn't let him break it. Besides, Anna would worry if he went AWOL and there would always be the possibility that someone would turn him in as a deserter. A spell in jail was not how he should be starting his life with Anna. No matter how he looked at it he would have to be parted from her for another extended period.

Al found it hard to admit, but he was fairly furious with the entire universe. His brother might find it easy to express his anger but Al did not. He bottled the emotion up and there it would fester just like it was at that moment. A sleepy grumble broke through his musings. He turned and looked at the happy couple on the bench opposite him. His brother was leaning against the window, his face almost lost in the plump pillow his head was propped against.

His left arm was wrapped around Gabriella, who had her own pillow propped against his shoulder so she could sleep against him comfortably. It had been the same for the last five nights; they would snuggle up to each other and sleep peacefully the whole night through, while Al had tossed and turned. Every time Al had opened his eyes he had been greeted with a vision of the blissful sleepers. He felt the cold fingers of jealousy rake over his insides again, but the emotion soon turned to that of loss. He missed Anna terribly. It wouldn't be so bad if he had an idea when he would see her again, but none of them knew when they would be given their next leave.

Alphonse was about to try and get more sleep when he heard that grumble again. Gabriella was frowning into her pillow. She shifted against Edward but he was too deeply asleep to be disturbed. Her eyelids fluttered and she whimpered. It was such a pitiful sound Al blinked in surprise. It was not a noise he would ever expect the redhead to make.

"I don't like that…" she grumbled irritably. "Go away." Alphonse sighed; she was only dreaming.

"No… leave me alone…" she hissed. She pushed her face into her pillow. "Please!"

Alphonse's heart grew cold. Dream was becoming nightmare. He knew she suffered from bad dreams, dreams so bad that Anna had told him she used to walk in her sleep. She had also told him that one night she had hurt herself badly. With everything that had happened to her he was very surprised she was not suffering more from the night terrors. He did not want to imagine what she was dreaming of. She gave a stifled sob and Alphonse decided to wake her up. He leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently and calling her name in a low tone.

She woke by degrees, first stiffening then relaxing as she realised she was awake. Her head turned from the pillow. Her face was flushed and she was breathing rapidly. She looked at him with large, frightened eyes.

"Al?" she whispered, still groggy. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, showing her she really was awake.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied in a small voice. "A nasty one." He was a little unsure what to do next. She was awake and needing reassurance but he was not sure how to give her that... she was an older woman. He felt stupid and knew he was staring at her. She rubbed a shaky hand over her face, still terrified even though she was awake. Alphonse frowned at his own indecision. If everything turned out as he hoped then this woman would be his sister-in-law. She would be family.

"_If this was Winry or __Roze, I__ wouldn't even be thinking about this_," he told himself. But he was still a little unsure around her since her Scorn episode, though it shamed him to admit it. He decided to change that.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and pulled her into a brief, comforting hug. She made a small surprised noise but then hugged him back just as hard. He let her go and much less frightened green eyes looked up at him.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. She nodded mutely. "I'll go and see if I can get some for you," he finished inanely. His auntie had always said tea was good for shock. Again she nodded, her expression still haunted but more in control now.

He stood and turned to leave.

"Al," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. "Thank you."

He smiled to himself and opened the door.

He found that there was a canteen with hot water in the dining cart. He made three cups of strong sweet tea, reasoning that Gabbie would probably wake his brother up. As he stirred in the sugar, he realised he was actually feeling better than he had in days. He had felt so isolated recently, shut out from his brother and Gabriella because they reminded him how lonely he was. But in the last few moments he had realised that he was not a nuisance to his brother and his lover. He was needed, by both of them. They were all still tools of the military. Who knew what they would have to do next to ensure that Roy got to the top and in turn ensure the stability of the country. Gabriella especially would need support; she still had that strange power to contend with, and was obviously still raw from the events of the past few months. Al wanted to help her, and not just because she was Anna's sister, but because she was his friend too. Al put the fine bone china cups on a tray. There was only one day to go until they reached Central. Al wasn't looking forward to it, but at least he would be able to sleep in a real bed.

Feeling much more congenial about existence in general, Alphonse took the tea back to the still frightened young woman and his grumpy but protective brother, who fussed over Gabriella until she fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three travellers were completely unprepared for the greeting that waited for them at the station. As the train chugged into Central, breaks squealing and pistons hissing, all of them noticed that the platform they were slowly approaching was thronged with people. They were civilians; there was not a blue uniform among them. But there were members of the press among them, their bulky flash bulb cameras held above the heads of the crowd.

"There must be some sort of celebrity on board," mused Alphonse naively. "I wonder who?"

Both Edward and Gabriella eyed him, waiting for the situation to sink in.

Alphonse smiled and shook his head.

"You two think too highly of yourselves," he chuckled. "What have we done to deserve that sort of reception?"

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Gabbie. "Only rid Lior of a mass murdering Homunculus and alchemist while at the same time vastly improving the military's reputation in both Lior and Central."

"But—!" Alphonse protested.

"Mustang might have been a bit battered in that car wreck but I'm betting his mind is as sharp as ever," grumbled Gabbie. "He will have made the most of this." Alphonse stared at her and his frowning brother. He still could not believe what they were telling him. "We're war heroes, Al," she said softly, her face sad.

The train ground to a halt. There was a cry from near their window and dozens of faces turned towards them. The crowd surged forward and the people closest started to paw at the glass, their eyes wide and faces alight with something none of them recognised. To Gabriella it appeared close to hysteria. The noise was deafening, even though it was muffled by the glass. People were calling their names. She could hear shouts for the two alchemists, some using their state names, others their first names, some calling for the Elric brothers. She was simply Gabbie, or Gabriella, though there were a few more derisory names for her regarding her hair colour. It frightened her and she was sure it unsettled the brothers. Now the entire platform was focused on one small window with three shell-shocked people staring out of it.

"What do we do, Edward?" asked Gabriella in a shaky voice. "If we stay, they will shatter the glass and some of them could get hurt."

"If we leave the train, it could be even more dangerous," he murmured back. "_We_ could get hurt."

Their dilemma was solved for them. There was a knock at door to their cabin. A small man with dark hair and a familiar blue uniform grinned at them encouragingly.

"Walter Hickman?" Gabbie cried, so pleased to see a familiar face. The brothers looked at each other, puzzled. They had never met the state alchemist who had supervised Gabbie's desperate search for Edward. The small man opened the door and beamed at the redhead.

"Hello, Gabriella," he said with a chuckle. "Nice to see you again." He regarded the brothers more coolly, assessing them. "You found him eventually I see," he said, looking over Edward, who was roughly the same height as the middle-aged man, but slighter.

"Well," murmured Gabbie, slightly embarrassed, "he had to come after me in the end."

Walter grinned at her.

"So I heard, but it's nice to have you back at last."

He treated the brothers to the same friendly grin, as if finally deciding he liked them.

"You three and little Anna have been very busy, and the Central public have followed all your antics through Asha Curtis's articles, written under a certain general's supervision of course…" he drawled. "But then again he did provide the information on you in the first place." He pointed at the desperate faces at the window. "Central loves you." There was a particularly large bang at the window and the glass started to crack.

"Time to go," announced Hickman. "I'm your escort. Well, myself and the other fifty soldiers Mustang deployed to look after you. Looks good for the press, I imagine." He walked away, clearly expecting to be followed. When they got off the train, they were rapidly surrounded by a ring of blue bodies with very large guns. Gabriella hoped rather than believed they were loaded with rubber bullets. The crowd still jostled them a little, and pressed against their escort, but it was all fairly civilised. As eager as the crowd were to see them they were not as fanatical as they had first appeared, much to Gabbie's relief.

The party made slow progress to the exit. Gabriella jumped when she felt cold metal close around her hand. Edward smiled at her. Gabriella smiled wanly back and pulled her hand from his. He frowned, not understanding.

She tutted. The crowd was too loud for her to talk to him so she used her hands.

"_**We have to be **__**careful. This**__** is Central!"**_ she signed.

"_**So what?"**_ he replied.

"_**So, unless you want to give the press even more reason to hound **__**us, I**__** suggest you keep your hands to yourself in public. Besides, I'm sure there are regulations against getting personally resolved with your research." **_

"_**Not that I am aware of,"**_ he signed back. _**"Most alchemist's research is neither human or female."**_ His lips curled up. _**"Or beautiful."**_

Gabbie glowed at the compliment but knew he was still not listening to her.

"_**Just cool it a little, Ed,"**_ she signed. _**"Keep the holding hands and intimate stuff f**_ _**or behind closed doors. People shouldn't know. Not yet."**_

Edward frowned again. She could tell he was willing to argue, but, surrounded by fifty soldiers and an unknown number of cheering public, even he decided that it was best saved for later. He folded his arms and glowered at the backs of the soldiers ahead of him.

It took them a full twenty minutes to get to the car waiting for them. Once inside they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Edward still appeared to be slightly offended by Gabbie's unwilling attitude. She let him sulk. She would not back down on this. Her private life would not be fodder for Central's news industry. Besides, she and Edward had only been involved with each other officially for a week. If things were going to get serious—which is what she knew he intended—then she definitely wanted to keep things a secret. She just had to convince Edward she was right. She smiled to herself; she was sure she could convince him, helped along with a few well-placed kisses and whispered promises.

"_When did I become so manipulative?"_ she wondered. _"I'm turning into a Mustang!"_

She hoped Mustang was better. The last time she had seen him he had been bleeding heavily and almost comatose. She found that she was looking forward to seeing him.

"_Lior has changed me,"_ she decided. _"I just hope it's a change for the better."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you to my betas for this ;-) There has been a fanart EXPLOSION recently for this story... have look, it's all fantastic. Link on my profile folks.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**_**... In which Mustang is back, but looking a little the worse for wear...**_

They were escorted to Mustang's office by Hickman without even being given time to change out of their travelling clothes. Edward didn't really care; getting back into uniform did not hold that much appeal. The longer he could delay it, the better. Hickman left them at that door, but not before inviting Gabriella down to the Mess after her meeting to "catch up". She readily accepted, further annoying Edward.

He foresaw problems for their fledgling relationship. She didn't even want to hold his hand in front of other people. He knew why too, but that didn't mean he liked it. He was sure it was nothing to do with the press, though them knowing and reporting on their relationship would be a difficulty. It was more to do with her uncertainty of him and herself. He admitted that perhaps he was being a little hard on her. After all, what she had spouted about regulations was true; getting involved with his research subject would be frowned upon. However, he couldn't have cared less. He wanted EVERYONE to know that he was courting her and he would personally slaughter anyone who was not deliriously happy for them.

His redhead, however, was more cautious. She wanted to see how things went before she let the rest of the world know about them. He could understand, he really could, but he didn't really want to. He watched her open the door to Roy's office and give the secretaries a sheepish greeting. Edward remembered that she might be feeling a little guilty for threatening them when she was out for Mustang's blood. To Edward, that week he had spent in Shou's cellar seemed like a lifetime away, but it still gave him the odd bad dream. He knew that Gabriella still dreamt of it too, and far more often than he did.

He stepped ahead of her and his brother, opening the door to the inner office for her, and ushered her through. She beamed at him, pleased with his polite gesture. He felt his stomach turn over. He didn't care how many people she had to "catch up" with. Tonight would be the first opportunity he would have to be alone with her. He was going to make sure she found a little time for him. He wasn't sure how or where. Those were things to be worked out… If she wanted to keep things a secret, then he was going to have to apply some underhanded tactics. He smiled back at her, almost liking the idea of the sneaking around he was going to have to do. It would be a pleasant change to the usual routine of the barracks.

Once inside the inner office, all thoughts of his clandestine relationship fell out of Edward's brain. He blinked twice, openly staring at Mustang before he spoke.

"I had no idea you were so bad!" he half squeaked. Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow at him and adjusted his eye patch with his good arm. The other arm was resting in a sling tied around his neck and swathed in white plaster. The general was sat in a large, well padded, black leather chair by the window, rather than at his desk. His right foot was propped up on a small, green, leather foot stool. It was also wrapped in plaster and shoeless. The toes that poked from the plaster looked healthy enough, however, with no bruising. Most jarring of all was that Mustang was not in uniform. Instead, he was in a loose pair of dark trousers to accommodate the plaster on his leg and a beige woollen pullover that stretched over his plastered arm. Edward could not remember the last time he had seen Mustang out of his blues. It was probably the night he assassinated the Fuehrer and that was years ago. Edward guessed he could not get the garment on over all the plaster.

Gabriella appeared just as shocked. Only Alphonse seemed unsurprised. Edward remembered he had been the only one of them to see Roy in hospital. He felt shame twist at his innards. In the midst of everything he had not even thought of visiting Roy. The knowing grin on the general's face as he turned to look at Edward showed he knew exactly what his subordinate was thinking.

"As touching as your concern is, Fullmetal, I am as well and healthy as can be expected," he drawled. He slipped his good hand into his sling and extracted a small silver bell.

"Please be seated," he said to his three visitors. "I'll be with you in a moment."

All three of them took seats before the desk. Roy was still seated parallel to the window, facing away from them.

"Errm?" Gabbie ventured. "We can turn you if you like." Roy grinned at her and chuckled.

"No thank you, Gabriella. I have all the help I need."

He rang the bell. The door to the office immediately opened and a nurse, complete with a starched white uniform and a white cap pinned to her short black hair, entered the room. Edward could not help noticing that the skirt she was wearing seemed to have been hastily taken up at the hem to show more leg. He guessed Roy had worked his charms on the poor girl. The nurse bowed low and Edward realised that she was foreign; her skin had an almost olive tint to it and her eyes were dark, small, and narrow. When she spoke, her accent confirmed his assessment of her.

"What do you wish, General?" she asked in a low, hesitant voice, obviously struggling with a language that was not hers.

"I need to be turned, Lee-Chen," Roy said softly, treating the girl to an even softer smile. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, General, Sir!" replied the girl enthusiastically.

She trotted over, and with a strength Edward would never have guessed her small frame possessed, she firmly spun the chair and pushed it towards the desk. She then crouched before Mustang and replaced his plastered foot on another stool under the desk. She stood and bowed again.

"Will there be anything else, General?" she asked.

"Nothing for now," purred Roy. "I have this meeting to conduct. Why don't you take a break?"

"Thank you," said the girl, blushing slightly. "But if I may be so bold as to say, General, you are supposed to be on sick leave… Please do not tire yourself out or I will have to ask Major Hawkeye to make you go home again."

"You can go now," said Roy in a much crisper tone. The girl bowed again and left.

Gabriella gave Mustang a sharp look.

"She's not from here, is she?" she asked.

"No," replied Roy, straightening his eye patch. "She's actually a refugee. There is a civil war raging in Xing. The old emperor is dead, and his twenty-three children are squabbling over the succession. It happens every time the ruler dies. My great grandmother was Xingian, a refugee, just like Lee-Chen."

He rubbed his chin. "But I'm not about to discuss our refugee policy with you, Gabriella. What I really want to know is why you took it upon yourself to run away while I was in Central hospital?"

The question threw the redhead. She had expected it, but not put quite so bluntly. Edward watched her flounder under Roy's dark and unsympathetic gaze.

"I… well… it was…" she struggled.

"It was _my_ fault," supplied Edward, surprising himself as well as everyone else in the room. He kept talking before he changed his mind. "We were both exhausted after the cellar incident… We argued. We both should have known better, but it happened."

Edward wasn't even looking at Mustang anymore. He was looking directly at Gabbie. "Gabriella was very upset, so she went to visit a friend. I don't blame her for what she did… I should have been more aware and more understanding…"

He trailed off. He coloured a little at his open-mouthed brother and his astounded ward.

"What?" he asked them huffily, knowing full well why they were so shocked. He had never fully admitted his part in Gabriella's trip to Lior. He very rarely admitted he was wrong about anything, for that matter.

"That may be," said Roy quietly, giving Edward a look that said he knew exactly what he was hiding, "but I will not suffer unauthorised absences, especially from someone as high profile as the Fullmetal Alchemist's ward."

He eyed Gabriella and she bowed her head, looking at the desk.

"I'm very sorry," she whispered. "I must've caused you lots of trouble."

"Trouble I can handle," said Roy, raising an eyebrow. "What concerned me more was what you did to my subordinates."

Gabriella looked up at him, then looked from Edward to Alphonse.

"I had another mission lined up for you three," said Roy in a low tone, "something nice, small and anonymous to get you all out of Central safely." He glared at Gabriella. "I had to hand it on to someone else while two of my best alchemists had to hunt around Lior, looking for a girl who was stupid enough to run off when there was a threat against her."

Roy's eye flashed dangerously. "You knew the danger and you still ran away. And, as it turned out, right into the enemy's clutches."

Edward opened his mouth to defend her again, but Gabriella spoke before he did.

"Again, I'm sorry, Roy," she whispered, looking at his desk again. "If it weren't for me, you'd not be in that plaster right now. I can only apologise and say that I've paid for my idiocy with interest."

"Yes, you have…" sighed Roy. "Governor Armstrong was quite candid about the details of what was done to you." He drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk, clearly irritated. "If you had been in any other city, I could have sent a platoon to search for you and tracked you down in half the time!" He rubbed his forehead. "Do you have any idea how irksome it is, knowing that the person who saved your life is in mortal danger and you can't do a damn thing about it?"

Gabriella looked back up to find Mustang smiling at her. He wasn't really angry with her; it was all an act.

"I didn't even get a chance to thank you," he said moodily and sat back a little, obviously enjoying keeping them all on their toes. "You made us all worry. I'm glad you're back unharmed." His tone was now kindly.

Gabriella's lip quivered.

"I'm glad you're alright too," she said in a less than steady voice.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Roy, shifting in his seat again. "My most famous alchemist's ward went missing, _kidnapped_by an evil homunculus, in a city the military couldn't get involved in. I've been feeding Asha Curtis so many scoops she's practically worshiping at my feet."

Gabriella frowned at him. Edward grinned, knowing she had not been asking about Roy's political welfare.

"As stupid as you were, Gabriella, you gave the Elric brothers the opportunity to work under pressure," continued Roy with a small smile, "which is what they do best!"

Roy beamed at the two alchemists. "You both did the military proud, and the good people of Central are in awe of you both. No casualties; and you rescued the damsel who has herself served Amestris well. You're both in line for promotion, but I suspect you'll refuse it, especially as Edward has been earmarked as the new head of the research department…"

Edward gave a derisory snort, but could not keep the smile off his face. It was nice that his talents were recognised.

"I'm not working for that bunch of greedy parasites," he grumbled.

"Well, that's up to you," chuckled Roy. "But as your commanding officer, I must insist on a number of public appearances for the three of you over the next few days."

All three groaned.

"Yes, yes," said Roy offhandedly. "I know you want to leave the courting of the press to me but that is now impossible. You're all heroes, and the public want to see more of you. I can keep Anna out of it for the most part, though she may get a few reporters knocking on her door in Rush Valley…" He eyed Gabriella. "That's if I have you three to work with," he added slyly.

Gabriella had apparently recovered from being berated by Mustang. She sat on the edge of her seat and leaned forward, resting her hands daintily on her lap.

"How close are you to promotion, Roy?" she asked shrewdly, her tone sugary.

"So close that I can taste it," said Mustang with obvious relish. "I was wounded in the line of duty and the Elric brothers' actions in Lior have given me credibility, as they are my subordinates." He absently picked at the edge of the plaster on his arm. "I've been keeping the government apprised of your actions in Lior and they want to put together a security commission. They are worried about the possibility of future homunculus infiltration."

"Can't blame them," muttered Alphonse, "with the Fuehrer having been one."

"Well, they want to borrow and adapt the military's protocols against a homunculus threat," said Roy. "They have asked me to chair the commission."

Edward grasped the importance of the offer immediately.

"They are treating you as if you run things at Central HQ," he murmured.

"Well, practically, I do," chuckled Roy. "I gave up being waited on by my lovely Riza at her apartment so I could ensure that everyone knew how vital I was to the running of the military and how well trained and honourable my subordinates were. We are close. A month or two more and my promotion will be assured, and you three can do what you like with yourselves."

He looked over them and his smile melted away.

"But for now, you are all confined to barracks."

"What?" squeaked Gabbie.

"You went AWOL," said Roy with a frown. "You especially shall not stir from HQ until your next mission, Gabriella. Edward and Alphonse will have the embargo lifted after they have completed their final reports. I need them for this commission. I want to know everything about Envy and his demise."

He glanced at Edward for a moment. "If there are any omissions, I won't lift the embargo."

"_He knows very well what happened,"_ thought Edward sourly. _"It will just look good to hand out reports by the Elrics."_

But he was not really angry with Roy. He knew that he wouldn't let anyone see the document who didn't need to, and Gabriella's transformation into Scorn was certainly worth sharing with the government. He just felt awkward having to write about it, knowing that she was still very ashamed of what she had done as her alter ego.

Mustang was being very fair to them under the circumstances, he supposed. Edward had been expecting him to put Gabriella under grade two security again. He nodded to his superior. He would leave nothing out—well, perhaps Scorn's insinuation that he was a bad lover may slip his mind… but everything else…

"Right, it's time for my coffee," sighed Mustang. "Lee-Chen is very punctual."

"Another willing victim," sighed Gabriella with a small smile. Roy grinned back. It irritated Edward that there was some sort of private joke being shared and he was not included.

"Yes, the girl adores me. And they certainly know how to treat their men right in Xing," sighed Roy dreamily.

Edward snorted.

"If that skirt gets any shorter, Riza may start putting an eye patch over the good eye…" he muttered under his breath, but deliberately loud enough to be heard.

"That is bordering on insubordination, Fullmetal," said Roy in a hurt tone. "Besides, my beloved would shoot _me_ rather than Lee-Chen if she thought I was actually distracted by a mere slip of a girl with only passable legs…"

"Right, I'm going to let Iggy out," announced Gabriella, clearly wanting to escape another chauvinistic ramble. She knew Roy only said such things to taunt her.

She stood and inclined her head towards Mustang. "I'll be a good girl from now on," she said brightly. "Just make sure I know exactly how you are spinning all this before you shove me before a room full of reporters."

"They know nothing of your temporary preference for black hair, Gabriella," said Mustang gently, "and I intend to keep it that way." Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank you, Roy," she whispered and left.

There was silence in the room for a moment. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, unsure if they were dismissed.

"Are you two sure you don't want to consider promotion?" Roy asked. "Military life appears to suit you both, and you could be generals in a few years. I'd be happy to fast track both of you--"

"No, thank you," said Alphonse quietly. "Life as solider is not what I want. I have plans."

Edward was surprised. Alphonse had never mentioned any future plans to him, but he guessed they featured Anna. He would have to find out what his brother was up to, but that could wait a few days. Roy shrugged and fixed his eye on Edward. "Can you really give all this up, Fullmetal? Can you be a normal civilian?"

Edward thought about what Roy was saying for a moment. He had always been rootless. Roy was offering him an opportunity to base himself in Central. He would be respected—a celebrity, even. He would have more money than he would know what to do with. It all had appeal, he had to admit. But was staying in one place and having to take orders the life he wanted? Alchemists were supposed to work for the people, and while he was technically doing that, he was still not truly free to do as he chose. But Roy had got him thinking; what was he going to do with himself? He had thought to travel, but there was not just himself to consider anymore. What would Gabriella want? He already knew… the quiet life… like she had once had. He was not sure he wanted that either.

Roy saved him answering.

"You don't have to decide right now," he said, obviously encouraged Edward had not rejected the idea of staying outright. "Take some time to think about it."

Edward nodded, stood and saluted sharply. Alphonse did the same and strolled out. Edward made to follow him.

"Was she worth it?" asked Roy suddenly. Edward turned back to meet his grinning commanding officer's gaze.

"Worth what?" he asked blandly, not sure what he was getting at.

"A pay cut and three days in the brig…" said Roy mildly. "Riza tells me she had to order you off base after your ward left, said she thought you might kill someone."

Edward pursed his lips. He was wondering when Roy was going to pull him up on his behaviour.

"She also tells me that she never gave you leave to go to Lior…" Roy added. Edward remained silent. There was nothing he could say.

"Take some friendly advice," said Roy more seriously. "Next time you get your heart bruised, go to the nearest alcohol retailing establishment and get blind drunk. That way you're too inebriated or hung-over to care what others are saying about you."

"That sounds like rather irresponsible advice," said Edward quietly.

"It works," said Roy with a wistful smile. Then his face turned stern.

"Be careful. There are regulations—"

"Be careful about what?" interrupted Edward innocently.

"Exactly," said Roy with approval. "Best to admit nothing."

Edward rolled his eyes. One day he was going to do something and Roy Mustang would never know about it.

"One more thing, Fullmetal," called Roy when Edward was at the door. "Why are you two days late?"

Edward grinned.

"There were no trains," he replied to the office door, not even bothering to turn around.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy sharply.

"Just that," said Edward, grinning at the door. "There were no trains."

"Get out," sighed Roy. "And make sure a better excuse for your tardiness goes into your report."

"Yes, Sir," murmured Edward. He left the office, still smiling to himself.

XXXXXXX

Yes it's short, but sweet. Yay for 3 day weekends. I actually have time for some shout outs. Not done this for ages!

Sootyxsnowpetal – Al will cheer up, I promise! Ed would not be Ed if he did not have a good sulk now and then ;-)

TemariXshikamaruluva – sadly it is **not **ending soon, I have one last story arc to set up. After that I can FINALLY finish this monster.

Ubergrif500- Thank you! Hope Mustang lived up to your expectations in this chap.

Lefty-Writer- Glad you are still reading me and Gabbie will come around, I promise!

antyem13- He'll get one ;-)

Dimac99 – As my lady commands, not in a towel but still here.

Meggi of Mysteri OusStranger – LOL, Eye rape! I am so stealing that! As for literary fat, too much detail bores me but not enough does not engage me. I just try to keep things moving. Some people find the pace too slow but I'm happy with the speed thus far. Glad you are too. As for Gabbie and Edward there will be another love scene between them. Probably more than one hehe. What can I say? I'm a closet romantic.

Lord Rick IV- You read this in 4 days? Are your eyes alright?

ggirl123- Glad I could clear things up for you a bit.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I can't belive how many of you have stuck with me this far. (Velf bows.) You people keep me going and are responsible for my improvement as a writer over the years. I really can't thank you all enough.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107...** _**in which Winry plans to commit treason...**_

Anna stretched and hefted her bag. It had been raining in Rush Valley again. The mustard yellow and burnt orange of the wasteland that surrounded the town turned almost flat beige in the wet. The reason the town was located in such an inhospitable place was the wasteland itself. The cliffs and bluffs that overshadowed the town were rich with ore laden rock. Everything a mechanic needed to create their own automail was practically on their doorstep. Winry was quite scathing about mechanics who did not smelt their own metal. Automail was something that should be custom built to fit the person it was being made for. From the alloy used all the way up to the fitting, it should be tailored to the customer as much as possible. Anna liked Winry's unwillingness to compromise even on the small details. For the hours she put into her creations, she should be charging twice as much. She had a lower turnover of clients than most mechanics but that was because her pride wouldn't let her rush. She had done a rush job for Edward once and she had made a mistake, a mistake that had put him in hospital because his automail had failed him at a crucial moment. She had not done such a quick refit since.

Anna liked to think of Rockbell Automail as the Armani of the automail world. If people wanted quality and premium design, they were willing to pay a bit more and wait for the engineer to finish the job to her satisfaction. Anna still thought Winry charged too little, however, although she had a good head for business. She was actually quite well off, so she didn't need to charge the high prices her work deserved. Thus she had a long waiting list of people wanting to perchance her work. Anna looked around the train platform for the blonde woman. Armstrong had called Winry from Lior to say which train Anna would be on, but Anna guessed she had probably been held up. The Rush Valley season was at its peak in the winter. People came from all over Amestris while the weather in the region was quite temperate. They came to trade parts, they came to get refitted with the latest models, they came for socket fittings, and they even came from abroad for the services of Amestris' best. Rush Valley was famous across the continent for its automail.

Anna sighed and decided to go to the shop herself. She walked slowly up the slightly muddy street, glad that she had old canvas slacks and boots on. She wondered how Gabbie was getting on. She hoped Mustang had not been too hard on her, though she was guessing that he would be too pleased with his headlines to really throw the book at her. She hoped Ed was okay too, and not making a mess of the second chance that he had been given. Though, knowing him, he had probably demanded one rather than been given one. Anna smiled, but then her heart sank a little. What would Winry be feeling like? She was probably a bit down about everything, and she had the whole "Edward" thing to get over. She had let him go and Anna had an inclination of how hard that had been for her. Anna herself had fallen for him when she had first met him. She grinned to herself as she turned a corner. She was so absorbed in her musings that she missed the fruit seller's cheerful "welcome back!" But most people in the town knew the Rockbell apprentice was deaf, so her apparent rudeness was immediately forgiven.

The truth was the things that had drawn her to Ed were the things she liked in Al, but he was more handsome and far more amenable. She had no idea how her sister put up with Edward's less attractive personality traits. Now Al was almost perfect—well, apart from taking things a little slower with her than she would have liked. She could have certainly suffered a little more intimacy. But she understood he was just being careful. It was his first time in a relationship too. Besides, she was practically engaged; that was as serious as things got!

She chuckled to herself girlishly. She had always wanted to be swept off her feet by some handsome demigod; it's what every girl craved. Alphonse's charm and generous spirit had completely overcome any reservations she may have had about getting involved with someone from this dimension. Of course it might also have something to do with his beautiful, lithe body… She hadn't seen enough of it yet! All thoughts of her home and finding a way back to it had been chased away the first time he smiled at her. She felt her heart flutter just thinking about that smile; she loved him so much! How could she adore one person to this extent? The honeymoon period of their relationship was now over; surely her feelings toward him should be evening out slightly? They had argued and yelled at each other and yet he could still melt her with a kiss.

Then of course there was the incident where Al had locked her in her room in Lior. She could smile about it now, but at the time she had been livid. Then he had vanished, and she was left in the awful situation that the last words she had said to him had been insults. The thought that she had almost lost him chilled her. The fact it was her own sister who had almost killed him was not forgotten either. She was forgiven—of course she was—but Anna would never forget the things Scorn had said and done either. The problem was that while many of the things she had said were exaggerations, there was some truth behind them. The harsh words still hurt. Suddenly, the town faded around Anna and for a moment she was back in that room, staring disbelievingly at her transformed sister.

"_What did they do to you?" she had asked, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "Whatever it is, we can change you back." _

"_Change back?" asked the creature. "Why would I want to do that?" _

_Anna floundered under the purple eyes; she had no reply. _

"_So I can be a slave to my little sister again?" said Scorn venomously. _

"_You were never a slave to me!" Anna squeaked. Scorn laughed bitterly. _

"_Oh no? Then why am I here? Were it not for your __selfishness, I__ would not even be in this world! I would not be cursed with a freakish ability that people crave to control!" _

"_But… __but__ you…" Anna stammered. _

"_I what?" sneered the creature. "I love __you, so__ I want to care for you?" Anna just stared. _

"_Not anymore," whispered the transformed young woman. "You may have bloomed here, but I have suffered. Do you know how many nights I lay awake, desperately thinking of a way to try and get us home?" Anna shook her head, ignoring Edward's indications for her to step behind him. _

"_No, you didn't. You took one look at Shorty's brother and that was it. No thought of your home ever entered your head again." _

_Scorn stopped advancing, still a few metres from the pair. In the corner of the hall behind __her, Envy__ was watching gleefully._

"_That was our home!" cried Scorn. "I worked twelve hours a day to keep a roof over our __heads, while__ you complained about school and played at the house work. But because I loved __you, I__ put up with it." _

_She stepped closer. "But no more, little girl," she growled. "I'm free of that." She paused and grinned. "I'll prove it to you by ripping your eyes out." _

It was true. Anna had not thought of her home; she had not fully appreciated her sister's attachment to it. It had been something Gabbie had struggled to keep after their mother died. She had desperately tried to maintain what was left of their family and give Anna a stable upbringing. But that was not what hurt the most. What really hurt was what she had screamed at Edward when he had intervened.

"_Why must everyone protect her? ... No one ever protected me!" _

The vitriol behind those words had stained Anna's heart. Scorn had been quite correct; Gabriella had never had anyone to shelter her as she had sheltered Anna. Anna had hoped when Carl came along that he would ease things for her sister. But Anna did not like his arrogant attitude, though he seemed to genuinely love Gabbie. But he began to become more and more dictatorial towards her, and what was even more amazing was that Gabbie let him. She didn't stand up to him, and almost became dependent on him. Anna felt so sorry when things fell apart for her sister, though she was also relieved. Gabbie had been unnaturally quiet for weeks after that, but she never shed a tear over the break up that Anna ever saw. Now there was someone else who wanted to be with her, and though she had tried desperately to put him off, it was not in his personality to back away from something he wanted. Anna knew Edward would not let her sister push him away any more. A broken heart was no excuse as far as he was concerned.

Anna was pleased that things were finally looking up for her sister, and Edward would protect her to the best of his ability. If her time as Scorn had shown anything, it had shown how devoted to her he was. Few men would have put themselves in such a position to save the person they loved. Anna had thought he may actually let Scorn kill him rather than fight her. Yes, Gabbie was forgiven—even for harming Alphonse—but it had taken Anna time to forgive her for what Scorn had said. She had been a little cruel to her sister afterwards. Al had not been pleased with her.

Anna arrived at the store with a sigh. It was all behind her now, and she was looking forward to getting back into her routine and learning her trade again. She was sure she had forgotten half of what Winry had taught her. It would also take her mind off missing Alphonse.

"_**Like your sister said, this will all be over soon,"**_ he had promised her at Central station. _**"And when it is, I'm going to find a real job that I actually like doing, and I'm going to save every sen I earn. Then, when you have finished your apprenticeship… Well, I was hoping… I mean not now… but… I was **__**wanting… to**__** ask you… to marry me." **_

Anna looked forlornly at the shop window. It would be seven years before she even had the most basic of qualifications. She would be her sister's age before she was free to do anything. Alphonse knew that, but he had asked anyway. She had already tried her signature as Anna Elric just to see what it looked like. It was silly of her. It was not as if it was a serious proposal; he had just been letting her know what was on his mind. It was not at all binding, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of dress she would have made for the wedding, who she would invite… where they would honeymoon—if Amestrians honeymooned at all. If they didn't, she would make sure Al was well aware of the tradition before she said "I do." She shook her head.

"_I'm sixteen!"_ she told herself sternly. _"I shouldn't be thinking like this!"_

But the idea refused to go away. She liked the idea of getting married and settling down, though her inner feminist self was horrified. Hadn't she wanted adventure and to see this new world? Then again, what was the point of seeing and doing new things if she could not share the experience?

"I'm useless," she grumbled. "If Winry or my sister find out about this, they'll wring my neck…" She could hear their protests now.

"_You're sixteen! __Seven years is a very long engagement and you will still be marrying young…" _

"_Why don't you wait and see how you feel when you get to eighteen…?"_

"_I'm too young to be an auntie! Don't even think about reproducing yet!"_

"_Why__ do you want to tie yourself down so young?"_

"_He's a nice boy, but this is rushing things…" _

She sighed and opened the shop door.

The light in the back room behind the counter flashed. The shop bell would wake Winry from whatever mechanical stupor she had lost herself in. Anna waited sixty seconds and was rewarded by Winry stumbling into the shop. She was black from head to toe with soot.

"Anna!" she exclaimed. "Is that the time already?" She glanced at the shop clock. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gushed. "I got caught up in what I was doing and…"

Anna shrugged and smiled at the state her employer was in. She was so dirty she couldn't tell the difference between Winry's skin and her overalls. The whites of her eyes practically glowed against her soot blackened face and her headscarf and hair were also the same colour.

"I would hug you," said Winry with a smirk, "but I'm filthy."

"What have you been doing?" asked Anna in a small voice.

Winry grinned secretively.

"I've been modifying our alloy furnace…"

"_**Why?"**_ signed Anna.

"Because, my apprentice, we had a VERY interesting job offer while you were away. Put your stuff in your room and make us both some tea and I'll tell you all about it."

Anna wondered what was so out of the ordinary that the alloy furnace needed modification. Winry had two furnaces; one for getting the metals out of the ore laden rocks she chose herself, and the other for melting metals down so she could make specific alloys. Both operated at very high temperatures and Anna was just beginning to learn about that side of her craft. Winry did not always get her metal from ore; if there was a dealer she trusted to provide her with a quality metal or even a scrap dealer who had things worth recycling, she would buy her metal from them. She did always make her own alloys, however, as time consuming as it was. Anna placed her bag in her room and shuffled into the small kitchen to make the tea; she needed a cup herself after her long trip.

She walked carefully through the yard, a mug in each hand, to the small concrete lean—to where the furnaces were kept. Winry was on her hands and knees, spanner in hand, adjusting what appeared to be the heating elements under the alloy furnace. She sat up when Anna knocked on the wall, still smiling happily. She held out a hand for a mug, and sipped the tea Anna had made for her with relish.

"Oh, I've missed you," she sighed. "I've not had a good cup of tea since you left."

She smiled at the mug but her face grew serious. "Did Edward have to kill Envy?" she asked in a whisper. "Armstrong wouldn't give me any details."

Anna shook her head.

"My sister did it," she replied with her voice; her hands were occupied with her tea. "Though not directly. She offered him a good death or a painful death. He took the good death."

"It was more than he deserved," growled Winry. "Was your sister okay after being kidnapped?" Anna decided not to mention Scorn. That was for her sister to tell if, she ever chose too.

"She was very shaken," she said at last. "Envy made her do some very bad things while she was with him, including hurt and kidnap Al."

Winry shook her head disbelievingly.

"Vile creature," she spat. "How he could have been related to Ed and Al, I'll never know!" Anna's eyes widened; now _that_ was news. Winry saw the look on her apprentice's face and realised she had given away something.

"Oops," she whispered with a chuckle. "Thought you knew that." Anna shook her head. It explained in part Envy's wish to make his living relatives suffer.

"He was their half brother," murmured Winry. "Their dad… well, he kind of discovered a way to live for a few centuries. He had more than one wife—there was Envy's mother, and there was Ed and Al's mother. Envy was the first son Hohenheim had. He died…"

"And he was brought back…" supplied Anna. "But as he was some soulless thing…"

Winry shrugged.

"Envy hated Edward. I think he saw him as achieving everything he could have, had he lived." The currently not-so-blonde mechanic fingered her mug.

"How were Ed and Al… did they get hurt?" she asked suddenly.

Anna smiled inwardly. She wasn't fooled; Winry really just wanted to know about Edward.

"They got a bit roughed up but they were fine," Anna replied. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if Winry would want to know all that had happened. At last she sighed and decided to treat her employer as an adult. No more shielding her from what she knew.

"I think I should tell you…" she began.

"… Ed and Gabbie are together," Winry finished for her. Anna blinked. How had she known?

"I saw it coming," she said with a rueful chuckle. "Didn't want to admit it, but I did…" She looked at her empty mug. "I'm glad he's happy. He could have chosen someone much worse."

Anna was surprised that Winry was being so pragmatic. It must have shown on her face.

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away," explained Winry. "And while Edward could have done better—for instance, _me_…"

Anna chuckled at that.

"I'm not going to carry on waiting for someone who doesn't want me. That really is insanity."

"About bloody time you realised that," muttered Anna, finishing her tea.

"Yes… well… there were reasons I was fixated on Edward. I won't go into them, but it's time I moved on. That's why I didn't go to Lior. I could have, but I would have been in the way. I knew that." Winry sighed and put her mug down. "This is my life now. I can't go chasing after Edward every time he faces a dangerous situation. I'd never have time to see clients!"

Winry shook herself and suddenly beamed at Anna again.

"So… do you want to know what I'm up to?" she asked conspiratorially.

Anna nodded. Winry gestured to a wooden crate in the corner.

"Open that and take a look," she ordered. Anna crouched down and opened the crate. It was full of wood shavings. She frowned and dug her hands into it. They hit something hard and smooth. She grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out of the box. It was a metal ingot.

Many metals were transported in ingot form, and what Anna was holding looked like steel. But if it was steel, she should be struggling to hold onto such a large ingot. This metal was much lighter.

"What is it?" she asked a grinning Winry. "It's so light!"

"It gets better!" chuckled the mechanic. She held up a hammer; the handle had broken clean in two.

"I did this trying to put a dent in it."

Anna's eyes rounded. Light and strong. The implications were not lost on her. This metal could revolutionise the industry.

Winry leaned over her and pulled out an ingot for herself. She reverently ran her hand over the shiny silver metal.

"It's not only strong and light; it's also almost completely corrosion resistant, even in sea water and chlorine."

She clutched the ingot to her, as if hugging it.

"It has the highest strength-to-weight ratio of any metal!" she almost squealed. "In its unalloyed condition, it's as strong as steel, but forty-five percent lighter! It's also non-toxic!" Her blue eyes shone with excitement. "We all ingest nought point eight milligrams of it from the environment every day—it passes through us with no harm!"

Anna stared at Winry. There were times when she was far too enthusiastic about what she did. In fact, she could be quite weird at times.

"I'm going to be the first mechanic in the country to use it," she said, her voice suddenly falling to an urgent whisper. "I'm going to make a steel-titanium alloy for our client. I will make him the best automail I've ever made!"

"And our client is?" asked Anna sceptically.

"Olan Venguard," said Winry dreamily. "He provided the metal himself. It's not publicly available yet and it would be extortionately expensive even if it was."

"So how did he get hold of it?" muttered Anna as she put her ingot back in its bed of wood shavings.

"Well, he _is_ the overseer's son," said Winry, as if it was obvious. The blank look on Anna's face clearly said she did not have a clue what Winry was talking about.

Explanations were made over a second cup of tea; it did not take long for Anna to fit everything together.

"So Amestris and Drachma are two counties, armed to the teeth and itching for an excuse to annoy each other?"

Winry nodded, wiping at her black face with a towel which merely smeared the soot into streaks.

"So this poor prince-like person has chrome sensitivity and is probably carrying a quarter of his weight in steel," Anna continued. "He hears about you, gets hold of some black market titanium, and through his aid gets it to you."

Winry giggled girlishly.

"And he's coming here?" asked Anna, still not quite believing it.

"He's already in the country," said Winry gleefully. "He wrote the letter of introduction when he crossed the border."

It sounded rather presumptions to Anna. There was no guarantee that Winry would have accepted his offer. Unless, of course, he had had someone watching her for a while and knew her weaknesses. Anna decided she did not want to dampen Winry's spirits with her cynicism. Ed's suspicious attitude was apparently rubbing off on her. Or perhaps she was just a little wiser than she used to be.

"Just one thing," Anna interjected. "If we help this person, isn't it treason?"

"Err… yes," said Winry evasively.

"And the penalty for that is…?" sighed Anna.

"Firing squad," replied Winry in an undertone.

"So if we get caught, we die," said Anna flatly.

"Not necessarily," murmured Winry, looking at the table. "We know quite a few people of influence."

"Yeah but still…"

Anna was doubtful of the influence Edward could wield in a matter of national security. But Winy silenced her with a hard look. Anna was startled. She had never seen Winry look so harsh.

"General Mustang owes me a great deal," Winry said, her voice chilly and devoid of emotion. "I can assure you if we were caught, our case would not even come to trial."

Anna blinked. She knew Winry disliked the handsome General but she had thought it was more to do with how he had treated Edward. This was something different. This was something very personal. Looking at Winry's soot stained face, Anna realised something.

Winry hated Mustang.

As soon as she read it in the blue eyes, the emotion was gone, replaced by her normal serene expression.

"Besides, we won't get caught. There's nothing suspicious about a foreigner coming to my shop. We'll treat him like a normal customer and he will be gone before we know it." She smiled, her mood lightening as she spoke.

"Now get some work clothes on, young lady. I need your help with the furnace. Titanium burns at high temperatures. We need to make sure the furnace heats it to melting point but no more, or we could have an uncontrolled fire on our hands."

Anna nodded and stood. She cleared her mind of Winry's vendetta against Mustang and the possibility of getting executed by firing squad. She had a lot of work to do.

"Err, Anna…?" asked Winry. Anna looked at her employer expectantly. "You do know that your hair is bright pink, don't you?"


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108...**_**in which Ed steals from an ambassador...**_

Gabbie grinned to herself as she listened to Hickman fill her in on the latest gossip. She had thought coming back to the barracks would feel a bit like prison to her. It was a surprise that she was actually pleased to see everyone at Central HQ again. HQ really had been a prison before she had been taken by Shou. Her face paled a little. The memory of Nina still hurt.

She sighed to herself and returned her attention to Walter. The man really could talk like a woman. She had already been filled in on how his wife and three children were, and now she was getting the rest. Gabbie suspected that Hickman was attempting to take her under his wing. He had seen her distress when she was looking for Edward, and now she had just returned from being the focus of a kidnapping. He had three daughters himself and probably felt some sort of paternal protectiveness towards her. Gabbie was a little uncomfortable with his kindness; she had no idea how to treat a man who wanted to be a father figure to her. She decided she would treat him as a friend and let him decide on the rest. He claimed back her attention by switching topics.

"Then after that, everyone has been buzzing about General Mustang's engagement."

Gabbie sat up straight and pulled her eyes back to Hickman's friendly, weather-beaten face.

"We were all so shocked. I always had him pinned for marrying for money. The man climbs faster than a creeper, and grasps everything he can on the way up. A woman of breeding and position could be a huge asset to him."

Gabbie smiled. So Roy had finally got around to asking Riza properly. Evidently, Riza had accepted him.

"Maybe he's in love," said Gabbie, grinning over the edge of her cup of strong coffee.

"He would have to be," snorted Hickman. "I served in the Ishivalian war. I know how many men that woman shot." He gave a shudder. "She always seemed so cold to me…"

"She's not," Gabbie interrupted. "She's just straight-laced. She has a good heart and she has been more than good to me."

Hickman shrugged.

"I don't know her, so I can't say. I just saw her handiwork."

Gabbie smiled at him.

"I'm sure she's just what Mustang needs to keep him humble."

She sighed and blew on her coffee; it was still too hot.

"Maybe you're right," muttered Hickman. "And Mustang is so close to being promoted that it doesn't matter whom he chooses to marry. Hawkeye will have to quit of course. The military doesn't like its leaders marrying their underlings."

Gabbie snorted into her coffee.

"Seems a bit unfair. Riza has a good career! Why should she have to quit?"

"Most women quit their jobs when they get married," laughed Hickman. "It would be difficult to bring up the children and have dinner on the table at six if a woman was working."

"What rubbish," growled Gabbie.

"You were planning on working for the military forever?" asked Hickman with a sly grin.

"No," replied Gabbie ruefully, "but if I did have a job I liked, I wouldn't give it up just to become a domestic slave to my husband! I'd go insane!"

"You're an odd girl," sighed Hickman, scratching his head. "Most girls can't wait to get married, and most of them at least have a feller at your age."

Gabbie shrugged.

"I plan on doing things differently. I want more than just a home and children," she said softly.

"Such as?" asked Hickman.

"I want to own my own house and support myself. How, I'm not sure yet, but I've done it before and I liked it. I like my independence. I don't want to have to rely on anyone."

"There's nothing wrong with relying on someone, Gabriella," said Hickman with a gentle smile. "The sooner you realise that, the better. You don't want to scare away every man you meet."

Gabbie almost laughed, but she kept her face straight. Hickman was just concerned for her. He wanted her to be happy, and for him that meant a man and at least three children hanging off her.

He had given her food for thought, however. Long after she had bid him goodbye, she was still thinking about what he had said. What would Edward expect of her now they were together? Obviously, theirs was a special case. The relationship would be frowned upon, and Edward could even be disciplined. However, she had no idea what he would anticipate from her. Judging from his reaction to her refusing to hold his hand at the station, he had given little thought on how to proceed either. She hoped he was not going to be stubborn about everything.

She had no idea what the future held for them. It had been one of the reasons she had not wanted to be involved with him. They had no future; neither of them really knew what to do with themselves when the military had finished with them. Edward may be comfortable with drifting around the world, but she was not. She did want a home and a place to stay, but unlike (apparently) most women in Amestris, she wanted it on her own terms. Winry seemed to manage to have a career and support herself. Gabbie was sure she could do the same. How would Edward feel about that?

She bit her lip and wandered to the stairwell, still pondering. It was getting late. She had been all over the barracks: the quartermaster's to get her room key, and the maid's to get her bed changed and her room cleaned, and then the Mess to get herself and Iggy fed. She had then attended a number of meetings, including going to Riza's apartment for a cup of tea and a chat. The woman had said nothing about her engagement, but she had also said nothing of Gabbie's trip to Lior. Gabbie suspected that Riza had been worried about her while she was away. She seemed more interested in how she was eating and sleeping than her motives for running off.

Gabbie climbed the next flight of stairs. She looked at her watch and tutted. The battery was dead, and the hands were stuck at ten-past-two. She would have to get a new one but it would probably be pointless. In Amestris watches were mainly clockwork, and she would never remember to wind it. She sighed heavily; she was tired. She wondered how Edward and Alphonse were doing. They had probably been just as busy as she had.

She got to her corridor. There was rumour that there was Cretaen diplomat in residence in Gabbie's old room, though no one knew for sure where he was staying. To Gabbie's relief, she was now in a much more homely wing of the HQ building, where the retainers of important visitors were housed. The Cretaen staff were friendly enough. They didn't appear that much different to Amestrians. Their country was small and was in constant fear of invasion from Amestris while Bradley was in power. They were an ally of Drachma, however, and that had saved them from invasion. Mustang saw improving relations with Creta as a way of possibly building a relationship with Drachma. Gabbie greeted her temporary neighbours with smiles; they obviously had no idea who she was.

She paused to glance out of a window in the corridor. It was a rainy, late winter's night. It was dark but the lights from the parade ground and guard posts provided spotlights for the fat drops of rain to briefly dance in. She shivered. The corridor was well heated but she was still used to the heat of Lior. Gabbie wondered if she would ever stay in one place long enough to become truly accustomed to one climate. She rubbed her arms and walked to the end of the corridor. She pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked her door. She had seen her room earlier in the day. It had a small window at one end and a comfortable looking double bed with a patchwork quilt spread over it. There was a small fireplace and grate at the opposite end of the room from the bed, and a toilet and basin behind a door set next to a bookcase on the left hand wall. The room was panelled with varnished pine and had a wooden floor. She liked it much better than the grand room Mustang had locked her up in.

She remembered the room well. But when she opened the door, there were certain additions to it that had certainly not been there when she had dumped her clothes in it that morning. The tiny dining table had a large pair of brass candlesticks on it, holding two red candles that were burning steadily. There was an open bottle of red wine next to the candles, and two crystal glasses. Gabbie blinked, her brain catching up to the fact that even though her room was locked, someone had got in. She could take an educated guess at who would break into her room to add things rather than steal them.

She slowly let her eyes sweep over her room. There was a green armchair next to the bookshelf that had had her clothes piled on when she left. Now it contained a grinning alchemist. Gabbie found the corners of her mouth twitch up. He was sitting sideways in the armchair, legs slung over the armrest, bare feet dangling, his boots lying neatly next to the door. He was back in uniform, but he had removed his jacket, which now lay on her bed, and had undone the top three buttons of his linen shirt. His hair was wet. He had obviously been outside and he had pulled it loose so it could dry. His golden eyes danced at her, waiting patiently for her to say something. Gabbie pursed her lips, and then grinned at him. She would give him a lecture about not breaking into her room later. For now she was going to enjoy whatever he had planned.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you, Ed?" she murmured sarcastically as she closed the door.

"Already did," he replied. He yawned deliberately, stretching himself out like a contented cat. He wiggled his toes and his automail creaked slightly as he stretched his arms above his head. Gabbie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Don't look at me like that!" he said defensively. "My motives are pure!"

Gabbie snorted at him and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked a little more irritably than she meant to. "Not that I mind you being here," she added quickly. He frowned at her and let his bottom lip protrude a little, like a petulant child would.

"I just happened to acquire a bottle of wine. I thought it would be nice to share," he said, his voice moody but his eyes telling her he wasn't angry at her.

"By acquire, you mean 'steal'…" said Gabbie, unable to keep a chuckle from her voice.

"The Cretaen ambassador won't miss it," he said with a conspiratorial wink.

"You're hopeless," sighed Gabbie.

He shrugged, clearly unconcerned. Then his mood shifted again. She could see it in his face; the amusement in his eyes died and something just as warm replaced it. Gabbie felt a shudder pass over her. When he looked at her that way, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She felt herself actually blush. She was a grown woman with a lot more experience than he had, but he made her feel like some naive teenager when he gave her one of those looks that truly smouldered. She cleared her throat to cover her discomfort. She needed a drink.

She rose, ignoring the eyes that followed her. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a large glass of the dark red wine. She poured a much smaller one for Edward, knowing he had little tolerance for alcohol.

"I like this room better," he said conversationally. "The other one was far too grand."

"Me too," murmured Gabbie. She gulped at her wine irreverently. It was good, but she hardly tasted it. She was anxious. She shouldn't be, but she was. It had all seemed so simple in Lior. Now she was in Central things were different. She had a lover and she did not have the slightest idea how to treat him now she had finally agreed to be with him.

"Of course," he continued, "the other room will always have a certain sentimental value for me…"

He left the statement hanging. She knew exactly what he was referring to; hardly a day went by without her thinking about what had happened with him in _that_ room. She took a deep breath and put her glass down. If he was going to stay in her room, then he was going to behave himself.

She turned around to find him standing right in front of her. She jumped with surprise; she hadn't heard him move.

"What's the matter, Gabriella?" he asked softly. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. She moistened her lips nervously. They tingled to touch him. He had probably meant to be charming, coming in here to surprise her. It was the first time they had had the opportunity to be alone together since the night before her flight to Lior. But Gabbie's stomach and mind were tied up in knots of worry. She could so easily say the wrong thing; she could so easily spoil what was between them. What if she did something he disliked or offended him? She did not know the rules of courtship for this world as he did. She could not use "mental anguish" as an excuse for screwing things up this time. She was in full control of her faculties and wanted to be close to him. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"Nothing is the matter," she said brightly.

"You're lying," he purred.

He raised his left hand and stroked the backs of his fingers against the skin of her neck. "You wouldn't have gulped my stolen wine down so fast if there was nothing the matter."

His hand moved round her jaw line and the pad of his thumb brushed over the bow of her top lip, making them tingle even more.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you, alone," he murmured, dipping his head even closer to her. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

The ready apology was a surprise. Her eyes widened a little. Edward Elric rarely said sorry, and only then under duress. He thought he had offended her with his bravado. He hadn't. She was well used to it. It was her own thoughts that were unsettling her.

"We have an agreement," he continued in a half whisper. "I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

Gabbie smiled at that. He was adorable at times.

"That wasn't what was worrying me," she murmured.

His arms wound around her and he slowly pulled her towards him.

"Then tell me… what_ is_ the matter?" he asked gently. Gabbie buried her face in his shirt. He smelt divine! It really wasn't fair.

"This may sound a little odd," she sighed and turned her head back up to him, "but I'm not sure how things go from here."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"I mean with us," she explained, but he clearly still didn't understand. Gabbie tried again. "I mean… I'm so used to treating you as a friend… I'm not sure how to treat you now we're… well… together…"

She struggled on under his questioning gaze. "I don't know what a woman from this world would do in my position. How she would behave and act… You've told me enough times to moderate my behaviour. I really am unsure how to go about things now we are in Central and we're going to be spending time alone together…" She clamped her mouth shut, she was rambling.

Edward pondered what she had said for a moment, then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when did you ever need anyone to tell you how to act, Gabriella?" he asked sharply.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. He almost sounded angry at her. Gently, his mismatched hands clasped her face and he bent his head slightly so he was at her eye level.

"Let me tell you this before you get the wrong idea," he said quietly. His eyes flashed. He was angry. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat; she'd done it again. She was doomed to drive people from her.

"You act as you damn well please," he growled roughly, though his hands still held her gently. "You'll speak to me as you always have, and you'll dress in what you damn well like. The only thing I demand from you is your time and attention. I want nothing else."

Gabbie blinked at him, not quiet believing she was getting scolded for being overly considerate.

"Forget everything I've ever said about changing your ways," he said in a much more gentle tone. "I was a fool."

Gabbie gulped. Her mouth was dry.

"I want you just as you are," he continued urgently. "Don't you dare change a single thing about yourself!"

He let go of her and sighed. He appeared to be trying to keep his temper. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, then a grin split his face and he chuckled bitterly.

"This isn't how I pictured this going at all!" He laughed. "In my head you were at least curled up on my lap by now."

Gabbie smiled at him and felt her anxiety melt away.

"That can be arranged," she said softly. She rested a hand on his chest and pushed him back towards the chair he had been sitting in. He did not resist, but let her push him down into the comfortable chair. Once he was seated, she sat on his knees and made a big show of wriggling onto his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, stilling her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and his breathing. She felt warm, safe, and a little sleepy. She let her eyes slide shut.

"I could get used to this," she sighed.

"I wish you would," he murmured back. He kissed the crown of her head tenderly. "Stop worrying about this, Gabriella. We'll take things one day at a time and see what happens. All I ever wanted from you was _you_. Nothing else really matters to me."

Gabbie felt she should say something in return, possibly what she knew he had been waiting to hear, but the words stuck in her throat as soon as she thought about saying them. Her heart was not quite ready for that yet.

"Thank you, Edward," she said sleepily.

"You're welcome," he murmured. Try as she might, Gabbie could not stay awake any longer. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXX

Yeah, pure fluff but I love it! I have decided to end this story at the conclusion of this part. There will be a second continuation story, but for now I will be ending with the current story arc. Never fear, I will finish the story. It's just getting too long to keep under one title.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**_**... in which Gabbie gets kissed by Roy...**_

Gabbie moaned and sighed contentedly. She turned her head in order to nuzzle the chest of the man holding her, but snorted as cloth filled her nostrils, and she sat bolt upright. The blankets covering her slid down her back and the chilly air in the room made her shiver even though she was fully clothed. Her sleepy brain took a moment to realise that there was no gorgeous alchemist in the room. She frowned, feeling slightly miffed that he had left without saying goodbye.

"_You've done much worse to him!"_ A nasty voice in her head said. _"You have no room to criticise!"_

Her conscience was right; she had treated him far more thoughtlessly. She wondered how he had got her into bed without waking her; she was normally a light sleeper. She realised she had a very slight headache and a mere whisper of tenderness around the temples. Her eyes fell on the still open bottle of wine on her table. The glass she had downed had been very large and her stomach had been empty. The wine was also of a very good quality, and she had been exhausted. Her deep sleep was now not such a mystery. Add to that the fact she had fallen asleep in Edward's lap…

She pushed some unruly curls from her face and ginned to herself. It had been nice; she had felt cosy and safe.

"This place is having a bad effect on me!" she murmured. "Since when did I need anyone to make me feel safe?"

But the secure feeling she had got from being cradled by the alchemist was undeniable.

"He's going to turn me into a total pre-feminist!" she sighed to herself. "I can kiss goodbye to that revolution I've been planning."

She shook herself and swung her legs out from the bed. She glanced at the clock; it was almost breakfast time. Then her eyes were caught by a bright colour on the bottom of the bedspread. Gabbie blinked, her brain not quite comprehending what she saw.

On the bed was a flower; that was odd enough. Gabbie was a practical woman, and flowers had never really been something people thought to give her. Indeed, Carl's first present to her had been a new stethoscope. Also she had worked in a florist, so receiving flowers was like taking her work home.

"He's old-fashioned," she reminded herself. A silly smile pulled at her lips and her heart felt like it was too big for her chest. She was touched by the gesture. She reached out a little unsteadily to inspect the flower. It was a rose—white, with a pale pink blush around the edges of the delicate petals.

"_Where on earth__ did he get it from?"_ she wondered. _"He didn't have it earlier…"_

Her train of thought suddenly derailed. _"He's an alchemist."_ She laughed at herself for her stupidity. _"No florist required."_

Still, Edward's transmutations tended towards the ugly. This was far from ugly. She suspected his brother might have made the rose; that was until she picked it up.

She yelped as wicked, needle-sharp thorns bit into the pads of her grasping fingers.

"It's Edward's work alright," she grumbled, sucking on her fingers. Only one was bleeding. Still, she had moved the rose a little and she noticed there was a small sheet of folded paper beneath the flower. Using her left hand she gingerly pulled it from under the vicious flower. She had little idea what to expect. She hoped it was not a sappy poem; lovely as Edward was, she suspected he had no literary gifts. Trying not to bleed on the letter, she unfolded it, and to her relief it was pure prose.

"_Gabriella,"_ it began.

"_I tried to wake you, but you just grumbled at me."_ Gabbie laughed a little self-consciously.

"_I decided that you needed sleep rather than my company so I put you to bed. Is that allowed? Or have I broken some female code I am unaware of?"_

She could just imagine the sarcastic smirk on his face when he wrote that.

"_Anyway, don't throw out the wine. I'll be back tonight to finish it with you."_

"Oh, you will?" Gabbie exclaimed at the neat handwriting. "That's rather presumptuous, even for you!"

"_Hope you slept well,"_ the letter continued. _"And I hope to see you in the Mess later today."_

Gabbie had no objections to lunch with him; she would probably need it. Mustang had a press conference organised for a few hours time. She was expected to show up, look nice, and say as little as possible. She frowned to herself. But it was all for a good cause; their freedom.

She returned to the last few words of the letter.

"_I'll be thinking about you. Edward." _

A little colour rushed to her face. The simple, seemingly innocent words could mean so many things. His brevity was probably designed to ignite her imagination. Edward may be inexperienced but he was not naive and certainly not stupid. She could guess exactly what he was thinking about. She pulled her own thoughts to more pressing matters.

Gabriella decided she needed a shower before she saw Edward at the press conference. He and Al would probably be resplendent in their uniforms and she did not want to be outshone by them and end up looking like a dowdy, little mouse.

"_You act as you damn well please. You'll speak to me as you always have and you'll dress in what you damn well like. The only thing I demand from you is your time and attention. I want nothing else."_

His voice never seemed to leave her mind. It was not a good sign. Had she fallen so far already? She was hoping to take things slowly, but it appeared that Edward Elric would get exactly what he wanted from her. At this rate, she would be in his bed again by the end of the week! Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she had hoped for a little time to get to know him in mind and leave the body part for a short while.

"Who am I kidding?" murmured Gabriella. "I want to eat him whole and ask for seconds."

Besides, after so long travelling with him, did she really need time to get to know him better? She was almost as close to him as his brother was. Gabbie pondered whose side her hormones were on. They were not making things easy for her to be sensible. Still, he didn't know how irresistible he was to her—at least, not yet. She would keep that information to herself for as long as possible; she knew the Fullmetal alchemist would exploit her weakness for him shamelessly. Gabbie grinned. She almost liked the idea of him exploiting her.

"_STOP IT!"_ she laughed at herself. She was thinking in circles, and all over one line of a letter. She folded the letter and smiled at it. "I'll be thinking about you too, Ed," she murmured. "Not that I have much of a choice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie was annoyed with her hair. Her curls refused to be tamed and bounced tauntingly around her ears as she rushed down the hall to the military conference room.

She had agonised over what to wear for far too long. What did you wear to a press conference in Amestris? Something smart? Something feminine? There would be photographers; she wanted to look her best, but it was hardly a ball-gown occasion. Her purple dress would not be suitable. That left her casual clothes, all of which she rejected. With the contents of her wardrobe found to be sub-standard, Gabbie decided she needed help. She called the central switch board and was put through to one of Mustang's under secretaries. She left a message, and Riza Hawkeye was at her door within ten minutes.

Gabbie had never been so glad the stoic woman was totally unflappable. Riza regarded the piles of clothes strewn over bed and floor. Iggy was lost in a stack of woollen pullovers, happily making himself a sleeping nest with the garments. Gabbie was in her underwear and flinging yet more garments in the general direction of the bed from a chest of draws. Any normal woman would have laughed. Riza merely smiled at the panic stricken Gabriella and took over the situation. She phoned the kitchen for a pot of tea to be brought up and sat the fretting redhead down.

"It's just a press conference," she said reassuringly. "It's a formality, nothing more. You are quite capable of handling a few reporters, Gabriella."

"But what if I make a mistake?" protested the redhead. "What if I make a total fool of myself?"

Riza's brown eyes regarded her coolly.

"I think what bothers you more is embarrassing Edward rather than yourself," she stated.

Gabriella flinched. Riza was right. She feared those golden eyes looking at her like she was an imbecile.

"Why is your self-confidence shaken so?" asked Riza with a ghost of a frown on her features. "You could turn up in sack-cloth and no one would care."

She glanced around the room. "Well, Roy may, but he would still manage to slither out of the situation." A small smile touched her lips and her eyes softened. "That man can turn any situation to his advantage."

Gabbie grinned at Hawkeye. Just that small smile told her that Riza was deliriously happy at being engaged.

"I hear congratulations are in order in that area," said Gabbie softly. Riza actually chuckled.

"It's the worst kept secret on the barracks," she said with a smile. "Roy couldn't help himself. He used the news of your rescue as a buffer for announcing his engagement to me. The government have hardly taken note of his breech in military etiquette. He's almost where he wants to be."

Riza sank down onto the bed.

"I'm not sure where that leaves me," she sighed. "It's going to take some getting used to. The military is all I've known since my teens. I'm not going to turn into a society wife overnight."

"No one expects you to!" snorted Gabriella indignantly. "Roy didn't ask you to marry him so you could be a kept woman."

"True," said Riza. Her dark eyes turned on the redhead and Gabbie swore she was laughing at her without actually making a sound. "If that's true for me, then why do you believe it's not true for you?"

Gabbie blinked, and her thoughts screeched to a halt. She eyed Riza carefully. She constantly kept underestimating her. There was no point denying that she and Edward were involved. Riza would not say a word and Roy probably already suspected—or one of his Liorian spies had informed him—how "close" the Fullmetal alchemist and his ward had been after she had been un-Scorned.

"I'm… I…" Gabbie stammered. She sighed and hung her head.

"I made a mistake with him once. I treated him badly. I regret it, but it was because I panicked. I don't want to ruin things again through making foolish mistakes. I want everything to be perfect for him. But I keep thinking I'm going to do something to offend him or annoy him, and I just can't bear the thought of hurting him again."

"You love him," said Riza flatly.

"Probably," muttered Gabbie to her freckled knees.

"Have you told him?" she probed.

"No," whispered Gabbie. "I've tried, but the words won't come."

"Same problem; lack of confidence," sighed Riza. "You're worrying about him too much. Edward isn't the type who is insulted easily—well, apart from if you mention his height, that is."

The woman smiled and rose. "Time will fix your nerves, Gabriella," she declared. "You will get your confidence back, and in the meantime I'm sure he'll treat you gently."

Gabbie half snorted, half laughed.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Edward here?" she scoffed.

The smile on Riza's face grew slightly.

"Mark my words. I'm not wrong about this. I've known him since he was a boy. Underneath his temper and arrogance he really does have a good heart," she said, a small amount of softness creeping into her tone. Gabbie realised that Riza was much more fond of Edward than she had realised. Riza straightened her uniform. "Now, I've got a few civilian suits that I'm sure would fit you. You're welcome to borrow one. You're a bit shorter but our other proportions are almost the same."

She put her head on one side. "Will that help you feel a little better?"

"Yes," said Gabbie gratefully. "Yes, thank you, Riza."

Now Gabbie was clip-clopping up the corridor in her only pair of high heels and in a sharp, black pencil skirt, jacket with a plain white blouse beneath. Both Riza and herself had despaired with her hair, and Riza lamented that she would have to grow it again before it became more manageable. Gabbie found herself almost wishing she was Scorn again. True, she would have tried to kill everyone in the building, but her hair would have been perfect and walking in heels would've been a breeze. She found herself almost wistfully reminiscing on the power she had wielded as a half-homunculus. She shuddered. Her attraction to that sort of power was a dangerous weakness. Both she and Edward seemed to have the same flaw in that respect. Maybe they should be together purely to keep an eye on each other.

Roy was waiting at the door of the conference room. He tapped his watch irritably. He motioned to Lee Chen and the diligent nurse wheeled his chair towards the trotting young woman.

"You're thirty minutes late!" he snapped, his black eye flashing. He was not in uniform, but even in black trousers and a white shirt he still looked every inch the General.

"Sorry," she gasped. "I had a small crisis."

Roy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Take a moment to compose yourself," he said more kindly. "It actually does the vultures good to wait every now and again."

He gestured to the conference room with his good arm. "The brothers will return soon. I sent them to look for you." Gabbie nodded gratefully. She straightened her suit, dabbed at her face to abolish the perspiration beading on her brow and she tugged at a few curls that had fallen in her face.

Roy chuckled softly at her.

"You look quite lovely, Gabriella. There is no need for anxiety."

Gabbie almost laughed—not at Roy's compliment but at the scathing look Lee Chen gave her. The poor girl was clearly still trying to vie for Mustang's attention. Unfortunately for her, she was not Riza Hawkeye and so hadn't even a faint chance.

"Thank you, Roy," said Gabbie, blatantly using his first name just to stir up the Xingian nurse a little more. Indeed, the black eyes were now regarding her balefully. There was the sound of voices down the corridor.

The brothers were arguing. Again.

"Look, it's not my fault you got no sleep! Don't snap at me for no reason!" growled Edward.

"I was sleeping perfectly well until you woke me up at two in the morning!" growled back Alphonse. "If you are going to be up till all hours with your girlfriend, then do me the courtesy of not making a racket when you come into our room!"

"Admit it!" Edward half yelled. "You just can't stand to see me happy!"

Roy's dark eye flicked to Gabriella. She chuckled nervously and shrugged. She wished the ground would swallow her up. She would have to remind Alphonse not to mention that Edward was seeing someone. Suspicion would naturally fall immediately on her.

"Happy is fine!" hissed Alphonse. "But if you insist on singing to yourself when you come to bed—"

"I was humming!" interrupted Edward.

"JUST DON'T DO IT!" yelled Al.

Gabbie winced. She guessed that Al was really missing Anna. He was bound to be a bit glum. Edward shouldn't be antagonising him. The argument ground to a halt when the brothers rounded the corner and saw that they had an attentive audience. Edward beamed at Gabriella, his yellow eyes shining warmly.

"_Does he have to make it so obvious?"_ she thought worriedly. But she found an answering smile pulling at her own lips. By contrast, Al's grey eyes were moody and still angry. Gabbie wondered if he had had any breakfast. Edward's mood rapidly deteriorated the fewer calories he consumed. Al could possibly suffer the same affliction. She decided to drag him to the Mess later to make sure he ate a good meal. She had to look after him in her sister's absence.

"Fashionably late I see," Edward said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You can't rush perfection," said Gabbie glibly.

Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"Can we get on with this? I have many things I'd rather be doing," he muttered. Edward frowned at him and Gabbie gave him a sympathetic look. Al met her gaze for a split second. In that moment, she saw all she needed to.

He was lonely. Lonely and more than a little jealous that his brother had his girl near him and he didn't. Al was still just a teenager after all! She easily forgot that. Gabbie decided a telegram to her sister was in order. Al must be suffering a great deal to be so surly.

"I'll do my best to make this as painless as possible for you, Alphonse," said Roy with a lopsided grin. "But smile if you can. Good photographs of you are advantageous to me in the condition I am in."

Alphonse grimaced at Roy but appeared pacified.

"Now all three of you say nothing unless you are questioned directly." Roy continued. "Edward and Alphonse are under my command and therefore unlikely to be asked anything too controversial, as they will be unable to answer honestly with myself present."

Edward shrugged, unconcerned, and Alphonse remained silent.

"However, Gabriella, as you're not officially military, the press will try to push you into giving something away. If you are asked a question and I indicate for you to answer it, then be demure and grateful to your rescuers. Mention the governor and the kindness of the people of Lior if you can." Gabbie nodded. It all made sense.

"Do not be drawn into a discussion about your power," Roy warned. "There are enough questions about the ethics of someone with your abilities being under military control. No matter what your views are, you must appear content." Again, Gabbie nodded. It was a game, and they had to play their cards close to their chest or risk someone calling them out. They needed to bluff to win. She could understand that.

"Good luck, Roy," said Gabbie with a tight smile. Roy winked at her and grinned.

"Luck implies an element of chance is involved in this," Roy declared. "I can assure you that I've left nothing to chance."

He motioned to Lee Chen and the nurse opened the door to the conference room and pushed the General's wheelchair through it at a sedate pace. Gabbie hung back a little; there was a hushed hubbub coming from within the room, but she knew there were a lot of people in it. She peered through the door. The door led to a ramp which adjoined to a stage. Craning her neck, she could see row after row of chairs, all filled with bodies. Flash bulbs blinked as Roy's chair was pushed onto the stage. There was a microphone before a lectern that had the Amestrian crest on it. Gabbie frowned. How was he going to speak into it from the chair?

"It will be alright," said a low voice in her ear. Gabbie stiffened. She hadn't heard Edward move near her. She turned to find his face inches from hers. His golden eyes were warm and inviting, and he rested his metal hand comfortingly on the small of her back.

"You look fabulous, and you can outwit any of the idiots in there." His hand rubbed her back in a small circle. She glanced around to check if the corridor was still deserted except for Al. Edward smirked at her.

"Don't worry so much," he said gently.

"Someone has to," she murmured. "If you're seen this close to me then…" A finger fell on her lips.

"Hush," he ordered, gesturing back to the stage. Gabbie blinked. Lee Chen had handed Mustang a pair of crutches. With the little nurse's help, Roy stiffly rose from the chair to hobble towards the lectern. Once there, he surveyed the now silent hall. Everyone was mesmerised by him. Gabriella had to admit he was masterfully playing his game. The dashing General, injured in the line of duty but still struggling to stand to speak with the press…

"Ladies and gentleman," Roy announced, his voice echoing around the sizable conference room. "Despite the fact I am not in uniform, I am Lieutenant General Mustang." There was a roar of applause at his words. Every person in the room stood, clapping.

"Show off," muttered Edward.

"He's a genius," murmured Gabriella, her eyes round. By the simple act of standing to talk to the press, Roy now had them eating out of his hand.

"You are most kind," said Roy, inclining his head to the crowd.

"But the only reason I am standing here and able to talk to you is through the bravery and sacrifice of one young woman."

"Oh, shit," Gabbie murmured weakly. Her gut twisted with nerves, and she felt sick. She was no stage performer. Even in primary school she had always been cast in silent rolls when the yearly nativity play was organised. She could not act to save her life! If Roy wanted her to actually talk to the press about her experiences, then she was just going to have to be herself. That may not be what Roy wanted from her at all; he had told her to be polite and demure...

"It will be fine," murmured Edward softly in her ear. "Roy knows what he's doing."

"That's partly what I'm afraid of," she murmured back. "He knows what he is doing, but I don't. I could very easily screw this up!"

"Amestrians have been gripped by her plight and intrigued by her strange abilities," Roy continued, "but she has not laboured for our country alone. She is in the care of the best alchemists this county has ever produced… apart from myself."

He grinned rakishly. The press laughed good-naturedly.

"Where Edward Elric vanished to after deposing the corrupt Fuehrer Bradley is a closely guarded military secret. But both he and later his brother were working tirelessly for us in foreign lands, only returning once to aid us in the invasion of Central."

"He is so full of it," sighed Edward, but there was a smile playing on his lips. Gabbie could tell he was enjoying Roy complimenting him for a change.

"Now the famed Elric brothers have returned, and in working with Miss Marsh they have accomplished many wondrous things, most of which Miss Curtis has told everyone about at great length."

There was a knowing laugh from the people in the room. Obviously, Asha Curtis's reports had caused suspicion that she was now the military's mouthpiece. Gabbie wondered if the woman now resented the military more than ever. She was now Mustang's tool. If she didn't do as she was told, then the information she was being fed would be stopped, and her now very large readership would crash. Of course she didn't have to be particularly complimentary about the military, but she did have to be careful not to bite the hand that fed her.

"Bet there is going to be a spiteful article tomorrow to pay him back for that comment," muttered Al, now also peering at the stage.

"Now after yet another successful mission, this time in the troubled city of Lior, I want to officially thank this dedicated team of people by giving them the highest accolade the military has to offer, the Lion of Amestris," intoned Mustang solemnly.

"WHAT?" Alphonse and Edward shrieked in unison. But they were drowned out by the cheers from the room. Alphonse appeared truly thunderstruck, and Edward's face was blank, as if he did not know what to feel.

"Lion of Amestris?" asked Gabbie weakly.

"It's a medal," whispered Alphonse. "V… very few have ever been given."

"Ten since the Ishival war," corrected Edward.

"Do we really deserve one?" hissed Alphonse to his brother. Edward shrugged, clearly still trying to make up his mind about how he felt.

"We've saved a village and saved a town, I've been kidnapped twice, and both Edward and you have been kidnapped once. We've dealt with an insane chimera and a mass murdering homunculus plus his psycho sidekick... I think we deserve five of them each!" hissed Gabriella.

Alphonse smiled at her.

"Besides," she said more softly, "you and Edward were working for the state for a long time before I got dragged into all this. Four years of sacrifice and suffering has to count for something."

Alphonse swallowed and dropped his eyes. Edward's hand on Gabbie's back twitched.

"We were looking for the stone," he reminded her gently.

"It doesn't matter," she retorted. "You helped many people along the way and you exposed Dante and her plot. Later you saved this world from invasion and you tried to save mine from its own stupidity too." Her eyes flicked between them. "I appreciate your efforts for that by the way, even if you weren't successful. You're both heroes to me and it's been a privilege to travel alongside you."

Alphonse's lip wobbled at her words, and she swore the young man was about to burst into tears. Edward was simply staring at her.

"You really think that?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I always have," she replied with a smile. "I would've rather been at home watching the TV instead of terrified and fighting for my life, but if this is what I was fated to do, then I couldn't think of two people I would have rather have done this wi—"

Edward cut off the rest of what she was going to say by giving her a violent hug. For once, Gabbie didn't care if anyone saw them.

"Without further ado…" Roy's voice cut through the cheers and the hug Edward was bestowing on his ward. He let go of her reluctantly, his eyes full of so many emotions that she could not separate them. "I ask Alphonse Elric, the Soul Splitting Alchemist, to come forward."

A moment of pure panic was shown on Alphonse's face. Gabbie beamed at him and gestured to the stage.

Pulling himself together, Al squared his shoulders, marched up the ramp and stepped onto the stage. He saluted Roy sharply and Gabbie felt her heart swell with pride. She could see the same emotion echoed on Edward's face. The flash bulbs lit the room with their clinically white light as Roy took a medal off the lectern and pinned it to the lapel of Alphonse's uniform. Roy then extended his hand and Alphonse shook it firmly. Roy gestured to a table at the back of the stage and Alphonse selected a chair and sank into it. The applause died down and the press waited expectantly for the next person to be called out.

"One hundred sens say it's me next," murmured Gabriella.

"You're on," murmured Edward with a grin.

"I ask Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to come forward," announced Roy.

"Damn," muttered Gabbie. She turned and quickly kissed Edward on the cheek. Edward smirked back at her and marched onto the stage. He saluted Roy perfectly and studiously ignored the noise that the hundred or so reporters in the room were making. The clapping and whistling was almost deafening. Medal now pinned to his uniform, Roy surprisingly extended his left hand to Edward.

The detail was not lost on Gabbie. Edward hesitated for a moment. Gabbie clasped her hands, entreating the whole universe to make Edward Elric put his pride aside and take Mustang's hand. Their old rivalry was not that acrimonious, surely? They liked annoying each other and challenging each other, but they were good friends underneath all the bravado. Edward smirked and took Roy's hand with his real left hand and shook it firmly. The look that passed between the General and the Colonel told Gabriella that she was missing something. She would have to extract that information from Edward later.

Edward practically swaggered to his seat. Alphonse murmured something to him that made Edward laugh. The crowd stilled again. Gabbie swallowed the lump in her throat. What if she tripped over her heels? What if she fell over?

"And finally I ask Gabriella Marsh to come forward." Roy's voice silenced the press.

"_WHY ME?"_ Gabbie's brain wailed. She bit her lip and stepped onto the ramp. A thunderous roar went up from the crowd. Gabbie was relieved that the number was less than she thought. The room was packed but it wasn't as big as she had anticipated. There seemed to be more men than women, but they all were smiling encouragingly at her and cheering for her. It struck her that they were pleased for her. Why, she had no idea; she knew none of them personally. She was didn't have time to really think of anything else as suddenly she was before Mustang.

There was a sheen of sweat covering Roy's forehead. The pain of staying upright for so long was starting to get to him.

"You should sit down, Roy!" she protested over the din.

"I will, once I've done this," he reassured her. He held up her medal. "I meant it when I said I owed you my life," he said as he pinned the medal to her lapel. Gabbie studied it. It was a simple medal; there was what she suspected was a solid gold disk hanging from a purple silk ribbon. The head of the lionfish of Amestris was embossed on the disk, and on the back was writing in a language she could not read.

Roy shakily held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. His black eye flashed with mischief. He grabbed her hand, twisted his wrist and lifted her fingers to his mouth. Camera bulbs flashed like summer lightning.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" sighed Gabbie.

"You expected anything less?" he asked, releasing her. Gabbie turned and went to sit next to Edward behind the table. Mustang was helped into his chair by Lee Chen. Edward was glaring at Mustang, their handshake apparently forgotten. Gabbie shifted in her seat so her thigh brushed against his. His eyes widened and he looked at her questioningly. Gabbie smiled to herself, deliberately not looking at him.

The noise died down and finally questions were allowed from the press. Mustang had played his audience to perfection. No awkward questions were directed their way at all.

How did the brothers feel about getting the medal? Edward answered that it was something pretty and shiny to add to his uniform. Al gave him a flat look. How did Gabbie feel? She answered truthfully; she was honoured. What would they do next? Get lots of rest, Gabbie replied. How was Miss Marsh finding military life? Both thrilling and terrifying but she couldn't have better company, be better looked after, or have such an attentive General who put himself in harm's way for her benefit.

Internally, Gabbie felt like vomiting, she sounded so false! She really did suck as an actress. But the press seemed to be lapping up her white lies. The truth was quite different, but she wanted her and the brothers' freedom. So she told sugar-coated half-truths and hoped she was not challenged.

All was going well till Asha Curtis stood up. The room hushed immediately. Everyone waited with bated breath to see if Asha would pay Mustang back for his flippant comment about her earlier.

"Miss Marsh," she began, "as lucky as you feel to have such well intentioned friends and superiors, is it not true that the medal that now sits on your chest is in recognition of having served the military as a weapon?"

Gabbie paled slightly, and she felt Edward stiffen beside her. Mustang opened his mouth, no doubt to defend Gabbie from the waspish woman, but Gabbie raised a hand slightly to indicate to him she wanted to speak. She could feel her temper yanking at its leash. How dare the woman pick on her! A metal hand slipped into her own under the table. She understood its meaning. He was warning her to maintain her composure. She smiled inwardly and spoke. Mustang must have known Asha would take a verbal swipe at her; he had provoked Asha into it. Gabbie just hoped she was about to react to the reporter how Mustang had predicted. Then again, he had said he had left nothing to chance; he must want her to retaliate. She considered her reply for a moment, then spoke.

"The military has used me, Miss Curtis," she admitted. The room gasped. "But it has been mutual," she continued quickly. "I have allowed it to use me for my benefit and that of Amestris. I doubt your intentions in allowing the military to use you are quite so high minded." Her finishing tone was cool. The room was filled with derisory laughter. Asha Curtis sneered at Gabriella and Gabriella looked blankly back. She realised she was right. Asha Curtis resented being a military reporter. She had lost some hard won credibility, even if she was richer because of her deal with Mustang.

"Be that as it may," Asha shouted over the laughter, silencing the room, "you are dangerous." Gabbie waited patiently for whatever dirt Asha had to dish out on her. "My sources tell me that Shou Tucker was killed by you, even though I was gracious enough not to report it at the time."

Edward's metal hand squeezed Gabbie's in warning. She should not answer this; the woman was trying to goad her. Gabbie ignored him. This was personal. The men and women in this room would want her to justify herself. To not answer would arouse their suspicions that the military was gagging her. That would not help Roy's cause at all.

"It wasn't necessary for that information to be censored by you, Miss Curtis. Whoever told you to withhold publishing it was in error," Gabbie watched that particular barb find its mark and Asha's lips thinned. Gabbie's eyes flicked to Mustang for a moment. He was watching her with interest; he was trusting her to handle this without him. It was a nice feeling to have his backing.

Gabbie took a deep breath. This had to look convincing; she would be telling the truth but they had to believe her! She turned her reluctant mind to the night she had been in "that" cellar, with the body of the mad alchemist and the child she had resurrected lying before her. She remembered the howling emptiness and the crushing pain in her heart that followed later when she fully realised what she had done. She also remembered who it had all been for and the way he had tried to comfort her.

That effort to comfort her had turned into a need for her. She felt a tiny echo of that need in herself as she heard Edward ask in a hushed whisper if she was alright, his voice worried. His warm breath tickling an ear he had discovered was very sensitive that night. Gabbie shivered. He was a man worth killing for many times over. She loved him and was not shamed by any of her actions, save one: running from him when all he wanted was to be with her. She felt tears prick her eyes.

She was ready.

She opened her eyes, knowing they would be large and dewy with unshed tears. When she spoke, her voice wobbled with emotion.

"I did kill him," she admitted. "And it hurts for me to even think about it, let alone talk about it." She swallowed and blinked, squeezing her eyes just enough for a tear to trickle down her cheek.

"I did what I had to do to save the Fullmetal alchemist's life. And if I was presented with the same situation…" She trailed off in a whisper.

Now for what she hoped was the Oscar winning finish. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and raised her head. She looked squarely at Asha Curtis and set her jaw determinedly.

"If I was faced with the same situation again, I would do my duty and kill to protect those who depend on me, as any good soldier would," she said crisply, with no hint of weakness in her voice. "Anyone in my position would have done the same thing. I just used what I'm gifted with rather than a gun or alchemy. I didn't intentionally kill him; it just happened. But if I had not acted, then Edward Elric and myself would almost certainly be dead."

There was silence in the room. Not even the cameras flashed. Gabbie thought for one moment that she had played the game incorrectly, but judging by the look on Mustang's face, she had done everything right. His expression was solemn but his one dark eye was alight with barely concealed glee.

She looked sheepishly up at Edward, ignoring Asha Curtis as she sat down.

A small smile was turning up at the corners of the Fullmetal alchemist's lips.

"Remind me never to make an enemy out of you," he mumbled under his breath. "You're underhanded and devious." The hand that held hers slackened and he ran his thumb over her palm affectionately.

"You must have rubbed off on me," murmured Gabriella softly.

XXXXXXX

**Woohoo, a whopper of an 18 page chapter. Some of you have commented that this part is more about the relationships of the characters. I won't deny it; I am setting up the last big plotline so I need everyone to pull together before the final Velf evilness. But for now, we will all be boarding the good ship fluff and sailing over pink seas, with just the odd bit of political intrigue to rock the boat. **

**Massive thanks to Sherby, Meiyo and the forum grammar goddesses. Meiyo, I think I have had a bad effect on you, your title suggestions have been getting more evil of late. I approve! **


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**... _**in which Gabbie melts and Winry keeps her cool...**_

Mustang was indeed impressed at Gabriella's dealings with Asha Curtis. He escorted both her and the Elric brothers to the mess for lunch.

"Reporters love it when they can show their rivals up. By acting as the victim, you completely demolished any moral standing she had."

He looked up at her as she strolled beside his chair.

"I'm almost tempted to offer you a position in my press office when this is all over."

"No, thanks," said Gabriella softly. Her little performance had cost her. She felt sad at remembering Nina again. She was having difficulty keeping the tears from creeping back into her eyes. Roy was wheeled ahead of her, though she hardly noticed. Alphonse was now gently berating the general for not telling them about the medals and Roy was blithely ignoring him. He was chatting to Lee-Chen about how his own performance had appeared. Lee-Chen happily sang his praises in reply.

A hand gripped Gabbie by the elbow; a hard, unyielding hand that meant only one person could have grabbed her. She was pulled sideways. She looked at him in confusion as he half pulled, half pushed her towards a small corridor that bent away from the main thoroughfare at nearly one hundred and eighty degrees.

"Edward?" she asked. His jaw was set as if he was irritated and trying desperately not to show it. "What have I done?" she asked, her mood plunging further at the thought of having annoyed him as well as dragging herself into a morose mood.

"Nothing," he said, his voice warm and kind in contrast to his face. The corridor ended abruptly in a wooden door that no doubt housed a utility closet of some sort. Edward stopped and let go of her. He sighed and leaned back against the dilapidated paintwork on the wall. He crossed his arms and blew irritably at the strands of hair falling into his face. Gabbie looked around. It was an odd place to bring her and his purpose escaped her.

"I thought you might need a few minutes to yourself," he said gruffly.

Understanding dawned; he was worried about her, worried that talking candidly about Shou's death may have upset her. She was flattered, but there really was no need for him to get overprotective. It insulted her independence somewhat. Harsh words tumbled out of her mouth before she realised she was going to say them.

"I'm hardly by myself if you are here," she said imperiously. Retreating behind bluster was a defence mechanism that had saved her embarrassment on many an occasion. Unfortunately, she was dealing with one of the most quick-witted men she had ever met. When she looked at those beautiful golden eyes, she could see that he knew what she was doing and he was not going to be deceived by it. It was an unnerving experience, having no shield to hide behind when she was hurt. What was even more unnerving was when he grunted in the back of his throat, grabbed her, and threw his arms around her.

She struggled out of pure surprise. What on earth was going on? She was not supposed to be hugged when she was being a total harpy towards him! She pushed against his miss-matched shoulders, trying in vain to lever him off her so she could ask him if he had gone mad. He growled something under his breath and he narrowed his eyes at her. He pushed her back against the wall, not forcefully, but using just enough of his weight to make her lean back and pin her there.

"ED!" she protested. But she was not allowed to speak further. Edward's lips settled over hers, and he stole the words from her mouth. Instead of rebuking him, she just gasped. His real hand slipped into her hair while his automail fingers traced cool lines over her cheekbone. He was being deliberately gentle, while at the same time not letting her move. The buttons of his uniform jacket were digging into her chest a little and it was getting difficult to breathe, but by the time he had kissed her mouth open and deepened his kiss to explore her mouth, she really didn't care.

She was sure he pulled away long before he was really finished with her. He was a little out of breath, but not nearly as much as she was. She could only stand there, the cold wall chilling her back, and hope for more from him. He frowned at her.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met," he whispered in an almost petulant tone.

"I know," she replied breathily. "I'm sorry."

"You've got to start trusting me," he said more kindly. "I'm not going to stand for any more of your idiotic attempts to keep me at arm's length."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, wishing her heart was not pounding quite so hard. At this rate, she was going to faint if he did not wipe the adorable frown from his face.

"Sorry is not enough," he muttered darkly. "I want every single part of you as mine." He leaned forward and his warm lips brushed her earlobe. Her breath hitched in response. "Every barrier you set before me I will break down," he whispered hotly into her ear. "Do I make myself perfectly clear, Gabriella?"

"Ye… yes…" she stammered. Never before had she agreed so readily to any demand he made of her, but when he nibbled the outer edge of her ear, she could not even contemplate arguing with him. He had matured she realised, and she also realised it was to keep her in his life that had motivated him to grow up a little. He wanted her to see him as a man, not a short boy with an even shorter temper. He was doing a very good job of keeping her on her toes she had to admit. But she wanted to tell him that he had nothing to prove to her—she was already infatuated with him—but she could hardly even summon the will to speak at that moment. In the back of her mind, she also knew that Alphonse would be wondering where they were. What if a cleaner came to use something in the closet?

Edward seemed unconcerned at the prospect of discovery and was placing light kisses along her jaw, working his way back to her mouth.

"Isn't this better than being mean to me?" he purred into the corner of her mouth. "Haven't I made you feel better?"

"Ed…" she half begged. "We shouldn't be doing this here!' She pleaded, trying desperately to maintain her wits enough to make him see that what he was doing was putting them both at great risk.

He leaned back slightly and his eyes travelled slowly over her face. She knew what he was looking at. Her face was probably flushed and she knew her lips were swollen from kissing him. Most of all, she was panting like she had been running. He smiled smugly at the state she was in. She recognised that look; he was proud of himself. Resistance began to take root in her. He was gorgeous and there was nothing wrong with him stirring her up little, as long as this did not become a habit. He would not be able to settle every conflict with kisses!

"If not here, then where?" he asked, his voice as smooth as velvet. "I won't have much time to see you from now on, so where shall I meet you?"

"My… my room?" she ventured. It probably sounded ridiculously forward to him. She doubted that women in this world invited men to their rooms so they could just "see" each other. Then again, he had invited himself in once already...

"Could be chancy," he murmured, putting his head on one side and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "That corridor is well used. Someone is bound to notice me if I go there regularly enough."

"Then where?" she asked, unable to think of an alternative.

"I'll think of something," he said softly. "I am a genius, you know." He smiled at her impishly. She was sure he already knew what he was going to do.

"So you keep saying," she replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

"You still don't believe me?" he asked with a throaty chuckle. He dipped his head and kissed the skin just below her ear.

"You of all people should know how quickly I master new things," he whispered, his voice slightly rough. Gabbie had to close her eyes for a moment. Her hackles rose a little. Confidence was all very well, but he was getting conceited by her compliance so far. She would have to correct that before he ended up getting his pride hurt later.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'master'…" she began. His head snapped up and he glared at her. He had not been expecting her to disagree with him when he was lavishing her with his attention. For a moment, he was angry at her. The yellow eyes blazed. Gabbie almost wanted to laugh at him; he really was too self-assured at times.

The adorable frown crossed his brow again, but it melted away into a truly devilish smirk. White teeth peeked at her and his eyes flashed dangerously. Gabbie was glad he was pinning her to the wall because she was not sure her knees were capable of supporting her anymore.

"If you think I need extra lessons, I am more than willing to let you tutor me further," he purred. His hands wound around her waist and he pulled her against him, almost roughly. "When you're ready to continue my education, Gabriella, be sure to let me know."

Gabbie stared at him. Her body told her now would be a very good time to show him all the things she had not had a chance to before she ran to Lior. With one hand she could wipe that smug grin off his face and have him sobbing with want. She would give him an anatomical education he would remember for the rest of his life! Tempted as she was by that scenario, she knew she was not quite ready. If he truly wanted her whole and complete, then she would need a little more time to get used to him as a partner and if they were going to work as a couple, then she did indeed need to trust him fully before she bedded him… again.

He must have seen the emotions flickering over her face because suddenly he was gone. He stepped back and smoothed down the front of his uniform.

"Fine," he said brightly, as if nothing had happened. "It's agreed. When I'm not on a late duty, I'll come to you." He turned and began to walk away. Gabbie nearly choked on her own indignance.

"I never agreed to that!" she called after him. "I meant just tonight!" He didn't turn around, but he waved his automail hand at her.

"Don't come to lunch too soon. People will talk if we suddenly turn up together after vanishing together," he called, still ignoring her complaint.

"EDWARD!" she growled. She stamped her foot petulantly as he vanished around the corner.

"Damn him to hell and back!" she half screamed, clenching her fists and kicking the wall in temper. She forgot she was wearing her high heels, and they did not protect her toes as her normal shoes would have. The bones in her four remaining toes crunched and she hopped in circles for a moment, as if hoping to make the pain recede by making it dizzy. She sat and sulked on the ground for ten minutes and massaged her abused toes. No real damage, just painful.

"_So much for trying to teach him a lesson!" _she thought sourly. He would have to learn the hard way that he would not always be able to have her hanging on his every word when he turned on the charm. It would bruise his ego and shake his confidence, but that was what it was like in a relationship. She would not melt into a girly heap every time he kissed her, and sometimes she may prefer her own company to his. She could see that he would have trouble understanding this. Edward did not tend to compromise and he had never been in a relationship before. Yes, he would have to learn the hard way... He rarely made things easy for himself anyway...

She eventually stood, straightened her clothes, and limped to the Mess. It was bursting at the seams with the afternoon rush. She wove her way through the blue clad bodies. She ran into some people she knew and stopped for a few words with them. Most of them wanted to know how the press conference had gone. They had heard about the medals and congratulated her. One of the guards she met wanted to know why she was limping. She also saw Havoc. He glowered at her and then ignored her. Clearly he had not forgiven her for throwing him against a wall. Gabbie decided she would have to take him out for a drink and apologise at some point. While an evening of listening to him rave about his pregnant wife was not appealing, she still owed him a lot.

Finally, she saw the back of Alphonse's head. He was sandwiched between two secretaries who wanted to know all about the shiny medal on his chest. The girl on his left was twirling her hair around her finger and giving the boy the most obvious "come to bed" eyes Gabbie had ever seen. The other girl was going for a less obvious tactic and was resting her hand on the young man's forearm as she spoke to him. Form what Gabbie could see, Alphonse was blissfully unaware he was being "hit on" and was doing his best to talk to both of the girls at once.

Gabbie smirked. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend for her sister: handsome, charming, definitely a one-woman man, and just a little bit dim. As she approached, she saw Edward was sitting opposite his brother. He raised his hand in a cheeky wave.

"Over here," he called. Gabbie pursed her lips. As much as he claimed keeping their relationship a secret annoyed him, he seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

"Oh, there you are," said Gabbie innocently and waved in return. "I couldn't see you behind your brother." Edward's face immediately darkened. Alphonse sighed at her and shook his head. The two secretaries were giggling uncontrollably at the sly, heightist remark. Few would dare tease Edward about his height in public.

"You're in her seat," snapped Edward to the girl who still had a hand on Alphonse.

"Pardon?" asked the secretary, sounding nervous now the Fullmetal Alchemist's attention was on her.

"Move now," he ordered.

"Y... yes, Colonel," squeaked the girl. Both she and her hair curling friend scuttled away quickly.

"Brother, that was rude!" cried Alphonse. Gabriella sat down opposite Edward and was ignored.

"Yes, it was," replied Edward with no remorse, "and my rank means they have to do as I tell them even if I don't say please and let them bat their eyes at me."

"Well, I'm going to apologise to them!" announced Al. He pointed to his half eaten soup and bread. "And don't eat any of my food!"

He left them with that warning, got up, and trotted after the terrified secretaries.

"Poor Al," chuckled Gabbie, smirking after the boy. "He really is clueless."

Edward grunted and swapped his half eaten bread for some of Al's untouched slices.

Gabbie made to stand to get herself some lunch, but Edward motioned for her to stay seated and got up himself.

"I'll get it," he muttered. "Your argument with the wall has left you with a nasty limp." Gabbie's mouth dropped open. There was no way he could know that! He hadn't been there! He had to be guessing!

"_Loving him is going to be exhausting!"_ she thought. _"I'm going to be able to hide nothing and have no privacy at all!" _

She put her elbows on the table and propped her chin on her hands. She kicked her shoes off under the table and rested her aching foot against the cool concrete floor.

Edward returned and placed a tray with soup and bread on it before her. She turned a blind eye to the bite marks in one of the slices and tucked in. She was hungry and the chicken soup was warm and filling, just what she needed. Edward watched her in companionable silence, wolfing down his own meal and stealing another slice of his brother's bread.

"Is your foot very sore?" he asked casually, looking at his empty bowl as if wondering where his food had vanished to.

Gabbie smiled and pushed her half finished bowl towards him.

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure," she reassured him. He grinned at her gratefully for the food and gobbled it down, practically lifting the bowl to his lips and drinking the soup.

Gabbie considered him. Not half an hour ago he had been whispering heated words in her ear and driving her half insane. Now he was wolfing down her food like a happy child. She smiled. His moods truly were mercurial, and she loved the rise and fall of him. It was dizzying, sometimes infuriating, but she was enchanted by the fact that she could never predict what was going to come out of his mouth next.

After finishing her soup, he thanked her politely and vanished from the table again, returning with two cups of coffee. Hers had milk and sugar, while his was as black as it came.

Gabbie warmed her hands on her mug and shifted her foot slightly. Her feet were getting cold. She was about to slip her shoes back on when something warm gently settled over the top of her injured foot. She nearly choked on her coffee as Edward moved his now shoeless real foot over hers. How the hell he'd managed to undo his boot laces without his hands Gabbie didn't know, but she could guess. Alchemy had millions of applications, and now that Edward didn't need to clap, he could use it practically as he wished. His toes moved in small circles over the slope of her foot and began to inch towards her ankle.

Gabbie grabbed her mug tightly. She could not believe that the Fullmetal Alchemist was playing footsie with her in the middle of the crowded mess! Did he even know that such a thing could be considered foreplay? Looking at his face, she could see he knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving her another one of those heated looks.

"Feel any better?" he asked, his voice throaty. His foot moved over her ankle and then his warm toes began to slide up the side of her leg. She caught her breath. He was only rubbing the back of her calf muscle, but he was making little bubbles of pleasure burst in her head. The chilly Mess suddenly felt a lot warmer.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier," he said in an undertone. His foot slid down her leg and moved away. Gabbie almost whimpered.

"You had a point," she said unsteadily. She put her shoes back on and crossed her legs… tightly.

"Even so," he said quietly so the other diners couldn't hear. "I will make it up to you tonight. I should have my paperwork out of the way by eight. I'll come and see you then."

Gabbie nodded mutely.

"Call it equivalent exchange for making you lose your temper," he said with a small, winning smile.

Gabbie wondered what he had in mind. She found herself wishing it was evening already.

He left her in the Mess to finish her coffee, and Al came back to grab what was left of his lunch and return to duty.

"If he plans on coming home late, remind him to do it quietly," he said in a long, suffering tone before leaving her. Gabbie closed her eyes for a moment and felt her head spin. She had not experienced such a spectrum of conflicting emotions in one day since she was a teenager.

"Stop, world," she muttered. "I want to get off!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna sighed and glared at the large scab that was forming on the back of her hand. She knew the burn that was now healing was going to leave a scar. She cursed internally. When was she going to stop hurting herself? Smelting metal was a lot harder than it appeared. It wasn't a case of just heating the stuff up, oh no. It had to be heated gradually, and then, when in a semi molten state, it had to be tempered. Anna actually enjoyed the folding of the metal. It looked pretty, glowing red and making sparks when she smacked it with a hammer. Some of the automail parts had to be made by hand rather than cast. So Anna was now working on developing what were effectively blacksmithing skills. The extra effort was put in because a metal object that was folded and shaped was much stronger than one that was made in a mould. That being the case, Winry always ensured that the support structure of legs and arms were forged rather than cast.

Anna winced as she re-bandaged her hand. She knew she should keep the wound in the open air, but there was no way she could possibly keep it clean while she was working. Another puff of dust billowed out of the kitchen window. A new patient was descending on the shop at some point today. Because this person was effectively royalty, Winry was taking the day off to clean the house. Anna thought there may be more hiding of the dust going on rather than removing it, but she supposed it was the thought that counted.

Anna finished bandaging her hand and returned to the tedious task of cleaning out the smelting shed. Olan Vengard's aid had returned on two occasions to provide Winry with the young man's measurements and her first payment. Anna had been kept away from these meetings. She understood the secrecy, but she was hardly likely to tell anyone! Thus, Winry had been able to make the majority of Olan's new arm in advance. The smelting shed was hopelessly black with soot. Earlier that week, the two furnaces had been burning for two days straight. Winry had hardly slept. Now the furnaces had to be cleaned before they were used again. The arm might be almost finished, but Winry had no intention of making a socket for Olan until she actually could see how his original socket had been constructed. It varied from person to person, depending on the site of amputation. A new socket would lighten the weight he carried considerably and a new arm would reduce it again. Anna had handled the new arm; it was like holding something made out of aluminium. It was incredibly light, but, unlike aluminium, incredibly hard.

Anna gloomily turned her thoughts back to her task. She poured more soapy water into her cloth and applied it to the innards of the nearest furnace. It was an important job. Soot build up could make a furnace less efficient, but it could also cause uncontrolled fires. Anna scrubbed harder.

She wanted to go to the local "wire man" today and reply to the telegram she had received from her sister. Gabbie was worried about Alphonse. Her short telegram had said he was in a bad mood and his brother's antics with her were not helping the situation. As concerned as Anna was for her boyfriend, she couldn't help smiling to herself just a little. He was missing her. It was reassuring. She would send him something nice. She had no idea just _what_ yet, but something she had made herself would probably be best. She still wore his birthday gift to her at every opportunity. The rose bangle was one of her most treasured possessions. Of course, she was going to have to keep it to something that she was capable of making, something out of metal.

She scrubbed harder.

She got lost in the rhythm of her scrubbing. She got competitive about her cleaning, timing how long it took her to clean a side of the furnace and then trying to break her record on the next side. She started to hum tunelessly, enjoying the feeling of the strong vibrations in her throat.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped and smacked her head on the top of the furnace.

"DAMN IT, WINRY!" she squawked. "You know I'm bloody deaf! Why do you insist on sneaking up on me?"

Anna popped her head out of the furnace and her tongue fell loose in her mouth. A tall woman stood behind her. She was immaculately dressed in a blue trouser suit and did not seem to be sweating at all despite the warm day. Anna could not help staring; the woman had long, platinum blonde hair that shimmered in the afternoon sun. It was her eyes that were most disturbing, however. They were an incredibly pale blue, almost colourless. Anna shook herself out of her stupor. She was being very rude.

"For… forgive me…" she whispered, hoping her voice was not too grating to the woman's ears. "I thought you were someone else."

"Clearly," said the woman crisply, but there was a smile hovering over her lips. Anna was having trouble guessing her age. She was smooth skinned enough to be in her twenties but she had an air of maturity about her that made her appear much older. The woman extended her hand.

"You would be Miss Rockbell's mystery apprentice," she said with a smirk.

"Mystery?" echoed Anna, shaking the woman's hand and cringing as she covered it in soot. The woman did not even register she had been covered in dirt. She was either very polite or truly did not care.

"Yes, mystery. I did a bit of digging before I brought my employer here. We can find no record of your birth or any record of who your parents are." She held her head on one side. "I'm very good at my job, Miss Marsh. This is the first time I've ever drawn a total blank on someone's past."

Anna narrowed her eyes. She didn't know how to react. Was the woman threatening her? Looking at her, she guessed it was not a threat. The woman was merely letting her know that she was under suspicion of something. Of what, Anna was not sure. The woman smiled easily at her however.

"Forgive me, Miss Marsh. It's my job to be paranoid. It is worrying that this household is so closely tied to the military. Even your own sister serves the state as an alchemist."

"She's not an alchemist," said Anna automatically. "She serves the state because she was made to, not because she wants to." The woman's eyes widened a little.

"So it's true. She's not an alchemist," she murmured. "I was inclined not to believe your press. It's regulated much more strictly than ours..."

The woman turned as if hearing something. A man stepped into the yard. Anna blinked at him.

He was of average height but that was all that was average about him. He was broad shouldered and he was wearing a short-sleeved canvas top that showed off a very pleasingly muscled right arm. His other arm was automail. It appeared to be pretty standard to Anna. Not shoddy work, but not the best either. However, the appendage hung limply at his side. She could see that he walked slightly bent to his right side too, and Anna guessed it was the weight of the pure steel automail that was pulling him that way.

He lifted his metal hand in greeting to her. He could move the arm perfectly but she could see the effect it was having on the rest of his body. He would end up with a curved spine if he had it for too long. Anna had been concentrating so much on his arm she had not even looked at his face yet. He could have been talking to her and she would have been ignoring him!

Mortified, she looked up. Her eyes bulged for a second and her heart stilled.

"_O… my… holy… lord…"_ she thought. The face was sweaty; that was understandable. But that was the only imperfection it had. Anna had never seen such a face. It was like something out of a Calvin Klein ad. Real people weren't meant to look like that!

His face was all smooth planes and angles, set with a square jaw and a dimpled chin. His skin was just as pale as Anna's other visitor. His eyes were a strong jade green that appeared to be amused at her staring at him. A slight breeze picked up and blew over his ragged hair. It was cropped reasonably short, but there was enough of a fringe for it to get blown into his eyes. It was the same platinum blond as the woman standing before Anna and as fine as corn silk. It was so fine that it was sticking out at odd angles from the top of his head. His hair obviously annoyed him because he blew at it irritably, but it was stuck to the sweat on his face. He growled a curse and smoothed his hair back with his real hand. It promptly bounced back into his eyes.

The young man extended his real hand to Anna and smiled warmly.

"Ignore Ingrid. She may be my aid but she is also in charge of my information network. She takes one job more seriously than the other."

Anna grinned in return, took the odd young man's hand, and shook it firmly. He certainly did no manual work for a living. His hand was silky and smooth. He also spoke very carefully, forming his words deliberately. She knew it was not for her benefit; he was a person who was used to thinking before he spoke. A good habit for someone as high profile as he was in his country. She dropped his hand and he chuckled good-naturedly.

"The poor young lady is working very hard on my behalf, Ingrid," he said, turning to his aid. "I don't think we should interrogate her as well."

Anna watched the woman struggle. She appeared to almost want to bow to the man. She stood stiffly and nodded curtly. Again, the blond man grinned.

"I know it's difficult, but please try and avoid formality, Ingrid," he said sympathetically. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"I will try harder, my... Olan," said the woman wincing. "It is difficult to break the practice of a lifetime."

"Not for me," declared Olan, running his fingers through his hair again to get it out of his face. "I find it quite liberating, actually."

Anna raised an eyebrow. Well, he certainly talked like someone who was used to public life. Her sister hated the lack of anonymity she had as the military's tool. It seemed that even someone who was born and raised in the public eye could tire of the life. Not for the first time Anna was glad that she had found her way in Amestris so easily.

She shook herself out of her musings. She had a patient and she was daydreaming! She stood and brushed at the stains on her overall. She opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it. As used to talking as she now was, she still hesitated over speaking before strangers. She wished she wouldn't, but like Ingrid said, it was hard to break the practice of a lifetime. She resorted to her trusty old pen and paper. Now she was firmly in her comfort zone, she wrote with confidence. So what if she was ordering royalty about? He wanted to be treated like a normal person and she would make damn sure that she would treat him like any other patient.

"_You'd better come __inside. Miss__ Rockbell is expecting you. She will show you to your room. You will have to share with your aid, I am afraid. We were not expecting Ingrid to stay with you." _

Olan threw back his head and laughed. Even stoic Ingrid let a few chuckles escape.

"Ingrid has an apartment here, Miss Marsh," said Olan politely. Anna flushed. Of course she did! How stupid of her! She was dealing with the super rich; the black market titanium should have told her that.

"But I would not mind staying with you at all," said Olan with a friendly smile. Ingrid narrowed her eyes behind his back but did not comment. This humanised the woman to Anna. She was relieved she was not quite as formal as she first appeared; Anna had felt a little intimidated by her. Anna nodded curtly and gestured towards the house. She decided not to tell Olan that he would be sleeping in a tiny room with a second-hand bed that they had bought last week. It was probably much more basic than he was used to.

Anna happily pictured Olan tossing and turning all night in the hard bed and venturing out in the morning, his pampered skin covered in bruises. Alright, she was being unfair to him; he had been nothing but charming to her so far. Anna decided she would call him "prince charming" to herself. The nick name was meant to be ironic, but it sadly fitted him. She glowered at his back. There was a very slight arrogance about him, she supposed. She grinned. Winry would knock that out of him in no time.

They went into the house. Anna noted Winry had hidden the dust very well. There weren't even any traces on the bookshelf. There were no machine parts or tools to be seen at all on the dining table either. Anna sat the guests down and wrote that she would inform Winry that they had arrived.

She walked into the shop at the front of the house and grinned. Anna prided herself on being a fairly good judge of character. One of the things about being deaf was that she couldn't hear how genuine someone was from the tone of their voice. She had to look at their faces, and a person's eyes hid little. She could always tell when Gabbie was telling half-truths or glossing over things to make her feel better; it was all in her eyes. She knew from her guests' body language, too, that they were less at ease than they appeared. She could not blame them; they could cause a war if they were discovered.

The back wall of the shop was made of old pine planks and there were small gaps between them. Anna pressed her face to one and squinted. She could see the pair sitting at the dining table, deep in conversation.

"I still don't think you should stay here," Ingrid murmured. "You know how delicate the situation is!"

"I am more than aware how delicate the situation is," said Olan seriously. "Staying here is actually better for my cover than travelling through the town on a daily basis. I will attract less attention if I stay here."

Anna swore Ingrid was grinding her teeth.

"Havra," said Olan with a fond smile. "I know you are concerned, but these are good people who are being well paid. Rockbell Automail is the best in this country. They are years ahead of us in the field! If all goes well, I will be able to be a help, not a hindrance to the family, and will not be written off for the succession."

Anna's eyes widened. So he was ambitious. _That_ she hadn't seen in his face.

"Yes, this is your best chance," whispered Ingrid, "but we must tread carefully. I would prefer that you stayed with me. You need to be protected, especially as the entire country, including your mother, thinks you are on a diplomatic visit to my tribe!" she hissed.

Anna bit her lip to prevent a gasp. She nearly bit through her lip when a hand fell on her shoulder. Her brain quickly caught up, however. The people at the table had not moved; there could only be one person who had caught her eavesdropping. She turned to find Winry standing behind her, arms folded, one blonde eyebrow raised, and blue eyes questioning. Anna grinned at her; there was no point denying what she was doing. She shrugged at her employer and decided to share.

"_**I knew something odd was going on," **_she gestured. Winry's other eyebrow moved up to join its sibling.

"_**Like what?"**_ Winry awkwardly gestured, signing to not be overheard.

"_**Like his mother doesn't know that he's here,"**_ Anna replied. _**"He's supposed to be on a mission in Drachma. Only his aid knew his intentions, and she is here with him." **_

Winry frowned, thinking for a moment, then shrugged.

"_**It matters little now. He is here and paying us, so we will treat him,"**_ she signed. _**"I am not getting involved with the politics. That is not my job."**_

Anna thought Winry's view too simplistic. True, Olan should be treated the same as any patient, but because of who he was, it was naive to think that they would be left out of the situation. When the prince returned to his homeland, questions would be asked. Word could get to Central that he had received automail in Amestris. Winry may have Mustang as an ally, but if her name were to be mentioned, she would be drawn into the incident. Even if she pled ignorance and pretended she didn't know who her patient had been, there would still be an investigation. Anna thought it might be worth letting Alphonse and Gabbie know what was going on. At least then her practical sister and her State Alchemist boyfriend would have a warning and could advise her. Anna decided not to press her fears onto Winry; the blonde had had enough to deal with recently. Winry smiled at Anna encouragingly. Anna swore she wanted to ruffle her hair.

The blonde strolled confidently into the shaded room behind the shop.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting," she announced with warm smile. Ingrid looked up and returned the smile. Olan, however, glanced up and then stared. He almost rudely ran his eyes over Winry from her face to her feet, as if not quite believing what he was seeing. Anna hid a smile. It was a reaction she was used to by now.

Most people, when they pictured a female automail mechanic, thought of a grey-haired, aging woman well past her forties. That was true of most mechanics as a matter of fact. Male or female, there were very few that were raised in the profession as Winry had been, or chose to be apprenticed into it as early as Anna had. The hours were long and the work physically and mentally exhausting. Most young men and women would rather be doing other things, like finding someone to marry and raise a family with. Most mechanics had formally been in the medical profession and turned to automail when their families had grown independent and they had the time to devote to the work. Olan had probably been told Winry was young but had not enquired further. Anna felt a smug satisfaction that prince charming was going to be poked and prodded by a stunning and vivacious blonde for the next few weeks. The young man was clearly already uncomfortable, judging by the slight flush colouring his very pale cheeks.

Ingrid, however, had apparently known everything about Winry's age and appearance on their first meeting. Anna wondered if the woman was ever surprised. The beautiful Drachmarian woman stood and bowed elegantly.

"Pleasure to see you again, Miss Rockbell. I have at last brought my employer safely to you."

She straightened and rested her hand on her chest.

"I am Ingrid Alson of the Jani tribe, Havra to his highness Olan Vengard, third child of the venerable Overseer."

Winry blinked, taken aback slightly by the formality for a second. After all, they had met before. However, soon the warm smile was back on her face. She strolled forward and shook Ingrid's free hand firmly before the woman even had a chance to offer it.

"Nice to see you again," she said. "You can just call me Winry from now on, and my apprentice is Anna." Ingrid nodded, though Anna could tell the woman was confused by Winry's underwhelmed response to her grandiose introduction.

The blonde turned to Olan, who was still looking at her as if she would bite him. Winry beamed at him.

"Well, let's see what the damage is, shall we?" she said almost gleefully, rubbing her hands to make sure that they were not cold.

"Now?" Olan half squeaked. He had obviously not expected to be examined so soon. Anna scuttled away to a corner to retrieve Winry's examination toolkit. When she turned back around, Winry had her hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face.

"You came here for a total refit. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get you back to your mother before she knows you're not where you're supposed to be."

Olan blinked, his jade green eyes widening.

"I think I've finally met another woman as scary as you, Havra," he said to Ingrid. Ingrid shrugged but was clearly amused.

"Lesson one," announced Winry, crouching down and pulling at the buttons on his shirt. "Don't be cheeky to your mechanic. You might distract me, and I might miss something vital." Olan clearly did not realise Winry was joking because he was immediately silent. As the buttons came undone, the poor young man became more uncomfortable. He was evidently not used to being manhandled, especially by pretty, young mechanics. But Winry knew her business well; distracting patients was a big part of it.

"What is this title you keep calling your aid?" she asked as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders and began to pull at the sweat-soaked vest beneath.

"Havra," muttered Olan. "Ingrid was chosen from among the strongest children of her tribe to be my companion. She left her family and moved to the city. Every member of the overseer's family has a Havra. We grow up with them; they are our advisers, confidents, companions and bodyguards."

He strained as he lifted his arm above his head for Winry to get the vest off him. Anna watched in sympathy as the abdominal muscles bunched and he leant to the side slightly. The steel was incredibly heavy.

"In my older sister's case, her Havra is also her husband," he gasped. "Quite the scandal at the time I can assure you, especially as he is ten years older than her. It's in bad taste for a Havra to impregnate one of the Overseer's offspring. Not that it made much difference to my mother, but some of the more rabid tribes were offended."

"My Lord!" said Ingrid in a sharp tone.

"See what I mean?" sighed the young man as he lowered his arm. "I can't even talk about my own family without getting reprimanded! I'm not revealing state secrets, Havra, I'm making conversation!"

He glanced over Winry's shoulder and gave Ingrid a flat look. She returned it, looking every inch the older sister trying to keep her little brother in line.

"I wasn't groomed for leadership as my older siblings were," said Olan with a smirk. "I spent so long recovering from the surgery that saved my life and then automail surgery, that I fell far behind in my studies."

He grinned at Ingrid, forgetting briefly what Winry was doing.

"Havra did her best with me, but I had grown used to doing things my own way after recuperating for nearly three years. I never really grew that comfortable with formality and noble manors. I chose to concentrate on the history and laws of our tribal lands, instead of attending advanced etiquette and elocution lessons."

Anna glanced at the now half-naked prince and hissed through her teeth in sympathy. Olan winced at her reaction. Winry glared at Anna for a split second. Showing emotion, even sympathy, was not what the patient wanted from a mechanic. Chastised, Anna lowered her eyes, but she was soon staring again.

She couldn't help it. Olan's chest was covered in a network of long scars that almost looked like giant claw marks. Anna had seen plenty of patients. Even the shrapnel wounds many soldiers had come in with could not compare to this. There was no left nipple at all, just a mass of scar tissue stretched tight over a pectoral that was much larger than the muscle on the right side of his chest. In fact, his whole torso was more developed on the left side, the result of carrying such a large amount of steel around. It gave his body a startling asymmetry. The respect Anna had for her employer swelled to new dizzying heights when Winry glanced over the abused body with apparent disinterest and then focused on the metal arm. Her hands ran gently over the steel and she weighted the arm in her hands. She avoided looking at the body again as he was evidently embarrassed about it. Ingrid was looking at her feet, her jaw tight.

Anna thought back to when Edward was getting his automail repaired. He had shamelessly wandered around the house in his underwear, disrobing whenever asked, his scarred skin and metal work proudly displayed with no hint of humiliation or embarrassment in his demeanour.

But Olan had not grown up with Winry and was obviously a more private person. While Edward was loud, brash, and a bit of a show off, Olan was a more sensitive soul. Besides, his disfigurement was much more pronounced than Edward's. Winry tutted as she inspected the arm.

"Basic becspellian design," she mumbled. "Sturdy, but outmoded, and consumes a lot of nerve energy."

With a quick twist, the arm came smoothly out of the socket. Winry nearly staggered under its weight. She gave Olan an appreciative look. Not many people would have been able to carry such a weight constantly. It must have been a pure act of will on his part.

"I need to inspect the socket," said Winry softly. "This will feel a little odd, but I have to get a conductivity reading to figure out if any gel packs need replacing."

"What if they do?" asked Olan, his eyes round with apprehension.

"Then I will replace them," said Winry simply, "and your recovery will be a few weeks longer." Olan sighed, but nodded, his corn silk hair dancing like a halo around his head. Winry crouched and began to insert electrodes gently into the socket. Olan grunted, but Anna knew from her studies that it was only painful if Winry jangled too many nerves at once. It was more like an awkward tickle. Winry had said that some people actually liked the sensation.

Olan certainly didn't. Winry kept him talking as the electrodes were placed in the socket.

"Were you attacked by a bear?" she asked casually.

"You're quite astute," he replied between clenched teeth. "A white mountain bear to be precise. Pulled me off my camel on my first trip to Northern Drachma." His green eyes became unfocused and he glanced out the window that overlooked the arid little yard. "It was a bitter winter. The thing hadn't eaten enough to hibernate properly. It was starving and I was at the end of the caravan, behind my older brother and sister. I was small and weak, so it picked on me."

He hissed as Winry inserted another electrode.

"What happened?" blurted out Anna, unable to stop herself.

"I killed it," replied Ingrid. Anna frowned, again wondering how old Ingrid actually was. "My people are from Northern Drachma. We deal with such attacks regularly. Unfortunately, the bear had already mauled his highness's arm. It had to be removed."

"What did I tell you about formality—ah... Ing... ah! That tickles!"

Winry grunted in reply and attached the red wires hanging from the electrodes to a small black box. She switched the box on. The gauge on the front flashed for a moment.

"Gel packs are fine," sighed Winry, relief evident on her face. "We can do a straight socket replacement. I'm not going to have to cut back any of your bone, but I will be widening the socket port slightly as well as remodelling your shoulder to give it a more natural shape.

Olan nodded, wearily watching Winry remove the electrodes. That done, she handed back his clothes. Ingrid immediately stepped forward to help him into them. He looked tired now and a little less sure of himself. Anna picked up his discarded arm. It was ridiculously heavy. It felt like an iron bar! But Winry had explained that as the casing was heavy, all the components within had to be extra strong to move the arm, thus the extra weight. She put it to one side.

"We'll discuss your surgery later," announced Winry. "For now, I suggest you rest and let your back straighten out a little." She winked at him. "Just think, from this day forward, you'll never lean to the left again." Olan blinked and a small smile crept quietly across his face.

"That will be nice," he whispered.

XXXXXX

**Yeah, a huge chapter of 22 pages but I wanted to move things on a bit. Have some spiffy fanart to show off too. Link is on my profile.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter something or other... **_**in which Gabbie bites back...**_

Gabbie paced the floor and glanced at her clock for the fourth time in twenty minutes. It was half past midnight.

"Where the hell is he?" she growled to Iggy. The large chimera eyed her for a moment before standing up from the nest of blankets he had turned Gabriella's bed into, turning around in a circle, then slumping back down on the blankets with a satisfied honk.

"Don't get too comfortable, pal!" Gabbie scowled at him. "As soon as the Fullmetal Shorty gets here, it's the bathtub for you."

Iggy glanced at her reproachfully for a moment.

"Don't give me that look," Gabriella half ranted. "I am not having an audience."

Iggy tucked a paw over his alligator nose and ignored the human, who was particularly highly strung for so late in the day.

Gabbie could admit to herself that she was nervous; that much was obvious from the churning in her stomach. Of _what,_ exactly, was more tricky. It was not the fact that Edward had said he would be coming over - that was a good thing. She had been looking forward to this all day. But now she was waiting for him, her mind was yet again making her tie herself into mental knots.

What if he decided he did not want to come over tonight?

What if he had been caught trying to sneak into her wing of HQ? He could be in the brig by now!

What if he had been given a mission? One she knew nothing of?

What if he hated her for being less than understanding towards him today? Standing her up could be his payback.

She shook her head.

"_This is stupid,"_ she told herself. _"I am a grown woman. Why am I fretting like a sixteen year old about my boyfriend sneaking into my room?"_

She smiled to herself at the odd image that popped into her head of a teenaged Edward trying to get though her bedroom window at the cottage without making a noise that would wake the household.

"_At least that's not something I have to worry about. No annoying parents to interfere and jump to conclusions." _She frowned at another thought.

"_Just the entire base. And the Central media."_

Gabriella knew Edward was frustrated with the secrecy she had demanded as part of them seeing each other. But it had been brought home to her just how famous they now all were when they arrived in Central to find the train station thronged with people. Fans who had gathered to see the people they had read about in the papers. People they admired.

Gabbie knew such people would want to know everything about them and a blossoming relationship between the Fullmetal Alchemist and his ward would have the papers flying off the shelves. The public would bay for details and the likes of Asha Curtis would feed them as much as they desired without a second thought to how the people involved would be affected. Gabbie quailed at the thought of her personal life splashed all over Central in printer's ink. Edward might be able to take it in his stride but she could not. She had never wanted to be idolised; she had never wanted to be famous. All she wanted was comfort and quiet. She was more certain than ever that Central would not be her home when she was free of the military. Edward would be welcome to follow, if he liked. So they would be unmarried? She could handle a small village scandal easily after dealing with the vultures of Central. Besides no one would have to know!

Maybe she should travel around a bit with Edward. Take up his offer to find out more about her power. But in all honesty she just wanted a rest; space to breathe and collect herself. After everything that had happened to her, she had become a different person. True, she was still a bit soft between the ears, but she was a lot more stable than she used to be. Her brush with a nervous breakdown after Nina's death had proved to her that she was a stronger person than she used to be. She could handle her nightmares. She could handle her occasional black moods. She could handle the odd flashback she would have of her father backhanding her mother and then kicking her while she sobbed on the kitchen floor. Or the ones of herself, her childish voice pleading for the pain to stop. She could handle it all. She was stronger than her past and she supposed she had her adventures in Amestris to thank for that. This world had not been gentle to her, but she had bent instead of broken. She supposed she had quite a few people to thank for supporting her so she didn't break. Edward most of all.

She frowned at the clock again. Quarter to one.

"Where are you Elric?" she muttered.

Arms wound around her middle.

"Did you miss me?" drawled a voice in her ear. After the initial shock of being snuck up on, Gabriella relaxed. She tried to turn to face him but he held her tighter.

"Maybe," she grumbled, but she was grinning when she spoke.

"Only _maybe_?" he said in mock hurt.

"Well, you were gone for so long that I... oh..." Gabbie bit back her retort as the Fullmetal Alchemist's lips pressed to her neck. She remained silent and let her eyes flutter closed as he placed a line of feather-light kisses up to her jaw.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he murmured hotly in her ear. "But I had something to do before I came. I won't be this late again. I hit a few snags and I had to undo, and then redo, a few transmutations."

"Transmutations?" echoed Gabbie. She opened her eyes and finally managed to wiggle round to face him. She blinked when she saw him. His face was chalk white with what looked like dust. It was all over his blue uniform too. His hair was thick with dust and small pieces of what looked like plaster. There were clean trails in the dust from his forehead down his face where sweat had been rolling off him. His uniform was damp under her hands which now rested on his chest. Gabriella resisted the urge to demand an explanation. He had his reasons for being late, it seemed, and she would ask him nicely what he had been up to. Well, as nicely as she could.

"Edward," she began, holding her head to one side, observing carefully his twinkling eyes and boyish grin. "What _have_ you been doing?"

The grin broadened.

"Being discreet, just like you wanted me too," he said cryptically. She knew him well enough to know he was looking for a little inducement before he told her what brilliant plan he had come up with. She rolled her eyes; men could be so childish. But part of her liked childish. She licked her thumb and gently smeared the dust from his lips. Edward chuckled at her and tried to nip her thumb with his teeth. She tapped him firmly on the nose with her thumb and gave him a long-suffering look.

"Are you going to kiss me or scold me?" he demanded.

"Both I think," she murmured. She tilted her head and kissed him firmly; it was both reprimand and kiss rolled into one. But she was not heartless. She gentled the kiss, turning it into something sweeter and more welcoming. Edward sighed in appreciation and his arms tightened around her slightly. He was careful not to pull too hard, however; automail could easily bruise her, even through her clothes. She pulled away, her nose wrinkling at a sharp smell.

"You stink," she grumbled.

"Well, that happens when you work as hard as I have this evening," he said defensively. "Making a tunnel under the parade ground that avoids all the alchemy detectors they have in the foundation of this building is no small feat!"

Gabbie blinked.

"You did _what_?" she breathed, not quite believing even he was audacious enough to do something that stupid to avoid letting the barracks know he was sneaking off to see his ward at night.

"I made a tunnel," he said proudly. "Right under the floor of my room to the foundations of this wing. Then all I had to do was transmute a ladder. I climbed up the damp course of this building, and made a small door in your wall." He beamed at her, clearly expecting praise, but frowned when none was forthcoming.

"You idiot!" Gabbie hissed. "What if you had been caught? You would have put the whole base on alert! You could be jailed for years for pulling a stunt like that--"

A gloved metal finger fell over her lips, silencing her.

"But I wasn't caught," he reassured her. "And now, thanks to my efforts, even Al has nothing to complain about. No-one but him will know I am not spending as much time as I should in my bed." The boyish smile was back.

"Now, where do you keep your towels?" he asked.

"Towels?" she murmured. Sometimes she really could not keep up with the speed of his brain.

"Well, as you find my present aroma as offensive as I do, I thought I would take a shower," he explained with just a hint of teasing in his voice.

"But..." Gabbie had to think for a moment. It was hard to think clearly when he was around. He fogged things up when he smiled at her. Damn him.

"But the shower room is at the end of the hall," she explained at last. "This isn't a VIP area. We share. You'll be seen."

"I was aware of that," he said haughtily. "But you may not be aware that most of the Cretaen delegation returned home this morning when negotiations stalled. There are only one or two diplomats and their retainers left. You're practically alone on this floor."

"Oh," was all Gabbie could think to say. Edward let go of her and laughed at the imprint of himself on her clothes.

"Great," she muttered. She had put on a black pullover and black slacks that she thought were reasonably flattering and had carefully chosen some green jewellery she had bought in Lior to match her eyes. She had even tried to straighten her unruly hair slightly. Apparently the effort was wasted. She was covered in masonry dust.

"Not a problem," said Edward cheerfully. His left hand rested on her collar bone. "Don't move," he said more seriously. Power danced over his white glove and his hand slowly began to move down her body. The dust vanished in the area around his hand. Gabbie was grateful he was making the effort to clean her, but she knew he was also brazenly taking advantage of the situation. She knew enough about alchemy to know that he did not even need to move his hand at all to do this.

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. He looked back at her wide eyed and apparently innocent. Well, he would be were it not for the small smile pulling at one side of his mouth. His hand moved between her breasts and down her stomach. She watched with interest as his smile melted and the contours of her body claimed his attention. She smiled to herself. It was nice to be found attractive; it made her feel warm and happy. Her earlier fretting was quite forgotten. He straightened up when he got to the top of her thighs.

"Thank you, Edward," she said evenly. His eyes drifted downwards again.

"You'd better make that shower a cold one," she chuckled, turning before he could glare at her. She rummaged in her cupboard and passed him a towel and some soap.

"Have fun," she said cheerfully. He scowled at her.

He tucked the towel under his arm and gave her a look that said she would pay for her flippancy when he got back. A little thrill of anticipation shivered up her spine.

"Iggy," he barked. The lizard thing looked up. Edward snapped his fingers and pointed to his heel. With a huff of disapproval the chimera jumped off the bed and sat attentively at the alchemist's leg.

"You're sleeping in the shower room," Edward ordered. "No breaking doors down to get out, no leaving this floor to find food, and no knocking over of small children, not that there are any here. You will stay in there until someone comes and gets you." Iggy whined as if in protest. Gabriella was laughing; she couldn't help herself.

Edward walked out the door and the chimera hobbled after him. Gabbie straightened the bed, still laughing. He amused her, if nothing else. She took off her jewellery. It was pointless having it on. She looked at her red brushed cotton pyjamas and yawned. Well, it wasn't her fault he was over four hours late. He would just have to take the thirty minutes or so of lucidity she had left in her then go back to his room. She was tired; it had been a big day: medals, verbal sparring with Asha Curtis, footsie in the mess. She grinned at that. Edward could be quite devious at times.

She quickly changed out of her reasonably smart clothes and into her pyjamas and fluffy bunny slippers. She felt far more comfortable anyway. She was at a loss for what to do after, and looked around at the chairs and the floor, but her bed kept drawing her eyes back to it. She sighed and gave up. She lay on top of the covers, bunny slippers and all. She rested her hands on her stomach and felt the days tensions sink into the mattress. Her body turned rapidly to a boneless mass and her eyes slid shut.

"_Oh... this is good..."_ she sighed internally. She didn't mean to fall asleep. It just happened.

Edward pulled back on his reasonably clean trousers but refrained from his more aromatic items of clothing. He would just have to go back to his room shirtless. It made no sense to get clean and then put his pungent uniform back on. Al wouldn't care. In fact he had suggested the tunnel idea to Edward. Ed suspected that his brother was only encouraging him so that he could sleep uninterrupted by Edward's comings and goings. Edward checked one last time on the chimera. He had grown fond of the ugly thing but that did not mean he wanted it near him when he was trying to... well... whatever it was he was doing.

Ed pondered his situation as he walked as silently as he could up the deserted hallway. Well, he was courting Gabriella, but that normally came before the removal of each other's garments. Seduction was closer to it, he supposed. It was not his chief goal to get her naked again but it was fairly high up on his agenda. He realised that was why he had acted a bit Mustang-esque? today. The more contact he had with her, the more he wanted to speed up the whole process. Now he knew what he was missing, waiting for it to happen again was taking all the self control he had and then some! It was his fault that he was waiting too; that stupid promise! If Gabbie knew how much he was regretting putting their physical relationship entirely in her hands she would laugh till she passed out.

His mind lingered on what had happened in the mess. She had been so adorably peeved when she sat down to eat. He had guessed that as she was limping she had lost an argument with the wall when he had left her. He liked the way those green eyes had narrowed slightly at him and her lip protruded almost imperceptibly. He had never burned for her more that he had in that moment. It had hurt! Didn't she know how gorgeous she was when she was sulking? He was so relieved when his brother left that he nearly fainted. He decided touching her with his foot under the table would be safe. He had to have some sort of contact to settle himself or he would be little use in the afternoon. However, the look of shock and confusion that fluttered over her features only made the situation worse. All he had wanted to do was drag her across the table and have her right there. So what if there were hundreds of observers?

He chuckled at himself and shook his head. If he had some deadline or time-limit on this agonising wait he might actually enjoy it. As it was, he was worse than a hormonal teenager. She might never let him see her naked again! He frowned at the thought. Only if he was stupid, and he was not going to be stupid. Half crazed with his own lust he might have been, but he was still going to keep his promise.

He forced himself to remember why he was putting himself through all this. Gabriella was much more fragile than she seemed. He had found that out the hard way. He wasn't going to cause her pain like that again. He was going to endure the situation for as long as she wished it to go on. That way she would know that he could be fully trusted. That it was not just a hurried tumble in the blankets he was after; that he really did care about her. Maybe in a few weeks she might actually believe that he loved her when he said it; she might even say it back. As hard as he knew saying such a thing was for her, it did not stop a tiny bit of resentment festering in the back of his mind. Did she truly think he would have said it if he didn't mean it? It was not as if this was something he did regularly. He had never been with anyone else like this. He had thought the complications were too numerous and would conflict with what he had to do.

"Now I know how right I was," he muttered ruefully. He had thought about little else except her over the last few weeks.

He opened the door to her room silently and made sure to close it just as quietly. He looked up and smiled at what he saw. All his musings seemed unimportant suddenly. She was asleep. He moved closer to the bed and just watched her for a moment. Her pale, freckled hands were resting lightly on her stomach. Her red pyjamas were large and comfortable looking but could not completely smother the curves of the body they covered. He smirked when he saw her white fluffy slippers were still on her feet. His eyes moved up to her face. She was lying on her hair, which pulled it back from her face. Her sharp features were mysteriously softened while she slept. Her eyes were closed but he fancied he could almost see the bright green colour of them through the almost translucent skin that was stretched over them. He could see a slow pulse beating in her throat, her eyelids fluttering slightly, long dark lashes almost parting. But she sighed and stilled. She was beautiful. And she could be all his if he was gentle with her.

All darker thoughts were obliterated form his mind as he watched her sleep. Maybe this was what was meant to happen. Maybe he was supposed to look after her, protect her. He sneered at himself internally. Since when was he so unscientific? He was just lucky he had found a woman he liked who was willing to put up with him. He knew he was not easy to live with; Al had long told him that. He was brash, arrogant, selfish and had an almighty temper to go with his gargantuan ego. He knew all that… he even liked those things about himself! He was proud that he could intimidate some people because he had a temper and was obscenely gifted and talented. He was not going to change; those personality traits were who he was. He might even get worse as he got older... and yet she was still willing to give him a chance. Well, a second chance because he had screwed things up the first time by being impatient. He was never good at waiting for things either. But she would be worth the wait.

He shivered. It was getting chilly and his hair was still wet. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Hardly the pleasant evening he had envisioned, but it couldn't be helped. He should go back. The day and his tunnelling project had drained him. He was tired. He toyed with the idea of crawling into bed beside the sleeping red head, but decided against the idea. He was going to be smart, but he was not about to give up on his evening entirely. After all, he was trying to make her completely besotted with him. A goodnight kiss would not be too invasive, surely?

He bent over the bed, then slowly rested his metal knee upon the mattress. He shifted his weight carefully and supported himself with his hands. Soon he was kneeling on the bed and leaning right over her. A drop of water falling off his hair nearly ruined things for him but he moved sideways slightly so it fell on her pillow rather than her face. He carefully shifted his weight again and brought his left hand to her face. He tenderly trailed the backs of his fingers down her cheek. She sighed and mumbled, leaning into his touch.

"Gabriella," he called softly. Her eyes fluttered, but she was still sleeping. She turned her head and nuzzled his fingers, seeking deeper sleep again. Edward chuckled and stroked her face.

"Sleep in a moment," he murmured. "I need you conscious if I'm going to say good night."

"Mmmm," she murmured and finally opened her eyes. She looked at him as if wondering why he was there. Her brows knitted and she frowned at him.

"Ed?" she whispered.

"Who else were you expecting?" he asked in a mildly teasing tone. Her sleepy brain was not up to comprehending the subtleties of his tone. She blinked at him.

"You're wet," she observed in a monotone.

"I had a shower, remember?" he said gently, grinning at her. She was delightfully endearing when drowsy. She nodded slowly. Suddenly her brain started functioning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ed!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up, but her tired body was not co-operating and she only managed to struggle to her elbows. "I did not mean to fall asleep! I wasn't ignoring you or anything, but I---"

He cut her off by settling his lips over hers. He kissed her softly, and she relaxed beneath him, her body slowly slipping back down onto the bed. When he was sure she was not going to try and move again he pulled back to look at her. She still looked sleepy but she was smiling at him.

"Sorry to wake you," he said quietly.

"I don't mind," she sighed. As if to prove it, a small hand suddenly gripped him around the back of the neck and pulled him downwards sharply. His arms buckled and he landed none too gently on top of her. Strangely, Gabriella did not seem to notice. She was too busy kissing him to within an inch of his life. Edward was quite happy to let her; more than happy in fact. The recently familiar heat began to warm his blood a little again, but it was manageable. Or at least it was until she switched her attention from his mouth to his neck. Her lips moved downwards, making him shudder and his breath quicken. She found the pulse in the base of his neck and ran the tip of her tongue over it. He groaned softly and felt her smile against his skin. Then suddenly she opened her mouth and sucked... His eyes widened. It felt unbelievably good, but he knew what she had just done. He sat back abruptly and his metal hand flew to his neck.

He wasn't sure how to react. He was not angry exactly, it was hard to be angry at something that felt good... But he wasn't pleased either. Gabriella was grinning at him. She sat up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Call that payback for keeping me waiting," she whispered, giggling girlishly. Edward was feeling slightly annoyed now.

"If I'd done this to you..." he began, but she used his own trick against him and kissed him to make him quiet.

"Don't sulk, Edward," she murmured. "With your uniform on, no one will see it."

He glared at her.

"Love bites are tacky, Gabriella," he sniffed. "I am not a bull you can brand. What happens when I have to take a shower after drill?"

Her playful smile faded and she paled.

"Oh," she murmured. "I didn't think of that." She winced at him in sympathy. He was not going to hear the end of it if her handiwork was seen by the lower ranks. He felt a thrill of triumph at the look on her face; he did not need to tell her that someone of his rank was not expected to use the communal showers with the lower troops. But if she did think that she would not do something this idiotic again.

"Sorry, Edward," she muttered.

"Forget it," he said evenly. His anger and slight arousal had receded into tiredness. He needed to get some sleep. He slipped off the bed and picked up his clothes, talking as he did so.

"I'm training new State Alchemist recruits for the next few days. I won't really have time to see you for two days at least."

He straightened up and folded his shirt and coat into each other. "I'll see you in the Mess, but I probably won't have time to..." he trailed off.

Gabriella was looking at her own knees, hair nearly hiding her entire face. Was she upset? Maybe he should tell her the love bite wasn't really a problem... He scratched his head, not quite knowing what to say.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to see you or anything... Because I do... It's just that..."

"Stay," she said firmly, looking up at him. She didn't seem to be upset. She looked like she had been thinking and just decided on something.

"What?" he asked, his voice getting a little higher than he would like. She didn't mean... Well... Did she?

"Stay," she repeated. "It's late. We're both tired and you're not even dry from your shower yet." As if to illustrate her point, she pulled back her covers on the bed and slipped beneath them. She smiled at him encouragingly.

Damn, she didn't mean _that_... Oh well, sleeping next to her was good too.

It was certainly better than the billet he shared with Al. Taking his silence for hesitancy or even reluctance, Gabriella lost her nerve.

"Of course, you don't have to," she backtracked. "If you would be more comfortable in your own room then---"

"Of course I would," interrupted Edward, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "If I am not totally silent going back Al will yell at me for waking him up in the small hours again and then I will have to listen to him snore all night. _Of course _that is infinitely better than sleeping here."

She was grinning at him, pleased. He felt a little tingle of warmth in his chest to see her smile that way. He liked making her happy. He kicked off his boots and pulled the bed clothes back.

"Edward," sighed Gabbie as she lay down, "those trousers are far from clean."

He looked down. True, the bottom half of the uniform he still wore was not fresh. He eyed her for a moment. Then he remembered that he had slept in the same bed as her on two occasions with nothing on; he was hardly going to make her blush by sleeping in his underwear. He shrugged and had soon disposed of the offending garment. He finally slipped into her bed and sighed gratefully. She snuggled into his side and pulled at her pillow to cover his metal shoulder so she could rest her head against it comfortably. Once she was settled, Edward realised that he was half asleep already. But the light was hindering him. He glanced around and groaned. The electric light switch was on the other side of the room.

"I'll get it," Gabbie mumbled.

"No need," he replied. He only had to think about it really, so small was the task. The light clicked off.

"That was useful," murmured Gabriella dreamily. "You can tell me how you did that in the morning."

"Only if you're good," he sighed. He turned his head and kissed the crown of hers. "Sleep," his ordered gently.

His eyes closed and he was almost immediately asleep himself.

XXXXXXX

**I gave you fluff! Now I demand cookies and reviews! LOL! **

**Bit more of Gabbie next time and a nasty discovery she makes in Mustang's office. There is also a glimpse of Edward's teaching methods. Anyone feel sorry for those recruits yet? **


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112...In which Gabbie discovers another side of Ed...

The following morning, Gabbie's eyes slid open and darted to the razor blade of light that was slicing through the curtains. The light was a washed out yellow of a winter dawn. Gabbie wondered if it had snowed again. The recent wet weather had been starting to depress her. Not that she could go out and enjoy it that much; she was confined to barracks. Mustang had caught up with her the previous day and practically demanded she become his unpaid dogsbody.

"I'm injured and can't give my usual level of attention to my paperwork. I need someone with some common sense to help me." Gabbie had retorted that if he had hired his secretaries for their intelligence rather than their looks, then he would not be in his current situation. However, since she had nothing better to do until her next mission came up, she had accepted. Gabbie contemplated getting up, but as she moved her foot out from under the covers, she realised it was freezing. She shivered and turned to snuggle into the deliciously warm alchemist that was in the bed beside her. Edward grumbled something sleepily and slipped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Gabbie nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed contentedly.

"Good morning," rumbled Ed's voice. She smiled against his skin.

"Morning," she replied with a yawn.

"What time is it?" he asked, stirring slightly against her.

"No idea," she grumbled. "Early. Too early." He shifted away from her and leaned over his side of the bed. He fumbled with his discarded uniform, looking for his watch. Gabbie idly let her eyes wander over his back and shoulders. His hair was wonderfully messy for a change. She decided she liked it better that way. She also noted the now purple mark she had put on him the previous night. She grinned. Okay, it was childish, but he had kept her waiting for hours. Gabbie missed being a part of the age of information. If he had had a mobile, then a quick text message could have told her he would be late. Still, waking up with him was making up for her evening of fretting. It was something she was increasingly enjoying. He turned back to her with a frown.

"It's seven-twenty-four," he sighed. "I have to train recruits at nine." She nodded, her smile fading. He was going to have to go back if he wanted breakfast before he started. She had been looking forward to having her human hot water bottle in the bed a bit longer. Edward's frown deepened.

"It's not my fault, so don't start sulking," he said huffily. Obviously, he had seen the petulant look on her face. Edward was not a gracious riser and she could see from his expression that he was heading for a grumpy mood. He disliked training recruits, but he was a Colonel and had to supervise such things. Gabbie thought she may actually skip having lunch with him; he would only complain about how poor the new batch of state alchemists were and how he had been at their level at the age of ten, etc, etc... She didn't like it when he was arrogant like that, but accepted that it would always be a facet of his personality.

Edward muttered something under his breath and sat up. Gabbie sighed; she could not in good conscience send him out in such a bad mood. The recruits did not deserve the torture he would put them through if he truly moved into true "grump" territory. She had a duty to the world to send him out in a good mood if she could. She knelt up and straightened her pyjamas. She wound her arms around him, resting her check on the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Ed," she whispered. "I was just hoping to have you here a bit longer." She felt him relax against her and sighed. "After all," she continued, "you won't be back here for a few days. I know you're busy and I understand that." She turned her face into the back of his neck and pulled his hair out of the way with one hand. She kissed the back of his neck softly. "But just because I understand doesn't mean I like it." His hands covered her right hand that still rested on his stomach. His automail was cold. He must be cold, sitting listening to her in his underwear. But she was not sure all the goose-bumps on his skin were temperature related. His hands clutched hers, and his breath was a little ragged. She smiled. He was liking the attention. She placed kisses across his real shoulder, and the muscles twitched under her lips.

"Besides," she sighed, resting her cheek against him again and hugging him tightly. "I heard some of the recruits are girls this time round. They will all be ogling at you, and I'll be stuck in Mustang's office."

He chuckled throatily.

"I thought you didn't get jealous?" he asked in a slightly taunting tone.

"I don't," she replied with a grin, pleased she had lightened his mood. "But that doesn't mean I want other women drooling over what's mine, while I'll be slamming my head against a brick wall in Mustang's office. He has no organisational skills at all from what I can see."

He chuckled again, then suddenly turned in her grasp. How exactly she ended up flat on her back with the Fullmetal Alchemist pinning her down she was not sure. Those military trained muscles were too quick for her. She eyed him slightly resentfully. His yellow eyes danced with mischief and she found herself smiling back.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to cheer me up," he drawled.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to impress me with your gymnastics," she replied in kind, wiggling underneath him so his automail did not dig into her.

"Well, I'm not in danger of killing my alchemy class any more," he said with a grin. "Are you impressed?"

She snorted at him.

"Nice try, Ed, but I'm not sixteen. It takes a hell of a lot more to impress me," she replied. His grin broadened and he dipped his head closer to her so she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Trust me, Gabriella," he murmured, his eyes devouring hers. "I've not even begun to try and impress you yet." Gabbie blinked and her mouth went dry. She swallowed to get some moisture back onto her tongue. Her pulse rocketed up to what she was sure was a dangerously fast tempo.

"Okay," she said weakly, "now I'm impressed."

He laughed, and the sound vibrated through his chest that was pressed up against her. He kissed her softly, but she wanted more than sweet kisses after he had made her blood run so hot. She bit his bottom lip playfully and broke his kiss to focus on his neck and jaw. She was just working her way down to where her love bite was when the pressure of his body on her vanished, as did the face she had been kissing with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and found him shrugging on his dirty jacket.

"I have to go," he said apologetically, "but I'll be back as soon as I can." Gabbie sighed, rolled over, and then stood. She found his dirty shirt and tied it around his middle so he would not have to carry it, and then located his boots for him.

"What's Al going to think when you turn up half dressed?" she grumbled. "He already thinks I'm a total hussy, no doubt, for what I did to him as Scorn."

"Al will be up already," said Edward, fastening his belt. "And he thinks no such thing about you."

Belt fastened and boots on, he leaned over to her and kissed her roughly.

"I'll see you at lunch. I'll be back in here in two days, and this time I really will be here by eight." Gabbie nodded dumbly, really wishing he was not going, but she smiled brightly.

"Have a nice morning. Don't be too mean to the recruits."

"Even the female ones?" he asked with a grin.

"Especially the female ones. You can be intimidating to those who don't know you," she warned.

He snorted and rested his metal hand on what appeared to be a perfectly ordinary part of her wall. Power crackled over his hand and a door sized portion of the wall slid inwards, revealing a dark space behind and what looked like the top of a ladder sticking up slightly above the room's floor level.

"Now I really am impressed," she murmured, her eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked, beaming at her. "So I guess I won't have to give you the present I hid last night then?"

Gabbie laughed delightedly and bounced on her toes in excitement.

"What present?" she asked breathily. Still smiling, the Fullmetal Alchemist reached into the darkness of the hole he had made in the wall cavity and produced a flattish box, wrapped in green paper and tied with a green ribbon, only slightly covered in dust. He handed it to her and watched as she examined the package.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," he replied, his smile evident in his voice. Gabbie set to work on the paper. It was well tied and taped, so it took her about a minute to get the wrapping off. Inside was a black cardboard box with "Chester's Confectionary" written on the lid. She hurriedly opened it. On black tissue paper were row upon row of dark chocolate truffles.

Gabriella gasped. She had not eaten chocolate since coming to Amestris. The beans had to be imported from Xing and Creata, both of whom did not trust Amestris much, and thus chocolate was horrendously expensive and in short supply. What she was holding in her hand had probably cost a small fortune. She was stunned.

"Edward, you really shouldn't have..." she began. But when she looked up, the hole in her wall was gone and so was the Fullmetal Alchemist. She smirked at the wall. So he had not waited around for her to complain about the lavish gift. The more mercenary part of her brain wondered how much money he actually had. He had been on an excellent wage from the age of twelve to sixteen, and then had spent four years in Europe spending nothing that he might have put in the bank. She laughed at the turn of her thoughts, sat down on her bed, and selected a chocolate. She removed the waxed paper cup it was held in and popped it in her mouth.

The taste was exquisite. The chocolate was very dark, but flavoured with orange, cinnamon, and vanilla. It slowly melted in her mouth and then slid down her throat like liquid velvet. Gabbie felt something wet drip onto her hand. She realised tears were running from her eyes. Homesickness smacked her in the stomach like a sucker punch. She used to eat dark chocolate all the time at home; it was her favourite. Anna bought her a box for her last birthday. She missed her little cottage. She looked around her room. Nice as it was, it was far from a home. Gabbie wondered if there would ever be another place she could call home again. But more than her cottage she missed the sea. The Atlantic Ocean was still not ready to let her forget about it. Evan had always said there was salt water in her blood. Even when she was in London, she had missed the sea. She sighed and wiped her eyes angrily.

"_Stop it," _she told herself harshly. _"There is nothing for you there! There is especially a lack of dishy alchemists who are willing to spend a fortune on you." _

But her heart wailed for familiar things, most of all for quiet and for peace.

"This will not be forever," she whispered harshly. "Just a little longer and I can find a place to call home."

She closed the box of truffles and ran her hand over the box. She would have to ration them. Maybe one a day with her morning coffee? She doubted they would make her cry again. She could not tell Edward how they had made her feel; she was sure he would be upset by her reaction.

She stood and got dressed. She had to play Mustang's slave for the day. She going to be sorting through his office requisitions, which meant cleaning out the stationary cupboard because no one had a clue what state the office supplies were in. Roy had informed her, that they had run out of pencils six weeks ago. Apparently no one had thought to order more. Gabbie knew it was going to be a long and frustrating day and there would be no lovely blond man to cuddle up to at the end of it. She would go to bed alone and wake up alone, and then face the same the next day.

She smirked at his earlier antics as she put her chocolates on her nightstand. He really was making her weak at the knees on a regular basis, and she was enjoying it! But he was being very careful not to cross that line and let his emotions get the better of him. Apparently, he knew as well as she did that she would hardly put up a struggle if he decided they were to be lovers again. It would actually be easier for her. Having the sexual power in a relationship was very far outside her comfort zone. How did a woman actually go about asking without sounding crass?

"_Oh, excuse__me, darling__? Would you mind taking off your clothes? I feel like a spot of sex right now."_

Gabbie snickered at herself. She was thinking too much again. She was sure it would all work itself out. Now she had cheered herself up, she got dressed. Comfortable slacks, a red pullover with a white blouse beneath, and some jet jewellery. She yanked her unruly hair into a bun, despairing at the little curls that sprung up around her ears and forehead. She put a little powder on her face to hide the now very faint scar on her forehead and then barely glossed her lips in some nude coloured lipstick. Satisfied with her appearance, she shoved some essentials into a leather bag and looped it over her shoulder. It took her some time to locate her shoes. Mid heels, not too uncomfortable. She gave herself another quick check in the mirror.

"Well, secretary Marsh," she sighed. "Time to go to work." But first she would get some breakfast in the Mess. After all, there was a chance she might see Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella sneezed as she sorted through another box of invoices the secretaries had hidden from Mustang. She had been appalled to discover boxes of expense claims for everything, from tape to split pins, and yet the stationary cupboard was suspiciously empty. Gabbie immediately realised that Mustang's staff had been pocketing the money they were supposed to use on supplies. Roy was obviously too disorganised to check that the supplies came in.

It had been eight-thirty when she made the discovery, half an hour before the secretaries would start work. It would be very awkward if they discovered her poking around the cupboard alone. She decided she needed back up rapidly. A quick phone call and Riza strolled through the doors ten minutes later. Gabbie showed Riza her discovery. Riza was livid. The blonde woman's face paled visibly and her jaw clenched.

"So this is how Roy runs his office," she said acidly. "Well, it is high time he started taking care of the little details as well as chasing big ambitions." Riza looked at her watch.

"He won't even be up yet," she sighed. "That simpering nurse he hired insists he sleeps in every morning."

Gabbie could have been wrong but she though she detected a hint of jealousy in Riza's tone. She grinned.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Riza ordered irritably. "How would you like it if an employee of your fiancé was practically banning you from him?"

Gabbie frowned; that did not sound good at all.

"I'd tell her to get lost!" she exclaimed. "She's a nurse, not his mother."

"I know," mumbled Riza. "But he has been badly injured. Lee-Chen wants no "excitement" as she put it. That I can understand, but why I'm not allowed to sleep in the same bed as him is—"

"She said you couldn't sleep with him?" squeaked Gabbie. "That's crap!"

Riza glanced at her sharply, and then smiled.

"I forgot—you were a doctor before you came here," she said, her grin broadening. "You really think I wouldn't hurt him? I mean if I turned over in the night and—"

"He has too much plaster on him," interrupted Gabbie. "Abstaining from physical bedroom activities while his bones set is common sense; he's weak and aching. As for everything else, treat him normally. He won't get any worse. In fact, a little attention from you could only help."

Gabbie showed Riza the contents of yet another box of invoices. There was definitely no creosote or wallpaper paste in Roy's office, and even if there was, it would not have cost five thousand sens. Riza's eyes hardened.

"That nurse is going to realise she's messing with the wrong woman," she growled. "She had me fooled. I thought she had Roy's best interests at heart."

"She is abusing her position," sighed Gabbie. "She fancies the pants off him." She chuckled. "I think it's made her a bit crazy in the head. She even sees me as a rival." Riza snorted and dug into the box.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. "Now I'm in a foul mood."

Gabbie was very glad she was not in the office staff's shoes when they arrived for work. They got the full force of Riza Hawkeye's temper. She ranted, seethed, and preached to them about treason and abuse of trust. She reassigned all five sectaries to "car pool" duty. In other words, they would be washing military vehicles until further notice. She then impounded the boxes of invoices and asked a rookie in the investigation department to get to the bottom of the fraud. Gabbie did not escape unscathed, however. After sending the secretaries fleeing for their lives, Riza turned and slapped a palm on a desk to get her attention.

"Get this office running, Gabriella," she hissed caustically. Gabbie opened her mouth to protest but Riza gave no opportunity. "Hire new staff—pilfer them from whatever department you like, I give you my authorisation. If this office is not operating again in twenty-four hours, it will start to reflect badly on Roy. You have a vested interest in him appearing competent, even if he doesn't deserve the reputation at the moment."

Gabbie nodded, understanding. At this stage of the game, Roy's opponents would use any leverage that they could against him. If his own department started to fall behind on its workload, it would indeed make him look bad. Riza nodded when Gabbie did not argue and straightened her uniform. "I, however, have a nurse to deal with," she said softly, but in a tone that gave Gabbie a chill down a spine.

"Don't shoot her," said Gabbie with a smile, and a small one touched Riza's lips.

"I won't shoot her, but I can't promise I won't shoot at her and deliberately miss." Riza marched out of the office.

Gabbie glanced around the empty room.

"Now what?" She sighed. Then an idea occurred to her. She grinned and picked up the phone.

"Hello, switchboard? Could you put me through to the research department? Yes, I'll hold..." Gabbie felt a warm feeling spread from her gut. She wondered how much work would be disrupted if she drafted in five of the research department's most experienced admin workers. Her grin broadened as she spoke to the manager of personnel. The secretaries in research were nearly all men. Gabbie decided it was a good day; not only had she deprived the department who wanted to experiment on her of vital resources, but she had also hired an entirely male staff for one of the most famous womanisers in the military. Yes, it was a very good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabbie was in a fantastic mood when she breezed into the Mess. The new secretaries she had hired were efficient and professional. They had been appalled by the state of affairs in General Mustang's office. They were completing a full audit, working through their lunch break so they could fix the problems they identified more quickly. Gabbie had not felt so smug in a long time. Two of them were also fairly good looking; they had been totally wasted in the secretive research department, where they would never see the light of day or receive recognition for their hard work outside their own department.

She wove between blue clad bodies. Ed had set up his own Mess hall territory in the left hand corner. It was _his_ table and _his_ four chairs, even though there were normally only three of them to sit in them. No one had challenged his claim so far. Then again, he was one of the few Colonels who actually ate in the Mess. Most used the officer's lounge. But Edward said both the attitude and the food in that place were pretentious. Besides, Al was not allowed in there and neither was Gabbie. She finally found the Elric table. Both brothers were already seated at it and both smiled at her arrival. Al immediately offered to get her lunch and Gabbie gratefully accepted.

She sat and sighed.

"Bad day?" asked Edward casually.

"Not at all," she replied breezily. "Just a busy one so far."

"Yeah, I heard that Hawkeye drafted in some admin from research," he said blandly. He then chuckled. "You're there one day and you've already changed everything."

"They were stealing," she said moodily.

"So stealing from the vast coffers of the Amestrian military offends you?" he queried. "I would have thought you'd have been the first one with your hands in the till." Gabbie snorted, insulted, but there was a grain of truth to what he said. When she first came into military service, she probably would have delighted in stealing even a few sens from the treasury. But she was wiser now and knew a few things.

"Stealing from the military is like stealing from Winry and Pinako," she muttered. "It is their taxes that pay your big fat salary." Edward smirked and appeared pleased by her answer, though she could not work out why.

"You'd better be careful," he said airily. "Make yourself too useful, then Mustang might not want to let you go." Gabbie gave him a warning look. He shouldn't even joke about that. He took the hint and changed the subject. "So was the chocolate good?" he asked, fishing for a compliment. Gabbie smiled brightly at him.

"Delicious!" she said enthusiastically. "Thank you very much, but you shouldn't have spen—."

"Hush," he interrupted with a grin. "Who else am I going to spend my big fat salary on?" Gabbie couldn't help laughing. "Well, at least you had a good day," he groused. "I've been training recruits all morning."

"How were they?" asked Al, returning with Gabbie's lunch and seconds for his constantly hungry brother.

"Dire," Ed groaned. "Most of them have only the basic drawing techniques. The advanced circles they have to look up and copy from a book. A few of them have tattoos, but honestly, they are no better than random splatters of ink."

"Not everyone is as gifted as you are, brother," said Al gently. Gabbie smiled, feeling sorry for the poor recruits.

"I know that," snapped Edward, "but I expected the minimum standard to be higher. The test must have been simplified significantly since I was tested." Al rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Co... Colonel E... Elric... s... sir?" a voice behind Gabbie stuttered. She turned to see a girl of about eighteen wearing a uniform that was smeared in mud. She had a small Elvin face, with blue eyes that were wide and fixed on Edward. Gabbie couldn't decide if the girl was in awe or terrified.

"_Probably both,"_ she thought with a smile. Her shoulder length dark hair was covered in sweat and plastered to her face.

"What is it?" said Edward in a chilly tone. "You're interrupting my meal."

"I'm very sorry, sir," the girl whispered, her eyes on the ground.

"Well, I can guess by the diabolical state of your uniform that you have failed the task I gave you," he said harshly, eyeing the girl up and down.

Gabbie was shocked; he was being so mean to the poor girl! She was suspicious when she glanced at Al, however; he was hiding a large grin behind his hand. Gabbie stayed quiet and watched.

"Didn't it occur to you to clean yourself up before you paraded yourself through the Mess? How do you think it is going to make me look?" continued Edward.

"I... I..." the girl stammered.

"Let me guess," Edward snapped, glaring at the girl. "You built the wall, but it got too thin at the base and it collapsed on top of you?" The girl nodded miserably. "What correction phasing line did you use?" he barked.

"E...Elsmere," the girl babbled, finally looking at Edward. "The text book said it was the best." Edward rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"So it is..." he agreed, then cocked his head to one side, "if you were building a wall around half of the city rather than across the practice yard."

The girl blushed scarlet.

"The best correction phasing for small scale earthworks is...?" He paused, waiting for the girl to finish his sentence. She looked at him blankly.

"Idiot," he muttered. "It's Hik's."

Gabriella glanced from the girl to Edward and back again, wondering why Edward was being so cruel. The girl was now completely humiliated. She had to say something.

"Ed," whispered softly, "go easy on her." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Al's hands flick a quick message.

"_**Quiet! You don't understand!"**_

Edward glared at her for a moment. Gabbie's insides clenched. Those yellow eyes were snapping with fury. She closed her mouth and decided Al's advice was sound. She did not understand what was happening. She glared back, letting the Fullmetal Alchemist know she wanted an explanation.

"Return to the practice yard and redraw your circle, Jane. Remember, the exercise is about control, not power," he said tightly. "Once you have completed the task, clean yourself up. After that you will build two more walls. If they are not of a good quality, you will stay in that practice yard until you get them right."

The girl snapped a sharp salute, and glanced at Gabbie momentarily. Gabbie could hardly believe what she saw in those big blue eyes. The girl felt _sorry for __her_. She obviously thought Gabbie would get the sharp side of Edward's temper as soon as she was gone.

Gabbie folded her arms defensively. She wanted to tell Edward off for being a bully but had a feeling she was missing something. Edward turned and eyed her levelly.

"Gabriella," he said in a low tone, so only those at the table would hear. "Don't ever undermine my authority before a recruit again."

Gabriella stared at him in shock. That actually sounded like an order!

Then both his voice and his gaze softened slightly. He leaned forward, his posture relaxing somewhat.

"My recruits will be operational in eight months, and will be sent to some of the harshest environments and most hazardous situations in this country. I not only have to teach them advanced techniques and self defence, but I also have to teach them how to think and how to rely on their own intellect. They won't learn that if they come running to me every time they hit a problem. There won't be a mentor watching over them in a few short months. The sooner they learn to solve their own problems, the better. If they can't think on their feet, then they have no right to wear the watch on their belts."

He sat back and took a gulp of coffee. "I'm not in the habit of training people to be cannon fodder," he sighed. "If I go easy on them, then they will get lazy and they won't push themselves to excel."

Gabbie could see his point, but she was still glaring at him, though with a little less vitriol. He tried a different approach.

"_**If I am not hard on them,"**_ his hands said, _**"not**__** only could they **__**get killed, but**__** they could end up making a mistake, like I did." **_

Gabbie's breath stilled. So that was what his attitude was all about. He was worried they would follow in his footsteps and get too sure of themselves and their skills. She nodded, finally understanding.

"Fine," he sighed and stood. "I'd better go and make sure Jane does not bury herself. She has power, but little technical skill." He turned back to smile weakly at her and his brother. "Have a good afternoon. I'll see you at dinner."

Gabbie watched him go. She was not sure she liked the side of Ed she had just seen. Even when she had completely exasperated him, he had _never_ spoken to her in the manner he had spoken to poor Jane. There was a chuckle beside her.

"I don't find this funny, Al," she muttered.

"I don't suppose you would," he said grinning. "But you never knew our teacher." Al smiled wistfully. "She was very strict, too. It was almost like she was sitting across from us for a moment..."

He sighed and glanced at his hands.

"We both miss her. She was almost like a mother to us for a while. But she was harsh, because she feared us making her mistakes." Gabbie nodded. She had heard all about Izumi. She would have liked to have met her.

"It did not stop you though, did it, Al?" Gabbie muttered.

"No," he replied softly. "We were stubborn. But because she taught us well, we survived." His grey eyes regarded her intently. "Had it not been for her, I would have probably died that day. If Ed had not been as strong as she had made him, he would not have survived to do what he did."

Gabriella sighed and hung her head. She was still not sure she understood, but she could accept that Edward had his students' best intentions at heart.

She ate lunch with Al and the conversation lightened, but Gabbie's mind kept returning to Edward. She had again been reminded of the heavy burden he carried. It was not just metal that weighed the Fullmetal Alchemist down. Maybe, in time, he would not carry all that weight alone. She had strong shoulders; she could certainly bear some of the load.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**._**.. in which Anna plots with a Prince...**_

Anna pushed the pin through the gear and managed once again to spear her index finger through the fleshy pad. She cursed at the stinging pain and held up her finger to inspect it. The cog was tiny and the pin was the same width as a hypodermic needle. There was no blood; there wouldn't be until she pulled it out. She sighed and braced herself.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to see Olan Vengard peering over her shoulder with a look of concern on his face.

"For the love of the overseer, don't just pull that out!" he reprimanded her. Anna considered him. He had been in the house a week and seemed to have adapted quickly to the rhythm of the household. He rose when they did, usually wearing the cotton trousers and vest that he now wore. Then he would wait for Ingrid to appear after breakfast. They would train together for an hour, usually practicing odd slow motion exercises that were very graceful, but Anna didn't see the point of them... until she tried them. She clumsily moved her body through the shapes and was sweating in ten minutes. Olan told her with a chuckle that the exercises were about control, not power. Practising them every day was the only way he had been able to cope with his heavy automail.

It was a shame that he was nice, rather than a princely brat. He was not living up to Anna's expectations at all. Then again, he hadn't had a normal noble upbringing. From what Anna could gather, he had had much more freedom than his other siblings. Because of his disability, he was not seen as a strong candidate for the succession, so his tutors hadn't been strict with him. Anna wondered if his older siblings had resented him for his freedoms, just as he probably resented them for their higher position within the family.

He took her hand and inspected the pin.

"Hold still," he ordered. He let go of her and took hold of the pin. He slowly drew it from her finger. Anna's eyes widened. It hardly hurt at all—just a slight sting as the metal moved through her flesh—and then it was gone. A little trickle of blood oozed from the two puncture wounds but significantly less than she expected.

"If you pull it out quickly, you damage the flesh more," he explained. Anna nodded. He gestured for her to go to the kitchen sink at the back of the workroom. "Wash it," he instructed, "and then put a dressing on it."

Anna sighed but did as she was told. Olan appeared to be one of those people who could not be idle. He always had to be doing something. Of course, with one arm he couldn't do much, and so had taken to trying to make the mechanic and her apprentice's jobs as easy as possible. He made them thick, Drachmaerian style tea that was almost like drinking syrup it had so much sugar in it, and insisted they take a break mid-morning, on pain of a reduction in the bonus he was thinking of paying them. He frequently joked about the danger he was putting them in, but Anna knew it worried him greatly.

Olan supervised the dressing of her finger and Anna sighed irritably. She didn't like being babied.

"Indulge me," he said with a disarming grin. "I'm much more annoying if I have nothing to occupy myself with."

Anna smiled too; she could not help it. Olan looked up, as if he had heard something.

"Your boss is shouting that it's lunch time," he told her. Anna nodded and began to clean up her workbench. Again, Olan could not resist helping. Anna gestured to where he had to put things.

"Why do you not use your voice when I am around?" he asked suddenly.

Anna stiffened. He really was quite shrewd.

"Do you honestly think a one armed man would have the gall to ridicule a deaf girl?" he said with another friendly smile. "I know it's hard to trust people sometimes, especially outsiders, but if we can't even make an effort under these informal circumstances, then there is little hope for both our countries." Anna frowned. Was she being chastised for not trusting him? He was a complete stranger. Why should she trust him?

"This is not my country," she snapped, forgetting for a moment she was doing exactly what he wanted.

"Oh?" he asked, seemingly not offended. "Then where are you from?"

Anna realised she was letting her tongue run away with her.

"Far away," she growled.

"How far?" he pressed, his sparkling blue eyes alight with interest. "Your newspapers never did say where you and your sister had come from."

"Why are you so interested in us?" Anna shot back.

"The same reason everyone else is interested in you. You are an enigma," he said with a chuckle. "I'd like to know more about you."

"_I bet you would,"_ Anna thought at him.

Winry stormed into the workroom.

"I SAID LUNCH IS READY!" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry," said Olan quickly. "I was just asking Anna some questions."

"Humph," snorted Winry with a shrug. "Don't bother. Not even I know where she is from. She came here with Edward, and she and Gabbie are from the place he disappeared to, though he swears Anna's country had nothing to do with the invasion of Central." She gave Anna a flat look. Winry had tried many times to get her to open up about her journey to Rizembool, but Anna was cautious of revealing her background, even to Winry.

Olan frowned at both of them. Anna got the feeling that he and Ingrid were not going to let the subject drop.

After lunch, Anna returned to assembling cogs. Olan vanished with Ingrid for a few hours. Anna was glad; she had had enough of him.

Later, after dinner, she picked up a pen and paper and began to compose a letter to Alphonse. She had made him a present. She had scraped the leftover droplets of melted titanium from the furnace and moulded a simple ring for him. It was meant to be for his little finger or ring finger, but the mould she had used had turned out to be a few sizes bigger than she thought. It would probably end up being a thumb ring. She did not mind, however, because her other plan for the metal had worked wonderfully.

She had passed a strong electric current through the ring, with Winry's help. The metal was now swirled with a myriad of colours, ranging from dark blue to burnt orange. The colour would never rub off, as it was the metal itself that had been stained by the charge. Winry had been in metal geek heaven for hours after the experiment and had even tried to persuade Olan to have his automail casing undergo the same process. When he declined, she consoled herself by secretly colouring a few of the internal cogs.

Anna bent over the letter, carefully writing with the fountain pen so she did not splatter ink on the page.

"_Dear Alphonse,"_ she began.

She felt the table vibrate and looked up; Olan had sat down next to her and seemed very interested in what she was writing. He grinned at her when she realised she was looking at him.

"Who's Alphonse?" he asked cheekily. Anna folded up her letter; she was not continuing it with him watching.

"My boyfriend," she replied stiffly.

"Oh," said Olan with genuine surprise. "I knew you were close to Alphonse Elric, but I did not know you were _that_ close."

He smirked to himself.

"Ingrid will be most upset she did not know of this."

He turned and gave her a searching look. "So you are apprenticed to a renowned automail mechanic, your sister is stirring up a small tornado in Central, and your boyfriend is the famous Soul-Splitting alchemist."

He put his head on one side. "You certainly don't keep a low profile, Anna. You are an illegal immigrant in a military dictatorship. You should be hiding under a bed somewhere, not flaunting your talents and courting the famous."

"It is not a military dictatorship!" she retorted heatedly.

"Oh no?" he asked. "Then who is the president?" Anna opened her mouth to reply and realised she did not know. Amestris had one, and an elected government too, but all the papers seemed to report on was the military.

"I think you will find that the council of generals still govern most of what goes on in Amestris," sighed Olan. "The government is little more than a puppet."

"I've been treated with nothing but respect!" Anna snapped.

"But your sister has not," Olan said darkly. "I heard she has been in the military's clutches for some time." Olan looked at the nails on his remaining hand.

"She must be very valuable to them if they let you go and live your life without an investigation."

Anna said nothing, but she didn't appreciate being reminded that her sister was protecting her, yet again. Was Olan deliberately trying to antagonise her? Where was he going with all these questions? Anna decided she would finish the letter in her room. She stood.

"Forgive me!" Olan said quickly, resting his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just not every day I meet someone so close to the military. I want to know as much about Amestris as possible. I want our countries to be on better terms. Now the demon Bradley is gone, I think negotiations should open between us. Both our countries have so much to offer each other." He dropped his hand. "But I am only the third son. I do not have the power to do that..."

He looked at Anna and she saw those well-hidden ambitions burning in his eyes for just a fraction of a second.

"Well, not yet," he laughed, and suddenly he was joking again.

"How about I make things up to you?" he said, patting her on the head. "What if I pay for an express delivery on what you want to send—or better yet, a long distance phone call?"

Anna paled at the thought of using the phone. She patted her ears.

"That won't be a problem if you have someone to listen for you," he said brightly. Before Anna knew it, she was standing before the phone in the hallway. Olan picked up the receiver and chatted quickly to the operator. Anna couldn't see what he said. He put the phone down then picked it up again, long fingers adroitly dialling the number.

He spoke to several people, his lips moving rapidly. He covered the receiver when he saw Anna's puzzled look. "HQ switchboard," he mouthed. Anna was impressed despite herself. Olan must be silver-tongued indeed if he was already through to the switchboard. She waited five more minutes, watching "prince charming" work his magic as he was passed from one secretary to another. He smiled into the receiver as he spoke and teased and chuckled at the women he spoke to. He even told one she had a nice voice.

Anna wondered if the secretaries where passing about them so they could all take a turn to speak to the young man. Anna wondered what his voice sounded like. She was tempted to put an ear to his chest to feel if the vibrations were low. He looked like he should have a deep sort of voice as he had broad shoulders. She often wondered what Alphonse's voice was like, and Edward's. She barely remembered her sister's, and that was the voice of a child, high and normally thick with anxiety. No wonder her sister worried so much. She was brought up to be a worrier. Her entire childhood had been tainted by it. Anna thought her voice must have deepened slightly, but a high voice would suit her sister's volatile personality.

Anna realised she was daydreaming and jumped when Olan's fingers wiggled before her eyes.

"All done," he said cheerfully. "Major Elric will be instructed to call this number as soon as he is free from duty in two hours."

Anna did not know what to say. She looked at him blankly.

"Don't worry," he said with yet another smile. "I'll be here to help you and Winry will be playing with her furnaces again, so she will not be around to tease you." He turned and picked up the phone again. "I'll get Ingrid to come over and get that lovely ring you made sent to Major Elric by express. He should have it by the end of the week." Olan dialled the number. "If you people had airships, it would have been with him in a day," he grumbled.

Anna yet again resented the insinuation that she was a primitive.

"If you people had jets, it would have been with him in minutes," she snorted.

"What's a jet?" Olan asked. Anna took great delight in smiling in what she hoped was an _enigmatic _way and left him to talk to his aid.

Ingrid arrived a short while later with a pretty wooden box, lined with velvet to put the ring in.

"It's very beautiful," she said with a small smile. "I'm sure he will love it." Anna blushed slightly at the praise.

"So, what is the occasion? Is it his birthday?" Ingrid asked.

"No," said Anna brightly. "It's a "cheer up" present. The last mission was hard on all of us..." She sighed, her face dropping. "And now he's stuck in a city he doesn't like, doing a job he doesn't like..." She trailed off.

"And he doesn't have you," Ingrid finished for her. Anna chuckled; the woman certainly knew how to read people.

"He's an alchemist, isn't he?" asked Ingrid as she wrapped up the box.

"Yes," replied Anna warily. "You don't like them in Drachma, do you?"

"It's not a dislike," corrected Ingrid. "We just have our own way of doing things. We have scientists that research and discover without using external power. We see alchemists as misguided. They trivialise the power they wield by shackling it in scientific principle and then bending it to their will."

Anna blinked, not understanding.

"So you have alchemists?" she asked, struggling with the concept. "They just don't research?"

"I am saying we do things differently," said Ingrid, writing the address on the small brown paper package she had wrapped.

"Bradley could not understand it, so that is why he could not invade us." Ingrid leaned forward and spoke close to Anna's face. Anna thought she might be whispering. "Because we have people who understand the nature of the gate far better than any alchemist, and can cut them off from their source of power."

She straightened and nodded to Anna before gliding out of the room. Ingrid did not have a clumsy bone in her body.

Anna decided she was in over her head. While Olan's motives were no doubt pure—he really was here to get a new arm—there was more going on under the surface. Olan wanted to be overseer, she was certain of that. He was going to try and improve relations with Amestris as a way to show he had the skills to govern. Was getting his arm made here a form of spying? Find out the country's problems, then make the diplomats an offer they could not refuse?

She was sure his interest in Gabriella was not merely idle either. How did she fit into all this? Anna decided to blow all of her savings on a telegram at her earliest opportunity. Her sister should at least have a warning that she could be about to be a pawn in international negotiations.

She sat down to try and do some work, but her attention wandered. She nearly stabbed herself with a cog pin again.

Suddenly, a red light flashed on the wall. The phone was ringing. She got up, nearly tripping over her chair in the process. Olan was already by the phone, grinning hugely.

"Well, answer it!" he encouraged. Anna's heart was in her mouth as she picked up the receiver. She had never used a phone before! Well she had sent text messages on her mobile, but never spoken into one. There was no point!

She pulled herself together. She had faced Envy with less fear than she had for the stupid bit of plastic in her hand. Olan sighed and put the earpiece to his ear and the mouthpiece at her mouth. He had to bend awkwardly to do it, but he seemed happy to oblige her. His corn silk hair was tickling her face and they were seriously invading each other's personal space standing so close... but Anna found she did not mind.

"He is asking who is there," said Olan. "He sounds a bit worried."

"Al-Alphonse..." Anna stammered into the phone.

Anna could feel the phone shudder and vibrate as Alphonse responded. Olan had to hold his head away from the earpiece.

"He thinks you're in trouble," he said quickly.

"NO!" Anna half-shrieked. "I have someone here to listen for me. He is telling me what you say. My sister sent a telegram. She said you weren't happy. I was worried about you... I'm sending you a present too!" She barely paused for breath.

Olan smiled at her.

"_Slow down,"_ he mouthed. She nodded, her heart hammering. "He says he is going to murder your sister," Olan chuckled. Anna grinned.

The conversation that followed lasted about twenty minutes. Alphonse told her what was happening in Central. He chatted about the medals they had received but also about more trivial things, like why he despised guard duty and thought he was getting a cold from having PT in the rain every morning. He talked about his brother being headhunted by the research department and Gabbie's reaction to his less than gentle training methods. Anna laughed at that; she could just imagine her sister's face as Edward seemingly bullied the recruits.

Anna told him about their latest patient—not too much, she knew someone in the military would monitor the calls—a foreigner who wanted a refit and he was kind enough to be her ears. In fact, it was his idea. Al wanted to thank Olan and spoke to him briefly. Anna winced as Olan introduced himself with a false name. She understood why he did, but she didn't like lying to Al. She also realised that getting word to Gabbie would be harder than she thought. Telegrams could be read by anyone. She could not expose Olan, even if he was not telling her everything.

Al told her regretfully that he had to go. He had to get some dinner and then a few hours sleep before he had to put on a demonstration for the research department. His soul shifting and animation abilities were in high demand. Anna wished him well and said she missed him. Al boldly told her he loved her, even though he knew Olan had to say it for him, which the young man did, a big grin spreading over his face.

She said the same with only a slight stutter in her voice. He also cheekily reminded her she was technically engaged to him. She knew he was doing it so Olan knew exactly how off the market she was. Boys could be so stupid.

She sighed happily when she put the phone down. Never mind Al. The phone call had cheered her up. She beamed at Olan.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You are most welcome," he said with a wink and a florid bow. "I take it I am forgiven for interrogating you. It's my job to ask questions and find out information. I've been interrogating people since I was six."

"I was playing with dolls when I was six," chuckled Anna. "Didn't you play in-between interrogations?"

"Not much," replied Olan, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "There was too much to learn. I had missed much."

Anna felt sorry for him. There were downsides in being born to privilege.

Olan turned, muttering something about a pre-bedtime snack. Anna watched his one armed profile move into the kitchen and suddenly had an idea. He might refuse, but she was sure he would be able to help her, if he was willing.

"Olan?" she called out. He came back through to the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked, his face blank.

"You wouldn't happen to know how I could get a secure message to my sister, would you?" she blurted out.

He was silent for a moment and the blue eyes regarded her critically. Anna knew she was being re-evaluated. Then the smile was back but it did not quite touch the icy blue eyes.

"Are you going to be telling tales on me to your sister, Anna?" he asked, still grinning. Anna fiddled with her nails. She knew Olan was under no obligation to help her. In fact, it might be worth his while to keep Gabriella ignorant of his existence.

"I think she should know that you're here and asking questions about her and myself."

She looked at her feet and sighed.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're planning something. I just want to be fair to my sister."

Olan raised his almost invisible eyebrows.

"Your sister does interest me," he admitted at last. "And I can send a secure message to her via the junior Cretaen ambassador, who is sharing a bathroom with her on the sixth floor, corridor eleven, in the west wing of Central HQ."

Anna's mouth dropped open. Not even she knew exactly where in the HQ Gabbie was staying.

"Ingrid has ears everywhere," he said, giving her a conspiratorial wink. He moved forward and stood before her.

"Here is what I propose," he said formally. "You write a letter, giving your sister a friendly warning and as much information as you see fit on me and Ingrid. I will get it to your sister without it falling into military hands or any editing from myself; you have my word on that. You need not fear. No one will know of you and Winry's little act of treason." Anna bit her lip and nodded. But she knew he would not do this out of the goodness of his heart.

"Once the letter is sent, I will expect answers to some of my questions." He continued. Anna frowned. She was sure what he said was deliberately ambiguous. She would not agree until she knew exactly what he wanted.

"What questions precisely?" she said as lightly as she could, trying not to show that she was terrified of being tricked by him. He had been playing the politics game for decades. She was no match for him.

"I have no wish to entrap you, Anna," he chuckled, reading her yet again. I just want you to help me." He bent himself at the knees and waist so the ice blue eyes were at the same level as hers.

"I want to know where you two come from. I want to know exactly why your sister is the military's pet and how exactly she achieved the feats that have been splashed all over your newspapers. I am also interested in her relationship with Roy Mustang, as I believe he and I can help each other. But I can't start negotiations from a position of ignorance. I must know more before I can make a move."

He straightened up. "Do we have an agreement?" he asked, extending his left hand. Anna looked at the hand dubiously. She realised that she could be the first step on a path that took Olan Vengard out of obscurity and onto much greater things. She was also aware that Gabbie would be swept up in it all somewhere. Could she do this? She could almost feel fate pressing down on her shoulders. If she took his hand she could be the first spark in a chain reaction that may change the destinies of entire countries. But she was just Anna; surely nothing she did had any importance? But if that was the case, then why was her mouth dry and her palms sweaty? Why did she feel dizzy?

Olan was looking at her appraisingly again.

"You're not wrong," he whispered. "This first negotiation will change things. The knowledge I will glean from you will empower me to take the next step. However, you have my word that I only want to better things between my nation and its great but aggressive neighbour. The dark days are over, and I want both countries to move forward together."

His hand shook ever so slightly; it was the only indication that he gave that he might be uneasy. Outwardly, he appeared sincere and calm.

"Will you help me, Anna?" he asked.

"What will happen to my sister?" she asked in a whisper.

"That is for her to decide," said Olan, his eyes giving nothing away. "Once things have moved and if all has gone to plan, I want to remove her from the military—"

Anna grasped his hand firmly.

"Deal!" she gasped. After all, getting Gabbie out of Roy Mustang's clutches could only be a good thing. However, as she watched the wolf-like smile spread over Olan's face, she couldn't help thinking that maybe she had just given her sibling over to someone even worse.

"Thank you, Anna," he said softly. "Now write your letter and warn your sister about all the nasty things you think I have in store for her."

Anna was getting rather irritated at Olan second-guessing her thoughts.

"I'll give you a warning too," she said just as softly. "If you don't play fair, you will not only have me to deal with, but the most powerful man in the country too."

"I am aware Roy Mustang is partial to her," said Olan airily. "She is as close to a female friend as he has ever had according to reports—"

"I wasn't talking about Mustang," Anna interrupted, a smug smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head, the Fullmetal Alchemist will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. After that, he may reanimate you, just so he can kill you again."

Olan smirked.

"I have no intention of—" But again he was interrupted.

"I mean it," said Anna, still smiling. "He is the best alchemist there is and he has a god-awful temper." She grinned up at the puzzled Drachmarian. "Don't fuck with him, Olan. You will lose. No matter how intelligent you think you are or how strong you think you are... He _is _better than you."

"You seem very sure about that," said Olan frowning. "And ladies shouldn't swear."

"I am sure," she said happily, ignoring being told off for her language. She realised she was very proud of Edward; almost as if he was some older brother she had put on a pedestal. Besides, it was only fair to warn Olan who he was about to start dealing with.

"He is the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said, as if it explained everything. "He's been to hell and back and has the ashes to prove it... Good luck trying anything sneaky on him!"

She leaned closer, enjoying bragging about the people she loved. She couldn't help laughing at the expression on Olan's face. He really did not know what to make of her little tirade. Did he not love his family?

"Also..." she spoke into his ear, "my _sister_ is not a woman you want to meddle with either," she hissed darkly.

"Anna, stop!" he ordered. He stepped back from her and sighed. "You don't have to try and threaten me. I have no intention of harming your sister."

"I know that," she said with a shrug. "I'm just warning you that if you try to use the people that I love, then you might get more than you bargained for. They are by no means ordinary people." She was suddenly serious. "I am sure you have good intentions, but that is not always enough. My sister has not had an easy time here. I don't want you possibly making it worse."

She copied his florid bow from earlier, then turned to clean up her workbench. She smiled to herself. She had got a bit carried away with bragging about her family, but she was sure none of them would blame her for that. She hoped she had knocked a bit of arrogance out of "prince charming" so he would not think that the people he was about to use would be easy prey to his formidable skills as a child of the overseer. Anna believed in her sister; she was strong enough to deal with anything Olan Vengard threw at her. She might even possibly gain her freedom through all this.

Anna wondered if she should tell Olan about a proverb she was fond of.

"Be careful whom you step upon on the way up," she said to herself, "because you may meet them all again on the way back down." Her sister had also once added, "And what goes up, _must_ come down."

Anna thought she should tell Roy Mustang about the proverb too. He clearly needed the advice.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114... **_**In which Gabbie learns more than one lesson the hard way...**_

Gabbie sighed and stretched. She had been working as a secretary for the best part of two weeks. It was getting dark in Mustang's office and the electric lights were already burning brightly above her head. She groaned and squinted at the harsh lights. She had been working her way through the office accounts for the past twelve hours. Dave, the youngest of the secretaries she had pilfered from the research department, had taken pity on her and brought her lunch at her desk. She muttered curses under her breath as she felt her back complain painfully about all the time she had been leaning over her desk. She rubbed her eyes and stood; she'd had enough. She was going back to her room and she was going to get at least eight hours of sleep.

Sleep had been in short supply of late. Conducting a clandestine relationship with the Fullmetal Alchemist was both physically and mentally draining. The nights she spent alone were almost a relief, in a way. She could catch up on sleep and it didn't matter what she looked like. She could relax and be herself. It was different when Edward was around. As much she loved seeing him, he really did wear her out. Most evenings when he came over passed in a blur. The clock was always relentlessly against them, and Edward seemed determined to squeeze every last ounce of her attention out of her before he had to return to his own bed. That was, when he did return to his own bed. He had slept in her bed three times in the past week. She certainly enjoyed his company, and she enjoyed the nights he stayed over. However, he let her know with gentle caresses and meaningful looks that he was far from satisfied with _just_ her company.

If she was honest with herself, which was rare, she was getting irritated by the distance between them too. But she still felt incredibly awkward about taking that final step. She remembered the previous night, when she had woken to find herself cradled in Edward's arms. She felt so warm, protected, and loved that she almost dissolved into tears. She could not resist kissing the hollow at the base of his throat. Once she started kissing him, she could not stop. She delighted in the feeling of his warm smooth skin under her lips. She had shuffled down in the bed slightly, and turned her attention to his scarred chest.

She grinned when she felt a groan rumble through his chest. He had obviously woken to find her kissing him and was apparently enjoying himself. She let her tongue dart along the scar tissue that bordered the metal plating on his shoulder. His breath whistled between his teeth in response.

"Gabriella," he said in a strained voice, "behave yourself."

"Make me," she said with a low, throaty chuckle.

"I've told you before," his voice rumbled, "if you want that sort of attention, then you have to ask for it."

"I thought I was asking," she mumbled into his chest. Just to emphasise her point, she trailed the fingers of her right hand down the hollow of his back. He shuddered and growled something at her under his breath.

Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back and shivering with cold. Her blankets seemed to have vanished, as had the man she'd been snuggling up to moments before. The electric light clicked on, and she squinted as the harsh light forcibly readjusted her retinas. She turned her head to see Edward hastily pulling on his clothes.

"Erm… what are you doing?" she asked in a slightly testy tone.

"If you're going to play games, then you can play them with yourself," he growled. Gabriella sat up indignantly. Feeling slightly raw at having her tentative advances thrown back in her face, she lost her temper.

"Fine! Get out of here!" she spat at his back. "But you're a fine one to preach to me about games! You've been playing games with me for months!"

She yanked the covers back off him, tucking them firmly under her arms so he couldn't snatch them off her again. "It's all very well you dragging me into corridors, playing with my feet under tables, and inviting yourself into my room whenever you wish, but when I try to do something, you run off like a scalded cat!"

Edward paused in his dressing, one arm of his shirt on. He stared at the wall in front of him for a long moment**.** When he finally turned round, his expression was neutral. Gabriella frowned, not knowing what to expect.

"I am just trying to love you, Gabriella," he said softly. "Though I'm a little confused about what you're trying to do, mainly because I don't even know what I am to you. You've never told me."

There was no bitterness in his tone, but the words were certainly bitter. Gabriella almost recoiled from him, surprised by the turn the argument had taken.

"Umm... well... I guess that..." She trailed off, at a loss of what to say. Edward pulled his shirt back off his arm and turned back to Gabbie. His face was as serious as she had ever seen it. The golden eyes looked directly into hers, demanding acknowledgement.

"What am I to you, Gabriella?" he asked softly. Gabriella's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. What could she say? He deserved an answer, and she knew what he wanted to hear, but those words had to be volunteered; he could not make her say them.

"If you want us to be lovers, then say so," he said, raising an eyebrow. "If you aren't ready for that yet, then that's fine, but if I have to conduct myself properly, then so do you."

Gabriella blinked at him. She was unsure if she should be angry at him or not. He was, after all, just asking her to be honest with him.

Gabriella sighed. She was an adult, and she should start acting like it. If he wanted a mature discussion about their relationship, then she would oblige.

"You are very dear to me, Ed," she said evenly, looking calmly back at him. "And as for what's happening between us, I would have thought that was obvious."

"I am afraid you're going to have to help me out here, Gabriella," said Edward, a small smirk starting to put his lips. "If you want to move things forward, then you are going to have to tell me."

Gabriella glared at him. So they were back to that? She knew he was being deliberately blunt, hoping to unsettle her. It was working. She was unsettled, but his frankness would not pull the words he wanted for her. She tightened her jaw and remained silent. He smiled, and chuckled at her.

"Ask me, Gabriella," he said in a warm tone.

"I will not!" she snapped angrily.

"And why not?" he enquired in the same enticing voice.

"It is embarrassing!" she spluttered.

"Embarrassing?" he echoed with a laugh, now clearly enjoying her discomfort. "Are you telling me that a woman of your experience and born in the late twentieth century is embarrassed by..."

"Shut up, Edward," Gabriella growled. She flung herself back on the bed, quite prepared to sulk. However, she smacked the crown of her head on the headboard behind her. She grunted, and her ears rang. "Oww," she muttered.

"So you won't ask me?" sighed Edward, sounding as if he was not really expecting an answer. "Some model of feminism you are!" he added with a frown.

"I'm not a feminist," grumbled Gabbie. "I happen to like men for one thing..."

"You could've fooled me," said Edward with the smirk cutting her off.

"Just go if you're going," sighed Gabriella tiredly.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked seriously.

"Not really," she admitted, "but you can only stay if you're nice to me."

"I am always nice you!" he exclaimed. "I was just trying to teach you a lesson in equal treatment."

"Go to sleep, Ed," she ordered.

The argument had ended there, but it had weighed on Gabriella's mind and kept her awake long after Edward had fallen asleep. He was right, in a way, she supposed; she wasn't being fair to him, and it was almost as if she was stringing him along. She had never suspected she was a closet commitment phobic.

She glared at the dark parade ground outside.

"This has to stop, Gab," she told herself firmly. "Either put up or shut up. You can't keep things in limbo like this. It's not fair on either of us."

She wondered briefly where her courage had gone, but she knew various events had chipped away at it, leaving only her instinct of self preservation. Hawkeye was right. Edward was, for the most part, treating her gently. It _was _overall helping her grow more comfortable with him. He just couldn't help the uncompromising and stubborn side of his character surfacing from time to time.

Then again, _she_ was a total harpy at times, so things clearly swung in roundabouts. She did miss him when he wasn't around, but she was looking forward to a quiet evening alone to relax and enjoy her own company.

She left the office and headed for her wing of HQ. Six flights of stairs and nine corridors later, she arrived on her floor. Living at HQ certainly kept you fit, even if you were not a soldier. She trudged wearily along her well lit corridor, thinking about nothing in particular. She was startled out of her comfortable mental numbness by a figure standing next to her door. She recognised the person; the young woman was one of the Cretan diplomat's retainers. Gabriella had seen her from time to time, and they normally exchanged greetings when they passed each other in the corridor. Gabriella frowned, her suspicions piqued. Cretans were slightly darker in skin colour than Amestrians, almost leaning towards Mediterranean colouring, but not as dark as the Ishivalan skin tone.

The majority of Cretans she had seen had dark brown or black hair, but eye colour varied from brown right through to striking blues and greens. The woman at her door was slight and was wearing a black and yellow print dress that seemed to be in fashion in Creta presently. The woman's eyes were a bright blue and her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders in shimmering waves. Gabbie thought that perhaps the woman wanted to borrow something, but didn't wish to disturb the HQ staff this late in the evening. Gabriella decided to be friendly and let the woman explain herself.

"Hello," she said with a smile as she reached her door. "Can I do something for you?"

The woman smiled in return.

"Miss Marsh, I have a message for you from your sister," she said in the beautifully rolling accent of her country. Fear clutched Gabriella's stomach. What was the aid of a diplomat doing with a message from Anna? Was she in some sort of trouble? Why had she just not sent a letter? The woman evidently saw the concern on Gabriella's face.

"Your sister is well," she explained quickly. "This is unorthodox, but she felt the normal channels of communication were not appropriate, in this case."

"_Which is diplomatic speak for she doesn't want the military knowing what she has to tell me,"_ thought Gabbie, feeling a little better. She was puzzled however; how on earth had Anna organised this? The Cretan woman produced a letter which had a diplomatic tamper-proof seal on it. Gabriella's name was on the front of it in Anna's handwriting.

"If you wish to reply, I'm in the room opposite you," said the woman, briefly glancing around the corridor to check they were still alone. "Hand it to me only. I am the only member of my employer's staff that knows of this communication."

Gabbie was decidedly uncomfortable. This could not be good news.

She took the letter and nodded to the woman. The aid nodded in response and left immediately. Gabbie opened her door and quickly walked inside, closing her door firmly.

She broke the paper and wax seal and opened the letter. She ignored Iggy's honks of greeting and sat on her bed.

"_Gabbie,"_ the letter began.

"_I know that this letter probably has you worried already and I'm sorry for that. But what I have to tell you could get both Winry and I in deep trouble with the military. _

"_We have a new client. He is a foreigner - from Drachma, to be precise. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Amestris is not on the best of terms with Drachma. Well, this person, he is actually the equivalent of a prince of Drachma."_

Gabbie's eyebrows shot up; now she could see why Anna needed the secrecy. Anna wasn't being overdramatic. She really could get into boiling hot water over this.

"_He is nice, and I do think he is a good person, but he is asking an awful lot of questions about __you, Gab__."_

Gabbie frowned at the letter, not liking what she read.

"_He wants to know who you are, where you come from and how you can do what you do. I think he is about to start negotiating some sort of peace treaty with Mustang and you are part of this somehow. I don't know exactly what he wants from you, but I know he wants a higher status in his family and you can help him get it."_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" whispered Gabbie.

"_He has told me he will be getting you out of the military if all goes well but he is a very intelligent person, and he will not be doing that without gaining something. I think he may even be a match for Mustang."_

"This _is_ bad," whispered Gabbie. One Mustang was bad enough, but having two, both trying to make her dance to their tune, was almost unbearable!

"_In exchange for warning you about all __this, I__ have agreed to answer some of his questions about you. __Apparently, he__ can't face Mustang without having some background on you."_

Gabbie narrowed her eyes at the letter. So this mysterious person was already pulling strings. She didn't like the idea that her sister had been made a part of this. Anna was certainly not dim, but it sounded like this person had quickly backed her into a corner. If he was like Mustang, then Anna would probably tell him far more than she intended too. "Some of his questions" would probably become "all his questions." She was grateful to have a warning however. Anna had done the right thing, even if she had bargained badly.

"_His name is Olan Vengard and he is the third child of the overseer..."_

Anna's letter went on to describe her client and what she thought his motives were. Gabriella's mood blackened. Olan was a formidable opponent. She could feel it. She had to prepare for him entering her life as if she was about to go into battle. Luckily, she knew someone who could help her with that. What was the point of courting a soldier if he couldn't help you put together a defensive strategy?

"_I don't think Olan intends any harm," _bleated Anna's letter, _"b__ut I don't trust him either." _That from Anna spoke volumes. Anna was a sound judge of character. If she said he was not to be trusted, then he was not to be trusted.

"_I have a bad feeling about all __this, Gab__. Please be careful. I love you and want to see you happy - not having to be passed from one country to another as a trophy. Let Edward help you with this. You can't take this one on alone. You can reply to me the same way I have contacted you. It will cost you nothing and it's secure. _

_Anna." _

Gabriella folded the letter back up and rested it on the bed. Dully she got up and went through the motions of feeding Iggy. She didn't know what to think. Her brain seemed to have been reduced to hissing television static. The only thing she could be sure of was her growing outrage. How dare someone that she did not even know try to screw with her? It wasn't fair; she had no idea what this person wanted from her. She'd just got used to being the military's plaything and now she had foreign politics to deal with.

Anna was right about one thing, however. Edward should know about this.

Gabbie glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten at night. Edward would have had an exhausting day training recruits, as well as fitting in all his other military duties. He was not visiting her tonight because he needed rest. She toyed with the idea of leaving him sleep and telling him tomorrow evening when they were alone. But she probably would not sleep tonight for worrying, and he would probably be furious she hadn't told him straight away.

There was no way she could get into his billet without being seen, and if she contacted him then awkward questions would be asked, like what she wanted to tell him that was so important it couldn't wait till morning? It was not like he had a phone in his room, so she would have to ask the master of the watch to wake him up. She glanced at the wall, wishing for a brief moment that she was an alchemist and could use the tunnel Edward had made for himself. But she couldn't dissolve and rebuild the wall as he did. It really was not fair!

"_Then again,"_ she thought to herself, _"wh__o says I need to rebuild it! As long as it's fixed before the cleaner comes tomorrow morning, then no one will know!" _

Course of action decided, Gabbie got changed into some old clothes for crawling trough alchemy-created subterranean tunnels. She located some canvas trousers and the pullover she had worn the day Edward got stabbed. She had scrubbed it so hard to try and get out the blood stains that the wool had frayed and the knitting had started to unravel in places. She tied her hair back as best she could and shoved Anna's letter into her pocket.

She turned her attention to the wall. She knew roughly where Edward opened it, but it would not do for her to go blowing random bits of her wall apart. As if anticipating her, her hands had already started to glow. They never glowed without her intending it now. She apparently had much more control. She rested her hand on the wall, and squeaked as her hand passed through the plaster as easily as it would through butter. She yanked her hand back. There was a hole in the wall the exact size and shape of her hand.

"You just keep on surprising me, don't you?" she muttered to her glowing hands. She began to rub them over the masonry. The plaster and stone crumbled away where she touched. She was aware this was draining her quickly however, and she only made a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. If she passed out then she would be no use at all! She could see the top of the ladder, but the rest of the cavity was dark. She was not going to be able to feel her way to the billet! Luckily, Edward had left those red candles in her room the other day and, as he was useless with fire, he had brought matches as well. She slipped the candles and the box of matches into her pockets and began to descend the ladder. Iggy honked in alarm.

"I won't be long," she murmured in a soothing tone. "Just don't make too much noise or someone might come to see what the matter is." The chimera whimpered and sat by the hole, watching her vanish into the darkness. It was a tight squeeze; the outer wall brushed against her back all the way to the bottom. It was hard climbing in the dark, too. Every step she made, she had to find the next rung down with her foot then put her weight on it and shift her hands. She sighed with relief when her foot hit solid ground.

Now that her hands were free she could light a candle. She found that she was in a low tunnel, barely as tall as she was. She looked suspiciously at the earthen walls and floor. There was no reinforcing or bracing she could see to support the tonnes of earth above her. Then again Edward wouldn't be stupid enough _not_ to make the tunnel safe somehow. She rested a hand on the wall, and then smiled. The earth of the tunnels sides had been transmuted into stone.

"You really are a genius, Ed," she whispered.

She began to walk. The tunnel was not at all straight. It snaked left and right, and almost doubled back on itself at times. Gabbie was amazed Edward had only kept her waiting four hours! How many transmutation detectors had he had to evade? It took her nearly fifteen minutes to get to the end of the tunnel, where as crossing the parade ground would normally take five. Finally, another ladder immerged into the circle of light her candle provided. She was sure she was right under the brothers' floor.

She blew out her candle, and placed it at the bottom of the ladder so she could use it again on the way back. She climbed the ladder as quietly as she could. Alphonse and Edward would probably already be asleep. She didn't want to startle them. They deserved to be woken gently, at least. Finally, her head bashed something above her. She swore. She'd probably woken them up now! She felt above her; she was right under the wooden floor. There was no catch or latch she could feel. She pushed upwards experimentally. The wood above her creaked and moved. It was hinged and had no lock.

"_Little careless of __you, Ed__,"_ she thought. _"I could be any alchemist. You should have had something to hinder me a little." _

She slowly pushed the wood upwards. Edward had said that the tunnel started under his floor... but she couldn't tell where she was as the room above her was as black as the tunnel she was leaving. She could be under a bed for all she knew! She was getting ready to crawl out of the tunnel when hands grabbed her and pulled her roughly through the hatch.

She experienced a moment of blind panic as she was shoved face first onto the wooden floor. The breath rushed out of her. A metal knee was pushed into the small of her back, and some very sharp metal was pressed to the side of her neck. She froze. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her whole body was expecting the blows to rain down on her at any second, even though her mind knew this man would never hurt her. It didn't matter. She trembled under him and couldn't even make a sound to tell him who she was... she could hardly breathe!

"Who are you?" hissed Edward's voice behind her. He sounded remarkably calm about the fact there was an intruder in his bedroom. She supposed out of all the things he had been through, this ranked as only a minor irritation.

She could only shake in response. Her throat was practically closed over. Silent tears splattered onto the wood under her.

If she stayed still, she wouldn't get hurt. She sometimes didn't get hit at all if she was a good girl and stayed still...

"Only two other people know of this trapdoor, and I know where both of them are tonight. So I'll ask you again. Who are you?" drawled Edward's voice. His tone was casual, almost light, but the steel at her neck was no joke.

She inhaled sharply as his metal knee pressed a little harder into her back.

"I warn you," he whispered, his tone turning chilly. "If you have anything to do with that mad bitch I didn't manage to catch in Lior..."

Gabbie managed to whimper. It was a tiny pathetic noise that she could barely hear herself. She hoped with every fibre of her being that it was enough. The weight of the knee and the cold blade was immediately gone. Instinct took over. She scrambled away, but hit a bed with her outstretched hand. She curled up against it, hugging her knees, knowing she could not go any further without finding the door.

Edward was completely and utterly silent, as if realising how deeply he must have frightened her. Gabriella hoped he stayed that way; she needed a moment to get herself pulled together. It if had been light, she would have been fine; she could have yelled at him. In fact, he wouldn't have made this mistake if it had been light. But in the dark he had assumed she was an intruder, and in the dark the hands that had grabbed her had, in her mind, become the same ones that had broken two of her ribs when she was eight. She trembled all over uncontrollably. She knew she was being very stupid - she knew that her father couldn't hurt her now, but it didn't matter. The fear clouded her adult mind and she reacted automatically.

Finally, she heard him move towards her in the darkness.

"Gabriella," he breathed in the softest of whispers, "how on earth did you manage to get through..."

He fell silent, realising what she must have done.

"You destroyed the wall?" he asked, his voice coming nearer. "Why?" But she could not answer him, even if she wanted too.

"I thought you were..." he trailed off; it was obvious he had thought she'd never use his passageway.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, his voice now very close to her. Gabbie had managed to get her breathing under control but was still not able to answer him. He didn't even try to touch her; he could probably guess the state she was in. She realised he was probably feeling incredibly guilty. She wanted to tell him that it was not his fault, but she couldn't. The words would not come.

"I'm going to turn the light on," he said gently. Gabbie saw the room lighten through her eyelids. She knew she must look truly pathetic: tear stained face, hugging herself, eyes squeezed closed and shivering. She heard him sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. She heard the catch in his voice. He was upset. Slowly, she managed to unwrap her left arm from around her knees. Her hand pressed palm down to the wooden floor. Oddly, she thought the grain of the floor was quite smooth, highly polished for a Spartan military room. She knew she was trying to distance herself from the situation. She could not let that happen. She would calm down and deal with it. Her hand slid across the floor towards him and bumped into his thigh. She latched onto the material of whatever he was wearing - something cotton by the feel of it. She clutched onto it tightly as if it was a lifeline, her knuckles popping under the strain.

"I… I will... be ... fine in... a… a... moment..." she forced out between her clenched teeth.

"Take your time," he said reassuringly. "I understand."

"S...s..o...r..." she tried, but he cut her off.

"You have nothing to apologise for. This is my fault entirely. I should have realised it was you."

Gabriella thought he was quite possibly never going to forgive himself for this. She swallowed, not wanting him to feel remorse like that simply because she had a few screws loose and could not deal with certain situations like a normal person would. She tugged at the clothing in her hand.

"H...hold me, please," she begged in a half sob. Slowly, inch by careful inch, his mismatched arms folded around her. She was gently pulled under his chin. How long he held her for she did not know, but she remembered listening to his heart. It was thumping rapidly, but began to slow as she calmed down. His arms tightened and she realised he was rocking her slowly from side to side as if she was a frightened child.

"_Well, that's what I am acting like,"_ she thought sourly. Whether he did it deliberately or not she was unsure, but she was certain he knew what he was doing when he started to hum her lullaby. She listened to the haunting little melody and found her anxiety melting away. She felt better. She opened her eyes and sighed. She used a free hand to wipe her face and pull her hair from her eyes.

"I'm okay now, Edward," she said softly. The comforting arms left her. She turned her head to look at him. He was wearing nothing apart from a pair blue cotton pyjama bottoms. His hair was in total disarray and there were dark circles under his eyes that told Gabbie he was very tired. His eyes, however, were looking at his knees. They would not look at her at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I knew when I built that tunnel I was possibly creating a back door to HQ. I made my own motion detectors so I could never be surprised. I'm still a bit paranoid about Junji still being on the run. I'm sure she will try to get her revenge on us."

Gabbie nodded. She understood his motives perfectly. That was not making him feel any better though. She slipped her hand under his chin and forced it upwards. She nearly burst into tears when she saw the haunted look in those yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Edward," she said quietly. She knew she had given him a fright as well. "I had something to tell you that couldn't wait till tomorrow. I am afraid I made a bit of a mess of the entrance to the tunnel." The haunted look faded a little. She knew she was helping. Her hand slid down his neck a little.

"The tunnel is pure genius, by the way. It even impressed an alchemy dunce like me."

He smiled weakly at the compliment. She decided to change the subject to take his mind off the situation. Her eyes roved around the room.

"Where is Al?" she asked.

"An express package arrived for him," said Edward in a monotone. "He left about half an hour ago to pick it up from the mail office."

Gabbie nodded. She had heard about Anna's phone call. She was guessing her sister was backing it up with a gift too. Alphonse would probably not come down to earth again for a week. Edward visibly shook himself and the haunted look in his eyes was buried. Suddenly, Edward the soldier took over. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed behind them.

"What was so urgent that you had to come sneaking in here and breaking down walls?" he asked, his eyes roving over her, no doubt checking for injuries. Gabbie was grateful he was military trained at times. It made dealing with some things very simple and straight forward. She dug in her pocket and produced Anna's letter. His eyes widened at the Cretan seal.

"I am not sure what to do about this," she whispered.

He sat beside her and his eyes scanned over the letter. He read it through twice, his eyes hardening.

"More buzzards circling," he sighed. Gabbie nodded in agreement. He patted her knee distractedly. She could tell his mind was whirring.

"This man knows something about you that we don't," he said to himself. "Something about who you are and what you can do. This puts us at a disadvantage."

"But what does he actually want with me?" she murmured.

"You, probably," he grunted. "Maybe they need your help. Who knows? What _is_ for certain is that he wants you to be part of whatever offer he is going to put before Mustang. If Mustang can negotiate a treaty with Drachma then he will be assured of promotion. That leaves you in a precarious position." He gave her a flat look. "We have to decide if Mustang would trade you for power."

Gabbie gulped. Mustang was driven and ambitious, convinced he could serve his country best as the man in charge of it. He had a good woman beside him who would break his arms rather than let him make a bad decision. Gabbie realised he would try to persuade her into something if he thought it benefited him, but would not exactly force her. He certainly would not agree to a deal that he thought would harm her. She looked at Edward's face, seeing him reach the same conclusion.

"He should read this letter," said Edward resolutely.

"But Winry and Anna could get in trouble," said Gabriella. "They are committing treason."

"Anna is not a citizen, so whether she is committing treason or not is a moot point," muttered Edward. "As for Winry, unless she is actually committing mass murder, I doubt Mustang would raise a finger against her."

Gabriella frowned. That didn't sound like Mustang.

"Mustang owes her a great deal," he clarified. "I can take an educated guess at what he did to her that he feels he has to atone for, but that's their secret, not mine."

Gabriella felt her curiosity stir. Why would Mustang do anything to Winry? They moved in very different circles and had hardly ever had contact with each other as far as she could work out. But Edward was right, it was not her business. She knew his secrets; she did not think she could deal with anyone else's.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Al strolled in.

"Brother! You're awake!" he said enthusiastically.

"If I wasn't before, I would be by now," grumbled Edward. Alphonse's brown eyes fell on Gabbie.

"I didn't know you could use the..." Edward sprang up and slapped a metal hand over his brother's mouth.

"Think what you're saying!" he hissed through his teeth. "These walls are thin!"

Edward reached around his brother and closed the door quietly. He removed his hand from Alphonse's mouth.

"Anna sent me a present!" he whispered happily, without even acknowledging his brother's warning.

"Look!" he said, his voice creeping up in volume again. He held out his hand. On his thumb was a metal band that seemed to swirl with all the colours of the rainbow. He held it out for Gabbie to inspect.

"It's made of titanium," he said with a grin. "She made and coloured it herself!" he added with pride.

"Let me see that," said Edward holding out his hand, obviously expecting Al to hand the ring over. Al snorted.

"I'm never taking this off!" Al declared. "You can look at it while it's on me."

"Pft! I'm not _that_ interested!" lied Edward. Gabriela smiled, glad to see Alphonse happy again. She hoped Anna's other letter would not dampen his mood too much. Edward thrust the letter at Alphonse and the young man frowned through it. He looked up.

"Olan Vengard," he muttered, his grey eyes hardening. "I think I'll kill him."

"Get to the back of the queue," muttered Edward, snatching the letter back.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Al, clearly frustrated. "It's not as if we can just run away."

"There's no need for that, Al," said Gabriella quietly. "I trust Mustang enough not to put me in danger. He does, after all, owe me for saving his life."

Alphonse nodded, his eyes serious.

"So our reply will be?" he prompted.

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough," said Gabriella, her eyes narrowing.

The brothers looked at her sharply.

"Political negotiations and intrigue has got to be better than being Mustang's secretary." Gabriella sighed. Edward's lips quirked up. She was glad she had lightened the mood. Abruptly, a jaw cracking yawn hit her. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," she excused herself. "I'm tired."

"What time is it?" asked Edward.

Gabriella glanced at her watch, then realised it was still broken.

"Past midnight," murmured Al, looking at his pocket watch. Edward held out a hand to Gabriella.

"I'll see you back," he said softly. She nodded and took his hand. He ushered her down the hatch, grabbed a torch and threw on a pullover. He walked her through the tunnels in silence; she could tell he was deep in thought. She slipped an arm through his but did not talk to him. She let him have the silence he needed. They reached the other ladder and he let her go up first, following noiselessly behind her. When he got to her room, he speedily repaired her wall.

"Come here," he demanded. She did so, frowning at his clipped tone. He grabbed her hand, and placed her palm on the wall. There was a very slight rise in the plaster under her fingers.

"Push it," he instructed. She did so. Something clicked and the plaster swung inwards. He had made a door for her. "Only use the tunnel if you need to see me urgently. Call me before you climb the ladder at the other side, so I know it's you."

She nodded mutely.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered. She hugged him tightly. "It wasn't your fault," she added into his chest. "I should have realised what you would think. To be honest, I'd forgotten about Junji..."

"I haven't," he whispered, his arm folding around her. "I know she hates you for sending Envy through the gate."

"Luca chose to go through the gate," she whispered in return.

"Who?" he asked, sounding confused.

"That was Envy's original name," she murmured. "His human name."

"You're quite scary, you know that, don't you?" sighed Edward, shaking his head.

"Yes," she replied. "And it's because I can do things like that that people want to own me."

"Do you think that includes me?" he asked. She could tell from his tone he was not joking.

"No," she replied, pushing her nose into the side of his neck. "You are one of the few people who want to be with me for my scintillating conversation."

He laughed. It was such a pleasant sound she found herself smiling into his neck.

His automail fingers found her wrist and pulled at her watch strap. She lifted her head and looked at him enquiringly.

"It's broken," he said in an undertone "I'll get you another one."

She shook her head and pulled her wrist from him.

"I want to keep it," she whispered. "This may sound a little odd, but it's the only thing I have left that I brought with me." She smiled at the battered quartz watch. "It's the only thing that's really mine. Everything else I have, either the military or you have provided for me."

He pursed his lips, as if perplexed for a moment. Then he smiled and took her wrist again.

"I'll borrow it for a while and see if I can find something else to power it."

He kissed the top of her head and slipped the watch from her.

"I'd better go. Give that letter to Mustang first chance you get. Make sure no one else sees it. When he's read it, burn it."

She nodded tiredly, but she had one last thing to say.

"Don't feel bad about what happened, Edward," she said, looking straight at him. "It wasn't you I was really scared of, if you know what I mean. I knew in my head you wouldn't hurt me, but the rest of me didn't listen."

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"I forget sometimes how fragile you are," he sighed.

"I'm not fragile!" she said indignantly. He chuckled at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, you are," he said affectionately, "but don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Out!" she demanded with a smile. "You're dead on your feet. Go and get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting her sharply. He stole a quick kiss before vanishing through her new wall door. Gabbie sighed. Now he was gone, the smile melted from her face. She still felt a little frightened. There was a honk behind her. Iggy had made himself a nest out of her bed sheets. She laughed at him.

"Alright, you can sleep on the bed, but for tonight only," she said with a chuckle. She got changed and pushed the chimera over to give herself room. The lizard thing sighed contentedly and rested his alligator jaws on her hip.

"Don't get too comfortable," she said sleepily to the Chimera. "We might be moving out of here again quite soon."

The Chimera huffed in response.

"I know how you feel," murmured Gabbie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my last chap before I give birth folks so there is no guarantee when the next will be. Happy new year to you all!


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115...** _In which the author hopes her readers will forgive her for not posting for so long and Gabbie says four little words..._

Anna fidgeted nervously. She had received confirmation from the post office two days ago that her parcel had been received by Alphonse. She also had a letter from Gabbie, delivered to her this morning by Ingrid. The diplomatic seal of Creata was untouched. Gabbie's letter had been brief and to the point. She would be ready for whatever Olan had to throw at her. She also said that Anna did not have to be passive about all this; she could play the information game too. Olan might give away something that might be useful.

Anna knew this, but she also knew that Olan would give nothing away that he did not intend Gabriella to know. Still, she could hope that a person groomed from childhood to take up a life in politics would make the odd slip. Maybe if she played dumb, then he might underestimate her... Anna shook her head. She was no actress, and she was no politician. She would just have to be honest and hope for the best. She had warned Olan he was not dealing with ordinary people, but she really was not extraordinary at all. She would just have to trust in those she loved to handle this situation. She was woman enough to admit this was beyond her.

She looked at her ragged nails and pulled a face. She wished they would just hurry up and question her! All this waiting was getting to her! Winry emerged from the kitchen. She had just put the stew in the oven for the evening meal. She had two mugs in her hands one of which she pushed at Anna.

"Drink. It will keep your hands busy," she said kindly. Anna had sat Winry down yesterday and told her everything that was going on. She felt she had to; she was her friend as well as her employer. Winry's baby blue eyes had grown large as Anna told her that her client was here for more than just a refit. At first, Winry had wanted to hit Olan with a wrench; she had the tool in her hand and was about to storm out the door when Anna grabbed her. Once the blond had cooled down, she had agreed that she would not do anything rash. Anna had asked her to be with her when Olan decided to call for her to fulfil her part of the bargain. Winry had readily agreed. Anna knew she was curious about where her apprentice came from. Sitting in on the "interrogation" would probably answer all her questions and more. Winry was still far from happy, however, and had probably given her client a piece of her mind; Olan was being very careful around her. Maybe she had actually hit him with a wrench!

Anna sipped her tea, but it did little to ease the jitters in her stomach. Winry pursed her lips.

"Are you going to fret all day again? Your work rate has been abysmal the last few days."

"Sorry," murmured Anna. Winry humphed and stood up.

"This ends now!" she announced. "I've had enough." Anna called after her but Winry stalked out of the work room. Moments later, she was shoving Olan into a chair at the dinner table. Ingrid quickly seated herself without having to be coerced. Though the woman's face was perfectly straight, Anna was sure she was laughing as Winry put her hand on top of Olan's head and pushed him down into a seat.

The young man's eyes flashed angrily. There it was, the princely attitude he tried so hard to hide. Edward would have had a tantrum by now. Olan reacted quite differently.

"Why may I ask are you manhandling me?" he asked calmly. "It's hardly professional to treat your client this way."

"You are no ordinary client," snapped Winry, apparently not at all concerned that he was questioning her professionalism. "You lost your right to the deluxe service when you started spying on the people I care about." She leant forward, hands on hips so she could glare at Olan more effectively. "If you don't like how I treat you, then take your titanium and your old steel arm and leave. I'm quite certain finding another mechanic who is willing to lie for you to their own country will be easy."

Anna was sure Olan was biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself delivering a cutting retort. After a moment he smiled.

"You did not answer my question," he said blandly. Winry frowned, confused. "Why are you manhandling me?" he repeated deliberately slowly. Winry's blue eyes narrowed. Anna wondered if he was deliberately infuriating her or if he was just enjoying seeing the blond in a temper. She doubted many openly challenged him in his own country.

"I want you to end this now," Winry snapped. "Ask what you need to ask so we can get back to normal." Olan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Anna.

"That depends if Anna is ready," he said flatly.

"Are you?" asked Winry, turning back to her. "Say now if you're not." Anna sighed, it was best to get it over with. She rose and sat herself at the table opposite Olan. Winry sat down opposite Ingrid. Olan smiled at the mechanic, his earlier anger at her gone.

"This is not an interrogation, Anna," he said, still smiling. "You have no need to be nervous. I've told you before I intend no harm to your sister."

"It feels like one," Anna murmured, still a little uncomfortable using her voice around Olan and Ingrid.

"Well, allow me to put you at ease, Anna," said Olan, sitting back. "I'll tell you I already know you are from beyond the gate and judging by your accent and the fact you speak our language, I am guessing you are British." Olan grinned at her surprised expression. "What I am not sure about is your time period. You must be post World War Two. I am thinking even later by your attitude." His grin widened.

"Did the cold war heat up in the end?" Anna blinked; history was not her strongest subject. "When were you born?" he asked, being more direct.

"1987," she replied without thinking. Ingrid made a small noise, but her facial expression did not change. Anna bit her lip, sure she had just told them something important but could not see how.

"You are not the first to move between the worlds, Anna," said Olan gently. "And you will not be the last. You are one of the latest born that I know of..." He frowned at her for a moment.

"However, I was not aware of any natural dimensional breach in Amestris." He sat forward and rested his arm on the table. "Which leads me to the conclusion that there is Alchemy mixed up in all this somewhere. The fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist was reported to have returned at the same time you and your sister arrived in the country makes me almost certain he has something to do with you being here."

Anna bit her tongue, he had not actually asked her anything yet; he was just speculating in the hope she would add to what he already knew. A small part of her was proud she had seen this much of his strategy.

Olan cocked his head and waited to see if she would say anything. When she did not, he smiled and carried on. "So, why did he bring you here?" he asked.

"It was an accident," Anna replied. "He created his own gate somehow. We got sucked in too," she said, not wanting to share with Olan how she had ran after Edward and her sister had followed.

"Did you come through the gate together?" Olan pressed.

"No, it caught Gabbie, took half her little toe," muttered Anna.

"Was that all?" asked Olan.

"It did something to her, don't know what. She was unconscious for a while."

Olan glanced at Ingrid; she raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Your sister was tested for alchemical ability?" he asked, leaning towards her across the table.

"Edward said she had none," replied Anna.

"When did she know she was not the same as she once was?"

"I don't know, just before the flood at Rizembool. She did not tell me weird things were happening to her. She did not want me to worry." Anna frowned; her sister could be overprotective at times. She would have liked to have been the first person she turned to for help. Instead, Anna was sure she had told Edward first.

"So aside from greening up Rizembool, making it rain in a drought, and ridding Lior of a homunculus..." Olan paused as if trying to decide how to phrase his question.

"I'll be blunt," he said at last. "Was she responsible for Shou and Nina Tucker's deaths?" Anna swallowed; she only had an inkling of how much her sister had suffered over what she had done in that cellar, but she could guess at how harrowing it had been for her.

"Anna?" Olan prompted gently.

"Be patient," Winry half growled. "She was not even there!"

"Anna is courting Alphonse Elric. I am sure he has told her what he knows," said Olan reasonably.

"She killed Shou," said Anna in a whisper, looking at the table. "Nina died and she could not save her."

"_And that's all you're getting!_" Anna thought defensively.

"She used her power to do this?" Olan pressed.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"You were there when the homunculus Envy met his end?" he asked quickly, not giving her time to think.

"Yes," she replied stiffly.

"And your sister used the same technique on him?"

"No, she summoned the gate," said Anna with a sigh. She did not want to think about what she had seen that day... Those doors were pure evil, she was sure of it.

"She did what?" asked Ingrid in a hushed whisper. Anna looked up and saw that the woman was as pail as death; she was gripping the table rim as if she would fall over if she let go. Her eyes were wide and Anna almost thought she was frightened.

"Calm yourself, Havra," said Olan sharply. "She is untrained. She does not know what she is doing." Ingrid appeared to relax slightly, but she still looked uncomfortable. Olan turned back to Anna and smiled weakly, obviously unsettled by this revelation.

"I thank you for your time, Anna. My suspicions have been confirmed." He made to stand up.

"Please!" Anna balled up her hands into fists; he could not just ask her all those questions and expect her not to be at all curious. Olan paused half out of his chair. "Please... You know what she is! You know what's wrong with her!" Olan sat back down with a sigh. "Please tell me!" she begged. "If she is doing something wrong, or something that might hurt her, then I have to tell her!"

"She does not have anything wrong with her, Anna," he reassured her. "We have other people like her in Drachma. We call them Depswar. We have got other travellers from beyond the gate in my country, at least one a year, sometimes more. Usually people born in your 19th or 20th century, though there have been a few exceptions. They can't go home, just like you."

Olan looked briefly at Ingrid, as if checking he had her approval to continue. The woman's face was carefully neutral. "Every now and again, someone like your sister turns up. People who were perfectly normal in your world but are gifted in ours. We know how to train them and we teach them to use their gifts to help others. But a Depswar can very easily do too much and kill themselves. One of the first lessons we give to a new Depswar is how to use their gifts safely. Your sister has had no such guidance while working for the military; in fact, she has been encouraged to use her gifts as much as possible." Olan looked at Anna and she almost shuddered at the sadness she saw in his eyes.

"The gate is never to be toyed with, Anna. Any alchemist knows that. It's the same for Depswar. Your sister must only ever summon the gate in a life and death situation. It is a thing not of either of our worlds and it can be perilously unpredictable. Alchemists think they know the rules for dealing with it, but the gate follows its own laws, most of which mere mortals cannot hope to fathom." He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"It may seem your sister can deal with it toll free, but it does extract a payment from her every time she has contact with it. The gate will take flesh, but it will seize other things."

"What payment does it take?" asked Anna in a whisper, her heart felt like a lump of lead in her chest. Olan pinned her with his beautiful eyes and for a moment Anna was sorry she had ever called him prince charming. This prince did not just have an arm that was made of steel...

"Every time your sister has dealings with the gate, it takes away 5 years of her lifespan," said Olan gravely. Anna stared at him, unable to process for a moment what she had been told. Gabbie had summoned the gate twice; she had lost a decade of her life already? Anna's hands fluttered to her mouth.

"I need to speak to her, now," she breathed.

"You can't use the phone, Anna," said Ingrid quietly. "You would have the military at your door within the hour."

"Write a letter," said Olan sympathetically. "She will have it in a day, she is unlikely to summon the gate in the next 24 hours." Anna stood and numbly grabbed a pen and paper. She began to write, still in a daze, her hands shook and made her writing uneven.

"Anna," said Winry softly. "Why are you writing to Edward?"

"Because," said Anna in a dead tone, "he's the only one who can save her from herself." She gave a bitter chuckle. "She has always protected me and my mother. Now it's time for someone else to protect her."

* * *

Gabriella woke screaming. She knew she would have a bad night after what had happened with Edward, but this nightmare had been particularly vile. She shuddered uncontrollably and wanted to cry, but she bit her lip and forced herself out of her bed. It was nearly time to get up anyway, if the clock on the wall was anything to go by. She tottered on shaky legs to the bathroom, not caring if she was seen by the corridors' other occupants. Sure, her hair was an atrocious mess of sweat-soaked curls, and her pyjamas were also soaked through with it, but she did not care. She urgently needed a shower.

She showered quickly and scrubbed her pale skin mercilessly with soap and a flannel. The pounding hot water washed the soap and the residual fear of her nightmare down the drain. She shuffled back up the corridor in a towel, leaving wet footprints on the polished floorboards.

Once back in her room, she got dressed. She was hoping to catch Mustang alone, but turning up early would probably not do her much good. Riza was now firmly in charge of his schedule again and Lee-chen had been relegated to taking care of him only while Riza was working. Gabbie had no idea what Riza had said to the smitten nurse, but Lee-chen was almost as deferential towards the blond woman as she was to Mustang.

Gabriella bit her lip again. She would have no time at all to be alone with Roy. It was not something she would ever have thought she would deliberately try to engineer. Then again, she had already seen him naked in the shower, so some alone time with the handsome general was hardly scandalous at all by comparison.

But how to get Roy alone? She pondered for a minute. If she called the switchboard and asked to see the general out of hours, the rumour makers of HQ would be delighted. Not that Gabbie really cared what was said about her, but Riza would get dragged through the mud too and Edward would be less than pleased. It was difficult enough for him seeing her in secret, she knew that. If people started intimating that she and Mustang were having a fling, he might not be able to keep his mouth shut.

No, this required delicacy. She thought for a moment then went back out into the corridor and picked up the receiver of the telephone fixed to the wall not far from her room.

"Switchboard," said a wide-awake and cheery voice.

"Hello," said Gabbie with a brightness she did not feel. "I have a message that needs to be passed to lieutenant general Mustang urgently."

"Oh?" said the secretary, as if already sensing a juicy piece of information. "Who may I say it is from?"

"Gabriella Marsh," she said with a fixed grin.

"Oh, Miss Marsh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I did not recognise your voice. What is your message?"

"Could you please contact the general's residence and tell whoever answers that another issue had arisen with his staff and can he come in half an hour earlier." Gabriella genuinely smiled. The recent changes in Roy's office were well known and talked about. It was quite feasible that something else had transpired that would need Roy's personal attention.

"Is that all?" prompted the secretary, sounding disappointed.

"That's all, thank you," said Gabbie in a sugary tone and put the phone down.

She grabbed a quick breakfast in the mess. She did not see either Edward or Alphonse. It was a shame; she would have liked to have talked to them before she gave her information to Mustang. She was in the office for 8. Some of the highly efficient secretaries she had hired were already there.

She greeted them warmly, then said she was going to sort any papers that had been left on Roy's desk from yesterday. It was normally her first job in the morning so no one questioned her. She stacked and sorted the papers that were randomly strewn around Mustang's desk.

She jumped as the door slammed open; there was Mustang. He hobbled into the office. He had abandoned his chair a few days ago and was now walking with a stick. Both his arm and leg were out of plaster but he still had his arm in a sling and had a pronounced limp. His hair was still damp from his morning shower and his uniform was less than pristine. He had not even tucked his shirt into his trousers.

"What is it this time, Gabriella!" he half growled.

She rose and closed the door behind him. His one dark eye glared at her. He was now eerily silent, but his expression demanded an explanation. Gabbie suspected he was even less of a gracious riser than Edward. She rolled her eyes at his dark mood, then grabbed his trousers by the belt buckle. An extraordinary look crossed Mustangs face, halfway between delight and shock.

"Don't get any ideas," she mumbled as she undid his belt and his top button. "I'm just straightening you up as your helpers are not here to do it for you." She grabbed the shirt and tucked it in with quick business like motions. Roy actually laughed.

"You never cease to surprise me," he chuckled. Gabriella pulled a face and ignored him. "You really are not from around here if you think such behaviour is acceptable," he drawled. "A man can only take so much and this is bordering on teasing."

"Shut up," she muttered. "I'm doing you a favour. It's not my fault if you can't separate helping from groping." Roy was quiet for a moment but Gabbie was sure he was still smirking at her.

"You know," said Roy in a husky tone. "If you had tried to do this to me a few years ago I would have ripped off your clothes and had you pinned under me on my desk my now..." He left the statement hanging.

Gabbie bit her lip and tried to stop a girlish giggle forcing its way from her mouth, but she lost the battle and was soon tittering like a school girl. She moved to smooth down Roy's jacket.

"You better not let Riza hear you talk that way to me." She smiled at the rakish grin on his face. "Besides, think of the mess we would have made of your paperwork!"

"Are you blushing?" he asked, lightly ignoring her attempt at humour.

"Maybe a little," she laughed. "This is not the conversation I was planning to have with you. It's a little early in the day for such a discussion..."

He chuckled pleasantly and she stepped back.

"Thank you, Gabriella," he said looking down at himself. "Maybe I should have you dress me every morning." Gabriella snorted but was still smiling. She should be furious with him for teasing her, but she wasn't; she knew he was only joking.

"It's a shame you don't believe me. I could have seduced you easily in my younger years," sighed Roy, obviously reading her expression. He hobbled past her and sank down in his seat with a sigh. She took his walking stick from him and propped it against his desk where he could reach it easily. "You and I could have had a lot of fun," he drawled. Gabriella gave him a warning look.

"I'd like to think my younger self would have the good sense to avoid you, Roy," she said flatly. "I was never one who was satisfied to be a notch on a bedpost, no matter how charming and handsome my potential bedfellow might be."

Gabbie sighed; she guessed "sexual harassment" was not a term that would be in use for many decades, if ever. It really was too early in the morning to be verbally sparring with Roy. He enjoyed it far too much, and after her restless night he would soon have her on the ropes.

"I'm flattered you think of me that way, Gabriella. I shall have to tell Fullmetal..." Gabriella folded her arms and waited. He laughed at her again, then he sobered, becoming more serious. "So why have you dragged me in here before Riza has even made me breakfast?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. This conversation could be the start of a real sea change, not only in her life but in Amestris as a whole. She was well aware of the importance of what she had to say.

"Anna sent me a letter," she began, trying to rush her story. "It was delivered to me by an aid of the only Craten diplomat who has not left yet." Roy's dark eye narrowed.

"That is a fascinating bit of information," he said carefully. Gabbie perched on a corner of Roy's desk, then he continued. "What has your sister been doing to get mixed up with Cretan politics?" Gabbie avoided his question; she wanted to ask a few questions of her own before she handed over Anna's letter.

"Am I right in thinking that you wish to open negotiations with Drachma?" she asked softy.

"Yes," Roy said just as carefully, "but I don't remember telling you that, Gabriella. I think you are more familiar with the Central gossips than I gave you credit for." His black eye was riveted on her face. Gabbie moistened her lips nervously.

"What if I told you that there was someone who wanted that too... negotiate I mean... on the Drachma side?" she asked.

Roy sat back slowly, considering her words.

"It would depend on who it was," he said softly. "If your contact is a camel herder, then any negotiation is pointless."

Gabbie could not help a small smile play over her lips. Roy was going to be even more indebted to her after she told him what she knew. Having saved his life and possibly giving him the means to get what he wanted, she would have quite a hold on the man who could be running the country quite soon. It was not a bad thing to have powerful people who owed you favours.

"What if I said this contact was the next best thing to the overseer?" she asked conversationally. Roy blinked at her.

"Your contact is in the upper administration?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Better than that," she chuckled. Roy tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully.

"What has this got to do with either you or your sister?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Gabbie pursed her lips, taking a moment to decide how much to tell him.

"I am apparently as useful to Drachma as I am to you," she said, fixing him with a level look. He met it without flinching. She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. She may as well tell him what she was thinking. He would see right through her if she was too blasé about all this. "To be honest, Roy, I am hoping to hell that you can be trusted and won't trade me away to Drachma to gain advantage."

Roy's forehead wrinkled up. He looked offended.

"Is that what you think of me?" he questioned incredulously. His brow then smothered and he sighed. "I don't suppose you've had much evidence to the contrary." Gabbie nearly jumped out of her skin when Roy's hand took hers. He looked up at her, his expression earnest.

"I admit I used both you and the brothers to get where I am now. I would not have received my most recent promotion without using you." His hand squeezed hers as if to emphasise what he said. "But you are my subordinates now and I will protect you to the best of my ability." Gabriella stared at the man holding her hand. His words had made her throat constrict. She swallowed but the lump in her throat refused to budge.

"You have been honest, now so shall I," said Roy gravely. "All joking aside, Gabriella, somewhere during our acquaintance I have grown very fond of you. I don't exactly know when, but it happened. I like to think in my more deluded moments that we are friends."

Gabbie realised with a sudden rush of emotion that he was right. They were friends and good ones. How could she not have noticed? Sure, they had started out at each other's throats, but slowly they had grown to actually like each other. She realised the same must be true with Roy and Edward; they acted like they hated each other, but in reality they would fight till their last breath to save each other. Yes, bringing Edward in as Roy's subordinate had given Roy political power; but Gabbie suspected he had also done it so he could have one of his only real friends close to him.

After all, as Roy had scrambled up the ranks, many of the people he had once counted on had been left behind. Most of his closest subordinates had been given posts in other parts of the country or had left military service; she knew that one of his best friends had even died. Only Riza had stayed by his side, refusing promotions and relocations so she could take care of the man she had secretly loved for years. But she would be leaving the military soon to get married. That left Roy with very few people he could completely trust in the ranks. He needed as many friends as he could get, she supposed. Having Edward in the ranks also meant Roy could keep an eye on him; the Fullmetal Alchemist did have a tendency to get himself in trouble. Seen in this light, she realised that Roy was probably as much of a friend as Edward would allow himself to have aside from his brother.

"Deluded or not, we are friends," she whispered softly, smiling down at Roy, covering the hand that held hers with her free one. "I'm sorry I doubted you, but I had to be sure. I've had enough of being pushed around. I'd quite like to make my own decisions for once." Roy sat back and removed his hand from hers.

"I guess you've earned that much," he admitted with a small smile. "How about you tell me who your sister has been talking to and let us both see what we can make of the situation." Gabriella hesitated for a fraction of a second. Roy's little speech could be just be a clever way to get her to comply with what he wanted. Then again, if she did not start trusting people, how would she ever move on with her life? She wanted to leave her past behind her; that meant she might get hurt again, but now she knew that the benefits could outweigh the potential risks. Edward trusted Roy, and she trusted Edward.

She handed Roy her sister's letter.

He read over it quickly. "Now that is very interesting indeed," he murmured. He glanced up at Gabriella and then back at the letter. "This could be just what I need," he muttered to himself. "And it appears this Drachma brat knows it." Mustang smirked. "I'm going to have to tighten security around here; someone has big ears and an even bigger mouth." He scrunched the letter into his palm and tossed it in the grate of the fire behind him. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a white glove with a transmutation circle stitched onto the fabric. He pulled it on using his teeth. He smirked, then snapped his fingers. Behind him the grate exploded with a ball of white hot flame.

Gabbie squawked and nearly fell off the desk.

"We will have to be very careful," said Roy as if nothing had happened. "While a mutually beneficial treaty would aid both me and I am sure him, if anyone else gets to know of this, then Miss Rockbell and your sister could get in considerable trouble and I would have to compromise my goals to bail them out." He sighed and looked troubled for a moment. "That child has suffered enough," he sighed. Gabriella was not sure if he meant her sister or Winry.

"We could both end up with advantageous deal here Gabriella," said Mustang, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "We just have to figure out a way of approaching..."

Roy's words were cut off as the office door banged open for the second time that morning. The Fullmetal Alchemist stood in the doorway. Gabbie scowled at him. He was breathing hard, as if he had been running. His face was flushed and there was a little sweat on his brow. It was his eyes that gave Gabriella cause to scowl however. Edward was very angry about something, and judging by the way he was glaring at her, she was the cause of his anger.

"Come in, Fullmetal," said Roy crisply. "What can we do for you?" Edward hardly spared his superior a glance. He walked into the room and grabbed Gabriella roughly by her upper arm.

"I need to talk to you," he snapped and pulled her to her feet.

"Edward," said Gabbie as calmly as she could. "What's this all about?"

Instead of answering, Edward began to pull her towards the office door.

"Ed!" she exclaimed, but he appeared not to be listening. Gabriella glanced helplessly at Roy, who appeared to be more than a little amused.

"We will discuss this at another time," he chuckled. "Go with him. I'm sure it's a life and death matter," he drawled sarcastically.

"You have no idea how right you are," she heard Edward mutter. He pulled her through the outer office. She smiled cheerfully at the secretaries, hoping they would not intervene. The men were glowering at Edward, but did not step in.

Once outside, she decided she had had enough of being pulled about. She yanked back against his automail arm.

"You're hurting me," she accused, though in reality his grip had been firm, but not firm enough to cause damage. He glared back at her briefly then uncurled his fingers.

"Fine," he said tightly. "Follow me." She did so, trotting beside him to keep up. The few people they met in the corridor gave them a wide birth. No one wanted to go near Colonel Elric when he was in one of "those" moods. There were a few sympathetic glances directed her way, however. She ignored them. They did not know him like she did. She knew he was probably angry because something had upset him. He quite often churned distress into anger; it was easier for him to deal with the emotion that way. She was content to let him fume beside her while she followed him. She would find out soon what was bothering him no doubt. Badgering him with questions and berating him for his behaviour was for after he did not look like he was two steps away from committing murder.

They turned a corner and he guided her to a stationary cupboard of all places! He opened the door, clicked on the light, looked around to check no one was watching; it was still breakfast time so most people were not even going to work yet. This part of the building was mainly used for storage anyway, so fairly empty even at busy times. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her in before him. He followed her, then closed the door.

Gabbie turned around to face those now familiar hard eyes and set jaw. This did not intimidate her in the least. She knew she could deal with Edward easily when he was mad at her. It was when he was kind to her, or amorous, that he confounded her. Then again, she had had months more practice dealing with him and his temper. She was still working on handling the other facets of his personality. As Riza had said, time would fix the nervousness she felt. But for now she had to find out what was bothering him.

He covered the distance between them rapidly. Then paused, as if hovering between the urges to either slap her or hug her. He opened his mouth once, then shut it. His frown deepened and he glared at her, as if blaming her for what he could not say. Finally, he fished a bit of paper from his pocket. It looked like it had been crumpled into a ball at one point by someone with a very strong grip. He stalked away, turning his back on her. The muscles in his shoulders were twitching with agitation. He glowered at the shelves of cardboard boxes, still remaining silent. Gabbie unfolded the paper. She instantly recognised her sister's handwriting.

"_Dearest __Edward,"_ it began. _"I am sure you know all about my new "friend" by now. He passed onto me some information that I had to tell you urgently. _

_As you know, my sister likes to chat to a big black object now and again, I believe she has done so twice."_ Gabbie frowned, she knew her sister had to be careful what she wrote, but it took her a moment to work out that her sister was referring to the gate.

"_We all believed she did not have to pay for the privilege of associating with this object. We are wrong. My new friend says that the energy required to talk to this object is so great, that it is more than she can give. Thus, every time she __has seen__ this __object, she__ has given away years to do so, five to be precise."_

Gabriella bit her lip.

"_I've used up a decade of my life?"_ she thought numbly.

"_That is as much as I and my friend know,"_ Anna's letter continued. _"Edward, I need you to make sure Gabriella never compromises herself in this way again. I know I can count on you to do that. Anna"_

Gabriella realised that she was hurting her lip and stopped biting it.

"Well, that's not fair," she said in a sad voice. "It's not like I knew I was using up my lifespan..."

"Well now you know," said Edward to the shelves. His voice was strained. "You won't be doing it again." Gabriella nodded. That made sense. Now she knew she was not going to be brainless and try to summon the gate again.

"It's just ten years," she said brightly. She saw his back stiffen and knew she had probably chosen the wrong way to handle the situation. "I mean," she added speedily, "if I was going to live till I was eighty that means, I'll peg out at seventy instead."

"And what if you are meant to live till you're forty?" snapped Edward. His hands fixed on the shelf before him; she could hear his automail creek as he gripped the wood.

"Then we will find out in a few years," she said weakly. She took a deep breath. It could be worse, she could stand to lose ten years, and it was not like she knew when she was going to die, so it was not something she would really be aware of. That was, unless her death was slow. She hoped that would not be the case. Her mother had died a slow death.

She realised with a sudden flash of inspiration why Edward was so angry. His mother had died very young. She looked at the rigid muscles in his back and arm. He was probably terrified that someone else he loved would slip from this world well before their time. There was one thing that puzzled her, however.

"Why is Anna writing to you about this?" she wondered out loud. The muscles in Edward's shoulders bunched and the wood under his hands squeaked in protest.

"Maybe because she knew you would not take it seriously," he ground out.

"I do take it seriously," she said softly. "I mean... it's not like I want to die."

"You've got a funny way of showing it sometimes," he hissed. "You're not the one who has to watch what your body goes through every time you use whatever you're cursed with!" He was yelling now, but still would not face her. She thought it might be because she would see his fears etched in his expression. Alchemists were supposed to fear nothing. To Gabbie's mind, that was nonsense; everyone was afraid at some point in their lives.

She folded the letter carefully and pushed it into her pocket. She looked at the man before her, who was gripping a shelf full of stationary as if his life depended on it. He was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, State Alchemist, who held the rank of colonel in the Amestris military. A man who had been fighting in one way or another since he was eleven. This man, who had been so brave and courageous was scared stiff at the mere thought of her early death. Her chest tightened; she did not want him to feel fear on her account. She wanted him to smile, and be happy. He had suffered too much already. She would not add to that. She refused!

She walked forward and rested a hand between his shoulder blades. She could feel the tension in his back, even through his thick felt jacket. She ran her hand slowly to the small of his back, and let her fingers press gently into the flesh there.

"I won't do it again, Edward," she said softly, her other hand joining in the small circular motions she was making. "I have no wish to shorten my life." Her palms glided over his waist and round to his stomach. She heard his breath hitch slightly and smiled. She tightened her grip, pulling him from the shelves. He released them and let her guide him backwards. She rested her cheek just at the base of his neck, nuzzling his hair out of the way. She pressed him into her, holding him as tightly as she could. He sighed, and relaxed against her.

"You even think about doing it again, I won't hesitate to knock you out cold," he warned. She nodded against him, she knew he meant it.

"I won't," she reassured him. Hands covered hers on her stomach, metal and flesh moving over her skin.

"Make sure you don't," he said gruffly. "I..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't... I can't..." His voice faltered. She smoothed her hands down his stomach, silently leading her support to him. "Please don't leave me," he whispered in a voice so small she almost did not hear him.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, her heart ached for him. Had he really fallen that far already? No wonder he hardly ever let anyone close to him if he loved this fiercely. Then again, look at everything he had given up for Alphonse. An arm to tie his soul to this world, and his entire self to restore his brother, knowing he was unlikely to survive the transmutation. Edward had offered all he was to the gate, but the gate had not killed him. It had just moved him to her world and taken the arm and leg Alphonse had given him. Even Edward did not know why it had done that. Maybe it had its own plans; the thing was sentient after all.

She could not even contemplate the strength of the bond that these brothers shared, and yet it was evident that Edward was going to love her as completely as he loved his brother, as completely as he had loved his mother. He had tried to raise his mother from the dead. His grief had been so consuming that he had gone against all he had ever been taught to try and get her back, even to the point of endangering his beloved brother. She was sure he knew, even as a child, that there was a chance his transmutation would rebound on him and Alphonse. They had done it anyway.

Edward Elric loved her; that meant he loved her with everything he had. No compromise or half measures. He simply loved her and practically demanded the same of her. He would settle for no less. She should be alarmed by this—the implications could change her life—but she was not.

She moved her hands up to rest on his chest, just above his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," she whispered. "Not for a very long time." She turned her head and rested a cheek on his metal shoulder, eyes still closed. She sighed contentedly, satisfied just to be near him, happy to feel so cherished by the extraordinary man she held.

"I don't want to go anywhere," she said dreamily. "I'm so besotted with you that I get a little crazy in the head without you." She felt him chuckle, the sound rippled from deep in his chest to his throat. She loved to hear him laugh; it always made her smile. Her heart felt so full she thought it might burst. Her smile broadened. She was not sure she had ever felt this way; she knew she was loved just for being her. Not for her mind, or ambitions, or even just for her body... but for her, the entire package. Edward accepted her as she was.

"I love you," he said softly. "I don't even want to think about not having you near me."

"I love you too," she sighed. It took her a second to realise what she had said. She almost wanted to shove her fist in her mouth to force the words back, but she had said them and meant them. What was said was said. She did love him; she had probably loved him for months, before they even came to this world. She had just not listened to her heart; she had been far too stubborn and frightened.

Edward was silent; his entire body was taut with tension again. Slowly, his fingers found hers and he moved her hands apart. She was not really sure how he managed it, but he twisted in her arms. In one smooth movement, he turned around and his mismatched hands caught her face. His eyes were so warm; he was smiling. Gabriella's pulse hammered. He had never looked more beautiful to her than he did in that moment. She thought briefly he might make her repeat what she said. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought. She couldn't say it on command! But he said nothing; he merely lowered his head and kissed her. His lips were so soft, yielding, sweet, and undemanding. Gabriella felt her heart break. She gave a sob and hugged him to her but was still careful that she nuzzled into his flesh and blood shoulder.

When they eventually moved apart Edward was smiling at her. He touched her face, wiping away the tears she had not even realised she had shed.

"I have to go," he whispered softly. "I'm late for training." She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. "I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her again, much more firmly this time. Then he was gone.

Gabriella hugged herself. She looked around the stationary cupboard. She needed to get back to work too.

"I'm in love," she whispered softly. "How the hell did that happen?" She bit her lip, worrying for a second, but the feeling in her chest seemed to obliterate all fretting. Who cared when or why it had happened? All that mattered was that she was in love with a wonderful man who loved her in return. Even the news in Anna's letter had been pushed aside. She left the cupboard a few minutes later, humming to herself. Her life at Central HQ seemed like it would be much more enjoyable from now on.

She felt like skipping up the corridor, but she didn't. Being a bit giddy was fine, but she was not a teenager any more. However, try as she might, she could not keep the stupid smile off her face.

Roy laughed when he saw her an hour later, but said nothing. It was nice to see the redhead happy.

**A/N So yeah, I am back on this too ;-) Thanks to Meiyo-chan and the forum as always. **


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116...** _which the author was asked to write by Diashar two years ago but only now found a place to fit it in... Hope you like my friend ;-) _

Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. He really was not having the best of days. Training the state alchemist recruits was testing his patience beyond the limit. They had been trying to master the same technique for three days. Three days! It was extraordinary! He had mastered how to reconstruct metal at an atomic level when he was seven years old! This was not difficult! He could reshape his automail with a mere thought. But his recruits were still struggling. Shy and retiring Jane had managed to burn a hole in the practice room floor three times that day. As always, she applied too much power and ended up making the particles in her lump of lead vibrate too quickly.

Edward had called the research department to borrow a ceramic plate to protect the concrete floor form Jane efforts. The girl had again produced a bubbling mass of molten metal that in no way resembled the blade he had asked her to form. Edward looked at the girl's frightened face and edited most of what he wanted to say to her. Gabriella would have been proud of him.

"Jane," he began, trying and failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. "There is a lead works on the north side of Central, maybe you should spend one of your off duty days there."

"Sir?" asked the girl in a small voice.

"I am sure they would appreciate the help of someone so skilled in turning metal to its liquid state. You would save them a fortune on fuel." The girl snapped a ridged salute. Edward frowned; it really was no fun bating his recruits. They would never contradict him. He wished for a moment Gabriella or Alphonse were present; they at least would show some backbone and perhaps provide some entertainment. He was a little bored he supposed. The lead before Jane reformed itself into a block and cooled instantly.

"Try again," he said firmly. "If you don't manage to control your strength, then you will not be put on active duty." Jane snapped another salute. She rested her hands on the block and a transmutation circle etched itself into the metal. This at least was progress; she did not have to draw circles by hand any more.

"Wrong correction line phasing, again," he commented blandly. "You must learn all fifty two examples by heart and be able to apply them appropriately."

There was a snicker from behind Jane. Edward's eyes flicked to a tall blond haired young man with blue eyes. Tristan was gifted, there was no doubt about that, but he had become arrogant that he was consistently top of the little group of thirteen trainees. He was a novice and had much to learn, but acted as if he were only a step behind Colonel Elric before the other recruits. That was, when he thought Edward was not watching him. This irritated Edward, though he had no issues with the boy personally. Tristan was just as respectful to him as the other recruits were; he was just a bad winner when it came to his peers. Edward decided a little lesson in humility was in order. Tristan needed to realise just how different they were in level. The military called it "attitude modification" and it had been used on Edward more than once by both Izume and Mustang. Besides, Jane may be far behind Tristan in ability, but she always tried her hardest and put in hours of extra practice that would certainly pay off as she became more advanced. Alphonse had not been a natural alchemist either, but he had worked hard and put in thousands of hours of both practice and study. He was now arguably one of the top state alchemists. Well, in the top ten at least...

Jane shifted her phasing line in her circle slightly and then looked up at Edward for his approval. His face remained blank; she would soon see if she had the line correct. Power crackled over the block. It looked for a moment that she might be super heating the metal again. It glowed white.

"Concentrate!" Edward barked. "Don't let it get too hot!"

The metal formed a long rod shape and cooled. Edward picked it up. It was a perfect lead pipe. Not what he had asked for, but again, it was an improvement.

"You need to work on your visualisation," he said absently as he examined what his pupil had produced. "You are getting distracted and confusing yourself." He put the pipe down. "Remember you are being trained to go into combat situations. By the time you leave HQ, you will need to be able to change state of matter and reform it simultaneously. No matter where you end up being assigned, you must be able to defend yourself." To demonstrate he put his hand on the wall and pulled a spear out of the concrete. He did not even need to think any more; he just told his power what was required and it did his bidding. He twirled the spear and handed it to Jane.

"Keep progressing and you will be able to do this. Don't get discouraged." He pointed to her pipe. "Try again, a blade this time." Jane nodded, her eyes narrowing in determination. Edward nodded, pleased with himself, then stepped around her to face Tristan. He had to look up at the boy—which was annoying—but the smug grin on Tristan's face was even more annoying. On the table before Tristan was a matt grey lead sword.

"Good," said Edward tonelessly. "Now change it to steel." Tristan did so, using a perfect circle. The colour of the blade changed to a lustrous silver. Edward nodded; at least his lessons on matter change were not forgotten.

"Do you think its combat ready?" he asked casually. He really hoped Tristan would take the bait; this would be good for the others to see. Tristan beamed at him.

"As ready as it will ever be!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Then the smug smile was back on his face. "Care for a demonstration, sir?"

"_Got you!"_ thought Edward triumphantly.

"Certainly," said Edward briskly. "Step out to the practice yard." The gaggle of recruits followed Tristan out to the small yard that adjoined onto the practice room. Several of Jane's failed earthworks still graced the yard. Tristan was swinging his new sword around experimentally. Edward stepped before him and began to remove his jacket.

"Sir?" asked the recruit, confused.

"You offered a demonstration. I trust you are ready to give me one," said Edward without even looking at his opponent.

"Against you, Sir?" Tristan almost squeaked. Edward was having trouble keeping his face straight.

"What were you expecting?" Edward asked innocently. "To swing that thing against a few practice dummies? That's a little beneath your level now."

"But... I might..." Tristan trailed off miserably.

Edward handed his jacket to Jane, who blushed as she took hold of it. He proceeded to roll up the cuffs of his shirt, deliberately taking his time.

"You are not afraid, are you?" he enquired mildly. "Remember, alchemists show—"

Edward was cut off by a blade swiping past his face. He had to admit it was a gutsy move and not one he had expected. His muscles had their own memory however and he sprang sideways, landing a few feet back from Tristan. He continued to roll up his cuffs, apparently uninterested in his blade wielding student. He remembered his own teacher pulling this trick on him. She had been reading a cook book while evading his every blow and letting him wear himself into the ground. It had driven him mad!

Tristan attacked again, putting as much effort as he could into a deadly thrust. Edward hopped sideways and Tristan's momentum carried him straight past his target. There were titters from their watching recruits. Edward plucked at his shirt and began to straighten his collar. Tristan attacked his back. Edward ducked, grabbed his sword arm, and threw the lanky recruit over his hip and face first into a pile of Jane's failed earthen wall. There was laughter from the recruits now. Tristan straightened up, face red and streaked with mud. Edward could tell he was furious.

"Fight me!" he demanded.

"I am," said Edward mildly.

"You're toying with me!" the infuriated young man yelled.

"If you say so," retorted Edward, avoiding another sloppy attack. He stood and waited for Tristan to rant at him again. He had bruised his ego, and Tristan was going to try and claw his pride back before his peers. For the moment, Edward was not his tutor or superior officer, he was merely an opponent. He tripped Tristan up on his next attack, sending him sprawling and his sword spinning from his hand to embed itself in a pile of earth. Tristan pulled himself to his feet.

"You think you are so clever!" the boy sneered at him. "All this comes so easily to you! You never praise us! How are we to learn anything if you keep undermining our confidence?" There it was. He had said it. Tristan wanted his acknowledgement; he wanted to be told he was doing well. Edward shrugged at him. This would be a valuable lesson.

"If all it takes is a lack of praise to shake your confidence, then you obviously never had much to begin with," he said while inspecting his automail fingers. "Do you think the opponents you face in the future will complement you on your technique? Do you think that there will be anyone simpering over you and supporting you in your research in the future?" Edward fixed him with a glare. "If praise is what you seek then you have picked the wrong profession. In the end, an alchemist can only relay on his own body and own wit. The hours are long and the constant conditioning of mind and body is gruelling. The life of a state alchemist is neither glamorous, nor easy. You are fooling yourself if you seek self-gratification through this path."

"You received a medal!" Tristan accused.

"That I did," said Edward in an even tone. "But it was neither expected, nor wanted." He grinned at his angry pupil. "In fact, I melted it down to use in a little project I have been working on."

The recruits behind him gasped. What he had done was almost sacrilegious, but he did not care. He knew the medal had meant little and alchemically created gold was illegal. It would not do for his intended recipient of his gift, once it was finished, to get arrested. She would love that!

He turned his thoughts back to his humiliated and angry pupil. Now for a little reconstruction. His teacher always patched him up afterwards; while he had not beaten Tristan within an inch of his life, he had torn his self-assurance to shreds. But that's what the military did; tore down all your preconceptions of yourself and built you into the kind of person it could use. It was painful, and harder on some than others, but it worked.

Edward held out his hand to his student, deliberately offering the automail one. Tristan hesitated a moment, still loathing his teacher, but he took the offered hand and Edward pulled him up forward, away from the mud of the yard.

"Ambition is not a bad thing," conceded Edward, "but make sure you are ambitious for the right reasons." He said in a warning tone. "If you are in this for the glory, you will almost certainly end up disappointed, maybe even hurt." Tristan's eyes flicked to the automail hand that held his. Edward saw understanding dawn on his face.

"Alchemists work for the people, even we dogs of the military," Edward added with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You forget that then you are not worthy to wear the watch on your belt." Edward let go of his pupil's hand. Tristan nodded, finally understanding the lesson. Weapons state alchemists may be, but their main function was now humanitarian. Edward could think of a number of researchers who should have been at today's lesson. It was easy for them to forget what their primary function was supposed to be.

He had been asked again last week to head the research department. He had almost considered it; there were a great many things he would like to do to eradicate the old attitudes of the research alchemists who viewed themselves as above serving the people. He knew he could do a lot of good, not to mention the pay was astronomical. He would also have total control of alchemist's yearly inspections. The first thing he would do would be to publish guidelines on acceptable research goals. Under his leadership, there would never be another Nina incident. He had dismissed the offer again however; it would mean staying in Central permanently and Gabriella was certainly not staying in the city once she was free.

He turned to his recruits.

"Well, I have had a long and rather disappointing day," he said sternly. His baker's dozen of recruits would not meet his gaze. Jane was shuffling her feet. "If you leave now, you will be first in the mess for dinner. I believe its steak pie tonight." He sighed dramatically. The recruits perked up; he had never let them leave early before.

"Dismissed!" he barked. As one, his pupils snapped smartly to attention, saluted, and then practically raced from the practice yard.

Edward sighed. He hoped he was not going too easy on then. That would ruin them. Tristan had the makings of a fine field operative, once he got over his narcissistic tendencies, and Jane's dogged determination and work ethic could turn her into a fine researcher. The others had potential, but he had not seen enough of their work to figure out where their strengths were.

"They are all so average at the moment," he sighed to himself.

A noise startled him, someone was clapping slowly.

He turned around to find Gabriella leaning against the back wall of the practice room. She was grinning hugely at him and her green eyes were dancing. Edward was not sure if she was mocking him or congratulating him.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Long enough," she said evasively. "I think I just witnessed the birth of a legend." He raised an eyebrow at her. Now he knew she was teasing him.

"I'm a legend already," he said smoothly. "Or had you forgotten that?" She chuckled at him and he walked back into the practice room. He glanced around. He would normally have made his pupils tidy up after themselves, but after his magnanimous moment he was left with a room full of twisted lead and scattered alchemy textbooks. He gave a long suffering sigh.

"Need a hand?" she offered, still smiling at him.

"Yes," he said gratefully, then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was barely 5pm. "Did Mustang let you out early?" he asked.

"More like kicked out," chuckled Gabbie. "He and Riza have a date tonight." Edward snorted and began the laborious task of putting the books back on the shelves in the correct order, while Gabriella gathered bits of metal and stacked them on a table in the corner.

"It's kind of sweet," she continued. "Riza was almost nervous. I don't think she is used to their relationship being out in the open yet."

He listened to her prattle on about her day for a few minutes, making appropriate noises when she paused for a response from him. He was not really listening her, but he liked hearing the rise and fall of her voice. Her accent had softened slightly in the months she had spent in his world. He knew she would always sound foreign, but now it was not so blindingly obvious. Listening to her chatter was comforting in a way; she had a nice voice and a deliciously throaty laugh. Her singing voice was even better: smooth and sweet, like hot chocolate for the ears.

He realised she had stopped talking and was humming to herself behind him as she cleaned desks. Edward let his eyes slide closed for a moment as he listened to her. A small smile crept over his lips. Suddenly, his day did not seem quite so frustrating. He would be writing reports most of the evening; his yearly assessment was only a month away and he needed something convincing on what he had observed on Gabriella's power for Mustang to peruse and then rubber stamp before it was buried. She was his research project after all; he did actually have to report on her to stay a state alchemist.

The humming behind him stopped abruptly.

"What are these?" she asked. He turned to find her holding up a wickedly sharp throwing knife as if it was a piece of cutlery. He had forgotten all about his intended gift to her. He had put Hughes's knives in his desk over a month ago.

"They are yours," he said softly. "I was going to give them to you..." He trailed off, not wanting to refer to what had happened between them after Shou's cellar. She guessed anyway. Her eyes glazed over slightly and he could still see the dull pain in their green depths. He knew she would never really get over Nina.

He suddenly had the urge to sweep her up in a death grip of a hug, but he held back. He knew she would see that as patronising. It was odd; he knew most of her quirks and habits already and could avoid her flashpoints. That was, unless he intended to annoy her. He had to admit, teasing her was sometimes almost as fun as kissing her. When he could do both at the same time, it was even better!

He decided to take her mind off Nina Tucker with a little diversion. He would not be seeing her outside work hours for a few days so he may as well make the most of the time they had together now. He had never really been jealous of Mustang before, but he got to flaunt his against regulation relationship before the whole of HQ. Tonight he would be fawning over each other before all of Central with no fear of repercussions, while Edward had to snatch kisses in stationary cupboards and secluded hallways. It really was not fair!

"You were going to give these to me?" asked Gabriella with a frown, obviously trying to divert her own thoughts also. He nodded an affirmative and took the blade from her fingers.

"You agreed not to get a gun," he said softly. "I thought these were a suitable alternative." Her frown deepened. She was wearing her hair in a very fetching ponytail, displaying the faint scar on her forehead for the first time he could remember. Perhaps it did not bother her as much as it once had.

"Well, they are very pretty," she said absently, "but I really don't see..." He grinned, and flipped the knife in his fingers to hold it correctly. He chose his target and flicked his wrist, almost casually. Her eyes widened and she squeaked, ducking. Edward laughed, as if he would have thrown it if he thought there was any danger of so much as grazing her. The blade embedded itself in the wooden door post behind her.

"EDWARD!" she yelled, standing back up. "That was idiotic! You could have hit me!"

"No," he corrected her, grinning. "It was a good fourteen rotations from you and even if you had idiotically stepped into its path the blade would not have harmed you."

"You're insane!" she growled.

"Probably," he chuckled. He selected another knife from the holster. She eyed it warily. "Watch," he ordered. He spun the blade in his fingers, mimicking its rotation through the air when thrown. He counted the turns, moving closer and closer to her. He counted under his breath and saw her lips moving in spite of herself. When he got to fourteen the handle of the blade was resting against her breastbone.

"You see," he said gently, running the handle of the blade up her neck to tilt her chin up. She shuddered and her eyes narrowed at him. "I did not throw it hard enough to even wind you, this bade would have literally bounced off you." Gabriella glanced at the blade embedded in the wood behind her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked her voice high and a little nervous.

"Because I am," he said reassuringly. "Using these makes you a great judge of distance." He reached over her shoulder to retrieve the thrown knife. This obliged him to lean forward into her. He wrapped his free hand around her waist to support her against him so she did not fall. He did not even look at the blade he reached for, he looked at her, and at that moment the colour was rising in her cheeks very attractively and her cupid's bow lips were parted slightly, as if inviting him to taste them.

The tip of his nose brushed her cheek; whatever she had used on her hair that morning smelt clean and fresh, with no heavy scent. Just what he liked. His pulse quickened; he could so very easily back her against the wall and kiss her within an inch of suffocation. Those pink lips were like morphine and he was hopelessly addicted to them, not to mention the wicked pink tongue that hid behind them. His fingers found the knife and pulled it out of the wood. He slipped his arm from her and stepped back. She nearly stumbled forward into him. She had not expected him to let go. He enjoyed the look of confusion and surprise that fluttered over her sharp features. She really did make things too easy for him sometimes. He returned the knives to the wrist scabbard, talking as if he had not just felt every contour of her body pressed against him.

"When you are proficient with these, they are much more accurate than a handgun. The useful range for a handgun is only between 6 to 8 metres. Beyond that they are less accurate and you are just as likely to kill your target as miss it. Closer than six metres and the chance of mortality of both the user and the target goes up. You want to defend yourself not have a lung ripped out by a ricochet. Then there is always the possibility of missing completely which puts you in even more danger if the target is hostile."

He glanced at her, wondering if she was listening to him at all. She seemed to be focusing on what he was saying but her pulse still hammered in her neck. He grinned and returned to his lecture. It was nice to be found attractive, especially by someone who had told him last week that she loved him. He had been in a fantastic mood for days after that. Not even his dire recruits or the dire warning in Anna's letter had been able to pull him back down to earth. She was still slightly edgy around him, however; he was going to change that.

"These knives have a useful range between 1 to 10 metres and while they can be deadly it is easy to learn how to judge distance so they maim or bruise rather than kill."

"What if they are closer than a metre?" she asked.

"Then the pointy bit gets stabbed into the other person and you go for the vitals before they can hurt you. There is no time for mercy when someone is that close. It's you or them," he said reasonably. "You know what humans are like on the inside. I don't even have to teach you the areas to hit if you want someone to bleed out within minutes." She nodded grimly.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration struck him. "Do you want to learn a trick for what to do if you have an opponent that close and you don't have anything sharp nearby?" he asked, hoping she would go along with him. "It's very simple, and could save your life one day."

"You mean I could deck that guy who hit me in Munich?" she asked, brightening. "Sure!"

He positioned her before him.

"Now you are going to be my fearsome attacker," he said, getting into his role as teacher. He patted his chest. "Even an experienced fighter will normally concentrate on the upper body at this range. It's too close for a good kick and watching the upper body gives warnings as to where I am going to move. I will use this. While you, the attacker, are expecting a punch, or for me to dodge away; I am going to use my legs. That way, I have the advantage of surprise even if you are more skilled then me. Now, remember, if an attacker is armed, make sure you step away from whatever weapon they have. Unless it's a gun, in which case you would not use this tactic at all."

"I guessed that much," she muttered. He stepped forward and his booted foot settled over hers.

"Stamp hard on the upper part of the foot with your heal. This hurts more and avoids any protection they might have in their footwear." He stepped back. "This will give you room. They will stumble back... Then you can really kick them. Of course, you have to do it properly."

He turned to stand beside her. "Kicking is not as easy as it looks." He patted the upper part of his legs. "The most powerful muscles are your thighs. You must kick with your whole leg, and don't point your toe when you kick; you can dislocate your ankle and that means you lose. Women's shoes are actually quite good for this; they tend to be pointed at the front and this can hurt more." That made her chuckle.

"Now if it's a man, always go for the groin. It's the part that hurts the most." He winced slightly, thinking about it. "Trust me, I would take a kick in the stomach over a kick between my legs any day." She snickered and he grinned at her. "If it's a woman, go for the stomach. Women have less stomach muscle density than men and so that is a weak area. You also have some delicate equipment in your lower stomach that I am told is agony when punched or kicked. A woman can pass out from the pain." Gabriella sobered, and nodded, confirming what he said.

"What you are aiming for in either case is to get your opponent doubling over in pain." She nodded again, green eyes serious. "Now let me see you kick," he invited. She blinked, a little unsure. "Go on," he encouraged. "Let me see how you would do it."

She stood with her legs a little apart and kicked forward, pointing her toes, despite his warning, and barely using her thigh at all. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, if you wanted you opponent to laugh at you, then that is a good start..." She frowned adorably and tried again, getting a little more force into the movement. Edward shook his head. She was as bad as Jane when it came to skill in combat. He knew she could hit people, but she seemed to manage to hurt herself more often than not. The scar on her head was a reminder of that.

He stood behind her and pulled her shoulders back. "Your posture is awful. You are more likely to fall than get a hit in." He moved to her hips and put a hand either side of them. She gasped. "Tilt your hips up and tuck you rump in." He said softly in her ear. He felt her move her hips forward.

"Not far enough," he corrected gently. He rested his metal hand on her stomach and rested his real one on her behind. He felt her stiffen. He pulled gently on her stomach and pushed her rump forward. He felt her hips tip forward and grinned. Now this was training he did not mind at all.

"That's better," he murmured in her ear. "Now for your legs." His knee slipped between her thighs, causing her to widen her stance. He heard her breath quicken and felt a tingle run up his spine. "Good," he murmured huskily and allowed himself one indulgence. He raised his knee slightly to brush her inner thighs. She trembled in his grip.

"Something tells me you don't normally teach your recruits this way," she hissed between her teeth.

"You are correct," he mumbled, turning his lips to her ear. "You're a special case." He nipped at her earlobe with his teeth, causing a delicious little whimper to force its way out of her mouth. "This way certainly has its benefits and it's much more fun." He moved slowly away from her. He had to be careful; if he got too aroused, then she would feel it with him pressed to her. While that would be embarrassing, it would also be difficult to keep his promise if things got that heated.

That was not his intention; he wanted to stir her blood a little but not push her into anything. She would ask him. That was something he was not going to compromise on. There would never be a misunderstanding of that nature between them again. He was aware that he was new to all this however, and he ached to touch her at every opportunity. He revelled in the feelings she had awoken in him and was desperate to have his fill of her. But not yet; for now he would just ensure that she knew what his intentions were and how desirable he thought she was. He had to be gentle, but that did not mean he could not have fun either. Besides, what he was teaching her was actually useful.

"Now kick again," he said in a firmer tone. She did so; it was better, but still not good. He decided a demonstration was in order. He stood beside her, and kicked forward, showing her how he stepped back a little and shifted his weight and hips slightly, so that when he brought his leg forward, he had much greater momentum and his foot easily followed through the movement until it was level with his hip. He held the position, only showing off slightly as his leg did not waver in the air at all.

"See how I am holding my foot? Pointed straight up not forward and my knee is not locked so I won't jar it in the impact. You must use the whole of your leg. You only get enough time to do this once; a skilled opponent will not give you the opportunity for a second attempt." She held her head on one side and grinned.

"You're showing off," she accused. "And before you ask, yes, I am impressed. How long can you stay like that?" He looked at his leg and considered her question. He could already feel an uncomfortable pull on his thigh and rump muscles.

"About 15 minutes, I think," he said seriously. "But I would probably pull every muscle in my leg and be sweating like I had run a marathon," he admitted. He smoothly lowered his leg, bounced once on his toes to change his stance, then kicked out with his other leg, holding the motion at the apex of the swing of his leg.

"This one, however, as long as I wish. My real leg is more likely to get tired holding me up before the gears and ligaments in this start to complain." He lowered his metal leg.

"Nice try in distracting me," he observed, "but I still intend to teach you how to do this properly. Now kick again." She grumbled but returned to her stance and kicked. It was a great improvement, but her toes still bent forward slightly and she was still relying too much on her lower leg for power. He stood beside her and watched two more kicks before he decided to intervene. On her third kick, he reached out and slipped his real hand under her knee. With her leg in the air she was off balance slightly and did not look all that comfortable.

"You are still not getting enough height," he explained. "And your stance is slipping again, which is why you are unsteady now." He took her ankle with his other hand and raised her leg up to the level of her hip. She shuffled her supporting leg and shifted her hips as he had showed her. She was now much more steady. But he had not finished. He slipped his hand up under her thigh and his other to her calf muscle. It was a shame she favoured slacks, in a skirt he would have had a fantastic view of the tops of her stockings right now.

"Get that toe in the right position before I cut the other four of them off," he threatened playfully.

"Don't even joke about that," she muttered, pouting at him.

"Your knee is locked," he observed.

"It is not!" she retorted.

"I can tell it is," he said evenly. "I can feel your muscles straining." He squeezed the underside of her thigh and the muscles there jumped. She growled at herself and exhaled slowly. He glanced at her supporting leg; it was trembling slightly. She would not be able to hold the pose much longer. He shifted his hand forward to the underside of her knee again and pressed lightly on the tendons. Her knee relaxed, as he wanted it too. "That's it," he said approvingly. "Now I am going to let go and you are going to hold this position briefly to get a feel for it then I want you to kick again and we will see if we can get anywhere near this."

"Fat chance of that," she muttered.

"Just try it," he said with a smile and let go. Her leg wobbled slightly but she held the pose for a moment, then sighed as she put it back on the ground. She stepped back and kicked forward. Edward's hand shot out and he grabbed her leg before she could put it back down. Gabriella's mouth dropped open. Yes he was supporting her, but her leg had returned to the position he had put her in originally.

"I did it!" she gasped! "I really did it!"

"Congratulations," said Edward smugly. "Your opponent is now howling in pain. You just now have to finish him off."

"How?" she asked, motivated by her small victory, her eyes were shining.

"Bend your knee," he instructed. She did so, quick to trust him now. He lowered her leg to a forty-five degree angle, obliging him to step closer to her. "You grab his head by the hair," he murmured to her ear. "At the back is best to avoid getting bitten. You tilt his face down then you do this..." He quickly raised her leg, demonstrating how her knee would crunch into her opponents face. He moved a little too quickly and she grunted in discomfort.

Shock washed through him. He had hurt her! He dropped her leg and it quickly returned to the floor, shoving his hand where he had never intended it to go... right between her legs.

They jumped in perfect unison; she gasping in surprise, he hissing through his teeth in surprise. Of course it would have to be his real hand... he could feel... well... everything...

His mind went blank. He knew he should pull away, but he was frozen to the spot. He blushed scarlet and tried to stammer an apology, but no words would leave his mouth. His pulse rocketed up to what he was sure was a dangerous level and his mouth went dry. His mind screamed at him to do something, but his body was not listening. He was going to look like an utter pervert!

The last thing he expected to hear was a titter of laughter. Gabriella was blushing as red as he was but she was grinning at him. He blinked, not understanding her reaction. Surely, she should have slapped him by now? She rescued him from his dilemma by moving a step back. His hand dropped to his side. What could he say? His mind was still empty; he had no experience to inform how he should act. He had never, ever touched a woman there! It was true, he had slept with this particular woman, but they had been in a bit of a rush at the time he had not really explored her body as much as he could have. He could not seem to think past how he felt; his mind was not working at all! He could not even form words! Heat washed through his blood and it was mostly not from embarrassment.

"Well," exclaimed Gabriella with a laugh. "That was unexpected!" He could only nod. Why was she even talking to him? Any other woman would...

"I'm not angry, Edward," she said. "I know it was an accident. I'm not about to start screaming down the halls that I have been violated." He continued to stare at her. "I'm not some innocent little girl, you know..." she said lightly, stepping closer. "Yes, that was more than awkward, but not exactly unpleasant either."

His eyes widened; he could not believe she had just said that! She chuckled at him, obviously amused by his reaction. She moved closer again, he wanted to step back. He needed some air; he needed to clear his head. He normally enjoyed the rushes of emotion she provoked in him but this was on a different level. What he was feeling was raw and hungry and if she came any closer... He had not felt like this before, he had never let himself! Even on that night he had spent with her he had not felt like this! He really was not sure he could stop himself from...

She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed his lips firmly. He groaned into her lips. He realised he was gasping for breath. He kept his arms stiffly by his side. If he touched her, there was no going back; he really would break his promise to her. Gabriella, however, appeared to know what he was feeling. She touched his lips and his face; but her body did not so much as brush against his. She pulled back and stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ed," she said softly. "You just have a lot to learn. You're a little on the naive side, that's all." A mischievous smirk danced over her lips. "Perhaps you will tease me a little less now you realise what it is like to be on the receiving end." He swallowed and nodded. She stroked his hair.

"You're adorable," she sighed. "Get a cold shower." She advised. He winced at the thought and she laughed and kissed his cheek, again careful not to brush up against him, probably guessing it would make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"I'll see you at dinner, farm boy," she chuckled, then turned to walk away. Edward was relieved but at the same time disappointed. How could he feel such contrasting emotions at the same time? He decided that intimacy was much more complicated than he had first thought. He really did have a lot to learn. He realised that he had been guilty of thinking that one night with her had taught him practically everything he needed to know. The experience was humbling in a way. Tristan was not the only alchemist who had learnt something...

Gabriella paused and then called over her shoulder.

"Any other man I would have expected to take advantage of me in that particular situation," she said casually. "But I knew the moment it happened that you would be enough of a gentleman to think of me first and yourself second." She smiled, looking back at the door. "Even though I knew what you would feel, I knew you would not..." She laughed at herself and her head hung forward slightly, showing off her white neck to his ravenous eyes. "I guess what I'm saying is I trust you," she said at last. With that she trotted away, limping somewhat from a slight muscle strain in her right thigh.

Edward blinked, not sure what had happened. He had practically assaulted her and been so consumed with his own lust he had not dared to lay a hand on her. Somehow, in doing that, he had gained her trust? How? He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Mercifully, his heart rate was starting to creep back to normal levels and he was sure the rest of him would soon listen to his brain's appeals for sanity.

"I'm never going to understand her," he sighed. He looked back at the knives. He had not even got to teaching her to throw them. He put them in his desk. That was a lesson for another day. He had had as much training of Gabriella as he could cope with for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, it was pure fluff, but I make no apologies **


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117... In which Gabriella is given a choice... twice...

Gabriella frowned to herself as she walked up the hall. She had a lot to think about. She had just had a very strange conversation with her temporary boss, Mustang who had been unusually sober all day. She wondered if he had had an argument with Riza, but she was beginning to entertain the idea that it had been _her_ he had been pondering about.

Up until now, it had been a good day. She had laughed and joked with the secretaries for the majority of the time. She was happy that the supper efficient and professional men were beginning to loosen up slightly. After all, Mustang may leave them a lot of work, but he was hardly a slave driver. It had been half an hour before she was due to finish when Mustang called her into his office.

His face was so dark that she had thought she was about to get yelled at. His eye glistened with repressed emotions.

"Sit down, Gabriella," he said firmly. Her feet were moving before she even thought about it. She sat herself on the opposite side of the desk and tried to appear as relaxed as possible. Mentally she steeled herself; sparring with Mustang was like arguing with Edward. She had to keep her wits about her.

"I've been thinking about your next mission," Mustang began without preamble. He pressed his fingers together before himself and leaned back in his chair, making the leather creak.

"So far I've had a number of offers, but nothing I have felt would be a good use of your talents." He gave a tight smile. "After all, we don't want to waste whatever power you are blessed with."

"You mean the missions weren't high profile enough," she said with a knowing grin.

She expected a witty retort, but none came. Mustang sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair. Gabbie frowned; something was really bothering him. Suddenly she was anxious. Mustang always struck her as cool and collected. Even his angry outbursts were calculated. If he was concerned over something, then she should be _doubly_ concerned.

"This is strictly off the record," he said at last, sitting forward. "How would you feel about a solo mission?"

Gabriella blinked. Was that what this was all about? Sending her off on her own? At first she was thrilled, ;she got to go off and have an adventure on her own! No-one to worry about but herself, no-one telling her what to do and when... Then reality came to quash her enthusiasm. Working alone meant she had no-one to help her, no-one to listen to her when she was unsure of herself, no-one to believe in her when others did not...

It would be lonely. She had not felt lonely for months. Edward had made sure of that.

_Edward..._

They were getting so close. Certainly he drove her crazy but that was part of his charm. He would be devastated if she left him alone; he had joined the military because of her! She owed him more than she could ever repay. She could not just leave him. Most of all she would miss him terribly; her heart ached just thinking about it.

"I would not ask," said Roy quietly, having watched the play of emotions over her features. "But this could be a fantastic opportunity for us both." He leaned towards her over the desk and fixed her with his black stare. Gabbie almost shuddered; all she could see in his gaze was naked ambition.

"I cannot tell you much to aid you in your decision. This mission is only known to four people in this country and two of them are in this room right now."

Gabriella gulped.

"Why so secret?" she asked breathily.

"It's highly political," he replied in an undertone. "Which would benefit me immensely, but there is also a great benefit for you."

She leaned closer to him in spite of herself. Roy smiled, knowing he had her hooked.

"These people know where your power comes from, and can help you control it safely."

Gabbie gasped; she could not help it.

"Drachma," she hissed. "You are talking about a mission in Drachma, aren't you?"

Roy sat back and considered her.

"Yes," he said at last.

"Alone?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded in conformation. Gabbie bit her lip. This was huge. Though she was ignorant of the details she could already see how this would benefit Mustang. If he could open the old trade routes that had once made both Drachma and Amestris very rich there would be no contest for the top job anymore. She moistened her lips. Olan must have contacted him somehow and proposed something too good for Mustang to ignore. She could certainly feel the ghostly hand of Olan Vengaurd in this. He must know from talking to her sister how many times she had endangered herself. He was offering a way to normalise her life somewhat. She had already taken ten years off her life through ignorance. She had no idea what else she could do to herself or those close to her in the future. She owed it to herself and to those she loved to train and make the damn stuff in her do as it was told!

There was something that didn't fit, though.

"Why do they want me? What good am I to them? How does Olan benefit?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"All I know is that you are of 'cultural significance' to those in Drachma."

Gabbie bit her lip harder. She was s confused! Her curiosity was piqued; an entire nation no-one knew about and she could be one of the first to go there from Amestris. It was a privilege, and she knew it. There was also getting a collar on her power to consider, that was a massive plus, but the downside...

"Edward?" she asked Mustang, knowing he would understand. Mustang sat back and sighed.

"Fullmetal has commitments here; the offer is for you only."

Gabriella's heart wailed. How would she decide? She thought Mustang would ridicule her concern for Edward, but again he said nothing.

"You have some time to decide," said Mustang softly. "Consider the issue carefully. I would not dream of putting pressure on you." Her heart swelled with warmth for the man she had once regarded as her biggest adversary.

"Thank you," she whispered. She stood, head buzzing and heart heavy.

"One more warning," said Roy suddenly. He fixed her with a meaningful look and his lips thinned. "No specific time length was stated for the duration of this mission. Though I get the feeling that once you are within its borders, Drachma will do all it can to keep you. This mission might last longer than you anticipate if you accept."

"You mean months?" she squeaked. He continued looking at her, giving no reply. "A year?" she whispered. Her legs actually trembled. Roy said nothing. "More?" she asked weakly.

"It might be... permanent," said Roy carefully. "It is not part of the negotiations, but reading between the lines..."

Gabriella had left and grabbed a very strong coffee along the way. The caffeine had not helped. Roy had guessed the state she would be in and issued an order before she walked out.

"You have the next three days off, and so does Fullmetal. I don't want to see either of you, especially him. I have no wish for him to kill a pupil because he is in a bad mood." Gabbie was out of the office by the time she realised the implications of Roy's words.

He knew everything about her and Edward.

"It was only a matter of time before he found out," she muttered to herself. "I just hope he doesn't decide to exploit what he knows."

Her eyes narrowed. If Roy did decide to be an arse then she would practice her new kicking techniques on his groin.

A flush covered her cheeks that had nothing to do with her thinking about Roy and the tender bits of his anatomy.

That particular lesson from Edward had been... well... a revelation, in a way. Edward respected her enough to keep his hands off her, even when it was obvious he was fighting his baser drives with every fibre of his being. She smirked. Maybe he was just stubborn. He wanted her to instigate things. He didn't want to hurt her and she had made him very cautious about moving forward and taking things further in their relationship. She cursed her stupidity. Had she not been so bloody unhinged back then...

She sighed and quickened her step. There really was no point thinking that way. What was done was done. They were together after it all and Gabbie thought they were the stronger for the whole "Lior" incident. Though she still wished it had never happened, especially how Scorn had treated Alphonse. She was forgiven, but she had still not quite forgiven herself.

"One day I am going to visit Roze when I'm not running away from a mental break down and a pretty alchemist," she vowed, smirking to herself.

Edward was a gentleman and under all of his rough exterior he had a heart of gold - alchemically created gold perhaps - but gold nonetheless. Her smile broadened as she reached her door. He would be in there, she knew he would. They had been apart a few days and whenever that happened he would get impatient when he was off duty and take up residence in her room. Her face straightened and her heart squeezed painfully.

What was she going to tell him about Mustang's offer? How would he react? Would he be angry? Upset? Indifferent?

"Only one way to know," she muttered and unlocked her door.

She walked into her dimly lit room. The lamp on her desk burned when she knew she had turned it off. She figured out the reason why fairly quickly. There was a very handsome alchemist stretched out on one of the green leather seats in her room, and he was snoring gently.

She chuckled and closed the door behind her quietly. She paused a moment to take in what she saw. She had always had a bit of a sappy side, and she tried to make sure it normally never saw the light of day. She had loved to watch Carl sleep. It was harmless weakness, and it was not as if he had ever known!

Edward's discarded boots were strewn across the floor, as if he had kicked them off angrily. His blue jacket had joined his boots on the floor. He really must have been in a bad mood. His legs were hitched over the side of the chair, feet hanging.

His shirt was un-tucked from his blue trousers and so had ridden up to show off his stomach. She smiled at the childish sleeping pose, and then winced at the red scar on his stomach. She remembered how scared she had been when he had nearly died from that wound. She had hardly known him; in fact she had not even liked him much. That had changed, rapidly. His metal fingers twitched against his stomach and he sighed, chest rising and falling sharply. His head was supported by the opposite arm rest. He mumbled and shifted his neck slightly. His sharp featured face frowned and he stuck his bottom lip out slightly. Gabbie had to repress a giggle. He was adorable. His yellow hair was loose and spilled over the side of the chair. She had suggested a few nights ago that he should not tie it back so often, it looked great long. She got a noncommittal grunt and a kiss on the forehead for her back handed complement.

It was no good; she had to have a play with it. Besides, what was the point of seeing a man with long hair if you did not get to play with it? It was a perk of the relationship; if he did not like it then he would have to cut it short.

She silently crossed the carpet and knelt next to his chair. She ran her fingers through the fine silky hair and smiled wistfully. His face relaxed as her fingertips brushed over his scalp. He looked so much younger when he slept. It was hard for her to remember she was older than him most of the time, he was so self assured. Why would he not be? He had fought hard the majority of his life and knew his limits and what he was capable of. Most people did not gain knowledge like that until they were half way through their lives.

His hard yellow eyes normally conveyed the hard lessons he had learned to the world with a single glance. He was intimidating, or he would have been if he was not quite so short. With his eyes closed the years fell away and he looked much closer to his twenty two years. She realised she was humming to herself as she stroked his head. She was going to wake him if she did not... his eyes slid open. He blinked and focused on her. She caught her breath. For most of the world those eyes were hard, but for her, just for her, they were warm and inviting. He smiled up at her lazily and her heart fluttered. He had absolutely no idea how gorgeous he was.

"You're back late," he murmured, his voice rough with sleep.

"Mustang kept me late," she replied with her own slight smile. "I came as soon as I was free."

"You work too hard," he sighed, real hand cupping her chin gently and angling her face towards him. "You're doing him a favour and he is treating you like one of his regular staff. You should tell him to back off."

He was concerned for her.

"I like the work; it's better than waiting around doing nothing," she said with a smirk. "Besides, since I staffed the place with men I'm the only eye candy in there for him right now. It's little wonder he has extended my hours."

The yellow eyes flashed with irritation. She had said the wrong thing, been too flippant in the face of his concern. She mentally slapped herself. Why did she do that? Why did she still have to try and make the people close to her retreat from her? Was it fear? Or was she simply an idiot who did not know how to deal with affection? His anger passed quickly however and the warmth in his eyes returned. He knew her well enough to know when she was acting out of habit. It had taken her a long time to let her defences down around him; part of her would always fear intimacy, she supposed.

As if sensing her mood he sat up and pulled her body between his legs and hugged her tightly. She sighed and rested her face against his chest, listening to his even heartbeat and steady breathing. It felt so nice to be held.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair. "You have no idea how tough the last few days have been."

"Jane blow something up?" she asked into the fabric of his shirt.

"Worse," he chuckled, the sound rumbling pleasantly under Gabriella's ear. "Tristan made her cry; she lost her temper and broke both his legs."

Gabriella burst out laughing. She could hardly believe the tiny woman she had seen in the mess had attacked anyone, let alone with enough ferocity to break bone.

"He's going to be in hospital for a while. I just came from bailing her out of the brig." He sighed heavily. "She wouldn't stop apologising." Gabbie slipped from his grasp and knelt back on her heels.

"I bet you were not very nice to her,"

Edward rolled his eyes and lent back into his chair.

"I made her cry again," he groused. "Then I told her if she tried to break my legs I'd snap her like a twig." Gabriella grinned. "She laughed at me!" Edward protested, "She thought I was making a joke!" Gabriella could not help laughing.

"It's not funny," he said flatly. "She will have no respect for me at all now; she will think I've gone soft on her."

"I highly doubt that," Gabbie said, trying to control the odd giggle that forced it way past her resolve to be semi serious. "She worships the ground you walk on."

"How can you know that?" he scoffed. "You hardly know her."

"I have seen enough to know the girl is infatuated with you," she said casually. She grinned as he sat bolt upright and glared at her.

"That's not funny either Gabriella," he half growled. "You should not lie like that." Gabriella lost her battle with the giggles and snickered at him. She rose and patted him on the head briefly.

"You're so dense," she teased. "Have you not seen all the sidelong glances and blushes when you talk to her?"

Edward opened his mouth ready to deliver a denial, than closed it. She watched him consider her words and put the pieces together in his head.

"You may be right," he admitted at last.

"I'm always right," she retorted over her shoulder and sat on her bed to kick off her shoes and unpin her hair from the tight bun she had forced it into. Curls began to ping round her ears and she glared at them moodily.

"You know," said Edward in a carefully neutral tone, which she knew meant he was up to something. "You could act like a normal woman and be a little jealous."

Gabriella snorted and gave him a flat look.

"What for?" she asked. "The girl has impeccable taste."

Edward frowned at her and she knew she had not reacted as he intended.

"Petty jealousy is pointless," she continued. "I wouldn't be with you if I thought I would have to worry about every woman who took a shine to you. I trust you."

Edward's frown vanished and he pursed his lips.

"I reserve the right to be pointlessly jealous," he grumbled. She raised an eyebrow, irritated herself now. "Why?" she half snapped. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said quickly. "I just don't trust _them_."

"Why?" she asked again, genuinely interested this time.

"I know what they're thinking," he muttered, glancing at his miss matched feet on the carpet. "And under the circumstances I can't tell them to back off because they don't know you're taken." Gabriella's heart sank; so they were back to this. She knew Edward disliked the secrecy of their relationship. She got the impression it was really beginning to bother him. She would prefer to be open about things too, but there were consequences to that and not just within the military.

Suddenly he strolled across the room and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Let me take you out," he insisted, eyes shining. "We could go down the south side of the city - it's all immigrants there, and no one would know who we were."

Gabriella opened her mouth to object but he interrupted her. He cradled her hands between his palms and fixed her with a sincere look. "I could get you something to eat that was not military food, or I could take you dancing!" He enthused. "I know you like that!"

Gabriella was quite frankly overwhelmed. He wanted to take her on a proper date? Her chest expanded painfully. He really was adorable, and more than a little desperate if he was offering to take her dancing.

"I know!" he said with a smile that lit his whole face. "I could take you to a movie! They are still silent here but..." She put a finger to his lips, stilling his flow of words. This was a bad idea, and she knew it... but he asked for so little from her, surely she could do this. It would make him happy.

He stared at her earnestly, pleading with his gaze. Edward never begged for anything, but he was virtually begging her now.

"All right, Elric," she said with a smirk. "You've got yourself a date." She barely had time to regret her words because his lips claimed hers in a kiss that left her breathless. Her subconscious took that moment to remind her she had meant to talk to him, not plan dates and get kissed within an inch of suffocation. She had important things to tell him... it took her nearly all her will power to tear herself away from those lips that were full of promises and the hands that had began to wander.

"What?" he gasped, his breath ragged and his colour high. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No!" she snapped, annoyed. "Why must you always think that? If you had hurt me you would have a black eye by now." She sighed, trying to clear her kiss-fogged brain and get her temper under control. It was not his fault he was careful with her; it was hers.

"I have to talk to you about something," she blurted out. "It's why I was late."

He nodded, clearly disappointed but willing to listen. She pushed him down to sit on the bed, then sat next to him. She pursed her lips, deciding that the direct approach was in order.

"Mustang wanted to talk to me about my next mission," she began.

"Your next mission?" He queried, immediately picking up on the singular in her carefully chosen words.

"Yes," she said softly, looking at her feet. "Roy wanted to know how I would feel about a solo mission." She glanced at him warily. He exhaled and ran his real hand through his hair.

"So how do you feel about it?" he asked quietly. She did not need to tell him what the mission was about; he could guess as easily as she had.

"Most of me wants to say no," she sighed. "But..." she did not finish.

Edward slipped an arm around her shoulders. The fact she had given up a decade of her life to whatever the gate had cursed her with had not been mentioned by either of them since they had come out of the stationary cupboard. If Olan could give her the skills she needed to live safely with the blue lights then that had to be worth at least considering.

"How... how do you feel about it?" she ventured, not knowing if she would like his answer.

"If I'm honest," he sighed, "I want to hit the guy. "You should be with me; you're my responsibility, not his. I should be able to fix this problem, not some foreigner." Gabbie smirked; you could take the boy out of the countryside... but you couldn't take the countryside out of the boy.

His arm tightened around her and her head rested on his metal shoulder.

"But if this means your safety, then I guess we go."

"We?" she asked, looking at him steadily.

"Yes, you and me," he replied, his eyes blazing with determination. Gabbie's heart sank. He did not realise.

"You're from Amestris, Ed," she whispered softly. "They won't let you in the country."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'll let myself in," he said resolutely.

"And ruin the whole diplomatic healing process before it has even begun?" she hissed. "This is bigger than just you and me!"

"Why do you care?" he snapped. "This isn't even your world."

His comment stung. She shrugged off his arm and stood.

"If I'm not supposed to care for the people of this world, then does that include you, Alchemist?" she spat sarcastically. "People are people, no matter where they are from."

She poked him with an accusing finger. "It's that kind of wrong-headed nonsense that leads to..." Her temper begged for release; she let it go with words designed to wound. "Did the military's treatment of the Ishabal people teach you nothing?"

Edwards's mouth hung open and she felt equal measures of guilt and satisfaction. She waited for the inevitable explosion of Colonel Elric's legendary temper, but he remained seated, his eyes showing hurt.

"If you want to go that badly Gabriella, all you had to do was tell me," he said in a barely audible voice. "Go. Have your freedom. You've got exactly what you have wanted from the beginning."

He stood. It was her turn to stare at him disbelievingly. Was she hearing this right? After everything he was threatening to break up with her?

"Choose whatever suits you best," he murmured. "I will abide by whatever you decide." He walked to the wall, intending to push the hidden trigger and leave.

"Is that it?" she squeaked, exasperated. She saw the muscles dance in the back of his shoulders as his back tensed. He stood motionless, staring at the wall.

"I am merely agreeing with you," he said in a dead tone. "You have more to think about than just us."

"So you're just going to give up on me?" she half yelled. "After all of it, everything?"

Panic tore at her chest; he was serious. She had been too harsh in making him see the gravity of the situation and he was backing away from her, considering her decision already a foregone conclusion.

"How can I compete?" he said softly. "If you do this, Mustang gets what he wants and you get your freedom and the training that will save your life. The nations involved are less likely to attack each other..."

"I never said this was a competition!" she protested. He was doing it again, oversimplifying the situation.

"But it is," he said to the wall. "It all comes down to what you value more." He looked over his shoulder and she could not identify the swirling mix of emotions she saw in those eyes. "If I was... not the way I am... then I would want you to go to..." His fists clenched.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked. Her temper shrank and so did the adrenaline rush. He was not abandoning her; on the contrary he was thinking she was going to abandon him.

"I want you to stay," he whispered. "I want you to stay with me... I don't care how, or where but..." he turned towards her slightly. "But you're half way gone already, I can see it." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I should be pushing you out the door, encouraging you." He looked back up and she nearly wept at the sadness in his expression. "Please don't leave me," he whispered. "Not now, not ever."

She practically threw herself at him. Her weight pushed his back up against the wall. She kissed him quickly, moving from his lips to his forehead then to his cheek in quick succession.

"I'm sorry," she whispered between kisses. "I'm so sorry. I'm not going anywhere!" She should have realised. Talk of going off on her own would be heard by him as abandonment. It was just not something that was done by the people he loved. Alphonse went were he went. True they parted ways occasionally, but never for long. Alphonse was growing up however, and Edward was well aware their years of travelling together were coming to an end. In a way she was a replacement for that. His insurance that he would never be alone. Alphonse could do what he liked as long as Gabriella was still around.

Fate was cruel. This man allowed himself to need very few people, but he cherished those he really _did_ need. He needed her, and he loved her with all he had, to the point he would admit to wanting her with him even if it meant denying a lot of powerful people what they wanted, even Gabriella vital training.

All this would not be happening if he could go with her, but he could not, the situation was far too sensitive.

In her heart Gabriella knew she would go with Olan, it was what she needed to do. She would have to make sure that the man she left behind knew she loved him and that she had every intention of coming back to him. By the time she left he would be sure of her affections, even if she had to damn well propose to him! She was not letting him go and when he knew that then the separation would be half bearable.

His lips found her ear and his arms wound around her. She stopped pondering the future for a moment and simply enjoyed his attentions. He was getting so good at making her melt against him. Those lips and wicked tongue knew exactly where to move to make her shudder against him. She had missed him so much! It had only been three days since she had last saw him. Was she a fool for thinking she could handle months away from him? Long distance relationships were hard and she had failed at one before. His lips moved down her neck and his teeth nipped lightly along her collarbone. She groaned, threading her fingers through his hair and shuddered as his mouth moved lower. He stopped when he got to the top of her blouse, his warm breath flowing teasingly beneath the fabric. She swallowed hard as he looked up at her. There was no mistaking what those eyes were asking for. She moistened her lips.

"I'm going to go now," he said in a strained voice. "I have PT in the morning."

"No you don't," she half panted. "Mustang has given us three days off." His eyes cleared for a moment to show genuine surprise, and then a sly smirk moved over his lips.

"So I can stay longer?" he purred. She nodded eagerly. He could not leave her like this! What was he thinking? She was sure that his grin meant something, but her mind was too foggy to really care. He quickly scooped her up and dumped her on the bed so hard she bounced. He was pinning her down beneath him before she really knew what was happening. His kisses became frenzied and she responded in kind. Her blood literally burned in her veins. She had never felt such intensity of emotion with anyone else. She was panting so hard she was becoming light headed. She felt his nimble fingers slide beneath her clothing, stroking her sides and waist. She moaned and squirmed wantonly, wishing he would just rip her clothes off.

His golden eyes took on a predatory gleam and he lifted himself up onto his hand, moving away from her. She hissed between her teeth, annoyed he had stopped.

"Edward!" she growled.

"What?" he asked, his tone playful but at the same time low and sultry.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He chuckled darkly and his eyes swept over her flushed face hungrily.

"If this is your idea of revenge for our argument then..." Her words were stilled when metal fingers danced up her spine, making her arch her back and eyes flutter closed.

"Now who is being dense?" he asked. He leaned forward and his tongue danced up her exposed throat.

"I'm attempting to seduce you," he breathed in her ear and chuckled again when she blushed deeply. "I'm not doing too badly either," he murmured, pressing a smug smile to the space just below her ear.

Gabriella gasped. She would have corrected him. Seduction implied some unwillingness in the one being seduced. She was far from unwilling, therefore was not being seduced... In the end all she managed to hiss was a few words of protest.

"You're teasing me!"

"I am not!" he declared with a pout. He managed to hold his expression of wounded pride for about half a second before he was grinning down at her again. "Well, not much." He pulled none too gently at the fabric covering her shoulder to expose the flesh to his hungry eyes.

"Hello freckles," he whispered and proceeded to place light kisses all over her shoulder, as if intending to kiss every dark mark. Gabriella lost all pretence of reserve, not that she had had much in the first place. She whimpered and squirmed under his lips.

"Edward, please!" she mewed. His attention left her shoulder and returned to her face.

"Please what?" he asked. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, half wanting to push him away and end the delicious torture.

"Please," she panted again.

"I have no idea what you want unless you tell me, Gabriella," he said in a slightly more serious tone. He pulled back and looked down at her and his playful attitude melted away. He was silent for a long moment, simply studying her.

Gabriella realised he was giving her a moment to gather her wits. He wanted her to be in full possession of all her faculties before proceeding. She guessed that in a way he needed to be sure she really wanted him and was not just caught up in emotion. She lost herself in those eyes for a moment. How was she going to ever to be able to leave him? She did not know, but one thing she was sure of was that she loved him and that he loved her. Being in love was nothing to fear, she could hurt him and he her but she was not scared, not anymore.

Her hands came to rest either side of his face and she lent up and kissed him tenderly. She gave him a penetrating look of her own. She found that it was easy to say, she began to wonder why she had made such a fuss over it...

"Stay tonight," she whispered softly. "Make love to me."

A shudder passed through him and a long sigh escaped his lips. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask," he sighed. His grin broadened. "You are going to have be to patient with me; I only know the basics."

She chuckled herself and wound a leg over his hips. With a quick push she had rolled them over and was sitting astride him. He was grinning up at her and she found his smile mirrored on her own face.

"We've got three days," she said lightly. "You can learn a lot in three days."

He leant up and kissed her lips softly.

"Then teach me," he murmured against her lips.

Gabriella did not have to be told twice. She bent down to kiss him, only to find a metal finger at her lips, holding her back.

"You have to promise you'll still respect me in the morning," he said with a husky chuckle.

"Edward," she said in a dark whisper, moving her face away from his finger, "I know you're a bit nervous, but please shut up,"

She didn't even give him a chance to respond. She claimed his lips, forcing him into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118... _In which the author begins to set up her final story arc..._**

Gabriella mumbled and turned over in her bed. The blankets had stuck to her. Her skin was clammy but that was to be expected. A satisfied grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. She needed a shower. She would have to make sure she was alone in the communal bathroom; her skin had quite a few marks on it in various places. She did not want tongues wagging. She strongly suspected that her and Edward's "closer" than regulation relationship would not stay private for much longer. Still, she did not want to think about that right now.

She grumbled sleepily and tried to snuggle into the warm body that had lain beside her for the past two nights. She mewed in protest when she realised the bed was cold and empty where he normally would be. She reluctantly raised her eyelids. No, her room was empty of blond alchemists. She estimated by the weak sunlight penetrating the drapes it was mid-morning. Her fire in the grate was already lit; she must have slept through him building it back up. Amestris was not a cold country - a bit of snow and frost in the central and northern regions in the winter, but nothing extreme. The extreme weather was in the south, those vast and unforgiving deserts where tough darker skinned people lived. She idly wondered what the climate of Drachma was like.

The thought chased sleep from her brain as effectively as a bucket of cold water. She raised herself up on her elbows. Something blinked at her on Edwards's pillow. She stared at it, not really understanding what she was seeing for a moment. She then surprised herself by actually bursting into tears! She snatched the object and cradled it to her chest, curling her body around it in the bed as if to protect it. How long she sobbed for she did not know. She did not even really know why she was crying. Once her reason returned to her she looked at what was in her hands and tried to blink away enough tears to focus.

It was her old digital watch, but it looked like new! The 0:00 display flashed at her cheerfully. A ghost of a smile quirked over her lips. Edward had fixed her watch. Somehow he had replicated the tiny lithium battery that powered the thing. Something else he could probably make a fortune with if he chose to capitalise on the idea, which he probably would not. She wondered why he had not reset the display. Maybe he wanted her to have the pleasure of doing that, or perhaps... she smirked again... perhaps he could not figure out how? She gave a watery chuckle. She could well imagine how frustrated he would have been to repair it but then not be able to figure out the combination of buttons that reset it. She pushed the buttons and adroitly set the watch by the clock on the opposite wall. She had been given this watch by her mother when she was 16. It was cheap, but Gabbie had not cared. The watch had been her companion through many a sleepless night, cheerfully displaying the passage of time. Morning and daylight was safe and some nights she had waited desperately for the daylight. She did not dream during the day; it was safe.

Suddenly she realised what had caused the tears. This watch was all she had to remind her not only of her old life, but of her mother. She felt another wave of tears prick at her eyes. She got up before she could descend into more self pitying sobs. Her home was lost to her and her mother was dead. Yes, it was sad and she mourned but she had much to be thankful for in this place. Her mind seemed determined to be gloomy however and Nina's face flashed across her memory, starved body and bright smile. It was followed by a memory of her reflection; she was preening before a full length mirror, her hair was black and her eyes violet. She wiggled her hips suggestively and laughed. The remembered sound chilled Gabbie's blood. No, those were experiences she was not thankful for. Growling at her cynical brain she grabbed a towel from the cupboard and marched her clammy, sweaty and otherwise unpleasant body around the room, retrieving discarded clothes.

She winced as she pulled her blouse over her shoulders. She glanced to her left shoulder and tutted. A slightly purple set of teeth marks marred the pale skin and freckles. She had no idea why he was obsessed with her shoulders but he had certainly paid them plenty of attention over the last two days. Another memory flashed across her brain.

_Edward lay prone on her bed, not a stitch of clothing on him and a mortified look on his face. _

_Shame-filled eyes looked up at her grinning face._

"_I'm sorry..." he gasped between heaving breaths. "I didn't mean to ..." _

"_Hush," she replied, kissing his forehead. "This is not something you are born good at," she continued with a chuckle. _

_He frowned and her heart fluttered. Damn he was cute! _

"_But... aren't you angry?" he asked, still a little breathless. _

"_Why?" she asked. Then her grin turned mischievous. "You don't think I'm finished with your education yet, do you?" _

"_Huh?" was all he managed. _

"_There are other things... after all, you don't want to leave me aching for you do you?" she whispered in a low and inviting tone, punctuated with a bite on his earlobe. _

That had done the trick; male confidence was restored and ego repaired. She was pleased she had handled the situation so well. Genius he may be but when it came to what went on in the bedroom he was a beginner. Still, under her gentle tuition he had progressed. The look on his face the first time he had her shuddering with need in his arms was not something she was going to soon forget!

Of course he had taken his explorations a shade too far at times. He was an alchemist after all. When she was lightly dozing in the small hours of the morning he had tried another one of his "experiments" on her. He had got a pillow in his face for his trouble. She had growled at him that she was not a research project. He had quite calmly pointed out that in the military's eyes she was exactly that and he just wanted to know what happened if he tried...

She had hit him with the pillow again.

Still smiling, she finished dressing. Yes, it had been a very pleasant two days off. She turned to the door, only to find a short note pinned to it.

"_Be ready for 7. We're going out." _

Gabbie sighed.

"This is a bad idea," she grumbled. It didn't matter though because she had promised.

"Doesn't the dating normally come before the sex?" she muttered moodily. They really had done everything backwards.

She tiptoed into the bathroom at the end of the hall. It made no difference. A very attention-starved chimera knocked her backward. She half growled and half cursed as the excited animal slobbered all over her face. It did not take long before she was helpless with giggles.

"All right, I'm sorry!" she squealed. "I'm a bad chimera owner!" Iggy had been confined to the bathroom for the last few nights.

Riza had called to say she knew Gabbie was supposed to be on R and R so she offered to exercise Iggy when she took her own dog for a walk. Gabbie knew the woman at the other end of the phone was smiling as she spoke. She surmised Riza knew about her and Ed too, though she did take the woman up on her offer. Iggy could be a handful, especially if Edward was so much as kissing her. The poor thing would get jealous and start howling. She laughed again and pushed the animal off her. Iggy's strangled howls were as effective as a bucket of water. Gabbie struggled upwards and frowned. The shed skin of the part lizard, part cat, part rat was lying in a heap at the bottom of the shower tray. It had grown again and it was bouncing enthusiastically at her feet. Her frown deepened, and then she gasped.

Iggy's foot had grown back.

She was stunned for a moment. Then she wondered if the animal had wondrous retentive powers. She knew however, that it was no miracle. Well, not really. It was her. She had a groggy memory of a visit to the toilet when she was half asleep. She had patted the chimera on her way out the door and noticed her hands were glowing. Tired, and still half concussed from too much sex, she had grumbled to herself and willed the glow away. She had forgotten about the incident. She swore at herself. She had gone back to bed, stripped off her nightgown and curled herself back around the deliciously sleepy naked man in her bed. Her memory seemed to be highly selective recently.

She needed to go to Drachma. She needed to control this. Her heart sank, knowing her short escape from reality was coming to an end. She had some hard decisions to make. She sighed and took a shower. The Chimera insisted on sharing it with her. She wondered what she would do with Iggy if she had to go north. Would Edward take care of him? Could she take him with her?

On returning to her room she browsed her wardrobe. She pulled a face. There was nothing there that said HOT DATE on it. She needed to go shopping. She trotted back out into the corridor, clad only in her towel. She lifted the phone and called the number she had now memorised.

"Riza Hawkeye," said the crisp voice at the other end. Gabbie smiled.

"Can I tempt you with going AWOL for an afternoon Riza?" she asked, her smile broadening into a grin.

Riza actually laughed. Gabbie found herself laughing with the woman. Riza's laugh was positively girlish!

"What's the emergency?" chuckled the older woman.

"Date," said Gabbie. "Tonight, off base." She waited for Riza to object, but was confident the woman would help her. She was surprised by her reply.

"About time too," she snorted. "Sneaking around is beneath you."

Gabbie wondered again just how many people knew about her lover. She was beginning to suspect her secret was the worst kept one in HQ.

"It's easy for you to say that," muttered Gabbie. "The regulations don't apply to you."

"You know very well that they would not apply to you either," snapped Riza. "My future husband is far too fond of you to let a little thing like improper conduct get in the way of having more rope to wind round Edward's neck."

Gabbie swallowed. She supposed she had not thought of that. With she and Edward involved and protected by people in power, then Ed would be even more under Roy's thumb than he already was.

"If you don't mind me saying, your future husband is a bastard. A lovable one, but still a bastard. I don't feel like giving him extra ammunition by making this official."

"No offense taken. I know exactly what he is like." chuckled Riza. "Now, tell me where you are going tonight so I know which type of shop I am going to have to escort you too."

Gabbie told her and Riza suggested a dress. Not a formal one, but smart and chic. Something that would not be out of place and yet would show her off. Gabbie felt a small pang. She normally would discuss such things with her sister. The arrangements made, Gabbie took herself to the Mess to get something to eat. The now four footed chimera trotted after her. She hoped no one would notice, but if they did she was going to stick to the "it grew back story." She did not want Edward worrying.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Riza put down the phone and sighed. She glared at the woman and man behind her.

"They will find out it was you eventually," she said in a cold tone.

Roy shuffled forward and squeezed his wife-to-be's shoulder encouragingly.

"I can handle their anger," he said softly. His black eye had that burning light in it again. He was not going to accept no for an answer. "This is for the best, if our visitor is to be believed." He gestured to the woman standing next to the dinner table in Riza's apartment. The white haired woman inclined her head.

"If she does not learn to control herself soon she will experience power leaks when she is not concentrating. She will have no control over..."

"Then why not just warn her!" ground out Riza.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you think Fullmetal would do then?" he pressed. "I cannot afford to have him AWOL and running after her."

"So how does this help?" she hissed. "It's cruel; that girl has been through enough!" The hand on her shoulder squeezed a little harder, trying to reassure her.

"The scandal is just the push we need to get her to make a decision," he said softly. "We have very little time before the weather in Drachma becomes lethal to travellers. Vengard will be going home soon and I need her and Fullmetal ready to be separated in under two weeks." He stepped back, a reassuring smile on his features. She wanted to hit him.

"This is a betrayal Roy, and you know it!" she accused. The woman by the table bowed once and left the apartment, not wishing to witness their argument.

"Dress it up however you like, but you are going to feed them to the press and hope she has the sense to run before the media turn their golden girl into the whore of Central and he will let her go without a fuss because he will feel guilty!" Riza put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I won't be party to this," she announced. "It's not right. You don't treat people you call friends like this."

"I do when it means it will save someone's life," he replied quietly. "I do not enjoy this," he held his head on one side and she snorted at him. "...all right, I do enjoy it a little, but my intentions are pure!"

"You're just a control freak!" she accused. "You know you wouldn't be able to keep your pet alchemist without manipulating him!"

Roy's expression sobered.

"That boy has prospects and I am not losing his brilliant mind because he has gone soft," he spat at her. "If they are truly meant to be, then a separation won't damage that. There is more at stake here - much more than love's young dream."

Riza bristled at his cynical tone.

"I am not telling you where they are going," she growled.

Roy gave her a pitying smile.

"You don't need to," he said softly. "There is only one place in Central they really can go. I just needed to know when. As she has just called I imagine they will be stepping out together tonight."

"One day... in the not too distant future... you will back yourself into a corner and need your friends..." She folded her arms and glowered at him. "Only then will you realise you have no friends because people dislike being manipulated."

"Does that include you my dear?" he asked in all seriousness. His hand tightened on the walking stick that propped him up. "Would you abandon your husband when he is all out of schemes?"

Her eyes narrowed. He was genuinely unsure. Good; she was going to keep it that way. Of course she would die for him three times over. He was going to fix her home land and cut out the poison that had been at its heart for generations. Of course the process meant there were casualties. She knew this, but she did not have to like it.

"Don't ask," she sneered. "You won't like my answer right now."

He sighed and nodded.

"I guess this means I'm sleeping alone tonight?" he muttered moodily.

"Tonight?" she scoffed. "Try for the next month!"

She grabbed her uniform jacket and left the apartment, slamming the door. Riza wondered if she should tell Gabbie and watch her fiancé's plans come to ruin. She squared her shoulders; she could not do that. She had promised to support him so he could get to the top. He had been her life's work ever since she was stationed under him in the Ishabal war. There was also the small matter of her being smitten with him. This deal with Drachma was what he needed to become the leader the country needed. That did not mean he was a nice person... she knew that. He was ruthless just as much as he was ambitious. She also knew that in his own twisted way, he was trying to take care of those he cared about. Gabriella hated her life in Central and was becoming a danger to herself. She needed to leave for her own sake and soon. Edward had more brains than sense and needed guidance or he'd end up in trouble or hurting himself. Alphonse was not one to make a career out of the military and Roy was planning on honourably discharging him as soon as he had the power to do so.

That was the only reason Riza could stomach not telling Gabbie. She steeled herself. She had to put on a good front or Gabriella would be suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the apartment Roy sighed. He knew Riza would not be disloyal to him, even though she was far from happy. His fiancé was not a hard person to read. She was honest and steadfast. This was hurting her and yet she would support him. He loved her all the more for it.

"A month on the sofa," he muttered. He grinned and chuckled to himself.

"I see that as a challenge!" he enthused. "Two weeks my dear, I'll be back in your bed in two weeks!"

His mind suitably distracted, Roy left to find the messenger from Olan Vengard. He had to inform his almost-ally of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Olan put down the phone, flexing his fingers as he did so. He almost had full mobility back a week after surgery. Winry truly was good at her job. He was sure with any other mechanic his recovery would have been months rather than weeks. The more the gel packs in his shoulder were disturbed the more his mind would have to re-lean how to use his automail after the socket was changed. Winry must have a feather light touch. He chuckled to himself; he would have thought there was nothing feather light about the woman. Now he was up and about again he had taken to gently teasing her and ducking her blows, which infuriated her.

"Someone really has to teach her not to hit people," he muttered then grinned. "I hope it's me."

He heard a splitter of toneless laughter and knew he had been "overheard" again. He turned to find Anna standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in hand. Olan beamed. Coffee was expensive in Drachma and he had drunk it rarely. Yet another good reason to open trade links with the south. The price of many things would drop in his homeland and ease the lives of many - he royal family included!

He raised an eyebrow at the grinning girl.

"I would offer you a job as a spy in court if I thought you would take it," he said, only half joking. "With your lip reading and good looks you will have discovered half the nobility's deepest secrets in under a month."

The girl blushed prettily and poked her tongue out at him. He chuckled and sighed. He was going to miss the quietly boisterous girl. He had a well known weakness for pretty faces, but had to behave appropriately. He had almost committed political suicide a number of times in his early teens because of his weakness. Not that he ever had the chance to truly disgrace himself, not with Ingrid and his mother policing him. Anna was pretty, but to his surprise he had rapidly become a big brother figure. He patted her on the head fondly and took his mug off her. He inhaled the brew then knocked it back in two swallows. Anna pulled a face at him.

"I like it," he said with a smile. Anna's answering smile faded rapidly.

"Yes?" he asked, reading her discomfort easily. "What is it?"

She hesitated, her hands full of her own mug. He wanted to tut with frustration. Her voice was fine! At last she did pluck up the courage to speak.

"Has Ingrid called?" she asked in a dead tone. He could see the apprehension in her eyes. He had told her parts of his plan a few days after the surgery. She had taken it quiet well. At least, she had not tried to hit him. Unlike her boss. He steered his thoughts from the vivacious blonde mechanic. Anna was worried and he felt duty bound to answer her question.

"She has," he replied. "She has met with Mustang. They are negotiating terms. Our offer of titanium trade is very generous. Alchemists can't make it. Mustang even thinks they may move to basing their currency on it. No counterfeiting, which would be a massive benefit to the..." he trailed off. Anna did not want to know the finer details of the trade agreement, no matter how proud of it he was. He mentally slapped himself. How often had Ingrid warned him about keeping to the appropriate subject for the person he was addressing? This came so easily to his siblings! He was so sick of playing catch up! He let go of his frustration quickly. Anna was waiting for an answer.

"Gabriella has been informed that there are negotiations concerning her going on. She is taking some time to make a decision."

Anna nodded. Olan felt a stab of pity for the girl. She believed that was all. She had no idea that Mustang had promised to apply pressure and press the woman to make a swift decision. He had also said he had a way to pull her from her very protective alchemist companion.

He had heard much of Edward Elric, Gabriella's military guard dog. A brilliant alchemist but not one that sat in a lab. He was a state alchemist. A well honed weapon of war. He was a household name and some of the tales told locally were, Olan was sure, pure fabrication. However, the fact that he was so well known in a country that only had sporadic electrical services outside the main settlements and a literacy rate of 70% said something about him. He and his brother were not only gifted, they were heroes. Odd for such an abomination to have a conscience. Then again, the only alchemists they had ever had in Drachma were the weapon variety. His mother had actually thought for a long time they had some sort of training in Amestris to make alchemists half mad with ambition and cravings for power. Winry had informed him that they were apparently just like that.

He had thought Edward Elric would be the same, but he had had to revise his opinion. Anna and Winry had nothing but good to say about him. Oh yes, he was still a knowledge thirsty creature with a vile temper, but he was kind and dependable.

Mustang had intimated that his brightest subordinate and his research project were not just on friendly terms anymore. Olan had been strongly reminded of the situation with his sister and her Havera. She was happily married now and he had promoted the idea of her marrying her illicit lover. He had played the wide eyed and idealistic sixteen year old perfectly. He was still proud of himself all these years later. The sappy lines coming out of his mouth had made him want to vomit.

"_But Mother they are in love. Why should what a small faction of hard-line tribes think matter in this case?" _His sister had swallowed the act without question. He was her adorable baby brother who wanted her to be happy. He remembered his mother's eyes narrowing at him that day and he knew he had just gone up in her estimation. He was now a player in the game. His sister marrying her Havera may make her happy and their child legitimate but would damage her prospects in being able to lead the tribal council.

Some tribes near the border had been attacked many times and this had made them quite radical. They clung to the ancient ways of their people. It was all they had to unite them against the Amestris threat. The firstborn of the overseer throwing her virtue away on her Havera was not only a sin in their eyes, but it also made her unfit to rule. His sister was too much in love to care, at the time. The relationship was reported to be rocky at present. Maybe she had realised belatedly what she had lost. He shrugged internally. It had been his gain. He was still an outsider, but he was circling his target carefully. His mother and brother may suspect he was up to something, in fact, he would think less of them if they did not. They would never suspect that he had something so grandiose in mind. This deal would put him on an equal footing with his brother. A piston hummed in his arm. He smiled. With his new arm he may even overtake his stoic and serious brother in the race for successor. He was now able bodied. There was nothing to hold him back anymore.

Anna frowned at him, no doubt tempted to ask what he was thinking. He smiled at her.

"I will take care of your sister Anna," he promised her. "She might hate me at first but I am going to send her someone who can save her."

Anna nodded, believing him. He rolled his shoulders and grinned at her.

"Now, where is your boss? It's time for my treatment!" He rolled his eyes comically. "It's such a burden to have a pretty woman try to straighten my spine so vigorously."

He gave her a huge wink. He could get away with more while Ingrid was not around and was enjoying himself.

"I hate every minute! The oil, the pushing, the pulling, the fact she sometimes uses her feet..."

Anna laughed and did not try to stifle the noise this time.

"Pervert!" she accused and turned around, returning to the work room.

Olan laughed.

"You have no idea," he chuckled at her back.

He strolled confidently into the work room, pulling his shirt over his head with a flourish.

"Winry my little bear cub!" he called. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Anna sniggered behind him.

From outside he heard a clank and a curse. He had made her drop something again. He would pay for that. She would probably be more "vigorous" than was necessary. He was determined to get her blushing and stuttering by the time he left. She was a tough woman to unsettle. She had been dealing with half naked men since she was a child; it was practically impossible to embarrass her. He had to admit it was probably boredom that was driving him to torment his mechanic. At home he was constantly having to think six moves ahead of his competition. Every word had a double meaning and every gesture conveyed a secret. Here, he was just him. These people were no politicians. There was no artifice to account for. They had no hidden agenda.

Winry stood in the door frame, the strong desert sun almost producing a halo around her head and shadowing her curvy frame . With her hands on hips, her baby blue eyes snapped with fury.

"I like you better when your big sister is here to smack you down when you get too cheeky," she growled.

"Oh come on," he protested. "I called you a bear cub, its endearing!" Olan waited for his words to sink in and her posture shifted to something slightly less defensive. He could not help himself, he had to keep pushing. "Besides, it suited your temperament, especially in the mornings..."

He dodged a thrown wrench with ease.

"Where do you keep those things?" he asked. She had had nothing in her hands.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," she snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder absently. "Now you can wait till later for your treatment, as I am busy."

He pouted at her and gave a lovelorn sigh.

"Fine, go on; leave me and my aching back." He shrugged his shirt back on. She left the doorway and he turned back to her apprentice. Her brown eyes were fixed on him and one perfectly shaped brown eyebrow was raised higher than the other.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You like her," she said flatly. He blinked; maybe he was pushing too far?

"I like teasing her," he admitted. "She has a temper. People don't display their emotions freely at home and..."

"No," interrupted Anna. "You just like her."

She returned to her wiring. Olan felt a little uncomfortable. He examined his feelings regarding the blonde. Was all the teasing hiding something he was not willing to admit? He hoped not with a shrug. It did not matter - he was leaving soon. Then again, there was always time to continue anything he started when he needed a check up... he frowned. The idea had appeal, he could not deny it. There was also the political angle to consider. Rather than a choice that might damage his prospects, if his trade agreement was ratified then improved links with Amestris would be an advantage. They had got rid of their nobility here long ago so choosing someone from the intellectual elite...

He shook his head. He was thinking too far ahead. He collapsed into the seat next to Anna and began to wind discarded wires back onto a spool. Helping with the mundane tasks improved his dexterity and kept him busy.

"So what if I did like her?" he muttered. "Would it be so bad?"

"No," said Anna, grabbing a false ligament and stretching it between strong fingers. "But you won't get anywhere, at least not at the moment."

"Why?" he asked. He was surprised. He did not normally have to try hard to get female attention. The fact Winry was single, beautiful, and ignoring him had been amusing. If there was a reason behind her indifference however, he wanted to know.

"She is getting over an old flame," Anna said and eyed him up and down, considering him. "Sorry, but you just don't measure up to what she lost."

Olan was sure he had just been insulted but was not sure how to respond. He had plenty of cutting rejoinders ready but he wanted to know the story.

"Who?" he asked. Anna smirked.

He teased, cajoled and bargained all day but he discovered Anna had a stubborn streak as wide as the Sharffless river that ran through his home city. She never enlightened him and it drove him half insane. Winry watched their antics and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, I made my self imposed deadline! As there is no 29th in feb I will aim for the 28th. Thanks for reading!


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119..**. _In which there is unashamed fluff because the author was a bit depressed and needed cheering u_p...

Getting out of HQ was surprisingly easy. All Gabbie had to do was allow herself to be locked in the back of a military vehicle and allow Edward to drive her out the front gate. He had worried that she would not agree; she could tell when he arrived at her door to "take her to the labs for more blood samples". She had winced at his lie; it was terrible. There were people moving around in the hall behind him, however, so she complained bitterly that he was interrupting her evening and she had plans. He promised in a strained tone not to inconvenience her for long. She grimaced. He was such a bad liar! Or maybe he was just a bad liar in front of her. He could be devious and secretive when he chose to be. Well, at least she would know immediately if he ever tried to cheat on her. He would never be able to lie to her face without her knowing.

She trotted next to him down the hall.

"How are you getting me out of here?" she asked in an undertone, knowing he would have a plan. When there was no reply she looked at him sharply. Her frown melted into a grin. Those golden eyes were in the process of scanning over her body and he was clearly not going to be distracted until he had looked her over.

Gabbie chuckled. Perhaps the black dress she wore was a tiny bit too risqué for a simple night out. Riza had agreed with her choice of tight, short, low cut black cotton dress. Apparently Gabbie did not show off her legs enough. She had been tempted to wear a pair of work boots on her feet, rather than the delicate strappy sandals Riza had picked out for her. She had assured Riza that big boots, stockings and a short skirt had been in fashion when Gabbie had been a teenager. Riza had said that such a fashion was clearly made up and Gabbie should stop teasing her. Gabbie had pulled a face, but was convinced she had just missed an opportunity to start a new trend.

Edwards's eyes finally reached her face and he did not even blush at being caught staring at her.

"You're beautiful," he said in a reverent whisper. Then his face changed and he beamed at her, eyes shining "I'm so lucky."

Gabbie's chest seemed to have changed to the consistency of custard. She blinked at the completely unexpected compliment. He had no idea of the effect he had on her. She was going to make very sure he knew by the end of the night! She smiled back; sure enough, she was blushing like a school girl.

His face changed again and she waited for what mood he would display next.

He frowned.

"Does that dress crease easily?" he asked. Gabbie pursed her lips.

"It wasn't my primary concern when looking for something to wear tonight."

She looked down at herself. "I have no idea."

She looked back at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You may have to errr... curl up in it..." he finished in a small voice. They fell silent as more people passed. He told her in a whisper his plan and she was still giggling when he took her to the car pool.

"This is not meant to be funny!" he hissed, opening the hatch at the back of the car. "If we get caught..."

He shoved a bag at her. "Use that as a pillow," he commanded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My clothes," he said, as if it was obvious. "I can't be incognito if I am in uniform."

It was dark and cramped in the boot and smelt faintly of oil. The electric engine whined into life and the car shuddered forward. She was not in the dark for long. She was soon freed by a grinning alchemist. She realised they were parked in a dark alley filled with wooden crates. He snatched the bag off her and got into the back of the car. She frowned.

"Aren't you meant to be driving?" she asked.

"We're late," he grunted. "And I need to change. You drive." Gabbie paled. She had learnt to drive, but the winding roads of Cornwall were not the same as driving an unfamiliar type of car on the streets of a bustling city. Edward was already half out of his jacket.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've not passed a test for this type of car," she said softly.

"Neither have I," he snorted. "It's just driving. It's easy. The right pedal is _go, _and the left one is _stop_."

Gabbie raised an eyebrow. It could not be that simple. It turned out it was. There were only two gears, forward and reverse. The parking brake activated automatically when the car was stationary and was deactivated when the accelerator was pressed. The cars were simple because they did not go fast. She estimated the car had a top speed of fifty miles per hour. All the dials on the dashboard showed meaningless information to her. She guesses one dial was speed and tried to keep the needle in the green area; another she was sure was the condition of the battery, but again she did not recognise the units. She joined the stream of traffic on the main street that bisected Central. Edward climbed into the passenger seat from the back.

"I told you it was easy," he said in a smug tone. "The vehicles in your world are unnecessarily complicated."

"So says the guy from the country that has not mastered flight yet," she bit back, feeling slightly defensive. He laughed lightly.

"That was a low blow," he chuckled. "We are not doing too badly; you're not bored of us yet."

She pouted and took the next left at his direction. She glanced at him. She wished she had kept her eyes on the road. Just a glance at what was sat beside her was not enough! Luckily the journey was short. She parked the car in an alley across from a tram station. She saw the wisdom of this. Driving around in a military vehicle was hardly inconspicuous. She exited the car quickly and took a moment to admire the man who was taking her out. He was impeccably dressed, as usual, this time in a beige linen suit with an open necked white shirt beneath. He had even abandoned his thick soled boots in favour of tan brogues that matched his suit. His hair was loose and it put years on him. He looked like a middle class young professional ready for a night out. She supposed in a way he was. He offered his arm and a slightly peeved expression clouded his brow.

"We are going to be late," he said crisply. "Can you stop thinking about my manly looks for a moment and do as you're told."

She laughed and took his arm.

They caught the next tram, just as it was moving out of the station. Edward grabbed the bar next to the door with ease, slipped an arm around her waist and lifted her, mid trot, onto the steps. There was only standing room on the tram, but she did not mind. She could think of worse things than a perfectly legitimate excuse to be pressed up against her lover for fifteen minutes. She rested her head on his collar bone and moved with the rocking motion of the tram.

"You'd better not fall asleep," he murmured in her ear as gloved fingers played with her hair.

"Not a chance," she muttered. "I'm too comfortable."

"You're cheek is on my metal plating," he pointed out. "That can't be comfortable."

"In my head it is," she replied stubbornly.

The tram shuddered to a halt. They got off and Gabriella looked around. She had never been to this part of Central. There was stonework here, not brick and the buildings were smaller, less grandiose. They were certainly unplanned. The streets were narrow, too narrow to permit a car and paved with cobbled stones. The area was obviously not rich, but it was bustling with activity. People of every shade of skin were pushing past her as she glanced around. She was sure some of them had red eyes. Central had come a long way in accepting its past.

"This is the immigrant quarter," Edward announced. "In case you couldn't tell."

A woman with a painted face dressed in something like a kimono floated past Gabbie, leaving a scent of jasmine in her wake. Gabbie sniffed the air, and her mouth watered when the next scent to assault her nose was cooking meat and spices. Her stomach growled. Edward laughed and pulled at her arm.

He led her to a small restaurant specialising in Xingian cuisine. They were shown to their table by a young woman in a black satin tunic and slacks. The secluded booth at the back of the restaurant made Gabbie relax slightly. No chance of being recognised from the street. Low lighting was not only atmospheric but also eased her mind. Edward had picked the perfect place.

With such a mix of cultures and races no one would think anything of her unusual red hair. He had probably scouted out the area to find a place they could be assured of anonymity. He had probably even bribed the staff to keep their mouths shut. She was grinning as he held out a chair for her to be seated then settled himself opposite her. Seeing her expression he smiled also.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, and then lowered her tone suggestively. "If I had known your manners would improve so much, I would have slept with you earlier."

Edward rolled his eyes but she could tell from the smirk curling at the corners of his lips that he thought her amusing.

The waitress glided silently back to their table, providing menus and drinks of thick black liquid in tall thin glasses. Gabbie blinked at the unfamiliar characters on the menu. It was not in English.

_"Or Amestrisian,"_ she reminded herself. She had often wondered about the language. It was a conundrum. Edward was busy showing off his language skills and getting quite disgruntled that he did not have her attention.

He was currently wowing the waitress with what sounded like, to Gabbie's untrained ear, perfect Xingian. His lips turned up again when he realised he had her attention once more.

"_He really does not need to try so hard," _she thought with an internal grin. _"I'm already impressed; he doesn't need to constantly demonstrate how brilliant he is."_

Still, it was nice that he was not totally confident in her admiration of him. He was taking nothing for granted and she loved him a little bit more because of his insecurity.

Edward left the waitress positively glowing from some sort of compliment, and she glided away with their order, promising a speedy return with their food. Gabbie rested her chin on her hands and smiled at him absent-mindedly. Yes she was being a sap but she could not help it. He grinned boyishly, relishing the attention.

"How on earth did you not wind up without a string of women before me?" she asked with a sigh. "You make them swoon with a few words."

He snorted at her.

"You didn't," he groused. "I had to practically hit you over the head to make you swoon at anything I did."

Gabriella laughed and held her hands up in mock defence.

"I didn't mean to be hard headed," she chuckled. "I truly didn't realise until there was ice-cream involved!"

"Don't remind me about that," he grumbled. "You turning me down really hit me where it hurt."

"What? In the ego?" she replied glibly. The yellow eyes flashed in the dim light. The annoyance vanished almost immediately. He really had changed since she had followed him to Germany.

"If I am honest, yes," he said evenly. "I liked you, and I thought you liked me. It was a foregone conclusion that we should be together as far as I was concerned."

Gabbie smiled. She could still remember the disappointment and shock on his face when she had told him she wanted to stay friends. She genuinely thought she was doing the right thing at the time.

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

"It seems so long ago, but it wasn't," he murmured. Disliking the sombre mood that had descended on them Gabriella decided it was time to guide her lover's formidable mind onto other topics. The events after Xenotime were something neither of them should be pondering on a night out.

"Why do we speak the same language?" she blurted out. He blinked at her; she had surprised him. "I mean, this place and... mine." she said lamely. "We both speak English."

He sat forward and she watched his expression become focused.

"I don't know for sure," he began. "But I have a theory." Gabriella was put through a mental work out just to keep up as he told her of his theory and his evidence to support it.

"There are certainly portals between both dimensions, this we know and people must have moved between them in the past. It's a classic causality dilemma. Do we speak English or do you speak Amestrisian? Which society seeded the other? I am inclined to think you seeded us as we appear to be developmentally behind you in certain key areas... However this could be accounted for by the time differential. Not all portals connect to the same space time. I would have to survey them all to be certain of the frequency that they connected to certain space times on your plain of existence and that, as you know, is suicidal. Assuming they are all guarded, as the ones I have experienced have been."

He sat back, hands behind his head as his thoughts gained momentum.

"That leads me to something else I have been thinking about. When I or you have seen gates... you called yours to you and it recognised you from your first passing. Did you instinctively call the same being to you? Or is there are only a finite amount of gates? Do they share a consciousness? Are they the same entity or many? Why do they even exist? Why is passage between our worlds even guarded? Why do some pass for a toll while others are devoured?"

He paused, realising he was rambling slightly. "I've only ever seen two separate gates at once and I have not communicated with them on the level you have." He pursed his lips. "As the price you pay is also high for just speaking to these beings it leads me to one conclusion."

"What?" asked Gabbie, leaning forward. Her head ached but she was intrigued.

"I don't know the answer to any of this and as research on it is impossible I don't care," he grinned at her and chuckled. "Now if you are satisfied that you have steered me away from the gloomy stuff can we talk about something else? I may bore you to death otherwise."

Gabbie glowered at him and sighed. Of course he would realise what she was trying to do.

Their food arrived to save her further embarrassment. Wooden boards were filled with many different types of porcelain dish, all with a different type of food in them. Gabriella gulped as the chopsticks were laid before her. She had noticed that the eating utensils were sometimes used in Amestris but she had avoided them. Seeing her discomfort Edward held up his to show her the correct position to hold them in. She fumbled with the sticks and thought she had it right, until she tried to use them. By the time the sticks got to her mouth they were holding air.

"I'll ask them for a folk," said Edward, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You will not," she hissed. "I will not be beaten by two pieces of wood!"

Gabbie struggled bravely onwards, glad for the low light and the high sides of the booth they sat in. Only Edward was there to witness the battle taking place. Finally he was not able to watch her painful attempts anymore. He grabbed her hand and gently moved her fingers on the sticks.

"Try it again," he said softly. He guided her hand to a small dish and used his own gloved hand to apply the required pressure to pick up the food. With his help she lifted it to her lips.

"It's chicken!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's not," he chuckled. "But it tastes like it." Then the aftertaste hit her.

"Oww! Hot!" she complained. She lifted her glass and knocked back its contents to put the flames out in her mouth. Edward was not even trying to hide his mirth anymore.

"Be careful," he laughed quietly. "Chi-lac is quite alcoholic."

"Humph," exclaimed Gabbie, pulling at her dress in annoyance. "So that's your plan, get me drunk?"

"We both know that I'm the one with the low alcohol tolerance," he answered with a grin. Gabbie smiled, remembering Roy Mustang's party. Hadn't he promised her a dance? A few more of the glasses of black drink and he may even keep his promise.

The light banter continued throughout the meal. They both avoided discussing anything serious. They were risking much to enjoy themselves without being observed and neither of them was going to spoil that by bringing up something that would sober the atmosphere. Gabbie gave up on her chop sticks altogether and threatened to use her fingers.

"If you wish to insult the staff, by all means use your fingers," Edward said semi- seriously.

"I'm hungry!" she protested. "And I keep dropping stuff, which has to be pissing the chief off as well as making me look like a five year old."

"I have a solution," he interjected. He took the sticks from her now aching hand and picked up some sort of delicately cut root vegetable. He lent forward and the food hovered before her lips.

"Eat," he offered. Gabbie glanced around them, checking to see if they were being watched. "Its fine," he reassured her. "I'm using your own eating implements to feed you,. No offence. In fact it's almost a tradition."

Gabriella shrugged and closed her mouth over the food. The meal was quickly consumed in this manner, with Edward pausing briefly to feed himself with his own sticks before switching back to hers and feeding her again. His eyes danced as he did so and Gabriella knew him well enough to know he was not telling her something. Hadn't she been priding herself earlier on knowing when he was lying?

Food was finally finished and Gabriella had to admit it had been very tasty and unusual. The waitress handed the bill to Edward and he paid it before even giving Gabriella a chance to offer to pay her share.

"I'm old fashioned," he said winking at her. "Let me treat you and don't complain." She sighed but smiled; it was probably breaking some sort of twenty-first century dating rule, but she was enjoying being spoiled.

The waitress glided over and issued a string of clipped Xingian at Edward. He grinned and nodded. The woman produced a piece of red ribbon from behind her back and proceeded to knot it around Gabbie's wrist.

"Emmm..." Gabriella looked helplessly at Edward for guidance.

"It's for luck," he exclaimed. He submitted his real hand for the same procedure then stood up and offered Gabriella a hand.

"Let's go," he said softly. "We have somewhere else to be." Gabriella took his hand and he pulled her to her feet before offering his automail arm.

They left the restaurant and joined the crowd outside.

"So are you going to tell me what the waitress said to us?" she asked, examining her ribboned wrist.

"She congratulated us," he said throatily. His eyes slid towards her full of laughter and secrets. Gabriella did not know whether to slap him or kiss him.

"On our betrothal."

Gabriella nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Betrothal?" she squeaked. "Where did they get an idea like that..?" She paused, considering.

"You feeding me has something to do with it?" she queried.

"I was demonstrating, symbolically, that I could provide for you by feeding you. You accepted my proposal by eating."

"Great," muttered Gabbie. "Can't wait until the papers get hold of that!"

"They won't," said Edward confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"It's in their employment contract," he declared. "Total discretion."

Gabriella was puzzled.

"How the hell do you know that?" she exclaimed. He gave her a level look.

"I know because I wrote the contracts," he explained; a smug grin hovered over his lips. Gabriella frowned and stopped walking, letting the crowd eddy around her.

"Why would you be writing the contracts?" she demanded. "You don't employ them!"

"Actually, I do," he corrected her. "I bought the place last week."

Gabbie's mouth dropped open. Edward shrugged at her astonished expression.

"It was the only way to be certain of privacy, and as an investment it's actually quite profitable."

Gabriella shook her head at him, not knowing what to say. He pulled at her arm and she began walking again.

"Come on," he urged. "We need to be somewhere." Gabriella followed docilely, her mind still reeling at the lengths this man was going to in order to impress her. Was he unhinged? Or was he concerned she would not enjoy herself if he did not ensure her anonymity? Eventually she decided to relax; she trusted that whatever he had planned would be fun.

The road wound towards the docks and Gabriella began to pick up strains of organ music on the wind. She caught glimpses of bright light between the press of bodies on the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying hard to keep the excitement from her voice. The smile she got in return almost gave her a heart attack. He was genuinely pleased she was enjoying herself.

"I told you I am old fashioned," he drawled. "I know it's a bit of a first date cliché but..." Suddenly the crowd parted and Gabbie saw a small fairground, complete with Ferris Wheel sitting on the quayside.

"You don't own this as well do you?" she asked carefully.

"No," he replied, straight faced. "But I do have something planned..."

"Of course you do," murmured Gabriella ruefully.

His gloved hand slid down her arm to hold her hand. Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked down to where his automail gripped her. The gesture felt ridiculously intimate. How could something so simple have her heart racing? She knew what he looked like naked and yet hand holding gave her the shivers? Edward frowned and relaxed his grip.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I..." she stammered and stopped walking. People behind her cursed her in a number of languages as they were forced to move round them but a glance from Edward silenced them.

"I don't remember anyone holding my hand in public before," she muttered, sheepishly. His frown deepened.

"I thought you were going to get married to that doctor bastard," he said frankly.

"I was," she replied. "But I never... I mean we never... well, he was not that affectionate in front of others... at least... not with me." She swallowed, feeling ridiculous; how could she not have realised?

The son of a bitch had never even kissed her in front of others. It was as if he was ashamed to admit he was tying himself to her. She had no doubt he would have been faithful after marriage, the scandal of an affair would have harmed his promotion prospects. She had thought his shyness cute, but now she felt like slapping her younger self. While he was seeing her, she realised the lack of intimacy in public was probably an indicator that he was seeing others he lusted after more than herself. He had probably been caught in the end because he wanted a quick way to break things off with her. She had been so naive!

She was brought out of her reminiscing by a soft sensation on the back of her hand, like the brush of a butterfly's wing. She gasped and looked back at Edward. He had lifted their joined hands to his mouth and was brushing a devilish grin over the back of her fingers. His eyes danced and almost seemed to glow at her.

"Are you saying you never held hands before?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I guess so," she said carefully, not sure where his train of thought was racing to next.

"So I am your first," he said gently nipping the back of her knuckles with his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"This is not a completion Edward," she muttered.

"Everything is a competition," he said with a chuckle. "It's because I think competitively that I am so good at everything."

She was about to argue that he was not the master of the universe and if he needed his ego deflating she was quite happy to assist with a few well placed words he would certainly not like hearing... but he stepped towards her and the words died on her tongue. She thought he would kiss her, but he merely pressed his forehead against hers, treating her to yet another bedroom smile.

"I'll make it so you won't even remember that bastard's name in a few months time," he purred. "You're with me now and there will be no more comparisons."

Gabriella was not fooled; he was jealous that she had been thinking of her ex. She supposed he had a point; she was on a date with him. Hell, he had even bought a restaurant so he could bring her here. Guilt and shame twisted at her stomach. She was about to apologise but he again read her expression.

"None of that either," he murmured, his breath puffing against her lips. "Just enjoy yourself. That's all I want from you right now." She stepped back and nodded mutely. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the street.

"We are going to be late," he muttered to himself.

The fairground was almost closing when they got to the gate. Edward pushed a bundle of sen at the man on the gate, saying they had paid for an appointment. The old man smiled and let them in just as the last people were leaving. Gabriella decided that if Edward ever went into politics he would throw enough bribes around that he may even end up challenging Mustang in terms of influence. He was certainly generous with his cash.

Lights were shutting down around them and stalls were pulling down their fronts and collapsing awnings. Gabriella bit her lip in thought. What on earth could he want to show her in a closed down fairground?

He approached the Ferris wheel, it was the only thing still lit up. There was a young man at the wheels controls. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Alphonse knows his brother," said Edward in an undertone. "There are advantages to having a brother who everyone likes. Al came down here last week and worked his magic." Gabriella blinked, Alphonse was involved in this? She laughed internally, of course he was. Edward told Al everything.

The carriage nearest the ground was opened and Edward ushered her inside the glass and steel box. She sat opposite him and the wheel's engines whined into life. It rose slowly and Gabriella marvelled at the sprawl of the city below her. It was bigger than she thought. Lights filled the whole valley to her right, even climbing up the sides of some of the steep mountains to the north. To her right was the river that ran right through the heart of Central, also bearing the city's unassuming name.

Ships and tankers glided along the glassy, night black surface, their lights twinkling. As the carriage rose higher Gabriella stood and glanced up at the glass roof. The stars winked at her, her mind tracing the now familiar outlines of the constellations visible in Amestris' skies in early spring. It had been Edward who had pointed them out to her. She looked to her lover who was happily sprawled on the opposite bench, his legs stretched out and crossed, his arms lining the back of the bench. He looked comfortable, but he was watching her intently, spurning the view. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his tone almost hopeful.

She hid a smile.

"A little," she murmured, rubbing her arms through her thin mackintosh coat.

He reached for her, and pulled her into his lap. The carriage swung sideways sharply making her cling to him. He chuckled at her and removed his jacket, wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Now you will be cold," she painted out. His arms pulled her closer to him. An automail finger slipped under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I won't be cold," he murmured, his eyes raking over her face. "You're going to warm me up." She giggled and blushed but indulged him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The carriage jolted and swung madly from side to side.

Gabbie squealed and clung to Edward all the harder. The grin on the Fullmetal alchemist's face led her to believe that he was not contemplating his own demise as she was.

"We've stopped," she whispered, her eyes roving around the carriage it swung silently in mid air, almost at the exact top of the wheel.

"That we have," he confirmed. She wriggled off him and peered out of the window. Far below the control box that housed the operator and the mechanism for the wheel was dark. He had left?

"The son of a bitch has left us here!" she squeaked indignantly. Her heart twisted and her stomach rolled. She did not want to have to climb down.

"He will be back in an hour," said Edward with a sigh. Gabriella whirled around to see him holding a bottle of what looked like champagne and two glasses.

"Where did you get those?" she half accused.

"I found them under the seat," he said innocently.

She folded her arms and tried to look stern, but her mouth twitched.

"One day, that sharp mind of yours will cut itself," she scolded.

He put the bottle between his knees and yanked out the cork with a flourish. The bottle fizzed making him curse and hold it away from himself. She grabbed the glasses and he filled them up.

"You love me just as I am," he declared brashly. Her smile softened and she sighed at him as she seated herself next to him and took a sip of the bubbly wine. She rested her head against his real shoulder, dreamy smile still in place.

"You were right," she murmured. "This was a good idea. I did not realise how much I needed to get out of HQ."

"I'm always right," he replied and took a swig out of his own glass.

"Be careful," she warned, eyeing his almost empty glass. "I don't want to have to carry you to bed."

He kissed her temple and laughed. The rich sound shuddered though her and seemed to sink into her stomach. His laugh was positively sexy.

"Would it be so bad?" he asked. "Undressing me and..." S

She turned her head and kissed him before he could ruin her good mood with an ill placed innuendo. She kissed him slowly, stealing his breath and leaving him blushing and gasping. She smiled at him, stroking his face with the backs of her fingers.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"For what?" he asked huskily.

"Everything," she whispered. His glass was dropped to the floor and shattered. He reached for her, knocking her own glass from her hand. It did not matter; he could fix it later. Her lips were ravished and his hands began to wander. She groaned and dug her fingers into flesh and metal shoulders.

By the time the wheel moved back to the ground they left the carriage looking a lot more dishevelled than when they stepped into it. Gabriella looked at her watch. It was late! They would have missed the last tram.

They spent the next hour and a half walking hand in hand through the moonlit streets of Central to get back to the car, not noticing the shadow that followed them. They got back to the car some time past 2am and were not back to HQ until past 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward breezed into his dorm room to find his brother reading at his desk.

"You were out far later than I thought you would be, brother," Alphonse said in a mildly scolding tone, his sleepy grey eyes narrowed.

"Since when did you become Dad?" muttered Edward darkly. "Why are you even awake?"

Alphonse shrugged.

"You worry too much," scoffed Edward.

"Someone has to," replied Al."You took a big risk tonight brother; I hope it was worth it."

Edward flashed a grin.

"Oh it was worth it," he chuckled. "More than worth it." He began to get undressed, still feeling the paths Gabriella's fingers had taken when her hands had slipped beneath his clothing.

"You better be behaving like a gentleman or I'll beat you black and blue," warned Al. Edward raised an eyebrow and wondered why his brother suddenly had an interest in all this. Pinning his sibling with his gaze Alphonse squirmed then lowered his eyes.

"Anna is worried," he muttered, looking away. "Or so she said in her letter to me yesterday."

Edward snorted.

"She should know me better than that," he grumbled. "I'm not about to do anything that will give her sister a reason run away again. Things are different now."

Alphonse nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"So when are you going to propose?" he asked with a wicked grin that closely echoed Edward's.

"AL!" Edward protested. Alphonse continued to smirk at his very uncomfortable looking brother, glad he had the moral high ground back.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You like her so you should marry her before she figures out how annoying you are and marries someone else."

"Hey!" protested Edward. Alphonse sighed and stood, getting ready for bed.

"So when are you marrying Anna?" Edward jeered, attempting to retaliate.

"As soon as she will have me," Alphonse replied with a long suffering sigh.

Edwards's shoulders slumped and he kicked off his shoes. His brother was impossible to tease when he got like this. Still Edward felt a flutter of brotherly concern.

"Oi, Al," he said seriously. "You're still very young..." he trailed off. It was awkward taking about these things, ideally their mother should be doing this, but in her absence Edward was landed with the role.

"I may be young," said Alphonse, slipping into bed. "But I know what I want." He looked up at Edward.

"Sometimes I think you know what you want but are too afraid to take it, brother."

Edward threw up his hands.

"I'm not getting into a debate with you," he muttered. "I'm too tired."

Alphonse grinned at him.

"That's because you would lose," yawned Al.

Edward growled at him and pulled off his socks.

"Are you happy?" asked Al sleepily.

"Not entirely," muttered Edward. "I hate keeping this big secret."

Alphonse nodded and turned over, slipping into sleep almost immediately. Edward smiled at his soft hearted brother, wishing he could be a little more like him. For Al nothing was complicated, he knew his mind and followed what he wanted with gentle determination.

Edward made a decision in that moment. It was about time he grew up and gave his life some direction. He was not looking forward to what he was going to have to do, but it would be worth it in the end. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips, for a moment utterly contented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to speedy Sherby beta and the forum. You lot rock. We are coming to the end of this epic fiction folks... but for now, a little bit of happiness. Let it not be said I constantly torture my characters!


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**_**… in which the author jumps into her final arc of this story with a small amount of role reversal….**_

Gabriella knew she had faults aplenty. One of them was her cowardice when it came to personal matters. Another was her temper. She was normally not that quick to anger, she would shrug off most things that bothered her with sarcastic humour. When she did get angry, she could normally keep control. She hardly ever experienced blind rage. Bad things could happen when she got very angry…

She had been up early. She found it difficult to sleep when Edward was not around, much to her shame. That was one thing she was never going to tell him. She had gone down to get coffee in the Mess and perhaps an early breakfast when the kitchen opened. There were a few men there, probably winding down after a long night shift. One looked up and grinned, then elbowed his friend who looked up and snickered. Soon they were whispering to each other like teenaged girls. Gabbie snorted; men complained about women gossiping but women were simply more open about it. Men gossiped just as much.

Gabbie smirked to herself and pondered the best way to deal with the situation as she poured some coffee. She could ignore them and intended to do just that until there was an appreciative whistle from one of the braver members of the table. Really? Whistling at her? Where they 13? She smirked to herself and decided to treat them like the teenagers they had regressed to.

Coffee poured, she fixed her best innocent smile on her face and walked confidently up to the table.

"Morning!" she greeted them brightly and was gratified by the surprised looks. She sat on an empty space on the bench, squeezing herself between two burly blonds where were obliged to shift apart to give her space. She grinned at the six faces that were staring at her as if she was raving mad.

"It's cold this morning," she said with an exaggerated shiver. "I thought I would be the only one mad enough to be down here at 5am."

"We just came off shift," muttered one man, not even looking at her face. She smirked knowingly at the ring on his finger. He was probably thinking what his wife would say about his behaviour.

"Surely you should be having hot milk!" she protested. "How will you get any sleep drinking coffee?" The blond man next to her shrugged. "It's the only thing they leave out for us," he muttered in a tone that said this was a well-worn argument. Gabriella was no expert on men but knew they liked to be mothered.

"Well that's bollocks," she said slapping the table to emphasise her point. "Hang on a minute. I will see if I can liberate something from the kitchen for you." She stood and walked to the back of the room. There were heated whispers from the table which she only caught part of.

"Should we tell her?"

"Idiot!"

"We should say something!"

She let a tiny whisper of power leave her fingers and melt the bolt to the kitchen door. The place was full of alchemists; the theft could not really be traced to her. She grabbed milk, sugar and hunted in a couple of cupboards until she found something that looked and smelt like vanilla. Soon she had a pan heated and flavour added. She brought the steaming pan into the room to find two of her charges had left.

"_Chickens,"_ she thought to herself. She had no idea what kind of rumour they had heard about her but she was determined to show them she should be judged on her personality and not on what they had heard about her. She brought over fresh mugs and poured the milk for the remaining men. They sampled her brew and made noises of approval. A look passed between them. Gabbie prattled on at them about the weather and hoping she could leave soon on a mission. Finally the married one cleared his throat.

"Errr… Miss Marsh…" he began.

"Gabriella please," she insisted. "And you are?" She was introduced and almost immediately forgot the names of the four men.

"Anyway…" muttered the married one. "Have you… seen the paper?" Gabriella's heart sank. So it was not HQ gossip, it was tabloid gossip. She sighed and let her shoulders slump.

"What are they saying about me now?" she grumbled. The man did not reply; he pulled a newspaper from under the table and pushed it at her. She took a deep breath, unfolded it, and looked over it. She could feel the shock crossing her face before she was even aware of it.

Emblazoned across the front page was the word "Exposed!" Underneath was a grainy picture. Her and Edward, arm in arm walking under a glowing street lamp. His head was turned to her so his profile was easily seen, and even though her face was away from the camera, her curly hair bouncing around her ears and neck were easily identifiable. There was no denying it was her with her arm around his waist having her ear whispered into.

Her thoughts kicked into gear. She had been around Edward too long, some of his very analytical mind was rubbing off on her. She turned the page and was relieved there were no more photographs; it had probably been too dark to get a good shot. The photographer was probably lucky to catch them under a street lamp at all. She remembered that walk. Lights had been few and far between. She had not felt at all unsafe. She was with Edward after all.

She did not bother read the article; it would no doubt be sensationalist prattle. The photo was damming enough. She bit her lip. How was she going to handle this? Her reaction would be all over HQ in a few hours; of this she had no doubt. These men were not her friends, but they were showing her courtesy in return for her being nice to them. They did not owe her anything and she could not ask for their discretion.

She could lie and deny the whole thing. That would not work; the photograph was all the evidence most of Central needed. She could dissolve into tears, but suspected she would just look childish. She could rage and scream—she certainly felt like doing so.

In the end she decided that there was no way to play this particular situation to minimise damage. Edward was certainly not going to keep quiet now their relationship was public knowledge. She fixed a smile on her face and looked around the table.

"Not the most flattering shot of me," she chuckled ruefully.

"Is it true?" pressed the youngest of the men—he was probably no more than 18. This earned him a punch in the arm from the blond man sitting next to him.

"I leave that up to you to decide," she said without malice and stood. "I have no doubt I'll be carrying Fullmetal's love child by the time the secretaries have chewed over this and spat it out." She thanked them for telling her and avoided their now pitying glances.

When she was out of the Mess, she ran. She sprinted back to her room, desperately hoping not to meet anyone. She was lucky. It was so early that she avoided meeting anyone. She was panting by the time she got back to her room. She slammed her door shut and locked it. Iggy looked up from her bed. The lizard thing had shed his skin again and had been tidy enough to leave the pile of fur and scales in a corner of the room. He was now bigger than most breeds of dog and his legs seemed to be lengthening. She guessed he was heading for adulthood and his form was starting to change to represent this. She stared blankly at her chimera and the mutated animal stared back, its eyes far more intelligent than a mere beast's. It huffed and got up from the bed, padded over to her and rubbed its reptilian snout against her thigh.

She patted his head absently as she tried to think. The secret was out. Now she would have to face the consequences. Edward would be disciplined; there was no doubt about that. She could be reassigned to another alchemist, perhaps even given to the research department. She discarded that idea. Mustang might be a manipulative bastard but he took care of his friends. She had an odd notion that he might have something to do with this latest leek to the press, but she discarded that idea too. What could he possibly gain by it?

She worried her lip. If only they had not gone on that stupid date! It had been a risk too far and she had known it too.

"_Damn him and his damn pretty eyes!"_ she thought angrily. _"If he had not begged me, I would never have agreed." _

She sighed and let her back slide down the door until she was sat with her knees against her forehead. Iggy whined and rested his chin on her shoulder. This was all her fault. She should not blame Edward. He had wanted to be honest from the beginning and damn the consequences. Now things were worse with the tabloids involved.

"Maybe we should not have got together at all," she mused out loud.

"Is that how you really feel?" drawled a voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked up to find Edward silently closing the door he had created in her wall. "I had no idea you were so shallow, Gabriella." He continued walking towards her. "And there I thought the whole idea of forbidden love made women swoon." He gave a dark chuckle then crouched before her. She would have thought he would be furious, but he wasn't. He was in his uniform, ready for his early training session with his state alchemist recruits. She felt her cheeks heat a little. She must look disgusting; she had not even brushed her tangle of ginger curls. His yellow eyes showed concern despite the humour in his words.

They said nothing for a moment. Gabbie realised they were both probably looking for the right things to say. It was an awkward situation. It was serious but not in the way they were used to. No one's life was hanging in the balance here. There was no moral high ground to cling to. They both knew what they had done was wrong, but had ignored the regulations anyway.

It was not as if anyone would be shoved in the brig for this, but that did not mean the penalty would not be severe. She was having trouble keeping the situation in perspective. They had been through so much worse together and yet this might be one of the most difficult situations they had yet faced. A political storm would brew over this and the opportunists would cease on what they saw as a weakness in Edward's impeccable reputation among the ordinary people of Amestris.

He rested a hand on her knee and offered her a weak smile.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. She let out a slightly hysterical giggle then choked it off before it could take over.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said with an equally shaky smile. "I'll just brazen it out and hope I still have my sanity by the time the vultures of Central have finished with me." He sighed, blowing his hair out of his face. She suddenly realised he had been worried she would run away again. Guilt twisted in her stomach. Yes, she supposed she deserved that from him. She cupped his cheek with a slightly trembling hand.

"I'm fine, Edward. Don't worry." She dropped her hand and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I just need to think about what I'm going to do." He raised an eyebrow at her and straightened.

"You will do nothing," he declared. "Why must you think that it is your task to fix everything?" he asked, his eyes flashed briefly with anger. He bent down and pulled her to her feet, then into a firm hug. She relaxed against him, knowing he was probably doing this to prevent her from arguing.

"Let me handle this," he murmured in her ear. "I'm all grown up now and quite capable of handling a little bad press." She sighed and let her eyes slide closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to do what I am supposed to and protect you. Please trust me enough to do this," he asked gently.

She nodded against his shoulder and he stepped back, holding her at arm's length.

"So we are agreed?" he asked, holding his head on one side. "You will let me do what I need to for us?" she nodded again, though she had one or two reservations.

"You're not going to hit anyone, are you?" she asked with a small frown. He chuckled at her then kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about that," he laughed. "I have something much better in mind. Just stay here for the day."

She stiffened at that. He wanted her to hide? Did he know how that would look?

She opened her mouth to object but a glove clad metal finger fell on her lips.

"Please," he said simply. "Please do as I ask, Gabriella."

She shuddered as his accent rolled over her name. She was used to the Amestris accent by now but Edward's voice still seemed to hold the power to make her more than a little unstable in the knee department.

She nodded, blushing a little at backing down so easily. How could she deny him something so small when he was asking so nicely? It was those pretty eyes again, damn him! He really was learning how to compensate for her slightly messed up head. Then again she had quickly learned how to manage his temper. She guessed they were a perfect match; they needed each other. He was only asking to look after the woman he cared about. It was a delightfully old-fashioned way of thinking, but she would not say so. She was in his world after all. Such things were to be expected and she was more than a little ashamed of herself for being flattered by his words.

She was a grown woman who should take care of her own problems. What he was asking her could almost be interpreted as an erosion of her independence. Was that a bad thing? She did not know anymore. Her principles and ideals were from another world, time, and culture. Was letting go of some of them a natural part of adapting to the world she lived in or was she being unfaithful to the place she had been raised? Her head hurt thinking about it all.

Edward smiled—he had an annoying habit of guessing what she was thinking.

"I won't make a habit of this," he chuckled. "I promise." She smiled in return, feeling much better about the whole situation. He let her go, gave a cheerful goodbye and left, the wall sliding closed behind him.

Gabbie was still smiling to herself some time later. He must really love her to treat her so gently when the situation warranted one of his legendary tantrums. She did not think he would treat the rest of HQ in the same manner however. She winced at the thought. She then realised he had not answered her when she had asked if he was going to hit anyone and her smile faltered. Damn him and his agile mind. He had neatly side-stepped her question, but she chuckled to herself regardless. She almost wished she was there to see what he was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the door closed behind him and plunged Edward into the darkness his smile melted from his face. It had been hard hiding how he felt from Gabriella, but he knew he could not let her see his anger. She was more fragile than she let most people believe; that was why she wanted their relationship to be kept a secret. It was a form of protection for her. Now it was gone, she was going to have to admit to everything before she was ready.

He had certainly felt the lie was unnecessary but understood why she needed it. In time she would have been brave enough to tell the world about them and damn the consequences. Now she had no choice and it angered him that she may have been hurt when it could have been avoided. Having the press involved had made the situation even more volatile.

He had not seen the newspaper in question. He had not even known until a recruit came by for Alphonse's clothes. Edward woke up quickly when he was told his brother was in the brig. The recruit had babbled that Al had assaulted an officer he was on duty with. Mystified, Edward had slung on some clothes and headed for the MP wing. He had come across whispering groups of people on the short trip, all of which fell silent as he approached. He thought nothing of it. Many people at HQ tried to avoid him and that suited him just fine.

He demanded entry to the brig and the grunt at the reception desk was so nervous of him he dropped the keys to the cells twice. Finally, Edward reached the cell Alphonse was in. His brother lay on a bunk in the gloomy cell but sat up when Edward rapped on the bars. Edward gasped when he saw his brother; Alphonse had a huge bruise over his left eye and his eyelid was so swollen it was permanently closed. Edward was stunned for a moment. He had not seen his brother in a state like that since Izume was training them.

"If you look like that…" Edward trailed off. Alphonse may be soft-hearted but his combat skills were second to none. Edward hoped desperately Al's opponent was not dead.

"I did not kill him," snapped Alphonse. "Don't be such an idiot, brother!"

"I'm not the one in the cell," Edward pointed out mildly.

"That might change," Alphonse snapped back. "You're in more trouble than I am!"

"I fail to see…" Edward paused again. There was only one reason Alphonse would pick a fight with anyone good enough to do him damage and that was if someone had threatened those dear to him.

"This is about Gabriella," sighed Edward. It was a statement not a question. "Who knows?" he asked.

"Everyone," hissed Al, his grey eyes flashing. "It's on the front page of the Daily News."

Edward swore.

"It's your own fault, brother!" Alphonse accused. "If you had done the right thing and…"

"Shut up, Al, before I give you a matching set!" Edward spat. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"They called her a slut!" Alphonse roared. He rose from the bed in a quick spring and launched himself at the bars. Edward felt himself grabbed by the collar but made no move to retaliate. Alphonse was never angry without reason and it sounded like he had more than good reason to be angry. "You did not hear what they were saying! It's your fault they think about her that way!" Alphonse yelled into his brother's face. "They think you're just using her and when you are done, it will be their turn!"

Edward snarled at that but still said nothing.

"It's different for girls!" insisted Alphonse. "Once people start calling them names like that, then…"

"Al," Edward interrupted, touched by his brothers concern. "It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows the truth." Alphonse's face softened and the fury seeped out of him. He let go of Edwards collar and stepped back.

"You have a plan?" he asked weakly. Edward smirked at his brother.

"This is me we are talking about," he chuckled. "Of course I do." Alphonse sat on his bunk and sighed.

"This is stupid," he muttered, his head hanging. "I should have just yelled at the guy. Why did I hit him?"

"For what it is worth, I'm proud of you," Edward said, still smiling.

"You would be," muttered Al. They were silent for a moment then Alphonse spoke again.

"This plan of yours…" he ventured.

"It does not involve violence," said Edward quickly. "Well, not much." He added as an afterthought. Alphonse smirked despite his black mood.

"This will be used against you," Al muttered.

"They can try," said Edward seriously. "I've learnt enough about living in the public eye to have a few strategies of my own."

He left Alphonse with promises of visits and a back-hander to the cell guard to shave a day or two off his detention.

Edward's steps took him back towards the centre of HQ. The halls were now much busier and it was getting harder to ignore the whispers, sneers, and giggles. At least they kept their opinions to themselves. Inwardly seething, Edward fixed his best glower on his face and stalked up the corridors. He almost wished someone would say something to him; at least he would have an outlet for the cold rage that seemed to make him shiver.

He strolled into Mustang's office. To their credit, the secretaries did not stop him. They were all fond of Gabriella and probably thought getting between the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist was not worth what the military paid them.

Mustang himself had clearly been expecting Edward. He sat behind his desk, self-satisfied smirk on his face, his fingers steepled. Edward noted he was wearing his gloves. He was ready for Edward to try something stupid. Edward merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hit old men," he growled, then flung himself into the seat opposite his superior. Mustang frowned and sat back in his chair.

"You really are no fun anymore," he muttered and tugged off his gloves with his teeth, watching Edward warily. Edward crossed his arms and remained motionless.

"This was you, wasn't it," Edward stated. "There are better ways to get what you want, like asking."

Mustang adjusted his eye patch and smoothed a hand over his hair.

"You wound me, Fullmetal," he said at last. "If I remember correctly, I did warn you to be careful in fraternising with your research project." He smirked and sat forward, pining Edward with his dark stare. "I understand why you ignored me, but this has placed both you and Miss Marsh in a delicate situation."

"It's is not as if there is no president for such a thing," snorted Edward.

"I am practically running HQ," countered Roy. "Exceptions can be made in my case." Edward knew Roy was about to offer him his carefully planned way out of all this. He had no illusions that this was anything but a set up to aid Roy in his final ascension to field marshal general.

"What do I have to do to be an exception?" Edward asked carefully. There was no point in dancing around the issue. Roy would not bother with the subterfuge if this was something Edward would do without being pushed.

"First," said Roy pushing a contract at Edward, "you sign this. Then you will not have to worry about any regulations."

Edward glanced at the contract and shuddered internally.

"Head of research," he murmured.

"For five years," added Roy. He placed a fountain pen on top of the contract. "Sign this and Gabriella Marsh will no longer be your research project. She will merely be a civilian advisor to the military." Edward eyed the contract as if it would bite him. Five years in Central? He would go mad surely? "You will notice also if you read the addendums on the back that your brother will have his record expunged of the assault charge against him and he will be honourably discharged from the military."

Edward blinked in surprise. Mustang was letting Al go?

"With the Fullmetal Alchemist running the research department, I will not need the Soul Splitting Alchemist in my ranks. I know your brother has no wish for a career here and, between us, he is too kind-hearted to be a solider." Mustang rose and walked to the window overlooking the parade ground. "He can vanish into whichever provincial backwater he wishes to and live like thousands of other alchemists and try and do his best for the people of this country in his own small way." Roy turned and grinned at his silent underling. "I hear Rush Valley is lovely this time of year."

Edward glowered at him but his eyes flicked back to the contract.

"What about Gabriella?" asked Edward. "You would not be going to all this trouble if you did not have something bigger in your sights then tying me down." Mustang's smug smile dropped. For a moment he seemed to consider his words carefully.

"Miss Marsh will be given another proposal," he said flatly. "One she can refuse if she chooses."

Edward nodded, satisfied he knew Mustangs motives. The man was still an ambitious snake but he did have Gabriella's best interest at heart in his own twisted way. Edward even thought he might be looking after him too, keeping him where Roy could make sure he did not get into trouble while at the same time ensuring Edward's career advance, even against his will. Edward supposed Roy could not help it; he had been trying to look after the Elric brothers for a long time. He had even abandoned his precious ambitions of fixing the country to help Edward cut the rot out of Central all those years ago. Roy could not have known when he took down Bradley if he would ever be in a position of power again. If the invasion of Central had not happened, Mustang might have served out his commission in obscurity until retirement.

As much as Edward loathed his methods, he thought Roy might be good for the country. Gabriella was probably the final part of some deal he had made with Olan Vengard that would propel both men to where they thought they should be. As much as Edward disliked Gabriella being a bargaining chip, he could not change the fact that she was going to be used. He had already made a decision as far as she was concerned. She needed help and he would ensure she got it, even if that meant her leaving him for a while. The weight of the knowledge that she had already bargained away years of her life in the service of others still made him feel sick with fear and guilt.

He grabbed the pen and signed his name with a flourish.

Mustang's eye rounded in disbelief.

"You really have grown up," he said quietly.

Edward stood.

"Make sure she gets trained," Edward demanded. "That is a condition of me signing up." Again, Mustang looked surprised and then smirked.

"You have an information network of your own, I see," he chuckled. "You were born to run the research department."

"I want a free reign there," Edward stated. "Things will be done my way."

"You will have it," Roy agreed. "I look forward to seeing what you will mould the place into."

"I also want to keep the training the state alchemist recruits," Edward growled.

Roy actually barked a laugh at that.

"I thought you hated teaching?" he queried when he regained his composure.

"I do," replied Edward, "but they are my recruits now."

"If you think you can handle both positions, then who am I to stop you," drawled Roy.

Edward gave him a curt nod and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" enquired Roy. "I still have things I need to discuss with you."

"I've more urgent things to do," Edward said carefully over his shoulder. "I have a newspaper to deal with, thanks to you." He turned to the back to the door.

"Not so mature as to follow all my orders yet," sighed Roy. "One day I really am going to have to discipline you for your improper attitude."

Edward ignored him and stepped out of Mustang's office and took a deep breath. He had an appointment to keep and much to do before the evening. His plan was only half complete. First however, he had a score to settle. Roy was not going to get away with his manipulations without some reprisal. Edward snapped his fingers and there was a yell from the room behind him.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy roared.

Edward snickered and ran out the door past the grinning secretaries.

He had not matured that much really.

Riza found her husband-to-be some time later. He was helping the secretaries clean the stinking mud from his office. Riza took one look at the splattered walls and ruined carpet and found herself in the deadly grip of an attack of the giggles. Roy gave a long, suffering sigh but found himself smirking. Life at HQ would be very dull indeed if he did not have Fullmetal around. Perhaps that, above all other reasons, was his motivation for ensuring his reluctant best friend would remain by his side as he tried to fix the country.

He had no chance of becoming drunk on power with both Fullmetal and Riza behind him.

For the first time in many years, Roy was actually looking forward to the future. The burden he had decided to shoulder would not be his alone.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**…_ in which Olan leaves Winry and Alphonse leaves it all behind._

Gabriella sighed. It had been over a day and still she was under orders not to move from her room. Not just Edward's orders but Mustang's too. Edward had been to see her twice, but only briefly. He was busy with whatever it was Mustang had him doing as a penalty for breaking regulations. He would not be drawn on what he was doing or how he planned to deal with the scandal splashed all over the newspapers.

Riza had been to see her too and had walked Iggy. Gabriella had run out of nail to nibble on her fingers and had started on the skin, peeling it off in little rolls so her fingertips were now red and sore. She really did worry too much, but what else could she do? She was the classic damsel in distress, though it made her bristle that she had to rely on the men in her life to resolve the situation. She really had been here too long. If this had happened when she first arrived she would be stalking around the halls of HQ and eviscerating anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Then again, she would not have played the game and so would have even less choice over how she lived her life than she did presently. The situation was regrettable but not disastrous. She was not going to apologise for falling in love but she still could not settle her anxiety no matter how she reasoned with herself, and part of the cause was needing to rely on others to do the thinking for her. The rest of the worry came from how Edward would be affected by this.

He had a bright shining career and despite his recalcitrant attitude towards the military it was the closest thing to a home he probably had outside of Rizembool. This was no small matter for him, as much as he may claim otherwise. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. Her life was so complicated that sometimes she fervently wished she was back at the cottage. It had been warm, safe, secure.

"Boring," she muttered to herself. If she was entirely honest she knew Edward had been right about her back then. He had spent two weeks in her company before flat out telling her she was existing - not living. She had been scandalised at the time; how dare he judge her? But he had been right, as always. She had put her life on hold to avoid getting hurt.

"Then he fell into it and we have not stopped running at a sprint since," she muttered, smiling. He may not have intended it, but Edward had changed her life and her sister's life. It was not necessarily for the better but it was certainly more interesting. No, she was not sorry she had fallen for him but she should be facing the consequences rather than hiding in her room. Then again, she was not her old self. She was more cautious than the old Gabriella. She remembered facing the generals at the hearing that would decide her fate in the military. She had gone in there head held high; prepared to growl, snarl and preach to them all. She cringed a little to think of herself back then. It was not even a year ago and yet she felt like a different person. If she faced the generals now, she would answer their questions and listen to the arguments before deciding on a strategy. A much less dramatic approach, but she would probably have fed the press less fodder and given Mustang less power over her destiny.

She frowned at herself. She would do as asked but she had another battle to prepare for. Olan Venguard. With that in mind, she shuffled into the hall to use the internal telephone. Luckily Riza had given her the direct number for her apartment and she did not have to use the switchboard. She was not sure the switchboard operator would have been able to restrain herself from asking her questions and Gabriella was not up to being chewed over by the gossip hungry women who always seemed to end up in the positions where they were most likely to acquire what they needed to feed their habit. A quick request to Riza and she returned to her room.

Twenty agonising minutes later, during which she nibbled her index finger until it bled, her request turned up; an ancient man from the archive pushing a trolley filled with documents into her room. Some of them were old and yellow, whereas others appeared not to be written on paper at all. She frowned; just what had Riza asked for? She blinked as the old man lectured her on treating the more ancient documents with care. Gloves were provided lest the acids in her perspiration and the oils from her skin damage the vellum. The scrolls needed to be replaced in their sealed containers or the damp atmosphere and her breath would cause them to begin to degrade. The man warned that many of these documents were rarely requested and so these were the only copies. If she damaged them she was damaging Amestrisian history.

With a gulp she pulled the trolley further into her room. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled on the white gloves. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the trolley. It was quite disheartening, actually. With the military's grip on power within the country she had expected her request to yield more recent information. This was the entirety of the material the military had on its northern neighbour. The majority of the documentation was old - very old; from before the country was even called Amestris. The modern documents were mainly battle reports. Riza had a very high level of security clearance and seemed only too happy to use it to access the records for Gabriella. Gabbie suspected Riza was not happy with Roy and giving Gabriella what she needed was her revenge. They were like an old married couple already. Still, this was what she needed to fight. She would not go into this chapter of her life unarmed. Knowledge was power; the more she could find out about Drachma, the better.

"Where to start?" she wondered, tucking a red curl behind her ear. The records seemed to be in no particular order if they were fifty years or older. She dug through three boxes of weather reports from the border outposts before her eager fingers found something of interest.

A book. It looked like a journal. The leather binding was cracked and fragile; the pages were loose within. She thumbed open the cover with reverent care. The yellowed paper was scrawled over in copperplate handwriting. Her eyes narrowed. The language was English, or rather Amestrisian, but it was spelt oddly and the syntax was unusual.

"_My dear father having granted me permission to go on this latest excursion is on condition of my conducting a preliminary research project of the people of the vast highlands to the north that are perpetually clad, for the most part, in a mantle of __white. These notes have been written by mine own hand and while on my travels, and this will then inform my experiments when I return to the mother land."_

"Experiments?" she mused. "This guy was an alchemist?" She searched for the date of the first entry. The journal was almost four hundred years old! Her hands trembled and she gently placed the journal on the floor to read so there was no danger of her dropping it. The old man had not been kidding about her handling history!

"_If our brittle nation is to __prosper,"_ continued the journal, _"people gifted in the alchemical sciences must be at the forefront of developing our people and guiding them to a position of strength. We have much to learn from the people of these mountains. It is said that they practise__ alchemy without adhering to the rules of transformation or energy. I am sceptical __this can be so thus we take this trip to find out if hearsay is correct. I, Luca Elric, will recount my findings faithfully in these pages and hopefully work towards the bet__terment of our infant nation."_

Gabriella's heart squeezed painfully.

"Luca," she whispered her eyes suddenly misting with tears. "Envy." She sighed the name, half expecting it would summon the evil entity and she would hear his hateful drawl in her ear. She shuddered. Junji had told her that Envy had travelled Drachma as a young man. She wondered if the military knew that the author of this journal had family working for them in the present. They all had the same father, and that put Edward's father at well over 500 years old. Just how long had he and Dante lived for? She shuddered again, not wanting to really delve into that particular part of Edward's tragic history. She decided not to tell Edward about the journal; it would bring up too many memories for him. She sat and read it in silence.

Luca had been a sweet boy, more like Alphonse than Edward. He had wanted to make his father proud of him and seemed to hold Hohenheim in high esteem. The journal was unfinished. A month into the excursion Luca wrote that he was feeling unwell. The entries became shorter and the hand writing deteriorated. The last entry caused her to almost weep all over the book.

"_I have failed,"_ was all it said.

Gabriella suddenly understood why Hohenheim Elric had attempted to raise his son but then chose to abandon him. Luca had been adorable and obviously loved. Envy had been a mockery of that life. She guessed that was also the reason Hohenheim had never been close to his other sons. Had the man ever forgiven himself for what he had turned his first son into? Perhaps he felt that his new family were better off without him when his soul was poisoning and degrading the bodies he put it into. The man had it all wrong. He should have been there for his family. Without his guidance his sons were doomed to repeat his mistakes and Envy had been manipulated by his mother into becoming a cold blooded killer. If his father had been involved, Envy may not have hated him so much; he may never have killed Hohenheim. If poor Wrath's story proved anything it was that resurrected humans were not inherently evil. She closed the journal, feeling sad and a little dejected. Luca had seen some interesting things in his travels and she had a place to start. Silently thanking the long dead boy, she reached for another box.

She hoped Alphonse was out of the brig; she felt guilty about that. She found it hard to imagine Alphonse losing his temper over anything. Edward had shrugged when she had voiced that thought.

"You are family now," he said simply. "We Elrics look after our own and we have a bit of a possessive streak."

She had laughed at that. That was Edward all over; master of the understatement. She wondered how his pupils would treat him now his love life was all over the papers.

"You better really have a plan to deal with this, Ed," she muttered between violent sneezes. The documents were thick with dust. She sighed and went back to her work. She would wait and decide what to do when she was forced to, not before. That, if nothing else, had been the biggest change in her since coming to Amestris. She had learned the value of patience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna watched from her workbench as Winry paced. Olan had announced that morning that he was leaving. It had not really been a surprise to Anna; with the storm the man had brewed in Central about to rain down all kinds of political intrigue on the capital, he needed to be there to direct the lightning. Winry had protested of course. To her mind, he should stay another week at least. The blonde was angry; she always was when her patients would not listen to her. Anna had decided when she was qualified and opened her own shop she would not be half as stressed about her job as Winry.

Winry invested everything in her work. That was why she was one of the best. But it came at a price; Winry had no life outside her career. She lived her work and rarely thought of anything that did not involve oil and false ligaments. Anna decided if that was what it took to be the best then she would have none of it. She wanted to be a good mechanic but also wanted more. Home, family…

"_Stop __it,__ Anna!" _she scolded herself mentally. _"You are too old to daydream about playing house."_

She shook her head and dropped her eyes to her work and tried to ignore the irritating vibrations as her boss paced back and forward. No doubt Winry was mid-rant about how irresponsible Olan was. Sometimes being deaf had its advantages. A hand slapped down on the table moments later, startling her and sending cogs pinwheeling across the floor.

"Are you even listening?" Winry growled. Anna gave her angry boss a flat stare as a reply. Winry back tracked and began to babble.

"I didn't… It's not like I meant…" She swore and threw up her hands.

"You talk to him!" she said at last. "He dragged you into his little games - he will listen to you! He owes you!"

"You berating the staff again, bear cub?" asked Olan as he deposited his baggage by the shop entrance. Wriny growled a response that Anna did not catch.

"How rude!" Olan chuckled. "I might just offer Anna the position of my personal automail mechanic and get her away from her overbearing employer." His sparkling blue eyes turned to Anna.

"How do you put up with her?" he asked with a smirk. Anna grinned in return and bent to pick up the cogs on the floor. She must have missed something important because when she turned back, Olan had Winry's wrist in a firm grip and there was a chillingly stony look on his handsome face.

"You need to calm down," he said firmly to the incensed blonde. Then the ice melted with a charming smile. "Besides, you would not want to damage some of your best work."

The automail fingers gripping her wrist loosened and Winry snatched her hand back.

Anna was puzzled. Had Winry tried to hit Olan? Edward let her get away with that kind of thing, but Prince Charming was not Edward. It looked like Winry had just been firmly put in her place as far as manhandling Olan was concerned. The mechanic was still more than angry but she was containing it.

"Fine," she growled, rubbing her wrist. "Go. If you get any rejection issues you can fix them yourself!"

Olan laughed at her, only further irritating the mechanic. Then he stepped forward and to Anna's surprise and delight he kissed the blonde on the cheek. Winry stiffened and Anna expected her to fall into pure rage. Winry merely stood there, eyes wide, fingers flying to her cheek.

"It's kind of you to be so concerned for me," said Olan, apparently sincerely. "But I must be elsewhere or this," he indicated to his arm, "will be for nothing."

"Wh… What about your check-ups?" said Winry weakly. Olan gave her a sympathetic look.

"Unless you want to travel to Drachma, I doubt I will be seeing you for a service. Other mechanics can..."

"Would you pay my expenses?" she interrupted. Anna's eyes widened. Was Winry actually offering to abandon the shop in six months and follow Olan so she could service his arm? The entire notion was ridiculous! Olan seemed to think the same thing and laughed.

"Do you have any idea how far away I live?" he asked with a soft smile, as if he was trying to placate a demanding child.

"That does not answer the question," she countered. "Would you pay me?" Olan folded his arms and gave her a hard look, his quick mind obviously reassessing Winry.

"Anyone can service my arm," he said after a moment's silence. "Why would you leave your life behind to visit me and…"

Winry turned to a battered shelf on the workshop wall and grabbed a note book. Anna knew that was in it. The complete, hand-drawn, technical diagrams and specifications of Olan's arm.

"I spent weeks of my life designing that arm just for you, but that is not all," Winry said absently as she flicked to a particular page. "The servomotors are my own design and this is the first time I have ever used them on a client; other motors were too heavy and would make your new arm unbalanced and uncomfortable." She held up a yellowed diagram that showed many a correction note added over what was probably a period of years. She flicked to another page.

"The transformers and internal wiring are, again, my own design and are twenty-three percent more efficient than standard copper. This was an innovation I came up with when I was twelve, but I have never had the time or capital to implement the system until now." She shoved the specs at him. "You are effectively wearing a prototype that I have spent half my life designing but could not build. You gave me access to titanium and suddenly everything I have been planning became possible."

She studied him. His expression was well schooled and held no emotion as he listened. The perfect face for a politician; he gave away nothing until he decided how to react to a situation.

"I thank you for the opportunity to use the metal and you are indeed now wearing my best work." Winry actually bowed to him and Anna made a half strangled squeak of surprise.

"I don't want some unqualified _hick_ mechanic so much as touching that arm," she said sternly. "I also want to know how the arm performs over time and make any adjustments so other clients can benefit." She gave him a level look. "Pay my expenses and I will service your arm once a year for the next three years."

Olan blinked. He put the notebook on the table carefully and then his face melted into a small smile. He offered his metal hand to Winry.

"You make a compelling case," he said softly. "I accept you offer." Winry shook his hand firmly. He turned and shouldered his bag. "But for that to happen I have to do my job and get the borders open." He turned and his gaze fixed on Anna again.

"Oh, and I have a bone to pick with you," he said with a frown. Anna steeled herself. "Tell your boyfriend to stop stealing my information network." He pulled a letter covered in Cretan diplomatic symbols from his bag. "I pay a lot of money to certain individuals to keep friendly ears in Central, and I do not appreciate Alphonse Elric using my people free of charge."

Anna took the letter with a grin. Al could charm the birds from the sky if he put his mind to it. It was nice to be able to get letters from him knowing that the eyes of HQ had not been over every word.

She bowed her head to Olan in thanks then squeaked as the man pulled her from her chair in a one-armed bear hug.

"Make sure you come with your boss when she checks on me," he said with a smile. "I am sure your sister would appreciate a visit."

"That is if you manage to get her to agree to go with you," Winry snapped.

"Oh, she will come," said Olan with an arrogant tone that soured his affectionate goodbyes. "I have made sure she will." Anna sighed. There was nothing more she could do about that. Gabriella needed training or she might kill herself. Though Olan's motives were far from pure, it would benefit Gabbie to leave Central and with it leave Edward. Her chest tightened. She did not know what would happen between them over this but she hoped it would all work out.

Olan bowed at the waist with practised ease.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ladies; I am more than grateful to you."

And that was it. He left. Winry watched him stride confidently down the dry street and scowled. Anna said nothing. She remembered another patient who had lived with her not so long ago, except they had not let him leave. She had run after him, twice. She supposed stepping into that portal had been monumentally stupid. Still, her life now was more than it ever would have been in her own world. From a purely selfish point of view it was the best decision of her life so far. She wondered if Winry was experiencing something similar. Was her decision to go to Drachma to be the one that challenged her to live rather than simply exist?

Anna nudged Winry with her elbow and the blonde smiled at her.

"Tea?" Anna offered. Everything could be fixed with tea; she was till British after all. She had a bag of imported Xingian white tea that was heaven in a cup. She had been rationing it as it was expensive, but now seemed a good time to brew a pot of it.

"Thank you, yes," Winry said with relief.

Anna shuffled into the kitchen and thumbed open the letter Alphonse had sent as the kettle boiled. The letter merely said:

"_Present for my girl."_

She grinned and flipped open the document that the letter was wrapped around.

The document had Mustang's official seal on it and was written on parchment rather than paper.

"_It is hereby confirmed that the above named soldier is to be discharged from the Amestrian military with full honours…"_

Anna dropped the mug she had just picked up. It shattered on the floor. She stared at the letter open mouthed. Mustang was letting Al go, just as he promised he would.

"Are you all right?!" exclaimed Winry, waving a hand before the deaf girl's eyes to get her attention. "Is it bad news?"

Anna looked up at Wriny and her eyes filled with tears. She did not even know why she wept, only that she felt so relieved and so happy that she could not do anything else.

"He's coming home to me," she whispered showing Winry the letter and demob papers.

Winry hugged her almost as hard as Olan had and made the tea for Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella woke slowly and reluctantly. Someone was shaking her. She groaned and rubbed her face in her very uncomfortable pillow.

"The archivist will have your head," chuckled a familiar voice. Gabriella sat bolt upright. She looked around, not quite remembering where she was. She put a hand to her face and peeled centuries-old vellum from her cheek. She whimpered in distress when she saw the ink was hopelessly smudged. She must have fallen asleep on the floor. Documents were dispersed about her in neat piles. She had spent most of the night putting them in chronological order before beginning her study of them in earnest. Her notes had been crumpled beneath her chest but luckily she had been writing in pencil so they were still legible.

"Give me that." Edward sighed and took the vellum from her hand. His real fingers brushed her cheek, removing the ink. A quick transmutation and the ink was back on the page and the lettering restored. She beamed up at him sleepily.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice, grateful to him. The yellow eyes softened and he smiled in return as he crouched down to her level. His knee squeaked in protest. Gabriella frowned.

"When was the last time you oiled your leg?" she asked sternly. He rolled his eyes at her. She realised he looked tired. His hair was less than pristine and he had dark marks beneath his eyes.

"I have barely had time to sleep; my leg can wait," he said with a sigh, scratching the back of his head in irritation. "You have no idea how much work I have done in the last two days."

"I would if you would tell me what is going on," she said prissily, pouting despite her best efforts not to. It was apparently too much of a temptation and Edward quickly moved forward and playfully nipped her bottom lip before kissing away her pout.

"Get a shower," he ordered softly. "You're covered in dust and we have an appointment." She narrowed her eyes at him and twisted her body into a very ungraceful flounce to her feet. She nearly tripped over those same feet and growled at her tired legs.

"So do I get to know where we are going?" she asked in a cold tone. "Or is that not in the great plan?"

She expected him to get angry but instead he gave her a level gaze.

"Fine," she muttered. She stepped over her night's work and grabbed clean clothes, wash bag and towel. She walked to the door, ignoring the alchemist who was now browsing through her notes. There was no reference to Envy's journal in there and the journal itself was shoved under the bed. She would return it when he was not around. She paused at the door, still irritated. She knew he was not telling her anything because she would likely object to whatever his plan was; she had done the same to him in the past. Bile rising, she decided to be just a little mean. She heaved a sigh to get his attention and twirled a lock of hair around her finger as if waiting for something.

"What's the matter?" he asked, straightening with an adorable frown on his face. "We don't have much time."

She looked over her shoulder at him from below her lashes. Her bitten lip protruded slightly again, head on one side.

"I've not spent much time with you in over a week," she complained, bending a knee slightly so her hips tipped a little, showing off her figure as best she could while dressed in shapeless clothes and smeared with dust. Still the effect on her alchemist was as she hoped. His eyes widened a little and he swallowed. His fingers twitched as if he was wanting to reach for her but stopping himself.

"It can't be helped," he said, inhaling. "Things have been difficult…" he trailed off lamely.

"_Oh,__ farm boy,"_ thought Gabbie to herself with wicked glee. _"You may be a genius but you still have a lot to learn. You really do make this too easy."_

She turned around and leant against the door frame, picking at the paintwork with a pointed finger. She moistened her lips before she spoke and nearly laughed when his eyes dropped to the carpet.

"If you find my appearance so disgusting," she said in a husky voice. "Perhaps you should come with me to make sure I clean everything to your satisfaction." The golden eyes snapped back up to her, wide with surprise.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed. "Those are public showers! Anyone could…"

He trailed off when she could not keep her face straight anymore.

He gave her an unamused scowl and crossed his arms.

"If I had taken you seriously that would have totally backfired!" he snapped.

She shrugged as she chuckled.

"What would be wrong with that?" she asked with a throaty laugh.

He said something in one of the many languages he had at his command and she found herself pinned against the door frame with a very amorous pair of lips on hers. She kissed him back hungrily, making his breath quicken and hitch. The lips tore from hers and pressed her ear.

"Go and get a shower," he breathed. "I've missed you too, but we cannot be late or my plans will fall apart."

She nipped his earlobe in retaliation then ducked under his real arm to escape into the corridor.

"All right." She sighed with a good dash of melodrama. "Reject my advances and spurn my love."

"Gabriella!" he snapped, finally losing patience. "Get in the shower or I will drag you in there myself and scrub you with a yard broom!"

"Oh, you'd love that, you pervert," she said with a giggle. She laughed and side stepped as her pillow was thrown at her. With a titter she dashed down the hall, not wanting to push him further. There was a fine line between teasing and just being annoying and she did not want to overstep it much when he was tired. She could hear him chuckling and grinned. She liked to make him laugh.

Faster and rather colder than she normally would opt for, she quickly showered and dressed. She tried not to worry about what Edward's brilliant mind had cooked up this time.

"Screw it," she muttered looking at her bitten fingers. She was tired of worrying. So she might get jeered at in the corridors and bullied by people jealous of her. She could always threaten to melt their faces off. She grinned at herself in the mirror and went back to her room. Edward was lost in her paperwork. Apparently he could not help himself and had started sub dividing her carefully categorised notes.

"OI!" she squeaked. "Hands off!"

He looked up.

"It's more efficient this way," he declared, then grinned. He breezed past her and grabbed her hand tugging her along and closing the door behind them.

"So where are we going?" she asked, hoping he would answer her.

"To the mess," he replied casually. Gabriella dug her feet into the worn carpet and skidded to a halt.

"The mess?" she half shrieked. She glanced at her newly restored watch. It was not only shift change - it was breakfast time. The mess would be heaving with bodies from every part of HQ.

"All part of the plan," he said in response to her protest. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Trust me," he said gently. "This will make everything right and no one will dare bother you about us again."

"Oh, dear God; I'm doomed." Gabriella whimpered.

"Thanks for the resounding vote of confidence," replied Edward sarcastically. He pulled on her arm again and she trotted after him with a whimper.

A/N- Back on the wagon after finishing my Spirited Away stories. Indebted will also be wrapped up in a few chapters time. Just as a warning to those who have not read my blog (link on my profile.) Indebted will end but to get to THE end (ie the one I first planned) I would have to write another story. I am unsure if I can commit to that, even though it has been planned for years and is sitting in my desk. I'm writing a novel so really want to move on from my fanfictions. However... I'm not sure I want to let go altogether. Best I can say at this stage is I am not sure what will happen but the monster that is Indebted is ending soon.


End file.
